Intervals
by signalfire263
Summary: Companion piece to: "Green Street Hooligans: What Could Have Been". The second installment of the WCHB trilogy. Pete/OC.
1. Authors Note

**I know that I only finished WCHB a week ago, but I have so much left over Green Street goodness on my computer that I didn't want to let it go to waste. **

**So that said, I give you "Intervals" which is basically my way of embracing my Allie/Pete obsession that little bit longer. The stories will be mostly one shots, though they will follow a time line (as I mentioned before in my last message, these are basically chapters of the original story that I wanted to include because I loved them but wasn't quite sure where I could put them/ was worried they would make the story too long.)**

**If you think its a horrid idea or if you have any ideas you want to throw at me for a oneshot then I'd love to hear them so just message me and let me know!**

**Anyway, the first REAL chapter of this should be up by the end of the week...let the OCD posting commence! **

**xx**


	2. Part 1: Digging a little deeper

**Aloha boys and girls! I'm back with a story that for whatever reason won't show up on the main GSH page, but if you're reading this then...great, at least someone is! So this is the first installment of this story, as explained before it jumps around a lot but this takes place about a month into Pete and Allie's relationship. As requested by the lovely Hollister (hope you had an awesome birthday btw!) there's a pretty big Bovver chapter coming up after this which I'm pretty dran proud of/nervous about. Anyway, you know how I work by now: reviews OCD another chapter by the weekend! **

**Enjoy!**

**Pete sat staring at the huge pile of marking on his desk; the school bell had signalled the end of the day at 3.30 and despite having just gone 7 which meant he'd been working for a total of 3 ½ hours, he swore the pile was actually getting bigger. Whoever decided it was a smart idea to give exam papers to ten year olds was a total wanker. Dropping his head into his hands, Pete groaned, knowing he was going to be sat here until tomorrow morning. Not that he had anything else to do; Allie had been in Paris for some fashion conference for the last two days and wasn't back till Wednesday, so between no girlfriend, no football, very little food in his house and not getting the pay rise he'd been hoping for, Pete Dunham was royally pissed off. **

**The classroom door opened and he didn't bother lifting his head, knowing that it was Benjamin, the only other teacher here who actually knew how to have a laugh; which despite the fact that the boys in their respective classes got good grades and the fact that the kids and parents always ranted and raved about them at parents night, meant none of the other teachers on staff could stand them.**

"**Mate, I need to get out of here, what'd you say we order some food and go outside for a bit?" Pete asked him tiredly, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes. **

"**You read my mind," Allie's voice startled him and he looked up at her where she was standing, leaning against the door frame grinning at him as she held up a large brown bag. **

"**What're you doing here?" Pete laughed, pushing himself away from his desk and grinning at her broadly. He'd never admit it, but he had missed her a lot more than he should have the past 48 hours. When did she go from being the stupidly fit bird on the train to the woman he couldn't live without seeing for more than a day?**

"**I got bored in Paris," she shrugged, chucking her handbag down onto one of the desks. "And Lara has it covered, so I thought I'd come back home." She winked at him. "I figured I had better things to do here,"**

**Not even bothering to answer her, Pete picked her up and crashed his mouth down onto hers, placing her on one of the desks and moving to stand in between her legs, brushing her hair off of her face and smiling smugly against her mouth as she moaned and tightened her legs around him. **

"**Hmmm," she sighed as his lips left hers and trailed down her neck. "God, I missed you so much,"**

**Pete felt his chest tighten slightly at her words, relieved that it wasn't just him who had been pining the last few days. Burying his face in her neck, he inhaled the smell of her hair and closed his eyes as she started brushing her fingers up and down his spine. **

"**Come on," she whispered, kissing his ear lobe and pushing him back slightly so that she could hop off of the desk. "I bought food and its going to get cold if we don't eat it soon,"**

**Eyeing the brown bag eagerly, Pete followed her out into the hallway and frowned when she stopped suddenly. **

"**Where's Ben?" she asked, looking around the empty hallway. "I got some extra stuff in case he wanted anything,"**

"**Ben!" Pete shouted and the small Scottish man popped his head into the hallway. **

"**Oi, oi," he smiled at Allie. "There's my girl! Thank God you're here, he's been walking around with a face like a smacked arse for the past 2 days,"**

"**Oi, fuck off," Pete shouted back at him. "Do you want some food or not?"**

"**Nah, mate," he waved them off. "Go have fun, I'm pissing off home now, tomorrow's lesson plan can go fuck itself for all I care. I'm just going to wing it."**

"**Night," Allie laughed, waving him off and following Pete down the hall towards the doors that led to the playground. **

**Allie smiled as he walked them over to the same bench where they had sat over a month ago, back when they were so nervous around each other, when they'd first kissed. **

"**So," she grinned down at him as he flopped down on the bench. "I got you crispy duck, seaweed, prawn crackers, special friend rice and chicken noodles,"**

"**Oh fucking hell, you legend!" Pete laughed, leaning forward and grabbed one of the silver trays that had spring rolls inside. Pulling Allie down so that she was sat next to him, he laughed when she handed him a beer. **

"**Shit, you think of everything don't you?" he leant down and kissed the side of her head, watching as she took out one for herself and took a long sip, kicking off her high heeled shoes and wiggling her toes. **

"**So come on," he nudged her with his knee. "What was France like?"**

"**You really want to know?" she licked some plum sauce off of her finger and smiled at him. "Ok, Dunham, it's your funeral…"**

* * *

**It was an hour later when they were both slumped on the bench, looking up at the blackened night sky, the only light around them coming from the building behind them. **

"**I can't move," Allie mumbled, not even having the strength to lift her head up from Pete's chest to look him in the eye. "That third bowl of special fried rice was a mistake," hearing him laugh lightly, she began running her fingers over his arm and smiled. "How's the speech going?"**

**Pete shook his head and laughed; he hadn't really thought about the fact that he'd have to make a speech at Steve's wedding next month and it was starting to sink in. And the fact that every time he saw his brother, Steve made it a point to remind him that it needed to be good. **

"**He's my big brother," Pete snorted. "You think it'd be easy wouldn't you?"**

"**Not really," Allie laughed. "If I had to make a speech about Rich or Harry, I'd be screwed."**

"**Am I ever gonna get to meet them?" Pete frowned. "Or your Dad?"**

"**As soon as their all back in the country, I'll let you know," Allie snorted. "Harry's still in Australia with his latest lady friend, Dad's still playing the martyr in Mexico and Rich is just a plain old boring bastard, you don't want to meet him,"**

**She stood up and stretched, letting her white sweater ride up high enough to expose her flat, tempting looking stomach to Pete's eyes and suddenly, he wasn't feeling so tired anymore. Despite being together for just over a month, he and Allie hadn't let the physical side of their relationship get much further than fooling around. He wasn't sure why, because it wasn't as though he didn't want to, looking up at her as she smiled down at him, her lightly tanned stomach still peeking out from beneath the sweater, he realised that that **_**really**_** wasn't the case; but he was scared of going there with her, afraid that if he let her in more than he already had that he'd be a complete fucking goner and being the leader of a firm, he couldn't afford that.**

"**Hey, Mr. Dunham," Allie grinned, tilting her head to one side and grabbing one a stray football that was lying by the side next to them. "Fancy a game?"**

"**Against you?" Pete laughed and shook his head as she gaped at him in outrage. **

"**Yes, against me!" she laughed, playfully kicking him. "What? Are you scared you might get beaten by a girl?"**

**Standing up so that he was towering above her, Pete took the ball out of her hands and spun it on one finger, smiling at her smugly. **

"**What are the actual chances of that?" he asked her, dropping the football down and catching it on his foot, balancing it for a few seconds. **

"**Slim to none," Allie shook her head and grinned. "But I'm willing to take a chance,"**

**Throwing off her scarf, she ran barefoot onto the field next to the playground and turned to face him, walking backwards on the slightly damp grass, wrinkling her nose when she felt it squelching under her feet. **

"**Come on," she shouted heading towards the goal post and jumping up and down, trying to warm herself up. **

**Shaking his head, Pete jogged onto the pitch; the girl was a fucking lunatic…but that just made him love her all the more. Kicking the ball as he went, he lightly tapped it and it rolled past her into the goal. **

"**Oh, this is going to be fun," he grinned at her, undoing his tie and tossing it to the side. **

"**I let that one through," Allie told him indignantly. **

"**My mistake," Pete laughed. "So what, are we just taking penalties or are you actually going to grow a pair and play me?"**

**Laughing and raising her eyebrows, Allie rolled up the sleeves of her sweater and shifted from foot to foot, eyeing him seriously. **

"**Oh, bring it on, bitch," she told him, reaching down and scooping up the ball. "I get to shoot first,"**

"**Fine," Pete held up his hands and they switched places; grinning at Allie as she placed the ball carefully in front of her and then bit her lip, determining where she should aim, Pete rubbed his hands together in anticipation. **

**Taking a few steps back, Allie took a run up and kicked the ball as hard as she could, wincing when it veered off completely to the left and hit a tree. **

"**That was a practice," she shouted as Pete doubled over in a fit of laughter before strolling over to retrieve it. **

"**You're kicking with the wrong part of your foot," he told her, coming back to stand in front of her with the hint of a smile still playing on his lips. **

"**How can I be kicking with the wrong part of my foot?" she frowned. "It's a foot, you just swing it at the ball and hope for the best,"**

"**Nah," Pete shook his head and then moved so that he was in line with her. "There's a trick to it. See you were kicking with your toes which is why even though you've got a lot of force behind it, you have no control," he tilted his own foot to the side and pointed at the inside of it. "Kick with this bit and you have a lot more control because you're balance it better."**

**Allie grinned at him and felt her heart swell a little; he was beyond cute when he went into teacher mode. **

"**Plus, when you tackle someone," he continued. "If you go for the ball with your toes, they'll have you on your arse in a split second, but use the inside and you can snatch it off them before they even know you're there,"**

"**Tackling?" Allie laughed. "Have you seen my height? I don't need a tactic like that not to be seen, Jesus Pete; I'm about a foot off qualifying as a dwarf."**

"**Come on then, Dopey," he grinned at the hand gesture she gave him. "I bet you a fiver you can't get this ball of me,"**

**He kicked it into the air and started doing the annoying thing of catching it on his foot over and over again without making it look in the slightest bit difficult. **

"**Unless you're scared," he winked and turned slightly, whacking the ball into the back of the goal and shouting triumphantly as he threw his arms in the air. **

"**Alright, you're on," Allie nodded, reaching up and pulling her hair into a loose bun, some of the honey coloured tendrils falling down softly against her face. **

"**Go!" she shouted, running past him and towards the ball, laughing when she heard him swear and take off right behind her. Kicking the ball ahead of herself, she ran after it, grinning when she caught a glimpse of Pete's shirt right next to her and turned suddenly, kicking the ball back the other way. **

"**Fuck," Pete stopped and watched as she travelled with it, tapping it lightly and quite frighteningly tactfully. Shaking his head, he jogged after her and just when she was about to kick the ball into the goal, he reached out and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her up so that she was above his shoulder he snatched it away from her and whacked it into the goal.**

"**Yes!" he shouted, still not putting her down. "Did you see that? It was bloody beautiful!"**

"**You cheated, you bastard, that's why!" she smacked him on the back of the shoulder and kicked her legs. "I can't believe you did that!"**

"**What?" he laughed, putting her back down and grinning at her as she smoothed her hair back behind her ears and jabbed her finger in his chest. **

"**You saw I was getting good and you bloody panicked, didn't you?" **

"**You reckon you would have won?" Pete stepped back from her and shrugged. **

"**We'll never know, will we?" **

"**Fair enough," Pete grabbed the ball back from the net and placed it in front of his feet. "Come get me,"**

"**Those sound like famous last words to me," Allie told him, taking a deep breath and then running towards him. Suddenly he spun away from her and started running with it towards the goal…she couldn't let him win again…not this time. Doing the only thing she could think of, Allie shot her foot out and kicked the ball away from him, sending Pete flying in the process. **

"**Shit!" he yelled as he hit the slightly muddy and still wet grass head on, looking up just in time to see his girlfriend score what he hated to admit was a fairly impressive goal for a bird. **

"**Yeah!" she laughed, doing a little dance. "Now who kicked who's arse?"**

"**You tripped me up!" Pete laughed at her, shaking his head and wiping his dirty hands on his trousers….there was no point in worrying about them now. **

"**I tapped you," Allie told him, walking back over to where he was sat and smiling down at him proudly. "It's not my fault you fell down like a little girl,"**

"**Alright, alright," Pete laughed and reached up, grinning slyly when she took his hand. "Ah, Harding, you just made the biggest school boy error in the world," he told her, catching her look of confusion before he yanked her down into the mud next to him, laughing when she shouted something distinctly unladylike as she landed arse first in the watery ground. **

"**I can't believe you just did that!" she shrieked, but Pete realised she was laughing at the same time. Shoving him onto his back so that he was lying down in the mess, Allie examined her once pristine white jumper and shook her head. **

**With a what-the-hell shrug, Allie flopped back next to him, catching the look he gave her and grinning. So what if she was crazy? She was young and head over heels in love and-….**

**She caught herself and stopped moving suddenly, her eyes going wide. **

**Had she really just thought that? The L word…the actual L word that she'd never said to anyone before, barring of course her first boyfriend when she was 17 when everyone's idea of love was being as dramatic as you could as often as you could. But this, this felt different…Pete wasn't like anyone she had ever met before; the fact that he could make her heart stop just by looking at her, or make her laugh until she had tears in her eyes or the way he would touch her without thinking about it, like now, the way his hand was wrapped around hers, his fingers brushing over her knuckles as he stared up at the darkened sky without a care in the world. **

**Holy shit. **

**Allie Harding was in love with Pete Dunham. **

"**What's wrong?" **

**She broke out of her reverie at the sound of Pete's voice and turned her head to face him, her heart jumping when his bright blue eyes bore into hers. **

"**Huh?" she squeaked, apparently unable to get her vocal chords functioning at a normal rate. **

"**You're not pissed that I messed up your shirt, are you?" Pete frowned, suddenly realising that when it came to girls, there was a fine line when it came to messing about. And he'd learnt from the last girl he was with –the psychotic one who hated all his mates- that ruining their clothes was rule violation number one. **

"**What?" Allie laughed and shook her head. "No, no…I was just thinking about something…"**

**Pete looked at her expectantly, wanting her to carry on and then chuckling when she simply left it at that. **

"**When did you turn into the bloody Riddler?" he laughed, propping himself up onto his elbows and turning to look down at her. "Come on," he met her eyes and Allie felt her stomach flutter again. God damn butterflies…**

"**I was just thinking about how, um," Allie bit her lip. She wasn't anywhere near ready to tell him she loved him yet, partly because she was scared that if it turned out that the feeling wasn't mutual, she would probably die. "I was just thinking about how much your mates are going to laugh when they find out that I very nearly beat you in a football game,"**

"**Right, that's it," Pete grinned and pulled her to him, wrestling her playfully and tickling her sides, listening to her shriek with laughter as she tried –albeit reluctantly- to escape. **

"**Pete, stop!" she squealed, laughing so hard that her stomach actually started to hurt. She was surprised when he actually did, but then upon noticing the position they had somehow ended up in, felt her breath catch in her throat. Pete was sat up with her straddling him, her hands locked in his and their eyes unwavering as they stared at each other, still slightly out of breath from their play fight. **

**Allie's heart sped up as Pete let go of her hands and let one drift up to gently cup her face, the other one holding her body to his, sweeping down the length of her spine until it was resting in the curve of her hip. **

"**You're so beautiful,"**

**The words caught her off guard and for a second, she was unsure whether she had heard them or not; it wasn't that Pete never said stuff like that to her, on their first date when she'd met him at the train station in her green strapless dress, he'd simply looked at her for about a minute and then muttered something along the lines of 'fuck me' under his breath, but it was the honestly in his voice when he said it that made her heart beat quicken. **

**All thoughts were soon pushed out of her head when Pete kissed her, softly at first but then harder, deepening it and pulling her even closer so that her legs were wrapped around him. Allie pushed him back so that he was lying down and then fell on top of him, their mouths still fused together, tongues battling playfully as they seemed to momentarily forget where they were: on a muddy school field in the middle of the night. It was crazy. **

**Allie moaned gently when Pete switched their positions, laying her down gently and then pressing his weight on top of her, his mouth leaving hers and kissing his way down her throat and chest, until with a frustrated growl, he met the material of her sweater and realised he couldn't go any further. Allie scraped her nails across his shoulders, scaring herself slightly at her willingness to simply scream at him to take the sweater off, but she couldn't do that. Allie wasn't exactly a blushing virgin, but when it came to Pete, she knew that when their relationship took that step, she wanted it to be special, she wanted it to be everything she knew it could be. And even though her body was doing its best to convince her otherwise, she couldn't let it happen on a muddy sports field ten feet away from a children's playground. **

"**Fuck," Pete hissed, suddenly pulling away from her and sitting up, rubbing the back of his head and breathing harshly. He'd very nearly let himself get carried away just then, let himself forget about where they were and how it would effect their relationship in the long run. Fucking hell, the woman terrified him; usually when he met a girl it was a sealed deal within a week, but Allie…Allie was different. The reason he had never gotten caught up in all the romance bollocks with the few other girls he had been with was because he didn't really care about them that much. And therein lay the difference…he was in love with the woman next to him and it was turning out to be both a curse and a blessing. **

**She was on his bloody mind 24/7 for a start, and then when he was with her it was like he lost control of who he was for those few hours and fell into some kind of Allie induced coma. Which was making it harder and harder to stop every time he kissed her. Laughing at the blatant pun, he let out a deep breath and tilted his head up to the sky. **

"**Pete?" Allie sat up and gently rubbed his back. "Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah," he nodded, smiling at her but not quite meeting her eye. "It's just getting harder to…" he laughed bashfully. "I had to stop,"**

**Blushing slightly and making him want to kiss her even more, Allie looked down at the grass and licked her lips, still able to taste him. Looking back up, she saw him staring at the building in front of them, trying to hard to keep his eyes away from her, almost scared of what would happen if he didn't. **

"**No you don't," she whispered. **

**Without even knowing she was doing it, Allie reached up and pulled his head around, kissing him deeply and grinning against his lips when he immediately pulled her back into his lap, murmuring incoherent things in her ear as she let her mouth move lower, pressing soft kisses against his neck and his jaw. **

"**Oi!" **

**They broke apart and squinted at the bright light that was coming towards them at a fairly rapid speed. **

"**Fuck off you little buggers!" the distinct voice got nearer to them. "And if I catch you here again, I'll rip off your….Pete?"**

**Ben stared down at the flustered couple, unable to suppress the huge grin on his face as he raised an eyebrow at their dishevelled state. **

"**I thought you went home," Pete frowned at him, giving him what Ben knew to be the I'm-going-to-fucking-kill-you-in-the-morning stare. **

"**I thought you were a pair of horny little bastards from the high school across the road," Ben laughed, his thick Scottish accent and hearty laugh breaking the tension slightly. "So I guess its surprises all around, isn't it?"**

"**We were just," Allie ran a hand through her mud matted hair and grimaced. "We were playing football," she explained, feeling like a naughty teenager who'd been caught fooling around with her boyfriend by her Dad or something. **

"**I'm sure you were," Ben switched off the torch and both Allie and Pete breathed a sigh of relief; at least now they weren't so embarrassed. "Right well, everything's locked up so maybe you should just head home," he grinned. "Maybe take a shower…" he looked down at Pete and mouthed 'A cold one'. **

**Flipping his friend the middle finger, Pete pulled himself to his feet, bringing Allie with him and watching as Ben saluted them, strolling back across the field to the teachers car park, his laughter echoing through the air. **

"**A shower probably isn't a bad idea, actually," Pete laughed, gesturing to Allie's outfit which was covered in mud. She had a big smudge on her face as well, but he didn't mention that one. **

"**Yeah," she laughed, wiping her hands on her jeans and shaking her head as she realised that that only seemed to be making things worse.**

"**Do you fancy coming back to my place for a bit?" he asked and then winced at how that sounded. "To use the shower," he clarified. "It's only about ten minutes away, but if not I can drop you home,"**

"**No," Allie shook her head. "Your place sounds good," she bent down and retrieved her scarf and Pete's tie which had been cast off at the start of their failed football game. "You're not going to make me watch football again though, are you?"**

"**Not unless you try and switch it over to fucking Desperate Housewives again," Pete laughed when she threw his tie at his head. **

"**Well," Allie smirked, tying her scarf back around her neck and strolling towards his car. "We'll both just have to be on our best behaviour then, won't we?"**

* * *

"**I almost forgot,"**

**Allie very nearly jumped as Pete came to stand behind her where she was making them both coffee and waiting for him to get out of the shower. Placing the white envelope in front of her, he moved over to the fridge, pulling out the milk and a chunk of the chocolate cake he had stolen from work when one of the kids had a birthday. **

"**What's this?" she asked, turning and leaning back against the counter top, still wearing the shorts and one of his shirts that he had given her to change into after her shower. Unfortunately, Allie seemed to be unfamiliar with how sexy most girls looked in blokes clothes, and watching the way the thin material clung to her skin as she leant forward, sliding his coffee across the counter, Pete asserted that his girlfriend was far from being an exception to this rule. **

"**Open it," he nodded to her, taking a sip of his coffee and watching her intently. **

"**Wow," Allie gasped, then looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. "Your brother wants me at his wedding?"**

"'**Course," Pete grinned back at her. "Although I'm pretty sure its more to do with the fact that I've been with you for two months and they still haven't met you. I reckon they think I'm bullshitting them,"**

"**This is really cool," she bit her lip, slightly nervous at the prospect of meeting Pete's family. **

"**So you're up for it then?" he asked her through a mouthful of cake. **

"**Yeah," she laughed leaning over and stealing some of the chocolate frosting and unconsciously licking it off of her finger. Pete watched her intently and tried to keep himself in check. God damn women…**

"**Hey, the receptions at the Dorchester Hotel, that's where-..." Allie was cut short when all the lights in the flat flickered out one, twice, then died completely along with the TV which had been humming along in the background.**

"**Oh you're having a bubble," Pete groaned, glancing around the dimly lit apartment and shaking his head. **

"**It's not just us," Allie told him from where she was stood looking out the window. "The whole road's gone,"**

"**Bollocks," Pete hissed, remembering the last time his building had a power cut it had taken the best part of a day to get it back on again. **

"**Don't suppose you have any candles, do you?" she laughed, not needing light to know what expression he had on his face. "Now's the time to admit it, Dunham,"**

**Grumbling something under his breath, he reached into the drawer behind her and pulled out a pack of candles, handing them to her without meeting her eyes. **

"**Cinnamon scented?" she raised and eyebrow and bit her lip, trying not to laugh at him. **

"**My fucking mum left them here, alright?" he shook his head, reaching for a stray lighter that Bovver or one of the boys had apparently left and handed it to Allie. **

"**I wasn't saying anything," she laughed, placing the small candles on the counter top and lighting them before moving over to the small coffee table opposite the sofa and doing the same. Pete watched as the candle light flickered over her features, making her look even more stunning than she was usually. **

**Meeting his eyes, she smiled feeling slightly nervous for some reason; maybe it had something to do with being in a candlelit flat with your boyfriend who for some reason looked even more do-able in candlelight than he did normally. **

**Giggling to herself, Allie tried to establish when she became the type of girl who used the term 'do-able'. **

"**So, we have no TV, no radio," Pete shrugged. "What d'you wanna do now?"**

* * *

"**Bollocks,"**

"**No, I swear to God, it's true,"**

**Pete turned his head to the side and looked at Allie who was lying next to him, staring up at the ceiling with a definite smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Bored of sitting and waiting for the lights to come back on, they had decided to grab a bottle of wine and start playing 20 questions. Immatuer maybe...informative...definately. It was a almost like they had created their own little world away from the GSE, away from work. Just the two of them. It was perfect. **

"**You were 6 when you had your first kiss?" Pete raised an eyebrow at her and watched as she giggled. **

"**Hey, I was young and he had a Sesame Street tricycle that I wanted a go on," she shrugged as Pete laughed. "What can I say? I was a shallow, shallow child,"**

**She nudged him playfully. "Anyway, what about you?"**

"**Uh," he laughed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I was 12, and it was with a girl called Rachel Ayton on a school trip to the national science museum,"**

"**Smooth," Allie laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder and frowned. "Wait a minute, **_**you **_**went to the science museum," she raised her eyebrows. "I figured you to be so much more of a skive off school and go to McDonald's kind of guy."**

"**Oi," he chuckled. "I'm smart as fuck," he tightened his arm around her shoulders. "I think that was when I worked out that I wanted to be a teacher, well, at first I wanted to be a footballer, but I'm not good enough,"**

"**How'd you know?" Allie frowned. "You can't be that hopeless at it if you teach it for a living,"**

"**I'm not," he yawned. "I guess it was more that we didn't really have the money to go to any of the football academy's that I would have needed to go to if I wanted a decent shot at it,"**

**Allie bit her lip, almost afraid to ask him about his upbringing; she knew from that he had told her already that he didn't have the greatest childhood in the world. **

"**So how come Steve didn't go to University and you did?" she asked carefully. "I mean, not that that's a bad thing, it just seems…" she sighed. "What made you want to go?"**

"**Steve was too involved with the firm at that point," Pete told her. "I don't think he realised that at some point he would actually have to go out and do something other than be the Major." He snorted. "As for me…fuck knows; I just used to look at him and my old man and think, I don't want to get to that stage, you know where I'm laying bricks for practically peanuts and cleaning up other people's crap for a living."**

"**I didn't know your Dad was a builder," she mumbled, laying a hand on his chest and feeling his heart beating beneath her fingers. **

"**When he wasn't pissed out his head, yeah he was," Pete shook his head. "He wasn't a bad bloke, he was just pretty messed up. And Steve was always the golden boy, whereas I was…I think I was just there. You know, once when I was seventeen, I came home from school and I'd gotten into some bullshit fight at lunchtime, fuck knows what about, but either way I'd been hit, and I mean badly. This kid must have been twice my size and give or take the few cheeky punches I'd managed to get in, he'd pretty much beaten the shit out of me. So I come home with a black eye, my lip was split, knuckles bruised and instead of asking me what had happened or even congratulating me the way he would have done with Steve, my old man stands up, calm as you like and smacks me one." **

**He felt Allie flinch slightly against him, her hand tightening a little bit on his t-shirt. **

"**And I mean hard enough to send me flying back into the wall and give me another black eye. Then he sits back down and carries on watching TV." Pete laughed bitterly. "Then at about 3 in the morning, my mum comes into my room with an ice pack and just sits on my bed crying. She never told me why, she didn't even say anything, she just sat there for about an hour looking and me and crying her eyes out. So I guess a part of me going to Uni was to make her proud." **

**Allie rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him, her eyes shimmering slightly as she smiled at him, reaching out and tracing his jaw with her fingertips. **

"**I bet she is," she told him. "I know I am,"**

"**You didn't even know me back then," Pete laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. **

"**I know," she mumbled. "But I know you now, and I know how hard you've worked to get where you are. I know how much you love your job and those kids," she kissed his chest through the material of his shirt. "You've got a lot to be proud of,"**

"**Too bad my Dad never saw any of it," he shrugged and caught the confused look on her face. "He died about three weeks before I graduated from Uni,"**

"**Oh baby, I'm sorry," she whispered. **

"**Nah," Pete shook his head. "He wasn't all bad anyway," he smiled. "On my eighth birthday he bought me the official England football sticker book, saying his old man had done the same for him and it was what had made him a Hammers fan. So every year he would get me another sticker to go in it and we'd go down the park for a kick around, not even Steve was allowed to come. It was just me and him all afternoon. There was always one he couldn't find though…Geoffrey Hurst, number 6 on the squad. He never found it and so when he died, I just kind of chucked it behind my bed."**

**He looked down at her face and saw she wasn't looking at him, but biting her lip, obviously wanting to say something but finding it difficult to work out what. Her eyes were shimmering with tears and he knew that talking about this must be reminding her of her own loss; he didn't know much about her mother, only that she had died when Allie was nine. Pete didn't even know how she'd died, but it was a subject that he wasn't sure he could broach with her yet. **

"**Which reminds me," he grinned at her, trying to get her mind off of the subject. "My mum keeps yammering on about meeting you,"**

"**Really?" she asked, a smile gracing her face and making her eyes light up once more. "You told her about me?"**

"'**Course I did," he laughed. "And Steve, although I'm pretty sure the bastard thinks I'm lying,"**

"**Why would he think that?" Allie giggled. **

"**Well, I told him that you were this stunning, classy," Pete slyly pushed her onto her back and leant over her, pressing his lips to her throat. "funny, intelligent bird who got on with all my mates and didn't give a shit about the firm, and he claimed that girls like that don't exist," pulling away from her for a long moment, he frowned down at her. "Shit, that does actually sound to good to be true, what if he's right?"**

"**And I'm all a big figment of your imagination?" she gasped. **

"**It could happen," Pete grinned. "What if that night on the train, Mickey beat me into a coma and this is all in my head,"**

"**Well," Allie smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his mouth down to hers. "You can either bitch about it, or you can take advantage of it,"**

**Pete grinned and then kissed her deeply, eventually letting his mouth drift down to run along the skin of her jaw and her neck, smiling against the sweet smelling skin when she let her head fall back, giving him greater access. **

"**Jesus, Pete," she whispered, biting her lip as his hand ran up her leg which was bared by her shorts. Moving further down her body, Pete kissed over her chest and stomach until he reached the hem of his shirt that she was wearing and pushed it up far enough so that he could press a soft kiss against the flat, toned surface of her stomach. His hand drifted lower to hold onto her hips when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye; pulling away from the area of skin he was kissing, he let his eyes flicker down and tried to work out whether he was seeing things or not. **

"**Allie," he mumbled with a smile on his face. **

"**Hmm-Mmm," she sighed happily, still running her hands down the back of his neck. **

"**You've got a tattoo," he laughed and immediately her head snapped up so she was staring down at him. **

"**Oh, yeah," she laughed. "I forgot you hadn't seen it yet," she bit her lip and pushed herself up onto her elbows, nodding to his hand that was still lingering on the waistband of her shorts. Pulling the material down slightly, Pete smiled at the small lady bird sat low on her hip. **

"**It's a bug," he frowned. **

"**It's a ladybird," she laughed, smacking the side of his head playfully. **

"**Alright," he grinned. "What's the deal with that, then?"**

"**When I was five," Allie sighed, shaking her head as he continued to stare at it strangely. "I had this little red coat which my mum bought me from some baby boutique thing and I loved it, I'd wear it everywhere, even in summer, I had such a thing about this little coat. Anyway, one day I'm at school and this other girl has the same one so I start crying, being a girl basically and so to make it different, my mum sewed black spots onto it and she always used to call me her little ladybug," she smiled sadly. "So on my sixteenth birthday, I, along with a very drunk Lara stumbled into a tattoo place in Camden and I came out with this,"**

"**What'd Lara get?" Pete asked her, feeling a little better when she laughed and the darkness in her eyes dispelled a little. **

"**You don't want to know," she rolled her eyes. "And besides, I'm pretty sure my mum would have approved, she was a total hippy when her and my dad first met. She was a lunatic, but in the best way possible; I always used to hate Harry and Richard when we were growing up, because they got more time with her than I did," she laughed. "Pathetic isn't it?"**

"**How'd she die?" Pete asked her gently. **

"**Cancer," Allie smiled sadly, pushing the hair out of her eyes and looking up at the sky. "It started off in her ovaries, but it spread to her lungs and eventually her brain. It was the brain tumour that killed her in the end,"**

"**Fuck," Pete shook his head and kissed her stomach again, trying to work out how the hell someone could live through that. Watching your mother die that way when you were just a kid. "Baby, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-…"**

"**No," Allie shook her head. "Don't be daft; I always wanted to tell you but, when's the right time to have the guess-how-my-mum-died speech? Besides I don't remember much, I was only 8 when she got diagnosed and the rest just," she waved her hand. "It's there in dribs and drabs, but it's almost like the year she died kind of…didn't happen. I remember she would always wear make-up when I was in the room with her, her way of proving to me that everything was fine. And it worked to give her her due because whenever I saw her, she just looked like mum as always so I never really questioned what was going on." She took a deep shuddering breath and Pete suddenly hated himself for ever bringing it up.**

** "Until one night, just before she went into the hospice, I was in bed and I could hear voices coming from downstairs where we'd set her up in one of the guest rooms because she was too weak to make it up the stairs. So anyway I snuck down to see what was going on and I looked through the door and there she was lying in bed coughing up all this…this blood. And she was so pale, and she was shaking and I don't…I don't think I've ever seen someone look so scared in my entire life, Pete." She looked at him with tears in her eyes and shook her head lightly. "She knew she was dying and in that second, so did I. We took her to the hospice the next morning and she passed away two weeks later, just before my 9****th**** birthday." She laughed, tilting her head back as though physically trying to keep the tears from escaping. "So every time I look at that little ladybird, I think of her. And I remember her as the crazy lady with the loud laugh who would make cakes with me and force me to dance around the kitchen to Dolly Parton and the Temptations every Sunday morning, not as the stranger I saw that night."**

**Pete laughed softly against her skin, struck suddenly by how strong this woman actually was to be sitting here now, talking to him about this.**

"**Depressed enough yet?" Allie joked, wiping her eyes. "If not I'm sure we can go to a video store and rent Steel Magnolia's,"**

"**Oh fuck no," Pete looked genuinely alarmed and Allie had to laugh. "I'm serious, I had to watch that once before I vowed never again,"**

"**Who made you watch Steel Magnolia's?" she frowned. **

"**Swill," he nodded, grinning when she burst out laughing and covered her face with her hands. "I'm serious, he might come across all hard and shit, but the man's a complete bitch when it comes to films…"**

"**So how'd you meet them?" she asked, needing to take her mind off of something other than her mum. "I mean, I know you met them at Uni, but…"**

"**I met Dave first," he grinned. "And he introduced me to Swill…first night out on the town, we end up using half our student loan to bail the bastard out of jail for indecent exposure."**

"**You're joking," Allie burst out laughing, looking down at her boyfriend in complete disbelief. **

"**I fucking wish," Pete grinned and shook his head. "You really want to know the story?"**

"**I think at this point, I need to," she nodded. **

"**Right, well like most things with us, it started with a bit of a drinking session that may have gotten a little bit out of hand…"**


	3. Part 2: One good turn

"**You're lying,"**

"**No, I'm not,"**

"**Yes, you fucking are!"**

"**Sod off then, I'm not here to justify myself to you,"**

**Pete laughed as he glanced between Swill and Allie who were in the midst of a beer fuelled argument at the head of the table; he'd been with Allie for almost a month now and he was still surprised at how close she was with the boys. Most girls just pretended to get on with their boyfriend's mates to get into their good books and then after a few weeks starting picking at things, but Allie was the opposite, in fact Pete was beginning to worry that the boys might know her better than he did. **

"**Dunham," Swill looked at him. "Sort your bird out, she's talking out her arse,"**

"**Am I fuck," Allie snorted and shoved him backward with one finger. "I bet you," she hiccupped. "I bet you any drink of your choice that I'm telling the truth,"**

"**Done," he nodded and shook her hand. **

"**Hold on," she frowned. "What if I win?"**

"**Well, what'd you want?" Swill asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Bearing in mind your boyfriend's only 2 feet away, so you're gonna have to keep it clean."**

"**If I must," she grinned. "If I win, you have to tell me your real name **_**and **_**buy me a beer,"**

"**Done," Swill folded his arms and backed away from her. "Come on then, let's have it,"**

**Allie placed her beer on the bar and winked at Terry who was leaning over to get a look at whatever the hell was taking place. Kicking off her shoes and leaving only her dainty looking feet complete with soft pink nail polish on show, Allie got onto her tip-toes and then raised one leg in the air so that all her body weight was being held up by her one big toe. **

"**Fuck me," Terry frowned. "How the fuck's she doing that?"**

"**What's she doing?" Dave leaned over Pete and looked at the blonde girl, eyes squeezed closed in a combination of pain and concentration. **

"**Something about being able to do the same thing as the chubby bird in Titanic," Pete slapped Dave's face playfully. "And don't go saying you haven't fucking seen it because we all know you have,"**

"**Kate Winslet didn't do it for 30 bloody seconds on one toe though, did she?" Allie demanded, opening her mouth and screaming silently as the pain shot up her leg. **

"**Five seconds left," Swill told her before reaching out and trying to knock her off balance.**

"**Piss off!" she shrieked, laughing at him and opening one eye to glare at him. **

"**Four…three…"**

"**Oh Christ it hurts!" she squealed, bouncing slightly and feeling her leg start to give way. **

"**Two…" Swill looked down at his watch and shook his head. "Shit," he mumbled, although there was a definite smile on his lips. **

"**Yeah!" Allie laughed, dropping back onto both feet and bending down briefly to inspect her toe. Pete raised an appreciative eyebrow at the view and then glared at a couple of blokes on the other side of the bar who were doing the same thing. Being Pete Dunham's girlfriend, Allie was treated like gold in the Abby but there was still the odd few blokes who either didn't know or who were stupid enough to think they had a shot anyway. **

"**I won," Allie smiled, standing back up and winking at Swill. "So come on, say your name, bitch,"**

**Terry burst out laughing and started pulling the pint that Swill had promised her; he had to admit that when he'd first met the girl aside from obviously been stunned by how gorgeous she was, he'd had his reservations as to what the hell she wanted with a bloke like Pete, but having gotten to know her, it was plain to see the girl had a heart of gold and it would take a man of steel not to fall in love with her. Casting a glimpse at Pete who was looking at her with a huge smile on his face, Terry snorted and concluded that the poor bastard was too far gone as it was. **

"**Simon," Swill mumbled, covering his eyes. **

"**What?" Allie laughed. There was no way a bloke like Swill had such a normal name.**

"**Simon Wilkins," he groaned. "Swillkins was my nickname at school and it eventually got shortened to Swill when I met these twats," he blindly pointed to the rest of the boys. "Now drink you're beer and piss off,"**

"**Aw," Allie laughed gently pinching his cheeks. "I think its cute,"**

"**Don't make me hurt you," Swill laughed, grabbing her hands and tugging her around so that she was in a headlock. **

"**As if you could," she told him; the alcohol was still swimming through her veins and making her feel giddy. "I'd wipe the floor with you, **_**Simon**_**,"**

"**Alright, **_**Alyssa**_**," he laughed when she groaned at the use of her full name. "Oi, Dunham, your lady reckons she could kick our arses, what'd you think?"**

"**Oi, oi," Dave called to Bovver who had just walked in on the other side of the bar. The younger man's eyes immediately went to the blonde girl who was playfully boxing with Swill and he rolled his eyes in disgust. Couldn't they have one night without her there?**

"**Alright boys?" he grinned, purposefully ignoring Allie and taking her empty seat next to Pete. **

"**Don't take it personally, eh love?" Swill told her, letting her go and handing her her beer. **

"**It's kinda hard not to when someone hates you," she raised her eyebrows and took a long sip of the cold liquid, letting it run down her throat and soothe the worry that was bubbling up in her stomach. **

"**He doesn't hate you," he shook his head. "He's just an unsociable twat, there's a difference," he looped his arm around her shoulders and grinned. "Besides, the rest of us love you, so what does it matter?"**

"**You love me?" she asked with a genuine smile that made Swill laugh. Jesus, birds were easy to please.**

"'**Course," he nodded. "We'd be proper fucking bored without you here to take our money and keep Dunham busy," kissing the top of her head, he steered her over to the table. "Come on, I'll even hold your hand if you want,"**

"**Who won then?" Dave looked up at them as they arrived at the table, Allie trying to look as comfortable as she could, but he knew how hard this had to be on her. **

"**The Sloane Ranger," Swill nodded to Allie. "By yet another fucking landslide, I'm serious, you, Harding are banned from all bar Olympic sports,"**

"**You can cheerlead if you want though," Ned told her with a wink; ignoring the look Pete gave him. "What? Every team needs a cheerleader,"**

"**Where'd you learn how to do that exactly?" Ike asked gesturing to her feet. **

"**Six years of ballet," she told him with a shy smile as she leant on Pete's shoulder, smiling when his hand came up to rest on the small of her back as she leant down to pull her shoes back on. "It was compulsory,"**

"**What kind of school has compulsory ballet?" he laughed at her. **

"**The poncy kind," she answered with a wink before standing up straight and casting a quick glance at Bovver. He still hadn't said hello to her yet and she didn't want to humiliate herself by saying it first and then having him blank her, but given Pete was right next to them, he didn't have a lot of choice, did he?**

"**Hey," she smiled, gently tapping his shoulder. "Almost missed you there,"**

**The young man looked up at her uninterestedly, not so much looking _at_ her as he seemed to be looking _through_ her. **

"**Alright?" he answered bluntly before pulling some change out of his pocket and standing up to go to the bar. "Anyone want a beer?"**

"**Nah, you're alright," Swill nodded to him. **

**Pete didn't answer at all, he was too busy looking at Allie desperately trying to paste a smile onto her face. What the fuck was Bovver's problem? Tugging on her hand, he pulled her a little bit closer and frowned when she restrained him from pulling her into his lap. **

"**I need to stand for a bit," she lied. "Otherwise my toe will go dead and drop off," she smiled valiantly. "And no one wants a girlfriend with nine toes, do they?"**

**Laughing despite himself, Pete winked at her and squeezed her hand one last time, letting her know that he was there. It didn't make him any less pissed at Bovver though. **

**As if answering her prayers, Allie's phone started ringing and looking down at the screen she smiled, seeing it was her Dad. **

"**I have to take this," she kissed Pete quickly on the cheek and slipped her other shoe on before making her way outside. It would give her time to calm her nerves as well as talk to her father who she hadn't seen for nearly three months now. **

**Perching on the window ledge outside, she sighed deeply, for some reason wanting to just cry but instead she pasted a smile on her face and flipped her phone open. **

"**Hey stranger," she smiled. "To what do I owe the honour?"**

* * *

"**Do you have to be such a twat?" Pete shook his head as Bovver sat down next to him, placing his pint on the table with one hand and fishing his cigarettes out of his worn jacket with the other. **

"**What?" he frowned, snatching Swill's lighter off the table.**

"**You know exactly what I'm talking about," Pete snapped. "How long do you plan on just blanking my girlfriend for?"**

"**I don't fucking blank her," Bovver rolled his eyes. "We haven't really got a lot in common, Pete. What the hell do I talk to her about? Shoes?"**

"**I think what you've got to ask yourself Bov is why everyone else can get on fine with her, but you seem to have trouble with it," he sighed. "The problems not with her mate, so I'd sort it out pretty sharpish. For me if nothing else,"**

**Bovver stared straight ahead, completely ignoring the man next to him until he heard him mutter 'fuck you then' under his breath and stand up quick enough to almost knock his stool over. **

"**You up for some pool, Dunham?" Ike asked turning away from the fruit machine which had just robbed him of his last pound coin. **

"**Yeah, go on then," he smiled tightly, glancing out the window quickly and seeing Allie just sat there staring at her phone. He frowned as she leant her head down, resting her forehead against the heel of her palm. "Rack 'em up, I'll be back in a sec," he told them before pushing through the doors and turning the corner to where his girlfriend was sat in the same position she had been a few seconds ago. **

"**Hey," he called out to her and her head immediately shot up; he only had a second to see the devastation on her face before she quickly replaced it with a smile but it was definitely there. Walking over to her, he stood in front of her and tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "Oi," he whispered softly. "What's wrong?"**

"**What?" Allie laughed dismissively. "With me? Nothing…well, my left foot now looks like a claw, but aside from that-…"**

"**Allie," Pete interrupted her, his voice firm enough to let her know that he wasn't buying any of it. **

"**That was my dad," she sighed holding up the phone. "He just called to say that he won't be coming home for Easter," she shrugged. "Or my birthday…or Christmas,"**

"**Shit," Pete winced, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, sweetheart,"**

"**It's fine," she told him, smiling at the endearment. He used them without even noticing it now which was pretty damn cute. "Its not like I'm used to seeing him anyway, he's all about saving the world these days,"**

"**That doesn't mean he doesn't love you," Pete assured her. **

"**Oh my God, I know," she nodded fiercely. "He'd walk through traffic if I asked him to," she laughed sadly and shook her head. "But why is it he'll walk in front of traffic but he won't get on a plane?"**

"**Doesn't help that Bovver was being a complete wanker, either does it?" Pete mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. **

"**He's not a wanker, Pete," Allie laughed. "He just…" she shrugged. "We're different, that's all."**

"**So are we," he frowned, gesturing in between them. **

"**Yeah but not like that," she argued and then smirked. "Besides, I don't care about your personality; I'm only using you for your body,"**

**Pete grinned and reached down, grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close as he could get. **

"**That's fine with me," he joked, leaning down and kissing her gently at first, then a little harder. **

"**Oi!"**

**They broke apart and stared at the window where Swill was pressed up against the glass, glaring at them accusingly. **

"**Get your arse in here now!" he pointed at Allie as he shouted through the glass. **

"**Me?" she laughed. **

"**Yes you!" he hiccupped. "It's been brought to my attention that there's still one round of bar Olympics left and I still have some dignity to maintain," he swore loudly as he spilt the majority of the beer he was holding down himself and then turned and shoved Dave who was stood behind him laughing hysterically. **

"**So come on," he grinned. "Put Dunham down, you don't know where he's been,"**

"**Alright," she laughed throwing her head back. "I'm coming, just give me a few minutes,"**

**Pete laughed when he heard Dave mutter something along the lines of 'that's what your mum said last night' to Swill who was too pissed to do anything but shove him again. **

"**Sorry about that lot," he whispered against her forehead. **

"**No, you know what I think I need it tonight," she smiled up at him, kissing him one last time before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the pub. "Ok, that's it, I need shots,"**

"**Haven't you got work in the morning?" Pete asked her with a grin. **

"**Yeah," she nodded. "But that still leaves me with a good few hours to kick your friend's arses." She leant against the door and smiled flirtatiously at him. "So come on, Dunham…are you in or are you out?"**

**Grabbing her around the waist and walking her backwards through the door, Pete laughed when she started giggling as her feet momentarily left the floor. **

**It was going to be an interesting night...**

**

* * *

**

"**So we're all agreed that we want Kiera for this month's cover, dressed in the new Vera Wang,"**

**Lara nodded her head along with everyone else and stared blankly at the now empty coffee cup in front of her. Monday morning meetings were never fun, but when you'd spent the best part of the morning dragging your best friend out of bed with the hangover from hell, they seemed even worse. **

"**Allie, what do you think?"**

**Jack Faulton was the only man in the world who had the ability to turn up to a Monday morning meeting dressed head to toe in Prada looking like he'd just had an 18-hour nap in a bath of milk and honey. But he'd always been that way since the first day Lara and Allie had met him at Freshmen orientation during their first week at University. Since then they had become the three musketeers of Vogue, climbing their way to the top one designer freebie at a time. **

"**Allie," Lara hissed elbowing the practically unconscious girl next to her hard enough to bring her back from the edge of slumber. **

"**Ow!" Allie moaned. "Fucking hell!"**

"**Miss Harding," Jack smiled, trying to put on his serious-upset editor face. "Any thoughts on that?"**

"**Kiera Knightly?" she raised an eyebrow and tried to ignore the urge to vomit when she spotted someone's half eaten bacon bagel on the table. "We only used her 7 months ago and if you don't mind me saying, Vera's new line is mostly corset stuff and as much as I love KK, we all know she has the chest of an 11 year old boy,"**

**Everyone around the table chuckled and even Lara had to admit she was impressed Allie had been able to pull that out of her arse on the spot…then again, she was more surprised that Allie was still alive at all. **

"**Ok, so who do you think we should get?" Jack prompted, leaning on the table. **

"**I think Jessica Beil," Allie rubbed her eyes. "She's hot, she has a new film coming out, she's shagging Justin Timberlake…everyone wants a piece of her right now,"**

"**Well, go get her tiger," Jack winked. "Talk to Caitlin down in PR and see if she can get us contacts," he sighed and looked at the sorry bunch around the table, finally relenting after an hour and a half. "Alright, piss off, all of you," he grinned. "And in future lets just agree to keep a stash of Alca Seltzer in the kitchen, ok?"**

**Everyone groaned in agreement and stumbled out of the room, still clutching their coffee cups like lifelines. **

"**Hey," Jack walked over and sat on the desk, nudging Allie's head where she'd laid it down on the table. "Amy Winehouse, get the hell up!"**

"**Huh?" she mumbled. **

"**What the hell happened to you last night?" he laughed, smoothing her hair back from her face. "I called about three times and you didn't pick up,"**

"**Three?" Lara raised an eyebrow. **

"**No more, no less," he shook his head. "You know how bad I am with my OCD,"**

"**You're talking really loudly," Allie groaned and then smiled when Jack continued soothingly stroking her hair. **

"**Come on," he poked her. "Out with it…where were you last night and what the hell happened to result in this?"**

"**I was at the Abby," she mumbled sleepily. **

"**Whose Abby?" he frowned. **

"**It's a pub," Lara told him, rolling her eyes at his look of utter horror. **

"**A pub?" he spat. "As in darts, pool, beer in dirty glasses, no cocktail list kind of place?"**

"**Yes Jack," she nodded slowly. "Believe it or not, pubs and bars do exist that don't the words 'Queen' 'Foam' or 'Pink' in them,"**

"**Oh fuck off," he winked at her, picking up his Starbucks mug and downing what remained of his latte. "But that still doesn't answer the question of what the hell was our little golden girl doing in such an establishment,"**

"**Pete," Allie mumbled simply, not having the energy to go into any greater detail. **

"**Pete?" Jack frowned and then grinned. "Ooooh, the mysterious boyfriend from the wrong side of the tracks," he winked at Lara. "Tell me, how are things with Park-Life?"**

"**Don't call him that," Allie reached out, blinding slapping his leg. "You haven't even met him yet,"**

"**And who's fault is that you miserable whore?" Jack pulled her head up and forced her to look at him. "Afraid of the competition?"**

"**You're unstable," she told him, still refusing to open her eyes for fear that light might hit them and her brain would explode as a result. **

**There was a faint knock at the door and one of the young, rather scared looking interns popped her head around the door, her eyes widening when she saw the three most senior people of the magazine gathered around one chair, looking at her with raised eyebrows. **

"**Sorry to interrupt," she stuttered. "Um, Miss Harding, there's a man called Pete here to see you,"**

**"Is he hot?" Jack asked her and the poor thing almost passed out on the spot. **

**"I wouldn't kick him out of bed," she responded with a wicked grin, then realised what she'd said and clapped her hand over her mouth. **

**Jack and Lara gasped and then looked at each other for a second before bolting to the door, leaving Allie in the dust, yelling something that sounded suspiciously like 'bastards' after them. **

**Turning into the hall, Jack spotted a man waiting outside Allie's door his athletic frame towering over the small plant next to him as he glanced at the various photos on the wall, his piercing blue eyes dancing over the people in front of him, running about the office with pieces of clothing and paper as though they were on fire. **

"**Sweet Britney," Jack whispered to Lara. "Is that him?"**

"**Oh yeah," she grinned, lifting her hand and waving when he looked over at them, obviously relieved to see a face he recognised. "Hey gorgeous," she smiled, walking over to him. "What brings you to this immensely camp neck of the woods?"**

"**I came to see how Allie's doing," he raised his eyebrows. "She was a little bit…"**

"**Shit faced?" Lara finished for him. **

"**Pretty much, yeah," he laughed. "How's she coping?"**

"**She's," Lara glanced over her shoulder and saw that her friend was still yet to immerge from the meeting room. "She's just fine,"**

**Pete looked at the shorter man next to Lara warily, he didn't need to ask to know what team the bloke was on; the pink shirt and grey waist coat spoke for themselves, but he wasn't sure he liked how the guy was eyeing him up like his next meal…**

"**Pete," Lara laughed. "Sorry, shit, I forgot, this is Jack, mine and Allie's friend from Uni, she's probably told you about him," **

"**Yeah," Pete nodded reaching out and shaking the man's hand. "How's it going, mate?"**

"**I'm just…super," he grinned. "So, finally I get to meet the man who beat up Wanker Will,"**

"**What?" Pete frowned, looking at Lara. **

"**Pete didn't beat him up," she clarified. **

"**Oh, in my head you did," Jack nodded. "Someone had to, the man was a prick…we don't call him Wanker Will just for a laugh,"**

**Pete grinned, suddenly liking this guy a whole lot more. **

"**So Allie mentioned you're a teacher," Jack gushed and Lara had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. If he was a girl, he'd be twirling his hair around his finger and applying his lip gloss by now. Swill and the boys would have a field day with the poor bastard. "That's pretty-…"**

"**Well," Lara interrupted. "Look what the AA dragged in fresh from praying to the porcelain God,"**

"**You're a comedy genius," Allie mumbled, smiling at Pete who winced at her obviously fragile condition. "There's no point in looking guilty, Dunham," she laughed. "You did this to me,"**

"**Who's idea was the shot contest?" he asked her with a frown. **

"**Who's responsibility is it to know that when they're girlfriend starts singing Billy Joel it's time to throw in the sambuca flavoured towel?" she laughed, raising an eyebrow. **

"**At least you weren't alone," he shrugged with a grin. "You and Dave had quite an audience,"**

"**Oh shit, don't remind me," she shook her head, rubbing her temples when the sudden movement caused her brain to object. **

"**Right well, we'll leave you two alone," Lara smiled, pulling a rather reluctant looking Jack down the hallway to her office who stopped once to stare obviously at Pete's arse and mouth 'What a waste' to Allie who immediately burst out laughing. **

**Pete frowned at her, a confused expression marring his face and she waved her hand dismissively. **

"**Don't ask," she told him, giggling as he frowned and shook his head. "So, what are you doing round my neck of the woods, Dunham?" she asked teasingly, running a hand down his chest and standing on her tip toes to give him another quick kiss.**

"**I was on my way to go see Steve and thought I'd drop in and see you," he told her with a smile. "You know, as I'm just that considerate."**

**Raising an eyebrow, Allie laughed and shook her head as he gave her a huge cheesy grin.**

"**I'm sure," she told him, with a smile of her own. "Well, I'm on lunch at the moment, so I can come with you if you want? Maybe we can get some food on the way back before my stomach caves in on itself. I just have to grab some stuff out of my office first,"**

**Pete nodded and followed her down the hallway into the modern looking office which overlooked the Thames, handbags, photos, books and various items of clothing strewn about everywhere. Smiling lightly, he watched as she fumbled out with something on her desk before leaning back against the door and closing his eyes. **

"**What's on your mind?" she asked, cocking her head and frowning at the look of stress on his face.**

**Pete opened one of his eyes and smiled at her. She had a way of reading him; not many other people could do it, but she could sense when something was wrong, when he was in a bad mood, when he needed comfort and when he needed to be left alone.**

"**Nothing," he told her, grinning at her as he pushed himself away from the wall to stand in front of her, his arms going either side of her head. Leaning down, he kissed her deeply, his body pressing hers to the wall; unable to help herself, Allie dropped the magazines she was holding and wrapped her arms around him, biting her lip when his mouth moved down to her neck. **

"**How's the foot?" he mumbled against her shoulder. **

"**Not that bad," she frowned. "Which reminds me, how the hell did I actually get in last night?"**

"**I had to carry you," he laughed. "I was the perfect gentleman though,"**

"**Really?" Allie raised an eyebrow and giggled at the guilty look on his face. **

"**Alright, I might have taken a quick look," she laughed. "But in my defence, I'm only human,"**

"**So next time you pass out drunk, I can just," Allie shrugged and purposefully let her eyes drop that little bit lower. "Have a look around?"**

"**Feel free," Pete grinned, making his way back up to her lips. "Call it an early birthday present,"**

"**Speaking of," she smiled, pushing him away slightly and meeting his eyes. "Don't think I've forgotten,"**

"**I told you, it's not a big thing," he shrugged. "It never was in my family."**

"**Pete," she shook her head. "You're turning 23 which is something you only get to do once and I refuse to let you spend it pissing away a months wages in the Abby,"**

"**Alright," he smirked, pulling away and tucking her hair behind her ears. "You come up with an alternative and I'm all for it,"**

"**Those are famous last words, Dunham," she grinned just before his lips came crashing down to hers. She'd give him a party, and she knew exactly who she needed to help her….**

* * *

**Allie climbed the final set of stairs to the seventh floor of the apartment building and bit her lip at the seemingly never ending corridor of identical front doors. **

**Glancing down at the scrap of paper she was clutching, she nodded to herself, assessing that she needed to find flat 42A and if she managed to do it without being mugged, well then, that was just a plus. **

**Walking down the hall on her tip toes, almost afraid of making any noise, Allie finally came to the door she was looking for and took a deep breath; she was here no so there was no point in running away now she'd gotten this far. Lifting her hand, she knocked lightly on the old, battered wood which had been painted a rather harsh shade of blue and winced, hearing the cursing and banging coming from within the flat. **

**A second later, the door was yanked open and she met the young man's astounded gaze nervously, forcing a smile on her face but finding it almost impossible. **

"**What are you doing here?" Bovver asked her suspiciously, eyeing the bag she was holding and looking her up and down. In her hipster jeans, white tank top and gold sequinned shrug, her hair and make-up perfect as usual, the girl looked completely out of place against the mangy, damp background of his hallway.**

"**Jesus, Bovver what happened?" she gasped looking at the sore looking cut near his eye, surrounded by the blackened, swollen skin. **

"**I ran into someone's fist," he told her sarcastically, not liking the worry on her face. What the fuck did she need to be worried about? He wasn't about to give her another excuse to play the martyr and go running to Pete telling him what a good girl she'd been by patching up poor, defenceless Bovver after a fight. **

"**That was pretty stupid," Allie told him, her face completely deadpan and for a moment, he thought she might be being serious. Glancing up at her as though she was crazy, he caught the slight twinkle in her eye and actually bit the inside of his mouth to keep from smiling. **

"**You still haven't answered my question," he snapped gruffly, even more pissed off now that she'd made him laugh. "Why're you here?"**

"**Um," Allie blinked; she hadn't exactly expected Bovver to give her a hug or anything, but she certainly hadn't expected this out hostility, especially when it was obvious how hard she was trying. "Well, I came to talk to you, if that's ok?"**

**Bovver looked at her for a long moment, and Allie seriously doubted whether or not he was going to let her in; then he kicked it open wider and gestured for her to walk through. **

"**Thanks," she smiled at him, walking into the small flat and very nearly gasped in surprise at how nice it looked. The odd take out carton and empty can of beer were strewn about the living room, but other than that, it was a nice place. **

"**What's going on?" Bovver asked her, closing the door and turning to face the scared looking girl. He felt bad because it wasn't so much that he did hate her as he really, really wanted to. The girl was a risk to everything that they had worked so hard trying to build, and after five years the GSE was finally getting back on its feet, and there was no way in hell he was going to let some little princess with a trust fund fuck it up.**

"**Well," Allie smiled, placing her bag on the kitchen counter and leaning against it. "Next week is Pete's birthday and I thought it might be pretty cool to throw him a party," she shrugged. "And I thought who better to help me plan it than his best mate?"**

**Bovver raised an eyebrow at her and almost laughed; fucking hell, this bird just got better and better, didn't she?**

"**You do know that Pete's not fucking 12, don't you?" he snorted. "He doesn't want a surprise party."**

"**Oh," she nodded, trying not to look hurt. "I just thought that it might be nice if we…you know he told me he's never really had a proper birthday party so I thought that for a change…"**

"**Change?" Bovver laughed. "That word comes up an awful lot when you're about, have you noticed that?"**

"**I'm sorry?" Allie shook her head; what the hell was this guy's problem?**

"**You heard me," Bovver sneered. "Fucking hell, Allie, you're a nice bird and all, but you're still a bird at the end of the day."**

"**Jesus, do you want to patronise me any more?" she asked with a shrug. **

"**What? You think you're the first girlfriend Pete's ever had or something?" he laughed. "This is what happens; he lands himself a bird, shags her for a bit and then she starts wanting to plan birthday parties and go on holidays and play doctor every fucking day, and he's not about that. He never has been," Bovver looked her up and down. "Not that'd I'd expect someone like you to understand that,"**

"**Someone like me?" Allie repeated, frowning. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"**

"**It means that unlike you princess, not all of us have been through life with a fucking silver spoon glued to their lips," he explained. "And so if you're looking for a new project, then Pete ain't the bloke for you. So just run along and find some other poor bastard with a wallet bigger than his brain."**

"**Wow," Allie shook her head, laughing. "Were you born this much of a wanker or is it something you've had to perfect over time? I mean seriously, who the fuck do you think you are, exactly talking to me like that? You don't even **_**know**_** me, Bov. And what the hell is it that you have against me anyway…I know you think that I'm all about bringing down your precious bloody firm, but I'm not! I don't care about it! All I care about is Pete and if you can't see that, then that's your problem not mine!"**

**Bovver stared straight back at her, expecting her to back away or at least break eye contact with him at any second, but she didn't, she just glared at him, her green eyes flashing with anger, apparently as reluctant as he was to be the first one to speak. **

"**Oh my God," Allie laughed bitterly and shook her head. "You know what? Just forget it ok, I'll do it myself,"**

"**Have you not listened to a fucking word I've said to you?" Bovver shouted at her as she made her way to the door. **

"**Yeah," Allie shot back at him, spinning around on her heel. "But all I heard was 'blah, blah, blah, jealous bullshit, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.'"**

"**You reckon I'm jealous?" he laughed. "Get over yourself,"**

"**Not jealous of Pete," she hissed. "You're jealous of me; because suddenly it's not just you and the GSE that Pete has to think about anymore,"**

**Bovver looked at her in disgust and walked away, slamming his way into the kitchen and leaning against the counter. **

**Allie watched him for a long moment and bit her lip; she hadn't meant to say that, it was uncalled for. But Bovver didn't seem like the type of guy who particularly appreciated apologies. **

"**Bovver," she sighed, leaning back against his front door. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He didn't turn around but she kept talking. "I know how much Pete loves you and the boys…he's told me on more than one occasion that you're like brothers to him and I respect that so much. But you have to realise that I'm not here to try and get in the way or destroy anything or take anything away from you." Allie shook her head. "Pete's my boyfriend and I love him, and I just thought that it would be nice for our sake, not just his, if me and you could get along,"**

**Bovver closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew what she was trying to do, but it wasn't going to work, the other boys might have fallen for her bullshit, but he wasn't going to fall in line. **

"**You know something?" he hissed at her, frowning when he felt his eye start to sting. "You're such a fucking-…"**

"**Bov, your eye," she pointed at him, her face slightly pale as she watched the blood trickle down his face. **

**Reaching up, Bovver winced when he realised that the rather deep cut must have reopened at some point; last night after the match he'd been too tired to bother with disinfectant but he was starting to realise that it may have been a good idea. **

"**It's just blood," he told her. "Nothing to have a fucking hissy fit about,"**

"**I can help if you want…" she offered, trailing off when he openly laughed at her. **

"**I didn't realise I had retard written on my forehead," he snapped. "I think I'm capable of applying a plaster."**

"**What is your problem?" she burst out, throwing her arms in the air. "What the hell have I ever done to you? I've tried talking to you, I've tried leaving you alone, but whatever I do, you somehow find a way of making me out to be in the wrong, so tell me Bov, what is it I'm supposed to do?"**

"**How about go home?" he shrugged. **

"**No,"**

"**No?"**

"**No."**

"**No?"**

"**Christ, I though you said you **_**didn't **_**have retard written on your forehead,"****she exclaimed. "I said no! So sit down and shut up before your brain bleeds out through your eye," she reached for the bottle of TCP on the kitchen counter and grabbed some tissues out of he purse. "Look, if it makes you feel better, you can list all of the reasons you hate me while I do it,"**

**Bovver rolled his eyes at her, not even dignifying her with an answer as she began lightly dabbing the small cut, wiping away the excess blood and wincing at how deep it was. **

"**You're a journo," he mumbled, frowning when Allie laughed. **

"**Christ, I was kidding about the list," she shook her head. "How's that a reason Bov? I work for Vogue, and unless my editor has some major changes in mind, I don't think we're planning on running a hooligan segment alongside our next Ralph Lauren campaign,"**

"**All journo's are the same," he snapped. "You're telling me you ain't got mates at the Times or the Guardian?"**

"'**Course I have," she shrugged. "I went to journalism school with most of them, but that doesn't mean I'm going to fill them in on what I know about the GSE," she snorted. "I don't even know what the GSE is,"**

"**It's all a big fucking joke you, ain't it?" he shouted, smacking her hand away a little harder than he needed to and glaring at her. **

"**No," she cried defensively. "It's not a joke, and you know why? Because of this," she held up the bloodied bit of tissue she'd been using to clean him up. "I've had to do this with Pete, you know? And funnily enough, pulling shards of glass out of your boyfriends skin doesn't really make it into the precious memories photo album. I know that this is serious, Bovver and if you want the truth, no I wish Pete wasn't involved in it, I wish that I didn't have to worry about what state he's going to be in every time I go to see him. I wish that I didn't have a mild heart attack every time I know there's a football match on," she laughed. "Christ, I'm a girl…the nearest I ever got to understanding football before I met you lot was when I accidentally bumped into David Beckham and touched his arse at a Gala last year."**

"**Poor little rich girl," Bovver snapped. "Sorry we had to wake you up and let you see what the real world is actually about,"**

"**Stop doing that!" she practically screamed at him. "Stop twisting everything I say into me thinking I'm too good for Pete! I've never thought that and I never bloody will, so just," she sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Just give me a shot, will you?" Allie stared at him for a long moment and felt her heart sink. This was pointless; she could probably pull the guy from a burning building and he'd still find some reason to hate her. "Come on, Bovver, I'm really trying here."**

**A long moment of silence passed and Allie sighed, knowing that both the battle and the war had been lost the moment Pete had announced he was dating her. Throwing the bloodied tissue back onto the counter, she wiped her hands on her jeans and sighed. **

"**Ok," she shrugged. "Thanks for your time," she honestly felt like crying. What was it that she had done to upset Bovver so much? "I hope the eye gets better soon and…I guess I'll see you down the Abby or whatever."**

"**He gets too involved," **

**Bovver's voice stopped her just as she laid her hand on the door knob, ready to run down the hallway and out to her car, more than willing to forget that she had ever been here. **

"**Sorry?" she frowned, turning back around and blinking in surprise when she met Bovver's determined gaze. **

"**Pete's always been too easy when it comes to trusting people," he shrugged. "But you," he snorted and shook his head. "He never stood a chance with you. See when it comes to birds, the GSE has a pretty tight policy. As in shag 'em but don't tell them shit,"**

"**Nice," Allie wrinkled her nose. **

"**Trust me sweetheart, you have fallen way out of that fucking category," Bovver sniffed and ran a hand through his hair. "How long have you been with him?"**

**"Two months****," Allie replied instantly, not even needing to think. **

"**Right well in those two months, whether he knows it or not, whether you know it or not, you've changed him,"**

"**No, I haven't!" she protested. "Jesus, I'm not out to make him over into…"**

"**I didn't say it was a bad thing," Bovver interrupted her and watched her eyes widen in shock. "Pete's always been a top bloke, he'd walk into oncoming traffic for any of this mates if they asked him to, but since you came along…you're good for him is what I'm saying." He pointed at her. "But that doesn't mean you're any less of a fucking pain in the arse, do you get me?"**

**Against her will, Allie actually smiled at him; she had a feeling that as far as compliments went with someone like Bovver, that was the best she would ever get. **

"**So if I asked you again, nicely, to help me plan a party for him, what would you say?" she asked nervously. **

"**I'd say that I'm meeting Keith in an hour so you're going to have to talk quick and don't even ask about fucking biscuits with your coffee because I don't fucking have any,"**

**Allie nodded and laughed, walking back over to him and sat down on one of the ancient looking overstuffed arm chairs in his living room. Watching as he pulled two mugs out of the cupboard and dumped them on the side, he frowned at her. **

"**I know I'm fucking pretty, but instead of staring at me you could start yapping about the 7,000 ideas I don't doubt you've got in your head." He told her. **

"**Right," Allie nodded and then grinned at him. "Well, what are your thoughts on fancy dress?…"**


	4. Part 3: When Allie met Georgie

_Oh my God! I think that's the longest I've EVER gone without updating! What's happening to me:D I hope you enjoy it, I would LOVE for you to review it and I can promise more very, very soon. Although the next chapter is a wee bit dark so make the most of what fluff there is in this one...xx_

"**It's 5 to 8, she should be here by now," Pete muttered, looking at Dave's watch and then glancing at the door to see if Allie had suddenly appeared. They'd arranged to go and see a film tonight, but she wanted to come here and have a few drinks first, which was fine with Pete…it wasn't every day you met a bird who was everything you wanted **_**and **_**got on with your mates. But that didn't make him any happier as he thought of her walking down that road on her own…**

"**She'll be alright," Dave reassured him. "She's just being a typical bird and showing up late…treat 'em mean and all that shite," he laughed, taking a sip of cold beer. **

**Shaking his head, Pete tapped his fingers on the table and turned to Dave. **

"**I'm just going to go give her a call and…"**

**A loud wolf whistle interrupted him and he didn't need to turn around to see that Allie had just come in. **

"**Alright, stranger?" Terry winked at her as she strode up to the bar, throwing her Fendi purse onto the old wooden surface.**

"**I'm good thanks," she smiled broadly at him. "Yourself?"**

"**All the better for seeing you…" he grinned when she rolled her eyes.**

"**Blah, blah, blah," she laughed.**

"**Fair enough," he chuckled, throwing a t-towel over his shoulder. "What can I get you? Bearing in mind I don't have half the ingredients to make up one of those poncy shitty things you usually drink."**

"**Ugh, I suppose this is what I get for slumming it," she huffed, smiling when Terry roared with laughter. "I'll settle for a large white wine," she pulled out her purse, but Terry shook his head, **

"**Don't you dare," he told her. "This is on me."**

"**Terry, are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. **

"**Fucking hell are you joking?" he exclaimed. "Half my new punters are down to you."**

"**My friends have been coming in here?" Allie asked in disbelief. **

"**No, but most of the blokes in here tonight are here to try and chat you up," he grinned when she blushed. "Don't worry though, something tells me that with once they see you with Dunham, they'll back off. And even if they don't, I'll make sure they leave you alone." He told her seriously. **

**Shaking her head, Allie accepted the drink gratefully and snuck a quick kiss on his cheek. **

"**Thanks," she smiled, picking up her purse.**

"**Oi, Oi," he grinned. "Remind me to give you free drinks more often."**

**Shaking her head, she waved at him before walking over to where Pete was stood grinning at her. Reaching him, she put her wine and purse down on the table, raising an eyebrow at him when he looked her up and down. Grinning, Pete took in her skinny jeans and high-heeled boots, teamed with her embroided peach coloured tunic-top and long gold necklace that he guessed probably cost more than the entire contents of Terry's till. **

"**You're late." He told her sternly, and then smiled, reaching out and pulling her to him by her waist. "It was worth it," **

"**Hmmm," she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her. **

"**Fucking hell you two," Bovver piped up from where he was taking his shot on the pool table. "Get a room,"**

**The rest of the boys laughed, as Allie pulled away from Pete blushing slightly as she ran a hand through her hair. **

"**Piss of Bov," He shot back, taking a sip of Allie's wine and grimacing at the taste. "Christ, that tastes like shit," he coughed, shaking his head when Allie merely laughed at him, half heartedly patting him on the back. **

"**You on my team, gorgeous?" Dave asked her with a wink.**

"**Always," she smiled back at him, raising her glass of wine and taking a long sip.**

"**Right," he told her, pushing Pete out of the way and slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Well, in that case, here's what we're going to do tonight," he whispered in her ear. "See that ugly bastard standing next to Keith?"**

"**Yeah," she replied, trying not to laugh as she took another sip of wine.**

"**Well, he's Keith's workmate, and he's as fucking stupid as he looks, so you pull that Golden Girl stuff on him like you did on us the first night we met and I guarantee you he'll fall for it like a fat kid down the stairs," **

**Unable to hold it in any longer, Allie spat her wine out and laughed so hard that she had tears in her eyes. **

"**What's so funny?" Bovver asked, nodding his head at Allie. **

"**I was just telling her how you got the nickname 'Little Bovver,'" he answered, grinning when Bov flipped him off. Turning to Allie was still laughing; he winked and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the table. **

"**Alright boys," he clapped his hands. "We have a lady in our presence so please reserve your use of foul language to shit, fuck and piss only," **

"**You forgot wanker," Allie reminded him sternly. **

"**Why wanker?" Dave asked in amusement. **

"**Oh that's **_**my **_**nickname for Bov," she grinned at the man in question when he ruffled her hair and tried to suppress his own grin. Since Pete's birthday last month, they'd grown a lot closer; Bovver had spend most of the day leading up to it when they had been decorating the roof top of Pete's building telling her all the stories from their childhood and God help him, he was actually starting to like the girl.**

"**Aw, sweetie," Keith's friend cooed at her staring at her chest in a sickeningly unsubtle fashion. "Don't tell me a pretty thing like you is playing with the likes of us?"**

"**Yeah actually I am," she replied sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him. Looking over his shoulder she saw Dave grinning widely at her and mouthing **_**"Showtime!" **_**and making the wanker sign with his hand. **

"**It's kinds of embarrassing though," she whispered. "Because I don't really know how to play…I mean, am I supposed to get the black ball in first go?" **

**The guy's eyes widened and he grinned at her once more before taking another £20 note out of his jeans and putting it on the growing pile of money. **

"**I'm in for £40." He called, handing Allie a cue and smiling at her. "Just give it your best shot."**

* * *

"**She's an amazing girl, Dunham," Terry commented, sliding a bottle of beer in front of Pete. "Which begs the question: what the hell is she doing with you?"**

**Chuckling, Pete shook his head and took a long sip of the icy cold liquid, glancing at Allie out of the corner of his eye as she jumped on Dave's back when she got her victory shot, dancing around the table. **

"**Fuck if I know," Pete told him honestly. "Must be my charm and good looks,"**

"**Fuck off," Terry snorted, playfully slapping his face. Terry had been Steve's best mate growing up and so had ended up playing a pretty big part in Pete's life; their relationship was more one of brothers than mates and at times like this, Pete was more grateful for that than he would ever let Terry know. **

"**Why, you jealous?" Pete joked.**

"**Mate, if I'd had a girl like that when I was 22," he shook his head and then laughed. "Fuck, if I had a girl like that **_**now**_**, I'd be one happy bastard."**

"**I know," Pete answered, glancing at her as she gave Bov a sip of her wine, laughing when he choked on it and spat it out. **

"**Just don't go fucking it up," Terry told him jokingly, but Pete knew that in a way, he meant it seriously. Turning his attention back to the bar, Terry left Pete alone to stare at Allie with a stupid smile on his face knowing with her here, there was nothing that could put him in a bad mood tonight.**

"**Hey stranger," **

**Fuck, he thought shutting his eyes with a small sigh. Why did he have to speak too soon?**

"**Alright?" he asked, pasting a friendly smile on his face as he turned to meet the squinty brown eyes of Georgie Clarke, Ike's brother Paul's ex-girlfriend who had had a crush on him since the moment they had met. To say that she had dedicated most of her time over the last few years into getting Pete into her bed would be an understatement. **

"**Don't tell me you're here on your own?" she asked, leaning on the bar so that her arm was brushing his. Pulling away quickly, Pete let out a deep breath as he fought to keep hold of his patience. That was the thing with Georgie; she got very old, very quickly. **

"**Nah, I'm here with the boys," he told her, grinning when he saw his opening. "And I'm here with…"**

"**Guess whose amazing acting and pool skills are getting in the next round?" Allie asked, throwing her arms around his neck from behind and placing a big kiss on his cheek. **

**Her timing was perfect, Pete smiled, he knew there was a reason he loved this girl. **

**Suddenly, noticing the girl looking at her with daggers in her eyes, Allie became aware that she had interrupted something; straightening up, she took in the girls' wardrobe of a lyrca white shirt and black shorts with a diamante belt that said 'princess'. Shuddering slightly, Allie gave herself a mental shake and plastered a smile on her face. **

"**Sorry, I didn't mean to butt in," she laughed nervously, running a hand through her hair. "I'm Allie," she stuck out her hand for the girl to shake. "Pete's girlfriend."**

**Georgie's face fell and Allie winced, feeling Pete's back shaking slightly from laughter; subtly hitting him, he coughed and held her hand behind his back. **

"**Yeah, sorry I was just going to introduce you two," he scratched his head. "Allie, this is Georgie, Ike's brother's ex-girlfriend."**

"**Nice to meet you," Allie smiled at her. "I've uh, heard a lot about you."**

**She girl shook Allie's hand quickly before throwing it away disgustedly eyeing her up and down, causing Allie to pull at her hipster jeans self-consciously.**

"**Oh yeah," Georgie seemed to shake herself out of her reverie and smiled evilly. "I think at some point, this lot mentioned you, too," she slowly looked her up and down. "I could have sworn they said you were skinny and pretty," she laughed breezily. "But that's boys for you, always getting things mixed up."**

**With that, she turned and walked away, or strutted away Allie noticed. Turning to face her, Pete looked at her gobsmacked face that quickly transformed into a full out grin. **

"**Oh my God," Allie gushed, sitting down on the stool next to him. "She's the psycho who's in love with you? **_**Her?" **_

"**That's her," Pete laughed, taking another now much needed sip of beer. "Ain't she a peach?"**

"**She actually hates me," Allie laughed, leaning on her elbows. "I mean did you see the way she looked at me? Like I was the shit she cleaned out from in between her toes," she grinned at him and leant close to his face. "But that's nothing compared to the way she was looking at you," **

**Pete playfully shoved her away, but she draped herself around his neck dramatically. **

"**Oh no, Petey boy I think you're in there," she told him. "Fancy trading me in?" **

**Grabbing her and pulling her so that she was standing between his legs, Pete wrapped his hands around her waist, trailing one up to brush some hair off of her face. **

"**Not in a million fucking years," he told her seriously. **

"**Yeah?" she asked, grinning at him and letting her hands drift down so that they were resting on his chest. "Are you sure about that? What if I start wearing skin tight Lycra and drinking Bacardi breezers and calling everyone babe?" **

**Pete shook his head and laughed as she put on her best London accent. **

"**Tell me you're not actually threatened by her?" he asked, following her gaze to where Georgie was standing, grimacing when she bent down at her acid pink thong peered out from her shorts. **

**Shaking her head, Allie smiled softly at him and stole his bottle of beer, taking a long sip. **

"**So you seriously never thought about going there?" she asked him, leaning back against the bar and laughing at the face he pulled. **

"**You're joking, right?" he asked as she gave him back his beer. "Fuck no,"**

**Raising her eyebrows, Allie glanced at the girl and frowned; it wasn't that she wasn't pretty, loose some of the hair spray, candy coloured make-up and illegal amount of bronzer and she would actually look quite nice. **

"**You're a picky bastard," she told him with a laugh. "Most blokes would have gone for it,"**

"**Most blokes already have," Pete muttered, taking another sip of beer. "Why the interest? Are you trying to set me up with her or something?" **

"**Something tells me she wouldn't say no," Allie laughed, wriggling her eyebrows. **

"**Yeah, well I don't want her," he pulled her to him once more. "I don't want anyone else, except you." **

**Allie smiled at him, sighing when he brushed his thumb across the skin at the back of her neck; she loved it when he did that. That was the thing with Pete, he wasn't the roses and chocolates type of guy and that suited her fine, because roses and chocolates got boring very quickly, it was the little things that he did for her, all the tiny little things that he knew about her, things that she swore she had never even told him that meant so much to her. **

**Leaning her head on his shoulder, she giggled and watched as he intertwined their fingers on his chest. She wanted so badly to tell him that she loved him; because she did, she loved him so much that it made her feel weak sometimes. Whenever he was in the room, whenever he called her, when he kissed her or held her like he was now, it made her heart skip a beat, and it made her breath catch. It made her feel safe and loved; it was a feeling that she never, ever wanted to loose. **

**But she couldn't tell him she loved him, not yet anyway; and certainly not in the Abbey with his friends less that 10 feet away. **

"**Oi, get off my star player!" Dave laughed, grabbing Allie's hand and twirling her around. "This pretty little thing has made me £25 richer tonight," **

"**Says the bloke that probably earns more than the rest of us put together," Keith muttered. **

"**Piss off," Dave declared, still grinning as he slung his arm around Allie's shoulders. "Point is, we need shots and we need them now."**

"**Sambuca?" Pete asked. **

"**Nah, mate, Tequila all the way," Dave said handing everyone a packet of salt and a wedge of lemon. **

"**You don't have to, you know," Pete whispered to Allie as she stared in horror and the double shot that Terry placed in front of her. **

**Glancing up at him with a raised eyebrow, she grinned. "Why? You afraid of getting drunk under the table by a little girl?"**

**Laughing at her, Pete clinked her glass with his. **

"**Bring it on, sweetheart," **

**Just as Allie had downed the shot, her phone rang. Rolling her eyes as Dave and Ike broke into the chorus of Like A Virgin, she flipped open the phone. **

"**You better be somewhere where there's available alcohol." Lara practically shouted down the phone. **

"**Uh, yeah I'm at the Bridget Abbey pub with Pete and his mates," Allie answered, putting a finger in her other ear so that she could hear her. **

"**Thought so," Lara told her with a laugh. "It's a shit whole, but for tonight it will do. I'm outside now, see you in a sec."**

**Staring at the phone, Allie turned to Pete with a laugh.**

"**That was Lara," she told him. "She's, uh, she's outside,"**

**Laughing, Pete shook his head and handed her another drink. **

"**Lara your fashion mate?" Dave asked suddenly looking interested. "Is she as fit as you?"**

"**You can decide for yourself in about 3 seconds," Allie replied, rolling her eyes. **

**Just as Dave was about to reply, she heard the door swing open and a round of wolf whistles. Lara. Looking at her friend, dressed head to toe in Chanel, Allie suddenly remembered that she had had to stand in for Nikki's creative assistant today. Translation: she had to be someone's bitch all day. Hence the all couture wardrobe and already developing bags under her eyes. **

**Walking up to Allie, she threw her arms around her neck and smiled flirtily at Terry.**

"**We need beer and we need it now," she nodded, planting a kiss on Allie's cheek and waving at the boys that were staring at them. "Hey, boys!" she called.**

"**Easy there, Candy," Allie laughed, tugging her hand. "Lara meet the boys, this is Ike, Dave, Swill, Bovver, and Keith. Oh and this is Terry," **

**They all waved at her, gawking at the redhead. **

"**Uh-oh, Harding, you're not the hot new girl in school anymore," she commented with a laugh. **

"**I know," she smiled sadly. "But what chance does the nice wholesome girl next door have against the slutty rich girl?"**

**Winking at her, Lara leaned against the bar. "You know me so well," **

**Shrugging, Allie leant against Pete who grinned at Lara. **

"**Hey cutie, I missed you there," she grinned back, taking her bottle of beer and taking a long sip. **

"**You ok?" Pete asked her amused as she looked around the pub and waved at a group of blokes who were openly staring at her. **

"**I've got beer in my hands," she told him with a wink. "I'm fine."**

**Turning to Allie, she glanced at the pool table. **

"**So, are we taking these boys to school or what?"**

* * *

"**You fucking fixed it!" Bovver shouted as Lara potted the last ball and winning the game for her and Allie. **

"**No, I didn't," Lara laughed. "Now go and buy me a drink." **

**Gesturing to Terry to bring over another round, Bovver rolled his eyes at Pete who was staring at the table covering his face with his hands as the rest of the boys shook their heads in disgust. **

"**Where the fuck do they teach you girls to play like this?" Swill asked. "Something tells me it ain't on the fucking curriculum at finishing school."**

"**Yeah, well there's no beating Team Winchester," Lara giggled. They had been drinking pretty solidly for the past two hours and whilst the boys were still ok, Lara and Allie were more slightly more…giggly. **

"**You two went to Winchester College?" Dave scoffed, shaking his head as he looked at Pete who shook his head. It was the most expensive girls school in the country. **

"**Just about," Lara giggled. "We had a few near expulsions in our time," **

"**What'd you do?" Pete asked with a laugh. "Take a book back late?"**

"**Hey," Allie pointed at him. "You're girlfriend was a badass ok?" **

**Holding up his hands in mock surrender, Pete grinned at her as she stuck out her tongue, making a sound of disgust when she realised it was blue from all the after shock that they had been drinking. **

"**So, you're what team were you on exactly?" Swill asked raising an eyebrow. "Swim team?"**

"**We were cheerleaders," Lara laughed at the look of horror on Allie's face. All of the boys started laughing, and Allie put her head in her hands, hiding her blush. "Alyssa Scarlet Harding!" Lara smacked her shoulder. "Be proud, Damnit! We were the best cheerleaders that college ever had!" **

**Everyone laughed louder and Allie wiped tears out of her eyes, noticing Pete was doing the same. Lara was one of those people who you were guaranteed to have a laugh with if she was around. **

"**Ok, I'm going to go and cry in the bathroom" Allie commented, jerking her head towards the doors. **

"**Come on then," Lara told her, holding out her hand. "I'm on best friend duty, so I'll go with you." Reaching out, she slapped Allie's backside, which got a chorus of various exclamations from the boys. "Come on, Harding, vamoose!" **

**Rolling her eyes at Pete who pulled her in for a quick kiss before whispering, "Tell me you still have your cheerleader outfit," in her ear which made her roar with laughter as Lara pulled her over to the bathroom door. **

"**What are you laughing at?" Lara asked her, pushing through the beaten wooden door and into the ladies. **

"**Nothing," Allie answered, shaking her head lightly, quickly looking under the stalls to see if they were occupied. "Just Pete,"**

"**Why? Did he finally confess his undying love for…me?" Lara raised her eyebrows and pretended to file her nails. **

"**Fuck off!" Allie laughed from over the stall door. **

"**Speaking of," Lara grinned. "Have you?"**

"**Lara!" She shrieked. **

"**What?" she asked, all innocence. "I'm the best friend, I have the right to know these things."**

"**You're a nosy bitch, there's a difference!" Allie held her hand out for Lara to pass her some tissue. **

"**You have haven't you?" Lara shouted, jumping. **

**Suddenly, the door opened and Allie glared at her playfully. **

"**No, if you must know," she said, rinsing her hands. "Not yet."**

"**It's been over a month," Lara frowned. "And nothing?"**

"**I didn't say that **_**nothing**_** had happened," Allie blushed slightly and caught Lara's look in the mirror. **

"**I know that," Lara rolled her eyes. "Contrary to what you think, I not naive enough to assume that those noises coming from your room the other night when Pete came to see you were because you were really, really, really enjoying the film you were watching,"**

"**You're such a bitch!" Allie laughed and then shook her head. "It just…it hasn't felt like the right time yet,"**

"**So while you're waiting for the right time, is he up for grabs?" Lara joked. **

"**Actually, I think Dave likes you." Allie grinned. **

"Yeah?" Lara replied, eyes twinkling.

"**Yeah," Allie told her. "But you're only allowed to date him; none of this one drink and then shag bollocks, you hear me?" **

**Holding up her hands, Lara smiled innocently. "Little old me?"**

**Laughing, Allie shook her head and threw her hand towel at Lara who just managed to dodge it. **

**They were still laughing a second later when the door swung open and Georgie and three of her friend walked in, making the minute bathroom seem even smaller.**

**One of them nudged Lara's shoulder and sent her flying into Allie.**

"**Shit," Allie hissed when her spine dug into the edge of the sink. Frowning, Lara met her eyes. **

"**You ok?" she asked. **

"**Yeah," Allie said eyeing one the girls who was glaring at her in the mirror. "I'm fine. Let's just go back outside,"**

**Nodding, Lara went to lead the way when Georgie spoke. **

"**Can't be that serious then," she said, pouting at her own reflection in the mirror. **

"**I'm sorry?" Allie asked her with a frown. The girl had looked at her like she was scum only a few hours ago and now she wanted a chat?**

"**You and Pete," Georgie sighed, looking at her as though she were stupid. "I heard you and red here saying that you haven't even shagged him yet," she laughed. "Lost interest already, has he?"**

**Shutting the door again, Allie turned to her with a grin on her face and leant against the door with her arms folded.**

"**And what exactly would you know about my boyfriend?" she asked, stressing the word boyfriend. "Because last time I checked, he was talking to you with an expression on his face that said he'd rather be pushing bamboo sticks under his eyelids."**

"**You don't know me," Georgie spat at her. **

"**And you think you know me?" Allie shot back. **

"**Of course I do." Georgie gave her an evil grin and moved a little bit closer. "You're a walking Barbie Doll; all pretty glitter accessories and handbags. Everyone thinks you've got it all, but really, you're just a pathetic little 'it' girl."**

**She looked Allie straight in the eye and Allie could smell the tobacco on her breath mixed with the cheap staleness of her perfume. **

"**You're a phase that Pete's going through, just a posh bit of pink that he can brag about having had to his mates once he's done with you," Georgie flicked a piece of Allie's hair off of her shoulder. "And you actually think that you matter? Honey to everyone out there, you're a joke." She smirked at Lara. "Both of you."**

"**Fuck you," Lara spat, charging at her, but Allie held her back, shaking her head.**

"**Honestly, Lara don't waste your time," she whispered. "Let her have her moment," she smiled sweetly at her. "That was actually a pretty good speech you made up, and here's me thinking that that charming Lyrca top you're wearing might be cutting off the circulation to whatever it is you have sitting in for your brain," she turned and reached for the door handle. "Guess I was wrong."**

"**Walking away?" Georgie called after her. "I wouldn't expect any less from you, after all, didn't your own Dad walk out when you're mum died?"**

**Allie froze and felt Lara take in a sharp breath next to her. **

"**Yeah, see Ike told me about you," Allie could actually **_**hear **_**the smile in her voice. "Of course, he was making it sound so horrible, poor little rich orphan girl…but I actually thought it was pretty funny. I mean your mum dies, your dad spends all his time out of the country, and Pete won't sleep with you and you think I'm jealous of you?" she laughed. "Oh, no honey. I pity you."**

**Allie felt tears build up in her eyes, but she blinked them back just in time to watch her own fist swing up and connect with Georgie's jaw.**

* * *

"**Cheerleader's eh?" Swill asked, raising an eyebrow at Pete. "You know most of them have to be trained as gymnasts as well?"**

"**Yeah," Pete replied, not looking at them. "Allie was a gymnast champion at school."**

**Taking a sip of beer, he turned back to the boys and saw them staring at him open mouthed.**

"**What?"**

"**You're girlfriend's fucking fit as, rich, and a fucking gymnast?" Swill asked shaking his head. "Lucky son of a bitch."**

**Laughing, Pete glanced at the bathroom doors and frowned, Allie and Lara had been in there for over 10 minutes; probably having some girly chat. Rolling his eyes, he realised that Lara probably knew as much about their relationship as Allie did; yes he talked to the boys, but not half as much as he knew Allie talked to Lara. He didn't have to ask her to know that she knew that he and Allie hadn't slept together yet, whereas the boys still thought that they had, but he didn't want to talk about it. But what was he supposed to tell them? That he and Allie hadn't gone that far yet because they were already in way too deep and if they crossed that bridge then there was officially no going back and that thought wasn't as terrifying as it should be and that in itself was fucking scary.**

**Going over to the bar, he handed Terry his empty bottle and shook his head when he handed him another one. **

"**You sure?" Terry asked, shaking it. "It's on the house."**

**Grinning, Pete took it from him and nodded his thanks. **

"**So where's your girl?" Terry asked him, opening up a bottle for himself and leaning on the bar next to Pete. **

"**Bathroom with her mate," he shook his head. "You know what birds are like"**

"**You sure she's in there?" Terry asked with a frown. "Because I swear that I just saw Georgie and about 3 of her mates go in there aswell,"**

"**You sure?" Pete asked, his head snapping up. **

"**Yeah," Terry nodded. "Why? You don't think anything would kick off?"**

**Laughing, Pete shook his head and brought his beer bottle back to his lips. **

"**With Allie? Not a chance,"**

**Suddenly there was a scream and Allie shot out of the bathroom door, falling to the floor with Georgie on top of her and by the look of it, trying to scratch half her face off. Pete's eyes widened and he along with all the boys stood up quickly to see what the hell was going on. **

"**Get the hell off of me!" Allie screamed, shoving the taller girl, but she didn't shift at all until Lara burst out of the bathroom as well with Georgie's mates hot on her tail. Grabbing the back of Georgie's shirt Lara pulled her off, wincing when Georgie scratched her arm.**

"**Oh fucking great, now I have to get a rabies shot," she yelled, shaking the brunette away from her leg. **

**Allie laid on the floor, nursing her nose, which had a small amount of blood coming out of it, Christ, it hurt. **

"**Stupid fucking orphan," Georgie muttered under her breath. **

**Allie's eyes snapped open and she kicked her legs up, knocking the brunette girl to the floor only to be smacked in the face when one of her friends jumped on her as she tried to pull herself to her feet. **

"**Fucking hell!" Terry shouted. "You usually pay £5.50 an hour for this on Sky," **

**Shaking his head, he approached the fray, trying not to get hit; he had no idea that girls were this fucking vicious. "Boys, give me a hand here,"**

"**Ugh! Get off me you skank!" Lara shouted as one of the girls shoved her. Looking down, she saw a hole in her Chanel camisole and shrieked. "This top probably cost more that you're house, you whore!" she lunged at the girl, actually jumping on her back. **

**Allie finally got to her feet and faced Georgie. **

"**Look, I'm sorry, but this is getting really out of…"**

**Georgie punched her in the face so hard that she stumbled backward and into the bar. Ok, now it was on.**

**Glancing up at her, she grinned and nodded as she wiped the blood off of her face. **

"**You've got blood on your shirt," Allie told her. "But don't worry, I'm sure there's got plenty more K-Mart quality Lycra where that came from," **

"**Fuck you," Georgie spat at her. "Someone has to eventually," **

**Screaming, Allie did a run up and jumped on the girls back, pulling her hair as hard as she could and then clocking her around the face when she tried to turn around. **

**Letting out a howl of pain, Georgie ran backwards into the wall so that Allie's back collided with it.**

"**Fuck!" she shouted, still maintaining her grip on the girl's neck as they stumbled toward the bar. Suddenly, someone grabbed Allie by the waist and pulled her off. **

"**Get off me!" she shouted, fighting in their arms.**

**"Oi!" Pete shouted. "It's me! What the hell are you doing?"**

"**Well, it's not definitely not **_**him**_** is it, orphan girl?" Georgie grinned. **

**Allie screamed again, and made a run for her, but Pete grabbed her, hoisting her in the air. **

"**Put me down, I can take her!"**

"**You want to end up in prison?" Pete asked her. **

"**It'll be worth it," she replied, not looking at him. **

**Turning to where Lara was actually chatting with one of Georgie's friends, Allie screamed. **

"**Honestly, hun, soda will get that out, but if it's silk you're going to have to soak it tonight," she told the nodding girl. **

"**Lara!" Allie shrieked. **

"**Oh, right, yeah," she nodded and pitifully shoved the girl's shoulder. "Use soda, you whore." **

"**What the hell happened?" Terry asked, looking back and forth between the girls. **

"**Ask Barbie over there," Georgie shot, examining one her long broken fake fingernails. **

"**Fuck you," Allie spat at her. "You started it,"**

"**No, you just can't handle the truth," she grinned. "There's a difference,"**

"**Shut up, Georgie," Pete snapped, still fighting with Allie who was trying to pull away from him. **

"**I don't care," Terry shouted. "No one fights in my bar, got it?" **

**Georgie ignored him, but Allie looked ashamed of herself. **

"**I'm sorry, Terry," she told him. "If anything's broken…"**

"**Oh fuck off with the innocent act would you," Georgie yelled. "Have you seen what she's done to me?" she pointed to the scratch on her head and no one seemed to care. **

"**Me?!" Allie shot back. "You almost broke my nose you bitch!"**

"**I'll try harder next time," she smiled. **

"**You," Terry pointed at Georgie. "Out. Now."**

"**What?" she asked. "Were you not watching? She fucking jumped me!"**

"**From what I saw, you started it," Terry told her pointing to the door. "Out. You're barred for the rest of the month."**

**Pulling a face of disgust, she snatched her bag from one of her friends and walked up to Allie not stopping until they were toe-to-toe. **

"**This ain't over," she warned, shoving her into the pool table with scary strength. Hissing as her already bruised back hit the hard wood, Allie shot Pete a grateful look as he grabbed her and pulled her to him, gently rubbing her back. **

"**And you," Terry turned to her with anger on his face once Georgie had left. **

"**You deserve one hell of a drink," he laughed, shaking his head. "Fucking hell, I didn't think Sloane Square girls fought like that," **

**Frowning, Allie blinked in surprise. **

"**Wait," she shook her head in confusion. "You're not pissed off at me?"**

"**Fuck no," he laughed. "That was the best entertainment we've had in here in a long time," **

**There was a short silence. **

"**Plus," Swill's voice broke it soon after. "It was fit as fuck,"**

**Laughter broke out from within the group and Allie looked at Lara who was still staring at the whole in her shirt in horror. **

"**You ok?" she asked. **

"**Oh, never better," Lara replied sarcastically as she examined the scratch on her arm. "I really wasn't kidding about the rabies shot. Terry, get me a beer. Now," she called shaking her head. **

**Wiping her nose on a napkin, Allie hissed at the pain. **

"**Come here," Pete told her. "I better make sure it isn't broken. She fucking clocked you good and proper with that last one," **

**He gestured for her to sit down on a stool at the side of the bar away from the others; and sat her on it, standing in between her legs. **

"**Let me see," he told her, pulling her hand away from her face and cursing under his breath at the blood. Taking a glass of water and some ice from Terry, he dipped a napkin in the water and started cleaning off the blood. **

**Allie made a small noise and he quickly pulled his hand away.**

"**It hurts?" he asked her, concerned. **

**She nodded in reply and suddenly, tears filled her eyes. **

"**I can do the rest," she told him, her voice breaking as she pushed his hand away and ran into the girls' toilets again. Watching the door swing shut, Pete shook his head not knowing what to do. Glancing around, he saw that the rest of the boys along with Lara were still at the bar and so shrugging, he pushed through the door after her and found her sat on the counter with her head in her hands, her body shaking with sobs. **

"**Hey," Pete said softly moving towards her, but she looked up and shook her head, stopping him.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**What's wrong?" she cried. "Pete, I just punched a girl in the face; I've never…that wasn't me out there and I'm so, so fucking embarrassed that I let some silly tart like her get to me," she narrowed her eyes and spoke in a whisper. "But the things she said to me," she stared down at the bloodied napkin in her hands and shook her head. "I should have walked away,"**

"**What did she say to you?" Pete asked, walking over to her. **

"**Jesus, Pete it doesn't matter," she jumped down, her face red from crying. **

"**It matters to you and that's good enough for me," he told her calmly. He could see that she was really upset, her hands were shaking and he wanted to hold her so badly, he felt wrong just looking at her as she paced the small bathroom, wiping the tears off of her face. **

"**It was stupid stuff," she told him, throwing her arms in the air. "It was stuff that a ten-year-old would have known to walk away from and ignore, but I…I had to…"**

**She stopped and rested against the wall, her arms wrapping around her own waist as though she were cold. **

"**I've never been so angry in my life…to have this girl, this girl that I don't even know, that doesn't know me saying things about my family, about us, about my mum," she shook her head, and fresh tears began pouring down her face. "And I don't know why, but it hurt so much," **

**Unable to stand there anymore, Pete walked towards her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead gently as he brushed her hair out of her face. **

"**She…said that everyone left me…mum, dad, you," she sobbed. **

"**What?" Pete asked, confused. "I haven't left you, neither has your dad, he's…"**

"**In Mexico, or maybe this week it's Australia," Allie shrugged. "I'll get my weekly phone call, and then you…" She shook her head, walking into the stall to get more tissue. **

"**What about me?" Pete asked, following her, watching as she swore loudly when there was no tissue, and then leaning against the wall. **

"**Nothing."**

"**No, you mentioned me," he caught her wrist as she went to walk past him. "You said she mentioned us, what did she say to you?"**

"**She said that you didn't want me, ok?" she almost yelled, throwing her arms in the air. "She overheard me having a conversation with Lara about how we haven't…" she blushed and Pete almost smiled. "You know, and she said that it was because you didn't care about me, that I was just a phase," **

"**What and you believed her, is that it?" Pete demanded.**

"**No," Allie shot at him. "Of course I know that's not true, but…"**

"**What?" **

"**For that second, in the heat of the argument, my brain started thinking…is that the reason?" **

**Pete's eyes widened in horror as she stared at the floor. He actually couldn't believe that he was hearing this; she really thought that he saw her as someone to pass the time until he met someone better or something? **

**She met his eyes for the longest time before shrugging and throwing the bloody tissue into the bin. **

"**It doesn't matter," she smiled tiredly. "I'm just going to go home," **

**Checking her reflection in the mirror, Allie shook her head; did it even matter at this point? Moving to walk past Pete and out the door, he suddenly grabbed her arm and pushed her back up against the wall, his lips on hers, his hands pinning her there. **

**She kissed him back hard; putting everything she had, everything he meant to her into that one kiss, almost as though it would be their last. He let go of her wrists so that her hands were free and she immediately wrapped them around his neck while his drifted down to her waist and under her knees urging her to bend them, which she did and he lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he placed her on the counter, his mouth leaving hers and trailing down her neck. **

**Throwing her head back, Allie shut her eyes tightly ever so softly whispering his name; she slid her hands up underneath his shirt, feeling the strong muscles in his back constricting under her touch. **_**God, this felt good. **_

"**Hey, Allie-bop, you ok in there…Woah!" Lara shrieked quickly closing the door again with a huge grin on her face. "Uh, I'm really sorry, I thought that maybe you were…upset or something and wanted to see if you were ok, but I, uh, I can see that Pete is…taking care of you. So I'll uh, I'll see you at the bar." She laughed before pushing her way back out into the bar area. **

**Leaning his head against her shoulder, Pete laughed and groaned at the same time. **

"**I think we should go," Pete's voice came out muffled by her shoulder. **

"**Yeah," she agreed with a laugh. "This bathroom has seen enough action for one night," **

**Pulling back from her, Pete smiled and kissed her again, gently this time; smoothing some hair back from her face, he chose not to point out the already developing red mark on her neck. Jumping down from the counter, Allie turned and glanced in the mirror. **

"**Oh my God," she cried. "Would you look at me?" she shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "It's a good thing that I don't have to go to work tomorrow; Jack would have a fit."**

**Pete wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and smiled against her neck as she instantly leant back into him. **

"**When it comes to us," he told her softly. "I want you, I want you so much Allie, sometimes it actually hurts, but I know that I'm not willing to rush this," he looked up and met her eyes in the mirror, seeing the slight blush on her cheeks. "You're worth the wait," he kissed her cheek. "And besides, when that does happen," he laughed. "I hadn't pictured it happening the bathroom at the Abby,"**

"**You've pictured it, huh?" Allie teased him. **

"**Every day, at least twice a minute," Pete grinned as she shook her head and giggled. "Come on," he kissed her neck once more before taking her hand and leading her back out towards the bar area. "I'll get you another drink," he grinned at her. "And while we're waiting you can start explaining where the fuck you learned to hit like that…"**


	5. Part 4a: Where there's a Will

_Ok, so this takes place shortly after chapter 11, which if you can't be bothered to re-read to remind yourselves is the chapter where Pete and Allie…uh, you know. _

_I had this idea in my head for ages and was actually going to put it into the story but thought it was a bit harsh to throw this at you so soon after dosing you up on all that fluff! This was a little longer than the other's so I'm posting it in 2 parts. _

**Pete opened his eyes slowly and stretched, yawning widely as he glanced over at his bedside clock and noted with distain that it was already 10.34. So much for meeting the boys for breakfast then. **

**Feeling something tickle his chest, he looked down and smiled at Allie who was still flat out, half sprawled across his body, the steady rise and fall of her back letting him know that she was far from waking up. The buzzing sound coming from his dresser alerted him that his phone was vibrating and he reached over tactfully, careful not to wake her up and rolled his eyes when he noticed he had a total of 7 missed calls from Bovver. Tossing the phone onto the bed next to him, he slid out from underneath Allie and pressed a soft kiss against the back of her neck as she smiled sleepily and snuggled deeper into the pillow. Tugging the covers up so as to shield her from the slight chill of the spring morning, Pete reached for a t-shirt and yanked it on as he walked out into the living area, his body screaming out for coffee and food. **

**Flicking on the radio as he padded around the counter and into the kitchen, he yawned and rubbed his eyes, boiling the kettle and absentmindedly flicking through yesterdays paper as he waited. Scanning through the political bollocks, he clapped eyes on the sports section and smiled remembering that it was only a week till West Ham played Birmingham. He wasn't the slightest bit nervous about the inevitable meet that Bovver would set up for afterwards, but he **_**was**_** nervous about Allie finding out. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't exactly want her knowing the complete truth either, because that would entail her knowing more than she already did about the GSE. It wasn't that Pete didn't trust her…he trusted her with his life, never mind a fucking secret or two about the firm…it was just that, the idea of Allie scared for him, or even worse, disappointed in him, was enough to kill him on the spot. **

**Sighing, he shut the paper and chucked it into the bin before reaching out to touch the kettle and then swearing a little too loudly when he established the hard way that it actually had. **

"**Fucking bastard!" he winced, shaking his hand quickly as though that would somehow get rid of the pain. **

"**I think I preferred it when you called me baby," Allie grinned at him as she padded into the living room, her fluffy white socks the only thing visible as she stood there swamped in one of this old sweaters. "But I guess I can get used to it,"**

"**Shit, did I wake you up?" he frowned, pulling her to him when she walked around the counter to stand next to him. He could feel her shivering slightly and felt bad for not turning the heater on last night so the flat would be warm in the morning. However, catching sight of the already fading red mark on her chest, he grinned realising that he'd had other things on his mind. **

"**No," Allie shook her head and leant against him, shoving his hands out the way and stared making coffee for both of them, smiling when he wrapped his now free hands around her middle and kissed her shoulder lightly. "Lara called me…again." She sighed and dropped her head back against Pete's shoulder as he passed her the milk. "There's only a week till we have to host this party and people **_**still**_** don't know what the hell's going on," **

**Pete nodded and silently reminded himself to get his suit dry cleaned before the party; he'd agreed to be Allie's date without really knowing what he was getting himself into, but according to Shannon, the Vogue party which kicked off fashion week involved famous people, stupidly rich people, food that cost loads but tasted like shit and a lot of photographers. So in other words, it was about as far from the Abby as you could get. **

**As if on queue, Allie's phone started ringing again and she groaned loudly, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Maybe if she just ignored it…**

**Sighing, she reached for the damn thing and took a deep breath; if she didn't answer it then chances are all that would happen was they'd actually send someone looking for her. **

"**Hi Jack," she rolled her eyes as he screamed something undecipherable at her down the phone. Pete watched as winced and then strolled back into the bedroom, emerging a few minutes later looking tired and stressed. **

"**I know you like lilies, but Versace doesn't so for fuck sake do not order them, ok? I'll be in later," she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll bring Krispy Kreme's,"**

**She snapped her phone shut and pointed it at her boyfriend. **

"**Never, ever work with gay men," she laughed. "Best friend or not, that…**_**thing**_** is as high maintenance as it gets,"**

"**Do you want me to make you breakfast?" Pete asked her as she flopped back down onto the sofa so that all he could see of her was her feet. He knew that the last few days she hadn't really had the chance to eat proper meals which pissed him off. Allie was slim and he didn't want her looking like those skeletal freaks that she worked with, in fact he was pretty certain that Allie and Lara were the only two female members of that company who actually ate anything. **

"**What are my options?" she asked, peeking her head over the side of the sofa. **

"**Bacon, eggs, cereal, toast, that weird muesli shit you eat…" Pete shrugged and grinned at her. "Whatever you want,"**

"**Do you have brown sauce?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and then grinning when he nodded. "I'll take the bacon," she sat up straighter and rested her head on her arms. "Do you want me to cook?"**

**Pete snorted as he turned on the grill, remembering all the times she had tried to cook him breakfast or dinner and ended up filling the flat with smoke. **

"**Nah," he winked at her. "You can be in charge of the TV,"**

"**You're willing to hand over remote control responsibility?" Allie gasped. "Jesus am I that bad?" she grinned as she obviously struggled with what to say to her. "Relax Dunham, I'm well aware that my talents aren't confined to the kitchen," she winked at him suggestively and he laughed loudly, pulling four pieces of bread out of the cupboard and buttering them.**

**Surfing through the channels, Allie landed on the morning news and decided that it would do; it was only really serving as background noise anyway. **

"**And just a reminder for our sports round up," **

**Pete's head snapped up and he stared motionlessly at the TV screen, knowing they were about to announce the teams playing next week. **

"…**And not forgetting the eagerly awaited West Ham-Birmingham match next Wednesday, I think after last months performance against Chelsea, Birmingham will be looking to…"**

**Allie froze on the sofa, not knowing what to do or say, if anything. She knew that Pete would want her to just breeze over it, but at the same time, she also knew that if there was a match, he would be going and if he was going then that meant that there'd be a fight…**

**She didn't move an inch, even when he sat down next to her on the sofa and held her plate out to her she just stared at it as though she had no idea what it was.**

"**Allie?" he prompted. **

"**Huh?" she blinked and broke out of her thoughts long enough to shake her head and take the plate from him, suddenly not as hungry as she had been a few seconds ago. Placing it on the table in front of her, she stood up quickly and caught Pete's look of surprise. **

"**I need some water," she mumbled, darting into the kitchen and grabbing a glass out of the cabinet; she made a point of rinsing it three times before she filled it with water, just to give herself an extra few seconds to calm down. Turning around to walk back towards the sofa, she wasn't surprised to see Pete staring at her. **

"**I was going to tell you," he explained. **

"**Its fine," she smiled brightly and shrugged. "It's not any of my business anyway,"**

**Pete sighed and threw his sandwich back onto his plate, wiping his hands on his boxers and watching the petite blonde intently as she sat down next to him. **

"**What?" she asked him exasperatedly. **

"**What?" he shot back.**

"**Pete," she sighed and shook her head. "I'm not saying anything, alright?"**

"**Yeah, that's what worries me," he frowned. "You're telling me there's not a million questions running through your head right now?"**

"'**Course there are," she nodded and took a long sip of water. "But that doesn't mean I actually want to know the answer to any of them. I know what you do Pete, and it's not…" she took a deep breath. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you that I'm fine with it because you know I'm not, but I just…I don't get **_**why**_** you have to…" she trailed off and shook her head. "I'm talking complete crap, just forget it,"**

**She didn't want to fight with him and she knew that they kept talking, that's where they were headed. **

"**It's about reputation," Pete explained carefully, gauging her reaction. "Proving you're better than anyone else,"**

"**And you achieve this by coming home with someone's footprint imbedded in your ribs?" Allie raised an eyebrow at the slight smirk on his face. She hadn't meant that as a joke. Throwing her head back, she closed her eyes for a moment and sighed tiredly. "Look, just be careful, will you?"**

"**It's not us that need to be worried," he grinned. "Birmingham are in for a right old treat,"**

**Allie shook her head and he thought a little too late that that may not have put her mind at ease; instead, he realised how stressed she looked and how tight the muscles in her shoulders seemed to be. **

"**So when are you heading back to work then?" he asked her, trying to get her mind off of their previous conversation. **

**Allie looked at him and smiled faintly; she had to give the boy points for trying. **

"**Not till 1," she told him. "And I managed to blag Sunday off so we can sleep off our hangovers in peace,"**

"**Right well in that case," Pete picked up her sandwich and held it out to her. "Eat this, I slaved over a hot fucking grill to make it," he grinned when she laughed and took it from him, taking a huge bite. "Then we need to shower and I'll walk you to the station," he leant back on the sofa and pulled her to him, liking the way her feet tangled with his where they were propped up on the coffee table. "Until then, we have a good two hours of Saturday morning cartoons to get through and we've already missed X-Men…"**

* * *

"**Give me a call later, yeah?" Pete asked turning Allie in his arms as they approached the platform on which her train was due. They'd finally made it out of the shower with enough time to peg it to the station and buy her ticket. "I can come pick you up from work if you want,"**

"**Sure," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tip toes to brush her lips delicately over his; or at least she tried to be delicate, but it was hard when Pete's hands were skimming the back of your neck and sending shivers down your spine. "I have to go to work," she mumbled reluctantly. **

"**I know," Pete smirked, still not making any move to let her go. It was a good minute or two later when Pete finally released her and bent his head, pressing a kiss against her shoulder. "D'you fancy seeing a film or something later?"**

"**Yeah," Allie grinned up at him, playing with the buttons on his jacket. "Sounds good to me," **

"**No girly shit though," Pete warned her. **

"**Would I do that to you?" she laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Besides, you got teary eyed during Love Actually and you know it,"**

"**Bollocks," Pete laughed, playfully tugging on a strand of her hair. "And besides, you were-…"**

"**Allie?"**

**Both of them turned in the direction of the voice, Allie's stomach tensing up as she met the all too familiar set of brown eyes that she had hoped to avoid for the remainder of her days. Apparently, no one was on her side today. **

**Eyes narrowing at the young man in the suit, Pete knew exactly who he was; you didn't forget someone like that. **

"**What are you doing here?" Will tried to smile, but Pete could see him staring at where Allie still had her hands pressed against his chest. And he didn't look very fucking happy. **

"**Um," Allie stuttered. "Hey, Will. I was just…heading back to work actually," she ran a nervous hand through her hair. She hadn't even heard from Will since she'd pretty unceremoniously dumped him the morning after the fiasco at the train station when she had met Pete and the boys. Not that it had been anything to do with them necessarily, it's just that when you had a boyfriend who you could just about stand as it was, having him throw you into the side of a car and scream in your face tended to be the last straw. "How've you been?"**

_**How've you been? **_

**Pete stared down at his girlfriend as if she was insane…did she honestly not remember what a complete and utter prick this bloke had been to her? Why was she suddenly set on being so nice to him? Personally, Pete would have sold his soul to floor the bloke right then and there. **

"**Not bad," he nodded, shoving a hand into his blazer pocket and pulling out an expensive looking phone, flipping it open briefly and then putting it back. "How about you?" he smiled sickeningly. "You seem…" he looked at Pete. "Different."**

"**Oh," Allie looked up at Pete and pleaded with her eyes for him to help her out. "Will this is Pete," she gestured to him. "My boyfriend,"**

**Will raised his eyebrows and tried to bite back his laughter; oh, this was too perfect…**

"**Yeah," he nodded, looking at the blonde man glared right back at him, apparently unfazed by the awkwardness of the situation. "I think we met briefly didn't we? You were the bloke who looked after Allie for me," he nodded curtly. "Very valiant of you,"**

"**Well it beats yelling at her and throwing her into the side of a car, doesn't it?" Pete responded in a polite tone, frowning when he felt Allie elbow him in the ribs. What? Why the hell should he be biting his tongue around this wanker? **

"**Listen," Will sighed and shook his head. "I can't even being to tell you how sorry I am about that," he met Allie's eyes and smiled earnestly. "I was so out of order that night and I treated you horribly," **

"**Ok," she frowned. Christ, could this possibly get any more awkward? "Its fine," she shrugged, sending him a nonchalant smile. "It's all in the past. But I kind of have to get to work now, so…"**

"**Oh, of course, of course," Will smiled at her. "It was good seeing you though," Allie missed the way his eyes trailed quickly up and down her body, but Pete sure as hell didn't. "You look great,"**

"**Thanks," she smiled and then turned to Pete, giving him a knowing look. She wasn't at all surprised when he leant down and kissed her fully, one of his hands coming up to hold her face while the other stroked her hip. "I'll see you later, ok?" she asked once he finally released her and she tried to get her breath back.**

"**Yeah," Pete nodded. "I'll come pick you up at about 8, alright?"**

"'**K," she kissed him again, quickly and lightly before making her way towards the train and grinning at him from the window, mouth the words 'please behave' behind Will's back and making Pete laugh. **

**When she was out of sight, he let the smile bleed off of his face and turned his attention back to the smug looking pretty **_**boy**_** in front of him. Giving him a semi-disgusted look, Pete turned on his heel and walked back towards the stairs that led to the upper platform. **

"**You must be pretty pleased with yourself,"**

**Pete stopped at the sound of Will's voice and frowned; what the hell did the little shit have to say to him that would be worth listening to?**

"**You what?" he gave him an uncaring look as he turned back around to meet his smug gaze. **

"**Getting a girl like Allie," he nodded and rubbed his chin. "How'd you manage it?"**

"**I could ask you the same fucking thing," Pete snorted. "Now I reckon we're done here, don't you?"**

"**You really think she's interested in some council estate junky like you?" Will laughed. "I almost pity you, Pete." He walked closer so that he was standing in front of the taller man, his arrogance temporarily overcoming his fear. "See girls like Allie grew up with luxury, with people of their own class and wealth. Which correct me if I'm wrong but I'm guessing is a category which you don't fall into. See for you, Allie's the ultimate girl. She's gorgeous, sexy, smart, good sense of humour…but she's lowering herself for you,"**

**Pete glared at him, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach; he's listened to all these worries in his own head a thousand times, but hearing someone else say them was making it hit home that little bit harder. **

"**What are you going to do when the day comes when she wakes up and realises that she'd wasting her time with a fucking loser like you? Because when it comes down to it, she's just a pretty little rich girl who thought it might be funny to go slumming for a while," he looked Pete up and down. "And she hit the jackpot with you, didn't she mate?"**

"**If I were you," Pete gritted his teeth as he lowered his head and glared dangerously at the brown haired man, watching as the familiar flash of fear made itself known in his eyes. "I would fuck off pretty sharpish, because if you don't I can't guarantee that I won't do something we'll both end up regretting,"**

"**You're wasting your time with her anyway," Will snorted, picking up is briefcase and swinging it. "She might be a demon in the sack but other than that, she's nothing special," **

**Pete reached out and grabbed his wrist, making it look to anyone who was passing that they were just shaking hands, but in reality he was squeezing the other man's wrist so tightly that he was waiting for it to crack. **

"**Talk about her like that again, and it'll be the last thing you ever do, do you get me sweetheart?" Pete hissed, keeping his eyes trained on Will's who was clearly trying not to cry out as the pain throbbed in his wrist. **

**Letting him go, Pete watched as he doubled over, holding his wrist protectively and laughing lightly. **

"**God, you must be seriously fucking deluded," he shook his head. "But you know what's funny?"**

"**The fact that you're still stupid enough to be talking?" Pete guessed. **

"**No," Will grinned at him. "I was just thinking that if you really thought what I was saying was total bullshit, then it wouldn't have bothered you. You would have been able to walk away from it…but the reason its bothering you, the reason you're going to go over all of this in your head over and over again for the next few hours, is because you know what I'm saying is true." Will flexed his fingers and then stood up straight, walking away Pete and making sure he slammed his shoulder into him, what little good it actually did as the guy was a good foot taller than him. "And **_**that **_**is fucking hilarious,"**

_Boo-Hiss! Even I hate Will and I wrote the bastard! I hated being so mean to Pete : ( and what's worse, is that that's not the last we see of him..._


	6. Part 4b: There's something in the way

_It's long but I hope it's decent...Please keep reviewing, I'm starting to lose faith:( Seriously...love it, hate it, bored by it...for the love of God let me know! xxx_

"**You should have just smacked him one," **

**Pete looked up from taking his shot and raised an eyebrow at Dave who was stood over the other side of the pool table next to Ike and Ned. **

"**Yeah, and what would that have done?" Pete asked, pulling back his queue and potting the red with little effort. "Other than prove him right?"**

"**It would have fucking shut him up," Swill told him fairly. **

"**Well he wasn't exactly lying was he?" **

**All eyes switched to Bovver who was sat on one of the bar stools around their usual table, calmly sipping his pint and not appearing to be all that interested in their conversation. **

"**What are you chatting about?" Dave frowned at him; he loved Bov like a brother but that didn't mean that he couldn't be a right twat at times. **

"**Look Pete," Bovver ignored him, standing up and walking over to Pete who was looking at him expectantly. "I'm not trying to piss on your parade, alright? But there's no denying that your little friend is used to a very different lifestyle than the one we've got going on here. So don't be surprised when one day she gets pissy because she wants caviar but you can only get her a curry,"**

**Pete slammed his pool queue down onto the table and stalked away from Bovver, leaning against the bar and snatching the beer that Terry silently pushed towards him, obviously aware that now wasn't the time for chit-chat. He could still hear Will's voice in his head from the other day going on and on at him about Allie. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to be able to claim that it wasn't bothering him in the slightest but he couldn't…mostly because as Bovver and Will had both pointed out: what they were saying was true.**

"**Are we going to this fucking match or what?" he spat, grabbing his coat and downing the rest of his beer. The match would be a welcome distraction from it all, he had a lot of energy that he needed to get rid of and he was just looking for one of the Birmingham boys to start something…**

"**Nice going, Bov," Dave tutted at the younger man and shook his head as he watched Pete push through the doors. **

"**What the fuck did I do?" Bovver shot back hotly, tugging on his own jacket and flipping the hood up. **

"**Other than being a cynical fuck, not much," he shook his head. "Jesus Bov, try a little fucking tact once in a while, will you?"**

**Ignoring Dave, he shook his head and followed Pete out of the pub, wondering as he watched him scanning the road for a taxi if he had actually been a bit harsh. **

"**Hurry up," Pete shot at them over his shoulder as a cab pulled up to the curb. Yanking the door open, he hopped into the back seat and sighed, feeling an involuntary grin pull at his lips when Swill jumped in next to him and smacked his head on the top of the door. **

"**Aw, fuck!" he shouted, holding his hand to his forehead and looking at Pete. "Mate, am I fucking bleeding? What if I've got concussion or some shit like that?"**

"**Mate of mine had concussion once," Ned told him seriously. "Took one punch and dropped dead on the spot."**

"**Oh fucking hell," Swill cried. "That falls into the category of shit I don't need to know,"**

"**I'm just saying," Ned held up his hands innocently. **

"**Upton Park please mate," Pete called to the driver above the noise that the boys were creating. Staring out of the window as the cab pulled away from the Abby, he took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the lads, determined to forget about everything that had happened the past 24hours, if only for the rest of the day.**

* * *

"**Oh mate did you see fucking Ljungberg with that beauty right at the end," Dave grinned, remembering the shot. "It was fucking perfect, did you see the way it curved…"**

"**I still can't believe they fucking subbed Bowyer in the last ten minutes, what the hell was Curbishley thinking, the stupid fat bastard?" Pete chimed in, the rush from the game still pumping furiously around his veins. Scanning his travel card through the machine, he jogged down the stairs to the platform with Swill beside him still chatting away drunkenly about something or other when someone shouted his name. **

"**Oi, Dunham!"**

**Pete turned and clapped eyes on Dean Connor the head of Birmingham's firm; he was a right little shit by reputation and it was common knowledge that the only reason he'd won as many fights as he had was because the little bastard played dirty. **

"**You and your girls out of here so soon?" he grinned cockily as the rest of his mates laughed. **

"**Isn't it passed your bedtime?" Pete frowned at him. "And it's a school night," he tutted and shook his head. "Fuck me; does your mummy know you're here?"**

"**Very funny, Dunham," Dean nodded. "Come up with that all by yourself did you? You reckon I'm scared of you? Far fucking from it, mate; in fact from what I hear, the GSE is a bit of a joke these days…seems little Petey Dunham's all washed up before he'd even begun,"**

**Pete shook his head and winced, casting a quick glance at the rest of the boys who were merely grinning; fighting someone like Dean Connor was a bit like shooting a fish in a barrel. But when the fish was fucking stupid enough to not only be in the barrel in the first place, but to then smart-mouth the bloke with the gun, well, fishy deserved to go bye-bye. **

"**See you had to go and hurt me feelings, didn't you?" Pete walked towards him calmly and watched smugly as the little sod took a step back. "We were willing to leave, let you lot fuck off and hang your heads in shame but you had to be the hero, didn't you Dean?" he stopped in front of the shorter man and smiled. "Now, being the generous bloke I am, I'll chalk all this up to it being your time of the month and I'll let you walk away, how's that?"**

**Pete winced as his head snapped back from the force of Dean's punch and he bit his lip, tasting blood as he turned back to face the younger man who was smiling at him proudly, apparently unaware of what he had just set himself up for. **

"**Now that," Pete shook his head sadly. "Wasn't very fucking clever,"**

**Pulling his fist back, he slammed it into Dean's stomach, barely catching himself as the younger bloke recovered quicker than he thought and clocked him around the head. **

**Well, he'd wanted a distraction…but in future he'd be a little more careful about what he wished for…**

* * *

**Allie slammed her car door and stared up at the all too familiar building, the faint smell of beer hanging in the air around it, the frighteningly familiar faces she could see propped up against the front door having a cigarette. **

**Smiling at one of the younger looking blokes who shouted 'Alright, Harding?' to her as she made her way towards the entrance, she made a note than when the punters at the Abby started calling her by her last name, it meant she was coming here way too often. **

**But saying that, she hadn't seen Pete since that night after he'd dropped her off at the station and he'd been so quiet and distant…so un-Pete like. A part of her worried what had happened with him and Will after she had left but when she'd brought it up he had brushed it off so quickly that she just assumed she'd been worrying over nothing. Although now it was a case of her thinking that maybe his acting skills were just a lot better than she first thought. **

"**Alright, trouble?" Terry smiled warmly at her as she stepped into the warmth of the bar. "To what do we owe the honour?"**

"**I was actually looking for Pete," she smiled. "I don't suppose-…"**

"**Round the corner with the rest," Terry nodded his head in their direction and winked at her. **

"**You're an angel." She told him with a fond smile which he returned. **

"**God actually," he joked. "But angel will do,"**

**Laughing, she winked back at him and made her way around the corner, smiling when she saw Pete sat with his back facing her, chatting to the boys about something or other that no doubt she wouldn't understand. Frowning, she saw the slight bruising on Ike's temple and wondered what the hell had happened to him. She stopped then, noticing that the other boys were all sporting their own war wounds, which meant that Pete must have…**

**No, she thought, shaking her head, there was no way…he'd told her that she had nothing to worry about. **

"**Pete," Dave caught the younger mans eye and nodded to something over his shoulder. Shifting in his seat, Pete turned and felt his stomach drop when he met the bright green eyes he'd been hoping to avoid just a little while longer. **

"**What're you doing here?" he asked her, ignoring the pain that shot through his jaw as he spoke. **

"**I uh," Allie stuttered, shaking her head slightly. "You weren't returning any of my calls so I came to see…" she stepped forward and reached out to touch his bruised face. "Jesus, Pete what the hell happened?"**

"**Nothing," he told her shortly, dodging out of her reach and folding his arms. "I'm fine,"**

"**Yeah, you look it," she snorted. **

"**It's probably one of those things that look's worse than it is," he shrugged, not really wanting to get into this now. All he could hear the whole time he was looking at her was Will's voice echoing through his head. **

"**Pete, you're eyes are bruised, you've got a cut on your forehead," she pressed her fingers against her mouth. "You said you weren't going to do this,"**

"**I never promise you anything," he shot back at her. **

"**You said you wouldn't get hurt," she snapped. "And now look at the bloody state of you, you can barely walk!"**

"**Yeah, alright," Pete frowned at her. **

"**What the hell is your problem?" she demanded, her patience finally coming to an end. "You ignore me for no reason for three days and then when I finally do get to see you, you've had the shit beaten out of you and you're acting like a complete arsehole," she shrugged. "Don't suppose you fancy filling me in on what I missed? I mean, what went wrong in the past three days that could have possibly-…" she trailed off and her eyes widened. Of course, that was it…why the hell hadn't she thought of it sooner. "Please tell me this isn't about Will?"**

**Watching his eyes darken was all the answer she needed; throwing her head back she groaned and rubbed her face with her hands tiredly. "Pete, listen to me ok? Whatever he did or said was…"**

"**This isn't about him!" Pete shouted at her, apparently having forgotten that they were still in public. "It's about you making demands of me,"**

"**Demands?" Allie frowned at him. "Fucking hell, are you high or something? Since when do I make demands of you?"**

"**This little party of yours for a start," he shot at her. "You really think I want to go and spend time with all those ponces?"**

"**It's not about spending time with them," Allie shook her head. "It's about spending time with me,"**

**Pete shook his head and turned away from her; he knew that he was being an unreasonable bastard and that he was hurting her; he wanted so badly to stop but for whatever reason he couldn't…it felt like he **_**needed**_** to push her away. **

"**Look, if you don't want to go, that's fine," she reasoned. "It's not like you can now, anyway," **

"**Why?" he asked her, morbidly curious. **

"**For God's sake, look at you, Pete!" she cried. "You can't attend a black tie party looking like you've just gone ten rounds with Ali," **

"**God forbid I upset the upper crust, eh?" he sneered. **

"**Pete," Allie laughed bitterly. "It wouldn't matter if you were Prince Harry! You walk in there looking like that and you'll be asked to leave before you can take off your jacket, which by the way you damn well knew, yet you chose to go out and get the shit beaten out of you anyway," she applauded him. "Bravo, Pete,"**

"**And where would I have fitted in, Allie?" he demanded. "Would they have given you a pat on the back for your charity work in bringing a low life like me?"**

"**Why are you saying all this?" she whispered. "I've never-…"**

"**You've never had to," he spat angrily. **

**Allie looked at him for a long moment and felt her eyes start to water. **

"**So," she whispered shakily. "You think that I'm…ashamed of you or something? Pete, I love you,"**

"**Well maybe that's not enough," he told her plainly, trying to remember a moment in time when he hated himself more than he did right at that second. "I don't belong with people like you, Allie,"**

"**People like me?" she repeated, shaking her head. "The only person drawing that little divide there, Pete, is you. I mean what is it that you think I am exactly? Some little debutant who got bored of playing with the boys in the posh playground so thought she'd go to the slightly rougher one down the road?"**

"**I never said that about you," Pete shook his head vehemently. **

"**You never had to," she told him, echoing his words from earlier as she turned to walk out the door. **

"**Don't just walk out," Pete told her, using every ounce of strength he had not to simply fall to his knees and beg her to forgive him for being the worlds biggest arsehole. **

"**Do you actually expect me to stand here and listen to you whilst you verbally bash my upbringing just because it makes you feel a little awkward? Grow the fuck up, Pete," she shook her head.**

"**Sorry I'm not as perfect as your last boyfriend," he hissed. "But then I guess that's the down side of going slumming isn't it? After Mr. Perfect no one else quite matches up,"**

"**What the fuck is wrong with you?" she practically screamed. "Why do you always have to twist everything into me somehow thinking that you're not good enough?"**

"**You're telling me that's not what you think?" Pete shook his head. **

"**If you actually have to ask me that then you are so not the guy I thought you were," she glared at him, her eyes hard and unreadable. **

"**Yeah, well maybe I'm not," he told her. **_**What the fuck are you doing? **_**His brain screamed at him. **

**Allie wanted to say something but her body seized up, not allowing her to even breathe; looking up into Pete's blue eyes, she took in a shuddering breath as a few tears swept down her cheeks. Without another word, she turned away from him and pulled the door open, walking through it and leaving him standing there with the boys staring at him with a mixture of sympathy and confusion as he wondered what the fuck had driven him to throw away the one thing in his life that actually made him happy.**

* * *

"**And then Marco said, 'that's not the Kristal, that's Sauvignon Blanc!'"**

"**Hahahahaha!" Lara threw her head back and laughed animatedly, as the older man kissed her and then trotted away to find his next victim. **

"**Kill me," she smiled, speaking through her gritted teeth. "Kill me now,"**

"**You were the one convinced this would be fun," Allie told her, accepting a glass of champagne from one of the over dressed and far too skinny waitresses. **

"**It was last year!" she hissed. "Remember when Kate Moss had that after party at her hotel and we all got trashed on £700 a bottle champagne? **_**That **_**was a good time, but this," she wrinkled her nose and looked around. "Why is everyone so fucking old?"**

"**You're not tempted to try and bag yourself a sugar Daddy?" Allie teased her. **

"**Oh dear God, no!" Lara laughed and then grinned at a pretty looking suit who was staring at her. "However, that doesn't mean I can't date their sons," she kissed Allie's cheek. "I'll come find you in a sec,"**

**Shaking her head, Allie strode over to the bar and leant on it, realising with distain that the last two hours of solid champagne consumption hadn't dulled the ache in her chest every time she thought of Pete. And if she felt like this now, she dreaded to think what tomorrow would bring. She still hadn't spoken to him since the other night in the Abby when he had been…well, arsehole was the first word that sprang to mind. All the things he had said to her, she had never known he was insecure about. Why was all that only coming up now? Surely, he would have mentioned something earlier, that was of course unless someone put the idea in his head…**

"**Hi, what can I get you, Miss?" the young and flustered looking girl behind the bar asked her fearfully, obviously having her head bitten off more than a few times tonight. **

"**Can I please get the biggest glass of ice water you can muster?" Allie asked the sympathetic looking girl behind the bar who had more than likely been harassed by rich arseholes all night about how the lemon wedges in their drinks weren't cut diagonally enough. "And whatever you're having," she smiled, throwing an extra bill onto the bar and catching the girls more than grateful smile. **

"**You look like you need something stronger than that,"**

**Allie closed her eyes and sighed; fuck, this was the last thing she needed. Glancing over her shoulder at Will, she saw the smug look on his face and felt physically sick. What the hell had she ever seen in the guy?**

"**Actually, what I need is to be left alone," she told him curtly, not even bothering to make her tone pleasant. **

"**Pete seems like a nice chap," **

**Allie laughed bitterly and shook her head, turning around to glare at him as he looked her up and down, making her skin crawl. **

"**I knew you wouldn't be able to resist having a go," she told him. "That would require being a grown up,"**

"**Oh come on, Allie," he laughed at her. "Poor, lonely little rich girl dates a thug to get some attention…it's all a bit desperate isn't it?"**

"**He's not a thug," she snapped. **

"**Oh my mistake," Will told her. "I must have just been overreacting when he tried to break my wrist after you left the train station that day,"**

"**What?" Allie blinked in shock. **

"**And then of course, there's the whole thing of how you met him," he winced. "Not exactly one you'll want to tell the grandkids, is it?"**

"**You know after the way you treated me, I'd be a lot more careful about pointing the finger at the man who ultimately saved my life," she hissed at him, wishing that he would just piss off. But this was Will…she had learned long ago that he had no concept of when to draw the line. **

"**I said I was sorry." He took a step forward. "What more do you want, Allie?"**

"**I want you to piss. Off." she told him through gritted teeth, trying to keep her voice as low as possible so as not to alarm anyone. **

"**Do you really though?" he asked her, reaching out and running a hand down her arm. "Come on, Allie. Can you honestly stand there and tell me you don't still think about me?"**

**Her eyes actually felt as though they were bulging out of her head at this point; she couldn't believe what she was hearing…the audacity of this son of a bitch.**

"**Oh my God," she laughed. "You arrogant prick, you actually thought something was going to happen tonight, didn't you?"**

"**Well," he shrugged, taking a long sip of his JD and coke. "You weren't exactly pushing me away, were you?"**

"**Fuck you," Allie spat at him, not caring about her water anymore, she just wanted to be away from him. But he caught her arm as she tried to barge past him. **

"**According to my memory you already have," he grinned at her and she shoved him, hard enough to send him stumbling back a few steps. **

"**Listen to me. I was as good as it got for you, Allie. Come on, I'm a lawyer with an embankment apartment, I earn more money in a month than your bit of rough does in a year working at Tesco."**

"**He's a teacher," Allie informed him. **

"**Couldn't give a shit," Will dismissed her comment. "Point is Allie, you and me, we made sense. We fought, but that's just the way that it was with us, but at the end of the day I would have done anything for you."**

**Allie shook her head and yanked her hand out of his grasp.**

"**You're full of it, and you always were." She told him, meeting his eyes and making sure that she understood. "And you know what's really funny about all of this? I'm in love with Pete,"**

"**Bullshit," he scoffed. **

"**No, I am," she smiled at him. "He makes me happier than I've ever been. Ever. I could honestly spend the rest of my life with him and you, you're going to end up with a piece of arm candy that spends her days fucking the butler while you're off playing golf and telling all your phoney friends about how you've just forked out however many grand to get the kids into camp America or wherever it is you'll be sending them so that you don't have to face the hatred in their eyes every time they look at you." **

"**He's a common piece of shit," Will spat angrily. "Don't you dare even put me in the same category as him." **

"**I wouldn't dream of it," she told him with a shrug. "Because he doesn't belong in a category with you. You're beneath him." She looked at him with a hardness in her eyes that he'd never seen before. "You're beneath me." **

**Will's jam set tightly and Allie saw his fist clench under the bar. **

"**How long do you honestly give it, Allie?" he shook his head. "Until you get bored of him?"**

"**The only person I'm bored of is you," she shot back. "Now go away."**

"**So where is lover boy tonight then?" he asked, glancing around. "Take my advice did he?"**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" Allie demanded, her head snapping back up. "What did you say to him?"**

"**Nothing he didn't already know," Will assured her smugly. **

**Suddenly, it all started to fall into place; the reason Pete had been so off with her since that day at the station, the crappy reasons he gave for not being able to come tonight, the argument they had had was all down to the sniggering little boy in front of her. **

"**You know something?" she tilted her head and looked at him seriously. "I actually pity you, so you can sit here and make you're lewd comments, or you're demeaning jokes all you like," Allie picked up her bag and brushed a piece of hair off her face. "I'll let you feel big for a moment, because at the end of the night, when I'm with the man I love and all you're friends are with their girlfriends, you'll be sat at home on your own; or maybe if you're lucky some poor girl will get in a cab with you and you'll 'charm' your way into a sympathy fuck." **

"**You're a bitch, do you know that?" Will sneered at her. **

"**Ditto, little boy," she grinned, brushing down her dress and waving politely to a couple who were passing them. "Have a good night,"**

**She pushed past him and then stopped suddenly, remembering the look on Pete's face when he had been shouting at her the other night. At the time she had mistaken it for defensiveness but in reality it had been fear. **

"**Oh, Will, just one more thing?" she smiled as he turned around and her small fist smacked him square in the nose. Most of the guests who were over by the dance floor didn't notice, but the 30 or so of them by the bar immediately descended into silence. **

"**Fucking hell Allie!" he shouted, gripping his nose whilst she nursed her hand. Christ, no wonder Pete was such a mess after fights…how the hell did he do that on a regular basis? "Are you fucking insane?"**

**She didn't answer him, she didn't even bother looking at him; she just strolled towards the exit, flexing her fingers and trying to rid them of some of the pain. Casting a glance over her shoulder at Will who was perched against the bar holding a bloodied napkin against his nose, Allie grinned, suddenly realising what Pete meant when he talked about the rush he got from fighting. **

**Her fingers felt like they were on fire…but Jesus, was it worth it. **

* * *

**Pete clicked off his TV and sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. After trying to get into beers with the boys for the last few hours, he'd finally realised that he was just being a miserable bastard and so had given up and come home. **

**Checking his phone, he saw that there will still no messages and that meant that Allie was still pissed at him. Just like she had every right to be; rubbing her back of his head in frustration he couldn't actually believe how badly he'd treated her. The things he'd accused her of, she could never be guilty of doing because the girl was far too good to him. Too good **_**for**_** him. **

**Noticing Bovver's wallet still on the table from when he had insisted on buying Pete a curry and coming back to the flat with him, he sighed and debated getting in his car and running it over to him, just to give himself something to do other than sit here and think about the fact that he'd fucked up the best relationship of his life all because of his pride. **

**Suddenly, the sound of someone pounding on his door echoed through the flat and he realised that it must be Bovver. Shit it, at least it was company. **

**Walking over to the door, he winced at the pile of exam papers he had to mark and oversee on his kitchen table, figuring he had a good 72 hours left before he would have to deal with them. Yanking the door open, he stopped dead, frowning at the woman in front of him.**

"**Oh for the love of fuck, tell me she's here," Lara peered into the flat behind him, her usually straight red hair falling in perfect ringlets around her face. **

"**What?" Pete shook his head.**

"**Allie," she exclaimed impatiently. "She disappeared about an hour ago and she's decided not to answer her phone no matter how many times I call,"**

"**What do you mean she's disappeared?" Pete demanded, suddenly alert. **

"**Oh, she had some fight with Will." She told him distractedly. **

"**Will was at the party?" he spat angrily. **

"**Yeah, but she didn't know he was going to be there," Lara informed him. "And besides, she was too busy drowning her sorrows over you to notice anyone else," she shook her head. "What the hell happened with you two?"**

"**That doesn't matter right now," Pete told her, grabbing his jacket and throwing it on, ushering the red head back out into the hall. "All that matter's is finding Allie,"**

* * *

"**Oh, mother fu-…" Allie winced and bent down to inspect her foot. She'd been walking for almost half an hour now and realising about a mile back that her shoes weren't build for comfort, she'd taken them off and was now paying the price. Pete's road wasn't exactly as clean as Kensington Avenue and if she wasn't mistaken that was a shard of glass sticking into her toe. **

**Sighing, she leant back against the wall of someone's garden and took a deep breath; she'd left the party knowing that she needed to see Pete, to sort this out, but she was beginning to panic about what she was going to say to him. **

**As angry as she was about what Will had said to Pete, that didn't mean she was any less pissed about the way he'd treated her in the Abby the other night. She just had to keep reminding herself that that wasn't Pete talking, it was Will. **

"**When did my life turn into Dawson's Creek?" she muttered, scraping a piece of what she prayed was mud off of her shoe. **

**Suddenly, a loud shout pulled her out of her daydream and she jumped slightly, squinting her eyes at the stumbling figures under the street light at the end of the road. **

"**Oh shit," she whispered, grabbing her phone out of her purse just in case. **

"**Oi, oi," one of them shouted. "Who's that?"**

"**Double shit," she winced, picking up her shoes and breaking into a steady jog, ignoring the shouts that followed her around the corner. Glancing over her shoulder, she realised that obviously they were too drunk to follow her and slowed down somewhat, but unfortunately, not quick enough to avoid slamming into something pretty hard. **

"**Ah!" she screamed as someone caught her arm and she shook them off, backing away and preparing to run again when she looked up and saw who it was. **

"**Allie?" Pete stared at her as though he didn't quite believe she was real. **

"**Hi," she smiled nervously at him. **

**Pete stared back at her for a moment, still in shock and then snapped out of it quickly, his bright blue eyes taking on a dangerous glint. **

"'**Hi'?" he repeated. "What the fuck are you doing out here on your own at 1.30 in the fucking morning?"**

"**I was on my way to yours," she frowned. Why was this such a big deal?**

"**Why the fuck weren't you answering your phone?" he shouted, the worry sinking in even more now that she was finally in front of him. **

"**What?" she frowned. "No one tried to call me," she pulled her phone out of her purse and smiled tightly. "Because my phone's dead," she held it up and watched as Pete threw his head back and laughed bitterly. **

"**Perfect," he told her. "You're walking around London at 1.30 in the morning looking like that with no way of getting through to anyone,"**

"**Hey!" Allie shouted at him, her own patience snapping. "I don't know how good your memory is, but in case you'd forgotten, you're not really in a position to be a wanker to me right now," **

"**Lara said you just left the party, didn't even bother telling her where you were going," he snapped. "What the hell were you playing at?"**

"**Me?" she laughed. "You really want to talk about playing games, Pete? How about you acting like a world class dick in the pub the other night? How do you think that made me- Ow! Bollocks!" she cried, not realising that she had pressed her foot flat against the ground and in doing so pushed the shard of glass deeper into it.**

"**What?" Pete demanded, seeing the pain flash across her face. "What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing," she winced. "I stepped on some glass a while back and I think its still in my foot,"**

"**Let me see," Pete frowned. **

"**Its fine," she shook her head, pushing him away from her. **

"**Look," Pete told her calmly, determined not to lose his temper. Jesus, this woman was stubborn. "My car's right round the corner, just come back with me, I'll call Lara tell her I've got you and we'll sort your foot out." He saw the reluctance in her eyes and felt his heart sink a little. "You can keep shouting at me if you want,"**

**Sighing, Allie nodded mutely and started hobbling towards his car, wincing every time her foot touched the ground; without meaning to, her hand shot out and she grabbed Pete's hand, squeezing it tightly as a way of keeping herself balanced and gaining some comfort. She frowned, slightly hurt when he immediately pulled away from her only to turn around a second later and scoop her up, carrying her the rest of the way to his car. **

**Seeing the slight grin pulling at his lips, Allie turned her head the other way to hide her own smile from him, tightening her hands around his neck. **

"**This doesn't mean I like you again," she told him bluntly, smiling when she heard him chuckle. **

"**I know," he nodded, opening the passenger side door and placing her in the seat. "But give it time,"**

* * *

"**Don't touch it!" Allie snapped, yanking her foot away from Pete's hands as he knelt on the floor in front of her, some plasters and a bottle of disinfectant beside him. **

"**How am I supposed to get it out then?" he asked her. "Magic?"**

**Allie glared at him and then flopped back onto the sofa, closing her eyes and this time staying silent when he carefully picked up her foot and began inspecting the sore looking toe. **

"**It looks pretty deep," he told her frowning. "Are you-…"**

"**Just do it," she shook her head. "I don't want to know how or with what, I don't even want the stupid count down, just yank the bloody thing out," **

**Nodding, Pete gently pinched the skin around it and tried to ignore the hiss of pain she gave out as she clutched the cushion next to her and swore. The pretty impressive shard of glass squeezed out of her skin and he immediately slapped the gauze which he'd doused with TCP over the cut, once again ignoring her rather colourful reaction. **

**Without even realising he was doing it, Pete leant forward and pressed a soft kiss against her bare knee, soothing her as he ran his hand up and down her leg. **

"**You alright?" he asked her, looking up into her face with was still slightly distorted in pain. **

"**Yeah," she nodded, trying not to focus on how good it felt to have him touching her again after a week of not even really seeing him. She shifted slightly on the sofa and in doing so, pulled away from him. Pete frowned, but knew why she was doing it, it didn't take a genius to work out that she was still hurt by the way he'd treated her. **

"**Why didn't you just tell me?" she blurted out suddenly, shocking both of them. **

"**What?" Pete shook his head. **

"**I know," she sighed and met his eyes. "I know what Will said to you, ok? He told me, but I still can't work out why I had to hear it from him?"**

"**It doesn't matter," Pete told her darkly and began throwing things back into the first aid kit. **

"**Yes it bloody does," Allie spat, sitting up straighter. "I don't know what's more fucking stupid, that you actually listened to what he had to say or that you then took it out on me!"**

"**What was I supposed to say?" Pete snapped at her. "Did you want me to cry for you? Tell you that I'm scared he might be right?"**

"**No," she shook her head. "I just didn't want you to lie to me. And I sure as hell didn't want you to make me feel like crap, but you managed both so congratulations,"**

**She stood up suddenly and bent down, snatching a plaster off of the floor and not even bothering to look as she slapped it over the hole in her toe. Grabbing her bag, she stepped over him and hobbled over to his house phone. **

"**What are you doing?" Pete demanded. **

"**I'm calling a taxi and I'm going home," she told him, dialling. "There's obviously no point in me staying here, is there?"**

"**What?" he shook his head. **

"**Well, you're not willing to talk and I'm not willing to sit here in silence, so what other option do I have?" she shrugged, opening her purse and making sure she had enough money left over. **

"**Stop it," Pete stormed over and took the phone from her, hanging it up and looking down at her. "I can't…" he sighed. "Allie, I don't know what I'm supposed to say,"**

**She looked down at her feet for a moment, and Pete felt his chest tighten when she finally looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. **

"**I don't know if I can keep doing this," she whispered. "I can't keep reassuring you that you're what I want every damn day." She reached up and touched his face gently. "I love you," she told him firmly. "I love you so much that it hurts, but if you don't see that by now, then something's wrong, Pete, and I don't know how to make it right,"**

**Realising what she was saying, Pete stared at her in horror and actually found himself laughing. This was fucking ridiculous. **

"**Oh this is just fucking perfect isn't it?" he shouted. **

"**There you go again," she snapped. "I'm at a fucking loss here, Pete! I don't know what you need me to say or do to make you realise that I'm with you because I love you, but if someone as pathetic as Will can put doubts in your head, then I must be doing something very fucking wrong."**

"**It's not you," Pete told her. "You didn't hear what he said,"**

"**Yeah actually I did," she shouted. "He told me about your little chat on the platform and if that's why we're in the mess we are right now then you must be pretty fucking stupid!"**

"**What?" he shouted back at her. **

"**You heard me," she snapped. "What the hell does he know about us? Nothing! He's my ex-boyfriend Pete, of course he's going to try and mess with your head; and not to mention he's the worlds most unstable and emotionally retarded arsehole. What the hell did you think you were doing actually listening to him?"**

"**You're telling me that none of that's true?" he demanded. **

"**No, you bloody idiot!" she shrieked. "If any of that was true then funnily enough I wouldn't be here right now fighting with you, and I wouldn't have Will's face imprinted in my fist!" she caught the look on Pete's face and nodded. "That's right, I punched him, and if you don't quit this whole pity party I'm not good enough bullshit you've got going on, I might have to lay one on you as well!"**

**She felt a tear run down her face but ignored it, too caught up in her own anger to think of anything other than that. **

"**You think you're the only one who gets scared, Pete?" she demanded. "You think that I don't look at some of those girls down the Abby who constantly throw themselves at you and worry about the fact that they're all pretty and they like football and they probably understand you better than I do?" she shook her head at him. "You think that doesn't scare the shit out of me?"**

**Pete stared back at her in amazement; how was it that she could ever think he wanted anyone other than her?**

"**The difference is that I trust you," Allie spat. "I know how much you love me and every time you look at me or you kiss me, I realise what a moron I've been and I actually end up laughing at those girls,"**

**Again, he just seemed to kind of stand there staring at her, so with a huge sigh, she turned on her good heel and yanked his front door open, preparing to step through it when suddenly it slammed again and before she could even work out what was going on, she was being spun around and shoved against the door, barely even having a moment to breathe before he kissed her. **

"**I love you," she told him, his mouth still close enough that when she spoke, their lips brushed together. **

"**I love you," he replied, running his hands down her body to rest in the curve of her hip, pulling her closer. **

"**So are we-…"**

"**I reckon we're done talking for tonight, don't you?" Pete asked her, running his tongue along her bottom lip and trying to work out how he had gone for almost a week without the taste of her on his lips. **

"**Thank fuck for that," she whispered, silencing his chuckle as she stood up on her tip toes, wrapping her arms more firmly around his neck as he kissed her deeply. Picking her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist, he ran a hand up the skirt of her dress, revelling in the feel of her soft skin under his fingers. **

"**Nice dress by the way," he told her winking. **

**Allie merely grinned at him before leaning down and kissing him so fully that Pete actually had to stop walking towards the bedroom, not sure if he would even make it that far, his self control hanging by a thread. **

"**Hmmm," she smiled wickedly at him, playfully biting his earlobe. "You should see what's underneath it,"**

**She laughed at the look he gave her, before practically running into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot; happily trapping them once again in a world where only the two of them existed and nothing would ever change it.**


	7. Part 5: The good fight

_**This is a companion piece to chapter 14 of WCHB, which if you don't remember is the one where Allie gets attacked. Basically reading it back after I first posted it, I realised that even though he was trying to protect her, Pete came off as a bit of an arse for not seeing her, so this is what happened that night after he took her to the hospital. Feedback as usual, is very, very much appreciated! I'm suffering from writers block at the moment (shameful I know!) so I need some inspiration!**_

_**It's a three part arc so this is just part one…**_

**Pete sat on the edge of his chair, staring at the young woman lying in the bed next to him; after being taken to x-ray, the doctors had told him that Allie luckily didn't have any broken bones, but she did have some severe bruising which could take up to a month to heal fully. The cut on her head had been stitched up and a white butterfly strip placed across it, the white material taking on a pinkish tint as her blood continued to seep through. The nurse had informed him that she had fallen asleep shortly before he had been allowed to come in, and although he wanted to hear her voice, to hear her tell him that she was ok, he was content watching her sleep for the time being. **

**Taking her hand in his, he gently kissed her fingers and leant his forehead against them, feeling the air rush out of his lungs as tears stung his eyes. **

**His stomach had sunk earlier when the doctors had asked him if Allie had been attacked in any other way; realising what they had been referring to, Pete had promptly run to the bathroom and thrown up until his throat was stinging and he felt like he would collapse. He'd rather die than have anything like that happen to her…his oxygen left his body in the form of a sob and Pete rested his head on top of their hands. It was all his fault…it was all his fault…**

**His eyes snapped open when he felt her fingers twitching under his and saw her eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids as she slept restlessly. The doctor had explained to him that given how panicked she was they had sedated her just to give her body time to rest and recover, in the mean time, he'd tried ringing Lara to let her know what was going on but it kept going straight to answer phone, so he'd rung the only other person he could think of right then. **

"**Pete?"**

**The young man turned his attention away from the bed and looked up at his brother. Stepping into the room, Steve nearly gasped at the sight of Allie lying there and tried to suppress his own anger towards his brother. **

"**Pete, what the fuck happened?" he demanded. **

"**I didn't…" Pete shook his head, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Mate, if I could have stopped it…"**

**Not saying another word, Steve grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a hug, knowing that was what he needed right now more than anything else. **

"**How is she?" he asked, releasing Pete and gesturing towards the bed. **

"**She's…" he sighed and shook his head. "They said she got off lucky, but she should be ok. They're letting her go in a couple of days."**

**Allie fidgeted in her sleep and Steve watched his little brother as he became immediately alert, watching her for even the slightest movement. **

"**Let her rest for a bit," Steve told him. "Come on, you need some air and a cup of coffee from the looks of it,"**

"**Why's that?" Pete asked him, reluctantly following him down the hall. **

"**Because mate," Steve smiled grimly. "Right at this second, you actually look worse than she does,"**

* * *

"**Does Allie know?" Steve asked him as they sat on the wall outside the hospital nursing their luke warm cups of watery coffee. **

"**About what?" Pete frowned. "The Firm?"**

"**Nah Pete," He rolled his eyes. "About your history as a tap dancer…yes, about the fucking Firm,"**

"**She's known for a while now," he nodded. "I had to tell her, Steve. It wouldn't have been fair otherwise,"**

"**What did she say?" **

**Pete snorted, remembering the night after Bovver had very nearly succeeded in persuading Pete to break things off with Allie and he had finally come clean with her. They had gone back to his flat where Pete had pretty much told her everything about the history of the GSE, from the fact that Steve used to be the Major to what had been going on the night he had met her. **

"**She was fine with it," he shrugged. **

**Steve snorted and shook his head, downing the dregs of his rapidly cooling coffee and wondering how the hell his brother, the smart one who had graduated University could be so fucking thick. **

"**Pete, Allie's an amazing girl," he told him firmly. "No one's denying that, especially me, but there isn't a woman alive that would willingly accept and put up with the fact that you're involved in all this shit," he laughed. "I know that there's no way in hell Shannon would still be with me if I hadn't left all that behind,"**

"**Yeah well Allie's not like Shannon," Pete shot back at him. "Thank fuck,"**

"**What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Steve snapped. **

"**Oh come on bruv," he laughed. "Just because she's not one of those birds who are on a fucking vendetta to save my soul or whatever, just because she's happy enough to take me as I am, you think that there's something wrong with us?"**

"**Shannon did what she had to do," Steve told him. "For our sake,"**

"**No, Steve," Pete shook his head. "Shannon did what she had to do for her own fucking sake, so don't stand there and make out that she's a saint."**

**Steve shook his head and threw his now empty cup into the bushes behind him, standing up and dusting off the back of his trousers. **

"**You know something mate?" he asked, looking down at Pete. "You're right, Allie's nothing like Shannon," he shrugged. "Because the difference is that Shannon would have had the brains to walk away before it came to this. And you might have to start questioning what type of man you are if you're willing to let her stick around."**

* * *

**Pete stood aside as the nurse left Allie's room in a hurry, rushing down the long hallway to another room and almost catching his fingers in the door as it swung shut. Cursing under his breath and stepping inside, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Allie sat up in bed, staring at the tray of food in front of her warily. **

**Suddenly, her eyes lifted up to his and her face instantly softened, the familiar smile she only ever wore around him stretching over her bruised face and still making her look beautiful. **

"**Hey stranger," she told him softly, her voice slightly raspy from the oxygen they had given her on the way in. **

"**You're awake," he smiled, walking further into the room and taking a seat next to her bed, careful not to touch her. "How're you feeling?"**

"**Peachy," Allie laughed, slowly dissolving into a coughing fit and wincing when her stomach protested. **

"**What's wrong?" Pete demanded, his hand coming up to rest on her face. "Does it hurt? Should I go get someone?"**

"**No," she shook her head. "No, its just the bruising, they said it'll be a while before…" she caught the look on his face and trailed off. He looked like he wanted to throw up. **

**Allie knew that he blamed himself for what happened, but it wasn't his fault; she was stupid to be strolling around London on her own at stupid hours of the morning. Whether it had been Mikey or some random kid in a hoodie, it was bound to have happened one day. **

**Meeting Pete's eyes, she realised that convincing him of that would be a task and a half.**

"**You've got that look I hate," she told him gently. "The one that says you're over-thinking something and making it worse than it actually is,"**

"**How can this be worse than it actually is?" Pete snorted at her. "Look at you,"**

**Glancing down at her bandaged hand, Allie could see the bruising already creeping up her wrist and raised an eyebrow. **

"**I've looked better," she pursed her lips. "But its just lucky for me that purple's the 'in' colour for this season,"**

**Pete shook his head and looked down at his lap, too angry at himself to look her in the eye right now. **

"**Pete?" she reached out and tilted his face up to hers. "I know you're angry and upset, but this isn't your fault, ok?"**

"**You're too good to get mixed up in all this," he whispered harshly. **

"**Yeah, well so are you," Allie told him, trying to ignore the sting of tears in her eyes. "Pete, I love you. I love you so, so much and its because I love you that I need you to get it through your thick bloody skull that this is not your fault, do you understand me?"**

"**You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for-…"**

"**Mickey," she interrupted. "I know that, so why are you having such a hard time getting your head around it?"**

"**I should have been there," he hissed. "I should have protected you,"**

"**You're here now," she told him softly. "That's all I care about," she sighed and felt another wave of pain sweep through her body. "So can you do what you're supposed to and just kiss me and take my mind off of it for a while?"**

**Leaning forward, Pete kissed her gently, careful not to be too hard with her; she kissed him back, her good hand clutching the material of his sweater, clinging to him so fiercely, Pete kept expecting to hear the material rip. **

"**Can you stay with me?" she whispered, pulling away after a long moment and he realised for the first time how badly she was shaking. "Please?"**

"**Come 'ere," he whispered back, sliding onto the bed next to her and pulling her into his arms, rocking her gently and kissing her forehead. "Just go to sleep, I've got you." He ignored the lone tear which slipped out of his eye and trailed down his face. "I won't leave, I promise,"**

* * *

"**Pete?"**

**Pete opened his eyes and stared up into the deep chocolate coloured orbs of Lara Knight, the red head looking down at him with sympathy and concern, her voice barely above a whisper. **

"**Hey," he whispered back, gently sliding Allie away from his chest and hopping off of the bed, turning quickly to pull the covers up around her so she didn't get cold. **

"**I'm sorry it took me so long to get here," she smiled. "I only just got your message and…" she shook her head and looked at her best friend. "Jesus Christ, Pete what happened to her?"**

**Pete fought the urge to laugh; what she really meant by that was **_**Pete, what did you let happen to her?**_

"**Can you stay here with her?" he asked, ignoring her earlier question. **

"**Of course I can," she nodded. "You should go home get some sleep and come back in the morning,"**

"**I can't," he shook his head, feeling almost numb. **

"**Pete, Allie would kill you if she knew that you weren't sleeping…"**

"**No," Pete interrupted her. "I mean, I can't…I can't be here with her. Not when she's like this?"**

"**What?" Lara hissed, her eyes narrowing. "What, so you're just going to leave her?"**

"**She doesn't need me here," he told her. **

"**Like fuck she does," the red head shot back at him, trying to keep her voice level below normal. "You're her boyfriend; it's your job to be here,"**

"**I need to sort this out," he walked towards the door, but Lara reached out and snagged his hand. **

"**No, Pete," she trained her eyes on his. "What you need is to stay here and put her first for once. Ignore the fact that you're little gang war or whatever the fuck is it has stepped up a notch and be a man."**

"**I don't need your advice," he snarled. "I just need you to stay with her, while I…"**

"**While you what?" Lara hissed. "Take a few days and sort your head out? Grow the fuck up, Dunham. She needs you here now, not later,"**

"**Just stay with her," Pete repeated, his voice oddly monotone as he shrugged her off and walked out into the hall, Lara hot on his heels. **

"**So what am I supposed to tell her when she wakes up, Pete?" she called, waiting for him to turn around and give her something to go by, some scrap of information, no matter how useless that would give her the ability to comfort the still sleeping blonde girl when she finally woke up. **

**She waited and waited, until the door at the end of the hall slammed behind him and the silence he left her in seemed to cave in, forcing her back into the small room where she sat next to Allie's bed and waited for her to wake up. **


	8. Part 5b: The Man Who

_**Ok, so this is the second part of the arc. Basically this takes place after Pete has beaten up Mikey and gives you the story of just what got him to go to Allie's house afterwards. Hope you like it, let me know even if you don't…reviews are scarce and I'm getting disheartened! Whoever reads this…I hope you enjoy it! **_

"**Dad it's really not that bad," Allie winced as her father continued to shout at her down the phone. She knew that it wasn't out of anger, he was merely scared for her, but even so that didn't make it any more pleasant to sit through. Glaring at Lara who walked into the kitchen and pointed at the clock, silently reminding Allie that it was time to take her next dose of painkillers, she wondered what had compelled her best friend to call her father and tell him what had happened. **

**As if she didn't have enough on her plate…**

"**I'm out now and they've said that in a month I'll be back to normal," she winced at his reaction. "Yes, a month. They've said all the bruising will be gone…no, it's…look, dad, I'm safe now ok? I've got Lara here and-…what?" she frowned and Lara watched as her face fell slightly. "No, Pete's gone out to get some food," she mumbled. "Listen Dad, I'm tired so I'm just going to…ok, I know. I love you, too," she hung up the phone and practically threw it onto the table, dropping her head into her hands and trying to keep from screaming. **

"**Lying to your dad about your boyfriend," Lara raised her eyebrows. "Most girls would take that as something of a warning sign,"**

**Allie looked at her in utter disgust and then hobbled out of the kitchen, towards the stairs. **

"**Allie, I didn't mean it like that!" **

**She completely ignored her and instead focused on making her way up the stairs without falling over; with her ribs in such a mess it was proving fairly difficult to bend her legs properly and she winced as pain shot through her chest with each tiny step. **

**Sighing when she finally reached her bedroom after what seemed like an eternity, she carefully sat on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes, content to let the pain wash through her for a moment. **

**Glancing at her mobile phone, she saw that there were no missed calls and felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes again. She knew why Pete was upset, she knew that he blamed himself for what had happened, but she couldn't understand why he couldn't just be there for her. Flipping the phone open, she dialled the number she knew off by heart and almost chuckled when it went straight to voicemail…again. Waiting for him to finish talking, she bit her lip as the beep rang out in her ears and she sighed deeply. **

"**Pete?" she asked warily, wondering if he was in the flat would he be willing to answer the phone this time, knowing it was her. Apparently not. "I just wanted to call and see how you were doing really," she laughed lightly. "I haven't seen you in what, four days now and I just…" her breath got shaky and she felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I know it's really pathetic but I need you right now. I can't deal with this on my own without you here…I just," she sobbed and then shook her head trying to keep it together. "I need you to know that this isn't your fault, that I don't blame you, Christ Pete, I'm not even angry, I just…if you're there can you please pick up?" she whispered. "Please? I love you so much and I need you here, please baby?"**

**For a long moment, she simply sat in silence crying down the phone before shaking her head hard and taking a deep breath. He either wasn't there or he just didn't want to speak to her. She didn't really want to think about either of those facts so instead she closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from sobbing as she told him she loved him one last time before hanging up the phone and falling back onto the bed, sobbing into the pillow until she was so exhausted that she fell asleep. **

* * *

_"**I love you, Pete,"**_

**That last whisper on the end; he kept listening to it over and over again, trying to picture her there next to him, her skin touching his, her eyes twinkling as she smiled at him, not a hint of sadness in them. Just the way things had been before he had fucked it all up by dragging her into something that she had no place in. **

**Rubbing his eyes and feeling the wetness on his fingers when he pulled them away, Pete sighed knowing that he needed to get out of here now otherwise he'd lose his mind completely. **

**Yanking on his jacket, he slammed out of his flat and ran down the stairs ignoring the protests from the old creaking floor boards under his feet. **

**He should go to her, fuck, he **_**wanted **_**to go to her, to just hold her and tell her that he was sorry but for whatever reason, he couldn't. It was all to do with guilt, that much he knew, but she was the woman he loved and she needed him, why the hell couldn't he bring himself to be with her. **

**Rubbing the back of his head tiredly, he looked up and blinked in surprise when he realised where he had unintentionally ended up. Pushing through the gates of St. Mark's graveyard, Pete ignored the cold wind which kicked up around him as he navigated the headstones looking for the one he knew all to well. **

_**Michael Dunham**_

_**Born: 23**__**rd**__** March 1961**_

_**Died: July 12**__**th**__** 1999**_

_**Beloved father, husband and brother,**_

_**May he rest in peace**_

**Pete stared at the faded stone for a long moment, not sure how he felt. It was the same every time he came here, he knew that he should be sad, maybe even shed a tear or two but instead he would stare at the headstone and think about nothing but how much he had hated the man. Remembering the way his father would often treat his mother, Pete clenched his fists picturing the mysterious bruises she would sometimes have or the way she would get spoken to as though she was nothing of importance. What if that was his future? What if that was how he ended up treating Allie? Staring down at the cuts and bruises on his knuckles, he realised that last night with Mikey had given him a glimpse of the man he was risking turning into. And what if the man was turning into was the same as his father…did that mean that one day he could hurt Allie?**

**Closing his eyes, he told himself that it wasn't possible, that he loved her too much for their relationship to ever see that fate. **

"**Oh lord, I know that look…you're in trouble,"**

**He turned and frowned at the familiar face stood behind him, smiling softly as she clutched a bunch of flowers.**

"**What are you doing here, mum?" Pete smiled back at her, holding out his hand and helping her clamber over the uneven ground. **

"**Same thing I do every Tuesday." She shrugged, kneeling down and placing the flowers on her husband's grave. Being widowed in your early 40's when you had two boys wasn't exactly something that every mother dreamed of, but Moira Dunham had dealt with it better than anyone else Pete could think of. Never in their lives had he and Steve wanted for anything and he knew how hard his mum had worked to keep them going. **

"**But that doesn't explain why you're here," she raised an eyebrow, knowing that Pete and his father had been far from the best buddies he and Steve had. **

"**Just needed some fresh air," he told her, glancing about the gloomy looking grounds. "Don't know how but for whatever reason I ended up here,"**

**Reaching out, Moira took his chin and tilted his head up, shaking her head when she caught the faint bruise on his chin and the cut on his temple. **

"**Another one," she sighed. "Most mothers stop worrying about playground scraps when their sons reach the age of twelve let alone twenty-two,"**

"**This one wasn't down to me," Pete told her firmly. **

"**Funny that," she smiled wryly at him. "Neither were the other hundred you've had in the last year,"**

**Rolling his eyes, Pete chuckled as his mother linked her arm through his and led him over to a nearby bench, perching down on it and glancing around the graveyard. **

"**So how are things going with that gorgeous girl of yours?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. Moira had more or less fallen in love with Allie within about three seconds of meeting her and vice-versa. Having never had a mother of her own really, Allie had revelled in the attention Moira had given her, for some reason feeling closer to her than to Shannon who often seemed a little bit stuck up for Moira's liking. **

"**She's alright," Pete nodded, not wanting to give anything away. **

"**Oh Jesus," Moira laughed and shook her head. "What've you gone and done now?"**

"**What?" Pete frowned. So much for not giving anything away…**

"**Oh come on," she nudged him. "I'm your mum; I know when you're lying. So you can either tell me what's gone on or I'll call Allie and ask her myself,"**

"**You've got my girlfriend's number?" Pete frowned at her, a smile tugging at his lips. **

"**How else is she going to tell me all about the horrible things you do?" Moira grinned and then patted his hand. "Come on, out with it,"**

"**We had a fight," Pete sighed, rubbing the back of his head and debating just how much to tell his mum. She'd go insane if he told her the whole truth, but then he didn't want to lie to her either. "It was my fault,"**

"**What happened?" **

**Pete tilted his head up and looked at the sky which was rapidly clouding over, the temperature dropping by just that much that you could feel it in the air, nipping at your skin. **

"**Allie got…." He shook his head and felt tears sting his eyes again. "She's hurt, mum. Someone attacked her,"**

"**Jesus Christ," Moira gasped. "When? Why the hell didn't you bloody tell me?"**

"**It was a couple of days ago, on the underground. She was on her way home from work to come and see me and she got jumped."**

"**The poor, poor thing," she shook her head sadly. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. How is she now?"**

"**She was in hospital last time I saw her," he winced when he realised what he'd said. **

"**What do you mean 'last time you saw her'?" she studied her son's face carefully, knowing full well when he was lying to her. **

"**The bloke who attacked her," he took a deep breath and leant forward so that he was resting his elbows on his knees. "It was Mikey Mullins,"**

"**Mikey?" Moira asked. "The skinny little sod you went to school with?"**

"**Yeah," Pete nodded. "And I can't help thinking," he sighed heavily, the weight in his chest doubling as he thought about it. "You know what this area's like mum, what the fuck was I doing letting my girlfriend walk around here at 2 in the morning on her own?"**

"**It's not your fault, sweetheart," she told him, squeezing his hand again. "And I can bet my last bloody pound that she doesn't blame you either,"**

"**It's not the point though, is it?" he hissed. "She could have been…they could have done anything to her and I wouldn't have been able to do anything," he felt tears sting his eyes and looked away. "I should have been there for her and I let her down,"**

"**No, darlin'," Moira shook her head vehemently. "The only way you can let her down is not to be there for her **_**now," **_**she rubbed his back gently. "Go and see her, I promise you once you do, you'll feel a million times better,"**

"**She's better off without me, mum," Pete told her firmly. "All this time I think we've both been fooling ourselves, making out that this is something that could actually work when in reality it's a fucking joke,"**

"**No it's not," she slapped his shoulder hard. "And don't you bloody tell me any different! I've never seen you as happy as you are when you're with her, and the only way I'll let you think otherwise is if you can sit there and tell me that you don't love Allie," she paused and looked at him seriously. "So come on, then, do you love her or not?"**

**Pete looked up at his mum and laughed, shaking his head lightly; the woman had always had a way of getting to him, mentally shaking him and making him see sense. Jesus, the fact that Allie had been the only one of his girlfriends that his mum had ever flat out liked should have been a sign enough…**

"**I love her," he told her honestly, staring at the ground and bashfully nudging a rock with his trainer. "I love her more than anything,"**

"**Well then," Moira dusted off her knees and shrugged. "There's your bloody answer, Pete. She's such a lovely girl and I know how much she loves you," she caught his chin and forced him to look at her. "Give yourself a break and don't let stupid doubts mess this up; the girls like her, you never let go of," **

"**Steve said-…"**

"**Steve says a lot of bloody things," she snorted. "He's your big brother, of course he's going to stick his oar in but that doesn't mean he's right about everything." She bit her lip, looking at the cut on his temple again and shook her head. "So I take it that Mikey's to blame for this then, is he? Pete, you know how I feel about you fighting,"**

"**I had to," he protested. "He went after her to get to me,"**

"**You were always different," Moira told him. "From Steve, from your dad," she gestured towards the grave stone and swallowed hard. "You had something they didn't…you had this, this heart about you. You're too good to get mixed up in all this nonsense…"**

"**You sound like Allie," Pete snorted. **

"**Well, she's a smart girl and if you won't listen to me then listen to her," she shook her head. "We both care about you too much to see you get lost in all this,"**

**She let down and kissed his forehead and he laughed; why was it that mum's couldn't understand that kissing their sons in public no matter how old they were was never going to be classified as acceptable. **

"**Now come on," she jerked her head to where she had parked her car. "I'll drive you to her house and you can sort this mess out," she started walking over towards the gates and didn't have to look behind her to know that her son was still sat on the bench staring at his father's gravestone and making no move to follow her. "Remember when you were 7 and you refused to get off of the slide at the end of the school day so I dragged you to the car by your ear?" she called with a small smile in her voice. "Don't think you're too big for me not to do it again,"**

**Smirking and shaking his head, Pete stood up and followed her, pausing briefly at his father's grave, suddenly realising that he had something his father never did. He had the chance to change and he'd be fucked if he was going to let it slip past him now. Feeling the first raindrop fall onto his shoulder as a clap of thunder rolled across the early London sky, he bent down and whispered something that his father would never hear, but that Pete could only hope he had known. **

"**I'll never be you,"**


	9. Part 6: What should have been

**_So this might be a bit more interesting as its not a tag to another chapter, but a chapter in itself. Yes, I have become the Riddler. Seriously though, I hope you like this one, I think my mini crisis of faith is over so the OCD may well return! This is for all those of you who've been kind enough to indulge my GSH obsession that little bit longer, in particular Becki and The Hollister who are possibly the worlds greatest and most loyal readers: ) If you ever wondered what happened in that three year gap I threw at you, then you should enjoy this..._**

**Allie barely had time to breath as Pete pushed her against the door and covered her mouth with hi****s, his hands moving under her jacket and up to run along the expanse of her back, bared by her strapless dress. They'd just been out for dinner for his birthday and were on their way to the Abby when Pete had decided he was a little over dressed for the pub and wanted to change. Rolling her eyes as his hands starting getting a bit more daring, Allie thought **_**yeah, right.**_

"**Mmm, Pete?" she mumbled against his mouth, trying so badly to pull away from him but when his mouth was moving like that, how the hell could she? "Baby, we have to meet the boys in 20 minutes," **

"**I'm not going to lie," Pete whispered against her ear, needing her out of this dress. _Now_. "I'm not exactly thinking about the lads at the moment,"**

**Giggling against his shoulder as his lips began attacking her neck, Allie was tempted to just go into the flat and let him do whatever the hell he wanted with her, but remembering the 30-odd people on the roof, more than likely semi-drunk, she used every fibre in her being to push him away from her. **

**Pete frowned and looked at her as she shook her head, one hand on her chest trying to get her breathing under control. Her hair which was curled gently and clipped up was slightly askew from his hands and her lips were bee stung and turning red from the intensity of his kisses. **

"**What's wrong?" he asked her, reaching down and cupping her face. **

"**Nothing," she shook her head. "I just um," she shook her head, trying to clear the lusty haze she was in. Why did the man have to look so God damn sexy all the time? "I just thought I'd be nice if we went out onto the roof for a bit," deciding he was going to need a bit more convincing, she pulled at the buttons on his shirt suggestively and bit her lip. **

"**The roof?" Pete frowned and then leant down to kiss her shoulder. "You know there's a bed about 15 feet away,"**

"**Yeah," she smiled up at him. "I know, but I thought it might be nice…just the two of us up there, under the stars, maybe some wine and a blanket?"**

"**I thought you said we had to meet the boys in 20 minutes?" he grinned. **

"**We do," she nodded and then stood up on her tip toes, nipping his earlobe and then kissing her way down to his mouth. "But what I've got in mind should only take 10," **

**Pete hissed and tensed up as her hand travelled that little bit lower on his stomach giving him no choice but to lean in and kiss her hard, following her in a slight daze as she pulled him up the stairs to the roof. Allie tried not to laugh but she felt bad leading the poor bastard up here on the pretence that he was going to get some and in reality that wouldn't be happening for at least four or five hours. **

"**Oi," he tugged on her hand and forced her around to face him just as they were approaching the last step. Meeting his eyes, she smiled as he leant down and kissed her, gently this time. "I love you, you know that don't you?" he whispered. **

"**Yeah," she whispered back, kissing him lightly. "I love you, too." She nodded towards the door. "Come on,"**

**Pete grinned at her, wrapping one hand around her middle and kissing the back of her shoulder as she pushed open the door. **

**Pete nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud cheer from the crowd of what seemed to be nearly all his staring back at him looking a little worse for wear. What the fuck was going on?**

"**Happy birthday mate," Dave shouted, raising his bottle of beer and winking at Allie. **

"**Shit," Pete laughed and shook his head. There were lanterns hung on the makeshift washing line creating a kind of candlelight effect, a table covered with food and what appeared to be an amply stocked cooler next to it. How the hell had they managed to do this behind his back?**

"**Don't look at us, son," Swill shook his head and pointed towards Allie with his beer. "It was all her,"**

**Turning to face the sly looking blonde, Pete raised his eyebrows at her and grinned. **

"**What?" she shrugged innocently, happily excepting the mysterious looking cocktail Ike handed her. **

"**You cheeky sod," he laughed, obviously referring to the lengths she had gone to to get him up here. Oh, he'd be getting her back for that later. Pulling her to him, he bent down and kissed her quickly, smiling against her lips. **

"**You wouldn't have me any other way," she winked taking a sip of her drink and almost choking when she realised that it was mostly vodka. **

"**How did you even get hold of all these people?" he asked her winking at Benjamin who was over by the cooler chatting up a pretty brunette and giving Pete the thumbs up behind her back. **

"**I had a little help there," she smiled over Dave's shoulder at Bovver who had just immerged from the crowd. **

"**You and Bov did this?" he asked, hoping the shock wasn't as evident on his face as it was in his voice. Bovver and Allie together…now that was just fucking weird. **

"**Oh yeah, we're the ultimate tag team," Bovver nodded at her, sending her what she was genuinely shocked to see was a smile. Truth was the last few days of getting this ready behind Pete's back had been pretty fun; Bovver had told her all the stories about when they were growing up together and God help her, she'd actually found herself getting to like the guy. **

**Walking over and pulling Bov into a hug, Pete grinned and clapped him on the back. **

"**Cheers mate," he told him and Bov knew he meant more than just the party; he meant the way Bovver had finally put whatever bullshit he had against Allie behind him and at least tried to get to know her. **

"**No worries," he smirked, pulling away and clinking his beer bottle against Pete's. "The only people we couldn't get were Steve and Shannon," he rolled his eyes. "Something tells me the missus wasn't keen to come out and play with the likes of us,"**

**Knowing that sad as it was that was probably true, Pete shook his head and took another sip of his drink, glancing around the rooftop and trying to work out who was who. **

"**Hey Pete,"**

**The man in question winced and shot an are-you-kidding-me look at Bovver who he knew had to be responsible for this. But seeing the look of shock on his mates face, Pete decided that maybe he didn't. Allie turned in the direction of the mysterious voice and raised her eyebrows at the girl who was eyeing Pete up like he was her next hot meal. The black mini skirt and overly tight red turtle neck vest she was wearing were bad enough, but upon seeing the diamante belt with 'Angel' written on it, Allie actually felt ill. Jack would have a field day with this girl. **

**Raising one overly plucked eyebrow at Allie, she licked her lips which had far too much gloss on them and reached out, trailing a hand up his arm. **

"**Happy birthday," she smiled sweetly. **

"**Uh," Pete frowned at her hand and shrugged it off subtly. "Cheers, Kim,"**

**Kim Stenbridge was one of those friend of a friend people, but the boys had never really been able to stand her on the grounds that she spent most of her time along with her best friend Georgie, who Pete determined thankfully with a quick scan of the crowd wasn't here, trying to get him into bed. **

"**Kim have you met Allie?" Swill grinned and then hid behind Ike slightly. It was like throwing a grenade at the poor girl and not waiting around to see the damage. **

**Turning her attention to the petite blonde girl in the deep purple strapless dress, Kim looked at her in disgust. It wasn't the first time she'd heard the name mentioned, everyone knew about the posh bird who Pete had been bringing down the Abbey, but Kim had always let herself believe that it was all a rumour. But now, standing in front of the girl who seemed to be the dictionary definition of stunning, watching how comfortable she was with the boys and how annoyingly, she seemed to be holding Pete's hand, Kim got pissed.**

"**Yeah," she smiled sweetly. "I've heard all about you," she looked her up and down. "Georgie mentioned you a few times,"**

**. "I don't doubt that for a second," Allie smiled at her, trying hard not to send her the same look of disgust she was receiving. Georgie's name hadn't really come up since that night in the Abby a few months back when they'd had that huge fight. To be honest, it wasn't something Allie really wanted to remember any time soon. **

"**Right, well," Kim looked back up at Pete and grinned. "Come find me later, yeah? It's been ages since we had a proper chat," winking at him, she cast one last glance at Allie. "Bye **_**Amy**_**," she called uninterestedly as she strolled away. **

"**Is she on drugs or something?" Allie frowned, still not taking her eyes of the brunette who was helping herself to an as of yet unopened bottle of vodka. "Seriously, I mean…what the hell is that thing?"**

"**Ah," Pete winked at her, letting go of her hand and draping his arm over her shoulders instead. "I wouldn't worry too much about her…she's just…" he shook his head. When it came to girls like Kim, there were no words. **

"**A complete skank?" Allie offered, raising her eyebrows. **

"**That about covers it, yeah," Dave nodded.**

"**Oi, birthday boy!" someone shouted from the crowd and Allie looked up to see a group of fairly scary looking blokes grinning in her direction. "Get over 'ere you tart!"**

**Pete laughed and moved towards them, frowning only when Allie let her hand slip out of his; turning to face her, he saw that she was smiling at him. **

"**You don't want a shadow all night," she shook her head. "They're your mates from school, go catch up,"**

**Pete regarded her seriously for a moment and then narrowed his eyes at her. **

"**How do you know they're my mates from school?" he asked. **

"**We spoke on the phone," she grinned, raising a hand and waving at them. **

"**Alright, Allie!" **

**Pete shook his head as the boys all responded to her. The girl was amazing…he'd give her that.**

"**So go on," she grinned, shoving him forward. "Piss off and I'll come find you later," she smiled when Lucy, Ike's little sister who was only a year younger than her, danced her way past the boys as what sounded to Pete like Kanye West started blaring out the stereo, grabbing Allie's hand and pulling her along with them. **

**Smiling at him one last time over her shoulder, Allie followed the small group of girls over to the makeshift dance floor space and shot the biggest grin she could muster at Kim who was stood on her own, pretending to text someone. Watching her appreciatively for a moment, Pete let his eyes wander down her body as it moved and suddenly wished that maybe she hadn't planned the party…he could think of much more fun things to be doing with his time right now. **

"**Come on, Dunham," Dave laughed, clapping him on the shoulder and steering him away from the girls. "It's already ten and you're still sober," he winked. "Let's see if we can't fix that, shall we?"**

* * *

"**Ugh," Allie groaned, throwing her fork onto the counter top and resting back against the stool with her hands folded over her stomach. "The rest is all on you, Dunham, I am officially done,"**

**Pete looked up from the huge mouthful of cake he's just eaten and grinned drunkenly at her; truth be told he'd started to sober up quite a bit, but not to the point where he had realised that trying to finish a birthday cake baked to feed 30 people wasn't the best plan. **

"**You can't quit on me," he told her, picking up the fork and shaking it at her. "Get back in here, I can't…" he hiccupped. "I can't deal with this on my own,"**

"**No!" she laughed, pushing the his hand away and watching as the huge blob of icing on the end flicked up and smacked him in the eye. They both sat in silence for a moment, before Allie burst out laughing, slightly worried that she might fall off of her chair. **

"**You think it's funny," Pete shook his head and scooped up a bit of icing on his finger before flicking it at her forehead. Immediately she stopped laughing and glared at him. **

"**You did not just do that," she shook her head. **

"**I think I did," Pete nodded, smirking at her and scooping up some more icing. "And you know what…" he got up and walked around the counter towards her, grinning when she shrieked and jumped up, running away from him, but he caught her just in time. Turning around in his arms, she giggled when she saw that he still had icing stuck to his face. Picking it off, she thoughtlessly licked it off of her finger and then caught the way his eyes got that little bit darker. **

**Oh boy…**

"**Allie," he looked at her, almost nervously as though he wanted to say something but couldn't. Not that she gave him the chance to anyway, because all of a split second later her mouth was on his, kissing him softly. **

**They pulled apart briefly staring at each other for a few seconds before Pete whispered the three words he only ever said to her and then all bets were off. **

**He kissed her so hard he worried for a moment that he might be hurting her, but the tightening of her arms around him and the not so gently moan that left her mouth convinced him otherwise. **

**Walking backwards blinding, Pete felt the back of his legs hit the edge of the sofa and let himself fall down, bringing Allie with him so that she was in his lap, straddling him on her knees. Gently kissing his way down her chin to her throat, he smiled against her skin when she let her head fall back, giving him greater access to her soft, creamy looking skin. **

**Suddenly, something occurred to her and she opened her eyes, trying to get her brain which between the combination of alcohol and lust was completely fogged working again. **

"**Pete?" she whispered, trying to desperately not to start moving like she wanted to. But his body underneath hers felt so damn good…**

"**I need you to um," she bit her lip when he trailed one hand up her bare leg exposed by her skirt. "Jesus, Pete," **

"**What?" he whispered against her mouth, and she could feel the smug smile on his lips, as though he knew how much self control it was taking her to stop right now. Bastard. **

"**Ok, stop," she pushed him away from her and he leant back against the sofa, enjoying how flustered she looked as she ran a hand through her hair and tried to get her breath back. "Ok," she laughed, shaking her head. "I actually have something for you," **

"**Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow at her and she smacked his chest. **

"**Stop it!" she laughed, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt and shaking her head. "I'm being serious," she stood up and brushed her dress back down, ignoring the colourful objections coming out of Pete's mouth. Wandering over to where she had stashed her purse, she was grateful that for the time being, the room seemed to have stopped spinning, frowning when she realised how pissed she had actually been, she made a mental note to ask Swill what the hell he'd been putting in those cocktails all night. Pulling the small blue and silver box out of her bag, she straightened the little bow on it and then rolled her eyes, knowing that the chances of any man appreciating the efforts that went into gift wrapping were slim to none. **

**Skipping back over to him, she sat on the edge of his coffee table and nudged his knee, pulling him back from the brink of passing out. Pete looked at her with a sleepy grin on his face and leant forward, determined to pull her back into his lap and at least attempt to finish off whatever it was they had almost started, but then frowned when she shook her head, instead shoving a small box at him. **

**He laughed, feeling more than a little relieved that it hadn't just been her way of escaping his clutches; glancing up at her as he took the box from her hands, he saw she was chewing nervously on her lip and frowned. Whatever she had gotten him would be fine, he knew it would because she knew him too well. **

"**Happy Birthday," Allie smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I uh, I didn't want to give it to you earlier in case we both got pissed and lost it somewhere…which is exactly what happened," she gestured between them and hiccupped lightly, grimacing when she could taste the remnants of the vodka jelly shots she'd been doing. **

"**Allie," Pete shook his head as he tugged at the small bow and lifted the lid off of the box. "You didn't have to get me-…"**

**He stared down at the contents of the box and actually swore in that second, his heart stopped. **

**Back when they had first started dating, they had spent an evening on top of the roof of Pete's flat lying on their backs, watching the stars and talking about everything from their childhood to where they wanted to be in 5 years time. One of the things that he had mentioned to her was that one Christmas his father had given him a limited edition England football sticker book and after that he and his father had gone out every Saturday morning and bought a pack of the stickers to try and fill it.**

**When Pete's dad had died when a few years back, he had collected every sticker but one. Geoffrey Hurst, the player who had first made him a Hammers fan. It was almost impossible to find, the series having been deleted about 13 years ago. **

**And there it was staring back at him, on the night after his 23****rd**** birthday.**

**Number 6: Geoffrey Hurst. **

**Staring up at Allie, he was mortified when he realised that there were actually tears in his eyes. How the hell had she done this? He had looked everywhere for this…**

"**Oh shit," she whispered, catching the look in his eyes. "I got the wrong one didn't I?" she shook her head, her heart sinking. "That West Ham bastard told me it was the right one…"**

"**What?" Pete choked out, his voice sounding hoarse. **

"**Alan something," Allie shook her head. "Alan Curbishley…it was something weird, but he promised me…"**

"**You talked to the manager of West Ham FC?" Pete stared at her in amazement. **

"**Yeah, well I couldn't find it anywhere else and his wife was at one of our banquets a few weeks back, and she was really lovely so I phoned her and-…"**

**Allie was cut off as Pete's lips crashed down onto hers, his hands burying themselves in her hair. It only took her a second to start kissing him back and he moaned against her mouth, pulling her back into his lap and letting one hand drift down her arm, linking it with hers. After a long moment, he pulled away, smiling against her lips as he did so before pressing a kiss to her forehead. **

**Staring down at the card in his hands, he laughed and shook his head. **

"**So it's not the wrong one, then?" Allie asked him, still sounding uncertain. **

"**No," Pete told her, resting his forehead against hers. "It's…" he laughed, shrugging, unable to form words at this point. "Allie, I can't believe you got me this, I mean this must have cost you a fucking fortune, not to mention I don't know how the fuck you tracked it down in the first place,"**

"**I sold my left kidney and had to sleep with all of the West Ham players," she joked, touching his face gently. "I just…I knew how much having this meant to you and luckily for me, a lot of people in fairly high places owe me favours,"**

**Leaning in, she pressed her lips to his, her heart jumping when one of his hands slid up her back and underneath her hair to cradle the back of her head. **

"**Happy Birthday," she whispered, pulling away and meeting his eyes. **

"**I…" Pete shook his head. "Thank you so much for this, you have no idea," he trailed off. That was the thing, she did know how much it meant to him, hence the reason she had dedicated the better half of last month tracking it down to give it to him.**

**Not knowing what else he could possibly say to her, Pete simply kissed her again, pulling her closer to him and moaning when this time, her body did start moving against his. **

"**Bedroom?" he hissed against her lips. **

**Allie nodded slightly, smiling when he stood up and pulled her with him, her legs around his waist as he carried her down the small hallway towards his room. Stepping into the room, Pete turned and pressed her up against the wall, his mouth trailing over her neck as he blindly felt for the zipper on the back of her dress. **

**Allie closed her eyes, biting her lip to keep herself in check as his hands travelled expertly over her body, knowing exactly which spots made her loose the ability to do anything except becoming a willing mass of trembling limbs in this arms. Biting his shoulder gently she heard him growl and knew that he was as close to losing it as she was. Opening her eyes, she moved to pull his mouth back to hers, but instead glanced over his shoulder and promptly pissed herself laughing. **

**Pete immediately pulled back from his girlfriend, wondering what the hell he had done to get that reaction; how had she gone from whispering things in his ear that made his self control practically non existent and begging him to keep touching her, to laughing her arse off?**

**Turning and looking in the same direction, Pete burst out laughing, turning back around to bury his head in Allie's shoulder so as not to make too much noise. **

**Swill was lying passed out on top of Pete's bed, his face covered in Allie's lipstick, his usual trainers replaced with a pair of her high heels. **

"**When the fuck did that happen?" Pete whispered to her, his eyes actually stinging from laughing too hard. **

"**No idea," she laughed. "But what's even scarier is that he looks better in those shoes than I do,"**

**Their eyes met and they started laughing even harder, both of them pressed against the wall with their hands clapped over their mouths, determined not to wake the sleeping man on the bed. **

"**So I guess that's our plans out the window," Allie rolled her eyes. "We're sofa bound, Dunham,"**

**Frowning, Pete knew from the state his body was already in that simply crashing on the sofa and going straight to sleep wasn't going to be an option for him. Or at least not an appealing one. **

"**What about the roof?" he smiled at her. "You were all for it earlier,"**

"**Yeah baby that was just to get you up there," she laughed. "I don't feel like getting done for indecent exposure on the night of my boyfriends 24****th**** birthday,"**

"**That sounds like a challenge to me," Pete winked at her and then leant down, pressing a kiss on the spot right below her ear, flicking his tongue out and running it over the skin, knowing that always got her. Hearing her sharp intake of breath, he smirked against her skin before nipping it. "I want you so much,"**

**Allie bit her lip; she wasn't made of steel and Pete Dunham in a suit with his lips glued to your skin and his hands trailing over your body was something she defied any woman to say no to. **

"**Let's go," she grinned at him as he snatched a blanket off of the chair next to his chest of drawers and grabbed her hand. "Actually wait," she hissed and he stopped, his face fallen as he realised she had probably changed her mind. Digging through her purse which she had left on the dresser, Allie grabbed her camera and aimed it at Swill, the bright flash of light not disturbing him in the slightest as he snored loudly through his lipstick covered mouth. Turning to Pete who was leant against the door laughing at her, she put the camera back in her bag and winked at him before taking his hand again and dragging him out of the room towards the staircase that led to the roof. **

"**_Now_, we can go,"**


	10. Part 7: A realisation of fate

"**This is fucking crazy," Pete muttered as he followed Allie along the icy pavements, trying his best to keep his footing. "Couldn't they have rescheduled the pissing thing?"**

**Allie turned and looked at her boyfriend, wrinkling her nose when she looked down at her Ugg boots to see that they had soaked up a pretty impressive amount of water from the snow around them. It had apparently been over a decade since London last saw snow like this which meant that the only way people knew how to deal with it was to piss and moan and more often than not crash their cars. Hence the reason she was walking to Shannon and Steve's house this morning, between Pete's general driving and the icy roads, her Porsche wouldn't have stood a chance. **

"**Oh yeah," she laughed. "I'm sure if explained that we didn't want to go out in this weather that they'd happily cancel their only child's third birthday party,"**

"**He's three," Pete shook his head. "He's not even going to know what's happening,"**

"**Quit being a grumpy old bastard," Allie laughed and tugged on his hand so that he was next to her again, smiling when he slung a protective arm around her shoulders. "We're going to have enough of that once we get in there,"**

"**What do you mean?" Pete frowned at her. **

"**Pete, it's a kids party, meaning most of their parents will be there. Which means for the next few hours we can look forward to listening to middle aged people yap on about nappy rash and the joys of teething,"**

"**Oh fuck," he groaned and buried his head in her shoulder. "Can't we turn back? They don't have to know, we could say that we forgot…"**

"**Suck it up, Dunham," Allie laughed, turning and kissing him quickly. "We've got tonight to make up for it,"**

"**You staying at mine then?" he grinned, tightening his arms around her and already looking forward to tonight. **

"**Do I ever sleep in my own house anymore?" she laughed. "I think Lara's having withdrawal symptoms,"**

"**You see her at work though," Pete reasoned. **

"**No I mean the withdrawal symptoms are for you," she grinned. "Without you there to ogle, she's on the verge of having to go and get herself a boyfriend of her own."**

**Pete laughed and followed her up the steps of his brother's house, wincing when he heard the screams of what sounded like a hyperactive army of toddlers from inside. **

"**We can still run you know," Pete told her, tightening his hands on her waist and pressing a kiss against the side of her neck. "I can think of better things we could be doing,"**

"**Nice try," she grinned, pulling away from him and shaking her head as she knocked on the door. **

"**Thank God," Shannon gushed, pulling the door open and practically tugging Allie inside. "I need your help," **

"**What?" the young blonde frowned, glancing over her shoulder at Pete who was stood in the door way, glancing around to make sure the coast was clear. **

"**I can't control these kids," she shook her head. "They're everywhere, it's like the plague,"**

"**Ok, Shannon," Allie laughed and pulled the older woman to a stop, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Just…stay calm ok? Give me a job to do and I'll do it, whatever you need,"**

"**Ok," the American breathed. "Ok, um can you help me with the food maybe?"**

"**Sure, no worries," Allie nodded and followed her down into the kitchen, leaving Pete to fend for himself for a while. **

"**Right girls, this is Allie," Shannon gestured to the group of cackling middle aged women standing around the breakfast bar all looking as though they were about to keel over. Lifting a feeble hand and waving at the chorus of 'hellos' Allie nervously shoved her hands into her pockets and glanced around the usually spotless kitchen. **

"**So, what do you need me to do?" she asked. **

"**Um, do you reckon you could mix up another batch of chocolate milk for the kids and then maybe get some coffee going for the rest of us?" Shannon asked her, biting her lip. **

"**No problem," Allie nodded, reaching for the chocolate mix and pointing the wooden spoon at Shannon. "Get back out there before Steve looses his mind,"**

**Laughing and shaking her head, Shannon quickly planted a kiss on her cheek and jogged down the hallway back into the fray of toddlers. **

"**Jesus, I hate women like you."**

**Allie looked up, her eyes wide in shock as she stared at the huddle of older women who were looking her up and down. Where the hell had that come from?**

"**I'm sorry?" she squeaked. **

"**Look at you," a red head gestured to her and Allie looked down, wondering if she had worn the wrong thing. Black and white striped sweater and hipster jeans…ok, she hadn't exactly pulled out her Oscar dress for this one, but she looked ok. **

"**I didn't even look like that **_**before **_**I had a kid, let alone after," the red head continued before smiling lightly and sticking out her hand. "Sorry for the verbal outburst, I'm Claire by the way,"**

"**Oh," Allie laughed, feeling more than a little relieved and shook her hand. "I'm Allie,"**

**The rest of the women said their hellos and then went back to their individual jobs, chattering amongst themselves about the pleasures of nappy rash and stretch marks. It was something of a change to her usual chit chat about whose fall couture line was better than everyone else, or which celebrity came into Vogue looking particularly nasty that morning. **

"**So Allie," Claire brought her attention back from mixing up the chocolate milk. "How many do you have?"**

"**How many…?"**

"**Kids," Claire rolled her eyes. "Or minature devils with which I affectionately refer to my two,"**

"**Oh, I don't actually-…"**

"**Oh dear God, he's here,"**

**Allie glanced up at one of the other mum's who was staring through the glass door which separated the kitchen and living area. Allie craned her neck to see what everyone was looking at and grinned when she saw Pete picking up Ben and hoisting him over his head, making the little boy squeal excitedly. **

"**Thank God, I was beginning to think Shan was lying," Claire shook her head. **

"**What are we looking at?" Allie frowned, trying to see over her head. **

"**Steve's brother, Pete," Claire grinned over her shoulder at the blonde. "My oldest Jacob is in his class at St. Marks and the man is an absolute God,"**

**Allie instantly felt a bout of giggles bubbling in her throat and tried to cover them by coughing; she couldn't let them in on who she was…it would ruin the fun. **

"**He's the only reason I ever bloody go to parents night," one of the other women piped up. "I mean would you just look at that arse?"**

"**I was looking a little lower and more towards the front," someone else answered and a brief wave of laughter rippled through the group. "I mean, look at him, you just know how amazing he must be in bed,"**

**Allie shook her head and grinned; wait until she told Pete about this. He'd die when he found out that he was some form of demented porno eye candy for the desperate housewives of London. **

"**Just look at those hands," one of them whistled. "Imagine the damage those babies can do,"**

"**It's a crime that that man is single,"**

"**I don't know about that," the blonde near the front chimed in. "I heard he's gone and got himself a girlfriend,"**

"**Bugger, are you sure?"**

"**Well, every woman likes a challenge don't they?"**

**Allie covered up her laughter with another cough, not particularly wanting to get dragged into the conversation where she would have to confirm everything they were saying because she knew from first hand experience. **

"**Do you know Pete, Allie?" Claire leant forward as though whispering some kind of secret. "**

"**Um…" Allie bit her lip, not sure whether she had the heart to humiliate the entire pack of women who were still practically drooling on the glass at the sight of her boyfriend. **

"**If you have to think that hard, I'm going to say no," Claire shook her head. "No red blooded woman would be able to forget meeting that 6ft hunk of pure sex,"**

**Claire giggled and this time Allie thought nothing of pissing herself along with her. **_**A 6ft hunk of pure sex? **_**Oh, she was going to use that one against Pete for the rest of his life.**

"**So which one is yours?" Claire nodded to the mass of tumbling kids. "Is he out there?"**

"**Oh he's out there alright," Allie grinned, still giggling quietly. **

"**Well which one is he?" Claire stood on her tip toes to see over the heads of the kids. **

"**Mine would be the 6ft hunk of pure sex," Allie bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing as the hoard of women turned to face her, their eyes widening in utter horror. **

"**I'm sorry?" Claire squeaked out, smiling nervously. **

"**I'm uh," Allie laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm Pete's girlfriend,"**

"**What?" Claire laughed. "No, you're not,"**

**They all stopped when Steve came into the kitchen and grinned, noticing Allie. **

"**Alright gorgeous?" he stooped to brush his lips over her cheek. "Thanks for coming," he brushed some flour off of his shirt. "You better get in there though, before my little brother has a heart attack without you. Plus, Ben's missing you."**

"**Ok," she nodded. "I'll be in there in a sec,"**

"**Good girl," Steve squeezed her shoulder, reaching for the jug of chocolate milk she had finished making and jogging back out into the living area.**

**Allie turned back to the group of women who were busy looking everywhere but at her.**

"**Oh shit," Claire whispered, pressing her fingers against her lips and staring at Allie in horror. "I'm so, so sorry,"**

"**Relax," Allie laughed and waved her off. "I thought it was funny,"**

"**But if we had known even for a second that you were…"**

"**Seriously, don't worry about it," she leant in and grinned. "It's not like I'm going to tell him, no man needs an ego boost that big." Turning back to the table she picked up a tray of cakes and smiled breezily. "And besides, you were pretty spot on," she winked. "He is pretty damn amazing in bed,"**

**Allie turned on her heel and made her way down the corridor, the laughter of the women following her.**

�

"**I am so fucking cold," Allie muttered, her teeth chattering together as she waited for Pete to unlock his front door. He tugged her in behind him, the heat of the flat already enveloping them both of them. "How's the head?"**

**Pete shot her a look and she giggled, the grin pulling at his own mouth not going unnoticed. It had only taken about 2 hours for the kids to get bored of being inside, so Pete and Allie had volunteered to take them out into the garden to play in the snow. But when Pete and Ben had playfully knocked Allie to the floor and soaked her jeans, she had taken revenge in the form of a snow ball to the back of her boyfriend's head. Unfortunately, the last one she had clocked him with happened to have a pretty big rock in the middle of it, hence the nice egg shaped lump on the back of his head.**

"**Don't pout Dunham," she grinned. "You should no better than to mess with me,"**

**He shook his head at her and made his way over to the electric fire, switching it on and flopping down on the sofa, letting the flames flicker around the room and ridding it of the cold. **

**Reaching blindly over the back of the sofa, Pete took Allie's hand and laced his fingers through hers, pulling her around so that she was stood in front of him before pulling her down onto his lap. **

"**Do you want me to kiss it better?" she laughed. **

"**It wouldn't hurt," he smirked at her as she pushed herself up and placed a kiss on his head, smiling when she felt his hands move under her sweater, rubbing over the flat surface of her stomach, trying to warm her up. "Today was actually a laugh,"**

"**Yeah," she grinned, kissing her way down to his mouth and resting against him. **

"**At least we survived,"**

"**Barely," Pete laughed, gesturing to his head. "Trust you to finally be the one that takes me out,"**

"**You started it!" she smacked his chest. "Teaming up with a toddler to knock your girlfriend on her arse," she frowned. "That hurt by the way,"**

"**Want me to kiss it better?" he grinned, raising an eyebrow suggestively and laughing when she rolled her eyes. **

"**Sometimes, Pete I worry about you," she giggled, bringing his face closer to hers and letting her eyes flicker down to his lips. **

**Leaning in, she gently swept her lips across his, smiling when he eagerly leant forward urging her to kiss him harder; she sucked his top lip into her mouth and nibbled it playfully, before doing the same with his bottom lip. Only this time as she pulled back slightly to catch her breath, Pete leant forward quickly and captured her lips once more, his tongue swiping at her lips, begging her to open her mouth.**

**She almost missed him pulling off her sweater, his hands running feverishly over her bare skin, moulding themselves to the curves he knew so well. He frowned when she pulled away from him and stood up, unbuttoning her jeans and shimmying out of the damp denim, kicking them off to the side before falling back onto him, the heat of the fire combined with his touch making her body heat up quicker and quicker. Tugging at the hem of his sweater, Allie smiled when he pulled back for a second and allowed her to pull it off of him, throwing it to the floor and pressing her body closer to his, revelling in the feel of his naked skin against hers. **

**Throwing her head back as his mouth moved lower on her body, his hands brushing up and down her arms as he ran his tongue along the swell of her breasts. **

"**I love you," he whispered against her lips, one of his hands coming up to gently caress her face. **

"**I love you, too," she kissed him hard, smiling against his lips as he shifted their positions, placing her on her back on the sofa before falling down on top of her, the snow falling gently outside the window as the sun set completely, leaving the two of them in their own little fire lit world.**

�

"**So we can now add carpet burns to our list of injuries," Allie giggled as Pete rested his head against her stomach, their breathing still coming out in harsh pants as they tried to get their bodies back to a state of normality. **

"**At least we're warm," he mumbled, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses against the taut surface of her stomach, his hands massaging her hips. Allie turned her head to the side and stared into the fire, giggling slightly when she felt his tongue swirl in her bellybutton before he pushed himself up and rested his arms either side of her head, lowering his mouth to hers and kissing her deeply. **

"**You'll never guess what I heard today," she grinned as he fell to the side of her and rested his head on his arm, one hand still roaming over her body. **

"**Was it that snowball fights are really good foreplay?" he asked, grinning when she giggled sleepily and shook her head. **

"**Close, but not quite," she grinned. "I overheard the parents talking about you,"**

**Pete groaned and pressed a kiss against her shoulder.**

"**Well, just the mum's actually," Allie laughed, nudging him with her shoulder. "Oh come on, don't pretend you don't want to hear it,"**

"**You never told me you had such a fan club," she regarded him seriously, trying to keep her smile at bay. "And by the way Lara will be devastated to know that she isn't the president of it,"**

"**Alright come on, give it to me," he shook his head. **

"**Oh, don't let them hear you say that," she laughed harder, her stomach muscles beginning to cramp. "I mean, not that they'd know what to do with a…" she dissolved into giggles again, feeling tears stinging her eyes. "And I quote," she gulped in some air. "A 6ft hunk of pure sex,"**

**Pete's eyes went wide as she fell against him, her entire body shaking as she laughed so hard that she actually snorted. **

"**You've got to be shitting me?" he looked at her, laughing at the expression on her face. **

"**Nope," she tilted her head to the side as though thinking. "And what was the other one…oh yeah, how you must be amazing in bed, and apparently you're a demon with your hands,"**

"**You heard them saying all this?" Pete frowned. "Did they know who you were?"**

"**Um…" Allie winced. "I may have let slip that I was your girlfriend,"**

"**Then what happened?" he shook his head in disbelief.**

"**Well, they pretty much avoided eye contact with me for the rest of the day," she grinned. "Aside from that, not much. But you might want to be careful next parents evening, something tells me these women aren't above drugging you."**

"**Jesus," Pete laughed, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. **

"**Well its not all bad," Allie shrugged. "At least you know you have the option of trading me in,"**

"**Never," he shook his head firmly and leant over her again. "Not in a million fucking years,"**

"**Are you sure about that?" Allie teased him. "I bet none of them would ever smack you in the back of the head with a snow covered rock,"**

"**Probably not," he grinned down at her. "But you're the only person in the world that could get away with doing that anyway,"**

"**It's the Harding family charm," she reasoned. **

"**No, I'm pretty sure it's just you," Pete told her, brushing his lips softly over hers. "Even from the first night I met you I pretty much knew I was fucked,"**

**He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and smirked. "I don't go handing out my jacket to just anyone, you know."**

"**What, so did you really think all those years ago that we'd end up here?" she giggled. **

"**I thought about it pretty much 24/7," he grinned. "But if I'm honest, no, I thought that if I ever did see you again, you'd run a fucking mile,"**

"**Yeah well given you were all I thought about for two weeks after that night, I'd say the odds of that happening were pretty damn slim,"**

**Pete leant down and kissed her again, more than happy with that answer. Kissing his way down to her neck, he ran his tongue over the slight mark he had left there earlier and felt her body start to move against his again. Panting, he fought to gain back some self control, but it was proving difficult as she ran her fingernails over his shoulders and whispered his name in his ear. **

"**God, I don't ever want to lose this," she moaned, pressing her body up into his. **

"**What?" Pete pulled back from her slightly and gazed down into her face, the lust in his eyes clearing somewhat as he registered the panic on her face having obviously realised what she had said. **

"**Huh?"**

"**What do you mean you don't ever want to lose this?" he shook his head. **

"**Nothing," Allie smiled, running her fingers down his face. "I just meant…I don't…" she shook her head, feeling her cheeks turning red. "I'm a girl!" she laughed. "We tend to blurt stuff out during sex,"**

"**Allie," Pete shook his head, apparently not buying it. "I'm not ever going to leve you, you know that don't you?"**

"**Yeah," she nodded, reaching up to kiss him again. Pete kissed her back but felt slightly ill; he'd seen the doubt in her eyes just then. Did she actually think that one day he was just going to…get sick of this or something?**

"**Allie," he whispered against her mouth, pulling away and looking down at her. **

"**You know how much I love you,"**

"**I know," she nodded, smiling lightly. "I love you, too."**

"**Then you have to know that," he shook his head. "You're everything to me…it sounds gay I know, but I can't…" Pete frowned. He'd never been good at this kind of crap, possibly because he'd never been in this position before. How did you tell someone you loved them to the point that you almost couldn't breathe when they weren't around? That the thought of not having them in your life made your heart stop? That the idea of not being about to touch them or kiss them was enough to make your stomach clench and your chest tighten?**

"**You're mine forever," he told her. "You know that don't you? You have no choice in that,"**

"**Ok," Allie laughed. "Sounds doable,"**

"**Well my alternative is that I'm going end up in an old people's home next to Bovver chatting and the rest of the boys dribbling and singing football chants,"**

**Allie laughed, turning so that she was laying on her stomach and meeting his eyes; the intensity in the blue depths always made her heart flutter, even the first night she had met him, three whole years ago when he had been a complete stranger, she had known just from looking into his eyes that she was in trouble. **

"**That won't happen," she promised him. "Besides if that's where you're going to be, I'll be next door in the women's home with Lara nursing the 99 cats we own and waiting for her to fall asleep so that I can switch off her life support, just so I won't have to listen to her talk for another 20 years,"**

"**It's a deal then," he grinned at her. **

"**Done," she smiled sleepily, her eyes drifting closed as the fatigue finally won its battle against her body and she slipped into unconsciousness. **

**Pete stared at her for a long time, gently kissing her before standing up, pulling the blanket further over her and kissing her forehead gently. Pulling on his boxers and shirt to ward off the cold, he jogged into his bedroom and opened his bottom drawer, feeling around for a few seconds before pulling out the small black box and sitting down on the edge of the bed, staring at it for a few seconds before opening it and taking a deep breath as he laid eyes on the white gold diamond set ring staring back at him. **

**He'd bought it last week without telling anyone. But he'd known for a while now that he wanted to marry Allie; Christ on some scary level, he'd known it since the moment he met her. But seeing her today playing with Ben, giggling as she let the kids paint her face, chasing them around the garden, making snow angels with them, her green eyes flashing at him as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, flicking snow flakes at her as she tried to hide behind a tree, he had known never more so than in that moment that she was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. **

**The thought of waking up to her every morning, of being the only man who got to touch her, to kiss her for the rest of her life, of seeing her have his children, of knowing that she was his and his only, was something that he would sell his very soul to have. Pete Dunham was never supposed to fall in love, there were better things he could be doing with his time, but he hadn't factored in Allie Harding, the one woman on earth who could make him forget that anything other than her actually existed. She was the woman who made him want more, she made him want to **_**be**_** more. **

**Taking a deep breath, he placed the ring on the bed next to him, not taking his eyes off of it as he dialled the number Harry had given him earlier in the week and waited. **

"**Hello?"**

**Richard Harding's voice came through the line as clear as day, temporarily making Pete forget that he was somewhere in Mexico and as a result, this phone call would be costing him 50 quid a minute. **

"**Just the grumpy old bastard I've been trying to reach," Pete smiled down the phone at the old man's laughter.**

"**Blimey, I didn't think hooligans knew how to spell let alone use a phone," he chuckled. "To what do I owe the honour?"**

"**Um," Pete took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute. "It's about Allie,"**

"**Is she ok?" Richard asked immediately, the panic evident in his voice. **

"**Yeah, yeah, of course she's fine," Pete nodded. "She's asleep at the moment I just," he laughed nervously and looked down at the ring. "I kind of have a favour to ask you…"**

* * *

�

**Allie wiped some of the steam off of Pete's bathroom mirror and stared at her reflection for a long moment; pushing her hair to the side, she reached up to fasten the necklace Pete had given her last valentines day when she felt his fingers brush against her neck and smiled as he took it out of her hands, fastening it for her. **

"**You were up early," he told her, pressing a soft kiss against her neck and leaning his head on her shoulder, meeting her eyes in the mirror. It had only just gone 6.30 and whilst he had to be up for school, Allie usually stayed in bed till 7. **

"**Yeah," she smiled. "I couldn't really sleep," she shrugged. "Plus, it never hurts to get to the office early, that way I get first choice of the Krispy Kreme's."**

**Pete laughed against her skin and held her silently for a moment; he had spent over an hour on the phone to her dad last night and was dreading his phone bill coming at the end of the month. But hearing the tears in the old man's eyes when Pete asked him for Allie's hand in marriage, it was all worth it. Having always gotten on with her family, Pete knew how important it would be to them and to her for him to have asked permission before doing anything. **

"**I'm uh, I'm sorry about last night,"**

**He lifted his head and frowned at her slightly, unsure of what she was referring to. **

"**About getting weird when we were…" she shook her head and blushed. **

**Pete nodded, suddenly understanding and spun her around so that she was facing him. **

"**You weren't weird," he promised her. **

"**Yeah I was," she shook her head. "Pete, I didn't mean to say anything like that…it was stupid. I know that me and you…"**

"**Oi," Pete leant down and kissed her, silencing her. He couldn't stand to see that faint doubt in her eyes when she was talking about them. "You know I love you, right?" he tilted her head up and forced her to look at him. **

"**I know you love me," she nodded, smiling when he linked his fingers through hers. **

"**Ok, then shut up about all the weird stuff," he grinned as she laughed. "How about I come pick you up from work tonight and we can go have dinner?"**

"**Ok," she smiled up at him, her bright green eyes boring into his and making his heart jump. Jesus, she was so beautiful. "Sounds perfect,"**

"**Alright," he nodded, lowering his lips to hers once again. "I'm going to go get changed and then I'll walk you to the station, alright?"**

"**I love you," she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing his lips against hers before letting go and playfully shoving him towards the door. "Go on, or we'll both be late,"**

**Pete grinned at her and then stopped, turning back to face her for a moment and catching her eyes in the mirror again. **

"**I lied to you," he told her, watching her eyes widen in shock and panic. "Last night when you asked me if I thought three years ago would we end up here and I said no," he smirked. "I lied, I knew we'd end up here,"**

"**Really?" she laughed lightly, leaning against the sink and raising an eyebrow at him. "What makes you so sure?"**

"**Because within about five seconds of laying eyes on you, I knew that I'd rather die than have my life turn out any other way," he walked back in and kissed her hard, needing her to feel how much he loved her in that moment. Pulling away he caught the look on her face and smiled as she licked her lips, her breathing quickening. "Well that and that I gave you my favourite jacket," he winked at her as she laughed. "I would have walked over fucking fire to get that jacket back,"**

"**You're such a bastard," she shook her head and smacked his chest playfully. **

"**Nah, I'm serious," he caught her hand and grinned. "That thing cost me over 100 quid," he winced. "You might be fit as hell, but there's still a limit,"**

"**You are such a retard," Allie laughed, shaking her head and giggling harder when his arms came around her, pulling her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. **

"**Oi," he laughed, swinging her around and hoisting her up so that she was in his arms. "It worked though," he reached up, nipping her bottom lip playfully. "I got you, didn't I?"**

**Allie stared down at the man she loved, letting one of her hands gently trace his features and feeling her heart swell. Jesus, she loved him so much it was actually terrifying. **

"**Yeah," she whispered, ignoring the slight stinging of her eyes. "You got me,"**

**She leant down and kissed him deeply, sighing happily as he kissed her closed eyes. "You got me,"**

�


	11. Part 8: The Best Laid Plans

_Siggy...you're back! Woo-hoo! I've missed you guys! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter...the OCD is slowly but surely returning, its the power of reviewing that fuels it. :D Anywho...you know the drill: love it, hate it, indifferent, all feedback is welcome. Enjoy! (And to Becki who has reviewed every frickin' thing I've ever written: you, lady, are my saving grace! Hope you like this one!)_

"**Do you want to run that by me one more time, mate?"**

**Pete looked up into Bovver's wide eyed gaze and fought the urge to laugh; he should have known that of all people, Bov would have taken this harder than anyone. **

"**I'm going to ask Allie to marry me," he repeated, watching as Dave laughed and shook his head, while the rest of the boys just stared at him open mouthed. "Fuck me, is it that much of a shock?" he laughed. **

"**Nah mate," Swill shook his head. "It's just…well, it's a bit fucking serious, ain't it?"**

"**That's kinda the point, mate," Pete frowned and then took a deep breath. "So come on, what d'you reckon?"**

"**I reckon you're fucking crazy," Dave laughed and then winked at him. "But I'm proud of you, Pete. She's an amazing girl,"**

"**She hasn't said yes yet," Bov muttered and Pete shot him a look. "Are you sure about this, Pete?" he asked. **

"**Positive," the blue eyed man nodded and felt a goofy grin pulling at his lips. "I want this more than I've ever wanted anything,"**

"**Right then," Bov nodded and then stood up, looking as though he was about to leave. Instead he made his way over to Pete and pulled him into a tight, brotherly hug. "Congrats, mate. You poor bastard," he laughed. "Signing yourself up for the long haul…"**

"**Yeah, yeah," Pete laughed and sat back down, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the black jewellery box, opening it and placing it on the table. **

"**Fuck me sideways!" Swill cried, leaning in and inspecting the ring. "How many zeroes did that take off your pay check?"**

"**More than was there to begin with," Pete laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "But what do you think? Do you reckon she'll go for it?"**

"**Mate, I would if I was her," Swill nodded and then winced, feeling the rest of the boys' eyes on the back of his head. "Right, that sounded a lot less gay in my head,"**

"**Have you told Steve?" Dave asked, laughing and shaking his head at Swill who went back to drinking his pint and muttering something about not being gay under his breath. **

"**Yeah," Pete nodded. "The cheeky fuck laughed at me for about 20 minutes before I could actually convince him I wasn't taking the complete piss,"**

"**So when are you gonna…" Bov gestured to the ring, still not quite sure that it had sunk into his brain yet. Pete was getting married…this would change things forever whether he wanted them to or not…**

"**I was thinking about Friday," he nodded and then took a deep breath. "Fuck me, that's three days away," Pete braced himself against the table top, suddenly feeling physically sick. "What if she says no? What if she fucking laughs in my face like Steve did?"**

"**Quit being such a bitch, Dunham," Ned laughed and smacked him on the arm. "You know that Allie-…"**

**A loud knock on the door broke their conversation and all six men turned and stared at Pete's front door, holding their breath without knowing it. **

"**Pete?" **

**The man in question felt his stomach sink as Allie's voice drifted through the door. Oh, fuck. **

"**Are you in there? I forgot my key!" she called again. **

"**Yeah, hold on one sec," he called back, standing up and nervously rubbing his sweaty palms on the back his jeans. Reaching for the small box on the table, he frowned when Dave snatched it before he could and jammed it into his pocket. **

"**She's a bird, Pete," he warned him seriously. "They can smell shit like this, I'll keep hold of it till she goes,"**

"**Nice one," Pete nodded, knowing that it was probably true. Chances are that she could feel it through his shirt when he hugged her, or better yet he'd forget he had it on him and then tonight when they were in bed it would just drop out of his jeans. The point was, neither of those scenarios had been in his head when he'd been thinking about how to propose to her. **

**Jogging over to the door, he snapped open the latch and pulled it open, smiling at the woman on the other side, her honey coloured hair swept up into a sleek pony tail, her peach coloured silk camisole and black skinny jeans which would have looked casual on anyone else managing to look stunning on her. **

"**Hey," she grinned, standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss before stepping into the apartment. Spotting the familiar faces in the living room, she smiled broadly as she hung her jacket up on the wall. **

"**Hey boys," she waved. **

"**Alright gorgeous," Dave called back to her, fidgeting nervously with the ring in his pocket. What the fuck had possessed him to offer to carry the damn thing? It was like having a nuclear bomb in your pocket. **

**Allie stared back at them wondering what was with the atmosphere in the flat; usually at this point Swill would have physically attacked her and they'd be yelling sibling like abuse at each other. But today all they could seem to do was stare at her like they'd never met her before. **

"**Are you guys ok?" she asked frowning slightly as she made her way into the kitchen and started putting the small amount of groceries she had bought away. **

"**Yep,"**

"**Fine,"**

"**Absolutely fucking dandy,"**

**She laughed and shook her head at them; they were worse at lying that Pete was and that was saying something. **

"**Ok," she picked a couple of grapes out of the fruit bowl and popped them into her mouth, still trying to suss out what the hell was going on. **

"**Pete," Dave piped up; wincing when he realised his voice was a little too loud. "I was going to put back that book you leant me," he nodded more to himself than anyone else. "Where should I put it?"**

"**Bedroom," Pete nodded firmly, standing up and making his way towards the hallway. "We'll be back in a sec,"**

**Allie frowned as she watched her boyfriend and one of his best mates jog into his bedroom looking more than a little shady. **

"**Uh," she laughed, pointing down the hall. "What was that about?"**

"**Oh that," Ned rolled his eyes. "Dave, uh…"**

"**Dave has a rash," Swill jumped in, trying not to laugh as Bovver choked on the sip of orange juice he'd just taken. **

"**Dave has a…rash?" Allie bit her lip to keep from giggling. "I don't believe you,"**

"**Nah, it's Gospel of Paul," Bovver nodded. "Pete had something similar a few years back," he caught the look of utter horror on her face and felt Swill shaking beside him as he tried not to laugh. "Nothing to worry about sweetheart, it was a long time before he met you,"**

"**What?" she cried, her eyes wide. "You've got to be-…"**

"**Alright?" **

**All eyes zoned in on Pete and Dave as they reappeared in the doorway of the living room, both of them looking much calmer than they had before. **

"**Yeah," Swill grabbed his cigarettes and grinned. "We should get going though, right?"**

"**I'll see you lot out," Pete gestured for them to follow him to the door and watched as Allie shook her head slightly, not making a move to follow them as she usually would. **

"**Uh, I'm going to go wash my hands a couple of hundred times," she mumbled. "I'll see you guys later,"**

**Pete let out a deep breath as the bathroom door closed and turned back to his mates. **

"**Shit, that was close," he breathed, leaning against the doorframe. He noticed all the boys with the exception of Dave were grinning at him and he frowned. "What?"**

"**What?" Swill shrugged. **

**Pete glanced over his shoulder at the still closed bathroom door and narrowed his eyes. **

"**What did you say to her?"**

"**Nothing," Bovver shook his head. "Chill out, son. Good luck with everything, yeah?" he slapped Pete's shoulder. "Give us a bell later."**

"**Yeah, alright," he nodded. "See you, boys,"**

**Shutting the front door, he paused for a moment when he heard the distinct sound of his friends' pissing themselves laughing and then Dave shouting, 'You cheeky fucks!' as they made their way down the hallway. Shaking his head, he decided he'd rather not know what was going on and instead rubbed his hands nervously on the back of his jeans before collapsing down onto the sofa. **

"**Hey, where'd everybody go?" **

**Pete craned his neck and grinned at Allie who was making her way back into the living area, looking slightly unsettled. **

"**They left to go to the pub," he told her, then laughed. "What's going on with you?"**

"**Nothing," Allie shook her head and then grinned, unable to help the laughter that escaped her lips. "Ok, I'm sorry," she pressed a hand against her chest and took a deep breath. "It's just…the boys kind of told me what was going on when I came in,"**

**Pete's eyes widened and his stomach sank the whole way down to his toes; those cheeky bastards…surely they wouldn't. **

"**Uh, what…" he shrugged, trying his best to look casual. "What do you mean?"**

"**About Dave's little problem," she laughed, feeling bad but unable to stop herself. "You know the whole…rash thing,"**

"**Rash thing?" Pete frowned. **

"**So what exactly did you have that makes you such an expert on it?" she raised an eyebrow. "Jesus, you think you know a guy…"**

"**Wait," Pete stood up and shook his head. "You're going to have to clue me in because I don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about,"**

"**Dave's got some kind of STI, right?" Allie regarded him seriously, her green eyes meeting his evenly, not even the slightest bit of humour left in them. **

"**What?" Pete choked out. **

"**Bov told me," Pete bit his lip, willing the string of obscenities he was silently cursing him with to stay in his brain. "That you had something a few years back and Dave has the same thing,"**

"**Bollocks," Pete laughed. **

"**Dave has bollocks?" Allie frowned. **

"**Babe, they're having you on," he shook his head, still unable to believe the shits had gone to that extent. Oh, he'd be having words later…**

"**Oh," she nodded and then blushed, feeling royally stupid. "Oh," wincing, she laughed lightly and ran a hand through her hair. "I did think it was kind of…"**

"**Fucking disgusting?" Pete finished for her. **

"**That was one of the things that came to mind, yeah," she laughed. **

**Pete knelt on the arm of the sofa to pull him to her and then frowned when she pulled away. **

"**But," she bit her lip and Pete almost groaned. He knew that look all too well. "If that wasn't it, then what were you and Dave doing in…your bedroom?"**

"**Alright," Pete sighed dramatically. "You got me," he held up his hands. "I'm secretly gay with Dave,"**

"**Sod off," Allie laughed, shoving him backwards and then moving to stand over him. "I'm serious,"**

**Pete looked up at her and felt his chest tighten a little; he hated lying to her more than anything else in the world, but this was something he actually couldn't tell her. At least not till Friday when he's grown a pair of balls and psyched himself up to do this properly. **

"**A bird," Pete blurted suddenly. Ok, this could work. "Yeah, Dave has a thing for some bird who works at my school and he wants me to try ad fix them up."**

"**Oh God, it's not Ben is it?" **

**Pete laughed and yanked her down on top of him, lying back and enjoying the view; yeah, he could easily do this for the rest of his life…**

"**Nah, it's a sub teacher," Pete nodded, finding the lies came out a lot more fluently when he was focusing on just how to undo her belt. "So am I out of the woods?" he raised an eyebrow up at her. **

"**Well for a second there my main worry was that you were out the closet, never mind the woods," she grinned at him, giggling loudly when he tackled her playfully onto her back. **

"**Take it back," he growled at her, grinning as he pinned her hands above her head. **

"**No," she smirked. "It's actually all starting to make sense now," she pursed her lips. "This whole scary Major thing is all a cover and you're so only with me because I work for Vogue," she winced slightly. "Ooooh, I knew I never should have let you watch Brokeback Mountain,"**

"**I hate you," Pete laughed, shaking his head. **

"**Uh-uh," Allie laughed. "See now you've upset me and I'm going to have to withdraw any offers of free pink shirts and face masks I could have gotten you,"**

**Pete lowered his body completely down onto hers and despite the grin on her face, he felt her breathing speed up as his mouth lingered just a few inches from her own. **

"**You're evil," he smirked at her. "I can't believe I ever fell for that little miss innocent bollocks,"**

**Allie pushed herself up onto her elbows so she could nip at his bottom lip playfully. **

"**You, Dunham," she whispered against his lips, her eyes on his. "Wouldn't have me any other way,"**

**Ok, she had him there. Grinning down at her, Pete closed the gap between them and kissed her deeply, releasing her hands so that they could wrap around his neck. **

"**Allie," Pete whispered against her mouth, biting back a groan when she pulled back and nipped his ear lobe before sucking on his pulse point. "Shit," he hissed, feeling his body reacting already. **

"**What?" she whispered back, making her way back to his mouth and teasing him with her tongue. **

"**I uh," Pete panted, trying to get his brain fully functioning, but how the fuck could he when she was kissing him like that? "What are you doing Friday night?"**

**Allie pulled back from him, a faint smile pulling at her mouth; he chose this very moment to make a date with her? Even after nearly four years the man still managed to catch her off guard. **

"**More often than not I'm doing this," she laughed, tugging playfully on his collar. "Why?" **

"**Do fancy doing something?" he felt stupid. The romance aspect of their relationship was something he'd never been great at…at least not when it came to traditional romance. But as far as Allie was concerned, Pete had never needed those kind of 'tricks' that most men used: flowers, chocolates…that kind of crap meant nothing to her anyway. **

"**Something?" Allie raised an eyebrow and smiled up at him; he was cute when he got nervous. "Can I have a clue?"**

"**I thought I could cook you dinner," he smirked. "Maybe out on the roof or something?"**

"**Really?" Allie beamed up at him; the rooftop of his flat had been the location of their first real date and it had always been special for them…in fact on their four month anniversary it got a whole lot more special when they realised that there's a certain spot on the balcony where no one can see what you're doing….**

"**Yeah," Pete kissed her softly. "I don't feel like I get to see you that much,"**

"**You're joking, right?" Allie laughed. "Pete, I practically live here. In fact I can pretty much count on one hand the number of nights I've spent in my own bed in the last month,"**

"**I meant we never get any proper time…alone," he explained. "There's always something else going on and I thought we deserved to have a night of just us,"**

"**You are so cute," Allie laughed when he sent her a look of slight disgust. "And that's not helping the ever growing pile of evidence in my 'Pete-is-gay' argument,"**

"**Ok," he smirked at her. "Well maybe this might help," he kissed her hard, groaning when she slid out from underneath him, straightening her shirt. **

"**You know what," she smiled, lifting her camisole over her head and throwing it at him as he sat there gawking at her in her pink bra. "I think I might need a little bit more convincing,"**

**Pete didn't say anything, he just stood up and grabbed her, laughing when she shrieked in surprise at being thrown over his shoulder as he ran towards his bedroom. God help him, she was a woman he could easily spend the rest of his life with…he just had to get through the next two days and it would all be perfect…he could feel it.**

"**Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Allie muttered under her breath as she ran full pelt down the hallway of the Vogue pent house suite towards Jack's office. He'd called an emergency meeting via e-mail at 7am, but unfortunately both Allie and Pete had overslept making them both stupidly late for work. But whereas Pete only had to drive five minutes down the road to his school, Allie had to brave the early morning London bridge traffic to get to Vogue and as a result she was now…1 hour and 16 minutes late. In other words: she was fucked. **

**Bursting through the doors, she struggled for breath as she leant against the door frame for a moment causing Jack to turn around and look at her in horror, his bright blue eyes twinkling as the first hint of a grin appeared on his lips. **

"**9.30 on the dot, Harding," he winked. "Good to see you're student days are behind you,"**

"**Bugger you," Allie laughed breathlessly. Being best friends with your editor had that benefit; you could more or less say what you wanted to them and get away with it. "My alarm didn't go off,"**

"**Is that code for 'I was having sex with Pete'?" he narrowed his eyes, teasing her. **

"**No," she laughed. "I swear,"**

"**See, now I would have taken that as a better excuse than the alarm thing," Jack told her, pursing his lips and pulling on his bright pink tie. "If I had Pete Dunham in my bed…"**

"**Then I would probably kill myself," Allie finished for him, perching on the edge of his desk and picking up a croissant, munching into it happily. "I take it everyone else has left?" she smiled apologetically. **

"**Uh," Jack laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, I may have told you a teeny-tiny lie,"**

**Allie frowned slightly, swallowing the mouthful of pastry she had and pouring herself some coffee. **

"**Okay," she spoke slowly. "Keep going,"**

"**Right," Jack clasped his hands under his chin and perched on the chair opposite her. "So I got a call from our New York office this morning and we have a slight problem,"**

"**What's happened?" Allie frowned. **

"**Basically, give or take a few details, Chanel are thinking about pulling advertising from us," he smiled tightly. "Permanently."**

"**What?" Allie burst out. "Holy fuck! That's…what the hell happened?"**

"**Oh some intern went against what Lagerfeld requested for the winter shoot and he had a bitch fit…" he waved his hands. "Bottom line, we need someone to fix this mess and fast. As in the wonder kid who gets chosen has to be out there by next week,"**

"**Ok," Allie nodded, dusting some crumbs off of her skirt. "So whose been given the honour?"**

"**Well, that's the funny thing," Jack pursed his lips. "Lagerfeld is apparently threatening to walk out unless the team behind last winter's spread step in and sign up for his whole couture line,"**

**Allie's eyes widened and she almost choked on her coffee…oh. Dear. Jesus. **

"**Wait," she held up a hand. "That was me…I was that team,"**

"**Exactly," Jack nodded. "They won't take anyone else but you, kiddo."**

"**Oh my God!" Allie shrieked. "That's amazing! He actually asked for me? Karl Lagerfeld asked for me? Allie Harding?"**

"**That he did," Jack grinned a little too broadly for Allie's liking. **

"**But…" she gestured waiting for him to finish. **

"**The Chanel couture line premiere's in October," Jack told her. **

"**But you said I'd have to be out there by next week," her face fell. "Jack, we're in August still. They want me out there for two months?" she shook her head. "I can't,"**

"**Allie," Jack stood up and moved to stand in front of her, cupping her face in his hands and forcing her to meet his eyes. "I know that seems like a long time,"**

"**It is a fucking long time," she protested. "Jack, what about my family? What about everything I've got going over here? I can't leave Pete for two months,"**

"**Ok," he nodded. "All those reasons are good, but they're offering you a hundred grand to do this," he watched her eyes widen. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking, 'fuck me, that can't be right,' well it is, kiddo," he tilted her chin up. **

"**A hundred thousand pounds?" Allie whispered. "For seven weeks work?" she shook her head again. "Jack, I can't."**

"**Why not?" he asked, taking her hands in his and shaking them. "Allie, if you weren't with Pete, would you even be thinking twice about this?"**

**Biting her lip, Allie knew she wouldn't be; she'd be on that plane in the hour. But that wasn't the point, the point was that she **_**was **_**with Pete, she loved him and the thought of seven weeks without him…**

"**Talk to him," Jack whispered. "See what he says, but I can bet my life Allie-Cat that he'll tell you to go,"**

**Sighing, Allie leant forward and dropped her head against Jack's chest, sighing when he ran a hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head. **

"**Remember when we first started here?" Jack smiled, talking into her hair. "And we thought that we were going to be making coffee forever?"**

**Allie's laughter came out muffled by his shirt and he grinned at the memory of the two of them plus Lara stood in the midst of the Vogue bull pen clutching note pads ready to take coffee orders. **

"**Well, if someone had told you that day that four years later you'd be a department editor and would get personally asked by one of the worlds most prestigious designers to go and work for them, what would you have done?" **

"**I don't know," Allie groaned, lifting her head and blowing a wisp of honey coloured hair out of her eyes. "I probably would have had an orgasm,"**

"**Well," Jack laughed, shaking his head. "There's your answer," he tilted his head to the side. "Plus, not to put pressure on you, but if Chanel drop us then everyone will hate you,"**

**Allie laughed and rubbed her temples; this was a lot to deal with at what felt like 7am. Tonight was the night she and Pete were having their romantic no GSE, no work, just us dinner and she was going to have to bring this up. Brilliant….fan-fucking-tastic. **

"**Just think about it, please?" Jack kissed her lightly and then pulled her off of his desk. "I know it seems…well, fucking terrifying if I'm honest, but just think about the long run,"**

"**Alright," she nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to get her head around what was happening. "How long to I have to decide,"**

**Jack winced and clenched his fists, mumbling something under his breath as he fumbled pointlessly through his diary.**

"**What was that?" Allie smacked his arm. **

"**I have to know by 8am our time," he smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, kiddo, I know it's not much time,"**

"**No," she waved her hand. "It's not your fault, and besides I think this is one of those situations with a major plaster complex," she caught his look of confusion. "You know, do it quickly so you don't feel the pain,"**

"**Oh, yeah gotcha," he winked and then reached out, taking her hand. "Are you going to be ok?"**

**Allie looked down at her shoes for a moment, unsure of how she was supposed to feel right now; a part of her wanted to be thrilled at being given an opportunity like this, but the other part…fuck, the other part just kept screaming the same thing over and over in her head.**

_**SEVEN WEEKS WITHOUT PETE…SEVEN WEEKS WITHOUT PETE…SEVEN WEEKS WITHOUT PETE…**_

"**Allie?" Jack prompted. "Are you ok, honey?"**

"**Jack," she laughed, shaking her head slightly. "Ask me that question at 8am tomorrow and then we'll see,"**

**Striding out into the hallway, Allie felt her heart get that little bit heavier with each step; only half an hour ago she had been looking forward to her date with Pete, just a night of hanging out with her boyfriend, happily pretending that he wasn't in a firm and just being a normal couple. And now, that had all gone to shit and she had to somehow pick up the pieces. **

**Feeling her eyes start to sting already, she slammed her office door and leant against it, taking a moment to try and calm herself down. Noticing her answering machine flashing, she pressed the button and waited. **

"**You have one new message: **_**Oi, oi,**_**" she laughed as Pete's voice rang out in her office. **_**"I just got into work and thought I'd make sure you did the same. If I get back at midday for lunch and find you in bed you cheeky bugger…actually, that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing," **_**Allie smiled and bit her lip. Why couldn't he at least be a bastard like most blokes? If she hated him, she'd be signing up for New York right this second. **_**"Anyway, I need you to be at mine for about 7 tonight if that's ok? I figured tomorrow's Saturday so we can get pissed on wine again and just be lazy shits all day what'd you reckon? So just give me a call whenever, I missed you this morning,"**_** she grinned knowing exactly what he was referring to. **_**"But that just means that tonight I'll have to-…" **_**she heard the sounds of kids and chairs scrapping and figured his class must have come in. **_**"Make you a really nice dinner,"**_** he rambled quickly. **_**"So just call me back, alright. I love you,"**_

**She caught the sound of the boys making kissing noises before Pete laughed and the phone went dead. **

**Flopping down in her chair, Allie rested her head on the desk and sighed heavily. **

**Oh yeah, tonight was going to be fun…**


	12. Part 9: Always fail

**_And the OCD is back... : ) _**

**Allie took a huge deep breath as she stared at the front door to Pete's flat, determined to find some way of stalling going inside. Closing her eyes for a moment, she decided that maybe if she focused solely on his bad points, it would be easier to deal with his reaction to her news. Ok, she could do this…bad things about Pete…**

**Suddenly the door opened and she almost fell through it onto the floor; she glanced up, expecting to see Pete but instead she saw nothing, realising that he must have left the door open. Her eyes danced around the candle lit apartment and she caught sight of the royal blue roses on the floor leading up to the door which led to the roof. Bending down to pick one of them up, she picked the post it note on which he had scribbled '**_**follow me'. **_

**Fuck it, she was supposed to be thinking about his bad points and now he has to pull out the big guns and start acting cute? Jesus, the man was annoying. **

**Smiling, she made her way upstairs and taking a deep breath, pushed through the door. **

**Pete was sat on a huge blanket on the floor, candles strewn about all over the rooftop, a huge pizza from her favourite restaurant sat in front of him along with a bottle of wine. **

"**Alright?" he grinned at her. "I was starting to think you'd stood me up,"**

**Allie smiled and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. Shit, he looked so gorgeous in his black shirt, the darkness of the colour emphasising the luminous blue of his eyes. He really wasn't going to make this easy for her, was he?**

**Staring up at her, Pete quickly got to his feet and tried not to let his nerves show; her hair was in gentle waves around her face, brushing gently into her eyes. She absentmindedly trailed a hand down her hip to straighten her figure hugging white pencil skirt which she wore with the black halter neck he loved on her, the simple pair of dangling turquoise earrings he had given her their first Christmas together completing the outfit. She was going to be his for the rest of his life, that perfect thing in front of him was going to be all his…if she says yes, he added quickly in his mind. **_**If she says yes…**_

"**No," she grinned, shaking her head. "Just though it'd be fun to make you sweat a little," **

**Returning her grin, Pete walked over to her and leant down, brushing his lips over hers gently and then blinking in surprise when she cupped the back of his head and kept his mouth on hers, deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around him. Pulling away after a moment, Pete stared down at her panting slightly. Her eyes were still closed and he frowned as he licked her taste off of his lips. **

"**Allie?" he whispered. "Are you alright?"**

"**What?" her eyes snapped open and she smiled somewhat nervously. "Yeah, yeah, of course…I'm just in a world of my own." She shrugged. "Bad day at work."**

**Pete bit his tongue and cursed silently; the one night he plans on asking her to marry him and some wanker at her poncy office chooses that day to be a dick to her. **

"**What happened?" he asked her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and meeting her gaze head on. **

**Allie bit her lip and tried to get her mind back to listing his faults; why did he have to be so fucking perfect for her? Couldn't he at least look fat sometimes or something?**

"**I had…" she took a shaky breath inward and shook her head. "It was nothing,"**

"**You sure?" he pressed, leaning down and burying his face in her shoulder, kissing the bare skin and feeling her shudder. **

"**Yeah," she looked up at the sky, feeling her eyes sting with tears and willing them to stay in for a little while longer. "Yeah, I'm fine,"**

**  
"What do you mean, you don't get it?" Allie felt a smile tugging at her lips as she watched Pete gulp down the remainder of his red wine and grimace slightly. **

"**I just don't get why birds see it as necessary to have…" he narrowed his eyes and picked up one of her bare feet which were resting in his lap and inspected it closely. "Purple toenails," he wrinkled his nose. "It looks like all your nails are about to fall off,"**

"**Hey!" she laughed, kicking him playfully and then grinning when he leant down at kissed her ankle. "It's like you said in that eloquent way of yours," she rolled her eyes. "It's just a bird thing,"**

**He laughed and then jumped slightly when his phone beeped in his pocket; glancing down at it, he saw that Steve had sent him a message. **

_**Have you done it yet? Mum won't stop fucking calling me so grow a pair and do it soon, you fruit. Good luck mate, call me later. **_

"**Everything ok?" Allie asked raising her eyebrows as Pete snorted and tossed his phone to the side. **

"**Yeah," he told her. "Just Steve asking if we can uh, look after Ben next Tuesday,"**

"**Oh," she nodded, wiggling her toes against his palm. "If I forget to say it later," she smiled gently, ignoring the guilt washing through her. "Thank you for this, it's been the best night I've had in ages,"**

**Pushing her feet off of his lap, Pete crawled up her body where she was sat leaning against the wall and stopped just inches short of her face. His breathing quickened when she ran a soft hand down his cheek and brushed her thumb over his lips before leaning in and kissing him. He kissed her back harder than he had intended, but needing her so much in that one moment that he couldn't stop himself. **

"**Yeah well," he whispered against her lips, his tongue flicking out to taste her. "It's not over yet,"**

"**Oh, really?" she giggled, lacing her hands together behind his head and raising an eyebrow. **

"**I got that chocolate banoffee pie thing you like," he grinned when she leant her head back and moaned loudly. **

"**Oh dear God, I love you," she laughed as he stood up and brushed off his trousers. "Do you want me to come and help?"**

"**Nah," he shook his head and bent down, kissing her hair. "I'll be back in a second, you just stay here,"**

**Smiling at him as he jogged towards the door and disappeared behind it, Allie let the smile bleed off of her face and dropped her head back against the cold brick wall behind her. Yanking her phone out of her bag, she pressed speed dial 2 and waited. **

"**Hello?"**

"**I'm scum," Allie cried, not even bothering to say hello to Lara. "I am actual scum," **

"**Pete didn't take it well, then?" Lara asked her, the sympathy clear in her voice. **

"**I haven't told him yet," Allie admitted. **

"**Allie!" Lara hissed. "You have to do it soon, you've been there for over three hours, what the hell have you been doing?"**

"**I can't," she shot back. "He's set up this huge romantic meal thing and…oh God, he looks so…"**

"**Allie," Lara interrupted, her voice firm. "You have to tell him and I mean now,"**

**Allie sighed loudly, knowing that she was right, it was unfair to keep going like this. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and nodded.**

"**Ok, ok," she whispered. "I'll go do it now,"**

"**It'll be ok," Lara promised her. "It's Pete…he loves you more than anything in the world."**

"**I know," Allie shook her head. "That's what going to make this even harder,"**

* * *

**Pete paced the kitchen repeatedly, his heart beating so hard in his chest he genuinely worried for a second that he might be having a heart attack. **

**Stopping for a mere few seconds to cast a glance at the open ring box on the counter, the diamond seemed to stare back at him mockingly and he reached for this glass of red wine, downing in it one gulp before the pacing resumed. **

"**Quit being such a fucking pussy," he muttered to himself. "You know what you have to do, now its just a question of going up there and doing it." Pete stopped and took a deep breath. "Allie, will you marry me?" he nodded. "See, its not that fucking hard, is it?" rubbing his hands over his face, he braced himself against the counter with shaky arms and glared at the ring. **

**This moment had been three and a half years in the making, there was no way he was letting anything screw this up now…**

**Grabbing the box, he jammed it into his pocket and reached for the bottle of champagne he had bought debating whether or not to open it now and drink half. Once Allie knew what he'd been going through the past five minutes, he was sure she would understand. **

"**Pete?"**

**His blue eyes widened as the all to familiar voice broke him out of his panicked reverie and he turned around to face her. **

"**Baby, are you ok?" she asked, her faced clouded with worry.**

"**What are you doing here?" he demanded a little harsher than he's meant to. She's just scared him…what if she'd come in a few seconds earlier and seen him talking to himself, staring at the ring box and downing glasses of wine?**

"**I just um," she bit her lip and wiped her sweaty palms of the side of her skirt. "I kinda need to…" she frowned. "You seem really weird are you sure you're ok?"**

"**Yeah," Pete smiled at her. "I'm fine, I just came to get this," he gestured to the dessert and champagne. "I'm sorry its not the one you like, but uh, well, that would have been half my pay check gone," he joked, glancing up at her and panicking when he saw her eyes glaze over. "Shit, Allie that was a joke,"**

"**Oh fuck, I can't do this anymore," she whispered hoarsely, shaking her head back as though trying to keep the tears inside. **

**Pete's stomach plummeted at those words; oh shit, here he was about to propose and by the sounds of it, she was thinking of ending things. 'I can't do this anymore'…what the hell did that mean? Everything had been fine lately, better than fine in his opinion. **

"**What're you talking about?" he asked warily. **

"**I've been lying you to all night and I can't keep doing it anymore," she told him. "I wanted to tell you earlier but you worked so hard on dinner and everything that I didn't…" **

"**Allie?" Pete walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands, tilting her chin up so that she met his eyes. He could see the desperation in the emerald orbs and briefly wondered if he did want to hear what she had to say. "I'm starting to crap my pants a little so do you want to just spit it out?"**

"**It's about what happened at work," she told him meekly. **

**Pete frowned, slightly taken aback. When he'd asked her about it earlier, she's been adamant that nothing was wrong and yet here she was more or less in tears because what…some ponce with a side parting and a pink tie had spilt his latte on her favourite pair of shoes?**

"**Work," Pete nodded slowly. "Okay…"**

"**I had a meeting with Jack this morning and he told me…" she sniffed. "Someone in New York fucked up with Chanel and they personally asked for me to go out there and fix it,"**

"**What?" Pete laughed and shook his head. "Allie, that's fucking brilliant," he kissed her nose. "I'm so proud of you," **

**Allie sobbed lightly and pushed him away, walking over to the sofa and flopping down onto it, dropping her head in her hands, not wanting to look at him in that second. Why was he determined to be the perfect man for her? Why couldn't he be a complete dick like she needed him to right now? **

**Frowning at her reaction, Pete made his way over and perched on the coffee table opposite her, reaching out and rubbing her knee gently. **

"**Oi," he whispered. "What's all this?"**

"**You don't get it," she mumbled, her voice coming out muffled by her hands. **

"**Apparently not," he chuckled lightly. "I thought this was what you always wanted?"**

"**I thought it was, too," she sobbed. "But…I didn't'…" **

_**I didn't count on having met you by now, **_**her brain finished. But she couldn't say that to him, it would put guilt on him which he didn't deserve. **

"**It's a total mess out there," she continued, sniffing and pushing her hair out of her eyes. "And the amount of work that needs to be done is just…" she shook her head and then met his eyes dead on, determined not to look away. She owed him that at least. "Pete, they want me to move over there for the next two months."**

**Silence descended between them for a long time and all they did was stare at each other. Pete swore he could almost hear the sound of his heart thumping against his ribs as he tried to think of something to say. One thing was certain though, it looked like the whole 'will you marry me?' thing was temporarily out the window. **

"**Pete?" Allie whispered after a moment. "Please say something."**

"**You knew about this since this morning and you thought that you'd wait until now to tell me?" he snapped, knowing that he was being unfair to her by reacting angrily but at the same time, unable to stop himself. **

"**I know, I'm sorry," she cried. "I just…with everything going on tonight I didn't want to spoil it for us,"**

**Pete snorted and stood up, lacing his hands behind the back of his head and staring out the window. Fuck me, how things could change in a matter of seconds.**

"**So you thought that waiting until the end of the night to tell me you're leaving the country for two months would soften the blow?" he spat. "Fucking hell, Allie,"**

"**I got scared," she protested. "This is an amazing opportunity for me and Jack more or less made it clear that if I don't go then we're screwed but…"**

"**But what?" Pete shouted at her, his patience snapping. "What?"**

"**I love you," she shook her head, the first of many tears falling down her cheek. "And I don't want to leave you,"**

"**Thanks for your consideration," he snorted. **

"**Why are you being like this?" Allie demanded, wiping a tear off of her face.**

"**Like what?" Pete laughed. "Pissed off that my girlfriend made a decision to leave for two months without bothering to tell me?"**

"**I won't go if you don't want me to," she shook her head. "Tell me to stay and I'll do it,"**

"**Don't put this on me," Pete shot at her. "You'd made your decision when you walked through that door earlier tonight, so don't make me out to be the bastard here,"**

"**That's not what I'm trying to do," Allie snapped. "You think I liked lying to you? You think that I enjoyed having a little voice in my head constantly reminding me that we were eventually going to have this conversation while we were up there having dinner?"**

"**Sorry for spoiling your night," he told her bitterly before grabbing his jacket and tugging it on. **

"**What are you doing?" Allie frowned, ignoring the tears which were still pouring from her eyes. **

"**I just need some air," he shook his head. "I need to calm down, because I can't deal with any of this shit right now,"**

"**Pete, please…" Allie took a step forward but stopped when he yanked open his front door a little too forcefully. **

"**Allie, just…" he sighed and shook his head. "Just give me a while, alright?"**

**With that, he stepped out into the hallway and slammed the door behind him. Making his way down the stairs, not bothering to wait for the lift, Pete felt tears stinging his own eyes as the weight of the ring box in his pocket seemed to feel more and more like a boulder. How the fuck could this have gone so wrong? He'd had it all worked out: dinner, wine then propose. This is what he got for trying to be romantic? Fuck it. **

**Coming to a stop on the second flight down, he braced himself against the wall and closed his eyes. **

"**Fuck!" he shouted, slamming his fist against the plaster, ignoring the pain that shot up his arm. He was losing her…and to make things worse, he'd been a complete bastard all because she'd put his nose out of place without even knowing. And then he'd left her on her own, crying in his flat. **

**Hating himself more than he could ever remember in that moment, Pete took a deep, solid breath and continued down the stairs, knowing that if he went back up there now, they'd end up fighting again and he couldn't deal with that right now. **

**Pulling out his phone, he dialled Steve's number, not in the last surprised when it only took one ring for his brother to pick up. **

"**Did you do it then?" he burst out, not even bothering with a hello. **

"**I fucked up," Pete told him bluntly. **

"**Oh shit," Steve muttered. "How badly?"**

"**Well I didn't actually propose," he winced. "But I did end up making her cry,"**

"**Fucking hell, Pete, what the hell did you do?" Steve snapped. **

**Quickly filling his brother in on what Allie had told him, Pete waited for his response. **

"**So what's she planning on doing now?" Steve asked. "Is she going?"**

"**I don't know," Pete told him, pushing through the double doors and out into the humid august night. "But I do know that me acting like the world's biggest dickhead didn't help. I have to fix this pretty fucking sharpish, Steve because I don't want to think about what'll happen if I don't."**

**_I've almost finished the second part to this chapter so don't worry about being kept waiting too long. If my major OCD kicks in, you might even have it by tomorrow night...who knows... give me reviews and I'll see what I can do. Hey, they rhymed. _**


	13. Part 10: In the dust

_2 updates in 24 hours? Let the OCD commence!! Cheers for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter, keep them coming! :D hope you guys enjoy this ch. just to let you know there's only one more to come in the 'engagement arc', which should be up by tuesday. xxx_

**Pete made his way down the impressive if overly decorated corridor of Vogue House in Hanover Square, ignoring the questioning looks he was getting. Luckily for him, most people here knew who he was and so didn't bother asking what he was doing or where he was going, but that didn't have any effect on the bats that were flying around in his stomach threatening to force his breakfast back up. He hadn't been shocked when by the time he had returned to his flat last night he discovered that Allie had cleared up and left. He'd gone to her house and stood outside for about an hour debating whether or not he had the balls to swallow his pride and knock on the door. He hadn't. **

"**Jesus, you look as shitty as I feel," **

**Pete turned around to see Lara leaning against the door of her office smiling weakly at him as she sipped what seemed to be the biggest cup of coffee Pete could ever remember seeing in his life. **

"**Why, what happened to you?" he smirked at her, walking over and brushing his lips over her cheek. Having gotten to know the red head more and more over the past three and half years, Pete had come to think of her as a little sister, becoming almost as protective of her as he was of Allie. **

"**Well there I was lying in bed nursing the remnants of my hangover and Alyssa decides to come in from her night out with you -which I'm guessing by all the door slamming went exceedingly well- and starts playing David Gray and Ashtar Command as loud as she can."**

**Pete winced at that comment; it was easy to tell what kind of mood Allie was in by what music she was listening to and he knew from experience that Ashtar Command and David Gray were reserved for anger and depression only. Bollocks. **

"**She told you about New York, didn't she?" **

**Pete looked at her sharply as she rolled her eyes and stepped back so that he could move into her lavishly decorated office. **

"**Oh, don't look at me like that," she laughed. "I'm the best mate, roommate **_**and **_**I work with her…I know more about Allie than she knows about herself," she perched on the edge of her desk and held a box of pastry out to him. "So do you fancy cluing me into what happened?"**

"**I was a complete wanker," he muttered, taking a croissant from her and breaking it up in his hands, not even that hungry. **

"**Well that much I gathered," Lara smiled at him. "I mean after that,"**

"**I shouted at her and then I got pissed and walked out," he shook his head. "By the time I got back, she'd left,"**

"**Pete," Lara sighed. "I know that it's not ideal, but Allie's dreamt of this kind of thing since she was 11. It'd be the equivalent of West Ham calling you and asking you to be captain,"**

**Pete laughed and nodded, knowing that was true. Sitting on the edge of the chair across from her, he took a deep breath and met her warm brown eyes. **

"**I flew off the handle, but it wasn't because of that," he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "I uh, I kinda had something planned for that night and when she told me that it all fell to shit and I don't know, I just got angry…"**

"**Well what was so important that you reacted so badly?" Lara frowned. **

**Staring up at the red head, Pete knew that on top of being Allie's best mate, they had also formed their own friendship over the past three and a half years, he could trust her with anything. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he located the small black velvet box and pulled it out, watching as Lara's eyes immediately widened when he opened it and showed her the ring. **

"_**That**_**," he nodded to the box. "Is the reason I reacted so badly,"**

"**Oh my God," Lara pressed her fingers to her lips. "You were going to ask Allie to marry you?"**

"**That was the initial plan, yeah," he snorted. "But then when she told me about the job, I just…I just lost it and all I could think about was that I was going to lose her and fucking hell, Lara I know that's not an excuse but I…"**

"**Pete," Lara looked at him earnestly and reached out, taking his hand. "You should have told her,"**

"**When?" he laughed. "Before or after I stormed out and left her on her own crying?"**

"**Ok, good point," she conceded and then looked him dead in the eye. "I know that this sucks, and I know that with all this," she gestured to the ring. "It couldn't have come at a shittier time but you know how much this would mean to her and you know that if she even thought for a millisecond that you didn't want her to go, she'd ring Jack straight away and tell him no,"**

"**I just want her to be happy," Pete sighed. "I want her to go and have fun, but I just…I'm a selfish prick. I'm scared to let her go,"**

"**Dunham," Lara laughed, shaking her head. "I love you, but you are so talking to the wrong girl about this,"**

"**Yeah," Pete chuckled. "That's why I'm here; I wanted to sort this out before she does something stupid like turn it down,"**

"**Ok," Lara nodded and held out her hand. "Let's go find your girlfriend and beg for forgiveness,"**

"**Why do you need to beg for forgiveness?" Pete frowned. **

"**Oh, I ate the last of the coco pops this morning," she winced as he laughed. "You know what that woman is like when she doesn't have breakfast; it's the equivalent of Satan with major PMS," pushing through the door, she smiled at one of interns who immediately looked at her like she was God. "Hey Colin," she winked. "I don't suppose you've seen Allie, have you?"**

"**I uh," he stuttered, obviously amazed that she knew his name at all. "Yeah, I think she's in a meeting with Jack…um, I mean Mr. Radin,"**

"**Oh fuck," Pete winced and then looked at Lara who had the same panicked expression on her face. **

"**Come on," she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway after her. "Ok, it's the last door on the right, now fucking run!" **

**Doing as he was told, Pete jogged down the hall until he reached the room, his heart pounding when he heard her voice coming from inside. **

"**I'm sorry, I know it's an amazing opportunity but…"**

_**Fuck it, **_**he thought pushing the door open and almost falling into the room. **

"**Christ!" Jack jumped up from behind his desk and looked at Pete warily. "Are you ok, Pete?"**

"**Yeah," he nodded, breathlessly. "I just…I need to talk to…" he gestured towards Allie and gulped down a much needed breath of air. **

"**We're actually in the middle of something," she told him coolly, not even really bothering to look at him. **

**Silence descended in the room and Jack looked back and forth between the two, catching the pleading look Pete was giving him to somehow help him out. Looking down at his desk quickly, he panicked and picked up his stapler. **

"**Oh shit," he cried. "I'm out of staples and I desperately need them for uh…" he picked up a pile of junk mail and waved them at Allie. "For these contracts," jogging around the desk, winked at Pete. "I'll be back in a minute,"**

**Allie stared at her best friend in horror as he closed the door leaving her alone with Pete. **

"**Now do you see the reason Jack flunked out of acting school?" she muttered under her breath, still not allowing herself to turn and look at Pete. **

"**Allie," Pete walked around and sat on the chair next to her. **

"**I turned the job down," she told him firmly. "So if that's why you're here, don't worry,"**

"**Allie, I was a dick last night," he told her, wanting to reach out and take her hand but knowing she would only pull away. "I should have never walked out on you," he felt disgusted with himself. "You needed me and I left. Typical Dunham move, my old man used to do the same thing to my mum,"**

"**You're nothing like him," Allie answered immediately. ****She'd never met the man, after all he'd died four years before she knew Pete even existed, but from what she's heard about him, she could safely put her hand over her heart and swear that Pete was nothing like him. **

"**That's what I used to think," he snorted. He watched as she shook her head and continued to stare forward. "Allie?" he tentatively reached out and pulled her head around so that she was facing him, his breath catching when he saw the tears in her eyes. **

"**Last night was my fault," she whimpered. "I wanted to tell you so badly, but then when I got there everything was so perfect and I didn't want to mess it up," she sobbed quietly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, I just…"**

"**Oi," Pete jumped up and crouched on the floor in front of her, holding onto the side of her chair to keep himself balanced. "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who fucked up here?"**

"**Oh yeah," Allie rolled her eyes. "How exactly?"**

"**Because I let you down," he shrugged. "Allie I know how much this job means to you," he shook his head and smiled at her. "Christ, you're the only person I've ever met who can bring themselves to the point of a heart attack just thinking about a pair of fucking shoes," his smiled widened when she laughed; it had only been a few hours, but Jesus he had missed that sound. **

"**I know how much you love your job; I know that while most kids used to go to Halloween parties as ghosts and shit, you used to go as Coco Chanel." She looked up at him in horror and he laughed. "Give your old man enough beers and he'll tell me anything,"**

**Allie dropped her head into her hands again and groaned; she was going to kill her dad. **

"**The point is," Pete smiled, tilting her chin up so that she was looking at him again. "This opportunity for you has been about 20 years in the making and there is no fucking way that I'm going to be the bloke that stands in the way of it," he shook his head. "You deserve this, Allie,"**

"**I don't get it," she whispered. "Before you said…"**

"**A lot of things that I didn't mean," he interrupted. "I got scared," he told her honestly. "I thought that I was losing you and then last night was meant to be…" he stopped and cursed himself realizing he may have said too much.**

"**Last night was meant to be what?" Allie asked him. **

"**Uh," Pete stuttered the weight of the ring in his pocket suddenly doubling again. What if he asked her now? He could just take it out, get down on one knee and…no, she didn't deserve that. Some quick snap shot proposal to get him back into her good books after he behaved like a wanker was in no way good enough for the woman in front of him. **

"**It was going to be a normal night," he blurted out. "Just us having fun, being normal,"**

**Allie laughed and shook her head slightly. **

"**Pete, you're the head of a firm and I work for Vogue," she grinned. "When did this relationship ever approach the level of normal?"**

"**I thought that was what you wanted?" he frowned. **

"**What?" Allie laughed. "No! I mean, ok the GSE thing can get a bit…heavy. But I don't want us to change," she shook her head. "Ever,"**

"**We won't," he promised her. "Allie…" he trailed off, not sure what he wanted to say. The way she was looking at him now, her eyes still shimmering with tears, biting her bottom lip softly was pushing all thoughts out of his head. "I uh," he laughed, slightly embarrassed. "I got you something,"**

**He reached into his jacket and pulled out the small object, holding it out to her and watching the slight wave of confusion pass over her face. **

**Allie laughed as she picked the plastic toy out of his hand and inspected it. Opening it, she felt her heart skip realizing that it was a compass. **

"**It's so you find your way back," he grinned. "I know its shit, but there was nowhere open this early that sells flowers or anything,"**

"**No," she shook her head. "It's perfect," **

"**I don't tell you enough that I love you," Pete told her honestly and she opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head. "Well I don't tell you enough **_**how**__**much **_**I love you," he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "I didn't want to fall in love with you," he laughed. "I thought that if I did there was no way that someone like you could ever love me back; but you were so perfect…every tiny little thing used to get me and I think by the end of that first night I knew I was fucked,"**

**Allie smiled as he took her hand in his and linked their fingers together. **

"**My life would be nothing without you," Pete told her. "Not many people get to fall in love with their best mate," he pointed to the compass she was holding and laughed. "Just don't loose that thing, no only did it cost me a whole pound," she laughed. "But call it a form of insurance," he grinned. "If you don't come back, I'll fly out there myself and fucking drag you back,"**

"**Are you sure about this?" she asked him, her eyes boring into his. **

"**I want you to be happy," he told her. "And I know how hard you work and how much you deserve this, so yeah," he nodded. "I think you should go," he leant forward and kissed her forehead. "But you come back fucking talking about sidewalks and soccer, and I swear to God, we're finished,"**

**Allie laughed and rested against him, breathing in his scent and trying to keep the tears from falling. **

"**I love you so much," she whispered in his ear, holding him closer. **

"**I know," he kissed her shoulder gently. "I love you, too." **

"**Ahem," **

**Both of them turned around to see Jack peeking his head in the doorway, looking mildly nervous. **

"**Uh, sorry kids I don't mean to interrupt but…well I was listening in to the whole thing and I called New York," he winked and walked over to Allie, kissing the top of her head. "You fly out on Thursday, kiddo." He smirked at Pete. "Nice touch with the compass by the way," **

"**Cheers," Pete laughed and felt more than a little proud of himself. Jack was as close any bloke would ever get to being a bird so a comment like that from him was pretty flattering. **

"**Fly the British Vogue flag, Harding," Jack warned her. "Don't let them think we're all uncouth freaks with bad teeth and a crumpet obsession."**

**Strolling back out the door, he waved at them over his shoulder and let it swing shut behind him. **

"**So I'm going," Allie nodded slowly, trying to get her head around it. **

"**Yeah," Pete smiled at her, although the weight in his chest was doubling every time he actually took into account the fact that she was leaving him for two months. **

"**Did you mean it?" she whispered, bringing his attention back to her. "About being ok with this?"**

"**Harding," he grinned, standing up and pulling her with him. "I'm going to fucking miss you like crazy," he tucked her hair behind her ears. "But I know you need to do this and I'm proud of you."**

"**Really?" she beamed up at him; the first genuine smile he'd gotten from her this morning. **

"**Really," he promised. "So are we done fighting?"**

**Laughing lightly, Allie nodded and rested her head against his chest. She'd barely slept a wink last night, too worried about what she was going to say to Jack or what was going on with her and Pete to even contemplate it. **

"**Yeah, we're done," she told him. **

"**Thank fuck for that," he smirked at her. "Finally I get to do this,"**

**Leaning down, he kissed her softly as his hands rested in the curve of her hips. He'd missed her, missed the taste of her. Christ, the last time he'd kissed her was less than 24 hours ago and he was in withdrawal, what the hell was going to happen to him when she buggered off for seven weeks?**

"**We never got to have that dessert last night," she mumbled as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. "Or that champagne," she sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her harder, pulling her body closer to his. "We'll have to save it for something special," **

**Pete almost laughed at that, his mind drifting back to the ring in his pocket. **

"**You know what?" he grinned down at her before leaning down and kissing her again. "I'm pretty sure I can think of something,"**


	14. Part 11: A girl named Jake

_**

* * *

**_

Right so this is what I found lurking in my GSH file on my laptop…it was supposed to go with chapter 16 of WCHB in which the boys throw Allie a 'leaving do' and have the infamous shot contest. This is basically the lead up to that and then the next chapter will be what happened after the rooftop scene in which Pete actually proposed…enjoy!

"**So tomorrow's the actual big day, eh?" Swill grinned as Pete visibly turned a little bit paler. "You still got the ring?"**

"**Yeah," Pete nodded slowly. "After the fucking disaster last time I've got it completely sussed now."**

"**Do you reckon she's copped on?" Dave asked him. **

"**Nah," he grinned. "She doesn't have a clue," glancing at the white box Swill had carried in with him and placed on the table, Pete frowned and nodded towards it. "What's that about?"**

"**Oh," Swill grinned. "We got Allie a little going away gift," he walked over and opened the box. "You can't have a party without cake, can you?"**

**Pete leant over and looked into the box, unable to stop himself shaking his head as he immediately burst out laughing. Only Swill…**

"**Mate, tell me you're fucking joking," he snorted. **

"**What?" Swill protested, glancing down at the cake and snagging a piece of icing. "I know it's not ideal, but it's all we could find,"**

"_**Happy 3**__**rd**__** birthday, Jake."**_** Bovver narrowed his eyes. "Tell me you haven't gone and robbed a fucking toddler,"**

"**No," he huffed, yanking the lid back down on the box. "Someone forgot to pick it up from the bakers round the corner from where I work so they gave it to me half price,"**

"**Nice," Dave rolled his eyes and just about caught the bottle of orange juice Ike threw to him from Pete's fridge. "So is she all packed up then?"**

**Pete cast a glance at the bedroom, knowing that inside all of her clothes, perfume bottles and shoes were packed away safely, making it look as though she had never been there. It made him feel ill every time he walked in. **

"**Yeah," he sighed. "Just about," he was mortified to realise that his eyes were starting to sting and so coughed, trying to appear nonchalant. "You know what birds are like," he rolled his eyes. "She's got a whole fucking case in there full of nothing but shoes,"**

"**So, what's the plan for tonight then?" Bovver piped up, fishing his cigarettes out of his pocket and opening up one of the windows in Pete's living room as far as it would go. Leaning out, he sat on the window sill and fumbled about for a lighter, nodding his thanks when Keith chucked one at him. **

"**Stay here for a bit, have a couple of beers and then onto the Abbey," Pete shrugged. He'd left it up to Allie what she wanted to do and that had been her response; he knew from the state she had been in two days ago that she's already had her work do so now she just wanted to chill out with him and the boys, of course not forgetting…**

"**How scary are the kids in this neighbourhood?" Lara shook her head as she stepped into the flat, tugging what looked like a suitcase behind her. "I genuinely thought for a second that some ten-year-old was going to jump me for my phone,"**

**Blowing a wisp of red hair out of her eyes, she grinned at the group of intimidating looking blokes and rested a hand on her hip. **

"**So, how are my boys?" she grinned. **

"**Not too bad, sweetheart," Dave winked. "How about yourself?"**

"**I am just…peachy," she smirked at Pete who merely shook his head and laughed; the woman was more of a liability than Allie…she was the worst flirt in the world. **

"**What's with the case?" Ned frowned, gesturing to the bright red block at her feet. **

"**Ah," she raised an eyebrow. "Prepare to fall in love with me," she bent down and flicked the lock before pulling the lid open and shivering as a wave of cold air hit her. Stepping aside, the watched as the boys' faces lit up. **

"**There is a God," Swill muttered under his breath. **

"**It's a fully stocked cooler," she told them proudly. "I stole it from a photo shoot yesterday," bending down again, she began sifting through the ice. "Let's see, we've got vodka, corona, champagne…Ooooh, shots!"**

"**We brought her cake," Ned informed her proudly. **

"**Aw," Lara laughed. "That's actually pretty cute," standing up, she wiped her hands on her jeans and pointed to the box on the table. "This it?"**

"**Yeah," Pete laughed, scratching his eyebrow. "That's it alright,"**

"**Ok," Lara winced looking back up at them. "Who the fuck is Jake?"**

"**For all tonight's intents and purposes, that's Allie's new name," Dave explained fairly. "Ask the fat retard here why,"**

"**Oi," Swill frowned, smacking the back of his head. "I am not fucking fat,"**

**Shaking her head as the argument escalated around her, Lara made her way over to Pete and handed him a beer before hugging him quickly. **

"**How're you holding up?" she asked him quietly. **

"**I'm alright," he smiled down at her, unscrewing the cap and taking a long sip. Jesus, posh beer tasted good. **

"**You do realise unlike the emotional fuckwits behind me, I won't call you a bitch if you confess you're going to miss her a little bit," she whispered, grinning at him. "Are you still planning on…"**

"**Yeah," he nodded. "I've got a whole day planned out tomorrow," he shot a quick glance at her. "You haven't mentioned anything…"**

"**Oh, shit," Lara gasped. "Was I not supposed to tell Allie you were planning on asking her to marry you?" **

"**You're fucking hilarious," Pete told her, shoving her lightly and then ruffling her hair. **

"**How long until the guest of honour makes an appearance?" she asked, walking over to the sofa and collapsing down on it. **

"**I called her about half an hour ago and she said she'd be done at work by 6,"**

"**Right then," Lara grinned, fishing a beer out of the cooler for herself and then gesturing to the pack of cards on the table. "That gives me over an hour to take you little girls to school at Poker,"**

* * *

**Allie groaned silently as she dragged her huge bag through the Vogue foyer, the only thing keeping her from collapsing right then and there being the fact that she could see the silver glint of her Porsche through the large glass doors. **

"**Allie!"**

**Jumping slightly she glanced up and laughed seeing the familiar but completely unexpected face running towards her. **

"**Thank God you're here," the older woman laughed. "The looks I was getting, I thought they were going to call the bloody police,"**

**Grinning and dropping her bag down, Allie instantly pulled Moira Dunham into the biggest hug she could muster. Pete's mum actually had to be the sweetest woman on earth and it helped having her around, especially as Allie had lost her own mother at such a young age. **

"**Why didn't you come up to my office, you silly bugger?" Allie laughed. **

"**Oh Jesus, can you imagine me going over to the desk asking for you when I'm looking like this?" she gestured down to her working clothes. Being a school nurse didn't exactly give you a lot of room for style.**

"**No one here would care," Allie told her firmly. "Pete comes in all the time and if they can survive him playing football with the handbags…"**

**Moira laughed and rolled her eyes knowing all to well that that probably wasn't a joke. **

"**I just wanted to pop in and see you before you jet off," Moira smiled at her handed her a present, the bright pink wrapping paper contrasting against her army green shirt. **

"**Moira," Allie smiled and shook her head. "You didn't have to get me anything,"**

"**Oh it's only something stupid," the old woman sat down on the stone bench which over looked the water fall in the foyer and pulled Allie down next to her. **

**Grinning, Allie ripped into the gift, pulling the wrapping paper off it and dropping it into a nearby bin. Looking down at the object in her hand, she laughed. **

"**You know what?" she turned and beamed at Moira. "This is the one thing that no one thought to get me,"**

"**It's a mum thing," Moira giggled. "We tend to think practically at times like this," **

**Picking up the 'Travellers Guide to New York' she flicked through it and pointed to the bright yellow post-it notes stuck to some of the paged. **

"**I bookmarked all the nice restaurants and there's a list at the back of things that everyone should see when they're out there," she bit her lip. "Although I can't see a horse drawn carriage ride around Central Park being much fun on your own," she shrugged. "It's like a taxi in London though, ain't it? You'll just have to hope you get a chatty driver,"**

**Leaning in, Allie kissed her on the cheek and leant her head on her shoulder. **

"**Thank you so much for this," she smiled. **

"**It's my pleasure darlin'," Moira rubbed her shoulders. "You know I don't know what my son is going to do without you,"**

"**He'll cope," Allie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Probably better than I will actually,"**

"**I wouldn't say that," Moira shook her head. "I know how much he loves you; he'll be completely lost on his own for the next two months,"**

"**You'll just have to look after him for me," Allie told her with a small smile. "Keep him out of trouble,"**

"**Easier said than done with that boy," Moira laughed. "He's been trouble since day one. The only time I've seen him settled or remotely happy has been since he met you." She looked at the young woman for a long moment and then laughed, shaking her head. "To be honest, I'm surprised you've put up with him as long as you have,"**

"**I kinda have to," Allie smiled. "Unfortunately for me, it turns out your son can be pretty charming when he wants to be," she laughed. "Believe me; I didn't stand a chance against falling for him,"**

**Moira stared at Allie for the longest moment, trying not to grin too much as it occurred to her that she was technically sitting next to her future daughter in law. As close as she was to Shannon, Moira had always felt that little more affection towards Allie, maybe it was something to do with her having lost her own mum, or maybe it was simply because where Shannon had forced Steve to change, Allie had changed Pete without meaning to; it was a decision that he had made and Moira knew from the look in his eyes yesterday morning when he'd shown her the engagement ring and explained what he was planning on doing that Pete Dunham was –and always had been- a goner when it came to the woman next to her. **

"**You better get running," she nudged the blonde and smiled. "I hear you've got a party to get to,"**

"**Oh yeah," Allie laughed. "Fancy tagging along?"**

"**Jesus Christ, no!" she laughed. "Between my son and those boys forcing vodka and God knows what else down my throat, I wouldn't last 10 seconds."**

"**And you think I have it any better?" Allie giggled, standing up and offering the old woman her arm. "Come on, I'll drive you home."**

"**Don't be daft," Moira waved her off. "It's out of your way,"**

"**Moira," she warned, tugging on her hand and winking. "Come on, I'll even let you play Boyzone in the car again,"**

"**Shhhh!" Moira hissed at her. "You're the only one that knows about that,"**

"**Well you can pay for my silence by not arguing with me," Allie took her car keys out of her bag and jingled them as they walked through the huge glass double doors which led out into the warm August afternoon, thinking about the night ahead of her and trying not to focus on how hard it was going to be to say goodbye. **

* * *

"**I remember that!" Lara practically wet herself as she sat on Pete's sofa wedged in between Bovver and Ned looking at one of the photo albums Allie had put together over the years. "I still can't believe you didn't wake up,"**

"**It's a form of abuse," Swill snapped, glancing down at the photo from one of Pete's birthday parties during which he had passed out, giving Lara and Dave ample opportunity to put lipstick on him and shove his feet into a pair of Allie's heels. "And you lot were twats for not telling me I still had lipstick on when I left to go home the next morning," he shook his head. "The fucking looks I was getting on the underground..."**

"**Wow," Lara leant forward, staring a photo of Allie, Swill, Ike and herself. "My boobs look huge there,"**

"**Yeah, so do Ike's," Swill laughed and then winced when the man in question slapped him around the back of the head. **

"**Hey Pete," Lara craned her neck and glanced over the back of the sofa. "Look at this one of you and Allie, it's really cute,"**

**Squinting at the photo, Pete smiled when he saw himself and Allie the morning after his birthday looking a wee bit worse for wear as they lay on the sofa, her head on his chest obviously giggling at something he had just said to her unaware of the camera pointed at them. **

**Suddenly something in his chest started to hurt a little and he forced his eyes away from the photo. **

"**I'm gonna head outside and get some air," he told them as he pulled on his sweater and reached for this keys. **

"**Are you ok?" Lara frowned, obviously picking up on the fact that he wasn't. **

"**Yeah," he smiled at her briefly. "You stay here and keep these bastards out of the drinks till I get back,"**

**Not really giving any of them a chance to respond, he practically ran out of the flat, pausing to breathe only when he got to the bottom floor of the building and leant against the wall of the elevator. Tomorrow…the day he had been secretly dreading and telling himself wasn't actually going to happen was becoming increasingly real. He had to lose the girl he loved and propose to her all in one day…fucking hell, why couldn't things be simple in his life just this once? Sitting down on the top of the steps which led to the basement, Pete dropped his head into his hands and sighed deeply. The next 24 hours were going to kill him. **

"**Uh-oh," **

**Pete's head shot up and he set eyes on the familiar figure as they moved through the door, smiling broadly at him. **

"**I know that look," Allie raised an eyebrow. "Last time I saw it was when you realised that I'd lied to you about Angelina Jolie doing full frontal nudity in Mr and Mrs. Smith just so I didn't have to watch football factory…again."**

**Pete laughed and stretched his hand out, smiling when she took it and moved to sit next to him, lacing her fingers through his. **

"**What's wrong?" she asked him, her tone less playful than before. **

"**Nothing," he told her, leaning down and kissing her lips softly, wanting to savour the taste of her for that one moment, knowing that no matter how tomorrow went down, things would change between them forever. Either she's say yes to him like he wanted her to and they could look forward to being happily married or…**

**Pete shuddered at the thought of any other ending and tightened his grip on her hand. **

"**Where've you been?" he frowned, realising the time. "I thought you were getting here for six?"**

"**I was," Allie nodded, reaching down into her handbag and smiling when she handed him three objects. "But I had a visitor at work and got a little distracted."**

**Staring down at the New York travel guide, flight socks and eye mask in his hand, Pete didn't have to even ask. **

"**My mum hunted you down, didn't she?" he laughed. **

**He knew how much his mum loved Allie and if he was honest, he loved it. Moira Dunham's reactions to the other so called girlfriends he'd brought home over the years had been less than warm, constantly trying to knock it into him that he could do better, but when she's met Allie at Steve and Shannon's wedding three years ago Pete had almost shaken his head in disbelief at how well they had gotten on. **

"**How did you guess?" Allie laughed, taking the things back from him and shoving them into her bag. "I can't believe you actually have a Borrower for a mother," she joked. "I told her we have to go out for dinner when I get back,"**

"**Yeah," Pete grinned. "Sounds good,"**

"**Who said you were invited?" Allie laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully so that he was lying back on the stairs slightly. "I can't bitch about you if you're there, can I?"**

"**You two?" he smirked and pulled her down on top of him. "Bitching about me?" he laughed. "Piss off; you both love me far too much for any of that,"**

**Not bothering to answer him, Allie settled for leaning over and pressing her lips against his, lightly at first, teasing him and then smirking when he growled and sat up so he could kiss her properly. His hands moved down her body to skim the expanse of her arm bared by her pale green camisole under which she wore a thin white t-shirt, the other hand reaching up to gently cup her face as he kissed her deeper. Jesus, how was she going to survive seven weeks without this? It wasn't every day that you met a man who could make your knees weak…Allie had always thought that was such a sickening cliché; just like butterflies in the stomach or having your heart beat so loud that you could actually just hear it in your ears. But the truth was all of those things **_**did **_**happen to her when she was with Pete. **

"**So when do I get it?" she whispered, nipping at his bottom lip playfully before pulling away completely and catching the look in his eyes. "Behave!" she laughed, slapping his chest lightly. "I meant when do I get to go up to my 'surprise' party?"**

"**What?" he frowned. Fuck it, he thought he'd been pretty good at keeping it under wraps; Allie had known that they were having a night out with the boys at the Abbey but he'd thought that they should have some drinks at his flat first so they could spend some quality time together before the boys starting buying her every drink Terry stocked and forcing her to down them. **

"**Next time you plan something like this, you might want to leave Lara out of it," Allie giggled as Pete rolled his eyes. Fucking Lara…he should have known. "Subtlety isn't her thing. And even if it was, it's hard to miss a 5"5 red head who sounds like a female version of Hugh Grant dragging a fully stocked cooler worth three grand past your office."**

"**Fucking hell," Pete laughed, rubbing his forehead. The woman was a God damn liability…**

"**Well, how do you fancy acting surprised?" he smirked. "The boys will be heart broken otherwise…Ned even wore a tie for tonight,"**

"**Oh Jesus," Allie laughed. "That's like the royal treatment," raising an eyebrow, she picked at his sweatshirt and cleared her throat. "So where's your tie, Dunham?"**

"**I figured it'd just be one more thing in your way when you realise you can't control yourself and take advantage of me later tonight," he joked, laughing loudly when she rolled her eyes and flipped him the finger. Catching her hand in his, he kissed the tips of her dainty fingers and smiled, pulling her further on top of him. **

"**We're supposed to pretend tomorrow's not happening, aren't we?" he whispered to her. **

"**That's the general idea," she smiled sadly. "We'll throw ourselves off that bridge when we come to it,"**

"**So I'm not allowed to tell you that I'm going to miss you like fucking crazy, then?" he asked her, seeing the faint sheen of tears form over her eyes. **

"**Not unless you want me to cry," she laughed and tried to look nonchalant. **

"**I will though," Pete squeezed her hands lightly. "You know that, don't you?"**

"**Pete," Allie bit her lip and tried hard not to cry. "Can we please not do this right this second? If I let myself start thinking about leaving you…" she shook her head and trailed off. It felt like she couldn't breathe, like someone had reached into her chest and was jabbing rusty pins into her heart. That was how it felt when she started thinking about leaving him. **

"**We've got tomorrow to be miserable bastards," she laughed, wiping at her eyes. "Let's just…I don't want tonight to be me crying over everyone,"**

"**Ok," Pete kissed her forehead lightly and pulled her up with him, keeping his arm locked around her as they made their way upstairs to his flat. "So uh," he smiled, trying to ease the mood. "If everyone happens to start calling you Jake, don't question it, will you?"**

"**Jake?" Allie laughed, snuggling deeper into his side. "Really?"**

"**It's a long fucking story," he smirked. "But at least it involves cake,"**

"**See now that I can deal with," she smiled and then stopped suddenly, pulling him to a stop with her. "I'm sorry about getting," she gestured to her still slightly bleary eyes and laughed softly. "I love you though, you know that,"**

"**If I say it back, will you cry?" he narrowed his eyes as she giggled. **

"**Probably," she shrugged. **

"**In that case you're hideous, ugly and if I'm honest…a bit of a bitch," Pete grinned at her as she threw her head back and laughed. **

"**Oh thank God," she shook her head. "Would it kill you to say that more often?"**

"**I'll work on it," he winked and pulled her to him, kissing her gently and brushing the hair out of her eyes. "Come on, Jake. We've got a cooler of beer to destroy and only six hours to do it,"**

**Allie grinned and followed him down the hall to his front door, taking a deep breath and preparing herself for whatever was behind it. Squeezing Pete's hand slightly, she realised that with him there she didn't have anything to worry about, as long as he was there, Allie had nothing to worry about. Ever. **


	15. Part 12: Going, Going, Gone

_If you're feeling dedicated, you might want to give chapter 18 of WCHB a quick read as this carries on from the very end of that chapter, it kinda sets the tone for this one so its worth doing, I promise! Anyway, hope you like this, feedback is always welcome...thanks to everyone who has been lovely enough to review so far, you seriously don't know how much it means! xxx_

**Allie smiled against Pete's mouth as they crashed down the stairs from the rooftop and into the living area of his flat. A huge part of her felt bad for just abandoning the dinner which he had obviously worked hard on but then she felt his hands slide up under the skirt of her short red dress and realise she really didn't care that much after all. **

**She felt something vibrating against her leg and immediately giggled, pulling away from Pete and giving him a strange look. **

"**Fuck," he mumbled, shaking his head and retrieving his phone out of his jeans. **

**Leaning back against the wall, Allie gestured for him to answer it while she happily occupied herself with the task of unbuttoning his shirt. **

**Pete muttered something under his breath as he saw Bovver's number flash up on the screen and flipped the phone opening, trying to keep his voice under control as Allie started pressing kisses against his chest. **

"**She said yes," he muttered, laughing briefly as he heard the roar of happy shouts coming from the other end of the phone before he flipped it shut again and threw it across the room, narrowly missing taking out one of the lamps. **

"**The boys knew?" Allie raised an eyebrow as Pete instantly pulled her back into his arms, picking her up and pushing her harder against the wall. **

"**So did Lara," he grinned, leaning in and running his tongue along her collarbone. "And your Dad, your brothers, my brother, my mum…"**

"**Jesus!" she laughed and pulled his head up so that she could look into his eyes. "You sneaky sod," she bit her lip. "So you really would have been screwed if I'd said no, wouldn't you?"**

"**I had an escape plan," he joked, pulling her away from the wall and carrying her towards his bedroom. "Why else did you think I'd arranged for us to have dinner on the roof? It had nothing to do with fucking romance, it was all about convenience. You said no…I jumped, that was the plan."**

"**Romantic a**_**nd **_**practical?" Allie grinned, leaning down and nipping his earlobe. "God help me, I've landed the perfect gentleman,"**

**Pete kicked the door open and laughed against her shoulder, not willing to let himself think about the fact that this was the last time they would be in here for two months…**

"**Bollocks," he muttered, smiling softly when he felt her laugh against his neck. **

"**What?" she asked, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes as her legs tightened around his waist. **

"**I uh," he sighed. "I forgot to make the bed," **

**Allie twisted slightly in his arms so she could look over her shoulder at the unkempt bed from last night. She shook her head and laughed; as if she cared about that right now…Jesus, he'd just broken out the worlds greatest seduction line ever of 'will you marry me?' and he thought she cared about the state of the bed? All she wanted was him out of these clothes in the next 30 seconds at the most…**

"**I was gonna do all that rose petal shit," he told her. "Y'know, candles…flowers…"**

"**Pete?" Allie slid out of his arms and placed both her feet on the floor. "Baby, I'll let you in on a secret. Most of the guys who pull those stunts…" she leant forward and lowered her voice to a whisper. "They're shit in bed,"**

**Pete laughed and raised an eyebrow at her. "You reckon?"**

"**Yeah," she snorted. "Why else do they need to go to those kinds of lengths to get their girlfriends to have sex with them?" kicking off her shoes, Allie quickly shimmied out of her jeans and pulled her shimmering gold speckled halter neck over her head so that she was standing in front of him in nothing but her deep purple lace lingerie. **

"**I don't need you to do any of that," she shrugged, climbing onto the bed and sitting up on her knees, pulling him to her by his open shirt. "I just…" she smiled and leant forward, brushing her lips over his. "I just need **_**you**_

**Not needing to be told twice, Pete threw his own shirt to the floor and crashed his mouth down onto hers, pulling her body up so that she was plastered against him before lowering them both down until Allie was lying flat on her back beneath him on the bed. **

"**I need you," he whispered back, his hands tracing over the curves he knew so well and hissing as she pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs. "Fuck, Allie,"**

"**I know," she whispered in his ear, knowing how close he was to losing it. She was the same way, but then it had always been like this with them. **

"**I love you," Pete told her, his blue eyes set on hers, so open and so honest that Allie actually felt tears stinging her own eyes. "I love you so much,"**

"**I know," she smiled, tracing her fingers down his spine. "I love you, too,"**

**Leaning down, Pete kissed her lips softly, reaching for her hands and pinning them above her head before moving down to suck on her pulse point, his body going into overdrive as she moaned his name loudly and pressed her hips to meet his. Grabbing hold of her hips, Pete rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him, laughing against her mouth when she squeaked in surprise. **

**Having only gone 3 in the afternoon, they had a good few hours before Allie had to be at the airport, which meant they had another while to pretend that she wasn't leaving, another few hours of just being with each other before the harsh reality of it all would come crashing down. **

* * *

"**I have to admit," Allie mumbled sleepily, snuggling deeper into the mused up covers on Pete's bed and smiling when she felt his lips press against the back of her neck. "I'm feeling more than a little guilty right now."**

"**What?" Pete frowned, pulling back from her and laying on his side so that he was facing her, his eyes tracing the patterns that the late afternoon sunlight was drawing on her naked back. "Why?"**

"**All that food up there," she gestured lazily towards the roof, not bothering to open her eyes. "We never actually got to eat any of it,"**

"**It'll keep," he told her, smiling as her fingertips traced over a small scar on his stomach. How was it that she knew where it was even with her eyes closed?**

"**Actually, I'd say its more likely that there's a hoard of shitty pigeons up there who've hit the jackpot," she giggled and then opened her eyes, the bright green orbs taking a moment to get used to the amount of light in the room. "Trust me to screw everything up,"**

"**Again," Pete laughed and leant over her body, kissing her lips softly and then making his way down her neck. **

"**What'd you mean, 'again'?" she frowned. "When did I screw up before?"**

**Pete grinned against her collar bone, almost not wanting to tell her this, knowing how bad it would make her feel. Ignoring her, he kissed further down her body until he got to the taut surface of her stomach and happily stayed there, working on the love bite he's given her earlier. It would serve as a reminder when she left for New York. **

"**Oi, Dunham," she giggled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Spill it,"**

**Grinning more to himself than to her, Pete pressed one last kiss against her stomach and then crawled back up her body, his arms resting either side of her head. Looking down at her, he felt his breath catch in his throat; her skin was still glowing from their earlier activity, her eyes glittering playfully as she bit her lip. Fuck, she was gorgeous. **

"**Remember that night about two weeks ago when we had dinner here?" he asked, unable to help himself from leaning down and running his tongue along one of the pink marks on her neck. **

"**Yeah," she sighed. "The night we had the fight about me leaving…" **

**Pete nodded against her skin and then heard her gasp loudly a second later; apparently the penny had dropped. **

"**Oh Jesus," she cried. "Tell me that wasn't the night you were first going to…"**

"**I had the whole lot planned," he laughed, sitting up so that his back was against the headboard and pulling her with him, brushing her hair out of her shocked eyes. "When you walked in I was actually giving myself a fucking pep talk so I wouldn't back out of it,"**

"**And then I…" Allie shook her head. And then she had proceeded to tell him that she was leaving the country and triggered possibly the biggest fight they'd ever had. "Pete, I'm so sorry," she shook her head, her hands coming up to cup his face as she leant her forehead against his. **

"**S'alright," he smirked. "It went a lot better today anyway,"**

"**I found the ring by accident and then tried to run away," Allie frowned. "You're telling me that's how it went in your head?"**

"**Nah," Pete laughed. "But the way it happened was perfect for us…if I could go back to that moment…" he shook his head. "I wouldn't have it happen any other way,"**

"**Smooth talker," she giggled and kissed him painstakingly slowly, knowing that it always drove him crazy. "And here I was feeling bad about it all,"**

**Smirking mischievously at her, Pete nipped the skin on her throat and pulled her closer, liking the small noises she was making. **

"**Well, I didn't say I'd completely forgiven you," he whispered. "You should probably make it up to me,"**

"**Oh really?" Allie laughed, raising an eyebrow and bringing his mouth back to hers. "Well, I'm an imaginative girl," she whispered against his lips, her eyes trained on his which seemed to be darkening by the second as lust took over. "I'm sure I'll think of something,"**

**Kissing him deeply, Allie used his shoulders as leverage and pushed herself upwards slightly, feeling the familiar but never tiresome wave of pleasure sweep through her as his body joined with hers. **

"**Oh, Jesus," she cried, throwing her head back and feeling Pete moved in, his lips attacking the skin. **

**Groaning at the feel of her, Pete pulled her head back down to his, recognising the slight daze was in as she reached desperately for him and locked her arms around his neck. Their lips met and Allie whimpered against him as their pace quickened, both of them so caught up in the intensity of it all that for those few minutes it seemed like nothing else existed and they could both pretend that the passport and boarding pass on the nightstand weren't even real. **

"**Fuck," Pete hissed, his hands tightening on her hips. "Allie, I love you," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. **

"**Pete," she whispered back, smiling against his mouth. "God, baby I love you, too," **

**Closing her eyes tightly, she let the pleasure hit her as Pete took one of her hands in his and tangled his fingers with hers, moaning her name loudly and falling back against the headboard, keeping her hand locked in his. Resting in the curve of his shoulder, Allie breathed in the scent of his skin, trying to soak it up, to remember it as best she could. A part of her knew that she was being stupid, that there were couples out there who spend time apart and lived to tell the tale. **

**But she and Pete were different…what they had was something that most people could only dream of having. It was like he had said to her once, 'It wasn't every day you got to fall in love with your best mate'. **

**Running his hand down her back, Pete slid down so that he was lying down again and smiled as she snuggled into his side and sighed. Looking down at their hands, he brought hers up to his mouth and kissed her fingertips, grinning and shaking his head at the ring on her finger. **

"**How could you think I'd say no?" she mumbled, smiling dreamily at him, opening her eyes and lifting her head to let it rest on his chest. **

"**Just the laws of nature," he laughed. "The night we met was pure luck, so I figured everything after fell into the same category,"**

"**It wasn't luck," Allie shook her head and met his eyes firmly. "It was…"**

"**Don't say fate," he laughed. "You know blokes don't believe in any of that bollocks, don't you? It's a bird thing,"**

"**I could have gotten on any train," Allie pushed herself onto her stomach and looked at him, raising one eyebrow. "I didn't…I got on yours. Mikey didn't **_**have**_** to come and harass me…but he did and you stepped into save me. You didn't **_**have**_** to give me your jacket…but you did and that's what got me to go to the Abbey two weeks later," she grinned. "You really think that's all down to luck?"**

"**What's your theory then?" Pete smirked at her. **

"**Personally," she pursed her lips for a second. "Yeah, I think it was fate. I never had any say in falling for you, Dunham," she grinned. "It just happened…" she kissed his neck lightly. "It was the best thing that ever happened to me,"**

"**You reckon?" Pete snorted. The girl had a heart of gold, but she didn't half talk out of her arse when it came to stuff like this. The life she'd led and he was supposed to believe that **_**he**_** was the best thing that ever happened to her?**

"**Without a doubt," she smiled, rolling onto her back and pulling him on top of her. "And it doesn't matter if you don't believe me," she smiled as he leant down and kissed her nose. "Because I've got the rest of my life to prove you wrong,"**

* * *

**Allie stared into the bathroom mirror and applied a tiny bit more concealer under her eyes, trying to banish some of the redness there and hide the fact that she'd been crying for the past ten solid minutes. An old woman at the sink next to her gave her a sympathetic look in the mirror and Allie smiled back, putting the cap back on her concealer pen and chucking it into her bag along with her passport and boarding pass. Her flight was in twenty minutes which meant she's have to go through to the waiting lounge now…and that meant leaving Pete. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and pushed through the door, smiling when she saw him sitting on the bench just outside, staring down at his hands.**

**Allie had been telling herself that two months would go quickly, and that between e-mails and phone calls it would feel as though they weren't event that far apart. As though there wasn't an entire fucking ocean and an 11 hour flight between them. **

"**Alright?" he asked her, standing up and taking her hand. He could see that she'd been crying, but chose not to ask her about it. Both of them had been trying so hard to keep it together this morning and he wasn't about to fall apart now. He couldn't. **

"**Yeah," she nodded, squeezing his hand a little bit harder. **

"**They um, they called your flight number while you were in there," he gestured towards the gates where there the last of the passengers were filtering through. "You better get moving or you'll miss it."**

"**Yeah, I should." She nodded, but made no attempt to move, instead looking down at the floor and this time not even bothering to wipe at her eyes as tears started streaming from them. A sob escaped her throat and Pete felt his chest tighten, reaching down to lift her face up to his, he brushed away a few of her tears with the pad of his thumb. **

"**Oi," he whispered. "I thought we agreed there'd be none of this."**

"**I can't," she shook her head. "Fuck, this is so hard," **

"**I know, baby," he pulled her to him and hugged her as hard as he could without actually hurting her. **

"**I don't want to go," she mumbled against his chest and inhaling his smell, trying to memorise it. She'd stolen one of his jumpers to take with her, but she was worried that after a week or so, the smell would start to fade. **

"**Believe me, I don't fucking want you to go," he kissed her hair. "But I know seven weeks sounds like a long time, but…"**

**Because it is, his brain finished for him. Seven weeks without her there to wake up next to, without her there to kiss or touch him, without her there to make him laugh when she came in ranting about work or to just smile at him and make everything else disappear.**

"**I'll call you every day," he promised her. "I'll use Steve's phone though, fuck off am I paying for calls to New York, I'll just tell him I'm on the phone to Bovver." He grinned down at her. "He might get wise when I start asking what you're wearing though,"**

**Allie laughed through her tears and shook her head at him, pulling him down to her so that there foreheads were resting against one another's. **

"**We're going to be ok," he told her, lifting her hand up and smiling at the sight of her engagement ring. "Just don't go losing this or I might have to kill you,"**

**Letting out something which sounded like a combination of a sob and laughter, Allie tilted her head back and tried to get her heart rate back down. This actually physically hurt…the idea of leaving him right now was hurting her so much she thought she might have to lie down. **

"**I wish I didn't have to leave," she whispered to him. "I mean, we just got engaged for God sake and I'm leaving!" she laughed. "That's so not fucking fair!"**

"**I know," Pete mumbled against her forehead and then tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "But we can celebrate when you get back, you can start moving your stuff into my place," he winked. "It's all fun and games from here,"**

**The final boarding call sounded and Allie winced, knowing that it was now or never. Lifting her eyes to meet his, she smiled weakly at him. **

"**Ok," she sniffed and tried to remain strong. "Don't forget about me, don't live off take out just because I'm not there and for God sake don't let Swill and Ned try on my underwear when they're pissed again," she grimaced. "I thought I was going to have to burn that bra,"**

"**I'll do my best," Pete laughed and kissed her softly. **

"**Stay safe," she whispered as he pulled away. He knew what she meant, with her away he would inevitably fight more and the thought of something happening to him while she wasn't here…Allie shuddered, closing her eyes tightly when her boarding call sounded once again. **

"**I love you," she choked out. **

**Feeling his eyes starting to sting, Pete leant down and captured her lips with his, kissing her with everything he had in him. Straight away her arms were around his neck and he kissed her harder, pretty certain that given they were in public it was a bridging on inappropriate but when she moaned quietly against his mouth, he realised he really didn't give a fuck. **

**After a long moment, Pete forced himself to pull away taking a moment to look at her as she stood with her eyes still closed, tear tracks down her cheeks, licking the taste of him off of her lips. Fuck, she was gorgeous. **

"**You reckon I'd qualify as hand luggage?" he asked her, coaxing another laugh out of her and sighing at the feel of her soft hands gently stroking his face. **

"**I love you so much," he whispered against her lips, hearing her breath hitch as she tried to keep her tears under control. "You call me the second that fucking plane lands, ok?"**

**Nodding, she wiped her face with her sleeve and smiled gently at him, fighting the urge to rip up her boarding pass and calling Jack to tell him that she wasn't going. There was no point, it was a done deal now, and besides she wasn't exactly going to turn down a £100,000 job. She laughed remembering how Pete had actually choked on his mouthful of pizza when she'd told him how much she'd be getting paid. **

"**I better go," she told him, lifting her bag back onto her shoulder and leaning in to kiss him once more. Pulling away quickly, she refused to let herself look at him as she strode over to where the boarding gate was just letting the last of the passengers through. She sobbed harder with every step she took; feeling like her body was shutting down. Suddenly, she felt someone tug her hand and she spun around to see Pete standing there, barely having time to breathe before he picked her up and his mouth crashed back down onto hers. Allie kissed him back, closing her eyes tightly as he deepened the kiss, his tongue swiping at hers, his hands cupping her face. She wanted to pull away and tell him that money or not, she didn't care about the stupid job, that she would quite happily walk out of here with him right now and not look back. **

"**See you in seven weeks," he kissed her once more before giving her a gently push towards the gate. "Hurry or you'll miss it. I'll call you later, ok?" he called to her.**

"**I love you," she mouthed, handing the sympathetic looking woman her ticket and wiping her eyes with her sleeve. **

"**I love you," he mouthed back, watching as she walked through the terminal doors, throwing him a watery smile just before they shut behind her. **

**Taking a deep breath, Pete looked at the floor noticing his hands were shaking. Allie was gone; the only good thing he had in his life was gone. His eyes blurred and he cursed under his breath, jamming the heels of his palms into them and trying to keep his breathing under control. **

_**It's only for seven fucking weeks, you twat, **_**his brain shouted at him. **_**It's not like she's never coming back. **_

**But what…what if she didn't? What if she found some bloke out there? What if she got offered a permanent placement? **

_**Great, **_**his brain gave him a round of applause. **_**Seven weeks of self torture and paranoia…nice. **_

**Dropping his head into his hands, Pete groaned quietly, ignoring the sympathetic looks he was getting from passers by. **

**49 days. **

**1176 hours. **

**70560 minutes. **

**No matter what way he looked at it, no matter how small he made the numbers sound in his head to make himself feel better, he knew in reality that chances were the next seven weeks were going to kill him. **


	16. Part 13: The State We're In

_And we're back…or Allie is to be precise. I didn't really want to go over what happened to Pete while she was away because, well the answer is not a lot, and the same goes for her little adventures in the US. So with that in mind, this chapter kicks off right before the Manchester match. I'm aware that standards of my writing were slipping in the last two chapters and I really feel crappy about it so I can only hope that this one makes up for it. Feedback is always welcome guys! _

* * *

**Pete climbed out from behind the wheel of his car and took a deep breath of the icy air around him before reaching in and pulling the seat back for Allie. **

**He'd not mentioned anything to her or Matt for that matter, but the adrenaline feed from the last few days leading up to the Manchester game was starting to wear off replaced by the tiniest hint of fear. The Reds were unpredictable and therein lie the danger; the GSE was still up and coming compared to them and they knew it, not to mention after what had gone down last year, he seriously had to watch his back. **

"**Christ, its cold," Allie shuddered and pulled her jacket sleeves down to cover her hands, blowing into them and trying to generate some heat. **

"**Oi," Pete smiled at her, pulling her to him and lowering his head so that Matt couldn't hear him. "Keep an eye on the yank for me, will ya?"**

"**He's not a kid, Pete," she rolled her eyes watching as her breath evaporated in front of her on the icy air. "And besides, I can't really see him going after someone without you lot here, can you?"**

**Grinning at her, Pete slung his arm around her shoulders and nodded in greeting as Matt made his way around the car to stand in front of them. The trio stood in silence for a second, each of them thinking about the next 48 hours for very different reasons. Pete couldn't wait to go, Allie didn't want him to go and Matt kept wondering why it was he wasn't allowed to go. **

**Glancing at the taller man out of the corner of his eye, Matt watched as Pete pulled his phone out of his jacket and checked it, flipping it closed and then repeating the process a few seconds later. **

"**You seem nervous," he wasn't even sure he'd spoken aloud until Allie and Pete both turned to face him. **

"**Piss off," Pete chuckled, shaking his head and checking his phone again. Where the fuck was Bov and the rest of the boys?**

"**What's on your mind then?" Matt pressed, leaning back against the car and shoving his hands in his pockets. **

"**Just two little words keeping every Hammer up last night," Pete met his eyes. "United Away,"**

**Matt's eyes flickered back to Allie who looked at the ground for a long moment, not wanting either of them to see the fear in her eyes. Obviously those words meant more to her than they did to him. **

"**Alright boys!" **

**The three of them snapped their heads up seeing Ike and Swill strolling towards them across the Victoria Station car park, Swill carrying what appeared to be a pack of beer. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Allie straightened up and let Pete's arm fall off of her shoulders, ignoring the confused and slightly hurt look he gave her. **

"**Ay, ay," he called back, tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend. "Where's Bovver?" he asked as Swill pulled away from Allie and ruffled her hair. **

"**Fuck knows," he shrugged, pulling out his phone and seeing if anyone had tried to call him. **

"**He's been a pain in the arse all week," Ike rolled his eyes. "PMS,"**

"**Pre-Match Stress," Pete laughed and shot a glance at Matt who nodded in understanding. **

**Pete sighed and flipped his phone open, dialling Bov's number and waiting patiently; glancing at Allie, he wondered why she'd been quiet all morning. He knew that she hated it when he fought, but she never got like this, it was almost as though she didn't want him to be near her. Like the whole shrugging him off thing…what the fuck was that about?**

"**Come on, Pete," Ike rocked on his heels and shoved his hands into his pockets trying to keep warm. "The train's in five minutes,"**

"**Yeah, hang on," Pete snapped, slightly irritated. Between Matt looking restless, Allie apparently pissed off with him and Bov acting like a dick his patience was beginning to wear thin. **

"**His phones off," he almost laughed, flipping it shut a little harder than he intended to and fought the urge to slam it to the ground. "I can't believe he's gonna pull a runner for United away,"**

"**They'll be gunning for you, too," Ike snorted. "After the job you pulled on their top boy last year,"**

**Allie immediately tensed next to him and wrapped her arms tighter around her body, suddenly feeling even colder. She didn't need to hear this…she didn't **_**want**_** to hear this. **

"**What happened last year?" Matt asked curiously and Allie had to bite her lip to keep from snapping at him to shut the hell up. None of this was his fault after all. **

"**I may have gone a bit over the top," Pete shrugged, a slight grin pulling at his lips. **

**Remembering the blood she had had to clean off him, the wounds on his hands that she knew had been from the force of hitting another man, Allie actually felt sick and before she could stop herself, pushed her body away from the car and from Pete, shuffling from foot to foot trying to think of something to say as the five men stared at her. **

"**I uh," she shook her head. "I just remembered I have to call Lara quickly," she pulled her phone out of her pocket and moved away from the group, as though she wanted to give them some privacy when in reality she just wanted to be away from them. **

"**Just a bit over the top," Ike brought their attention back to the matter at hand. **

"**Well, where's Dave?" Pete asked. "Have you heard from him?"**

**Swill looked up from his phone slightly confused and shook his head. **

"**Have you?" he asked. **

"**Oh everything's just falling right into place, isn't it?" Pete stood up straighter and shook his head, the adrenaline kicking back in and mixing with the anger in his bloodstream. **

**Casting a glance at the blonde girl pacing the footpath still on her phone, Matt bit his lip and then cleared his throat.**

"**I'll go," he told them firmly, trying not to look offended when Swill snorted and shook his head. **

"**No, mate," Pete told him. **

"**What?" Matt demanded. "You can't just go up there with Swill and Ike,"**

**Pete sighed and stepped up, placing a friendly hand on Matt's shoulder and sending him a tight lipped smile.**

"**No offence mate," he explained. "But we can't take passengers on this trip."**

**Hoping to hide the disappointment on his face, Matt nodded mutely and cast his eyes downward for a moment; what the hell was it going to take to get these guys to realise that he**_** was **_**one of them.**

"**Go on," Pete gently slapped his face. "Piss off, I'll give you a bell later, yeah?"**

**Matt let out a deep breath, not having time to respond as Pete jogged over to where Allie was still pacing, pretending she was doing something on her phone. **

**Catching sight of him out of the corner of her eye, Allie flipped her phone shut and jammed it into her pocket, pasting a smile on her face as Pete came to a stop in front of her. **

"**What was that about?" he asked, gesturing to her pocket. **

"**What?" she frowned. "Oh, nothing, just…work stuff," she shrugged. **

"**Allie," he sighed. "I know you don't want me to go-…"**

"**I never said anything," she protested. **

"**Yeah, well you didn't need to," he snorted and reached out, tilting her chin up so their eyes met. "I'll be alright,"**

"**I know," she nodded, not wanting to get into this now; it was going to play on her mind enough as it was. "Go," she shoved him playfully, sending him a genuine smile this time. "Your train is about to leave,"**

"**I'll call you," he leant in and kissed her, hugging her tightly to him. **

"**Pete!" Swill shouted from where he and Ike were jogging across the car park. "Fucking hell mate, we're gonna miss the train!"**

"**Alright!" he snapped back, sending an apologetic smile to his girlfriend and kissing her once more before handing her the keys to his car and smirking. "Don't let Matt drive," **

**Breaking into a run to catch up with the boys, he left her standing there, a faint smile on her face as she jingled his car keys in her hand, trying to appease the butterflies in her stomach. **

"**Hey," **

**She glanced up and smiled at Matt who looked more than a little sullen; why she wasn't sure, they'd saved him from getting the shit beaten out of himself. **

"**So," she shrugged and laughed nervously. "What do you wanna do for the rest of the afternoon? I've got nothing planned so did you wanna catch a film or something?"**

"**I can't," he told her, shuffling nervously. "Are you ok getting back on your own?"**

"**Yeah," she laughed. "Of course, but where are you going?"**

**He didn't quite meet her eyes and in that second, Allie got her answer. **

"**Oh Jesus, Matt, you've got to be kidding me," she shook her head and yanked his face up so she could look at him properly. "This isn't a game, ok?"**

"**I know that," he told her, slightly annoyed that even Allie thought he was incapable of doing this.**

"**Then what the hell do you think you're doing going after them?" she laughed. "Do you really think you're going to step in and be the hero? Save the day, get your head cracked open and for what?" she scoffed. "A beer and a pat on the back from Bovver?"**

"**What do you know about any of it?" he shot back at her, his voice coming out harsher than he had intended. **

"**More than you do, believe me," she told him, her eyes trained on his. "I'm serious, Matt, for your sake, don't get on that train,"**

"**I'll call you when I get there," he told her, turning away and breaking into a full out run, knowing that he had a maximum of maybe five minutes to buy his ticket and get on the train. **

"**Matt!" Allie shouted after him, watching as the American disappeared around the side of the building and the space around her descended back into silence with the exception of the faint noise of passing trains. **

"**Fuck!" she hissed under her breath, knowing that she was pretty much powerless in this situation. Tilting her head up to the sky, she saw a plane pass overhead and as she walked back towards Pete's car wondered for the first time if she had made a mistake coming back from New York.**

* * *

"**I still can't believe you took that fucking risk," Pete laughed, practically stumbling into his flat with Matt behind him, still nursing his spilt lip. "I thought we were all fucked when they stopped that van,"**

"**So I didn't do too badly for my first meet, huh?" Matt chuckled, feeling pathetic for asking, but needing the validation, from Pete especially. **

"**Too badly?" Pete winked at him. "Mate, that ones going down in the fucking history books," he walked over to the fridge and pulled out two beers. "The Reds get their arses handed to them by a yank," he laughed and shook his head. "Fucking genius,"**

"**How's the head?" Matt pointed to Pete's eyebrow which had been split when he'd taken a pretty nasty hit with a bottle. **

"**Dandy," he raised his eyebrows and lifted a hand, feeling the dried blood. "Won't even need stitches," making his way back over to Matt, he slung an arm around his shoulders and led him over to the living area. "You on the other hand, yanky," he laughed. "I'm proud of you, you did fucking brilliantly." He winced and pointed to the bruise developing around Matt's blue eyes. "Just, uh, don't tell Shannon, yeah?"**

**Laughing, Matt flicked on the TV and caught the end of the sports news announcing that West Ham had won their match; despite having been there, Pete and Matt shouted loudly, the adrenaline still pumping through their veins. **

"**Come on you Irons!" Pete shouted. "I'm West Ham till I die, I'm West Ham till I die, I know I am, I'm sure I am-…" he stopped dead when his bedroom door opened and Allie stepped into the living room. "Ay, Ay!" he grinned at her, strolling over and waiting for her to fling herself at him like she usually did. **

**Instead, she shot him a withering look and stormed past him, crouching down and retrieving her shoes from under the dining table before sliding her feet into them. **

"**Oi," Pete laughed. "What's wrong with you?" jogging over to her, he leant down so that their faces were closer to each other. "We won!" he told her triumphantly. "I'm West Ham till I die, I'm West Ham till I die," he reached for her hand and stopped when she abruptly pulled away and shook her head at him. **

"**You know what?" she laughed. "I am in no fucking mood for you right now,"**

**Pete almost stepped back from her; where the hell had that come from?**

"**What's the matter with you?" he frowned. **

"**What's the matter with me?" she repeated, reaching for today's newspaper and slamming it down in front of him. "**_**That **_**is what's wrong with me, Pete."**

**Squinting down at the headline, he felt coldness rush into his stomach and looked back up at her. **

_**MANCHESTER FOOTBALL RIOTS ARE 'THE WORST IN YEARS' **_

"**Proud of yourself?" she demanded, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't call me that night, so when I picked this up this morning can you imagine what was going through my fucking mind?" she shouted. "I had no idea whether you were dead or in intensive care," she shook her head. "And look at you," snorted. "You actually don't give a shit, do you?"**

"'**Course I do," he shot back. **

"**Well apparently not enough to call me and let me know you're not dead," she hissed, shoving him out of her way and reaching for her purse. **

"**Look, I'm sorry, alright?" he lowered his voice. "Fucking hell, Allie, I just got carried away,"**

"**How many times have I heard that?" Allie whispered. "Jesus, Pete, I love you, but when are you going to fucking grow up and realise that all this isn't just about you?"**

"**You're going to try and make this about us?" he pinched the bridge of his nose and laughed. "Christ, I can't deal with this,"**

"**Oh, I'm sorry," she laughed. "Are **_**you **_**pissed off with **_**me**_**? I wasn't under the impression that by trying to call you all weekend and make sure you weren't dead that I'd been such an inconvenience to you,"**

"**What the fuck is going on with you?" he shouted, both of them apparently forgetting that Matt was still in the room. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it,"**

"**What?" Allie laughed. "Are you having a laugh? You want me to fix this for you?" shaking her head in disgust, she glared at him. "You really are a selfish twat, aren't you?"**

"**You know what?" he shrugged. "If you're not gonna calm down, then you can-…"**

"**What?" Allie raised her eyebrows. "Leave?" she tugged on her jacket and shot him a withering look. "Way ahead of you, Pete."**

**Not bothering to even say goodbye, she yanked the door open and strode through it, slamming it as hard as she could behind her. **

"**Fuck it!" Pete shouted, kicking one of the wooden chairs around the table. How had that just happened? Why couldn't he have shut his fucking mouth and just said sorry? Of course she was worried, he'd promised to call her and then forgotten…anything could have happened. **

"**Are you ok?" Matt asked tentatively. **

**Spinning around, Pete looked almost shocked to see his friend sat there staring at him with sympathetic eyes. **

"**Shit, sorry mate," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, the energy suddenly draining from his body. "I didn't mean for you to see all that, I just…" he shrugged. "I'm just gonna go have a shower," **

**Aware that Pete obviously needed to be alone, Matt wiped his palms against his jeans and stood up. **

"**I uh, I've got to head out anyway," he explained. "Do you want me to get anything?"**

"**Nah, you're alright," Pete smiled at him. "Cheers mate,"**

**Watching as the bathroom door closed, Matt ran as fast as he could out of the flat, determined to catch Allie before she got to the front door. **

**Swearing loudly when he almost slipped on the stairs, Matt ran full out, gasping for breath when he got to the bottom floor and spotted Allie just as she stepped out of the lift, rifling through her bag looking for her keys. **

"**Allie!" he cried breathlessly, bending over and placing his hands on his knees for support. **

**Looking at the young man uninterestedly, Allie shook her head. **

"**If he sent you, I really don't give a shit what he has to say," she shrugged. "Sorry you wasted a journey,"**

"**Pete…" he took a deep, shuddering breath and collected himself. "Pete doesn't know I'm here,"**

"**What you think it's just him that I'm pissed at?" she frowned. "Matt, you just left. I tried ringing you and you rejected my call," she threw her hands in the air. "I don't want to control you or Pete, I'm not about that, but you've got to realise that you're putting yourselves in such a huge amount of danger,"**

"**It's just a couple of cuts and bruises," Matt shook his head. "Nothing bad, look, it doesn't even hurt,"**

"**And you think that's as bad as it can get, Matt?" Allie shook her head I awe of his naivety. "You could get arrested, you can end up in hospital," she stepped forward. "The head of the Manchester firm, did you see his eye?" she whispered. "I'm not an idiot like the boys seem to think I am, I know Pete's responsible for that. And for what exactly? I lay awake last night, not thinking about what wedding cake I want, or when I'm going to start moving my stuff in" she laughed. "Oh no, I was wondering whether or not my boyfriend and his friends are still alive…or maybe they're in prison?" she shrugged and smiled sweetly. "The options are endless,"**

"**Christ, Allie," Matt shook his head. "I'm sorry, I never…"**

"**Thought of it that way?" she finished for him and smiled sadly. "None of you ever do Matt," she walked past him and towards the front door through which she could see the start of the downpour the news had been promising all morning. "None of you ever do."**


	17. Part 14: The Remedy

_Right so I know this is a pretty quick update but I have an article due for next week so most of my time will be spent on that the next few days. I should have the next part up by thursday, but I hope you like this chapter...cheers to Becki who as has made my day with her lovely reviews and a special thank you to Pishta Hampster who was -in a rather unexpected way- the inspiration for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! I'm craving for some reviewage so bring it on! xxxx_

"**So we're agreed that Mr. Ellis and Mr. Dunham will usher the British museum trip along with myself and Miss. Ross," **

**Most of the teachers turned to look at Pete and Benjamin with slightly disbelieving eyes. God forbid they actually got put in charge of their own class for once. **

"**Any problems gentlemen?" the head mistress Mrs. Walsh asked, raising a barely there eyebrow, her sharp blue eyes daring either of them to say something. **

"**Nah," Pete shook his head. "Sounds alright to me,"**

"**Count me in," Benjamin added, raising his cup of coffee and taking a long sip. "Ay," he whispered leaning in so that only Pete could hear him. "Miss Ross, she's fit, isn't she?"**

**Glancing over at the pretty if slightly plain looking brunette in the corner of the room, Pete smirked.**

"**I've seen you do a lot worse, mate," he quipped, both of them laughing lightly but loud enough to gain the attention of the rest of the room. **

"**Right well," Mrs. Walsh glared at them both. "As you two seemed to have more pressing matters to discuss, I think we'll wrap it up," she leant down and picked up her bag. "Have a nice lunch,"**

"**Phew," Benjamin laughed, nudging the bloke next to him who taught geography. "Ding, dong the witch is dead, eh?"**

**Pete chuckled and took another sip of coffee while the rest of the room seemed unimpressed. Wincing slightly, Benjamin turned to face him and sighed. **

"**How do you feel about a cheeky pub lunch?" he asked. "Save ourselves from being sucked into eternal damnation,"**

"**Count me the fuck in," Pete nodded, reaching for his jacket and following the Scotsman out of the staffroom, down the long corridor towards the playground. **

"**Heads up, Mr. Dunham!" **

**Pete caught the football just before it smacked him in the head and laughed, dropping it down onto his foot and balancing it skilfully before flicking it up onto the back of his neck. **

"**Ay, Ay boys," he nodded towards what seemed to be a collective of his and Benjamin's boys. "What's the score?"**

**All the boys yelled out different numbers, setting off a string of arguments around them and making Benjamin and Pete laugh. **

"**Yeah, well whatever happens, remember we've got P.E after lunch so don't go getting to tired, eh?" he called, kicking the ball back over them and carrying on through the playground towards the staff car park. **

"**So do you fancy going?" Benjamin asked him, gesturing for Pete to follow him over to his slightly battered Audi and unlocked the doors. **

"**Somewhere that stocks beer," Pete shook his head. **

"**Drinking in the afternoon?" Benjamin narrowed his eyes. "Oh shit, what's happened?"**

"**Nothing, mate," Pete climbed into the car and waited for his mate to do the same. "I just need to get out of here for a bit,"**

"**Right then," Benjamin nodded. "Two mid-afternoon beers coming up,"**

"**So," Benjamin raised his eyebrows as he took a seat opposite Pete in a quieter corner of the bar near the old stone fire place. Smiling at two women who had walked in and were looking in their direction, he nudged Pete's hand with his beer glass and nodded towards them. "Oi, what'd you reckon?"**

**Glancing over at them, Pete shook his head. Neither of them had a patch on Allie, but then no one ever had since he'd met her; the boys used to rip the piss out of him, making out that he was whipped and maybe he was, but it was like after he fist laid eyes on Allie, all other women stopped existing. He'd never, ever wanted anyone else in all the time he was with her. **

"**I reckon that I'm engaged." He chuckled. "And if I'm really honest mate, we're two blokes sitting having lunch, they probably reckon we're gay boys,"**

"**Bollocks," Benjamin took a long, soothing sip of his beer. "Probably doesn't help that we were holding hands on the way in, does it?" **

**Pete laughed heartily and shook his head; he'd met Benjamin on his second day at the school, Benjamin having been there six months before he was. They'd bonded more or less instantly, partly due to the fact that they were both young and constantly under the scrutiny of the other staff. It was nice having a mate who wasn't involved in the GSE, even though Benjamin had come to the Abbey with the boys a few times, bravely putting up with the endless array of shit he got just for being Scottish. **

"**So are you going to tell me what's been putting you in a shitty mood the last two days or do I have to start guessing?" his icy blue eyes met Pete's brighter ones and the blonde man sighed, shaking his head and staring down into the depths of his beer. **

"**It's Allie," Pete mumbled, frowning slightly when Benjamin laughed.**

"**Allie as in your stunning, sweet, funny fiancé?" Benjamin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, I mean, if there was ever a reason to be pissing miserable, that would top my list." Reaching across the table, he smacked Pete on the shoulder. "What happened?"**

"**We had a pretty big fight," he explained. "You know about the Manchester game over the weekend, yeah?"**

"**I saw it on the news," the dark haired man winced slightly, remembering the violent images and suddenly understood how Allie might have reacted. **

"**I was such a prick to her, mate," Pete shook his head. "I just panic, you know? There's nothing worse than knowing you've disappointed someone you care about that much,"**

"**So, what's the problem?" Benjamin frowned. "It's not like this is the first barney you two have had over this type of thing, is it?"**

"**Nah," Pete shook his head. "But this felt different…I don't know." **

"**Doesn't help that your little American friend has a thing for her, either, does it?" Benjamin said it so casually that Pete nearly choked on his beer. **

"**How the fuck…" he shook his head. **

"**Dave is an awful drunk," he explained, grinning. "He'd sell me his fucking soul if I gave him enough Stella,"**

**Rolling his eyes, Pete picked up his knife and fork and started playing with them, suddenly feeling quite restless; he hadn't let himself think about the Matt thing for a while, but it was still very much an issue. His best mate had a thing for his fiancé…shit like this wasn't supposed to happen in real life.**

"**So the question is, what are you planning on doing about it?" Benjamin asked him, smiling gratefully at the waitress who placed one of the two colossal chicken and bacon baguettes she was holding in front of him before handing the other plate to Pete. **

"**Fuck if I know," Pete mumbled through a huge bite of his sandwich. "Every time I call her it goes straight to voicemail,"**

"**Have you tried just going to see her?" he asked, shoving a couple of chips into his mouth. This definitely beat stealing the other teachers' biscuits in the staffroom.**

"**Sloane Square is a long trip to make just to get a door slammed in your face," Pete snorted. **

"**Just grovel, Pete," Benjamin told him, nodding. "Book a table at the ponciest restaurant you can find, tell her she looks beautiful, send her some flowers and you're looking at getting some within an hour at the most."**

"**It's not about that, mate," Pete shook his head and then caught the stern look Benjamin was giving him. "Alright, it's a little bit about that, but…ah, fuck, I don't know."**

"**Trust me, Dunham," Benjamin winked at him over his pint glass. "These things have a way of sorting themselves out."**

* * *

**Stepping into the flat as quietly as she could, Allie scanned the living room and frowned when there didn't seem to be anyone in. Pete normally came home for lunch on a Tuesday so she'd swung by in the hope of catching him, knowing fully well that after two days of consecutive silence, one of them had to start talking. **

**Looking back on it, she had to admit that calling him a twat and then storming out of the flat hadn't been as productive as she had initially thought. If she's bit her tongue and stayed then chances were they wouldn't be in this mess. **

**But then that seemed to be all she ever did with Pete was bite her Sodding tongue and what he didn't seem to realise was that…**

**Allie sighed and laughed lightly; she was actually managing to have an argument with Pete without him even being in the room. Surely that deserved some kind of award. Hearing a faint noise from the bathroom, she stood up straight and prepared herself for the awkwardness that would fill the room. Ok, what did she want to say to him? Should she yell at him first? Should she be the one saying sorry? Maybe she should just run over and hug him…right now she was set on the latter. **

**Towelling off his wet hair, Matt jumped when he looked up and saw Allie staring at him, a mixture of confusion and disappointment on her face, which to give her credit, she tried to cover up as quickly as she could with a smile. **

"**Matt," she shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you were Pete,"**

"**Oh, uh," the American stammered more than aware that he was stood in front of her in nothing but a towel. Noticing that she didn't really seem to care, his brain struggled to determine whether that was a good or a bad thing. "He hasn't come home yet," glancing at the clock he frowned. "It's still school time, isn't it?"**

"**Yeah," Allie nodded. "But he normally comes home on a Tuesday." Shaking her head, she laughed quietly. "But not today apparently," she whispered. **

"**Are you ok?" Matt asked her, bringing her attention back from the odd looking mark on the ceiling. "I mean, we haven't seen you since Sunday, I know Pete's been worried,"**

"**Yeah, it looks like it," she snorted, gesturing to the empty beer bottles strewn about the living room table. Catching the fear in Matt's eyes, Allie sighed and walked over to the sofa, flopping down on it. "Sorry," she smiled sadly at him. "I didn't mean to snap at you, you haven't done anything wrong,"**

"**No," Matt shook his head. "You were right about me being an ass for just leaving you at the station that day. I just…" he sighed. "You don't know what its like to try and fit in with these guys,"**

"**Why is it so important to you?" she whispered. "You're an amazing guy, Matt. You're better than this bullshit,"**

**His chest tightened at her words and he couldn't help himself from whispering them back. **

"**So are you," he told her, wincing when he realised that he probably shouldn't have said that. He was basically asking her why she was with Pete when she could do better.**

"**What?" she asked him, her brow furrowing in confusion. **

"**I just meant that," he stuttered. "I meant that you and Pete are better than this…you know, the whole fighting thing. You're stronger than that,"**

**Proud of himself for thinking on his feet like that, Matt took a deep breath and sat down beside her, careful not to let any of the water dripping off of his skin on the sofa. **

"**I know I was a bitch," she laughed bitterly. "I should have at least heard him out instead of flying off the handle, but Christ, Matt I'm marrying the guy and I should be able to rely on him,"**

"**He loves you," Matt told her simply, wondering why it almost physically hurt to say it. "I've never met anyone who loves someone the way he loves you,"**

**Turning to face him, Allie felt tears sting her eyes and laughed lightly. **

"**What if it's not enough?" she asked him. "Loving me isn't going to put him in any less danger when he goes off with the boys," she sniffed. "God help me Matt, I love all of them so, so much but sometimes I just…" sighing, she reached out and gently traced the cut on his forehead. The sensation of her fingers running across his skin like that made Matt almost forget to breathe and he fought the urge to close his eyes. **

"**That looks pretty nasty," she told him. "D'you want me to clean it for you?"**

"**What?" he whispered, his voice coming out hoarse. "Uh, no, it's okay. Thanks though,"**

**She nodded and pulled her hand away and Matt cursed himself for not saying yes; it was torture to have her touching him, but at the same time it was a feeling he'd never get enough of. **

"**I better go find him," Allie smiled and nudged him with her shoulder. "Don't tell the bastard, but I've missed him the past two days,"**

**Looking at the sadness still marring her perfect face, Matt cleared his throat. **

"**Remember the day after we met and you took me around London?" he asked her, watching the small smile spread over her face. **

"**Yeah," she laughed lightly. "I remember kicking your arse in that funfair,"**

"**Yeah, well that aside," Matt rolled his eyes. "I asked you were ok with all the GSE stuff," he nudged her gently. "Do you remember what you said?"**

"**I said," Allie sighed deeply and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I said that I loved him and I would never make him chose, because when you love someone as much as I love Pete, you don't want anything about them to change." She rolled her eyes. "Even the bad stuff,"**

"**Well," Matt smiled. "There you go,"**

"**Oh what the fuck did I know?" she cried, standing up and walking over to the small window in the living room which overlooked the park across the road. "I was just being naïve, Matt. Thinking that it didn't matter," she turned back to face him and his heart ripped when he saw tears in her eyes. "It **_**does **_**matter. I don't want anything to happen to him…the idea of losing him," she shook her head. "I can't even think about it,"**

"**Does Pete know that this is how you feel?" he asked her.**

"**I don't want to pressure him," she shook her head. "It's not fair, Matt. I know how much this means to him, you know when he was growing up, the GSE was more or less all he knew and I can't just ask him to give that up."**

_**Why not? **_**Matt screamed at her in his head. **_**Do you realise that I'd happily give off breathing if you asked me to? **_

"**I should go talk to him, shouldn't I?" she wrinkled her nose and pushed herself away from the window, making her way over to the green eyed American and smiling broadly at him. "I don't think I tell you enough," she placed her hand against his face and Matt nearly stopped breathing. "But you're an amazing friend, Matt. I don't know what I'd do without you."**

**At those words, Matt prayed she couldn't see the hurt on his face. He felt as though she'd sucker punched him in the stomach. Of course he was her mate…she loved Pete, she'd never leave him for someone like Matt Buckner. **

"**Come here," she laughed, pulling him in for a tight hug, the feel of her fingers on his bare skin forcing his heart to beat faster. Burying his face in her shoulder, he inhaled the smell of her hair before pulling away so that their faces were close to each others. Looking into the emerald depths of her eyes, Matt didn't think he'd ever hated anyone as much as he hated Pete Dunham in that one moment. **

"**Thanks," she leant in and kissed his cheek quickly. "You know for letting me rant," she laughed. "I owe you one,"**

**Bending down to pick up her bag, she smiled at him one last time before jogging over to the front door, knowing that Pete only had about 20 minutes of his lunch left so she'd have to drive pretty fast. Watching as the door shut behind her, Matt stood in silence for a moment before spinning around and slamming his fist so hard against the mantle that the mirror above it shook, threatening to fall. **

**Sliding down the wall, he dropped his head into his hands and tried to determine how exactly he could make himself fall out of love with Allie Harding. **

* * *

**Allie sat on the cold, stone stairwell, her eyes dancing over the colourful artwork strewn about the walls of St. Marks Junior School. Reaching out, she ran her finger along the bright red boarder of the **_**'Know Your Monarchs' **_**display, smiling faintly as she recalled how she had had to stay here all night with Pete while he made the damn thing. There was only so much glitter glue and tissue paper a person could deal with at 1 in the morning and so they'd just ended up sat there pissing themselves at some of the work the boys had handed in. **

**Allie's personal favourite had been an essay entitled '**_**20 reasons why I think Henry VII wasn't wrong for beheading his wife.' **_

**Allie hadn't spoken to Pete since Sunday night when he and Matt had come from back from Manchester and give that it was now Tuesday, she figured that as they were older than 12, one of them would have to break the silence sooner or later. **

"**Shit, what am I doing here?" she muttered to herself, dropping her hand from the display and shaking her head. **

"**Oh crap, you know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of dementia, don't you?"**

**Grinning, Allie closed her eyes for a moment, not needing to open them to know that Benjamin was now perched beside her. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she caught the huge grin on his face and started laughing. There was something about Benjamin that she had always liked, a certain charm which no one could dislike. **

"**What are you doing roaming the halls?" she raised an eyebrow. "Is this what my taxes are paying for?"**

"**I've got a free period," he nudged her with his shoulder. "What's your excuse for lurking around here?" he narrowed his eyes and then nodded as though realising something. "Oh, I knew this day would come," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Allie, I know you've always wanted me and this whole marrying Pete thing is just a ploy to get to me, but…" he winced. "I just, I can't do that to him,"**

**Allie laughed and shook her head, slapping his leg playfully.**

"**Don't lash out at me," Benjamin shook his head. "I didn't say we couldn't have sex behind his back, I just said that I can't let you dump him for me,"**

"**Well," she smiled. "If that's the way you think it has to be,"**

"**Unfortunately, it is," he sighed. "We're both far too good looking, it wouldn't work anyway," **

**Feeling pretty pleased with himself as she giggled and shook her head, Benjamin nudged her again. **

"**So I'm guessing you're here because of the fight," **

**Allie's head snapped up and she looked at him in shock, feeling slightly humiliated that he knew she was here to grovel. **

"**Pete's been walking around like a right grumpy old bastard the past couple of days," he shrugged. "I pretty much forced it out of him down the pub today,"**

"**What'd he say?" Allie asked quietly, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer. **

"**He rambled on for ages," he rubbed his chin. "But the gist of it was that you shouted, he was a total wanker, you shouted some more and that someone called Matt is a twat for going after you and not telling him." Benjamin smiled at her. "Sound about right?"**

"**Yeah," she breathed. "That's pretty much the whole thing,"**

**Taking a deep breath, Allie turned so that her back was facing the wall and she could look at Benjamin fully. The man was gorgeous, his dark hair and light blue eyes the colour of icy water boring into hers, he had nothing on Pete in her opinion, but then she was biased. **

"**Is he really pissed?" she asked, knowing that Benjamin would tell her the truth. "I mean, how badly have I screwed up?"**

"**You?" he laughed, the light Scottish lilt in his voice somehow soothing. "Sweetheart, I get the impression that he's the one who fucked up here," catching her look, he held up his hands. "His words, not mine,"**

**Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a scrunched up paper bag and held it out to her. Peering in, Allie laughed when she saw it was full of sweets. **

"**Some people might find a grown man carrying bags of sweets around in his pocket a tad bit creepy," Allie giggled, gunning straight for the strawberry laces. **

"**I confiscated them from one of the boys," Benjamin grinned, shoving a massive handful of fizzy cola bottles in his mouth. "And they say this job lacks benefits,"**

**Standing up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. **

"**Come on," he kissed the top of her head and led her down the hallway. "How does some generic staffroom coffee sound?"**

**Allie appeared reluctant so he sighed and shook his head. **

"**Pete's teaching a class," he explained. "So you've still got time to plan out what you're going to say to him. In the meantime, we can polish these sweets off and then see about finding some cookies,"**

"**I take it you're still working on that theory of yours that food tastes better when its stolen?" she raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that he and Pete never put in for the food in the staffroom but ate it anyway. **

"**I'm telling you, its fact," he shrugged, pushing the door open for her. **

**Instantly, she spotted Pete sat in the corner of the large room, a pile of work next to him, the radio playing faintly in the background as he jotted something down. **

"**You lying bastard," Allie whispered to Benjamin who merely grinned back at her. **

"**You love it," he winked, shoving her through the door and shutting it behind her, the loud noise breaking Pete out of his reverie. His head snapped up and for a brief moment he thought he might have fallen asleep or something…why else would Allie be stood in the staffroom right now, staring at him as though she would have sold her soul for the ground to swallow her in that instant. **

**Quickly averting her eyes back down to the bag of sweets in her hand, Allie took a huge deep breath; why was she so nervous? Walking over to where he was sat, she perched tentatively against the small kitchen counter and glanced around. **

"**Did you get those from Ben?" **

**Allie almost jumped, a part of her hoping that they would stay silent for a little while longer so she could get her head together. **

"**What?" she frowned and then noticed he was looking at the sweets. "Oh, yeah, he gave them to me,"**

"**You should never take sweets from a Scotsman," Pete told her, getting up and moving to stand in front of her, catching the smile pulling at her lips. **

"**Bastard ate all the cola bottles," he grumbled, fishing a flying saucer out of the bad and shoving into his mouth, wincing at the sourness of the sherbet. **

**Another moment of silence passed between them and Allie continued to stare at the wilting spider plants on the bookshelf in front of her, tracing the lines with her eyes…**

"**Do you remember the first fight we ever had?" Pete asked her suddenly, reaching back into the bag and locating another flying saucer. "Right back when we first got together?"**

"**Yeah," Allie snorted. "I remember,"**

**It was kind of hard to forget; Pete had tried to dump her after having a conversation with Bovver in which he had tried to persuade him that dating Allie would ultimately be the downfall of the GSE. **

"**I gave you the chance to walk away that night," he told her. "We weren't really involved at that point, you could have left,"**

**Sighing angrily, Allie thrust the bag of sweets at him and pushed herself away from the counter, turning to face him and shaking her head in disbelief. **

"**The reason I didn't walk away that night was because I was already involved," she spat. "We both were. And what's going on with us right now has nothing to do with that fight, last time I checked, our problems were a little bigger than Bov sticking his fucking nose in."**

"**Problems?" Pete scoffed. "I forget to call you once and we've suddenly got problems?"**

"**It's not a case of picking up a phone, Pete," Allie shot back. "The point is, you didn't stop to think about me, not for a second. And then we have a fight and it's **_**Matt **_**who comes after me?" she laughed. "That was just…the icing on the cake,"**

"**I can't read your pissing mind," Pete told her. **

"**I'm not asking you to," she shook her head. "I'm just…" she sighed and rubbed her temples. This was getting them nowhere; in fact they were right back at square one again. Tears started stinging her eyes and she blurted out the words before she could stop herself. **

"**You're going to die,"**

**Pete's eyes widened and he fought to swallow the mouthful of sherbet he'd been chewing. Okay…of all the things he'd been expecting her to throw at him, that really hadn't been high up on the list.**

"**What?" he choked out. **

"**How many times have I had to look after you after a fight?" she asked, her green eyes wide. "How many times have I washed your blood out of my clothes or lain awake at night wondering where the hell you are?" a tear slipped out and she ignored it. "One night I'm going to get a phone call saying that you've been killed," shaking her head, she laughed lightly through her tears. "And what the hell happens to me then, Pete? What do I do?"**

"**Allie," he shook his head and chucked the bag of sweets onto the counter, reaching for her. "Baby, that's not going to happen,"**

**Dodging out of his reach, she shook her head firmly, tears glistening on her eyelashes. **

"**You don't know that," she cried. "You can't promise me that. Look…look what happened to Steve," she shook her head. "The reason he packed all of this in was because someone got killed,"**

"**That's not going to happen to me," Pete explained, trying to calm her down. **

"**I'm scared," she told him honestly. "I am so fucking petrified that I'm going to get married at 24 and be widowed by 25," she laughed. "I shouldn't have to think about that kind of stuff. What if we have kids one day?" **

**Allie watched as something flickered in Pete's eyes and she knew she's struck a chord. He loved kids and the idea of having a family with her…fuck, he couldn't think of anything he wanted more. **

"**What happens to them if you get hurt?" she felt her breath hitch and her heart rate speed up. Oh God, this hurt. "Pete, I can't…" she looked down at her ring for a long moment and shook her head. "Do you realise that we've been engaged for almost three months and not **_**once**_** have we sat down and talked about when we're going to get married?" smiling sadly, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and Pete felt his heart start to hurt. "Did you even mean to give me this? Was it just to shut me up or something?" **

**Pete followed her gaze down to her engagement ring as she twisted it so it hung loosely on her finger. Oh, shit…**

"**Allie," he grabbed her almost roughly and forced her to look at him. "Don't even fucking think about leaving me, because it's not going to happen, alright?"**

"**What?" she looked up at him in horror. Where the hell had that come from?**

"**What?" he frowned. "I said you can't leave me,"**

"**Leave you?" Allie raised her eyebrows. "Fuck me, how did you graduate with honours from University?"**

"**What?" Pete shook his head, completely lost. **

"**I'm not leaving you, you idiot," she shook her head. "I just want to you get it into your thick skull that…"**

_**That the GSE is complete and utter bollocks and if I had my way it wouldn't exist and we'd be a normal couple who argued over what to order for dinner not over how soon you're going to die. **_

"**Being the Major doesn't make you invincible," she shook her head. "It makes you more vulnerable than anyone else and I don't think you get that,"**

"**I know that," he nodded. "But **_**you**_** have to know that I didn't give you that just to shut you up," he shook his head vehemently. "Allie, I asked you to marry me because I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"**

"**Then do it," she pleaded. "I'm not asking you to give anything up, I promised you that I would never give you an ultimatum and I meant it, but…" Allie took a deep breath and met his eyes full on. "I just need to know that we're ok."**

"**We **_**are**_**," Pete promised her gently, reaching up to wipe some of her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Look, I'm sorry for being a twat." He laughed. "I thought you'd be used to it by now,"**

"**You're not a twat," Allie shook her head, wishing she had a tissue or something to clean up her face. She probably looked like a complete mess. "And even if you are, I still love you,"**

"**You sure?" he narrowed his eyes at her jokingly. "Something tells me Benjamin wants to get in. I've known the bloke longer than you and I'm telling you that this," he gestured to the bag of sweets. "It's like his fucking calling card,"**

**Shaking her head, Allie stood up on her tip toes and brushed her lips over his, closing her eyes tightly when he responded immediately, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. **

**She knew in her heart in that one moment that they would be ok; it didn't mean she was any less concerned about him but she knew how much he loved her. If she was honest, she knew that if she asked him to give up the GSE right now, he'd do it without even thinking, but who was she do to that? It was a part of who he was and she had to accept that whether she liked it or not. **

"**Oi," Pete whispered, tilting her chin up and meeting her eyes with concern. She seemed lost in her own little world. "Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah," she nodded, smiling as she ran a hand down his face. "I'll be alright,"**

**Pete kissed her again, needing her to know how sorry he was, needing her to know how much he loved her. He was shit with words most of the time, never really understanding the point in just saying 'I love you' over and over again. What the fuck did that prove? That he'd watched too much TV? **

"**Come on," he grinned, pulling away from her and taking her hand. "I've got P.E next; you can cheer us on,"**

"**Oh really?" Allie giggled, following him out through the door and frowning when it hit something. **

"**Bollocks!" Benjamin glared at Pete. "Fucking hell brother, you almost took my eye out,"**

"**What were you doing behind the door, you tart?" Pete laughed. **

"**Your lady took my sweets," he pointed at Allie and smirked. "But after the little stunt I pulled on you, I guess you deserve to keep 'em,"**

"**Such a gentleman," Allie winked at him. **

"**Right come on," Pete grinned. "We better sneak you out of here now before I get bollocked again for having you here during work hours,"**

**Smiling as Pete and Benjamin started joking with each other, Allie felt Pete's grip tighten on her hand before slipping down to wrap around her waist. Thinking about what she had said to Matt earlier when he had asked her about the GSE, she wondered whether as much as she hated it, would Pete be the same man without it? Did she really want him to change just because it would suit her more? Shuddering at the thought, Allie Harding made the decision right then and there that she would never, ever ask Pete to change. **

**Even if it meant she would constantly having that nagging voice in the back of her head telling her how dangerous it was. The only risk she had of losing him was if she pushed him away and as far as she was concerned, that was never going to happen. **


	18. Part 15: Thicker than water

_Right so here's the next one as promised...please, please, PLEASE let me know what you think of it...even if its a good old fashioned, 'Signalfire, that was shockingly shit, what are you doing?'...I welcome it all! :D Some major GSE actions kicks off in the next one, to say there's a big fight would be a slight understatement...hope you're still enjoying this story! A huge thanks to Little Miss Bovver who has given me more than enough fuel to add to my GSE fire! Christ, that was awful...seriously, did i ACTUALLY just write that?! enough ranting: read + review OCD. :) love you all! xxxx_

"**Ow!" Matt winced as Allie slammed the ice pack against his chest a little too hard, taking it from her he took a quick peek at the sore looking skin underneath before gently pressing it back, wincing at the pain. **

"**Don't even think of getting sympathy out of me," she laughed and pointed at him. "You did this to yourself,"**

"**Let's have a look, son," Pete strolled over and pulled the ice pack away from Matt's chest, grinning when the still red looking West Ham crest tattoo came into view. "Aw, mate it looks fucking brilliant,"**

"**You reckon?" Matt asked. **

**Allie was grateful to be standing behind the fridge door where neither of the men could see her rolling her eyes. She still couldn't believe that Matt had gone and got the bloody thing done; they'd all been talking about it last night, but then they'd been hammered, so she's assumed it was just that: talk. **

"**It stings though," the American grumbled. "Is it supposed to sting?"**

**Sighing, Allie walked back over to him and handed her £200 a tub moisturizer which she kept in the fridge. **

"**Put this on it," she told him. "It'll help it heal."**

**Watching as he clumsily opened the jar and scooped out some of the gel inside, Allie perched on the stool in front of him and glanced over to where the rest of the boys were in the midst of a playstation tournament; thank God she had to meet Lara in an hour. **

"**I still can't believe you actually went and got this done," she laughed. **

"**Oh come on," Pete smirked at her, clapping Matt on the shoulder. "It's a rite of passage for the Yank,"**

"**So was my promotion at work," Allie rolled her eyes. "But you don't see a Chanel tattoo on my arse, do you?"**

"**I might need proof of that," Swill called over his shoulder, earning a stern look from Pete and a wave of laughter from the rest of the boys. **

"**Seriously," Allie whispered as Pete jogged back over to take his turn on the FIFA tournament they had going. "You do know that you didn't have to do this, don't you?"**

"**You don't like it?" he frowned. **

"**No," Allie laughed. "It looks…," shaking her head, she smiled sadly at him. "Is this about the team or the Boys?" **

"**What?" Matt shook his head. "That's not even…why are you asking me that?"**

"**Because," she shrugged. "I just think that you might have gotten confused in trying to fit in with them," she gestured over her shoulder. "And actually giving a shit about West Ham,"**

"**What? You're judging me now?" Matt asked her, his blue eyes wide with hurt. **

"**I'm not judging you," she rolled her eyes. "I'm just…" she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "Be careful," she smiled. "That's all I'm saying,"**

"**I'm not a kid, Allie." He told her firmly. **

"**I know," she let go of him, shoving her hands into her jean pockets. "But that doesn't mean I don't get to care about you."**

**Before Matt could say anything to her, the front door opened and Steve stepped into the flat, his smart looking suit and tired eyes letting them know he had just come from work. **

"**Ay, ay bruv," Pete grinned, walking over to the older man and clapping him on the shoulder. "Don't tell me Shannon's kicked you out?"**

"**You've got to be fucking kidding me," Steve snapped storming over to where Matt was sitting and pushing Allie to one side, inspecting the American in front of him. His eyes drifted down from the cut on his lip to the sore looking tattoo on his chest and he tensed. "Well that's just fucking perfect, isn't it?"**

**He spun around to look at Pete who was calmly sat at the breakfast bar sipping his coke. **

"**I suppose this is down to you as usual?" Steve demanded. **

"**Oh come on, bruv," Pete moaned. "He's past the age of being led astray don't you think? None of us made him do anything,"**

**Steve stared at his brother for a long moment, his breathing coming out in harsh pants as he tried to control his anger. **

"**Outside," he pointed to the front door. "Now, Pete."**

**Sighing and rolling his eyes, Pete pushed his glass away from him and followed his brother out of the flat into the hallway, squeezing Allie's hand as he passed hoping it would ease the worry on her face somewhat. **

**Closing the door behind him, Pete folded his arms and leant back against the wall, eyeing his brother up warily; Steve might have left his old ways behind, but he was still unpredictable. Their mum had always said that he had his fathers temper and from what Pete could remember, that was far from being a good thing. **

"**Pete, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Steve asked him, stepping forward and lowering his voice. **

"**Come again?" the younger man frowned. **

"**Dragging Matt into all this bollocks," he pressed. "I may not be the Major any more mate, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten how all of this works," he pointed to the closed door. "Having a fucking yank in the film can't be doing you any favours, not to mention I can bet my life there are plenty of people gunning for him,"**

"**No one gives a shit," Pete shook his head. "He's not a fucking toddler, Steve. If he wanted out, no one's stopping him from leaving,"**

"**Right so the fact that he's sat in there now with a Hammers crest on his chest has nothing to do with you, does it?" Steve laughed. "Always the fucking innocent, aren't you, Pete?"**

"**And what would you know?" he sneered. "Like you said, bruv, you're not involved in any of this any more. And its changed a lot since your fucking glory days, believe me,"**

"**You're so full of it, d'you know that?" Steve snorted. "When is it going to sink in that being an arrogant little prick all your life isn't going to get you anywhere except maybe in the plot next to dad?"**

"**Do you know what that means coming from you?" Pete raised his eyebrows and smirked. "It means fuck all. You were such a fucking Daddy's boy growing up weren't you? Everything you did was to please him and now you're calling me an arrogant little prick for doing the same thing?" Pete shook his head at him in disgust. "Try looking in the mirror,"**

"**So that's what this is, is it?" Steve laughed. "Some pathetic better late than never attempt to get into dad's good books? You're a fucking mess, Pete. Take a step back and look at your life, I mean really have a good fucking look. You've got a job you love, a beautiful woman who for some unknown fucking reason is actually willing to marry you and you're on the verge of throwing it away for this shit?"**

"**You don't know anything about that," Pete hissed. "So if I were you, I'd shut my mouth pretty fucking sharpish,"**

"**Hit a sore spot, did I?" Steve raised an eyebrow and jabbed his finger into Pete's chest. "Good. It's the only fucking way you'll learn." He straightened his jacket and turned, preparing to walk back down the stairs. "You get Matt out of this now, d'you hear me? Fuck up your own life all you want, but he's got too much going for him for you to step in and send it all to hell."**

**Pete swore he could actually taste acid as those words left his brother's mouth; clenching his fists by his sides, he felt the words leave his mouth before he even realised he was speaking. **

"**And what exactly can I learn from you, Stevie?" he shot, watching as the older man turned back to face him and met his eyes dead on. "Other than how to be a fucking push over that is?" he snorted. "You think I should be jealous of the life you've got mate? Home at 6 every night, nice, tidy little housewife…nah, mate," Pete shook his head. "I fucking pity you."**

**To be fair, he had known that given Steve's temper, he probably should have shut his mouth a long time ago; but unfortunately for Pete, it was only in the second he felt his brothers fist connect with his jaw that he realised he may have overstepped the mark. **

* * *

"**Do you think they're ok?" **

**Allie looked up at Matt who was still staring at the front door intently; she'd seen Pete and Steve go through this a million and one times: Steve would lecture, Pete would refuse to listen. It was nothing new to her. **

"**Matt," she leant on the counter and poked his arm. "Think of every fight you've ever had with Shannon," she smirked. "Now, put a cockney accent on it,"**

**Matt laughed and shook his head, meeting her eyes and temporarily forgetting about what may or may not be going on in the hallway as she stared back at him. **

"**It's just sibling crap," she shook her head. "Nothing to worry about, I swear."**

**He nodded, but wasn't sure he believed it. Allie hadn't been there the day after Matt had first arrived in the UK and gone to the match with Pete; Steve had lost his temper, pinning him against the wall and practically screaming in his face. **

**Glancing at the blonde as she brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and continued reading her magazine, Matt felt guilty for lying to her, but Pete had made him swear that he wouldn't tell her about it. **

"**Allie?" he bit his lip, knowing that it was wrong, but a part of him not really caring that much. "I have to-…"**

**The loud crash which came from the hallway brought the attention of the entire room back to front door. Not even giving himself a second to think about how potentially idiotic his actions could have been, Matt jumped up from his chair and yanked on his sweater before running towards the door. **

"**Matt!" Allie shouted after him, the rest of the boys behind her as she trailed after him. **

**Her heart stopped when she looked past the American to see Steve pinning Pete against the wall, his hand clamped forcefully around his throat as he yelled something unrecognisable in his face. **

"**Oi!" Bovver immediately pushed forward with Ike and Swill right behind him. "Steve, mate, what the fuck are you playing at?" **

**Steve fell backwards slightly as Bovver shoved him hard, placing a hand on his chest to keep him back from attacking Pete again. **

"**Get your hands off me!" the older man shouted, shoving Bovver away and fixing his wild stare back on his brother who was leaning back against the wall, his nose bleeding slightly. "When are you gonna fucking learn, Pete?" he laughed. "When are you going to get it into your thick fucking skull?"**

"**What're you talking about?" Matt asked him, stepping in front of his brother in law and trying to read his eyes. "Steve?"**

"**He knows," he nodded towards Pete. "He knows what I'm saying; and if he's got so much as a single brain cell, he'll do something about it," reaching down, he picked up his briefcase and shot a quick look at Allie, guilt immediately flooding his stomach. She looked so scared of him right now, almost as though she didn't recognise him. "But for now, just stay the fuck out of my way," **

**Not giving any of them the chance to respond, he stormed down to the bottom floor, the only sound in the building seeming to be the large oak door as it slammed. **

"**Allie?" Dave smiled gently at the worried looking blonde girl. "Do you reckon you could grab some gauze or something?" **

**Allie carried on staring at Pete who was now looking back at her, trying so desperately to conceal the hurt and anger in his eyes that she felt her throat start to tighten. **

"**Allie?" Dave asked her again. "Please, sweetheart?"**

**Leaving Pete's side for a moment, he made his way over to her and took her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. **

"**Oi," he whispered, tilting her chin so that her gaze was forced away from Pete towards him. "He'll be ok, its just Steve being a prick." He nodded towards the door which led to the flat. "Go on, love."**

**Nodding mutely, Allie stumbled back into the flat leaving the boys standing on the landing staring at their leader in concern. **

"**What was all that really about then eh?" Bovver asked. **

"**Nothing," Pete mumbled and cast a quick glance at Matt. "Nothing that matters,"**

"**It was about me, wasn't it?" The American gulped nervously. **

"**Oh fucking hell, pipe down will you?" Bov shook his head in disgust. Just because Matt had helped them out in Manchester that day didn't mean that he was going to start kissing the yanks arse like everyone else seemed to be. **

"**Shut up both of you, alright?" Dave snapped. "We've got bigger problems that you two having some pissy bitch fight," casting a glance at Pete who was still leaning against the wall, not even bothering to wipe the blood from under his nose. "Pete," he lowered his voice. "Come on mate; don't suppose you fancy cluing the rest of us in, do you?"**

"**It's like you said," he told them. "Just Steve being a prick,"**

**Shoving past them back into the flat, he walked straight past Allie who was rifling through the first aid kit for something resembling a plaster or piece of gauze. Wincing as the bedroom door slammed behind him, she stood there speechless as the boys filed back into the small apartment looking at her expectantly. **

"**What the hell happened?" she demanded, turning to face them. "I was only gone for about two minutes!"**

**Meeting Matt's gaze, she saw the guilt in his eyes and immediately clenched her fists. **

"**Ask the yank," Bovver rolled his eyes. "He seems to be a fucking font of knowledge these days,"**

**Shaking her head in disgust, she simply turned on her heel and moved towards the bedroom, stopping only when someone snagged her wrist. Glancing back, she frowned when she saw Matt looking at her pleadingly. **

"**Allie, maybe you should just leave him," he told her gently. "Something tells me he's not really in the mood for company,"**

"**I'm not **_**company**_**," she snapped, yanking her hand out of his grasp. "I'm his God damn girlfriend and if none of you are going to tell me what's going on, I've got no other choice but to ask him have I?"**

**Strolling down the small corridor which led to Pete's bedroom, she closed the door behind her and sighed. This was the last thing they needed right now after the fight they'd had only last week, but then when had the GSE ever accounted for anyone's feelings, let alone hers. **

**Glancing around the room, she frowned seeing that he wasn't in there so pushed through the door in the corner of his room which was adjoined to the bathroom…only to find that he wasn't in there, either. **

**Fantastic…she had a family feud, a bunch of moody hooligans and a disappearing boyfriend on her hands. Swearing under her breath, she walked over to the basin and quickly glanced at herself in the mirror.**

"**Jesus Christ!" she cried, dropping the bottle of disinfectant she was holding, wincing when it clanked loudly into the porcelain bowl. Staring at Pete in the reflection where he sat on top of the laundry basket in the corner of the room, Allie tried to get her breathing back to normal. **

"**Are you alright?" he asked her quietly, wincing as his nose stung at even the slightest movement he made. He'd forgotten what a fierce punch his brother had. **

"**What?" she whispered and then frowned, shaking her head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm…I'm ok," wiping her hands on her jeans, she approached him slowly, warily. Just because she was pissed off at what Matt had said to her didn't mean that there wasn't any chance it was true. Pete might want to be on his own right now, in which case anything she did or said in the next couple of seconds had to be carefully thought out and planned. **

"**That must hurt," she gestured to his nose and then closed her eyes tightly. **_**Good job, Harding, **_**her brain laughed sarcastically. **_**Maybe you should punch him again just to make sure. **_

"**I've had worse," Pete told her, the tiniest of smiles pulling at the corner of his mouth, but it was enough for her to know that he was ok with her being here. **

"**Can I…?" she gently took his head in between her hands and examined his nose. The blood had started to dry and she didn't want to have to put too much pressure on it to wipe it away so letting go of him, she turned back to the sink and fished the small piece of gauze out of it, wetting it slightly and moving back to stand in between his legs. **

"**Allie," Pete shook his head, pushing her hand back down when she lifted it to apply the gauze. "Don't…"**

"**It'll take a second if you sit still," she told him, ignoring the look he gave her and gently wiping the blood away from his skin. "Do you want to talk?"**

**Looking up at her, Pete watched intently as she focused on wiping the blood away as delicately as she could, her other hand unconsciously resting on his shoulder rubbing gently to ease the tension in his muscles. **

"**About what?" he muttered. **

"**Gee, I don't know," Allie pulled away and regarded him as though he was some kind of retard. "Just off the top of my head, you might want to start with why you have your brothers fist imprinted in the centre of your face?" laughing she chucked the bloodied gauze onto the bathroom counter before moving back in to stand in between his legs and cupping his face in her hands. "Hey," she spoke softly. "I didn't mean to be so…" shaking her head, she smiled bashfully at him. "I'm just worried about you is all,"**

"**I always swore I wouldn't let it happen," Pete practically whispered, shaking his head. **

"**What?" she asked. "What wouldn't happen?"**

"**All my fucking life I've had to put up with him spouting bollocks at me," Pete stood up and pointed at the door. "As far as him and my old man were concerned, nothing and I mean fucking **_**nothing **_**I ever did was good enough. Do you have an idea what its like to go through your entire life knowing someone's constantly watching you and judging you, Allie?"**

"**No," she told him honestly. "Pete-…"**

"**Always the fuck up," he whispered shaking his head and bracing his arms against the counter. "No matter what I do, in his eyes I always manage to fuck it up,"**

"**Steve loves you," Allie tried to explain. "You know he does, it's just that…"**

"**That what?" Pete snapped. "When was the last time Harry or Rich had you in a fucking head lock against a wall? You think that's normal? Nah, even for my family that's still pretty screwed up."**

"**Pete," Allie bit her lip, reaching out to gently touch his shoulder and wincing when he shrugged her off. **

"**Don't," he shook his head and then turned to face her, seeing the hurt in her eyes and hating himself for it; none of this was her fault, he shouldn't be making her feel back for his mistakes. "I'm alright," he told her, trying to smile and failing horribly. "I'm sorry, I just…" reaching out he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna have a shower, I'll be out soon,"**

**Allie knew that he wanted to be alone but couldn't help feeling a little bit hurt; whatever was going on in his head must have been really bad if he didn't even want her there. **

"**Ok," she nodded, trying not to look too upset as she wiped her hands on her jeans and took a step back from him. Making her way towards the door, she jumped when suddenly he reached out and snagged her hand, pulling her back to face him and hugging her so tightly she felt like her ribs would crack, but she didn't pull back, not in the slightest. **

"**Sorry," Pete smiled bashfully as he pulled away, his lips finding hers. "I just…" he shrugged. "Cheers for this,"**

"**Anything for you, mate," she replied in a gruff voice, playfully punching his side and grinning when he laughed. "You don't ever have to thank me," she shook her head and stood on her tip toes to kiss his forehead. "I'm always here,"**

**He wanted to ask her why…why was she always there putting up with this shit when he knew, Christ even she probably knew she could do better. **

**Instead he settled for leaning down and gently kissing her shoulder before playfully shoving her towards the door. **

"**Go on," he smirked. "Sod off, you're not allowed to see me naked,"**

"**Oh please," she looked at him in disgust. "As if I would even want to…ugh,"**

**Squeezing his hand, she winked at him and then left the room, letting him get this head together. Leaning back against the door as it closed, she felt tears sting her eyes and bit her lip to keep from sobbing. Jesus, the hurt in his eyes just then had been enough to make her feel ill; she would have quite happily killed Steve in that second. Sighing deeply, she walked over to the bedroom door and pulled it open, gasping when she came face to face with Dave. **

"**Christ!" she laughed, clasping her chest. "You lot aren't going to be happy until I have a heart attack will you?"**

"**You alright, darling?" he asked reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of her watery eyes. **

"**Me?" she laughed. "Yeah, of course,"**

"**You're a fucking shocking liar," he grinned. "I thought you knew that,"**

"**Sod it, I thought I was getting better," she shook her head and then pulled him in for a hug. **

"**He'll be alright," he whispered, holding the young woman who felt more like a little sister than she did a mate even closer as her breathing got shaky. "I promise,"**

"**Yeah," Allie nodded, forcing herself to believe he was telling the truth. "I know,"**

"**Oi," he pulled back, holding her at arms length and smirking. "I know something that'll cheer you up."**

"**Last time you said those words was the night I was leaving for New York and 20 minutes later, Swill was giving me a lap dance," she looked over his shoulder at the man in question who was slowly unbuttoning his shirt and mouthing 'you loved it' at her. **

"**Well, fantastic as that was," Dave rolled his eyes. "This is much more entertaining," he slung his arm around her shoulder and steered her towards the kitchen counter. "See, I've only gone and got myself a bird, haven't I?"**

"**What?" she laughed. "You sly bugger! Who is she?"**

"**Ah well," he grinned, rubbing his chin as he slid into the seat across from her, determined to take her mind off all this if only for an hour. "That my girl is a story and a half…see, it all started when I was coming home from work…."**


	19. Part 16: The smallest of worlds

_Right then...give this one a shot, its not all action, action, action, but it sets up for the next chapter which is! Cheers for the reviews on the last chapter, they cheered me up so much, just keep them coming! xxxx_

* * *

"**So how is it that you know more about Dave's new bird than any of the rest of us?" Pete raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Allie who was sat at one of the desks in his classroom, frowning in concentration as she applied a thick layer of glue to the display she was making. **

"**Because he likes me better than you," she shot back, sticking her tongue out and making him laugh. "I don't know," she shook her head. "I get the impression he's reluctant to tell you lot in case you don't like her,"**

"**Who says we won't like her?" Pete frowned. **

"**She might be a football hating, T-total bitch," Allie raised her eyebrows. "Think you'd still like her then?"**

"**Dave wouldn't date someone like that." He shook his head vehemently. **

"**You did," she snorted. "Oh come on, what the hell did **_**I**_** know about football when we first met?" she grinned smugly. "Although now I am the master,"**

"**Really?" Pete laughed. "Explain the offside rule to me one more time,"**

**Allie stopped what she was doing and winced; why couldn't the bastard ask her what the goal keeper was responsible for or something?**

"**It uh," she shook her head. "It's when the ball goes off to the side of the pitch,"**

"**You're lucky you're fit, Harding," he grinned, playfully tossing a scrunched up sheet of paper at her head. **

**Taking a sip of her coke, she giggled and went back to gluing. It wasn't often that Pete asked her to help him with stuff like this, but she loved it when he did. Truth be told, she knew that tonight it was more to do with still being pretty upset over what had happened with Steve at the weekend than it was with actually needing her help; it still struck her as slightly ridiculous that having been with her for the past three and a half years, Pete still had too much pride to hold up his hands and admit that he was upset. **

"**You still up for the Abbey tonight?" he asked her, coming to sit down next to her and cursing under his breath at how uncomfortable the plastic chairs were. **

"**Sure," she nodded, smiling at him. "I'm kinda hoping Dave will bring his lady,"**

"**Why're you so excited about having another bird around?" Pete shook his head. "I thought you lot were competitive,"**

"**We can be," she laughed. "But that doesn't mean I still won't be grateful to have someone there who I can turn to when you lot start talking about who you'd rather shag, Jessica Alba or Angelina Jolie,"**

"**Alba," Pete answered immediately. "Every time,"**

"**Yeah, me too." Allie told him, laughing at the look on his face. **

"**Nice," he grinned, leaning forward intently. "How would that go, exactly?"**

"**You're such a bloke," she shook her head, applying a line of glitter to the glue around the rim of the poster she was making. **

**Smiling at her as she worked, Pete turned in his chair slightly, reaching out and pulling the chair she was sat on towards him, chuckling when she squealed in surprise. **

"**What are you-…" **

**She was cut short when Pete leant in and kissed her softly at first, then that little bit harder, making her heart start to pound in her ears as his hands ever so slowly crept up to cup her face. Pulling her onto his lap, he pulled away for a moment and grinned up and her as she hovered over him. **

"**Hi," she whispered, giggling slightly. **

"**Alright?" he whispered back, leaning in and kissing her again. **

**He wasn't stupid, it had occurred to him that making out with his girlfriend in the middle of his classroom wasn't the smartest move he could make, but when she was this close to him, moaning quietly as her tongue brushed over his and lightly picking at the buttons on his shirt, there was no fucking way he was stopping. **

"**Dunham, you lazy bastard are you still- Shit, sorry!" Benjamin laughed, turning his back on the startled couple and letting them get themselves together. **

"**Alright mate?" Pete asked quickly, not feeling all that embarrassed, its not like they were rolling around on the floor without any clothes on…although had he come in five minutes later, who knows. **

"**Yeah," the Scotsman grinned, turning to face them both again and nervously running a hand through his hair. "I actually came to check if you were still here," he glanced behind him into the hall. "You've uh, you've got a visitor."**

**Frowning and craning his neck around to see who was standing in the hallway behind him, Pete felt his stomach sink when he saw the unmistakable figure leaning against the far wall. **

"**Tell him I'm busy," Pete muttered, making his way back over to his desk. **

"**I would mate, but," Benjamin shook his head. "Steve Dunham isn't exactly a small bloke is he, brother?" he smirked. "And I think we can all agree that this," he pointed to his face. "Is far too pretty to get messed up."**

"**Pete?" **

**Benjamin and Allie stood there looking back and forth between the two, neither of them knowing what to do or say. Pete turned to face his brother, his eyes set straight, his body language giving nothing away; it was as though he had just shut down. **

"**What I've got to say will take five minutes, Pete," he pressed. **

"**I reckon you said everything you needed to the other day, don't you, bruv?" Pete snapped. **

"**I'm not going to lie to you mate," Steve shook his head. "I'm not really asking here,"**

**A heavy silence filled the room and Benjamin swallowed hard; he wasn't overly sure what was going on, but knowing what little he did about Pete's family history, he was almost certain he didn't want to be in the middle of it. **

"**Aye," he nodded to Allie who seemed almost startled that someone was talking to her. "Seeing as you're the master of the glitter glue, how'd you fancy helping me out next door for a sec?"**

**Glancing at her fiancé, then his brother then back again, Allie fought the urge to shake her head and simply pick up the small chair she was stood next to and hurl it at Steve's head. **

"**Sure," she pasted a smile on her face and nodded. **

"**Right," Benjamin rubbed his hands together and smiled tightly at Pete. "So we're gonna…" he gestured to the hallway and then sighed, grabbing Allie's hand and pulling her out of the doorway with him leaving the two Dunham men alone. **

"**How's the nose?" Steve asked after a long moment. Regarding his younger brothers face for a moment he caught sight of the purple tinge marring his usually handsome face, stretching up to meet the corners of his almost luminous blue eyes. **

"**I've taken worse hits than that in my time," Pete snorted, perching on the edge of one of the desks and picking up a glue stick, staring at it was though it were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. **

"**That's not what I asked," Steve shot back. **

"**Caring as I know you can be," Pete stood up and chucked the glue onto the table top. "Something tells me you didn't come all this way to find out how I am."**

"**Nah," he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Nah, I didn't." Sighing deeply, Steve shook his head and met his eyes. "Pete, I'm sorry,"**

"**Its fine," the younger Dunham shot back straight away. "So are we done 'ere?"**

"**Oi, hold on a minute!" Steve snapped. "I know you're fucked off but that doesn't mean…"**

"**You've said sorry, Steve," Pete laughed. "Mate, I teach fucking ten year olds that can string together a better apology,"**

"**Yeah, well I don't hear you saying sorry for talking to me like you did," Steve told him harshly. **

"**You told me I was fucking up my life," Pete snorted. "And you want **_**me **_**to fucking say sorry to **_**you**_**?" **

"**You know what your problem is?" Steve shouted, his patience finally snapping. "You always think you know better."**

"**Me?" Pete scoffed. "Fuck off! All I ever do is get lecture after lecture from you about how I shouldn't be doing this or how I'm supposed to do that," he shook his head. "It's boring, mate,"**

"**Funnily enough I don't do it for a bloody laugh!" he snapped. "You're my little brother, I'm supposed to look out for you,"**

"**How?" Pete shouted. "By smacking me one at the every given opportunity?"**

"**Someone had to knock some sense into you, you ungrateful bastard!" Steve cried. "Jesus Pete, you can't expect to live like this and not have any consequences. I'm trying to get you to realise what I did too late," he shook his head. "That the GSE isn't everything. Pete, look around you," he gestured to the classroom. "Mate, you did all of this; you put yourself through Uni, got the job you wanted, you've got a beautiful girl," he shook his head. "Why're you so fucking dead set on throwing it away?"**

"**I'm not," Pete protested. "I love this job, I love Allie,"**

"**Yeah," Steve raised an eyebrow and lifted his brothers hand, pointing to the grazes over his knuckles which he had earned in a fight a few nights ago. "Well, this begs to differ," shaking his head, Steve walked back to the door and picked up his briefcase. "I know I should have gone about it differently," he told Pete, still facing the door. "But you're my brother, I love you. I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I nearly did,"**

"**I'm not you, Steve," Pete told him firmly. "And I'm not Dad either,"**

"**Good," Steve nodded. "If that's what you really believe, then prove it," he glanced over his shoulder once more before strolling out of the room. "Before it's too fucking late,"**

* * *

"**And I just thought well, its all well and good saying you gave me the tropical tan but look at my fucking skin, yeah? I'm practically Jamaican, ain't I?"**

**Allie stared wide eyed at the blonde across from her who was still stirring the Bacardi and coke she'd ordered about 20 minutes ago. Looking down at her own glass, Allie almost groaned aloud seeing that hers was empty; Jesus, did this woman ever stop talking?**

"**So," Sophie leant forward, her eye lashes thick and slightly clumpy from using too much mascara. "What's my Dave really like then?"**

"**What?" Allie laughed. "You tell me, you're the one dating him."**

"**Yeah but," Sophie wrinkled her nose. "Well its different, innit? He's not gonna tell me all the gory details for a while yet, so I figured I'd get 'em out of you."**

"**Uh," Allie shook her head. "I don't know about gory details," **

"**Oh come on," the blonde gushed. "You hang out with a bloody firm; I bet you know some right ol' stories,"**

"**You do know that I'm not **_**in **_**the firm, right Soph?" Allie frowned slightly. The girl was sweet if slightly high maintenance but her brain was slightly…well, let's just say she had a good decade worth of bleach penetrating her skull. **

"'**Course," she cackled loudly and slapped Allie's leg. "I'm not that daft! I just meant you must know some…" she whispered. "Come on, you're engaged to the head of the GSE, you must know something,"**

"**If I'm honest," Allie told her with a smile. "I'm kinda kept in the dark about the major stuff,"**

"**Oh," Sophie pouted slightly. "Fine," **

**Gesturing for Terry to get her another drink, Allie mouthed something rather unladylike at him as he glanced at Sophie and chuckled, shaking his head. When the girl who was the closest Allie had ever been to a life size Barbie in her life had walked into the Abbey, she had to admit…she'd suspected it was Dave pulling her leg. But Sophie Carter was alright once you got past the high pitched voice and rather overwhelming amount of knock off Chanel perfume. Or so Allie thought…**

"**So what's Pete like?"**

"**Pete?" Allie smiled. "He's only over there," she pointed to the table where her fiancé and the rest of the boys were sat. "Go say hi, he might look scary but I'm pretty sure he won't bite."**

"**No," Sophie grinned and shook her head. "I meant…" she wiggled her eyebrows. "What's he **_**like?"**_

"**Huh?" Allie frowned. **

"**You know," the girl pressed, somewhat frustrated. "In bed,"**

**Allie let the straw she was drinking through fall from her lips and stared at the brown eyed girl in complete shock. Surely, she hadn't heard that right?**

"**Did you just ask me…?" she shook her head. **

"**Oh come on," Sophie nudged her shoulder. "Pete Dunham's like the Holy Grail for most women, all we can do is imagine…but you," she looked her up and down and shook her head. "You've actually been there and done it."**

**Glancing at the drink Terry placed in front of her, Allie looked up at the smiling man and shook her head, feeling almost as though this wasn't real. **

"**You might want to make that a double," she smiled, pushing it back towards him. **

"**Oh, Allie let's do shots, yeah?" Sophie grabbed her arm and squealed excitedly. **

**Terry bit his lip, determined not to laugh, but the look on the Sloane Ranger's face was priceless. **

"**Terrence," she smiled sweetly. "Would you be so kind as to get us the two biggest shots of…" she glanced at Sophie. **

"**Oh, tequila!" she jumped in. **

"**The two biggest shots of tequila you can muster?" she finished. **

"**I shouldn't really be doing this," Sophie laughed loudly. "I've got a job interview in the morning," glancing at Allie she grinned. "Oh well, if I fuck it up you can always get me a place at Vogue can't you? I'm proper good with fashion, me."**

**Laughing and praying it didn't turn into sobbing, Allie dropped her head into her hands as Sophie continued to rabbit on about everything she'd learnt from watching The Devil Wears Prada. **

**Jesus, it was going to be a long night. **

"**She's alright, don't you think?" Dave asked, glancing around at his mates' faces, trying to gauge their reactions. **

"**Yeah," Ned nodded. "She's…she's proper lively, ain't she?"**

**All the men looked over to where she was currently jumping up and down next to Allie, singing 'Tequila makes me happy' at a fairly impressive level.**

"**Oh fuck me, I've made a mistake," Dave groaned, rubbing his temples. "Look at her! What the fuck was I thinking!"**

"**Well, at least Allie seems to like her," Ike smirked, watching the younger blonde as she vehemently shook her head at Sophie's over excited proposition of climbing up onto the bar and singing. **

"**Oh fuck, they're coming over," Swill laughed, sipping his beer and watching as Sophie practically dragged Allie over to the table and slid into the booth beside her. **

"**Hey boys!" Sophie winked, downing another shot and cheering herself before pushing the other one towards Allie who looked much less enthused. "Come on, Allie," she pressed. "I can't be the only tipsy one here," she giggled. "This lot might take advantage,"**

**Forcing herself to smile, Allie stared at the shot in front of her and felt her stomach sink. She really hadn't wanted to drink tonight; in fact after his little conversation with Steve at the school, Pete had told her that all he wanted was to pick up some food, go home and spend the rest of the night with her, which to Allie had sounded perfect. But then they'd remembered that they'd promised to go to the Abbey tonight to meet Dave's new girlfriend…who was slowly but surely driving Allie out of her mind. How the hell had Dave, one of the nicest, most laid back blokes she knew managed to pull this thing?**

"**I'm actually starting to feel a bit…"**

"**Down it, you wuss!" Sophie laughed, lifting the shot to Allie's lips. "Come on, I'll be your friend forever,"**

"**Oh well," Allie gritted her teeth. "In that case…"**

**Pete and the boys grinned; it wasn't often they saw Allie pissed off but when they did it was priceless, mostly because the girl lacked any form of subtlety whatsoever. Throwing the shot back, she slammed the glass onto the table and winced; Christ, that tasted like pure petrol. **

"**Woo-hoo!" Sophie clapped. "Next rounds on me," **

**Watching in utter despair as she dug around in her bright pink clutch bag for her purse, Allie shook her head. **

"**Soph, I think I'm done for tonight," she smiled. "But you…"**

"**Fuck off are you done!" she laughed and ruffled Allie's hair. "Two Goldschlager's coming up!"**

**Groaning, Allie dropped her head into her hands and hiccupped, grimacing when she tasted the vodka she's just downed. **

"**You alright, Sloaner?" Bovver asked, the smile evident in his voice. **

"**What?" she lifted her head almost as though she'd forgotten they were there. "Oh yeah," she smiled. "That girl…" she glanced at Dave and tried to look genuine. "That girl is fun,"**

"**You can't stand her, can you?" Dave asked, narrowing his eyes. **

"**What?" Allie gasped. "No! She's really sweet; I like her a lot,"**

**Pete shook his head and met Dave's eyes over Allie's head, mouthing 'liar.'**

"**Really?" Dave rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, 'coz I was actually just thinking that we're not really right for each other,"**

**Allie looked up at him for a moment, with so much hope in her eyes he had to keep from laughing. **

"**Oh thank Christ," she breathed, reaching across and grabbing his hand. "Dave the girl's a psycho," **

"**Oi, Allie!" Sophie screeched from the bar. "Look, they've got them little umbrella things for cocktails!"**

"**Woo-hoo!" Allie shouted back, trying to look enthusiastic. "Hell yeah!"**

**Turning straight back to the table, her eyes widened and she shook her head at Dave.**

"**I can't get done for murder, Dave," she told him. "A girl like me wouldn't last three seconds in prison,"**

"**Fuck," the older man laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "What do I do, do I get rid of her now?"**

"**Yes!" the whole table chorused, looking at him as though he were crazy for debating leaving it even a second longer. **

**Sighing, he stood up and smoothed down the section of Allie's hair which Sophie had messed up as he passed her, walking towards where the blonde was leant against the bar, singing to herself. **

"**Poor bastard," Bovver shook his head, reaching for his cigarettes and watching as Dave shuffled from foot to foot, jamming his hands into his pockets. "How'd he meet her again?"**

"**She was stranded at the airport and he got chatting to her," Allie shrugged. It had sounded pretty romantic when he'd first told her, but now the more she thought about it, the more it sounded like a scene from Fatal Attraction. **

"**It's not really a loss though, is it?" Swill reasoned, taking a sip of his pint. "She's a bit of a state, really. I mean look at how fucking humungous her arse is,"**

"**Tiny rack 'n all," Keith chimed in, shaking his head. **

"**And did you lot notice she'd got one of them weird fang tooth things?" Ned asked, pointing to his own teeth. "The bird was talking to me and it was taking everything I had not to pull my collar up and douse the freak with holy water,"**

"**Jesus," Allie laughed, shaking her head. **

"**Oh, shit here we go," Bovver smirked at her. "Here's the bit where she gets all defensive and starts yammering on about her inner beauty and shit,"**

"**What?" Allie exclaimed. **

"**Sweetheart," Swill shook his head and scooted onto the empty seat next to her, slinging his arm over her shoulders. "I know you birds are all protective of each other, but there's no denying that she," he pointed at Sophie who was smiling a little too sweetly as Dave explained things to her. "Is a monster,"**

"**She's not a monster," Allie shook her head and then rolled her eyes at the look she got from the rest of the table. "Alright, I'll give you the fang tooth thing, but Dave liked her, so she couldn't be all that bad,"**

"**Coincidentally, Dave hasn't gotten laid in about three months," Bovver told her. "And I can tell you that when you get to that stage a fucking drag queen would seem more appealing than deciding whether or not its going to be a right or left handed night,"**

**Against her will, Allie laughed; Bovver caught her off guard occasionally with things like that; it was almost as though he forgot he didn't like her all that much and treated her like one of the boys. **

"**I was actually just thinking did you lot judge me this badly when we first met," she teased them. **

"**Nah," Swill grinned. "We were all just secretly setting up a system of who got first dibs on you if Dunham failed,"**

"**You fucking what?" Pete burst out. **

"**Oh come on mate, look at her," Ned gestured to Allie. "One of us had to get in there, I mean you got first dibs 'coz you liked her and shit, but you actually think none of us would have given it a pop if you'd ballsed it up?"**

**Allie merely laughed; it's not like she should have expected anything less from this lot. **

"**By the way, that system still stands," Swill pointed at all of them. "Dunham pisses this up and I get first shot,"**

**Pete shot him a dark look, whilst Allie laughed and leant in kissing Swill's cheek quickly. **

"**Oi, oi!" he shouted. "See, I'm in already!"**

"**Has he fucking done it yet?" Keith frowned. "Only Dave could take a bloody hour to dump someone,"**

"**I'm still kinda worried that she hasn't stopped smiling," Allie bit her lip. "She looks like she's about explode,"**

"**You absolute wanker!"**

**The table gasped collectively as Sophie picked up her drink and calmly poured it over Dave's head. **

"**Oh shit!" Swill laughed. "Aw, mate that's fucking painful,"**

"**Shut up!" Allie hissed, elbowing him in the ribs. "She's coming over,"**

**Reaching down, Sophie snatched her jacket from under the table and glared at all of them, her eyes softening slightly when they landed on Allie. **

"**Come on," she jerked her head towards the door. "I need another drink, and I'm sure as hell not staying in this shit hole with these twats,"**

**Allie's eyes widened when she realised what Sophie was asking of her; what was she supposed to do? Follow some psychotic girl she'd known all of three hours to a bar and listen to her trash talk her best mates all night?**

"**Um, Soph," she smiled gently. "Hun, I actually kinda live with Pete so I should probably stay here, you know?"**

"**What're you yapping about?" the blonde frowned. "All I want to do is go get pissed, you're my mate and you won't come with me?"**

**Mates? Allie winced…oh Jesus had Dave had a lucky escape with this one…**

"**Sophie," she started gently, not wanting to upset her any more. **

"**Oh fucking forget it," she hissed. "As if I'd want to spent time with some snotty slag with a Mary Poppins accent anyway,"**

**Storming away from the table, all eyes were on the blonde until she pushed through the doors of the pub and disappeared into the darkness outside. **

"**Oh I will kick her arse," Allie shook her head, moving to stand up from the table, stopping only when Pete snagged her arm and pulled her down into his lap. **

"**Pete!" Ned hissed. "What the fuck are you doing? Let her go, it'll be genius!"**

"**You alright there, mate?" Pete looked up at Dave who was sliding back into his seat, his shirt saturated in what smelt like rum and coke. **

"**Yeah," he laughed, rolling his eyes. "I feel like a complete retard but other than that…"**

"**Whoa! What happened to you?"**

**Glancing behind her, Allie smiled when she spotted Lucy, Ike's little sister standing there gawking at Dave. Lucy was only a year younger than Allie, but it still made her the baby of the group and because of that she was treated like gold. It didn't hurt that she was possibly the sweetest girl you could meet either. **

"**Long story," Dave smiled at her, wringing his shirt out as best he could.**

"**And to think, I got all excited about coming to work tonight because Ike told me you were bringing a lady here," she winked. **

"**I did," Dave nodded. "She's the one that did this,"**

"**Oh," Lucy frowned and then winced, the reality of it dawning on her. "Oh, I get it,"**

"**Yeah, well I'm glad someone fucking does," Dave grumbled. "Where are all the nice birds? Y'know the ones that won't turn into controlling psychos?"**

"**We're not all like that!" Lucy protested.**

"**I know you're not darlin'," he shook his head and then glanced at Allie. "Neither are you, but its different, you two are almost like lads,"**

**Lucy gasped in horror and Allie shook her head; when would men learn to think before they spoke?**

"**I didn't mean that," he winced. **

"**Hopefully not," Allie shook her head. "Because if we are lads then first off we both have some kind of major hormone dysfunction," she glanced down at her chest. "And second off," she grinned at Pete. "You've got to be gutted, right?"**

**Laughing and shaking his head, Dave smiled apologetically at Lucy. **

"**Don't suppose you've got any spare shirts back there, have you?" he gestured to the Abbey shirt she had to wear for work. **

"**Yeah," she nodded her head. "Come on, we'll find you one,"**

**Allie blinked in surprise catching the look Lucy got in her eyes as Dave slung his arm around her shoulders and walked with her towards the bar. Lucy liked Dave! How the hell had she never noticed it before? That was the reason she had practically begged Terry to let her work tonight was so she could come down here and see what the girl was actually like without having to talk to her. **

"**What're you smiling at?" Pete leant down and whispered in her ear, lightly kissing it before following her gaze to the now closed door which Dave and Lucy had disappeared through. **

"**Nothing," Allie smiled back, leaning in and kissing him. Pulling away after a short moment, she looked around the table and sighed. "Right then," she nodded. "Come on, I think its only fair you lot fill me in on this little system of yours, don't you?"**

* * *

"**How was I supposed to fucking know who he was?" Sophie shouted at her Uncle as he paced the small living room of his house, his tall brutish form seeming to take up half the room. **

"**You haven't got a single fucking brain cell in that tarted up little head of yours, have you?" he snapped, glaring at her dangerously. **

"**Look, I said I'm sorry, ok?" she begged. "Its not like anything happened, and its over now, so there's no harm done, is there?"**

"**No harm done?" the older man screamed, walking over to the chair she was sat on and placing his arms either side of her, trapping her there and getting in her face. "You better start talking, little girl or I fucking swear…"**

"**I told you," Sophie sobbed lightly. "I don't know anything, I was only there for a few hours…"**

"**Bullshit!" the man screamed, slamming his hand down on the arm of the chair and making her jump. Reaching out, he grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to face him. "You don't want to piss me off, little Sophie, now do you?"**

"**No," she whimpered, shaking her head as he sat down next to her and smiled sickeningly. "Uncle Tommy, I'm sorry,"**

"**I don't fucking want to hear sorry," he hissed, leaning in, his dark eyes glowing eerily in the faint light coming from the old TV set in the corner of the room. "What I really want to know is everything you managed to find out about those boys,"**

**Tommy Hatcher leant forward, resting his hands on his knees and he glared dangerously at the young woman in front of him. **

"**Now be a good girl and start talking,"**

* * *

_Ooooh...its a cliffhanger! Haven't thrown one of those at you for a while, have I? :D Please be nice and review and I'll see what I can do about posting again before the weekend...;) _


	20. Part 17: Collide

_Hey guys! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews on the last chapter...just so you know this one takes place right before chapter 27 of WCHB when Mikey goes after Pete. Hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading and reviewing...you'll never know how much it means! love you lot! _

"**I don't get it,"**

"**What exactly is there not to get son?" Tommy Hatcher snapped, tightening his grip on the phone. "I'm gonna be at the Kings Head in 20 minutes and if you've got any form of fucking brain, you'd best be there as well,"**

"**Alright," Mikey Mullins nodded, ignoring the fear he could feel creeping into his chest. What the hell did Tommy Hatcher want with him? What could he possibly do, they weren't even in the same firm for fuck sake. **

**Not bothering to answer the younger man again, Tommy hung up and carelessly chucked the phone onto the sofa next to the nervous looking girl. **

"**See?" he smirked, crouching down so he could look into her face. "That wasn't so hard now, was it sweetheart?"**

"**No," she replied shakily, keeping her hands locked together so that he wouldn't see them trembling. **

"**Good girl." He patted her head, standing up straight and pulling on his worn corduroy jacket before slamming through the front door, not bothering with a goodbye. **

**Moving as fast as she could, she stood up, pushing a strand of hair out of her stinging eyes and pulling her small suitcase out from under her bed, haphazardly throwing clothes, toiletries and the odd bit of money into it. Rushing into the bathroom, she located her toothbrush and gasped looking into the mirror; it was worse than she'd hoped. A deep bruise ran from just under her cheek bone all the way up, enveloping her eye, her lip was split and the rest of her face red from crying. She needed to get out of here _now_. **

**Pulling her phone out of her bag, she quickly called a taxi and took a deep breath; her Uncle had never been a man to mince his words and if his conversa'tion with Mikey was anything to go by, she really didn't want to be around here when it all kicked off. She knew the history of the GSE, everyone in her family did, but in her mind that still didn't warrant what Tommy was planning on doing to them. Shuddering, she broke out of her reverie as a car horn sounded outside, realising it must be the taxi, she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed towards the door. **

**With one last look at the flat which had served as the closest thing she had had to a home the last 23 years, Sophie Carter wiped the tears off of her face and then slammed the door as hard as she could before disappearing into the night. **

* * *

"**You do this and we're even," Tommy stared at the young man opposite him who was nervously sipping his beer, his light brown eyes scanning the bar repetitiously. Being the only Liverpool boy in a Millwall pub wasn't exactly something Mikey Mullins enjoyed, in fact he was waiting for something to kick off. **

"**But…" Mikey shook his head lightly. "I don't get why if you hate Dunham so much, you won't do it,"**

"**The day I have to explain myself to you is a long fucking way off, son," Tommy told him. "So hows about being a good little boy and doing as you're told,"**

**He didn't add that if this happened to go wrong, he didn't want his name attached to it; Mikey was a lost cause though, as if Tommy would give a shit if he got nicked. **

"**And besides," he added. "After the job Dunham pulled on you for fucking up his bird, I thought you'd be gunning to get in there,"**

**Subconsciously reaching up to run a finger along the jagged scar on his face where Pete had slammed him into the car tyre that night in the street, Mikey felt his blood run cold. He didn't need to think about the damaged Pete had done to his ankle either, the steel plate where most of his bone used to be was a constant reminder. **

"**When?" Mikey asked quietly. **

"**Tonight," The older man nodded, smirking as Mikey grabbed his cigarettes and stood up, not wanting to be here a split second longer than he needed to. **

**Reaching out, Tommy grabbed his wrist hard and squeezed, making him hiss. **

"**Don't you go fucking this up," he warned him dangerously. "You do this and you do it right,"**

"**I know," Mikey nodded. "Don't worry about it," he smiled sickeningly at the older man as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "As far as you're concerned, Petey Dunham is fucking history,"**

* * *

"**It's the most fucked up thing I've ever seen. And just to put that statement in perspective, I've seen Swill naked."**

**"Who hasn't?" Keith snorted. **

"**Oh shut up will you, you've been fucking moaning all night,"**

**Ike spun around on his chair, momentarily pulling his horrified gaze away from where Dave was stood chatting to Lucy at the bar, their hands joined together. Glaring at Swill, he shook his head and shoved him hard. **

"**Oh yeah?" he raised an eyebrow. "How the fuck would you feel if Dave was shagging your little sister?"**

"**My little sister's 13," Swill grimaced. "So I'd be worried on more than one level,"**

"**Does it really bug you that much?" Matt questioned from where he was stood with Allie giggling as they lost pound after pound on the 'It' box. "I mean better the devil you know, right?"**

"**What the fuck does that mean?" Ike cried, shaking his head at the American. "I swear you lot don't speak fucking English at all,"**

"**He means," Allie told him over her shoulder, frowning when she got yet another question wrong; what the hell did she know about the Spanish Armada? "That isn't it better that Dave, a bloke you know and get on with is dating Lucy as opposed to some arrogant little shit with acne and a baseball cap that's only after one thing?"**

"**What?" Ike frowned, a slight grin pulling on his lips. "You mean Ned?"**

"**Fuck off," Ned flipped him the finger and went back to chatting to Bovver. **

"**Shit me," Pete laughed suddenly, looking over Ike's shoulder and shaking his head. "Its amazing the types Terry lets in 'ere these days,"**

"**I'm sorry," Harry Harding smirked at his sister's fiancé, pulling off his jacket and throwing it onto a chair. "You'll have to repeat that, I don't speak 'thuggish',"**

"**Ah," Pete winced. "Now see I don't speak 'bitch' so we'll have to sort out some kind of sign language,"**

"**Yeah?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "How's this?" he held up two fingers and grinned when the younger man laughed heartily, standing up and pulling him into a fierce hug. Despite having been away for over a year, Harry was close to all the boys, Pete in particular; Allie had to admit that she's been nervous about introducing them all those years ago, especially given the reaction their older brother Rich had had when he'd met Pete.**

** Rolling her eyes, Allie recalled the two hour lecture she'd received about how Pete wasn't good enough for her and that she was embarrassing herself by being with him. It was shortly after that she'd muttered something rather unlady like under her breath and stormed out, leaving him in the restaurant on his own. Harry on the other hand had bonded with Pete and the boys straight away, in fact it had only taken two weeks before they had him down the football stadium drunkenly shouting abuse at the referee and almost getting the living hell beaten out of him when he accidentally cheered for the other team. **

"**You look a bit serious," Harry nodded towards Ike who was still staring at the bar. "What's his problem?"**

"**Dave's doing his little sister," Swill told him bluntly, managing to dodge the lighter Ike threw at his head. **

"**Gutted," Harry winced. "To be fair, Lucy is pretty fit though, isn't she?"**

"**Tact, Harry," Allie laughed, shaking her head. "It's all about the tact,"**

"**What?" he frowned, pulling out his phone and flipping it open. "I'm just being honest,"**

"**Oh yeah?" Ike snorted. "So the idea of Pete and your little sister doesn't bother you?"**

"**Not really," Harry shrugged, wondering why he had 4 missed calls from Lara. "I simply choose to ignore the fact that Dunham violates my little sister on a regular basis,"**

"**Oi!" Allie shouted, whipping a penny at his head and grinning when she clocked him right in the centre of his forehead. "Sometimes you're so bloody warped, it terrifies me that we're related,"**

"**You wouldn't have me any other way," he winked at her and then pressed the button, listening intently to his voicemail as best he could over the noise of the bar. "Allie?" he called. "Check your phone, Lara says she's been trying to call you,"**

**Rolling her eyes, Allie turned to Matt and handed him her last pound coin.**

"**We officially suck at this game," she told him. "Redeem us now or I'll loose all faith in my University degree,"**

**Grinning at her Matt took the coin and tried his best, but then he was an American what the hell did he know about something called _Eastenders_? Was that even a word?**

**Pete watched as Allie listened to her voicemail, her forehead wrinkling slightly as she frowned with worry. Hanging up, she stared at the phone for a long moment and wondered what the hell was going on.**

"**You alright?" Pete asked her, rubbing her arm. **

"**What?" she frowned, looking up at him. "Oh, yeah…I just…that was Lara saying something about some girl showing up at the house," she shrugged and kissed him quickly. "I didn't realise how late it was though, I'm supposed to be at Shannon's in ten minutes,"**

"**You ok getting there?" he asked her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. **

"**Yeah, I've got my car," she smiled. "I'll come to yours later, ok?" picking at the material of his sweater, she bit her lip slightly. "Fancy waiting up for me?"**

"**Always," Pete grinned, leaning down and kissing her deeply, ignoring the complaints from the boys. Pulling away from her, he kissed her forehead before letting her go. **

"**What're you doing?" she asked her brother. "I'm giving Lucy a lift home so if you want one too…"**

"**Nah," he shook his head. "I'm meeting Ella in about an hour so I'll just get the train then,"**

"**Who's Ella?" Ned asked, leaning in. "She fit?"**

"**Gather around boys," Harry grinned. "The stories I could tell you about the girl whom I affectionately refer to as 'Hoover Mouth',"**

"**Right, well on that note," Allie rolled her eyes, kissing Pete once more before jogging over to the bar. "You ready?" she asked Lucy, smiling when Dave wrapped his arm around her as he always did. **

"**Yeah, just let me grab my stuff," the brunette smiled, disappearing into the back room. **

"**So…" Allie wiggled her eyebrows at Dave. **

"**Oh shit, not you an' all?" he laughed. **

"**Oh come on," she nudged him. "Last time I saw you this happy was Bov's birthday in town and we stumbled across that 24 hour KFC,"**

"**That was a fucking great night," he told her wistfully. **

"**I'm serious," she laughed, slapping his shoulder. "Is it going ok?"**

"**Yeah," he smiled at her. "It's…you know," he blushed. **_**Dave**_** was blushing! **

"**Christ," he laughed. "I'm as fucked as Pete, aren't I?"**

"**Oh yeah," Allie nodded. "Two down, four to go," she gestured to the rest of the boys and grinned when they waved back at her. "Poor bastards won't know what hit them,"**

"**Right," Lucy reappeared, her Abbey shirt replaced with a light pink sweater. "I'm ready,"**

"**Cool," Allie nodded, sliding off of her stool and digging her car keys out of her bag. **

"**I'll see you tomorrow?" Lucy smiled at Dave, coming to stand in front of him and smiling when he slipped his arm around her waist. **

"**Yeah," he nodded. "I'll pick you up at 8,"**

**Leaning in, he kissed her slowly, pulling away when he heard the boys cheering and the distinct sound of Ike's voice yelling 'Fuck off' at the end. Dropping her head down to her chest, Lucy giggled feeling more than a little embarrassed. **

"**Tomorrow night," Dave told her, kissing her cheek quickly. **

"**Ok," she grinned, letting go of his hand. "I'll see you then,"**

"**Bye Lucy!" the boys called to her, grinning broadly, knowing that they were embarrassing her. **

"**Kill me now," she whispered to Allie. "They did the same thing to you and Pete, right?"**

"**Oh yeah," Allie nodded, remembering the times when every time she walked into the pub the boys would stare at her with huge grins on their faces. The night after she and Pete had first slept together they'd stared at her, smiling so broadly she kept expecting their skin to tear. But that was men for you…all of them: total retards. **

"**How long did I take to die down?" Lucy asked, waiting for Allie to unlock her Porsche. **

"**About six months," she told her. **

"**Oh shit," Lucy laughed. **

"**Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Dave will be getting it a lot worse than you." Allie grinned. "Trust me,"**

* * *

"**I still can't get over this place," Lucy shook her head in awe as she followed Allie into her house. House didn't really cover it mind you, it was more of a mansion. **

"**I'll only be a sec," Allie grinned at her. "I just need to grab some books and stuff that Shannon leant me and then we'll make a move,"**

**Running her fingers along the ancient looking Grandfather clock with stood in the foyer, Lucy looked up, hearing the clacking sound of high heels coming from the marble stairs. **

"**Thank fuck!" Lara hissed, marching towards them. "Where the hell have you been?"**

"**At the Abbey," Allie told her, reaching out and brushing a strand of hair out of her friend's eyes. "What's wrong with you?"**

"**Nothing," she shook her head. "Just that I've had some weird girl who claims to be your best fucking mate sitting in the kitchen for the last hour,"**

"**What?" Allie frowned. "Who?"**

"**That's the fun part," Lara grinned sarcastically. "She won't tell me her name!"**

**Feeling even more confused, Allie walked towards the kitchen, Lara and Lucy close behind her as she pushed through the door, her eyes widening when they landed on the all to familiar girl who was sat with her back to the three of them staring at the plasma TV on the wall. **

"**Sophie?" Allie asked shaking her head in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"**

**The blonde didn't answer, just kept staring at the TV; rolling her eyes in frustration, Allie stepped forward and pulled on the girls shoulder, gasping when she turned and finally faced her. **

**Sophie's brown eyes met hers, the fear in them so palpable that Allie felt her heart start to race; a large black bruise stretched from the girls cheek bone all the way up to her left eye and a small cut on her lip which by the looks of it had yet to be cleaned marred her usually heavily done up face. **

"**Jesus, what happened?" Allie whispered. **

"**I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go…" she shook her head. **

"**No, its ok," Allie slid into the stool next to her, leaning on the breakfast bar, waiting for her to talk. **

"**It's not safe anymore," Sophie shook her head, her eyes watering as they met Allie's. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell him but I didn't know…"**

"**What are you talking about?" Allie shook her head. "How did you even know I lived here?"**

"**They asked me to follow you that night," she cried. "I didn't tell them where you lived but I thought if I came here you might understand,"**

"**Who?" Allie asked her more firmly. "Who the hell are you talking about? Who wanted you to follow me?"**

"**Where's Pete?" Sophie asked suddenly. **

"**Answer my fucking question first," Allie shot back, her patience snapping as fear filled her heart. "Who wanted you to follow me?"**

"**It's not about you," Sophie hissed. "They want Pete, but they're not stupid, they know the best way to get to him is through you. Just like before,"**

**Those words seemed to trigger something in both Lara and Allie's faces; Lucy stared at them in confusion, still having no idea of what the hell was going on. **

"**Mikey," Allie whispered, seeing the other blonde flinch at his name. "Mikey Mullins, that's who you're talking about?"**

"**He went after you before," Sophie told her. "I didn't know about it then, but I hear them talking,"**

"**Who?" Allie shouted, slamming her hand down on the counter. "I know you're scared but you're starting to scare this shit out of us now as well so either start talking or…"**

"**Tommy!" Sophie shouted, interrupting her. For a moment the room went silent; Pete had mentioned someone named Tommy a few times but Allie knew it couldn't be him…it couldn't be…**

"**Tommy Hatcher." Sophie clarified, watching as Allie went pale and slumped down slightly in her chair. **

"**What," she swallowed hard. "What about him?"**

"**He's my Uncle," Sophie cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. "When I met Dave…he," she shook her head. "I don't know how he found out but he made me go to the Abbey that night, that's why I was asking you all those stupid questions…I…"**

"**You were…" Allie shook her head. This had to be a joke. "Are you saying you were **_**spying**_** on us?" **

"**You think this is funny?" Sophie snapped at her. "Do you have any idea of what they'll do to Pete if they find him?" she looked into Allie's bright green eyes and shook her head. "Imagine what they did to you that night…the pain, the fear that was running through you," she watched as Allie's eyes darkened. "Now multiply that by about a hundred,"**

"**Why're you here?" Allie shouted. "Why are you telling me this? Is this just another part of your weird little game? Are you that fucked up that this is your way of getting back at us for Dave dumping you or something?"**

"**Tommy doesn't remember it like I do," Sophie spoke calmly, her eyes focused on the counter in front of her. "I was only 12 when my cousin got killed in that fight and I remember what it was like after. The fear, the confusion…" she shook her head, ignoring the tears which spilled down her cheeks. "You try explaining to a 12 year old that the reason she can't see her cousin any more is because his head was crushed so badly that they can't even have an open casket," **

**Allie shuddered and looked over at Lucy and Lara who had both gone pale, staring at the blonde girl intently, waiting for her to carry on. **

"**The point is, as far as I'm concerned, my family already has one life on its conscience," she slid off of the stool and looked at Allie sympathetically. "I don't want another one,"**

**Picking up her suitcase, she wiped her eyes quickly and glanced at the clock; her flight was leaving in 2 hours. She'd used every penny she had saved to buy her ticket to Australia but it was worth it, it was her only escape. **

"**Just tell Pete he needs to be careful," she told Allie. "This isn't a game anymore. It never was really," **

"**Wait!" Allie shouted, halting her as she made her way back towards the foyer. "You can't just tell me all that and piss off! I…I don't know what I'm supposed to do,"**

**Turning to face her, Sophie sighed staring at the three young women who looked more scared than she could remember anyone else looking in her life. **

"**Can you leave?" she asked Allie seriously. "Can you walk away from Pete right now and not look back?"**

**Allie stared at her in horror; just the idea of it made her feel sick. There was nothing that would ever, **_**ever **_**make her leave him. She didn't have a life without him so what would be the point. **

"**No," she told her simply. **

"**Then there's nothing you can do," Sophie told her, pulling open the front door and wincing as the chilly breeze hit her face, stinging the cut on her lip. "Except prepare yourself for the consequences."**

**Not saying another word, she stepped out into the darkness, her shoes crunching rhythmically on the gravel drive way as she left Allie staring after her desperately, the fear in her heart making it pump faster and faster until all she could so was slump down against the door frame and cry. **


	21. Part 18: Who'll stop the rain?

_Right I know that this one is sub-par to say the least but its more of a set up chapter for what comes after. The one after this will be the start of the last of the arc linked directly to WCHB and then I've got some prologue-ish one shots to give you a taste of what happened after the end...thanks for all the brilliant reviews so far, keep them coming. :D _

* * *

**Bovver stomped his way up to Pete's flat, cursing under his breath and realising he was already five minutes late to meet him. Hammers were playing Chelsea today and with a three o'clock kick off the boys had left themselves plenty of time to get pissed up before they went. Knocking on the slightly weathered blue door, he waited patiently for Pete to answer though he wasn't shocked when it swung open a minute later to reveal Allie looking back at him. **

"**Alright?" he asked her with a small wink, which was a pretty affectionate greeting in Bovver-Land. "Your fella ready yet or is he still getting tarted up?"**

"**Oh he's still in the shower," she told him quietly, shutting the door behind him and shoving her hands into her pockets. She hadn't told Pete anything that had happened between herself and Sophie last week, but then the phone call she'd gotten from Dave a few minutes after Sophie had left saying that Pete was in hospital had all but pushed it from her mind. A part of her had wanted to beg him not to go to the match today, knowing that it would only result in more trouble, but he'd smiled and promised her he would be fine. And being a mug, Allie had believed him. **

"**What's going on up 'ere, then?" Bovver grinned, gently tapping his finger against her forehead. **

"**What?" she shook her head, breaking herself out of her train of thought. "Oh, um, nothing," she smiled. "Nothing, just thinking about….stuff,"**

"**About stuff?" Bovver winced. "Oh shit, not **_**stuff,"**_

**Against her will, Allie felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth; given the rocky start she and Bov had had, they were fairly close now. Not as close as she was with Swill or Dave, but then she had a soft spot for those two. **

"**Come on," he snapped a can of beer off of the plastic rings and threw one to her, sitting on the arm of the sofa and staring at her expectantly. "Pete's still making himself look pretty and I won't go shooting my mouth off if you don't want me to,"**

**Allie shook her head and stared down at the beer in her hands, tapping her finger nail against the metal but not making any move to open it. **

"**I'm scared about him going to this match," she confessed, not sure why she was telling Bovver of all people. Catching the way he rolled his eyes, Allie frowned and stood up straighter. "Well come on Bov, he was only in hospital a few days ago,"**

"**And he's fine now," Bov told her. "He's a big boy, Allie. He can take care of himself."**

"**If that was true, he wouldn't have the imprint of a crowbar taking up the better half of his skull, would he?" she shot back. **

**Bovver narrowed his eyes, prepared to hit her back with something when the front door swung open once more and Matt stepped through, Ike, Dave and Swill right behind him. **

"**Ay, Ay," Swill grinned, coming to stand next to Allie and nodding to the beer she was holding. "You coming with us, gorgeous?"**

"**Uh, no," she laughed, shaking her head. "I was just…" looking back at Bovver, she sighed and held the can out to Swill who accepted it happily. "It's all yours," she told him, moving over to the kitchen and taking a bottle of water out of the fridge for herself. **

"**How's he doing then?" **

**Allie very nearly jumped, not realising Dave had come to stand behind her. Turning to face him, she smiled lightly, uncapping the bottle of Evian and taking a long sip. **

"**He's fine," she nodded. "All stitched up and raring to go apparently,"**

"**Nice," Dave nodded, leaning back against the counter and nudging her foot with his. "And uh, what about you?"**

"**Me?" she frowned. **

"**I get the feeling we don't ask you that enough," he told her. "I know how much you worry about him, I know how much you worry about all of us, actually." he grinned. **

"**Dave," she shook her head, lowering her voice and casting a glance at the rest of the boys, relieved to see they were too busy examining Matt's still scabbed tattoo to be interested. "Something happened last week, the night Pete got hurt," she rushed, her eyes wide. "I haven't told him yet because I didn't want to make things even more complicated,"**

"**Hey," Dave stood up, reaching out and taking her hand in both of his. "It's alright, darlin' whatever it is, you can tell me,"**

"**It's to do with-…"**

"**Has anyone actually seen the little fucker since?" Ike asked, bringing Allie's attention back to their conversation. **

"**Nah mate," Bovver shook his head. "He's fucking vanished off the radar,"**

"**Who?" Matt frowned, buttoning his shirt back up and straightening it. **

"**Mikey Mullins," Swill told him. "The bloke who tried to brain Pete with the crow bar. Right 'orrible little shit, he is,"**

"**What'd you mean he's disappeared?" Allie demanded, the men all turning to face her with curious looks on their faces. Apparently they didn't think she was that interested in what had become of the young Liverpool leader, but given what Sophie had told her about what he was doing, Allie had her own reasons for wanting to know. **

"**S'alright darlin'," Swill shook his head. "He'll turn up in a few days hung over to shit and looking for someone else to fuck up. That's the way blokes like him do it, they're all balls and no brains,"**

**Allie nodded silently, but couldn't help the sick feeling creeping up in her stomach; why would he have just vanished into thin air after something like that? **

"**Don't suppose you fancy popping your head around the door and seeing how close your girlfriend is to finishing putting her make up on, do you?" Ike joked, gesturing to the bedroom. "She might have forgotten, but we've got a game to get to," he called loud enough for Pete to hear. **

"**Yeah," Allie nodded, laughing lightly. "I'll go check,"**

"**Hey," Dave snagged her hand before she could take another step. "What about…?"**

"**Its fine," she told him, plastering a smile on her face. "I promise, it's just me being stupid."**

**Not letting herself think about the look of disbelief on his face, she walked quickly down the small hallway which led to the bedroom and yanked the door open, catching Pete just as he pulled his sweater on. **

"**Alright gorgeous?" he grinned at her. "Them lot giving you shit about me not being ready?" **

"**Something about taking too long putting your make-up on," she told him, smiling lightly. **

"**Cheeky slags," he laughed, shaking his head and walking over to the nightstand to search for his wallet. "You ok?" he asked her, catching her eye in the reflection of the mirror. **

"**Yeah," she nodded, pushing herself away from the door and kneeling on the bed, she picked up the book he had been reading this morning for work and began examining it as though it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. **

**Turning around, Pete strolled over to the bed and pulled the book out of her hands, throwing it onto the nightstand before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up so they were eye to eye, her chest pressed against his. **

"**Liar," he smirked, meeting her bright green eyes head on. "Come on," he told her, playfully nuzzling her neck. "Out with it,"**

"**I can't…" she shook her head. "It doesn't even matter,"**

"**Well whatever it is its obviously bothering you," he told her with a slight frown, pulling back a little bit so he could look into her face. "You're not dying are you?"**

"**What?" she laughed. "No,"**

"**Cheating on me?" he narrowed his eyes. **

"**No," she rolled her eyes. **

"**Pregnant?" he gulped nervously; truthfully there was nothing he wanted more than to have kids with her, but he didn't know if they were quite ready. **

"**No," she laughed, shoving his chest. **

"**Ok then, I've eliminated the three big bastards," he tilted her chin up. "So what is it?"**

"**I'm just a little nervous about today," she told him. Well, at least it was the half truth. "I just don't want you to get hurt or anything,"**

"**Allie," he shook his head; he hated worrying her like this, but trying to convince her that he was fine was proving harder than he'd thought it would be. **

"**I know, I know you're fine," she told him softly. "But that doesn't stop me worrying,"**

"**You can always come with me," he grinned as she laughed. **

"**Yeah, sure," Allie rolled her eyes. "See how long it takes me to get punched out,"**

"**I'd protect you," Pete told her firmly. "No one can hurt you with me around,"**

_**That's great, but it's not exactly me I'm worried about, **_**she thought glumly.**

"**Pete!" Bovver shouted, his voice carrying through the door. "'urry the fuck up mate, we're gonna miss the train!"**

**Sighing and laying his head down on Allie's shoulder for a long moment, Pete gently pressed a kiss against the skin and then straightened up to look in her eyes once again. **

"**I'll be fine," he kissed her nose. "Scout's honour,"**

"**You were a Scout?" Allie snorted, raising an eyebrow at him. **

"**Well not exactly," he grinned. "But I did steal one of their uniforms once, that still counts, doesn't it?"**

"**Go," Allie laughed, shoving him towards the door. "Before I unearth any more disturbing facts about your childhood,"**

"**You think that's bad?" he laughed. "You should hear some of the shit Bov got into,"**

"**I can imagine," she rolled her eyes and hopped off of the bed, taking his outstretched hand and frowning in confusion when instead of opening the door, he pulled her over to the wall and effectively trapped her there, leaning down to kiss her thoroughly, making her knees get weak. **

"**What was that for?" she whispered against his lips, her chest pounding. **

"**I dunno," he shrugged. "Giving a shit,"**

"**I love you," she smiled, running a hand down his face. "Giving a shit kind of comes with the territory."**

**Grinning, Pete leant down and kissed her once more, gently this time. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, he placed a kiss on her forehead, opening the door for her and keeping her hand locked in his as he followed her through. **

"**Nah mate," she heard Ned saying as they stepped into the living room. "I heard that Mikey was down at the Kings Head,"**

"**Bollocks," Bovver spat. "What the fuck would he be doing there?"**

"**My point exactly," Ned pointed at him, looking proud of himself for uncovering some kind of conspiracy. "What the fuck w**_**as **_**he doing down there?"**

"**Its bullshit, Ned," Dave shook his head. "Tommy would have slaughtered him the second his scrawny arse got through the door,"**

"**Tommy Hatcher?" Allie blurted out before she could stop herself. All seven pairs of eyes in the room zoomed in on her and she glanced at the floor, willing it to open up and swallow her. **

"**How do you know about Tommy Hatcher?" Pete asked her, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Tommy was the one subject Pete had been pretty careful to steer clear of when it came to Allie; he didn't want her anywhere near any of that, not after what had happened with Mikey all those years ago. Shuddering at the memory, he forced his mind back to the matter at hand. "Allie?" he pressed when she didn't answer. **

"**I don't know," she lied, hoping none of them would question it. "One of you must have mentioned it at some point. I don't know anything about him," she emphasised, meeting her boyfriend's eyes. "I just recognised the name, that's all."**

**Nodding, Pete looked back at the boys, the dangerous look in his eyes letting them know that he was pretty pissed off that they'd been stupid enough to discuss any of that while Allie was in the flat. She knew about the bad blood between the GSE and Millwall, but not the full story on what had started it. But funnily enough the opportunity to start the so-my-older-brother-and-his-mates-inadvertently-killed-a-kid-during-a-fight-and-now-the-kids-dad-who-happens-to-be-Tommy-Hatcher-wants-all-of-**_**us**_**-lot-dead conversation had never come up in the three and a half years he had known her.**

"**Right well, we better get our arses in gear if we wanna make this train, eh boys?" Pete rubbed his hands together and jerked his head towards the door. **

**Nodding, they all filed out each of them taking a second to wave at Allie with the exception of Dave and Swill who both jogged over to pull her into a fast hug. **

"**Allie," Pete started, looking at her seriously. He'd known her for almost four years and he could tell from a mile off when she was lying, especially to him. **

"**Go on," she smiled. "Hurry up before they come back and drag you out,"**

**Standing on her tip toes, she brushed her lips over his and pulled back, not quite meeting his eyes. **

"**I'll see you tonight, ok?" she smiled, squeezing his hand. **

"**Yeah," he nodded, realising that whatever was going on with her, she wasn't about to spill it out any time soon. "I love you," he told her, bending his head to kiss her again, longer than her kiss had been. **

"**I love you, too." She told him, smiling softly as he pulled back and let go of her completely, walking over to the door and following the rest of the boys down the stairs, leaving Allie on her own again, trying to work out what the hell was happening. **

* * *

"**Ooooh, look at this one." **

**Lara held up the bridal magazine in front of Allie's face and then huffed when her best friend barely acknowledged it, instead continuing to stare at her phone. **

"**You know you're right," Lara told her, chucking the magazine onto the long marble counter they were sat at and shaking her head. "It's hideous," leaning on the counter top, she wiggled her eyebrows. "You know what you should do?"**

"**What?" Allie mumbled half heartedly. **

"**Have a nudist wedding," Lara told her with a grin. "You know, everyone just…totally naked, letting it all hang free,"**

"**Sounds cool," Allie replied, still not paying attention. **

"**Yeah?" the red head raised an eyebrow. "Great! And also I was thinking that in celebration of the big day, I could shag Pete." She stared at the blonde, waiting for some kind of reaction. "Twice," she added. "On the altar, right in front of you."**

"**Fine," Allie nodded, then she blinked apparently having registered what she had just agreed to. "Wait, what?!"**

"**Oh, thank Prada, she speaks!" Lara sighed heavily, flopping back in her chair. "Damn, I knew I should have gotten that whole shagging Pete thing in writing," she grinned and nudged her hand which was resting on the table. "What's the matter with you tonight?"**

"**Nothing," Allie shook her head. "I'm sorry, hun I just…ugh." She waved her hands, as though physically trying to disperse the subject from her mind. "Forget it, let's do this," she grinned, grabbing one of the wedding books and flicking through it. **

"**You're still thinking about that girl aren't you?" Lara asked her. "You know the weird one who came to the house?"**

"**She wasn't weird," Allie told her. **

"**Uh, **_**yeah**_** she was," Lara shot back, her eyes wide. "Allie, the whole time she was speaking I kept expecting Jack Nicholson to burst through the kitchen door with an axe." **

**Laughing quietly, Allie shook her head; even in a situation as dire as this, she had to give it to Lara: the girl had a way with words. **

"**I guess I feel guilty," she confessed. "Y'know, I didn't really help her,"**

"**Allie she didn't want help," Lara frowned. "She was just content to sit there and dish out her messages of doom, all of which, if you don't mind me saying, sounded a lot like bullshit to me,"**

"**You think?" Allie bit her lip, not so sure. **

"**Oh come on," the red head rolled her eyes. "Its like you said, she starts dating Pete's mate, gets dumped, gets pissed and takes it out on you."**

"**Ok, but hypothetically, what if she was telling the truth?" Allie looked at her seriously. **

"**Then…" Lara winced. "I honestly don't know kiddo,"**

"**Me, either," Allie shook her head. "And that's the really scary part,"**

**"Allie," Lara told her gently and immediately the blonde knew she wasn't going to like what was going to come out of her mouth. "You know when she asked you about...y'know, leaving Pete..."**

**"Don't even start," Allie snapped. **

**"I'm not suggesting that," the red head protested. "I know that that's long past the point of ever being a possibility, I was just saying...normal couples don't usually have these kinds of problems." Watching as Allie shook her head, she sighed, her eyes falling back on the Bridal magazines. "Have you even started planning the wedding?"**

**"It's not that simple," she shot back. **

**"Why not, Allie?" Lara narrowed her eyes. "I know that Pete has this whole double life thing going,"**

**"Christ, Lara, he's not Spider-man for God sake!" she laughed bitterly. **

**"I know that," Lara rolled her eyes. "And even if he was, remember what happened to Mary-Jane?"**

**"I can't believe you're comparing my engagement to a comic book," Allie muttered, dropping her head into her hands. **

**"I know I'm the one who always makes jokes," Lara told her seriously. "But I'm worried about you."**

**"What?" Allie cried. "Why?"**

**"Because I..." Lara bit her lip, thinking for a second. "I love Pete, ok?" she told her honestly, taking her hands and rubbing them gently. "And God help me I _know _how much he loves you, but what if the day comes when that's not enough?"**

**"Where the hell is all of this coming from?" Allie demanded, yanking her hands away, her bright green eyes filled with hurt. "If we love each other, what else is there?"**

**"Trust," Lara told her plainly. "How about security?"**

**"You always said that was another word for boring," Allie reminded her. **

**"Allie, what the fuck do I know?" she laughed. "I'm a single, Kim Cattrall wannabe who lives with her best mate and has more pairs of shoes than she's had hot meals."**

**"So what are you getting at exactly?" Allie shook her head, feeling tired suddenly. **

**"Nothing," Lara told her. "I just want you to be sure before you do anything you might end up regretting,"**

**"I would never, ever regret marrying Pete," Allie hissed. "You have no idea how much I love him-"**

**"Oh but see I do," Lara nodded. "That's why I'm saying this, because half the time when it comes to that man you're so blind it almost hurts. Just think about what's happening at the moment but picture yourself in five years time with a baby, waiting for him to either come back through the door and play happy families or get that call from A&E again. Honey, I love you so, so much," she smiled. "And just want you to be happy...and right now, I'm not entirely convinced that you are,"**

**Allie looked back up at her with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, quivering as they threatened to spill over. **

**"I'm just so scared, Lara," she sobbed, unable to hold it in any longer. "I want to help him, I want this all to go away but I don't know how,"**

**"I know," Lara pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back gently, hoping to ease some of the pain. "It'll be ok, I promise."**

**They stayed like that for a long time, both friends, sisters really embracing each other so tightly that neither of them noticed the sullen figure of Pete Dunham as he stepped away from the doorway and made his way silently to the front door, dropping the spare key back under the mat where he had found it. Tears stung his eyes as he walked away, quickening his pace as he reached the road letting the stinging Winter wind purge him of his guilt, welcoming the pain it brought as it whipped about his face. Clenching his fists as he broke into a run, he heard Lara's voice over and over in his head as she spoke to Allie. **

**_"...I just want you to be happy and right now I'm not entirely convinced you are."_**

**All the shit with Tommy and Mikey going on and he'd completely forgotten about her, about how scary this must be for her. Slowing down as he reached the tube station, Pete fumbled through his wallet searching for his rail card. Unable to find it, his patience snapped and he slammed his fist hard against the machine, getting worried looks from the few people around him. **

**"Fuck!" he hissed under his breath. Leaning back against the wall for a moment, he stared out at the gray sky stretching menacingly across the London skyline and realised that he'd never hated himself so much as he did in that one moment. **


	22. Part 19: Trigger

**Dave glanced at Pete out of the corner of his eye, watching as the young man pushed his still half full pint glass back and forth across the table, completely ignoring the conversation going on around him. **

"**I told you, I'm not loaning you any more fucking money," Ike was grumbling, rifling through his pockets for a lighter. "You already owe me £40 from last month,"**

"**Aw, come on you miserable bastard," Swill grinned. "It's only for tonight, innit? And then I'll pay you back,"**

**Dave jumped slightly when Pete's phone which had been resting on the table began ringing, picking it up, the blue eyes man stared at it for a long moment, looking almost ill before putting it right back down, letting it ring. **

"**You planning on answering that?" Bovver asked him, still slightly pissed that Pete had shown up with Matt again. They couldn't go out for a single night without the Yank showing up these days and it was starting to get beyond the joke. **

"**Nah," Pete shook his head dismissively. "It's just a call centre again, trying to get me to change contracts,"**

**Dave blinked in surprise, knowing full well that he had seen Allie's name flash up on the small screen; why was Pete lying about not wanting to talk to her? Suddenly realising that whatever the cause, it was probably the same reason Pete had been sat there with a face like a smacked arse all night, Dave slapped his hands against his knees and glanced around the table. **

"**Who's up for another, then?" he asked, getting a round of yes's from the boys. **

"**Oi," he winked at Pete, gesturing towards the bar. "Fancy giving me a hand?"**

**Glancing back at the rest of the boys who were far too busy eyeing up three girls who had just walked in, Pete nodded and stood up, following his mate to the bar and leaning against it heavily. **

"**No Allie tonight, then?" Dave asked, winking at Terry who nodded in return, signalling that he would serve them next. **

"**No," Pete shook his head. "We're not joined at the fucking hip, you know,"**

"**Didn't say you were," Dave shrugged. "It's just not often we see one without the other these days, you know?"**

"**Yeah, well it's a sight you might have to get used to," Pete mumbled, flipping one of the used bar mats over in his hand and grimacing when he realised it was saturated with spilt beer. **

"**What'd you mean?" Dave asked him, raising an eyebrow. **

"**I went over to hers after the match," he stared at the bar in front of him, the noise around him seeming to dim. "Just to see her, make sure she was ok after earlier,"**

"**Did you two have a barney or something?" Dave frowned. Pete and Allie hardly ever fought a feat that was mainly down to the fact that they were solid mates on top of all the other stuff. It was almost as though they knew each other too well to piss each other off. **

"**She didn't know I was there, Dave," he shook his head. "Lara was getting all excited about the wedding and Allie…" he sighed and rubbed his face. "All she could talk about was how scared she was about me; so then Lara says to her that she doesn't think she's happy,"**

"**What?" Dave frowned. "Of course she is, mate,"**

"**No, she's not," Pete snapped, slamming his hand down on the bar. "That's the thing; she's settling for pretending to be happy because I'm not giving her a shot at the real thing,"**

"**Pete," Dave turned to face him, staring at the young man as he tried to get his breathing under control. "I know Allie, alright, granted not as well as you, but I know her. And I know how much she loves you, mate,"**

"**It's not about that though, is it?" Pete laughed. "Loving her doen't mean fuck all if she's unhappy."**

"**You're gonna drive yourself up the pissing wall if you think about this too much," Dave shook his head. "Pete, it was a passing comment, Lara's her best mate, she's probably just worried about her." He grinned. "Besides, they're birds, blowing stuff out of proportion is in their job description."**

**Chucking quietly, Pete clapped Dave on the back and opened his mouth to say thanks when Dave instantly shook his head. **

"**Don't mention it, Dunham," he smiled back and then looked up at Terry. "The usual mate," he sighed, pulling out his wallet. "And throw in two sambuca's will you?"**

**Catching the look Pete gave him, Dave rolled his eyes and tossed £30 onto the bar. **

**"Let's just say you're not the only one in the dog house," he told him, jerking his head over to the other side of the bar where Lucy was glaring at him dangerously.**

**"Shit," Pete laughed. "What've you gone and done? And to think, you're supposed to be the fucking smart one of the group."**

**"Yeah, well smart don't mean shit when you forget to meet them for dinner, does it?" Dave shook his head as Pete winced and laughed at him. **

**"Oi, fuck off," he laughed. "If she doesn't get to me first, I've still got Ike to worry about."**

**"Nah," Pete shook his head, picking up his shot and handing the other one to Dave. "We'll be alright. Here's to fucking up royally,"**

**"Cheers," Dave clinked his shot glass against Pete's and downed it, wincing as the sickening taste of sambuca coated his tongue. Reaching for his pint immediately, he down a good fraction of it, noting Pete was doing the same. **

**"Right," he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and burped. "Let's gets these beers back to the table before Bovver gets ancy and breaks a nail."**

**Laughing, Pete grabbed a few beers and followed him over, narrowly missing bumping into a girl in a tight black dres who smiled flirtatiously at him. Smiling back, he caught the look of slight embarrassment and annoyance on her face when she realised that he wasn't interested in stopping to chat. Oh well, those days were long gone. **

**_Thank Fuck, _he thought with a laugh. If he had the choice between the old days of using his reputation and slight arrogance to get girls into bed or having Allie there every time he went home, he'd take the latter any day. Sliding back onto his stool, he noticed that he had a further four calls from her and felt instantly guilty. **

**"Who did you say keeps calling you?" Bovver asked taking a sip of his pint. "They're a bit fucking eager, aren't they?"**

**"Call her back, son," Dave told him quietly. "Or better yet go and see her, yeah? Get this sorted before it gets any worse."**

**"What the fuck am I supposed to say?" Pete asked him. "She doesn't even know I was listening and she'll fucking ape-shit when I tell her,"**

**"Well its either that or ignore her until she eventually hunts you down," Dave shrugged. "And I've seen that girl when she's pissed; she might look all sweet and innocent but fuck me is she scary when she's mad."**

**Nodding in agreement, Pete smirked slightly recalling the first argument they'd ever had when she had hunted him down in the Abbey after he's taken Bov's advice and tried to end things with her. Not only was she more than a little scary, but the woman was sexy as hell when she was pissed. **

**"'Ere," Ned nodded at them. "What have you do ladies been chatting about all night?"**

**"We were comparing notes on your mum," Pete shot back, the rest of the table laughing along with him.**

**"Bastards," Ned muttered, shaking his head. "Why is it always my mum you rip the piss out of?"**

**"Because she loves it," Swill smirked. "Well that and my-"**

**"Alright," Pete laughed, shaking his head. "This could get pretty fucking dark if we don't stop now,"**

**"What's so funny?"**

**All the boys turned at the sound of the slightly familiar voice and stared, Dave fighting the urge to groan aloud when he met Sophie's eyes. But then he, along with the rest of them seemed to notice the state she was in and quickly shut up. Gone was the OTT make up and perfume, in its place bruises and a sore looking lip, her face devoid of any make up or emotion for that matter as she stared at them all evenly. **

**"You alright, love?" Pete asked her, standing up. "'Ere, d'you wanna sit down?"**

**"No," She shook her head and glanced around quickly, nervously. **

**"What happened to you?" Dave asked her, shaking his head lightly. **

**"Nothing," she answered quickly. "I just...I'm off," she gestured to her bag on the floor. "I was staying with my gran for a few days but she leant me some money so I'm off to California in the morning."**

**"Great," Dave told her. "That's great,"**

**The blonde looked down at her feet and then back up at them, catching all of them off guard as tears poured down her cheeks. **

**"I couldn't go without..." she shook her head. "God, I'm so sorry, I should have told you sooner,"**

**"Oi," Pete moved over to her and gently placed a hand on her arm. "Its alright," he told her. "Whatever it is it can't be that bad, can it?"**

**"You have no idea," she snorted, wiping her eyes with her trembling fingers. "Has Allie talked to you?"**

**"Allie?" Pete frowned, casting a worried look at the boys. "How do you..."**

**"You need to start watching your back," she told him. "And I'm mean that,"**

**"What're you on about?" Pete shook his head. "Watch my back for what?"**

**"Not what," she met his eyes dead on. "Try _who."_**

**"The amatuer dramatics are getting a little bit old, sweetheart," Bov told her inpatiently. "D'you fancy spitting it out any time before next Thursday?"**

**"I..." Sophie sighed loudly; she didn't have the time or the energy to get into this with him. "He knows a lot more than you think he does and he'll use it against you to get what he wants." she turned to look at Pete. "You know exactly who I'm talking about,"**

**"Hatcher?" He frowned. "How the fuck do _you _know Hatcher?"**

**"I know Hatcher alright," she rolled her eyes and laughed bitterly. "Although in my house he goes by the name Uncle Tommy,"**

**The temperature around the table seemed to drop and Bovver looked up at Pete with pure fear in his eyes; if Tommy knew everything this bird knew then that meant...**

**"Fuck!" Pete shouted, turning away and lacing his hands behing his head. **

**"What did you think you were doing?" Dave demanded, getting in her face. "Get everything you needed, did you?"**

**"It wasn't like that," she protested. "I liked you lot, I just..." she shook her head, cursing when another tear fell down. "You don't know what he's like,"**

**"Oh we do though, love," Swill stared at her wide eyed. "That's the fucking scary part,"**

**"I should go," She mumbled, turning to leave, stopping only when Pete grabbed her wrist a little harder than he should have. **

**"What did you say to Allie?" he hissed, his eyes wild as they bored into hers. He got his answer when she looked down at the floor and sobbed silently. **

**"I'm sorry," she whispered. **

**"Sorry?" Pete mimicked and then tightened his grip on her. "If anything and I mean _anything _happens to her because of this, I swear to God..."**

**"I didn't come here to start anything," she told him honestly. "I just wanted you to know that you need to be careful."**

**"Oh well, thanks for your consideration," he sneered. "I didn't realise it was custom to come back and visit the people you've just royally fucked over." he shook his head in disgust and let go of her. "Now get out."**

**"I'm so sorry," she whispered to them once more before picking up her bag and practically running towards the door. **

**"Fucking hell," Ike shook his head after a long moment of silence passed between them. "That was pretty heavy,"**

**"Pretty heavy?" Ned cried, rubbing his face. "If that bird is anything to go by, we're fucked."**

**"Nah," Bovver stubbed out his cigarette and shook his head vehemently. "We're not fucked. If Hatcher wants to start something, he's on. We're not backing away from this, right Pete?"**

**Meeting his best mates eyes and trying to push down the fear which was bubbling in his stomach, Pete nodded slowly, forcing a smile onto his face. **

**"Yeah," he told them firmly. "We stand our ground, same as always." Picking up his pint, he took a long, soothing sip, hoping it would serve as some kind of antidote to his nerves. "Tommy Hatcher won't know what hit him. Trust me."**

* * *

_The next chapter is pretty much done, but I have two different endings for it and want to see what you lot make of this one before deciding which one to use! So yes, that is my uber subtle way of saying 'REVIEW!' :D... part 20 is pretty heavy, there's a fair amount of violence in it not to mention a huge fight...between who I can't say, but you can probably guess...give it maybe 2 days and I'll have it up. But for now, I hope this didn't suck too much! cheers for reading guys! xxxx_


	23. A brief note on fucking up :

**Just for the record, I got mixed up with the draft and what I'd actually decided to post so you may be questioning what the hell Sophie is still doing in the UK...**

**Answer is: Authors make mistakes. :) We're only human...but she is actually gone for good now. It's explained in the ch that she was staying with her gran for a few days but its still slightly messed up and I would edit it but I can't know how to without deleting the whole chapter! Sorry guys, I'll be more vigilant in future. **

**On a (hopefully) slightly happier note, part 20 will be up tomorrow. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**el. xxx**


	24. Part 20: No Good Deed

_Ok...this chapter is dedicated to my toughest critic, (they know who they are :D ) I hope this is to your liking. This is a 2 part chapter and the next one will be up tomorrow, so you've got 24 hours to sweat over the ending! God, I missed being evil...:D enjoy!_

* * *

**Allie scraped the remainders of the Chinese dinner she had ordered into the bin, her stomach feeling contently full, which was a change to its usual behaviour. She was going off more foods every day now and at lunch she'd found herself buying a Bounty bar...as in the worlds most disgusting chocolate. But that little fact hadn't stopped her from scoffing down ten of the buggers whilst on the phone to Ralph Lauren. Suddenly the door slammed and she jumped almost dropping the plate before craning her neck around the corner, smiling when she saw it was Pete. **

**"Hey stranger," she smiled broadly. "How's the head?" **

**He didn't answer her, instead stared straight at her; looking down, Allie realised she was still holding the take out box and rolled her eyes. **

**"Ok, I know I broke the third commandment of our relationship and ordered food without you, but I called you five times to see if you'd be home in time to get in on it," she laughed. "Although I didn't finish all the duck , so-"**

**"You lied to me."**

**The words caught her off guard and she blinked, staring at him for a long moment, trying to work out what the hell he could be talking about. Quickly looking him up and down, she assessed that he wasn't drunk or joking but frankly, that just worried her even more. **

**"Sorry?" she narrowed her eyes. **

**"Yesterday when I asked you what was going on with you," Pete continued, trying to keep his voice under control. "You told me it was nothing,"**

**"No, I told you I was worried about you," she shook her head and took a step forward, reaching for him. "Pete, baby what's gotten into you?"**

**"And why were you worried?" He snapped, dodging out of her touch and setting his hard, emotionless eyes onto hers. "Was it because I was hurt or was it the match?" he shrugged. "Maybe it was just the nice cosy little chats you've been having with Tommy Hatcher's niece that got your back up?" he held up his hands. "Who knows, eh?"**

**Allie froze, feeling as though someone had tipped a bucket of ice water down her back. **_**Oh, shit. **_

**"What?" she whispered. **

**"She came to the Abbey tonight," Pete carried on. "Yammering on about how she'd spoken to you, about how we had to be careful," he shook his head. "But what was even weirder was that she mentioned her little chat with you was last fucking week!" He shouted the last few words at her and Allie physically flinched. **

**"I know I should have told you," she explained. "But it happened the night you got hurt and I don't know...I just..." she shook her head. "I panicked ok? I don't know what any of this means, or...or who she was even talking about,"**

**"So why the fuck didn't you come to me?" Pete spat at her. "Or did you just deem it unimportant in comparison to choosing what colour you want for the bridesmaids?"**

**"That is so unfair," she hissed at him, her own patience snapping. "I haven't even mentioned the wedding to you since the last week, which you know, is just a little bit strange given you're supposed to be involved in it as well." She held up her left hand and wiggled the engagement finger at him. "Or has it escaped your mind that it was your God damn idea?"**

**"Why would you talk to me about it?" Pete asked her, laughing bitterly. "You don't talk to me about anything any more do you? But then with your own personal live in therapist, why would you give a shit about talking to me?"**

**"Lara's my best mate," Allie shot back. "Come on, as if you don't talk to Bov about stuff that I don't know about."**

**"Sure I do," he shouted. "Except I don't think Bov ever encouraged me to fucking walk out on you,"**

**"What?" Allie shrieked. "Where the hell is all this coming from?"**

**"Next time you want to have a conversation about how unhappy you are with me, you might want to remember where you've left the spare key." he snarled, turning his back on her. **

**Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks and Allie closed her eyes, willing to sell her soul right now if she could go back in time and stop Lara from getting her onto that stupid subject. **

**"Pete," she shook her head, her voice so soft he barely even heard her. "Baby, I didn't..."**

**"What?" he laughed, turning on his heel to stare at her once again. "You didn't know I was there? What would you have done you did? Maybe throw some bleach in my eyes? Or would it have just been a good ol' fashioned kick to the balls?"**

**"Why the fuck were you listening anyway?" she shouted back at him. "Since when do you start hovering in doorways of other people's houses? One conversation with Bov, the paranoia kicks in and suddenly you're turning into Lurch from the Munsters?!"**

**"Alright, so I listened in," he shrugged. "Good thing I did though, eh? It just makes me wonder though, you lied to me about Sophie, about wanting to marry me," he laughed. "What else have you lied about?"**

**Allie stared at him open mouthed for a long moment and Pete winced, wishing with every fibre in his being that he's shut his fucking mouth those few seconds earlier. **

**"Fuck. You." she hissed at him dangerously. "You want to talk about lies, Pete?" she took a step forward. "How many have you thrown at me over the last three and a half years, huh? How many nights have you come in and fed me some bullshit line about where you've been?"**

**"That's not the point," he shook his head. **

**"Oh," Allie threw her hands in the air and laughed. "Of course it isn't...silly me! God forbid bring up any of the four million fuck ups you've made in all the years we've been together, but I make one little mistake and its all guns on Allie, huh?"**

**"One little mistake?" Pete shouted. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, do you?"**

**"No!" she shrieked. "No, I don't Pete because all I know about the GSE is what little you tell me and that, coincidentally isn't a lot. So what in the hell gives you the right to come in here and start shouting at me about being a liar? So I didn't tell you what Sophie said to me...you know why? Because I didn't get any of it! I've got some random girl who looks like she's gone ten rounds with Ali sitting in my kitchen telling me that her Uncle wants to murder my boyfriend and what?" she shouted desperately. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with that?"**

**"I would say tell me," Pete shrugged. "But then that would require telling me the truth, wouldn't it?"**

**Allie shook her head, feeling the tears stinging her eyes but determined not to let him see them; she was so angry at him right now that she wasn't even sure she could look at him if she wanted to. Grabbing her sweater off of the sofa, she pulled it on over her tank top and snatched her car keys from the table. **

**"You know what?" she shook her head. "You've been right about one thing tonight and one thing only."**

**"What's that then?" he asked, sarcastically. **

**"Right now, I really don't want to marry you," relenting somewhat at the utter devastation in his eyes when she said those words, Allie shook herself out of it, reminding herself of what a bastard he had just been and stormed past him towards the door. She fought desperately with the lock, wanting, **_**needing **_**to get out of there as fast as she could. Swearing under her breath when it refused to give, she shook her head knowing that Pete had been bitching about this door for the past three years but would he do anything about it? Pushing it harder, she swore loudly this time when it flipped the wrong way, the metal latch slicing into her palm and drawing a fair amount of blood. **

**"Shit!" **

**Pete frowned and turned to face her; not particularly wanting her to see the tears in his eyes, but needing to make sure she was ok. Seeing the blood pooling in her hand as she stared down at it, her face contorted in pain, he pushed everything to the back of his mind and ran to her. **

**"Allie?" he came to a stop next to her and placed a hand on her back. "Baby, are you ok?"**

**"I'm fine," she snapped, not looking at him and trying to open the door again. **

**"You're bleeding," he told her impatiently. Fuck, why was this woman so stubborn? Remembering it was one of the many reasons he'd initially fallen in love with her, Pete rolled his eyes. **

**"Really?" Allie stared up at him as though he was stupid. "You think?" Jingling the lock, she sighed loudly. "What is wrong with this fucking door!?"**

**"Come 'ere," he tried to pull her to him, but she resisted, instead staring at the door as though hoping it would magically open in front of her. "Or stay there bleeding, it's up to you,"**

**Casting a glance down at her wounded hand, Allie sighed knowing that staying here was the lesser of two evils right now. Ignoring his outstretched hand, Allie walked around Pete and headed into the kitchen where he kept all the first aid stuff. Grinning slightly, Pete turned and followed her; and to think, she always gave **_**him**_** shit about being too proud.**

**Yanking the cupboard open with her good hand, Allie pulled out the first aid kit and began sifting through it, searching for something that she could quickly slap on the wound to stop it bleeding and then resume storming out of the flat. Sensing Pete behind her, she tensed slightly, waiting for him to speak but he didn't instead he grabbed her hips and effortlessly lifted her onto the kitchen counter, ignoring her surprised squeak as he snatched the bandage out of her hand. Catching the annoying smirk on his lips, Allie rolled her eyes and looked away from him, not wanting him to know that he was getting to her. That God damn smirk got her every time...**

**"I'm not crippled, you know," she mumbled, still not looking at him. **

**"Didn't say you were," Pete shrugged, wincing slightly as he examined her hand. It looked pretty nasty...much deeper than he had thought it would be anyway. Feeling her body jolt slightly as he touched it, he knew how much pain she was in and glanced up at her, seeing she was biting her lip. "Any deeper and I'd be taking you to hospital," he told her, thinking aloud. **

**"Lucky me," she told him sarcastically. **

**"I didn't know being a smart arse was a side effect of blood loss," He snapped. **

**"Well it is," Allie shot back promptly. "And so is impatience, so just put a damn plaster over it so I can leave you in peace to punch another hole through the wall again."**

**His eyes drifted over to the slight dent in his living room wall near the mantle from the night Matt had confessed to him that he had feelings for Allie and raised his eyebrows. Ok, so she had a point there. **

**"You have no idea how fucking annoying you can be, do you?" Pete laughed, shaking his head, picking up the bottle of disinfectant spray Allie had bought to keep his stitches clean last week and bit the cap off. **

**"Me?" she glared at him. "That's rich coming from you," she sat up straighter and pulled a face. "Oh, look at me, I'm Pete Dunham, I take all my problems out on the people who care about me and accuse them of shit they haven't actually done,"**

**"That's mature," He snorted. **

**"So is beating the shit out of people for the sake of a football game," she smiled brightly. "So I guess on that front, we really are perfect for each other, aren't we?"**

**"Yeah," Pete laughed bitterly. "Its just a shame we're not getting married any more, isn't it?"**

**"What?" Allie's head snapped up to look at him just as he spayed the disinfectant into her hand. "Ow! Fucking hell!" she cried, yanking her hand away from him and cradling it against her body protectively. "Shit, shit, shit..."**

**"It's not that bad," Pete rolled his eyes, but then felt his heart sink a little seeing the tears glittering on her eye lashes. "Hey," he moved to stand in between her legs, the hostility completely gone from his voice, replaced by the soft and familiar tone he only ever used when talking to her. "Come 'ere, let me see."**

**Without pause, Allie held her hand out to him and he winced slightly, seeing it was still bleeding pretty steadily. Holding it gently, he brushed his fingers over her wrist and met her eyes for the first time since they'd begun yelling at each other. **

**"I just need to put a bandage on it," he told her. "Otherwise shit will get in it and this," he held up the spray. "Will be the least of your worries,"**

**Allie nodded, trying so hard to repress the smile pulling on the corners of her mouth as she watched him pull out a strip of fabric and cut some, gently starting to wrap it around her hand. She hissed quietly and without wanting to, instinctively reached out with her other hand and held onto the material of his shirt. **

**"Almost done, sweetheart," he told her, the affectionate term coming out without his knowledge, but she picked up on it, her eyes softening. "There," he smiled, securing the bandage with a piece of tape but not making any move to let go of her hand. Smiling lopsidedly at the lumpy bandage, Allie shook her head. **

**"I know," he rolled his eyes, reading her mind. "You probably would have done a better job with just the one hand, but at least you're not bleeding all over my floor anymore."**

**Making sure he didn't move her hand too much, Pete slipped her engagement ring off before she could protest and turned it over in his fingers, watching as it glimmered in the dim light from above them, the drying flecks of her blood on it marring its beauty somewhat. **

**"Oi," she spoke softly. "Don't go too far with that thing, will you?"**

**"Why?" he snorted, still staring at it. "I didn't think you wanted it anymore,"**

**Letting her head drop back, Allie sighed; she'd known that she had dug herself a pretty impressive whole with that 'I-don't-want-to-marry-you' comment but then, they'd both been angry and he was far from being the innocent victim in all this. **

**"That was a lie," she told him, shaking her head. "Maybe you can add it to your little list you seem to have going."**

**"Fucking hell," Pete sighed. "I don't want to get into this again, Allie," looking at her for a long moment, he caught the guilt in her eyes and relented. She's been right earlier. If Pete had a penny for every time he'd ballsed up in their relationship…fuck, he dreaded to think how much money he'd be worth. And just this once, Allie had done the wrong thing, all in the name of trying to protect him and he'd jumped down her throat. "You should have told me," he told her quietly, his voice even, not even the slightest bit of anger in it. **

**"I know," she whispered. "But…" she shrugged, knowing there was nothing she could really say to make this any better. "Can I have it back now?"**

**Pete met her eyes and realised she was pointing to her ring; laughing lightly, he used the hem of his shirt to clean it off and placed it back on her finger. Even for those few seconds, she'd felt almost wrong without it on. **

**"I'm trying," he told her, his eyes harbouring a darkness that she wasn't sure she'd seen before. "To make you happy," **

**"Pete," she shook her head. "You don't have to try, you never have," sighing, she took his other hand in hers and ran her thumb over his knuckles with still bore some of the bruises from last weeks fight with Mikey. "What Lara was saying…I didn't say any of it was true. I've never been unhappy when I've been with you, ok, ever?" She met his eyes and smiled. "I've been scared for you, I've panicked, but I've never wanted anything but you. I know that I fucked up, but I would never intentionally do anything to…" she sighed. **

**Pete didn't answer her for a long moment, he simply picked up her bandaged hand and placed a soft kiss against her palm, closing his eyes when she kept her hand against his face, her soft fingers brushing his skin soothingly. **

**"Allie, baby I-"**

**"Pete!" **

**Both of them turned towards the door, the loud crash echoing through the room as Matt practically flung himself into the flat, blood smeared over his hands. **

**"What the fuck happened to you?" Pete demanded, letting go of Allie and facing his mate with a worried expression on his face. **

**"There's fifteen of Mikey's friends," Matt gasped, trying to get his breath back. "If not more, Pete they're…" **

**"Where?" he interrupted, grabbing Matt's shoulders and forcing him to meet his eyes. "Matt, where are they mate?"**

**"Down stairs," he hissed, the pain in his ribs rippling as he spoke. "They followed you home."**

**The words sent a chill down Pete's spine and he didn't need to turn around to know that Allie had climbed down off of the counter and was now staring at the two men in horror. Jogging quickly over to the window, he glanced down the street and saw swore under his breath as he watched Bovver slam a bloke into a wall. **

**"Stay 'ere." He ordered Matt, not letting himself glance at the blonde behind him. "Don't let her out of your sight,"**

**"Pete?" Allie frowned. "What's going on?"**

**"I'll be back soon," he told her, jogging towards the door. **

**"No," she laughed, shaking her head. "Are you shitting me? After everything you know now you're going to just dive into a fight?"**

**"Lock the door," he told Matt. "You don't even think of opening it unless you know its me,"**

**"Pete!" Allie shouted after him as he slammed out of the flat and downstairs. Turning to look at the American, she noted that he looked as lost as she felt. What the hell were they supposed to do now? Grabbing her jacket, she took a deep, shaky breath as she moved over to the door, stopping only when Matt stepped in front of her. **

**"What are you doing?" he demanded. "You can't go out there? What are you crazy?"**

**"So we just sit here, do we?" she asked him angrily. "You're happy with that? Sitting here now knowing what's going on or whether they're…" shaking the thought out of her head, she reached for the door. "If we go down there, maybe we can help."**

**"Help?" Matt laughed. "How? By getting killed?"**

**"I can look after myself," she snarled. **

**"Not out there, you can't." Matt shook his head vehemently. "Allie, this isn't a game…"**

**"I know," she told him. "So how about we stop acting like fucking children and get out there before something happens and we can't take it back?"**

**Matt found himself flung against the wall a second later, listening to the sound of her trainers as she ran full pelt down the stairs before he pushed himself up right and followed her, praying to God that she didn't get out there before he did. At least then he'd have a shot at dragging her back indoors before they both got killed. **


	25. Part 21: Behind Blue Eyes

_So...back for more, eh? :D Glad the last chapter seemed to go down well, but if you think THAT was drama...phew, are you in for a treat..._

**"Where's your little friend, Bovver?" Lee Esdon snarled, spitting blood onto the floor as he pulled himself up right and leant back against the car Bov had just throw him into. "It's not like you girls to be out separately…had a little tiff over borrowing each other's shoes, did ya?"**

**Not bothering to answer him, Bovver simply launched himself at the man, head butting him hard enough to knock him out and then allowing his body to crash to the cold pavement, his head catching on the curb and grazing his skin. Shaking his head at the violence around him, Bov tried to work out what the hell was going on. Fights like this were usually built up by word of mouth, but this…this had happened so suddenly and right outside Pete's front door. The whole fucking thing was sussed, but seeing one of Mikey's boys kick Swill in the stomach as he lay on the floor, Bov realised now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. **

**"Oi!" he screamed, shoving the bloke to the ground and helping Swill stand up. "Mate, what the fuck is going on?"**

**"Where's Pete?" Swill gasped, his chest constricting as he tried to get his breath back; the little fucker had sucker punched his stomach and knocked the air out of him. **

**"Where the fuck is Mikey is what I'm thinking about," Bovver snapped. "All his little tarts are 'ere, but where the fuck is he?"**

**"Well, well," Sean Esdon, Lee's older brother grinned through his chipped front teeth as he lightly tapped Lee with his foot to make sure he was still alive. Getting a guttural moan out of him as he kicked his ribs maybe a little too hard, Sean shrugged and stepped over his body, walking towards the boys of the GSE. "Petey Dunham, how are we this lovely evening?"**

**Bov and Swill snapped their heads around just in time to see Pete jogging down the road, slowing as he reached them and casting quick glances at all his mates to check they were ok. Coming to a stop beside Dave, he scanned the Liverpool boys and frowned, noticing someone was missing. **

**"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked calmly. "You gotten lost without Mikey to hold your hand?"**

**"Always were one for the comedic, wasn't you, Dunham?" Sean grinned, rubbing his chin. "Mikey told us you were exactly the same growing up," he sniffed. "Never knew when you shut your mouth or walk away…probably the reason your dad kicked the shit out of you so often."**

**"Watch it, son," Pete snarled. "I'm not interested in your fucking commentary on my life, I just want you out of 'ere and I mean sharpish,"**

**"What's the hurry?" Sean shrugged, gesturing to the boys standing behind him, all of them but Lee stood tall and ready to fight again. "Don't tell me you're nervous."**

**"Fuck off, mate," Pete shook his head. "I'm just about done with you lot, quite frankly your playground antics are getting a little bit boring."**

**"Now, see there you go, shooting your mouth off again and hurting my feelings," he clutched his chest. "Silly little Dunham," the blonde haired man shook his head, his twisted, darkened eyes belying the age of the man who wore them. "I would 'ave hoped last week would 'ave taught you a lesson,"**

**"Your little mate Mikey twating me with a crow bar and then running away like a little girl is hardly a lesson, is it mate?" Pete laughed. "Speaking of, where is Mikey? At home telling Mummy what a brave boy he was?"**

**"Nah mate," Sean smirked. "We've not seen him for a few days now," he pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, where did we last see him, boys?"**

**The rest of the Liverpool firm shrugged, sending smug grins at the GSE who had lined themselves up unconsciously, mirroring the slightly older men. **

**"See our Mikey's found himself a knew mate to play with these days," Sean explained. "You might know 'im actually, Dunham," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then pointed at Pete. "Yeah, I understand you've got a fair bit of history with him."**

**Walking slowly over to Lee who was still collapsed on the ground but regaining consciousness, Pete bent down and inspected the young man, earning a concerned glance from Sean. Straightening up, Pete smiled at him. **

**"So with Mikey out the picture," he narrowed his eyes. "This would be your chance to play with the big boys, eh Sean?"**

**"Didn't you hear me, Pete?" Sean shouted. "You're not in the least bit scared?"**

**"Of you, mate?" Pete snorted. "I've coughed up scarier shit than you." He smirked. "You want to be the Major, Sean?" he lifted his foot and placed it gently against Lee's temple. "How about a little lesson in negotiation then?"**

**"What the fuck are you playing at?" Sean snarled. "Get away from him,"**

**"Struck a nerve, 'ave I?" Pete raised his eyebrows, aware from the movement under his foot that Lee had now woken up. "You best start talking before I do something we'll both regret,"**

**"Sean?" Lee mumbled, his eyes widening when he felt the pressure on his head. **

**"Stay down you fucking idiot," his brother shot at him before looking back at Pete. "I'm not telling you shit," he scoffed. **

**"Bad move, mate," Pete winced. "Very bad move," **

**He pushed his foot down hard enough to draw a strangled scream from the young man underneath him and Sean lurched forwards, panic written all over his face. **

**"Get off 'im!" he shouted. **

**"You're gonna tell me everything you know about Mikey," Pete snarled. "About Hatcher, what they've been talking about," he shook his head, his blue eyes glinting dangerously. "And don't you dare fucking tell me you don't know."**

**"How the fuck _would_ I know?" Sean shouted as his younger brother screamed again, Pete's foot crushing the side of his head. "We haven't seen him for three days,"**

**"And where is he?" Pete demanded. **

**"I don't fucking know, do I?" Sean snapped. "He's the Major, what he says goes and he wasn't telling us shit, any of us,"**

**"Then how did you know he was with Hatcher?" Bovver shot, keeping a close eye on Pete. He knew that his best mate would never go out of his way to kill someone, but push him hard enough and Pete had one hell of a temper on him. **

**"Because he told us," Sean shook his head. "He said he was going to meet Tommy and that was it, none of us heard from him after that."**

**Pete met his eyes and tried to block out the cries of pain coming from the man on the floor; he could see the fear in Sean's eyes, but fear didn't make anyone innocent. Deciding that he was probably telling the truth, Pete lifted his foot and kicked Lee onto his back, meeting Sean's eyes once more. **

**"You'd best be out of my sight in the next thirty seconds," he growled. "Or your little brother won't be so fucking lucky next time,"**

**He was about to turn his back when Sean grinned sickeningly, the blood dripping from his forehead down into his eyes as he stared at something just passed Pete and the boys making him look almost manic. **

**"What's that old saying," He murmured, catching Pete's attention. **

**"You got concussion or something mate?" he laughed. "Or are you just that fucking stupid?"**

**"Nah," Sean shook his head. "What is it? Something about going around…"**

**"What goes around comes around?" Pete frowned, genuinely believing that the poor bastard was one apple short of a picnic. **

**"Yeah," Sean smiled. "I always liked that one,"**

**"You're sick in the head, mate," Pete spat at him, tapping his finger against his temple for effect. **

**"You reckon?" Sean nodded, his gaze focused on something behind them. "That what you think too, sweetheart?"**

**Following the young man's gaze, Pete turned and felt his heart stop. Allie was stood in the middle of the street, staring at him with so much fear in her eyes, a solitary tear trailing down her face. **

**"Allie-" **

**He took a step towards her, but she shook her head, stopping him. Turning, she started walking back towards the flat, wrapping her arms around her body to try and keep warm. So far it wasn't helping. **

**"Allie!" **

**"No," she whispered, walking faster. "No."**

**Pete ran after her, his feet pounding so loudly on the pavement that it seemed to echo through the street. The boys followed him, Sean and the rest apparently having taken Pete's advice and left fairly quickly. **

**"Oi," Pete reached out and snagged her hand, pulling her around to face him and instantly regretting it; she was looking at him like she didn't recognise him. "What the fuck were you doing out there? You could have gotten hurt!"**

**"What?" she whispered harshly. "Was I not meant to see that?"**

**"Allie…"**

**"Is it not okay that I had to watch the man I'm planning on marrying attempting to ram his foot through some kids skull?" she shouted, turning back to go into the building, frowning when he grabbed her arm. "Get the fuck off me," she hissed, not giving him so much as a second to respond before running up the stairs. **

**"Fuck it!" Pete shouted, kicking the door frame as hard as he could and welcoming the pain which shot through his foot. He frowned when someone shoved past him and glanced up to see Bovver jogging up the stairs. **

**"What're doing?" Pete asked. **

**"Making sure she keeps her mouth shut," he answered as though it was obvious. "Who's to say she won't call the ol' bill?"**

**"'Course she won't you fucking idiot," Dave shot at him, shaking his head. "This is Allie we're talking about,"**

**"And?" Bovver scoffed. "Mate, she's a nice bird and all, but that don't mean fuck all at times like this. She's got it in her power to fuck the whole lot of us over and you reckon she won't do it?"**

**Shaking his head at the bunch of mugs, he ran up stairs not slowing down until he was in the flat and standing in front of her. **

**"Have you called the coppers?"**

**"What?" she shook her head. "Christ, just leave me alone, Bov,"**

**"Not until you tell me the truth," he pressed. "Have you called anyone?"**

**"No," she shouted at him. "You're precious fucking firm is safe for another day, happy now?" **

**Seeing the rest of the boys enter the flat, she sobbed and stalked into the living area, unsure of what to do with herself. She felt sick…actually sick. She knew what Pete did, she knew about his past, but she had never ****_seen_**** it before. And now she had. And now she was terrified. **

**"I told you to keep her inside," Pete turned on Matt, watching as the American seemed to almost cower under his scrutiny. "Why the fuck didn't you stop her coming out there?"**

**"You're blaming ****_Matt_****?" Allie stared at him in disbelief. "You're putting what happened out there on him? How the fuck are you working that out, Pete?"**

**"What did you think you were doing?" he shouted at her. "Anything could have happened to you out there, Allie. Those men are fucking animals,"**

**"And what does that make you?" she looked at him, her eyes wide. "Answer me!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face. "Be a man and at least give me a straight answer. I mean what do you think just happened out there? Do you even care that that kid was scared? That you could have killed him?"**

**"****_Kid?" _****Pete laughed. "Christ, I told you before you don't know what this is about," he shot back at her. "You don't understand it,"**

**"Well its hardly fucking rocket science is it, Pete?" Allie laughed bitterly. "When are you going to fucking grow up? You keep telling me that this isn't a game…try telling it to yourself. Your problem is you think this is all about you," she looked at him in disgust. "What about Sophie? Huh, have you even thought about her, about how scared she was?"**

**"I did what I had to do," Pete gritted his teeth, trying to keep the anger from showing in his face. "To protect myself, to protect this firm."**

**Allie stared at him in disbelief for a moment, shaking her head and laughing bitterly as she looked over the faces of the men stood in front of her. They weren't the same people she had known and loved for four years, they were strangers. And it scared the shit out of her, what if that's all they ever were from now on?**

**"You know something?" She looked Pete dead in the eye and felt the words leave her mouth before she could stop them. A part of her was glad because he needed to hear it, but the other part of her felt lower than shit as the pain registered on his face. **

**"Steve was right about you," she told him bitterly. "From what you've told me about him, you sound just like your father."**

**The room descended into silence and Pete stared back at her for a long moment, his heart pumping slower and slower, making him feel as though his body was shutting down. The words he never wanted to hear said to him by the one person he loved more than anything in the world…fuck, if that wasn't irony, then what was? He steeled himself against her gaze, waiting for her to look away, but she didn't, she held his eyes and though he could see the guilt in the emerald depths, he knew that a part of her had meant that. **

**Unable to stand there any more, he gathered himself together and not saying a word, stormed past her, into his bedroom, slamming the door as hard as he could. **

**Allie closed her eyes, letting the noise dance around in her head for a little bit before looking back at the boys who were staring at her intently. **

**"Sweetheart-," Dave stepped forward, but she shook her head, putting her hand up to stop him. **

**"I have to go," she mumbled, flinging herself out of the door and down the hall, running so fast the air in her lungs felt like fire as she tried to breathe. It did occur to her half way down the road that given Pete had described Sean and his friends as 'animals' that running through the streets on her own may not have been the best of ideas, but she didn't care. To be honest even if they did find her and beat the hell out of her she wouldn't feel it; her entire body felt so numb, so cold. **

**God knows how much time had passed when she slammed through the front door of her house, still running as she climbed the stairs, the ache in her body trying its best to persuade her to just collapse. **

**"Allie?" Lara frowned, watching as the blonde ran past her and into her own bedroom, slamming the door. Once inside, Allie ran straight through to her bathroom, not bothering taking any of her clothes off as she switched on the shower and stepped under it, leaning back against the tiled wall and slowly slipping down it until she was sat on the floor, arms wrapped around her legs just like when she was a little girl. Leaning her forehead against them, she found herself recollecting the pain in Pete's eyes as she had yelled at him. **

**"_You're just like your father,"_**

**Rocking herself lightly, Allie banged her head back against the cold tile and tilted her head up so the water hit her face, the water blending with the tears and making them indistinguishable it. Unable to help herself, she began sobbing, slamming her head back over and over again, feeling sick as she did so. **

**"Allie?" Lara called, the banging on the bathroom door, seemingly quiet in comparison to the volume of the water spray in her ears. "Allie? What's wrong?"**

**Shaking her head, Allie sobbed harder, curling into a ball and trying to make herself as small as possible as her world caved in around her and she only had herself to blame. **

* * *

**Matt Buckner opened the door to Pete's flat as quietly as he could, having left temporarily with the boys to give him so privacy. They'd tried knocking after Allie had left but he'd chosen not to answer, so much to Bov's disagreement, Dave had suggested they just go back to his for a while and leave Pete to sort it out. Swill had followed Allie, making sure she had gotten home ok, although he'd told them once back at Dave's that he'd lost her a few times along the way, apparently the girl could run for Britain if she wanted to. **

**Sighing deeply as his brain continued to process the events of the evening, unwilling to give him a break, Matt reached up blindly and switched on the light. **

**Most of the furniture with the exception of the sofa and the coffee table had been knocked over, glass littered the floor and in the midst of it all sat Pete Dunham, his back against the fire place, his head cradled in his hands. Matt stared at him for a long moment, not sure what to do or say for fear that it would make him lose it again. As though sensing his presence, the blue eyed man looked up at Matt, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears, his face reddened with those already shed. **

**"I'm fucked up, Matt," he told him, shaking his head as yet more tears fell down his cheeks. "I am so fucked up."**

**"Pete, what happened?" The American kicked a half broken lamp out of his path and moved to perch on the arm of the sofa, still staring at his friend. **

**"Well, 24 years ago I was born," Pete raised his eyebrows. "****_4_**** years ago I met the woman who I actually could see myself wanting to spend the rest of my life with and about ****_2_**** and a half hours ago, she threw it all back in my face."**

**"Are you drunk?" Matt asked him, eyeing the can of beer lying on its side next to him. **

**"Not nearly as much as I'd like to be," Pete laughed, lifting the empty can and shaking it at him. "We only had one,"**

**"Oh," Matt nodded, more than a little relieved. **

**"So I just mixed in some good old Jack Daniels with it," Pete finished, holding up the also empty bottle of rum. **

**"Right," Matt nodded, sending him a tight lipped smile. "Has it helped?"**

**"Well, I trashed my flat, I'm crying and I'm almost certain I'm sitting on a piece of broken glass," he grinned at Matt and tossed the JD bottle onto what used to be the small table beside the sofa. "You tell me,"**

**"What Allie said," Matt winced at the dark look Pete got. "She didn't mean it, not like that,"**

**"You're just like your father," Pete frowned. "I'm no shrink, but I'm pretty fucking sure there's only one way you can take that,"**

**"She was scared, Pete," Matt shook his head. "You can't hold that against her,"**

**"She lied to me," He pressed. "She never fucking lies to me, Matt. Ever."**

**"So?" Matt ran a hand through his hair and suppressed his yawn as he looked at the clock. It was already 2.30am and by the looks of it, he could kiss sleep goodbye for at least another hour. "People lie, Pete. And Allie's not perfect, ok? She's a girl who got scared and didn't want to tell her boyfriend," he shrugged. "Isn't that the same reason you keep half the stuff about the GSE from her?"**

**"I don't lie to her," Pete snapped angrily. **

**"No," Matt conceded. "But you never really tell her the truth either,"**

**The words seemed to sink in for a moment, either that or the rather potent combination of Fosters and Jack Daniels was hitting him, because Pete went quiet, staring at his hands which Matt had noticed were shaking somewhat. **

**"What happened to her?" he asked softly. "After I…" he nodded towards his bedroom. **

**"She didn't say anything," Matt told him. "She just ran out. Swill followed her though," he added quickly. "Made sure she got home ok."**

**"Good," Pete nodded and then looked around the living room, the chaos in it making his head spin. **

**"You should go get some sleep," Matt told him, standing up and offering him his hand. "Just forget everything till the morning. Everything always seems better in the morning,"**

**"Yeah," Pete pulled himself to his feet and tiredly rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry about…" he gestured to the living room. **

**"I've slept in worse," Matt laughed, shoving him slightly towards the hall which led to his bedroom. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." He kind of had to if he wanted anywhere to sleep anyway; tired as he was, Matt didn't see sleeping on broken glass as a very appealing option. "I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"**

**Nodding, Pete made his way down the hall, his body suddenly feeling the stress of the last few hours mixing with the alcohol and heightening his need to lie down. Collapsing onto the mattress, Pete fought the urge to groan as the scent of Allie's shampoo filled his nose, the shirt of his that she always wore rested on the pillow next to him and smelt of her skin. Closing his eyes, Pete wondered if she knew the hurt she had caused him tonight, if she had said it on purpose to make him hurt. It always seemed to be him fucking up and hurting her so maybe this was her get back. She deserved it, after all she was right, he ****_had _****put her through an unholy amount of shit the past four years and she'd forgiven all of it, without question. The words echoed in his head again and he winced as they caused an almost physical pain. **

**_You're just like your father. _**

**Turning his head to the side, Pete stared out of the window and catching the first signs of the lightening sky, almost laughed as he remembered Matt's advice about everything seeming better in the morning. His heart still hurt, Tommy was still out there somewhere, Mikey was AWOL, Allie was afraid of him and he had no living room furniture left. It was morning, but none of those things had lost their weight, in fact as Pete pushed himself upright and sat there watching stoically as the first rays of sunshine poured out of the clouds, they seemed to get heavier, anchoring him to the room, to his bed until eventually as the sun finally crept over the sky scrapers and hit his window, he fell asleep. **

* * *

_ If you're nice enough to leave a review, I'll **consider** updating in the next few days. Told you I liked being evil... ;) _


	26. Part 22: Where Are We Now

_I warn you now that this isn't anywhere near as eventful as the last chapter but it sets up chapter 23 which IS pretty damn eventful so be patient with it. The reviews were positively awesome, I now feel a whole lot better about this story (I was on the verge of losing faith and packing it in, feeling I had at this point jumped the proverbial ff shark) but here I am anyway...hope this is to your liking. :) _

* * *

"**Get up."**

**Allie Harding cracked open one eye and squinted at the unimpressed redhead standing above her; judging by the amount of light in the room, she guessed that it was around 11, but her body didn't care in the slightest, it just wanted rest.**

"**Give me another hour," Allie mumbled, closing her eye again. **

"**Allie would you fucking open your eyes and look at yourself," Lara snapped, yanking the covers off of the blonde and slapping her leg hard. **

"**Ow!" Allie whined. "Shit, that hurt,"**

"**Good," Lara hissed. "Look at this," **

**Shoving herself up so that she was still lying but propped up on her elbows, Allie blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the light and then stared somewhat horrified at the blood covered Egyptian cotton bed sheet her best friend was waving at her. As though on queue, her hand began to sting and glancing down at it she realised that between her impromptu shower last night and tossing and turning in her sleep, she had not only ripped off the bandage but also reopened the wound. **

"**Bugger," she muttered. **

"**Doesn't even begin to cover it," Lara grabbed her good hand roughly and more or less pulled her out of the bed. "You're hot," she frowned, placing her hand against Allie's forehead. "You've got a temperature. See what happens when you lock yourself in the shower for an hour with all your clothes on?"**

"**I'm not a child," Allie huffed, dodging out of her reach. **

"**Yeah?" Lara raised an eyebrow. "Act like it then," shoving a towel at her, she went back to whipping the bloodied sheets off of the bed. "Go take a bath, you look like absolute shite,"**

"**Thanks," Allie rolled her eyes. **

"**Not a problem," Lara smiled sarcastically. "And don't go taking your time either," she glared at the blonde sternly. "We need to get that hand re-bandaged, not to mention you've got a visitor downstairs,"**

**Allie froze, wondering if her best friend meant Pete; had he come to shout at her some more…did he want to break up? She wouldn't blame him if that was the case, but she wasn't entirely sure her heart could take it. **

"**Relax, it's not lover boy," she shook her head. **

"**Who is it then?" Allie frowned. **

"**Hopefully someone who can talk some fucking sense into you," Lara told her sharply, gathering the sheets up into her arms. "Be down in ten minutes,"**

"**What did I do?" Allie asked, her frustration getting the better of her. "Why are you being like this?"**

"**Being like what?" Lara shrugged, pausing in the doorway and staring at her nonchalantly. **

"**Such a bitch," she shot at her bitterly. "I mean, what the hell's your problem?"**

"_**My **_**problem?" Lara laughed. "You really want to go there with me right now, honey bunch? Because just off the top of my head, I'm going to venture that **_**you **_**are my problem. You can be stubborn, Harding, you can even be a pretty impressive bitch when you want, but I never had you pegged for being a fully fledged fucking idiot,"**

"_**What?" **_**Allie shrieked. Weren't best mates supposed to be supportive at times like this, even if it was your fault that everything had gone wrong? "Do you not even care that I'm scared right now? You know I'm waking up looking like something from a fucking George A. Romero film, wondering if I have a fiancé anymore and all you can do is stand there and yell at me?"**

**Lara let her head fall down onto her chest, looking back up at her best mate with sympathy in her eyes which hadn't been there before. Dropping the bed sheets onto the floor for a moment, she walked back over to the distressed blonde and met her shimmering green eyes, shaking her head. **

"**Oh, Allie, honey I'm sorry…" taking her hand, she ran her thumb over Allie's knuckles and then promptly lifted the other hand, slapping her across the face. **

"**Fucking hell!" Allie cried, pulling away from her. "Are you insane? You just slapped me!"**

"**Yeah, I noticed that, too," Lara reasoned. "And I'll do it again if I have to so how about you shut the fuck up for a minute and hear me out."**

**More shocked than anything, Allie descended into silence and stared at the red head who was wiggling her fingers, trying to get rid of the stinging sensation which had been caused by hitting her a little harder than she had meant to. **

"**You have put up with more shit in 24 years than most people do in their entire lifetime. I was there when you lost your Mum, Allie and I know that being the only girl, even though you were only 8, you had to step in a try to hold your family together. And you did it, without ever complaining or asking for anything back." Lara reached out and gently touched her face, not surprised in the slightest when she flinched at the action. "But you know what? You finally got something back…you got Pete. And he makes you happy, granted the man isn't famous for his admirable lifestyle choices, but I know how much he loves you. See you don't see the way he looks at you when he knows you aren't looking, or the big cheesy grin he gets every time someone in a 100 mile radius says your name,"**

"**But I-…"**

"**Got scared," Lara interrupted her, shaking her head. "Allie, everyone gets scared. Especially when they're in love with someone because we never let ourselves think about the bad stuff and that just makes it that little bit worse when we finally see it." She took a deep breath. "Pete's the Mayor of the firm, right?"**

"**Major," Allie corrected out of habit. **

"**Major, Mayor…what the hell do I care?" Lara waved it off. "The point is, you knew about this three years ago, right?"**

"**Yes," Allie nodded. **

"**So, what's changed?" Lara shrugged. "Instead of being able to pretend its just a joke he has with the boys, you actually saw it and it messed you up. But that doesn't mean he's changed. It means **_**you've**_** changed."**

**Allie looked up at her, completely lost. **

"**Pete is still Pete," Lara explained it. "He's the same guy who you met on the train, who you fell in love with…so the thing you have to work out is, who is he to you right now?"**

"**I swear, you aren't even speaking English," Allie mumbled, massaging her temples and trying to ease the headache which was building there. **

"**Next time you see him," Lara grabbed her shoulders and looked at her head on. "Who are you going to see? Are you going to see Pete, the man you love who gave you that ring? Or are you going to see whoever it was you met in the street last night? Because if it's the latter, then**_** yeah**_**, you do have a problem," **

**Allie stared down at the ring for a long moment, biting her lip; Pete would always be Pete to her, no matter what. His name triggered off so much in her mind, like the way his skin felt, the stupid grin he always wore in the morning, the way he tasted, the way his skin felt. Never in a million years would that change. **

"**I hurt him," she whispered shakily. "Lara, I hurt him really badly,"**

"**I know," Lara nodded, her voice soft as she reached out to brush a strand of hair out of Allie's eyes. "Now you just have to fix it,"**

"**But what if," she shook her head. **

"**What if he doesn't forgive you?" Lara laughed. "Allie, you could probably get a Chelsea tattoo on your forehead, burn his West Ham shirt and then have sex with another bloke on its ashes and Pete Dunham would s**_**till **_**take you back,"**

**Allie laughed lightly, clutching the towel she was holding tighter to her body and nodding to herself. **

"**Hey," Lara tilted her chin up. "Sorry about the slap." She grinned impishly. **

"**Its fine," she smiled lopsidedly at her. "I think it might have actually helped," tilting her head to the side she peered at her friend out of the corner of her eye. "How's it looking?"**

"**Pretty cool if I'm honest," Lara nodded appreiatvely, causing Allie to giggle.**

"**Its got that whole Demi Moore in G.I Jane look about it, blokes love that crap." She nudged Allie's shoulder playfully. "You can slap me back if you want,"**

"**Tempting," Allie laughed, shaking her head. "But no. I think I'm just going to go and take that bath,"**

"**Ok," Lara quickly kissed her forehead. "I'll go get started on this," she gestured to the bed sheets and watched as her best friend padded into the bathroom. "Hey, Allie-Cat?" she called. **

"**Yeah?"**

"**Don't feel too bad, everyone fucks up occasionally," she shrugged. "Life you just be plain boring if we didn't."**

**Smiling softly at her, Allie pulled open the bathroom door and stepped inside, wincing when suddenly her stomach seemed to seize, a pain ripping through it unlike any she'd felt before. Gripping the door frame, she bent over slightly and took a deep breath. Jesus that hurt. Rolling her eyes, she padded over to the bath, still hunched slightly from the pain and put it down to stress. Running the water as hot as she could stand it, she sat on the edge of the huge porcelain tub and watched it fill up, trying to figure out what the hell she was going to say to Pete when she next saw him. **

* * *

**Tugging on a sheer floral top over her jeans, Allie looked in the mirror and smiled; it was amazing what half an hour in a bath could do. Feeling bad that she'd broken her promise to Lara, she shoved her feet into a pair of Louboutin heels and checked her reflection once more before jogging down the curved Victorian staircase, prepared to apologise to whoever was waiting for her. Figuring that it might be Dave, Swill or possibly Matt here to check up on her, she would simply tell them that she was headed over to Pete's now and didn't really have to time chat. Grovelling would take time, especially with something as extreme as this. **

"**Hey," **

**Allie turned and saw Lara sat in the guest living room, her feet propped up on the antique stool beside the sofa, a huge glass of iced tea in one hand and the pre-sale issue copy of Vogue in the other. "You look pretty," she wrinkled her nose. "The whole covered in blood and bags under the eyes look is so 80's." putting down her iced tea, she nodded towards Allie's hand. "Come back in here when you're done and I'll wrap that for you, but I think your visitor might be getting a wee bit impatient."**

"**Ok," Allie frowned, slightly worried as to who it could be. Dumping her bag down in the foyer next to the front door, she made her way into the kitchen where Lara was pointing and pushed through the door, seeing that the TV was on but no one was there. **

"**Hola Senorita!"**

**Her head snapped around and tears filled her eyes as she stared in amazement at the old man sat at the breakfast bar sporting a sombrero and munching his way through the strawberries in the fruit bowl. **

"**Dad?" she whispered. **

"**Oh thank Christ, she recognises me!" Richard Harding laughed, his hazel eyes twinkling as he smiled broadly at his daughter. "How's my Allie-Cat?"**

**A tear leaked out of her eye and seeing the sympathy wash over her father's face, Allie knew in that second, that Lara had told him what had happened. Maybe it was the ache in her stomach which was refusing to leave no matter how many pain killers she took, maybe it was a delayed reaction to the fact that _Lara _had slapped her, or maybe it was just the fact that it had been over six months since she was last in a room with her dad. Regardless of the reason, Allie Harding found herself crying again. **

"**I messed up, Dad," she sniffed. "I really, really messed up,"**

"**Hey, hey, hey," he stood up and opened his arms. "Come here,"**

**She ran at him, throwing all dignity and maturity out of the window as she cried into her father's shoulder, his hands gently brushing her hair just like he used to when she was a little girl. "It'll be ok," he told her gently. "We'll make sense of this yet, you'll see."**

**Nodding, Allie clutched his shirt and then frowned when he pulled away slightly, reaching onto the chair next to him and pulling out another sombrero, placing it on Allie's head and making her laugh. **

"**So, we're both wearing our serious discussion hats," he pulled her down on the chair next to him. "How about filling in your old man on just what's going on?"**

"**I was a bitch," Allie told him glumly. **

"**Ah, see that much I got from Lara," he nudged her. "I was hoping you could start from the beginning. I'll try and help if I can," picking up her left hand and carefully avoiding the hole in it, he tapped the sparkling ring on her finger. "Can't be too bad if you've still got this on, can it?"**

**Looking up at him, Allie fought the urge to laugh; she knew how much her dad adored Pete and didn't really want to tell him what she'd said, knowing how disappointed he would be in her. **

"**You wanna bet?" she snorted, taking a deep breath before closing her eyes and telling him everything. Because, you know…the truth wasn't nearly so ugly if you shut your eyes. **

* * *

**Pete shoved the door to his flat open, feeling slightly guilty as he found himself praying that Matt wasn't in, but needing the space at the moment; the flat had still been a complete disaster when he'd left for work this morning and Matt had been more or less passed out on the sofa, apparently having abandoned any hope of clearing up. **

**Not that it bothered Pete in the slightest, after all, it was his fault that it looked as though a tornado had hit the place. Dropping his bag onto the floor with one hand and loosening his tie with the other, he was more than prepared to simply go back into his bedroom with a cold beer and pretend that the mess didn't exist for another few hours, at least till his hangover died down. **

**And as for Allie…sighing, Pete shook his head; he hadn't even let himself think about her today, every time he did, it felt as though someone was trying to yank his heart out through his throat. **

**Closing the door behind him, he stopped and stared at the flat, his eyes feeling as though they were bulging out of his head. It was spotless, cleaner than it had been in recent memory, not to mention all the lamps had been replaced and there was even a new side table next to the sofa. Fuck, he owed Matt big time for this. **

"**Matt?" he called, frowning when there was no reply. "Matt?" he tried again. **

**The front door started to rattle and he turned around just as it opened, watching Allie as she stepped inside obviously still unaware that he was there, her clothes covered in dust, her hair pulled up into a bun as she wiped her hands on her once pristine pair of jeans and sighed. **

**Glancing at her left hand, Pete noted that it had been re-bandaged, the smaller looking plaster on it making it look a lot less dramatic than it had last night. He continued to watch her unwilling to move a muscle in hope that maybe she wouldn't see him. But she did. **

**They stared at each other for a long moment, both of them standing their ground, daring the other to make the first move. Swallowing hard, Allie knew that this was her mess to clean up in more ways than one and so cleared her throat, reluctantly meeting his eyes. **

"**Hi," she winced. **_**Hi? **_**She thought with a laugh, **_**what are you, 12? This is your Pete you're talking to...the man you're marrying and trying to say sorry to and your opening line is 'Hi'?**_

**Pete continued to stare at her, the expression on his face unreadable; catching the black circles under his eyes and the tension in his body, Allie felt another pang of guilt stab her heart. **

"**I didn't think you'd be home this early," she told him, biting her lip and looking at the clock. "It's a Tuesday; you're not usually home till-…"**

"**I took a half day," he interrupted her bluntly. **

"**Oh," she nodded. "Right, that explains it…"**

**Jamming her hands into her pockets, Allie tried to remember the last time she was this nervous. She could actually hear her heart drumming in her ears, the sweat pooling in the palms of her hands, stinging the cut which Lara had expertly wrapped for her this morning after she had spoken for hours with her dad, who give or take a slap had had the same reaction as Lara before practically shoving her out the front door and informing her that she wasn't allowed back in the house until she had sorted things out with Pete. Sniffing lightly and sensing the first signs of a cold, Allie realised a little too late that her fully clothed shower last night, no matter how dramatic, may not have been the smartest idea. **

"**Did you do this?" Pete asked her jerking his chin towards the living room. **

"**Um, yeah," she nodded. "I came over earlier to get my bag, I left it here last night and…" she trailed off. "I hope its ok; I just didn't want you to have to do it later. I um, I taped the receipt for all the stuff to the fridge so if you don't like it…"**

"**Its fine," Pete told her. "Cheers,"**

**Slightly disheartened, Allie nodded and then picked her bag up off of the table; it wasn't that she expected him to forgive her just because she cleaned up his flat, but she had thought…shaking her head, Allie fought the urge to snort. She had thought that they would hug and kiss like they always did and that he would magically forget that she more or less broke his heart 24 hours ago. **

"**I'll head off then," she told him quietly. "You look like you could use some rest,"**

"**Actually, I need a coffee more than anything." Pete told her, stilling her hand on the door nob. She glanced over her shoulder at him and met his eyes. "D'you fancy one?"**

**Feeling the smile tugging at her lips, Allie tried to play it down and nodded. That was Pete's little way of basically saying he didn't want her to leave even if he was still pissed. Determined not to mess it up, Allie turned away from the door completely and smiled, not letting herself get disheartened when he didn't smile back. **

"**Yeah," she breathed. "A coffee sounds great."**

* * *

_Told you it wasn't brilliantly dramatic, but the next chapter takes offf straight from the end of this one. So please be kind when reviewing and wait for it...just you wait for it... ;) _


	27. Part 23: The Lost Boy

_Chapters 25/6 are very nearly reading to go and you'll be happy to know that its all fighting..well most of it. I had to kind of kick my own arse back into the habit of writing violence without being OTT but I think I just may have managed it. Anyway this is the chapter which Becki has been waiting for...let me know what you think. _

"**You sure you're alright out 'ere?" Pete asked, sliding onto the bench beside Allie and handing her a large latte. "There was a few people leaving so we can go back in if you want?"**

"**No," she told him, shaking her head. "I'm fine, it's actually pretty nice out," taking a long sip of her coffee, she smiled realising that Pete had already added the two sugars she took, turning to say thank you, she watched as he fidgeted about with something in his pocket and then held out a pack of ginger cookies from the bakery next door. She'd fallen in love with the place when she and Pete had first started dating and being just around the corner from his house, she would more often than not sneak out before he woke up and get breakfast from there. **

"**Thank you," she told him earnestly, not sure if he realised how much that tiny gesture actually meant to her. **

"'**S'alright," he shrugged, taking the lid off of his plain black coffee and inhaling the strong smell of unfiltered caffeine. His body immediately reacted, craving the strong liquid even more; the whiskey from last night was starting to kick in and as a result, the back of his head was pounding. **

"**You're hung over," she told him with a slight smile and he looked up completely confused. How the hell did she know that? Unless Matt had been shooting his mouth off again…the yank never had any bloody control when it came to Allie. "You always have black coffee when you're hung over," she explained. **

"**I only had one beer," he told her honestly. "Its just between that and the pain killers for my head, it kinda knocked the shit outta me," he pointed to the stitches at the back of his head from Mikey's attack last week and vaguely remembered that he was due to have them removed tomorrow. **

"**How's the hand?" Pete asked her, breaking the short silence and nodding to her hand which was resting on the bench. **

"**Oh, it's alright actually," she flexed her fingers as though proving it. "Thanks for looking after it last night,"**

"**Looks like you did a better job than I did," he raised is eyebrows looking at the new bandage. **

"**Oh no, that was Lara," she explained. "I got it wet in the shower."**

**Apparently satisfied with that answer, Pete began swirling his coffee around, watching as the dark liquid sloshed dangerously close to the edge of the paper cup. **

"**So," Allie sighed, staring out across the Thames, her eyes trained on the little boats navigating its murky depths. "On a scale of one to bitch, I messed up pretty badly, didn't I?"**

"**Allie," Pete shook his head. "We really don't have to get into this now, alright? Let's just-…."**

"**What?" she interrupted. "Sit in this oh so comfortable silence for the next hour until we either end up yelling at each other again or better yet burying our heads in the sand and heading back to yours for a round of angry make up sex?"**

**Against his will, Pete smirked, shaking his head as he took another sip of coffee, the woman knew him far too well. **

"**What I said last night," she shook her head, the wind blowing at her face and sending a shiver through her. "I shouldn't have said it, Christ, I didn't even **_**mean**_** it," turning to look at him, she wasn't surprised when he continued to stare straight ahead. "I was there when Steve said that to you and I know how much it hurt you…I was angry, Pete. Scared shitless and I know, ok, I know that doen't excuse it, but…"**

**Feeling her eyes start to sting, she turned back away from him and stared down at her rapidly cooling coffee. **

"**You have no idea how awful I felt last night, how much I hated myself," she told him.**

"**I may have had a vague idea," Pete snorted, stretching his legs out in front of him. "In less than 24 hours my girlfriend told me that she doesn't want to marry me and that I'm turning into my old man," he laughed bitterly and rubbed his chin. "It wasn't exactly a barrel of laughs for me either, Allie."**

"**I wish I could take it back," she pressed. "But I'd never seen you like that before and I just…panicked." Allie frowned, the feeling of sickness from last night washing over her again. "You hurt me so I hurt you, hardly the best example of maturity I know, but that's what happened."**

"**You hurt me because I hurt you?" Pete scoffed. "Nah, Allie that right there's the fucking dictionary definition of maturity,"**

"**Oh so this is how it's going to go, huh?" she raised an eyebrow. "I sit here, pour my heart out and try to say sorry and you just…rip the piss out of me?"**

**  
"Yeah well if you wanted someone who would roll over and take shit like a lap dog, maybe you should've shagged the yank when you had the chance." he shot at her bitterly. **

**Pete Dunham had lived under the misconception most of his life that because of his background, maybe even the way he spoke he wasn't an intelligent bloke. For the past 24 years, he'd argued with every person who'd ever assumed as such, fighting with every fibre in his body to prove them wrong. **

**But right now, in that second, he knew that every single fucking one of them had been right. **

"**Ok," Allie calmly placed her coffee on the floor and shook her head in disbelief. "We're officially done here," standing up, something inside of her seemed to snap, her green eyes glowing dangerously as she stared at him. "I fucked up last night, I am more than aware of that, hence the reason I'm sat here now trying to make it up to you, but if you're idea of giving me a shot is to sit there like some smug child, responding to everything I saw with a golden nugget of oh-so-hilarious Dunham humour, then you can fuck right off, because I. Am. Done,"**

**Turning on her heel, Pete watched helplessly for a moment as she strode across the park, not bothering using the pavements, her heels catching in the clumps of overly dry grass which stuck up from the ground. Rubbing his face in frustration, he sighed heavily before chucking his own cup into the bin behind him and chasing after her. **

"**Allie!" he shouted, cursing under his breath when she continued walking. "Would you just wait for fuck sake?"**

"**Why?" she screamed, turning around at him. "So you can throw something else back in my face? I get that you're pissed off at me, but the Matt thing?" she shook her head. "I'd say that it's over, but we both know it never even fucking began! He had a crush on me for all of…what, a week? And you're still hung up on it to the point where you think throwing it in my face when I'm trying to apologise to you is going to give you the higher moral ground or something?" she snorted, shaking her head at him. "We'll try this again later, maybe in the mean time you could try growing up."**

"**Allie!" Pete shouted again as she carried on walking.**

"_**What?" **_**she screamed, looking at him exasperatedly. **

"**You just stepped in dog shit." **

**Staring at him for a moment as though he was crazy, Allie glanced down and there it was stuck to her £350 a pair Louboutin shoes: the biggest chunk of dog crap she could ever remember seeing. **

"**Great," she cried, clapping her hands down to her sides. "Just…perfect!"**

**Bending down to examine the shoes, she looked up, narrowing her eyes when she heard the distinct sound of Pete Dunham laughing. **

"**You think this is funny?" she hissed. **

"**I think its fucking hilarious," he told her, scratching the back of his head. **

"**Yeah, well that just confirms my suspicions that you're a prick," she told him with a shrug. At that, he laughed even harder; the girl had a mouth and a half on her, that much he was certain of. Raising an eyebrow as she looked around her carefully for a moment before sitting down on the grass and kicking off her heels, Pete jammed his hands into his pockets before flopping down beside her, smirking slightly when she pretended not to care. **

"**You weren't supposed to see it," Pete told her after a long moment, picking at a clump of dry grass and tossing it.**

"**See what?" Allie responded quietly, still focused on her shoes. **

"**The fight," Pete watched as she instantly stilled what she was doing and sat up straight again. "I wanted you to stay inside,"**

"**Yeah, well I didn't did I?" she snapped, tired of being spoken to like a disobedient pet. "Jesus, Pete am I supposed to be thankful for that or something?"**

"**No," he shook his head, his tone even, "You're just supposed to know when to back off, I mean, if you don't even trust me then…"**

"**Trust you?" Allie stressed. "Jesus, Pete I trust you more than anyone else in the world, I love you. You're a good man, I wouldn't be with you if you weren't and…" her throat started to tighten. "I know how close I came to throwing it all away last night and the fact that I hurt you is making me feel like I can't breathe…" she closed her eyes and felt the tears clinging to her lashes. "Christ, I can't even string together a decent apology can I?"**

"**I'm sorry," he told her gently. "For what I said back there," he shrugged bashfully. "Its bullshit, I know that."**

"**So why…"**

"**Because you were right," he sighed. "I'm pissed off at you and I wasn't thinking." he cast a glance at the various kids running about on the grass. **"**I always wanted you to be separate from the GSE. I hated the idea of you thinking that was all I was about."**

"**I don't," she promised him. "Pete…"**

"**Do you **_**want**_** to marry me?" he asked her, his eyes so open she felt her heart skip a beat. He wasn't just asking her for effect, this was him really asking her…giving her the chance to walk away. **

"**Why are you asking me this?" she whispered, shaking her head. How the hell could he not know by now?**

"**Because before I used to look at you and I knew exactly what was going on in your head," he told her. "I could see it in your eyes when you looked at me that I was what you wanted…" **

"**And now?" Allie pressed. "What you…you think that's not there anymore?"**

"**I don't know, Allie," he shrugged. "I honestly have no idea what you want right now,"**

"**I want **_**you**_**," she told him simply. A tear ran down her cheek and she didn't bother wiping it away. "I want to go back to how things were, I want you to know that if I could I would take back every stupid fucking thing I said you last night, I want you to look at me and know that I'm yours," she bit her lip so hard that the taste of copper filled her mouth, making her wince. "Pete, look at me, please,"**

**Pete met her eyes and felt his chest tighten; he'd never seen Allie look like that, so uncertain, so desperate. **

"**I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I know its shit but I don't know what else to say,"**

**He stared at her for a long moment, frowning slightly when he noticed the slight redness of her left cheek which she had obviously tried to hide with make up. **

**Reaching out, he gently ran his finger down her face, her green eyes immediately shooting up to look at him, obviously shocked that he was touching her. **

"**What happened 'ere then?" he asked her softly. **

"**Huh?" she shook herself out of the little trance she was in, but the feel of his fingers on her skin… "Oh that," she rolled her eyes. "It's nothing,"**

**Pete gave her a knowing look and she sighed, shrugging lightly. **

"**Lara might have slapped me," she laughed when his eyebrows shot up.**

"**She did what?" he demanded angrily. **

"**It was nothing I didn't deserve," she told him. "Or need for that matter."**

"**Only one of the lads has ever hit me," Pete told her out of the blue. Allie wasn't entirely sure where this was going, but if it was a step towards forgiving her, she would happily let him ramble on all day. **

"**Bovver?" she asked quietly. **

"**Nah," he shook his head. "Dave, actually; and it wasn't just a slap either," he laughed lightly. "He kicked the absolute shit outta me,"**

"**What?" Allie gasped, having never been told this. "When?"**

"**Years back," Pete shook his head. "Dave was a very different bloke when I first met him," he snored. "That's a fucking understatement and a half actually; he was fucked in the head."**

**Allie's eyes widened; out of all of them, even Pete sometimes, Dave had always seemed the most grounded. She couldn't imagine him being anything but that. **

"**See, one night I reckon it was our first, maybe second year of Uni, we were at this party and I found a shit load of pills in his jacket. E's most of 'em, he'd been taking 'em for weeks apparently but none of us had noticed anything different." Allie blinked, completely horrified. "So I grabbed him by the neck, and I mean really fucking grabbed him, and I dragged him outside. He started shouting at me, calling me every name under the bloody sun, some of the shit he was coming out with made Swill sound like a priest."**

**He chuckled and felt Allie giggled slightly beside him, taking a deep breath as he continued. **

"**I asked him what the fuck he was doing and he didn't answer, he just kicked the absolute shit outta me," he shook his head. "Put me in hospital for two nights all because he couldn't deal with it. He told me later that his family was completely fucked up, his little sister had gone AWOL, his parents were splitting up and he just…lost it for a while. Not that I blamed him, it made my lot sound like the fuckin' Brady Bunch," turning to face Allie, he saw the sympathy in her eyes and smiled faintly. "The night I got out of hospital, he came round to my dorm room with a case of beer and a curry and we just sat outside the whole night, he told me everything that had gone on, how scared he was of what was happening to him. I sat there and I watched him cry for hours, trying to suss out what the fuck had gone wrong in his life. He didn't need to say sorry because I knew why he'd done what he did," he snorted. "After that night, he was the closest mate I had aside from Bov. He stepped in where Steve should have been the whole time he was running the firm, he had my back the whole way through Uni, still does now." **

"**That's horrible," Allie mumbled, still unable to believe it.**

"**Yeah," Pete nodded. "It was, but I knew then that that wasn't about me. He would have beaten the hell out of whoever he'd come across first that night, good thing it was me actually, anyone else would have landed the poor bastard in the nick." He shook his head. "But my point is that fear makes everyone behave like a twat,"**

"**You're calling me a twat?" Allie raised an eyebrow. **

"**You're really gonna sit there and tell me you weren't?" Pete asked her back, his tone only slightly teasing. **

"**Fair point," she nodded, blushing. **

"**You got scared because I was never straight with you," he reasoned. "And you meant what you said,"**

"**No, I didn't!" she protested. **

"**Yeah, you did," Pete shook his head. "I'm not holding it against you, alright? And the reason I know you meant it is because when you said earlier that you said it to hurt me," he snorted. "Bollocks you did. You don't have it in you to hurt me, not on purpose anyway. Just like I'd never, ever go out of my way to hurt you,"**

"**So," she rubbed her hands on her jeans, the sun breaking through the clouds finally and hitting her back. "Am I forgiven?"**

"**You're crying and covered in dog shit," Pete laughed. "I'd say you've more than paid your dues, yeah," He grinned and shook his head. "Come 'ere."**

**Pulling her into a tight hug, he kissed the side of her head and lay his cheek against the top of her head as she snuggled into his chest contededly for a moment. **

"**Ok then," Allie pulled away from his embrace and stood up, brushing the stray grass and dirt off of her jeans and holding her hand out to him. "Come on," she wiggled her fingers at him. "If I'm going to apologise, I'm going to do it right,"**

"**How's that?" Pete raised an eyebrow, smirking up at her. **

"**I'll do the bloke thing and buy you a beer," she offered, then winced, eyeing the stitches at the back of his head. "Or maybe just another coffee,"**

"**I'm not buying you another pair of them," Pete pointed to her shoes. "How much were they?"**

"**£350," she winced at his reaction. **

"**Fuck me!" Pete laughed, taking her hand and pulling himself up. "Do you have any idea how many beers that equates to?"**

"**Enough to make ugly girls look fit?" she queried. **

"**Precisely," Pete grinned. "And given the female standards in the Abbey," Pete grimaced. "£350 would go a long fucking way,"**

"**Such a gentleman," Allie rolled her eyes. **

"**Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow at her, catching her confused expression as he crouched down in front of her. "I'm hung over, didn't get to finish my coffee, got yelled at by my girlfriend who smells of dog shit and yet I'm **_**still **_**willing to give you a piggy back." He pointed at her. "Now you stand there and tell me again that I'm not a gentleman,"**

"**You really forgive me then?" she asked, her hands cupping his face gently. **

"**Do you love me?" he asked her quietly, kissing her fingers as they grazed his lips. **

"**Yes," she told him instantly, not even having to think about it. "I love you,"**

"**Then yeah," he grinned. "I forgive you," standing up, he kissed her softly at first then harder, pulling her body as close as he could get it. Something clicked in his brain and reminded him that they were still very much in public, so he pulled away, turning so his back was to her. **

"**Come on," he reached out for her. "Jump on before I change my mind,"**

**Grinning, Allie jumped up a little, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms going around his neck as carried her through the park, knowing that as he tightened his hands protectively on her legs and he informed her of the disgrace he and Benjamin had made of themselves in the staffroom earlier in the morning that everything was going to be alright. **

**Pete was right about them, they weren't perfect but as far as Allie was concerned, perfect had nothing on Pete Dunham.**

* * *

**Pete blinked at what seemed like the sudden darkness in the room, but glancing at the clock he realised that it was already gone 9.30pm, which meant he and Allie had been asleep for at least four hours. Turning to look at the sleeping blonde next to him, he realised it wouldn't exactly do them any harm given how hard the past two days had been. The trip to his apartment had been something of a blur, especially once they got to the front door, away from public scrutiny and all bets were off; he wasn't sure who had initiated it but they'd ended up stumbling through the hallway, their lips locked, not particularly caring if Matt was in or not when they fell into the flat. Smiling as she mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled deeper into her pillow, Pete carefully reached out to brush some hair off of her face, tucking it behind her ear and running his hand lightly down her side, the skin still warm and covered in a faint sheen of sweat. Using his other arm which was trapped under her body to pull her closer, Pete sighed contentedly into her hair as her lips sleepily pressed against his chest. **

"**Are you awake?" she mumbled. **

"**No," he grinned, looking down at the top of her head. "You?"**

"**Uh-uh," she shook her head, laughing lightly before tilting her head up to look at him. **

**His fingers traced her features before burying themselves in her soft hair as she kissed her way up his chest to his mouth, their lips only millimetres apart when suddenly, Pete's phone rang. **

"**Fuck," he muttered angrily, lifting his head off of the pillow slightly to cast a look at the screen. "Bovver," he grumbled. "What the fuck does he want?"**

"**D'you want to get it?" Allie asked, pulling away slightly and reaching for the phone to hand it to him. **

"**No," he shook his head, grabbing her hand and instead rolling them over so that she was trapped underneath him. "Not right now," he grinned down at her. "I'm a little busy at the moment,"**

**Crushing his lips onto hers, he moaned as she arched her body up into his, her hands running up and down his back as he whispered 'I love you' against her mouth. **

**Fuck it, whatever Bov wanted could wait, it was probably just to get him down the Abbey anyway; the boys didn't know that things were fine between him and Allie now so it was more than likely them trying to get him into a 'forget-your-bird' themed drinking session. Frowning as the phone rang again, he reached out and blindly switched it off before flinging the offending object across the room and falling back down into Allie's arms. **

* * *

"**Shit," Bovver hissed, staring down at his phone as the all to familiar monotone voice informed him that the phone he was trying to reach was switched off. "Come on, Pete," he muttered, dialling the number of his land line and waiting patiently. By the 16****th**** ring, he was just about ready to punch something. Hanging up, he shoved the phone back into his pocket and carefully edged around the corner, narrowing his eyes and trying to make out what was happening. His gaze landed on the tall, intimidating looking police officer who was on his phone, half leaning out of his car as he stared at the white tent pitched at the side of the road. **

"**The body was found on Millennium Harbour at approximately 5.47 this afternoon." He noted simply. "We've already got forensics down here, believe me serge, it wasn't pretty." He nodded and picked up a sheet of paper, his eyes narrowed as he scrutinized whatever was on it. "No, we've got ID, he was carrying it; driving license, national insurance number, everything we needed just…sat in his wallet. Yeah, let me get it,"**

**Standing up, the officer walked over to a small table at which another officer was stood examining something. Bovver held his breath as the officer picked up a plastic wallet and held it up in the fading sunlight, his eyes fighting to see past the blood and dirt smeared on the small card. **

"**Michael James Mullins," he announced, sending Bovver's stomach plummeting to his feet. "22****nd**** December, 1980. Nah, he's local serg, says here he's a Millwall boy, born and bred." Nodding, he dropped the wallet back onto the table. "We've got it cordoned off, there's no way we can let traffic through, not until we clean this up. And judging by the looks of the poor sod, I don't know how long that's going to take, I'm just leaving it with forensics, they're the experts on murder, anyway."**

_**Murder. **_

**The word echoed through Bovver's brain and turned his blood to ice; his fingers started to sting and glancing down, he noticed that he'd been gripping the surface of the brick wall so hard that he'd grazed the pads of his fingers. Turning his gaze to the white tent set up on the corner of the road, he gulped knowing that behind it, lay the remains of Mikey Mullins. Blokes like him didn't just disappear and they sure as shit didn't get murdered…not randomly anyway. **

**Recalling what Sean had said at the fight last night, about how Mikey had been spending time with Tommy Hatcher, Bovver felt sick. You didn't need to be Einstein to work that one out. Mikey starts talking to Tommy, a few weeks later Mikey attacks Pete but doesn't finish the job, a few days later Mikey's found in a ditch with half his face missing. **

**Shuddering and trying to ignore the bile climbing up his throat, Bovver got back onto this motorbike and took off, not even bothering with his helmet as he rode as fast as he could towards Pete's flat. He didn't know how they were supposed to deal with this or even if they could. The only thing Bovver knew in that one moment was that as things stood at the moment, with Mikey dead and Tommy still gunning for them, the GSE were completely and utterly fucked. **

* * *

_To be continued very, very soon..._


	28. Part 24: Fear Itself

_Anyone in the mood for a spot of violence? This chapter and the next are a little bit darker than the previous ones, but I forgot how much fun it is to write cliffhangers so I'm being a bit self indulgent I suppose. :P Cheers for the wonderful reviews last time round, you guys genuinely don't know how much they mean/help me write this story! And so it begins..._

* * *

**Despite being mostly full, the Kings Head pub was eerily quiet for a Saturday night, so quiet in fact that when Sean Esdon leant on the bar to order his drink, he could actually hear the old wooden surface groaning under the weight of his arms. Ordering a round of beers, he chucked £30 onto the bar, not bothering waiting for change as he stalked back to his table, ignoring the looks he was getting; he didn't have the energy or the patience to fight anyone tonight, not without the threat of completely loosing his temper and killing someone anyway.**

**The news of Mikey Mullins' death had spread like wildfire through their area and whilst most people were busy cooking up their own little versions of what had happened to him, Sean and the boys knew the much more frightening truth. Having the likes of Tommy Hatcher gunning for you didn't exactly make for a good nights sleep. **

"**Mate, maybe we should just go home, yeah?" his younger brother Lee glanced about nervously as Sean sat down, the scrapping of his chair along the wooden floor drawing even more attention to their table. **

**Shaking his head in disgust, Sean cast a glance at the girl behind the bar who still hadn't finished pouring their pints. **

"**And why the fuck would we do that?" he asked harshly, staring at his little brothers face, the mark left by Pete Dunham's foot the other night still marring his skin. **

"**Because people are looking at us," Lee pressed. "Mate, everyone knows what happened to Mikey and-…"**

"**Oh, shut up, Lee," Sean pointed at him. "No one wants to fucking hear your little conspiracy theory, alright?"**

"**Conspiracy theory?" Lee laughed. "Sean, a few hours ago, the leader of our firm was found in a ditch with half his fuckin' face missing. You might not be worried about it, but I fucking am. Especially if what people are saying is true and-…"**

"**And what?" Sean interrupted. "What are people saying, Lee? Is it upsetting you, sweetheart?"**

"**I know as well as you do that Tommy Hatcher did this," Lee hissed. "The boys agree with me,"**

"**Do they now?" Sean cast a glance around the rest of the table, almost laughing as the boys looked down, afraid to be spoken to. "Well come on lads," he leant back in his chair and kicked the leg of the table, making it shake. "Lets 'ave it, I mean just what 'ave you girls been talking about when I'm not 'ere?"**

"**Oh come on, son," Jamie Thompson leant forward and met Sean's eyes, surprising the slightly older man when he didn't detect even the tiniest bit of fear in them. "Last time we saw Mikey he was fucking wittering on about his little meetings with Hatcher, about how he was going to do Dunham in and then he goes missing for half a fucking week only to be found in a ditch," he shook his head. "I know you're not the sharpest tool in the shed but it doesn't take a fucking genius to put it all together, Sean."**

"**You'd best watch your fucking mouth there, son," Sean narrowed his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for your shit right now,"**

"**What are you gonna do about it?" Jamie taunted him. "Mikey was the head of this firm and he's gone, so all bets are off as far as I can tell,"**

"**I'm the head of this firm now," Sean told him, ignoring the look of fear in the barmaids eyes as she practically dropped the tray of their drinks down onto the table and scurried back to the safety of the bar. **

"**You fucking what?" Jamie laughed. "Says who?"**

"**Says me," Sean picked up his pint and took a long sip. "Anyone else got a problem with that?" **

**None of the boys spoke up, even when Jamie glanced around at them desperately looking for someone, just one of them to back him up. **

"**Dear me little Jamie," Sean winced. "Looks like you've been out done," he leant forward and lowered his voice. "So how's about, you shut your fucking mouth before I do it for you, eh?"**

"**You reckon I'm scared of you, mate?" Jamie stood up, challenging him and if possible, the bar seemed to get even quieter. **

"**You fucking well should be," Sean snarled. "And right now, you're starting to get on my tits and I've got bigger things on my mind than deciding whether or not I can be bothered to beat the shit outta ya, so why don't you just be a good little boy and sit the fuck down?"**

"**Alright," Jamie conceded, pursing his lips and staring at Sean arrogantly. "You wanna play the Major, go ahead," he shrugged. "Personally, I can't fucking wait to hear your suggestions for what we do now. We've got that Dunham cunt still strolling around like he owns the place, half of fucking Millwall getting more than a little curious to see what our internal organs would look like on the outside and the old bill knocking on our door every five seconds asking bullshit questions about when, how and where,"**

"**I couldn't give a fuck about the pigs," Sean shrugged. "And as for Dunham, he's not going anywhere and its not like we're the only ones out for him, is it? Someone else will get in there if we don't,"**

"**So what about Millwall?" Lee asked quietly, not looking up from his pint. **

"**Mikey was a stupid twat," Sean snorted. "He went about it all the wrong way, you don't stand off with a bloke like Hatcher on your own, not unless you've got a fucking death wish,"**

"**You want to go after Hatcher?" Jamie laughed. "Christ almighty, have you lost your fucking mind, mate?"**

"**We do it tonight," Sean continued, ignoring the comment completely. "We do it quickly and get the fuck outta there, alright, no fucking hanging about," **

**Downing the rest of his pint, he sloppily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. **

"**Meet me back 'ere at about 1," he glared at them. "Any of you tarts decide not to show up and believe me, Hatcher will be the last of your worries,"**

**The rest of the boys watched him as he strode out of the pub, letting the door slam behind him; the noise level rose just the tiniest bit as a sudden relief seemed to ripple through the crowd at the bar. **

"**Great," Jamie spat. "This is just fucking perfect ain't it? Your brother gets to fulfil his retarded little fantasy of playing the Major and we all get killed because of it?"**

"**Doesn't matter," Lee shrugged. "Even if we don't show he'll come after us,"**

"**What?" Jamie frowned. **

"**We follow him tonight and Hatcher kills us," he told him simply. "We don't show up, Sean kills us," **

**The men around him descended into silence once again and as he downed the dregs of his pint, Lee Esdon knew he was thinking the same thing as everyone else: no matter what decision they made in the end, no matter what went down in the next 24 hours, they were all dead men walking. **

* * *

"**How can you eat that?"**

**Allie looked up from the gigantic slice of ham and pineapple pizza she was about to bite into and raised an eyebrow as the entire GSE stared at her in horror. **

"**Its pizza," she frowned. **

"**Nah, love," Swill shook his head, gesturing to the slice of pepperoni he had. "**_**This **_**is pizza, that," he pointed at her. "…is a fucking abomination! Fruit has no place on a pizza,"**

**Grinning at them, she merely shrugged and bit into it, emitting a long 'Mmmmm' as she chewed it happily. What the hell did these men know about taste? She'd seen them put ketchup on roast lamb for God sake. **

"**Dunham, sort your bird out," Swill grimaced. "That's just plain wrong, that is,"**

**Giggling, Allie looked at Pete who was sat next to her grinning as he shook his head, one hand holding a slice of pepperoni pizza, the other one draped behind her on the back of the sofa. It wasn't that often that they had a group night in, but with everything that had happened in the past few days, they were all to tired to go out. **

"**Speaking of plain wrong," Ned piped up, reaching for his bottle of beer and smirking at Matt. "You fancy filling us in on what happened with that bird you was with in the Abbey the other night? The one with teeth as big as her tits,"**

**"Hey!" Matt half laughed. "She wasn't ugly or anything,"**

**"She was alright," Swill chimed in. "Nice arse, I'll give you that, but those teeth," he shook his head. "I didn't know whether to shake her hand or feed her a carrot,"**

**The room instantly filled with laughter and Matt muttered something under his breath before picking up a stray trainer and chucking it at Swill. **

"**Ay, Ay," Pete raised his eyebrows and grinned at the American. "Kept that one quiet, didn't you, you cheeky bitch,"**

"**I don't really want to get into it," Matt cast a quick glance at Allie.**

"**Hey," she frowned. "Don't hold back on my account," she dropped the remainders of her pizza back into the box and wiped her hands on a napkin, leaning her head back so it was resting against Pete's chest and smiling when he kissed her hair. "I've been friends with this lot for the past four years so I'm almost certain that nothing you say can shock me,"**

"**That sounds like a challenge," Swill grinned. "Did I ever tell you the story about that bird I dated who had banana fetish?"**

"**Alright, enough!" Allie covered her ears as Pete and the rest of the boys pissed themselves. Standing up, she reached for the pile of empty pizza boxes on the table and shuddered slightly. "I'm gonna go chuck these out,"**

"**I'll come with you," Pete moved to stand up, but Allie shook her head, playfully pushing him back down. "I'll be fine," she smiled. "And besides, the sooner I get out of here, the better. At least that way I can spare my innocent mind,"**

"**Innocent my arse," Swill smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Dunham's told us a few stories which beg to differ with that little statement,"**

"**Yeah, well **_**Dunham**_** doesn't know half the stuff I tell Lara so I guess we're even," she smiled sweetly, catching the fear in her fiancé's eyes. "And as for you," she pointed at Swill. "The less I know about your arse, the better," Allie laughed, dodging the napkin he tossed at her as she yanked the front door open and stepped into the hallway.**

**She jogged down the old wooden staircase, careful not to trip as she strained to see over the top of the pile of boxes she was carrying. Reaching the bottom floor, she smiled as she spotted one of Pete's neighbours, a forty something woman wearing far too much herbal perfume walking through the door. **

"**Hi," Allie greeted her. The woman didn't respond, just held the door open with a bored expression on her face as she waited for Allie to walk through it. Smiling, she stepped out onto the porch and turned back to face her. **

"**Thank y-…" her sentence was cut short as the woman let go of the door and it slammed in Allie's face. Blinking in shock, she shook her head and made her way down the path towards the recycling bin near the gate. Lifting the bin with a cautionary finger, she grimaced as something wet dripped onto her hand and with a small squeal which even she rolled her eyes at, she chucked the boxes in and let the lid slam back down. Vigorously wiping her hand on the back of her jeans, Allie glanced around her to make sure no one had witnessed her little outburst over OTT girliness and sighed thankfully at the seemingly empty street. **

**It had only just begun to get dark, a sure sign that spring was approaching and so she took a minute to simply enjoy the fresh air; a moment which was quickly ruined when the same pain from the past few days rippled in her stomach making her wince. Maybe that pineapple pizza wasn't the best of ideas after all, she thought, or maybe it was more to do with the four Bounty bars she'd eaten before she arrived at Pete's. Sighing, she rubbed her tummy with one hand and made her way back up the porch steps to the front door which was now shut. **

"**Shit," she whispered, biting her lip. The front door to the building was self locking when it shut and she'd left her key in the flat as well as her phone. Running a frustrated hand through her hair, Allie crept around the side of the building to the set of stairs which led up to the roof and figured that was her best option. Spring may have been approaching but it was still quite chilly and so by the time the boys noticed she had been missing for too long, chances are she would have frozen. **

**Just as she lifted her leg to climb over the seemingly pointless waist high gate to get onto the ladder, someone grabbed her arm and she spun around expecting to see Pete. Only the eyes that she met which bored fiercely into hers didn't belong to Pete Dunham, but she would have known them anywhere. **

"**Oh my God," she whispered, fear sweeping through her and making her shake. **

"**Don't scream," Lee Esdon instructed her in a harsh whisper. **

**Shaking her head, Allie yanked her hand away from him and tried to run, but he grabbed her again, harder this time and shoved her against the wall. **

"**Pete!" she screamed, her eyes widening as Lee's hand clapped down over her mouth, silencing her. **

"**Will you shut up!" he hissed, but seeing the fear in the girl's eyes, he relented somewhat and let go of her. "I'm not here for you, alright? I'm not gonna hurt you,"**

"**Then what the hell do you want?" Allie whispered, determined not to let him know how scared she was. **

"**I need to talk to Pete," he told her honestly and she stared at him as though he was crazy. "I know, I know it sounds fucking stupid but…" he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, the other one gripping Allie's arm. "Some serious shit is about to kick off and I don't know who else can help me," he looked her in the eye and saw something flash in the green depths. Sympathy perhaps?**

"**Why the fuck should he?" she spat suddenly. "Have you forgotten that you tried to kill him two weeks ago?"**

"**Yeah, and what do you think he was trying to do using my head as a fucking football the other night?" he shouted at her. "Now are you gonna be a good girl and go up there and get him or am I gonna have to go myself?"**

**Before Allie could answer, he suddenly disappeared, letting go of her arm so quickly that she almost fell down with him. **

"**What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Pete shouted through gritted teeth as he pinned the younger man against the wall, holding him by the throat not tight enough to stop him breathing, but tight enough to let Lee know that if he pushed him enough, all it would take was that little bit more pressure. **

"**You alright, sweetheart?" Dave took Allie's arm and examined it, making sure she was ok. **

**She nodded mutely, her eyes glued to the scene in front of her, though she did shoot him a grateful smile when he wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders. **

"**Alright, Dunham?" Lee hissed with a faint smile on his lips. "Long time no see,"**

"**And to think your brother branded me as the cunt who never knew when to shut his mouth," Pete shook his head and glared dangerously at him. "Now, I'm a patient bloke, so I'll give you three seconds to come up with fucking good excuse for why you thought it'd be a smart idea to attack my girlfriend,"**

"**I didn't fucking attack her," Lee spat, trying to turn his head to look at the blonde in question but unable to due to Pete's iron grip on his throat. "Look at 'er, she's fine,"**

"**You don't want to be looking at her sunshine," Pete shot back. "In fact, if I get the impression you're so much as **_**thinking **_**about her and I'll finish what I started the other night," throwing a quick glance over his shoulder at his girlfriend, he watched as she nodded faintly, her way of letting him know that she understood why he needed to do this. **

"**Dave," Pete didn't have to say anymore than that, his tone was enough for Dave to know what he had to do. **

"**Come on, darlin'," he gently tugged on Allie's hand. "Let's go inside, yeah? Make sure that arm doesn't need amputating,"**

**Allie met Pete's eyes once more and swallowed hard before following Dave around the side of the building to the front door, his arm still locked around her shoulders comfortingly. **

"**I didn't come 'ere for your bird, Dunham," Lee looked him in the eye. "I came 'ere to find you,"**

"**And what the fuck could we possibly have to chat about, Lee?" Pete queried. **

"**Mikey's dead," Lee told him and then shot a glance at Bovver over Pete's shoulder. "But then, you already knew that didn't you? Right little gossipy bitch you are, aren't you Bov?"**

"**You wanna get to the fucking point there, Esdon?" Pete jammed his arm a little harder into the man's throat. "Because I'm getting mighty fucking bored,"**

"**Sean's stepped in as the Major," he winced, turning his body slightly in hopes of easing the pressure Pete was putting on him. **

"**Sean Esdon?" Bovver laughed along with the rest of the boys. "Christ almighty, you havin' a bubble or what?"**

**Pete smirked and glanced over his shoulder at them before turning his attention back to Lee. **

"**So Sean's decided he's tired of nappies and wants to try using the big boy pants?" Pete pursed his lips. "Am I supposed to be scared or something?"**

"**My brother's fucking stupid," Lee told him, his eyes wide as he spoke in a rush. "But we both know Dunham, that if anything that means he's more dangerous than anyone else." Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Lee shook his head as he spoke. "Pete, I need you to step in,"**

"**You what?" Pete frowned, fighting the urge to laugh as the reality of what Lee was asking him actually sunk in. "You want me to sort out your brother for you?" Snorting, Pete let go of the younger Esdon brother and stepped away from him, looking him up and down in disgust. "Mate, do I look like fucking Jeremy Kyle?" he asked, getting a round of laughter from the boys. "If you've had some little tiff with your brother, that's not my fucking problem, alright? Now fuck off out of 'ere before I really lose my temper."**

**Turning on his heel, Pete walked back down towards the entrance of the ally way, the rest of the boys behind him. **

"**Can you fucking believe that?" Ike asked, fishing his cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting one. "Cheeky fuck,"**

"**I don't really expect anything less though," Swill shrugged. "Not from those Esdon cunts anyways, do you remember that time in Birmingham when he-…"**

"**Pete!"**

**All the boys stopped and turned around to face Lee as he stood half under the street lamp, the sickly orange glow emphasising the bruises on his face as he stared at them desperately. **

"**Sean's planning on going after Hatcher," he shook his head. "Just to prove a point, just to make himself look big,"**

"**Well, I'd say he's fucked then, wouldn't you boys?" Pete raised his eyebrows. "Go home, Lee, before mummy notices you're missing."**

"**You stupid fuck," he laughed as the GSE turned their backs on him again. "You don't get it do you?" he watched as Pete turned to face him once more, making no effort to hide the fury in his eyes. "If he gets Hatcher, you can bet he'll come for you next. Only he's not like you, Pete, Sean's fucked in the head, you know it as well as I do," he took a step forward and met Pete Dunham's blue eyes, needing to see the fear register there to know that he had gotten his point across. "Sean won't stop with you. He'll go for everyone you care about," his voice cracked slightly and he coughed, ignoring the pain caused by Pete's earlier grip on his throat. ****He watched as Pete looked up at the building quickly and knew he was thinking about the girl inside, about the lengths he would go to to stop anything happening to her. "He's heading over to Millwall tonight, we're meeting at 1." Lee told them. "It's up to you what you do but just think about what this could lead to, Pete. We're talking holy fucking war here,"**

**Pete stared back at him for a long moment, not saying anything until finally the fight seemed to evaporate from Lee's body and he shook his head. **

"**I've done what I can," he shrugged. "Its up to you now, Dunham,"**

**With that, he turned away and began walking down the road, Pete's eyes following him until he was nothing but a dimly lit blur in the distance. **

"**You're not seriously fucking thinking of listening to that little cunt, are you?" Bovver piped up, jamming his hands into his pockets as he stared at the back of Pete's head, his eyes tracing the faint mark where his stitches had been a few days ago. "Pete?"**

**He turned to face them, his blue eyes seeming almost black as he caught each of their gazes' quickly before walking back up the steps which led to his apartment. **

"**What time did Lee say they were heading over to Millwall at?" he called. **

"**1," Ike answered, feeling the knots forming in his stomach as Pete paused briefly at the door. **

"**We're at the Kings Head by 12," he told them firmly. "Not a second later,"**

**Pushing the front door open, he didn't wait for their responses as he kicked the door stop in place and then began making his way upstairs. If Sean wanted a fight, then he'd get one, because when it came to protecting the people he cared about, his mates, his family, **_**Allie**_**…Pete Dunham feared no one. **

**Even though at that moment, he fierce beating of his heart was telling him that for the first time in 24 years, that probably wasn't a good thing. **

* * *

_Review, review...for the love of God Review!!_


	29. Part 25: Time to Pretend

__

It's a lot longer than I'd first anticipated but I didn't want to halve it into two parts so I'm sorry if you're brain turns to mush half way through it! :D Give it a chance though as it rounds off the last couple of chapters nicely so think of it as closure...anywho...you know the rules by now, I am the review monster: feed me!!

* * *

**Dave glanced at the petite blonde out of the corner of his eye as she drummed her finger nails against the tiled surface of Pete's kitchen counter, rhythmically swivelling on her stool as she stared at the front door, waiting for it to open. **

**Clearing his throat, Dave sighed and reached out, clapping his hand down over Allie's and pinning it to the counter top. **

"**Sweetheart," he shook his head and she knew that she had been annoying him. Smiling apologetically, she stopped moving completely for the first time in about ten minutes and stared at their hands piled up on the table. **

"**I thought this was over," she told him quietly and he looked at her seriously for a moment. **

"**What?" he frowned. **

"**All of this," she gestured to the empty flat around them and shook her head. "I didn't think that after what happened…"**

"**Allie," he gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "He'll be alright, I promise."**

**She wanted to ask him how he could stand there and promise her that, how he could be so sure that after everything that had happened, Pete would be ok. But she didn't. She just nodded mutely and went back to staring at the door, her stomach twitching nervously when she heard the approaching footsteps. **

**A second later, the door swung open and Pete strode over to her, wasting no time in pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. Casting a grateful look at Dave over the top of Allie's head, he ran a hand up under her hair to cradle the back of her head, pulling away just enough so that he could look into her face. **

"**Are you alright?" he asked her urgently. "Did he hurt you?"**

"**No," she told him gently, her hands resting on his chest; she could feel his heart thumping beneath his sweater and bit her lip, fighting the urge to ask what had happened out there. "I'm fine,"**

**She watched as Pete's eyes scanned her body, making sure of it, the bright blue orbs darkening when they landed on the slight red mark Lee had left near her elbow when he had grabbed her. Lifting her arm to inspect it, he bent his head, kissing the inside of her wrist and heard her breath hitch, knowing it was one of the less obvious spots on her body which could send her into overdrive. Shuddering slightly, she lifted her eyes to his and tried to get her breathing back to normal. **

"**I have to talk to you," he told her quietly. **

**Not knowing what to say, Allie nodded and followed him as he took her hand and led her past the boys and into the bedroom. Letting go of her hand, he shut the door behind them and turned to face her as she leant back against the railing at the end of his bed, staring at him intently. **

"**I…" Pete looked at her for a long moment and sighed. Fuck, how was he supposed to explain this to her? "Allie," he tried again. "Listen, alright? I have to do something and you're not gonna like it,"**

"**What did he want?" she asked, ignoring the sick feeling in her gut at his words. What did he **_**have **_**to do that she would be so unhappy about?**

"**Sean, the bloke I was with in the street that night," Pete watched her eyes darken slightly and felt guilty, remembering the way she had looked at him as he attacked Lee…like he was a complete stranger. **

"**What about him?" she asked, tilting her chin up and clenching her fists, determined not to let her fear show. **

"**He's stepped in as the Major for Liverpool," Pete shook his head, still unable to believe it. "So not only is he after Tommy, he's after us an' all."**

"**So?" Allie spat. "What the hell does that mean?"**

"**Lee wants me to help him get Sean away from Tommy tonight," he told her. "It's the only shot we've got at stopping someone getting fucking killed,"**

"**You've got to be shitting me," Allie muttered, pushing herself away from the bed frame and raking her hands through her hair. "Pete, have you seriously lost your God damn mind?"**

"**He risked a lot coming here tonight, Allie," Pete told her. "Sean will kill him if he ever finds out,"**

"**And what exactly do you think this Sean bloke will do to **_**you**_** then?" she laughed bitterly. "Tell me Pete, if he's capable of killing his own brother, what the fuck do you think he's going to do to you?"**

"**Nothing worse than what Hatcher will do to him," Pete shrugged. **

"**Why do you care so much about these blokes all of a sudden?" Allie demanded. "Last week you were trying to kill each other and now, what…one of them has a spat with his brother and you decide to play Oprah and step in?" she shook her head. "Are you that much of a fucking mug?"**

"**I'm not doing it for him," Pete snapped, his patience growing thin. "Sean is a fucking lunatic, alright? He's the type of bloke who, give him a couple of years, will be the next Tommy Hatcher and one's enough,"**

"**So you think it's your job to step in and sort him out?" Allie raised her eyebrows. "Pete, these men kill people." She laughed bitterly and shook her head. "You know what's funny about all this, is what the hell does it even have to do with football anymore?"**

"**It's about reputation," he told her evenly. **

"**Its bullshit!" Allie shouted. "You're risking your life and for what? Someone like that kid down there who lurks around ally ways and grabs your girlfriend? What do you get out of this, Pete? I mean other than another trip to hospital?"**

"**It's to protect you," he shouted back. **

"**What?" Allie shook her head. "Don't you dare stand there and make this about me, you bastard. I'm trying to get you to realise that what you're doing is nothing short of idiotic,"**

"**I thought I was doing the right thing in telling you this," Pete laughed bitterly and shook his head. "How fucking stupid was I?"**

"**Don't make yourself out to be the bloody martyr here," she burst out. "You didn't come in here to ask my permission, you'd already made your decision when you walked through that door. This was just your get out of jail free card," she shrugged. "Your way of saving face so that I don't kill you later myself if one of those fucking clowns fails to finish the job,"**

**Allie watched as he shook his head and stared out the window, apparently unwilling to look at her anymore. Sighing deeply, she felt the fight evaporate from her body as the pain in her stomach made itself known again briefly. Walking over to the door so that she was stood directly in front of his 6"1 frame, Allie stared at his chest for a long moment and then reached up, pulling his chin so that he was facing her again. **

"**Pete," she spoke softly. "Baby, look at me,"**

**Pete turned his head completely, staring down into her emerald eyes and gently tucked her hair behind her ears. His hands swept down her back to rest in the curve of her waist and he leant down, kissing her fiercely as she stood on her tip toes, straining her whole body as she tried desperately to get closer to him. **

**Pete pushed her sweater up so that he could run his hands over her bare skin, a moan passing from her lips into his and making his mouth feel fuzzy for a moment. Her tongue swirled around his as she reached in between them to tug on the zipper of his sweatshirt when suddenly shook her head and pulled away from him, pressing the back of her hand against her mouth as she stared at the floor. **

"**What?" Pete stared at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"**

"**I can't just…" she shook her head again, letting her hand fall away from her mouth and lifting her eyes back to his. "I can't just kiss you and then watch you walk out that door, it's not fair, Pete."**

**Walking over to the bed, she sat on the edge of it and folded her hands in her lap, not looking up even when he came over and sat beside her, his shoulder brushing hers and sending goose bumps down her spine. **

"**There's nothing I can actually say to make you stay, is there?" she spoke so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. **

"**Allie," Pete reached out and gently rested his hand on her knee, pulling her closer. "I have to do this,"**

**Realising that she didn't have a choice, that this was something she had to accept, Allie leant forward and pulled him to her, her eyes slipping closed as her mouth found his. His hand drifted from her knee to her thigh while the other held her to him, his thumb brushing over her delicate cheek bones. **

**After a long moment, they broke apart staring at each other for a minute before Pete opened his mouth to speak, frowning slightly when she shook her head and placed her thumb over his lips, silencing him. **

"**I get it," she whispered sadly, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his. "Just please be careful,"**

**Pete nodded and bent down, kissing her neck softly as he stood up from the bed and pulled her with him; they stood like that for a while, just holding onto each other as Allie pressed her face into his shoulder, determined not to start crying. **

"**I'll be back soon, ok?" Pete looked at her, seeing the fear in her eyes, how hard she was trying to hide it. **

"**Ok," she nodded, sighing as he kissed her once more before letting go of her, her body already feeling the cold creeping in without him touching her. Watching as the door closed, she stood there stoically for a moment, her arms wrapped around her body were no substitute for Pete's. The taste of bile filled her mouth as she realised that she had just let him walk out of here to risk his life yet again for something she couldn't understand. Making her way into the bathroom, Allie perched on the edge of the porcelain tub and turned on the faucets full blast, the force of the water bashing against the tile as it poured in creating an almost thunderous noise in the flat and breaking the silence. **

**It was loud enough to prevent Allie from hearing anything the seven men on the other side of the door were saying, just as it was loud enough to prevent any of them from hearing her dropping to the floor and sobbing. **

* * *

"**How do we know this ain't a fucking set up?" Ike grumbled as he sat in the back seat of Keith's car, glancing at Ned who was sat next to him. "I mean, we're going on the word of Lee Esdon," he shook his head. "Lee fucking Esdon!"**

"**It don't feel like a set up," Bovver piped up from the passenger seat, lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply. "But that don't mean we're not gonna get our fucking arses handed to us on a plate,"**

**Staring out of the window at the car up ahead, he glared at the outline of Pete in the drivers seat. Millwall and Liverpool both in one night? Neither of the clubs had the best history with the Hammers so even if this was for the greater good, it felt like walking into a fucking death trap. **

"**I'm worried about the Yank," Keith winced. **

"**I'm fucking not," Bovver spat. "Stupid little cunt reckons he's up to it, let him at it," he flicked his cigarette, the wind sweeping through the car blowing it back onto Ned who knew better than to say anything when Bovver was in this kind of mood. "Besides," he added bitterly. "It's Pete's call, ain't it?"**

**None of the other's replied, knowing full well that things between Pete and Bovver were ropey at best these days. The problem with Bovver was that Pete was the only family he had ever known and so when someone new showed up like Matt or indeed Allie a few years back, he got jealous and in turn tended to act like a bit of a prick. **

"**We almost there yet or what?" he snapped at Keith who tightened his grip on the wheel, obviously trying to control his temper.**

"**We're at Blackwall tunnel, so not long now, alright?" he shot back. "Fucking hell Bov, ease up a bit, yeah?"**

**Snorting in disgust, Bovver turned back to the window and stared out at the peaceful night sky, making the most of its tranquillity before they entered the tunnel and darkness enveloped them once more. **

"**So what do we actually do once we get there?" Matt swallowed hard, trying not to let his nerves show as he sat in the back of Pete's car next to Swill who was absentmindedly texting someone on his phone. It was almost as if he wasn't bothered by any of this…but then why would he be? Matt asked himself. after all, you're the one without experience here…it's going to be your blood they try and clean out of their clothes tonight. **

"**I don't know mate," Pete shook his head, glancing in the mirror and checking that the rest of the boys were still behind them. "But you stick with either Dave or Swill alright? No fucking running off on your own and trying to pull of shit you say in Enter the Dragon the other night,"**

**His words were playful but his tone was anything but, in fact as he stared at the blue eyed man in the mirror, Matt could have sworn that he could see fear in Pete Dunham's face. **

"**Was Allie alright?" Dave asked him, lowering his voice more so to prevent Matt from hearing than Swill. Despite the fact everything had been conveniently swept under the carpet after last month, Dave knew that Pete was still a bit wary of the American when it came to Allie. **

"**No, mate," Pete muttered. "She's not,"**

"**We didn't have to do this y'know," Dave told him. "She was right, it's not your problem,"**

**Pete shot him a slightly confused look and he shrugged. **

"**Your bedroom door is a lot thinner than it looks," he explained, catching the slight smirk pulling on Pete's mouth even though it faded as quickly as it appeared. **

"**Dave, there's seven of us and one of Sean," he nodded. "We've got no worries,"**

"**What is Hatcher decides to stick his fucking nose in?" Swill piped up, flipping his phone closed and raising an eyebrow. **

"**Then…" Pete took a deep breath. Then he wasn't sure what the hell would happen…it could go either way. "We play this by ear, alright lads? No one tries to be the fucking hero or goes shooting their mouth off. Last thing we need is Hatcher getting wise to what's going down and either killing us or getting us thrown in the nick,"**

**Realising where he was, Pete pulled his car into a lay by and cut the engine, glancing behind him and noticing that Keith had done the same. **

"**What's going on?" Matt frowned. "I though their pub wasn't for another block?"**

"**Over 'ere we call 'em streets," Dave quipped climbing out of the car before leaning back in and meeting the younger man's eyes. "Its called insurance mate," he shrugged. "We pull up outside that pub, we may as well just fucking bend over right then and there, this way no one has to know we're there, we can take Sean by surpise,"**

**Matt nodded, actually quite impressed that they had gone to this much trouble, thought about it in this much depth. Clambering out of the car, he winced as his legs stretched to their full height for the first time in about 20 minutes and turned to see Ike and Bovver walking towards them, sombre expressions on their faces. **

"**Where're Ned and Keith?" Pete frowned. **

"**I sent 'em to have a look about," Bovver shrugged. "Make sure this ain't a fucking joke,"**

**Pete regarded him seriously for a moment, the rest of the GSE tensing, seeing the undoubted fury in Pete's eyes as he took a step closer to the man he called his best mate and shook his head. **

"**And when did you start handing out orders, Bov?" he hissed. "Or have you forgotten who the head of this firm is? What if it is a set up? You've sent two of the boys off on their own to find out? How long d'you reckon they'd last against the entire Liverpool firm?" Reaching out, he tapped his finger a little too hard against Bovver's temple. "Do you ever use this fucking thing? If you don't it's a shame because it ain't exactly there to look pretty, is it mate?"**

**Bovver stepped up, smacking Pete's hand away from his head and meeting his eyes dangerously. Dave glanced back and forth between the two and shook his head; he hadn't thought the first fight they'd be having tonight would be within their own fucking firm. Luckily for him, just as he was about to step in, Ned and Keith ran up to them slightly out of breath. **

"**Any sign of anyone?" Dave asked them, drawing the group's attention back to the matter at hand. **

"**No one," Ned answered, shaking his head. "Pete, there's something pretty fucking sussed about this if you ask me,"**

**Before Pete could answer him, a brick flew past them and crashed through the windshield of Keith's car, causing all seven men to duck. **

"**Fuck me!" Swill shouted, using his hands to cover his head as shards of glass reigned down on them. **

"**Sorry about that, ladies," Sean Esdon grinned, coming to a stop in front of Pete's car and leaning against it. "I didn't see you there,"**

"**What the fuck are you playing at, Sean?" Pete shook his head. "Coming down 'ere on your fucking todd to square up to Tommy Hatcher? Have you got a fucking death wish or are you really just that thick?"**

"**I'm not on my own," Sean shook his head. "The other boys will be 'ere soon,"**

"**What about your brother, Sean?" Pete asked his tone smug as he watched the fury etch across the other man's face. "I know you're a bit of a twat," he nodded. "Shit, the whole of the UK knows you're a twat but having your own brother sell you out, that says a whole fucking lot about you, doesn't it son?"**

"**I'm not overly worried about my little brother," Sean rubbed his chin. "He's sorry he couldn't be here tonight by the way Dunham, I know how close you and him are these days, having little chats and what not." **

**Walking around the side of Pete's jamming his hands into his pockets as he stared at the GSE in disgust. **

"**He's got the same problem as you 'ave, Petey," Sean called. "He never quite fucking knows when to shut his mouth until someone has to step in and do it for him,"**

**Pete went cold at those words and briefly wondered what had happened to the younger Esdon brother but then glancing at the rather impressive amount of blood already staining Sean's shirt, he decided that maybe he'd rather not know. **

"**He was trying to do you a favour," Pete told him bitterly. "He knew how fucking stupid you were and he was trying to stop you getting yourself killed,"**

"**You think I need your help, Dunham?" he shouted. "You can fuck right off, because the day I ask some Hammer cunt to help me out won't even be the day I die,"**

"**And you reckon that day's far away, do you?" Pete snapped. "You're standing outside a Millwall pub thinking of taking on Tommy Hatcher with your merry band of twats?" he laughed. "If they see you out 'ere, you'll be dead before your body hits the fucking ground,"**

"**You best watch your mouth, Dunham," Sean snarled. "I'm getting bored of hearing you talk,"**

"**You reckon I'm scared of you, Seany?" Pete laughed, the rest of the boys chuckling along with him. "Mate, you're a fucking joke, d'you know that? Look at the state of you, you're not a fucking Major,"**

"**Oh and Mikey was, was he?" he screamed, slamming his fist down on Pete's car and denting the hood. "He did everything half arsed, never went the extra mile for fear of fucking up, that's what killed him,"**

"**Being an arrogant fuck is what killed him," Pete snorted. "Fucking around with the likes of Hatcher is what killed him."**

"**He was wet as fuck," Sean growled, pacing now, almost talking to himself. "Everything he did, he never…he never finished anything. He didn't finish you, that fucking Chelsea match when he copped out," Sean stopped and laughed, looking at Pete directly. "He couldn't even finish your bird for fuck sake,"**

**Pete tensed and cast a quick glance back at the boys, seeing that they too were on guard; over the past four years, they'd all become as protective of Allie as he was and he knew how they felt about people dragging her into all this shit. **

"**What the fuck are you on about?" Bovver snapped. **

"**Oh come on, Petey, surely you of all people must remember when your missus got the shit kicked out of her a few years back," he grinned, watching as Pete clenched his fists so hard that he drew blood from his palms. "Only Mikey was meant to do more than that," he pursed his lips. "What? You reckon this little partnership between Mikey and Tommy is something new? Nah mate," he laughed. "Tommy cut Mikey a deal. Tommy said that he'd draw a line under all the shit between Millwall and Liverpool," Sean licked his lips. "All we had to do in return was fuck you over good and proper…and what better way to do that than to take out your little friend,"**

**Pete felt his heart twist and bile rise up in his throat as he stared at the dark haired man in front of him. **

"**What the fuck are you saying?" he whispered. **

"**We weren't out to smack her up, Pete," he shook his head, frowning. "Christ, if that was all he wanted, we could have sent come fucking kid to do it. No, when we followed her that night on the tube, we had every intention of killing her,"**

**The words seemed to echo through the late night London air, the only sound rivalling Pete's heavy breathing were the distant sirens on the other side of the river. **

"**Only Mikey couldn't do it," Sean shrugged. "He said you'd get the message anyway, but what was the point?" he shook his head and leered at Pete. "If I'd be the Major back then son, you're little whore wouldn't have stood a fucking chance. Not that I wouldn't 'ave had some fun first," he smirked. "You don't go passing up nice, tight little opportunities like that, do you?"**

**Pete was semi aware of someone –it sounded like Dave- yelling his name as he launched himself forward, not really registering what he was doing until the small spray of blood hit his face and he looked down, seeing he had slammed his fist so hard into Sean's face that he'd broken his front four teeth in half and split his lip. The man groaned as Pete clutched his collar and pulled him upright, getting in his face and forcing him to meet his eyes as he slipped in and out of agonising consciousness. **

"**You wanna be like Mikey?" Pete hissed. "I'll help you out,"**

**Dragging him up the street, Pete waited around the corner, making sure no one was watching as he pulled Sean over to the entrance of the Kings Head pub and shoved him to the ground, his head colliding with the pavement, making him cry out in pain. **

**The doors opened and a young bloke, no more than 17 wearing the pubs uniform stepped out, cigarettes in hand, his eyes widening as he took in the scene in front of him. Pete stared up at him, his breath still coming out in harsh, fast pants as the anger poured out of him in waves. **

"**You work 'ere?" Pete demanded, seeing the fear in the boys eyes as he removed the cigarette from his mouth with a shaking hand, his eyes glued to the body on the floor. **

**He nodded mutely, not trusting his voice as his eyes peered past the blue eyed man to a group of men standing in the distance watching the scene unfold. **

"**I take it you know who Tommy Hatcher is then?" Pete narrowed his eyes as a flicker of recognition flashed in the youngsters eyes. **

"**Yeah," he spluttered. "He's…he's inside,"**

"**Good," Pete kicked Sean's foot hard enough to pull him back into the world of the living, ignoring the curse he mumbled as he rolled lazily onto his side and spat out a good amount of blood and some of his teeth. "Tell him he's got a visitor,"**

**The young man turned and practically ran back inside, letting the door slam behind him. **

"**See," Pete crouched down and wiped the blood off of his hands on Sean's jacket. "You wanna take on Hatcher," he narrowed his eyes. "Be my fucking guest,"**

**With that, he stood and walked back towards the boys who managed to conceal themselves in the shadows just as the pub doors opened revealing the shadowy form of Tommy Hatcher, a sickening laugh followed by a desperate, if hoarse 'help me' both of which Pete chose to ignore as he strolled back towards his car, ignoring the sick feeling in his gut as Dave placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. They were ok…they had lived to tell the tale just like they always did. And in a few nights they would be down the Abbey laughing it off, speculating over what had happened after they'd left, just like normal. **

**And they would pretend that Mikey hadn't set out to murder Allie, because that would mean facing reality; and as Pete climbed in behind the wheel of his car, listening faintly to the conversation building up around him trying to ignore the stinging of tears in his eyes, he knew that right now, his heart couldn't take it. **

* * *

"**So you just…let him leave?"**

**Allie looked up from where she was inattentively sliding her bracelet on and off her wrist as she sat on Pete's bed and stared at Lara who was strolling around the small room, taking account of every picture and article having never been in here before. She had called her shortly after the boys left, needing to stay in the flat to be here when they got back but at the same time slowly being driven mad by her own company. **

"**What was I supposed to do?" she cried. "Jesus, Lara I can't just…order him about, ok? I'm not going to be **_**that **_**girlfriend,"**

"**Fiancé," Lara corrected her, pointing at the ring. **

"**Oh yeah, because that makes all the difference," she rolled her eyes and brushed a strand of still slightly damp hair behind her ear. After her bath, she had felt so much better, the pain in her stomach subsiding somewhat and had changed into a pair of grey sweats and a light green tank top which had felt a little more snug around her middle than it used to. Frowning, she glanced down at her taut stomach but decided there would be no more Starbucks Panini's for lunch just as a precaution. **

**Looking back up at the expectant red head who was leaning on the rail of Pete's bed, she sighed and went back to playing with her bracelet. **

"**Lara, I can't just tell him to stop," she shook her head. "I know it's not an ideal situation and you know what…yes, I'd rather he wasn't involved in all this but…"**

"**Allie-Cat," Lara smirked and leant her head on her hands. "You and I both know that all men, Pete Dunham included, hate hearing the words 'don't' or 'stop' unless they're used in conjunction with one another and screamed at the top of your lung while you're naked,"**

**Allie burst out laughing and shook her head; no matter what the situation, Lara always had the ability to put her own **_**special **_**spin on it and nine times out of ten, it cheered her up to the point where she forgot what she was even upset about. **

**But this…Allie sighed….this was something that would hang over her until Pete was back in his flat so she could look at him, touch him and make sure he was really ok. **

"**And you're right," she shrugged. "Telling him what you think he should do will be more trouble than its worth so just...have faith," she smiled and then looked her in the eye. "He'll be ok, honey," Lara promised, her voice softer and less playful. **

**Suddenly, the sound of voices filled the flat and Allie was instantly on her feet, pegging it over to the door and almost knocking Lara off balance; but before she even reached it, it swung open and Pete stepped in, pulling her to him and hugging her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder and inhaling the smell of her skin. **

"**Right," Lara nodded to herself, squeezing past the couple with a pleased smile and making her way down the hall, out into the living room. Her eyes landed on Matt and she cringed inwardly; even though they had sorted things out, she still cursed herself every time she recalled her decision to sleep with him after Pete had kicked him out when he confessed to being in love with Allie. Rolling her eyes, Lara decided that if ever she needed an instant cash flow, she was writing that down and sending it to the producers of Hollyoaks. **

"**Alright, red?" Swill grinned at her. "What brings you 'ere?"**

"**Oh I don't know," she smiled. "The friendly neighbourhood, the ambiance, not to mention the top notch company," **

**The boys chuckled lightly and she took a seat next to Matt, playfully nudging his shoulder with hers before looking up at Bovver whom despite his gruff appearance and lack of social skills, she had always liked. **

"**What happened?" She asked. "I mean, Allie told me what was going on but…" she looked around at them and noted that none of them looked in any way injured. "I'm guessing it went ok?"**

**The boys exchanged glances and then fell back into silence. Sean was probably dead by now and according to him Allie was supposed to be too. **

**How could they be ok with that playing on their minds?**

"**Yeah," Dave nodded after a moment. "It's dandy,"**

**Biting back the urge to roll her eyes and mutter bullshit, Lara settled for nodding and standing up, grabbing her jacket as she did so. **

"**I'm gonna head off then," she told them. "Early meeting tomorrow," flipped her hair over her shoulder she put on a dramatic voice as she pulled on her jacket. "Couture won't sell itself now, will it?"**

"'**Ere, I'll walk you," Dave told her. "Make sure you get home alright,"**

**Smiling her thanks she jumped when the bedroom door slammed shut and then turned back to the boys with a wicked grin on her face.**

"**I think that's our collective queue to piss off," she told them, nodding towards the front door. "Good news is, you can all walk me home now,"**

**Laughing at the symphony of groans she received in response, Lara closed the door to Pete's flat behind her, happy that after hours of worrying, her best mate could finally sleep knowing everything was alright. **

* * *

"**Oh my God," **

**Allie moaned against Pete's shoulder as he rested against her, their breaths coming out in fast, heavy bursts as their bodies fought to get back to normal. She had wanted to question him, to find out what the hell had happened at that fight but Pete had just held her for so long and when she had finally prised herself far away enough to look into his eyes she had gasped when she'd seen tears there. So many questions had started buzzing around her head but then he had kissed her and whispered how much he needed her against her mouth and she had been lost. **

**Kissing a path from her shoulder to her chest, Pete lay his head against her, closing his eyes as he listened to her heart beat, trying to force Sean's words from earlier out of his head, but the harder he tried, the louder they became. **

**Mikey had wanted to kill her…his breath hitched in his chest as his brain disobeyed him and forced him to peer into an alternate reality in which he had walked down the road to find her, stumbled into the ally way and found her cold, lifeless eyes staring back at him. **

**Fuck, the pain ripped through his chest and the next thing he knew, Allie was tugging him up so that his face was above hers again, her green eyes so open with concern as she wiped a tear off of his cheek. **

"**Pete?" she whispered. "Baby, what's wrong?"**

**Closing his eyes tightly, he leant down, his arms either side of her head and kissed her deeply, her body which was still wrapped around him, pressing even closer as she kissed him back hard. He pulled away after a moment and rubbed his face against hers. **

"**You're mine aren't you?" he whispered, his voice actually shaking. **

"**Always," she told him immediately, not even having to think about it. **

"**And you won't leave me," Pete shuddered at the thought and continued to gaze down at her as her brow furrowed in confusion. **

"**Of course not," she shook her head, tightening her grip on his shoulders, one hand sliding up to stroke his cheek. "Pete, what's-…"**

"**I love you," he told her. "More than anything, you know that, don't you?"**

**Allie felt another wave of fear rise up in her chest; why was he acting like this…she'd never seen this much fear in his eyes before and it was worrying her. **

"**I know," she told him gently. "I love you, too."**

**He barely gave her time to breathe before his mouth crashed down onto hers again, his hands pinning hers above her head as he lowered his body onto hers again, pushing aside every worry, every doubt she had in her mind. He was ok and so was she and that was all that mattered right now. At least until the sun came up anyway. **


	30. Part 26: Rush Of Reality

_Hey guys, just to say cheers for the reviews of the last chapter, glad you liked it. I hope the same goes for this lil ditty. Either way, I'd love it if you let me know hint hint :D Also just to let you know, this takes place directly inbetween chapters 28 and 29 of WCHB, so I don't know if you want to read those first or whatever to remind yourselves of what happened. cough review!_

"**You still owe me that fiver, you prick," Dave shoved Ned as they walked the now all to familiar short cut back to Pete's flat. Having spent a fair amount of the afternoon in the Abbey, they'd decided to redeem themselves slightly by making a point of not getting completely rat-arsed in the middle of the day; instead choosing to head back to Pete's and maybe watch a couple of films, order in some pizza and more than likely knock back a few more beers.**

**Turning the corner of Broughton Park, Pete climbed the half broken fence as he always did and began walking the small dirt track with ran along side the field, cutting a good ten minutes off of his journey. Crumbling rocks crunched almost melodically beneath his feet as he listened to the boys idle banter, pulling out his phone and checking to see if Allie had called him. **

"**Shit," he hissed. **

"**What's wrong, mate?" Dave raised an eyebrow, briefly turning away from his conversation with Bovver. **

"**My phone's dead," he frowned. "I swear I fucking charged it last night,"**

**Shrugging, he shoved it back into his pocket and suddenly felt the temperature drop as though it were going to rain. Lifting his eyes to the rapidly darkening sky, he hoped that it stayed dry just till they made it home. **

"**Pete, it's gonna piss down in a second," Bovver muttered from next to him. "I saw a cab back there, what'd you reckon we jog back and get it?"**

"**You lazy slag," Pete laughed, pointing up ahead. "Look, it's the end of the path right there and then it's…"**

"**Still a good five minutes to yours," Bovver finished for him, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. "Seriously mate, I'm going back,"**

**Turning on his heel, he started back down the path, leaving Pete staring at him in confusion. **

"**Bov!" he shouted, half laughing. "Mate, don't be such a bitch, it's only a bit of rain,"**

"**I'm actually with him, Dunham." Ned winced, pulling his coat tighter around his body and jogging up the path. "We'll see you back at yours, yeah?"**

"**Oi, wait up," Swill called running after him. **

"**Fuck me," Pete shook his head. "What's got into you lot?"**

"**Why don't you just come with us?" Dave asked, pausing behind Keith and Ike who were in the process of following the others. **

"**Because I can actually fucking see my flat from where we are," Pete laughed, pointing to the building across the field. "I'm not forking out for a taxi just to…"**

"**Suit yourself," Dave clapped him on the shoulder before running off. **

**Pete stared at him in disbelief as he rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight. What the fuck was that about he had to wonder. Shaking his head, Pete carried on walking, fishing his phone out of his pocket once more and hoping that it had magically come back to life so he could call Allie. No such luck. **

**He was still worried about her after everything that had happened last week and then Bovver had shown up last night with the news that Mikey had been killed and-**

**Pete slipped in something, almost losing his balance as his hand shot out and grasped the fence running along side him. Frowning, he glanced down and felt his stomach twist. **

**All along the section of the path was a huge trail of wet, still fresh looking blood. **

**Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he realised it was probably a rabbit or something that some dog had hunted down but then, that was a shit load of blood just for a rabbit. The devil in his head won the argument and he found himself following the trail until he came to the small ally way which he knew led back into town. Stepping into it, he scanned the small area for any sign of a struggle and frowned when he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging, he moved to turn back but then he spotted it and his heart plummeted. **

**Peeking out of one of the many over grown bushes lining the side of the small path was a hand; it was small, dainty, almost child like. Squinting, Pete tried to establish whether or not it was actually just a child, after all most of the kids around neighbourhood were notorious little shits who would go to any lengths to fuck with people's heads. But then he spotted something that made his blood run cold. **

**The small scar on the back of the thumb, the silver engagement ring on the finger. **

_**oh fuck…oh please God no, not again…**_

"**Allie!" he screamed, running as fast as he could and then dropping to his knees beside her. He felt sick when he looked down at her body, the white t-shirt she was wearing saturated with her own blood, a huge gash in her stomach, one in her neck, her lips parting as she tried to say something to him, her eyes pleading with him to help her as they drifted open and then closed again and again. **

"**Allie," Pete cried, pulling her head into his lap. "Everything's going to be alright, baby, I promise, ok?" **

**She looked at him in a daze and swallowed; everything seemed to be slowing down. She felt tears spilling down her cheeks and smiled weakly when Pete brushed them away with his thumb. She reached up and gently touched his face; holding her hand to his cheek, he kissed her palm gently, cursing when he saw her crumpled fingers. She whispered something inaudible and he pulled her up further into his arms, trying not to focus on how pale she was or how cold her body felt. **

"**Don't talk, ok?" he whispered to her, brushing some hair out of her eyes and reaching for his phone. "I'll call an ambulance," he nodded, ignoring the tears which were not streaming down his face. He had no idea when he's started crying but it was all he could do not to just start sobbing. Staring down at the phone, he remembered that it had no battery and felt his chest tighten. There was no one around, he had no phone, he had no car to drive her to the hospital. **

**Glancing around their surroundings desperately, Pete suddenly felt her start to shake in his arms and looked back at her. **

**Looking into her eyes, Pete saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. She was so scared. Tears were still streaming down her face and she met his eyes one last time before they shut. **

**In that second everything seemed to go silent; even the wind seemed to stop blowing. Looking into her face, Pete frowned. She was too still. **

"**Allie," he shook her lightly. "Allie, baby you have to open your eyes." **

**Her hand has limp in his, and he put his head to her chest listening for breathing. He screamed at the top of his lungs, sobbing as he pulled her closer to him, her limp body trying to slip out of his arms. **

**Suddenly her hand tightened around his and he pulled back from her, feeling sick when her dead eyes opened and she stared at him with so much hatred that he actually didn't know her. **

"**You did this to me," she whispered venomously. "You killed me. I'm dead and it's all your fault."**

* * *

**Pete Dunham's eyes snapped open and he gasped, the sweat trickling down his back and chest as he stared up at his bedroom ceiling for a long moment, trying to get his breathing back to normal. **

"**Fuck," he whispered, his eyes wide as he listened to his own heart beat pounding in his ears. **

**Immediately he snapped his head to the side and looked at Allie as she slept peacefully, the t-shirt of his she was wearing having fallen off one shoulder, leaving her skin open to his eyes. It was flawless as usual, no blood, no marks of any kind. She was ok, she was ok. **

**He lay there for a long moment, the aftershocks of his nightmare still causing his body to shake as the sheen of sweat he was wearing began to dry in the cool air coming from the partially open bedroom window. Forcing his eyes away from Allie, he glanced at the clock on his bedside table and for the first time in his life was actually relieved to see that it was already 6.30am which meant he had to be up. If it was any earlier, he wouldn't have had a hope in hell of getting back to sleep. What the fuck was all that about? He hadn't had a nightmare since he was about 12 and even then, it had been nowhere near that screwed up. **

**Rolling over, he pressed a soft kiss against Allie's cheek and smiled hearing her murmur something in her sleep, snuggling deeper into the pillow. Knowing that she had the day off, he slipped out of bed as quietly as he could without waking her and made his way to the bathroom, wasting not time in shedding his boxers and stepping under the shower, making it as hot as he could without scalding himself. He leant back against the cool tiled wall and closed his eyes, happy to let the water stream over him for a long moment as he tried to force the images of his dream out of his head. **

**But he couldn't. **

**Mikey was dead, Sean was missing and Allie was…**

"_**We weren't out to smack her up, Pete." **_

**Sean's voice echoed through his ears, blending with the images from his dream and making his body feel like it were made of ice, despite the temperature of the water.**

"…_**No, that night we followed her on the tube, we had every intention of killing her."**_

**Her bright green eyes going dark as though the light in them had been stubbed out, the way her body felt in his arms, lifeless and cold, her blood on his hands, staining both their clothes, so much of it that he could actually **_**smell**_** the copper in the air. **

**Fighting the urge to scream, Pete slammed his fists hard against the tile and knocked a few bottles of shampoo and shower gel off of the small shelf, watching as they clattered to the floor, a few of them spilling open. He didn't have the patience or the energy to pick them up, instead leaving them there, resting his head back against the wall and tilting his face up to the shower head. **

**It was only a dream, a stupid fucking dream which meant nothing other than he was getting paranoid. Nothing would happen to Allie, not with him around and even if something happened to him, he had no doubt in his mind that the boys would step in and protect her. Nodding to reassure himself, he reached for his shower gel and took a deep breath. **

**It was only a dream….so why was it making him feel so sick? **

**By the time Pete arrived at the school, he only had 20 minutes to sort himself out before class began but he didn't care. Contrary to what all the other teachers thought, he did most of his lesson plans in advance anyway unlike the rest of them who were still scribbling shit down as the kids piled into the room. **

**Ignoring the usual looks of distain he got from the other teachers as he pushed through the staffroom doors, he spotted Benjamin sat at the back of the room reading a book and immediately made his way over to the Scotsman. **

"**Ay, ay," Ben nodded at him in greeting, placing the book in his lap and grinning. "Rough night?"**

"**Why'd you say that?" Pete asked him, pouring himself what was left of the pot of coffee. **

"**Well off the top of my head, it might have something to do with that fact you look like regurgitated shit," Ben smirked when Pete threw his head back and laughed. It was amazing what he let Ben get away with, anyone else bar probably Allie said that to him and they'd be on their arse right about now. "So what was it? Over indulgence at the bar maybe?" he raised an eyebrow. "Or do I have Miss Harding to blame for the fact that my partner in crime looks like he's about to keel over?"**

"**I wish, mate," Pete rolled his eyes, taking a long sip of the watery coffee. **

"**Well, whatever it is that's bothering you, don't look too down, brother," Ben grinned. "It's the draw today,"**

**Blinking in surprise, Pete realised that with everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, he'd actually forgotten that today was the footie draw. Fuck, he had to text the boys. **

"**Not that they should really even bother," Ben shrugged. "Chelsea are going to win this without even trying,"**

"**Oh fuck off," Pete snorted. "Chelsea are a bunch of tarts, you know that as much as I do,"**

"**Ay, maybe so brother," Ben grabbed a couple of biscuits out of the communal tin and started munching on them. "But they'd still kick your Hammer arse all the way back to Upton Park."**

"**It's early in the morning," Pete shook his head and pointed at his friend. "Don't make me hurt you,"**

**Laughing, Ben wiped some crumbs off of his shirt and elbowed Pete in the ribs when he spotted Cassie Pearson, the only other teacher their age walking over to them, the light blue sundress she was wearing hugging her less than appealing body tightly as she came to a stop in front of them, placing her hands on her chubby hips and glaring down at the two men. **

"**In case you've forgotten, you're supposed to be on playground duty," she told them curtly, bending down to scoop up some biscuits, taking her time as she knew that they could see down her dress. Not that either of them were looking; Cassie Pearson was 25 going on 40 and both Pete and Benjamin knew that it had been her who had sold them out to the head master a few years ago when they'd stumbled into work still a little drunk from the night before. **

"**Cheers, Cassie," Pete nodded, smiling at her. **

"**No problem, Pete," she smiled back flirtatiously and Ben immediately started choking on the mouthful of biscuit he had. "Is he alright?" she pointed at Ben who had started to turn red, apparently, laughing, coughing and eating at the same time wasn't a good idea. **

"**Yeah," Pete laughed, shaking his head. "He'll be alright,"**

**She stood there for a moment, obviously waiting for one of them to come up with something, to bait her into a conversation and give her a reason to sit down with them. When it didn't happen, she rolled her eyes and tutted disgustedly before turning on her heel and heading back to her seat on the other side of the room. **

"**Subtle, mate," Pete laughed, clapping Ben on the back as he finally cleared his throat and wiped his watering eyes. **

"**Oh come on," he smirked. "Big Mama Cass has a crush on you and I'm not allowed to laugh," he frowned. "You practically pissed yourself when that geography teacher had a thing for me a few years back,"**

"**Yeah," Pete nodded, standing up and brushing a few crumbs off of his own shirt. "But that was because it was a bloke,"**

"**What can I say?" Ben winced and gestured to himself. "He was only human after all and who in their right mind wouldn't want a piece of this?"**

"**I can name a few," Pete grinned. **

"**Bet you Allie's name wouldn't be on that list," Ben winked. "I see her looking at me when she comes to visit you and I know that look, Dunham. Pure, animalistic lust is what it is,"**

"**Maybe so," Pete rubbed his chin and nodded. "But that's just because she doesn't know you that your dick looks like my little finger,"**

"**Piss off, you cockney bastard," Ben flipped him the finger, standing up beside him and pulling on his jacket. "Let's go get these kids in before Moby Dick finishes what's left of the biscuits and finds another excuse to come over and harass us."**

**Laughing loud enough to bring yet more attention to their conversation, Pete grabbed his keys and pulled on his jacket, glancing outside and noting that the light icy mist covering the school field was yet to lift which meant he'd have to do an indoor P.E session and fuck, did he hate those. Following Ben out of the door and down the hallway, he jammed his hands into his pockets, already feeling the cold creeping in from the large windows either side of them. **

"**So who'd you want to get?" Ben asked him. "I know you lot were gunning for Millwall last time I was down the pub but…"**

"**Millwall would be fucking ace," Pete grinned. "The shit between us has been going down for more than a decade, it'd be an excuse to clear it up if nothing else,"**

"**And by 'clear it up' you mean beat them shitless, right?" Ben raised an eyebrow.**

"**You know me too well," Pete laughed, pushing through the doors and stepping out onto the playground where he could see the boys playing football near the science block as usual. "Ay, ay, boys!" he shouted, grinning when they all turned around and shouted back at him. One of the pros of being the youngest members of staff: the other teachers might hate you, but the kids fucking loved you. **

"**You fancy playing, Mr. Dunham?" Jake Marshall, one of the boys in Pete's class piped up from where he was balancing the ball on the back of his neck. **

"**Nah, 'fraid not boys," he shrugged. "It's lesson time,"**

**The army of groans and curses drifted up from the crowd as Jake sighed and dropped the ball, all of them making their way over to the huge pile of school bags in the centre of the playground, sifting through them and arguing over whose was whose. **

"**Mr. Dunham, can we watch a video first period?" One of the boys asked as he passed Pete, the rest of them looking at him pleadingly. **

"**I'll see what I can do," he laughed, ruffling the boy's hair and gently pushing him forward. "Go on, get in," **

"**Can we watch a video, too, Mr. Ellis?" **

**Benjamin looked at Pete and mouthed something fairy suspect at him, ignoring the smirk he got in return. **

"**No," Ben shook his head. "But we can keep reading To Kill Mocking Bird,"**

**The boys in his class groaned and began dragging their heels as they shuffled towards his classroom, already arguing over who was going to be in whose team when their football game resumed at lunchtime. **

"'**Ave fun," Pete winked, clapping Ben on the back of the neck before breaking into a jog behind his boys. "Oi, lads, what'd you say we take a cheeky break at half 12 and watch the draw?"**

**They shouted happily, getting excited as they piled in through the hallway, arguing amongst themselves and with Pete about what team would draw with the other and more importantly who would win. Amidst the excitement and the general peace he always got at work, Pete smiled, suddenly finding it a lot easier to make out that everything that had happened with Mikey, Sean, his growing frustration with Bovver, his fears over Allie…was all in his head. It was nothing to worry about, or he could pretend as such, for the next few hours at least. **

* * *

"**So basically we're looking at pushing Lisa Kline and maybe putting less emphasis on DKNY this issue, her fall line was an abomination of fashion anyway so quite frankly, she shouldn't expect any less,"**

**Allie stared at the glass table top in front of her, trying to work out how in just three hours she had gone from being fast asleep to sat in a board room listening to some woman who wore far too much perfume for her own good ranting on about their next issue when she didn't even work for the bloody magazine. But as Jack had explained, she was a PR from French Vogue and they apparently knew their shit. **

"**How are the rest of us feeling about that?" Jack asked, the tone is his voice letting all of them who knew him know that he was less than impressed at being told how to do his job. "James? Lara? Allie? What are you guys thinking?"**

"**I think it's a risk," James admitted and Allie smiled gratefully at him. She had always liked James, even when he knew it wouldn't go down well he would always speak his mind, but then they were creative directors, it was their job.**

"**I'm sorry?" the perfume whore piped up, her tone clipped and annoyed. **

"**Well, if we look at the successful history Vogue UK and U.S have had with DKNY, it becomes easy to see that…"**

**Allie tuned him out for a moment, frowning when her stomach cramps returned and she actually found herself gripping the edge of the table. She'd woken up feeling ropey but hadn't really thought about it, not after whatever had happened last night on that roof after she went to bed. She'd wanted to ask but Pete had already left for work by the time she'd woken up, the usual note scribbled in a hurry and left on the nightstand letting her know that he'd be back tonight by 6 and was making her dinner. **

**Actually hissing out loud this time, Allie realised that even the mental mention of food was pissing her stomach off and so she closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating solely on her breathing. **

"**Allie?"**

**She opened her eyes and glanced around the table, blushing when she realised that everyone was staring at her. **

"**Are you ok?" Jack frowned in concern as he took in his friend's pale and clammy looking skin. "Honey, you don't look so good,"**

"**Sorry," she shook her head and let go of the table, folding her hands on top of her notebook on which she had written a total of three words since the meeting began. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she blinked a couple of times, trying to forget about the discomfort in her stomach. "Go on,"**

"**Thank you," The woman told her curtly, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at her as if you say, 'how the hell did **_**you **_**ever become a director here?' "So as I was saying, credentials and person affections aside, what you as a team have to assess is the long term ramifications of dropping someone like Lisa Kline-…"**

"**Oh my God," Allie lurched forward, her stomach felt like it had dropped down to her toes and then bounced back up again. **

"**Allie?" Lara peered around James to look at her. **

"**What is wrong with you exactly?" the woman asked, not even trying to hide her annoyance. "We're trying to have a meeting here about the future of this magazine and…"**

"**Shit, I'm sorry," Allie blurted, shoving herself away from the table and out of the door, pegging it down the marble hallway as fast as her high heels would let her. Reaching the frosted glass door which led to the bathroom, she ran in, almost knocking over one of the reception girls on the way.**

"**Ugh, excuse **_**me**_**," the brunette snapped, flipping her hair over her shoulder and striding out through the door. **

**Ignoring her, Allie bolted into one of the cubicles and barely had time to kneel down before she vomited. Even in the shock of what was happening, she reached up and quickly tied her hair in a loose bun, then went back to gripping the edges of the black marble bowl and emptying her stomach once more. **

**Coughing and spluttering, she flopped back against the wall of the cubicle and tried to calm her breathing; great, this was just what she needed. Pete was in a mess, her work was apparently going through some kind of French hostile take over and she was ill. Shaking her head, she felt her stomach churning again as she realised she was still able to smell the sick and quickly flushed the toilet, the still unsettled feeling in her tummy making her unwilling to leave. **

**Resting her hands on her taut stomach, she closed her eyes for a long moment, opening them only when she felt the door hitting her leg and glanced up to see Lara staring down at her with concern in her eyes. **

"**Is Jack pissed?" Allie asked her as she stepped into the cubicle and shut the door, grimacing when she saw traces of what appeared to be vomit in the toilet bowl. **

"**No," Lara shook her head. "Like the rest of us, I think he's just wishing you'd had the initiative to puke on Frenchy McBitch instead of making it to the bathroom."**

**Taking a seat opposite Allie, the red head smiled at her soft barely there laughter and handed her the bottle of Fiji water she'd managed to grab from the fridge on her way to find her. **

"**You feeling ok?" she asked, watching as Allie uncapped the bottle and then took a long sip. "I can drive you home if you want?"**

"**Um, actually yeah, that'd be good," the blonde nodded tiredly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Is Jack ok with that?"**

"'**Course he is," Lara nodded. "This is Jack we're talking about here, as in Mr. I-go-to-St. Barthes-every-Spring-on-the-company-account. He's all for leaving work early." She stood up and offered Allie her hand. "Besides, today's your day off anyway, you should be at home lazing about in the land of day time TV,"**

"**Mmmmm," Allie sighed. "That sounds good right about now,"**

"**Maybe you should make a doctors appointment," Lara suggested. "Y'know just in case something's wrong,"**

"**Lara, I'm fine," Allie smiled and downed the rest of the water. "It's just…I don't know some bug going around or something. I'll just take some aspirin and have a nap and I'll be fine."**

"**It's up to you, kiddo," Lara shrugged and held the door open for her, frowning when she saw Allie go pale again. "What? What's wrong?"**

**The blonde didn't answer, she just dropped back down to the floor and buried her head in the toilet, her entire body heaving as she gagged repeatedly. **

**Crouching down behind her, Lara rubbed her back soothingly and raising an eyebrow as Allie threw up yet again. **

"**Jesus, I think I just saw one of your kidney's come out," she quipped. **

"**Don't…" Allie coughed. "Don't make me laugh,"**

"**Sorry," Lara grinned. "You sure you don't want that doctors appointment now?"**

"**No," Allie whispered, shaking her head and yanking on the handle to flush the toilet once more. "I think I'm done,"**

"**Maybe you're pregnant," Lara joked, earning a stern look from Allie. "What?"**

"**We're too careful for that," she shook her head, standing up and feeling almost freaked out by how much she suddenly felt better. "I never miss a pill,"**

"**Yeah but how strong are Pete's little soldiers?" Lara raised an eyebrow. "Because if those boys really want to get to the disco, they'll find a way,"**

"**Soldiers? Disco? What's with the 80's slang?" Allie smiled. "Have you been watching Miami Vice again or something?"**

"**And to think, your stand up comedy career never took off," Lara shot back at her, fishing around in her pocket for a moment and then retrieving a packet of mints and handing her one. "Your breath smells like a public waste bin after a Friday night out, you might need this,"**

"**Thanks," Allie giggled, shaking her head as she popped the sweet into her mouth and started chewing. **

"**Come on, Crockett," Lara joked, linking her arm through Allie's. "Let's get you home,"**

"**So if I'm Crockett, that makes you Tubbs, right?" Allie smirked, her eyes twinkling. **

"**Aw, bollocks," Lara hissed as they stepped out into the hallway, Allie's giggle echoing behind them. **

* * *

"**Fuck!"**

**Allie shouted as she wretched yet again. Lara had dropped her back at Pete's flat about an hour ago and for all of fifteen minutes, she'd been fine but then whatever had gone wrong this morning had kicked back in again and she had spent the last half hour hunched over the toilet bowl. Finishing, she pushed herself up and quickly flushed the toilet before she brushed her teeth exuberantly, ignoring the dizziness in her head and the pain in her belly. Dropping her toothbrush beside the sink, she opened the cabinet on the wall and retrieved the bottle of aspirin, popping two and sighing as she felt her body get warm again. Whatever the hell this was, it wasn't going any time soon by the looks of it; maybe she had that rancid flu thing Harry had had a few weeks back, the one that left him unable to get out of bed for about a fortnight. Snorting, she knew that as far as things with her went, that was so not an option. Pulling the bottle of Echinacea she had just bought out of her bag, she swallowed one and walked back into the living room, kicking her shoes off as she flopped down on the couch and resumed flicking through the channels until her body grew so tired that the remote clattered down onto the old wooden floor boards as she finally fell into a semi-peaceful sleep. **


	31. Part 27: Parallel

_Right so this chapter covers 29 of WCHB where Pete and the boys go and confront Matt in the Pub. I didn't bother with the whole Steve getting stabbed fiasco as we all know how that goes from watching the film. The reviews for the last part were brilliant as ever, seriously, thanks guys for taking the time, its a cliche but it really does mean a hell of a lot. The next chapter should be up on Weds/Thurs, I'm still not sure about the ending so we'll see...anyway, enjoy! _

"**Are you fucking sure about all this?" Pete stared out the window, drumming his fingers on the window of Keith's car as they drove to the Abbey. They had called Swill to check if Matt was there and sure enough the Yank's voice drifted down the phone as he chatted with Dave and Terry in the background; not bothering to explain what was going on, Bovver had hung up and informed Pete. **

"**What d'you mean 'are we fucking sure'?" Bovver shot back, leaning forward in between the two front seats and staring at his best mate in disbelief. "Mate, you saw his computer, you saw his fucking journal, what more do you want, Pete? A photo of him on the front page of the Times having won the Journo of the Year award or something?"**

"**Alright, shut up," Pete snapped. "How the fuck do we deal with this?"**

"**We get rid of 'im." Bovver replied simply, leaning back into his own seat and pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket. **

"**Get rid of him?" Ned frowned. "How?"**

**The car went silent and Pete knew just from glancing at Bovver in the mirror what he was implying.**

"**You're having a fucking laugh, Bov," he shook his head. "I know he's fucked us over but we're not going anywhere near that, alright? So get it the fuck outta your head,"**

"**I didn't say **_**we**_** had to do it, did I?" Bov snapped. **

"**So what?" Pete laughed. "You wanna hire someone, Bovver? This ain't the movies mate, if you kill someone you'll get done for murder, and if that happens, that really is the GSE well and truly fucked, ain't it?"**

"**Hatcher," he said simply with a nonchalant shrug. **

"**Hatcher?" Keith repeated, not taking his eyes off of the road. **

"**There's as much shit in that journal about him as there is about us," Bovver stated plainly. "All we have to do is tell him and then-…"**

"**And then what?" Pete roared, loud enough to make Keith swerve slightly. "Have you completely lost your fucking mind, Bovver? Who do you reckon Tommy's gonna come after when he's done with Matt, eh? What you reckon he'll have a sit down with us and we can all buy him a pint to say cheers for knocking off the Yank for us?" he snorted. "You can be a right stupid cunt when you want to be,"**

"**So what do you think we should do, Pete?" Bovver shouted back. "Come on, you're the fucking Major, so use your balls and start acting like it,"**

"**You keep going like that with me son and the Yank is gonna be the least of your worries," Pete told him, his tone low and dark, enough to make Bovver back off. **

**Silence filled the car once more and Pete went back to staring out of the window, his mind going round in circles. He'd taken Matt in, treated him just like the other boys, he'd trusted him and he'd all thrown it back in his face. The whole time he'd been lying, not to just to Pete but to Allie, to Steve, all the boys…**

**Matt had made complete mugs out of all of them and Pete was far from willing to simply let that slide. Matt knew first had what it was like to be on the inside of the GSE, he knew how they fought, without mercy or thought for the consequences and now he would know what that felt like first hand as well. **

**His legs started to twitch as the Abbey came into view and he glanced at Keith signalling for him to stop, not caring that they were parked practically in the middle of the street, they could deal with parking tickets later, **_**this**_** needed to be sorted now. **

**Bovver stepped out of the car and began walking ahead of them until Pete reached out and grabbed the back of his shoulder, halting him. **

"**I've got this, Bov," he spoke quietly and knowing better than to argue with Pete at a time like this, he stepped back, letting the blonde man take the lead as the four of them made their way into the pub. He scanned the crowd quickly, his brow furrowing in confusion when he spotted Matt sat at their usual table talking to Steve. What the fuck was Steve doing here? Not really caring enough at that moment to think about it, he stormed through the pub, pushing his way through the early Saturday night crowd and came to a stop behind the American, catching the look his brother gave him as their seemingly intense conversation halted for a moment.  
"Get all those juicy details, mate?" he asked, drawing both men's attention to him. "Writing it all down?"**

**Matt stared up at him completely perplexed as the deadly look on his friends face seemed to register with him. **

"**What?" he frowned. **

**Pete's eyes clouded over and something inside him seemed to snap; before Matt knew what the hell was going on, Pete had him by the collar of his shirt and was hurling him across the room. **

"**You fucking journo cunt!" he shouted, his fist slamming into the younger man's nose. **

**Matt shouted out in pain as Bovver got a quick punch in as well, never one to miss an opportunity, especially where the Yank was concerned. Dropping to the floor, he raised a hand to his nose, wincing at the amount of blood that came away. **

"**Oi!" Steve shouted, standing up and moving to stand protectively in front of his brother-in-law. If nothing else, Shannon would bury him alive if anything were to happen to Matt. "Are you sure you know what you're doing here?"**

"**He's fucking undercover!" Pete shouted, looking at his brother in distain. "Don't tell him nothing,"**

"**I said are you sure?" Steve snapped, meeting his brothers eyes and pleading silently with him to calm down. Steve knew first hand that Dunham men weren't exactly famous for their patience and he didn't want Pete doing something idiotic just because he was too caught up in his anger to listen. **

"**What?" Pete frowned, his anger rising as he realised what was going on. "You already knew?" he shouted accusingly at his brother. **

"**All I know is that he studied journalism, right, at Harvard." Steve told them all calmly. "But he's dropped out,"**

"**We found his journal," Pete protested, unable to believe that his brother was actually sticking up for Matt. If this had happened in the Firm back when Steve was the Major, a Holy fucking war would have broken out. "Full of stories about all of us,"**

"**It's a fucking diary," Matt shouted at them from where he still lay on the floor. Pete's eyes shot down to meet his and the anger in them made him almost unrecognisable. **

"**Ned saw you at the Times with a couple of journos," he spat disgustedly. **

"**That was my Dad," Matt argued. "He's the journalist, you knew that."**

**Silence fell on the group for a long moment and Pete didn't need to turn around to see that Bovver was staring at him dangerously. Pete hadn't told any of the boys about Matt's Dad, all it would have done was caused friction in the group which back when Pete was sure the Yank had been a decent bloke would have been completely unnecessary. **

"**His old man's a journo and you knew?" Bovver spat, pulling the blue eyed mans attention back to him and the rest of the boys, **

"**That don't mean nothing yet," Pete shook his head. **

"**He studies to be a journo, his old man **_**is **_**a journo," Bovver laughed bitterly. "Where's the fucking difference? You let one of them get in with us…"**

"**Look, I wasn't trying to get anything," Matt shook his head, staying where he was for the time being. His nose was still stinging from the hit he'd taken earlier and he wasn't about to stand up and risk getting lamped again. **

**Bovver turned to glare at him, his eyes wild as he lunged at him with his foot raised, aimed straight at Matt's face. **

"**You, shut the…"**

**Seeing what was happening, Pete jumped in and rammed Bovver into the wall, smashing the glass on one of the old photos and punching him in the face. Suddenly realising that he'd actually hit his best mate, the first time Pete had laid a hand on any of the boys, he backed off and prepared to square up again. When it came to strength he and Bovver were pretty much on par and that worried him slightly, especially given Bov's inability to know when to stop. **

"**I don't care who he is or what he's done," Pete shouted at him. "You don't do someone on the deck,"**

**Reaching up and brushing his fingers over his temple, Bovver's eyes widened when he saw he was bleeding and suddenly he was on his feet again, glaring at Pete. **

"**What's wrong with you, eh?" he shouted, pointing at him and shaking his head. "He's gonna bury us all and you're just gonna sit back and watch?" he spat disgustedly before turning to the older Dunham brother, meeting his eyes pleadingly. "No, now Steve, you're the Major. You started this Firm, we got the biggest ruck of our lives coming up and your brothers too much of a bottle job to lead us," he hissed furiously, gesturing towards Pete who was still on guard waiting for the moment when Bovver turned on him again. The rest of the boys were stood behind him, Ned and Keith drawing an invisible line in the Firm as they continued to stand behind Bovver, letting Pete know where their loyalty lay. **

**Steve looked at Pete and realised in that second just how young his brother was; there was a fear in his eyes that only Steve could recognise: it was the fear only a leader could know, a fear of having pushed yourself to the point of no return. **

**Looking at Bovver evenly, he shook his head. **

"**The GSE is Pete's Firm, alright?" he watched as Bov shook his head and turned away from him. Meeting Pete's eyes, Steve nodded at him. "He calls the shots,"**

**Bovver turned and met Ned's eyes, pleading with him to back him up but like Keith he merely took a step back, shrugging helplessly as he fell back into line with the others. **

"**Yeah?" Bovver looked at them angrily, not really knowing who any of them were anymore. His gaze landed on Pete last and the stranger he saw glaring back at him made his blood boil. "Well fuck the lot of you, then," shaking his head, he looked back at Steve. "GSE?" he laughed bitterly and stalked away from them, barging his way through the crowd of punters. "Get the fuck out of my way!"**

**The boys stood there in silence for a long moment, the only noise in the pub seemed to be the gentle waft of music coming from the stereo system and the quiet murmur of gossip around the bar. **

**Pete looked back down at Matt and saw the Yank about to open his mouth to say something, to thank him no doubt, but he was in no fucking mood for that. **

"**Get yourself cleaned up," he snarled, turning away from him and leaning on the bar, the glass from where he had thrown Bovver into the wall crunching under his feet. He could feel the boys looking at him but continued to stare forward until he felt someone's hand on his arm. Glancing up, he met Dave's eyes and fought not to look away. **

"**You could have told me, son," he nodded. "You could 'ave told all of us, we wouldn't have given a shit,"**

**Shaking his head, Pete turned back to look at Matt just as he disappeared into the bathroom and let the door swing shut behind him. How did this turn into such a fucking mess in such a short time?**

"**How can we not give a shit?" Ned piped up, drawing the groups attention to where he was still stood with Keith, that little bit of distance between the two of them and the rest of the GSE getting greater by the second. "His dad's a journo," he emphasised. "So I'm guessing his old man knows everything he knows,"**

"**He wouldn't 'ave said anything to him," Pete shook his head vehemently. **

"**How do you know that, Pete?" he shot back. "Like it or not, Matt's not the same bloke he was yesterday, alright? And even if he hasn't said anything yet, what if one day he gets pissed off with all this and wants to make a quick couple 'a quid? You reckon he's about selling his little diary to the Times, do you?"**

**Taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself, Pete went back to staring at the bar, his eyes tracing the lines of the worn wood. **

"'**Ere, Swill," Steve stepped forward and handed the young man a handful of notes. "Get some beers in yeah, I think we could all use one,"**

**Nodding, Swill moved down the bar to where the punters although still looking at the group of men had begun to talk at normal volume again, apparently awaiting for the next fight to kick off. **

"**Go take a seat, boys," Steve jerked his head towards their table. "I need to 'ave a quick chat with my brother,"**

**Ike and Keith saw this as their opperunity and quickly walked away from the group, Ned staring at Pete a moment longer before turning on his heel and following them. Taking a deep breath, Dave met Steve's gaze for a second and nodded enouraginly to him before clapping the back of Pete's shoulder and walking over next to Swill at the bar. **

"**You alright, Pete?" Steve asked leaning next to him on the bar and staring at the side of his head. "Pete?"**

"**This Firm is fucked," he shook his head and then turned to Steve, looking him in the eye. "I have no idea what I'm doing,"**

"**You'll be alright, mate," Steve nodded. "You always are,"**

**Snorting, Pete shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the tension headache he could feel building there. This was the last thing he needed right now. **

"**Listen," Steve nudged him. "Go in there and talk to Matt alright? I'll have a chat with the boys, try and cool things down."**

**Pete looked at him for a long moment, shocked that his brother was willing to get so involved with it given the anti-GSE policy he'd had the past couple of years. **

"**Go on," he pushed him forwards, towards the toilet door. Nodding his thanks, Pete strode into the hallway, the smell of bleach and economy air freshener invading his nose and making him want to sneeze. Shoving the door open, he saw Matt standing at the mirror with a tissue in his hand and immediately any anger that Steve had managed to quell at the bar bubbled back up again. **

"**Thanks, Pete," Matt told him sincerely. **

"**Shut up," Pete snapped, jabbing his finger in Matt's face. "History student my arse, who the fuck **_**are **_**you?"**

"**Look, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a history major but that's it, I swear, I'm not a journalist," he pleaded. "You've gotta trust me, Pete."**

"**Well it doesn't look fucking good, does it, Matt?" he shouted, his patience snapping. "All this fucking time you've been bullshitting everyone. Not just me, you know what about the boys? What about Allie, huh?" he shook his head. "You lied for two months straight to the woman you claim to be in love with,"**

"**Why are you bringing that up?" Matt shouted back. "It doesn't have anything to do with this."**

"**Yes it does mate," Pete tapped his finger against Matt's head. "Because I can't for the life of me figure you who the fuck you are anymore. How am I supposed to trust anything you fucking say to me? You lie about being a journalism major, you trail after my fiancé for months on end with your tongue hanging out like some kind of fucking retarded mutt," he laughed bitterly. "I can't trust you,"**

**Bracing himself on the crumbling porcelain sink, he stared at Matt in the murky reflection of the mirror and shook his head. **

"**Why are you keeping a record?" he asked, a little more calmly than before.**

"**It's a journal," Matt told him. "I've kept it my entire life,"**

**Turning back to face him, Pete evened his gaze and took a deep breath, willing himself not to lose his temper. **

"**Are you working for the Times?" he asked. **

"**No, I'm telling you the truth, Pete, come on," the American sighed. **

"**Mate, you've put me right fucking in it," he snapped, pointing to the door. "If I don't convince those boys that the head of their Firm was not just taken in by some fucking Yank journo then the GSE is done," he shouted, walking over to Matt and getting right in his face. "So I'm gonna go out there and I'm gonna tell them that Bov's got it wrong and that you're one of us," he jabbed his finger hard into the shorter man's shoulder. "And I had better be fucking right,"**

**Matt watched helplessly as the door closed behind him, staring down at the bloodied tissue in his hands and ignoring the stinging in his eyes as not for the first time in the last six months, Matt Buckner felt completely lost and alone. **

"**Fuck,"**

**Pete rubbed the back of his head and then slammed his fist down onto the bar, making Terry who was stood in front of him jump slightly, almost dropping the glass he was polishing. "This shit with Bovver," he cast a glance at Steve. "It could tear this Firm apart,"**

**Steve stared back at him, knowing that it was true but not wanting to come out and say it; after all it was bad enough that two of Pete's mates had more or less fucked him over in the space of a few hours without his own brother stepping in and pissing all over his parade. **

"**Mate, I need you," Pete told him honestly. "Stay with us, alright? Just through Millwall?"**

**Steve let out a deep sigh, rubbing his face with his hands. **

"**Pete, what you're asking me to do here…" he shook his head. **

"**You started this Firm, Steve," he protested. "D'you really want to see it go to shit over something as stupid as this?"**

"**Pete, I made a promise to my wife and kid," he narrowed his eyes. "And I'm sticking to it," **

**He watched as Matt came over to stand beside Pete, his nose still red and sore looking as he eyes the rest of the boys warily. None of them said anything though, so he relaxed a little, clearing his throat and leaning back against the wall, not really wanting to speak to Pete right now, knowing that it would only end up with them arguing again. **

"**You do realise that this is all bullshit," Steve told him earnestly. "It's about reputation, Pete. Spending half your life trying to impress people that don't even matter. Believe me mate, I know all about it, because I've been there and I've done it. But you've got hell of a lot more going for you than I did at 24, mate. Just look at Allie, for fuck sake." At the sound of her name, Pete's eyes snapped up from where he had been staring at the table and he focused on his brothers light blue, almost transparent eyes. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to you, Pete and you know it. You're a completely different bloke when you're around her and y'know why that is?" he shook his head. "It's because you're actually happy. Because you know that something other than the GSE matters for once. And as for Allie, she'd do anything for you, mate, she loves you. So why would you wanna risk losing that for the sake of beating someone like Tommy Hatcher?"**

"**So what am I supposed to do?" Pete demanded quietly. "Sit back and let this all go?"**

"**Pete, when are you gonna learn?" Steve shrugged. "That the best reputation you can have is the one with your family?"**

**Before he could answer there was an almost deafening crash as a brick flew through the window of the pub, glass raining down on them as they dropped to the floor. **

"**Fuck!" Pete shouted, covering his face with his hands and wincing as little bits of glass imbedded themselves in his skin. **

"'**Ello, boys," Tommy Hatcher's voice boomed through the bar and Pete actually felt his blood run cold. Turning to look at Steve, he saw the same fear in his brothers eyes as he knew was in his own and knew instantly that they were thinking the same thing: please God, let me get out of this alive.**


	32. Part 28: All That's Left Behind

__

Howdy Rowdy's. :) Someone amongst you should understand...So this is a bit of a leap forward. This covers what happened after the fight as eveything I wanted to put into those chapters was already there. This takes place after the chapter in which Allie finds out she's pregnant so about a week before Pete wakes up. This is a two part chaper so the next one should be up by the end of the week. I hope you like this, I worked hard on it so be kind. :) Enjoy and as always feel free to review. x

* * *

**Allie stumbled downstairs still clutching her stomach which was protesting at any movement whatsoever. She'd been up for the past two hours vomiting and it had swiftly taken its toll on her abdomen muscles as well as her throat which felt like fire. Rubbing the back of her neck tiredly, she turned to go into the kitchen, stopping when she heard voices. **

"**I'm really worried about her, mate," she heard Harry saying. "You didn't see her that day at the hospital; I've never seen anyone look so scared in my life, this isn't like Allie, you know? She's all about the getting up and keeping going, but I'm having trouble getting her out of bed in the mornings, she's not eating well…"**

"**Dad should be here," Allie blinked at the sound of Richard's voice. Her older brother had never really been that family orientated, his career always came first and then he married Jules who had taken an instant dislike to all of them which meant they only ever really saw him at special occasions like Christmas or birthdays. **

"**We're her brothers, Rich," Harry snapped. "We can handle this. I just wish she'd talk to me…" he paused. "Maybe you could try,"**

"**It'd be pointless, when have you ever known Alyssa to open up to me?" Richard replied. **

"**Never, but that's mainly due to the fact that the last time you actually sat down and spoke to her was at Mum's funeral for fuck sake!" Harry shouted, making Allie jump behind the door. **

"**Would you keep your damn voice down?" Richard snapped. "She's still asleep and if she looks half as bad as you claim she does then we should try and keep it that way for her sake."**

**Casting a quick glance at herself in the mirror, Allie knew there was no way she could be insulted by that. She **_**did **_**look like shit at the moment, her eyes were heavy, her skin was pale and she looked like she hadn't eaten anything in a month. Gently resting a hand on her stomach she bit her lip; the only person who knew about the baby was Lara who had flat out sworn not to tell anyone unless Allie wanted her to. But how could she? Pete was on death's door still and the doctors were getting less enthusiastic about his condition by the day which meant she wasn't exactly in the mood to break open the non alcoholic champagne and have a baby shower. **

**Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and the chattering inside the kitchen stopped as both men turned to look at her, their expressions similar to that of a deer caught in headlights. **

"**Morning, Alyssa," Richard nodded, pasting his own special version of a smile on his face. "You look well,"**

**At that little comment, Allie actually found herself chuckling quietly; had she not known her brother well enough to know he lacked any sense of humour whatsoever, she could have sworn he was being sarcastic. **

"**Yeah, the black bags under the eyes look really works for you, sis," Harry chimed in earning a stern look from their brother. **

"**How is that helpful?" he asked, shaking his head before turning back to Allie. "I, uh, I though I might make some lunch if you were hungry?"**

"**Lunch?" Allie's head snapped up and she panicked. **

"**Yeah, it's just gone 1, kiddo," Harry nodded, glancing at his watch just to be sure. **

"**Shit," she hissed. "I've got an appointment at half past," **

**Turning on her heel, she ran back up the stairs past Lara who had also just woken up by the looks of it.**

"**Shit," she shook her head, her red hair falling out of the plaits either side of her face and into her eyes. "I'm sorry hun, I had no idea how late it was,"**

"**Its fine," Allie breathed. "I'm just up as well."**

"**Do you still want me to come with you?" Lara asked her, reaching out and taking her hand. **

"**Do you mind?" Allie whispered back. She knew that this morning would be near impossible to survive on her own. **

"**Go on," Lara pushed her gently towards the bathroom. "Go make yourself look pretty and I'll be ready when you get out, ok?"**

**Nodding and quickly kissing her cheek in gratitude, Allie made her way back into her bedroom and started yanking clothes out of her wardrobe; not that she even cared what she was wearing, all she cared about was getting this morning over and done with so she could get back to Pete. **

**Unconsciously, her eyes drifted over to one of the many photos of the two of them she had strewn about her room. It was taken at the surprise engagement party Lara had thrown for them here a few weeks back, taken without either of them knowing it, it showed her stood on the last few steps of the staircase looking down at him as he held out his hand, laughing at something she was saying to him. Feeling her eyes start to sting, Allie shook her head and forced her mind back to the task at hand: finding something to wear. Deciding quickly on a pair of jeans and flowing pale blue vest top, she shoved her feet into her silver ballet pumps and grabbed her bag, yanking the front door open, gasping when she came face to face with Richard. **

"**Jesus," she breathed, placing a hand against her chest where she could feel her heart beating wildly. **

"**I'm sorry," he told her. "I didn't mean to startle you,"**

**Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Allie adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder, looking at him expectantly. She loved Richard but he was easily born about 50 years too late because, really, who actually used the word 'startle' these days?**

"**It's ok," she smiled tightly. **

"**I just thought I would come and make sure you were alright after last night," he looked awkward, referring to how after finally being coaxed away from Pete's bedside for a night she had more or less fallen apart once she'd got home, panic attacks keeping her awake most of the night as she thought about what could be happening to him without her there. **

"**I'm fine," she told him with a small nod. **

"**Oh," Richard blinked; he wasn't particularly used to dealing with all this emotional stuff…Jules was always so reserved, they rarely fought or anything like that so he had no experience in talking to someone who was this…vulnerable. "I thought I might go home for a bit, just to make sure Jules is ok and then I'll be back here for dinner," he paused. "Is there anything you'd like me to make? I know you used to love lasagne,"**

"**That was Harry," Allie told him quietly. **

"**Really?" he frowned. **

"**Yeah," Allie nodded. "Remember how mum used to call his Garfield all the time as a joke?"**

**At the mention of their mother, Richard got a far off look in his eyes and nodded mutely. **

"**Listen, Rich, I have to run, ok?" she smiled apologetically. **

"**Are you going to the hospital?" he frowned. "I thought we agreed that a day away from that place would do you good?"**

**Allie glared at him, her fists clenching. **

"**Yeah, well **_**that place **_**happens to be where the man I'm marrying is lying in a bed fighting for his God damn life so pardon me for wanting to spend some time with him," she hissed. **

"**Alyssa, you know that's not what I meant," Richard told her. **

"**I don't care what you meant," she snapped, storming down the hallway to where Lara was waiting with a confused look on her face as she watched the sibling's row. "And my name is Allie," she shot back over her shoulder, not giving him a chance to reply as she jogged down the curved staircase with Lara close behind her. **

* * *

"**So you've been abandoned too, huh?"**

**Allie looked up from where she was staring nervously at the 'Baby Care Tips' display on the wall in front of her and looked at the thirty something beside her. As she sat in the waiting room of the OB/GYN office, waiting nervously to be called; having gone through more than a dozen pregnancy tests since that night in the bathroom and seeing the P word come up on every one of them, she had decided that it was time to go and make sure everything was ok.**

"**I'm sorry?" she frowned. **

"**You look lost," the older blonde smiled. "Same way I did when I first came in here with this one," she nodded to the gurgling infant who was bouncing on her lap. "Where's your husband?" she asked, gesturing to her engagement ring. **

"**My husband…" Allie trailed off and then looked the woman dead in the eye. Fuck it; she was too tired to lie just to make some random woman feel less awkward around her. "He's in a coma right now,"**

"**Oh yeah?" the woman laughed. "Mine too. I swear to God, what is it with them and rugby? They can't be away from the TV for more than-…"**

"**No, I mean an actual coma," Allie interrupted. **

"**Oh my God," the woman pressed her fingers to her lips. "I'm so, so sorry,"**

"**It's ok," Allie shrugged. "It means I get single parents discount at Starbucks,"**

"**Allie Harding?" **

**Lara looked up at the nurse gratefully and pulled her friend up, out of her chair and away from the horrified woman next to them. **

"**You keep talking to people like that and you're going to end up in an asylum," she hissed. **

"**Oh so what?" Allie rolled her eyes. "My future husband who may or may not have knocked me up is in a coma, I've been through the wallowing stage, I've done the panic attacks and now I have reached the oddly calming stage of terrifyingly dark humour,"**

"**The key word there would be terrifying," Lara reminded her as they followed the nurse into the examination room. **

"**You'll need to put this on," she handed Allie a green hospital gown. "The doctor will be in soon,"**

"**Jeez," Lara smirked as Allie began undressing. "How did we not cop on to the whole pregnancy theory before? Look at your hips…they're-…"**

"**If you value your internal organs, the next words out of your mouth will be 'slender and toned'." Allie told her, pulling the gown on over her underwear. Hoping onto the table, she caught the smile on her best friends face before the room fell into comfortable silence. Allie looked down at the ring on her finger and tried to imagine what Pete would be doing it he were here with her. Panicking most likely, she thought with a smile, not to mention she'd have had to have dragged him away from the Lego sets the kids were playing with. Tears stung her eyes and she leant her head back as though trying to keep them in. **

_**I'll make a deal with you, **_**her brain told her evenly, **_**if you can go 30 seconds without thinking about Pete, I'll have words with your gut and see if I can't get you some time off throwing up tonight. **_

"**Deal," she whispered. Glancing around the room, she stared at the row of leaflets entitled 'Sex and Pregnancy'. Sex. Sex with Pete which had resulted in the baby which he didn't even know existed. **

_**Shit!**_

**Glancing down at her watch she established that she'd probably gone all of four seconds without thinking of Pete. That had to be a record. **

"**Oh my God, would you stop that?"**

**Allie looked up at Lara from where she was sat on the edge of the cold, leather bed.**

"**Stop what?" Allie frowned unsure of what the red head's outburst had been about. **

"**You keep doing that clicky thing with your tongue," she shook her head. "You always do it when you're nervous,"**

"**Sorry." She murmured, smoothing the over starched gown they had given her to wear in preparation for her exam. **

**Seeing the sadness of her friend's face, Lara instantly flooded with guilt and took a deep breath, preparing to say something comforting when the door opened and a man no older than 30 popped his head around the door. **

"**Miss Harding?" he raised an eyebrow at the two women. **

"**That'd be me," Allie lifted her hand meekly and waved at him. **

"**Really?" he asked, looking her up and down and tapping the sleeve of her hospital gown with his pen. "And here I was thinking that this was just the fashion you crazy kids are into these days,"**

**Both Allie and Lara stared at him as though he was mad, not sure what to do or say. **

"**It's called breaking the ice," he explained. "My uh, my attending is a bit of a joker," he nodded. "Of course we all really know he's just a raging alcoholic but the point is I'm here and he's not so let's get this show on the road, shall we?" he blew a strand of light brown hair out of his warm blue eyes and stuck out his hand. "I know I'm not your usual consultant but Dr. Kane is away for the week at a conference in Bristol so I'm afraid you're going to have to put up with me. I'm Dr. Norton, but you can feel free to call me Jeremy,"**

"**Hi," Allie smiled at him. "So, breaking the ice, huh?"**

"**Yes," he nodded. "Unbelievably good at it, aren't I? I like to think of myself as the 007 of St. Marks,"**

**Lara chuckled and mouthed 'I love him' behind his back, making Allie giggle along with her. She almost felt guilty, after 2 weeks of nothing but crying, the sensation felt almost foreign to her. **

"**Right so," he raised his eyebrows, pulling up a tall stool so that he was sat opposite Allie and picked up her chart. "You're pregnant,"**

"**Yes," she nodded and then frowned. "Well actually, I don't know. I think I am but then I read that pregnancy tests can be really…off so I thought I'd…"**

"**How many tests did you take?" Jeremy asked her. **

"**Somewhere in the realms of ten and twelve," she answered. **

"**All of them positive?" he pursed his lips when she nodded and smiled. "Right well, I'd say that's pretty unlikely all of them were wrong but it never hurts to check, right?" pushing a few buttons on the scary looking machine next to him, he smiled at Allie and gently patted her hand. "Relax, its simple, just like any other exam you've had before."**

**He gestured for her to lie back and she did, taking a deep breath as he pulled the rough, paper sheet up around her waist, creating a kind of screen. **

"**I take it you're ok with your partner being here?" he gestured to Lara and this time Allie laughed out loud. **

"**She's not…" she shook her head. "We're not together,"**

"**Only in her dreams," Lara answered playfully, making the doctor laugh. **

"**And mine," he grinned, then shook his head. "Christ, I really have to start paying attention to my out loud rule," he took out the ultrasound stick and squirted something onto it, making Allie winced apprehensively. "I had this new years resolution to think more before I speak out loud,"**

"**How's that going?" Allie asked him. **

"**Well, I just made a lesbian joke about my possibly pregnant patient and her friend," he raised his eyebrows. "How would you say it's going?"**

"**Sounds pretty reasonable to me," Allie laughed. "What's the point in being a gynaecologist if you can't crack out the odd lesbian joke, right?"**

"**You're my kinda patient," he smirked. "Ok, now this might be a little uncomfortable at first but it won't be for long, ok?" **

**Allie nodded and then winced as the coldness swept through her body, instinctively her hand shot out and she felt tears sting her eyes realising that the one person who should be there to hold it, wasn't. Instead, Lara stepped forward and grasped her hand, rubbing her thumb back and forth along the knuckles soothingly. **

**Jeremy stared at the screen, his brow furrowed as he focused hard on the fuzzy images flickering across the small screen; suddenly, he smiled broadly and pressed a button, making the image freeze. **

"**Miss Harding," he turned to face her with a warm smile. "That right there is your baby,"**

**Allie stopped breathing for a moment, unsure of how to feel. She felt Lara squeeze her hand and whisper 'Oh my God' but was unable to make any noise herself. **

"**Now judging from the size," Jeremy looked back at the screen. "I'd say you're around the four week mark," he smiled and removed his gloves. "Congratulations, mummy,"**

**Allie stared at the screen, unable to make any sense of it at all but knowing that her baby was in there was enough. She was having a baby…shaking her head, she jumped when she felt Lara wiping the tears off of her face. She hadn't even realised she'd been crying. **

"**Hey, don't worry," Jeremy shook his head, looking at her in concern. "It'll get bigger, I promise,"**

**Allie laughed and accepted the tissue he offered her. **

"**I can give you a copy if you want," he gestured down to her engagement ring. "I'll bet your husband's gutted he missed this,"**

**Following his gaze, Allie stared at the ring for a long time and then looked back up into his light blue eyes, only a shade or two lighter than Pete's. **

"**It's ok," she told him with a watery smile as her hand tightened on Lara's. "He'll be here for the next one,"**

* * *

"**Fuck me," Dave shook his head. "That's a sorry sight, ain't it?"**

**The five men stared up at what used to be their sanctuary, their pub; now all that was left of it lay in the crumbled brick and ash at their feet. **

"**Anyone heard from Terry?" Swill asked, turning over what used to be a windowsill with his boot and coughing when a cloud of dust burst out of it. **

"**Yeah," Ike nodded. "He's staying with my mate Ross, you know the one who works at the brewery? Apparently he's up to his tits in all the insurance shit but he doesn't reckon he'll be up and running anytime within in the next year,"**

"**There must be something we can do," Matt frowned.**

"**What'd you 'ave in mind?" Dave snorted. "We all strip down to our tighty whitey's and have a good ol' fashioned car wash to raise funds? Maybe me and Swill can put on some tartan skirts and sell biscuits to the OAPS down at the home?"**

"**Christ, I was just saying," Matt mumbled, trying not to look as embarrassed as he felt. Even though he knew he had done himself a lot of favours by turning up for the fight a few weeks back, the boys attitude to him was still that little bit frosty. But with Pete still in the state he was and Bovver missing for a third week running, it's not like being in anyone's good books was his main priority. **

"**I'm heading down the hospital later," Ned piped up, drawing their attention away from the blackened building for a moment. **

"**That's probably not the wisest of idea's, Ned," Swill shook his head. **

"**Why the fuck not?" the shorter man protested. "Pete's our mate, we've got every right to see him,"**

"**Yeah and what about the old bill, eh?" Dave snapped. "You reckon they're not hanging about waiting for the likes of us to be stupid enough to stick our fucking noses through the door with a get well card and a bunch of flowers?"**

"**Who called the old bill?" Ike frowned. **

**Dave didn't answer, he just shook his head and cast a glance at Matt but Swill caught it and his jaw dropped open. **

"**It was you?" he spat. "You stupid little cunt, what the 'ell were you playing at?"**

"**Tommy almost killed Pete and he's still out there, what the hell was I supposed to do, just sit there and wait for him to come back for the rest of us?" he shouted. **

"**Fucking hell," Swill rubbed his temples and pulled a crumpled pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "You fucking yanks, you're all so noble, aren't ya?"**

"**What as opposed to you guys?" he snarled. "You almost let your best friend die and you weren't even going to try and get the guy who's responsible for it," he shook his head. "How fucking noble does that make you?"**

"**What'd you say to me?" Swill chucked his cigarette to the ground and turned on Matt, his dark eyes glittering dangerously. **

"**Alright, enough," Dave shouted, stepping in between them and placing a firm hand on Swill's chest. "We don't need this bollocks right now, ok? So either calm the fuck down or go home, because if it's gonna be like this all day, then you can both fuck off and I mean now."**

**Matt shoved his hands into his pockets and backed up a slightly, knowing that if it did come down to him versus them, he didn't have a hope in hell anyway. **

"**What about Allie?" Ike spoke quietly, the wind kicking up the dust at their feet causing him to cough lightly as the soot filled his lungs. "Has anyone heard anything?"**

"**I've tried calling her at least twice a day," Dave shrugged. "She's not having any of it." he cast a reluctant glance at Matt. "Has Shannon mentioned anything?" **

"**Not to me," he shrugged. "And I haven't seen Allie since that first day at the hospital, I called Lara a couple of times but she said that Allie's not ready to see any of us yet,"**

"**Great," Dave laughed. "Fucking perfect, our best mate's in a coma, his girlfriend won't give us the time of day and…" he frowned. "Where the fuck are Bovver and Keith?"**

"**Keith's working non stop at the moment," Ike shrugged. "Mate, since the fight, he's been…I don't know, different. Its like he just doesn't give a shit anymore,"**

"**So Keith's packed it in and Bovver's gone AWOL," Dave shook his head. "How the fuck did we end up 'ere?"**

"**What?" Swill frowned. "At the Abbey?"**

"**No, you twat," Ned spoke for the first time in minutes. "He means in this mess,"**

"**Fuck knows," Swill shrugged. "Its how we get out of it that I'm worried about; there were enough people at the Warf that day to point the finger at any of us, what if we get fucking done for it?"**

"**There was easily 50-odd people there," Ike narrowed his eyes. "All of 'em saw Tommy beat the shit out of Pete, why would they point the finger at us,"**

"**Because they're Millwall," Dave answered him. "And those cunts would bury us with their last breath if they had the chance,"**

"**So you think that's what's going to happen?" Matt asked, watching as the early afternoon sky clouded over, threatening the ashes on the floor with rain. **

"**I don't have a clue, Matt," Dave shook his head. "All I know is, that if anything happens to Pete, if we can't find Bovver, if Allie never speaks to us again, what does any of that shit matter?" he shrugged and Matt could have sworn he actually saw tears in the older man's eyes. "What's the point in Tommy coming after us if we've already lost everything we care about anyway?"**

**The five men descended back into a stony silence as the air around them grew cold and the first drops of rain fell from the heavens, mixing with the ashes at their feet and blending with the tears that none of them would ever admit to having shed. **

* * *

"_**Mr. Bovverington, this is James Meade from GEM Marketing, I've got a memo from your section manager Mark Regis in front of me and he's notified me that you haven't actually been into work for over a fortnight now and we've still yet to hear from you. I'm sorry Mr. Bovverington but with the up coming merger we need all staff on board and as you've shown no dedication or commitment to this company, I'm afraid that we're letting you go. If you could come by the office in the next three days to pick up you belongings, we also have your P45 and other documents you may need when seeking employment elsewhere. I hope everything is ok…I really am sorry, Stuart, I did everything I could."**_

**The line went dead and the dingy apartment fell into eerie silence once more. The liquor bottles littering the floor cast strange shadows against the wall as the moonlight poured through the glass and the sirens from up the road drifted through the thin glass of the window.**

**Bovver lay on the sofa, staring up at the water marked ceiling idly, not paying attention to anything really. His phone began vibrating on the coffee table and glancing down past his worn shirt which still had flecks of dried vomit on it, he squinted and saw Dave's name on the screen. Letting his head drop back down, he didn't bother answering it because after all, they'd ring again in another hour just like they always did. Not that he'd bothered speaking to any of them since the fight, he had needed the last few weeks to escape, to lie low. **

"**Doesn't get much fucking lower than this," he muttered, poking one of the empty vodka bottles which lay next to the sofa. **

**Suddenly his alarm rang, the half broken radio emitting nothing other than irritating static into the small living room. Reaching over, Bovver slammed his fist against it, ceasing the noise and welcoming the quiet once more. It was too quiet though, it was too much…**

**Standing up, he switched the radio back on, deciding that static was better than no noise at all. **

**Lacing his fingers together, he rested his head against them and felt the first tear run down his face. Taking a deep breath and then using every ounce of strength he had left in his body, Bovver threw everything that was on the counter onto the floor. He screamed so hard that he swore he could taste blood. He threw everything that he was able to pick up, feeling himself coming apart, like he was no longer in his own body. The grief, the anger, the hatred poured out of Bovver in waves, destroying everything in their path. The noise and the chaos of the room was oddly comforting, destroying the guilty silence which had haunted him for weeks. **

**When it was over, Bovver lay on the kitchen floor surrounded by shards of glass, torn paper and his own blood. The ceiling seemed too close and he reached out a shaking, bloodied hand to touch it, frowning when he was unable to do so. It felt weird being so far away, so isolated, almost as though no one would ever find him here. Picking up a piece of the glass he turned it over and over in his hand, before squeezing it and watching in amazement as the blood oozed out of his fist.**

**Why didn't it hurt?**

**Dropping the glass and staring at the deep wound in his palm, Bovver knew he was ok. He was alive. There was a time when that thought would have been enough to comfort me and grant him another night of peaceful sleep, but now, it seemed shallow and pointless. He was ok. But that wasn't enough. Not this time. **

* * *

_To be continued, pretty darn soon...now review, my pretties...Review!_


	33. Part 29: With Miles To Go Before I Sleep

_WHOA! Big ass chapter ahead! I know its long but that's because after digging it out of my WCHB vault, I decided to add to it a little which I hope doesn't prove to be a mistake. This is the final Pete-less chapter, so in other words, the next one won't be as boring because he'll be in it. But personally I quite like this chapter as it gives you a further insight into some of the characters and while I know thats not everyone's 'thing' I hope you give it a shot. :) Special thanks to Pishta Hamster, Becki2810 and Little Miss Bovver who have been kind enough to take their time and review pretty much every chapter so far...you guys are my heroes! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Allie let herself in through the front door as quietly as she could, not particularly wanting to alert her brothers to the fact she was home. **

**Reaching into her pocket, Allie felt the small photo the OB/GYN had given her and her heart rate picked up. She was pregnant…sure she's suspected it for the last week but now she knew. This meant she was responsible for someone other than herself…meaning no more Bounty bars for dinner and no more staying till unholy hours of the morning watching Pete sleep. **

"**What happened to Lara?"**

**Her brother's voice made her jump and she turned to face him as he stood in the door way to the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel. Meeting his dark hazel eyes, Allie wanted to smile but couldn't.**

"**She uh, she went to get some more food," she told him with a small nod. **

"**I could have done that if you'd asked," Richard frowned. "I passed Waitrose on my way back from the house, I could have-…"**

"**Honestly, Rich, it's fine," Allie shook her head and they stared at each other for a long moment, her hand still on the banister, her foot still on the first step unsure as to whether they were done talking or not. **

"**Hey," Harry grinned at her as he emerged from the study, a half eaten apple in his hand. **

"**I'm uh, I'm cooking dinner, it should be ready in an hour," he told them. **

"**Nice," Harry grinned. "We should keep you around more often," he joked. "Whatever you're cooking beats mine and Lara's joint ability to make cheese on toast, what'd you reckon, Allie?"**

"**I'm pregnant," she blurted, unsure where the hell that had come from. Staring at her brothers, she watched as Harry's eyes widened and he dropped the apple he was holding whilst Richard merely stared at her as though she had suddenly grown two heads. **

"**You're wha-…Allie, you," Harry stuttered as he shook his head. "I'm sorry?"**

"**That's where I was this morning," she explained. "I took a test last week but I needed to know for sure so I went for a scan…Lara came with me," she shrugged, laughing nervously. "Say something, please,"**

"**Are you joking me?" Harry frowned, his voice cold. **

"**What?" Allie whispered, shocked at the anger in his eyes. **

"**You're 24 years old, Allie," he spat. "And you've never heard of birth control?"**

"_**What?" **_**she shrieked. "What the hell are you-…"**

"**Are you stupid or something?" he shouted, his patience snapping. "What the hell are you going to do now?"**

"**Hey!" she shouted back. "I'm not some crack whore who got knocked up behind the local YMCA, alright?"**

"**Well you're not married either, are you?" Harry reasoned. **

"**So?" she laughed bitterly. "I'm engaged! Same bloody difference!"**

"**Engaged?" Harry laughed at her. "Yeah, to a man who has the current brain capacity of an orange," he shook his head. "What are you going to do if he dies, Allie? Quit your job and move in here to raise your own little mini hooligan until **_**he **_**reaches 24 and history can go and repeat itself?"**

**His words echoed in the large hallway and he closed his eyes for a long moment, wishing he's shut his damn mouth a few seconds earlier. Opening his eyes and looking back at her, he watched as her green eyes filled with tears, her mouth hanging open slightly in shock that he of all people could say that to her. **

"**Allie," he reached out but she shook her head, backing away from him and then turning to run through the other side of the house. They heard the side door slam which led to the green house and Harry looked back at Richard who was staring at him with unreadable eyes until with a shake of his head, he took off after her. **

**Allie hugged her knees tighter to her chest as she sat on the floor of the rather impressive tree house her father and her uncle Chris had built for them when they were little. Staring at the set of five hand prints on the wall, one belonging to each of the family, she smiled; her name as she had only been five at the time was scrawled under her smudged handprint with childish, barely legible writing. **

**It was so long ago now, it felt almost like a distant world. Looking down at her stomach, she almost laughed realising that this was so not what she had planned all those years ago. The echo of Tracy Chapman's 'Fast Car' crackled around the small room from the old record player her dad kept up here back in the days when they would sit up here in the late summer evenings listening to the Beatles for hours on end. **

**The small door creaked and she frowned, not having heard anyone crawl up the ladder. Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of Pete's hoodie which she was wearing to ward off the cold, she shook her head. **

"**Piss off, Harry," she snapped. **

"**Wrong brother," Richard told her, crouching down to get into the small room and ignoring her look of shock as he sat down on the bean bag next to her. **

"**Sorry," she shook her head. "I just didn't think it would be-…"**

"**Me?" he shrugged. "Of course you wouldn't think that," he smiled wryly. "I'm the **_**other**_** brother," he sniffed, the chill in the small room quickly clearing with their combined body heat. "Jesus, I thought we threw that out," he frowned, pointing to the record player. Allie shrugged and he bent down, turning the volume down slightly. "But then I always have been, ever since you were little,"**

"**What?" Allie asked, confused. **

"**Me," he explained. "Always being the dreaded boring bastard of the family,"**

"**Don't say that," Allie whispered. **

"**Why not?" Richard asked her evenly. "It's true," he shook his head. "I'm not blaming you, Alyssa. I know it's not down to you, it's…" he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I suppose it's my fault if anyone's."**

"**What?" Allie shook her head. Where was all this coming from?**

"**I know how much you hate it when I call you Alyssa," he told her, a faint smile on his lips. "I know you roll your eyes at me every time I refuse to dance around the kitchen singing like a loon on Christmas morning. I know that given the choice between spending a day with me or a day with Harry, you'd pick Harry every time without even thinking about it,"**

"**Rich…" she pleaded.**

"**I was so jealous of you and Harry growing up," he smiled. "You both had the ability to just walk into a room and make friends…you still do it now. You could cope on your own whereas I just used to cease up. Hand me any law book in the world and I can decipher it in an hour but put me in a room full of people and I end up…" he shrugged. "Well, I'm fucked really, aren't I?"**

**Catching his sisters surprised look, he turned to smirk at her. **

"**Yes, I swear," he raised an eyebrow. "You don't honestly think I walk around back home yelling 'fiddle sticks' every time I drop something do you?"**

**Against her will, Allie laughed; she'd never seen this side to her brother…it felt…weird. Suddenly, Richard stood up and walked over to the wall with the painted hand prints on it and smiled, a smile which seemed to bleed of his face as his fingertips approached the one belonging to their mother, stopping just short of it. **

"**I never understood how Dad could look at you after…" he shook his head and swallowed hard. Behind him, Allie frowned in confusion, her heart pounding with fear. What did he mean?**

"**Your laugh was the worst thing," he spoke quietly. "It was just like hers. And then the older you got, you started to look like her, you even had the same little mannerisms; like that clicking thing you do with your tongue when you're nervous," he smiled. "The way you walk on your tip toes all the time around the house. I could never understand how Dad could bear to look at you because I couldn't," he admitted. "It was horrendous, because I knew I was supposed to be there to look after you, I was your big brother and I couldn't even give you a hug because every time I looked at you, I saw mum."**

**A tear trickled down his cheek and he shook his head, walking back over and sitting back down next to her. **

"**The day of her funeral, I was in charge of you and Harry," he turned to face her and wasn't in the least surprise to see her staring back at him, her face streaked with fresh tears. "You were only nine and you followed me everywhere, talking to people who knew mum, shaking their hands, not once complaining that you were tired or…or even crying," he clenched his fists. "And then when we went outside for the first time and saw the coffin," he almost sobbed. He'd never spoken about this before, not to anyone, let alone Allie. **

**"Your eyes started watering and you…you reached out your hand, your tiny little hand and you waited for me to take it," he paused. "And I didn't. I walked ahead of you and I left you there on your own." He shook his head as he sobbed silently. "I put that distance between us because I couldn't handle what happened to mum, but I always loved you," he whispered. "Always, Allie,"**

**Reaching out, Allie took his hand in hers and held it tightly, letting him know she was there, that it was ok. He looked at their hands for a long moment and then suddenly, pulled to her to him, hugging her tightly as he cried into her shoulder. Allie hugged him back, ignoring the moisture she could feel soaking through Pete's sweater as her brother sobbed. After a long moment, he pulled away and bashfully wiped his eyes. He'd needed to tell her that for fifteen years and now he had…but where the hell did that leave them now?**

"**Harry didn't mean what he said," he blurted, eager to regain some dignity. "He's just scared."**

"**And you think I'm not?" Allie snorted, wiping her eyes. "I just…today when that doctor did the scan and told me I was pregnant, he smiled when he said it. And for the first time since Pete got hurt it felt like something in my life was normal, happy even, and I wanted to…"**

"**Do you have a photo?" Richard asked her. "Of the scan,"**

"**Oh, yeah," she nodded and fumbled about with her pocket before pulling out the crumpled photo. Taking it from her, Richard laughed lightly at the small white dot which had been circled with red pen. **

"**I asked the doctor to do it for me," she explained. "I couldn't see it,"**

"**So this is your baby?" her brother nodded, looking at the photo with his lips pursed. **

"**Yep," Allie whispered. "That's them,"**

"**Wow," he murmured. "This is amazing, Alyssa," she rolled her eyes, figuring that old habits died hard. "I'm really proud of you, you know that?"**

"**For getting pregnant?" she raised an eyebrow and caught the flush on his neck. **

"**No," he told her. "For dealing with all this as well as you have…for being brave and not…not giving a shit what people like Harry think," he handed the photo back to her and smiled faintly. "I know you can do this. And Pete, he's…I know I don't speak to him much but I know he's a good guy and…" he shrugged. "I'm here for you, **_**both **_**of you. You'll be ok,"**

**She smiled back at him, opening her mouth so say something when the trap door in the floor pushed open causing the record player to almost fall through the opening, hitting Harry square in the head. **

"**Ow!" he shouted. "Fucking Tracy Chapman!"**

**Shoving it back into the tree house, Harry pulled himself through the hole after it and sat cross legged in front of his brother and sister, his hair full of twigs as they stared at him expectantly. **

"**So after thinking about it hard for ten straight minutes," he rubbed his chin. "I've come to the conclusion that I'm an idiot,"**

"**You're not even close," Allie told him, her eyes scalding. **

"**Twat?" he offered. **

"**No,"**

"**Dick Head?"**

"**Too tame,"**

"**Wanker?"**

"**Is this really helping?" Richard asked, exasperated. **

"**Fuck face?" Harry continued. **

"**So close, but yet so far," Allie shot back. **

"**I'm a cunt, aren't I?" Harry winced. **

"**Bingo," Allie pointed at him, clicking her finger for effect. **

**Harry laughed and saw the smile pulling at Allie's mouth; nudging her foot with his hand, he smiled back at her. **

"**I really am sorry, kiddo," he told her. "You know that I was just scared and I have a policy to not yell at pregnant women, it's not cool and I know that." He sighed. "Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah," Allie shrugged. "My stomach hurts and I constantly feel the need to eat Bounty bars,"**

"**Jesus, they're disgusting," Richard wrinkled his nose. **

"**They're not that bad," she protested. **

"**Nah," Harry shook his head. "I'm with Buddy Holly on this one,"**

**Allie laughed remembering Richard's nickname from school when he had had to wear thick glasses for a while following a rugby accident. **

"**But you're healthy, right?" Harry pressed, serious again. "And so is the…" he gestured to her stomach and she smiled, nodding lightly. **

"**Oh, you mean the mini hooligan?" she raised an eyebrow and he winced. **

"**Fuck," he laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, let's try and keep that one away from Pete, shall we? I'm pretty sure he could still beat me shitless even with a tube down his throat,"**

**Allie smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears, leaning against Richard's shoulder a bit more. **

**The three of them sat in silence for a moment as the needle skipped off of the record, all of them staring at the hand prints on the wall. **

"**Hey, this means we can put another pair up there," Harry smiled and then grimaced. "Oh shit, there's going to be a Dunham in our family,"**

"**Two actually," Allie laughed. "Counting Pete,"**

"**We can go see him after dinner if you want," Richard told her. "All three of us,"**

"**Do we have to hold hands?" Harry asked completely dead pan, making Allie giggle. "Maybe we could sing some kind of Harding family anthem,"**

"**Must you ruin every moment?" Richard sighed, rolling his eyes. **

"**Yes," the younger Harding brother nodded. "Yes, I must,"**

**Allie's phone started ringing and she sighed, lifting her hips slightly to slide it out of her jeans pocket and frowning as Shannon's name appeared on the screen. **

"**Hello?"**

**Richard and Harry listened intently to the conversation which contained mostly one word answers of 'yes', 'no' and 'what?'.**

"**Is everything ok?" Harry asked her once she'd hung up. "What's happened? Is it Pete?"**

"**No," she shook her head, her voice low and dark. "It's Bovver," she swallowed hard. "He's at the hospital."**

* * *

**Bovver pulled nervously on the sleeve of his shirt as he stared down at Pete's body; the swelling had gone down in his face and you could see his eyes now, even though the surgical tape over them wasn't exactly a pleasant sight. It was the first time Bovver had seen him since the night Allie had screamed at him to leave, that it was his fault Pete had ended up like this. That it should have been **_**him **_**in this bed. **

**Gripping the metal railing at the end of the bed, Bovver knew in his heart that she was right; Pete had so much to live for…but Bovver…Bovver had nothing. **

**A nurse came in and he pulled away from the bed, feeling like a child who was caught with their hand in their mum's purse. She smiled at him but he didn't return it, instead backing away from her until his back was flat against the wall. **

"**Are you Pete's brother?" she asked, tapping the drip which flowed into Pete's arm and then scrawling something down on her notepad. **

"**I'm…" Bovver's voice came out husky so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Nah, I'm just a mate,"**

"**Oh," she nodded and went about peeling the bandage away from his head; Bovver caught the first glimpse of the deep gash underneath it and quickly closed his eyes, feeling more than a little sick. "I've not seen you here before,"**

"**You his nurse then?" Bovver asked gruffly. **

"**Yeah," the brunette nodded. "Well me and one of the older Sisters. He's a lot better now, you know? He had another MRI today and things are looking a little better, his brain waves are smoother, which is a really good sign," Walking around the other side of the bed, she bent down and picked up a piece of paper, frowning when she read it. **

"**If you're a mate of Pete's, I'm taking it that you know Allie?" she asked. **

"**Yeah, why?" Bovver frowned. "Is she alright?"**

"**Yeah," the nurse smiled. "She was in here not long ago," making her way over to him, she held out the paper. "But she must have dropped this, so I don't know it you want to give it to her,"**

**Staring down at the card in his hands, Bovver's heart sped up and his stomach sank all the way to his toes. **

**Oh, fuck…**

_**Miss Alyssa Scarlet Harding: ANTENATAL appointment card. **_

"**Poor thing," the nurse murmured, checking the various tubes coming out of Pete's arms. "I can't even imagine what she must be going through with Pete like this and a baby on the way,"**

**Unable to form words, Bovver nodded and shoved the card into his pocket, deciding that on his way back from here he would stop over at her house and try to speak to her. If nothing else he had to give her the card back and he figured that would buy him a good 30 seconds to yell some kind of apology at her. **

"**Morning, lass,"**

**Bovver's head snapped up and he looked at the Scotsman who had just stepped into the room, a large envelope decorated with stickers under his arm. **

"**Morning Benjamin," the nurse smiled. **

"**So how's he doing this morning, eh?" he asked, placing the envelope on the bedside table and folding his arms. "How did the scan go?"**

"**Better," she nodded. "I was just telling Pete's friend…" she frowned and then smiled apologetically at Bovver. "I'm really sorry, I didn't actually catch your name."**

**Turning to see who she was looking at Benjamin's eyes landed on the nervous man standing with his back pressed against the wall and he clenched his fists. **

"**Stuart," he raised his eyebrows. "Long time, no see, eh brother?"**

"**I'll leave you to it," the nurse mumbled, obviously picking up on the suddenly arctic atmosphere in the room. **

**They stood there for a moment, staring at each other until Benjamin started laughing.**

"**You really have got some balls on you, haven't you?" he shook his head in disgust. "No one hears a peep out of your for almost a month now and then you suddenly show up?"**

"**I didn't know it had fuck all to do with you," Bovver snapped. **

"**Pete's one of my best mates," he told him. "And from what I gather its pretty much down to you that he's lying in that bed, so I think that does make it my fucking business, don't you sweetheart?"**

"**You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Bovver snarled, stepping forward and getting in the slightly younger man's face. "So if I were you, I'd shut my mouth,"**

"**Careful there, little Bovver," Benjamin winced. "You might think that being in that little gang of yours holds a lot of weight, but I can tell you right now, it holds fuck all with me," he smiled. "You reckon I'm afraid of you, brother? Talk to me like that again and I'll show you what fear is,"**

**Suddenly the door to the room slammed open again and both men turned to stare at the petite blonde, her green eyes wild as she set them on Bovver. **

"**Allie," he whispered. **

"**What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she hissed, stepping into the room. "I told you to stay away from him,"**

"**I needed to see him," he explained. "He's my best mate…I…"**

"**You're best mate?" Allie spat. "Then where've you been the last month? Where were you when he had the operations on his knee? Where were you that day his heart stopped for almost a minute and they had to revive him? Where were you when the rest of us were sat out in that shitty little hallway waiting for another useless scrap of information just so we'd know he was still alive?" she cried, reaching out and shoving him hard. "I asked you a question, you selfish son of a bitch, where were you?"**

"**I couldn't fucking deal with it alright?" he shouted back at her. "You said this was my fault and it…" he looked down and shook his head. **

"**Aw, Bov, I'm sorry," she whimpered. "Did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry, you know it's just I've never been in this type of situation before, I'm not aware of the appropriate etiquette for when you're future husband is hanging onto his life by a thread."**

"**I've said I'm sorry," he told her, tears building up in his eyes. "What else is there I can do? I can't go back and change what happened,"**

"**You can leave," she told him, her voice low and cold. "I mean it Bovver, get out," she shook her head, not understanding why he just stood there looking at her. "I said get out!" she screamed, her calm demeanour cracking as tears rolled down her cheeks. Benjamin reached out and placed a gently hand on her back, hoping to calm her down. **

**Knowing that he was fighting a losing battle, Bovver walked around Allie making his way towards the door when suddenly he stopped and pulled the card from his pocket. Walking back to stand beside her, he held it out to her, watching as her green eyes widened. **

"**You dropped this here earlier," he explained. "I told the nurse I'd give it back to you,"**

**She reached up and took it from him, nodding mutely. **

"**Congratulations, Allie," he mumbled, before turning back to the door and walking quickly towards it. **

"**What if he never wakes up?" **

**Her words stopped him and he turned to face her, seeing the desperation, the utter fear in her eyes. He recognised it immediately…after all, he's seen the same thing every time he'd looked in the mirror for the past month. **

"**I can't lose him, Bovver," she cried. "But I'm so scared that I'm going to,"**

**Before he even really knew what he was doing, Bovver strode across the room and pulled her into a tight hug, more amazed at her actions than his own when she didn't pull away from him. Knowing that there was nothing he could say to her in that moment that would make either of them feel better, he settled for pressing a kiss against her hair and rocking her gently, meeting Benjamin's eyes over the top of her head and giving him a nod. **

**The three of them stood there for a long moment in silence, the only noise in the room coming from the breathing equipment and heart monitors around the bed, the tone of it almost mocking, as though trying to tell them that no matter how hard they might try to pretend this was nothing but a nightmare, it was indeed very, very real. **

* * *

**Sarah Hatcher picked unenthusiastically at her dinner as she sat on the chair next to her husband who was staring intently at the TV. This is what every evening had been like for the past month at the Hatcher household; far be it from Sarah to pretend they were ever the Brady Bunch, but fuck it they could at least uphold a civil conversation. And now, she didn't even have that. **

"**I bumped into Angie in town today," she told him brightly. **

"**Who?" he grunted back, not even turning to face her. **

"**Oh you know," she nodded. "Angie Harper, I used to look after her little one years back, remember when he'd come round and play with Dylan?"**

**At the mention of their sons name, Tommy's back stiffened as it always did and he tightened his grip on his fork, stabbing the battered fish on his plate. **

"**I don't remember 'im," he mumbled. **

"'**Course you do," Sarah laughed. "Little fella with the bright red 'air," she smiled. "He used to be a right little bugger, 'im and Dylan together were trouble, between the two of 'em I used to be at my wits end most of the time,"**

**What she didn't add on to that sentence was that given the chance, she'd sell her very soul for one more day of it; one more day of picking up dirty socks and yelling at him to turn his music down. Tears stung her eyes and she quickly went back to dissecting her over cooked chips. **

"**Angie mentioned someone else as well," she spoke quietly. **

"**Yeah?" Tommy shrugged. "Who was that then?"**

"**That young Dunham lad," Sarah saw his head snap around out of the corner of her eye but didn't dare look back at him. **

"**You what?" he asked through gritted teeth. **

"**Angie's oldest daughter used to go to school with Lucy Evans, her brother Ike is in with all those boys," she clarified. **

"**Right," Tommy leant forward. "No we've gone and got that little history lesson out the way, d'you fancy telling me what she said?"**

"**He's in hospital," she looked at her husband and swallowed hard. "Beaten within an inch of his life almost a month back now, apparently. She…she mentioned that he might never wake up,"**

"**Shame that," Tommy shrugged and cast his eyes back to the TV. **

"**It was a month ago you had to have your hand stitched up, wasn't it?" Sarah asked.**

"**Don't start with me," Tommy warned her. "I'm in no fucking mood,"**

"**Jesus, you won't even bother trying to deny it, will you?" she whispered, shocked. **

"**Why the fuck would I?" he snapped. "The little cunt 'ad it coming,"**

"**Jesus, Tommy," Sarah cried, picking up her plate and walking back into the small kitchen, dumping her dinner in the bin and preparing to wash up her dishes. He was standing in the doorway staring at her, but she wouldn't look at him. Right now, she **_**couldn't **_**look at him. **

"**I never knew you were so fond of 'im," he snapped. "Should I be worried,"**

"**He's a bloody kid, Tommy!" she shook her head, scrubbing the plate harder. "He's what? 23? 24? What if he dies? His blood will be on your hands!"**

"**The same way he's got Dylan's blood on his?" Tommy shouted. "Or are you forgetting that?"**

"**Forgetting it?" she screamed. "He was my boy," she cried. "My little boy and he got taken away from me, how can you stand there and ask me that?" she could feel the bubbles from the washing up sliding down her arms and pooling on the floor, but she didn't care. "But that lad had nothing to do with it! He would 'ave been about 14 at the time, Tommy. And even if it was him, I don't care! Because no matter how many people you beat up, no matter how much you make Steve Dunham suffer, Dylan isn't coming back!"**

**Tommy surged forward, ripping the wet plate out of her hands and throwing it to the floor, grabbing his wife by the throat and pinning her against the wall. **

"**Now you listen 'ere," he whispered harshly. "You know **_**nothing **_**about what goes on with those lads. You reckon you feel sorry for him, yeah? Petey Dunham is a piece of shit who deserves everything he gets and if that means he dies, then so fucking be it, because I won't be shedding any fucking tears. D'you realise that if Dylan hadn't been killed by his brother and those cunts, that he'd be the same age as Pete by now?"**

"**And do you realise that if you hadn't taken him to that match, to that fucking fight in the first place, Dylan would still be alive right now?" she hissed. **

**The hit although expected, came quicker than she had anticipated and her head caught on the corner of the counter as she fell to the floor lying there for a second and feeling the blood trickling down her face. Tommy stared at her for a long moment as she pulled herself up right and laughed sadly. **

"**Big man Hatcher," she shook her head. "Always the first to start throwing punches even if its against his own wife," she snorted. "Or his niece for that matter," she caught the faint trace of shock in his eyes. "What? You thought Sophie wouldn't tell me what you did to her?" Pulling herself to her feet, she gripped the counter for support when she swayed lightly. "You know something? I'm almost glad Dylan's dead, because if his only other option was to end up like you, then six feet under is the best place for him,"**

**Stumbling past him, she walked as quickly as what she suspected was her concussion would let her. Reaching the bathroom, she quickly bolted herself in before collapsing down onto the edge of the bath tub and gathering a handful of tissue to press against her head. She jumped as the banging on the door started up, Tommy's fist hitting it so hard that the lock began to rattle in protest. **

"**Sarah!" he shouted. "Open this fucking door, now!"**

**Shaking her head, she sank to the floor and rested her head on her knees, knowing all to well after being with the man for 17 years that once Tommy Hatcher had something in his head he wouldn't stop until he got it. Which is why as she sat there in the small, dingy bathroom clinging to her necklace in which sat a photo of her son, she said a silent prayer for Pete Dunham. **

* * *

_So there you have it...hope it was ok, I'm relying on you to let me know if it wasn't...yes, that's yet another hint to review. :) Subtle, aren't I? _


	34. Part 30: Fracture

_Ok so this is something of the calm before the storm. And when I say storm I mean as in, 100ft waves and all you've got is a little dinghy type storm so be prepared for the next chapter. This takes place the week after Pete comes out of hospital but evertyhing is more or less explained in the chapter so I won't yammer on too much. Cheers for the truly wonderful reviews on the last ch and as a random note for you all to enjoy...the description of the break in Pete's leg is actually from me! I did that very same injury (as described) to my leg two years ago and was on crutches for a year. So I know where he's at, and I gotta tell you folks, its bad times. :D Enjoy!_

* * *

****

Bovver rubbed his face tiredly as he exited the job centre, the large glass doors opening with a dramatic 'whoosh', announcing that he was finally free from a day of non stop questioning and more often than not, rejection. Glancing down at the sparse CV in his hand, he snorted and realised that if after 25 years all he was worth was a measly 7 GCSE's, then the chances of him getting a decent job were about as high as his chances of playing for West Ham.

**Scrunching up the paper and shoving it into his pocket, he crossed the road and turned the corner onto Regent Street and pulled his phone out of his pocket, noticing that Dave had called him twice. The boys knew he was going for a job interview today, just like he knew that they were going over to Allie's to visit Pete. Dave was convinced that if Bovver just tagged along with them that Pete wouldn't mind, almost as though seeing him would finally make him forget that Bovver had fucked him over and almost gotten his brother killed. **

**Snorting out loud, Bovver shook his head; he knew differently. If he showed up unannounced then crutches or no crutches, Pete would kill him. **

"**I'm just doing the food shopping and then I'm on my way home,"**

**He turned, recognising that voice anywhere; squinting at the small blonde across the street as she stood outside Marks and Spencer's, her arms loaded with shopping backs whilst she desperately tried to keep hold of her phone with one hand and unlock her car with the other. **

"**Is Gemma still there?" she wrinkled her nose in concentration, attempting to get the key into the lock. "How's he doing?"**

**Bovver watched as one of the bags spilt open and food spilled onto the pavement. **

"**Shit!" Allie cried. "Harry, I've gotta go but I'll be home in 20 minutes, ok? Alright, bye," hanging up her phone, she sighed as people continued to pass her by not bothering to help. Having seen enough, Bovver jogged across the road, ignoring the driver who beeped his horn, narrowly missing him and stepped onto the pavement, bending down and picking up an apple which had rolled away from her. Walking over to where she was still bent down, scrambling for the fallen food, he held it out to her and listened to her sigh of relief. **

"**Oh, thank you so much," she lifted her eyes to smile at the helpful stranger only to be completely taken aback by the sight of Bovver. In a suit. **

**Bovver stared back at her, noticing that the dark circles under her eyes had diminished, her skin wasn't so pale anymore and even better: she was actually smiling. **

**"Alright?" he sniffed, shrugging uncomfortably in his suit. **

**"Yeah," Allie smiled. "Thanks for..." she held up the apple and snorted. **

"**Don't mention it," he shook his head. "Christ, you look better," he told her earnestly. "Last time I saw you was…"**

**He shook his head knowing that it was the day he had discovered she was pregnant and after hugging her for a solid ten minutes practically flung himself out of the door and straight back into a bottle of vodka. **

"**You look really good, too," Allie smiled. "What's with the suit?"**

"**Job interviews." He shrugged. "Not that any of it was worth my fucking time."**

"**Sorry, Bov," she winced, raising a hand to shield the sun from her eyes. **

"**Nah, its not your fault, is it?" he smiled wryly. "Something will come up."**

"**Yeah," she nodded and they stood in silence for a long moment as the gentle breeze kicked up around them, blowing her hair into her eyes. **

"**So how're things goin'?" Bovver asked suddenly, gesturing to her stomach. **

"**Oh, yeah, that's all fine," she smiled. **

"**You still getting sick?" he raised an eyebrow. **

"**Oh hell yeah," she laughed. "In fact I think I'm this close to making it an official Olympic sport."**

**Chuckling lightly, Bov rubbed the back of his neck and glanced about the street, envious of the people strolling about in their suits bitching about what a long day they'd had at work.**

"**You can ask me about him, y'know," Allie's voice brought him back to the conversation. **

"**Well, its' uh…" he sighed. "Its not like he'd be too 'appy to know you were having little chats with me, is it? Has he mentioned anything…y'know, about me?"**

"**I told him that you'd been asking about him," Allie nodded, hating the hope she saw in his eyes. "It's going to take time, Bovver. You know he almost died," she stressed. "Steve almost died, too." **

**Bovver nodded mutely, his entire body flooding with what felt like ice as opposed to blood; he'd thought about it every day for the past few weeks, but hearing someone else say it was enough to make him feel sick. If either of them had died, it would have ultimately been Bovver's fault. Of course Pete didn't want anything to do with him now.**

"**Don't give up on him," she shook her head and stared at him sympathetically. "He's a stubborn bastard, Bov, we both know that but at the end of the day, you're his brother. He loves you,"**

**He smiled back at her and then reached around to open her car door, picking up some of the bags and shoving them into the back of the Porsche. **

"**Thank you," she smiled, placing a soft hand on his arm. "Do you need a lift anywhere?"**

"**Nah," he frowned, shaking his head. "You get off home, I've still got some stuff to do in town, so…"**

"**Ok," Allie smiled once more before climbing into her car and pulling away from the curb, waving to Bov in her mirror before turning the corner and disappearing out of sight. **

**She had given him the tiniest shred of hope, but he would cling to it, and he would wait until Pete was ready. Because Pete was the only family that Bovver had ever known, and if there was one thing Bovver knew, it was that you didn't give up on family.**

* * *

"**And I swear, if I get told you're not using these, I will personally hunt you down and ram them somewhere that's gonna require a very unpleasant operation to get them out, ok?"**

**Pete laughed at the petite blonde stood in front of him, holding out a pair of crutches and staring at him intently. He'd been told that between the damage he'd done to his leg in the fight itself not to mention the amount of muscle which had wasted away whilst he was in the coma that he would need extensive physiotherapy for the next month at least and so thankfully they'd assigned Gemma to him, one of the better Physiotherapists who he'd worked with over the last week. **

"**I mean it, Pete," Gemma warned. "The only reason I'm even letting out off **_**this**_** easy is because you flat out refused to get in the wheelchair,"**

"**I told you I'm fine," he shook his head, taking the crutches out of her hands and staring at them as though he had no idea what to do next. **

"**Yeah, well tell that to the steel plate where your knee used to be," Gemma rolled her eyes and took a step back, giving him some more space and gesturing for him to stand up. "Show me one more time,"**

"**Are 'aving a laugh?" he groaned. **

"**No," she clapped her hands. "Now, come on monkey, dance for your master!" **

"**Whatever happened to that bedside manner shit you lot are supposed to be so good at?" he grumbled "Its an urban legend we tell patients to shut them up." Gemma laughed. "You ok so far?"**

"**Yeah," Pete nodded, slowly crutching across the room, occasionally veering off course but mostly, it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. **

"**Hey, you're a natural." She smiled. "My next appointment's in half an hour, if you come with me, you guys can race,"**

"**Funny," Pete told her, collapsing back onto the edge of the bed and wincing slightly as the movement caused his knee to throb. "But you can count me out,"**

"**You sure?" she raised an eyebrow. "He's in his fifties, you could easily take him,"**

**Noting the expression of pain on his face, she walked back over to the bed and gestured for him to lie back. **

"**You remember the exercises, right?" she gently placed her hand on his knee. "You start off really slow…that means no jumping the gun just because it doesn't hurt. Not feeling any pain doesn't mean your knee has magically healed itself," she tapped the bandage lightly. "And my whole 'no running, walking, or doing anything that will stress the joint' policy isn't just for kicks, alright?"**

"**I'll be fine," Pete frowned. "You've met Allie, I'll be lucky if she lets me breathe without her supervision, let alone anything else."**

"**Can you blame her after all this?" Gemma raised an eyebrow and double checked the bandage, making sure it was wrapped tightly. "If it was me, I'd have you locked in a room with no sharp corners and bars on the windows."**

**Before Pete could answer her, there was a shout of 'You filthy fucking whore!' from the living room and he winced at the expression on Gemma's face. **

"**Playstation?" she smirked. **

"**How did you know?" he laughed, nodding gratefully when she clipped his bandage back into place and looked at him. "Right, you're all set for today," she clapped her hands against her hips. "So I'll see you same time tomorrow,"**

"**Cheers, Gemma," Pete pulled himself up into a sitting position, watching as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder and smiled at him. **

"**No worries," she pointed at him with her pen. "Just remember what I said about taking it easy, alright? Allie's got my card so call me any time. I'll see myself out," she grinned. "You go play playstation,"**

**He smiled at her as she left but didn't make any move to get up and join the boys, instead staring down at the swollen, bandaged mess that was his knee. He'd known when Tommy had hit him that the break was bad but nowhere near as bad as this; apparently Tibia Plateaux fractures were more commonly seen in motorcycle accidents, due to the amount of pressure that was needed to cause the bone to break in half like that. So with torn meniscus and a total of 8 breaks in his leg, he was looking at a fucking long recovery if he ever wanted to run or play footie again. **

"**Alright, my lover?"**

**Looking up, Pete saw Harry standing in the doorway holding a can of coke which he then opened and handed to him along with his pain killers. **

"**Your physio's a bit of alright, isn't she?" he smirked. "Don't suppose she's mentioned a boyfriend or anything?"**

"**You better not let Lara hear you say that," Pete laughed, swallowing the pill and placing the coke can on the nightstand. "Or you can kiss your bollocks goodbye,"**

"**As if Harding needs a reason to kiss his own bollocks," Benjamin quipped as he walked past the brunette and into the room to sit on the chair at the end of Pete's bed. They'd set him up in the guest room downstairs which overlooked the pool; a much nicer sight than the grey buildings he was used to seeing from his flat back home. **

"**Come again, Scotty?" Harry frowned. **

"**Oh come off it, mate," Benjamin scoffed. "Everyone knows the bloke that was in the shower one day, looked down and thought, 'I wonder…' and ended up in casualty with a slipped disc in his neck." He pointed at Harry. "**_**You **_**are that bloke, brother,"**

"**Think about me in the shower often, do you?" Harry winked causing Pete to laugh properly for the first time in weeks.**

"**24/7," Benjamin deadpanned and then whistled as he looked around the room. "This is classified as a guest room?" he cried. "Its bigger than my entire fucking flat," his eyes landed on the Queen size bed and he raised his eyebrows. "I take it after a month out of action, you and Allie will be making the best of this, though, eh brother?" he frowned. "It is just your leg that's broken, right? I mean you didn't take a beating south of the border, did ya? Ay, ay, maybe you can play doctor..." he picked up one of the crutches and raised an eyebrow. "I dread to think what you could do with this thing,"**

"**Fucking hell, mate," Pete laughed. "You do know Harry's her brother, right?"**

"**Don't mind me, Dunham," Harry rolled his eyes, sitting down in Pete's wheelchair which Gemma had brought over for him 'just in case'. "Personally, I make the conscious choice to ignore the fact that you violate my little sister on a regular basis,"**

"**Right, I've not had nearly enough drugs to listen to this shit," he laughed. "Now piss off so I can get changed,"**

"**Ay," Benjamin nodded. "I best be getting back to work anyway, I only came over for lunch," he saw the brief flash of pain in Pete's eyes and winced. "Hey, your boys miss you like fucking crazy," he smiled. "Plus its getting harder and harder to fend off Moby Dick on my own. She keeps asking about you and being the mug I am, I get sucked into the conversation," he pointed at Harry who had his mouth open, about to speak. "Make a joke about me getting sucked and I'll beat you to death with this," he lifted one of Pete's crutches and waved it threateningly. **

"'**Arry, you twat!" Swill shouted from the living room. "Its your turn and you better pull your finger out your arse coz we're losing,"**

"**Shit," he muttered, jogging back out into the hallway. **

"**So how's the Physiotherapy going?" Benjamin asked. **

"**S'Alright," Pete shrugged. "Gemma's pretty sound, she reckons I'll be back at work by Christmas,"**

"**Six months?" Benjamin shook his head. "Christ,"**

"**Its not that bad," Pete argued. "Y'know me, mate. She says six, but give it two and I'll be back out there on the pitch,"**

**Benjamin knew that was supposed to make him feel better, that he was supposed to crack a joke and smiled at his mate, but he couldn't. They'd all had to watch as Pete threw himself into this mess and now they'd have to watch as he tried desperately to claw himself out and it wasn't going to be easy for any of them. **

"**I best be buggering off," he jerked his head towards the door. "Before Moby Dick eats all the cake one of the kids brought in," he laughed but Pete knew his heart wasn't it in. "I'll call round later in the week though," he took a step towards the bed and took Pete's hand, shaking it lightly. "You take care o' yourself, brother,"**

**Walking briskly into the hallway, he left Pete sat on the edge of the bed, letting the silence reign over him for a long moment picturing the fear that had been in Benjamin's eyes. He knew it all too well because he'd seen it in the mirror every day since he'd first woken up. It plagued him, taunted him and robbed him of what little sleep he was getting anyway. It was disturbing because he knew that he should be praying to whoever the fuck it was up there that had decided to wake him up. **

**But as he stared down at his knee, at the cuts marring the flesh on his hands and arms, he wondered, not for the first time since Allie had brought him home, if really being awake was something to be all that grateful for. **

* * *

**Fire. **

**That's the only way he could describe it. The pain washing through his leg felt as though someone was dragging scorching hot nails across the inside of his knee. Crutching over to the guest bathroom, Pete reached for the light, almost coming off balance as he flicked the switch, illuminating the honey coloured walls and stumbled over to the small sink, where he clutched the sides of it desperately. Grabbing one of the small towels hanging on the heated rail, he doused it with cold water, spraying some onto the marble counter and his black t-shirt. **

"**Fuck," he hissed, turning slowly and sliding down the wall, careful not to bend his leg as he slid all the way to the floor, wasting no time in unclipping his bandage and revealing the flesh underneath. It was red and angry looking, the incision they had made to insert the pins into his leg throbbing as the stitches did their job and pulled the skin tighter. Not particularly caring about the consequences that moment, he slapped the cold towel on top of it, hissing in pain but then sighing in relief as the pain subsided for all of a second. The heat from his leg seemed to seep into the cotton and he knew what had to be done. **

**Leaving the bandage on the floor next to him, Pete gripped the top of the counter and pulled himself up, crying out when his knee bent backwards, too unstable without the bandage to support it. **

"**Fuck!" he practically screamed. Looking down, he expected to see blood where the stitches had opened, but there wasn't any, there was only raw, angry skin. **

**Leaning his forehead against the wall, he closed his eyes, ignoring the tears which were a combination of frustration and pain leaking out of his eyes, instead choosing to slam his fist into the tiled wall. **

"**Fuck it!" he shouted. **

**Who the hell had he been kidding earlier? He wasn't going to be ok in two months time, he wasn't even sure about Gemma's estimate of six months. Right now he felt like he was dying, like his body was trying to give up, shutting down slowly but surely and trying to coax his brain to do likewise. **

**Glancing at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was only 4.37am, which meant he'd been asleep for a grand total of two hours. Allie was asleep in her own room upstairs; even though she had wanted to stay with him, as he had quickly point out, she wasn't the lightest of sleepers with her constant tossing and turning. All it would take was for her to roll over or kick him slightly and he'd be right back where he started. A part of him wanted her here, just because she always had that talent for making him feel better, even if it was just with a simple touch or kiss, she could always manage to take his mind off something. But the other part of him, the part which was no staring into the mirror and feeling sick at the sight of the stranger staring back at him, didn't want her to be around for this. **

**Yanking the medicine cabinet open, he grabbed the bottle of co-codamol and unscrewed the cap, pouring the contents into his hands and then chucking them into the bin, most of them missed, but he didn't care, instead reaching for the next packet. **

**He didn't need the fucking things, they weren't helping anyway. Gemma had promised that if nothing else, they'd knock him out for a few hours and they weren't even doing that. The sweat was trickling down his face now, stinging his eyes as it clung to his lashes and dropped onto his nose. **

**Another wave of pain washed through him and unable to stop himself, he actually vomited into the sink, coughing violently and spilling the second bottle of pills onto the floor. In the split second his body jerked, the toes on his right leg momentarily brushed the floor and the pain shot through him like lightening, causing white spots to appear in front of his eyes. His hands stared shaking and despite the fresh droplets of sweat pouring off of his head, he couldn't remember a time when his body had ever felt colder.**

** Scrambling through the cupboard for the third bottle of pills, he made a point of opening them carefully, dry swallowing three of the fuckers in a mental 'up yours' to the recommended dosage of one to two pills on the label. Bending his head down, he grimaced and then switched on the taps, rinsing his vomit out of the sink only to replace it a second later. **

**Coughing up the last of it, Pete wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and panted, trying to calm his body down. **

"**Fuck, I can't do this," he whispered, lifting his eyes to the mirror and almost jumping when he saw Allie standing in the doorway, staring at him in horror as her eyes moved back and forth between his own and the pile of pills next to the sink and on the floor. **

**Panic flashed over her face and Pete noticed her hands were shaking as she shook her head and took a terrified step into the bathroom, her voice barely above a whisper as tears welled up in her eyes. **

"**Pete, what the hell have you done?"**

_To be continued very, very soon...dare I mention the 'R' word?..no, no, I won't. You're smart enough to figure out what I want by now... hahahaha! _


	35. Part 31: The Slow Decay

_Ok, so this is a set up for the next chapter to come but this one is fairly eventful, so all i can do is cross my little fingers and hope you guys don't hate it! Cheers for the lovely and unexpected amount of review-age last time! :D It made me happy! And in answer to a lot of questions: yes, broken legs do suck. Big time. Reviews are welcome as always! xx_

* * *

**Silence filled the bathroom for a long moment as they stared at each other, Allie trying desperately to get her breathing under control as she tried to convince herself that there was no way what she thought was going on actually was happening. He wouldn't do that to her…she was just being ridiculous. Pete loved her, they had a baby on the way there was no way he could so something as stupid as this…**

**Staring at the pills on the floor, her stomach twisted and she decided that right at that moment, maybe she wasn't as sure about that as she wanted to be. Swallowing hard, she forced her eyes back to his and saw the pain there, the utter desperation in the blue depths causing her breath to catch. **

"**Pete, what have you done?" she asked again, her voice louder this time. **

"**Allie, I'm fine, just go back to bed, alright?" he gritted his teeth as more pain washed through him, leaning back against the sink and keeping his leg suspended in the air. **

**He reached for one of his crutches and stumbled slightly, unable to keep his balance as that third pill kicked in quicker than he'd expected, knocking the stick over, able only to watch as it clattered to the floor. **

**Suddenly, Allie was in front of him, her hands cupping his face and forcing him to look at her. **

"**How many did you take?" she demanded, her voice shaking. **

"**What?" he frowned. "What the hell are you on about?"**

"**Pete, I am not fucking around, ok?" she shouted, shaking him lightly. "How many pills did you take?"**

**Casting his eyes to the floor and seeing the pills lying there not to mention the ones around the counter, he closed his eyes realising for the first time how this must look to her. **

"**You're 'aving a fucking laugh," he muttered. "Don't tell me you think I've…"**

"**What?" she snapped. "You've what? Pete, I'm not…I won't get angry, ok I just need to know so I can get you to hospital,"**

"**I'm not some fucking druggie," he shouted, pushing her hands away from his face. "You think I'd really do that? Come in 'ere in the middle of the night and top myself just because I can't sleep,"**

"**I didn't say that," she protested. **

"**You didn't 'ave to," he shot back. "Look at you," he gestured to her. "You're fucking shaking."**

"**I heard you scream," Allie shook her head, tears pouring from her eyes. "I didn't know what the hell was going on! I was scared, I thought something happened to you!"**

"**You thought something happened to me?" he screamed suddenly. "Yeah, it did. See a month ago some cunt stood on my leg and broke it in half and now, I can't walk, I can't go to work, I can't even fucking have a shower without someone there to hold my hand."**

"**Baby, please don't…" she cried. "I know this is hard for you, but…"**

"**Hard for me?" he laughed. "Nah, sweetheart this isn't hard for me, this is fucking impossible!"**

"**So let me help!" she shouted back, the desperation edging in her voice. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it, but I can't…I can't read your mind,"**

"**You wanna help?" he asked her darkly. "You really wanna know what this feels like? What its like to wake up every fucking night feeling as though someone's shoving knives through your skin? To have the same nightmare every single night, to stand at that Warf and watch Hatcher beat the shit out of me; although sometimes it not me, its you or its Steve," he felt a tear run down his face. "And I can see him hitting you with that brick over and over again and I'm screaming, trying to get through, trying to help you and I can't." he slammed his fist onto the counter, shoving yet more pills onto the floor. **

"**D'you really wanna know how it feels to be in so much fucking pain that all you can do is close your eyes and pray to God that the next time you open them, it'll be morning and then when you do, you realise its only been ten minutes and you've got no other choice but to lie there in bed waiting for the sound of someone else's footsteps on the stairs so you can get up and pretend you had a good nights sleep and chat to them about bullshit for a minute or two just so you can get your mind off of the agony?"**

"**And so you think this is the answer?" she shouted, reaching for one of the empty bottles of pills. **

"**You really reckon I'm that much of a pussy that I'd actually try and top myself?" he laughed. "Just go back to bed, alright?"**

"**No," Allie shook her head. "I'm not leaving you like this."**

"**I don't need your help," Pete snapped angrily. "I'm not an invalid."**

"**I'm not saying you are," she cried. "I just want you to get better. But you've got to realise that tearing your bandages off and chucking your painkillers around the bathroom like a fucking child, isn't going to help you! I know you're in pain, Pete, I know how angry and upset you are but seeing you like this isn't exactly a fucking picnic for me either!"**

"**Sorry you have to put up with me," he growled. "Maybe it would have been easier for you if I'd just died,"**

**The words tore through her like a freezing cold knife and she actually stumbled backwards as though the words had held a physical force. The fallen pills crunched under her feet as she sank down onto the edge of the bath, staring blankly at the floor. **

"**You don't mean that," she whispered, shaking her head. **

"**You reckon?" he snarled at her. "You tell me you honestly haven't thought about it," he challenged. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't thought about how much trouble it would 'ave saved you if I'd never woken up,"**

"**Stop it!" she screamed, standing back up and staring at him with tear brimmed eyes. "This is hard enough for us, ok? Why are you so dead set on making it harder? I just want to help you for fuck sake but I can't if you're going to…"**

**She trailed off not knowing what the hell to say to him at this point; she could see the anger and the frustration in his eyes and knew that none of this was about her but it was hard not to feel hurt when the man you loved was screaming at you and accusing you of wanting him dead. **

"**I have to get out of here," he muttered, hopping on his good foot over to where his crutches had fallen earlier and trying to bend down to retrieve them. **

"**What the hell are you talking about, 'get out of here'?" Allie frowned. "Where were you planning on going?"**

**He didn't answer her and looking down she saw why; his foot had just brushed the tile floor causing a lightening bolt of scorching pain to shoot through his leg again and throw him off balance. Allie leapt up to steady him just in time, falling to the ground with him as his heavier frame weighed them both down. **

**Landing next to him, she shot her hand out and protected his knee from hitting the floor, causing him to shout out in pain but knowing it was the lesser of two evils. Instantly, he doubled over in pain, his hands gripping either side of the swollen joint as he gritted his teeth and sweat began poured off of his forehead again. **

**Staring down at his knee, he screamed internally knowing that he couldn't take any more pills for at least another three hours and the chances of sleep were slim to none. He felt Allie's hand rubbing his back as she applied a cold, damp cloth to his forehead. Without meaning to, he shrugged her off harshly, not bothering to look at her; he knew he was breaking her heart and he knew what a bastard that made him but right now, he just needed to be alone, he needed…**

**Shaking his head, Pete sighed. He had no idea what he needed or wanted right now, he was just so angry and he didn't want Allie near him. She shouldn't have to see him like this. **

"**Leave it," he ordered. **

"**Pete," she pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper. "Please, baby just let me look at it, ok? Make sure you don't need…"**

"**You have no fucking idea what I need," he spat at her, still rocking back and forth as he held onto his knee. "So just go back to bed,"**

"**Pete," she tried again, reaching for him and actually falling backwards from where she was balancing on her haunches next to him when he turned to face her with so much pure anger in his eyes that she barely recognised him. **

"**I said leave," he snapped. Silence filled the bathroom for a moment and she simply stared at him, her eyes filled with fresh tears. "Allie, I said get out!" he roared, picking up a soap dish he had knocked off of the counter and hurling it across the room, both of them watching as it shattered against the wall. **

**This time, she actually stood up and backed away from him so suddenly that she tripped over one of this crutches and almost fell. **

"**No," she told him again, her voice louder this time, less comforting and more commanding. **

"**Are you fucking deaf?" he shouted. **

"**No, but you are apparently because I've said to you about five times now that I'm not leaving," she lifted her chin defiantly, not allowing herself to actually meet his eyes. **

"**Don't make this about you," he snapped. "Or us,"**

"**I'm not," she promised him. "But you can't expect me to leave you like this,"**

**He reached for the bandage which he had torn off of his knee and knew she was biting her lip, fighting with every fibre in her being not to reach out for him. **

**Snagging it, he began clumsily trying to wrap it back around his knee, his fingers brushing against the stitches and he almost blacked out again as the spots danced in front of his eyes. Looking down, he saw the bandage had gotten tangled and gave up, slamming his fist against the side of the bath tub and squeezing his eyes shut. **

"**Fuck!" he shouted so loudly that Allie swore it echoed. He opened his eyes just as she bent down to try and help him and shook his head. "I said I can do it,"**

"**Pete," she sobbed. "For Gods sake, it's me," she shook her head. "I don't care if you need to ask for help, that's what I'm here for,"**

**Pete continued to stare at his knee, shaking his head firmly as he fought hard to control himself. None of this was her fault, if anyone's it was all down to him but then he didn't really want to flat out admit that right now. **

"**Fine," Allie snapped. "You want to sit there sulking all night, be my guest. You want to start throwing things around the room or swearing at me, then go for it, I won't stop you. But guess what? You're still going to be stuck like that when you wake up and if you think that yelling at me, destroying the bathroom and wishing you hadn't survived is going to do anything except make you look and feel like a complete twat then you're even stupider than I thought,"**

**Pete stared at her for a long moment watching as she sank to the floor again, this time keeping her mouth shut as she reached for the bandage and began re-wrapping his knee. He frowned when he felt no pain, even when she lifted his knee to pass the bandage underneath it, her soft hands gently stroking the hot skin and easing the pain. **

"**I'm fucked up," he muttered. **

"**What?" she asked, her voice back to normal now, her eyes softer than they had been. "No, you're not,"**

"**Allie, look at me," he snorted. "I'm about as fucked as it gets right now." He looked at her and she stopped fussing over his knee when she saw the tears in his eyes. **

"**This isn't going to get better overnight," she shook her head. "We know that and its shit but we'll get through it. Just don't shut me out, ok?"**

"**Shit," he winced, shifting slightly and causing his knee to move uncomfortably. **

**Allie leant over and picked up the damp cloth again, rinsing it with cold water and gently pressing it against his knee. **

"**We need to get some ice," he told her, feeling the cloth growing warm once again. **

"**No," she shook her head. "This is better for it, otherwise it'll get too cold and it'll sting,"**

"**How'd you know all this medical shit?" he half laughed, half groaned as she encouraged him to straighten his leg more. **

"**You were unconscious for just under a month," she smirked. "I had a lot of time to read,"**

**He let out a long breath again and closed his eyes as another wave of pain washed through him. He frowned when she moved away from him, sitting to she was behind him and carefully propped her legs up either side of his body, encouraging him to lean back against her. Pete sighed at the feel of her soft, warm body beneath his, her hands gently rubbing his chest as he leant his head back on her shoulder. Grabbing another towel and wetting it, she pressed it to his forehead and brushed her lips against his ear. **

"**My mum used to do this with me when I was sick," she told him. "No matter how much pain I was in, I just used to lie against her and listen to her voice, even when she was just talking about…nothing, it used to make me feel better." She smiled. "So if it worked for me, it can work for you,"**

**Pete flinched as another wave of pain shot through him and he moved to grab his knee, but she took his hands, holding them in hers.**

"**Just squeeze my hands," she whispered. "It'll pass, I promise." Suddenly she giggled and the sound soothed him. "You might want to take some pointers, give it nine months and this'll be the other way around,"**

**He laughed even though his teeth had begun to chatter and she worried that he might be getting a fever, casting a sly look down at his knee, she sighed with relief seeing that it didn't look infected; it was probably just stress. **

"**Allie, I'm…"**

"**Shhhh," she shook her head and held him tighter. "Just try and get some sleep, ok? Come on now, don't make me sing to you, you were present for the karaoke incident of 2004, you know what happens,"**

**Choking out a laugh, Pete gripped her hand a little tighter and opened his eyes, blinking a few times as he stared up at the ceiling, the brightness of the light stinging his eyes slightly.  
Clenching his them shut again, Pete forced his body to relax, just listening to her voice as she spoke softly in his ear, her hands still resting under his on his chest as she coaxed him slowly into the deepest sleep he'd had since leaving hospital. **

* * *

"**You have got to be shitting me," Lara mumbled, yanking the front door open and staring at Swill, Ike, Matt and Dave who looked remarkably out of place on the large Victorian paved drive, holding bottles of beer. "Didn't you get enough of a beating on playstation the other day?"**

"**Morning to you, too, gorgeous," Dave winked at her. "Don't suppose sleeping beauty is up yet?"**

"**I'm right here boys," Harry grinned, climbing out of his jeep and strolling towards them carrying a couple of grocery bags. **

"**What the hell is all that?" Lara pointed at the bags curiously. **

"**We're having a barbeque," he explained with a shrug. **

"**And who said you could do that?" she raised an eyebrow. **

"**Uh-oh," Dave smirked. "You're gonna get told off,"**

"**Oi, psycho," Harry playfully ruffled her hair. "You are aware that this is my house, right?"**

"**Technically, its your old mans house and we can all agree that he much prefers me to you so I'm gonna go ahead and give myself reigning power here," she told him.**

"**Christ," Swill laughed. "Does she cut up your food and wipe your arse 'n all?"**

**The boys laughed as Harry blushed and muttered something along the lines of 'go fuck yourselves' as he stepped inside the house, Lara right behind him as she slung her arm around Dave's shoulders and stole one of the beers he was carrying him. **

**Squinting down at it, she laughed and not for the first time, fell in love with these boys all over again. **

"**You bought non alcoholic beer?" she smiled. **

"**Yeah, it's so Allie don't feel left out," he told her. "Tastes like shit but at least she'll be happy,"**

"**Speaking of, where is she?" Matt looked around. "And Pete?"**

"**Playing doctor probably," Swill grinned. "You can get into some right kinky shit with those crutches,"**

**Everyone turned to look at him where he was absentmindedly running his fingers along the keys on the grand piano. **

"**What?" he frowned. "I'm not talking from past experience of anything...I fucking wish,"**

"**God help me, let's just find Dunham, shall we?" Dave laughed, pushing the bedroom door open and having a quick peek inside to make sure that there wasn't a chance Swill was right. Frowning, he noticed no one was in there at all and pushed the door open completely, staring at the empty bed. **

"**Lara?" he called. **

"**Yeah?" she walked over to him and looked over his shoulder, frowning with him. "What the fuck?"**

"**My thoughts exactly," he laughed. "How've we lost a cripple _and _a pregnant bird? I mean they're hardly a set of fucking car keys are they?"**

**There was a sudden thud from the bathroom and they stared at the door, Lara gently brushing past him, pushing the it open and laughing at her two friends lying on the floor in a heap. **

"**What the hell are you doing down there?" she asked a little too loudly, causing Allie to sit up quickly, smacking her head on the underside of the sink.**

"**Fuck!" she shouted, rubbing her head causing Pete to jolt awake too, staring up at his mates in confusion. **

"**What're you lot doin' 'ere?" he mumbled tiredly. Turning slightly he looked at Allie who was still rubbing her head. **

"**We thought we'd 'ave a barbeque given the weathers nice," Swill told him with a grin. "Well, that and everyone's been in a fucking foul mood lately, so what better way to cheer ourselves up than with burgers and non alcoholic beers?"**

**At the mention of food, Allie's stomach twisted and she paled slightly, a look that after a month of non stop puking, Lara knew all too well. **

"**Uh, Pete?" she winced. "You might want to budge up a little bit,"**

"**Huh?" he glanced behind him and catching the look on his fiancé's face, quickly shifted forward. **

"**Look after him," she pointed at Pete as she ran out of the room to the other guest bathroom down the hall. They might be her best mates but that didn't mean she wanted any of them to see her vomit. **

"**Ay, ay," Dave nodded at the blonde man on the floor. "What 'appened to you?"**

"**Bad night," he muttered, noticing gladly that the redness in the joint had gone down although it was still swollen to shit, not to mention the pain was starting to come back. **

"**No shit," Lara raised an eyebrow as she pushed a few pills around on the floor with her bare foot. **

"**Listen I need to sort myself out so d'you mind…" he gestured to the door and smiled apologetically. **

"**Nah, sure mate," Ike nodded. **

"**Ay, d'you want one of us to give you a hand?" Dave asked him. **

"**Aw, mate," Swill grimaced. "I love you lot like brothers, but there's a fucking limit to what I'll do…"**

"**I don't mean like that you sick bastard," Dave slapped him round the head. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I swear we're gonna have to stop taking you out in public, is that what you want?"**

**"Mate get me a couple of proper beers and a subscription to Playboy TV and I'll 'appily stay inside all day," he grinned.**

**They all stared at him for a moment before Matt shook his head in horror and then turned back to Pete. **

**"So you don't need help?" he asked. **

**"Nah," Pete laughed despite the pain in his leg. "Allie will be back in a sec,"**

"**You sure about that?" Lara grinned. "That girl can vomit like a University freshmen after losing their sambuca virginity."**

"**Those were the days," Swill smiled wistfully as he followed Ike out of the room. "Oi, remember when I dated that bird who could do the splits?"**

**"If you put me off my food, I'll break your face, do you understand?" Harry shoved him hard enough to make him stumble. **

"**You sure you don't want a hand?" Lara looked at Pete earnestly. **

"**You just want to cop a feel, don't ya?" he grinned. **

"**Oh as if I had to wait till you were crippled to do that. I just used to wait till you were asleep." she winked as he laughed and reached down, squeezing his shoulder. "Allie will be down soon,"**

**As if on queue, the blonde appeared in the doorway, pressing herself against the wall to let Lara past; she kissed her on the cheek quickly as she passed her, leaving the two of them alone. **

"**You alright?" Pete asked her as she leant back against the closed door and smiled sleepily at him. **

"**Yeah," she nodded, running a hand down to her stomach and patting it. "This kid is _definitely_ a Dunham," she grinned. "I can already tell they're going to be trouble,"**

**Reaching out his hand, Pete smiled at her and she crouched down next to him, smiling back at him when he placed his own hand on the flat skin and shook his head, still astounded that there was a tiny person in there. **

"**How's the knee?" she asked warily, reaching for the unopened bottle of painkillers and taking one out, handing it to him with a glass of water. **

"**Better," he told her, swallowing the pill and grimacing at the powdery residue left on his tongue. **

"**Really?" she asked dubiously. **

"**Nah, actually it still hurts like shit," he told her with a laugh, tiling her chin up and meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry…about everything that happened last night…"**

"**Don't," she shook her head. "You don't have anything to apologise for,"**

"**Apart from being a cunt," he rolled his eyes. **

"**You weren't a…" she blushed. "I can't say that word, but you're not that."**

**He grinned at her and she shook her head. "It's a girl thing, I hate that word,"**

**Resting her hands on his shoulders, she smiled again. "You want help getting in the shower?"**

"**You coming with me?" he asked her, hoping that if he joked around with her now, she wouldn't notice the agony which would be in his eyes in a second when he pulled himself to his feet. Grabbing onto the counter, he bit his lip as he stood up and actually **_**felt **_**his bone shifting under his skin. **

**Seeing the pain on his face, Allie frowned and then forced herself to smile at him so he wouldn't think that she was pitying him again. **

"**Well," she smirked, reaching for the hem of her t-shirt. "I suppose you'll need something to hold onto in there, won't you?"**

* * *

"'**Ave you eaten enough, love?" Swill laughed as Allie tucked into her fourth hotdog. They were sat outside on the impressive decking area in Allie's back garden over looking the pool. She and Pete had snagged the hammock before anyone else, thinking that maybe in some situations, broken legs came in handy. **

"**Piss off!" she laughed, chewing happily. "I'm hungry,"**

"**Yeah but look at those love 'andles," he joked. "They're starting to rival mine,"**

"**D'you want a slap?" she narrowed her eyes at him playfully. **

"**Always," Swill grinned. "Just depends on the location,"**

**Throwing her head back where she was resting with Pete in the hammock, Allie laughed, feeling lighter than she had in days which felt odd especially give everything that had happened last night. Feeling Pete smooth her hair back from her neck and place a kiss on the soft skin underneath, she smiled and knew that all was forgiven. **

"**Its gonna storm," he mumbled against her skin. **

"**You reckon?" she followed his gaze up to the slightly clouded sky. "Oh well, even if it does, we're under the tree so we're fine."**

"**What about the rest?" he nodded to where Swill, Harry, Ike, Matt and Dave were kicking a football around, laughing at Lara as she tried desperately to man the barbeque. **

"**Bollocks to them," she laughed, leaning up to kiss him softly. Gemma was due to come and visit him again this afternoon and so he was making the best of what little time he had before the painkillers wore off and the agony reared its ugly head again. **

"**I should have told you something yesterday," she shook her head. "And I didn't and then we had the fight and…" she sighed and looked into his eyes. "I talked to Bovver,"**

**At the mention of his best mate's name, Pete's light blue eyes darkened and he nodded slowly. **

"**I bumped into him in town for a few minutes," she carried on. "He asked about you,"**

"**I can't, Allie," he shook his head. "I know that I should speak to him but I can't, not right now, its too soon."**

"**I know," she told him gently. "I just thought you might want to know he was asking after you," she smiled. "And the baby,"**

**Pete actually had to fight the urge to laugh; he never quite thought he'd live to see the day when Allie was defending Bovver of all people. **

"**I love you, y'know that?" he smiled down at her, brushing his lips over her forehead. **

"**Smooth, Dunham," she laughed. "That was the subtlest 'get-off-this-now' tactic I've ever seen you pull,"**

"**Yeah, well I'm full of surprises aren't I?" he smirked, leaning down to kiss her again when Swill's voice tore through the air and interrupted him. **

"**Ay, Ay!" he laughed. "Looks like its 2 for 1 on Dunham's today,"**

**Frowning, Pete sat up slightly, careful not to jar his leg and was taken aback to see his brother stalking into the back garden, looking ill. He'd only been released from hospital a week ago and Pete hadn't seen him yet. His skin was pale, made even worse by the large, still slightly red looking surgical scar which ran down the side of his neck, his body seeming much smaller than before, swamped in his trademark black jumper. **

"**Alright, bruv?" Pete called, frowning when he was completely ignored. **

**Instead Steve kept walking until he was in front of Matt, raising his fist and slamming it into the Yank's face. **

"**Oi!" Dave shouted protectively, stepping in and attempting to pull Matt back to his feet, backing off only when he saw the almost manic look in the older man's eyes. **

"**Where the fuck is she?" Steve screamed down at him. **

"**What the hell is going on?" Pete demanded, hopping over to the group with Allie beside him. "Steve, what the fuck are you doing?"**

"**I asked you a question!" he screamed at Matt. "Where the fuck is she?"**

"**Steve, calm down," Allie begged. "What's wrong?"**

"**Shannon's gone," he snapped. "She's taken Ben, all their stuff is gone and this cunt knew about it,"**

"**I don't know what you're talking about," Matt cried. **

"**You're sister goes AWOL and you're gonna look me in the fucking eye and try and make out that you knew Jack shit about it?" Steve spat. "Give me some fucking credit, will you?"**

"**She wouldn't have just left," Allie shook her head. "Shannon wouldn't do that,"**

"**She was going to before," Pete muttered, drawing his brothers attention away from Matt. **

"**You what?" he hissed. **

"**Oh, come on, bruv," Pete shook his head, adjusting his crutches so that he wasn't putting so much pressure on his hands to hold him up. "She would 'ave bailed on you in a second if Allie hadn't stopped her,"**

"**Are you not listening, Pete?" he shouted. "She's gone and she's taken my son!"**

"**Do you have idea where she'd be?" Allie asked. **

"**I actually thought she might be 'ere," Steve snapped sarcastically at her. "Y'know 'aving a barbeque and a few beers with you lot,"**

"**Alright, ease the fuck up, Steve," Pete glared at him. "She's only trying to help."**

"**You wanna help me out, sweetheart?" Steve laughed. "Get 'im to fucking start yapping," he pointed down at Matt. "And I mean soon, because I am fast losing my fucking patience with you, son."**

"**I swear to you, Steve," Matt shook his head. "She hasn't said anything. If she's gone anywhere, she'll head back home."**

"**To Boston?" he breathed. **

"**I can call my dad," Matt coughed. "I can try and…"**

**He trailed off as Steve turned and started walking back towards the house. Pete stared after him, pissed off knowing that by the time he actually caught him up he would be way ahead of him. **

"**Steve!" Allie shouted, chasing after him. Reaching out, she snagged his arm and pulled him around to face her. "Look, I'll go after her,"**

"**You?" he scoffed. "No offence sweetheart but what can you do?"**

"**For one thing I can walk further than 20 feet without breaking into an ice sweat," she shook her head. "Steve, look at you, you're shaking." She rubbed his arm. "Just stay here with Pete, ok? I'll take Matt with me, he might know where she is and I'll bring her back, ok?"**

"**I can't lose her, Allie," he shook his head. "I can't lose my son, not now."**

"**Its ok," she nodded. "Just…stay here, ok? Look after Pete for me," turning back to the boys, she gestured for Matt to come over to her and met Pete's eyes over his shoulder, giving him a look that only he would understand. **

"**What's going on?" Matt frowned, standing as close to Allie as he possibly could. **

_**Fucking wimp, **_**Steve thought bitterly as he moved over to the lads, feeling the fatigue from his stress kicking in and leaving him just about ready to collapse. **

"**Ok," Allie looked at Matt dead on. "You need to start talking now, because if you know where Shannon is, then we need to find her,"**

"**Maybe she doesn't want anyone to chase her, Allie," he shook his head. **

"**What the fuck are you on about?" she demanded. "She's not thinking straight right now, she's scared and its messing with her head, but if she leaves Steve and takes Ben away from him, she'll regret it,"**

**The blue eyes man cast a glance towards his brother in law and then back at the woman in front of him. **

"**Come on, Matt," she begged. "Please,"**

"**All I know is that she's on the noon flight from Heathrow," he shook his head. "I promised her I wouldn't say anything. She doesn't deserve this, Allie."**

"**Yeah?" she snapped. "Well neither does Steve."**

"**So what the hell are you going to do now?" Matt asked her.**

"**We're going to find her," she told him simply. "And we're going to try and knock some fucking sense into her before she does something royally stupid,"**

* * *

A review would be awesome if you feel like it...if it sweetens the deal, I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow... ;) No author is above bribing their critics. :D


	36. Part 32: Hometown Glory

_Thanks for the brilliant lot of reviews for the last chapter, I'm so happy you all liked it! This is part 2 of it I suppose as it carries on right from where that one left off. The title of this chapter is taken from a song by Adele which I was listening to when I wrote it so if you get the chance, try and do the same when you're reading it as it really sets the tone for what happens in it. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review! :) _

* * *

**Allie sighed deeply as she adjusted her hands on the wheel, taking the turning towards Greenwich and clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth as Matt sat in the passenger seat of the Porsche drumming his fingers on the leather seat. Neither of them had really spoken since they'd gotten into the car, but then given how fast she was driving, Matt was probably just scared of talking in case it put her off. **

"**So what were you going to do exactly?" she broke the silence forcefully, seeing him turn to face her out of the corner of her eye. **

"**About what?" he frowned. **

"**About Shannon!" she cried. "What'd you think? I mean, were you just going to pretend you had no idea forever or would you have eventually put your hand up and admitted you were a fucking lair?"**

"**I'm protecting my sister," he snapped. "And if I have to lie to do that, then so be it,"**

"**Yeah, well your little white lie has the potential to destroy a man's life," she shot back. "Steve loves Shannon more than anything and losing her, not to mention Ben is probably enough to kill him right now,"**

"**Don't say that," Matt told her, shaking his head. **

"**Why?" she snorted. "Feeling guilty?"**

**Digging her phone out of her pocket, she threw it at him, noticing he just about caught it before it fell to the floor. **

"**Call her and tell her you need to see her," she ordered. **

"**Allie," he laughed. "Come on, this is ridiculous, I'm not going to sell out my sister,"**

"**But you'll screw the rest of us over, no questions asked?" she raised an eyebrow. "I'm not asking you, Matt." She shook her head. "Make the God damn call,"**

**Sighing and knowing when to accept defeat, he flipped the small phone open and dialled Shannon's number, waiting for it to ring and praying she didn't pick up. **

"**Hello?"**

**Closing his eyes and sighing deeply, he silently cursed whatever God was up there for blantantly ignoring his prayers like that. **

"**Shan, it's Matt," he told her reluctantly. **

"**Matt," she breathed, the relief in her voice making him feel even worse. "Are you ok? Where are you?"**

"**I'm, uh," he bit his lip. "I've decided I want to come with you after all," he told her. "So I figured if you told me where you were then…"**

"**Oh Matt, are you serious?" she asked excitedly. "This is so great, Dad's going to be so happy to have the three of us home. You, me and Ben, we're all gonna be fine,"**

"**Yeah." Matt told her, nodding and ignoring the sick feeling in his chest. "We are. Just tell me where you are,"**

**Scrawling it down on the notepad he found in Allie's glove box, Matt soon hung up the phone and stared at it. **

"**She's in the Hilton Hotel waiting for her flight," he muttered. "Room 837,"**

**Allie nodded and then cleared her throat slightly. **

"**What did you mean, 'after all'?" she asked him. **

"**What?" he frowned.**

"**You said to Shannon that you'd decided to go with her after all," she shrugged. "What did that mean?"**

"**She asked me to go back with her," Matt confessed. "To go back to Boston forget we were ever here and just get on with our lives, but I couldn't," he shrugged and looked out the window. "There's too much here for me now,"**

**Feeling guilty for subjecting him to all of his for the first time since they'd left, Allie reached out with her left hand and gently took his, squeezing it. **

"**I'm sorry, Matt," she told him, not even sure what it was she was saying sorry for. **

**He didn't say anything back to her anyway, instead he just kept staring out of the window and holding onto her hand like it was the only lifeline he had left.**

* * *

"**Fuck, it's still engaged!"**

**Dave and the boys watched helplessly as Steve slammed his phone down onto the kitchen counter and continued pacing the room; he'd become even paler since Matt and Allie had left an hour ago and granted none of the boys held a PhD, even they were certain that this wasn't doing him any good. **

"**Why isn't she picking up her phone?" he shouted at no one in particular. **

"**Steve, they only left what…" Dave turned and looked at the huge old fashioned clock on the wall. "50 minutes ago, they're probably still driving and Allie's not gonna pick up 'er phone if she's doing that, is she?"**

**Swill's phone started ringing and Steve's head snapped round to face him watching intently as the young man scrambled to pull it out of his pocket, staring down at the screen before casting a worried glance around the room. **

"**Its Bovver," he told them. **

"**What the fuck is he doin' ringing you, eh?" Steve snapped. "Hasn't he done enough damage?"**

"**He's sorry, Steve," Ike shook his head. "I know he was a cunt but he didn't…."**

"**Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence," Steve laughed bitterly. "How could he not 'ave meant it, Ike? He went out of his way to fuck this Firm over, why can't you see that? All of this started with him and it could 'ave buried us all,"**

**The boys sat there in silence, partly because they knew he was right and partly because they knew there was absolutely nothing they could say to him right now that wouldn't piss him off even more. **

**Muttering something along the lines of 'fuck this' under his breath, the older Dunham brother shoved himself up from the counter and strolled out into the large foyer of the house, coming to a stop by one of the small windows either side of the front door. Staring out at the rapidly darkening sky, the threat of a storm still hanging in the air, he sighed and leant his head against the coolness of the glass pulling back when he heard the door to Pete's bedroom crack open and a worried looking blonde flew out of it, diving towards the bag at his feet. **

"**Can I 'elp you?" Steve frowned down at her. **

"**Oh, sorry," she shook her head. "I'm Gemma Deacon, I'm Pete's physiotherapist." She cocked her head and looked at him closely. "I'm guessing you're Steve?"**

"**Yeah," he stuck his hand out, figuring he should at least try and act polite. "Sorry for being…" he shook his head. "So how's he getting on?"**

**Casting a glance back to the door and wincing slightly, Gemma pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes and sighed. **

"**He's struggling if I'm honest," she smiled sadly. "You're his brother, you probably know better than anyone how good he can be at pretending everything's fine,"**

**Steve nodded in agreement even though he wasn't all that sure; in the past few years since Shannon and then Ben had come into his life he'd lost contact with his brother. Sure, they still saw each other every other day but the real closeness they had once shared was long gone. **

"**How long is he looking at?" Steve asked her, clearing his throat which had begun to sting; he noticed her eyes darting towards the scar, but she didn't say anything. "Y'know, recovery wise?"**

"**He's determined to be walking by next month," she laughed. "I've told him its possible but it'll require a lot of work on his part,"**

"**He not doing what he's supposed to or something?" Steve smirked. **

"**No, completely the opposite," Gemma smiled. "Half the time he's already three steps ahead of me, I'm just worried about the pain factor. I've upped his dosage even though he's adamant he doesn't need it, just in case," **

**Bending down, she pulled a rolled up matt out of her bag and tucked it under her arm, her deep brown eyes meeting his. **

"**He's lucky y'know?" she nodded. "I've looked through his file, it's a miracle he survived at all but he could have easily lost his leg the state it was in,"**

"**Fuck," Steve whispered, shaking his head and staring out of the window once again. Jesus, how did they all get this fucked up?**

"**He'll be ok," she told him, placing an uncertain hand on his shoulder. "He's got enough people around him to help out, so he'll get there," she shrugged. "Its just gonna take time,"**

**Steve nodded silently and let out a deep sigh. **

"**Right," Gemma raised her eyebrows. "I should get back in there before he gets restless and tries to go for a jog or something,"**

**Steve's mouth lifted slightly at the corner but he couldn't force himself into a full out smile. He watched as she looked at him one last time almost as though checking he was ok before jogging back towards the room with her matt and letting the door close behind her, distancing him from his brother that little bit more. **

* * *

"**Hey, hey, hey," Shannon bent down to Ben's level where he was sat in his buggy and picked up his hand, shushing him. "What's all this for, huh, buddy?" she wiped his eyes gently. "It'll be ok, we're just waiting for Uncle Matt and then we can get on our plane, ok?"**

**He didn't answer her, just kicked his podgy legs and cried harder, the harsh sound echoing through the hotel room and making it seem smaller. Perching on the edge of the bed whilst still holding her sons hand, Shannon glanced down at the bare skin where her wedding bang used to be and felt her throat tighten. **

_**You're doing the right thing, **_**she told herself firmly. **

**Using the heel of her palm to try and keep the tears inside, she jumped when there was a knock on the door and knew it must be Matt. **

"**Who's this then?" She asked Ben with a watery smile, standing up, she quickly crossed the room to the large mirror and fixed her make up, taking a deep breath and moving over to the door. **

"**God, I'm so glad you're…" Pulled the door open and trailed off, her eyes widening as she met the green eyes she knew so well. Feeling the sweat pooling in her palms as she gripped the door as hard as she could looking back and forth between her brother and Allie. **

"**You bastard," she whispered harshly, looking directly at her brother. **

"**Shannon, please," Matt begged, slamming his hand against the door when she tried to shut it. "It's not how it looks,"**

"**I can't believe you did this to me," she shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. **

"**Can we come in?" Allie asked her evenly. **

"**No," she snapped. "I don't need this right now, ok?"**

"**Sorry," Allie shrugged. "I'd offer to come back later but we both know you'll be half way across the Atlantic by then, won't you?"**

"**You know something?" Shannon cried. "Of all people, I expected **_**you **_**to understand this, Allie."**

"**Me?" the blonde scoffed. **

"**You were there the night Steve got stabbed," she explained, her words falling over one another. "You've lived through this with Pete…I mean are you that naïve that you think this is the end of it? You might be able to put up with this bullshit, but I can't."**

"**What bullshit?" Allie laughed bitterly. "You mean your marriage? Shannon, you can't just walk away from him for no good reason,"**

"**No good reason?" Shannon shouted. "He promised me that all this was behind him and then he threw it back in my face."**

"**Have you stopped even just for a second and thought about this from Steve's point of view?" she narrowed her eyes. "If he hadn't been there that night, your brother and my boyfriend would be dead," she spat. "Does that mean nothing to you? Are you that fucking self-centred that all you can think about is how it affects **_**you?"**_

"**You know what, Allie?" the older woman laughed and shook her head. "I really don't need to hear this right now,"**

"**Yes, you do!" she shouted back. "Look at what you're doing for fuck sake! Your husbands just got out of hospital and where are you? In a hotel with your son who you're apparently more than willing to let grow up without knowing his father, ready to catch a flight to somewhere half way across the world! That's not normal, Shannon."**

"**Normal," the American repeated. "How does any of this constitute as normal? Pete and Steve can fuck their lives up all they want, but they are not taking me, my son and my brother down with them,"**

"**You really are a piece of work, d'you know that?" Allie laughed. "You're talking about your own family,"**

"**Why are you making excuses for them?" Shannon asked. "Is Pete really worth all of this? Have you become that fucking co-dependant on him that you're willing to put up with this for the rest of your life just so you don't have to worry about going out and meeting someone else?"**

"**There **_**is **_**no one else," Allie snarled at her. "Not that I'd expect you to understand what its like to actually love someone, you heartless bitch,"**

**Matt actually jumped behind her, having never heard Allie talk like that to someone before. **

"**Love?" Shannon raised an eyebrow and snorted at her. "Oh grow the fuck up, Allie. What are you going to tell me next? That love is all I need and the rest doesn't matter?"**

"**No," the blonde shook her head. "Contrary to what you think I'm not that much of a mug. All I'm trying to say to you is that if you had once ounce of decency in you, if you cared even the tiniest bit about your son, then you wouldn't be getting on that plane."**

"**It's **_**because **_**I care about Ben that he's coming with me," she screamed. "You think I want to leave him here with the likes of Pete?"**

"**What is your problem with him?" Allie narrowed her eyes. "Why do you place the blame on him for everything that goes wrong? In case you hadn't noticed, he almost died trying to-…"**

"**Trying to go after the man who hurt Steve like some pathetic child in a playground," Shannon finished for her, looking her up and down. "I actually feel sorry for you," she told her. "Because one day, probably not to far from now when you're sat at home with your own child wondering where Pete is and if he's going to get home alive, you'll look back on this and realise that the biggest fucking mistake of your life wasn't letting me go," she smiled. "It was not begging to come with me,"**

**Turning back to Ben, she picked up him and started rocking him to stop him fussing. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, she saw that it was only an hour now until her flight. **

"**I have to get moving," she told them, picking up one of Ben's beakers from the bed and chucking it into his baby bag. **

"**No, you don't," Allie begged her. "Shannon just give it a little longer, ok? Just talk to Steve and-…"**

"**I've made my decision," she interrupted firmly. "I haven't spoken to a lawyer yet but if that's the road Steve wants to take then give him this number," she held out her attorney's business card and Allie just stared at it so she sighed and placed it on the bed. **

"**You're not really coming, are you?" **

**Matt looked up at his sister, clearing his throat and preparing to talk to her for the first time since she'd opened the door. **

"**No," he told her simply. "I'm sorry, Shan."**

"**For what?" she laughed lightly. "Letting me down or screwing me over?"**

**He hung his head, staring down at his muddy trainers and getting lost in the dark blue carpet underneath them. **

"**He didn't do anything wrong," Allie shook her head. **

"**No one's innocent here, Allie," Shannon told her. "Not me, not you, not Matt and certainly not Pete and Steve," she slung her bag over her shoulder and bent down, placing Ben back in his buggy. "They made this mess and I'm not willing to stay here and watch them dig themselves deeper,"**

"**But you love him," Allie told her. "Doesn't that mean anything?"**

**Shannon stood back up and looked at the young blonde, meeting her shimmering green eyes head on and smiling sympathetically at her. **

"**No," she told her simply. "Right now, it doesn't mean anything,"**

**Grabbing the last of her belongings, Shannon noticed that both of them were staring at her pleadingly. Stepping around them she stopped by her brother for a second and looked up into his watery eyes, giving him the coldest look she could muster and then carrying on out of the room, letting the door slam behind her. Allie winced as the noise echoed around her, standing there in silence for a moment before she saw Matt cross the room and sit down on the edge of the bed, letting his head fall into his hands as he started sobbing. Feeling slightly numb, she walked over and sat beside him, placing a comforting hand on his back as she stared at the door, waiting for Shannon to walk back through it, realising that this wasn't what she wanted after all. **

**She didn't. **

* * *

**Pete hissed loudly, removing the pillow from under his leg as Gemma went about packing up all her stuff and shoving it into the gym bag shed brought with her. **

"**Hey," she jerked her head towards him. "You ok there?"**

"**Yeah," he nodded, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Sweet as a fucking nut,"**

"**Liar," she smiled, walking back over to the bed and shoving his hands out of the way, doing it for him. He lay back with a grateful smile on his face and watched her work, her long fingers gently tightening the bandage. "So I met you're brother,"**

"**Yeah?" Pete raised an eyebrow. "Sorry about that,"**

"**Shut up," she waved him off, laughing. "He's a little quiet isn't he?"**

"**Nah," Pete shook his head. "Steve's usually a lot more…chatty," he shrugged. "He's just got a lot of shit going on at the moment,"**

"**Oh," Gemma nodded. That would explain the practically arctic atmosphere in the usually warm and inviting house. "Right, well, we're done for today," she smiled and patted the bed. "Don't forget, the new pain killers you're on are a much higher dosage so only take one ok? Even if the pain is beyond human imagination, you do not take more than one, are we clear?"**

"**Crystal?" Pete smirked, lifting the small bottle and shaking it. "So they're that good, eh?"**

"**Trust me," she pointed at him. "One of those and someone could take a sledgehammer to that knee without you feeling it,"**

"**Fuck, don't let the lads hear you say that, they'll take it as a challenge," he told her, making her laugh again. **

"**Ok, so same time tomorrow," she nodded at him. "Tell Allie I said bye," she stopped suddenly, frowning and dropping her back pack down. "That reminds me," she muttered, digging through it. "Ah-ha!" she cried, standing up and blowing a wisp of hair out of her face as she brandished a small white box at him. Handing it to him, she watched as he frowned. **

"**It's camomile tea," she told him. "My older sister used to get really bad morning sickness until she started drinking this," she tapped the box. "She swears by it, so I thought Allie might appreciate it,"**

"**You've heard about it, too?" Pete laughed. **

"**Heard about it?" Gemma snorted. "The other morning I had the pleasure of seeing it. Your girlfriend sure can puke,"**

"**I trained her well," Pete smiled, shaking the box. "Cheers for this though, she'll love it,"**

"**You're welcome," Gemma winked. "I actually am leaving this time," she rolled her eyes. "My next appointment is in 20 minutes but he's not half as much fun as you are,"**

"**Bet he's not as fit either," Pete grinned. **

"**Usually I'd come up with something scathing but given he's a 76 year old with a hip replacement, I'll let you have that one," she grinned when he laughed. "See ya later, Pete,"**

"**Bye, mate!" he called, opening the box of tea and smelling it warily. "Fuck me," he whispered, grimacing. **

"**Camomile?" Steve asked him, strolling into the room and sitting down on the chair next to the bureau. **

"**Yeah," Pete nodded, partly wondering why his brother was suddenly so willing to talk to him after a week of silence. **

"**Shannon used it with Ben," he nodded. "It smells like piss but it works a treat,"**

"**I'm sure if I sell it to Allie like that I'll 'ave no worries getting her drink it everyday," he snorted. **

"**Are you worried about it?" Steve asked him, leaning his elbows on his knees. **

"**About…" Pete shook his head. **

"**Being a dad," he clarified. **

**Pete sat in silence for a moment; was he worried about being a dad? About having this little thing to care for, to love and protect. Yeah, he was fucking petrified, but that didn't make it any less exciting or amazing. **

"**Given out childhood, you mean?" Pete snorted. "Nah, I'm really looking forward to it, plus we'll probably 'ave more so it doesn't matter if I fuck up the first one, does it?"**

**Steve laughed for the first time in what felt like weeks and it caused his neck to twinge slightly but it was worth it. Looking at his brother, he focused his eyes on the damaged knee and winced at how sore it looked. **

"**Good thing you've got a nine month wait, eh?" he nodded. "Otherwise good luck looking after a kid in that state."**

**Pete chuckled and saw from the clock that it was time for him to take his next pill, pulling one out of the bottle, he blinked at the size of it and then chucked it back, gulping down his bottle of water with it. **

"**Why'd you do it, Pete?" Steve asked him quietly. **

"**Do what?" he winced, swallowing the last of the water and tossing the now empty bottle onto the bed next to him. **

"**Go after Hatcher," Steve shrugged. "Risk your life?"**

"**Because you're my brother," he told him as though it was the simplest fact in the world. "And he hurt you,"**

"**You almost died, mate," he stressed. "Look at the state of you now, if something 'ad 'appened to you, it would 'ave been my fucking fault," he shook his head and stood up, lacing his hands behind his head. "I never should 'ave gotten you involved in this shit in the first place,"**

"**Oh come on, Steve," Pete shook his head. "I was hardly a fucking toddler when I took this on, was I? I knew what I was doing,"**

"**No, you didn't!" Steve laughed. "You 'ad no fucking idea what it meant to lead a firm and I left you like a fucking lamb to the slaughter to figure it out on your own,"**

"**I didn't do too badly, did I?" Pete shrugged. "The GSE is-…"**

"**The GSE is bullshit!" Steve snapped. "It means nothing! Not at times like this anyway…not when I've lost my family, not when you're lying there unable to fucking move, not when I had to watch Mum cry her fucking eyes out over what had 'appened to you and me,"**

"**Steve, calm down, alright?" Pete shook his head. "We're fine now, ain't that the main thing?"**

"**We're not fine, Pete," Steve frowned. "**_**I'm **_**not fine,"**

"**Then fucking talk to me, bruv," Pete laughed. "But I can't do shit if you don't tell me what's wrong, I get that your worried about Shannon-…"**

"**It's not just about her, Pete," Steve shook his head. "It's about you."**

"**Me?" he snorted. "Mate, I told you, I'm fine,"**

"**No you're not," he shot back. "You never were and I just…"**

**Stalking around the room, his hands still laced behind his head, the older Dunham tried hard to get his breathing under control, but he couldn't, his lungs felt like they were made of paper as they fought to take in as much air as they could without tearing. **

"**I used to see dad beating the absolute shit out of you and I wouldn't say a word," he gulped, noticing the darkness in Pete's eyes. "I'd watch you out of the corner of my eye when you'd stumble upstairs, blood all over you, trying not to cry. Then when you were at Uni, a part of me hated you for it, even though you'd worked hard and you'd done it all yourself, a part of me…a really sick part of me wanted you to fail. Because all I was ever good for in our family was looking like the big man and making sure everyone watched while I cleared up your messes," he laughed bitterly. "But suddenly, you 'ad your head screwed on and you didn't need me anymore. See I always knew you were smart as fuck and its because I knew that that I should 'ave stopped you taking on the GSE when I stepped down,"**

"**That don't mean nothing," Pete shook his head, ignoring the tears stinging his eyes. "It's all in the past, mate,"**

"**I'm your big brother," he shook his head. "I should 'ave protected you from all of that. I should 'ave been there for you and I wasn't," he looked up at Pete, feeling tears stream down his face. "Mate, I'm so sorry,"**

**Sitting down on the window seat which overlooked the pool, Steve cried silently trying to figure out how the hell his life had gotten this fucked up. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the sound of Pete's crutches clanking on the floor until he was right there next to him, his bright blue eyes boring down into him.**

"**Budge up you bastard," he laughed. "Or are ya gonna keep a cripple waiting?"**

**Frowning, Steve shuffled along the small, cushioned bench and allowed him to sit down, his eyes widening when as soon as he did, Pete pulled him into a tight, brotherly hug. **

"**It's not your fault, mate," he shook his head as Steve cried into his shoulder. "I don't blame you for none of it because it's not your fault."**

**They stayed like that for a long time, both of them holding on for dear life, wanting to feel that everything was going to be alright, even if it was just for a second. **

**Clapping his brother on the back, Pete stared out of the large bay window at the hammock he and Allie had been sitting in only a few hours ago, not caring about anything. It swayed gently in the wind and then a clap of thunder rolled menacingly through the blackening heavens. **

**He'd warned her that a storm was coming. **

* * *

So, there it is...love it? Hate it? Let me know... :)


	37. Part 33: Square One

_And so I give to you my latest offering. I know I said it would be up yesterday but I re-read the ending and had a sudden attack of 'what-the-hell-was-i-thinking' syndrome and rewrote it which I hope doesn't work out to be a mistake! As always, a massive thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, but don't be too sure that's the last you see of Shannon. ;) Enjoy! _

* * *

"**Ow!" Pete winced as he collapsed down on the sofa across from Lara. "Fucking hell, are you 'aving a laugh?"**

**Holding up the sharp looking pencil he'd sat on, he caught Lara trying not to laugh and shook his head.**

"**Seriously, I've already got a spastic leg, I don't fancy stumbling back into A&E with a pencil shoved up my arse," he threw it onto the coffee table and fell back into the feathered cushions behind him. **

"**Ooooh," Lara wiggled her eyebrows. "Listen to you being all bitchy," throwing her magazine onto the floor she folded her hands in her lap and looked at him expectantly. "What's up?"**

"**Nothing," he grumbled, picking up a few grapes from the fruit bowl and popping them into his mouth, rolling his eyes when he accidentally knocked his crutches to the floor, making them clatter loudly. **

"**Other than…" she prompted. **

"**Its sports day at my school," he sighed. "And I'm stuck 'ere while some twat in a shirt and tie has my boys running round the field with an egg on a fucking spoon instead of playing footie."**

**Laughing at the all too serious look on his face, Lara bent down and picked up his crutches, standing them up against the sofa and then leaning back again. **

"**What he's not telling you is that that's code for 'I haven't been laid in over a month'", Dave smirked as he walked into the room in his pilot uniform, spinning his hat on his finger and coaxing a wolf whistle out of Lara. Winking at her, he sat down next to Pete, careful not to jar his leg at all. **

"**D'you wanna fuck off?" Pete laughed. "Its alright for you, I bet you got some last night, didn't you, you prick?"**

"**A gentleman never tells," Dave shrugged and then grinned. "But, yeah, I did." He looked at Pete. "Twice,"**

"**What're you doing?" Pete frowned, glancing at Lara who was craning her neck to get a look at his hands. **

"**Looking for blisters and burns," she quipped. "7 weeks of non-stop hand action has gotta take its toll on your skin,"**

**Dave threw his head back and cracked up while Pete settled for shaking his head and flipping his middle finger up at her.**

"**Oh, you love it," she teased him, seeing the grin pulling at his mouth. "So, what's with the uniform?" she raised an eyebrow at Dave. "I don't know who told you it was my birthday but they were lying,"**

"**Nah," he smiled. "I'm off to…" he pulled a yellow sheet out of his pocket and rolled his eyes. "Fucking Italy, again,"**

"**Oh, you poor man," Lara deadpanned. "How do you cope?"**

"**Yeah," Pete snorted, agreeing with her. "You can fuck right off, look at me, d'you know what I'd give to be able to get on a plane and sod off somewhere?"**

"**Oh yeah, coz you've got it hard haven't you? With some gorgeous blonde waiting on you hand and foot?" he shot back. **

"**I don't think it's his foot he wants her to wait on," Lara giggled. **

"**Fucking hell, why do I bother telling you lot anything?" Pete laughed, shaking his head. **

**Before either of them had a chance to answer, the living room door opened and Allie stepped in with a huge smile on her face; the morning sickness had actually eased up a lot since she'd started drinking the tea Gemma had given her and she actually had that pregnant glow shit going on as opposed to looking drained and pale all the time.**

**Only the fact that she now looked even more stunning than usual wasn't helping Pete's problem; Lara had joked about the blisters on his hands, but any longer without being with Allie and he's have to start checking them for real. **

"**Hey," she smiled at the three of them, dropping her bag onto the arm chair by the door and then practically skipped over to Pete, leaning over the back of the sofa and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've got a surprise for you," she told him, kissing his cheek. **

"**Ay, ay," Dave winked. "Start throwing out that burn cream, Dunham,"**

**Ignoring Allie's confused look and Lara's laugher; he stood up and pulled on his hat. **

"**I'm off," he winked at them. "I think Ike and Ned are about tonight," he told Pete. "Fuck knows where Swill is, he pulled some bird down the pub the other night and no one's seen 'im since,"**

**Given the Abbey was still a pile of rubble and ash on the corner of Deacon Street, the boys had made the almost impossible decision to start going down The Anchor pub up the road, luckily it was still in West Ham territory so they didn't have to worry about anything kicking off but it still didn't feel quite right. But then they'd been sneaking into the Abbey since they were 15…it was a home from home for most of the lads. **

"**I'll walk you out," Lara told him, reluctantly shoving herself up from the comfort of the sofa but knowing how much Pete and Allie deserved some time alone. **

"**So, are you going to guess?" Allie asked him, still smiling. "Or do you want me to give you a clue?"**

"**Right now," Pete shook his head, smirking wickedly at her. "I don't want either,"**

"**What are you-…" Allie frowned, slightly hurt by his lack of enthusiasm; a thought which she quickly pushed out of her head when he pulled her down and kissed her. He kissed her softly at first but then harder and deeper until she was leaning across him slightly, having to remind herself that all the things she wanted to do right now where damn near impossible given his condition. **

"**Pete," she groaned desperately against his mouth. "Jesus…"**

**Feeling himself start to lose control, he pulled back from her suddenly, cutting his loses before things went too far. Laying his head back on the sofa, he closed his eyes tightly and sighed. **

"**Shit," he whispered harshly, rubbing his hand over his eyes and laughing. "I don't know how much longer I can do this…"**

"**I know," she smiled sympathetically. "Y'know what's even more depressing is that when you finally are fit enough, between my hormones and your frustration its probably going to last all of 10 seconds,"**

"**You're a bit of an optimist, aren't you?" he laughed. "I was thinking more along the lines of 4,"**

**Giggling and walking around the sofa, she sat down on the coffee table across from him and gently rubbed his leg which was propped up on it. **

"**How's it feeling?" she asked, careful not to touch his knee. The stitches were due to come out on Friday and even though she knew the doctors knew what they were doing, she wasn't sure Pete was ready for it. The knee still looked swollen and slightly angry and she knew that he was secretly dreading the day when Gemma asked him to put weight on it. **

"**S'alright," he nodded. "I 'aven't 'ad to take any pain killers today, so that's a good sign, right?"**

"**Yeah," she smiled encouragingly. "You look a lot better, too." She reached out and touched his face. "You looked like shit before,"**

"**Cheers," he laughed. **

"**You know what I mean," Allie rolled her eyes. "So, come on," she rested her hands on his foot. "D'you wanna know where we're going?"**

"**Going?" he frowned. "What are you on about?"**

**Grinning at him, she bent down and started rummaging through her bag, finally pulling out a scarf and wrapping it round his neck. Frowning, Pete looked down at it, his heart racing when he saw his school logo along with Team Dunham written on it. Last year instead of being colour teams, Benjamin and Pete had thought it would be funny to get the boys to wear t-shirts with their teachers names on them, despite being unimpressed, the head teacher had allowed it on the grounds that Pete and Ben paid for it. **

"**Where'd you get this?" he asked her with a huge smile on his face. **

"**I went to see Ben this morning and asked that teacher who's running sports day this year…" she frowned and tapped her finger against her teeth. "Um, kind of large, hates me with a passion…"**

"**Cassie," Pete rolled his eyes, recalling all the times Allie would come to visit him after school and Cassie would practically run down the hall to the heads office and report her. Because Allie wasn't covered by any kind of school insurance, she was usually asked to leave, allowing Cassie to them attempt to flirt with him non stop. **

"**Yeah, her," Allie wrinkled her nose. "Well, I asked her if I could sneak you in for the day so what'd you say? You can see the boys and just…I don't know, have a day away from this place."**

"**I thought you were working today," Pete shook his head. **

"**Balls to that," she waved him off. "This is going to be way more fun,"**

**Smiling at her, Pete was reminded not for first time, why it was that he had fallen so in love with his girl. **

"**Alright," he nodded, getting excited. "How the fuck am I meant to get out of the house?" he laughed. "And as for fitting in your Porsche…"**

"**I borrowed Harry's jeep," she smiled. "I can chuck you in the back."**

"**Like a dog?" Pete raised an eyebrow. **

"**Exactly," she replied, making him laugh. "Come on," she stood up, holding out her hand and waiting for him to take it. "Let's go yell our arses off at a bunch of kids."**

* * *

"**Can you feel the metal in it?"**

"**What happens if you bend it? Can you try walking on it and see if it hurts?"**

"'**Course he can't, you idiot."**

"**Well, I don't know, do I?"**

"**Jake told me you fell off of a building,"**

"**No, I didn't. He's lying, Mr. Dunham,"**

"**Sir, when are you coming back? The sub teacher is crap,"**

"**And he smells of B.O."**

**Laughing at the eager faces crowded around where he was sat in his classroom, Pete felt a sudden rush of sadness, knowing that he wouldn't actually be back here again for a few months yet. He loved these boys and being away from them for so long was harder than he'd admit to anyone. **

"**Who told you I fell off a building?" he grinned, looking at Jake who already had mud on his face just from being outside and running around. **

"**I don't know," he blushed. "I heard it from someone in Mr. Ellis' class, they said you fell off Canary Warf,"**

"**You hear that?" he called over his shoulder as Allie walked into the room. "I fell off Canary Warf and all I got was a broken leg?"**

"**So that's what?" she smirked. "Six lives down and three to go?"**

"**Something like that," he winked at her. **

"**Hi, Allie," one of the boys piped up, all of them staring at her, trying to look as cool as possible. Hiding his grin, Pete knew that at the age of 12, the boys were at the stage were girls were no longer considered to be the devil and having a woman like Allie in the classroom with a bunch of hormonal almost teenagers was asking for trouble. **

"**Hey boys," she smiled, hopping onto one of the desks next to them. **

"**Are you still marrying her, Mr. Dunham?" Jake smirked. **

"**Yeah," Pete grinned. "Why? You looking to take her off me?"**

**The blonde boy blushed furiously and stared out of the window, scowling at his friends when they laughed and started elbowing him. **

"**Can we come to the wedding?" one of them asked. **

"**Sure," Allie answered. "You can be my bridesmaids,"**

**A groan rose from the crowd of boys making Pete laugh as he watched Allie nudge one of them with her shoulder, ruffling his hair; he couldn't wait to see her as a mum, she was going to be amazing at it. **

"**Look who it is," Benjamin called from the doorway. "Fresh from the asphalt outside Canary Warf,"**

"**So I hear," Pete rolled his eyes and pulled the man into a quick hug. "How's it going, mate?"**

"**Ay," Benjamin rolled his eyes. "Not half bad, brother. Didja hear about how the beautiful Miss Harding and myself managed to tag team Big Mama Cass into letting you attend today's prestigious ceremony?"**

"**Who's Big Mama Cass?" one of the boys mumbled. **

"**Miss Pearson," Jake answered. "You know," he stretched out his arms and puffed up his face, making the rest of the boys laugh. **

"**Right, you lot," Benjamin clapped his hands. "Get out there and start running because Team Ellis" he ignored the booing. "Have just kicked off a five-a-side so prepare to get your arses handed to you on a plate,"**

**Roaring, the boys charged out of the classroom, Jake stopping next to Allie and muttering something along the lines of, 'I like you're shirt' before running out with the rest of them. **

"**Ok, jailbait or not, he is becoming serious competition for you, Dunham," she pointed towards the door and laughed. **

"**Shit," Benjamin stared at her in mock horror. "I've heard of weird pregnancy cravings but an 11-year-old boy is pretty messed up…"**

"**Shut up," she laughed, shaking her head and then turning back to Pete. "You ready?" she asked. **

**Tugging on his Team Dunham scarf and winking at Benjamin, he picked up his crutches and hopped off of the desk onto his good foot. **

"**Fuck yeah," he laughed as Benjamin pulled on his Team Ellis scarf and stared at him menacingly. "Let's get this shit going,"**

* * *

"**Should I leave my number?"**

**Bovver looked up from where he was rummaging through his fridge, confident that he had one more beer left, wherever it might be. Looking at the seemingly nervous blonde as she stood next to his sofa in last night's clothes, the mark on her neck reminding him of what they had done last night. **

"**Do what you want," he told her with a shrug. **

"**It's just…" she bit her lip, trying not to look hurt. "You said you liked me,"**

"**Listen sweetheart," Bovver snorted, standing up straight and meeting her eyes. "Something you may or may not know about blokes it that they'll say more or less anything to a bird when she's got her hand down their boxers," he shook his head. "Leave your number if it makes you 'appy, just don't expect me to ring it,"**

**She stared at him open mouthed for a long moment, obviously not having expected that. Closing her mouth and nodding mutely, she picked up jacket from where it had been throw over the sofa last night and shoved her feet into her shoes, not saying another word as she pulled open his front door, leaving Bovver to go back to searching his fridge for the illusive beer. **

"**Alright, darlin'?" Swill grinned broadly at the blonde as she stormed past him and the boys, muttering something distinctly unlady like under her breath. **

"**Fuck me, Bov," he whistled, stepping into the flat and shaking his head. "Where'd you find 'er?"**

"**Some bar," Bovver replied nonchalantly as he gave up and slammed the door shut. "What're you lot doing 'ere?"**

"**You've been AWOL for almost a month, Bov," Ike shook his head. "We were worried,"**

"**Christ," Bov laughed. "It your time of the month or something? What the fucks gotten into you?"**

"**We're your mates, Bov," Dave told him firmly. "You can't just drop off the fucking radar for three weeks and not expect any of us to say anything."**

"**The Yank not with you?" he jerked his head towards the door. "I would 'ave thought these little get-in-touch-with-your-emotion-gay-boy meetings would 'ave been right up his street."**

"**He's not been around much," Swill shrugged. "You heard about Shannon leaving, didn't you?"**

"**Oh yeah," Bov rolled his eyes. "Great fucking loss that is, ain't it?"**

"**Mate, you're fucking wrecked," Dave snapped. "Look at the state of ya, you can barely fucking walk."**

**Not bothering to hide the empty vodka bottles on the living room table, Bov let his eyes drift over the pile of rejection letters he'd gotten from the job centre over the last few days and leant back against the kitchen counter. **

"**I'm fine," he muttered. **

"**No, you're not," Dave pressed. "For fuck sake, Bov this is us you're talking to, we're trying to help."**

"**Does Pete know you're here?" he snapped suddenly.**

"**What?" Swill frowned. **

"**Oh come on now, Simon," Bovver snorted. "You ain't exactly pretty but we both fucking know you ain't deaf,"**

"**Nah mate," Ned piped up. "Pete doesn't know we're here,"**

"**And what'd you reckon he'd say if he knew you was?" Bovver shrugged. "D'you reckon he'd ask you how I've been? Maybe even question why you didn't let him know so he could 'ave come round with a nice little plant for my windowsill?"**

"**Bov," Dave shook his head tiredly. "Cut the shit mate, its getting old,"**

**Bovver stared at them for a long moment and then shoved himself away from the counter, his light blue eyes flickering wildly about the room. **

"**I was there when Pete started this firm!" he shouted at them. "I was there when we took on our first meet and got the absolute shit kicked outta us, I was there when his old man died, I was there when he met Allie and I was there when Tommy Hatcher beat him within an inch of his fucking life!"**

**The last sentence came out as a scream and all the boys flinched, unmoving, some of them not even breathing, afraid to disturb the already fragile atmosphere in the room. **

"**But where the fuck is Pete?" he shouted, tears forming in his eyes as his voice cracked slightly. "He's my best mate and he's not…" collapsing down onto the armchair, he let his head drop into his hands and breathed hard. **

"**I fucked up," he told them, his voice much quieter now. "I fucked up everything, everything that I touch, that I love, that I care about falls to shit,"**

"**Bovver, come on, mate," Dave reasoned. "Look, we're all going down the pub tonight, come with us, yeah? Just for a few cheeky ones?"**

"**Just go, Dave," Bovver shook his head. **

"**Bov, don't be such a miserable cunt," Swill laughed. "It'll be a-…"**

"**I said, fuck off!" Bovver grabbed one of the empty vodka bottles off of the table and hurled it at them, narrowly missing Ned. **

"**Fuck about!" he shrieked, jumping away from the broken glass. "Are you off your fucking rocker, son? That could 'ave fucking killed me!"**

**Staring at Bovver for a second longer, Dave knew that they'd lost him; for now at least. He just needed to sort himself out and chances were that the GSE standing there staring at him as he obviously tried so hard not to lose control wasn't going to be helping. **

"**Come on, lads," he jerked his head towards the door. "We better head off if we wanna make the next train,"**

"**Oi," Ike hissed, grabbing his elbow as he went to walk back out of the door. "What about…?" he nodded towards Bov who was still sat there stoically staring at the shattered glass on the floor. **

"**He's not ready yet," Dave shook his head. "He'll follow us when he is,"**

* * *

"**Stop looking so smug you dirty, cheating bastard," Benjamin shook his head in disgust as he sat at the island in Allie's kitchen, nursing the same beer as he had an hour ago. **

"**What?" Pete looked up from his first place trophy and blinked at him innocently. "You feeling a little bitter, sweetheart?"**

"**Dunham, I've gone my entire 26 years of life without once punching a disabled person," he pointed at the crutches resting against the stool next to him and raised his eyebrows. "Don't make me break that record today,"**

**Laughing and taking a long sip of coke, Pete winked at him and tried not to start laughing again when he glanced down to where one of his boys had written "sucks" underneath Team Ellis on the front of his t-shirt. **

"**Holy shit," Allie emerged up from the small set of stairs which led to the wine cellar. "I think I just saw a spider the size of my head down there,"**

**Holding up a packet of salmon steaks in one hand and a pizza in the other, she raised an eyebrow at Pete. "What d'you fancy?"**

"**What pizza is it?" he narrowed his eyes trying to read. **

"**Meat feast," she wrinkled her nose figuring that Harry must have bought it because there was no way that she or Lara would subject themselves to that cholesterol fest. "Ugh, this is like Noah's Ark on a pizza base. There's like two of every animal,"**

**Pete and Ben both laughed loudly at her and shook their heads. Glancing up from reading the box, Allie saw the faint smile on his lips and sighed. **

"**You want the biblical pizza, don't you?" she shook her head.**

"**Yes," he nodded seriously. "Yes, I do."**

**Rolling her eyes and chucking it onto the counter, she switched on the AGA oven and the slight smell of burning from where Harry hadn't cleaned off the grill after making toast for breakfast filled the large kitchen. **

"**D'you fancy another beer?" she asked Ben noticing he'd finished. "You're more than welcome to stay for dinner as well,"**

"**Nah," he winked at her. "You're alright, lass, I've actually gone and got myself a date tonight,"**

"**Kept that one quiet, didn't you, you slag?" Pete frowned. "Who's the unlucky lady? Or is it lady-boy?"**

"_**She**_**," Benjamin emphasised. "is the sister of one of the boys at school, you must 'ave seen here, the lass with the wavy red hair?"**

"**Aw, mate," Pete nodded in approval. "Nice going, from where I was sitting it looked like she a fucking great set of-…"**

"**I'm pregnant, not deaf," Allie laughed over her shoulder as she bent down to slot the pizza into the oven. **

"**I was gonna say earrings," Pete told her weakly. **

"**Were you fuck!" she laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Although credit where credit's due, the girl did have it going on in upper body region,"**

"**Atta girl," Benjamin winked at her as he pulled on his coat. "See, now if it doesn't work out with me and her, I can give her your number and Pete and I can just watch and-…"**

"**Bye, Ben," Allie laughed, shaking her head. **

"**Yeah, sod off you perv," Pete grinned. **

"**Oh, come off it, Tiny Tim," the Scotsman pointed at him. "As if you'd say not to that,"**

**Giving them a final wave, he walked through the large foyer of the house, running his fingers along the length of the grand piano as he always did and yanked open the large, oak front door, jumping slightly when he came face to face with an unfamiliar man and woman.**

"**Jesus!" he laughed. "You scared the shit outta me,"**

"**Sorry," the woman smiled tightly and glanced into the house behind him. "I'm looking for Pete Dunham, is he here?"**

"**Ah, yeah, he's in the kitchen," stepping aside, he leant back into the house and yelled, "Ay, you've got more visitors," before nodding at the unresponsive bloke next to him and jogging over to where his car was parked next to the water fountain. **

"**Ugh," Allie moaned, pulling away from Pete's mouth and trying to ignore **_**that **_**look in his eyes. "Probably a good thing," she chuckled, gesturing to the state of them. Given they'd only begun kissing about ten seconds ago, Pete's sweater was unzipped and his hands were under her shirt. **

**Pulling away from him completely, she fixed her hair and made her way over to the doorway which led out into the hall, stopping suddenly when two figures appeared there, staring at her intently. **

"**Uh, hello," she frowned, slightly pissed off that whoever these people were they felt they could just stroll into her home. "Can I help you?"**

"**Hi," the woman nodded in return. "I'm detective Ruth Powel and this is detective Marcus Ainsworth," she held out an ID card to Allie who merely stared at it, her heart racing in her chest. What the hell was this about? **

"**Are you Pete Dunham?" she called over Allie's shoulder to where the man in question was sat, trying to ignoring the nervous sweat pooling in his hands. **

"**Yeah," he nodded curtly. "That's me,"**

"**I'm sorry to disturb you," she told him, sounding almost genuine. "But I'm afraid I need you to come with us,"**

"**What?" Allie's head snapped back to face them. "You can't just show up here and arrest my fiancé without a reason,"**

"**I'm sorry, Miss?" she trailed off. **

"**Harding," Allie told her. "Allie Harding,"**

"**Right, well I can assure you Miss Harding that no one is getting arrested," she shook her head. "What we need from Mr Dunham is help identifying someone,"**

"**What?" Pete shook his head. **

"**A body was recovered yesterday morning in Bethnal Green," she looked him in the eye, the next words out of her mouth sending a chill up his spine. "We have evidence to believe that it may be that of a Thomas Hatcher."**

**Allie turned back to look at Pete, her eyes wide with fear and a little relief as they met his. **

**Oh, shit. **

* * *

"**I can come in with you," Allie spoke quietly, glancing down the long gray corridor. This place was depressing enough, why did they have to paint it gray?**

"**No way," Pete shook his head, gently running his hand up her back; she was holding it together but he could feel her shaking. "You're not going in there, just stay out 'ere, alright, this'll only take a second,"**

**She nodded in understanding, unable to keep from jumping slightly when the door opened and Ruth stepped out. **

"**We're ready for you now," she told the softly. **

**Pete nodded and bent down kissing Allie quickly before securing his hands around his crutches and following Marcus back into the room. The door shut and Allie shuddered, not wanting to think about what was going on in there. **

"**If you're cold we have an espresso machine," Ruth offered her. "It tastes horrendous but it'll warm you up."**

"**Oh, no thanks," Allie smiled gratefully at her. "I'm not allowed coffee at the moment," **

"**Why?" Ruth frowned, pouring a cup for herself. **

"**Oh, I'm pregnant," Allie told her, watching as the woman's usually stony face softened considerably. **

"**How far along?" she asked. **

"**Only two months," Allie nodded. **

"**Still," Ruth gently touched her arm. "I'm sorry, this can't be easy for you,"**

"**It's not," she sighed, looking back at the dull metal door which Pete had disappeared through. "But then again, its not me I'm worried about."**

* * *

"**We've not been able to get hold of any family members," Pete gulped as he followed Marcus and the pathologist over to a table on which lay a large sheet covered lump. The coldness in the room was almost pleasant given how hot his body felt; he kept swiping at his forehead, expecting to find it drenched with sweat, but it wasn't. **

"**So we talked to Cagney and Lacey here and they were convinced that you'd be the man for it," the slightly puny looking man, stepped away from the table, oblivious to the fact that Pete and Marcus had been made even more uncomfortable by his warped attempt at humour. "Now, what you're looking for are any kind of personal id's…tattoos, birthmarks, moles, anything like that,"**

"**Won't I be able to tell from just looking at him genrally?" Pete winced at how loud his voice sounded in the small room. **

"**There were um," Marcus cleared his throat, stepping in before the awkward pathologist could. "There were extensive facial wounds. Even though the best was done to clear them up, it's still…"**

"**I get it," Pete interrupted, already feeling sick. **

"**Are we ready then?" The pathologist asked, looking back and forth in between them. **

**Pete nodded mutely, holding his breath as the sheet was pulled back, exposing the body to the harsh light coming from the lamp directly above them. **

**Pete's eyes widened and his stomach churned as he glanced down at the huge gashes tearing across the face, the bruising on his chest and neck making him look alien. He could see the stitches which had been used to hold his left ear in place, his eyes sunken back in his head, the stitches stretching across his jaw, forehead and cheek making him feel ill. **

**Resisting the urge to reach out and touch him, make sure it was real, Pete felt tears burn his eyes and forced himself to look back at Marcus. **

"**Its not Hatcher," he practically whispered. **

"**Are you sure about this, Pete?" Marcus pressed with desperation in his eyes. "How d'you know?"**

"**I know that's not Tommy Hatcher," he swallowed hard, his eyes drifting back to the young face on the table; he could understand why they had suspected it was Tommy, the wounds to his face made him almost unrecognisable. **

"**Because that lad there," he nodded to the table and felt a tear drip down his face, not bothering to wipe it away. "Is Lee Esdon,"**

* * *

SO...what did you make of _that _then? Come on, leave a review...all the cool kids are doing it... ;)


	38. Part 34: A Message

_So this takes place between chapters 38 and 39 in WCHB which are the chapters in which Allie gets attacked by Tommy. I'm not sure I'll get another chance to post before the end of the week now so make the best of this, it might be pants but its all I've got! :D Cheers to all who were kind enough to review the last chapter…you know, the one I posted YESTERDAY, that's right folks, the OCD is back in top form!_

* * *

"**So you think it was Hatcher who murdered that kid?"**

"**Talk a little louder, Matt," Pete snapped. "It's just that I don't think everyone on the other side of the Thames quite heard that,"**

"**Sorry," the American muttered bashfully, going back to staring down at the ground, drawing an X in the gravel with the toe of his trainer and then scuffing it out. **

**For the first time in a long time the entire GSE, minus Bovver obviously, were gathered together, huddled around a table right at the bottom of the beer garden in The Anchor, which given the state of the Abbey was their temporary sanctuary. **

"**Right, now see I get that Hatcher's fucked in the 'ead," Keith mumbled, taking one last drag of his cigarette and then stubbing it out. "But this ain't CSI and he ain't some fucking serial killer. He's the 'ead of a firm, he's got too much to lose to be pulling shit like this,"**

"**What've you 'eard?" Pete nodded at Dave who was staring down into his pint; he hadn't really wanted it, he'd just ordered it out of habit. **

"**Nothing," he shrugged. "Or if people 'ave 'eard something then they're just being very fucking clever and keeping their mouths shut over it. People were scared enough when Sean got done in, but now Lee…" he shook his head. "No one's willing to say anything just in case they upset the miserable old cunt and end up six feet under themselves."**

**Nodding in silent agreement, Pete sighed deeply and looked around at his mates, his chest stinging slightly with the knowledge that Bov should be there. Shaking his head, he sat up straighter and downed the remainder of his coke, eyeing up the lads' pints enviously before popping his last pain killer of the day. **

"**So what'd we do now then?" Swill asked, chewing loudly on a pack of ready salted crisps. "If no one knows where Hatcher is, I sure as shit ain't about to break out my Hardy Boys costume and go looking for 'im."**

"**I think we're all with you on that one, mate," Pete told him. "Just keep a look out alright? No one goes anywhere alone, no one mentions anything here," he glanced around and caught a few of the regular punters staring at him; they knew who he was by reputation alone but this was the first time he'd been here and people were obviously intrigued to see just what the Major of the infamous GSE looked like. **

"**Dave is you hear anything…." Pete trailed off as the dark haired man nodded. **

"**I'll call you as soon as," he told him. **

"**How's Allie?" Ike asked him, peeking into the bag of peanuts Dave had been eating and rolling his eyes when he found there were none left. **

**Looking at his mates, Pete could see the concern in their eyes and knew what they were really asking him. How was she coping having found out that the kid who begged for their help only two months ago was dead, killed by the very same man who had tried and very nearly succeeded in killing Pete, too. **

"**She's alright," he nodded slowly. "She didn't really say a whole lot after we got back that day," he shrugged. "She shouldn't 'ave 'ad to go through that,"**

"**But she's doing well," Ike smiled slightly. "You know with the…uh, the baby?"**

**Dave watched as something suddenly lit up behind Pete's eyes making the blue orbs shine as he fought the urge to start grinning like an idiot. **

"**Yeah," he nodded. "She's not throwing up so much anymore." He paused. "She's still got a thing for that fucking 'orrible coconut shit though,"**

"**They're actually not that bad," Ned told them evenly. **

"**She got to you n' all didn't she?" Pete laughed. Having been subjected to constant ridicule over having a thing for the roughest chocolate bar in the world, Allie had set out to turn people, force feeding him and Benjamin about four of the fucking things during sports day until Ben actually looked as though he was about to be sick. **

"**So, how soon can you tell if it's a lad or not?" Swill asked him. "I need to think of what to get it,"**

"**You can work out if it's a boy or girl at three months," Matt told them, sipping his orange juice. They looked at him strangely and he shrugged. "Shannon used to phone me a lot when she was pregnant,"**

"**So Allie's only like…what, a month and a half now?" Swill tried counting on his fingers and then swore under his breath, looking up at Pete. "When did you knock her up?"**

"**Mate," he laughed and shook his head. "I have no bloody idea, we didn't exactly mark it down,"**

"**You don't?" Ned shook his head. "Jesus, I practically memorize the dates I get laid on,"**

"**That's because there's only about three dates to remember," Keith smirked at him, frowning when Ned reached into Matt's drink, ignoring the protest from the Yank and pulled out an ice cube, hurling it at Keith's head. **

"**It's exciting though, innit?" Swill grinned. **

**The rest if the boys fought the urge not to smile seeing their mate getting so worked up. **

"**What?" he frowned. "None of us 'ave ever had a kid before,"**

"**That we know about at least," Ned laughed. **

"**Mate, that's not even fucking funny," Swill put his cigarette down and stared at them. "Shit, what if I've got like, seven fucking kids running about somewhere?"**

"**Don't be so stupid, that's impossible" Pete shook his head and paused before grinning at his mate. "You 'aven't been laid seven times for a start."**

**The boys laughed, even Matt who after everything that had happened with the police and then Shannon leaving was starting to feel more comfortable with the group, just like it had been before all the crap with Tommy had kicked off. **

**Dave picked up his pint and took a small sip, wincing when he realised not for the first time that the shit they had on tap here was no was as good as the Abbey. It was the same beer but it just tasted…different. **

"**Oi," he grimaced, shoving the offending drinking away from him. "You know something? I swear to God this beer is-…"**

**He trailed off when a familiar figure stepped through the old wooden doors and into the pub garden, his light blue-gray eyes scanning the small crowd and then landing on their table. **

"**This beer is what?" Pete frowned, wondering why Dave had just trailed off like that. "Oi, you alright there mate? You 'aven't gone and pissed yourself 'ave you?" he joked. **

**Noticing that he was staring at something over his shoulder, Pete turned as best he could without moving his knee too much and froze. **

**He hadn't seen Bovver in over a month now, the last memory he had of him was catching a surprising glimpse of him as he arrived at the Warf the morning of the fight…then it all seemed to blur together and all he could remember was Tommy stood above him with a brick in his hand. **

**Shuddering at the memory, he snapped himself out of his daydream and stared hard at the man slowly making his way towards them. **

"**Whoever set this up 'ad better fucking own up now," he growled, turning back to the men at the table. "Because I am not fucking impressed,"**

"**Pete," Dave shook his head. "None of us knew he was coming, mate," **

**The rest of the boys nodded their heads in agreement, watching as Bovver got closer to the table, slowing his pace when he got to the one next to them, stopping completely and staring at them. **

"**Alright lads," he mumbled nervously, casting a quick glance at Pete whose gaze was focused steadily on the table. **

"'**Ello mate," Ned piped up, not catching the look Pete sent him. "How's it going?"**

"**Not bad," he shrugged. "I'm just 'ere with some of the lads from work,"**

"**You got a job?" Dave smiled. "That's blindin' mate, well done,"**

"**Yeah, its just down at the Carphone Warehouse in Waterloo," he nodded. "Its shit but it pays the bills,"**

**Pete gripped the edge of the splintered table top harder, his temper flaring inside of him; what the fuck did everyone think this was? Some kind of therapy session?**

"**Pete," **

**He froze at the sound of Bovver saying his name but refused to look at him still.**

"**Mate, I uh, I thought I might swing round yours later, yeah?" he clicked his fingers nervously. "Just to see how you're doing," he cleared his throat. "And uh, Allie, last time I saw her she mentioned she was feeling pretty shit so-…"**

"**If you've got anything and I mean **_**anything**_** in that fucking head of yours resembling a brain, you'll shut your mouth now," Pete hissed, his teeth gritted so hard that he was waiting for them to crack. **

"**Pete, please mate…" Bovver tried again, stopping when the blonde turned to look at him, his blue eyes flaring wildly. **

"**You don't get to ask anything of me, sunshine, do you get that?" he snapped. "You don't talk about me, you don't talk about Steve and I swear to fucking God mate, you mention Allie again and crutches or not, I will kick the shit outta ya,"**

**He shook his head as Bovver stared at him blankly, doing the only thing he really knew how to do and switching off his emotions completely, giving no one any idea of what he was thinking. **

"**What did you expect to 'appen here, Bov?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "Did you reckon that I'd be all for forgiving and forgetting? That I'd buy you a pint, invite you to sit down and give you an update on how everything's been since you pretty much buried this firm and almost got my brother killed?"**

"**I didn't expect nothing," he protested. "I just…I wanted to make sure you were alright,"**

"**Oh, I'm just fine and dandy Bov," he laughed bitterly, catching the sad look on his face. "What's the matter? Not quite the family reunion you'd pictured is it?"**

**Bovver muttered something inaudible and then shook his head, wishing he'd never come over here; what the hell had he been thinking? Pete was right. Too much had gone on and he'd let every opportunity to make it right pass him by. He didn't deserve his forgiveness. **

"**Fuck this," Pete snapped, grabbing his crutches and shifting slightly so he could slide off of the bench, standing up and jamming his hands into them, balancing on them in a way that had become second nature to him now. **

"**Pete, wait up mate," Dave called as he watched him limp away from the group. **

**Staring at Bovver helplessly, he shook his head and reached out, gently slugging the younger man on the shoulder. "He'll come round, Bov. He's just pissed at the moment,"**

"**I know," he nodded. "Go after him, make sure he's alright,"**

**Nodding, Dave broke into a run after Pete who he noted had become a lot more agile on those crutches than he was a few weeks back. Staring at the rest of the boys, he nodded to them and then turned, making his way back to the pub, back to the blokes who he would convince himself were actually his mates just so he could get through another night without falling apart. **

* * *

"**Grenade,"**

"**What, where?"**

"**Right in front of you, you daft cunt!"**

"**Where? It's not on my radar!"**

"**You're talking bollocks, mate look in the bottom left hand corner of the screen, see that bright red thing that's blinking at you? **_**That's **_**a fucking grenade!"**

"**Swill, press square, mate!"**

"**Fuck off, I'm still trying to find this radar,"**

"**There, you prick! Swill, mate…aw, sod it, just run you fat bastard!"**

" **What's that beeping noise….aw fuck it!"**

**Throwing down the playstation controller, Swill turned to the lads on the various sofas and chairs behind him who were shaking their heads in disappointment. **

"**What?" he shouted. **

"**Mate, d'you think I yell, 'grenade' for a laugh or something?" Ned shook his head. "It was right in front of you."**

"**Piss off," he snapped. "Who's up next?"**

"**I am," Dave grinned, pushing himself off of the sofa. **

"**Are you fuck," Ike frowned. "I gave my last go to you so you can piss right off,"**

"**Nah," Dave shook his head, picking up the controller and flopping down in the massive bean bag. "If you remember, I traded you my slice of pizza for your next two goes. You ate the pizza, didn't you?"**

"**Yeah," he nodded. **

"**So quit being a bitch and give me your go," he grinned, pressing start and focusing on the task at hand. The front door slammed shut and Pete turned his head towards the double doors which led to the hallway, Allie's voice drifting down it and making him smile. **

"**You can't put it on me, my accent was way better than yours," she laughed. **

"**Oh screw you, blondie," Lara shot back. "They were all for my little speech until you started barging in with 'that's hot' every few seconds,"**

**Stepping into the living room they both stopped and dropped their shopping bags, the six men laying unceremoniously about the room surrounded by food and drink glancing behind them to smile at the two women. **

"**Oh my God," Lara raised her eyebrows. "Someone's filming a Budweiser commercial in our house,"**

"**Ooooh, Pringles," Allie practically skipped over to the coffee table, snatching the tin of sour cream and chive flavoured crisps and shoving a handful into her mouth. **

"**Attractive, Allie," Lara told her. **

"**I only work with what God gave me," the blonde answered, sticking her tongue out which had chewed up food on it and making the red head roar with laughter. **

"**Oi," Pete nudged her with his good foot where he was lying on the large feather sofa by the bay window. "How about a kiss?"**

"**Food first," she mumbled, diving into the tin for seconds. "Kiss later,"**

"**Just for that you owe me a cheeky ha…" Obviously remembering his mates were still in the room, Pete stopped and laughed at Allie's expression. "You owe me a kiss," he told her. "Why're you so hungry anyway,"**

"**We haven't eaten today," she told him, rummaging through the biscuit tin, hoping she hadn't eaten all the Bounty's. Shit, she had. **

"**Don't suppose you fancy one of these, do you?" she looked up at Swill who was holding up double Bounty bar and squealed happily, running over to him and pulling him into a huge hug. **

"**You cheeky fuck," Pete laughed. "When did you get your mitts on that?"**

"**I got it when I went into that newsagents to buy some more fags," he winked at the blonde. **

"**I actually love you," she told him, clutching the chocolate bar to her chest. **

"**All the ladies do," Swill nodded, kissing the top of her head and pushing her gently back over to where Pete was laying. **

"**So how come you 'aven't eaten today?" he asked her, frowning slightly. He didn't want to fuss over her, partly because he didn't put it past her to punch him in the face, but she was pregnant now, she had to eat. **

"**Well, Big Red over there," she pointed at Lara who was now sat next to Ned, in the process of cracking open a bottle of corona. "Told me she had reservations for lunch at the Ivy,"**

"**I did," Lara told her. "They just forgot to write it in the book,"**

"**Uh-huh," Allie rolled her eyes. "And so to try and get in, she comes up with the genius plan of trying to convince the maitre'd that we were Paris Hilton and Lindsay Lohan out for a late lunch,"**

**The boys immediately started pissing themselves, Dave even having to pause the game for a moment while he collected himself. **

"**Suffice it to say, we failed to get in," Allie giggled. **

"**He would have bought it if your boobs were smaller," Lara pointed out. **

"**Oh, it had nothing to do with the fact that I have no resemblance to her at all, huh?" she teased. **

"**Thank fuck for that," Pete chuckled. "That bird is a mutant, I swear. It looks like the head of a fucking ferret on a 12 year old boy's body,"**

**Laughing, Allie walked over and perched on the edge of the sofa, leaning down carefully and kissing him gently, shifting even closer when he ran his hand up her leg to rest on her thigh. **

"**Oi!" Swill shouted. "No PDA's while the rest of us are single, its fucking depressing,"**

**Pulling back from Pete reluctantly, Allie peered down at his t-shirt and narrowed her eyes. **

"**Where you wearing this yesterday?" she asked. **

"**Yeah," he nodded with a boyish smirk. "I'm running outta clothes," he pulled her back down and nipped her bottom lip with his teeth. "I might just 'ave to start not wearing any at all,"**

"**Spoken like a true man-whore," Allie giggled, drumming her fingers against his chest. "Is Matt still staying at yours?"**

"**Yeah, why?" he frowned. **

"**I have to go out and grab something from the office, so I can swing by on the way home and get some clothes for you," she offered. "Any books or anything you want?"**

"**Allie, you don't 'ave to do that," he shook his head. **

"**Oh it's alright," she grinned. "I'm sure you'll think of some way to pay me back," winking at him and bending down to kiss him once more, she stood up and grabbed another handful of Pringles, shoving them into her mouth and munching happily. "D'you want a lift to the office?" she patted the top of Lara's head. **

"**Oh, actually can I be really cheeky?" the red head smiled at her. "I'm supposed to be having dinner with Harry in an hour, can you give me a lift to the station?"**

"**Where's he taking you?" Allie asked, amused. It hadn't taken as long as she's thought it would to get used to the idea of her brother dating her best friend, she actually thought it was pretty cute now. **

"**I don't know," she smiled. "He said it was a surprise,"**

"**When blokes say that it usually means they've either got no money or they're trying to sound romantic just to get laid," Swill told her. **

"**Either way I'm happy," Lara winked. **

"**Oh God, I can't hear things like that," Allie covered her ears. "Come on, move your Bounty hogging arse,"**

"**Ugh," Dave shook his head. "Tell me you don't like 'em now?"**

"**No," Allie slung her bag over her shoulder. "She just licks off the chocolate and then lets me eat the coconut,"**

"**That was everyone wins," Lara explained with a shrug. **

"**The chocolate is the best bit," Allie complained. **

"**Ugh, whatever chunk," Lara told her playfully. "Let's have this discussion after you're done doing the nine month truffle shuffle, shall we?"**

**Pete laughed loudly along with the boys as Allie chased Lara down the hall yelling 'you're brother shagging arse is mine!'. **

**There was a slight burst of giggling and shrieking from the hallway before both girls yelled their goodbyes, promising to be back later. **

**Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Pete watched with a smile on his face as Allie giggled at something Lara was saying, the gentle breeze blowing her honey coloured hair out of her face as she turned to the window almost as though she **_**felt **_**him looking at her and smiled before getting into the car. **

"**Oi, Dunham," **

**He snapped out of his reverie to see Ike staring at him, holding out the playstation control with an expectant look on his face. **

"**It's your turn mate,"**

"**Alright then," Pete took it out of Ike's hands and pressed start, grinning when his character appeared on stage. "Let me show you lads how its done."**

* * *

"**I'm going out," **

**Sarah Hatcher didn't bother looking up from where she was folding the bed sheet back; she could see him standing in the doorway, his large, intimidating frame taking up half the space as he stared at her stoically. **

"**I'll be home for dinner," Tommy told her, growing angry at her lack of response. "Am I talking to myself 'ere or what?"**

"**I heard you," she told him quietly, her voice clipped and controlled. **

**It had only taken a week for the news of Lee Esdon's death to spread through Millwall; Sarah had seen the boys mother out in the supermarket the other day, she was so pale, so thin that there was barely anything left of her. Vicki Esdon was a shell of the woman she once had been, not that Sarah had known her particularly well. Her boys had been at the same school as Dylan but they'd kept their distance from each other, more than aware of the dangers that awaited them in the forms of their respective husbands if they even dared consider becoming anything more than passing shadows at the school gate. **

**Now that woman, that same woman who would laugh with the other mums every morning and who would always bring cake in for the boys' birthdays was left with no children. **

**And Sarah Hatcher was almost certain that the man standing in her doorway, the man she had called her husband for the past two decades was responsible for it.**

"**I'm not bringing my phone, so if you need to call someone, call James," he told her referring to the youngster who'd been working as his apprentice at the garage. He was a good kid, Sarah had actually started to think that Tommy was using him as a replacement for Dylan, but she wouldn't dare say that to him. Unconsciously reaching up to run her finger along the scar from where he had hit her in the kitchen not long ago, she shuddered, remembering just how dangerous her husband could be. **

"**Tommy?" she called as he turned his back and he stopped. What was she going to say? Please don't leave the house because I'm scared of what you'll do? Biting her lip, Sarah stared down at the bed sheet again and ignored the tears stinging her eyes. "Just um, don't be late. I'm cooking roast beef and I know you hate it when it goes all soggy,"**

**Not giving her an answer, Tommy walked through to the front room, picking up his jacket and patting the pocket to make sure what he needed was still there. Smiling to himself, he pulled it on and strolled out of the flat noticing that the rain clouds had cleared and the once gray sky was now an almost luminous blue. **

**It was going to be a nice day, after all. **

* * *

**It took him a mere 20 minutes to reach Dunham's house, the old brick building with its large blue front door containing a stained glass window peeking out from behind a row of unkempt trees and rose bushes. Standing on the footpath just beside it, he watched intently as the door opened and closed a few times, no one he recognised going in or out. Leaning against the crumbling brick wall, he took a deep breath, the weight in his pocket doubling as he thought about what he was doing. **

**After ten years, he was finally getting revenge for what had been done to his boy; ten years of watching the same moment play over and over in his head. **

**The screams, the look of pure fear and agony in his eyes, the spray of blood which had marked the concrete as the last kick to his sons head knocked him unconscious. **

**Feeling almost physically ill, Tommy looked down at his hands and realised they were trembling; he didn't need to touch his forehead to know he was sweating either. **

**The noise of a car pulling up broke him out of his reverie and he glanced up, the young sounding, sweet voice carrying up the path as she giggled in a manner that was so carefree, it made him clench his fists.**

"**I'm not bringing your speed racer boxers back," the blonde laughed. "What'd you mean why? You openly admitted to me you've had them since you were 19…oh yeah, how would you like it if I said I was wearing the same underwear I had five years ago?...my point exactly,"**

**He watched as she laughed again and pushed the large blue door open, having to use her whole body to do so. It closed again and her laughter ceased as she made her way upstairs. Not giving himself a moment to think, Tommy jumped over the wall and shoved the door open with one hand, glancing up the stairwell and realising she must have taken the lift. He took the steps two at a time, the sweat dripping down his back and chilling his skin. **

**Her voice caught his attention again and he looked up to see a door slightly ajar, the pile of letters outside it listed to a Mr. P. Dunham alerting him to the fact that this was his flat. **

**Tommy stood there for a moment, his eyes darting about the hallway nervously almost as though he was waiting to be found. Reaching his right hand down into his jacket pocket, he pulled the 3 inch blade out of his pocket and stared down at it, catching his warped reflection in the steel finish. **

**Again he heard her laughter from inside the flat, it clashed with the visions he had in his head of his son lying motionless on the ground, blood trickling out of his head and his right eye as the paramedics towered over him, trying to snag a hold of the life which Tommy knew just from looking at him was no longer there. **

**His stomach clenched at the memory and he walked slowly towards the front door, his fist tightening around the handle of the blade as he stepped into the flat and shut the door behind him. **

* * *

**Pete sat on his bed looking out at the pool as the crystal blue surface twinkled teasingly in the sunshine which had recently broken through the cloud. Allie had promised to be back in less than an hour which gave him time to look through the gift she had put together for him. **

"**Oi!" Steve shouted from the kitchen. "D'you want a beer or are you still on those fucked up pain killers?"**

"**Yeah," Pete laughed. "Better make it a coke mate,"**

**Whilst he had been in the coma, Allie had written a mini letter to him every day so that when he woke up he would be aware of everything he had missed. Smiling at the stupid little drawings she had left on some of the pages, his heart stopped when he came to the copy of her scan she had taped into the book. **

**Running his finger over the unidentifiable lines and blurs, he shook his head in amazement knowing that he was responsible for that thing. He had created it…and in nine months it would be here, looking at him, expecting him to pull his finger out of his arse and do something. **

**Grinning at the thought, he caught sight of the bride and groom doodle in the corner of the page, laughing when he realised that the groom was on crutches and had a football under his arm. **

**He was still staring at the Polaroid of Lara had taken of Allie getting measured at her first appointment with the midwife when the phone rang, causing him to jolt out of his little world. **

**Sighing, he leant across the bed to the nightstand and picked it up, frowning at the unknown number on the screen. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Can I please speak to Pete Dunham?" a young man's voice asked rather urgently. **

"**Uh, speaking," Pete sat up straighter. **

"**Mr Dunham, my name is Dr. Dominic Gray I'm a consultant at the London,"**

"**Ok," Pete felt his heart start to race. What the fuck were they ringing for? He'd been given the all clear last week, all he needed now was Physio for the next month and he'd be fine…what if something had shown up on his last x-ray, what if…**

"**Mr Dunham, your fiancé Alyssa Harding has been admitted and we need you to get down here as quick as you can," **

"**What?" Pete felt all the air in his lungs rush out of his chest so fast he actually worried he would collapse then and there. "What happened to her, is she ok?"**

**Shoving himself up off of the bed, he grabbed his crutches and stumbling through the doorway into the hall where he screamed at Steve to get the car. His entire body was shaking, the coldness sweeping through him making him feel as though he was dying. Oh fuck…if something happened to her….**

**Watching Steve run out of the front door to get his car, he leant against the windowsill and sobbed, fighting the urge to be physically sick as he braced himself on his crutches, the doctors reply to his question still echoing around his head like an air raid siren. **

"_**She's been attacked…there are lacerations to her stomach….we're concerned about the baby."**_

**Limping out to the car as fast as he could without falling over, he practically threw himself into the passenger seat, shouting out in pain when his leg bent at an unexpected angle. Gripping the dashboard, he shook his head, silently telling Steve to just drive, his pain didn't matter right now. **

**Nothing mattered right now. **

**Nothing expect Allie being alive, she had to be…because if she wasn't then neither was he. **

* * *

Come on then, et's have it...give me an R...give me an I...


	39. Part 35: Little By Little

Hope this is ok, I wasn't a huge fan of this when I read it back but the next chapter kind of makes up for it and this is the set up so just try to endure the crapiness if possible. A huge thank you for all the reviews and for taking the time to read this, for that reason alone, you guys are my heroes! xxx

* * *

"**Just one more,"**

**Allie stared up at the ceiling and bit her lip, waiting for unpleasant pull of skin, the stinging sensation rippling over the surface and making her hiss out yet another curse. The last stitch was pulled out of her stomach and she stared down at the pale skin, still marred by the pink marks from Tommy's attack two weeks ago. **

"**All done," the nurse smiled, peeling off her gloves and chucking them into the bin at the end of the bed. "You're lucky, you know," she told Allie, gently touching her stomach. "This could have been much worse,"**

"**Will it scar?" Allie asked, feeling stupid for asking something so trivial at that moment. **

"**No," the nurse smiled. "You'll be right as rain in a few weeks," she picked up the chart and nodded. "And I see that baby is doing brilliantly."**

"**Yeah," she grinned, gently placing a hand on her belly. **

"**Well, just take it easy for a few days," the nurse told her firmly. "No overly hot baths, no swimming, nothing too strenuous and where possible, try not to wear anything too restricting,"**

"**Ok," Allie nodded, sitting up and sliding off of the bed, pulling her t-shirt back down to cover her stomach. The marks from Tommy's attack were still there, reminding her just how lucky she had been…if Bovver hadn't found her and Matt at that very moment….**

**Shuddering, she pushed the thought out of her head, unwilling to think about it anymore. It plagued her dreams almost every night, at a time when she should be thinking about wedding dresses and baby clothes, all she could see every time she shut her eyes was **_**him **_**standing over her with that sick smile on his face, holding the knife against her skin and then pushing down. **

"**You all sorted?"**

**Jumping slightly, she turned and saw Pete limping into the room, gasping when she spotted only one crutch.**

"**Hey!" she laughed. "What's going on with….?"**

"**I went to see Gemma," he told her with an excited boyish grin. "And she basically said that as long as I promise to go easy on the leg, I can lose one crutch,"**

"**And you're ok with that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. She knew what Pete was like, give the boy and inch and he'd run a bloody mile. **

"'**Course I am," he winked at her. "See, now I've got one arm free, it means I can do this,"**

**Reaching out with his right arm, he pulled her to him quickly, silencing her little squeak as he kissed her, smiling against her mouth when she giggled happily and wrapped her arms around him. **

"**So, what'd she say?" Pete whispered against her lips, pulling away just slightly and gesturing to the nurse in the hallway. **

"**I'm fine," Allie smiled. "We both got the all clear,"**

**Placing his palm gently against her stomach, Pete smiled and kissed her forehead; someone up there obviously liked him. **

"**So how about we go get some lunch or something?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. "Spend some proper time together without a police officer or doctor in sight?"**

"**Ah," Pete smirked. "As good as that sounds, I've kinda already said I'd meet Benjamin," he saw the disappointment in her eyes and gulped hard, feeling guilty as hell. "It's only for an hour though, so…"**

"**Pete its fine," she smiled at him. "Go have fun, but just remember, my dad wants to see us later, whatever the hell that's about,"**

"**Oh yeah," Pete frowned. "He's not gonna twat me one around the head again for getting you pregnant, is he?"**

"**No," she laughed. "I think he's finally come to terms with it," she tilted her head. "Although I think plying him with Jack Daniels and convincing him that it was an immaculate conception helped a lot,"**

"**Yeah, well you can thank Swill for that one," Pete chuckled and then glanced at his watch. "Shit, Benjamin's gonna be here in five minutes, I better get downstairs," he looked at her. "You're alright with Steve running you back, aren't you?"**

"**Yeah," she nodded. "Of course," standing on her tip toes, she brushed her lips over his, smiling when he kissed the tip of her nose as she pulled away, peering through the glass and frowning. **

"**Speaking of my brother," Pete shook his head. "Where exactly is the bastard?"**

* * *

**Steve watched as his little brother said something to Allie, making her laugh before reaching out and pulling her to him, their lips meeting repeatedly as they wrapped their arms around one another, ignoring the world outside. **

**Feeling a surge of envy bubbling in the pit of his stomach, Steve pushed himself away from the window and strolled back down the hallway, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. In the four weeks which had passed since Shannon had left him, he'd heard from her about six times, each phone call shorter than the last. She'd put Ben on the phone a few times but it had slowly started to kill him, hearing his sons voice over the line and knowing that he was thousands of miles away. **

**Leaning back against the far wall opposite Allie's room, he stared out of the window down at the small garden below and trying not to think of his wife. **

"**Hey,"**

**He jumped, his blue eyes widening in surprise as he stared into the face of Pete's Physio therapist. Gemma had stopped coming to the house last week, instead giving him a list of things he had to do on his own, which she knew Allie would of course end up forcing him to do. **

"**You ok?" she asked, a strand of light blonde hair falling out of her pony tail and into her eyes. "You look a little…"**

"**Nah," he shook his head, standing up straighter. "I was just in a world of my own," he smirked. "Waiting for them two to sort themselves out,"**

**He gestured through the glass to where Pete and Allie were still kissing, although it looked a little heavier than it had done before. **

"**Oh," Gemma blushed slightly and laughed. "Right,"**

"**How'd you get on with him?" Steve asked her. **

"**Fine," she nodded. "I'm really happy with all the progress he's made; I think he's the most determined patient I've ever worked with,"**

"**By that you mean he's a stubborn bastard you ignores every warning you give him?" Steve smirked. **

"**Yeah, but you've gotta love that about the guy," she cocked her head and laughed. **

**Steve nodded, watching as she tucked the piece of hair back into her pony tail and suddenly, he was struck but how attractive Gemma was. Her dark brown eyes contrasted against the lightness of her hair, her full berry coloured lips forming into a smile as she stared up at him. **

"**Right well," she nodded, tucking her folder under one arm and holding her hand out to him. "I better get going but it was nice seeing you again, Steve,"**

"**Yeah," he nodded. "You too,"**

**Giving him one last smile, she walked away, stopping only when he called out her name. Looking at him expectantly, she drummed her fingers nervously on the side of her folder and watched as he took a step closer to her, nervously running a hand through his hair. **

"**I was just wondering if…ah," he shook his head and laughed. Who was he kidding? He hadn't asked a woman out on a date in over six fucking years. "Did you fancy getting a coffee or something later?"**

"**Sure," she nodded, not taken aback in the slightest. Cringing inwardly, he hoped he hadn't been that obvious with her. "I finish work at 6 so meet me here at 7?"**

"**Yeah," he smiled. "I'll, uh, I'll see you later,"**

**With that, she walked away leaving Steve Dunham lingering in the hallway feeling pretty damn pleased with himself. **

* * *

"**So, run that by me once more, brother," Benjamin tore his eyes away from the huge building in front of him and looked back at Pete who was staring up at it with a huge goofy grin on his face. **

"**This is the church that Allie's parent's got married in," he told him. **

"**Aye," Benjamin nodded. "That bit I got,"**

"**And we're here to book it for me and Allie to get married in," he smirked. "Next month."**

"**Right," Benjamin squinted and tapped his finger on the bonnet of the car. "See that was the bit that confused me just a tad." He took a deep breath and pointed at Pete. "You brought me of all people here to book the church for you and Allie to get married in next month even though she was almost just killed and you're still doing you're uncanny impression of a cockney Forest Gump?"**

"**That's the basis of it, yeah," Pete nodded. **

"**Fuck me, brother," the Scotsman laughed. "Either they've upped your dosage without telling you or you're crazier than I thought,"**

"**Probably both," Pete shrugged, picking up his crutch and taking a deep breath. "You ready?"**

"**Aye," Benjamin laughed, locking the car and following Pete up the small path to the church. "What if they think we're a gay couple here to challenge the Catholic Church and declare our love?"**

"**Well, we'll just have to restrain ourselves and not hold hands, won't we?" Pete laughed. **

"**I'll try," Benjamin sighed. "But only if you let me get one cheeky arse grab in,"**

**They were still laughing when the priest appeared at the doorway, eyeing them up with a mixture of curiosity, fear and apprehension. **

"**Good afternoon," he told them warmly. "You must be Pete," he shook his hand. "And this is…"**

"**Ah, Benjamin William Ellis," Benjamin shook his hand and winked. "I'm not Catholic," he winced. "But I'm not gay either, so there shouldn't a problem with me tagging along right? I mean, he's got his girl pregnant out of wedlock so if you can put up with having her in here, one little atheist should be a piece of cake, aye Father?" he paused and then frowned. "Eh, was Mary married when God had a go? If she wasn't that puts her in the same boat as Allie, doesn't it? So y'know, love thy neighbour and all that…"**

**The priest stared at him in shock as Pete tried his hardest not to start pissing himself; Jesus, he would have been better off bringing Swill. **

"**No," the priest shook his head. "There's no problem at all," he stepped aside. "Come in, please,"**

**Following Pete into the church, Benjamin noticed the blonde man was shaking and could hear the subtle snorts of laughter he was emitting. **

"**Did I just wink at a priest and then proceed to tell him that I wasn't gay so me being in his church wouldn't be an issue?" he whispered. **

"**Yeah, that came right before you compared Allie to the Virgin Mary," Pete snorted, wincing when his laughter came out a lot louder than he wanted it to. **

"**Well, I don't know," Benjamin exclaimed. "I was brought up in Scotland, so I'm far from being a member of Team Jesus. And besides, you're telling me all priests believe in this stuff?" he gestured to the paintings on the walls. "You go ask Father John back there how many times he's gotten rat arsed on the holy wine and used the baptism fountain as a pisser, I can tell you now, Dunham, the number he gives you will be higher than my shag-o-meter."**

"**Ahem," **

**They both turned and met the priests surprisingly amused stare. **

"**This way gentlemen," he nodded towards a door off of the main hall. "I'll talk you through the details and then give you a tour. As I'm in such a good mood, I might even throw in a confession for free. " he smiled at them over his shoulder as they laughed quietly and followed him into the office. **

* * *

**Allie stared out of the window apprehensively as she waited for Pete to get back from wherever the hell he actually was. Steve had offered to stay with her for a while, but she knew he had to get back to work so had made him coffee and a sandwich and then sent him on his way. Sighing lightly, she tore the wrapper off of what was to be her third Bounty of the day and bit into it, feeling a tad bit better as the sweetness of the chocolate erupted on her tongue. **

"**What did Batman say to Robin right before he got into the Batmobile?"**

**Looking up, she stared at Lara with a mixture of amusement and curiosity as she leant against her doorframe and smiled. **

"**I have no idea," she laughed. **

"**He said, 'Robin, will you please get in the Batmobile?'" Lara looked at her deadpan and Allie promptly started pissing herself laughing. **

"**That was awful," she shook her head. **

"**I know," Lara giggled. "But it did the job, look at you, you're smiling,"**

"**Lara, I'm fine," Allie shook her head. **

"**Knock, knock," she interrupted. **

"**Who's there?"**

"**Handsome," Lara smirked. **

"**Handsome who?" Allie giggled. **

"**Hand some of that chocolate to me, I'm starving,"**

**Giggling loudly, Allie patted the bed next to her and grinned when the red head jumped on it, her head coming to rest next to Allie's stomach. Staring at it intently, she squinted one eye shut and then gasped. **

"**You've got a bump!"**

"**Shut up," Allie rolled her eyes. **

"**No, I'm serious, it's teeny, but I can see it," Lara looked up at her and grinned before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a tiny book with a bow on it which she waved in front of Allie's face. "This might cheer you up,"**

**Laughing, Allie took the book from her and bit her lip. **

"**You didn't have to get me this," she shook her head. "This is so sweet,"**

"**I know," Lara sat up slightly and took it back, flicking through it. "It has like, every name you could ever want to give your kid plus a whole bunch of crap about what the names mean," cocking her head she nodded. "Hey, Lara means 'the cheerful one'…who'd have thunk it?"**

"**Lemme see," Allie scooted closer to her, flicking back to the beginning. "Alyssa means 'rational'?" she huffed. "Why'd I get the shit one?"**

"**Because you smell," Lara laughed when the blonde merely stuck her tongue out. "I wonder what Pete means?"**

**Allie looked through the book again and started laughing. **

"**It means 'rock'." She grinned. "Make of that what you will,"**

"**So together, you're 'rational rock'?" Lara raised and eyebrow and Allie laughed again. **

"**Apparently so," she sighed. "This was such a good idea, thank you honey," leaning forward, she kissed Lara's forehead and smiled. "I haven't even really thought about this,"**

"**What?" the red head laughed. "You're pregnant and you haven't thought about names? You, Allie Harding, the girl who refused to call her Barbie 'Barbie' and spent hours on end trying to find a name that would stand out from all the other dolls,"**

"**I know, it's scandalous," she smiled, picking at the bed linen. "I don't know, it's just lately, with everything going on, I haven't really had time to think about…" she shook her head. "You know what's awful, is that Pete and I, we haven't even sat down and talked about this,"**

"**You don't think he's happy?" Lara frowned. **

"**Oh God, no," Allie shook her head vehemently. "I know how much he wants this baby, I mean the look he had in his eyes when I first told him…I don't know, I just…I want it to be normal from now on,"**

**Pete gulped from where he was stood just outside the door, resting his forehead against the door frame. Of course she wanted to have a normal life for a while, all he'd done the last few months was turn her life up onto its arse and even though she never said anything, he knew how much it got to her sometimes. **

**Taking a deep breath, he nudged the door open and limped through, smiling at the two women lying side by side on the bed, Lara still holding the book above them, pointing something out. **

"**Alright?" Pete grinned when they both looked up at him in surprise. **

"**Hey gimpy," Lara smiled back as she climbed off of the bed. **

"**Don't suppose you fancy babysitting Benjamin for ten minutes, do you?" Pete winked at her. **

"**Ugh," she rolled her eyes. "If I must," walking around him, she made her way down the corridor. "But if he tries to make me play Braveheart with him again, I'm not above punching him in the throat,"**

**Chuckling to himself, Pete turned his attention back to Allie who was sat on the end of the bed, smiling softly at him. **

"**What've you got there?" he nodded towards the book. **

"**This, oh, um…" she laughed and held it up. "Lara got for us, it's a book of names. Yours means 'rock' in case you're interested,"**

"**Funny," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I thought it meant 'fit as fuck',"**

"**Oh my God, it does," Allie gasped, looking in the book and smirking. "How didn't we spot that before?"**

**Laughing, he hopped over to stand in front of her and bent his head down, brushing some hair off of her neck and kissing the soft skin underneath. **

"**The last few weeks have been shit," he told her, meeting her eyes dead on. "I know how much you've had to put up with, how much you've been through and I'm sorry."**

"**What?" she frowned. "Don't be daft, I'm fine,"**

"**Allie," he shook his head and that one word, in that tone of voice was enough to make her quit her feeble attempt at playing little miss sunshine. "So I figured we needed something good, something fun,"**

"**Right," she narrowed her eyes at him and toyed with the zip on his sweater. "Should I be scared?" she joked. **

"**What are you doing on the 26****th**** of May?" he asked her with a small smile. **

"**Um," she laughed. "I don't know…working maybe? Trying to explain to Swill for the thousandth time why I won't let him deliver our baby?"**

**Pete laughed and shook his head, leaning in and kissing her softly, resting his weight solely on his left leg so that he would pull her closer, their faces only inches apart. **

"**Marry me," he whispered. **

"**What?" she shook her head, her breath catching as he kissed her again so lightly that she barely felt it. **

"**Marry me on the 26****th**** of May," he watched her eyes widen and smiled. "That's where I was this morning, I went with Ben to the church your parents got married in," he nodded. "If we want it, it's ours."**

"**Pete," she breathed out, tears stinging her eyes. God damned hormones…**

"**I need this," he told her. "I **_**want**_** this more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I know that it's been shit lately and that I haven't been there for you but you, Allie," he smiled. "You and this baby are the most important things in the world to me and I want to do this properly, because I love you, I love you so much and we deserve this. No fuck ups, no GSE, just us," he cupped her face in his hands. "So go on, marry me."**

**He watched slightly horrified as a single tear dripped down her cheek and she shook her head, her bottom lip trembling. **

**Oh, fuck. He thought he'd been doing the right thing and yet he'd somehow managed to fuck up **_**again.**_**Suddenly, her mouth was on his, kissing him deeply and it took him all of a millisecond to start kissing her back. He was slowly starting to lose control, his mind racing as he revelled in the feel of her tongue brushing over his. **

"**Yes," she whispered, pulling away too soon for his liking. "Let's do it,"**

"**Yeah?" he grinned. "You sure about this?"**

**He'd asked her that same question in the Abbey four years ago, right after they'd almost broken up and right before he'd kissed her, terrifying her as it suddenly hit home that she was in love with him. **

"**Allie?" he prompted again. "Are you sure, baby? I don't want you to do this if…"**

**Placing her finger on his lips, she shook her head and smiled broadly, ignoring the tears streaming from her eyes. **

"**I'm sure," she nodded. "I always have been since that first night on the train,"**

**Pete stared at her for a long moment and suddenly something inside him snapped; he reached down to where she was knelt on the edge of the bed and pulled her knees up so she fell backwards onto the bed. **

"**Pete!" she cried, laughing as she bounced on the mattress before lying still and looking up at him. "What are you-…"**

**Throwing his crutch onto the floor, he quickly assessed what he needed to do and then carefully began climbing onto the bed. **

"**Baby, please don't get hurt…" **

**He shook his head, smirking at her as he tried not to show how much pain he was in, positioning himself above her and nearly passing out from the pleasure of having her this close to him again. **

"**I got this," he nodded, silencing any more of her protests by crashing his mouth down on top of hers. He felt her smile into the kiss as her hands started fighting desperately with the zip on his sweater whilst his hands couldn't decide what they wanted to do, running all over her body until she was squirming happily underneath him. **

**This was all he cared about; her and him together, not worrying about anything. **

**His hands were still resting on her stomach, just above the buckle of her belt; moaning into his mouth, she lifted her hips, urging him to take them off which he didn't need all that much convincing to do. **

**They were happy and that was all that mattered, and for the first time in two months, as Pete Dunham stared down at the gorgeous woman underneath him, his future wife, the mother of his child, he felt like there was nothing that could screw this up. **

* * *

**Lara raised an eyebrow to the ceiling as she heard another crash from Allie's bedroom. **

"**You reckon they're alright up there?" Benjamin asked, shoving another Kettle chip into his mouth. **

**The crash was then followed by a giggle and then a loud moan which left even Lara blushing. **

"**Oh, I think they're fine," she laughed, shaking her head and turning her attention back to her tuna salad sandwich. Another, much louder shout came from upstairs, the distinct cry of 'Pete!' seeming to echo through the kitchen. **

"**Fancy listening to the radio?" Lara asked, turning on the old school, bright blue transistor radio that she had found at a market years back and allowing the sound of the Kooks to fill the large room. **

"**So explain to me again how you actually managed to compare Allie to the Virgin Mary?" she giggled. **

"**I'll tell you what I told Forest Gump up there," he snorted. "We Scotsmen believe in three things: Mel Gibson, Malt Whiskey and our Mother's short bread," he ignored her laughter and took a bite of his bacon sandwich. "Jesus does not factor into it,"**

"**Did you explain that to the priest in confession?" she teased. **

"**Aye," he rolled his eyes. "Along with the fact that I once told a girl in a pub that Ewan McGregor was my half brother to get her into bed,"**

"**Did it work?" Lara raised an eyebrow. **

"**Like a charm," he winked. "Although I'm running out of attractive Scottish actors to lie about," he shrugged. "No girl really wants to ride the highland pony after you tell her your dad is Billy Connelly, do they?"**

**Lara almost choked on her drink as she laughed, shaking her head at him. **

"**You, my boy are immensely wrong," she snorted. The doorbell rang and she stood up, groaning in frustration before taking one more bite of her sandwich and jogging into the hallway. The doorbell rang again and she frowned. **

"**Yeah, hold on!" she called, yanking the large door open and smiling when she saw Dave standing there still in his pilot's outfit. "Happy Birthday to me," she joked, frowning when he didn't so much as crack a smile. **

"**Its Pete 'ere?" he asked in a rush. **

"**Um," she glanced up the staircase. "He's a little…busy at the moment, why?"**

"**It's Bovver," he told her, the fatigue from his four hour flight to Italy finally hitting him. "Swill called me when I landed 'cos he couldn't get through to Pete,"**

"**Why?" Lara panicked. "What's happened now? Is he ok?"**

"**He's been arrested," Dave sighed. "They're pinning him for Tommy's murder."**

* * *

The time has come for you to be nice and press that little button on the left...y'know, the one that says Submit Review? Go on, it'll be a laugh if nothing else.


	40. Part 36: The Echo From Before

Reviews were awesome! Thank you to everyone who took the time! In fact they put me in such a good mood that here I am with yet another update! Comedy note: The name Edge (see the opening line) is actually a name in a baby book. My sister in law is expecting and she had a book so I was flicking through it and seriously, Edge is apparently a name. As is 'Walk'. Go figure... ;) anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"**Edge?" Pete frowned, wondering if he was reading it right. "Who the fuck would call their kid 'Edge'?"**

"**Edge Dunham sounds pretty cool though," Allie teased him, snuggling deeper into his chest and kissing the skin there, trying to remember the last time she had felt this content. **

"**Why don't we just call him 'Shelf'?" Pete laughed. "Or how about 'Drawer'?"**

**Smiling, Allie pushed herself up and looked down at him as he flicked through the book. **

"**What?" he asked her, catching the look she was wearing. **

"**You said 'he'," she poked his chest. "You think it's a boy,"**

"**It'd make sense," he told her. **

"**How?" she laughed. "Unless you have all male making sperm…"**

"**Nah," he chuckled. "But think about it, I was one of two boys. You're parents belted out two boys,"**

"**What about me?" she protested. "Or are you ignoring my severe lack of manhood?"**

"**No," Pete smirked mischievously at her. "I'm thanking God for it, otherwise what we just did would be pretty fucked up," reaching down, he tucked her hair behind her ears and then ran his hands down her naked back before glancing back at the book. "Allie can be a blokes name,"**

"**So, Pete can be a girl's name," she told him. **

"**No, it can't," he laughed. "How many birds do you know called Pete?"**

"**I knew a girl called Petra and everyone called her Pete," she wrinkled her nose. "Of course she did turn out to be a lesbian which explained a lot…" turning so that she was lying on her side, she rested her hand on his stomach, her fingers drumming rhythmically against the muscle underneath. **

"**So what do you want?" she asked him. **

"**What, right now?" he raised an eyebrow and flung the book off of the bed, determined to pull her down to him. **

"**I meant a boy or a girl," she laughed, playfully fighting with him. **

**Smiling, Pete pushed her onto her back and shifted down as gently as he could without moving his knee too much to rest against her stomach. **

"**I just want you," he told her, then looked at her tummy. "And I want whoever this is," he kissed it softly. "To just be happy and healthy and maybe end up playing as Captain of the Hammers,"**

**Allie laughed and shook her head, drawing invisible patterns on his shoulder blades with her finger tips. **

"**So you **_**do**_** want a boy," she giggled as his tongue gently traced circles around her belly button. **

"**Not necessarily," he told her with a grin. "She could be the first female captain to ever play for 'em,"**

"**Right," she smiled, biting her lip when his hands moved down her legs to stroke her thighs. His kisses were getting firmer and she could tell from the way he was shifting uncomfortably that he was getting worked up again. **

"**So what'd you make of Joshua?" he mumbled against her chest as he kissed his way slowly back to her mouth. **

"**Joshua Dunham," she nodded thoughtfully. "Its nice, but I thought…" she trailed off. **

"**What?" Pete looked up at her, resting his head on her chest and pressing his lips against her throat. **

"**I thought maybe you'd want to give it your dad's name…y'know if it was a boy obviously," she laughed quietly. **

"**Nah," Pete whispered, his eyes darkening. He'd thought about it a few times, about carrying on the family tradition but his dad had been far from qualifying as a decent bloke and he didn't want his family associated with that. "We can name if after yours if you like, carry on the whole Richard thing…"**

**She looked at him sympathetically and shook her head, her thumb brushing over his cheek bone. **

"**Three Richard's in one family?" she smiled lightly, hoping to make him laugh. "I'd rather call the kid Edge,"**

**Pete laughed and buried his face in her neck, gently kissing the skin and then pushing himself up so he could look into her eyes. **

"**I love you, you know that?" he brushed a damp strand of hair off of her face and smiled. **

"**I love you, too," she told him honestly. "Even when you are minutely crippled and horny,"**

"**Damnit woman, that's when I'm at my best," he smirked as she giggled loudly and shook her head.**

**His lips were hovering above hers again when the loud knock on her bedroom door made them both freeze, for a moment feeling like two teenagers caught doing something they shouldn't be. **

"**Uh, Allie?" Lara's voice drifted through. "Pete?"**

"**Yeah?" Allie called back. **

"**Sorry to raid the love shack but um, Dave is here," she bit her lip. **

"**Oh," Allie frowned, shrugging at Pete who was looking at her equally confused. "We'll be out in a sec, ok?"**

"**Ok," Lara called back. "Sorry again!" she shouted after a short pause, her footsteps fading out into the hallway as she ran back downstairs. **

"**No rest for the crippled, huh, Dunham?" Allie teased, gently easing out from under him and reaching for her underwear. **

"**I thought Dave was in Italy," he shook his head. "What's so fucking urgent that he had to come straight 'ere from the airport?"**

**Shaking her head, Allie pulled Pete's hoodie on over her jeans and turned to face him as he sat on the edge of the bed managing to have successfully tugged his boxers back on. **

"**You ok?" she asked, picking up his t-shirt and walking over to him. "Let me help,"**

"**Nah, babe, you're alright" he shook his head, pulling her down to his level and kissing her deeply. "You go and see what's 'appening down there, I'll be out in a sec."**

"**Ok," she nodded, letting go of his hand and stepping out into the hallway, jogging down the large curving staircase into the foyer where she could hear voices drifting out of the kitchen. **

"**This is the last thing they fucking need right now," Lara snapped. "They're both just getting back on track and-…"**

"**Allie," Benjamin spoke loudly, interrupting Lara and drawing her attention to the petite girl stood nervously in the doorway. "You alright, sweetheart?"**

"**Yeah," she smiled, turning her attention back to Dave. "Hey,"**

"**Oi, oi, gorgeous," he smiled, stepping in and wrapping her up in a huge hug. "You look beautiful,"**

**She smiled, tightening her grip on his shoulders as he pulled away. "Dave, what's going on?"**

"**Listen, why don't we just wait for Pete to get down 'ere and-…" **

"**Dave," she interrupted him, looking him in the eye. "Come on, please."**

"**It's Bovver," he sighed. "The ol' bill nicked him last night when he was coming out of work,"**

"**What?" she hissed. **

"**They're doin' 'im for Tommy's murder." He watched as the blonde's eyes widened and she shook her head slowly. **

"**He didn't kill him," she protested. "He saved me, he saved Matt, how can they…"**

"**Oi," Dave cupped her face with his hands and shushed her. "It's alright darlin' we'll get this sorted, I promise you,"**

"**Get what sorted?" Pete frowned, his eyes seeking out Allie who was still standing close to Dave, shaking her head in disbelief. **

"**Pete, we was trying to call you, mate," Dave sighed. "Believe me if we could 'ave told you earlier…"**

"**Told me what?" he snapped. "What's 'appened now?"**

"**Bovver's been arrested," he replied sadly. "The ol' bill are convinced he murdered Tommy,"**

"**It was self defence!" Pete shouted. **

"**Try explaining that to them," Dave shrugged. **

"**What if me and Matt went to see them?" Allie looked at Pete. "We were there, we saw what happened, if they knew what Tommy was like…"**

"**If we mention Tommy, the whole lot of us are right fucking in it," Dave shook his head. "If they knew we were GSE, they'd bury 'im faster than you can say 'not guilty'."**

"**So we don't mention the firm," Pete decided. "We just tell them what happened at the flat,"**

"**What about you?" Allie asked him. "If we tell them what happened to you…"**

"**No fucking way," he laughed. "They find out I'm the Major of the GSE and I'll be Bov's fucking cellmate."**

"**I thought the yank went to the police about that anyway?" Benjamin piped up.**

"**He did," Pete shook his head, recalling Matt's utter stupidity. "But he didn't mention nothing to do with what the fight was over, they know Tommy tried to kill us, but they don't know why."**

"**Right sod this," Allie snapped, shoving her feet into Lara's Sketchers which were sat by the counter. "We're going to that station now,"**

"**What?" Pete frowned. "Are you feeling alright?"**

"**Pete," she levelled her gaze with his. "Bovver saved my life, he saved Matt's life, he saved our baby," she shook her head. "This is the least we owe him,"**

**With that, she didn't wait for any of them, instead pulling open the front door and storming across the gravelled courtyard to her car. **

"**Fuck me," Dave let out a deep breath. "That's one 'ell of a girl you've got there, eh, Dunham?"**

"**Yeah," Pete smiled. He never thought the day would come when Allie would be so protective of Bov of all people, but then like she'd said, they owed him this. "She's fuckin' amazing."**

* * *

"**Well I must say that this is a little unexpected," the policeman raised his eyebrows as he slid into the booth across from Allie and met her eyes. "You do realise that as a key witness you would have been called in within the next few days?"**

"**I'm here now," she shrugged. "So I guess I saved you a phone call,"**

**The police man chuckled, apparently aware that he was up against a very determined girl. **

"**So you're here in regards to a Mr. Stuart Bovverington, am I right?" he looked at her patiently.**

"**He didn't kill anyone," she snapped. **

"**Straight to the point, aren't you?" he laughed, slightly taken aback. **

"**Tommy Hatcher wasn't a nice bloke," she informed them. **

"**We're aware of Mr. Hatcher's criminal record," he nodded. "But are you aware of your good friend Stuarts?" flipping open a folder, he scanned the pages and shook his head. "Six accounts of ABH over four years," he whistled. "That's a big number,"**

"**I don't care about what he did in the past," Allie sighed. "I'm here to talk about the fact that he's not a murderer."**

**Raising his eyebrows, the officer opened another folder and cleared his throat before speaking. **

"**Smashed eye sockets, collapsed oesophagus, punctured lung, multiple rib fractures and a cranial injury…" he looked up at the blonde. "This is just the basic injuries reported by the coroner who worked on Mr Hatcher, would you like me to continue?"**

"**I'm pregnant," she slammed her hand down on the desk. "I'm two months pregnant and I had a man standing over me with a knife pressed against my stomach, threatening to kill my child. Matt was lying in the corner of the room with a whole in his knee drifting in and out of consciousness, if Bov…" she caught herself. "If **_**Stuart **_**hadn't been there I don't doubt for a second that both of us would be dead,"**

"**Mr. Hatcher threatened you?" he narrowed his eyes. **

"**No, he didn't threaten me," she spat. "He went through with it. Call the London, ask them, I was admitted with multiple wounds to my stomach, and yes, before you ask, I very nearly lost my baby, so you explain to me once more why you're prosecuting a man who did nothing other than protect his friends,"**

"**Miss Harding…"**

"**I'm not condoning that level of violence," she shook her head vehemently. "I wish that Bovver hadn't killed him because that man didn't deserve to die, he deserved to rot in prison for what he'd done. But if you want me to sit here and tell me that Bovver shouldn't have done what he did then you're wasting your time because he did the right thing."**

**The officer looked at her in shock for a moment and Allie panicked trying to gauge whether or not she had gone too far. And if she had…was it possible to blame it on the hormones? **

"**Miss Harding, I'm going to ask D.I Gardner here to take a formal statement from you and then I'll be back to talk to you,"**

"**Fine," she nodded, glancing at the other man across from her, who looked much less severe than his partner. "I've never been that scared before," she told the other man, halting him as he reached for the door handle. "I honestly thought I was going to die…I'm not saying that Bovver is saint," she snorted. "Far from it, but he's not a killer."**

"**Thank you, Miss Harding," he nodded, smiling slightly and pointing at Gardner. "Now just make sure you tell him that as well."**

* * *

"**So what'd you say to 'em exactly?" Pete looked at Matt as he handed the yank a bottle of beer from the fridge and followed him across the large hallway back into the living room where he'd left Allie in the safe hands of the GSE. **

"**Nothing that useful," he scoffed. "I was unconscious through most of it. All I remember is talking to Allie and then the pain in my leg and then it all kinda goes…hazy,"**

"**I know I was a bit of a cunt to you," Pete stopped him with a hand on his shoulder as they neared the living room doors. "After I came out of hospital,"**

"**Pete, I get it, ok?" Matt shook his head. "It was a tense couple of weeks and…"**

"**I almost lost Allie," the blonde man gulped and Matt swore he saw tears in the corners of his eyes. "I almost lost my kid, I thought I was gonna die," he laughed. "Everything was beyond fucked up mate and I'm sorry if I took it out on you, yeah?"**

"**You didn't," Matt pressed. **

"**Fuck me, was it with you yanks, eh?" Pete sighed. "Just take the fuckin apology, trust me I don't dish 'em out very often."**

"**Yeah, I can tell," Matt joked. **

"**You cheeky fuck," he laughed. "You're lucky I'm on crutches sunshine,"**

**Rolling his eyes, Matt pushed through the door, the two of them still laughing only to be shushed by the members of the GSE, who looked at them with angry eyes. **

"**What?" Pete frowned. **

"**Allie's asleep," Dave told him in a whisper. "We thought it'd be good for her,"**

"**I read in some book," Swill chimed in. "That pregnant birds need an extra hours sleep every night." He stared at the sleeping blonde and then quirked an eyebrow. "D'you know her feet will get bigger n' all?"**

"**Not to mention her ti-…" **

"**Ned," Ike stared at him in horror. "Are you that fucking thick or do you actually **_**want **_**to die?" he jerked his head over to where Pete was stood glaring at him. **

"**Sorry mate," Ned shrugged and pushed his beer away. "No more cheeky mid afternoon Fosters for me,"**

"**Come on," Pete nodded towards the door off of the living room which led to the study. "Let's go in 'ere, I don't wanna wake her up."**

**Limping past her, he bent down and smoothed some hair off of her face, gently brushing his lips over her temple and whispering something none of the other boys could make out before following them into the large room next door. **

"**What're we gonna do about Bov, Pete?" Ike shook his head. "What if he goes down for this?"**

"**He won't," Pete shook his head. "He can't…"**

"**He did kill Tommy though," Keith winced at the looks he got. "Mate, they're not gonna give 'im a tap on the fucking wrist for beating someone to death, are they?"**

"'**Ave I ever told you how reassuring it is to 'ave you around, Keith?" Swill snapped. "You know you should look into some kinda career in counselling, mate,"**

"**Don't fucking start with me, son," the older man snarled. "I am not in the fucking mood to deal with your bollocks today,"**

"**Oh really, 'cos the rest of us feeling living 'aving a proper fucking party," Swill laughed. "Y'know what better reason to whip out the ol' party 'ats that seeing one of your oldest mates getting thrown into the nick for GBH?"**

"**Right," Keith hissed, shoving himself away from the desk he was leaning against and starting towards him. **

"**Enough," Pete stood up and shoved him backwards as hard as he could without falling off balance. "No one wants to 'ear you two avin' some petty little bitch fight right now, so how's about you sit down and shut up otherwise you can fuck off," he looked at Swill. "And I mean both of ya,"**

**Knowing better than to mess with the Major even if he was injured, both men backed off, throwing each other what Pete assumed was meant to be an apologetic glance. **

"**Lads," he shook his head. "Come off it, yeah? We've got enough on our plates without 'aving crack at each other at every chance,"**

**Nodding, Keith leant back against the large oak desk in the centre of the room as Swill settled back against the door. **

"**What'd they say to you?" Dave cast a glance at Matt. "Did they give you any idea of what they're doing?"**

"**Nope," Matt shrugged and shook his head. "Every time I tried to ask about Bovver they just shot me down,"**

"**Allie said it was the same with her," Pete sighed. "Fuckin' pigs will do anything to keep us sweatin',"**

**His phone suddenly began to ring and rolling his eyes, he pulled it out of his pocket, frowning at the unknown number. **

"'**Ello?" he mumbled. **

"**Ah, hi there," an unfamiliar female voice drifted shrilly down the line. "Am I speaking to Peter Dunham?"**

"**Pete," he answered. "But yeah, who's this?"**

"**My name is Philippa Hill, I'm Stuart's landlady, he has you down as his first reference,"**

**Pete winced realising that the old bill had more than likely got onto her and told her what was happening; Pete didn't pretend to understand the housing market but he had to guess that having a supposed attempted murderer living in your building could be good for business. **

"**Yeah," he sighed. "Uh, what can I do for you?"**

"**Well I was just wondering if there was any way you could pick up the rest of Stuart's belongings today?" she paused. "It's just I'll want to show people around as quickly as possible and-.."**

"'**Old on," Pete snapped. "You're kicking 'im outta his flat when he's not even there?"**

"**I'm sorry?" the woman asked. **

"**Look, I know this ain't exactly an ideal situation but what's he supposed to do when he gets out and-…"**

"**Mr. Dunham, I have no idea what you're on about," the woman told him curtly. "Stuart was here about an hour ago, he packed up most of his stuff and then left. As his referee I thought you wouldn't mind coming by and collecting what he has obviously chosen to leave as a parting gift,"**

**Pete's heart starting thumping in his chest; this bird sounded old, but not old enough to imagine one of her tenants moving out and signing off their contract. **

"**Are you sure about this?" he asked her urgently. "He was there this afternoon?"**

"**An hour, maybe an hour and a half ago, yes," she seemed confused. "Why?"**

"**I'll be right there." He told her hanging up the phone and looking at the boys. **

"**You alright, Pete?" Ike asked. **

"**Mate, something very fucking weird is goin' on," he shook his head. "That was Bov's landlady saying that Bov moved out this afternoon and would I mind going by and picking up the rest of 'is shit,"**

"**There's no way," Matt shook his head. "We've only been back for what…2 hours, maybe three?" **

"**How the fuck would she have seen Bov?" Swill laughed. "He's still in the nick for Gods sake!"**

"**Unless…" Dave trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. **

"**Unless what?" Pete snapped. **

"**They might 'ave released him," he shrugged. "If they didn't press charges then they would 'ave let him go straight away,"**

"**Right," Pete shoved himself up right and pointed at Swill, Dave, Ned, Ike and Keith. "You lot stay 'ere and look after Allie for me, if she wakes up when I'm gone, you do not even fucking think of telling 'er where I am, 'cos she'll 'ave a fucking fit," they nodded and he turned to Matt. "You," he tossed him his car keys. "Are driving me,"**

"**To Bovver's place?" Matt frowned. "I don't know how to get there,"**

"**We're not going to Bov's place, he's not there." Pete shook his head as he limped out into the hallway. "I've gotta make a stop at Steve's first so you can drop me there,"**

"**So how do you know where Bovver is?" the Yank frowned. **

"**He's my best mate, Matt," Pete shook his head. "I can read the bastard like the back of my hand. And I know where he is,"**

* * *

**Steve Dunham woke up with a start, his eyes adjusting to the lightness of his bedroom. What time was it? Picking up his watch which lay on the nightstand, he groaned seeing that it was 4pm. **

**4 in the bloody afternoon and he was still in bed. Throwing the watch back down, he turned and smiled at the blonde laying next to him as she slept. It had been strange at first, having another woman in his bed; this was the house that he and Shannon had bought not long after they'd gotten married, the house that Ben had taken his first steps in, the same house that he had thrown Pete out of more times than he could count for being too loud. **

**The amount of times Shannon would insist that Pete had to leave and Steve would always been trying his best to hide his grin as he dragged his younger brother to the door, shoving him out of it and then laughing as he continued to stare through the glass with that same cocky grin on his face. **

**This was his family home and now…now it meant nothing because all of that had gone. But that wasn't to say he wasn't happy. Reaching out, he gently ran his hand down Gemma's back and winced guiltily when she yawned and turned to face him.**

"**I'm awake," she grinned, her hair falling into her eyes. **

"**Yeah, I noticed that," Steve laughed, pulling her closer and kissing her hair. "How's the head?"**

"**Ugh," she moaned. "Last time I drank red wine I was about 16 and I vowed never again…"**

"**Well, I can be persuasive," Steve grinned, pushing her onto her back. **

"**Apparently so," she smiled. **

"**So maybe I could persuade you to let me tell my brother that…"**

"**That what?" Gemma finished. "You're shagging his physiotherapist."**

"**That's not what this is," Steve told her, shaking his head. "And you're not his Physio anymore,"**

"**God, we are such an appalling cliché," she giggled. "The Physio who dates her patient's brother," she wrinkled her nose. "I will never live this down,"**

"**D'you want me to make you feel better?" Steve offered. **

"**And just how would you do that?" Gemma raised an eyebrow. **

"**I'll think of something," he replied, silencing her laugh with a long kiss. Rolling on top of her, he pushed the blankets to the floor and leant his head down to kiss her again, stopping only when the doorbell rang. **

"**You're joking," he shook his head as it rang again and again. Pete, it had to be, no one else was that annoying. "I think that's Pete,"**

"**Ah," Gemma ran a hand through her hair and laughed. "You better get it then," she reached up and kissed him quickly. "Don't worry I'll still be here,"**

**Grinning down at her, Steve jumped out of bed, quickly pulling on his sweats and a t-shirt before jogging downstairs, making a note to bring some food up with him when he went back. Gemma liked good old scrambled eggs as opposed to Shannon who had lived religiously off some cereal shit which looked more like goat food than it did anything else. Scrambled eggs, toast and coffee…then back to bed with Gemma. Steve grinned to himself, now that he could do. **

**The doorbell sounded again and he rolled his eyes. **

"**Pete, hold on a bloody minute, will you?" he shouted, making his way down the hallway and pulling open the door. **

**He froze immediately, his body suddenly doubling in weight, anchoring him to the spot as he glanced back and forth between the two sets of eyes he had dreamed off every night for the past month. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't, his brain was unable to function right now. **

"**Hi," Shannon asked, her blue eyes meeting his nervously as she held onto Ben's hand. "Can I come in?"**

* * *

Ding Dong, the witch isn't quite dead! The next part of this chapter won't be up till thursday night but I hope you like this one...was that a hint to review, I hear you ask. The answer is yes. Yes it was.


	41. Part 37: Damage Control

Sod it! I got bored of the non stop revision and thought I may as well post this. The next chapter is _very _different and goes back to being a wee bit darker so this is light in comparison. A huge thanks for the reviews, hopefully this chapter doesn't completely suck :D Its my way of rebelling against the exam board. Not particularly wise, but I needed to do something before my brain liquified. Enjoy! x

* * *

"**You look really good, Steve,"**

**Glancing up at his wife as she sat at the kitchen counter with Ben on her lap, Steve shook his head slightly; she walks out on him with his son and then strolls back in two months later to start dishing out the compliments? What the hell was wrong with her? Looking at her seriously, he saw that she wasn't the same woman he had met seven years ago, she was a stranger, one who was capable of ripping out his heart and stamping on it. **

"**Why didn't you call me?" he asked her, his voice hoarse. **

"**This wasn't really a planned thing," she shrugged. "I just…I missed you, I missed this and I…" she sighed. "I just needed time to work out what was going on in my head, but Steve, I still love you and I want to come back," she looked down and Ben who was gurgling as he chewed on one of this teething rings. "We both do."**

**Before he could answer, the sound of someone's footsteps on the stairs echoed through the house and Steve's heart dropped down to his stomach. He'd completely forgotten about Gemma and now she was going to walk in on…**

"**Morning," the blonde appeared at the kitchen door with her work bag slung over one shoulder, her hair pulled up into a neat ponytail. **

"**I'm sorry, who are you?" Shannon frowned, glancing back and forth between her husband and the mystery blonde. **

"**Oh, sorry, where are my manners?" Gemma laughed, sticking out her hand. "I'm Gemma, Pete's physiotherapist. I just popped round to pick up some equipment which was left here. When Allie was in hospital we decided it would be better for Pete to have his sessions here where Big Brother could keep an eye on him," she smiled, gesturing to Steve. **

"**Oh, right," Shannon nodded, apparently having bought that. "Wait, Allie was in hospital?" she looked at Steve in shock. He hadn't mentioned anything on the phone. **

"**So I'll just be going now," Gemma nodded and then looked at Steve, swallowing the huge lump in her throat. "So I um, I probably won't see Pete again," she took a deep breath and Steve knew she wasn't talking about Pete anymore. "So just tell him that it was really great getting to know him and I really hope everything works out," she smiled sadly, tears stinging her eyes. "He deserves it,"**

**Turning on her heel, she walked down the hallway and through the front door, leaving Steve staring after her, wanting nothing more than to run out there and beg her to come back in. His throat tightened when he realised the decision he'd just made: he had Shannon in front of him and Gemma walking away and he wanted to chase after Gemma. Shaking his head, he sighed and braced himself against the counter. **

"**Steve, we really need to talk about what happened," Shannon told him. "Please?"**

"**I'm not doing this," he shook his head. **

"**Doing what?"**

"**This," he shouted, gesturing between the two of them. "Everything has to be your way and I can't fucking deal with that. You wanted out so you ran, you want to talk things through so you show up on my doorstep without calling,"**

"_**Your**_** doorstep?" she snorted. "I left Steve, I didn't die. This is still my house,"**

"**Actually, I think you forfeited that right when you walked out of it two months ago," Steve told her. "You left your lawyer's number, that pretty much says it all, doesn't it?"**

"**I was wrong," Shannon cried. "I was scared and I didn't know what to do, I couldn't stand here and watch you kill yourself,"**

"**I wasn't fucking asking you to," Steve snapped. "You're my wife, you're supposed to be there even when things are shit. You know what makes me laugh?" he shook his head. "You used to rip the absolute piss out of Pete and Allie, you'd go on and on about how it would never last, about how she could do better, about how it was nothing more than some pathetic little fling," he laughed. **

**"And look at 'em now. They're stronger than we are; Allie didn't leave when Pete was hurt even though she had more reason to than you did. She stuck by 'im, because that what you do when you really love someone, Shan, you put up with the shit because in the back of your mind you think of the good stuff and it all becomes worth it." **

"**But I do love you," Shannon told him pleadingly. "Steve, please…"**

**Walking over to the cork pin board next to the fridge, he pulled off the small card which had her lawyer's number on it and dropped it onto the counter watching as Shannon's arctic blue eyes followed it down as it fluttered in front of her. **

"**Good thing I kept this isn't it?" he told her sadly. "Because I reckon we're gonna need it."**

* * *

**Pete stared out of the window as Matt pulled into the back entrance of St. Marks school and cut the engine. **

"**We're at your school?" Matt frowned. "You think Bovver's here?"**

"**Nah mate," Pete shook his head, gathering his crutch and shoving his arm through it. "I know he is," shoving the door open, he turned to the Yank and smiled tightly. "I'll be back as soon as alright?"**

"**You don't want me to come with you?" Matt shook his head and then remembered that this was Bov they were talking about. "Right, got it." he nodded. "I'll be here,"**

**Clapping his shoulder in thanks, Pete scooted out of the car and found his footing on the muddy field, limping across behind the trees where the opening was. Back when he and Bovver had actually attended this school themselves, this had been where they would hold their secret 'boys only' meetings the topic of which was usually a girl, football or concocting a new plan to make Steve think they were cool enough to let them run with the GSE for a night. **

**Smiling to himself at the memory, Pete forgot what he was doing and almost lost his balance as he placed his crutch on a pile of wet leaves. **

"**Fuck!" he muttered, catching himself on a tree and regaining some control of his body. **

"**Watch it, Miss Murray would 'ave 'ad you for that,"**

**Pete's head snapped to the side and he looked at Bovver with a slight grin on his face as he sat under the same tree Pete had fallen out of in year 4 and broken his wrist. **

"**Would she fuck," he laughed. "She had a right ol' thing for me,"**

"**Pete, we would 'ave been 8," Bov snorted. "I doubt she wanted a piece of you,"**

"**I dunno," the blonde cocked his head, crossing over to the tree and carefully lowering himself onto one of the tree stumps. "She did give me an awful lot of detentions,"**

**They chuckled for a second and then fell back into silence as the wind kicked up around them. Pete looked down at Bovver's large duffel bag, almost saddened that his mate could fit his entire life into one bag. But that had always been Bov's motto: if you didn't hold onto anything, it wouldn't hurt when you had to let it go. It was how he'd lived his life since he was a kid. **

"**So what was the plan, Bov?" he asked quietly. "To piss off without so much as a goodbye, maybe send us a postcard from wherever you end up?"**

"**I just needed to get out, Pete," he shrugged. "I'm not like you, bruv. I've got jack shit to keep me 'ere. My mum's left, my dad don't give a fuck, I've got no job, no bird, the GSE is done and now…I've just escaped bein' done for fucking murder," he laughed. "I'm a mess, Pete."**

"**Bov, we're all fucked at the moment," he shook his head. "The past four months 'ave been a joke. And don't get me wrong, son, we've all wanted to leg it off at some point but none of us actually would…"**

"**That's easy for you to say," Bovver snorted. "You've got everything you ever wanted,"**

"**Yeah," Pete nodded. "And a few weeks ago I almost lost all of it. But that don't mean I'm about to run off with my tail between my legs 'cos I can't handle it."**

**Bovver took a deep breath and stared out across the large field for a moment, the playground in the distance erupting with noise alerting both men that it was obviously lunch time. **

"**The GSE is all I ever knew how to do," he shrugged. "You were always different, you 'ad brains for a start. I remember I used to copy your homework every night," he laughed. "My old man always did wonder why I only ever got good grades in history,"**

**Pete laughed and leant his elbows on his knees, careful not to put too much pressure on his right one. **

"**When Steve handed the firm over to you," he shook his head. "It was like we finally 'ad something worth while, y'know? It meant something and it was enough to make me forget that every other part of my life was falling to shit. You were always gonna leave me, Pete. I knew it from day one. You had more going for you than I did,"**

"**Bovver," Pete shook his head. "Mate, you're talking shit,"**

"**Nah," he shot back. "I'm not and you know it. You held yourself back for me, to help me. You put your life on hold because mine was a fucking mess and that's not fair. You were at Uni and yet you'd still end up bailing me out when I got behind on my rent or when my old man beat the shit out of me and you'd 'ave to skip classes to take me to A&E." he laughed. "I almost broke you and Allie up before it even fucking began, I put your brother in hospital, I betrayed you," he clenched his fists in front of him and looked at the man next to him. "Why the hell are you even here, Pete?"**

"**Because you're my brother," he told him simply. "You reckon I helped **_**you**_** get through all that shit?" he laughed. "Mate, d'you honestly think I would 'ave gotten through all the shit with my dad if it weren't for you? Do you think the GSE would have gotten this far if you 'adn't been there to run it with me?"**

**Bovver stared at him in shock, not wanting to admit that his eyes were stinging for reasons other than the chilled wind swirling around them. **

"**Steve is my brother 'cos he 'as to be," Pete shrugged. "You're my brother 'cos you chose to be. And that's why I'm not willing to let you run off like some fucking school boy." He laughed. "I'm getting married in a month for fuck sake and I can't do it without you and the boys there to get me pissed out of my tree the night before, can I? And if you're not there to be my best man, who the fuck does that leave me with? **

**"****I've got Keith who'll be pissed before we get to the church, Matt who's a bloody yank and that's reason enough, Dave who Allie's still trying to persuade to be 'er fucking bridesmaid, Ike with 'is dodgy haircut, Ned who'll probably end up swallowing the ring and fucking 'ell I don't even want to think about what'd 'appen if I had Swill up there with me,"**

**Bovver laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, knowing it was true. **

"**He'll probably end up doin' shots of holy wine," he laughed. **

"**Or getting too excited when the priest does 'is 'you may now kiss the bride' bit and planting one on Allie," Pete shook his head. "See mate, I really do need you there."**

**They stared out at the field for a moment, seeing the boys running out and kicking a football into the air, all shouting and laughing as they fought over it. **

"**That was us once," Bovver shook his head in disbelief. **

"**It was a long time ago now, son," Pete laughed. "Who'd 'ave thought we'd end up 'ere, eh?"**

"**I'm supposed to be playing for Hammers right now," he sighed wistfully. "With a six figure pay packet and a fit bird,"**

"**So was I," Pete raised his eyebrows. "I got the girl though, so I can't complain too much, can I?"**

"**The uh," Bovver looked slightly embarrassed. "The ol' bill told me it was pretty much Allie who I've gotta thank for not ending up in a cell with someone called Otis who likes to brush my hair when I sleep,"**

**Pete threw his head back and laughed, wiping the fatigue from his eyes as he turned back to look at his mate. **

"**Yeah," he nodded. "Y'know what she's like when she gets an idea in her 'ead,"**

"**She didn't 'ave to do it," Bovver shrugged. "I've 'ardly been her best mate, 'ave I? I never meant to be such a prick to 'er at the beginning," he shook his head. "I just…I knew how much you liked her and the thought of losing the GSE…"**

"**It's not all you've got, Bov," Pete told him firmly. "We're not mates **_**because **_**of the firm. And just 'cos the GSE is over don't mean that anything with us, with any of the boys is gonna change,"**

"**I killed a bloke, Pete," Bovver whispered. "Believe me, I've changed,"**

**Pete watched him for a moment, seeing how hard he was trying not to lose it completely, his breath coming out in harsh pants as he twisted his fingers in front of him. **

"**When I walked into that flat, I just…snapped." He gulped. "I saw Allie lying there and she looked so fucking scared,"**

**Pete felt his body go cold as the taste of bile made itself known in his mouth; he wasn't sure he wanted to hear this but if Bovver needed to talk then Pete wasn't about to stop him. **

"**There was so much blood around her and I thought…I actually thought for a second that she was dead." He shook his head. "And then Tommy was there and it's like I just…"**

"**Blacked out?" Pete asked him quietly. **

"**Nah," Bovver laughed sadly. "That's the scariest part is that I knew what I was doing the whole time, I can remember what it felt like when his bones broke under my fists, I remember almost feeling sick when some of his blood sprayed up and hit me in the face but I didn't stop…I kept going, because I wanted him to die. He'd done so much to the people I cared about and I just wanted him to pay for it," he looked up at Pete and a single tear leaked out of his eye. "What the fuck does that say about me? I knew I was killing him and I still kept going,"**

"**You saved Allie," Pete told him. "You saved our baby, mate. And I will never, ever forget that,"**

**Bovver nodded and then sniffed, suddenly embarrassed when he realised just how much he'd said and reached for his bag. **

"**I should get off," he muttered. "There's a train at in half an hour I wanna try and get it,"**

"**Bov," Pete stood up carefully, shaking his head. "Come on, mate," he begged. "Don't leave it like this. You see them out there?" he pointed to the boys playing football. "How many of them d'you reckon are gonna end up as close as us?" he shook his head. "Don't just piss off because things get a little bit shit, Bov. You're better than that,"**

**Bovver stared at him for a while, unsure of what to say next. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave behind the only real friends, the only family he'd ever known but what other choice did he have?Staring out onto the field, he was struck by the memory of meeting Pete there all those years ago, his sandy hair falling into his eyes as he stepped in to break up the fight between his mate and Bovver's mate, shoving him backward and then shouting a word that most eight year olds probably couldn't spell when Bovver's friend smacked him in the eye.**

"**Allie's gonna 'ave this kid dressed up to the fucking nines in poncy designer shit so I need someone to 'elp me teach the little sod how to at least kick a ball in a straight line," Pete smirked and held out his hand. "Come on, Bov. You know that running away like this ain't the right thing to do,"**

"**I've got nowhere to stay," Bovver told him, nudging his duffel back with his foot. **

"**Crash with the yank for a while," Pete suggested, laughing at the look on his face. "He's not all bad, mate,"**

"**Time will tell on that one, eh," Bov rolled his eyes and stared at Pete's outstretched hand as he shook it impatiently. **

"**Come on you bastard," he quipped. "I'm bored of the dramatics now, I'm got a spastic leg, a pregnant girlfriend who's gonna kill me when she finds out I'm 'ere and more than anything I am in dire fucking need of a pint. I'll even pay for it,"**

**Bovver smirked and picked up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. **

"**So I really 'ave to live with the yank then?" he raised an eyebrow. "I'd rather take the cell with Otis,"**

"**It's not that bad," Pete grinned, happy that his words had obviously sunken in. "He's a yank, right? So he knows how to make fucking nice pancakes if nothing else. And I tell you something bruv, after a night on the piss, they taste fucking golden," he paused and looked back at his friend. "If you're that fussed, I suppose you could always live with Swill, he's got a spare room going,"**

"**So the yank can cook?" Bovver nodded, walking ahead and waiting for Pete to catch up with him. **

**Laughing, Pete followed him back to the car, casting one last glance back at his school, back at their past before stepping forward and happily leaving it all behind. **

* * *

"**Fuck me," Swill stared at the birthing book in horror, then glancing at the blonde next to him who was wedged on the sofa between the other members of the GSE. "You've actually gotta shove one 'a them," he pointed to the new born baby. "Outta that?" he pointed to one of the more detailed diagrams and Allie felt her chest tighten. **

"**That's not humanly possible," she shook her head, looking at Dave and then back to Swill. "I'm not…I can't…there is no fucking way that…"**

"**S'alright, darlin'," Dave squeezed her arm. "Women do it all the time,"**

"**How?" she cried. "Look at the size of that thing! I'd be the equivalent of you trying to piss out a Christmas turkey!"**

"**Ow, Jesus I did not need that image!" Ned winced, crossing his legs. **

"**Shame you ain't an elephant," Ike told her dead pan. "They stay pregnant for over a year,"**

"**She'll probably look like one by the time she's ready to pop this thing out though," Swill laughed pointing to the picture of a woman who was nine months gone. "Look at the size of that thing! Paint her black and white and we could make a nice profit selling her off to SeaWorld,"**

**Allie frowned and smacked his arm hard. **

"**Ow, shit!" he winced. "Don't lash out at me; Dunham's the one who knocked you up!"**

**Laughing despite herself, Allie closed the book and chucked it into the coffee table, ignoring Swill's look. **

"**I've got nine months to live in ignorant bliss of the fact that I actually have to go through all that, and I'm making the best of them," she picked up her bottle of grape juice and clinked it against his beer before taking a long sip and resting her head on Dave's shoulder. Sometimes having an army of honorary brothers came in handy…**

"**Ay, Ay," Ike nodded. "I see a car,"**

**They all struggled to sit up, Ike and Keith making it over to the window first while Dave reached down and tugged Allie up with him. **

"**Come on, Nelly," he winked at her. **

"**Bastard," she muttered back, playfully hitting him and then taking his hand as they all walked out into the hall, waiting with baited breath as the front door opened. **

**Matt walked in first, holding the door open for Pete as he limped through followed by a sheepish looking Bovver, bag slung over his shoulder as he pretended to look anywhere except at the row of people gawking at him. **

"**Oi, oi," Swill laughed, breaking the silence. "Look what the yank dragged in," he gestured to Pete and Bovver. "'Ere Bov, don't look so miserable, you just got away with murder," **

**Everyone glared at him and he winced. **

"**Right, that sounded a fuck load funnier in my 'ead," he told them. **

**Silence descended again and Allie glanced around at the boys, unsure of what to do; swallowing hard, she stepped forward, noting the wary look in Bovver's eyes as she neared him. **

**Standing in front of him for a moment, she bit her lip knowing that everyone was looking at her, waiting for her next move. Was she going to yell at him? Hit him maybe? Shake his hand and mutter a polite 'thank you'?**

**With a mental 'sod it' Allie reached out and hugged him, the stiffness of his body not going unnoticed for a few seconds until he relaxed and hugged her back. He wasn't good with words and he was grateful she knew that because if she had wanted some great big speech about how much he owed her one then she'd be waiting an awful long time. **

**Pulling back from her after a second, he cleared his throat and stared down into her bright green eyes. **

"**This don't mean I like you or anything," he told her. **

"**Oh yeah," she nodded, trying to hide the grin pulling at her mouth. "I know,"**

**He smiled back faintly, subtly reaching down and squeezing her fingers; it was s small gesture but coming from someone like Bov who had the emotional capacity of a door handle even on the best of days, it meant the world. **

**Walking over to the boys, he only had about three seconds before they all jumped on him, shouting mostly incoherent words as they pulled him into a hug.**

"**Thanks," she jumped, not realising that Pete had come to stand behind her, his free arm wrapping around her to rest protectively over her stomach as his lips sought out the soft skin on her neck. **

"**What for?" she asked, leaning back into him. **

"**I dunno actually," he frowned. "Just…everything, I guess."**

**Turning in his arms, she rested her forehead against his chest for a moment, feeling his hand running through the softness of her hair. **

**Pete gently tilted her face up to his, taken aback when he saw the tears shimmering in her eyes. **

"**You ok, sweetheart?" he asked her in concern. **

"**Yeah," she nodded. "I just…" she shook her head and he understood right then and there what she meant. They had all been through so much in the last few months and now it seemed to have come to a head, their lives were slowing down to something approaching normal and that meant that for the first time in ages, they could just focus on each other. It was freeing. **

"**Come 'ere," he laughed, pulling her into a hug and burying his face in her neck, her soft hair tickling his nose as the smell of her shampoo enveloped him. **

"**Oi, Sloaner!" Swill laughed. "You ain't crying are ya?"**

"**No," she shouted back, her voice coming out muffled by Pete's shoulder. **

"**I told you not to look in that baby book," he warned her. "But you wouldn't listen and now its gonna haunt my fucking dreams! You reckon you should be the one crying? Mate, after seeing that, I'm never having sex again."**

"**That fact has very little to do with the book though, does it Swill?" Ned frowned. "It's to do with the fact that you are what the French refer to as fuck ugly."**

**Feeling Pete's laughter vibrating through his chest, Allie looked up at the boys and fought to hide her own laughter as Swill looked hurt. **

"**Oh, so that's how its gonna be, eh?" he nodded. "Alright, fine. Fuck the lotta ya then," he stormed over to towards the kitchen, stopping only to wink at Allie and mumbled. "Not you, you're my favourite," before jogging into the kitchen and raising the cupboards for more food. **

"**Yeah, that's what'll get the ladies begging for it," Ned called. "Another couple of inches to the waist,"**

"**Its not the inches on my waist the ladies care about," he shot back. **

"**Bloody hell," Bovver shook his head. "Some fucking welcome back this is, I've only been through the door five minutes and we're talking about this? Can we not just get off the subject of Swill's barely there third little finger?"**

"**I'll get off it when your mum does," Swill poked his head around the corner, laughing at the look on Bovver's face. **

**Swill emerged from the kitchen with a huge sandwich and handed one half of it to Allie, smiling when she looked at it happily. **

"**Barbeque chicken and gherkin?" she frowned. **

"**Oh, fuck me that's nasty," Pete winced and then looked at her. "'old on, that's what you've been eating,"**

"**Yeah," Swill shrugged. "You don't need to be pregnant to eat it, do you?" **

"**Nah," Pete shook his head. "But if you're not then you're just plain wrong in the 'ead."**

**Ignoring him, Swill shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and jogged over to rejoin the boys. **

"**You feeling better now?" Pete looked down at Allie as she picked at the sandwich half heartedly. **

"**Yeah," she nodded, standing on her tip toes to brush her lips over his and then blinking in outrage when he turned his head to the side so she caught his cheek. **

"**Ouch," she laughed. **

"**You reckon I'm kissing you after that?" Pete shook his head, pointing down at the sandwich in her hand which she then placed on top of the piano by the window. **

"**I reckon you better at least try," she raised an eyebrow. **

"**Fine," Pete smirked and then lowered his head, growling as he attacked her neck, making her squeal with laughter. She fell back to rest against the wall so the boys couldn't see them, raising her eyebrows when he threw his crutch onto the floor so he could hold onto her hips with both hands. **

"**Pete, your leg," she reminded him, biting her lip hard when he slipped one hand up under her shirt. **

"**Fuck the leg," he muttered, lifting his head and kissing her lips making her gasp and using the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue playfully swiping over her teeth before seeking out hers. His body was heating up quicker than usual and the way her hands were sliding down his face, over his chest and then up under his shirt wasn't helping. **

"**Bathroom," he growled against her mouth.**

"**What?" she pulled away, staring at him hazily as she tried to work out what was going on. Did he actually expect her to be able to form anything along the lines of a coherent sentence after kissing her like that?**

"**Come on," Pete grinned, bending down to retrieve his crutch with one hand, keeping his other one locked around hers as he hobbled down the hallway towards the guest bathroom, turning back to face her once they got to the door and kissing her deeply as he moved to drag her inside. She fumbled blindly with the zip on his sweater, her eyes opening when she heard the distinct sound of a snap. **

"**Uh…" she winced, looking down at the zip tag in her hand. "I can fix it," she promised. **

"**It's not a problem," Pete told her, seeking her mouth with his again and moaning when she pressed her body against his, her hands going up under his sweater to pull it over his head, bending down to kiss the skin of his chest when it came into view. **

"**Fuck Allie," he hissed, hating the fact his arms were raised above his head so he couldn't touch her. **

"**We're getting there, Dunham," she smirked. "Patience is a virtue,"**

"**I need to get this fucking knee sorted," he snapped, growing impatient as she fought to get the sweater over his head with the zip done up all the way. "That way we can go back to doing this properly." He sighed. "I want you so badly and I'm getting sick of having to dose myself up on painkillers every time we have sex,"**

"**Cripples can't be choosers," she laughed, pulling away from him. "It's stuck,"**

"**What?" he frowned, his voice coming out muffled by his sweater. **

"**The sweater," she started giggling, tugging on it again. "I can't get it over your head,"**

"**You're having a bubble?" he tried to look down at her but couldn't actually see her. "Allie…"**

"**Wait," she giggled louder, her hands shaking as she fought to keep control. "I'm trying…to…fuck," she shook her head. "Its lodged, Pete, I might have to get some scissors,"**

"**Fine," Pete told her. "Do whatever you have to…I can't believe we've been reduced to this," **

"**To what?" Allie frowned, her tongue sticking out slightly as she concentrated. **

"**Look at us," Pete shouted from inside the sweater. "Someone up there must hate me because as if it wasn't enough that I can't walk properly or that I can't go to work, nah, that's not enough…now they have to take away my ability to get laid,"**

"**Shut up," she laughed, slapping his stomach and trying not to look for too long at the way the muscles quivered in response to her touch. "Quit being so bloody dramatic,"**

"**I'm not," he spat. "But look at me, I've got a leg I can't use, a kick ass job I can't go to and a ridiculously hot fiancé who I can't fuck. It's the world's worst practical joke,"**

**Someone cleared their throat and Allie looked up, her eyes widening in horror as she realised that there was no way she could talk herself out of this one. **

"**Hi dad," she winced. **

"**Funny," Pete snorted, still unable to see through his sweater, standing there with his arms above his head, the jumper itself hunched up around his chest. "Who is it? If it's Swill tell 'im to fuck off,"**

"**I think I actually preferred you when you were comatose," Richard Harding quipped with a definite smile in his voice. Wincing, Pete couldn't even imagine how bad this looked: seeing your only daughter pressed up against a wall with the bloke who had gotten her pregnant out of wedlock with her belt undone and his shirt stuck above his head. **

"**Richard," Pete breathed, actually grateful that his sweater stuck, concealing how red his face was right now. "How's it going, old man?"**

"**Oh I'm just…" he looked at the scene once again and shuddered. "Just super…but I was hoping I could have a word with you two," he looked at his daughter who was still staring at the floor just like she used to when she was a little girl and he would catch her trying to get into the box of sweets in the cupboard. However, that didn't haunt his dreams the way he had an awful feeling this was going to. "Once you've uh, sorted yourselves out of course,"**

"**Right," Allie nodded. "We'll be out in a second," she paused and bit her lip. "You know I was just helping Pete change his bandage, right? I meant it-…"**

"**Alyssa," her dad held up a hand and shook his head. **

"**Ok," she wiped her hands on her jeans. "Ok,"**

"**I'll be in the kitchen," he smirked at the pair of them, muttering something along the lines of 'kids' as he strolled across the hallway, a huge roar greeting him as the members of the GSE spotted him and practically bundled the old man. **

"**Can you kill me?" Pete asked her, collapsing back against the wall. **

"**Sod off," Allie groaned. "If I kill you, who's going to kill me?"**

**Tugging his sweater back down, she laughed when his face came into view, seeing how red he still was. **

"**It could have been worse," she told him. **

"**How?" he frowned, looking at her like she was crazy. **

"**Remember what Steve walked in on Christmas Eve of last year?" she waited for the look of realisation on his face and shook her head when he grinned broadly. **

"**Yeah," he laughed. "That was a great night,"**

"**For you maybe," she bent down and picked up his crutch, handing it to him. "You at least had most of your clothes on," she shook her head, buckling her belt back up as she walked down the hallway. "I was the one that then had to go out and face…Shannon,"**

"**What?" Pete frowned, limping along behind him. It was uncomfortable enough walking with this thing and the severe lack of…room in his jeans wasn't making it any easier. "Shannon wasn't there that night,"**

"**I know," Allie nodded staring straight forward. "She's here now, though."**

**Following her gaze, Pete's eyes widened as he caught sight of the raven haired woman staring through the window at them, her face red and blotchy signalling that she had been crying. **

"**Oh fuck." He shook his head. "This can't be good,"**

* * *

This wasn't all that but the next chapter is much better I promise, there's some good ol' fashioned GSE action in it. Actually come to think of it, there are fights galore...its almost like everyone has tourettes in the next chapter. Oh well, something to look forward to, eh? ...


	42. Part 38: The Way Home

Right, so the all fighting, all screeching chapter I promised you was a lot longer than anticipated so I've had to cut it in half. The next one is better than this one although I did love writing scenes for the boys again :) Hope you guys enjoy this, even if you don't leave a review, I just did a 3 and a half hour long journalism paper yesterday and could use the cheering up, so make sure you're nice! Cheers guys! xx

* * *

"_**I'm forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air, they fly so-…"**_

"**Oh fuck, that's proper rotten that is," Bovver laughed as Ned keeled over mid song and vomited onto the pavement. **

"**Get up, you tart," Keith slapped the younger man on the back and pulled him upright, just in time to see him wipe the remnants of puke off of his chin with the back of his hand before bursting back into song. **

"_**They reach the sky and…"**_

"**Fucking 'ell," Pete shook his head as he slowly followed the boys down the path. Despite wanting to stay at home with Allie tonight, she had more or less kicked him out of the house adamant that what he needed more than her staring at him for another evening was a night out with the boys. It was strange being out with them again after everything that had happened, even stranger knowing that back at the house Allie was stuck with Shannon who had barely uttered two words since she had shown up on their doorstep two days ago. "How much Sambuca did Terry give 'em?"**

"**Not enough!" Ned slurred, turning to face them and hiccupping. "The cheeky slag wouldn't do doubles so I…" hiccup. "I 'ad to just order lots and put 'em in one big glass. It don't taste as bad if you down it like that, y'know?"**

**Terry had recently become the landlord of a new pub in the same neighbourhood as the Abbey and the boys thought it only right that they go down there and christen it for him. **

"**D'you know what I'm gonna miss about the GSE?" Ned slurred. **

"**Oh Christ, 'ere we go," Dave shook his head. **

"**This," Ned gestured to all of them. "Now granted we all know that Dunham is on the verge of being a married man now, not to mention he knocked the Sloaner up," Pete rolled his eyes and laughed. "And we're all coming to grips with Matt's gayness,"**

"**I'm not gay!" the American shouted from where he too was bent over, arms wrapped around his stomach trying to prevent himself from puking. **

"**Matt, please don't interrupt me when I'm trying to make a point," Ned pointed at him. "As I was saying, we've all dealt with Matt's man love tendencies,"**

**Pete pissed himself laughing and nearly bumped into Dave as he did so; it had been two months since he'd drunk like this and his body was far from being used to it. **

"**And I just want you to know that you're like," Ned stopped and shook his head. "You're my brothers and I love you," he pointed at Matt again. "That was not an invitation,"**

"**That was fuckin' beautiful mate," Swill shook his head, throwing his arm around Ned's shoulders and nodding. **

"**I was being serious," Ned told him, lazily slapping his face. "I love you, mate. Even if you are a penniless cunt who owes me at least a million beers,"**

"**Am I fuck!" Swill pulled away. "You owe **_**me**_** more like,"**

"**Ladies," Ike shook his head. "Let's not get into this 'ere," **

"**Yeah," Dave nodded and then paused. "Because we all know that if anyone's owed beer money 'ere it's me,"**

"**Oh shut up," Swill frowned. "We don't owe you shit, your pay packet looks like someone's mobile phone number for fuck sake!"**

"**Bollocks," Dave snorted. "Now pay up or I'll get Matt to slap you,"**

"**Yeah," Bovver laughed. "Remember, he's the fucking Karate Kid,"**

"**I can't believe that was your opening line," Ike snorted. "You actually thought that we would believe you were…"**

"**I am," Matt told them. "I just never…never break into it because I can't control it when I do…it takes over me,"**

"**What does?" Ned frowned. "The Karate or the gayness?" he looked at the Yank seriously. "Just what **_**did**_** Mr Myagi want you to wax on and wax off?"**

**Matt stared at him long and hard for a moment before breaking into a run, chasing him down the path. **

"**Go on, son!" Dave shouted after him. "Slap him good,"**

"**Ned!" Swill shouted. "Use your vomit as a defence tactic. Go for the eyes,"**

**Coming to a stop beside the remnants of the Abbey, the boys stood there for a long moment, staring what had once been their second home. **

"**It looks fucking weird, don't it?" Swill mumbled, staring across the cordoned off section of ash and rubble. "We spent the better 'alf of our lives in that place and now look at it."**

"**Oi," Pete smirked, glancing over at Bovver. "D'you remember the cup final in '96? Sneaking in 'ere with Steve and his lads, getting pissed off our 'eads on 6 cider?"**

"**I remember you puking like a bleedin' tart in the park on the way 'ome if that's what you mean," he laughed, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He hadn't cut it in a few weeks and the boys were starting to joke he looked like one of the Gallagher brothers, Swill even going as far as to belt out 'Don't look back in anger' every time he walked into a room. **

"**Oi, I hadn't 'ad anything to eat that day and Steve was making me neck that awful shit," he frowned. "You try not Ralphin' your fucking guts up after a triple shot of mystery green liquid,"**

"**Fair play to you, Dunham," Dave winked. "At least you've got better with time whereas the Yank 'ere," he ruffled Matt's hair. "Is still on par with Allie in terms of puking,"**

"**I beat Allie," Matt frowned, straightening his jacket. **

"**Nah mate," Swill laughed. "You weren't 'ere the night she left for New York, she 'ad all of us under the fucking table,"**

"**We don't talk of that night, alright?" Bovver shook his head. "Drunk under the table by a Sloaner…" he looked at Pete. "I still reckon she was tipping the drinks in 'er purse when we wasn't lookin',"**

**Laughing, Pete adjusted his hand on the crutch, frowning slightly when he saw a blister appearing on his palm. He'd be glad when he could get rid of this fucking thing once and for all, although as he looked down at his still swollen knee, he wasn't sure how long off that was. The wedding was in less than a month now so he wanted to be alright for that; he and Allie deserved it.**

"**Fucking 'ell!"**

**The boys all turned in the direction of the voice and spotted five blokes stood in the middle of the road staring at them. **

"**Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is that Petey Dunham?" the bloke stepped forward and from what Pete could see he was no older than maybe 21, but the determined look in his eyes would have you think otherwise. **

"**Do I know you mate?" Pete frowned, shaking his head. **

"**Given from what I 'ear you've spent the better 'alf of the last few months unconscious and pissing through a tube, I'm gonna say nah," he grinned. **

"**That's some lip you've got son," Pete turned to face him. "Didn't mummy teach you any manners?"**

"**Save it for someone who gives a shit, yeah?" the lad shot back and then leant back, rocking of the heels of his trainers as he looked the GSE up and down. "So, you're the big bad GSE, eh?"**

"**Mate, are you lost?" Bovver stepped up to stand beside Pete. "Or 'ave you just 'ad a bit too much sugar? D'you 'ave any idea who you're talking to?"**

"**Am I supposed to?" he laughed. "The GSE is all washed up, ain't it? I 'eard the Major went and got 'imself killed but apparently not," he looked at the long crutch upon which Pete was leaning and smirked. "Didn't come out of it too squeaky clean though, didja?"**

"**And what the fuck is it you think you know about the GSE?" Pete laughed. "Look at the state of ya, comin' all the way out 'ere looking like a fucking Clearasil advert, reckonin' you can take us on?" **

**The bloke backed up slightly and Pete smirked as the rest of his mates suddenly became more alert. It was like watching a bunch of puppy dogs trying to hide behind each other after spotting the big bad wolf. **

"**You're 'ardly in tiptop shape yourself are you, Dunham?" the boy snarled. "What're you gonna do? Sic your band of little girls on me?"**

**Suddenly both men's attentions were drawn away from the other as one of the lads behind him cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Glancing behind him, Pete raised an eyebrow at Swill who was looking sheepish as he tossed another large rock back and forth between his hands. **

"**Sorry, Pete," he shrugged. "I was getting bored with chatting," he smirked. "Are we on or not?"**

**Glancing back to the lads who were starting to jog back up the road, the head of their gang still standing over the semi-conscious form of his mate; annoying as the little shit had been, he hadn't been far wrong with most of his assumptions. The GSE were done, at least Pete was; he had better things to worry about right now. But staring at the lad, feeling the familiar buzz of adrenaline shoot round his blood stream, he shot a glance at his boys over his shoulder and grinned. **

**Fuck it; you could take the boy out of the GSE…**

"**Yeah," he nodded. "We're on."**

* * *

"**Are you finished?"**

**Shannon glanced up from her food as Allie stood above her, looking everywhere but into her eyes. **

"**No," she muttered, frowning when the blonde ripped the plate from in front of her anyway. Not that it mattered; she hadn't really eaten since she'd been here. **

**Here…she looked around and fought the urge to start laughing; her marriage was falling apart and she was staying with Pete of all people. The one man who she had been certain would go nowhere in life and do nothing of any real importance was living here with the woman he loved and expecting a child. Somehow it didn't seem fair. **

"**You don't have to sit there," Allie told her, pulling the dishwasher open and placing their plates inside. "Go watch TV, have a bath," she shrugged. "Whatever you want,"**

**Shannon nodded but didn't make a move, instead folding her arms in her lap like an obedient child and clearing her throat, feeling sheepish as she spoke. **

"**I keep thinking about the last time we saw each other," she practically whispered, but she knew Allie could hear her. "About how…" she looked up at the blonde haired girl with tears in her eyes. "I know that Steve wasn't the only one who I abandoned that day and I'm sorry."**

"**You didn't abandon me," Allie shrugged. **

"**I didn't make my decision easy on you though, did I?" she shook her head. "Allie, I was just scared and I needed to-…"**

"**Shannon," the blonde laughed, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You really don't need to justify yourself to me."**

"**Will you just let me talk?" the older woman snapped. **

**Allie blinked in surprise; that was the most animated response she'd had from Shannon since she'd turned up two days ago. She'd been carefully spreading her time between looking after Ben and crying in her bedroom so she wouldn't have to talk to any of them about what was going on with her. **

"**I left," Shannon looked at her dead on. "I left for two months because I got scared of losing my husband, so sue me! I mean, I get that it wasn't the wisest decision to make but…"**

"**The wisest decision to make?" Allie laughed bitterly. "Shannon, you left the country with your son and didn't call anyone for almost two months! How the hell do you think we all felt, on top of everything back here we had to worry about you!"**

"**Oh, I'm sorry," Shannon laughed, shoving herself up from the counter. "Did my **_**actual**_** problems interfere with another episode of the Pete and Allie show?"**

"**What?" the younger woman asked darkly. **

"**It's always about you isn't it?" she shot back. "Always! Even now you're so caught up in what's going on with you…"**

"**Oh what, you meant the fact that I'm planning a wedding and having a baby?" Allie asked her, her eyes wide. "Yeah, gee you're right Shannon, what a selfish bitch I am."**

"**I'm not saying that," she yelled. "I'm just trying to…"**

"**What? Get me to feel sorry for you?" Allie snorted. "Shannon, you had everything and you willingly tossed it away. Am I supposed to give you a hug, tell you it's not your fault that you left and screwed up your life?"**

**Allie looked at her for a long moment and upon getting no response, shook her head and went back to loading the dishwasher. **

"**Steve wants a divorce."**

**The words cut through the silence painfully and Allie jerked her head up, staring at the raven haired woman in horror. **

"**What?" she whispered. **

"**He's seeing someone…" Shannon started to unconsciously twist the wedding ring on her finger, feeling the same sickness in her stomach as she had earlier when he'd told her. "Pete's doctor actually…"**

"**Gemma?" Allie hissed out in disbelief. "Steve is seeing **_**Gemma**_**?"**

"**Did you know about it?" Shannon asked her quietly. **

"**No," Allie shook her head. "I swear…but I mean, you can't really be all that mad at him." She caught her surprised look and shrugged. "Isn't this what you wanted? You made it clear you weren't coming back, Shan."**

"**And?" the American shouted. "You think that means I wanted him to jump into bed with another woman at the first chance?"**

"**Of course not," Allie rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant, I-…"**

"**What if you'd left Pete?" She interrupted. "Are you really going to sit there and tell me that it never crossed your mind? The thought of leaving him, of leaving all this and finding something better?"**

**Looking at her seriously, Allie thought back to the night she had spent beside Pete's bed, holding his hand and praying to every single God that apparently existed for him to just open his eyes. Would she have walked away from that?**

"**It was shit," she nodded. "Every morning I woke up and remembered where he was and what was going on, I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest," she looked at the other woman and spoke clearly. "But no, leaving him never crossed my mind, because even if all the time I had left with him was sat in that hospital holding his hand and talking to him while he slept then I would've rather died than walked away from it."**

**Shannon shook her head, staring at the girl for a moment and letting the silence weigh down on them. **

"**And you think that now he's out that all the problems you had…" she waved her hand dismissively. "They'll just float away right? God, Allie, you're so naïve,"**

"**How am I naïve?" Allie shook her head. "Because I love Pete?"**

"**No, because you trust him," Shannon shouted, causing Allie to take a sharp intake of breath. "You honestly think that this," she gestured around them. "Is what Pete wants? You think the 24 year old head of a gang or whatever wants to get married and have a kid?"**

**Allie felt almost ill as the pain sliced through her at Shannon's words; she wanted to shout back at her, to tell her to stop, but she couldn't. **

"**He'll get sick of it and he'll leave," she carried on. "Because like it or not the GSE will always come first and you being pregnant or wearing some stupid ring doesn't change that,"**

**Glancing down, Allie realised that Shannon's hands were shaking, her eyes watering as she tried desperately to keep her voice from wavering. It was in that second that Allie realised none of that the older woman was saying had anything to do with her at all. This was about Shannon being scared again, about having to sit there watching as her world caved in around her and having only Allie there to place the blame on. **

"**Shannon," she shook her head, taking a step towards her. **

"**No!" she screamed. "I don't want to hear what pearls of wisdom you think will benefit me," she laughed through her tears. "Allie you're just a fucking kid, what do you know about marriage? About loving someone?"**

**Walking over to her, Allie reached out to take her hand but Shannon snapped, shoving her backward perhaps a little harder than she meant to. **

"**Get away from me!" she shouted. "I don't need you to stand there and tell me about the mistakes I've made," she cried. "Funnily enough, I actually know!**

**Rubbing her shoulder where Shannon had grabbed her, Allie shook her head and watched as she walked over to the set of stairs in the kitchen which led to the guest bedroom and sat down, wrapping her arms around herself, rocking back and forth as she sobbed. **

**It only took a second for Allie to walk over and sit beside her, unmoving, letting Shannon do what she needed to, if all she wanted was to sit there and cry then Allie could handle that. **

**The older woman looked up at her, artic blue eyes made even bluer by the tears spilling out of them. **

"**Allie," she cried, her voice breaking. "I just want it all back," she whispered. "I just want…" **

"**Shhhh," Allie instantly wrapped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back as she lay her head against Shannon's. "It'll be ok,"**

"**I'm so sorry," she cried, burying her face in Allie's shoulder, her body shaking with sobs. **

"**I know, hun," Allie gently stroked her hair. "It's ok. We'll get through this, I promise."**

**Glancing outside as the first drops of what was to be a heavy rain storm brushed delicately against the glass, Allie realised she didn't quite know what she meant by that. Shannon had lost the man she loved, how could they ever make that ok? **

**Hugging her tighter, Allie stared out of the window, rocking her gently until her tears subsided two hours later. **

* * *

"**I wasn't joking when I said I was gettin' too old for this shit,"**

**Pete turned to Dave who was sat next to him, crammed in the back seat of Ike's car as they drove back towards Victoria. There was a cut above his eyebrow and blood was still trickling out of one nostril. "That little fucker with the red hair proper caught me off guard with that last punch,"**

"**I still can't believe they 'ad the balls to come up to us like that," Bovver shook his head, taking one last drag on his cigarette and tossing it out of the window. "Can you imagine what would 'ave 'appened to us if we'd gone after Steve and his boys when we were their age?"**

"**We would 'ave been dead before we hit the fucking floor," Pete laughed. **

"**Maybe you're just not as scary as you used to be," Matt offered with a bloody smile. His front tooth felt a little bit loose but the alcohol in his system was fast quelling any worries he had about it. **

"**D'you wanna fuck off?" Bovver frowned. **

"**Nah, he might 'ave a point, Bov," Ned winced. "Look at the state of us. The only one who got off without any real damage was Dunham and given he's still fucked, I reckon we should be ashamed of ourselves."**

**Pete grinned smugly as he noted that out of all the lads, he did have the smallest injuries; the only evidence of him being in the fight was a cut next to his eye and a what he knew would be a fast forming bruise on his cheekbone. Staring down at his knee for a moment, he felt a surge of panic when he realised that for the first time in maybe a month, the bloody thing didn't actually hurt. Did that mean he'd just done so much damage that all the nerves had shut down or something? **

**Shaking the thought out of his head, he bent it subtly, not paying attention to the drunken conversation taking place around him and grinned in amazement when true to form, he managed to bend it without screaming in pain. **

"**Don't tell me you've gone and got your Christmas miracle Tiny Tim," Dave raised an eyebrow as he followed Pete's determined gaze down to his knee. **

"**Fat fucking chance of that," he replied, wincing slightly when he moved to try and straighten it. **

"**Ay," Dave leant in and lowered his voice. "Allie's not gonna go spare, is she?"**

"**Over what?" Pete shook his head. **

"**Well, the state of you for a start," the older man prodded the cut on Pete's face and showed him his bloodied finger. **

"**Fuck," Pete whispered. "I didn't…"**

"**Dunham, this is your stop," Keith called, pulling into the grand looking paved driveway of Allie's house, the old school Victorian lamps outside the front door still lit, letting him know that she hadn't gone to bed yet. **

"**Right," he nodded, grabbing his crutch and nodding his thanks to Swill who scooted out of the car and allowed him to do the same. **

"**D'you want me to walk you to the door?" he asked awkwardly. **

"**Why?" Pete smirked, more than a little amused. "You hopin' for a kiss or something?"**

"**Nah, I've got your mum for that," he shot back with a wink. "She normally throws in a cheeky 'and job n' all so…"**

"**Alright, fuck off," Pete laughed, shoving him back towards the car. "I'll see you lads later, yeah?" he bent down, looking in through the window and frowning when he saw Matt and Bovver having a drunken argument over who was going to play who on the playstation when they got in. Now that was something Pete Dunham could have bet his life on that he would never see. **

"**Yeah, we'll be round tomorrow," Dave reached his hand out of the window and clapped it against Pete's. "We've gotta get started on plans for your stag do,"**

"**We still goin' to Prague, yeah?" Swill asked. **

"**Only if I don't 'ave to sit next to you on the plane again," Ike piped up. "You snore like a fucking granddad, it was embarrassing."**

"**It don't seem to bother your mum," he smiled in the mirror when Ike flipped him the middle finger. **

**Matt laughed suddenly at something Bovver had said and stopped abruptly when his tooth chipped off and fell onto the floor. **

"**Oh fuck!" he cried, picking scrambling about for it and shooting Ned a grateful look when he picked it up and examined it. **

"**Wey-hey!" Ned laughed, pointing at him. "Oi, can I keep it as a souvernier?"**

"**No you fucking can't!" Matt snapped. "That's my tooth!"**

"**I found it," Ned frowned. "So technically it's my tooth, ain't it, sunshine?"**

"**I'm gonna punch you in the back of the head," Matt warned him. "Just give me back the-…"**

"_**I'm forever blowing bubbles…"**_

**The entire car groaned as Ned started singing again, waving the chipped tooth back and forth in front of Matt's face. **

"_**They fly so high…"**_

"**Keith, mate just crash the car," Bovver begged. "None of us will sue you or nothing, just try and do it so Ned goes through the windscreen and I'll even pay ya,"**

"_**Fortunes always hiding…"**_

"**Fuck this," Keith laughed. "I don't care if its 'alf way across town, we're dropping 'im home next,"**

"**Catch ya later, bruv," Bovver called to Pete with a grin as Keith put the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway. Laughing to himself, he realised he could still hear Ned singing. **

"_**Pretty bubbles in the-…"**_

"**Oh no you fucking didn't!" Keith roared. "Tell me he didn't just Ralph in the back of my fucking car!"**

**Watching as the red lights disappeared around the corner, Pete limped towards the house, his leg moving at a slightly faster pace than normal as he neared the front door, still chuckling to himself over the boys. They were fucking nuts but they were his brothers and he couldn't change them for anything. All of them had been there for him at points in his life when even his own family hadn't been and even though he didn't want to go all gay on them by coming out and saying it, it meant more to Pete than any of them would ever know. **

**Pushing the door open as quietly as he could so as not to wake Allie, Pete sighed, leaning back against the old oak door before catching the sound of the TV drifting up the long hall from the spare room he had been using up until last week when stairs weren't as much of a challenge as they once had been. **

**Hobbling towards it, he crept in, not all that surprised to see the blonde in the centre of the bed, her hair falling down in gentle waves around her face as she stared intently at the TV screen. He could smell the vanilla and coconut of her shampoo and smiled to himself as she bit her lip at whatever was happening on screen, her hands clutching the material of the t-shirt of his that she was wearing. Her bright green eyes widened as someone screamed on the TV and Pete realised that he could have easily stood there watching her all day. Fuck, she was gorgeous. **

**Without realising what he was doing, he let go of his crutch, wincing when it clattered to the floor. **

"**Fuck!" she squeaked, jumping back in fright, placing her hand on her chest as she tried to get her breathing under control. He caught her lips turning upward in the first sign of a smile only to see it disappear from her face altogether when she caught sight of him. "Oh my God…"**

**Pete frowned wondering what could be wrong and then winced remembering that he had planned to at least clean himself up before he saw her. **

"**What the hell happened?" she gasped, climbing off of the bed and walking over to him. **

"**Uh, nothing…" he shook his head, limping into the bathroom with her right behind him and grabbing some tissue, dampening it quickly and shoving it on top of the cut next to his eye. **

**Rolling her eyes, Allie shoved him down into the chair in the corner of the bathroom, picking up her dressing gown and chucking it onto the floor before carefully peeling the damp tissue away from his face and dropping it into the bin. **

"**Is 'nothing' GSE slang for 'someone beat the shit out of me', by any chance?" she asked, making him chuckle as she pulled out a small plaster and the dreaded disinfectant spray. **

"**It was this group of right cocky little bastards," he told her. "We 'ad to sort 'em out,"**

"**Did you now?" she raised an eyebrow. "How exactly did you manage to fight with that?" she pointed to his knee. **

"**When someone's clocking you around the temple with a bottle, you tend not to think about any other pain you might 'ave," he told her with a wry grin. **

**Shaking her head, Allie carefully applied the plaster to his face and bit her lip. Yes, part of her wanted to fly off the handle, to scream at him that he had promised her the GSE was done. But at the end of the day, when you loved someone as much as she loved this man, nothing else mattered other than that. And she knew the firm was done, that this was just a one off but all she could hear were Shannon's words from earlier buzzing around her head and making her feel almost nauseous. She sighed and pulled away from him, frowning when he grabbed onto her hips and brought her back to stand in between his legs. **

"**I'm sorry," he told her, tucking her hair behind her ears. "About the fight and all that shit. I didn't mean to…"**

"**Actually, I'm sorry," she interrupted. **

"**Uh," Pete laughed nervously. "You know you're not supposed to drink when you're knocked up, right baby?"**

"**Funny," she told him. "No, I just…I've always been proud of you," she met his eyes head on, needing him to know that she meant this. "And you've always been what I've wanted and if I've ever made you think otherwise then…I'm sorry,"**

"**Oi," he frowned, pulling her even closer. "Where's all this coming from?"**

"**Nowhere," she shook her head. "Just something Shannon said…"**

"**Shannon's talking?" Pete raised his eyebrows. **

"**Steve asked her for a divorce," she smiled sadly, watching Pete's blue eyes widen in shock. **

"**He did what?" he whispered. **

"**He's uh, started seeing someone else," Allie bit her lip, not knowing what his reaction was going to be. **

"**No he hasn't," Pete protested. "He would 'ave told me,"**

"**Actually," she winced. "I think you're the one person he might want to keep this from,"**

"**Why?" he frowned. **

"**Because he's seeing Gemma," Allie answered. **

"**Gemma?" Pete laughed. "As in my physio…blonde, sporty, football loving, the complete opposite of Shannon, Gemma?" he shook his head. "Bollocks,"**

"**Nope," Allie raised an eyebrow. "He told Shannon yesterday, she's pretty distraught, it took me so long to calm her down."**

"**It's not like she didn't bring it on herself, is it?" he scoffed. **

"**I guess not," Allie mumbled, shrugging and causing Pete's t-shirt to fall off one shoulder, baring the mark that Shannon had left when she'd shoved her in the kitchen. **

"**What's this about?" Pete frowned, seeing it instantly and reaching out to gently brush his fingers over it. **

**Allie held her breath for a second, deciding what to tell him; somehow she didn't think '**_**well Shannon got really angry and shoved me into a wall even though I'm two months pregnant' **_**would go down all that well with him. **

"**Oh, that's nothing," she waved him off, pulling the material back up to cover it. "I banged it when I was getting out of the bath earlier,"**

**Pete frowned, not overly happy with that answer but didn't have the time to question her further when she started speaking again. **

"**Are you um," she looked almost bashful as she stared down at her bare feet, watching as she wiggled her toes which had been painted a light peachy colour from the boredom of spending a night alone. **

"**Allie," Pete reached out and tugged her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "What's going on?"**

"**Nothing," she shook her head. "I was just wondering…I mean, I just wanted to check that…" she sighed. "Are you happy?"**

"**What?" he frowned. **

"**Well with everything going on lately, I know you've been under a lot of pressure and I just didn't know whether you were still ok with…" she cast a lightening fast glance down at her stomach but Pete caught it. "With all of this,"**

**Pete knew that Shannon must have said something to her because there was no way this kind of shit would occur to Allie without someone putting the idea in her head first. Gritting his teeth, he wondered briefly what his brother had ever seen in her but then came back to the beautiful woman standing in front of him waiting nervously for an answer. **

**Pete Dunham had never been good with words; in fact he was pretty shit when it came to this type of thing. On the few occasions he had managed to approach suaveness, like when he'd proposed to her, it was almost as though he blacked out and someone else took over. Someone who watched too much TV and managed to limit their swearing to the point where they could almost pass for a gentleman. **

"**Am I happy?" he repeated slowly then shook his head and looked at her seriously. "For someone who 'ad a private education, you can be a right fucking idiot, you know that?"**

**The shock registered on her face for all of a second before she opened her mouth to say something, the anger in her eyes making him smirk. Not giving her the chance to get out so much as a syllable, he brought her head down to his and kissed her hard. **

**Allie moaned quietly when he tongue brushed over her lips, his hands drifting down under his shirt she was wearing, growling against her mouth when he felt that she was only wearing her underwear. **

**Pulling back from her, he watched as she stood there with her eyes still closed for a few seconds, panting lightly as she licked her swollen lips, tasting him. **

"**Yes," he smirked, kissing her lightly, teasingly. "I'm happy as a fucking clown,"**

**She opened her eyes and giggled, resting her head against his chest before he pulled her back up to face him, feeling her breath catch at the lust in his eyes. **

**Whoa, boy. She knew that look. **

**Yanking his shirt up over her head, she threw it to the floor, watching his blue eyes darken considerably as they travelled up her body, the peach lace of her bra and matching french knickers slightly over the top to wear to be but hey…give it six months and she'd be confined to granny pants and support bras. She was making the most of this body whilst she still had it. **

"**I love y-…" she trailed off, feeling more than a little hurt when he got up suddenly and limped over to the door, yanking it open and peeking around the corner. **

"**What're you doing?" she asked. **

"**Looking for your old man," he hissed over his shoulder. "I still aven't been able to look him in the eye after the other day,"**

**Remembering her father's reaction to finding her and Pete in the corridor, she laughed and waited for him to shut and lock the door before smirking at her. **

"**So what was that you were saying?" he raised an eyebrow, swallowing hard as he gazed at her body. She was his for the rest of his life, his and his only. Fuck, that sounded good. **

"**I don't know," she shrugged. "Something about not hating you,"**

"**Don't tease me," he shook his head, getting nearer to her. **

"**As if I would," Allie winked, reaching out and grabbing him by the material of his jacket which she quickly pushed off of his shoulders before getting to work on the buttons on his shirt. "I love you," she smiled. "There, better?"**

**Pete's hands drifted down her stomach, rubbing circles on the incredibly soft skin, smiling at the knowledge that their child was under there. He knew that it was the size of a match box or whatever but even so…**

"**Much better," he smirked, bending down slightly and hooking his hands under her knees, lifting her into his arms. **

"**Pete!" she shrieked, hitting his shoulder. "Put me down, you idiot! You could hurt your leg!"**

"**I won't," he told her simply, walking over to the far wall and pushing her against it, securing her legs around his waist. He put their combined weight through his left leg, only just letting the right one rest on the floor. **

"**Baby, I'm serious, put me down," she pushed against his chest. "I don't want to hurt you,"**

"**You've taken care of me for three months," he told her with a mischievous grin. "So how about you let me take care of you?"**

**Butterflies broke out in her belly at the thought and she bit her lip, her brain fighting against her body to see common sense and wriggle out of his arms before he hurt himself. That was until he whispered, 'I love you' in her ear and then growled, diving straight for **_**that spot **_**on her neck. **

"**Ooooh, fuck," she whispered, digging her fingernails into his back, her lips finding his shoulder. **

"**Allie," he whispered, kissing his way up to her ear. **

"**Mmm-hmm," she mumbled, breathing in the scent of his skin as she felt his fingers reach for the clasp of her bra. **

"**I've only ever been happy when I've been with you," he whispered. "I'm not sure I even know what it was before,"**

**Grinning, she pulled back and looked into his eyes, seeing the sincerity there. **

"**You're good," she told him, kissing his jaw as he started laughing. "Very, very good,"**

**Tugging her hair back so he could press his lips against her throat, Pete smiled when she bit her lip, running her fingernails over his shoulders and pushing his shirt to the floor. **

**How could she ever question whether or not he was happy with her? He wouldn't trade this for anything, he couldn't, **_**wouldn't **_**dream of imagining his life any other way. **

**For the first time in a long time, everything was perfect…now it was just a case of keeping it that way. **

* * *

So that last line is minor bull...I mean come on, when have you ever known the GSE to keep the peace? ;) The next part will be up...soon-ish, it all depends on if you review or not I guess... ;) haha.


	43. Part 39: Truth As We Know It

Dudes! How amazing is the sunshine right now? This is very much a kicking off chapter in the sense that after this, something wicked this way comes. I'll let you ponder over what that could be :) Cheers for the lovely reviews on the last chapter, the next one should be up fairly soon. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Tudor Road café hadn't changed at all since Pete had first walked into it 11 years ago. Back in the days when Steve would drag him in here after school even though he was never allowed to order anything, he just had to sit in the corner and not make a sound whilst Steve and his mates sat there laughing and talking about football, occasionally taking the time to throw pieces of stale bread from their bacon sandwiches at him. His fists would clench under the table but he'd always refrain from saying anything. One slightly grumpy 14 year old against the 21 year old members of the up and coming GSE was never going to have a good outcome. **

"**Mate, I don't know about you," Ned complained sliding into the bench across from him as they located their usual seat. "But I am feelin' fucking rotten this mornin'."**

"**Forgive me for not looking shocked," Dave told him with a smirk. "Do you even remember how many times you ended up hurlin' all over my living room floor last night?"**

"**Ugh," Swill shuddered. "Mate that last little episode you 'ad was fierce. It was like a fucking fountain."**

**Pete chuckled and ignored the stinging of the cut on his eyebrow as the skin pulled a little too tight. His back was a little sore too, the long scratches marring the skin rubbing irritatingly against his t-shirt as he leant back in the booth. Remembering how they had come to be there along with the love bites which were thankfully hidden by his clothing, he felt a smug smile pull at his lips. **

"**How is it you got off so fucking easy?" Ned demanded, pointing at Pete and bringing him back from his daydream. **

"**Eh?" he frowned. **

"**Well, no offence Dunham, but you ain't exactly in tip top shape, are ya?" he gestured to his leg. "How is it that you got off with a couple of scrapes and I got booted in the 'ead by some tart whose voice ain't even broken yet?"**

"**Off the top of my 'ead, it might 'ave 'ad something to do with the fact that you were completely fucked on sambuca," Bovver raised an eyebrow.**

"**About that," the younger man frowned. "Why didn't none of you stop me getting that pissed?"**

"**How about 'cos for once in your fucking like you were actually gettin' the drinks in?" Dave told him. "I'm serious mate, you might wanna open your wallet and count up how many DeNiro's you ended up pissing away last night,"**

"**Aw, fuck," Ned grumbled, riffling about for his wallet and assessing the damage. **

**The waitress came over and took their orders, depositing the pints of coke and orange juice that they always had before leaving them to get back to their conversation. **

"**7 quid?" Ned looked at the coins on the table and stared up at the boys in horror. "I 'ad about 60 when I left last night and now all I've got is 7 fucking quid?"**

**Shaking his head, he looked at them seriously. "Oi, you don't reckon one of them little fuckers last night robbed me or nothing, do ya?"**

"**No, you daft bastard," Keith snapped. "You drank it away. And when you finally do get some more money you can send it my way, 'cos I sure as shit ain't paying to get **_**your **_**puke out of my car."**

"**Who d'you think they were anyway?" Matt asked, taking a long, soothing sip of ice cold coke. "Like you said, they were pretty young but they kinda knew who we were…"**

"**News travels fast around this place," Pete shrugged. "The GSE hasn't got a Major anymore and kids like that are gonna be jumping at it like fucking performing seals,"**

"**Yeah, but if they want to get into the GSE, why beat the shit out of the guy that used to run it?" The American frowned. **

"**Reputation mate," Pete snorted. "If that kid 'ad beaten us last night, no one would 'ave said a word about 'im stepping in as the new head of the firm. You take down the Major and you're golden. The only reason I stepped in the way I did was because of Steve, no one would 'ave dared lay a fucking finger on us,"**

"**So you're just…" Matt trailed off and shook his head, ignoring the way the entire table was suddenly staring at him. **

"**What?" Pete frowned. **

"**I mean, you're ok with leaving it like this?" he shrugged and then leant forward, lowering his voice. "I know that after everything happened with Tommy…" **

"**Mate, I'm not going over this again," Pete shook his head vehemently. "I made my choice and I'm sticking to it,"**

**The other boys went quiet and he knew that even though they had backed him up, a part of them probably believed that he was making the wrong decision about quitting the firm. But they hadn't been through what he had; he'd almost lost Allie, almost lost his child…there was nothing that was worth that. **

**Staring down at the marks on his hands from the fight last night, he knew that letting go wasn't going to be easy. Steve had always said to him how hard it got sometimes, knowing that Pete and the lads were down the Abbey and that he couldn't go. But like Pete, he'd made a choice that was better for him in the long run, if he hadn't left the firm when he did, Pete had no doubts whatsoever that his brother would be six feet under by now. **

"**I'm not asking you lot to walk away from it," Pete told them reassuringly. "But I need to."**

"**We know, mate." Dave told him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Believe me when I say that I'd be giving you a right ol' slap if you weren't walking away from all this," **

"**Full English with extra bacon," the waitress's voice broke Pete out of his reverie as she slid the plate of food in front of him. **

"**Cheers, love," he smiled at her before she walked away. **

"**So, you are you lot still up for the match at the end of the month?" Swill asked, shovelling two pieces of bacon into his mouth. **

"**Aw, mate," Bovver laughed. "If that little shit from the Gooners turns up again, he's mine. He did a right number on me last year,"**

"**Oh fucking 'ell, 'ere we go again," Ike rolled his eyes. "Matt, don't listen to a fuckin word he says, yeah?"**

"**Oi!" Bovver slapped the side of his head. "It was a fucking close call, alright? And how is it you know what 'appened? You were too busy tryna chat up that bird to even notice what was going on…"**

**Pete stared down at this food, half heartedly using his fork to push the over cooked strips of bacon around the plate. This was all he had now: memories of the GSE. He wasn't a part of it anymore; sure he could go down the pub with them and listen them go on about what had happened with this firm or when the next match was, but he wasn't involved anymore. **

**For the first time in his life, he was just Pete. He wasn't Steve's brother or Michael Dunham's boy and he definitely wasn't the Major. He was just Pete Dunham. **

**And he wasn't sure if that was enough. **

* * *

**Allie stared determinedly at the blue eyed boy next to her who was still staring at the TV screen, his chin wet with dribble as he laughed non stop at the colourful images on the screen. **

"**Ok, Ben," she frowned. "You're going to have to explain this to me because I don't have a clue what the hell this is,"**

**She gestured to what looked like large blue alien dancing under a talking tree. Blinking a few times to make sure she was seeing it right, she briefly wondered whether pregnancy could cause hallucinations. **

"**You tell silly Auntie Allie that it's just Secret Garden," Shannon cooed, handing the blonde a bowel of toffee popcorn and picking up the giggling toddler, talking complete and utter crap to him. **

**Raising an eyebrow, Allie hoped that she didn't turn into that; since when was it law that all mothers had to talk to their kids as though they were retards?**

"**Yeah, well Auntie Allie is still scared," she laughed, scooping up a handful of still warm popcorn and munching on it. **

**Her relationship with Shannon had somewhat taken a turn for the better after that night in the kitchen; Allie knew that it couldn't be easy to not only lose the man you love but then see him with someone else must have been soul destroying. Just thinking about Pete with another woman was enough to make her throat close up and her stomach twist into a sickening knot. **

**Sitting down across from the blonde with Ben on her lap, Shannon stared at the TV for a few seconds longer, trying to work out in her head what she had to say next. **

"**I need to ask you something," she breathed, bringing Allie's attention away from the bowl of popcorn. "It's not easy for me…or you…but um,"**

"**What?" Allie frowned. "What's going on?"**

"**I've decided to take Steve to court for full custody of Ben," **

**The words echoed through the large living room for a moment and Allie went back to staring down at the popcorn. Oh, shit. **

"**I need someone to be a character witness, I've got Matt, y'know, he's my brother but…" she paused. "I was hoping you'd consider it,"**

"**Wow," Allie breathed, shaking her head slowly. "Shannon, this is a lot to ask," she looked at the older woman seriously. "You're talking about taking Ben away from Steve completely,"**

"**He'll do it if I don't." she shot back. "And I am not losing my son,"**

"**You can't do this to him," she pleaded. "He loves him so much and, it's not just about Steve, y'know? Ben deserves to be with his father,"**

"**Ben deserves to have a good home with someone who loves him," Shannon snapped. "And he's not going to get that with Steve and his little whore,"**

"**So is this about Ben or Gemma?" Allie asked her. **

"**What?" she shot back. **

"**Shannon, I know how much it's hurting you to see Steve with someone else," she shook her head. "I can't imagine what you're going through but punishing him by taking away his son isn't the answer,"**

"**Oh for Gods sake just forget it, ok?" the raven haired woman spat. "I knew asking you would be a mistake,"**

"**Why?" Allie laughed. "Because I'm giving you the other side of the argument and you don't like it? Shan, what d'you think is going to happen in court? You think they're going to let you get away with throwing a hissy fit because you don't like what you're hearing?"**

"**You leave Pete." Shannon looked at her dead in the eye and saw the young woman's eyes darken. "Five years down the line, for whatever reason, you leave him and he moves in with some other woman who he's only known for a month and starts threatening to take away your baby," she looked pointedly at Allie's stomach. "Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't fight him on it,"**

**Allie felt her chest tighten as she looked at the baby sat happily on his mother's lap; Steve would never do that to Shannon, he would never take her child away just to prove a point…**

"**You're all I've got, Allie," she pleaded, her eyes shimmering with tears. "I've already lost my husband, I can't lose Ben, too. Please, just do this for me…"**

**Allie stared back at her, her breathing getting faster and faster until she felt like her heart felt as though it was trying to break out of her chest. The word came out of her mouth before she could stop it and in the second in which it echoed through the room, she swore she felt the temperature drop. **

"**Ok." **

**Shannon looked up at her with tears streaming down her face, the look of desperation in her eyes so overwhelming as she prayed she hadn't misheard her. **

"**What?" she whispered. **

"**I said I'll do it," Allie nodded, knowing that she had already made a mistake. **

* * *

**Pete lay on the massive sofa in Allie's living room, staring at the brochure Swill had given him of a nice looking hotel in Prague that the boys had booked for his stag do next week. He still couldn't believe that the wedding had come around this quickly but shit was it exciting. **

"**Prague?" Allie raised an eyebrow as she padded into the living room, the pale blue tank top she was wearing emphasising how small she still was. At just over two and a half months pregnant, Pete had assumed that she would look a little chubby at least but she still looked the same. He'd panicked and asked the doctor about it on their last appointment but the nurse had promised him that everything was fine. **

"**Yeah," he laughed. "No escaping it now, it's all booked."**

"**So you get bundled onto a plane for two days of non stop drinking and slutty strippers," she pursed her lips. "I get to drink orange juice and have everyone fuss over me like I'm disabled," she grinned. "Wanna trade?"**

"**I could try and sneak you on the plane," Pete told her with a smirk. "And there won't be any strippers,"**

**She gave him a knowing look. **

"**Alright there will be, but that don't mean I'll be looking at 'em," he protested, frowning when she threw her head back and laughed. **

"**Oh, I'm sure," she grinned down at him. "You'll be in the corner like a good little choir boy telling the barman how much you love me while the rest of the boys get lap dances,"**

"**Alright, when you put it like that," he sat up and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her down so that she was lying next to him and then rolling over so she was pressed against the back of the sofa. He smiled contentedly as she snuggled into his body, her legs gently tangling up with his, one hand resting on his chest while the other one traced his features. **

"**You nervous?" he asked her quietly, kissing her palm. **

"**What? About getting married?" she frowned. "Or you going to Prague?"**

"**Both," Pete smirked, brushing some hair off of her face and pressing his lips to her forehead. **

"**Hmmm," she sighed happily, wrapping her arms around him tighter. "I'm not nervous about either actually, something tells me you'll come back."**

"**Why's that then?" he grinned at her, then hissed when her hands drifted lower over his stomach and started playing teasingly with the buckle on his belt. **

"**Oh, I can think of a few things," she wiggled her eyebrows, then giggled as he growled and attacked her neck, making his way up to her mouth. **

"**I love you," he murmured against her lips, grinning when she made a sound of distress as he pulled away from her for that short moment. **

"**Yeah?" she raised an eyebrow. "What d'you plan on doing about that?"**

**Pete didn't answer her, instead he just rolled her so that she was underneath him and fumbled with tie on her track pants. **

"**Pete!" **

**Both of them jumped as Steve's voice boomed through the hallway, the front door slamming closed as his footsteps got closer. Pulling her track pants back up over her hips, Allie just about managed to get the tie done up as Pete stood up and pulled her with him, pulling his shirt down far enough to cover the state he was in. **

**Steve burst into the room and stopped, his eyes flashing dangerously when he saw Allie. **

"'**Appy with yourself, are ya?" he spat at her. **

"**What?" she shook her head, confused. **

"**You fucking idiot!" he screamed, stepping closer to her. "Do you 'ave any idea what you've done?"**

"**Oi!" Pete yelled, stepping in and shoving his brother back hard enough to send him stumbling into the wall. "Calm the fuck down! Who the fuck do you think you are coming in 'ere and shouting at 'er like that?"**

"**Ask 'er what she's done, Pete," Steve snarled. "Because if you knew…"**

"**Knew what?" Allie cried. "What the hell are you on about?"  
"Shannon wants custody of Ben," he shook his head. "And Allie 'ere has agreed to testify for 'er."**

**Pete's eyes widened and he stared back at Allie in horror. No, there was no way that was true…she would have mentioned it to him. **

"**Allie?" he frowned. "You didn't..."**

"**She needed help," Allie protested. "She told me that you were planning on taking Ben,"**

"**And you fucking believed her?" Steve screamed. "We're going through a divorce, Allie for fuck sake, you really think Shannon's about to play fair?"**

"**Look, I'm sorry," she cried. "I didn't know what was going on…"**

"**But you know me," Steve shouted. "You're marrying my brother for fuck sake, it should be about loyalty if nothing else!"**

"**Loyalty?" she laughed. "As far as I knew you were planning on taking a two year old away from his mother, what was I supposed to do? Tell her she deserved it and I hope she rots in hell,"**

"**It wouldn't 'ave hurt," Pete muttered. **

"**You don't mean that," Allie shook her head at him. **

"**Don't I?" he laughed bitterly. "Allie, the woman's a complete bitch and you backed her up, and then you didn't even fucking tell me what you'd done! When was I gonna find out? When Steve saw you in the courtroom?"**

"**You weren't there, ok?" she shouted. "Shannon was so upset and I wasn't about to watch a kid get taken away from his mother, it's not fair."**

"**Oh right, I get it," Pete snorted. "So you just forgot about all the shit that Shannon's pulled in the last two months and thought she deserved a break?"**

"**Ok, you just said yourself that she was lying to me, so why the fuck are you making this out to be all my fault?" she snapped at the two Dunham men, her fists clenching at her sides. **

"**Look I get that this is some big sympathy trip for you, you lost your own mum or whatever and thought you'd play the martyr so that didn't happen to Ben," Steve shook his head. "But next time you might want to check it over with someone else before you shove a fucking knife in my back."**

**Allie's mouth fell open in shock and Pete spun around to face his brother, his eyes narrowed in fury. **

"**That's enough," he shouted. "Back the fuck off her, now,"**

"**She's fucked up 'ere and you're 'aving a go at me?" Steve laughed. "Pete, open your fucking eyes, would ya?"**

"**I said that's enough," Pete shoved him backward, wincing when Steve's entire body tensed, his fist clenching by his side. **

"**Go on," he laughed. "Do what you do best bruv, act the big man and lay one on me, that'll look fucking great in court,"**

**The older Dunham man stood there staring at them both angrily for a moment, his breath coming out in harsh pants as he tried to keep temper under control. **

"**We get this sorted and I mean now," he breathed, looking directly at Allie, although she noted his eyes had softened slightly. "First thing tomorrow, you call 'er and tell 'er that you can't go through with it anymore." He shook his head at her. "I know you think Shannon's your mate, Allie but you don't know 'er like I do. She'll do anything and she'll fuck over anyone just to get her way," he met her eyes and saw the tears there, relenting slightly on how hard he had been on her. "And you can take my word on that."**

* * *

**Shannon glanced at the door to the bathroom in Pete's flat where she was still staying with Matt, listening carefully and making sure that the shower was still running. **

"**Matt?" she called loud enough for him to hear her over the sound of the water. **

"**Yeah?" he shouted back. **

"**Nothing," she shook her head. "I just wanted to check you were in,"**

**Placing Ben down in his playpen, she knelt down in front of the low coffee table, ignoring the protest in her leg muscles as she flipped open the silver laptop and winced when the Windows tune played, luckily not loud enough to alert her brother. **

**Scanning through the various files on his desk top, she clicked on the one marked **_**Diary 04 **_**and waited for it to load, tapping her fingernails against the keyboard. **

**The file finally loaded and she scanned her eyes over it, her eyes narrowing when as she read. **

_**Pete wouldn't tell me about what happened with him and Hatcher all those years ago, at least not with Allie around…**_

_**It was Steve that Tommy had the history with, from what Pete told me about the old guys who ran the GSE I'm not that surprised that Shannon asked him to quit…**_

**Scrolling through the rest of the page, Shannon realised that everything she needed was there. Slamming the laptop shut, she picked it up and shoved it in her bag, picking up Ben and putting into his pushchair. She had her appointment with her lawyer in an hour and she'd be damned if she was told again that her chances of getting full custody were slim. **

**Once they read this, there was no way that Steve would get anywhere near Ben and if it meant she lost Matt and Allie along the way then well, she could live with that. **

* * *

So I've decided that bitchy Shannon might be my new self-indulgence! What'd you guys reckon? Review to your hearts content and let me know! :D


	44. Part 40a: The Storm Is Coming

This is part 1 of 2. As with all 2 part-ers, the second half will inevitably be better, but I hope this one doesn't entirely suck. Its in the next chapter that the madness kicks off big time and there's fights gallore for you to revel in including Pete vs. Allie vs. Shannon. Vs. Steve Vs. Matt Vs. Pete Vs. Shannon Vs. Lara...eh, you get the point. :)

Reviews were awsome, I fell asleep in the park yesterday and am subsequently burnt to a crisp so posting may be more frequent now that I'm confined to the indoors where the A.C is my friend. Make me feel better and review. And on a personal note -b/c I care about you- don't be an ass like me. WEAR SUNSCREEN!!

* * *

**Allie watched Pete out of the corner of her eye as he strolled warily into the kitchen, still semi unused to life without crutches. The blue tie in his hand dragged along the floor as he yanked the door open to the small room off the kitchen which housed the washer and dryer, crouching down carefully and pulling his favourite beige shirt out of it. **

**Glancing down at her magazine quickly, she felt him looking at her and bit her lip; they hadn't spoken properly since the other night when Steve had stormed in and confronted her about supporting Shannon in the divorce. She knew Pete was angry at her, but how could she try and convince him it wasn't her fault if he wasn't even speaking to her?**

"**D'you, um, d'you want me to iron that?" she pointed to the shirt, wincing when she realised it didn't actually need it at all. **

"**Nah," he shook his head, pulling it on and buttoning it up, her eyes focusing on the West Ham crest on his toned chest until it disappeared out of view. **

"**Are you nervous about going in?" she asked him, trying to smile. "You know, first day back at work seeing everyone?"**

"**I'm not going back," he snapped. "Benson called me in to talk about when I can go back so I can get started on my lesson plans and shit,"**

"**Oh," she nodded. "Can I at least drive you there?"**

"**Benjamin's picking me up," he told her bluntly. **

**Nodding mutely, she looked back down at her magazine, the words on the page blurring together as tears stung her eyes. She knew that she deserved his cold attitude, but damnit that didn't mean it wasn't hurting her. **

"**I'll be back around 3," Pete told her, picking up his phone and shoving it into his pocket. "Steve's dropping Ben off later while he goes and sees 'is lawyer," he paused. "I figured it was the least we could do for 'im." He looked at her sharply, his blue eyes piercing through her. "You're seeing Shannon's lawyer later, right?"**

"**Yeah," Allie whispered, not trusting her voice to go any louder. Looking up at him, she forced herself not to start crying and pleaded with him. "But, listen Pete-…"**

**A car horn beeped outside and he shrugged, looking down at his phone. **

"**That's Benjamin," he told her. "I'll be back around 3,"**

**With that, he strolled out of the kitchen, pulling on his tie as he went. There was no cheeky grin, no lingering kiss, and no bear hug. **

**Just the sound of the front door slamming as he left her sitting alone. **

**Dropping her head onto the marble counter, she cried angrily into her folded arms. **

"**Stupid fucking fuckwit!" she shouted, banging her head for effect.**

"**Crikey, did you take the blue pill this morning or what?"**

**Lifting her head, Allie stared at Lara as she leant against the doorframe, the smirk on her lips bleeding away when she saw the tears on her friends face. **

"**Hey," she frowned in concern as she raced over to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "What is this like a hormone thing or should I actually be worried?"**

"**I messed up," Allie told her. "Lara, I really, really messed up,"**

"**Hey," she hugged her tightly, brushing her hair off of her face. "Its ok, whatever happened we can fix it…or at least get drunk trying,"**

**Giggling into the mass of red hair, Allie pulled away and shook her head, looking up into the brown eyes she knew so well and smiling faintly. **

"**Come on, blondie," Lara winked, pulling her to her feet and dragging her out towards the hallway. "Get your fun pants on; if we're going to wallow in self pity we can at least go outside and do it in the nice weather."**

* * *

"**It's still the same," Pete breathed, feeling more than a little relieved as he stepped into his classroom, the noise of the playground drifting in through the open windows. **

"**You've been gone two months Pete," Benjamin frowned. "What were you expecting? You reckon we'd replace you with a robot or something?"**

"**Wouldn't put it past you, you cheeky fuck," he quipped, perching on the edge of his desk and picking up a lesson plan the sub teacher had left which he noted with disdain included a surprise quiz and 'quiet time'. **

"**What the fuck 'as this prick got my boys doing?" he shook his head, handing the paper to Benjamin who laughed. **

"**Aye, sounds about right," he snorted. "I tell you something, Dunham, its **_**me **_**you should feel fucking sorry for, not the lads," he came to sit on the desk opposite Pete and raised an eyebrow. "You were on deaths door, crippled, maybe not coming back," he looked sad suddenly and Pete wasn't sure what to do. "All I wanted was for the school to hire a fit sub…you know, a nice blonde with a D cup and an interest in Chelsea FC, something to take my mind not to mention other parts off of the pain of losing my drinking partner," he wiped away and invisible tear and Pete burst out laughing. "Instead," he snapped, pointing out into the playground. "I get that fucking pansy, strutting about in his pink shirt ranting on about how tennis is better than football."**

"**I'm sorry, mate," Pete shook his head, still laughing. "I 'ad no idea my accident was so hard on you,"**

"**Aye, brother well I can tell you now that it fucking well was," he screeched. "No Scotsman in the world wants to hear about tennis. Unless it involves that Kournikova bird, we don't give a fuck about some ponce with a bowl of strawberries and a Hugh Grant haircut smacking a ball with a racket,"**

**Grinning at his friend, Pete picked up his whistle which sat where he had left it on his desk all those weeks ago, back when everything had been so much simpler. **

"**Something on your mind, brother?" Benjamin cocked his head thoughtfully at the blonde man in front of him. "The knee hurting again?"**

"**Nah," Pete shook his head, sighing. "Nah, its all fine."**

"**So what's with the broody pouting bollocks you've got going on, eh?" he smirked. **

"**I 'ad a fight with Allie," he shook his head, growing angry again as he thought about what she had done. "And before you start asking me what I did, it was actually 'er who fucked up this time,"**

"**Wonders will never bloody cease," Benjamin raised his eyebrows. "What happened then?"**

"**Aw, mate," Pete rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just a fuckin' mess…my brother and 'is wife are goin' through a divorce at the moment and she managed to get Allie on 'er side in court goin' for full custody of the kid."**

"**Fuck," Benjamin winced. "That's a bit harsh?"**

"**I know," Pete snorted. "And then she sits there crying like its anyone's fault but 'er own,"**

"**Come on, Dunham," the Scotsman shook his head. "This can't be easy on Allie either; I mean first a girl who's meant to be her mate takes her for a mug and then having both Dunham boys shouting you down isn't going to be a walk in the park, is it?"**

"**What so your sayin' I don't 'ave the right to be pissed off?" he frowned. **

"'**Course not, Pete," Benjamin shrugged. "All I'm saying is that it might not be a bad idea to hear the lass out before you start gettin' trigger happy with the ol' blame gun,"**

"**You did English at Oxford and that's the best analogy you could come up with?" Pete quirked an eyebrow. "A fucking **_**blame gun**_**?"**

"**Recovering cripple or not, I'm not above givin' you a slap, Dunham," he smirked, playfully slapping his face. "Think about it: your fiancé is a gorgeous girl and so if you ever want to get laid again, I'd be tempted to at least hear her side of what seems to be a very fucking boring story,"**

"**Wise words for someone who eats sheep's entrails for dinner," Pete shook his head. "And I won't even go into what you do before you cook 'em."**

"**Nothing worse than what I do to your mum," he winked, jumping off of the desk as Pete laughed and did the same only much more slowly. "I reckon your boys might wanna have a word with you," **

"**Yeah?" Pete grinned, excitement flooding his system when he thought about seeing his class again. He loved those boys, if it wasn't for them and Benjamin, Pete knew he would have quit this place a long time ago. **

"**Aye," Benjamin rolled his eyes. "They all keep ranting about how they haven't seen you since sports day and blah, blah, blah…"**

"**You jealous there, Ellis?" Pete grinned. **

"**Of you?" the dark haired man shook his head. "Let's see: I can bend my leg, I'm getting a pay check at the end of the month **_**and **_**I'm almost garaunteed to get laid tonight…" grinning broadly he clapped Pete on the back. "So for the moment, brother, I'm going to go with no, I'm not jealous of you." **

"**Not even of my devastatingly handsome good looks?" Pete joked. **

"**Oh well that's unspoken," Benjamin frowned. "You know you're my hero in that respect; not a day goes by when I don't hate myself for not getting drunk all those years ago and getting a West Ham crest tattooed on my chest."**

"**Alright, cheeky fucker," Pete laughed, shoving his mate towards the door. "You comin' down the pub with me and the boys tonight?"**

"**Will Swill be there?" he asked with a wary look. **

"**Yeah," Pete laughed. "Why?"**

"**Is he still shit at pool?" **

"**I'm pretty sure the poor bastards got worse,"**

"**Well, then I'm there," Benjamin smiled, opening the door for him and gesturing him through. "Now, let's go and have ourselves a playground popularity contest,"**

* * *

"**So you sided with Shannon?" Lara frowned, stopping with her spoonful of double chocolate sprinkle surprise half way up to her mouth. A tiny drop of chocolate sauce dripped onto her pale blue skirt but she didn't seem to notice. **

"**And you have to go and see her **_**and **_**her lawyer this afternoon to give a statement about her character?"**

"**Yeah," Allie raised an eyebrow, staring down into her berry sundae and shaking her head. "Clever, aren't I? I've just got remember to wear my 'I love Shannon' t-shirt,'"**

"**The bitch tricked you," Lara told her quickly. "This wasn't your fault,"**

"**Oh, but it was," she laughed bitterly, picking out a strawberry and popping it into her mouth. "See, I should have known better. I should have asked Pete or Steve but nooooooo, I had to be a fucking idiot and start shooting my mouth off before I even knew the full story,"**

**Stabbing her plastic spoon into the ice cream, she leant back against the tree they were sitting under outside their office and stared out across the Thames which almost looked pretty with the sun shining down on it like that. **

"**I would've done the same," Lara shrugged, taking a cheeky spoonful of Allie's sundae. **

"**Really?" Allie asked her. **

"**No," the red head looked at her dumbfounded. "You really think that after almost 16 years of friendship I still consider myself to be at the stage where I have to agree with you to make you feel better?" she rolled her eyes. "Allie, you did what you thought was the right thing, how the hell were you to know you were dealing with the Wicked Bitch of Boston?"**

**Laughing, Allie picked out another strawberry and bit into it, sighing as she lay her head on Lara's shoulder, smiling when she felt her friend rest her head against hers. **

"**Still doesn't mean I haven't screwed up though," she mumbled. "You didn't see the way Pete was this morning…he wouldn't even look at me,"**

"**Did you try taking off your top?" Lara suggested, laughing when she felt an elbow in her ribs. "Alright, it was just a thought…"**

"**Ugh, I'm done thinking about this," Allie sighed. "You brought me out here for ice cream and I'm ruining it by being a miserable bitch,"**

"**Well, actually there was another reason I brought you here," Lara told her, licking her spoon. **

"**Oh yeah?" Allie smiled. "What's that?"**

"**Mmm-hmmm," Lara shook her head, wiping her face with a paper napkin and picking up their discarded ice cream tubs and throwing them into the bin. "You have to come with me,"**

**Taking Lara's outstretched hand, Allie stood up, brushing off the back of her jeans and following her towards the impressive entrance to Vogue's head office.**

"**Work?" she laughed. "Your girls-day-out fun treat is work?"**

"**Shut up and have some faith, blondie," Lara winked, slapping her butt and ushering her along. "When have you ever known me to let you down when it comes to surprises?"**

**Grabbing her hand, Allie pulled Lara into the building with her, both of them groaning simultaneously as the air conditioning hit them and their bodies adjusted to the coolness of the room. Making the quick journey up in the elevator to the editors suite where Allie, Lara and Jack worked, the pair of them swiped their cards, stepping into the grand hallway. **

"**Ok," Lara stopped, turning to face her. "From here on out you need to shut your eyes,"**

"**What?" Allie frowned suspiciously. "Why?"**

"**Because…" Lara pinched her arm and she squeaked in pain. "That's why,"**

"**Ouch, bloody hell," Allie complained, rubbing the tender skin. "Ok, look they're shut,"**

"**Good girl," Lara smirked, stepping behind her and steering Allie down the hall to the dressing room. The colossal room was a place to which only the art department and the editors had keys and more often than not, it was merely used as a free for all, getting ransacked every time there was staff party or birthday. **

"**Are we in the dressing room?" Allie frowned, her eyes still closed. **

"**Ok, when I asked you to shut your eyes, I also forgot to add shut your damn mouth," she told her sweetly. "Right, now just stand there," **

"**Ok," Allie told her, swinging her arms anxiously as she listened to Lara shuffling about, swearing when she dropped something which sounded heavy. **

"**Are you ok?" she called. **

"**Harding, did you not listen to the rules?" Lara snapped. **

"**Jesus, ok!" Allie laughed. "I'm sorry,"**

**There was a few more minutes of shuffling and then she heard Lara sigh happily, her flip flops clacking along the cool marble floors as she came to a stop in front of Allie. **

"**Right, I'm ready," Allie could actually **_**hear **_**the smile in her voice. "Open 'em,"**

**Her bright green eyes flickered open and her breathing stopped when she saw what was in front of her. **

"**Oh my God," she whispered shakily, her hand coming up to rest against her trembling lips. "Lara…"**

"**I saw you eyeing it up a few weeks back in that vintage Chanel store in Kensington," Lara smiled. "So I went in and I begged, offered them every promotion I legally could and they gave it to me…well, Jack helped pay for it, too," she smirked. "Most of it actually…he and Kurt were having a 'splurging' day,"**

"**I can't believe you did this," Allie whispered, reaching out and running her hand down the silk material, the light shimmer of the material at the hem making it look almost fairytale like. "Lara…"**

"**I know," she blew a wisp of hair out of her eyes. "You love me, right?"**

**Unable to get out another word, Allie flung herself at the red head and hugged her tightly. **

"**I love you so much," she whispered. "You didn't have to do this for me…"**

"'**Course I did," she shrugged. "You're my sister,"**

**Allie found herself a little surprised to see actual tears in her big brown eyes, but she was trying so hard to keep them in that she said nothing. Put on 'The Notebook' and the girl would weep like there was no tomorrow but if she got the slightest bit emotional in every day life, it seemed to freak her out. **

"**And as my sister," she breathed, her voice shaking slightly. "You have to do something for me,"**

**Allie nodded as Lara reached out and gently brushed a tear off of her cheek, taking her face into her hands and staring at her intently. **

"**Quit being a fucking drama Queen," she looked at Allie sternly when she opened her mouth to speak. "Don't you dare deny it!...as I was saying…quit being a drama Queen, sit Pete down on that divine arse of his and do not for the love of God let him get up until you've explained yourself," she shook her head. "Don't be proud, beg if you have to,"**

"**Ok," Allie breathed, nodding her head. "I should go do that now, right?"**

"**Shit no!" Lara laughed, grabbing the dress and handing it to her. "You're trying this baby on and getting drunk,"**

"**Uh, Lara?" Allie winced, pointing to her stomach. **

"**Oh, shit, right," she stared her still perfectly flat tummy with a quirked eyebrow. "Fantastic…another member of the Harding clan you can't handle their drink," she poked it gently. "I'm counting on that changing it later life…you better make me proud, kiddo."**

**Allie smiled and clutched the dress tighter, frowning when Lara walked over to the railing again and pulled out a light green strapless bridesmaids dress and winked. **

"**Oh come on," she rolled her eyes. "You honestly didn't think I'd get one for you and not me, did you?"**

"**You stole my designs, didn't you?" Allie laughed. **

"**Oh yeah," she nodded. "I took your diary when you weren't looking and read it,"**

"**I haven't written in that thing for about two years," Allie laughed. "What'd it say?"**

"**Oh nothing," Lara told her nonchalantly, making her way to the dressing room with her dress slung over her shoulder. "Although, you did yap on for about two pages about this **_**thing **_**Pete does with his tongue…I gotta say, I'm intrigued."**

"**Oh Jesus," Allie gasped, mortified as she chased her into the changing room. **

"**Lara, what the hell did you do with it? Lara? Lara?!..."**

* * *

"**You look nervous,"**

**Allie looked up from where she had been staring at her phone, secretly waiting for Pete to call and stared at the raven haired woman next to her. **

"**No," she forced a smile. "Not at all,"**

"**Good," Shannon breathed. "Because I need you, Allie," she reached out and covered her hand with her own and Allie had to fight not to pull away in disgust. "Well I'm here," the blonde nodded. Pausing for a moment, she thought carefully about what to say next and then with a mental 'fuck it' cleared her throat. "Is Steve still fighting you for full custody of Ben?"**

**Shannon looked at her sharply, her arctic blue eyes studying Allie's emerald ones almost manically. **

"**Why would you ask that?" she snapped. "Its only been two days, what did you think had changed?"**

"**Nothing," Allie shrugged, trying to look casual. "I guess I just keep hoping that this will sort itself out somehow,"**

"**Yeah, well those of us in the real world have to face the facts that that's not going to happen," Shannon told her dismissively. **

"**Right," Allie smiled tightly. "Sorry,"**

"**It's fine," she replied, not sounding as though she actually gave a shit whatsoever. "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second,"**

"**Sure," Allie nodded, watching as Shannon stood up and straightened her sweater before making her way down the hall. **

**Sighing and throwing her head back so it banged hard enough against the wall to draw a curious stare from the receptionist at the lawyers office, Allie smiled apologetically and shifted in her seat, knocking over Shannon's bag in the process. A pile of papers fluttered out, spilling across the floor and Allie fought the urge to swear instead bending down with a tired sigh and picking them up one by one, shuffling them into a tidy pile on her lap before moving to put them back into her bag. **

**Then the highlighted section on the page caught her eye and she felt her breathing get shallow. **

_**It seems kind of strange that after only knowing Pete for all of a day I already feel safer with him than I do with my own brother in law. Shannon had mentioned to me before that he had a temper on him but that he was good at controlling it. But the way he acted today was such a contradiction of the picture she had given me of him over the phone. I was scared…more scared that I can ever remember being in any fight with the GSE. But then I guess I'm forgetting that Steve came from all that, he started it and the violence is in his blood. **_

**Allie stared down at it in horror, flicking through the other pages and seeing that they were more or less the same. This was Matt's diary. **

"**Shit," she whispered under her breath. **

**Shannon was going to use her own brother's diary against Steve to get Ben and probably end up getting Pete, Matt and the boys arrested in the meantime. Her fingers tightened on the paper as her patience got thinner, her blood temperature spiking up a few notches. **

"**Miss Harding?" **

**Allie looked up at the woman who was calling her name and smiled, trying to look as normal as possible. **

"**Hi," she squeaked nervously. **

"**We're ready for you now," the woman nodded, gesturing for her to come in. **

"**Right," she breathed, quickly shoving the papers into her own handbag and casting a sly glance at Shannon's to make sure she had gotten them all. **

"**You're going in?" **

**Turning to look at the woman she had once called her friend, Allie smiled tightly and zipped up her bag quickly. **

"**Yeah, I shouldn't be long though," she told her. **

"**Ok," Shannon smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just try to relax," she advised. "And tell them the truth, that's all that matters,"**

"**Oh don't worry," Allie looked her in the eye and fought the urge to floor her right then and there. "I'll make sure they know the full story,"**

**Strolling into the room, Allie took a seat at the table and stared at the scary looking man to her right who had a notepad in front of him. **

"**Right, Miss Harding," the woman smiled, sliding into the seat across from her. "This is just a routine session," she told her. "Mrs Dunham has listed you as a character witness so what we're going to do now is just get some details from you about the nature of your relationship, about your relationship with Mr Dunham and of course all the reasons why you think Mrs Dunham should be granted full custody of the child,"**

"**Oh," Allie looked at her, tapping her fingernails on the wooden tabletop and wincing. "In that case we might have a little problem…" she paused. "Because quite frankly, I don't think she should," **

* * *

So I'm embracing my inner bitch. First Shannon, now Allie. I wonder who'll be next...? Prepare yourselves people, for the fighting is about to commence... oh, and be a darling and review, would ya? :)


	45. Part 40b: The Bad Dream

And we're off! This chapter was erring on the side of gigantic so I cut it down and will post the remnants in the next one. I hope this is to your liking...sun stroke is still keeping me indoors for most of the time which sucks so I'll start work on the next chapter asap! Bring on the reviews, they'll make me so, so happy and I could do with some cheeriness at the moment. Being burnt to a crisp doesn't make for a very happy author.

Get those 'I hate Shannon' hats on kids, because its about to get messy... :) Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Matt Buckner stared blankly at the TV screen trying not to let the boredom get to him. He still had a good four hours before he head to meet Ike and Swill to go to the pub and he knew Pete was busy so that left him with nothing to do. Glancing down at his watch he wondered when Shannon would be back, jumping slightly when a menacing roll of thunder sounded out from the thick clouds outside the flat. It made sense that a storm was coming in; the weather the last few days had been so hot that it needed something to clear it. **

**Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and he rolled his eyes, wondering whether Bovver had forgotten his key again; it had been odd living with him at first, the conversation was sparse and awkward at best but now things seemed to have settled down a bit, although Matt knew Shannon hated having him there. **

"**Just a sec," he called, walking towards the door and yanking it open, blinking in surprise when Allie launched herself into the flat and slammed the door. **

"**Hey," he smiled, stepping forward to give her a hug. "How are y-…"**

"**Where's your laptop?" she demanded, her eyes scanning the flat behind him. **

"**What?" he frowned. **

"**Your computer, Matt. Where is it?" **

"**Its on the table," he shrugged, pointing to it and then frowning again when Allie stepped around him and walked over, opening it and switching it on. "Allie, what's this all about?"**

**Scrolling down the desktop, she clicked on one of the icons and swore loudly, closing her eyes for a moment and trying to calm herself down. **

"**You wrote a diary that had stuff about the GSE in it?" she snapped, turning to face him, her green eyes wild with anger. "This has got everything in it, about Pete, about Steve, about me," she shook her head. "And yet your supposedly Harvard educated brain didn't think to put a fucking lock on it or something?"**

"**What?" Matt stared at her as though she was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about? Why would I need a lock on that file? I'm the only one who uses that computer."**

"**Yeah?" Allie raised an eyebrow, placing the laptop back on the table and standing up. "Well I guess its just by magic that Shannon ended up with a copy of your diary in her handbag today?"**

"**What?" Matt breathed. "No, no fucking way, she would never…"**

"**I took them out of her bag, Matt," Allie interrupted. "She was planning on taking all of that into her lawyer to get custody of Ben,"**

"**Shannon wouldn't do that," Matt shook his head vehemently. "You've got it wrong,"**

"**You reckon?" she laughed. "Are you that thick, Matt? She's already lied to me; you don't think she's above doing the same to you?"**

"**She's my sister," Matt snapped. **

"**Grow up, Matt." She shouted. "Shannon would fuck over everyone who ever gave a shit about her just to get her way, and you know it." **

**Leaning down, she reached for the computer and glared at the American when he shot his hand out to stop her, grabbing onto her wrist perhaps a little bit harder than he should have. **

"**She's my sister," he told her again, his voice much calmer. **

"**Matt," Allie sighed. "Look me in the eye and tell me that Steve deserves to lose his son," she shrugged. "If you really believe that, then fine, have the computer, let Shannon bury all of us." She looked at him pointedly. "But you don't believe that, do you? Steve doesn't deserve to lose his son anymore than Shannon does,"**

"**So what am I supposed to do?" Matt cried. "She's going to know that something happened, she'll know that you took the copy out of her purse and she'll know that I sided with you…" **

_**Because I always do, **_**his brain finished for him. Even though he knew he wasn't in love with Allie anymore, she still had a hold over him that he couldn't fathom out. If she asked him to walk through traffic with a blindfold on he'd probably end up doing it. **

"**I know what I'm asking you to do isn't easy, Matt," she shook her head and held onto the hand that had previously been wrapped around her wrist. "But if we let her do this, she'll take that baby and we'll never see her again. You know that as well as I do,"**

**Nodding mutely, he stared down at their hands and took a deep, shaky breath. **

"**So what do we do now?" he asked her quietly. **

"**We have to tell Steve," she bit her lip. "We can't let her do this, Matt,"**

"**I know," he pulled his hand away from hers, staring out of the window on the far side of the apartment, watching as the first drops of rain cascaded down it. "I know,"**

* * *

"**Alyssa!" Lara called, stepping into the large hallway and shaking off her umbrella, chucking it next to the coat stand and sighing. "You are so lucky you buggered off when you did because the rest of my day has been the biggest load of shi-…" Lara trailed off as she walked into the living room and saw Ben staring at her intently. **

"**Hey Ben," she grinned, ignoring the warning look Steve was giving her. So what, she'd almost sworn in front of the minor…as if that was the worst he would be subjected to with Pete Dunham as an Uncle.**

"**Ay, ay," Pete walked past her, playfully ruffling her hair and making her groan.**

"**I hate it when you do that," she grumbled, flattening her curls back down. **

"**Hence the appeal," Pete smirked, taking a long sip of water and crashing back down on the floor next to the toddler and handing him a small football. **

"**You ready, mate?" Pete asked, hoisting him up so that Ben was standing and helping him walk towards the ball. "Right, big kick, come on,"**

**The toddler giggled, still dribbling excitedly as his chubby foot tapped the ball and it rolled gently over to the coffee table. **

"'**Ave some of that!" Pete shouted, bouncing Ben up and down, grinning when the toddler started laughing loudly. "Steve, did you see that?"**

**The older man grunted from where he was staring intently at a pile of papers, chewing the lid of his pen and getting ink on his lip. **

"**Sod 'im," Pete whispered to Ben. "He's too old to play anyway. But you and me, mate," he grinned at his nephew. "We got this sussed, right?"**

**Lara watched him for a minute and felt her heart leap; upon first glance, you'd never believe that someone like Pete could be good with children, but watching him now, the effortlessness with which he looked after Ben, Lara knew that he was **_**made**_** to be a dad. With that in mind, she realised something was missing. **

"**Hey, where's Allie?" Lara frowned. **

"**Dunno," Pete mumbled, shrugging nonchalantly as he continued to focus his attention on Ben. **

**Rolling her eyes, Lara realised that the pair of them were as stubborn as each other when it came to fighting and right now, she didn't have the patience. **

"**She text me when she left Shannon's saying she'd be home in an hour," she told him. **

"**Yeah, and?" Pete looked up at her. **

"**That was at four," Lara explained, noting the concern which crept into his eyes. "It's now just gone 6.30,"**

"'**Ave you tried calling her?" he asked. **

"**No, have you?" she shot back. **

"**Fuck," he cursed under his breath, digging through his pocket for his phone and flipping it open, seeing that there was no missed calls from her. **

"**She's probably just stuck in traffic," Lara told him, feeling guilty for making him worry. **

"**Yeah, but what if she's not," he shook his head, dialling her number and pressing the phone to his ear. "Fuck, it's gone to voicemail."**

"**Pete, look she's probably fine," Lara smiled tightly. "Its just me being stupid because I haven't seen her since this morning and she seemed a little…y'know," she shrugged. "Just a little down,"**

**Meeting the red head's eyes, Pete knew that Allie had told her what had happened but didn't bring it up. **

"**When did you last see 'er?" he sighed, hanging up his phone. **

"**About 2-ish," she shrugged and then looked at him with a slight smile. "I showed her the dress,"**

"**Yeah?" Pete nodded. "Did she like it?"**

"**She cried," Lara laughed. "She was so happy, Pete,"**

"**And you didn't tell 'er it was me though…" he trailed off, his blue eyes set on hers. **

"**No," she smiled, shaking her head. "I told her that it was me and Jack who paid for it. She'd kill you if she knew that was what you spent your insurance money on,"**

"**Yeah, I know," Pete snorted, picking up his phone and dialling again. "And I actually prefer my balls attached to my body so lets keep it that way, yeah?"**

"**Sure thing captain cripple." Lara saluted him before sitting down next to him to play with Ben. "You don't need to look so worried, y'know?" she threw a Lego brick at Pete's head playfully. "This is Allie we're talking about, she's probably just sat in a Starbucks somewhere sipping a decaf latte and pondering like as Mrs Dunham,"**

* * *

"**Have you finished checking her suitcase?" Allie glanced over her shoulder at Matt as she sifted through the drawers in the bedroom that used to belong to her and Pete.**

"**There's nothing," Matt shrugged and then sat down on the chair in the corner of the room, staring at the determined blonde. "Allie, I don't…this feels really wrong,"**

"**I know," she sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "But if she has any more copies of that diary then we need to find it, I don't even want to think about what'll happen if we don't."**

"**Have you ever thought that maybe Steve deserves this?" Matt asked her sharply. "I know that he loves Ben but he's far from being a saint,"**

"**You think it's only Steve that'll get screwed over if she shows her lawyer your little journal, Matt?" Allie stared at him in shock. "Think about just how much is in it; about the boys, about me, about Pete," she shook her head. "What'd you think will happen to all of them if you let her get away with this?"**

"**Get away with what?" Matt snapped. "Allie she's scared, she needs help,"**

"**Yeah, well she forfeited my help when she manipulated me into lying for her," she told him, yanking open another drawer and rummaging through it. **

**She picked up a photo which had fallen out of Shannon's address book; it was of the two of them at Steve's birthday party two years back, slightly worse for wear as they paraded around the dance floor, Steve and Terry stood just in shot smiling at them while Pete was calling out something to Allie that was making her laugh. Feeling tears sting her eyes, Allie realised as she stared down at the dark haired woman in the light blue dress that she had no idea what had happened to her. When had Shannon gone from being the woman who forced her to read bridal magazines and rang her every Sunday night to talk about stupid things to this woman who didn't care about anyone but herself? **

"**Did you find something?" Matt asked, coming over to try and look over her shoulder. **

"**Uh, no," she told him, sniffing, subtly shoving the photo into her pocket. "I didn't…there's nothing here," she told him with a shuddering breath. **

"**So what'd you wanna do now?" Matt asked her. **

"**Actually, I just want to go home," she squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing the heel of her palm against her forehead. "I need to talk to Pete,"**

"**Hey," Matt took her hand in his. "Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah," she nodded, opening her eyes and looking at him. "Look, Matt I'm so sorry, I know this can't be easy for you but I-…"**

**The front door slammed and both of them jumped, panic flooding their systems as they recalled the last time they had been in this scenario and Tommy Hatcher had strolled through the front door with a blade in his hand. **

"**Matt!"**

**Shannon's shout echoed through the small apartment and Allie looked at the blue eyed man in front of her, her stomach plummeting. **

"**Oh shit," she whispered. **

"**Matt, are you in?" she shouted again, her voice coming towards the bedroom. **

"**Allie, what do we do?" he asked her, his voice low and panicky. **

**She didn't have time to answer him as the bedroom door burst open and Shannon stood there, glaring at them with so much venom in her eyes that Allie actually felt a shiver run down her spine. **

"**You bitch," Shannon spat angrily. **

"**Shannon…" Matt put up his hands to calm her down but she ignored him, stepping further into the room, her gaze still levelled on Allie. **

"**You stupid fucking bitch!" she screamed, launching herself at the blonde, only to find herself held back by Matt. **

"**Shan, that's enough!" he hissed in her ear. **

"**I trusted you," she shouted at Allie. **

"**Yeah?" Allie looked at her sharply. "Well I trusted you as well, but that didn't stop you screwing **_**me **_**over, did it?"**

"**This isn't a game," Shannon snapped. "I could lose my son because of what you did,"**

"**I told them the truth," she shook her head. **

"**That I'm not a fit mother?" Shannon screeched. "How is that the truth?"**

"**Because look at you!" Allie shouted. "You left your husband and then you came back out of the blue to find him with someone else and thought that the best way to get back at him would be to lie to anyone and everyone who every gave a crap about you just to get your own way and take his son away from him!" she laughed bitterly. "Does that sound like someone who's in control of what they're doing to you, Shannon?"**

"**You don't know what you're talking about!" the American woman shot back. "You're too fucking selfish to understand what's really going on here."**

"**I'm selfish?" Allie asked her, reaching down onto the bed and grabbing the copy of Matt's diary she had taken from her purse. "So what were you doing with this then? Just brought it along to read in the waiting room, did you?"**

**Staring at the papers, Shannon's light blue eyes widened when she realised what they were. **

"**You went through my bag?" she whispered, her voice shaking with fury. "You stole from me?"**

"**Everything you've done, all the stupid little stunts you've pulled and you're concerned about your privacy?" Allie laughed. "Jesus, you really are deluded."**

"**When are you going to pull your head out of your ass and realise that the life you're leading," she shook her head. "It's a fucking joke, Allie."**

"**Really?" the blonde laughed. "Well forgive me for not taking your advice on lifestyle choices; last time I looked you had the emotional stability of a toddler,"**

"**I used to feel bad for you, y'know?" Shannon spat. "I used to look at you and think that you could do so much better than Pete, that you were ruining your life by being with a piece of scum like him."**

"**What the fuck would you know?" Allie hissed, taking a step forward. "I bet everyone looks a little less than golden from up there on your high horse, right?"**

"**Silly little Allie," Shannon laughed. "Everyone thinks you're the golden girl, don't they? Pete's little angel who can do no wrong," she leant in and stared her in the eye. "It makes me sick,"**

"**What happened to you?" Allie whispered. "Look at the state of you, Shannon. You're not the same person anymore,"**

"**Oh, a lesson in being myself from Little Miss lets-date-a-thug-to-prove-a-point-to-Daddy," she smirked. "This should be good,"**

"**Talk about Pete like that again and-…"**

"**And what?" Shannon cut her off. "What is it you think you can do to hurt me that you haven't already done? Because if I lose my son, Allie, it's all down to you,"**

"**Are you expecting me to say sorry or something?" she laughed. "Shannon, you fucked me over! You took everything that our friendship meant and you pissed on it just to get back at the man **_**you **_**walked out on for moving on with his life." She laughed again. "And you think it's **_**me **_**who needs to grow up?"**

"**You're pathetic," Shannon told her. "I just hope that I'm around for the day when Pete finally gets sick of your bullshit and realises that maybe playing the good little puppy dog isn't worth getting laid once a week," she smirked. "Because that day will come, Allie. And you'll be stuck with the baby wondering what it was that made your life with Pete so amazing that you were willing to throw away everything you wanted, everything you could have been, just to watch him slowly kill himself."**

**Allie stared at her in horror for a moment, the words sinking into her heart and ripping at it like rusty nails. Snapping out of her reverie, the fury returned and poured out of her in waves. **

"**And what makes you think I give a shit about what you've got to say?" Allie laughed. "Look at the state of you? You're nothing more than some washed up piece of trash who should have known better than to show her sour, pathetic old face around here ever again,"**

**The slap came so quickly that Allie actually didn't see Shannon raise her hand; the snapping of her head and the pain etching across her face was the only real evidence she had. **

"**Shannon!" Matt shouted, shoving her back. "What the fuck are you doing? Are you insane?"**

**Staring at the blonde girl, Shannon stared at the fast developing mark on her face and felt her stomach twist. **

"**You think **_**that's **_**going to sound good in court?" Matt hissed at her. "Hitting a girl who's two months pregnant? You're not gonna be happy until you fuck this up completely, are you?"**

"**Matt, why the hell are you-…"**

"**Just leave, Shannon," Allie told her quietly, her face stinging from the force of the slap. "You've said everything you wanted, now just get out,"**

"**Don't you dare speak to me," she shouted. "Don't even look at me from now on. We're officially done, do you understand me? Anything that was ever between us, is done," **

**Grabbing her jacket, she strolled towards the door, stopping only by Matt. **

"**You're staying with her aren't you?" she asked him. **

"**You made that decision for me, Shan," Matt answered her.**

"**You hear that, Allie?" Shannon called to her over her shoulder. "You won again."**

**Allie didn't answer her, she just watched as the woman who used to be her friend, who used to be Matt's sister, Steve's wife and Ben's mother walk out of the door, leaving it open behind her, swaying gently in the wind that the storm was kicking up. **

"**You should go after her," she told Matt quietly, not trusting her own voice to go much louder. "Make sure she's ok,"**

"**I don't want to," he shook his head, turning around and coming to stand in front of her. "You're my family now,"**

**Allie smiled at him, trying her best to ignore the tears which were stinging her eyes before giving up and letting them take over, resting her head against Matt's shoulder as he pulled her to him, rocking her gently while she cried. **

* * *

"**Christ," Pete rubbed his face, flopping down onto the sofa next to Ben who was gurgling contentedly and mashing two pieces of Lego that would never fit together. "You look like I feel,"**

**The toddler stared up at him in curiosity, reaching out a chubby hand and pulling on his tie, the light blue material proving to be an unexpected source of entertainment. **

"**Don't look at me that way," Pete frowned. "I've got every right to be worried about 'er." **

**The toddler mumbled something unintelligible and Pete nodded. **

"**Yeah, I know I've been a complete twat to 'er the last few days, but that don't mean I'm not worried that she's suddenly vanished off the face of the bloody earth."**

**Taking the Lego brick that Ben was offering him, he slumped down on the over stuffed sofa so his body sunk into it and his head was nearer to Ben's. **

"**I dated this bird once, back in the day when you weren't even a twinkle in my brother's eye," he smirked. "Rachel Donahue. The fittest bird in year 12," he shook his head. "I mean, fair play, she'd been around the block a few times, but that didn't mean you said no, you get me Bennie boy?"**

**The toddler giggled and Pete laughed. **

"**Yeah, well anyway, for 'er birthday, she promises me a hand-…" he censored himself, looking down at the baby and smiling tightly. "She promised to be really nice to me if I took 'er to see this film at the drive in down in Wandsworth; now when a bird is offering to be **_**that**_** nice to you, you'd take 'er to Jamaica if she asked for it," he rolled his eyes. "So it turns out she has a thing for old films, right? So there's this flick called Love Story on…biggest bunch of bollocks I 'ave ever seen in my life." He laughed. **

**"But the bird in it, says something at the end which meant fuck all back then but now…" he shook his head and stared at the bright red Lego brick in his hand. "Love means never having to say you're sorry," he laughed. "What an absolute crock of shit that was. See before I met Allie…I'd never loved anyone. I didn't know what to do or say that would make myself look good in front of 'er. Every time I opened my sodding mouth I felt like I was frozen to the spot and I kept getting everything wrong," **

"**And I thought that if love meant never 'avin to say you were sorry, then I was a fucking wreck son, because it was coming up at least twice a day in conversation," he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "And then it hit me that you can't love someone that much and never 'ave to say sorry."**

**"See I fell for Allie big time and believe me, mate, I didn't fucking want to. I knew it was far from wise but when you've got a girl like that…" he smiled. "All she has to do is look at you and you know you're completely screwed. And even though I didn't want to hurt 'er, I couldn't think of nothing worse if I'm honest but…I love 'er so much that I'm bound to mess up."**

"**See Ben, women are confusing at the best of times, but when you're in love with one of 'em," he whistled. "Fuck me does it get complicated. They're all you can think about all the time, which means while they're somehow acting all cool and shit, you're walking into lampposts and spilling your beer down 'em, trying to tell 'em jokes that ain't funny and trying your best to convince yourself that the fact you've fallen for 'er makes you too much of a gentleman to try and get a cheeky look down her shirt,"**

**He looked at the blue eyes boy next to him and tapped his nose. **

"**Just for the record, that last one?" he shook his head. "Not even worth attempting, especially when they've got a body like Allie has." He grinned. "I seriously 'ope this don't disturb you in later life mate, just remember, for all intents and purposes, you a**_**re**_** related to her."**

"**I just want 'er to know that I love 'er." He shrugged. "I love that woman more than I thought it was possible to love anyone or anything. She makes shit jokes, she can't cook, she's a lightweight down the pisser, after almost four years she s**_**till **_**doesn't 'ave a fucking clue about football and don't even get me started on how many pairs of shoes the woman owns,"**

**He smiled and took Ben's hand, shaking it lightly and making the baby squeal with delight. **

"**But when I think about being with her for the rest of my life, of 'aving a little one 'a you with her." He grinned broadly. "She's perfect, I just don't know if I tell her enough." He winced. "I sure as shit 'aven't made it obvious the last few days,"**

**Ben made a strange noise and picked up Pete's mobile, attempting to find out the hard way whether or not it was edible.**

"**What, you reckon I should call 'er?" Pete frowned. "You're wiser than you look, son," he grinned. "But then the only other bloke I know who dribbles that much is Swill, so…"**

**Flipping the phone open, he pressed speed dial 1 and waited for Allie to answer, needing to hear her voice so that for once he could reassure **_**her**_** that everything was going to be alright, desperately trying to ignore the annoying little voice in the back of his head that kept asking him: what if it wasn't?**

* * *

So? What'd you make of that then? ... :)


	46. Part 41: The Choices We Make

Ok...first off a huge thanks for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! It did indeed make my sunstroke that little more bearable! :D The next chapter is all about the boys so this is the last you see of Shannon and the rest of the girls for a while. Then there's only two more chapters before baby Dunham makes an entrance so be prepared! Anywho, review if you love it, review if you hate it, review even if you don't even really care all that much, rest assured it will make me happy! Enjoy, guys! xx

* * *

**Pete's eyes drifted open at the sound of voices coming from just outside in the hall; glancing down at the sleeping toddler on his chest, he gently eased himself out from underneath Ben and placed him on the sofa, pulling the throw up over him before stepping out into the foyer. **

**The rain was still thumping rhythmically against the windows, the darkness that came with the storm transforming the large house into a maze of eerie shadows. **

"**She didn't mention nothing about where she was going?" Steve demanded, his arms folded as he stared at the young Buckner with cold eyes. **

"**No," Matt shrugged. "She just…left. I couldn't have stopped her even if I wanted to,"**

"**What do you mean, 'if you wanted to'? Steve snorted. "She's your sister for fuck sake,"**

"**You didn't see what she was like, Steve," Matt shot back. "It was like she couldn't control herself, I mean the way she spoke to us-…"**

"**Where is she?" Pete didn't realise he'd spoken the words out loud until the two men turned to look at him. **

"**Allie," he clarified, looking straight at Matt. "Where is she?"**

"**Upstairs," Steve informed him. "The storm got pretty heavy, so she needed to change," staring down at the puddle which was forming around Matt's feet as the rain water dripped off of him, he smirked lightly. "You should probably go do the same, mate,"**

**Clapping his brother on the shoulder, Pete took the stairs as fast as he could with his still slightly unstable knee. Walking down the long hallway to his and Allie's bedroom, Pete pushed the door open just as finished pulling on a dry t-shirt over her jeans. Her hair had started to curl slightly as the rain dried from it; her eyes sad and tired looking as she sat down on the edge of the bed. **

"**Shit day?" he asked her, making her jump slightly. **

"**Hi," she breathed, a faint smile on her face. Pete caught the red mark on her cheek which she had obviously tried to cover up with make up and felt his body tense. The last thing she needed right now was for him to fly off the handle at her and start shouting at her for scaring him like she had. **

"**I only just got back," she told him as though reading his mind. "I didn't want to wake you up," she smiled. "You looked like you needed the sleep,"**

"**What happened, Allie?" he asked her, coming to sit beside her on the bed, watching as she started down at her hands, twirling her engagement ring around her finger. **

"**What'd you fancy hearing first?" she snorted. "The shit news, or the really, really shit news?"**

"**Why don't you start with how you got this?" he gently took her face in his hands and tilted her head to the side, his eyes darkening when he saw the mark on her skin. **

"**That's not important," she shook her head.**

"**Like fuck it is!" Pete snapped. "Did she hit you?"**

**The blonde stared at him silently for a moment, biting her lip nervously. **

"**Allie, I asked you a question," he forced her to look at him again. "Did Shannon hit you?"**

"**She's not in control of herself anymore," she explained, wincing when Pete snorted and let go of her muttering something under his breath. "Pete, the Shannon we knew would never have done that, ok?"**

"**So?" he shouted. "You think that gives her a reason to hit you? What the fuck were you even doing going after her like that?"**

"**Going after her?" Allie frowned. "Pete, I'm not like you, alright? I didn't go after anyone for the sake of going after them," she shook her head. "In fact if you shut your mouth for a God damned minute you'd realise that if anything, I just saved your arse,"**

"**Saved my arse?" he laughed. "Right, and how did you do that sweetheart?"**

**Standing up, she stormed past him over to her bag which was sat on the vanity stool and grabbed a handful of papers out of it, shoving them against his chest with a determined stare. **

"**Look familiar?" she asked, watching as he took them from her and stared down at them, his brow furrowed in confusion. **

"**Its Matt's journal," he shrugged. "So what? Who gives a fuck about that?"**

"**Shannon was going to show this to her lawyer, Pete," Allie cried, her patience snapping. "It has everything in there: about you, about the boys, the history of the GSE," she watched the shock appear in his eyes and felt mildly relieved. "So now do you get it? Do you have any idea whatsoever of what would have happened to you if the police got their hands on this?"**

"**I'll fucking kill 'im," Pete growled, scrunching the papers up. "I told the stupid cunt to quit this shit, he knew what it could 'ave done, if it got into the wrong hands."**

"**Don't blame this on Matt," Allie shot back. "He might have written it all down but none of it's a lie, is it? See, look," snatching a random page away from him, she scanned through it and read a small paragraph aloud. **

'_**October 28**__**th**__**, Manchester United V West Ham**_

_**This morning was pretty uncomfortable at the flat, I don't think things are that great between Allie and Pete at the moment and even though I know better than to get involved, Pete isn't doing himself any favours by lying to her about the meet he and Bovver have set up for tomorrow night. Swill told me that the Reds are one of the toughest firms out there and the last time they played them, Dave ended up in the ER with a concussion. Part of me doesn't want to go but the other part of me that I didn't even know existed until I met these guys is counting down the minutes until we get there. Pete told me the story of what happened last year when he fought one of the Reds and ended up blinding him by throwing a broken bottle in his face, I wanted to ask him if he was ever afraid, if her ever thought about the fact that one day he might find himself against someone who he can't beat…**_

_**But then I look into his eyes and see the same determination, the same leadership that was there the first day I met him and I realise that there isn't a fight Pete Dunham can't win. **_

**Staring up at her lover, Allie smiled tightly. **

"**Aw," she cooed sarcastically. "Heart warming, isn't it?"**

"**That's enough," Pete snapped, snatching the page away from her and putting it in the bin, along with the rest. "That's not who I am,"**

"**Matt makes a pretty convincing argument though, doesn't he?" she cocked her head. "He was studying journalism, Pete not fiction, so if you actually think that little of me that you're going to try and convince me its nothing but a lie then we have a serious problem,"**

"**Allie, that happened five years ago!" he shouted. "I didn't even fucking know you then!"**

"**And what?" she laughed. "You think you did a full 180 on the night you met me? Gee, I must have hallucinated all those times I had to scrub your blood out of my clothes,"**

"**Yeah, well if it bothered you that much, why'd you stick around?" Pete hissed, getting in her face. "Thought you could save me did ya? Rich girls steps in and saves the poor little hooligan in need of a good home? "**

"**No," Allie shook her head. "It was worse that that: I fell in love with you, so it didn't really matter whether I **_**saved **_**you or not,"**

"**Good, because I'm not some fucking charity case," he told her hotly. **

"**Jesus," she laughed bitterly. "What is it with you? Why are you still so afraid to admit that you need help? Because I know that what I just read scared you," she told him. "I could see it in your eyes, Pete. See, everyone can pretend things aren't as bad as they seem but when you see it through someone else's eyes," she picked up the pages of the diary from out of the bin. "It starts to become real, doesn't it?"**

"**You knew what the GSE was when we first got together," he snapped. "You 'ad all the time I the world to walk away and you didn't, so I am not gonna stand here and fucking apologise for you making the wrong decision."**

"**The wrong decision?" she screeched. "Pete I don't ever regret meeting you, I don't regret one single second of our relationship. And yes, ok, I knew about the firm but you think that automatically meant that I was **_**ok**_** with it?" **

"**So what was the plan?" Pete scoffed. "Keep your mouth shut about it, making little comments when you felt you needed to, never saying it out loud but always thinking to yourself about how you'd done a good deed by staying with me. By lowering yourself for me?"**

**Allie gasped, the words slicing through her and making her ache; staring down at her shaking hands, she took a deep, shuddering breath before shuffling through the papers in her hands, locating the one which had jumped out at her as soon as she had read it. Without saying a word, she walked over to Pete and handed it to him, looking up into his eyes which still remained a mixture of sadness and fury. **

"**When I first read this," she swallowed, her voice unable to come out as anything above a whisper. "I was so angry at Matt for being wrong." A tear slipped out of her eye and Pete felt his chest get tight. "But right now, I'm just petrified that he might be right,"**

**Stepping around him, she walked through the bedroom door, letting the harsh wind from the storm slam it shut behind her as she left Pete on his own, staring at the sheet of paper in front of him and trying desperately to pretend that the sting of tears in his eyes wasn't real. **

* * *

"**Off-side!"**

**Matt shot a confused glance at Lara as she shook her playstation pad angrily and pointed at the screen. **

"**Ref, come on!" she shouted. "Where the fuck are you looking!"**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" Matt laughed. **

"**Oh, I don't know," the red head shrugged. "Every time I play FIFA with Pete I just yell random words at the screen and it seems to work, right Allie?"**

"**That was blatantly a corner!" the blonde chimed in half heartedly as she say curled up on the sofa watching them with sleepy eyes. Pete still hadn't come downstairs yet and she had left him well over two hours ago; she knew better than to go back up there though. Too much had happened between them and they needed to let it calm down. **

"**Are you ok?" Matt asked her with a concerned smile. "Where's Pe-…" **

**He trailed off with a grunt as Lara subtly elbowed him in the ribs. **

"**En-nay on the Eete-Pay," she hissed. **

"**What?" The American shook his head in confusion. **

"**Don't talk about Pete," she hissed again, loud enough for Allie to hear this time. **

"**Subtle, Knight," the blonde raised her eyebrows, chucking the copy of Empire she had been reading onto the coffee table and sighing. **

"**Did I detect of bitch flavoured sarcasm right there, Harding?" she laughed. "You take one little slap and the gloves come off, huh?"**

**Smiling, Allie stood up and bent down to kiss the top of Lara's head before walking towards the kitchen. **

"**You kids want anything to drink?" she called over her shoulder. **

"**Gimme some liquor darlin'," Lara drawled in a horrible Texan accent. "The harder the better,"**

**Casting an amused glance at her friend she winked and then screeched happily when she somehow managed to score a goal. **

"**Failing that, I'll settle for a coke," she told her. **

"**Right, Matt?" Allie queried. **

"**No, I'm good, thanks," he nodded, playfully trying to hit Lara's controller out of her hands. **

"**Don't start what you can't finish, bitch," she cried before jumping on top of him and messing up his hair. **

**Laughing lightly, Allie walked through into the large kitchen, not bothering to switch on the light even though the still raging storm outside had cast the house into darkness. Pulling open the fridge, she reached for a bottle of coke and caught the twinkling of her engagement ring as the light from inside the fridge hit it causing rays of shimmering light to pour out from the small diamond. **

**Closing the door, she rested her forehead against the cool steel and sighed, willing away the headache which was building behind her eyes.**

**A cold gust of wind hit the back of her legs and she frowned, looking up to see that the large glass doors at the end of the kitchen were wide open, the rain blowing in and hitting the tile flooring, making it shimmer like liquid.**

"**What the hell?" she whispered, shaking her head as she started towards it, squinting when she saw something moving down the end of the garden. **

**Her eyes widened and she dropped the bottle of coke onto the counter, not giving another thought to what she was wearing or the fact that she had no shoes on before launching herself out of the doors, running full pelt down the huge garden, her heart pounding like a drum with every step. **

* * *

"**Fuck," Pete shouted, gritting his teeth as he stopped running for a second, bracing himself against a nearby tree. Bending down, he pulled his trousers up and stared at his knee, gulping when he noted how red and swollen it looked. **

"**Fuck it," he muttered, standing up straight before taking off again, running as fast as he could through the bottom of Allie's garden, cursing himself slightly for not thinking this through more thoroughly. **

**The page of Matt's diary that she had given him had more or less shredded his insides, each word, each question the fucking yank posed about whether or not Pete and Allie would last, whether they were really meant for each other repeating over and over again in his head, getting louder each time. **

**He'd needed to escape, to focus on another form of pain other than the one in his chest. **

**He felt something give way in his knee and a wave of white hot pain shot through him, the spots appearing in front of his eyes making him sway on his feet. **

**Limping over to the gazebo at the bottom of the garden from which you could barely see the house through the trees, Pete collapsed inside it, taking a brief moment to appreciate the fact he was finally out of the rain. Gritting his teeth, he scooted back gripping his knee tightly as though trying to keep it from moving. **

"**Pete!"**

**His head snapped up and he caught sight of her very nearly slipping over as she ran as fast as she could through the trees, coming to an abrupt stop in front of the gazebo, her clothes clinging to her like a seconds skin, her bare feet covered in mud and bits of broken twigs. **

"**What…" she breathed, bending down and resting her hands on the tops of her legs as she tried to get her breath back. "What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?"**

"**I'm fine," he snapped at her. "Go back inside before you get cold,"**

"**Let me in," she told him, taking the first step up onto the gazebo and frowning when he wouldn't move out of the way for her to continue. "Come on, I'm getting soaked."**

"**You should 'ave brought a coat then," he told her angrily, still holding onto his knee. **

"**Why don't you just quit being an arrogant prick for 30 seconds and let me in?" she shot back. **

**Sighing and muttering something under his breath, Pete shuffled backwards, allowing her to step under the protection of the large wooden roof, the rain dripping off of her and onto him. Grabbing one of the cushions off of the bench inside, she flopped down next to him and pushed a strand of soaking wet hair off of her face. **

"**You hurt it, didn't you?" she pointed at his knee. **

"**I'm not a fucking toddler," Pete shouted. "I can tell if I need help or not,"**

"**Well apparently you can't," she smiled smugly, getting up onto her knees and reaching across him to pull up his trousers. **

"**What're you doin'?" he demanded. **

"**The impossible apparently," she shot back. "I'm trying to help you,"**

"**Yeah?" he shoved her hands away. "Well go 'elp someone else, because I am in no fucking mood."**

"**Oh so if running around in the pouring rain on a newly healed broken leg isn't dramatic enough, you now have you fill your dickhead quota of the day by refusing help," she snorted, standing up. "Fine, be an arrogant fuck, see if I care,"**

"**Oh so if I'm arrogant, what does that make you?" he shook his head. "Or has your horse gotten so high that you've forgotten how badly you fucked me and my brother over 72 hours ago?"**

"**What?" she screamed, backing away from him and pulling on the sleeves of her jumper. She was starting to get uncomfortable in all this wet clothing although she didn't let the irony escape that even though Pete might hate her right now, he still wasn't above staring at her chest. **

"**I said I was sorry," she spat. "I tried to fix it; I stopped Shannon from showing Matt's journal to her lawyer, isn't that enough? But then given you were back at the house with a face like a smacked arse, I wouldn't expect you to get how hard it was," **

"**You can be a right bitch, you know that?" Pete shouted back at her. **

"**Yeah, well you're an arrogant bastard so I guess that makes us perfect for each other, doesn't it?" she shot back. **

"**Not according to the Yank it don't'," he pulled the soggy sheet of paper out of his pocket and threw it at her feet. "See from what he thinks, me and you," he shook his head. "We're a fucking joke,"**

"**Really?" she nodded. "And you believe that, do you?"**

"**You know its not," Pete shot at her in annoyance. "But that's not what fucks me off about all this,"**

"**No?" she raised an eyebrow. "What is it then?"**

"**The fact that you can't make the separation between the Pete Matt wrote about," he kicked the soggy paper with his good foot. "And the one you actually know."**

"**Right so now you're an arrogant prick with multi-personalities?" Allie laughed. "Great, that's just…great,"**

"**Oi!" Pete shouted. "D'you fancy shutting up for more than ten seconds so I can actually talk?"**

**Allie folded her arms and looked at him expectantly, biting the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from yelling at him further. **

"**Before you, I didn't give a shit about nothing except the firm," he shook his head. "But then when I did meet you…I wanted to be better for you, I wanted you to be proud of me but I couldn't leave the GSE," Pete looked at her. "It was all I had, Allie. It brought me up, it acted as a family to me when I 'ad fuck all else and I wasn't about to walk away from that. I'm not proud of 'alf the shit I read today but like it or not, it made me who I am today." he shrugged. "Why should I apologise for who I am?"**

"**I'm not asking you to," Allie shook her head, tears shimmering in her eyes. **

"**Then what is it that you want, Allie?" he shouted, the frustration clear in his voice. "Fuck me, you're so…"**

"**What?" she asked. "I'm so what?"**

"**Your fucking impossible," he breathed, rubbing his face with his hands. "Look, just give me a minute, alright? I'll be in soon,"**

"**Pete, I'm not leaving you here, you can't even walk," she protested. **

"**Allie," he looked up at her seriously and she bit her lip, determined to stand her ground. **

"**If you want me gone then you have to stand up and walk back to the house with me," she shrugged. "That's my final offer,"**

"**I didn't know we were fucking bargaining," he shouted. "Just go!"**

"**No!" she shot back, her anger surfacing in her eyes. **

"**You are seriously starting to piss me off!" he roared. "Allie just-…"**

"**For fuck sake are you deaf?" she screeched. "I said no!"**

**The last word came out as an almost scream and to prove her point, she slammed her palm against one of the posts holding up the gazebo, causing it to shake threateningly, the gutter above her opening up and all the rain water it had collected falling right on top of her. **

**She gasped loudly, her body going rigid as the cold water seeped in through her already damp clothing. Opening her eyes, she saw Pete grinning at her widely, his shoulders shaking as he tried not to laugh. **

"**You alright?" he asked her, his voice cracking. **

"**I'm fine," she nodded, picking a wet leaf off of her cheek and letting it flutter down to the floor. "I look like a swamp threw up on me but other than that…"**

**He surprised her by laughing, the warmth seeping back into his bright blue eyes as he reached a hand out and shook his head. **

"**Come 'ere." He snagged the top of her pyjama bottoms and yanked her down next to him, laughing harder at the squelching noise she made when she moved. **

"**Fucking 'ell," he smirked. "You're a right liability, Harding. I can't take you nowhere, can I?"**

**They sat in silence for a long moment, both of them staring out at the rain as it continued to fall heavily. **

"**Are we in trouble?" Allie mumbled after a while, her voice soft. **

"**What?" Pete frowned, turning his head to face her. **

"**All we've done the last four months is fight," she shook her head. "We fight and then we make up, we fight and then we make up," she looked at him and her bottom lip started to trembled slightly as her eyes filled with pain. "Pete…what if…" she shuddered. "What if one day we have a fight and we can't get back?"**

**Pete looked at her for a while, his own eyes stinging slightly as the implications of what she was really saying sank in. **

"**I told you about Rachel Donahue, didn't I?" he breathed, catching the look of surprise on her face. **

"**Um, as in the first girl you…" she trailed off when he nodded. "Yeah, what about her?"**

"**Remember how I told you she 'ad a thing for shit films?" **

"**Old films, Pete," she laughed. "There's a difference,"**

"**Not when you're a 17 year old bloke there ain't," he told her. "Anyway, that stupid fucking line at the end of Love Story…y'know where the bird starts spouting on about how love…"**

"**Never means having to say you're sorry?" Allie finished for him. **

"**Yeah," he nodded and then studied her closely. "You know that's all bollocks, don't you? Allie, we're far from being fucking perfect and I don't want it any other way,"**

**She met his eyes and held her breath. **

"**We fight," he shrugged. "We get royally pissed off and we yell at each other, but I don't want some fucking Stepford Wife running around after me with smile on 'er face like some fucking zombie." He leant forward and nudged her. "Harding, if nothing else, you're fit as fuck when you're angry,"**

**She choked out a laugh and shook her head; her fingers still busy drawing patterns on the worn wooden panels beneath them. **

"**I don't want us to end up like that," she gestured towards the house. **

"**Like Steve and Shannon?" he snorted. "Chance would be a fine fucking thing," he laughed. "First off, you'd have to turn into a fucking psycho and I'd 'ave to go soft," he looked at her pointedly. "Before you ask, the answer to that last one is never,"**

**He caught the smile playing on her lips and cleared his throat, trying to think of what to say next. **

"**Allie, I've never been that great at all this…" he sighed. "But I can tell you now that the reason I fell for you 'ad nothing to do with whether or not you were perfect…it 'ad to do with the fact that you were a fit bird who was not only willing to give me the time of day, but who liked my mates, didn't wanna make me into some tart of a boyfriend and never once forced me to watch a fucking movie that 'as only two colours in it,"**

**Pete smirked when she laughed. "I'm not jokin'," he told her. "If someone gets shot I wanna see red on the screen,"**

"**So we're just going to keep on fighting?" Allie asked, looking at him. **

"**Yeah," Pete nodded with a definite grin on his face. "But that doesn't 'ave to be a bad thing,"**

"**Oh yeah?" she raised an eyebrow. "How'd you work that one out?"**

"**Well see if we never mess up and get pissed off with each other then make up sex goes out the window, doesn't it?" he grinned boyishly at her. **

"**Make up sex," she laughed. "That's your logic for why couples should fight?"**

"**Damn right it is," he shook his head when she rolled her eyes. "Nah, nah…think about it, I mean-…"**

"**Oh, Jesus, shut up, will you?" Allie cried completely exasperated with him before turning her body to face him and leant forward, brushing her lips over his. **

**Pete kissed her back instantly, his hands running down her back to rest in the curve of her waist pulling her closer. **

"**See?" he whispered, pulling back from her breathlessly and teasingly running his tongue along her bottom lip. "Told you you were fit when you're mad,"**

**Giggling, Allie reached one hand up to cup the back of his head when he leant forward and kissed her again, leaning back and pulling her down with him, the pain in his leg lessening as her body pressed against his, the sensation almost too much for him to take. **

"**That's pretty twisted logic, Dunham," she grinned, lowering her head and kissing his neck. "I think I like it,"**

**Pressing one last kiss against his pulse point, Allie lay her head on his shoulder, their hands linking together and resting on his chest. **

"**We'll be alright, baby," he told her, gently kissing her hair. "And if we're not I want this back," he lifted her hand and gestured to the diamond ring on her finger. **

"**You're such an arsehole," Allie laughed, snuggling deeper into his chest. "I love you, though,"**

"**Despite the fact I'm an arsehole?" Pete raised an eyebrow. **

"**And a hooligan and an emotional retard," Allie finished, feeling the rumble in his chest as he laughed. **

"**Ah, well see, you're just lucky I love you 'n all, then aren't you?" he smirked. "If I didn't, I dunno how long I could put up with that emotional abuse, I might 'ave to look elsewhere," he went quiet as Allie looked up at him. "Lara's still pretty keen after all these years,"**

"**Right, that's it," Allie squealed, pinning his hands above his head and kissing him thoroughly, his tongue eagerly seeking out hers, his hands twitching under hers, desperate to be set free so he could touch her. **

**With a growl, he rolled them over so that she was underneath, grabbing the blanket off of the bench before falling down on top of her and kissing her for all he was worth. **

**There was no point in moving from here until the rain died off and Pete grinned to himself as he sat up, yanking off his shirt and cast his eyes to the gray sky, noting with pleasure that they still had a fair amount of time to kill. **

* * *

"**Ay, ay!" Swill shouted, walking into the house past Lara, affectionately ruffling her hair. "Where's the almost doomed man?"**

"**What?" she frowned, shutting the door after Dave and Bovver came in after him. **

"**Pete," Bovver sniffed, shoving his hands in his pockets and shuffling uncomfortably from foot to foot as his eyes danced over the elegance of the house; Bovver wasn't used to being surrounded by wealth and truth be told, it made him nervous. "We're 'ere to plan 'is stag night,"**

"**I thought you were going to Prague?" Lara raised an eyebrow. **

"**Yeah, but we need to work out what we're doing while we're out there," Swill nodded. **

"**I assumed it would just be a three day bender," Lara smirked. **

"**See?" Dave sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "This is the attitude we need," he took the brochure out of Swill's hands and hit him round the head with it. "Pete don't wanna go on no fucking poncy tours, he wants to get leathered, see lots of naked women and forget that he's doomed to a life of…"**

"**Of what?" Swill snored. "Waking up every morning next to a fit as fuck Sloane bird who used to be a cheerleader and still owns the outfit?" he shook his head. "Yeah how will the poor twat cope?"**

"**Fucking 'ell actually, you're right," Dave frowned. "Right, new plan, fuck Dunham, we do what we want," he opened up the brochure and skimmed through it. "You can go beer tasting, that should be worth a bubble,"**

"**Let's go bungee jumping," Swill blurted excitedly. **

"**The elastic won't hold you, you fat bastard," Bovver told him. "And I ain't chipping in to get your coffin shipped back 'ere, so rule that one out, yeah?"**

"**What's the deal with Harding's hen night, then?" Dave smiled at Lara. **

"**Not telling," the red head shot back. **

"**That's not fair," Swill frowned. "You know what we're doing,"**

"**Oh like hell I do," she snorted. "Sure, you're talking about drinking sessions and beer tasting but we all know that this weekend ends with Pete tied naked to a lamppost with make up on his face and a tattoo on his arse,"**

"**Shit," Bovver stared at her deadpan. "She found our plan,"**

"**Yeah, well if you're here for Pete, you might want to come play FIFA with me and Matt for a while," she rolled her eyes, gesturing for them to follow her back to the living room. **

"**Why?" Swill frowned. "Where is he?"**

"**Him and Allie had a fight," she explained with a knowing grin. **

"**Right, so they're…" Dave raised his eyebrows. **

"**Oh yeah," she nodded. "For at least another hour,"**

"**Cheeky fuck," Swill muttered, taking a seat next to Matt and clapping him on the back. "Alright, Buckner?"**

"**Hey guys," he smiled, handing Dave the spare playstation pad and glancing back at the screen as all three men fought over who got to be West Ham. **

**Suddenly, Matt's phone started vibrating in his pocket and he frowned, pulling it out of his jeans and staring down at the number on the screen. **

_**Shannon calling**_

"**You gonna get that, mate?" Dave asked, reaching over and pressing the start button on his pad so that they could all start playing. **

"**Uh…" the American stared down at the phone as it continued to glow, pleading with him to answer. "It's not important," he shrugged. **

**Shannon had made her choice today when she walked out and left him there, and in that moment as he pushed the 'reject call' button on the left of the screen before throwing the now motionless phone onto the carpet next to him, Matt Buckner made a choice of his own. **

* * *

Personally, I wasn't sure about it but I know I've written much worse in my time so hopefully it didn't completely suck...let me know! ;)


	47. Part 42: Away From Here

Hello! So I'm not going to lie, this chapter is mostly self-indulgence on my part. I love writing scenes for the boys and since Pete threw in the GSE flavoured towel, I don't get to do them anymore so I thought, sod it, I'll do the perhaps unadvisable and write the stag party chapter. Although what happens right at the end sets up what happens next and it gets a tad more interesting after that, so just...indulge me. Pretty please?! ;) I know its not brilliant, but reviews would still mean a lot even if it is to say: Signalfire, that sucked. :D Try and Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Pete groaned quietly into his pillow, the taste of whatever the hell it was he had drank last night still in his mouth. The arm draped over his chest twitched slightly and he smiled, reaching down and lacing his fingers through Allie's and tugging on her hand to pull her on top of him. **

**Something didn't feel quite right though…frowning, Pete cracked one eye open, the light hitting his face and making him feel sick. Tilting his head back, his eyes snapped open completely when he saw Bovver asleep next to him, his arm still draped over Pete's body. **

**There was a snigger from the end of the bed and as Pete looked up a camera flashed, blinding him for a long moment as he squeezed the bridge of his nose trying not to pass out. **

"**What the fuck?" he muttered, blinking a few times until the figures at the end of the bed became visible again. **

"**Oi, oi lover boy," Dave laughed, holding up the camera. "Aw, mate, that's definitely one for the wedding album,"**

"**Oh you're 'avin a fucking bubble," he mumbled, sleepily shoving Bovver over to the other side of the bed and smacking him hard on the chest. **

"**Oi!" Bovver shouted, waking up suddenly and staring at his best mate angrily. "What the fuck are you playin' at? That hurt!"**

"**Me?" Pete shook his head. "You're the one dribbling on my shoulder and tryna cop a fucking feel,"**

"**Piss off," he snorted. **

"**What, you don't believe me?" Pete raised an eyebrow, sitting up and taking the camera off of Dave, showing the picture to Bovver who's eyes widened. **

"**Aw, fuck," he frowned. **

"**S'alright Bov," Swill grinned. "We won't tell no one," **

"'**Ere, it must be living with the yank that's done it to 'im," Keith laughed loudly. **

"**Speaking of," Ike piped up, glancing around the room. "Where is the little fucker? I thought he was sharing a room with you, Pete,"**

**The blonde man simply groaned, flopping back onto the bed and pointing to the balcony where Matt was asleep on the floor, a couple of over turned chairs surrounding him where he had obviously fallen when he'd passed out. **

**Swill laughed and raised the camera again, taking a picture and then rapping on the glass loud enough to wake the scrawny American from his alcohol induced coma. **

"**Matt!" he shouted through the glass, waving manically as the blue eyed man stared back at him. "Get up, you tart, it's already gone 1!"**

**Climbing out of the bed, Pete stretched and rubbed the back of his neck, raising an eyebrow at the river of empty beer bottles on the floor of his once pristine hotel room. **

"**So what's the plan today?" Swill clapped his hands and rubbed them together eagerly, looking at the less than enthused faces around the room. **

"**I need food," Pete yawned, padding over towards the en suite bathroom and shaking his head when he spotted yet more beer bottles in the bath tub along with Benjamin who was slowly returning to the world of the living. "What the fuck 'appened last night?" he asked. **

"**You're asking the wrong man, brother," Benjamin muttered. "All I know is that sleeping with a bottle up your arse all night don't make for a good nights kip,"**

"**I remember being at the airport," Bovver chimed in; reaching for the bottle of coke that Ike had been drinking and taking a long sip. "And then it gets a little blurry after that,"**

"**Well, I reckon we get our shit together and go exploring," Dave winked. **

"**You mean look for pubs and fit birds, right?" Bovver narrowed his eyes at him. **

"**Nah," Dave shook his head. "I thought we might go visit one of them botanical garden things and 'ave a nice spot 'a lunch on the river," he laughed at the looks he got and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, we're going to the pub, you twat no 'urry up and get dressed," he checked his watch. "I reckon we meet down in the lobby in 'alf hour,"**

**Just then, Pete turned an odd shade of gray and slammed the bathroom door shut, the sound of his retching making the other boys grimace and clutch their own stomach's protectively. **

"**Actually, we better make it an hour,"**

* * *

"**Nah, nah, nah," Pete shook his head, dropping his empty pint glass down onto the table and nearly knocking it over when he reached for a full one. "You're wrong,"**

"**What?" Bovver raised an eyebrow. "Am I fuck! First bird I shagged was Abbie Stevens in year 12, you should fucking know, she was Rachel's mate,"**

"**Yeah, but…" Pete hiccupped loudly. "What you're forgetting is, I got you in there," he pointed at his mate. "You owe me,"**

"**Pete, you do realise that was seven years ago, right?" Bovver laughed. "And besides, I owe you fuck all, you said you was gonna set me up with her for months!"**

"**And I did," Pete told him evenly. "It just took a while."**

"**Yeah, 'cos you got distracted shagging Rachel," Bovver snorted. **

"**So, come on then, Dunham," Swill grinned. "What's your magic number?"**

"**Yeah," Ned laughed. "You're bowing out of the game now and I reckon that we as your nearest and dearest deserve to know your stats,"**

**Pete smirked, taking a large gulp of beer and holding up four fingers, almost choking when the boys laughed. **

"**Four?" Ike almost shouted. "Mate, that's weak,"**

"**Is that including the Sloaner, though?" Benjamin asked him, leaning forward eagerly. **

"**Rachel Donahue," he counted out loud. "Charlotte Rankin, Ella Jones," he grinned broadly as he held up the final finger. "Allie Harding,"**

"**Ella Jones?" Swill took a long drag of his cigarette and leant back in his chair. "She was the one with the…" he gestured to his chest and Pete nodded. "Yeah, I uh…I might 'ave pulled her about a month after you dumped her,"**

"**That's not exactly a confession mate, given I was in the room with you," Pete laughed. **

"**Aw, bollocks," Swill winced. **

"**So out of all of 'em…" Ned trailed off, raising his eyebrows. **

"**Aw, fucking 'ell, Allie hands down," Pete nodded. **

"**Yeah, but are you just saying that 'cos of all the 'love' bollocks," Bovver grimaced. "We don't care about that, mate. What we want are facts,"**

"**Right," Pete leant back in his chair, looking more than a little pleased with himself. "I ain't telling you lot shit, especially you," he pointed at Swill. "Because you'll end up giggling like a tart every time you see 'er,"**

"**Aw, come on," Swill groaned. "Dave told all of us about Lucy back when they was shagging."**

**Ike looked up at his mate sharply and watched as the dark haired man put his hands up in surrender. **

"**Mate, that's a blatant fucking lie," he shook his head. **

"**Come on Dunham, you soppy bastard," Ned threw a bottle cap at him. "You can't claim a bird is the best you've ever 'ad and then not tell us about 'er." **

"**Its just plain cruel," Swill chipped in. **

"**We know she used to do gymnastics," Dave pointed at him, happily steering the conversation away from his failed relationship with Ike's little sister. "So don't pretend you 'aven't got stories…"**

"**And I know for a fact that you've done the dirty in your classroom," Benjamin took a sip of his whiskey and grinned. "I've actually forgotten the number of times I've almost caught you two going at it," **

"**Not forgetting I shared a flat with you guys," Matt chipped in. "Some of the noises I used to hear were…interesting…."**

**Pete grinned and took a sip of his beer again, the alcohol rushing through his head making the room start to spin. **

"**Alright," he grinned when the lads cheered, looking at him eagerly. "So this one night, I'm working late at the school, tryna get some shit ready for a something the next day and at about 11, Allie walks in in the tiniest-…"**

"**Right boys," The barmaid who had earlier introduced herself as Jo tapped Bovver on the shoulder and winked. "My boss says you can stay here for one more hour but only if you move it outside so we can start cleaning,"**

"**Yeah, no worries," Pete told her, grabbing as many full pints as he could and standing up. **

"**Oi!" Swill frowned. "Sit the fuck down and finish that story!"**

"**Ah, sorry lads," Pete smirked. "The moment's gone…"**

"**You cheeky cunt!" Ned yelled after him as he made his way out onto the balcony which overlooked the river and quickly located a table, the rest of the lads following him. **

"**We've got another hour," Bovver slurred, downing a shot and staring at Pete. "That means we can get at least another four rounds in,"**

"**Who's paying this time?" Keith frowned. **

**The table descended into silence, the boys slowly but surely looking towards Dave. **

"**Nah," he shook his head vehemently. "Yous can all go fuck yourselves, I ain't paying for shit,"**

"**Alright," Bovver leant back in his chair and stared out over the river. "I vote the Yank gets the next round,"**

"**Done," Dave shook his head. **

"**Hey!" Matt shouted. "Don't I get a say in this?"**

"**No," Bovver shook his head. "You get the drinks in…I know being a yank automatically makes you slow, but try and keep up, yeah?"**

"**Hey," Matt turned to look at Jo who was leaning over his shoulder picking up empty glasses. "Do me a favour, tell these guys that I'm not paying?"**

"**He's not paying," Jo shrugged, grinning when Matt laughed and threw his arms in the air. **

"**Yes!" the yank shouted happily.**

"**And 'ere was I thinking North London girl like you would be on our side," Bovver smirked at her. "I ain't gonna lie, it hurts."**

"**The reason he's not paying," Jo spoke loudly, gaining the table's attention. "Is because someone already has,"**

**The boys all frowned and looked around at each other, all of them shaking their heads. **

"**Don't fucking look at me," Pete laughed. "As if I'd pay for the beers at my own stag do," he shook his head. "I didn't bring you lot along because you're pretty, y'know."**

"**Yeah, well someone 'ad to come make sure you ladies get home alright," **

**The entire table turned and stared at Steve Dunham was he stepped out onto the balcony, his suitcase still in his hand. **

"**Ay, ay bruv!" Pete laughed, standing up and stumbling over, hugging the older man and leaning on him for support. **

"**Fuck me," Steve laughed, clapping him on the back. "You drink the whole bar or what?"**

**Pete belched in reply, laughing when Steve grimaced and shoved him backwards before throwing an arm around his shoulders and steering both of them back towards the table. **

"**What you doing out 'ere anyway?" Pete grinned, taking a seat and reaching for his beer, frowning when Steve moved it out of the way. **

"**Oh come on mate," he laughed. "My little brother's walking the plank and you reckon I'd miss the chance to see you get pissed out your tree and make a twat of yourself?"**

"**Piss off," Pete mumbled. "I can hold my own,"**

"**Yeah, we'll see." Steve slapped him on the back of the head playfully and sat down next to Bovver, taking a long sip of Pete's beer which he had stolen. "So ladies," he winked, looking around at them. "What was that I 'eard about Harding being a former gymnast?"**

* * *

"**Mate, can we sit down for a minute or something?" Pete breathed, stopping and resting against a wall. "My legs killin' me,"**

"**Like fuck it is," Steve laughed. "You're just not used to walking without the aid of alcohol."**

**Despite the humour in his voice, he relented and led his brother over to a nearby bench, collapsing down onto it and looking up at the swiftly darkening sky. It was their last night in Prague and so they'd left the boys getting ready for the final big night out to take a quick walk while they were still in the sound frame of mind to actually admire the beauty of the city. **

"**So how you feeling?" Steve cleared his throat. **

"**S'alright," Pete shrugged, rubbing his knee. "It just gets like this sometimes,"**

"**Not the knee you twat," he laughed. "I meant the wedding,"**

"**Ah," Pete smirked, sitting up straight and leaning back against the bench. "I'm not worried," he narrowed his eyes. "Or should I be? You were shitting a brick the week before you married Shannon,"**

"**Yeah and look how that turned out," Steve rolled his eyes. "Nah, I don't think you've got anything to be nervous about mate; she's an amazing girl,"**

**Pete smiled at him and they fell into an unusually comfortable silence; both of them staring out across the clear, calm river listening to the sound of the city around them. **

"**I don't actually think I ever told you that I was sorry," Pete stared down at his slightly scuffed trainers. "About everything that happened with Shannon,"**

"**Don't worry about it, Pete," Steve shook his head. "It's all sorted now,"**

"**Yeah, but-…"**

"**Pete," Steve turned and faced his brother, meeting his bright blue eyes and shaking his head again. "Mate, this weekend ain't about me or Shannon, alright?" he nudged him. "It's about you, so just…shut up and sort yourself out so we can get to the pub,"**

"**Aw, Steve," Pete groaned. "Mate, I'm not gonna lie, I'm not sure if I can take any more alcohol, I mean…I puked up something that looked suspiciously like an internal organ this morning…"**

"**Oh believe me, little brother," Steve laughed. "You won't be complaining once we get in there,"**

"**Why?" Pete frowned. "What is it? As long as its not a strip joint…"**

**Catching the look on his brother's face, Pete groaned again and banged his head back against the bench. **

"**Steve…"**

"**Oh fucking come off it," the older man laughed, standing up and grabbing him by the collar. "In about 8 days you'll be condemning yourself to a life of only seeing one woman naked," he shook his head when Pete started to talk. "You can bitch all you want about how you love 'er but no bloke is that fucking noble so just be a good girl and follow me,"**

**A group of younger looking blokes, probably a year or two younger than Pete at any rate, swept past them, the taller one at the front making a point of smacking into Steve's shoulder. **

"**Oi, watch it grandpa," he snapped making the rest of the boys snicker. **

**Steve raised an eyebrow at Pete who merely shrugged in return. **

"**You fancy repeatin' that for me, sunshine?" Steve called. "It might just be my hearing aid on the blink but I didn't quite catch that,"**

"**That wasn't an invite to start a conversation," the bloke shouted back, drawing a few stares from people walking alongside the river. "If you're looking for a nice toyboy, you might wanna try the other side of town,"**

"**Oh and you know this for a fact, do ya?" Steve laughed when the lad looked slightly uncomfortable, knowing he had been humiliated. **

"**I ain't really in the mood for wasting my time on a silly old man and his Hammer cunt of a boyfriend," he gestured towards Pete who looked down at his West Ham hoodie and frowned. **

"**And what is it you know about football, sweetheart?" Pete smirked. **

"**Only that Liverpool are better than your team of twats," he scoffed. "Now I reckon we're done 'ere, don't you?"**

**The lads laughed again before turning and carrying on down the cobbled path towards an ally way. **

"**What'd you reckon?" Steve looked at Pete, raising an eyebrow and nodding towards where the lads were fast disappearing in the distance. **

"**I feel a bit guilty," he shrugged with a definite smirk. "Its almost too easy, ain't it?"**

"**No such thing, Pete," Steve shook his head and broke into a run. "No such thing,"**

* * *

"_**I'm forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air…"**_

**Pete very nearly lost his balance on the table, catching the worried looks of the lads beneath him. **

**His lip sting stung slightly as a result of the fight he and Steve had had with those lads earlier but the alcohol along with the adrenaline streaming through his blood and the knowledge that he was seeing Allie in less than 24 hours was fast relieving the pain. **

"**I still can't believe they let me keep this," Swill grinned, holding up the bra that one of the dancers had thrown at him in the strip club.**

"**I still can't believe you're touching it with your bare hands," Dave wrinkled his nose. "Mate, 'ave you seen the birds out 'ere…"**

"**Not forgetting what 'appened last time 'n all," Ike reminded him with a grin. **

"**You talking about when Swill almost shagged that bloke?" Steve laughed.**

"**Oi!" the young man shouted. "I didn't almost shag anything, alright? I thought it was a bird so I bought it a drink, that's as far as it went,"**

"**Yeah, yeah," Pete grinned, downing another shot before breaking into song again. **

"**Dunham!" Benjamin ran up behind Steve and clapped him on the shoulder. "We've officially been asked to leave," he shook his head in disgust. "What kind of bar closes at 4a.m?"**

"**The same kind as the ones where the waitresses feel the need to wear shirts," Swill answered, checking his pockets for money in the hopes of finding a McDonalds or something on the way back to the hotel. **

"**On yer 'ead, son!"**

**Benjamin turned just in time for the football Swill had found to hit him square in the face. **

"**Oh, you bastard!" he hissed, reaching down and grabbing it, spinning it on his finger. "What'd you lot say we go find ourselves a…" he hiccupped and ignored the taste of bile in his mouth. "Go find ourselves a pitch and I can kick your sorry cockney Hammer arses into the ground?"**

"**You cheeky fuck," Dave nodded. "Come on then,"**

**Benjamin grinned, holding the football out of Swill's reach as he tried to grab it back, strolling through the now empty pub and breaking into the chorus of **_**"Blue is the Colour".**_

"**Aw, what?" Ned groaned. "I forgot this twat as a Chelsea fan,"**

"**You do realise you're dangerously outnumbered, don't you pretty boy?" Dave laughed, winking at the barman and dropping his empty glass on the counter. **

"**Alright, if you beat me at football," Benjamin grinned. "I'll let you punch me,"**

"**Oh there is a fucking God!" Swill laughed. "You're Scottish **_**and**_** a Chelsea fan…mate, I've been waiting for this day…"**

"**Yeah," Pete laughed. "Come on boys," he ran over and threw his arm around Benjamin's shoulders. "Let's take this kilt wearing little bitch to school,"**

"**There's the prick,"**

**The boys turned at the sound of the loud shout echoing through the nearly empty bar. Turning, Pete smirked when he saw the boys that he and Steve had beaten the shit out of earlier, staring at them intently. **

"**Alright, ladies?" Pete called. "We'd love to stay and 'ave a drink with you but…" he shook his head. **

"**Shut the fuck up," one of the lads who Pete could have sworn wasn't with them earlier snapped, his brown eyes glowing dangerously. "Which one of you cunts is the one who broke my little brother's nose?"**

"**Depends," Pete shrugged, his drunkenness making him a tad bit more arrogant than he should have been. "Is he the little shit in the red shirt?"**

"**Yeah," the bloke answered, squaring up to Pete and glaring at the rest of the lads who Pete knew were already on guard. **

"**Then yeah," Pete nodded. "That'd be me, why?"**

**The blokes response was far from unexpected; although somewhere inbetween the thoughts of deciding upon whether or not to drunkenly call Allie and the ongoing debate between his stomach and his brain as to whether the chicken and chips he was craving would be the smart thing to do, Pete Dunham didn't quite make the connection between the fury in the man's eyes and the subtle movement of his fist pulling back. **

**At least not until he threw it forward straight into Pete's face, the sound of the lads shouting something echoing around his already fuzzy head before he felt himself tumble backwards into Benjamin and everything went black. **

* * *

Ok, so like I said, even I wasn't overly happy with this chapter, it felt a bit...meh. So cheer me up with some nice reviews, please guys!? It might even lessen the pain of my exams...


	48. Part 43: Lost In Translation

Right so thanks for all the awesome reviews and a special thanks to Pishta Hamster whose advice should mean that this chapter is a little more realistic than the last in terms of geography and language! :D This is the last Stag do chapter so enjoy it, the next chapter is kinda cool though, it does a backwards time jump which to do with the end of this chapter so see if you can work out what that might be. Anyway enjoy! xxx p.s feel free to traslate the German, its actually quite funny. just type it into google and it should work!

* * *

"**Sie sind es sind gebrochen nicht glücklich,"**

**Pete stared up at the middle aged nurse with a raised eyebrow as she clumsily dabbed at the tiny cut on the bridge of his nose. **

"**Uh…sorry?" he frowned. **

"**Es ist eine gute Sache, die Sie heiß sind," she laughed. "Etwas erklärt mir, daß die Mädchen nicht für Sie wegen Ihrer Gehirne gehen."**

"**Right," Pete nodded slowly as she pulled away from him and tossed the bloodied gauze into the bin at the end of the bed, peeling off her gloves and staring at him expecetantly. **

"**Nicht erhalte ich danken Sie mindestens?" she smirked. **

"**Danken!" Pete shouted with a laugh. "I know that, its thank you, yeah?"**

"**Aber leider wir sind alle aus Goldsternen heraus gut gemacht," she laughed and then placed a hand on his shoulder. "It would be best if you don't wash this," she pointed to the cut on his nose. "Ok?"**

"**You speak English?" Pete frowned. **

"**More than you speak German apparently," she smiled. "Try not to get hit again,"**

"**Yeah," he grinned boyishly at her, jumping down off of the bed and nodding his thanks. "Uh…danke…"**

"**Und wir haben einen Sieger!" The nurse clapped. "Und Dr. denken Jansen erklärte mir, daß alles Brits Idioten sind,"**

"**Yeah, you too," Pete smiled, giving her a small wave and pushing the curtain aside, stepping out into the hallway. Catching his reflection in one of the mirrors on the wall, he blinked in surprise seeing that he didn't even have a bruise. Thank God for that, because he was almost certain that if the bloke in the bar hadn't succeeded in breaking his nose, Allie sure as shit would have when he walked in the door. **

"**Ay, ay," Dave nodded to him from where he and the rest of the boys were sat nursing their own wounds at the end of the hall. "How's the nose?"**

"**Uh, I don't actually know," Pete leant forward and lowered his voice. "Mate, I ain't got a fucking clue what 'alf these people are sayin'. That nurse in there could 'ave just told me I've got three hours to live for all I know,"**

**Dave laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, shooting a glance at the clock and shaking his head. **

"**Fucking 'ell, it's already 10 in the morning,"**

"**Ah, well I don't know about you ladies," Benjamin piped up, picking at the cut on his lip. "But I could do with a full English and a beer,"**

"**Finally," Steve smirked. "A Scotsman who makes sense,"**

"**Oi," Pete nodded towards Benjamin who looked a little worse than the rest of them. "What 'appened to you? You didn't get too badly hurt, did ya?"**

"**Nah," Benjamin smirked. "I caused more damage than I endured,"**

"**Bollocks," Swill laughed. "You went to twat some bloke, got your foot caught on a chair and knocked yourself out on the table,"**

"**Oi!" Benjamin snapped, pointing at him. "In case you've forgotten, the reason **_**he**_** then got knocked out was because he tripped over my arm after Steve punched him so I played my part, alright?"**

**They walked down the bright yellow hallway, chatting amongst themselves about the outcome of last night and comparing war wounds. **

**Pushing through the glass doors which led to the outside world, Pete frowned, suddenly realising that he had no recollection whatsoever of getting here last night. **

"**Uh," Matt laughed, glancing up and down the long road. "Do you guys know the way back to the hotel?"**

"**Nah, I just thought I'd follow you lot," Swill shrugged, pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting one. **

"**Right so, what you boys are saying is that we're stranded somewhere in Prague with no idea of how to get back to a hotel which we don't know the name of?" Steve looked around at the younger men as they nodded and dropped his head into his hands. **

"**Charles Bridge," Pete shouted, snatching the patch of matches out of Swill's hand. "We're staying at the Charles Bridge hotel."**

"**Look, the underground is over there," Ned pointed, jogging across the road and gesturing the them to follow him. **

"**Metro," Pete frowned. "What the fuck is Metro?"**

"**Its what they call the underground, innit?" Swill shrugged. "'Ere Steve, you've been abroad and shit, you should know how to use this,"**

"**I 'aven't been to Prague before," Steve laughed. "How am I supposed to…"**

"**Fuck it," Bovver snorted. "We'll work it out somehow, I mean how hard can it be?"**

* * *

"**Danke für das Verwenden des Metrosystems, Sie sind jetzt in Troja."**

"**Where the fuck are we now?" Pete stepped off of the crowded train and looked around. **

"**I dunno," Benjamin came to a stop next to him, peering over Swill's shoulder at the map. "I think they just said we were somewhere called Troja or something,"**

"**Troja?" Swill nodded. "Oi, there's a zoo near 'ere, d'you wanna go?"**

**The boys turned and stared at him in horror. **

"**No mate," Dave frowned. "Given we're hung over to shit and we still 'aven't 'ad any food, I don't think any of us are in the mood to go to the fucking zoo."**

"**Alright, it was just a thought you miserable twat," he shot back, crumpling the map and shoving it back into his pocket. **

"**Someone 'ere must speak fucking English," Bovver muttered, looking around at the people hurrying about the platform. **

"**Matt, you're American, yeah?" Ned stared at the blue eyed man intently. **

"**Yeah," Matt laughed. "And?"**

"**Well, don't that make you bilingual?" he shrugged. **

"**Oh fucking 'ell, Ned," Pete laughed. "Just don't think any more, yeah? It must hurt like fuck,"**

"**What?" the shorter man frowned. "He's foreign, he should know this kinda shit,"**

"**Gimme that map," Steve held his hand out to Swill who yanked the scrunched up paper out his pocket and threw it at him, watching the older mans brow furrow in concentration as he tried to make sense of it. **

"**You're 'aving a laugh," Steve snorted. **

"**What?" Bovver jerked his head towards him, searching for the exit. Damn it, he was desperate for a cigarette. **

"**We're about a ten minute walk from the city centre, you daft prick," he laughed. "Which means we're about fifteen minutes from our hotel."**

"**Oh," Swill frowned. "We'll who put me in charge of the fucking map?" he shoved Matt who was still laughing at him. "In case none of you cunts noticed, I took a bottle to the 'ead last night so I ain't exactly thinking straight,"**

"**Christ almighty," Keith rolled his eyes. "You going through PMS or what?"**

"**Look, at least we know where we are, yeah?" Dave rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "So I'm thinking hotel, piss, food and beer preferably in that order."**

"**Yeah, I'm well up for that," Pete nodded, staring towards the stairs. "Hurry up though, yeah? I don't know about you lads, but I've gotta piss like a racehorse,"**

**Climbing the small set of metal stairs, the sunlight hit their eyes for the first time in about 20 minutes and they all groaned. **

"**Oi, look, there's a café across the road," Swill pointed out excitedly. **

"**I know mate, but hotel first, yeah?" Pete squinted in the bright afternoon, wishing he had thought to bring his sunglasses with him. "I don't really fancy walking into a café like this,"**

**He gestured down to his shirt which was still covered in specks of blood and grimaced; no wonder they'd gotten so many looks on the underground. **

"**Fair play, brother," Benjamin pulled off his sweater, grinning smugly at the clean t-shirt which he wore underneath. "Some of us came a little more prepared though,"**

"**Oh, fuck off, you geek," Pete laughed, slugging his arm around the Scotsman shoulders as they walked towards the bridge, the sun beating down on their heads and bringing out the dreaded hangover headaches. **

"**I'm the geek?" Benjamin scoffed. "You're voluntarily signing yourself up for sex with only one woman for the rest of your life and you think **_**I'm**_** the geek?"**

"**You have seen Allie, 'aven't you?" Pete smirked. **

"**The fact that she's fit doesn't matter," he replied, shaking his head earnestly. "Although, I have to admit, if you weren't in there, I would be,"**

"**Fuck off," Pete snorted. **

"**No, I'm telling you brother," he sighed. "I've seen the way she looks at me,"**

"**What's all this?" Dave piped up. **

"**Ah, see pretty boy 'ere reckons Allie would go for him, if I wasn't in the picture," Pete shrugged. **

"**I didn't say you had to be out of the picture," Benjamin laughed. "I could have her in a second if I wanted," he winked at him. "You're just lucky I took a liking to you and thought better than to charm her off you,"**

"**Bollocks," Dave laughed. "Are you forgetting how you got shot down the other night by that barmaid?"**

"**She didn't shoot me down," the Scotsman shot back. "She obviously just realised how drunk I was and didn't want to take advantage,"**

"**Yeah, yeah," Swill snorted. "That must 'ave been it,"**

"**Hey, Pete have you got the key to our room?" Matt frowned, digging around in his pockets. "I can't find it,"**

"**Uh, I dunno," Pete pursed his lips, flipping his wallet open and trying not to pass out when he realised that the wad of notes he had had in there last night had been reduced to a few stray coins. How much had they drunk exactly? Tipping it upside down, he tapped it against his hand hoping that the small card would fall out. The last thing he wanted on top of everything was to get back to the hotel and have to explain to them that they'd lost their keys. **

**A few stray recipts fluttered down to the pavement but he ignored them, letting Benjamin bend down to inspect them. **

"**Ay," he frowned, standing up again and waving a bright orange piece of paper in front of Pete's face. "What's this?"**

"**What?" he frowned, still desperately trying to get the hotel key out of his wallet. **

**Benjamin unfolded the post it note and stared down at it, a faint smile tugging at his lips. **

"_**Pete," **_**he read aloud. **_**"For proving me wrong, I.O.U., Allie xxx." **_**Staring at Pete in confusion, he saw the grin spread across his mate's face. "What's all that about?"**

"**You really wanna know when I became a doomed man?" he winked. "Look at the back,"**

"_**December 14**__**th**__**, 2002," **_**Benjamin shook his head. "I don't get it,"**

"**Oi," Bovver piped up. "That's my birthday, innit?"**

"**Yeah," Pete nodded, finally retrieving the room key and tossing it to Matt who just about caught it. "You lot remember that night?"**

**The boys frowned, staring off into space. **

"**I remember puking a fair amount," Ike offered. **

"'**Ere, didn't your bird drag us to some shitty club?" Swill glared at Bovver. **

"**You had a girlfriend?" Matt grinned, staring at his roommate. **

"**Oh fuck off," Bovver snapped. "We're not all gay boys like you, y'know, and besides, she wasn't my girlfriend, she was just some bird…"**

"**So what's any of that got to do with Allie?" Benjamin tapped Pete on the shoulder again with a cheeky smirk on his face. "What exactly did she owe you?"**

"**Ah, boys now see that'd be telling, wouldn't it?" he raised an eyebrow, snatching the note back and smiling to himself. **

"**Come off it, you cheeky fuck," Swill laughed. "You talking like the fuckin' Riddler ain't gonna make us any less interested…"**

**Smirking over his shoulder at them, Pete shook his head and went back to staring down at the note, tracing his fingers over the three kisses scrawled at the end of it. He should have run right then and there, he should have known just from looking at her that he was fucked for life, that this one girl had the ability to pick his life up and turn it onto its arse. But he didn't. He stayed. **

**His grin widened when he thought back to the night that had led to his note as he shoved it back into his pocket, deciding that sticking around was probably the best decision he ever made. **

"'**Ere look," Swill cried. "They got penguins in that zoo," he shook his head. "I fucking love penguins,"**

"**Mate, did they give you drugs in that hospital?" Keith frowned. **

"**What?" Swill shrugged. "Why's everyone lookin' at me like that? I think the zoo would be a right bubble, especially if we get pissed before hand,"**

"**Right, I tell you what," Steve grinned. "How's about, we all go to the pub and you can to the zoo on your todd and then give us a call when you're done, yeah?"**

"**Fuck off, I ain't going on my own," he frowned. "I'll probably get arrested or something,"**

"**For what?" Matt laughed. **

"**Aw, mate, that there's a question you don't wanna be asking," Pete smirked. **

"**Ich möchte etwas Bier," Ike grinned down at his phone as the others stopped to look at him. **

"**Mate, are you fucking jokin me?" Pete laughed. "You speak German and you 'aven't thought to break it out until now?"**

"**Nah, nah," he shook his head. "I got the internet on my phone and I'm on some translator website,"**

"**What'd the fuck you just say?" Bovver frowned. **

"**I would like some beer," Ike told them, chuckling. "Aw, mate, this things is fucking genius," he started tapping something else in. "Oi, did you know that cock in German is **_**Hahn? **_**Cock sounds way better,"**

"**Yeah, well it would have been a lot more genius if you'd found it an 'alf hour ago when we was stranded on the fucking underground." Steve laughed. "Jesus Christ, are we almost there? I ain't got the energy for this anymore?"**

"**Yeah, look," Matt pointed to the large building just over the street. "That's us right there,"**

"**Thank fuck," he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets and narrowly avoiding tripping over the curb. **

"**Dear me, ladies," a voice stopped them, a grin spreading across Pete's face as he closed his eyes and laughed. He'd know that poncy Hugh Grant accent anywhere. **

"**Don't you look worse for wear?" Harry Harding grinned at them as he leant against the bridge wall, the tinted sunglasses he was wearing hiding his smiling eyes. "Good thing I got out here just in the nick of time, eh?"**

"**Ay, ay," Pete laughed, jogging over to him and pulling him into a hug. "I thought you couldn't make it, you cheeky twat?"**

"**Ah, see so did I," he smirked. "But then I came down with a sudden case of the flu and figured the best way to cure it would be to fly over here on the company account and get pissed."**

"**Its worked out well for me so far," Dave held his hand up and grinned. **

"**So, why don't you girls go back to the hotel and make yourselves look pretty?" Harry winked at Pete. "Its your last night out here so I figured we better make it a good one,"**

**He held up the tickets and watched Pete's eyes glow as he laughed. **

"**Oh no you fucking 'aven't." he shook his head, taking one of the tickets out of his hand and looking at it.**

"**Oh yes, I fucking did," Harry nodded, handing out the tickets to the rest of the lads. **

"**Aw, sweet," Bovver laughed. "V.I.P. entry? How'd you get your hands on these?"**

"**Mate, say the words 'stag do' in any bar out here and they treat you like royalty," he snorted. "They know that the likes of us are interested in one thing and one thing only: spending every cent we have on alcohol,"**

"**Well fuck me sideways," Swill exclaimed, raising an eyebrow and showing his ticket to Dave. "The word topless is the same as it is in English,"**

"**I know you're marrying my baby sister and you're happy blah, blah, blah," Harry waved his hand dismissvely. "But this is your last technical night of freedom, Dunham. No one to explain yourself to, no one to yell at you when you vomit in the bed later tonight," he smirked. "What'd you say we make the best of it, eh?"**

"**You know what, Sloaner?" Pete winked. "I say bring it the fuck on."**

* * *

So in case you hadn't guessed it, the next chapter will be a little glimpse into the story behind the note Pete carries in his wallet...then after that one...prepare for the ultimate seven month time jump and get ready to say hello to another Dunham... :) REVIEW PLEASE!


	49. Part 44: IOU

So this chapter is a filler of sorts...its based on the mention of the 'note' in the last chapter. It was nice going back to writing Pete and Allie at their awkward flirty stage so I hope you enjoy this :) There's a little time jump back to present day right at the end as well. I pay little attention to Newton and his laws of space and time. :D So enjoy and as always, enjoy!

* * *

**March 2002**

"**Bov, d'you wanna look any more fucking miserable or what?"**

**The man in question looked up from his newspaper and stared at Terry who was wiping the bar down; the Abbey was yet to open for the lunch rush, but given it was Bovver's birthday, Terry had agreed to let him and the rest of the lads have the bar to themselves for the afternoon. **

"**Just ignore 'im, Terry," Pete grinned, taking his shot at pool and wincing when he missed. "He's been in a foul mood all morning since 'is bird decided we're going clubbing tonight,"**

**Terry stared at them for a long moment and then burst out laughing, draping his towel over his shoulder. **

"**You lot are going to a club?" he snored. "Won't that require dancing?"**

"**Oi, you've never seen me move," Swill told him. **

"**Yeah, thank fuck for small mercies, eh?" Terry shook his head and went back to cleaning. **

"**Seriously, bruv," Pete shot another glance at Bovver before dusting his queue. "Its really not that big a deal, it'll probably be a laugh,"**

"**You fucking reckon?" Bovver shot back. "All I wanted was a few drinks 'ere and now I'm stuck at some poncy fucking club with a bunch of rejects who are gonna be sweating all over me when I'm tryna get a pint."**

"**Oh shut up, you grumpy cunt," Swill told him with a roll of his eyes. "Look at it this way, we're more likely to get laid by going to a club than we are staying 'ere,"**

"**Fair point," Dave nodded. "How many fit birds do you see in the Abbey anymore?"**

"**Speaking of," Ike piped up, smirking at Pete. "You bringing Allie or what?"**

"**Yeah," Swill raised an eyebrow. "I 'eard you've been spending a lot of time with the Sloaner, what's that about?"**

"**Its nothing," Pete shrugged. **

**Bovver snorted and shook his head, turning the pages of the newspaper with more force than before. **

"**What the fuck are you snorting about?" Pete frowned at him. **

"**You referring to chasing that bird round with your tongue hanging out as 'nothing'," he shrugged. "It's just pretty funny."**

"**You shagged her yet?" Swill asked, taking a sip of his beer and cheering when he potted one of the balls. **

"**Piss off, Swill," Pete muttered. **

"**That means no," Ike smiled tightly. "But its been a month, right? You must 'ave at least got a hand job off 'er."**

**Pete didn't answer them, instead he took a deep breath and lined up his next shot, ignoring the stares he could feel on the back of his next. **

"**Aw, mate!" Swill started laughing. "You're not getting' anything, are you?"**

"**Alright, we're taking it slow," Pete shouted, getting impatient. **

"**So you just 'old hands and shit, yeah?" Bovver smirked, knowing that he was pushing his buttons. **

"**It's not like that," Pete shrugged. "I don't wanna just fuck 'er and then drop 'er."**

"**But if she was willing, would you turn it down?" Dave raised an eyebrow.**

"**Fuck no, 'ave you seen 'er?" Pete scoffed. "I'd be in there like a shot,"**

"**So lemme get this straight," Terry leant on Dave's shoulder, coming over to the pool table and picking up a few empty glasses. "Bov's got a bird who's shagging him but he doesn't want her and Dunham's got a bird who won't put out?" **

"**Tricky, innit?" Keith frowned. **

"**Nah, mate," Terry smirked. "Just swap, 'em,"**

"**Oh, fuck off, you dirty old bastard," Pete laughed. **

"**Do I get to meet 'er properly this time?" he asked. "Last time she was in 'ere, you dragged her outside after about five seconds,"**

"**Oh yeah," Pete tried not to shoot an angry look at Bovver and failed; it was no secret that things between them had been a little on the tense side after the stunt he had pulled that night in getting Pete to dump Allie. **

"**Saying that, it might be best you don't," Terry sighed and flexed his mostly nonexistent muscles. "She might get too tempted…"**

**Pete laughed and shook his head, dropping his queue onto the table and moving over to take a seat next to Bovver. **

"**So I take it she's coming tonight, then?" he muttered, closing the paper and staring at Pete intently. **

"**What?" he frowned. **

"**Allie," Bovver practially spat out her name. "I take it she's coming,"**

"**Yeah, I thought you wouldn't mind," Pete shrugged. "You were fine with it the other night,"**

"**Mate I don't care if she comes or not," he snorted. "But just know that I ain't holding 'er hand all night when she has 'er little rich girl tantrum and demands to go somewhere else,"**

"**Christ, give 'er a break, will you Bov?" Pete sighed. "She's a good girl,"**

"**Time will tell on that on, won't it mate?" he shot back, downing the rest of his pint and standing up from the table, leaving Pete on his own to swallow his fury, gripping the edge of the table so tight that his knuckles turned white as he struggled to work out what was going on inside his mate's head. **

* * *

"**Mate, I ain't sure I'm pissed enough to be dealing with this," Dave shouted over the music, glancing around the packed out club and reaching for his pint which had cost him a shocking £4.50. **

"**Nah, S'alright," Pete smirked. "It's just like being back at Uni, ain't it?"**

"**Pete, its been a fair few years since I was at Uni," he shook his head. "So I'll 'ave to take your word for it," taking a long sip, he nudged Pete in the ribs. "Oi, she's doing alright, ain't she?"**

**Pete followed Dave's gaze over to where Allie was chatting to Bov's 'girlfriend' Hannah. He smiled when Allie started laughing, her hair which was curled gently around her face, falling into her eyes as she leant forward and whispered something to the mousy haired girl. **

"**Ay, lads," Bovver muttered coming to stand beside them. "What'd you reckon we 'ead back to the Abbey now?"**

"**Bov, we aven't even been 'ere for two hours yet," Pete laughed, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Give Hannah a break, yeah? She's tryin' 'er best,"**

"**Yeah, well I don't remember asking her for any of this," he shot back. "I was 'appy with a few beers down the Abbey until you lot 'ad you start shooting your mouths off about it,"**

"**Bov, she's your girlfriend…." Dave began.**

"**No, she ain't!" Bov shouted. **

"**Alright, well whatever she is to ya," Pete frowned. "Try not to be such a miserable looking fuck for a few hours at least."**

"**Oh like you don't wanna get out of 'ere n' all," he rolled his eyes. "Give it another ten minutes before Allie as 'er little princess fit and demands to go 'ome,"**

"**I wouldn't speak too soon, mate," Dave laughed, pointing towards the bar where Swill and the rest of the boys were cheering as Allie slammed her tequila glass back down, wincing as Hannah laughed and handed her a wedge of lemon. **

"**Another!" Swill shouted, looping his arm around her shoulders and tugging Hannah towards them, gesturing for the barman to get in another round of shots. **

"**You ok?" Hannah lowered her voice, laughing as the blonde next to her stared at the double shot in fear. **

"**Yeah," Allie nodded slowly. **

"**Right," Swill rubbed his hands together. "You girls ready?"**

"**I was just about to say the same to you," Allie winked at Ike and Ned who were stood behind him, grinning when they all laughed. **

"**Cheeky," Swill nodded and then smirked at her. "I like that,"**

"**Yeah, yeah," Hannah lifted her glass, clinking it against Allie's. "Come on, down it,"**

**Doing as she was told, Allie licked the salt off of her hand and shuddered as the cold liquid flowed down her throat, squealing at the bitterness of the lime as she bit into it. **

"**I leave you alone for ten minutes and you've got my girlfriend doing shots?" Pete smirked, resting his arm on Hannah's shoulder and shaking his head. **

"**Poor thing probably needs 'em dating you," the brunette teased, dusting the remaining salt off of her hands and winking at Allie. "Besides, we're done now,"**

"**We are?" the blonde asked hopefully. **

"**Yeah, come on," Hannah jumped off of her stool and held out her hand. "You fancy hitting the dance floor?"**

**Allie smiled and hopped off of her own stool, blushing when the action propelled her forwards into Pete's body, his hands coming up to steady her, gripping onto her hips with a gentle firmness than made her shiver. **

**Lifting her head, she smiled bashfully up at him, her breathing quickening when she realised that they were mere inches away from each other. All it would take was for him to tilt his head just that tiny bit and…**

"**Hey!" Hannah laughed. "Mary Poppins! Are we dancing or not?"**

"**We're dancing," Allie nodded, reluctantly pulling away from Pete, grinning when he linked his hand through hers. "You fancy it?"**

"**Me?" Pete laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Uh…"**

"**What Dunham is trying to tell you in his own special way," Swill slurred, leaning across Allie's vacant stool so that his face was next to hers. "Is that he has the balance and coordination of a…." he frowned and looked up at Pete. "'ere, you're a teacher, what's the most retarded animal?"**

"**You," Pete shot back, slapping his face before looking back at Allie. "To be fair, he's got a point though," he shrugged. "I'm pretty much a rhythmic retard,"**

"**It's really not that hard, Pete," she raised an eyebrow up at him, smiling flirtatiously. "Come on,"**

"**Nah," he laughed, jerking his head towards the dance floor. "Go on, how about I watch you and see what I can learn?"**

"**Ok, fine," she shook her head at Hannah who was laughing. Letting go of Pete's hand, she moved to walk away when suddenly, he grabbed it again, using the leverage to swing her around so that she was stood in between his legs where he was now sat on the stool next to Swill. **

"**Just don't go dancing with any of them poncy blokes out there, yeah?" he pulled her closer so that their noses were almost touching. "And if any of them try anything…"**

"**I'm not interested in anyone out there," she told him with a smile that made the corners of his lips tug up smugly. Reaching down, he rested his hands on her hips, his thumbs brushing against the skin which was peeking out from her jeans. **

"**Good," he whispered, his mouth getting closer to hers. "Keep it that way,"**

"**Easy there, lover boy," Hannah laughed, tugging on Allie's hand. "You can have her back at the end of the night, but I'm bored with this sausage fest! I need female company,"**

"**Duty calls," Allie laughed, forcing her eyes away from his more than tempting mouth and following Hannah through the crowds, barely managing to keep hold of her hand as they found a spot on one of the raised stages of the floor and hopped onto it. **

"**So, how did you and Bovver get together?" Allie shouted over the music as Hannah started dancing like a lunatic. **

"**1 tequila, 2 tequila, 3 tequila, floor," Hannah laughed in response. "His bedroom floor to be precise,"**

"**Oh," Allie giggled. "I get it,"**

"**We're more…friends with benefits I guess," the brunette shrugged. "That's all any of those boys know about relationships,"**

**Allie nodded slowly, a tiny little panic alarm starting to sound in her head. What the hell did that mean?**

"**I don't necessarily mean Pete," Hannah shook her head, seeing the distress on her face. "But y'know with all that GSE crap, they've never really had time for girlfriends,"**

"**You'd never guess, would you?" Allie laughed, nodding towards where Swill was trying his best to chat up a rather unimpressed looking girl by hiking his shirt up and showing her his West Ham tattoo. **

"**He's crazy about you, y'know," Hannah called out. **

"**What, Swill?" Allie frowned. **

"**No!" she laughed. "Pete's pretty hard to get to, y'know? Don't let the Mr. Charming thing fool you, he's a pretty guarded bloke."**

"**Guess I've got a battle ahead of me then, huh?" Allie joked. **

"**You honey?" Hannah chuckled. "You might not be able to see it but you're already half way there,"**

**Allie stared at the brunette for a long moment, her heart pounding as her words set in; she knew that things between her and Pete was still in the early stages but the fact that she felt like this about him at this stage of their 'relationship' was scary enough. Every time she remembered that kiss and the way he had walked her to her car afterwards, pressing her back against it firmly as his lips brushed hers, teasing her, **_**scaring **_**her by making her want so much more. **

**She snapped out of her reverie when the music changed, Christina Aguilera's 'dirty' blaring out of the sound system and making the crowd screech. **

"**You up for it?" Hannah pointed to something on the stage behind them and Allie's jaw fell open. **

"**Oh God, you had this planned all along, didn't you?" she gasped. **

"**I realise that this must be something of a change to sitting in the VIP lounge and sipping £15 a pop cocktails," Hannah blew a strand of hair out of her face as she stepped up onto the podium and draped her arm around the pole dramatically. "But Allie, if you're gonna go slumming for the night, do it properly."**

**She held out her hand and winked, knowing full well that Bovver was watching her; good, the bastard needed to learn that inviting her back to his place and then chucking her out of bed as soon as he had to go to work wasn't going to cut it anymore. Seeing Pete staring at Allie like he was made her stomach cramp with jealousy and he had only bloody known the girl for a month. Bovver had known Hannah since they were 18 and she knew full well that he'd never look at her that way. **

"**Come on, you posh bitch," she laughed, shaking her hand and waiting for Allie to take it. "I ain't doin' this on my own,"**

**Taking a deep breath, Allie laughed to herself and then stepped forward, ignoring the whistles coming from the bar, but seeing Pete slap the back of Swill's head out of the corner of her eye. **

"**Alright," she shrugged, holding onto the pole and staring out across the packed dance floor. "You're on."**

* * *

"**D'you think Hannah will be alright?" Allie bit her lip as she watched Pete unlock the door to his flat, shoving it open and coaxing a long creak out of the worn hinge. **

"**She'll be fine," he laughed, gesturing for her to follow him and flicking on the light as he went. "I was more worried about you," he gave her the once over again just to make sure she was ok. "You two went down like a sack of rocks when she came a cropper on that pole,"**

"**Lucky I had that bouncer to break my fall, huh?" she laughed lightly, shrugging out of his jacket which he had given her and draping it over one of the dining table chairs. She took a moment to look around the flat, having never been there before. It was bigger than the building would have her believe; the lamps on the wall creating a warm glow and illuminating the various posters Pete had strewn about the walls, the entire space filled with the same smell he always had about him, something rich and musky mixed with soap. **

"**You survived though," he winked, pulling two beers out of the fridge and placing them on the counter. **

"**Survived what?" she shook her head. "I had fun,"**

"**Really?" Pete raised his eyebrows, holding a bottle out to her as she walked over and leant against the fridge across from him. **

"**Yes," she laughed, taking a sip. "Hannah's lovely and I got to spend more time with the boys," she looked at him and grinned. "And I guess, I don't mind having to see you either,"**

"**Now see that hurt," he told her, placing a hand over his heart. "Why'd you have to go any hurt my delicate feelings?"**

"**Oh wow, I'm sorry," Allie shrugged. "I just though, y'know…big, tough hooligans didn't have feelings,"**

**Pete laughed and dropped his bottle of beer back down onto the counter, taking a step closer to her and taking her own beer out of her hands, placing it behind him and backing her further into the fridge. **

"**Common misconception," he smirked. "We're actually very sensitive,"**

"**I'll bet," she giggled, trying to keep her breathing even when his hand came up to rest against the wall next to her head, trapping her there. **

"**So you should probably make it up to me, eh?" he whispered, his face nearing hers. **

"**I'm an imaginative girl," she whispered back, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. "I'm sure I could think of something…"**

**Pete's heart sped up as he watched her eyes flutter shut, waiting for him to kiss her like he'd been wanting to all night. And now, he finally could…**

"**Dunham!"**

**They both jumped, the banging on the front door echoing through the small living room as Swill continued to shout drunkenly. **

"**Pete, open up you prick!" he called. "I can't find my house keys and I wanna play FIFA,"**

"**Fuckin' 'ell," Pete muttered under his breath, shooting an apologetic look at Allie who was trying not to laugh. **

"**Pete!" the shouting continued. "Pete, you cunt 'urry up, yeah? I'm freezing my Jacobs off and Dave's gone off in the taxi with some bird and…oi, I found 20 quid on the floor,"**

**Pete yanked the door open and stared at his mate who was holding up a Tesco receipt, the disappointment clear on his face. **

"**I thought it was a 20 quid note," he muttered, letting it go again.**

"**So if you was in a taxi with Dave," Pete spoke slowly. "Why did you get out at my house?"**

"**I just fuckin' told ya," he slurred. "I wanna play FIFA,"**

**Stepping around him, Swill wandered into the flat, bumping into a few choice objects along the way before giving a loud shout of excitement when he saw Allie. **

"**Ay, ay!" he ran over and hugged her. "I didn't know you 'ad the Sloane Ranger 'ere, we can play 3 player,"**

"**We were actually gonna just go to bed, mate," Pete told him, his jaw dropping when he realised what he'd said. "Uh…I mean, she's kippin' in the bed, I'm out 'ere," he gesutured to the sofa. **

**Allie bit her lip to keep from smiling and felt Swill's shoulders shaking as he laughed. **

"**You'll 'ave to excuse 'im," he nodded towards Pete. "He's just a bit nervous 'cos he wants to shag you,"**

"**Alright," Pete spoke loudly, grabbing Swill by the arm and pulling him back towards the front door. He could hear Allie laughing and was pleased she hadn't taken what Swill had said too seriously. "I'm just gonna shove 'im in a taxi and then I'll be back,"**

**Shoving Swill out into the hallway, he shut the door behind him and shook his head, watching his friend dance around the hallway, banging on the neighbours doors. **

"_**I'm forever blowing bubbles…"**_

"**Yeah, yeah." Pete shook his head. "Come on, you fat bastard,"**

"_**Pretty bubbles in the air…they fly so high, they reach the sky and…**_**fucking 'ell," Swill stopped mid-song, bending down and picking up the same Tesco receipt from the floor. "I just found my taxi fare,"**

"**Swill, that's the same receipt, mate," Pete laughed, taking it out of his hands. "I'll get your taxi,"**

"**You're a proper good bloke, Pete," Swill turned to him seriously. "I dunno if I tell you that enough, but," he stopped and burped loudly. "You're like a fucking brother to me,"**

"**Yeah, I love you n' all, mate," Pete rolled his eyes. "Only thing is your timing is shit,"**

"**Why?" he narrowed his eyes and then grinned. "Oi, oi! Was you about to get some?"**

**Pete smirked and shook his head, focusing on getting Swill down to the lobby without sending him arse first down the stairwell. **

"**Aw, mate, get in there," he shouted. "I 'ave faith, son,"**

**Pushing through the front door of the apartment building, Pete propped him up against the door frame and ran after the taxi which was just about to pull away from dropping off a rather worse for wear looking couple across the road. **

"**Swill!" he shouted, gesturing for the drunken man to walk over to him. **

"**Oi," the taxi driver eyed him warily. "He better not get sick,"**

"**Nah, he's fine mate," Pete shook his head and handed him £40. "That should get 'im 'ome," he watched Swill hurl himself into the back seat and shot a look at the driver. "Don't let the prick keep the change, he'll only buy more beer,"**

**The driver laughed and waved him off, pulling away from the curb as Swill pressed his face against the glass and licking it before passing out. **

**Letting out a deep breath, Pete laced his fingers behind the back of his head and jogged back towards the flat. **

**By the time he reached his front door again, he frowned with his hand on the door, wondering if he was hearing things or if he could actually hear music coming from his flat. Peeking inside, he smiled broadly when he caught Allie standing in front of his stereo flicking through his CD's, her hips swaying to the music as she mouthed along to the words. **

"**I never 'ad you pegged as a Zutons fan," he told her, shutting the door behind him and making her jump. She blushed and quickly turned the volume down. **

"**Yeah, well," she raised an eyebrow, holding up the album case and smiling. "I could actually say the same about you. I had you down as much more of a Blazing Squad boy,"**

"**Piss off," he laughed, walking over and sitting on the back of the sofa behind her. "I 'ad you down as a Britney fan so…"**

"**Everyone's a Britney fan whether they admit to it or not," she told him plainly. "Ned and Swill proved that tonight with their soul wrenching rendition of 'Ooops I did it again'."**

**Pete threw his head back and laughed, the sound of her giggled filling the room and affecting his body much more than he wanted it to. **

"**Rolling Stones," she nodded, pursing her lips. "Stone Roses, Oasis, Ryan Adams, Coldplay, Zutons, Razorlight….oooh, Limp Bizkit?" she winced. "And it was going so well,"**

"**Alright," he laughed, taking the Zutons album out of her hands and using the remote to flick through the tracks, settling on 'You will you won't.' **

"**So you reckon just from looking through my CD's that you've got me sussed?" he teased her. **

"**I think I have a…vague idea," she shrugged. **

"**Go on then," Pete leant back and smiled smugly at her. "Let's 'ave it,"**

"**Well, you're smart as hell but you pretend you're not because its easier that way," she shrugged. "You're stubborn, you don't let your guard down easily, not because you don't want to but because maybe at some point in the past you got screwed over and you'd rather be distant than risk it happening again," she bit her lip when he blinked in surprise and pursed his lips thoughtfully. **

"**That's interesting," he told her. "Its bollocks, but its interesting,"**

"**Really?" she laughed. "So I got you completely wrong, did I?"**

"**No," he smirked. "I just get the impression you've been chatting you Hannah a bit too much, because you more or less just described Bov,"**

**Allie winced and felt her cheeks heat up; ok, so that was a little embarrassing. Now he knew that she had obviously talked to Hannah about him and that meant she would come off as the psycho girlfriend who wanted to know everything about him. **

"**Hannah talks a lot of crap," Pete shook his head as though reading her mind. "I know she's pissed off with Bov 'cos he don't want some big relationship with her but that's just 'cos he's Bov…poor bastard don't know how to deal with birds,"**

"**Sorry," Allie shrugged. **

"**What for?" Pete laughed. "I ain't interested in 'im,"**

"**No," Allie giggled. "I mean for assuming that everything Hannah said about Bov applied to you as well…"**

"**Ah." Pete raised an eyebrow. "Well, there's a lot you don't know about me."**

"**Why does that scare me?" she joked. **

"**I never tell the boys but I watch Wimbledon every fuckin' year," he shook his head. "I hate hot curries, I only ever order the Korma even though it's what birds go for; two years ago when I was at Uni I was so pissed that I cried when West Ham lost a match." She giggled and he shook his head again. "I still 'ave the superman boxers my mum bought me for Christmas when I was 17…and yeah, sometimes I do actually wear 'em."**

**Allie laughed loudly and he rubbed his eyes, unsure why he was telling her all this, but something in him felt that he could. He wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or not. **

"**I'm a fucking amazing cook," he looked at her with a smirk. "And every Sunday when I go to my mum's for dinner, I actually end up cooking most of it. I'd never fucking admit it, but I own a copy of Billy Elliot, my brothers fiancé is a yank and when I first met 'er, I'd 'ad one too many beers and started doin' impressions of her and that's why she hates me. I really, really can't fucking dance to save my life and I'm scared to shit of snakes since I saw Indiana Jones when I was 11," he took a deep breath. "So there you go…anything else you want to know?"**

**Allie stared at him for a moment with a huge smile on her face, shaking her head lightly in disbelief. **

"**Wow," she whispered with a laugh. **

"**Told you I'm a complex bloke," he held up his hands, smirking at her. "Proved you wrong though, didn't I?" he winked. "Little Sloaner reckons she'd got me figured after four dates," he shook his head. **

"**Alright," Allie laughed. "Fine,"**

**Turning around, she caught sight of a post it note and grabbed one, taking a pen out of the pot next to the stereo and scrawling something down onto it before turning back to him and slapping the note against his chest. **

"**What's this?" he asked, picking it off as she smiled, clicking the cap back onto the pen. Staring down at it, he smirked. **

"**Compensation," she explained. "For assuming the worst…although you do own Billy Elliot so…"**

"**I knew I shouldn't 'ave told you that," Pete laughed. "An I.O.U. eh?" he raised an eyebrow. "So what will this get me exactly?"**

"**Anything you want," Allie shrugged and then her eyes widened. "Uh…that didn't come out the way I hoped it would,"**

"**Alright," he laughed. "So what if I wanted to kiss you?" he saw her catch her breath in her throat and felt his chest swell with typical male pride. "Would it work for that?"**

"**I tell you what," she smiled, taking the note off of him and folding it up, before placing it in his hand and closing his fingers around it. "Keep this for something more important," she met his eyes. "You can have the kiss for free,"**

**Sticking the note back to his sweater, he stood up so that he was towering over her, his eyes boring into hers as he ran his hands up Allie's arms to cup her face, tilting it up to his. **

**Their lips met and Pete felt his heart start pounding; he'd kissed a fair amount of girls in his time, so why the hell was his body going into overdrive only with her? **

**He picked her up, walking around to the sofa and falling down onto it with her in his arms, their mouths still battling it out, hands getting impatient when clothes prevented their skin from touching. **

"**Allie," Pete groaned as her tongue brushed over his; she tasted like cinnamon…he couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but he definitely wanted more of it. "Uh," he linked her fingers through his. "About what Swill said earlier…"**

"**It doesn't matter," she whispered hotly, her eyes boring into his as she licked the taste of his kiss off of her lips. The action made his jeans tighten and he cursed himself, hoping she wouldn't notice. She reached up, her fingers brushing over his cheek, causing the strap of her white camisole to fall off of her shoulder. Pete's eyes darkened and before he could stop himself, he leant forward, kissing the skin hungrily, scraping his teeth along it when she threw her head back and moaned softly, her hands tightening on his shoulders. Needing more of her, Pete shifted and gently lay her down on her back, lowering himself onto her and hissing with pleasure.**

"**Fuck," he moaned, his mouth finding the same spot on her shoulder as one of her legs wrapped around his waist which didn't exactly help the uh…problem he was having. **

**He wanted her so badly it was getting almost impossible to stop but he had to. He needed to. **

**Allie's eyes snapped open as Pete pulled back suddenly, the warmth of his mouth on her skin vanishing and making her shiver. **

"**I don't wanna do this," he panted, sitting up and staring down at her, watching as her eyes clouded with hurt. Cursing himself for his choice of words, he shook his head and pulled her up so that she was sat opposite him. **

"**Rachel, Ella and Charlotte," Pete breathed out. **

"**Ok," she frowned. "You know I'm **_**Allie**_**, right?"**

"**All of those girls were my ex-girlfriends…" Pete shook his head. "You're not like any of 'em. You're not like anyone I've ever met and I ain't risking fucking things up by moving too fast," he laughed and tilted her head up to look at him. "Allie, look me in the eye and tell me you're ready for this,"**

**She bit her lip; she wanted to be ready for this. Lying underneath him just then, feeling his lips moving over her skin, his hands moulding themselves to every curve and dip in her body…she could have easily lost control and most men would have just gone with it. But then she hadn't felt like this about a guy before, she'd never been so wrapped up in someone that her inhibitions had flown out the window. Having two boyfriends in your entire life didn't exactly make you an expert on this subject. **

"**I'm sorry…" she mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. **

"**What?" Pete frowned. "Babe, I'm not saying I don't want this," he reached out to her and cradled her face in his hands. "Believe me, alright, I'm a bloke, so by default, I want this…"**

**Allie laughed, glad that he was able to put her at ease by joking around. **

"**Look, I like you," he shrugged. "I know that sounds shit, but I do. I really like you, I don't know what this is yet," he gestured between them. "But I do know that I don't wanna be like Bovver," he met her eyes and held them. "I don't wanna be that bloke you just described who just…shags girls and screws things up."**

"**So you want to be the nerd that wears superman boxers and watches Billy Elliot instead?" she smirked, raising an eyebrow. **

"**If he's the one that gets to be with you, then yeah, alright?" he laughed. "I just don't want you to think that this is all I can do. I'm not gonna let you be that girl. I don't want that with you…I want…fuck it, I don't know." He smiled boyishly at her. "I'm fucking this up good and proper, ain't I?"**

"**No," Allie shook her head, a grin pulling at the corners of her mouth as she leant forward and grabbed him by the collar. "You're actually doing a lot better than you think,"**

**Pete grunted when she shoved him onto his back and jumped on top of him, giggling when he ran his tongue along her neck, tilting her head up and kissing her thoroughly as he shoved the note into his pocket. **

**Oh yeah, like it or not, Pete Dunham knew right then and there that he was well and truly fucked. **

* * *

**May 26****th****, 2005**

"**Easy, easy, easy…Pete no!" Allie laughed when he dropped her down onto the bed, her wedding dress fluffing up around her as she watched him kick the trolley of champagne and fruit to the side. **

"**Its been a long day," he told her, crawling onto the bed and grinning at her wickedly. "You tired?"**

"**Uh-uh," she shook her head, undoing his bow tie and throwing it onto the floor. **

**Pete stared at her for a long moment; the candle light flickering over her face, the golden strands of hair falling into her bright green eyes as she bit her lip playfully and gave him that look…the one which made his stomach tighten and his breathing get shallow.**

**She was his wife. **_**His wife. **_

**Pete grinned to himself; shit, that sounded good. **

"**I've got something for you," he told her, sliding his hand up under the mass of material that was her dress and kissing along the neck line of her strapless gown. **

"**I'll bet," Allie laughed, moaning softly when he kissed up to her mouth. **

"**Cheeky," he winked, sitting up and digging around in his pocket. Pulling out the crumbled up orange note, he watched her eyes widen. **

"**Remember this?" he held it out to her as she laughed and pushed herself up onto her elbows, her eyes running along the familiar scrawl. **

"**I can't believe you kept it," she shook her head. **

"**Yeah, well," he placed it next to her on the pillow and fell down on top of her, kissing her teasingly. "I'm thinking tonight might be the night to cash it in…"**

"**Really?" Allie raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"**

"**This is four years in the making, Harding," he laughed. "And as the note says, you owe me,"**

"**I guess I do," she slid out from underneath him and shook her head when he frowned and tried to reach for her again. Reaching back, she unzipped her wedding gown and let it pool around her feet, smiling smugly when his eyes bugged out of his head. **

**She'd been wearing that in **_**church!? **_**Taking in her lightly tanned skin as it shimmered in the candlelight, contrasting nicely against the white lace, Pete grabbed her hips and pulled her forward, kissing her stomach gently. **

"**So will this be ok?" she asked him innocently, resting her hands on his shoulders and pushing his jacket off. **

"**Yeah," he laughed, swirling his tongue around her bellybutton. "It'll do,"**

"**Good," she shoved him backward, loving the boyish smile on his face. "Oh and by the way," she raised an eyebrow, crawling on top of him and grinning down at him. "My name isn't Harding anymore." She brushed her lips over his. "Its Dunham."**

* * *

Make way for baby... ;)


	50. Part 45: Ready Or Not

Aloha! So this is the chapter I've been ranting on about for ages..the next one is better, there's a lot of humour in the next one and a lot more scenes with the the GSE boys, I should have that chapter up tomorrow night so if this one sucks, you won't have long to wait. Thank you all so much for the brilliant reviews on the last chapter, I hope this doesn't disappoint. So just enjoy, review and get ready to meet Poppy... :)

* * *

"**You're joking me, right?"**

"**Nah," Benjamin shook his head, holding the magazine out in front of Allie and watching as her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Tom Cruise did it…apparently, it was delicious."**

"**Yeah, well Tom Cruise can eat all the baby goo he wants," she pushed the article away. "I'll stick with these," she held up a Bounty bar and bit into it, humming happily as she chewed and resting her hands on the colossal bump in front of her. **

**She was already two days overdue and though the nurses had warned her that it wasn't uncommon for first babies to arrive late, both Allie and Pete were getting restless waiting. **

"**Oh, I can feel one coming," Allie grabbed Benjamin's wrist excitedly and he leant forward, grabbing one of the stray marbles on the coffee table and balancing it carefully on the bump. As though sensing it somehow, the baby inside of her twitched and with a pretty powerful kick to Allie's stomach, sent the marble flying. **

"**Fuckin' 'ell!" he laughed. "That was impressive!"**

"**What?" Pete burst into the living room, half a chicken salad sandwich hanging out of his mouth. "What happened? Are you alright?"**

"**Jesus, how do you cope with him?" Benjamin leant down and whispered in her ear, making her giggled. "Calm down, brother, as you can see, she's still pregnant," he gestured grandly to the bump. "You haven't missed anything other than your spawn demonstrating its freakish ability to play football from inside the womb."**

"**I know," Pete grinned proudly. "He's got a good ol' kick on 'im, ain't he?"**

"**You did it again," Allie told him, raising an eyebrow at his sandwich. **

"**What?" he asked her, taking one more bite and then offering it to her, smiling when she started munching happily. **

"**You said 'he'," she told him, trying her best to swallow the mouthful of bread as she spoke. "What if it's a girl? You're going to be so disappointed,"**

"**No, I won't," Pete frowned. "I'll be just as happy,"**

"**Oh, right," Allie smirked. "So the fact that every time we talk about names, you only come up with boys names means nothing…"**

"**No," he told her simply. **

"**And the pair of baby Nike trainers you have stashed at the back of your wardrobe," she laughed as his eyes widened. "I take it they don't mean anything, either,"**

"**I uh…" he scratched the back of his head. "I'm not saying I don't want a girl…"**

"**Pete," she shook her head. "Baby, I'm kidding, ok? You're a man, all men want boys, its fact,"**

"**That's not true," he shook his head. **

"**Benjamin," Allie turned to the handsome Scotsman and smiled. "You get some girl pregnant…what do you want a boy or girl?"**

"**You think I care about the baby?" Benjamin laughed. "Sweetheart, I'd be out celebrating the fact that I'd just been laid for the first time in about four months,"**

**Pete laughed at his friend, glancing at the clock and realising with disdain that it was almost time for them to leave again. As Allie was overdue, Pete wanted to spend as much time with her as he possibly could but having already booked three weeks off of work for after the baby was born, he couldn't really afford to be ringing them up every morning and trying to convince them that he had flu for the fifth time in two weeks. So he and Benjamin would come back here on their lunch break to make sure Allie was ok and to keep her company. **

**Suddenly, Pete's phone beeped and he rolled his eyes, half expecting it to be the school having another go about him and Benjamin being late back again. Instead, he blinked in surprise when Bovver's name flashed up on screen. **

"**Ere," he nodded to Benjamin, still looking down at his phone. "The lads wanna know if you're out tonight,"**

"**Might be," Benjamin pursed his lips. "Depends if Matt gets so rat arsed he pays for all my drinks again,"**

"**Wait," Allie frowned. "Aren't you going?" she looked at Pete who stared back at her as though she was crazy. **

"**Allie, you're pregnant," he told her. **

"**What?" she gasped, staring down at the bump and pressing a hand over her chest. "Oh my God!" she cried. "When did that happen? How the hell didn't I notice?"**

**Benjamin laughed and picked at the remaining sandwich on her plate. **

"**Pete," she shook her head. "I'm already overdue, ok? So chances are, I'll still be pregnant when you get in tonight." He opened his mouth to protest but she shot him a look that shut him up. "Baby, you've been nothing short of amazing the last couple of weeks so just…bugger off and have a good night, will you?"**

**He stared at her reluctantly flinching only when Benjamin launched a piece of cucumber at his forehead. **

"**I'll make sure he has a good night," he winked at Allie. "That is if the old bastard can keep up,"**

"**Oi," Pete laughed. "I'm younger than you, you cheeky twat,"**

"**Aye," the Scotsman raised an eyebrow. "But if I remember last time we went out, you didn't hold your alcohol as well as you used to,"**

"**Ah," Allie laughed. "Is this the Prague hotel room projectile vomiting story?"**

"**The very same," Benjamin wrapped his arm around her shoulders and stared off wistfully into space. "It was beautiful really…and most definitely one to tell the minor," he pointed to her baby bump. "Have you tried bribing it to come out?"**

"**It's on the plan B list," she sighed, patting it affectionately. "Seriously, this kid has the negotiation skills of…" she looked up at Pete and smirked. "Let's just say there's little doubt that it's a Dunham,"**

**A car pulled into the drive and Pete looked up, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Lara's Mercedes pull up along side the large fountain in the middle of the drive. **

"**Whose turn is it to Allie-sit this afternoon?" the blonde asked glumly. Pete knew she hated being a burden like this, but someone needed to be with her in case anything happened. **

"**Lara," he told her, crouching down in front of the sofa and giving Benjamin a grateful look when he stood up and walked out into the hall to greet the windswept red head. **

"**Hey," he rubbed his hands up and down her legs. "I know this is shit but it won't be for long,"**

"**I know," she smiled. "It's just…" she looked down at her stomach and laughed softly. "Life as the human blimp is kinda losing its appeal, you know?" **

**Pete chuckled and sat up beside her, pulling her gently to him so that her head was resting on his chest. **

"**You look gorgeous," he told her, his voice coming out muffled by her hair. **

"**Let's hope so," she snorted. "I want to at least look nice when I star in one of those channel 4 documentaries…y'know, 'The Woman Who Was Pregnant Forever,"**

"**Ooooh, dibs on getting interviewed," Lara quipped, dropping her purse on the lounge chair which sat next to the large fireplace and smirking at the couple on the couch. "I can talk about how I knew you back when you could actually see your toes,"**

"**Don't joke about it," Allie laughed. "Between the bump and these," she gestured to her chest. "I haven't seen anything below my bellybutton in about six months,"**

"**That's something I don't really 'ave a problem with," Pete smirked, glancing down at her chest. **

"**I'll bet," Allie laughed, playfully slapping his face. **

"**Oh, Petey Pie," Benjamin smirked, leaning against the door frame. "I know its shit, but if we want to keep our jobs and prevent Cassie from trying to corner us in the staffroom again, we better get our ridiculously handsome arses in gear," strolling over to the sofa, he bent over and brushed his lips over Allie's forehead. "I'll see you soon, though, aye, gorgeous?"**

"**Yeah," she smiled up at him. "Have fun tonight,"**

"**I'll try," he winked. "Take care of her, red," he patted Lara on the head before making his way out into the foyer. **

"**I'll be back at 5, alright?" Pete tilted Allie's face up to his and kissed her gently. "You know the rules,"**

"**Uh-huh," Allie mumbled, her brain not stringing together sentences like it was supposed to, but then again she was finding it hard to concentrate with his tongue brushing along her bottom lip like that. "If anything happens, I call you and you come running."**

"**Good girl," he smirked, tugging on her top lip with his teeth before letting go of her completely and bending his head to plant a kiss on her stomach. "Don't move until I get back, alright?" he ordered the bump sternly, laughing when he actually felt it kick. **

"**I love you," he mumbled, kissing Allie once more before grabbing his folder for his next lesson and jogging out after Benjamin. **

"**Love you, too," Allie called back. **

"**Me, too!" Lara laughed, staring at Allie. "What? I felt left out."**

**The front door closed and she skipped over, flopping down on the over stuffed sofa next to the blonde, smiling broadly at her. Lara knew that it was a cliché but Allie was actually glowing. Being pregnant somehow suited her, to the point where she was having a hard time picturing her best friend without the bump.**

"**So," she smiled, wrapping an arm around Allie's shoulders and playing with a lock of her soft hair. "What boxset are we making our way through today?"**

"**We've done Scrubs," Allie let out a breath, squinting over to the far side of the room to try and see what was on the large DVD shelf. "And we finished House…so that leaves…Sex and the City?"**

"**Ugh," Lara wrinkled her nose. "You know that show gives me nightmares,"**

"**You are not going to turn into Samantha, ok?" Allie laughed, kissing her forehead as she stood up and stretched. **

"**Time will tell on that one, huh, kiddo?" she smiled. "So, are we staring from the beginning?"**

"**May as well," Allie shrugged. "I can't see how I've got anything else to do with my time today."**

* * *

**Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the slight darkness of the room, Allie squinted at the TV screen, seeing that the show must have ended long ago as the menu was now playing on repeat, the annoying piano chords of the theme tune echoing through the large room. **

**Feeling something shift against her leg, she looked down to where Lara was also asleep, her arm locked protectively over Allie's legs as she snored lightly. **

**Suddenly, the blonde felt her bladder tighten and winced, realising she needed to pee; gently easing out from under Lara, she stood up and waddled over to the door and then froze when a sharp pain tore through her stomach; it wasn't from the baby kicking, it was much more extreme. Bracing herself against the door frame, she hissed and placed a hand on her stomach. **

"**Allie?" Lara mumbled sleepily, her head peeking up from over the arm of the sofa. "You ok there, hun?"**

"**Yeah," she answered, nodding more to herself than Lara. "Just fine," she laughed nervously. "It's just someone has obviously woken up in a bad mo-…"**

**Suddenly something seemed to snap inside her and another ripple of pain shot through her belly and she felt something wet. Looking down at the floor, her eyes widened at the puddle underneath her and for a long second, she prayed to God that she'd just pissed herself. **

"**Oh. Holy, Shit," Lara shook her head slowly, standing up as well. "Allie, please tell me you're just going through a stage of incontinence?"**

"**Oh my God," Allie whispered, closing her eyes and feeling fear sweep through her. "Did I…is that…?"**

"**Oh fuck," Lara gasped. "Your water just broke,"**

"**No, it didn't," Allie shook her head, trying to remain calm. "I'm fine, look, lets just sit down and finish the series…"**

"**Allie," Lara shook her head, speaking slowly. "I watch House and ER, ok? I know when someone's in labour. We need to get you to a hospital."**

"**No," the blonde laughed. "This is just a false alarm…wait till Pete gets home and then we can see if-…oh fuck!" she shouted, bending over again, taking deep breaths as the pain wracked her body. **

"**Fuck," Lara whispered. "Right, phone…phone, phone, phone, phone," she looked around the living room, searching for the house phone. "Where the fuck is it?" she shouted. **

"**Sofa," Allie pointed, taking a deep breath. **

"**Ok," the red head grabbed it and dialled. "Hello, I uh, I need an ambulance…I think…"**

"**Oh shit," Allie looked up into Lara's eyes and shook her head. "Lara I can't do this,"**

"**Well, you have to kiddo," she laughed. "This thing is nine months in the making so it was going to have to happen sometime," turning her attention back to whoever was on the phone, she read out the address and hung up. **

"**Pete," Allie stared up at her, her green eyes widening with fear. "You have to call him and make sure he knows what's going on,"**

"**Ok, I'm on it now," Lara cupped her face in her hands and gently kissed her nose. "Show time, Allie-Cat," **

**After a short moment, Lara hung up the phone, smiling manically and then glancing out the window. **

"**Where's that ambulance?" she wondered out loud. **

"**What happened?" Allie demanded, still gripping the door frame. "Why didn't Pete…"**

"**He's not…really answering his phone at the moment," Lara winced. "I'll keep trying though, maybe if I call the actual school…"**

**Allie watched as she dialled and bit her lip, waiting for someone to answer; why did this have to happen now? **

**She didn't have time to think about it as another contraction ripped through her and she doubled over, clutching her stomach. **

"**Oh, you little shit," she hissed at the bump. "We are so not on speaking terms,"**

**Lara stared at her in horror, willing someone to pick up the phone before she had to tell the blonde that her husband wasn't going to be at the birth of their child and risk getting her eyes clawed out. **

"**Good afternoon, St. Marks School for Boys," a posh, croaky voice greeted her. **

"**Oh thank God!" Lara laughed. "Hi, I'm Lara Knight, I really need to talk to Pete Dunham,"**

"**Well I'm sorry but Mr Dunham is teaching a lesson," the voice told her curtly. "May I suggest you call back after school hours?"**

"**No," Lara snapped. "Not really…see I have a slight problem which concerns him…"**

"**Lara," Allie cried, her eyes squeezed shut. "This kid is trying to kill me,"**

"**Just put him on the phone," she half yelled. "Please, this really is an emergency,"**

"**I'm sorry Miss, but we have a protocol to follow during school hours and personal calls do not fall into it," the woman shot back. **

"**What the fuck is going on?" Allie hissed, cracking one eye open and reaching her hand out. "Give me the phone,"**

**Too scared to argue, Lara handed the phone over, her eyes shooting over to the large bay window which overlooked the huge paved drive, desperately wanting to see the red and blue lights of the ambulance. **

"**Hello?" Allie breathed down the phone. **

"**Hello?" a voice replied. **

"**Hi there," she sighed. "So listen, I'm Allie, Pete's wife," she explained. "I really do need to speak with him,"**

"**I understand," the old woman replied. "But as I just explained to your friend, we have a protocol and-…"**

"**Ok, you know something?" Allie laughed. "I'm nine months pregnant and my water just broke, I'm with my best friend waiting for an ambulance to come get me so I can give birth to my child, which means in the next few hours I can look forward to crapping out something which weighs more than your head so if you don't put my husband on the phone within the next 30 seconds, I will personally ask the paramedics to do a detour to your school just so I can hunt you down and shove your protocol sheet down your withered old neck!"**

"**O-kay," Lara cried, prying the phone out of Allie's hands and wincing at the colourful reaction of the woman on the other end. "I know, I know, I'm sorry, my friend is just a tad emotional at the moment…" she began jumping up and down slightly, a sure sign that she was nervous. **

"**I'm sorry for her yelling at you, but please, just if you could get Pete, we really need him here," she bit her lip as silence held the other end of the line. **

"**I'll put you through to his classroom," the old woman clipped, not bothering to say goodbye as the put Lara on hold. **

"**Ah!" she cried, jumping excitedly. "Success!"**

"**What, is he on the phone?" Allie looked up, her green eyes wide with hope.**

"**He will be in a second, honey," she rubbed her back. "Just hold on,"**

"'**Ello?" **

**Lara frowned at the voice she knew all to well. **

"**Benjamin?" she shook her head. "Where the hell is Pete?"**

"**Out on the field with the boys, why?" he asked her, the sound of children in the background making it hard to hear him. "Aye, lads, quiet down, yeah?"**

"**Ok, you need to get him on the phone and I mean now," Lara told him. **

"**Why? What's happened?" he asked, his voice panicked. **

"**Allie's water just broke," she cast a glance at the blonde who was still doubled over, muttering to herself. "She's going into labour,"**

"**Fuck!" the Scotsman shouted and a chorus of 'ummmmm's' poured down the phone. "Keep that to yourselves and everyone gets an A on their next essay," he told the class, getting a series of cheers. "Lara?" he turned his attention back to the girl on the phone. "I'll go get him now, we'll meet you at the hospital ok?"**

"**Alright," Lara nodded. "But just hurry will you?"**

"**Aye, just call me Flash Gordon," he smirked, hanging up the phone and turning to his class. "Right boys, chat amongst yourselves for a moment, I've got work to do."**

* * *

"**So after last weeks appalling outcome," Pete smirked at the boys in front of him. "Let's see if the away team can't get their record back on track, eh?"**

**The boys cheered, rummaging through the bag of football kits to find their own and spreading out over the field. **

"**We're warmin' up first, alright?" he pointed to Jake who was already kicking the ball in the air. "Unless you wanna end up like me a few months back,"**

**The boys stared at him in horror remembering how badly his knee had been damaged and immediately stood to attention, dropping the ball onto the floor. **

"**Right, hamstring muscles first," he pointed to one of the lads at the front. "Show me where,"**

**The boy pointed to the top of his leg and Pete smiled. **

"**Good lad," he nodded. "And what 'appens if we chose not to stretch this before we start playing football?"**

"**You pull a Rooney, sir," one of the lads called out, making him laugh. **

"**That's right," he grinned. "And we all know that that's a fate worse than death,"**

**The boys chuckled and started stretching until one of them looked up, frowning when he glanced over Pete's shoulder. **

"**Are we playing Mr Ellis' class sir?"**

"**Nah," Pete shook his head. "Why'd say that?"**

"'**Cos he's running over to us," Jake laughed. "He runs like a penguin,"**

"**Oi," Pete looked at him sternly. "Don't make fun of his run," he winked. "Its bad enough that he's Scottish and supports Chelsea, ain't it?**

**The boys laughed and started shouting out to Benjamin as he slowed down, stopping in front of Pete and bending down to rest his hands on his knees, completely out of breath. **

"**Christ, what 'appened to you?" Pete laughed. "Cassie ain't chasin' you again, is she?"**

"**You need to…" Benjamin shook his head, taking in another deep breath. "Jesus, I'm so unfit," he stared up at Pete. "Brother, we have to get you to the hospital,"**

**Pete's eyes widened urgently and he felt his stomach tense; Oh fuck, something had happened after he'd left…why did he have to leave Allie? He should have known that-…**

"**Allie's in labour," Benjamin watched as his friend seemed to stop breathing, the whistle in his hand falling to the ground as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, obviously trying to speak. "I know I'm pretty Pete, but now might be a good time to stop staring at me and start running,"**

"**Fuck," Pete stuttered. "Right," he turned back to the boys and shook his head. "Uh…boys I might 'ave to leave you with Ellis, 'ere. Seems I've gotta go 'ave a baby,"**

**The boys grinned at him and started whistling, cheering him on as Benjamin had to physically shove him towards the classroom. **

"**Pete, seriously, move," he nodded. "Allie won't want to give birth and get done for your murder all in one day,"**

**The blonde man nodded, taking a deep breath before breaking into a run, pegging it across the sports field towards the staff car park, not even bothering to change back into his shirt and tie. **

**Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.**

**His brain chanted with every step he took…he was about to become a dad. The one thing he hadn't really let himself think about for the past nine months was actually happening; it was fine for Allie to be pregnant, for them to make plans and paint the nursery, but while all that had been going on, they had conveniently blanked it from their minds that at some stage the kid would actually be born. **

**Pete Dunham was about to become a father. And he wasn't sure he was ready. **

* * *

"**Oh Jesus, this hurts!" Allie screamed, clutching the sides of the bed instead of Lara's hand as she was pretty sure at one stage she had heard a snap. **

"**I know, honey," Lara brushed a sweaty piece of hair away from her head and smiled. **

"**I need more drugs," she begged, her bright green eyes already giving away how tired she was. "Tell them I'll give them my Porsche if they give me more drugs,"**

"**Ok, Allie," Dr. Kane re-entered the room and took a quick peek under Allie's gown. "Right, you're almost at 8cm,"**

"**No," Allie shook her head. "I can't…I'm not having this God damn baby without Pete here,"**

"**Allie," Dr. Kane rubbed her foot gently. "I know you're scared, but we need to move you down the hall to the theatre, ok?"**

"**Oh shit," Allie flopped her head back against the pillow and sobbed. "Lara, I don't want to do this,"**

"**Hey," she took her hand and squeezed it gently. "You are going to be amazing, ok? If anyone can so this, it's you,"**

**Allie looked up at her with tears in her eyes and sobbed quietly. **

"**I really need Pete here," she cried. "I'm scared and I need him here,"**

"**Ok, Allie, we're moving you down now," Dr. Kane smiled at her as an orderly began pushing the bed towards the double doors and then down the hall. **

"**Deep breaths," Lara told her, walking alongside the bed. "Huge, gigantic breaths,"**

"**Ok," Allie nodded, doing as she was told. **

"**Screw you chubs, I was talking to myself," Lara smiled as her best friend broke out into a fit of giggles, cut off only when another contraction ripped through her. **

"**Right," Dr. Kane placed Allie's legs up and nodded, taking a deep breath of her own. "You're fully dilated," she smiled. "Which means you're going to have to start pushing in a minute or so, ok?"**

"**Can't you stall it?" Allie begged her. "Just till Pete gets here,"**

"**I'm sorry honey," she smiled. "But this baby wants to come out,"**

"**Well shove the damn thing back in!" she cried. "It's taken its time so far, why is it insisting on being so bloody fast now?"**

**Suddenly, she screamed and Lara Knight knew in that second, she could kiss her left hand goodbye. **

"**Is she ok?" Lara cried, looking at the doctor. **

"**She's fine," she nodded. "This baby isn't willing to hang around anymore," looking up at the young blonde woman over the tops of her knees, she nodded encouragingly. "Ok, Allie, I need you to start pushing, ok? On one…two…three, big push!"**

**Allie screamed again and pushed as hard as she could, her body already feeling the strains of the birth. Fucking hell, how long was this going to take?**

**Glancing down at her wedding ring, she threw her head back against the pillows and sobbed. **

**Where the hell was Pete?**

**Pete Dunham ran as fast as he could into the entrance of the Royal Marsden Hospital, narrowly avoiding falling over one of the decorative pot plants near the reception desk. **

**The young woman behind the desk looked up in shock at the large group of young men who were staring at her expectantly, trying to get their breaths back. The gorgeous blue eyed man in front of her smiled faintly and leant against the counter. **

"**My wife," he gasped. "Fuck it," he muttered, taking a huge breath. "Alyssa Dunham, she's in labour,"**

"**Ok," the girl smiled. "The birthing ward is down the corridor and up the stairs, look for the St. Michaels' ward."**

"**You're an angel," he told her before taking off again, running full pelt through corridors, climbing the stairs three at a time until he finally reached the top and practically fell through the door before jogging over to the reception. **

"**Pete!"**

**He spun around and saw Bovver standing there, flipping his phone closed and shaking his head, running over and pulling him into a tight hug. **

"**Where've you been you twat?" he laughed. "We was starting to worry that you'd done a runner,"**

"**Where's Allie? Is she ok?" he demanded. "What are you lot doin' 'ere?"**

"**Lara called us," Matt smiled. "She's with Allie in the Giles birthing suite at the end of the hall,"**

**Not saying another word, he ran up the hall towards the blue door at the end. **

"**Go on, son!" Bovver shouted at him as the rest of the boys cheered him on. **

**Nearing the door, he heard a scream and felt his stomach sink; Jesus, she was in so much pain and he hadn't been there for her. **

**Taking a deep breath, he pushed through and found himself behind the glass screen through which he could see and hear Lara shouting at Allie, trying to get her to breathe. **

"**Can I help you, sir?" a nurse asked him, frowning. **

"**That's my wife in there," he pointed through the glass. "How the fuck do I get in?"**

"**Not without one of these for a start," she handed him a green gown and smiled when he tugged it on in record time before pressing a button and opening the door for him. "Good luck," she nodded for him to step through and he did so, feeling his chest shrink as the nerves hit him again. **

"**Ok," he heard Lara talking. "You're doing so, so well sweetie, not long to go now,"**

"**Big push, Allie," the doctor called to her again. **

"**I can't," she sobbed. "It hurts too much," she shook her head. "And where the fuck is my husband?"**

**Lara looked up desperately and suddenly her eyes lit up as she caught sight of Pete frozen by the door. **

"**Pete!" she cried. **

"**I know his God damn name," Allie shouted. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life cursing it,"**

"**No," Lara laughed. "He's here,"**

"**Mr. Dunham," Dr. Kane called. "You're late, but we'll forgive you. How about getting in here and giving your wife someone new to shout at?"**

"**Pete?" Allie turned her head and looked at him, suddenly bursting into tears at the sight of him. **

"**Alright," he smirked, coming to her side and gently kissing her, silencing her sobs. "Baby, I'm sorry, I should have-…"**

"**Apologise later," she cried. "Right now, I just need to you to shut the hell up and hold my hand,"**

"**I'm going to leave this to you," Lara smiled, leaning down and kissing Allie's forehead. "I'll see you soon, kiddo,"**

**Waking past them, Pete caught her hand and kissed the corner of her mouth, grinning at her. **

"**You're a legend," he told her seriously. "I love you for this,"**

"**I know," she smiled. "Now take care of her for me,"**

**He nodded and turned back to his wife who was staring up at him with her eyes wide and pleading. **

"**This really hurts," she whispered. "I hate you, you bastard, this is all your fault."**

"**I know," he rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "You can slap me one later, but right now, we just need to get through this,"**

"**We?" she shouted. "You're not the one with a baby trying to shove its bloody head out of your…aaahhhhhhhh!" she screamed again, gripping his hand hard enough to make him wince. **

"**Ok, Allie, the head is almost out, so just another few minutes," Dr. Kane smiled at her. "Deep breath and then push,"**

**Allie gripped Pete's hand and took a huge deep breath before pushing down with every ounce of strength she had, screaming something distinctly unladylike before letting out another sob. The doctors had told her that because she was so petite and didn't exactly own a pair of child bearing hips that this would hurt more than normal, but fuck, this was a joke. **

"**Ok, the head is out, only a few more pushes now," **

"**I can't," Allie shook her head and turned it to the side, staring up at Pete pleadingly. "You have to do something, I…I need drugs, I need something,"**

"**You're doing so well, baby," Pete told her, cupping her face in his hands. "And you're so close,"**

"**It's easy for you," she cried. "Your end of the bargain was over nine months ago," she glared at him as another wave of pain swept through her. "We're never having sex again," she shook her head. "In fact fuck it, I want a divorce,"**

**She bit her lip and pushed again, crying out and silently wishing she'd gone about this the celebrity way and had a c-section. **

"**Aaaaahhhhh!" she screamed. "Oh my God…tell me that was it, please."**

"**That was the shoulders," Dr. Kane smiled. "It gets easier from here ok, just one last push and we're done," she soothed Allie. "But it's going to be a big one, so get ready,"**

"**Ok," Allie nodded. "Ok, ok, ok, I can do this," she took a deep breath. **

"**I love you," Pete told her, kissing her one last time. "I love you so much, and I've never been so fucking proud of you," he smiled. "Come on, Dunham. I'm with you,"**

"**I hate you," she cried, shaking her head. "You're the bane of my bloody existence,"**

"**That means you love me though, right?" he laughed. **

"**More than anything," she smiled and clutched his hand. **

"**On my count," Dr. Kane told her, counting to three again. **

**On three, Allie pushed with all her might, ignoring the pain that ripped through her as her scream echoed through the room, mixing with another sudden sound, much shriller and even louder. **

"**It's a girl," Dr. Kane smiled, holding up the tiny bundle and giving it to a nurse who wrapped her up in a pink blanket. "Congratulations," she smiled up at the young couple. "You have a daughter,"**

**Allie collapsed back onto the bed and cried for all she was worth, the exhaustion sweeping through her turning her sobs to laughter as she gazed up at Pete who was frozen to the spot. **

"**We have a little girl," she whispered, shaking her head. **

"**Fuck." He whispered back, watching as the nurse walked over to them, handing Allie the tiny, squirming bundle. **

"**Mr and Mrs Dunham," she smiled. "Meet your daughter," **

**Allie looked down at the tiny little thing in her arms and laughed as she gurgled and then rested her head against Allie's chest, snuggling closer to her. **

"**Is she meant to look like that?" Allie frowned at the pink, wrinkled thing in her arms. **

"**She's perfect," Dr. Kane laughed. "Trust me they all look a little worse for wear when they come out,"**

"**Oh my God," she whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Pete," **

"**She's ours," Pete stuttered, running a shaking finger down the babies cheek. **

**Suddenly, her eyes opened slightly, bright blue orbs staring up at both of them, taking them in. **

"**Hey," Allie laughed. "Hey gorgeous," she took her hand and kissed the tiny fingers. "I'm sorry I shouted at you," she whispered, laughing. "Pete, look at her eyes,"**

**Glancing up at her husband who had been silent for far too long, Allie raised her eyebrows when she saw that he was actually crying. Staring down at the little girl…**_**his**_** little girl. Was this even real? He was sure that when this happened he would know exactly what to do, that he would go into fatherhood mode and take over but he was frozen to the spot. All he was able to do was stare down at the tiny little person and panic, unable to remember loving anything more in his life. **

"**Do you want to hold her?" Allie lifted her up and placed her in Pete's arms. She gurgled again and kicked slightly, getting comfortable to the stranger. "Are you ok?" she asked. **

"**I dunno, am I doin' it right?" he looked down at the little girl in his arms as she squirmed and then lay still, content to just listen to the sound of his breathing. **

"**You're fine," Allie laughed lightly. **

"**Alright?" he smirked, staring down at the baby, watching as her fists curled up and she dribbled. "Still want that divorce?" Pete grinned at Allie. **

"**I'll think about it," Allie laughed, reaching up and gently brushing the tears off of his face. "We did good, didn't we?"**

"**What do you reckon?" he asked his daughter who merely stared up at him blankly. "She ain't exactly chatty, is she?"**

"**Hi," the nurse smiled gently at them. "I'm sorry but I might need to steal her for a few minutes, just to check her over and then we need to make sure everything's ok with mummy," she patted Allie's hand.**

"**Where are you taking her?" Pete frowned, holding his daughter a little bit closer. **

"**Just the nursery," the nurse smiled. "And then she's coming straight back, I promise,"**

**Handing his daughter over reluctantly, Pete watched as Allie bit her lip and tightened her hand on his, obviously using ever ounce of strength she had left not to leap off of the bed and follow her. **

"**Don't worry, baby Dunham is in good hands," the nurse told them, placing her in the small crib and playing with her little toes. **

"**Her name's Poppy," Pete told her, seeing Allie turn to stare up at him out of the corner of his eye. "If that's alright with you?"**

**Allie looked up at him with tears in her eyes, her breathing shaky as she stared at him. He knew how badly she had wanted to use her mother's name if they had a girl and truth be told, he loved the name as well. **

"**Are you sure?" she whispered. **

"**I am if you are," he nodded and swept a piece of hair off of her face. **

**Allie nodded and smiled as a tear leaked out of her eye and she bashfully wiped it away. **

"**Poppy it is," the nurse smiled. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl,"**

**She wheeled the small cot out of the room and down the hall, leaving Pete and Allie to simply sit there staring at each other. **

"**We have a little girl," Allie laughed and shook her head. "Is it me or is that…fucking insane?"**

"**Nah, I'm with you on that one," Pete pressed a kiss against her temple and she sighed. "I'm so proud of you,"**

**Allie nodded and then looked down, suddenly bursting into tears again, knowing that it was the tiredness making her act like a mad woman. **

"**What's wrong?" Pete asked her urgently. **

"**I…" she laughed and wiped her eyes. "I just realised I can see my feet again,"**

**Pete looked down at her little toes where she was wiggling them to prove a point. **

**Laughing, he leant down and kissed her gently. **

"**So what do we do now?" he breathed. "What if we're shit at this?"**

"**We won't be," Allie smiled, leaning her forehead against his and shook her head. "You panicked, didn't you?"**

"**Panicked?" he laughed. "Allie, I was pretty much shitting myself on the way over 'ere. Halfway down the road, it suddenly hit me that I'm a dad…I don't know how Steve did this…I remember being in the hospital with 'im and he was so fucking calm." He shrugged and held up a shaking hand. "Look at the state of me." he stared at her, brushing some hair off of her sweaty face and kissing her softly. "You really reckon we'll be alright?"**

"**Yeah," Allie whispered back, running a hand down his face as she closed her eyes, feeling the tiredness sweeping through her. "I think we'll be fine,"**

* * *

So there you have it...Allie and Pete are officially parents. As I said the next chapter is pretty funny and has a lot more of the boys in it so it'll be a bit better than this one. But that still doesn't mean I don't want reviews! Please?!


	51. Part 46: If Things Were Perfect

Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter...I hope this one is a bit better :) I promise this arc of the story isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows, so just bear with it if you're bored. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

"**So, let me get this straight," Ned looked over at Pete and Allie as they sat in their living room, surrounded by glasses of champagne and wrapping paper. It was Poppy's first official day at home and luckily, she had spend most of the time sleeping, occasionally fidgeting in her bassinette and blindly seeking out Allie's fingers which she would then grab onto and fall back to sleep. **

"**You 'ad girl," Ned winced. "Which means all our gifts are useless,"**

**Casting a glance at the mini football set for the garden, the various football themed toys, not to mention the baby West Ham shirt with 'Dunham' on the back of it, Allie fought the urge to laugh. **

"**Not useless," she shook her head. "Girls can play football, too y'know."**

"**Like fuck they can," Swill frowned. "Are you forgetting that day you came to the park with us?" he smirked at the blonde. "You spend 'alf the day on your arse in the mud,"**

"**Hey, I held my own, alright?" Allie pointed at him. "It was just…wet that day,"**

"**You're lucky you're fit," Swill shrugged. "That's all I'm sayin',"**

"**Are you sure it's a girl?" Ned asked, frowning when the whole room groaned. "What? I'm just asking." **

"**If it is a boy, then he is seriously deformed," Allie shook her head. "Sorry,"**

**Pete watched as she stifled another yawn, her green eyes lacking in their usual glow as she peered into the basket and smiled at their daughter. **

"**Oi," he whispered, rubbing her knee. "Babe, will you please just go to sleep for a bit?"**

"**Pete, I'm fine," she smiled. "I'll just go to bed early tonight,"**

"**Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow. "And what if she starts testing the sound barrier at 4am like she did last night?"**

**Biting her lip, she knew he was right; Poppy's sleep patterns were pretty random at the moment and as a result neither Allie nor Pete had actually had a full nights sleep since she was born. **

"**Yeah, go on love," Dave winked at her. "We'll keep an eye on 'er."**

"**What if she gets hungry?" Allie asked nervously. "None of you are exactly…equip to deal with that,"**

"**I dunno," Bovver raised an eyebrow. "Swill's got a pretty impressive pair of tits,"**

"**Ok, that is seriously going to haunt my dreams," Allie laughed, pointing at him. **

"**Come on," Pete stood up and held out his hand to her. "I'm not letting this drop,"**

**Sighing in defeat, she smiled and grabbed hold of his hand, laughing when he used the leverage to pick her up, walking them through the living room towards the guest room where he had stayed when his leg was broken after the fight. **

**It seemed like years ago now, even though it was only a few months; casting a lightening fast glance down to his knee which had chosen that moment to start aching, he wondered if he would ever be able to just forget it. **

**Dropping Allie down onto the bed, he leant over her, kissing her slowly. **

"**I don't want to see you for at least three hours, alright?" he mumbled as he swept his tongue over her lips. **

"**Hmmm," Allie nodded. "Ok,"**

**Pulling back from her, Pete shook his head in disbelief when he saw that she was already struggling to keep her eyes open. Covering her with the blanket, he kissed her lips once more before strolling back out of the room and across the large foyer to the living room where the boys were peering warily into the crib. **

"**Mate, I ain't being funny, but it's proper givin' me the eye," Swill nudged Bovver. "Look at 'er. It's like she knows I put that bet on with you that they'd pop out a boy,"**

"**Yeah, that reminds me," Pete called out, making them jump slightly. "I owe you a fiver,"**

**He hadn't been in the least disappointed when Poppy was born but for whatever reason, a part of him had assumed that he and Allie were having a boy; his logic had been that in both their families, Allie was the only girl so if those statistics stayed with them, then chances were that their own first born would be a boy. **

"**Is Allie asleep?" Matt asked him, shoving his hands into his pockets. **

"**Yeah," Pete rubbed the back of his head. "Thank fuck. I don't think she's actually slept since she gave birth,"**

**There was a loud gurgle from the crib and Swill backed away quickly. **

"**Oh fuck, what's it doing now?" he asked, his eyes wide. **

**Pete flinched when his daughter's loud, shrill cry filled the large room and he shot a grateful look at Matt when he ran over and closed the door so that the noise wouldn't wake Allie. **

"**Quickly, pick it up," Ike nodded to Bovver. **

"**What?" he frowned. "No fucking way, you pick it up. What if I drop it or something?"**

"**Pete," Dave nodded towards the crib. "Maybe you should get in there, mate,"**

"**Yeah," Pete nodded. "Right, I'm the Dad, so I should…"**

**He didn't move though, instead he stood there, listening to the baby's almost deafening cry and trying to work out what he had to do. **

"**Pete," Dave spoke louder. "Mate, seriously, I think she needs a hug or something…"**

"**Baby's don't need fucking hugs," Swill shook his head. "What'd they need hugs for?"**

"**Its all part of the parent bonding, innit?" Ned sniffed. "At least she don't smell…I'm well not up for any of that changing nappies bollocks."**

**Forcing himself to move, Pete picked up the tiny bundle and stared down at her nervously. **

"**Uh…alright?" he asked, wincing when she screeched again. "Right, ok, you're pissed off, I get it but I need you to do me a huge favour and not wake your mummy up, yeah?"**

**Poppy continued to squirm but quietened down a little, waving her tiny arms around in an attempt to grab onto something. Holding her carefully, Pete gave held out his hand and honestly felt his heart stop when she grabbed hold of his little finger, squeezing it with impressive strength. **

"**Ay, ay," Pete grinned. "I did it…I stopped her cr-…"**

**He was cut short when she screamed again, louder than last time, her tiny face turning near purple as she wriggled against him. **

"**What's wrong with it?" Swill cried. **

"**I dunno, do I?" Pete snapped. "I've only 'ad this thing for a day and it don't exactly come with an instruction manual."**

"**Walk her," Matt called over the noise. **

"**Oi," Ned frowned. "I know she's loud, but you can't go calling a baby names like that,"**

"**Jesus, I said walk her not wanker," Matt rolled his eyes and then turned back to Pete. "It's what Shannon does with Ben when he cries,"**

"**Where am I supposed to take her?" Pete shot back, his head was starting to hurt. **

"**Mate, look at where you live now," Bovver scoffed gesturing to the huge garden outside. "Take her out there,"**

"**Right," Pete grabbed the soft cotton blanket Lara had gotten them and wrapped it around Poppy to keep her warm. The weather was pretty nice still but the last thing he wanted was for her to get ill. "Anything's worth a shot at this point," he walked towards the large Victorian bay windows and then glanced over his shoulder at the lads. "What're you lot gonna do?"**

"**I dunno," Ned shrugged. "Play FIFA?"**

"**Cheeky cunts," Pete muttered under his breath, stepping out into the warm afternoon sun and closing the door behind him. Cradling Poppy gently, he walked over the large patio area past the pool and out onto the green, following the wooded perimeter of the large garden. Pete sighed after a few minutes when he found she was still crying and gave up, sitting down in the gazebo that he and Allie had made pretty good use of months back one rainy afternoon after they'd fought over Shannon. Perching down on the steps, he placed Poppy on his lap and stared down at her helplessly.**

"**I'm gonna level with you," he shook his head. "I'm don't know what the fuck I'm doin' right now so if you could give me a clue as to what the hell it is you want…" he trailed off when she sobbed again. "Right, that ain't 'appening, is it?"**

**Leaning back against the side of the gazebo, Pete met his daughter's eyes warily and shook his head. **

"**I'm knew at this n' all y'know," he shrugged. "I used to think that I was good with kids but you're proving me wrong, sweetheart,"**

**Poppy gurgled and kicked his stomach, staring up at the sky with glazed eyes. **

"**Fighting me already?" Pete laughed. "Well there's a good sign. Plus, you like shouting as well apparently," he rolled his eyes. "Trust you to turn out like your mum," he smirked. "I know that screaming is kinda in your job description but if you could just go easy on 'er for a while," he picked up one of her hands and shook it gently. "She's put up with a fair amount of shit from you for the past nine months so the least you can do is maybe try and throw a smile 'er way every now and then, yeah?"**

**Poppy gurgled something, her breathing evening out as she finally stopped crying and clutched his finger contentedly. **

"**I'll take that as a yes," Pete smiled down at her, running his finger along her cheek. "Swill ain't the only one who's scared of you y'know," he snorted. "Personally, I'm fucking petrified," **

**He stared down at her for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Don't look at me like that," he shook his head. "The fact you weigh less than my head don't mean you ain't scary. I'm **_**responsible**_** for you, do you have any idea how badly that thought makes me piss my pants?"**

**Placing one hand under her head so that she was sat up slightly, Pete stared down at her and smiled. **

"**Funny thing is…I don't know what scares me more," he rolled his eyes. "The fact that I have to look after you or the fact that aside from Allie, I don't think I've ever loved anything this much in my life," he laughed. "And look at you; all you do is puke, shit, cry and eat and yet I love you more than anything else in the world." **

**He glared at her for a moment as she murmured something and wriggled about on his knee. **

"**Don't you go tellin' anyone about this," he tapped her nose. "I might not be the Major any more but if that lot find out I've gone soft, I'll never here the fucking end of it. Steve didn't anyway…see your uncle Steve," Pete leant down and lowered his voice. "Poor bastard, I ripped the shit outta him when he had Ben. I kept thinking, fucking 'ell, its only a baby, people 'ave 'em every day, y'know, what's so great about 'em?"**

**She kicked again and he laughed. **

"**But you…" he shook his head. "I don't know about you; if you're anything like your mum then I'm fucked ain't I? By the way," he whispered. "Don't tell 'er I swear in front of you and please don't 'ave fuck as your first word, I've seen my brother go through a divorce and it ain't as much fun as that McBeal bird makes it look,"**

**She started crying again and Pete banged his head against the wooden panel behind them. **

"**Fuck me," he sighed. "You don't 'alf like the sound of your own voice, do ya? Wait, 'old on…what if…" pulling her up, he bounced her gently on his lap like he saw Allie do with her the other night when she was crying. Apparently Allie had her own special way of doing it though because all it was doing now was making the baby scream louder. **

"**Right, balls to that then, eh?" he lay her back down and took hold of her hand again. "Lets try…uh…" he blinked and then took a deep breath. **_**"I'm West Ham till I die, I'm West Ham till I die, I know I am, I'm sure I am…"**_

**He stared down at his daughter in amazement when she stopped crying, instead opening her bright blue eyes and staring up at him in wonder. **

"**Fuckin' 'ell," Pete laughed. "Either I've gone deaf or you've shut up," he winked and carried on singing. **_**"I'm forever blowing bubbles…pretty bubbles in the air…"**_

**She stared making noises he hadn't heard before and he grinned; Holy shit it was working. He was being a Dad and he wasn't shit at it. **

"**So you're a Hammers fan at heart, eh?" he grinned down at her. "Sweetheart, the lads are gonna love you,"**

**She grabbed his finger again and he smiled down at her, bending his head and brushing his lips over her forehead. One of her chubby little hands reached out and touched his face and Pete Dunham felt his heart stop. **

"**Oh fuck," he whispered, looking down at her. It was like seeing her for the first time again; the last few days had been so manic, she was either crying or sleeping and although he'd never admit it, a part of him had wanted a boy. Pete knew it was pathetic but after what he'd gone through with his own father, he had wanted a son to find out what that relationship was supposed to be like. **

**And then Poppy had come along and even though he loved with her all his heart, Pete had realised that that dream was gone for the time being. But now, staring down into her huge blue eyes, feeling her delicate little fingers brushing the two day old stubble on his face, he felt his throat tighten, trying to work out if it was actually physical possible to love the little girl in front of him as much as he did. **

"**Yeah," he whispered. "I really am fucked, ain't I?"**

**She wriggled and hit his nose, making his lips tug up into a smile. **

"**So, what's your policy on fashion?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. "See, your mum is gonna 'ave you running about in Prada shit before you know it so I'm thinking, we go see if that West Ham shirt fits…"**

**Picking her up, he stood and winced as his knee protested at the sharp movement; holding Poppy closer, he started back to the house, smiling when she snuggled up under his chin. **

"**Another thing," he told her. "Swill genuinely is shit scared of ya, so I'll make you a deal," he held her up and met her eyes. "If you puke on 'im, cry when he holds you, whatever you go with…if you fuck him up, I'll buy you a car as soon as you're 17," he narrowed his eyes at the baby. "Howzat?"**

**Poppy stared at him blankly, a line of dribble making its way down her chin as she kicked her legs, obviously wanting to get back to the warmth of his chest.**

"**I'm taking that as a yes," he told her, hugging her again. "See?" he smirked, reaching for the door handle. "I knew 'aving you around would be a laugh,"**

* * *

"**Is she watching?"**

**Allie slyly looked around Pete to where Poppy was sat in her pram, staring at them intently even though they had put the TV on to distract her. **

"**Like a hawk," she laughed, facing her husband again and tugging on his tie. "You're screwed."**

**The three weeks Pete had booked off of work to be with Poppy and Allie had flown by a lot quicker than either of them had expected and even though they were both secretly dreading it, here he was about to head into work again for the first time in almost a month. He'd been pleased to know that the headmistress had taken his advice and allowed Benjamin to cover most of his classes as the last sub teacher they had given him when he had been in hospital earlier in the year had fucked up all his lesson plans. Not that he entirely trusted Benjamin either, knowing the craft bastard he'd get the boys to all wear Chelsea scarves when Pete walked in. **

"**Maybe it's a sign I should stay home for another day," he shrugged, dropping his bag on the floor again. **

"**Uh-uh," Allie shook her head. "I know you've been looking forward to this and besides," she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "You've got to go sometime,"**

"**Yeah, but I can think of lots of reasons for why I should stay," he grinned, locking his arms around her waist and pulling her body flush against his. **

"**Oh really," she rolled her eyes. **

"**Well, you need help looking after Poppy," Pete sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. "And then, when she's sleeping…you'll need something to do,"**

**Her laughter was cut off when he kissed her fully, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth while his hands rubbed her hips teasingly, making her moan. **

"**Oh my God, go to work," she groaned, shoving him away from her neck. "I hate it when you do that,"**

**Truth be told, so did Pete; as much as he loved his daughter, she had her mothers timing which meant she was as awkward as hell. And every time he and Allie got remotely close to physical contact, Poppy would inevitably choose that moment to start screaming the house down. **

**Reaching for his bag again, he looked up at the blue eyed girl and winced, realising that she was still staring at him. Despite being just under a month old, Poppy Dunham wasn't nearly as clueless as she looked, so much so that she had developed the **_**interesting **_**habit of howling like a banshee every time either Pete or Allie left the room. Which meant going to work this morning was going to be fun. **

"**So I'm thinking I just run for it," he lowered his voice as though scared that the baby would hear him. **

"**Ok, you know you're not Flash Gordon, right?" Allie laughed. "If you run, she'll still see you go,"**

"**Yeah, well, since when is being fast ever been a good thing?" he grinned wickedly at her and she giggled. **

"**Stop it," she shoved his chest. "You're not the only one who needs a good…" she blushed slightly, her hands unconsciously fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. "Ugh, sod off, will you?" she groaned, making him laugh. **

"**Ok," he kissed her shoulder as he walked around her, stopping in front of the pram and bending down to talk to the baby. "You 'eard 'er, she wants me gone," he picked up his daughters chubby hand and kissed it. "But just remember I'm back in like 8 hours, so try and lay off the screaming, yeah?"**

**Poppy dribbled and brought the bunny rabbit toy she was holding up to her mouth, chewing messily on its ear. **

"**Good girl," he kissed her head and stood up again, taking slow steps towards the door. "I'll call you at lunch, make sure you're alright," Pete winked, kissing Allie once more before walking quickly out into the foyer. **

**In his 24 and a half years on this earth, Pete Dunham had broken too many bones to count, he'd been in a month long coma and been punched enough times to incur three nose breaking incidents. But he could honestly say that none of that hurt nearly as much as having to walk out of his front door with his daughter crying after him. **

**He could hear Allie talking to her, trying to calm her down but it only seemed to make it worse, so he did the only thing he could do: he ran as fast as he could out to his car and tried to block it out as best he could. **

**Hearing the front door shut, Allie sighed and continued rocking Poppy gently.**

"**Shhhh," she whispered, cradling the back of the baby's head. "Its ok, sweetie, daddy will be back in…" she looked at the clock. "8 and a half hours," she smiled. "See, not long, right?"**

**Poppy's response was to simply scream even louder, kicking her legs so hard that one of her socks came off. **

"**Just sing the damn song," Lara groaned, padding into the kitchen and reaching for the box of coco pops that Pete had left out. **

"**She's fine," Allie shot back. "She doesn't like it that much anyway,"**

"**Allie," Lara shook her head, leaning on the counter. "I love Popsicle more than anyone ok, but that child is the anti-Christ when it cries, so just sing the damn song!"**

"**Oh my God, fine!" Allie sighed, taking a deep breath and clearing her throat, mumbling it under her breath. **

"**If I can't hear you then neither can she," Lara informed her smugly, laughing at the evil look she received. **

"**Fine," Allie muttered. **_**"I'm forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air…"**_

**Instantly, the baby in her arms stopped screaming, staring up at her mother with wide blue eyes, the tears running down her little face and saturating the pale pink dungarees she was wearing. **

"_**Fortune's always hiding, I've looked everywhere…I'm forever blowing bubbles…pretty bubbles in the air," **_**Allie held the baby up and smiled at her. "There's my girl,"**

"**You die a little inside every time you have to sing that to her, don't you?" Lara asked. **

"**Oh yeah," Allie smiled, placing the baby back in her pram. "There is nothing left of my heart,"**

**Lara laughed, almost spitting out her mouthful of cereal and winked at the blonde who then slid into the seat next to her. The first two weeks of parenthood had been pretty rough on Pete and Allie, they'd taken it in their stride but for the first time since Poppy was born, they had begun to realise that they really were only 24 and that wasn't as old as it felt. Suddenly they'd had this little thing to look after and Lara was the first to admit that Allie had looked like shit for a good week. **

**But now, seeing her in full on motherhood mode, seeing the way she would so effortlessly play with Poppy with the old Allie twinkle back in her eyes, her skin was glowing and she looked stunning. It was like for the first time in months, her best friend was truly happy. **

"**So," Lara pushed her empty bowl away and tapped a finger nail on the marble counter top. "You know how I'm the world's most amazing friend?"**

"**Yeah," Allie laughed. "I guess you have your moments,"**

"**See now despite that down right bitchy comment," she winked. "Here's my proposition: I along with a few choice people-…"**

"**So my brother, basically," Allie raised an eyebrow. **

"**And Swill, Ned, Matt and Dave," she added quickly. "Were thinking we could maybe kidnap Popsicle here for the day and give you a chance to relax,"**

"**I love you," Allie leant over and kissed her forehead. "You're amazing, but no,"**

"**What?" Lara frowned. "Did you not jus hear the offer I made you?"**

"**Lara, Poppy's a month old ok? I can't just leave her on her own for a day," **

"**On her own?" Lara repeated. "Hello! Did you not hear the awesome tag team I would have with me to entertain her?"**

"**I just can't," Allie shook her head. "I can't leave her…maybe, maybe in like another two months or something…"**

"**Oh dear God," Lara groaned, dropping her head into her hands. "Allie-Cat, do not become **_**that **_**woman, please?"**

"**What?" the blonde frowned. "What woman?"**

"**The woman who freaks out over her kid 24/7, y'know, the same woman who's still breast feeding when the kid leaves for University," she raised her eyebrows. **

"**I am not that bad," Allie laughed. "I just…"**

"**You just need to get…" she shot a look at the baby and jumped up, walking over to the pram and gently covering her ears. "Allie, you need to get laid,"**

"**Lara," she laughed. "I'm fine on that front, ok, believe me,"**

"**Liar," Lara shot back, coming to stand beside her again. **

"**Fine don't believe me," she shrugged. **

"**Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, li-…"**

"**Fucking hell, alright!" Allie snapped. "Enough,"**

"**A-ha!" Lara cried happily. "See I knew it; no sex equals stress equals pissy Allie!"**

"**I'm sorry, ok?" she grabbed her friends hand. **

"**Hey, don't apologise to me," Lara raised her eyebrows. "I had sex last night,"**

"**Eeeeew, Lara…seriously," Allie grimaced. "You're talking about my brother,"**

"**Hey, I'm not going into detail…yet," she wiggled her eyebrows wickedly. "So what'd you say, huh? Me, the boys and Popcorn here all have a nice little picnic somewhere…and before you start, I'll bring the nappy bag and that rabbit she uses to snack on in between meals and at least a litre of Allie milk to keep her happy,"**

**Nudging her friend, Lara went back and crouched by the pram, picking Poppy up and hugging her. **

"**Now, you tell mummy that Aunt Lara is more then capable of playing supervisor for a day," she bounced her gently, the baby blew a bubbled and held the rabbit toy out to Allie, gurgling something unintelligible. "See, that was a yes,"**

"**Lara…you don't have to do this," Allie shook her head. "Pete and I are fine, ok? It's not like we're at some crisis point…"**

"**I know," she put Poppy back down and kissed one of her feet. "But you both deserve it, if nothing else. I know that as gorgeous as this thing is, she's a lot of hard work so just…take the help when you can get it, ok?"**

**Smiling broadly, Allie hopped off of her stool and hugged Lara tightly, pressing a big kiss against her cheek. **

"**I love you," she told her. **

"**Yeah, you and everyone else in the universe," Lara sighed dramatically, winking and playfully slapping Allie's behind as she grabbed her orange juice off of the counter and started walking back into the hall. **

"**Although I don't think Jack will feel the same if I show up late to another meeting," she rolled her eyes. "He's been in such a shitty mood ever since you went on maternity leave…you were always his bloody favourite," she pouted. **

**Allie grinned and stuck her tongue out mockingly, laughing when Lara made the loser sign on her forehead before skipping upstairs. **

"**Right little lady," Allie smiled, picking up Poppy and holding her up high. "You're all changed and fed, so what'd you say to some quality duck feeding action down the park?"**

**The baby gurgled and wiggled her toes, drooling happily as she took in her surroundings from the new height. **

"**Yeah," Allie nuzzled her tummy, making her squeal happily. "And then we can hit the shops, get some food and you can watch mummy destroy daddy's dinner, because we all know that mummy can't cook, don't we?"**

**The doorbell rang and Allie frowned, watching as Poppy kicked nervously, her eyes darting about the room, trying to work out where the noise had come from. **

"**Who's that at 9.30 in the morning, huh?" she wondered, cradling her daughter against her chest and walking into the hall. "It could be the post man, or it could be crazy Grandpa again, forgetting for the millionth time that he has a key,"**

**She rolled her eyes, reaching out and pulling the door open, the early morning sunshine pouring in and illuminating the foyer. Blinking the sun out of her eyes, Allie stared at her guest in astonishment, pulled out of her reverie only when Poppy yelped something and tugged on her hair. **

"**What are you…" Allie trailed off, shaking her head. **

"**I know it's early, I'm sorry, I should have called," Shannon Dunham took a deep breath and smiled faintly at her. "I don't suppose there's a chance I could come in, is there?"**

* * *

So I realised I missed the wicked bitch of Boston...go figure. :) Want to find out what happens next...? Then review my pretties, REVIEW!!


	52. Part 47: Simplicity, Interupted

Wanna find out what Shannon's doing back? Read on my friends...read on...and then review. Go on, all the cool kids are doing it! :D

* * *

**Allie nervously drummed her fingers on the handlebar of Poppy's pram, the fidgeting infant inside far too captivated by the ducks skimming the smooth bottle green surface of the lake in front of her to pick up on the uneasiness between her mother and the mysterious woman sat next to her. **

"**I still can't get over her," Shannon smiled, peering over Allie and into the pram. "She's so gorgeous, look at those big blue eyes,"**

"**Yeah well," Allie rolled her eyes. "She's got an even bigger set of lungs, trust me,"**

"**Oh that eases off when they hit three months," the raven haired woman told her soundly. "I think by that stage even they're bored of it,"**

**Stretching her jean clad legs out in front of her, Shannon took a deep breath and bit her lip before speaking again. **

"**So, I'm guessing at some point we're gonna have to talk about what happened, aren't we?"**

**Allie looked at her warily and shrugged, tearing another piece of bread into tiny pieces and chucking some in the water, smiling at her daughter's excited gurgle when one of the ducks swam over for it. **

"**I wouldn't say we **_**have **_**to," she shook her head. "In fact I don't know about you but it's not really an area of history that I fancy reliving," **

"**It wasn't exactly my finest hour either, Allie," she replied, her throat tightening as she recalled her behaviour. "I was just a total mess…y'know the last year hasn't been easy and then with Matt here, it just all felt like it was caving in on me and-…"**

**Her voice broke and she took a deep, shuddering breath, lacing her hands together tightly in her lap.**

"**I was desperate," she whispered. "I hated Steve for being with that woman, I hated myself for leaving him in the first place, I hated you for having what I didn't…." she shook her head and met Allie's eyes. "I know that none of that is an excuse for doing what I did to you, for making you go behind Pete's back and then for h-…" she stuttered, forcing the words out of her mouth even though they physically hurt. "For hitting you,"**

"**Hey, you weren't the only one who acted like a total arse," Allie shrugged. "I was running a pretty strong campaign of my own for bitch of the year back then, too."**

"**But everything I said to you was so harsh," Shannon told her. "If you'd slammed the door in my face this morning, I wouldn't have blamed you in the slightest."**

"**What good would that have done?" she frowned. "As it is we've already lost a good six months through being stubborn, I think we at least owe ourselves a shot at trying to fix it, don't you?"**

"**Jesus, when did you grow up?" Shannon laughed. **

"**What?" Allie frowned, unsure of how to take that.**

"**Its just, listen to you…" she smiled. "When did the girl from Sloane Square with more shoes than sense turn into mother hen?"**

"**Thanks," Allie laughed, shaking her head. **

"**What? It's a good thing," Shannon told her firmly. "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before," she nodded. "Being a mum suits you,"**

"**So can I ask you something?" Allie cleared her throat. "And I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything but…" Shannon nodded for her to continue. "Why did you come back from Boston?"**

"**Because my family is here now," she shrugged. "It might be falling to shit but its still here, nonetheless."**

"**Its not falling to shit," Allie rolled her eyes. "Shannon, you've still got Ben and Matt…"**

"**Things with Matt aren't the way they used to be," Shannon told her honestly. "I think a part of him let me go that day in Pete's apartment. I'm not the big sister he knew anymore, I'm the woman who lost it and lashed out at everyone she loved,"**

"**Shan…" Allie shook her head. **

"**And as for Ben," she laughed, interrupting the blonde, her words tumbling over each other. "Alternate weekends and holiday visits don't make you a mother. I mean look at Poppy," she gestured to the baby and then looked at Allie. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you could live with only seeing her every other day,"**

**Something inside Allie's body seemed to snap as she thought about it, her fists tightening of their own accord at her sides. **

"**Shannon, I'm so…. **

"**Allie, I didn't come here to get sympathy. More than anything I don't deserve it but..," Shannon sniffed slightly, obviously doing her best to keep from crying. "I came here because I wanted to see you and my still sort of half niece…" she laughed, bending down and pulling a card out of her purse. "I know its late but I hate that I missed your wedding and everything with this little lady,"**

"**I wanted you there, y'know," Allie told her earnestly, taking the card and smiling. "Even after everything that had happened…you know Jules had to step in for you on the actual day, right?"**

"**Oh, ouch," Shannon laughed. She'd only met Allie's sister-in-law once at her 23****rd**** birthday party but the woman was definitely an acquired taste. **

"**It wasn't a conscious choice believe me," she smiled. "Jules was the only one skinny enough to fit into your dress. And then I had to listen to her telling everyone at the reception that it was a 'shotgun' wedding because Pete had gotten me pregnant."**

"**Wow, she's a charmer," Shannon snorted. **

"**Isn't she just?" Allie laughed and tossed some more bread in, drawing the attention of yet more ducks and provoking another screech from the pram along with some over excited leg kicking. **

"**So I uh, I should actually get going," Shannon smiled. "I'm apartment hunting at the moment, I want to get somewhere with a garden for Ben but everything in this area is way over my budget,"**

"**Where are you moving to, then?" Allie frowned, worried for a second that she might say 'Boston'.**

"**I'm checking out a place in Lambeth Street," she held a photo of a pretty looking three story town house. "Its only ten minutes away from where we used to be so I figured it'll make sense and it's less unsettling for Ben. I don't want him being tossed back and forth over London for the rest of his life, y'know?"**

"**It looks nice," Allie told her with a smile. "Does Steve know?"**

"**You're joking, right?" the older woman laughed. "Getting him to actually answer my calls these days is kinda like asking for a miracle,"**

"**You could go see him?" Allie suggested. **

"**No," Shannon shook her head. "Not in that house, not with…"**

_**Not with Gemma there.**_

**Allie had to admit that she was a little surprised at how long things had lasted with Steve and Gemma; much like Pete, she had been convinced it was nothing more than a pointless rebound thing but six months later and they were still seeing each other. **

**Shannon's head snapped up and she stared at the young blonde in surprise as she reached out and took her hand. **

"**I really am sorry, Shannon," she told her, squeezing her hand a little harder. **

"**I know," she smiled tearfully. "Me too,"**

**They sat in silence for a while, the occasional gurgle from Poppy and the breeze passing through the large willows above them was the only thing that could be heard. **

"**So when do you next have Ben?" Allie asked, her voice so soft that it almost blended in with the breeze. **

"**Uh, Wednesday," Shannon frowned, counting the days in her head. "Yeah, Wednesday, why?"**

"**Well, I thought we could come back here," Allie gestured to the park. "I know Ben's too old to play with Poppy but there's a park over there and we can just hang out for a while…" she shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I'm actually starting to think duck feeding is an underrated past time. Who needs Prada when you've baby wipes?"**

**Shannon laughed and stared down at their hands for a moment before lifting her eyes to the lake in front of them and watching as the rays of sunlight bounced off of its surface, creating prisms in the water. **

"**I don't know if we can get things back to the way they were but we can sure as hell try," Allie assured her. "So what'd you say?"**

"**Sure," Shannon sent her a watery smile, squeezing her hand a little harder. "Count me in,"**

* * *

**Pete stepped into the large foyer of what he was finally getting used to referring to as **_**his**_** house. Instantly the smell of what he thought was roast chicken enveloped him, making his mouth water. **

"**Allie?" he called, chucking his coat and folder onto the table and walking across the hallway into the huge kitchen, frowning when he saw the table set up, freshly chopped vegetables at on the counter and the obligatory cook books strewn about the counter. Where was she?**

**Making his way back into the hall, he was half way to the living room when he heard her voice. Grinning, he jogged upstairs coming to a stop outside Poppy's nursery and peered in seeing Allie standing over Poppy who was lying on the changing table wrapped in her little bath robe. **

"**So I said to Jack that there was no way the new Vera Wang would outsell Versace and who was right?" she held up her hands which were covered in baby powder. "Oh yeah, mummy was right."**

**Bending over, she kissed the baby's tummy, laughing when her tiny hands came up to clutch at her hair, her little legs working over time as she started talking gibberish. **

"**Ugh, why do I have a feeling that the next six months are going to fly?" she shook her head sadly. "I don't want to go back to work and leave you," she tugged off her socks and kissed her little feet. "Personally, I think Vogue could do with a nice little mascot….babies are very in style right now, you know? And Jack would have field day with you, you remember Uncle Jack, right?" Allie wrinkled her nose. "The man in the pink shirt who thought 'hit me baby one more time' counted as a lullaby?"**

**Poppy blew a bubbled and fidgeted on the tiny mattress, making a sound of distress when she realised the bunny rabbit toy she always had with her was too far away to reach. **

"**Where's Mr Bunny?" Allie asked, picking up the rabbit and grimacing at the amount of drool on its ear. "Mr Bunny is going in the washing machine," she picked up Poppy and held her, rubbing the soft skin of her back as she buried her face in Allie's neck, hiccupping slightly. **

"**Come on missy," she kissed her daughter's head. "Let's get you dressed and ready for bed, huh? Daddy's going to be home soon and that means that I only have about 20 minutes left to burn the dinner so…"**

"**I dunno," Pete stepped into the room, making her jump. "Smells alright to me,"**

"**Hey stranger," Allie grinned broadly at him, sighing happily when he came over and kissed her. "How was the first day back?"**

"**Yeah, it was good," he nodded, taking Poppy's hand and kissing it lightly. "The boys were glad to see me, a little too glad actually," he snorted. "They wouldn't stop asking questions about this one," he picked Poppy up out of Allie's arms and held her up. "How's my girl?"**

"**Clean," Allie answered, reaching for a clean nappy and chucking it onto the bed. "Turns out your ability to projectile vomit is hereditary," she told him cheerily, making him laugh. **

"**She didn't puke on you did she?" Pete raised an eyebrow. **

"**Oh yeah," Allie nodded, folding up Poppy's bathrobe and throwing it on top of the rabbit for washing. "On me, the floor, Lara's shoes…"**

"**Good girl," Pete nodded at his daughter. "If you're gonna do it, do it in style."**

**Placing her back down on the bed, he smiled as she stared up at him her blue eyes registering who he was and making her babble excitedly. **

"**Heads up," Allie called, laughing when the clean nappy she had thrown at him hit him square in the face. **

"**Aw, do I 'ave to?" Pete moaned, staring at her pleadingly. **

"**Pete, its really not that hard," she shook her head. **

"**Says you," he snorted. "You can practically do this in your sleep,"**

"**That's because most nights I do," she quipped. **

"**That was such a cheap shot," he laughed. **

"**What?" she looked at him innocently, playing with the mobile above Poppy's crib. "Come on, you think **_**I**_** knew how to do this a month ago?"**

**Allie bit her lip, trying not to smile at how clueless Pete looked as he peeled back the tabs on the side of the nappy and lifted Poppy, shoving it under her. **

"**Am I doin' it right?" he asked, frowning. "It looks weird,"**

"**No, no you're fine," Allie told him encouragingly. "Just remember to-…"**

**She was cut off when the timer on the oven started beeping. **

"**Shit," she hissed, running towards the door with the washing in her arms still. "You finish changing her, I'll check on dinner,"**

**Pete stared down at his daughter as they were left alone and raised an eyebrow. **

"**She's a right nut job, your mum," he told her, frowning at the state of the nappy. "Right, I don't care what she says, this don't look normal,"**

**Trying to tug it together, Pete cursed when he realised that he's somehow put the bloody thing on the wrong way around. **

"**Fuck it," he shook his head, pulling the nappy off her and throwing it in the bin. "Let's try that again, shall we?"**

**Letting go of her little feet, he walked over to the changing bag and pulled it open, rifling through its depths in search of a new nappy. Finding them, he yanked them out, frowning when a bright pink envelope fell out onto the floor. Bending down to pick it up, Pete tugged the card out of it and instantly his eyes widened. **

**He'd know that handwriting anywhere. **

"**Oh, prepare to be amazed," Allie told him, strolling back into the room and winking at him. "I, Alyssa Har-…uh, Dunham," she winced, catching herself. "Have just managed to cook a roast without burning a single th-…"**

**She stopped mid-sentence, her jaw going slack when Pete held up the card and stared at her expectantly. **

"**Since when are you seeing Shannon again?" he demanded, his voice cold. **

"**I'm not," she shook her head, sighing heavily. "Look, Pete she showed up on the doorstep this morning, she just wanted to talk. It was nothing,"**

"**Oh, right well in that case…" he spat, tossing the card into the bin and yanking the fallen nappy up from the floor forcefully. **

"**Babe, she just wanted to talk, alright?" she bit her lip nervously. "She's really sorry for everything that happened,"**

"**Well fuck me, you've changed your tune, 'aven't you?" he snorted. **

"**I'm sorry?" Allie frowned.**

"**Six months ago, you were out for 'er blood and now she just shows up and says a quick sorry you're back to kissin' 'er arse?" Pete laughed. "You're unbelievable,"**

"**Its called forgiving someone, Pete," she spat back, getting angry. "Its what adults do,"**

"**Don't fucking turn this on me," he told her. "I made my thoughts on Shannon crystal clear."**

"**Yes, you did," Allie shrugged. "And what? I'm supposed to put on my apron, get a lobotomy and agree to hate whoever you hate?"**

**Pete stepped back from Poppy who wasn't interested in her parents exchange at all, instead choosing to stare at the Vogue-mobile Lara had made her, the miniature pairs of designer shoes and handbags glittering temptingly in the light. **

"**Are you 'aving a fucking laugh?" he half shouted, getting impatient. "Allie, this isn't about us, its about her. She acted like a twat, she fucked my brother over, tried to take his kid and smacked you," he shrugged. "Or 'ave you magically blanked all of this out?"**

"**She was messed up." Allie shot back. **

"**No, she wasn't," Pete shook his head and started attempting to put Poppy's nappy back on. "She knew exactly what she was doin', just like she does now, I mean, are you that fucking blind that you can't see she's using you?"**

"**For what?" Allie cried. "What could she possibly need me for? The divorce has gone through, Steve's moved on, she doesn't need to use me for anything,"**

"**Y'know there's a fine line between been naïve and been straight up stupid," he snorted, tugging on the elastic of the nappy. "And as much as I love you, I'm tryna work out which side you're on."**

"**So what, just because she messed up means she can't ever change her mind? She's not entitled to a second chance?" Allie asked him.**

"**No," he laughed. "Think about it, will you? What the fuck has she ever done for you other than piss me off, judge us, take you for a mug and screw us over?" he looked her in the eye and shook his head. "Ignore whatever Cosmo's been tellin' you sweetheart, people don't change over night,"**

"**Wow, could you actually be any more patronising right now?" Allie looked at him in disgust. **

"**Could you actually be any more of a mug?" he shouted back, gritting his teeth when he realised the nappy was on backwards again. "How the fuck do these things work?" he shouted. **

"**Hey!" Allie lurched forward. "Don't yell at her,"**

"**I'm not yelling at her," he snapped, his eyes softening when he looked down at his daughter. "Tell mummy that I'm not yelling at you,"**

**Poppy gurgled something and reaching up, trying with all her might to grab onto his tie. **

"**There's my girl," he rubbed her tummy. "Now tell 'er she's being an idiot,"**

"**I'm not being an idiot," Allie snapped. "You're being a tosser, there's a difference. If you tried talking to her on Wednesday then maybe…"**

"'**old on," Pete frowned, turning to look at her fully. "What'd you just say? What the 'ell is Wednesday?"**

**Allie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, shoving her hands into her jean pockets.**

"**I said that because Shannon has Ben that day that she could come here and we'd go to the park or something,"**

**Pete stared at her with his mouth hanging open, shaking his head lightly in disbelief. **

"**Call 'er now and tell 'er that it ain't happening," he ordered. **

"**What?" Allie shook her head. "No,"**

"**Allie," he snapped. "That bitch isn't coming anywhere near this place, or our daughter or you," he stared at her determinedly. "And I ain't fucking around,"**

"**What'd you think she's going to do exactly?" Allie laughed. "You think she's planning on doing a Peyton Flanders on me and taking Poppy?"**

"**You can make all the little jokes you want," he shrugged. "But she ain't setting foot in this house,"**

"**Who the fuck are you to judge her this harshly?" Allie snapped. **

**Pete stared at her in shock, unsure whether he had actually heard the words or whether he was so exhausted from his first day back at work that he'd imagined them. **

"**What?" he asked her hoarsely. **

"**You…you let Matt move back in with us after you found out about how he felt about me," she watched his bright blue eyes darken at the memory but carried on talking. "And don't even get me started on Bovver," she scoffed. "Don't get me wrong, Pete, I love the guy, but he almost got Steve killed and yet oh, there he is in our living room, playing playstation, drinking beer and playing with our daughter,"**

"**What're you getting at?" he asked her. **

"**What I'm getting at is how come there's one rule for me and none for you?" she hissed. "Before everything kicked off Shannon was actually my friend, y'know?"**

"**Oh I'm sorry," Pete laughed sarcastically. "I'll just go out and buy 'er some flowers shall I? Or maybe to save time we could just hand our daughter over and wait for Shannon to fly back to her nest with her so she can eat her,"**

"**You know something?" Allie held up a hand. "I'm not even talking to you when you're like this,"**

"**Like what?" he raised an eyebrow. "Realistic?"**

"**No, an arsehole," she shot back at him, shoving him out of the way and reaching down to sort out Poppy's nappy. **

"**Oi, I was doing that," he told her. **

"**Yeah, badly," she hissed, fastening the sides and sitting the baby up so that she could pull on her sleep suit. **

"**You know why you're pissed off at me don't you?" Pete raised an eyebrow. **

"**I have a vague idea, yeah," she looked at him and cocked her head. "Again, I'm tempted to go with my 'you're being an arsehole' argument,"**

"**Nah," he laughed. "You're pissed off at me because you know I'm right; you don't trust Shannon, you don't even fucking like 'er,"**

"**Pete, she was my friend…"**

"**Yeah, I know," he cut her off. "But the key word there is 'was'. She's not the same person, Allie, you said it yourself,"**

"**God, you are such a fucking hypocrite!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air and glaring at him. "Pete, have you listened to a word I've said to you? Bovver and Matt both screwed you over pretty royally but they got forgiven," he opened his mouth to speak but she laughed bitterly and pointed at him. "And don't you dare stand there and tell me its different because its not!"**

"**It is different though," he shouted back. "Bov's been my best mate since I was 11, alright? He was there way before you, before this," he gestured around the room. "Funnily enough I did actually have a life before this."**

**Instantly, he knew he's said the wrong thing and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. **

"**That came out really fucking wrong," he told her, opening his eyes and wincing at the look on her face. **

"**No actually," she shook her head, picking Poppy up and cradling her against her chest. "I think it came out crystal clear,"**

**Stepping around him, she made her way to the door. **

"**Allie, wait," Pete called. "I didn't mean it like that…"**

**Her response was to simply let the door slam behind her, leaving him standing in heavy silence for a long moment before he gave in and followed her. **

"**Allie!" he knocked on their bedroom door. **

"**Seriously, Pete just piss off, will you?" he could hear the tears in her voice and banged his head against the door. **

"**How am I supposed to make it better if you don't let me in?" he called, it was quiet for a long moment and he laughed, shaking his head. "Y'know what? Fine, you want to piss off, then I'm fucking well outta here,"**

**Storming down the grand staircase, he didn't bother with a jacket, grabbing his wallet and leaving his keys on the table; quite frankly, given the state he planned on being in later tonight, having his car with him wouldn't be the best of ideas. **

**Yanking the door open, he ignored the sickening feeling in his gut, mixing with the anger as he replayed the argument over and over in his head. Jogging down the long drive, he stepped through the gate and out onto Sloane Avenue, dodging an old couple who were walking their dogs. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he searched the phone book and pressed call, sighing when as per usual it had to ring about 20 times before anyone picked up. **

"**Petey Pie," Benjamin laughed down the phone. "Its only been about two hours…you're not missing me already are you, you big soft tart?"**

"**You free tonight?" Pete asked.**

"**Aye," he responded. "What for?"**

"**Go put your lipstick on, Scotty," Pete smirked. "I don't know about you, but I am in serious fucking need of a beer."**

* * *

I promise to get the next update out a bit quicker and thanks to a certain person, I've thought of a new story arc which actually approaches being exciting! Please review and I'll try and update tomorrow... ;)


	53. Part 48: The Unexpected Truce

I know this is a pretty fast update and I'm trying to be a bit more patient and only post once ever few days but as I'm not actually over keen on this chapter, I just wanted it out of the way. It might seem a bit strange but it sets up the events for the next few chapters so bear with me, ok?! Reviews on the last chapter were awesome, those of you looking for the resolution to Pete and Allie's fight have a little while to go yet. Believe me when I say it gets much worse before it gets better...mwah-hahahaha! Anyway, try and enjoy this!

* * *

"**So she starts doing that bird thing," Pete shook his head, downing another shot and then shoving the glass back and forth between his hands on the table. "You know, that fucking annoying thing they do where even when one of 'em is being a twat, they get all defensive of each other,"**

"**Aye," Benjamin sipped his pint. "So what was her argument for it?"**

"**I dunno, I wasn't really listening," Pete shrugged. "Something about me forgiving Bov for everything with Steve so why couldn't she forgive Shannon."**

"**And what was your argument against?" the Scotsman asked curiously. **

"**That Shannon's a lying, manipulative twat," Pete stated as though it was simply. "Sorry, mate," he nodded towards Matt who held up his hands and shrugged. **

"**No skin off my ass, believe me," he snorted, munching on the remnants of his bag of peanuts. **

"**Aw, mate," Swill grimaced, throwing the bag of pork scratchings he had just opened back onto the table. "Why'd you 'ave to go and talk about your arse?" **

"**I just thought Allie would be cuttin' me some slack at the moment," Pete shook his head. "It's bad enough that I'm not getting any, but then she has to flip her fuckin' lid and start screeching at me,"**

"**Hold up, brother," Benjamin smirked. "You mean to say on top of all this, you're going through a dry spell?"**

"**Dry spell?" Pete snorted. "Just call me Lawrence of fucking Arabia, mate,"**

**The boys laughed, watching sympathetically as Pete dropped his head down onto his arms and groaned. He knew it was unfair to be talking to the boys about this given Allie's reasons for wanting to wait a little while revolved mostly around her fear of the tiny amount of baby weight she had put on during the pregnancy. The nurse had told them that most women put on a minimum of two stone and Allie hadn't even put on one so he didn't get what she was scared of…she still looked sexy as hell to him.**

"**Poor bastard," Swill shook his head. "I didn't know it was this bad,"**

"**Maybe that's what you need to do to clear the air," Dave winked. **

"**She called me an arsehole and a fucking hypocrite and then slammed our bedroom door in my face," Pete gulped down the rest of his pint and winced as the bitter taste flooded his mouth. "You honestly reckon she'll be in the mood for that when I go back,"**

"**Try flowers," Swill told him. "Or chocolates, that's what works in films and shit, innit?"**

"**When **_**did**_** you last get laid?" Dave asked him, smirking when his friend started off into space, whispering numbers under his breath. "Case and point, mate,"**

"**Pete, maybe you should crash with me and Bovver tonight," Matt smiled. "I uh, I don't think going home like that is gonna do you any favours tonight,"**

"**Yeah, advice from a Buckner," he snorted. "That's just what I need."**

**Matt looked away and tried not to let it show how hurt he felt by Pete's remark. **

"**Sorry, mate," Pete sighed. "I'm just being a miserable cunt at the moment, ignore me, yeah?"**

**Knowing that it was true, Matt nodded and downed the rest of his pint, standing up and moving over to the bar to get another round in. **

"**Oi, speaking of miserable cunts," Dave called to Matt over his shoulder with a laugh. "Where **_**is**_** Bovver?"**

"**Uh, he brought some girl home last night and I haven't seen him since," Matt raised his eyebrows. **

"**Was she fit?" Swill asked. **

"**I've seen him bring home a lot worse," the yank grinned, turning back to the bar when it was his turn to be served. **

"**So what's the plan now, brother?" Benjamin reached across the table and nudged Pete. "You can't just stay here and get trashed all night,"**

"**Why not?" Pete grumbled, downing another shot. **

"**Because along with the fact that Allie will string you up by your balls, blue as they are…" he smirked, earning himself a 'fuck you' from Pete. "There's also the little fact that we have to go to work in about 10 hours,"**

**Belching loudly, Pete stared at the empty glasses in front of him and grimaced; had he really drunk all that? Digging the heel of his hand into his forehead and trying to ease the headache which was building there, he silently claimed defeat and leant back in his chair, staring at the ceiling of the bar and watching it spin. **

"**Right," he shook his head, trying to clear his slightly blurred vision. "I'm outta 'ere,"**

**Standing up, he grabbed Dave's shoulder for support and searched his pocket for his keys. Realising he had made the smart decision of leaving them at home, he sighed and instead pulled out his wallet.**

"**Aye, you need help getting' to the station?" Benjamin laughed. **

"**Nah, you're alright," Pete shook his head. "I'll see you in the morning,"**

"**Bright and early, eh, brother?" he saluted him and went back to talking with Dave and Swill about Chelsea's performance in the match against Arsenal last week. **

**Shoving the doors open, he bumped into a pretty blonde who was walking the door, ignoring her when she smiled flirtatiously at him and said something that he couldn't quite make out. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he veered left and started down towards the tube station, half hoping Allie was asleep when he got in so she wouldn't have to see him like this. **

**Not that he had anything to apologise for; she was his wife, his best mate, the mother of his child. Surely that meant that she should back him up, even if she did think he was being a wanker. He would have backed her up, just like the other night when she forced him to watch that shitty film, something to do with the devil and Prada. It was fucking awful but he still agreed with her every time she made some comment about shoes or make up. **

**That's what you did when you loved someone. But apparently that didn't apply to Allie…**

**Sighing, Pete realised that he was actually managing to have an argument with her without her even being present; coming to a stop outside the station, he rummaged through his wallet in search of change, getting impatient when all he found was coppers and the odd Czech coin left over from his stag do all those months ago. **

**Finding his Oyster card, he swiped it, jumping through the barrier and glancing up at the screen to check the train times. Seeing that one of the trains leaving now went through North Lambeth, Pete narrowed his eyes, his fists clenching at his sides. Ok, so maybe he could make one little stop before he went home. **

* * *

_**Shannon Buckner. Shannon Buckner. Shannon Buckner.**_

**Sighing as she started down at the unopened junk mail she had been writing on, Shannon dropped her head into her hands, still unused to writing her name without Dunham at the end of it. But she was a Buckner again, whether she liked it or not. **

**Taking another sip of vodka to which she had added just enough orange juice to tint the clear liquid, she brushed her hair out of her eyes and shoved the papers to the floor. **

**With a mental 'fuck it' she downed the rest of her drink and padded barefoot into her kitchen, navigating her way around the boxes on the floor in search of more drink. **

"**Getting trashed on your own," Shannon nodded to herself as she poured another glass. "That's a great sign,"**

**She jumped slightly when a loud knock sounded on the front door; this was the first night she had spend in her new place, no one even had the address yet with the exception of Steve. Praying it wasn't some new neighbour wanting to make friends, she kicked a box labelled 'photos' out of the way and padded out to the porch, yanking the door open and frowning when she saw the tall, handsome Dunham staring back at her.**

"**Pete?" she shook her head. "What're you-…"**

"**I need to talk to you," he told her firmly, his voice carrying a wave of hostility which made her spine turn cold. "But first off, I 'ave to take a piss, so d'you fancy letting me in?"**

**Dumb with shock, Shannon stepped aside, watching as the obviously near drunk man tumbled into the house, not bothering to ask her where the bathroom was as he sauntered down the hall. **

**Sighing loudly, she knew that this was going to be far from fun, she could only hope that he was too drunk to yell at her for more than five minutes.**

**Walking back into the kitchen, she grabbed the bottle of vodka, ignoring the glass she had poured and made her way into the living room, flopping down in the floor and pulling her knees up to her chest. The toilet flushed down the hallway and a second later, Pete was stood in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest as he stared at her harshly.**

"**See, I'm tryna work out whether you're twisted or just plain stupid," he shook his head. **

"**Pete, I really don't need this, ok?" she shot back. "If you're here to verbally bash me, then you can just piss off,"**

"'**old on," he snorted. "You show up outta the blue, fuck with Allie's head and you reckon you're in a position to tell **_**me **_**to piss off?"**

"**Fuck with Allie's head?" Shannon frowned. "I didn't fuck with her head, Pete. She's a big girl, she can make her own decisions,"**

"**That what you told yourself last time you 'ad a little chat with her?" he asked, stepping further into the room, his eyes narrowed. "Y'know, back when you was messin' with 'er to get custody of Ben?"**

"**God, are you even listening to yourself?" she laughed. "Would it kill you for a second to stop and think about the fact that what's going on here goes beyond you and Allie?"**

"**And did you not stop and think that you comin' back 'ere might not be the brightest of ideas?" he shouted. "Don't you think you've fucked up enough? Everything was goin' alright before you showed up, but you don't give a shit about any of that, do you?" he snorted. "Nah, just so long as you get what you want, it don't matter what 'appens to the rest of us,"**

"**What you think this is fun for me or something?" she stared up at him, unscrewing the bottle of vodka and taking a long swig from the bottle. "Oh yeah, Pete, see I just **_**love **_**seeing my husband with another woman not to mention the fact that I only get to see my son every couple of days…what a lucky girl I am, huh?"**

"**Am I supposed to feel sorry for you or something?" Pete raised an eyebrow, looking at her in disgust. "You did this to yourself,"**

"**And you're just going to ignore the fact that part of this is down to you, huh?" she spat at him. **

"**You what?" he laughed. "What the fuck did I do?"**

"**You dragged Steve back into this bullshit!" she screamed, standing up and bringing the bottle of vodka with her. "You single-handedly ruined everything I had worked for in my marriage, you put your own brother's life in danger just to defend your fucking reputation and you've got the audacity to stand there and tell me that I'm the one fucking everything up! Take a good look in the mirror, Pete,"**

**He took a step closer to her, staring down at her dangerously making her heart pound in fear. **

"**I didn't come 'ere to listen to your bullshit," he hissed. "Just stay the fuck away from my family, alright?"**

**He held her gaze for a long moment, wanting to make sure she understood how seriously he was about this. Turning on his heel, he strode back towards the front door, the haziness of the alcohol wearing off just slightly as the fury ripped through his veins. **

"**Pete!" she shouted after him, her voice cracking with emotion. "Would you just listen for one se-…"**

**Shannon winced as she stubbed her toe on one of the boxes, falling forward slightly and cursing as the bottle of vodka flew from her hand and crashed on the wooden flooring. **

"**Fucking great," she cried, dropping to her knees when she saw that half of it had spilled onto the open box marked photos. Ignoring the shards of glass around her, she picked out a soaking wet photo of her, Steve and Ben at the park and placed it carefully on the sofa, tears stinging her eyes when she realised that the ones underneath were ruined as well. **

"**Shit," she sobbed, banging her fist against the top of the soggy cardboard. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, **_**shit!" **_**the last one came out as a scream and she collapsed forward, sobbing for all she was worth.**

**Staring at the woman who was still ultimately his sister in law as she cried, Pete leant back against the front door and sighed; as pissed off as he was, there was no way he could leave her like this. **

**Quickly walking over to her, he hooked his hands under her arms and picked her up, pulling her over to the sofa with him and brushing the shards of glass off of her sweater. **

"**Get off me," she cried, shaking him off. "I don't need your God damn help,"**

"**Yeah, well captain Smirnoff begs to differ," Pete muttered, letting go of her. **

"**You didn't get any glass in you, did ya?"**

"**Its fine," Shannon sniffed, yanking a tiny piece of glass out of her finger and sucking the blood away. God, what of all people did it have to be Pete Dunham who saw her this way?**

"**Right," he nodded, standing up and wiping his hands nervously on the back of his jeans. "Well I'm gonna head off then, yeah?"**

"**I spent six months on my own, Pete," she told him quietly as he got half way to the door. "I had the occasional day with my son, listened to my dad lecture me on what he thinks I should have done, I had to watch my own brother turn his back on me," she shrugged. "You honestly think I'd come back here and risk losing more than I already have?"**

"**Shannon," Pete sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I ain't gonna apologise for anything I said to you," he shrugged. "Call me a bastard all you want but I nothing I said wasn't true. I know you've got a fair amount of shit to deal with at the moment but…" he sighed and met her eyes. "Allie's the most important thing in the world to me…and I swear to God, Shannon if you hurt 'er…"**

"**What happened before…that day at the house when I hit her," She gulped as Pete's eyes darkened. "I didn't know what I was doing, ok? I wasn't the same person,"**

"**That's just what Allie said," he snorted. **

"**She told you she saw me?" Shannon blinked, surprised that given their history, Allie would bother telling Pete she was back. **

"**I found the card you gave to Poppy," he shrugged. "I got pissed off, she shouted, I shouted back, she told me to fuck off and I did,"**

"**You fought?" she winced. **

"**For the first time in about six months, yeah," he snorted. "You ain't exactly the master of damage control you think you are,"**

"**I had to come back, Pete," she told him earnestly. "I can't just give up on my family…I'm not letting Steve make this mistake,"**

"**What mistake?" Pete frowned. **

"**Oh he didn't tell you?" she laughed, running a hand through her hair. "He's planning on asking his little friend to move in with him,"**

"**Gemma?" Pete shook his head. "Nah, bollocks,"**

"**He wanted to tell me himself so I didn't feel he was going behind my back," her voice shook and Pete felt his stomach cramp a little when he saw her hand trembling. "At least he was nice enough to bring all my stuff round, huh?" she felt a tear slip out of her eye and bit her lip. "And who says divorce has to be awkward?"**

"**This thing with him and Gemma," Pete shrugged. "It ain't serious,"**

"**He's asking her to move in, Pete," she snapped. "Which means some fucking woman I don't even know is going to be around my son more than I am,"**

"**Why do you care?" he shook his head, his anger level spiking up again. "You left, remember?"**

"**No, actually I'd forgotten," she told him. "Thank you so much for reminding me, God knows what I'd do if you weren't here, Pete."**

**She expected him to shout back at her, a part of her wanted him to just so she could shout back and expel some of the fury running through her veins. But he didn't shout back at her, he just sat there smirking at her annoyingly. **

"**How much of that 'ad you 'ad before I showed up?" he pointed to the spilt vodka on the floor.**

"**Not nearly enough to deal with the fact that you **_**did **_**show up," she snapped. "Why?"**

**Rubbing his temples, he sighed and stared down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at her with the same smirk on his face. **

"**No reason," he shrugged. "I was actually just wonderin' if you 'ad any more?"**

"**I never hated you,"**

"**Yes you fuckin' did," Pete laughed leaning back against the sofa next to Shannon as she flicked through the slightly crumpled photos in front of them. **

"**Ok, so I was never in your fan club but can you blame me?" she snorted. "First time we met all you did was take the piss out of my accent." She looked at him sternly. "And don't think Steve never told me about the little conversation you had with him on his stag night,"**

"**I was drunk," Pete protested. **

"**You were trying to convince him to call the wedding off," Shannon shot back with a laugh. **

"**Yeah well I overheard you talking to Allie at your wedding," he smirked, lifting his glass to his lips and frowning when he realised he'd drunk it all. When had that happened?**

"**Tellin' 'er about how I was a screw up," he laughed. "You were about two seconds away from tellin' her to just give it up and dump me when I found you."**

"**From what I remember, she didn't look too impressed," Shannon rolled her eyes. "And it didn't work, did it?"**

"**Nah," Pete smiled smugly. "The opposite actually, that was the first night we had se-…**

"**I get it," Shannon laughed, holding her hand up to stop him from going into any more detail. Picking up a photo of Pete and Allie at the wedding she handed it to him and watched the grin spread across his face. "If someone had pulled you aside that night and said to you…" she hiccupped and grimaced as the taste of vodka filled her mouth. "And said to you that four years down the line you'd be married to Allie and you'd have a kid," she smile faintly. "What would you have said?"**

**Pete let out a deep breath, staring at the 22 year old version of himself on the dance floor with Allie, laughing at whatever she was saying to him, his arms wrapped around her waist as he tried not to step on her feet. **

"**I probably would've shit myself," he laughed, shaking his head. "I was 22 and had a fit girlfriend who I hadn't slept with yet," he grinned at the blue eyed woman next to him. "My agenda wasn't exactly on a huge scale,"**

"**Are you happy?" Shannon asked him quietly, half expecting him to tell her to go screw herself. **

"**With Allie?" he raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I can't actually imagine life without 'er." He shrugged, showing his youth in the faint blush which covered his cheeks.**

**"I mean she can be fuckin' annoying, y'know? She can't cook without settin fire to something, she 'as shit taste in films, she steals my shirts and never gives 'em back, she talks in 'er sleep, she can be a right ponce when she wants to be and she takes shoes way too fuckin' seriously, but…" he grinned as Shannon chuckled. "I didn't think you actually could love someone to the point where even the bad shit about them is good; she's my best mate.." he shrugged. "I was just lucky enough to fall in love with her,"**

"**Better her than Bovver, huh?" Shannon nudged him and he laughed. **

"**He's my plan B," Pete joked. "Y'know if Allie ever leaves me…"**

**Giggling as she sipped the remainder of her drink, Shannon dropped her head back onto the sofa and drummed her fingers on her knee. **

"**If you'd told me that four years from that day I'd be sitting in a half empty house getting drunk off my ass with you of all people and going through a divorce," she rolled her eyes and lifted her glass in a toast. "I would have paid a lot less for my wedding cake,"**

**Pete laughed and shook his head, stretching his aching knee out in front of him and rubbing it through the material.**

"**Does it hurt?" Shannon nodded to him. **

"**Sometimes," he shrugged. "Now I'm back at work, playin' football with the lads and stuff can piss it off a treat,"**

"**Y'know what we need?" Shannon struggled to sit up, reaching out to the as of yet unopened bottle of whiskey. "We need more drink…"**

**Grabbing the bottle, she tipped over one of the boxes full of paper work and grunted, more than willing to ignore it for the time being. **

"**I should call Allie," he slurred. "Maybe I could get 'er over 'ere if she sees me and you gettin along she might not rip my balls of when I go 'ome later. And plus I don't think she's still forgiven me for not being able to drink on her hen night." He smirked, flipping his phone open and seeing the photo he'd taken of her and Poppy. "It was my fault for knocking her up apparently,"**

"**Tell her I said hi," Shannon waved at him. "And tell her to come over now, we've only just opened the whiskey so there's time for her to catch up…"**

**Blinking slowly so as to get his bearings Pete moved to push himself upright, skidding on one of the fallen envelopes under his palm. **

**Frowning, he bent down to pick it up, squinting at it. **

"**Oi," he pointed at Shannon. "I thought you said you was stayin' 'ere,"**

"**What?" she stared back at him. **

"**There's a fuckin' airplane ticket 'ere," he shook it at her. "I can't believe you fuckin' lied again…I…"**

"**Pete," she shook her head, standing up and almost falling. "Its not mine,"**

"**Well it came outta that box," he told her. "So…"**

**Rolling her eyes, Shannon snatched the ticket out of his hand and stared down at it, her eyes widening when she saw the name printed on it.**

"**Gemma Nolan," Shannon looked up at Pete. "Why does Gemma have a plane ticket to Portugal? Pete, why would Steve give me this? To prove a point? Make me feel worse than I already do?"**

"**Alright, fuckin' 'ell, calm down, will ya?" Pete shook his head. "Its probably nothin', yeah? It might be old,"**

"**Its booked for next week," she snapped holding the ticket up to his face. "Oh my God, he's leaving," her breathing became erratic and her eyes filled with tears. Why did this have to happen now? Sure, things between her and Steve were far from civil but he'd been happy enough when she'd announced she was living down the road, close enough to be with Ben. **

"**Nah, I don't think he is," Pete shook his head, frowning as he pulled a second ticket out of the envelope and squinted at it. "Don't suppose you know who James Walsh is, do ya?"**

"**What?" Shannon frowned, leaning over to get a look. "What the fuck is all this…"**

"**Well given my current state of mind, I ain't entirely sure I trust my own judgement but if I 'ad to take a guess," he shrugged. "I'd say our little friend is plannin' on doin' a runner,"**

"**You think she's cheating on him?" Shannon whispered. "With this James guy?"**

"**I dunno, Shan," he shook his head, crouching down on the floor and tipping through the box of papers upside down, sifting through them clumsily. "But I reckon if we 'ave a ganders through this lot, we might find somethin' else 'n all."**

**Shannon watched him for a moment, her stomach twisting nervously. **

"**Pete, this isn't right," she shook her head. **

"**Maybe not," he shrugged, casting a quick glance up at her. "And if you're really willing to let Steve go through all this shit then by all means," he pursed his lips. "I don't mind doin' this on my own."**

"**Fuck it," she mumbled, crouching down next to him and grabbing a pile of papers, sifting through them and ignoring the smirk she could see Pete sending her. "None of this means we're friends, you know?"**

"**Fuckin' 'ell," he laughed. "Get over yourself, yank. I can barely fuckin' stand you anyway and if it weren't for this," he held up the bottle of Jack Daniels. "Believe me, I would 'ave been outta here a long time ago."**

**Shannon felt the smile tug at her lips as she glanced up at him, catching the wink he shot at her before he went back to reading the letter he had just opened, twisting his silver wedding band thoughtfully as he did so. **

**So maybe he wasn't quite as bad as she's always thought he was; sure he was still an arrogant prick with more muscle than common sense but he had a family now and he'd turned his back on the GSE without Allie having to threaten him. He'd done it for her because he loved her that much, whereas Shannon had had to bargain with Steve. **

**Watching the determination pass over his youthful features as he tossed the letter to the side and picked up another one, Shannon smiled as she went back to reading her own letter, content for the first time in the five years since she'd met Pete to look at him for what he really was: her family. **

* * *

So being the petulant child that I am, I decided to cut Shannon a break and turn Gemma into the evil bitch for a while...but there's one more twist to come... ;) PLEASE REVIEW, I know this chapter sucked but you guys are all that keeps me going! :)


	54. Part 49: The Eye Of The Beholder

Right so I know I only updated last night (so much for being less OCD with the ol' updates) but I'm buggering off to New York tomorrow morning until Sunday night so I figured I'd leave you with this until I return :) Try not to be too traumatized by it! :D and as always reviews are welcome. And as a gift for all her recent creative input, this chapter is especially for Pishta Hamster who as of today has hopefully sealed her fate as a bachelor. Hope it all went well. ;)

* * *

**Steve climbed the small set of steps up to the three storey townhouse, keeping Ben's hand locked in his as the toddler stumbled up the pebbled walkway one step at a time. Realising that it could take forever for them to actually get there, Steve bent down and picked him up, ignoring his unimpressed squeal as he approached the door, frowning when he realised it was half open. **

**He'd been called into work at the last minute this morning and knowing that Shannon still didn't have a job, thought she might appreciate the unscheduled time with Ben. **

**Pushing the door lightly, it swung open revealing the long hallway which led to the open plan kitchen, boxes marked as 'shoes' 'cutlery' and 'books' scattered about the hall. **

"**Shannon?" he called, not wanting to intrude on something. "Shan?"**

**Stepping into the hallway, he dropped Ben to the floor and sat him down. **

"**Stay 'ere for a second, mate," he rubbed his sons cheek and stood up straight, cautiously treading down the hallway until he came to the one door which was open. **

**Peering into what he guessed had to be the living room, he saw Shannon's bare foot peeking out from behind the sofa, the smashed glass littering the floor along with various papers sending a shiver down his spine. **

**Oh shit, what the hell has she done?**

**Making his way quickly over to the sofa, he prepared to call out her name when suddenly his mouth went dry, his throat contracting sickeningly as he stared at what he could honestly say was high up on the list of his worst nightmares. **

**Pete was half lying down on the floor, his back against the foot of the sofa, his arm draped over Shannon's waist as she slept with her head on his chest, one of her legs tangled with his. **

**Steve wanted to scream, he wanted to wake them up and beat the living shit out of Pete, he wanted to scream at Shannon, but he didn't. **

**Instead he took a deep, shuddering breath and turned on his heel, walking as quickly yet as quietly as he could back to the hallway, picking up Ben and storming back down the pathway, slamming the door behind him as he went. **

"**Mama," Ben gurgled, pointing to the house. **

"**No mate," Steve shook his head, ignoring the sting of tears in his eyes as he lifted the infant into his car seat and fastened his seat belt. "Not today,"**

**Climbing in behind the wheel, he stared the engine and took off much faster than he should have given he had Ben in the car. **

**Turning the corner to head back over Chelsea bridge, a tear slipped down his cheek and he slammed his hand against the wheel angrily, trying to suppress the sobs which were building up in his throat. **

**Shannon and Pete. **

**God, it was sick. How the hell had that even happened? How long had it been going on? **

**The questions plagued him as he sped home, determined to push the image of them lying together out of his brain but he couldn't. all he could do was pull his car over to the side of the road and rest his forehead against the steering wheel as he cried. **

* * *

**Shannon woke with a start as the distinct sound of the front door slamming echoed through the empty house. Squinting at the bright sunlight which was pouring in from the half open curtains, she jumped slightly when she realised the floor was moving underneath her…only it wasn't the floor...**

"**Oh God," she groaned, looking up and seeing that she was actually lying half on top of Pete. Trying not to be too grossed out, she pushed herself up and stumbled over to the window, the sunlight penetrating her eyes and triggering the ghastly hangover which until that moment had been lying dormant. **

"**Oh fuck," she cried, seeing Steve's car pull away from the curb at surprising speed before disappearing down the road. "No, no, no, no, no!"**

"**Ugh, fuckin' 'ell," Pete grumbled from behind her. "Where am I?"**

"**Get up!" Shannon shouted, turning to face him and kicking his foot hard. "You stupid son of a bitch!"**

"**Oi!" he winced, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What the fuck are you shouting at me for? I've only just woken up."**

"**Steve was here," she told him, clasping her hands under her chin. **

"**When?" Pete yawned, rubbing the back of his neck and grimacing at the empty liquor bottles surrounding him. **

"**Just now," she snapped. "Pete, you left the fucking door open last night and he walked in,"**

"**So?" he raised an eyebrow. "Is he still 'ere 'cos I could use a lift home,"**

"**Jesus Christ!" Shannon shouted in exasperation. "How the hell does Allie put up with you?" **

**Ignoring his look of confusion, she crouched in front of him and grabbed his shoulders hard. **

"**Your brother just walked in and saw us asleep, surrounded by empty bottles of vodka and whiskey," she stared at him hard. "Your arm was around my waist and I had my head on your chest, so do you see what I'm fucking getting at?!"**

**To her horror, the young man in front of her actually started laughing, pushing her hands off of his shoulders and attempting to stand up. **

"**No offence love," Pete smirked. "But there's no way Steve would think anything like that; he knows full well that I'd never go for you like that," he laughed, stretching his arms. "Pissy, over dramatic and uptight ain't exactly my type,"**

"**Well apparently, he did think it," she shot back indigantly. "Because he just stormed out of here with Ben and drove off down the road at about 100 miles an hour so how about you quit being an obnoxious little prick for ten seconds and we figure out a way to fix this?"**

"**Fix what?" Pete rolled his eyes. "For fuck sake, we were pissed and we fell asleep,"**

"**Yeah, **_**on top of each other!" **_**she screamed. "Imagine walking in and finding Allie like that with Matt, are you honestly going to stand there and tell me that as much as you trust her, you wouldn't assumed the worst?"**

**The thought made Pete's stomach twist in fury; he'd pictured it enough times when Matt had been going through his 'I-love-Allie' phase, it haunted his dreams. If he ever had walked in on it for real, he had no doubt in his mind that he'd been doing time for murder right now. **

"**Fuck," he mumbled, rubbing his forehead. "So what'd we do?"**

"**We go after him," she nodded, pulling on her jacket and searching the room for her trainers. "Its not like we don't have to talk to him anyway, remember?"**

**She pointed to the airplane tickets on the coffee table and suddenly everything about last night, along with his hangover, came rushing back to Pete. **

"**Fine," he muttered, snagging them and shoving them into his pocket. "But if he fucking punches me…"**

"**He thinks you're cheating on your wife and shagging his ex-wife, Pete," Shannon shrugged. "So if he does punch you, you shut up and take it,"**

"**Jesus Christ," he muttered, following her out of the door and giving her a gentle shove down the path. "If you're always this bossy then its no wonder he divorced you,"**

"**Yeah, well," she shot him a scathing look. "I'll remind you of that little comment on the day that Allie gets tired of you and starts sleeping with my little brother,"**

**Pete stopped walking and glared at her. **

"**Alright, now that was just plain fucking uncalled for," he told her before climbing into the car and fastening his seatbelt. "So what'd we do when we get there?" he raised an eyebrow. "Chances are he won't even let us in the house,"**

"**Well he has to," Shannon told him, pulling away from the curb and speeding towards the bridge. "Because we're not leaving until he does."**

* * *

"**I know," Allie sighed down the phone. "I know he's probably fine but can you just call me if you here from him? Ok, thanks Ike."**

**Sliding her mobile shut, Allie chewed on her lip nervously and tried not to cry; she'd called all the boys, she'd called Benjamin, she'd even called Pete's mum and nothing. No one had seen him since yesterday. **

"**You know he's passed out in the P.E shed at his school again, don't you?" Lara smiled, trying to ease the tension in her friends face. "Remember last time when he was missing for a night and Benjamin found him asleep in the football net?"**

"**I told him to piss off," Allie whispered, shaking her head. "He begged me to open the bedroom door and I wouldn't. I just wanted him gone and now if anything happens to him…"**

"**Hey," Lara got up from the sofa and crossed over to the large window seat Allie was sat in, staring out at the driveway and waiting for Pete to stumble through the gate like he always did. "Nothing's happened to him,"**

"**But he always calls me," She shook her head, her eyes stinging from the tears building up behind them. "Even if he's angry, the least he'd do would be to send me a text to let me know he's ok…"**

**Suddenly, her phone rang and she jumped, almost knocking Lara to the floor as she scrambled about for it, sliding it open and half shouting down the receiver. **

"**Pete?"**

"**Allie, its Steve," **

**She sighed heavily, trying to hide her disappointment as she shook her head at Lara who was staring at her expectantly. **

"**Hey Steve," she rubbed her temple tiredly. "Is everything ok?"**

"**Can you come over here?" he asked her, his voice low and unfeeling. **

"**What? Right now?" Allie frowned. **

"**It's urgent," he told her. **

"**Um…ok, I just I can't stay long because I'm still trying to get hold of Pe-…" she trailed off, frowning and staring at the phone. "He hung up on me,"**

"**Did he sound ok?" Lara asked her. "Was Pete with him?"**

"**I don't think so," she shook her head causing loose strands of soft honey coloured hair to fall into her eyes. "He didn't mention anything…he actually sounded really cagey."**

"**Are you ok?" the red head asked, taking her hand. "Do you want me to come with you?"**

"**No, its ok," Allie smiled gratefully at her. "But uh, would you mind maybe looking after Poppy for me for an hour?"**

"**No," Lara smiled broadly, turning to the bassinette in which the tiny little girl was wiggling around restlessly. "What'd you say to a bath and a SpongeBob marathon, Popsicle?"**

**The baby gurgled in response, staring at the two women with her blue eyes wide. **

"**You're my hero," Allie told Lara, kissing her forehead before standing up and shoving her feet into her ballet pumps, tightening the belt on the white Prada shirtdress she was wearing over her skinny jeans. **

"**I'll be back soon, sweetie." she whispered, leaning over the crib and kissing Poppy's forehead, smiling when the baby grabbed hold of her hair and stared at her. **

**The air outside carried a chill with it despite the sunshine which was scattered about the courtyard as it filtered through the large willow trees. Trying to avoid focusing on the sickening feeling in her stomach, Allie climbed into her car and placed her phone on the passenger seat, making sure it was on loud so that if anyone should ring she would hear it straight away. **

**Pulling out of the driveway onto the street, she sped up a little as she neared Kensington Gardens; Steve's house was only a five minute drive from here but it seemed to be dragging on forever. **

**Every time she heard a siren, saw a car accident or a police man her hands would tighten on the wheel wondering if any of it had to do with Pete. **

"**Don't be such a fucking idiot," she spat at herself. "He's fine,"**

**The words seemed to echo in the car, creating a prison of her own hopes around her. She could try and push all the bad thoughts and worries out of her head, but they would still be there, lying, waiting for the phone to ring and confirm any of them. **

**All she needed was to see Pete, to hold him and tell him she was sorry; then everything would be ok. She was sure of it. **

* * *

"**Steve!" Shannon shouted, pounding her palm against the glass door. "Steve, please just open up!"**

**Throwing a glance over her shoulder at Pete, she frowned seeing him crawling along the pathway. **

"**What the hell are you doing?" she demanded. **

"**Steve used to leave a key out here for me when I was pissed," he told her, lifting another plant pot and cursing under his breath. "I dunno what he did with it but its gotta be out 'ere somewhere,"**

**Sighing, Shannon went back to banging on the door and shouting. **

"**Steve, come on!" she cried. "This is ridiculous, just let me explain,"**

"**Oh fuck!"**

**Shannon snapped around to face Pete who was still on the floor, her eyes wide with hope. **

"**What? Did you find the spare key?" she asked in a hurry. **

"**Nah," he stood up, shaking his head. "But I did find a nest of them cheesy bob things," he shuddered. "I fucking 'ate bugs,"**

**Rolling her eyes, she slammed her hand against the door again, much weaker this time, her resolve weakening. **

"**Steve, please," she begged quietly. "Just open the God damn door,"**

"**Move," Pete told her, pushing her away from the door and staring into the hallway through the glass. "Bruv, come on yeah? This is fuckin' daft, open the door and just let me explain, yeah?"**

**Silence greeted them and Shannon snorted behind his back. **

"**Great job," she snapped. "You're so much better at this than I am,"**

**Shaking his head, Pete took a step back and yanked his jacket sleeve down to cover his fist. **

"**Whoa, wait," Shannon grabbed hold of his arm. "What the hell are you doing?"**

"**He won't let us in," Pete shrugged. "So we'll just let ourselves in,"**

"**You can't break the door," she shouted. "Are you crazy?"**

"**Fuckin' 'ell, do you wanna get in or not?" he frowned at her as she went quiet. "Yeah, I thought as much, so just quit your fuckin' yappin' and let me do this,"**

**Taking a deep breath, he brought his arm back and aimed it at the glass, preparing to slam it forward when suddenly the door opened of its own accord and a hand shot out, grabbing him by the collar and flinging him roughly against the wall. **

"**You sick little cunt," Steve growled, holding him by the throat. **

"**Bruv, you've got it wrong," Pete hissed, struggling against the older man in vain. "It's not what it-…"**

**He was cut short when Steve slammed his fist into Pete's jaw, making the younger man shout out in agony when the action made him bite down hard on his tongue, the taste of copper filling his mouth. **

"**First off, don't call me 'bruv'," Steve hissed, pulling his head back up to face him. "Second off, you don't fucking speak until I tell you to, alright?"**

"**Steve, stop it!" Shannon cried. "This isn't helping,"**

"**And you," he turned to face her, his eyes wild and dangerous enough to make her take a step back. "You can shut the fuck up 'n all. You come round 'ere crying over the fact that I'm with someone else and the 'ole while you're fucking my brother?"**

"**Steve, don't be such a fuckin' twat," Pete hissed. "Nothin' 'appened, alright? Why the fuck would I shag 'er?"**

"**Because that's what you do, ain't it, Petey?" Steve leered at him. "You fuck up and you hurt people, that's all you were ever fucking good for,"**

"**I went to see 'er to tell 'er to stay away from Allie," Pete used all the strength he had in him to shove his brother backwards, his hands instantly going to his throat to soothe the aching muscles. "We were both a bit pissed and we ended up crashing out on the floor, that's it."**

"**You actually expect me to believe that?" Steve laughed. "How fuckin' dumb do you reckon I am?"**

"**Given you're accusing me of screwing your ex-wife I'm gonna say very," Pete snorted. "Mate, 'ave you actually thought about what you're accusing us of? You honestly reckon that I'd risk losing my wife and daughter for that?" **

**He pointed to Shannon who despite her fury couldn't help being a little offended. **

"**Hey," she frowned at him. **

"**Just get out," Steve pointed at the door. "I don't wanna see either of you ever again, you get me?"**

"**Bruv, you're bein' a right fuckin' mug," Pete told him. "If you shut your mouth for ten seconds and let me explain…"**

"**Explain what?" Steve practically screamed. "You slept with my wife, what the fuck is there left to explain?"**

"**What?"**

**Pete froze, his heart sinking the whole way down to his stomach and then back up, pumping ice through his veins as it went. Forcing himself to turn around, he met Allie's eyes and shuddered at the grief, the utter agony he could see lurking in the emerald depths. Her hands were shaking as she brought her fingers up to her lips, pressing them there as tears filled her eyes. He saw the familiar glow in them burn out, replaced with a deadness that made his stomach ache. **

"**Oh my God," she whispered again. **

"**Allie…" Pete started, his heart breaking when she shook her head and turned, running back out of the front door. **

"**Shit," he hissed, not wasting a second before he took off after her. **

**The front door slammed and Shannon gulped nervously, realising that her and Steve were now completely alone. Her eyes drifted down to his fist, noticing that he was stretching his fingers which he had obviously damaged when he hit Pete. **

"**Are you ok?" she pratically whispered, moving closer to him, stopping only when he turned his cold blue eyes on her. **

"**Don't you dare fucking talk to me," he hissed at her. "Get out of this house, now."**

"**Steve, nothing happened," she shook her head, yet more tears streaming down her face. "You have to listen to me, ok? I know it looked bad but this is me and Pete you're talking about…just stop and think for a second how ridiculous that is."**

"**I don't 'ave to think about it," Steve snapped at her. "I've still got the image of you two in my 'ead!"**

"**We were drinking and we fell asleep!" she shouted, her patience finally snapping. "Pete had had a fight with Allie and I was pissed off because you dropped my stuff off. D'you know the reason Pete came to see me?" she stared at him. "He came to tell me to go back to Boston because he didn't want me near Allie." She laughed and shook her head. "Does that sound like a pick up line to you?"**

"**Right, so he just turns up out of nowhere and you two decided to start bein' friends, yeah?" Steve spat at her. "I don't believe you,"**

"**For God's sake, we didn't sleep together!" She screamed. "He's your brother, Steve. There's not enough vodka in the world to make me go down that road! And no, ok maybe inviting him in and getting drunk wasn't the best idea but I just needed someone to…"**

"**To what?" Steve glared at her. "To fuck around with to get back at me? Is that what this is, Shan? Some weird revenge trip for me being with Gemma? You thought you'd fuck my brother to get back at me?"**

"**Oh my God!" she screamed, gripping her head in frustration. "I didn't have sex with Pete!"**

**She grimaced slightly, having never bargained that she would ever have to say those words. **

"**You may not trust me right now, ok? You may not even like me," Shannon stared at him determinedly. "But you do **_**know **_**me and you know that I would never do anything like this."**

**Steve stared at her, his jaw set, his fist still clenched at his side; he wasn't saying anything but Shannon could see in his eyes that he was starting to relent slightly. **

"**Yeah, well at one time I honestly thought you'd never leave me, either," he shot at her. "So maybe I don't know you as well as I thought I did,"**

**He moved to walk away from her but she reached out, grabbing his arm and sending shivers through his body. It was the first physical contact he'd had with her since she left and as much as he wanted to pretend it wasn't affecting him, it was. **

"**Wait," Shannon begged. "I know that you're angry right now, but I need to talk to you,"**

"**We're done here," Steve forced himself to snarl at her, yanking his hand out of hers. "Go home, you can have Ben tomorrow, I'll find someone else to look after him today,"**

"**What? Someone like Gemma?" she snorted. **

"**Don't fucking go there with me," he warned her darkly. "Not after what's just happened, you don't even know her,"**

"**No, I don't," she conceded. "But neither do you apparently."**

"**What?" Steve frowned, not understanding her. **

**Not bothering to answer him, Shannon reached into her coat pocket and wrapped her fingers around the plane tickets she and Pete had found. Just as she moved to pull them out, the stairs creaked and Gemma appeared, her hair dishevelled from sleep, wearing only one of Steve t-shirts. **

"**Baby, what's going on?" She mumbled, stifling a yawn as she eyed the fallen vase in the hallway. Her hazel eyes darkened considerably when she spotted Shannon who quickly shoved the tickets back into her pocket. She couldn't do this with her here and it's not like she could go anywhere without her ticket anyway. **

"**What's she doing here?" she asked, staring at Steve with an arched eyebrow. **

"**Nothing," Shannon shrugged. "I'm going,"**

**Turning on her heel, she just about caught the look of disgust on the blonde's face when Steve rushed after her, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her around to face him just as she reached the front door. **

"**What were you gonna say?" he asked her urgently. "What was that about?"**

**Shannon met his eyes and forced herself not to start screaming, to lunge at the smug looking bitch on the stairs and tell Steve everything. **

"**Nothing," she told him with a watery smile. "Its like you said, we're done here."**

**Not giving him the chance to say anything else, she yanked the door open and stepped back out onto the pavement, frowning when she noted that both Pete and Allie had disappeared. Her stomach tensed with guilt as she recalled the utter devastation on the young blonde's face and she hoped that wherever they were, they'd somehow managed to work it out. Stopping beside her Jeep, she stared open mouthed at the front of it which had been smashed to pieces. muutering under her breath, she decided to leave it there and catch the train back to Lambeth. **

**Making her way down the street, she didn't need to turn around to know that Steve was still watching her from the doorway, his bright blue eyes boring into the back of her head as he fought the angels and demons inside himself, debating whether or not to run after her. **

**Pulling the airplane tickets out of her pocket, she stared at them, swallowing hard as the weight of the paper seemed to grow so great that she felt like she would drop them but she couldn't. They were her only shot at gaining her family back. They were all she had left.**

**

* * *

**

Dun, dun, DUN! :D So its all gone a bit pear shaped...the next chapter shows what happens after Pete chased Allie out of the house but like I said, you'll have to wait till Sunday to get a look at it. ;) Go on, leave me a review as a going away present and make me smile. xx


	55. Part 50: The Other Side

And I'm back! Phew, that was an awesome couple of days, NYC is definately my favourite new place. :D So I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long, I only just got to check the reviews and I have to say, they were amazing, thank you guys all so much. :) Now I just hope that this one doesn't disappoint you...be nice... :) x x x

* * *

**Pete watched as his brother's fierce gaze shifted back and forth between him and Shannon as though he couldn't decide which one of them to scream at next. **

**Rubbing his throat where Steve had grabbed him, he ignored the throbbing pain in his jaw from the punch and stepped forward, clearing his throat painfully as he spoke. **

"**Steve, don't be such a fuckin' twat," Pete hissed. "Nothin' 'appened, alright? Why the fuck would I shag 'er?"**

"**Because that's what you do, ain't it, Petey?" Steve leered at him, tightening his grip on his neck. "You fuck up and you hurt people, that's all you were ever fucking good for,"**

"**I went to see 'er to tell 'er to stay away from Allie," Pete used all the strength he had in him to shove his brother backwards, his hands instantly going to his throat to soothe the aching muscles once again. "We were both a bit pissed and we ended up crashing out on the floor, that's it."**

"**You actually expect me to believe that?" Steve laughed. "How fuckin' dumb do you reckon I am?"**

"**Given you're accusing me of screwing your ex-wife I'm gonna say very," Pete snorted. "Mate, 'ave you actually thought about what you're accusing us of? You honestly reckon that I'd risk losing my wife and daughter for that?" **

**He pointed to Shannon who despite her fury couldn't help being a little offended. **

"**Hey," she frowned at him. **

"**Just get out," Steve pointed at the door. "I don't wanna see either of you ever again, you get me?"**

"**Bruv, you're bein' a right fuckin' mug," Pete told him. "If you shut your mouth for ten seconds and let me explain…"**

"**Explain what?" Steve practically screamed. "You slept with my wife, what the fuck is there left to explain?"**

"**What?"**

**Pete froze, his heart sinking the whole way down to his stomach and then back up, pumping ice through his veins as it went. Forcing himself to turn around, he met Allie's eyes and shuddered at the grief, the utter agony he could see lurking in the emerald depths. Her hands were shaking as she brought her fingers up to her lips, pressing them there as tears filled her eyes. He saw the familiar glow in them burn out, replaced with a deadness that made his stomach ache. **

"**Oh my God," she whispered again. **

"**Allie…" Pete started, his heart breaking when she shook her head and turned, running back out of the front door. **

"**Shit," he hissed, not wasting a second before he took off after her, not particularly giving a shit that he'd left Shannon alone with Steve. "Allie!"**

**The door slammed behind him and he ran as fast as his aching knee would let him, gaining speed and nearing her as she ran to her car. **

"**Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," she whispered, her voice trembling as tears poured down her face. Her hands shook almost manically as she fought to unlock the door. **

**Pete was cheating on her. With Shannon. **

**Pete was having sex with Shannon. **

**The thought made her stomach flipped and she fought the urge to be sick, fumbling more urgently with the lock when she realised he was following her. She choked out a sob and pressed the back of her hand against her mouth, trying in vain to keep the rest of them quiet as her other hand struggled relentlessly with the lock. **

"**Allie," Pete called again, his voice much nearer than it had been. **

**Reaching out he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him, his spine going cold when he saw the look in her eyes. It was as though she had no idea who he was.**

"**Get off me!" she screamed, shoving him backwards as hard as she could. **

"**Allie, baby its not what you-…" he stopped short when she punched him in the nose, her small fist causing a wave of pain to sweep through his face mixing with the tremors still there from Steve's hit earlier. **

"**Fuck!" he hissed, grabbing his nose and grimacing at the blood he could feel flowing out of it. **

"**Don't you fucking come near me!" she shook her head. **

"**It ain't what you think," he told her, ignoring the blood dripping down onto his jacket as he tried to calm her down. "Steve just…"**

"**Shut up!" Allie screamed. "Just shut up! I don't care what you have to say right now, just fuck off."**

"**So what?" Pete laughed. "You're just gonna leave and not even bother getting the full story?" he shook his head. "How stupid are you?"**

"**The only stupid thing I've ever done with my life was to let myself fall for a piece of shit like you," she snarled, her words having a physical effect on him as he staggered backwards. **

"**Now just stay away from me," she sobbed, yanking open the car door and throwing herself inside, the sound of the engine breaking Pete out of his reverie. **

**Staring at her through the glass determinedly, he stepped around the Porsche to stand in front of it, placing his hands on the hood and sending her a bloodied smile. **

"**You've 'ad your say," he shouted loud enough for her to hear him. "Now why don't you calm down and listen to me for once?"**

**He got his answer when she revved the engine and the car shot forward, almost knocking him off of his feet. **

"**Fuck!" he jumped. "Alright, you're pissed, I get that. But do you know what you're pissed over?" he asked her, letting the question hang in the uneasy silence for a moment. "Nothing!" he shouted, slamming his fist down onto the car. "You're pissed over fucking nothing! Nothing happened, Steve got the wrong idea!"**

**He saw Allie's hands slip off of the wheel and let out a breath of relief, waiting for her to open the car door, jump out and throw herself at him. **

**But she didn't. **

**Instead, he frowned watching as she threw the car into reverse, ramming Shannon's jeep which was parked behind her hard enough to dent the front impressively before pulling out and darting around him, tearing off down the street with a loud screech of her tyres. **

"**Shit!" he shouted, lacing his hands together behind his head. He knew he should have never let her play Grand Theft Auto with him. Rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, he sighed seeing that it was it was 10.27. **

**He'd been accused of cheating on his wife with his sister in law, taken two punches to the face and almost been run over, all before midday. **

**Knowing it was the only choice he had, he started jogging to the tube station, praying to God that he somehow made it home before she did. **

* * *

"**See this?" Lara pointed to the Chanel gown on the page and smiled as the baby on her lap gurgled, squirming about excitedly. "Ok, this is what we call Haute Couture…" she picked Poppy up and turned her around so she could look into the infants blue eyes. "Can you say 'Couture'?"**

**Poppy kicked her legs and burped, blowing a bubble out through her lips and reaching for Lara's hair. **

"**Close enough," she laughed, frowning when the door slammed open loudly. **

"**Hey mummy's home," she cooed. "Lets go see if she's in a nappy changing mood, shall we? Because as much as I love you gorgeous, I have a strict no shit handling policy."**

**Placing the baby back in her basket, Lara carried her out into the hallway and stopped suddenly as she watched her best friend sink to the floor as though she was in agony. Her face was streaked with tears, the light smudges of make up under her eyes making her look ill. **

"**Allie," Lara gasped, gently placing the basket down onto the floor and running over, crouching in front of the distraught blonde and tilting her head up so that she was looking at her. "Honey, what happened? Is it Pete? Is he ok?"**

**At the mention of her husband's name, Allie sobbed even harder, curling up into a ball and hugging her knees tightly to her chest. **

"**This isn't happening," she cried, closing her eyes and rocking back and forth. "Oh God, Lara this hurts so much…"**

"**What?" the red head pressed urgently. "Allie, come on, you're scaring me. What the hell happened?"**

"**He slept with her," Allie sobbed, meeting Lara's eyes and letting her see the agony behind them. **

"**What?" she whispered. There was no way Allie was saying what Lara thought she was saying. Pete would never…**

"**Shannon," Allie whispered brokenly. "Pete…" she sobbed. "He slept with Shannon."**

**Silence filled the large hallway for a long moment as Lara stared at the girl who had been her best friend since childhood, shaking her head in disbelief. **

**No, there was no way Pete would do that; he loved Allie more than anything on this earth, he wouldn't throw that all away for…**

"**Bullshit," she spat. "No, you're wrong, Allie, there's no way…"**

"**I heard them talking about it," Allie shook her head. "Steve walked in and found them…" her stomach clenched again and she wondered briefly whether a broken heart could actually kill you. "Lara, why wasn't I enough? Why did he have to do this to me?"**

**Unable to answer her, Lara pulled her into a tight hug and stoked her hair as tears stung her own eyes. **

"**Allie, you can't…" she trailed off, burying her face in her friends hair and trying to get her head around what was happening. **

"**Lara I feel like I can't breathe," she half screamed into her shoulder as the sobs shook her petite body. "Every time I think about it I feel like I can't breathe,"**

**Lara merely held her tighter, pressing a kiss against her hair and rubbing her trembling back, the silence passing in waves between them until a shrill cry from the bassinette reminded them both of where they were. **

"**I can go if you want," Lara offered, biting her lip as Allie pulled back and stared at her blankly, a shell of the girl who had left the house not even two hours ago. "Give you some time to…"**

"**No," she shook her head, standing up shakily and wrapping her arms around herself. Why did she feel so cold all of a sudden? "I need to be with her for a while,"**

"**Ok," Lara pressed a kiss against her forehead and gently wiped some tears away with the pads of her thumbs. "I'm here if you need me, ok? I'm always here."**

**Allie nodded numbly and walked over to the bassinette, stopping half way across the hallway and turning back, a hard look on her face as she reached the large oak door and slid the chain across. **

"**If he tries to get in…"**

"**I got it," Lara nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling weakly at her. **

**Was this actually happening? Pete and Allie were over. The closest real life imitation to 'the perfect-imperfect couple' that Lara had was finished…just because Dunham's had an irrepressible habit of not being able to keep their pants on. **

**Watching the blonde as she picked up the crying baby and held her closely, her cries subsiding almost instantly as she took in her mothers scent and relaxed, Lara let out a deep breath and pressed her forehead against the rough coolness of the door, trying to convince herself that when she opened her eyes, everything would be back to normal and this would just be some messed up dream which convinced her once and for all that eating cheese before bedtime wasn't just some urban legend her mother had made up. **

**Counting to three in her head, she snapped her eyes open and looked around the foyer, seeing nothing different. **

"**Shit," she whispered. "Its not supposed to be like this," she told no one in particular. **

_**But it is, kiddo, **_**a mocking voice inside her head told her. **_**And you know what's worse? Is that there is fuck all you can do about it. **_

* * *

**Pete gasped for air as he came to a stop outside the front door, casting a furtive glance over at Allie's Porsche which was sporting some pretty impressive war wounds from where she had slammed it into Shannon's car. **

**Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he unlocked the door, moving to push it open and frowning when he was met with resistance. Sighing, it took him all of a second to work out that Allie had put the chain on the door. **

"**Fuck it," he whispered, shoving himself upright and backing up and peering in through the windows, gritting his teeth when he couldn't see anyone. "Allie?" he shouted, pressing himself back up against the door and peering through the crack into the hallway. **

"**Baby please let me in," he begged. "This is stupid, you've got it wrong. Everyone's got it fucking wrong!"**

**Pete froze, hearing footsteps in the foyer and glanced at himself in the reflection of the window quickly wanting to look at least semi-presentable for when he got down on his knees and tried to explain. Blood was still smeared over his face and his jaw was swollen where Steve had hit him; no wonder he'd gotten weird looks on the tube coming home. **

**Caught up in examining his jaw, he jumped, nearly missing the moment when Lara glared at him darkly through the small gap in the door before moving to shut it. **

"**Lara!" he shouted. "Don't…come on, just let me in,"**

"**No," she shot back. **

"**Look, this is all a major fuckin' mix up, alright?" he kept the door wedged open with his foot. "I just need five minutes," he pleaded. **

"**Yeah, well you're not getting them," Lara hissed. "So you can just go fuck yourself," she paused, staring at him with pure hatred in her eyes. "That is if you're done fucking Shannon,"**

**The door slammed shut, catching his foot in the process and making him wince. **

"**I didn't fuck Shannon!" he shouted, not caring if Allie could hear him as well. "Why won't anyone believe me?"**

**Turning around, he frowned coming face to face with the postman who was obviously stunned by his outburst. **

"**Its none of my business," he mumbled nervously, handing Pete a pile of letters which he hurled against the wall with a wordless scream, rubbing the back of his neck impatiently. **

**Taking a deep breath, he struggled to come up with a plan of action; there was no way he was leaving but at the same time there was no way in hell Lara was going to let him in the house so unless he planned on sleeping in his car until Allie needed to leave the house and he could corner her, he needed to think of a way in. **

**Eyeing the balcony on Lara's bedroom warily, he shook his head deciding against it; he'd once tried to climb up onto Allie's one after a few beers one night and it had almost killed him.**

**Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he cursed under his breath and then without giving himself a second longer to think it over, pulled his jacket over his fist and slammed it hard through the window next to the door, reaching around and undoing the chain. **

**He heard Lara scream in shock and turned to look at her as he stepped inside, suddenly wishing he'd thought better of his actions as he shook the glass off of his jacket and gulped at the menacing look in her usually warm eyes. **

"**Look," he held up his hands. "This is all a really fuckin' stupid mistake…"**

**She stalked towards him threateningly and though he would never admit it, Pete Dunham found himself scared shitless of the 5'5 red head in front of him, her hand rising up, ready to strike. **

"**Listen," he pleaded, grabbing her wrist to keep her from moving. "I've already taken two punches in the last hour, so you can go ahead and call me all the names you want but for fuck sake don't hit me,"**

**Taking in the rapidly drying blood under his nose, Lara relented somewhat and yanked her hand away from his, casting a glance up the stairs before shoving him hard into the kitchen and following suit, making her way over to the sink where she grabbed and piece of kitchen towel and wet it, throwing it at him and watching in disgust as he tentatively began cleaning himself up. **

"**What the hell were you thinking, Pete?" she asked him quietly. **

**Rolling his eyes, he lowered the bloodied towel and went to snap at her, stopping only when he saw she was crying. **

"**It's just a fucking window," he muttered. "I'll fix it,"**

"**Not about that, you dick," Lara hissed, gesturing upstairs. "Do you have any idea how messed up she is right now? Pete, I'm actually scared to leave her alone because I don't know what she'll do."**

**He swallowed hard and ignored the sick feeling in his gut as the true meaning of Lara's words sank in. **

"**Listen to me," he told her, keeping his voice even. "I know this all sounds bad…"**

**Lara snorted and shook her head. **

"**But it's bollocks, alright?" he laughed. "Come on, Lara. Me and Shannon? Really?"**

"**So what'd you do?" she raised an eyebrow. "Trip and fall onto her?"**

**She watched when he snorted and shook his head, whispering something under his breath, his nose wrinkling in disgust. **

"**Ok, make all the little comments you want but Steve found the two of you in bed together, how else is there to take that?" Lara shook her head. **

"**Bollocks," Pete snapped. "You wanna know what happened?" he stared at her, yanking out one of the stools around the breakfast bar and perching on it. "Allie told you about Shannon coming back, right?"**

"**Yes," the red head answered bluntly, her arms folded as she regarded him with suspicion. **

"**I got pissed off 'cos Allie starts going off on one about how we should give 'er another chance and all this bollocks," he snorted. "So after we 'ad that fight, I left and I went to the pub with the lads, it turned into a bit of a drinking session and I ended up leaving earlier than everyone else. I planned on comin' back 'ere and sorting things out but I saw one of the trains was goin' to Shannon's new place so I thought 'fuck it, she's the one I've got the problem with, I'll go talk to 'er'." **

**Lara watched him carefully, sliding into the stool across from him and giving him her full attention. **

"**Ok, and then what?" she asked fairly. **

"**I got there and she was in a worse state than I was," he shrugged. "She'd been drinking for I don't know how long but she was a mess. I shouted at 'er, told 'er to go back to Boston, that I didn't want 'er around my family and then when I went to leave, she 'as some fuckin' hissy fit and drops the bottle of vodka that she's practically necked and falls over." Pete rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, realising how much trouble it would have saved him if he actually **_**had **_**walked out then and there. **

"**So I helped her out," he sighed. "And then she starts crying about Steve, tellin' me that he's asked Gemma to move in with him and that he'd come round earlier that day and dropped off a box of papers and shit that he found in 'is desk. I couldn't leave 'er like that, I 'ad no fucking idea what she was gonna do to herself, I don't think I've ever actually seen anyone like that before…except maybe Bov and we all know he's a fuckin' 'ead case,"**

**Grabbing another piece of kitchen towel, he shoved it under his nose which had started to bleed again. **

"**Anyway, I go to stand up and call Allie, not the best idea given I was rat arsed I know but I needed her to know that I was sorry, that I was tryna fix things." He laughed bitterly. "When I got up, I knocked the box over and these two airline tickets fall out."**

"**Shannon's," Lara snorted, rolling her eyes. As if they should expect anything less from that woman. **

"**Nah," he shook his head. "Try Gemma,"**

"**What?" the red head frowned. **

"**There were two tickets, one for 'er and one with some blokes name on that we'd never 'eard of before," he shrugged. "So we put two and two together and realised that Steve's little friend ain't the angel she's makin' herself out to be. So we started going through the rest of it, seeing if we could find out anything else."**

**Pete placed his hands flat on the table and stared at the brown eyed girl in front of him, silently pleading with her to believe him. **

"**We were drunk alright…and drunk people tend to pass out," he sniffed. "We were on the floor, not even fuckin' lying down…Lara I still 'ad my fuckin' trainers on, there was nothin' dodgy about it and then I wake up and Shannon's screaming at me that Steve just walked in and saw us,"**

"**Wait so you weren't in bed?" Lara frowned. **

"**What?" Pete snapped. "No for fuck sake, how stupid do you think I am?"**

"**But Allie said Steve made it sound as though…"**

"**Allie walked in at a really fuckin' inappropriate point of the conversation," Pete snorted. "Look, how many times 'ave you passed out on the sofa next to me with your 'ead on my shoulder drooling like some kind of retard?"**

"**A fair amount," she conceded.**

"**It was the same as that," Pete told her. "It was innocent, alright, I know given its Shannon maybe it wasn't the best decision I could 'ave made but Lara, seriously love," he shook his head. "Look me in the eye and tell me you think I'm capable of cheating on Allie,"**

"**Why didn't you tell Allie any of this?" she whispered. **

"**And when was I supposed to do that?" Pete snorted. "In the 30-odd seconds I 'ad in between her twating me one in the nose and ramming her car into Shannon's?"**

**Laughing quietly, Lara shook her head; Allie was most definitely not your 'go quietly into the night' type of girl. **

"**You need to fix this," she told him. "And I mean now,"**

"**How?" he shook his head. "I can't even get her to be in the same room as me,"**

"**Can you blame her?" Lara shot back. "Pete, she thinks you're sleeping with someone else,"**

"**Did we not just establish that that was utter bullshit?" he snapped. **

"**Yeah," Lara nodded. "Pete, I know and I believe you," she placed her hand over his and smiled sadly. "But what are you going to do if Allie doesn't?"**

* * *

**Allie shut her suitcase as quietly as she could, determined not to wake Poppy who had finally drifted off to sleep. Usually when she was crying Allie could calm her down within five minutes but this morning had been a different story. It was almost as though the baby had sensed her mother's grief and it had made her cry more until finally she had exhausted herself. **

**Given Poppy's age and the fact she had no passport, Allie knew they couldn't fly anywhere so she had called her Aunt Isabel who lived in Cornwall and asked if she could stay for a while, miraculously keeping her tears at bay as she had explained to the only family she had left on her mother's side that Pete had had to go away on a school trip for a while and she didn't want to be alone. **

**Rushing into the en suite bathroom, she grabbed her toothbrush and Poppy's changing bag, slinging it over her shoulder and taking a moment to look around, checking she had everything she wanted. **

**A deep, shuddering breath passed through her lips and she swallowed the sobs building up in her throat; she couldn't fall apart now. Later, when she was alone, she could scream and cry and break stuff but not now. **

**Dashing back into the bedroom, she was moving at such speed, she barely had time to see the large blur as it stepped in front of her, blocking her path and propelling her forward until she was leaning against it. **

**The all too familiar scent of Pete filled her nose, the feeling of his hands on her body, steadying her almost making her forget what he'd done. **

_**Almost. **_

**Hoisting herself upright, she pushed him back and stared at him in horror, the anger pumping through her veins unlike anything she had ever felt before. **

"**How the fuck did you get in?" she whispered, her voice low and so unrecognisable that Pete felt his heart lurch. **

"**The window," he told her, swallowing hard as he held up his scratched hand. "Allie, I know you're upset right now…"**

"**Upset?" she hissed, her green eyes flaring. "**_**Upset?" **_

**Dropping the changing bag onto the floor, she took a step closer to him and forced herself to meet his eyes. **

"**Finding out I had to spend a month in America last year, **_**that **_**made me upset," she shook her head. "Waking up to find that Lara's used the last of the cereal, **_**that **_**makes me upset. But finding out that my husband is sleeping with his brother's ex wife doesn't **_**upset **_**me, Pete." She spat at him. **

**"It makes me lose the fucking will to live, it makes me hate myself for ever putting my trust in someone as pathetic as you, it makes me want to drive my car into the fucking Thames at 100 miles an hour but what it doesn't do is fucking **_**upset me!"**_

**The last sentence came out as a scream and instantly, the crib began to shake as Poppy woke up and grumbled mildly at first, her agitated gurgles fast turning into shrill screams. **

"**Don't you fucking touch her!" Allie shoved Pete as he looked over at the crib. **

"**Allie!" Lara shouted, running upstairs and bursting into the room, wanting to see if everything was ok. Her gaze landed on the screaming baby and she met her friends eyes. "Its ok, I've got her,"**

**Picking the baby up, Lara started singing to her, rocking her gently as she tried with no success to calm her down. **

"**Allie, please baby, just listen to me," Pete pulled her attention away from their daughter. "You have to believe me…"**

"**I don't **_**have **_**to do anything for you," she snapped. "You threw away any rights you had with me when you decided to sleep with someone else. Now get out of this house."**

**Something seemed to snap inside Pete, he didn't know whether it was his patience finally packing itself in or whether his hangover had had enough of being shouted at, but before he knew it he had the blonde in front of him trapped in his arms, lifting her off of the floor so she couldn't move. **

"**What the fuck are you doing?" she screamed hitting him as hard as she could. "Put me down!"**

"**No," he shouted back. "Not until you shut the fuck up and listen to me!"**

"**Pete, maybe you should just…" Lara called from where she was still rocking the screaming baby. **

"**Look after Poppy," he ordered her, casting a quick glance over his shoulder to see her stepping out of the room and making her way down to the nursery. **

**Walking Allie back into the bathroom, he let go of her and quickly locked the door behind him, jamming the key in his pocket and smiling smugly at her. **

"**There, now you ain't got no choice, 'ave you?" he shrugged. **

"**Let me out of here," she spoke through gritted teeth. "I mean it, let me out of here or so help me God, I'll jump out of this fucking window,"**

"**No, you won't," Pete shook his head, pulling the chair in the corner of the room to sit in front of the door, blocking any chance she had of getting past him. "What you're gonna do is sit there," he pointed to the small cushioned bench. "And you're going to do the impossible and shut up for five minutes because when I'm done explaining what really 'appened, you're gonna feel like a right fuckin' idiot,"**

**Her breathing got more erratic as wave of claustrophobia kicked in; she was trapped in a room with the man she loved…the man she loved who was cheating on her.**

"**Let me out!" Allie screamed, running for the door, not in the least bit surprised when Pete stood up and grabbed her again, holding her to him. "Just let me go, I don't want to be in here, I hate you, you fucking bastard!" she slammed her fists against his chest, hitting him with every ounce of strength she had left. "I hate you!"**

**Those words coming out of her mouth hit him harder than he thought they would and Pete blinked back the tears angrily, grabbing her fists and slamming her back against the wall maybe a little harder than he intended to. She sobbed violently, her head flopping forward so her chin was against her chest, shaking her head lightly. **

"**Please just let me go," she whispered. "I can't be in here with you…how could you do this to me?"**

"**I didn't," Pete stuttered, the tears stinging that little bit more. Telling himself not to be such a fucking pussy, he swallowed and hardened his voice. "I didn't do anything. Allie, look at me,"**

**She shook her head and continued to stare at the floor. **

"**Look at me," he told her, his voice much firmer as he shook her wrists. Her eyes met his and he felt his heart break. Right then and there, he felt like he was dying. **

"**I gave you everything," she sobbed. "I loved you more than I ever thought I could love anything and you threw it back at me and for what?" she spat. "A quick drunken fuck with your brother's ex-wife?"**

"**No," he shook his head. "No, listen, Steve got it wrong, ok? What he thinks he saw and what he actually saw are two very fuckin' different things. I went to see her last night…I wanted to tell her…"**

"**No!" Allie screamed, using her whole body to launch herself forwards, sending both of them flying. She managed to regain her balance but Pete stumbled backwards, hissing when his back collided with the edge of the sink.**

"**You think I want to hear about it?" she shook her head. "You think I want to know how it happened? How you were both lonely…the poor little divorcee and the brother in law who's a little bit frustrated in that department because his wife just popped out a kid?" she screamed. "Gosh, isn't it romantic!"**

"**Nothing happened!" he shouted back at her. "You irritating fucking woman! I didn't sleep with her, I passed out in her living room! We were drunk and we passed out!"**

"**Was that before or after?" Allie cocked her head, her face getting red from the force of her tears. "Come on Pete, we're friends, right? How was it?"**

"**Do you ever shut up?" he shouted. "Stop playing your fuckin' violin for a second and think about what I'm saying to you! I know it's more tempting to wallow in self pity but just for once pull your head out of your arse and listen to what someone else is saying!"**

"**I heard enough this morning," Allie shouted back at him. **

"**What you heard was fuck all to do with what actually happened!" Pete slammed his fist against the wall hard enough to send some of the candles placed around the sink clattering to the floor. "You heard Steve havin' a fuckin' hissy fit over something that didn't even happen and instead of being a grown up and stickin around to talk about it, you thought it'd be a better idea to punch me in the face and lock me out the house!"**

"**Stick around and listen?" Allie hissed, her eyes narrowing. "Listen to what, Pete? To find out whether she's better than me? To find out how long its been going on? To find out whether it's just sex or something else?" she shouted.**

"**You're supposed to trust me," he spat angrily. **

"**And you're supposed to stay faithful," she laughed. "But I guess those vows really were just for show, huh?"**

"**You actually think I want anyone other than you?" Pete shook his head, trying to go at this from a different angle. Yelling at her obviously wasn't getting him anywhere. "In the four years we've been together I've only ever wanted you!"**

"**So what changed?" she shrugged. "Just because I'm not comfortable with having sex at the moment you thought, 'oh, hey, I know, I'll just keep it in the family and give Shannon a go'?"**

"**No!" he shouted, rubbing his eyes. "Fuckin' hell, Allie…"**

"**What?" she cried. "It makes sense, right? I won't put out so…"**

"**I don't care about that!" Pete snapped at her. "I'm in love with you for fuck sake, if all I wanted from you was sex d'you reckon I would've bothered marrying you? Allie, you want me to admit that I'm a little pissed off at the moment: yeah, alright I am. I miss being with you and I miss us but I get that you're not ready yet but what I'm not about to do is go out and start shagging other birds, let alone Shannon fucking Buckner!"**

"**God, I feel so fucking stupid," Allie bit her lip, picking up a bottle of bubble bath and watching the gold liquid floating around. **

"**Babe, its ok," Pete shook his head. "If I thought you-…"**

**He shouted, ducking out of the way when the glass bottle she had been holding smashed against the wall next to his head. Staring at her in shock, Pete's eyes widened as he watched the shimmering gold gel form an ocean around his trainers. **

"**Are you fucking insane?" he screamed at her. "That could 'ave fuckin' killed me!"**

"**Shame I'm such a bad shot then, isn't it?" Allie shot back, picking up a bar of soap and launching it at him. **

"**Jesus Christ!" Pete ducked again, almost slipping in the goo at his feet. "'Ave you lost your mind or what?"**

"**Yes!" she shouted. "And if you don't let me out of this room in the next ten seconds, guess which part of your anatomy you'll be losing?"**

**Growling low in his throat as what was left of his patience finally snapped, Pete darted across the room, sliding in the mess on the floor and grabbing her by the waist, both of them losing their footing and ending up lying in the bathtub, her underneath him squirming as she tried in vain to shove him off of her. **

"**What the fuck is your problem?" she screamed as he got onto his knees and grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. **

"**Right now, sweetheart I'd sat it's you," he snorted. "I get that you're pissed but I hate to tell you, being brained with a bottle of vanilla bubble bath ain't the way I saw the Pete Dunham saga ending so until you calm down, I ain't letting you go,"**

"**If I scream, Lara will call the police," she snarled. **

"**Go on then," Pete laughed. "See whose side she takes…see we 'ad a little chat in the kitchen and I explained things to her. How is it your best mate believes me, but you won't?"**

"**Because she's an idiot!" Allie shouted. **

"**And you're not?" Pete narrowed his eyes at her. "You've known me for four fuckin' years and you're honestly gonna tell me that you think I'm capable of cheating on you?"**

"**You're a man, men don't think with their brains," she snorted. "And believe me **_**honey,**_**" she spat the word at him mockingly. "You're no bloody exception."**

"**Fine," Pete shrugged. "If that's what you think then fine, but just know that I ain't movin' until you believe me,"**

"**Grow up!" she shouted. "You can't honestly tell me that you think we can come back from this?" **

"**There's nothing to come back from you fucking moron," he hissed act her. "And just for the record, we're not over," Pete laughed. "We'll never be over and y'know why?" he lowered his head down until their noses were almost touching. "Because you love me,"**

"**No I don't," she shook her head, yet more tears leaking out of her eyes. **

"**Yes, you do," he told her softly, his breath tickling her face and making her shudder. **

"**No, I don't," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly and willing him to go away. Willing all of this to go away. "Pete, just leave," she shook her head. "I want you to leave."**

**Opening her eyes again, she looked up at his and saw the playful fire, the determination that had been there dim slightly, fighting to stay alight. **

"**You don't mean that," he told her, shaking his head. **

"**Yes, I do," she sobbed, watching as the fire went out once and for all. **

**Pete stared at her for a moment, the air between them getting heavier and heavier until he felt himself waiting to hear his bones crack under the pressure. **

**He met her eyes again and felt his breathing quicken as the tears he had been holding back for so long started to fall. **

**And for the first time he found himself scared, terrified that he was going to lose her over something that hadn't even happened. Because even though he'd brushed it off in the kitchen, Lara had been right when she'd said that he'd have to work and convincing Allie he was telling the truth. **

**But what he hadn't counted on was the notion that the girl he loved more than anything in the world, the one person he trusted more than anyone else might not believe him after all. **

* * *

Right then...hit me with it: good or bad?


	56. Part 51: Walk Away

Right then...lets see what happens next, shall we? :) ...

* * *

**Pete stared down at Allie for a long moment, the pain ripping through his chest making him feel sick. **

_**I don't love you. **_

**He'd by some miracle survived a coma but he was almost certain that hearing those words come out of her mouth again would more than likely kill him. **

"**You don't mean that," he whispered to her, shaking his head and ignoring the tremors he could feel shooting up through his arms as he held himself above her. **

"**Please, don't make this harder, Pete," she sobbed, pushing at his chest. "Just go,"**

"**I'm not leaving you," he told her. **

"**I'm not giving you a choice," Allie shot back, looking up into his eyes with so much pain in her own that he had to fight not to look away. "This…" she gestured around them with another sob. "Pete, it's over."**

"**No," he told her, his voice coming out louder than he thought it would and echoing through the tub. "You're not doing this. It's a fucking joke, Allie, nothing happened, why the fuck can't you believe me?"**

"**How can I trust you right now?" she whispered. "Your own brother think's you're lying so how the hell can I…"**

"**Because it's **_**me," **_**he told her through gritted teeth. "You know me, yeah? You know me better than anyone else, just like if this situation was the other way around, I wouldn't even think twice about…"**

"**Oh don't you dare make yourself into the martyr here," Allie snapped through her tears. "You'd go fucking insane if this situation was the other way around and if you actually have the audacity to tell me otherwise then you're really not the man I thought you were."**

"**Alright, fine," Pete laughed bitterly. "I'd hit the fucking roof and I'd probably beat the bloke to shit, but y'know something?" he narrowed his eyes at her. "I'd get over it pretty quickly n' all because I know you. And at the end of the day **_**that's **_**what matters here,"**

"**Ok, say I believe you," she shrugged. "Say that for one second I'm a big enough mug to think you're not bullshitting me…what were you doing at Shannon's house?"**

"**Gemma," he blurted out, not thinking. **

"**What?" Allie narrowed her eyes. "Let me guess, you're shagging her as well?"**

"**Shut up," Pete hissed, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the other **_**interesting **_**bit of paper work he and Shannon had come across last night. **

"**Look at this," holding it over her face, he watched her bright green eyes scan over the paper quickly. "D'you know what this is?"**

"**It's a house in Portugal," she shrugged. "What the hell does that have to do with-…?"**

"**It's **_**Gemma's**_** house in Portugal," Pete told her. "Or at least it will be once the £50,000 deposit goes through,"**

"**Oh, so Steve and Gemma are moving abroad?" Allie sighed. "Oh so that's why Shannon was upset and ended up sleeping with you," she laughed and slapped her forehead. "Gosh, why didn't you say so before? I mean, what's a quick round of comfort sex between in laws?"**

**Pete shook his head and started laughing, much to her annoyance. **

"**You think this is funny?" she hissed. **

"**No, you fucking idiot," he laughed. "I'm not laughing at the situation, I'm laughing at you…I swear to God, how the fuck I put up with you sometimes,"**

"**You're turning this on me?" she snapped. "You really are a piece of work, y'know that?"**

"**You and me both sweetheart," he smirked at her, shaking his head again before tightening his hands on her wrists when she tried to get up again. "Do yourself a favour and quit the drama queen act, will ya? This'll take a lot less time if you shut your trap for two minutes,"**

"**We found two tickets last night," Pete sighed. "One for Gemma and one for some bloke who we've never fuckin 'eard of before. They're one way tickets, so whenever she's goin', she ain't plannin' on coming back."**

"**Am I supposed to give a shit?" Allie raised an eyebrow. **

"_**That's **_**what we were doing last night," he shook the piece of paper emphatically. "We weren't doing…that," he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "We weren't even really talking and when we were, d'you what we were talking about?" he stared at her. **

"**We talked about **_**you**_**, about how much I'd changed since I've been with you, about how happy you make me, about how Shannon's actually fuckin' jealous of us for having the one thing she wants,"**

"**But you-…"**

"**Shut up," Pete snapped at her. "I went to see 'er behind your back to get 'er to piss off. I didn't want 'er messing around with you again, especially not now we've got Poppy to worry about as well. When I got round there, she was pissed out of 'er tree, alright? She starts dropping bottles and falling all over the place so I couldn't just leave 'er. So we started talking and yeah, alright, we drank as well and that's when we found this," he pointed to the paper in his hand. "So we kept looking for shit on Gemma, I know Shannon was doing it because she wants Steve back but personally, I just can't deal with seeing my brother get fucked over by two different women in a space of a year."**

"**I don't…"**

"**I said shut up!" Pete snapped. "It got to about three in the morning and we crashed. Not in bed, not even on the sofa but in the middle of a pile of glass on the fuckin' living room floor. Steve walks in to drop Ben off, sees us and flies off the handle," he looked at her seriously. "How many times have you come in from work and found Lara lying asleep with her 'ead on my shoulder drooling all over me?" he laughed. "Nothing ever 'appened then, so why the hell would this be different?"**

**Allie started up at him, her eyes unreadable as she swallowed hard and bit her lip. **

"**I'm trying to 'elp Shannon sort out 'er family, not fuck up my own," he told her earnestly. "Allie, you and Poppy…you're everything to me." His voice cracked slightly and he looked away from her obviously embarrassed. "Last night, Shannon was showing me all these old photos of 'er and Steve and in this box, there was one of you and me at their wedding. And she asked me, if someone 'ad said to me that night that four years down the road, I'd be married to you with a kid, what would I have said?"**

"**What did you say?" Allie whispered, still not looking at him but her tone was much softer. **

**"I told her that I probably would 'ave shit my pants and run away screaming like a girl," he smirked down at her watching as the corners of her mouth tugged up slightly into an almost smile. "I was 22 and lookin' to get laid, marriage was pretty far from my mind..."**

"**And then I just told her I loved you." he shrugged. "I ain't exactly good with words, especially when it comes to all that touchy feely bollocks, but…" Pete sighed and shifted slightly, his arms were staring to ache but he couldn't move off of her yet for fear that she'd get up and do a runner. **

"**I didn't really care about family or being with someone before I met you," he told her. "I 'ad girlfriends but it was mostly about getting laid, none of the rest of it mattered,"**

**Allie's eyes darkened and he realised that maybe this wasn't the best way to go about making her understand, although the smaller part of his brain was doing a little happy dance over the fact that regardless of whether she'd just tried to kill him with a bottle of bubble bath, she still felt enough for him to get bothered by the thought of him with other girls.**

"**My point is," he told her, moving on swiftly. "Is that I changed when I met you because you were too good for me at the time. I didn't know how to be with girls like you…girls that actually had an IQ higher than their bra size, girls that knew how to piss me off and didn't mind doing it, girls that had the ability to make me search the 'ole of fucking Kensington for a café just so I could talk to 'em."**

**Against her will, Allie smiled, remembering that day he had come to find her in Sloane Square, his handsome face holding the same cocky grin he always had as he stared through the window at her. **

"**The night of Steve and Shannon's wedding…I remember looking at you talking to my mum, to Dave, dancing with Shannon…getting me **_**and **_**Steve up to dance and trust me, that was a fucking feat and a half…we Dunham's take pride in our inability to form any kind of rhythm."**

**She giggled softly and the sound made his heart swell. **

"**I remember looking down at you on that dance floor, you 'ad that green dress on and you looked so perfect, even when I was treading your feet into the ground and I knew, I **_**knew **_**right then and there that any hope I 'ad of getting out of this unscathed was long fucking gone,"**

**He leant down and rested his forehead against hers, breathing a sigh of relief when she didn't pull away or try to hit him. **

"**And then when I told you I loved you and we were together for the first time," he closed his eyes and bit back a groan remembering how she had felt underneath him, the love mixing with the lust in her eyes as the soft moan of his name on her lips echoed through the room when he had pushed inside her for the first time. **

"**I knew that there was no way I could go the rest of my life without that," he felt his insides tighten as his mind replayed the night over and over. "How the hell could you think for a second that I would risk any of that?" he asked her fiercely. **

"**I just…" she sobbed quietly, shifting in the bottom of the bathtub and staring up at him. "I didn't know what to think…I got scared, I thought you didn't want me anymore."**

**Pete shook his head and tightened his grip on her wrists, meeting her gaze head on so she could see the determination in his eyes. **

"**There isn't anyone else I could ever want," he hissed. "You're it, you fucking idiot. I'm in love with you; the only person I ever want that with **_**is **_**you."**

"**Steve made it sound like you were…"**

"**Of course he did," Pete snorted. "He's a prick. If that'd been me I wouldn't 'ave walked out…at least not without killing someone first,"**

"**Why didn't you just tell me this before?" Allie asked him with a frown. "You let me think that…"**

"**Oi," Pete snapped. "I didn't let you think fuck all, you were too busy throwing shit at me and smashing up people's cars to listen to what I 'ad to say,"**

"**You're not seriously blaming this on me?" she snorted, glaring at him. **

**Oh fuck, he thought. Just when it had looked like they were getting somewhere…**

"**Allie," he shook his head. **

"**I thought you were cheating on me," she shouted. "And you're going to sit there and tell me that it's my fa-…"**

**She was cut off when Pete rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath as he reached up and switched on the cold tap, causing a torrent of cold water to hit her in the face. **

"**Fuck!" she shrieked as shoved him off of her, sitting up too quickly and smacking her head on the faucet. **

**Against his will, Pete laughed, quietly at first then louder until he fell back against the far end of the bathtub, holding his stomach. **

"**Are you…" he looked up at the blonde, her hair plastered to her head, her white dress shirt sticking to her chest as she rubbed her hand gently over her forehead. "Are you alright?" he started laughing again. **

"**Piss off," she muttered, glancing at her hand to check for blood from her head before attempting to pull herself out of the tub. "What the fuck are you playing at?"**

"**You punched me in the nose," he shot back. "And you wouldn't fuckin' shut up, I 'ad to do something,"**

"**And you thought drowning me would be the answer?" she snapped, slipping and grabbing onto his leg for support. **

"**Oi," Pete chuckled lightly, grabbing her hips and pulling her down to him so that she was straddling him, her hands pressing against his chest as she stared at him warily. "Come 'ere," **

**He picked a soaking wet strand of hair off of her face and tucked it behind her ear, his hand cupping her face and wiping away the tears which had mixed indistinguishably with the water from the tap. **

"**You're a right fuckin' liability, you are," he grinned at her, the same cocky grin he'd worn the first time she'd laid eyes on him. "What the fuck is wrong with you, eh? I thought I was meant to be the mentally unstable one in this relationship," he laughed.**

"**Do you think if I go back to bed and sleep for a while, when I wake up there'll be a possibility that none of this happened?" she asked, still rubbing her head. **

"**Nah," he shook his head. "But there is one way to fix all this…"**

"**Yeah?" she snorted. "How?"**

"**Tell me you believe me," he whispered with a shrug. "Tell me that we're ok and that this is as stupid as it feels,"**

**Allie stared at him for a long moment, feeling utterly stupid. How the hell could she have blown this more out of proportion if she tried? **

**Biting her lip, she reached out and traced the fast developing bruise around his eye with her fingertip. **

"**I believe you," she nodded. "And I don't hate you," she told him quietly, making him laugh again. **

"**I should fuckin' well hope not after all this," he gestured to the war zone that was their bathroom and then to his eye. "Where the hell did you learn to punch like that anyway?"**

"**I watched Million Dollar Baby with Dave and Swill," she shrugged. "There must be a lot of subliminal messaging in there,"**

"**I blame my brother for this," Pete told her, leaning his head back in the bath and grimacing as he felt the water pooling underneath him.**

"**Yeah, I do too, funnily enough," she snorted. "I guess one divorce is never enough in your family, huh?"**

"**Nah, its just Steve," Pete smirked. "He always was a bit of a drama queen,"**

**She laughed and played with the buttons on his shirt, wrinkling her nose when she realised that he'd been wearing the same clothes for 48 hours now. **

"**So does he know?" she met his eyes. "About Gemma?"**

"**No," Pete sighed. "How the hell are we meant to tell him now?" he snorted. "Ere, bruv, good news that you got the wrong end of the stick with me and Shannon, bad news is we worked out that your birds been cheating on you,"**

"**It's a mess," Allie shook her head. **

"**It's a fuckin' disaster," Pete rubbed her forehead gently, trying to ease the red mark which was coming up. "Why can't anything ever be simple with us?" he looked up at her as she raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Nah, I'm fuckin' serious; every time we're 'appy someone comes along and fucks it up. First it was your cunt of an ex-boyfriend, then Matt, now Steve," he shook his head. "Next person who pisses me off or tried to fuck with us, they don't get the benefit of the doubt. I'm just gonna kill 'em."**

"**I love you," Allie told him. It was somewhat out of the blue but she needed to say it; she needed him to hear it. "More than anything, you know that, don't you?"**

"**So I'm not a worthless piece of shit?" he raised an eyebrow. "Or the biggest mistake of your life?"**

**Allie closed her eyes and cringed, the moment those words left her mouth in a fit of pure fury coming back to her. **

"**Can we make a rule that you don't listen to anything I say when I'm angry?" she smiled tightly. "I didn't mean that, I just…" she rolled her eyes. "It was either yell stuff I didn't really mean to hurt you or mow you down with my car,"**

"**And the Porsche is too nice to get blood all over it, yeah?" Pete smirked. **

"**Exactly," Allie told him. "See, I knew there was a reason I loved you,"**

**Laughing up at her, Pete pushed himself up so that she was sat in his lap and gently brushed his lips over her forehead. **

"**I'm sorry," she mumbled into his chest, not being able to recall another time in her life when she felt this stupid. "I'm so sorry,"**

"**I know," Pete told her, kissing her nose gently. "And I love you, too," smirked. "Even if you are a right fuckin' psycho when you're angry,"**

**She smiled and leant into him, inhaling the smell of his skin and closing her eyes for a long moment. Who the hell was she kidding packing her bags and threatening to leave? There was no way in hell she could ever live without this man. **

"**Come on," Pete nudged her upright, placing his hands on her hips and lifting her slightly. "Let's get you out those clothes before you catch pneumonia or something, the last thing I need after a day like today is the stress of figuring out where to hide your body," he joked. "I'll take you down to the doctors anyway," he frowned. "I want that checked out," he pointed to her forehead. "It wouldn't surprise me if you've gone and given yourself concussion, I mean did you 'ear the fuckin' thud that came outta that tap when you smacked it? It sounded worse than that time Bovver cracked his-…"**

**Pete jumped slightly when Allie shoved him back down into the bathtub, her hands pressing against his chest as her mouth attacked his, slowly at first, taking her time as she tasted him and then getting more impatient, her tongue brushing over his equally eager lips. **

**He let out a groan of frustration when she pulled away, his eyes widening and the muscles in his throat working over time as she reached down and quickly unbuttoned her white shirt, shrugging it off of her shoulders and tossing it across the bathroom. **

"**What're you…" he shook his head, trying to regain control of his body as she ran her hands up over his stomach to his chest. **

"**Saying sorry," she smiled, picking up his hand and gently kissing his fingers. **

**Pete's eyes darkened as his eyes swept up and down the smooth body he knew so well, the pale pink lace of her bra setting off the alabaster tone of her skin which hadn't seen the sun for months. Her knew the look in her eyes and didn't need to be told what to do as he sat up and peeled off his own shirt which was no way near as wet as hers had been, grabbing her hips roughly and pressing his bare chest against hers. **

"**Oh," he smirked. "Alright then," he nodded, pushing his hips up into hers, watching as she bit her lip and moaned loudly. **

**Their mouths met again and this time, Pete took control, one hand moving up into her hair to cup the back of her head, the other one stroking down her body, over the unfeasibly taut surface of her stomach given she'd only given birth a month ago and back up, brushing her ribs and making her shiver against him. **

**He tugged impatiently at her jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding his hand inside, his heart pounding when she moaned and wriggled against his hand, her lips making for the smooth skin of his shoulder, biting down gently and making him hiss. **

**Removing his hand, he cradled the back of her neck as she kissed her way over his jaw to his lips, holding her there. **

"**Allie," he grunted, trying his best to be tender and gentle with her; but it was difficult with her sitting on him like this, her hands tracing his chest while her lips moved achingly slowly over his. Pete couldn't remember ever wanting anything more than he wanted her in that moment. **

"**It's ok," he whispered. "If you want to stop…I-I know you're worried and if you're not ready yet then-…"**

**He stared into her eyes as she pressed a finger against his lips silencing him. He kissed it gently and she smiled, rubbing her hand down his face. **

"**I'm ready," she whispered back, kissing him softly. "I want this,"**

"**Thank fuck for that," he told her, smirking against her mouth before crushing it beneath his, showing no mercy on her body as he pulled her down flush on top of him and made quick work of her bra. **

"**Oi," he whispered in her ear, needing to tell her this now because he knew in a few seconds, his ability to think would be gone. "Just for the record," he kissed her earlobe. "You're gorgeous,"**

**He felt her smile against his cheek and then went back to kissing her shoulder as he pushed the bra straps down her arms, his hands skimming the surface of her naked back as she whispered his name and nipped his earlobe with her teeth. **

**Pete closed his eyes tightly as she kissed down to his chest, shifting his hips slightly and growling in frustration when he realised how little control he had being underneath her like this. **

**He needed her beneath him, needed to be able to see, touch and kiss all of her, to know that she was his and his only. Forcing her away from him, he picked her up and focused on not losing his footing in the slippery bathtub; trust Pete to kill them both just as he's about to get lucky for the first time in months. He'd been aiming for the bedroom until she had bucked her hips against his and then with a growl, he'd attacked her mouth and quite happily settled for the floor. **

**He laughed lightly to himself when Allie climbed on top of him once again, apparently needing to be in control as much as he did. **

**And she'd actually thought he'd give this up? He thought with a smirk as she ran her hands down his stomach to unbutton his trousers. **

**No way in hell. **

* * *

**One week later**

"_**The hip bone's connected to the knee bone, the knee bone's connected to the…wrist bone…"**_

"**Thank fuck you never got into medical school," Pete laughed at Swill who was half bent over Poppy's crib singing to her and waving around the bright orange Nemo toy that Dave had brought her back from Australia. **

"**Yeah, come on mate," Dave rubbed the back of his neck from where he was lounging on the sofa with the newspaper. "How many blokes do you know with their knee comin' outta their wrist?"**

"**Yeah, well is like Dunham said, I ain't a fucking doctor, am I?" the young man shot back at him. "And besides, she don't care, do ya love?" he reached into the pram and shook the infants hand gently. **

"**Ere, I bumped into your brothers missus yesterday," Ned piped up from outside. They had opened the huge doors which led out to the pool area to let some air in at which point Ned had proceeded to piss and moan non stop about how he wished he had his trunks with him. After a barrage of shouts telling him to shut up, he'd settled eventually for dipping his feet in. **

"**Oh yeah?" Pete raised an eyebrow, looking up from his marking. "Which one?"**

"**The new but not necessarily improved version," Ned smirked. "Walking down Marble Arch lookin' like a right ponce,"**

"**I swear she used to be pretty sound," Dave frowned. "Back when she was tryna help you straighten the ol' joints," he pointed to Pete's knee and grinned. "Right before she started helping Steve straighten his joint n' all,"**

**Pete groaned in disgust as Swill laughed and shook his head. **

"**What's the deal there then?" Ned asked. **

"**You're asking the wrong bloke," Pete shrugged. "I aven't spoken to Steve in a week,"**

"**What, you mean since 'Shannon-gate'?" Swill grinned. **

**"I can't believe your missus thought you'd done the dirty with 'er," Ned laughed. "That's just plain wrong that is,"**

**"Boys, don't even fuckin' joke about it," Pete shook his head. "Do you 'ave any idea how long it took me to convince the fuckin' idiot that nothin' was going on?"**

**"Yeah, I 'eard she threw a bit of a strop," Ike raised an eyebrow. **

**"Strop?" Pete snorted. "Mate, try a fuckin' full out mental break down. Last time I saw someone overreact that badly was when you lot put those gay porn magazines in Bovver's bedroom for a joke that night he brought some bird back,"**

**"That was fuckin' brilliant," Swill laughed loudly. "I've still got the scar from where he threw that plate at me," **

**"So how long did it take you to calm 'er down?" Dave asked. **

**"About an hour," Pete laughed. "I 'ad to pin 'er to the bottom of the fuckin' bathtub and hold her there so she'd listen to me,"**

**"I never 'ad the Sloane Ranger down as that type," Ike frowned. "She's usually pretty chilled,"**

**"Ah," Pete pointed his pen at them. "Therein lies the fuckin' danger...she might act all chilled and slot in nicely with the lads, but she's still a bird underneath. And all birds, no matter how fit, are fucking psycho's at the end of the day."**

**"I still can't believe you let 'er twat you one," Swill grinned, pointing to the bruise on Pete's nose.**

"**It ain't fuckin' funny," Pete sighed. "That's the closest I've ever come to dying,"**

"**Weren't you in a month long coma?" Matt smirked, walking into the room with Benjamin, each of them carrying a few beers and handing them out. **

"**Yeah, but I'd take that any day over being locked in a bathroom with Allie when she's pissed off," Pete shook his head. **

"**She's alright now though, yeah?" Dave narrowed his eyes. Even though he'd told all the boys what had happened, Dave was the only whom Pete had confided in about how much it had scared him; about how close he had actually come to losing Allie for good. **

"**Sweet as a nut, mate," Pete smiled.**

**"So I take it you're getting laid again then?" Swill raised an eyebrow. "After all that tell me you at least got some angry make up action,"**

**"What'd you think?" Pete smirked smugly.**

**"You did n' all, didn't ya, you cheeky git!" he laughed. **

**"So where's Allie now?" Dave grinned. "Still chained to the bed?"**

**"Fuck off," Pete laughed. "Nah, ****I think her and Shannon 'ave gone out for coffee or something this morning," **

**The boys looked at him in shock and he shrugged. **

"**Oh come on," he laughed. "You know what birds are like, one minute they 'ate each other the next they're kissin' each others arses,"**

"**So you reckon Allie's alright?" Swill cringed slightly, remembering how cold Pete used to be with Matt back in the days when he thought something was going on there. **

"**Yeah," Pete frowned. "This is Allie we're talking about, knowin' 'er she's probably say in some poncy restaurant with Shannon yapping on about shoes."**

* * *

"**Nothing in this one," **

**Shannon looked up at the resigned looking blonde as she say behind Steve's desk, sifting through the drawers. Paper work lay out in messy piles in front of her, her hair pulled up into a loose bun as she scanned them carefully. **

**Knowing that both Steve and Gemma would be out at work today, Shannon had asked Allie to help her dig up more dirt on her. The plan tickets she and Pete had found last week were dated for 8 days time and she had been surprised to see how calm Gemma appeared when she opened the door to her this morning; she most definitely didn't have the look of a woman whose future escape plans were in jeopardy. **

"**Nothing here either," Shannon sighed, pressing the lid back down onto the large box and drumming her fingers on the top of it. "Shit, this is hopeless,"**

"**No its not," Allie told her. "We've got the whole afternoon to keep looking and we've only been here for an hour so shut up and hand me another box,"**

**Smiling gratefully at her friend, Shannon placed another box on the desk and gulped, eyeing the sharp letter opener Allie was twirling in her fingers with a sense of dread. **

**They hadn't really spoken about what had happened last week with the exception of a fast, muttered apology when Allie had picked her up this morning. **

**Glancing up, Allie followed the older woman's worried gaze to the blade in her hand and fought the urge to laugh out loud. **

"**If I was going to use this, don't you think I would have done it already?" she raised an eyebrow, her voice seeming to come out of nowhere and making Shannon jump. **

"**What?" the American squeaked out. "Oh, that…no, I was just in a daydream…"**

"**Right," Allie nodded curtly, placing the blade down on the desk and going back to flicking through the papers. **

**Shannon swallowed hard and turned back to her side of the room, stopping half way there and turning to face the petite blonde with a loud sigh. **

"**Look, I know this isn't the most comfortable subject in the world," she tucked her hair behind her ears. "But I'm really sorry…for everything that happened, or **_**didn't **_**happen actually."**

**She saw Allie's jaw drop slightly and cringed, realising what she'd said. **

"**No, no, no!" she laughed. "I'm not sorry that it didn't happen, because it wouldn't…ever. I'm just **_**saying**_** that it didn't happen. But I'm sorry that you thought that it did…"**

**To her surprise, she watched as Allie's mouth curled up into a smile, the light laughter coming from her mouth not sounding manic in the least, the letter opener still safely on the desk. **

"**Shan, it's water under the bridge, ok?" Allie shrugged. "In fact if anyone needs to say sorry, it's me, don't you think?"**

**Shannon stared at her with her eyes half bugging out of her head, completely lost as to what was happening. **

"**You're my friend," she continued. "Pete is my husband…I should have trusted you both and I should have known better than to fly off the handle like that. I acted like a total bitch," she smiled. "I'm really sorry for everything...y'know...like trashing your car,"**

**She cringed slightly as she nibbled nervously on her nails. **

"**By the way, I talked to my insurance company and it's all sorted," she smiled lopsidedly. "It was easier than I thought to convince them I'd had some kind of post-natal seizure,"**

"**Hey after what you did to Pete, I'd happily sacrifice my car," Shannon laughed. **

"**Oh right, that," Allie blushed. "It was one little punch," she laughed. "It's not my fault he bruises like a little girl,"**

"**Just one punch my ass," Shannon smirked. "What about his shoulder then, huh?"**

"**Oh…uh...that wasn't from the fight," Allie blushed, suddenly getting very busy sifting through the papers in front of her. "That was from…uh…something else,"**

**Shannon grinned knowingly and bit her lip to keep from laughing as Allie turned even redder and pretended not to be aware of Shannon's gaze on her. **

**To say her and Pete had got a little carried away that night in the bathroom would be something of an understatement…in just over two hours they'd managed to rip the iron towel rack out of the wall and dented the gilded wall paper with enough fingernail marks to make it look as though someone had set a tiger loose in there. **

"**I really am sorry though," she looked up once more. "I should have known better than to flip out like that,"**

"**Like you said," Shannon smiled. "Water under the bridge,"**

**Smiling back weakly through her embarrassment, Allie went back to looking for anything with Gemma's name on it, feeling mildly guilty for snooping through Steve's stuff like this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. **

**Twirling around on the large leather chair, she read through the bills in her hand, casting a quick glance out of the window and feeling her stomach sink. **

"**Oh fuck," she whispered. **

"**What?" Shannon piped up. "Did you find something?"**

"**No," Allie replied, spinning around again and shoving the papers back into the box. "The only thing about to get found is us," she hissed. "Gemma's car just pulled up and Steve's with her,"**

"**Oh fuck," Shannon echoed her earlier sentiment, shoving things back into their respective folders and grabbing her bag. She heard the front door open and turned a desperate glance on Allie who was frozen to the spot, her emerald eyes wide as saucers. **

**Scanning the room, Shannon knew there was no way both of them would fit under the desk and so reaching out, she grabbed the young woman's hand and tugged her into the corner of the room, crouching down behind the huge book case and peeking through the gaps, both of them cringing when the office door swung open and two sets of feet appeared. **

"**I have to be back at work in half an hour," Gemma hissed, her trainer clad feet nearing Steve's and making Shannon grimace. **

**As though sensing her discomfort, Allie took her hand and squeezed it gently, a small gesture which Shannon was sure she would never know how much it truly meant. **

"**Well, we'll have to be quick then, won't we?" **

**Both women turned to stare at each other silently, the unfamiliar voice carrying through the room. **

"**Fucking hell, you weren't lying about the geezer having it good, were you?" he laughed. "How much is this place worth?" **

"**Don't know," Gemma replied uncaringly. "But if you think this is something, you should see his brother's place."**

"**That the one in Chelsea?" the man asked. **

"**Sloane Square, don't you know?" Gemma laughed, putting on a posh accent. "Saying that, money doesn't by taste, you should see the girl he's married to,"**

**Allie gritted her teeth and squeezed Shannon's hand hard enough to coax a faint hiss of pain from her. **

"**What, is she a monster or something?" the man laughed. **

"**No, total opposite," Gemma snorted. "All pretty smiles and glitter but no fucking brains," she shook her head. "And you should see the way she follows him and his mates around like some puppy dog, its pathetic. If you ask me the only reason he's even with her is because he got her pregnant,"**

"**Fucking bitch," Allie muttered, loud enough to draw the couple's attention away from their conversation. **

**Shannon frowned and clapped her hand over the blonde's mouth, rolling her eyes in annoyance. **

**Silence filled the room for a long moment before they carried on talking, apparently dismissing the faint noises as nothing. **

"**So what're we doing about these tickets then?" the man asked with a sigh. "You know we're fucked if you've lost them,"**

"**I haven't lost them, James," Gemma snapped. **

**Behind the book shelf, Allie and Shannon stared at each other in horror. What were they supposed to do now? Did they jump out and start shouting or did they sit here and bide their time?**

"**Well, you need to get it sorted, Gem," James shot back sarcastically, perching on the edge of the desk. "Because you know what'll happen if you don't."**

"**He's not a bad bloke, y'know?" Gemma spoke softly. "It wasn't about this when I first got together with him,"**

"**Yeah well, I guess in that case we're just lucky that you have a habit of going for blokes with more money than sense, isn't it?" James snorted. **

"**Don't make this worse than it is," she snapped. "You don't know how hard this has been…"**

"**Aw," James cooed. "Is this the part where you tell me that it's more than I think and that you're in love with him and if it wasn't for me being such a screw up you'd happily stay here and play happy families?" **

"**You're such a bastard," she whispered. **

"**No, I'm not, Gem, I'm a fucking realist, there's a difference," James told her, pushing himself upright again. "We're in the shit, you have the ability to do something about it, now given this was your idea, I don't get why you're having a sudden rush of guilt,"**

"**Because when Steve finds out about this its going to destroy him," she hissed. **

"**Oh come on, Gem," James rolled his eyes. "Enough with the dramatics, yeah? Just get the tickets sorted,"**

"**And what if I can't?" she screeched. "What if they're lost or…"**

"**Or what?" James pressed. **

"**Oh fuck, what if someone found them?" **

"**You're joking, right?" he shot back. "How can you not fucking remember where you left them?"**

"**I do remember," she snapped. "But they're not there now so that means someone must have moved them…" **

**Pressing her fingers to her lips, Gemma shook her head and tried to think. There was no way Steve had found them, things were too normal with them at the moment and surely if he'd found them he would've said something to her. **

**She was snapped out of her thoughts when James grabbed her hard and turned her to face him. **

"**I don't care what the hell you think happened to them," he snarled. "But do yourself a favour and find them pretty fucking sharpish because I swear to God, Gem, if we don't get out of here soon…"**

"**I know," she shouted, shoving him away from her. "I know, alright?"**

"**Do you though?" James laughed. "Do you actually know what'll happen to us if we don't leave soon? Do you realise what I'm giving up to come with you? Things were over between us a long time ago, alright?"**

"**Yeah, well that didn't stop you getting me pregnant, did it?"**

**Behind the bookshelf, Allie and Shannon stared through the small gap with open mouths. **

**Oh. My. God. **

"**And how do I even know its mine, sweetheart?" James shrugged. "You've been with this Steve bloke for six months, it could be his,"**

"**Its not," Gemma muttered. **

"**Are you sure about that?" he asked her seriously. "Don't tell me you've gone all Virgin Mary on me,"**

"**I'm two weeks gone, James," she snapped. "And I had sex with you three weeks ago," she shrugged. "I haven't slept with Steve in over a month…you do the math. And besides, moving away and starting over was your fucking idea so don't you dare stand there and tell me…"**

"**Alright," he muttered. "I told you that this was what I wanted, ok? I'm not changing my mind…its just if we go, we can't mess about here, Gem." He shook his head. "You're not the only one leaving a family behind,"**

**Gemma nodded and sighed, leaning back against the desk. **

"**Ok, so what are we going to…"**

**Suddenly, the sound of Madonna's 'Like A Virgin' filled the room and behind the bookshelf, Allie stared in horror at her mobile phone as **_**Pete Mobile **_**flashed up on the screen along with the photo she had taken of him passed out at Ben's birthday last year covered in face paint. **

"**Fucking Lara," she hissed, fumbling to switch it off even though she knew full well the damage was already done. **

**Without warning, the bookcase was yanked back and Shannon yelped in surprise, grabbing onto Allie's arm as they stared up at Gemma and James who regarded them both in horror. With the song still blaring through the room as Allie gave up trying to switch it off and simply stared blankly at the two faces above her. **

"**Shannon?" Gemma whispered shakily. **

"**Right," the American raised an eyebrow, standing up and bringing Allie with her. "So I reckon we've got a fair bit to talk about, don't you?"**

* * *

I'm not sure what I make of this chapter. I think I got a severe case of writers block half way through it and as I was writing it before I went off to NYC, I think I finished it in kind of a hurry which would explain the crapiness. :( Give me some nice reviews and make me feel better...please? xxx


	57. Part 52: White Flag

Right I'm getting this out of the way now so I can start the new story arc before I bugger off on holiday again next week. I'm not going to lie, this chapter isn't great but sod it, that's half the reason I want it out of the way. But things do get a lot more interesting in the next chapter with the arrival of a new character...

Reviews as always are greatly appreciated so even if itsa one liner, throw one at me and make my day! :)

* * *

"**Uh…" Gemma shot a quick look at James who was staring at the two women in confusion. **

"**Are you gonna get that?" he asked Allie, gesturing to her phone. **

**Not taking her eyes off of him, she slid the phone open and pressed it to her ear.**

"**Hi," she spoke quietly. **

"**Ay, ay," Pete smiled down the phone. "How's my girl?"**

"**Uh," she fought the urge to laugh. "I can't really talk at the moment,"**

"**Why?" Pete frowned as Poppy gurgled in his arms, reaching for the phone. **

"**I'm in a…changing room," she cringed at the lie. **

"**Oh yeah," Pete smirked. "What're you buyin'? Tell me its something I get to take off later…"**

"**Baby, this really isn't a great time," she laughed nervously. "Did you need something or…"**

"**Nah," Pete frowned again. "Just wanted to see how things were goin' with you and Shannon,"**

"**Oh, it's…great," she shot a look at the older woman next to her. "Just great. But I have to go so…"**

"**Alright," Pete shrugged. "I'll uh…I'll see you when you get back then, yeah?"**

"**Uh-huh." Allie nodded. "I love you,"**

"**Love you, too," Pete told her, hanging up the phone and leaving Allie feeling guilty for being so blunt with him. Glancing at the woman next to her, Allie had a feeling that once she got home and explained what had happened, he would understand. **

**Sliding the phone shut, she went back to staring at the couple in front of her, waiting for someone to speak. **

"**So are we doing introductions here or what?" James raised an eyebrow, scratching at the faint stubble running along his jaw. **

"**Well, I'm Allie," the blonde in front of him smiled a little too brightly. "I'm the one who's all pretty smiles and glitter but with no fucking brains,"**

**Gemma visibly cringed at the comment and took a step back. **

"**And this here is my sidekick, Captain America," Allie gestured to Shannon. **

"**What the hell are you doing here?" Gemma asked suddenly. **

"**Oh I'm sorry," Allie blinked at her with wide eyes. "Did we interrupt you? Gosh, we are so rude," she laughed. "Come on, Shan, lets go get some coffee or something and let these crazy kids get back to plotting the best way to fuck Steve over,"**

"**Allie, shut up," Shannon shook her head. There was no anger in her voice, only an eerie calmness which made the blonde in question glance past James to make sure the sharp letter opener was still on the desk and nowhere within reach. **

"**You're pregnant," she looked at Gemma with cold eyes, watching with more than a little satisfaction as the younger woman took another step back. **

"**You weren't supposed to hear that," she whimpered.**

"**And it could be Steve's?" Shannon raised an eyebrow. **

"**It's not," the blonde shook her head. **

"**But it could be?" she hissed. **

"**Listen, love," James stepped in front of Gemma, smirking smugly. "I don't know who you are and quite frankly, I don't give a shit but…"**

"**If I were you," Shannon snapped, turning her cold blue eyes onto his. "I would be very, very careful about what I say next, because I am in no mood to be messed around,"**

"**Shannon, maybe we should just…" Allie was cut off when Shannon took another step forward, backing Gemma against the desk. **

"**How long have you been cheating on him?" she asked. **

"**I don't have to tell you anything," Gemma spat. "You're nothing to me,"**

"**No, I'm not," she conceded. "But I'm Ben's mother and I'm technically still Steve's wife and as long as I am both those things, everything that happens to them happens to me, so when some jumped up little skank with more bleach than brains fucks with them, I tend to get a little upset."**

"**We were having an affair," Gemma hissed. "James is married,"**

"**Oh wow," Shannon laughed. "You're really something, aren't you?"**

"**And who the fuck are you to judge me exactly?" the blonde answered. "You walked out on your husband when he was practically on his deathbed,"**

"**Maybe so but I still came back," she narrowed her eyes. "But you…breaking up two families at once. That's so sick it's almost impressive,"**

"**It wasn't meant to be like this, ok?" Gemma snapped. "Steve was an accident…he was meant to be nothing more than a one night stand and then…I don't know, ok? But I was still seeing James and it just…"**

"**What about the house?" Allie piped up. "And the plane tickets?"**

**Gemma's eyes widened and she stared at her furiously. **

"**You took them?" she shouted. "Give them back,"**

"**Uh, that'd be a no," Allie shook her head, looking at her as though she was crazy. "I'm not helping you, you bitch,"**

"**We need to start over," Gemma hissed at her. "I need to support this kid,"**

"**With Steve's money?" Allie raised an eyebrow and winked at her. "Nice,"**

"**Look I don't expect you to understand," she shook her head. **

"**Good," Shannon snapped. "Because we don't; all I'm getting from this is that you're a sick little bitch," she shoved the blonde hard. "And I'll be damned if I let you destroy my family,"**

"**Hey," James snarled, grabbing Shannon's shoulder and yanking her away from Gemma. "Get your hands off of her,"**

"**Or what?" she laughed. "Who the fuck are you anyway? Other than some jackass who can't keep it in his pants?"**

"**I don't want your opinion, darlin'," he shook his head. "What I want are those tickets…so how's about you hand 'em over now and I don't have to get angry,"**

"**Why?" Allie snorted. "Will we not like you when you're angry?" she cocked her head. "Is it hard being the Hulk? Y'know, just in every day life?"**

"**Right little fucking smart arse you are," he looked her up and down. "If I was your husband I would 'ave smacked that out of you a long time ago,"**

"**Oh wow," Allie blinked, looking around him to where Gemma was still leaning against the desk. "Bravo, Gem, this one's a keeper,"**

**Losing his patience once and for all, James reached out and grabbed Allie's wrist hard, squeezing it and making her cry out in pain. **

"**Get off of her!" Shannon snapped, slapping him hard across the face. **

**He stumbled backwards and upon regaining his composure, looked back up at her with blood on his lip, his dark eyes dangerous as he stalked back towards them. **

"**Fucking bitch," he growled, grabbing Shannon by the throat and shoving her against the wall. "Where are the fuckin tickets?"**

"**James!" Gemma shouted. "That's enough!"**

**Her gaze shifted over to Allie who was fumbling about with her phone. **

"**What're you doing?" she hissed. **

"**What does it look like?" Allie snapped. "Calling the police before he kills her,"**

"**No!" Gemma yanked the phone out of her hands and threw it towards the door. **

"**You fucking idiot!" Allie shouted. "Are you crazy?"**

"**He won't hurt her," Gemma shook her head. "He's just scared,"**

"**Yeah, well I doubt Shannon's having the time of her life either," she snapped. "Why won't you let us-…"**

"**What the fuck is going on?" **

**Suddenly all movement in the room stopped, all sounds apart from Shannon's haggard breathing ceasing as Steve stepped into the room with Terry right behind him, both men taking in the scene with wild and wary eyes. **

"**Who the fuck are you?" Steve snapped at James. "And what the fuck are you doing?"**

**Launching himself at the smaller man, Steve knocked him away from Shannon with a hard shove, not having to turn around to know that Terry was on guard if the occasion came for them to fight. **

"**You're Steve, I take it?" James smirked, shoving him backwards and eyeing the blonde man warily. **

"**Steve, this isn't…" Gemma shook her head, drawing his attention back from James. "Just leave it, ok?"**

"**Leave it?" he shouted. "I just walked in my house to find this twat with his hands all over my wife…"**

"**Ex-wife," Gemma snapped. **

"**I don't think anyone really cares about the technicalities right now, do you?" Allie asked her disdainfully. **

"**I asked you a bloody question, son," Steve snapped at James. "And if I were you, I'd best answer it before I really lose my temper,"**

"**Go ahead," Shannon glared at Gemma. "Tell him,"**

**Silence descended in the room as Gemma glanced about awkwardly, apparently unwilling to meet anyone's gaze. **

"**Gem?" Steve shook his head. "What's going on?"**

"**I'm not doing this now," she whispered. "Not with everyone here,"**

"**Tell him now," Shannon hissed at her. "Or so help me God, I'll do it for you,"**

"**You know something?" James laughed, picking up his jacket and tugging it on. "I'm done here," he looked at Gemma. "Call me when you are, too,"**

"**I don't know where the fuck you think you're going," Terry shook his head, stepping in front of the younger man and effectively blocking his path. **

"**Steve, please," Gemma looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I…it wasn't meant to happen…"**

"**What wasn't?" he frowned, turning and casting a glance at Shannon who was still staring determinedly at the young girl. "Right, seriously someone 'ad better fucking start talking because I'm…"**

"**I'm pregnant," Gemma blurted out. **

**Steve froze, his eyes widening as he looked at her, totally unsure of how he was supposed to feel in that moment. He was going through a divorce, already had a son and on top of all that, had only known Gemma for six months…there was no way in hell they were ready for this. **

"**But I thought we were…" he stuttered. **

"**It's not…" Gemma looked down at the floor and bit her lip, casting a lightening fast look at James who was staring at her with no emotion on his face whatsoever. **

**Steve caught the look and instantly, everything became clear; his fists tightened at his side as the anger swept through him like a tidal wave, clearing all logic and control in its path. **

"**It's his," he nodded towards James, though not taking his eyes off of the blonde in front of him. **

**It was statement, not a question but she nodded anyway, a silent sob shaking her body as the temperature of the room proceeded to drop another couple of degrees. **

"**Tell him the rest," Shannon pushed her. **

**Gemma looked up at her in disgust and snorted, shaking her head vehemently. **

"**No," she smiled. "You do the honours, I'm sure you can't wait for this, can you?"**

**Shannon shrugged and reached into her pocket, withdrawing the airline tickets and the documents about the house, holding them out to Steve who stared at them blankly, not making any move to take them from her. **

"**What are they?" he asked her darkly.**

"**Me and Pete found them…" she cleared her throat. "The night that…"**

"**Not you," Steve shook his head, glaring at Gemma. "Her," he took them out of Shannon's hands and stalked towards her. "I want **_**you**_** to tell me what these are,"**

"**I didn't think this would happen," she shook her head. "Steve, it wasn't just about…"**

"**Shut up!" he shouted, causing her to flinch. "I don't want your fucking excuses, I want you to tell me what the fuck this is about!"**

"**I was going to leave...before you could find anything out so you wouldn't get hurt…" Gemma cried. "It wasn't meant to be like this! I found out I was pregnant two weeks ago and I knew it was James' baby so we talked it over and…" she shook her head. "Fucking hell, Steve I didn't ask for this,"**

"**No," he laughed. "But you went and did it anyway, didn't ya?"**

**Picking up the documents for the house, he tore it to shreds in front of her, watching her sob as he let them float down to the floor before he threw the tickets at her, looking her up and down in disgust. **

"**Call 'em a gift," he told her. "They're yours on the grounds that you get outta my fucking sight right now,"**

**Gemma sobbed again, her hands shaking as she clutched the tickets to her chest. **

"**I'm so sorry," she whispered. **

"**Don't," Steve warned her, getting in her face. "Just don't, alright? I don't want your fucking apologies, I just want you outta here…"**

**Stepping forward, aware of Terry's eyes on him, James reached out and snagged Gemma's hand, tugging her forwards. **

"**Come on," he told her, his voice low. "Let's just go,"**

**She followed him reluctantly, stopping only to look at Steve once more before James pulled her out of the door, down the hallway and out into the street. **

**Allie glanced nervously at Terry as the front door slammed, leaving the four of them in an eerie silence.**

"**Steve?" she cleared her throat, taking a tentative step forward. "Are you-…"**

"**How did you know about this?" he snapped, turning to face her, his blue eyes so wild, so unlike Pete's that she felt a wave of fear shoot through her. **

"**Uh," she looked at Shannon. "Shannon and Pete found out last week…we just thought that if we got more information on it that you'd…I don't know, that we'd have a better shot at getting you to believe us,"**

"**So you knew about this for an entire fuckin' week and didn't say anything?" he shouted. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"**

"**Look, it's not like we went out of our way to lie to you!" Allie shouted back. "In case you've forgotten things were a little up in the air this time last week…" she raised an eyebrow. "Y'know back when you were accusing Pete and Shannon of sleeping together,"**

"**I wasn't the only one," he reminded her. **

"**No, you weren't," she conceded. "But unlike you, I eventually realised what a twat I'd been and said sorry,"**

"**Oh well all hail Saint fucking Allie again, eh?" he snorted. "Why don't you cut the shit and tell me what the fuck you were doing in my house, going through my stuff?"**

"**It wasn't her idea," Shannon piped up. "It was mine, ok?"**

**Steve spun around to face her and shook his head in disgust. **

"**I should 'ave known," he spat. "You never could deal with seeing other people happy, could you?"**

"**You're blaming this on me?" she shrieked. "Ok, you do realise that regardless of whether or not Pete had found all this stuff, she'd still be leaving you, don't you?"**

"**I never asked you to stick your fucking nose in!" he shouted. "We're over, Shannon, what the fuck does any of this have to do with you anyway?"**

"**Just because I walked out doesn't mean I don't care about you," she shook her head. "I didn't want to see you get hurt and…"**

"**Oh fuck this," Steve muttered. "I've 'ad enough bullshit for one day, just get out, will ya?"**

"**Steve, please just-…"**

"**I said get out!" he screamed, picking up a file from his desk and hurling it across the room, a flurry of crumpled papers erupting from the dented plastic. **

**Allie bent down and grabbed her purse, shooting a questioning glance at Shannon who merely stood there, not moving. **

"**Shan?" she whispered, almost afraid to let Steve know she was still there. **

"**Go," the older woman shook her head. "I'll be fine,"**

"**Come on gorgeous," Terry held out his hand to her. "You can give me a life home on your way,"**

**Nodding, Allie took his outstretched hand and biting her lip nervously, followed him out through the hallway towards the front door. **

"**Are you sure we should be leaving?" she asked him. "I mean, what if something happens?"**

"**They'll be fine," Terry told her, squeezing her fingers reassuringly. "And hey, look at it this way, if he does kill 'er at least we've got witnesses to say we weren't in the house,"**

**He pointed to a rather unimpressed looking old man who was bending over to scoop up the mess his collie had left on the pavement. **

"**You really think it'll come to that?" Allie asked him, watching him admire the Porsche for a moment before climbing into it. **

"**Nah," he winked at her. "That's something you should know about Dunham's being married to one a' the bastards," he smirked at her. "They're all balls and no brains. Yeah, they might get pissed off easily but put a pretty girl in the room with 'em and they can't stay mad for long,"**

"**I'll take your word on that," she laughed, staring the engine and casting one last glance back at the house before pulling out into the road. **

"**So," Terry grinned, leaning back in the leather seat and clapping his hands against his knees. "What's all this I hear about you punching little Petey?"**

"**Steve told you about that, huh?" Allie shook her head. **

"**Nah, love," he laughed. "I 'eard it out of the horses mouth…so did the rest of the punters down the Anchor,"**

**Allie laughed and shook her head, muttering something along the lines of 'cheeky git' under her breath. **

"**So come on then," he nudged her as they stopped at some traffic lights. "After all that I could use a laugh and I gotta tell you sweetheart, the image of a little thing like you twating big bad Petey Dunham in the nose is enough to make me piss my pants,"**

"**You really want to hear about it?" she laughed. **

"**You bet your arse I do," he winked at her. "So come on Sloaner…make my day,"**

* * *

**Steve perched nervously on the steps leading down to the kitchen where he could hear Shannon pottering about, the sound of the kettle boiling and porcelain cups clashing together breaking through his thoughts. **

**Flexing his fingers out in front of him, he tried to swallow his anger, instead turning his attention to the shadowy patterns the afternoon sunlight was drawing on the worn wooden flooring. **

**The step creaked next to him and he shifted slightly closer to the wall, doing his best to ignore Shannon as she sat down beside him, two mugs in her hands. **

"**You don't seriously think I'm in the mood for tea and biscuits right now, do you?" he snorted, staring at the cup she was holding in front of him. **

"**Its not tea," she spoke softly. "Its hot buttered rum," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "My dad used to drink it when he was stressed,"**

**Fighting his smile, Steve took the cup from her and took a long, soothing sip of the fiery liquid. **

"**I'm sorry you had to find out like this," Shannon told him after a moment. "I can't imagine how you must feel right now…"**

"**Betrayed, stupid as fuck, humiliated…" he smirked at her. "Pick one,"**

"**She seemed nice," Shannon conceded. "It's not like you could have seen this coming,"**

"**You did," he snapped. "So did Allie apparently,"**

"**I wanted to tell you last week," she gulped. "But with everything kicking off like that…" she shook her head. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew that if I did you'd just see it as my way of, I don't know…getting to you, trying to mess with the two of you."**

"**Yeah, because you've never done that before, have you?" Steve snorted. "Or are you forgetting everything that happened six months ago?"**

"**No," Shannon ignored the hurt she felt and shook her head. "I haven't forgotten any of it and I know that nothing I do or say now will excuse how I behaved back then but…" she sighed. "Steve, will it make any difference if I try and explain to you that I've changed since then?"**

"**I would 'ave taken you back then," he told her quietly. "Without even having to think about it, if you'd said you wanted to come home, I would 'ave done anything you wanted,"**

**Shannon took in a sharp breath and felt tears stinging her eyes, trying to quell the hope in her heart. **

"**And what about now?" she whispered. "What if I said I wanted to come home now?"**

**Steve sighed and looked down into his cup, watching his distorted reflection stare back at him, his gaze wavering in the dark liquid. Looking back up at Shannon, he saw the hope in her eyes and shook his head, slamming the cup down hard enough for the rum to spill out over the sides and splash against the wall. **

"**I can't do this right now," he shouted. "I can't 'ave you fucking with my head again,"**

"**I'm not," Shannon protested, standing up with him. "Steve, I swear, ok? I just…I know you're hurting right now but I can't feel sorry for you, ok? I just can't. You were never meant to be with her," she bit her lip and prayed she didn't look half as pathetic as she felt. "You're supposed to be with me,"**

**Dropping his head back against the wall, Steve shook his head and let out a deep breath. **

"**Shan…" he closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at her. "I can't…"**

**She nodded, putting up her hand and silencing him as she smiled sadly and placed her own cup on the end of the banister. **

"**I get it," she whispered. "Its fine, it's not like I was expecting…" **

**Shaking her head, she trailed off as she pulled her jacket on and shoved her hands into the pockets, taking a wary step towards him. **

"**I'm here if you need to talk, ok?" she mumbled, not even trying to meet his eyes. "I'll see you later,"**

**Shannon stepped around him, her watering eyes trained on the front door which despite being only a few feet away seemed like miles. Her body wanted nothing more than to collapse in on itself, for her to lie down on the floor and sob until she passed out. **

_**Not here**_**, she told herself **_**at home when Captain Smirnoff can keep you company.**_

**She gasped when she felt Steve grab her hand, pulling her back around to face him, his blue eyes dark and determined as they met her own. **

"**I can't afford to lose anyone else," he told her, his voice hoarse. "I'm not letting anyone in anymore; I can't deal with all these fucking lies."**

**Shannon nodded mutely, unsure of what she was supposed to say to that anyway; was he talking about her or Gemma?**

**She barely had time to breathe let alone think about her answer as something seemed to snap inside of Steve, his eyes darkening even more as with a guttural growl, he shoved her against the wall and for the first time in over six months, he kissed her.**

* * *

"**Do you think she ever gets bored?"**

**Pete looked up from where he was flicking through his lesson plans for tomorrow morning and smirked at Benjamin who was holding Poppy awkwardly, almost as though having her any closer to him would put him at risk somehow. **

"**Bored?" Pete snorted. "Mate, she's a month and a half old, she 'as it sweet as a nut. The only thing she ever 'as to worry about is whether or not she should start screaming as soon as the footie comes on or as soon as me and Allie get into bed,"**

**He smiled warmly at his daughter as she flopped her head back, staring at him with her big blue eyes, her mouth moving as though she was trying to get words out but knew she couldn't. **

"**I still can't believe you made this, you jammy bastard," Benjamin sat Poppy down on his lap and played with her feet, smiling when she caught hold of his watch and stared at it in a trance. "And look at this," he gestured to the white sleep suit with pink flowers on it. "Not a Hammers shirt in sight,"**

"**Give it time," Pete laughed. "I'm just softening Allie up so that piece by piece I can fully kit her out…socks, scarf…the lot,"**

**Benjamin laughed and rolled his eyes at his friend. **

"**And just how long do you expect to live, brother?" he grinned. **

"**I've 'ad a good run," Pete smirked, chucking his work onto the table and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "These fuckin' SATS are a joke," he grumbled. "I dunno about you but my lot are never gonna be able to cope with all this,"**

"**Aye," Benjamin nodded. "I swear when we were younger it wasn't like this,"**

"**Yeah," Pete laughed. "But maybe that explains how dumb shits like you and me ended up teaching,"**

**Standing up, he walked over to Benjamin and picked Poppy up off of his lap, smiling when she instantly snuggled into his chest, her tiny fingers going to the buttons on his shirt and grabbing them clumsily. **

"**Hungry?" he raised an eyebrow at her as she yawned and stared up at him expectantly. **

"**She ain't the only one," Benjamin ran a hand through his already messy hair and standing up to reach for his back pack. "I've got to pick up dinner and then get home before Chris does,"**

**Nodding in understanding, Pete smirked at his friend; Chris Ellis was Benjamin's younger brother and something of a wildcard to the point where even Benjamin and Pete had a hard time keeping up with him. The kid was the very epitome of a University student: he woke up at night, went to bed in the morning, drank to the point of throwing up most nights and always had a different girl in his bed. **

"**I don't know I got lumbered with the little fucker for this week," Benjamin muttered, shaking his head. "D'you know the little bastard woke me up at three in the morning to play Tekken yesterday?" he shook his head. "Three in the fucking morning, Dunham,"**

"**Sounds like you're getting old," Pete smirked. **

"**Keep laughin', Petey Pie," the Scotsman grinned. "They say one of these things ages you ten years," he pointed to Poppy. "So good luck with that,"**

"**Piss off," Pete laughed, kicking him as he walked towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"**

"**Bright and early, brother," he called over his shoulder as he opened the door and stepped out into the driveway, leaving Pete and Poppy alone. **

"**So," he breathed, looking down at her. "What'd you fancy doin' now?"**

**She gurgled in response and kicked her legs against him, staring at the ceiling blankly as he sat down on the sofa with her. **

"**What's that?" he raised his eyebrows, holding her up and pretending to listen to her. "You wanna watch The Matrix?" he pursed his lips. "Well, if that's what you want," **

**Shoving the DVD into the player, he lay down on the sofa with her on his chest, smiling when she fidgeted against him, her breathing getting deeper as he placed a comforting hand on her back, her tiny fists curled against him. **

**Bending his head down, he kissed the top of her head gently and stroked her back, hoping to coax her to sleep. **

**The familiar green writing appeared on screen and Poppy began to kick faster, a loud gurgle escaping her lips as she grew excited. **

"**Don't get too excited," he told her with a laugh. "It all goes down hill after this one. Reloaded and Resolutions are shit,"**

**Turning his head back to the screen, he hugged his daughter close as the late afternoon sunshine poured in through the windows, warming their bodies as they both stared blankly at the screen, waiting for Keanu Reeves to choose the red pill. **

"**Told your mum we wasted money on all them Disney films," he smirked. "You're a Dunham…and Dunham's don't do Disney,"**

**She gurgled as though in agreement and rested her head against him, both of them getting lost in the film until the soft breeze coming through the window along with the warmth of the sun lulled them both off to sleep. **

* * *

**Allie shut the front door behind her and leant against it with a loud sigh. The warmth of the sun outside was doing nothing to try and banish the coldness in her stomach as she replayed the events of this morning over in her head. **

**Pulling her phone out of her purse, she glanced at it with a sigh as she saw that Shannon was still yet to call her as she had promised. **

**Dropping her purse and jacket onto the floor, she moved through the house, kicking off her shoes as she came to the living room and wiggling her toes against the plump, fluffiness of the carpet. Pushing the door open, she frowned hearing the TV murmuring quietly yet unable to see anyone in the room. Walking around the sofa to pick up the remote, she stopped, biting her lip to keep from smiling as her eyes landed on the sight which warmed her to the core. **

**Pete lay fast asleep with his mouth slightly open, his hand resting on Poppy's back as she too lay slumped over his chest, occasionally twitching in her sleep. **

**Making her way over to them, she perched on the edge of the coffee table and laughed lightly when she saw her daughter staring back at her, obviously having woken up by just sensing Allie in the room. **

**Fidgeting against Pete, she gurgled loudly making Allie smile. **

"**Shhhh," she cooed, gently picking her up and kissing her head. "There's my girl. We don't want to wake up daddy, do we?"**

**Poppy snuggled into the curve of her shoulder and hiccupped lightly as Allie carried her over to her bassinette and lay her down, gently rubbing her tummy as she grabbed onto the bright orange fish toy she always had with her. **

**Strolling back over to the sofa, she shook her head, laughing as Pete mumbled something in his sleep. **

**Leaning over him, she kissed his neck lightly, giggling when she felt one of his hands on her arse pulling her closer as he growled in her ear. **

"**Where've you been all day?" he whispered, his voice husky from sleeping as slipped his hand up from her behind into her t-shirt, stroking the soft skin of her back. **

"**Why?" she giggled, kissing along his jaw line and pushing herself up onto her arms so she could look down into his face. "You didn't miss me did you?"**

"**No," he snorted, trying to keep a straight face. "I just want my dinner," he smacked her arse playfully. "You could throw in a back rub if you want as well,"**

"**Bastard," she smacked him back, making him laugh as he caught her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. **

**Allie tensed slightly, hoping he wouldn't pick up on the faint red finger marks left from where James had grabbed her, but unfortunately for her, her husband wasn't nearly as clueless as his half asleep puppy dog eyes would have her think. **

"**What 'appened 'ere?" he frowned. **

"**Oh that," she huffed, brushing it off. "That's nothing…I uh, I did that when I was trying to answer the phone to you in the restaurant," she nodded, fairly proud of herself for thinking on her feet like that. "I banged it on the table,"**

"**Oh," Pete raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Right,"**

"**What?" she smiled nervously, bending down to kiss him again in hope of distracting him amongst other things. **

"**Nothing," he shook his head, turning onto his side and bringing her with him so that they were lying on the large sofa, facing each other with her head resting on his arm. "It's just that when I called you…" he brushed his lips over her cheek, moving down to her neck. "You told me you were in a changing room,"**

**Allie winced, biting her lip and cursing herself for her own stupidity. **

_**See this is why you don't think on your feet, Barbie, **_**her brain told her with a loud, mocking laugh, **_**because you're shit at it. **_

"**And you don't 'ave any shopping bags," Pete continued, kissing up to her mouth. "Even though you told me you were buyin' something,"**

"**I lied," she told him meekly. **

"**Yeah, I got that," he laughed, pulling back from her and meeting her eyes seriously. "What's goin' on?"**

**Closing her eyes for a moment, Allie sighed, opening them and seeing Pete still staring at her intently. **

"**Ugh," she sighed. "Fine, look…I know I should have told you,"**

**Pete tensed, already not liking where this was going. **

"**This morning when I picked up Shannon…we didn't go shopping," she lowered her eyes away from his and started fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt. **

"**What'd you do?" he prompted her to continue. **

"**We went to Steve's house to dig up more dirt on Gemma," she told him. **

"**And?" he raised an eyebrow. **

"**And she came back and found us there," **

"**Allie," Pete threw his head back and closed his eyes. Jesus, this girl was a liability. **

"**No, listen," she pulled him back to her. "Gemma's pregnant,"**

"**What're you on about?" he shook his head. **

"**Well, you know that thing that we did which resulted in that?" she spoke slowly and pointed to Poppy's crib. "Well, Gemma and that James guy did the same thing,"**

"**Wait, it's not Steve's?" Pete frowned. **

"**No,"**

"**But how the fuck can she be sure?" he shook his head. **

"**She'd been to the doctor and they told her she's two weeks gone," Allie shrugged. "We heard her saying that she and Steve haven't…done that for a while,"**

"**So what'd she say to you?" he asked. **

"**Not much." She shook her head. "But then Steve burst through the door and kinda interrupted things,"**

"**Oh fuckin' hell," Pete groaned. "Steve knows?"**

"**Yeah," Allie winced. "Babe, I sorry, but Shannon wanted help and if we hadn't gone there this morning who knows what would have…"**

"**Hey," he shook his head, shushing her. "I know, ok? I'm not mad," he rolled his eyes. "Not at you, anyway,"**

**Tangling her legs with his, Allie looked up at him through her eyelashes and bit her lip. **

"**Do you think they'll be ok?" she asked quietly. **

"**What Steve and Shannon?" he looked down at her, brushing some hair out of her face. "I 'ave no idea, everything with them is so fuckin' complicated it gives me a headache just thinking about it."**

**Pulling her closer, Pete kissed her softly, taking his time as he explored her mouth, his hands resting on her hips. He groaned when she pulled away and sat up straightening her t-shirt which had been pulled up by his wandering hands.**

"**What?" she laughed as he stared up at her practically pouting. "I thought you were bitching about how you wanted dinner,"**

"**Yeah," he smirked, sitting up and grabbing her so she was sat in his lap, pushing her shirt up and kissing her stomach. "But I can think of something I want more,"**

"**Uh-huh," she bent down and kissed the top of his head, sliding off of him and reaching down to yank him up with her. "Come on, you big whore," she laughed. "You can help me in the kitchen,"**

**Walking over to the bassinette, she picked up Poppy and grinned at her as she fidgeted excitedly in her mother's arms. **

"**Same goes for you, missy," Allie smiled, kissing her nose before turning to Pete with her eyebrows raised. "Did you make her watch the Matrix?" she asked. **

**Pete smirked and stretched his arms over his head, yawning as he followed her through into the kitchen.**

"**Yeah but typical Harding," he snorted. "Fell asleep about 20 minutes into it,"**

"**You and me both cutie," Allie placed her in her cushioned high chair and tickled her chin before going over to the fridge. "I still can't believe that was your idea of a second date,"**

"**What?" Pete frowned, grabbing a beer from over her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You like Keanu Reeves,"**

"**Yeah, but not when he's ranting on for two bloody hours about how he doesn't want to be 'the one' or whatever," she shook her head as he laughed against her shoulder. "Jesus Christ, Dunham, use some initiative! If you'd taken me to say, oh I don't know…Notting Hill that night, then chances are you would have got a lot more action than you did,"**

"**Bollocks, are you serious?" Pete muttered and then smirked. "I dunno though, I didn't do too badly,"**

"**Oh please, one kiss," she rolled her eyes. **

"**Yeah but I copped a pretty good feel when I hugged you as well," he winked making her laugh. **

"**Yeah I noticed that," she narrowed her eyes. "But you were hot so I let it slide,"**

**Taking a couple of vegetables out of her hands, he sat at the counter chopping them as they talked about everything that had happened all those years ago. **

**Back when Pete had been the fuck up and Steve was the one with everything going for him. **

**Christ, how times change. **

**Shoving a couple of pieces of raw red pepper into his mouth, Pete looked around at his home, at his daughter who was happily watching the birds swooping through the trees outside the window, at his wife who was still busy talking, her eyes flashing animatedly as she laughed and blew a strand of honey coloured hair out of her face. **

**How the hell had he ended up with all this? Of the two Dunham brothers, it had always been common knowledge that even though Pete was the harder working one, Steve somehow ended up getting everything he wanted. **

**But here Pete was, five years down the line with everything he thought he'd never have, partly because he was sure that he didn't want this. Five years ago, Pete had thought about nothing except the firm: girls were simply there to fuck and the only kids he cared about were the ones he taught in class. **

**But then it was amazing how much one person could change things, he smiled looking up at Allie who was still chattering away about God knows what.**

**Taking a long sip of his beer, he grinned at her. **

"**What?" she frowned, pushing the steak she was seasoning to the side and looking down. "Do I have something on my face?"**

"**No, you're just…" he shook his head and winked at her. "You can bitch all you want about me taking you to see the Matrix but where the fuck was my escape pod when you dragged me to watch Love Actually?"**

"**Which you cried at," she smiled in a sing-song voice. **

"**Oi!" he pointed at her. "I told you, I was eating salted popcorn and then I rubbed my eye, alright? So it started watering,"**

"**Uh-huh, sure," Allie nodded. **

"**Don't look at me like…" he laughed. "I wasn't crying,"**

"**I know, Pete, I believe you," she giggled to herself. **

"**Right, that's it," he picked up a wedge of pepper and pelted it at her head, laughing loudly when it bounced off of her forehead. **

"**Oh, so that's how its gonna, be huh?" she raised an eyebrow, reaching for a piece of cucumber and hurling it at him, wincing when she completely missed. **

"**Don't make me hurt you," Pete stood up and started towards her. **

"**Oh as if you could," she smirked. "You love me too much to hurt me whereas I don't really care that much about you," she shrugged. **

"**See, this is what I tell the boys and they don't believe me," Pete shook his head. "You've got 'em fooled with that sweet and innocent look,"**

"**It's a gift," she grinned. "What are you gonna do about it anyway, Dunham? Are you gonna cry?"**

**Pete laughed and shook his head; Jesus, this woman was going to be death of him. **

"**Nah, I can think of ways of punishing you that are a lot more fun for me," he winked, watching the fear pass over her face for a moment before he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her squeals as he raised an eyebrow Poppy who was staring at them blankly. **

"**What'd you reckon, gorgeous?" he asked her, slapping Allie's behind. "In the pool or in the bin?"**

**Poppy's reply was to shove her fist into her mouth before becoming interested in the bumblebee which had flown in through the window, gurgling happily as she followed it with her bright blue eyes.**

**Allie laughed against the back of his shoulder and reached forward, scooping one of the ice cubes out of her glass of coke and shoving it down his back, giggling hysterically when he screamed. **

**Pete Dunham just **_**screamed. **_

"**Right," he glared at her, letting the ice drop onto the floor, leaving a wet trail down the front of his shirt. "You're dead now, Harding,"**

"**It's Dunham!" she shouted, running away from him into the hallway. **

"**Yeah, well it won't be for long if you keep pulling stunts like that," he laughed, grabbing her by the waist and dragging her back into the kitchen, his lips attached to the side of her neck making her giggle, both of them more than willing to forget about all of the bullshit going on around them, for tonight at least. **

* * *

Ready to meet a new character...you bet your ass you are! xx


	58. Part 53: Changes

Right so apologies for the lack of interesting material in the last few chapters, my creative abilities seemed to nosedive at the end of last week but then I am only human after all so...eh, what can I do? Hope this makes up for it and make way for the newbie... :)

* * *

_**Six Months Later **_

"**Pete, I ain't bein' funny but its staring at me again," **

**Pete looked away from the TV screen and grinned at his daughter who was sat in between Swill and Bovver on the sofa, staring in wonder at Swill as he and the boys played FIFA. **

"**Mate, you know Allie gets pissed when you call her 'it'," he reminded his friend with a laugh. "Besides, Poppy likes you, just talk to 'er,"**

"**About what?" Swill frowned. "She's seven months old. All she does is eat, shit, dribble and sleep. We don't really 'ave a lot in common,"**

"**Funny," Bovver raised an eyebrow. "Sounds to me like you might 'ave found your soul mate,"**

**Pete laughed and then grinned at his daughter when she looked at him, giggling loudly and kicking her legs when she suddenly became interested in the playstation pad in Bovver's hands, reaching a tiny fist over and mashing her palm against the various buttons, squealing happily. **

"**Oi," Bovver frowned at her. "I know we're a team, but I thought we agreed you'd sit there and look pretty and I'd be in charge of this."**

**She stared up at him for a moment, her blue eyes wide before repeating the action and hitting the kick button, making Bovver miss a goal on screen. **

"**You're lucky you're cute," the man told her gruffly, trying to suppress his grin when his goddaughter giggled, obviously aware on some level that she was getting away with murder. **

"**Oi, what's it doing now?" Swill panicked when Poppy toppled over on the sofa, shuffling over to him and reaching for the zip on his sweater. **

"**Mate, babies are like snakes," Ike told him, looking away from the screen for a moment. "They're more scared of you than you are of them,"**

"**Yeah but…shit, seriously, what **_**is**_** it doin'?" he shook his head, frozen to the spot as the baby launched itself into his lap, squealing happily as she attempted to reach for his phone which was on the arm of the chair. **

**Rolling his eyes, Bovver pressed pause and reached across his friend to pick up the tiny baby, placing her back in between them and staring down at her. **

"**Take it easy on 'im," he nodded towards Swill. "You scare 'im,"**

**Poppy gurgled something indecipherable and went back to kicking her legs, fidgeting with the koala bear teddy that Dave had brought her back from his latest trip. **

"**So when's Allie getting back?" Matt asked, swearing under his breath when Bovver scored against him again. **

"**She only went into work for a few hours," Pete shrugged. "It's a Saturday, so I know she won't wanna leave 'er too long,"**

**He watched as Poppy hurled the bear onto the floor and then went quiet, realising she couldn't see it anymore and her bottom lip started trembling.**

"**Shit," Pete muttered, standing up. "Lads…"**

"**What?" Swill turned and looked at the baby, his eyes widening when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Aw, no…please, not again…"**

**His words were drowned out when Poppy let out a shrill scream, kicking her legs fitfully as she cried, screeching louder when Pete picked her up, her concern not for him but for her beloved toy which was now being crushed under his foot. **

"**Oi," he looked down at her, rocking her back and forth. "What're you crying about?"**

**The baby quietened down for a second and then screamed again, her feet kicking his chest as she fidgeted. **

"**Sing to 'er," Ned told him, tossing his playstation pad to the side. **

"**You what?" Pete frowned at him. **

"**She likes it when people sing, right?" Ned shrugged. "Well go on then, sing 'er a song and shut 'er up,"**

"**Yeah, go on Pete," Bovver smirked. "How's about showing off your vocal skills?"**

"**How's about you fuck off," he laughed, wincing when the baby cried louder. "Alright, I'm sorry, I wasn't swearing at you," he bounced her lightly. "We know what to do though, don't we?"**

**Walking over to the stereo, he switched it on with one hand, carefully balancing his daughter in the other and pressed play, the sound of the Rolling Stones filling the living room and drowning out the TV. Surfing through the track until the first chords of 'Paint it Black' belted through the room, Pete stared down at Poppy as she mumbled something inaudible, becoming very still as the music flooded her ears. **

"**She's a Stones fan?" Dave grinned. "Ay, ay, the girls got taste,"**

"**Better taste than 'er mum at any rate," Pete snorted, shaking his head and holding up the Girls Aloud CD case. **

"**Oi, I don't mind them," Dave frowned. "What's wrong with Girls Aloud?"**

**The boys laughed and he glared at Swill. **

"**I don't know what you're laughing at sunshine," he shook his head. "In case you've forgotten I've got actual video footage of you dancing like a tart to Love Machine at Pete and Allie's wedding,"**

"**I was pissed," he shot back. **

"**Not pissed enough to forget the whole routine though, were you sweet cheeks?" **

**The lads turned and greeted the familiar Scotsman at the doorway with indecipherable shouts. **

"**Ay, mate, what're you doin' 'ere?" Pete grinned at Benjamin as he came to sit on the arm chair nearest to the window, shooting a quick glance into the hallway and shaking his head. **

"**I needed a break from babysitting," he sighed. "Didn't think you'd mind if I brought the little shit with me,"**

"**Fuck me this place is like a mansion!"**

**The shout echoed through the hallway and Pete craned his neck to see Chris Ellis, Benjamin's younger brother turning in a slow circle as he took in the entrance to the house. **

"**Have you seen this place, brother?" Chris shook his head, a few strands of messy brown hair falling into his eyes. Tugging the sleeves of his shirt down far enough to just about cover the small tattoo he had on his wrist he shoved his hands into his pockets and scratched the back of his head bashfully spotting Pete and sending him a grin not unlike his brothers. **

"**Aye, Aye Petey," he smiled. "Sorry for swearing in front of the minor," he nodded to Poppy who instantly became fixated with his beaded bracelet he'd picked in Thailand. "So when did this happen?" he smiled at the infant. "Last time I saw you, you were covered in bruises swearing like a marine and drinking your body weight in Sambuca,"**

"**Yeah, well last time I saw you, you were some stuttering, flabby 16 year old with an online gaming obsession and enough spots to make you look like you 'ad measles all year round," Pete smirked. **

"**Aw, how times change, eh old man?" Chris winked, making Poppy giggle as he rubbed her cheek with his finger. **

"**Piss off," Pete ruffled his hair and shoved him further into the living room where Benjamin promptly kicked him in the arse hard enough to send him stumbling forward.**

"**Ow!" he hissed. "What was that for you git?"**

"**First off, for swearing in front of the minor," he pointed at Poppy who grinned toothlessly back at him. "Second off for bringing back yet another lass last night and leaving me to pick up the pieces in the morning,"**

"**I had stuff to do," Chris shrugged. "You're my brother, that's what brother's do,"**

"**Not when the bird looks like that I don't," Benjamin shuddered and looked over Chris's shoulder at Pete. "This thing looked like she'd been set on fire and put out with a golf shoe,"**

**Pete threw his head back and laughed, tutting at Chris who shook his head and flipped Benjamin the middle finger. **

"**The club was dark and I was drunk," he told them. **

"**Don't listen to 'em mate," Swill called over. "When you're 20, a shag is a shag,"**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Simon Wilkins," Dave announced, gesturing to the young man who stared back at him blankly. **

"**What?" Swill raised an eyebrow. "Everyone's done the dirty with something that shouldn't see the light of day,"**

"**Alison Grange," Dave conceded with a wince. **

"**Julia Weir," Bovver muttered. **

"**Becca Chambers," Ned called from where he stood outside puffing away on his cigarette. **

"**Anna Francis," Matt shook his head. **

"**Cassie Pearson," Benjamin winced. **

"**Oh tell me you didn't," Pete laughed, staring at his mate in horror. "Benjamin mate, how the fuck could you?"**

"**You were in a fuckin coma, alright brother?" he cried. "I was upset and she was there,"**

"**Yeah, all two fucking tonnes of 'er," Pete laughed. "What were you thinking?"**

"**Oh yeah?" The Scotsman smirked. "You really wanna go there with me, pretty boy?"**

"**Why?" Pete narrowed his eyes. **

"**Two words," Benjamin held up two fingers and grinned. "Charlotte. Rankin,"**

**Pete's eyes widened and he groaned at the memory. **

"**Aw, yeah, I remember her," Bovver laughed. "Rough as nuts, she was,"**

"**Alright, I don't want this being my daughters first memory, alright?" he looked down at Poppy who mumbled something in her own special language and went back to the difficult task of trying to peel her socks off. **

"**She was that bad then, eh?" Chris raised an eyebrow. **

"**She was alright," Benjamin pursed his lips. "She's just been around the block a few times,"**

"**On several different continents," Dave chipped in. **

"**Twice," Swill finished, making them all laugh. **

"**Yeah, alright," Pete frowned. "The amount of shit I've got on you lot, you'd best be watching what you say,"**

"**Yeah, Dave," Swill tutted, slapping him hard enough on the arm to knock his playstation pad out of his hands. **

"**So what's the vicious rumour I 'ear about you moving down to London full time?" Pete nodded to Chris who was stood at the window, shaking his head in disbelief as his eyes raked over the huge garden and pool. **

"**Aye," Benjamin rolled his eyes. "All grown up now, aren't you Christina?"**

"**Edinburgh doesn't have a lot to offer," Chris shrugged, slapping his brother hard across the back of the head. "After all if this tart can make a living down here, then there's hope for the rest of us, right?"**

"**So what 'ave you got planned then?" Pete asked him. "Other than bringing back monsters to your brothers flat?"**

"**Oh sweet Mother of God," Chris shook his head slowly, standing up and walking over to the far window which overlooked the driveway. "Who's she?"**

"**Who?" Pete frowned, glancing down at his watch and swearing loudly. He and Allie had organised to interview nannies for Poppy today as Allie was going back to work next week but he'd completely forgotten that one of them was coming over at 5. **

"**Shit, its one of the sitters," He sighed, placing Poppy down on the sofa next to Bovver again who instinctively took one hand off of his pad to steady her. **

"**Oh, I'd let her sit on my co-…"**

"**Christopher!" Benjamin shouted, smacking his brother on the head. "I don't want to have to make you sit on the naughty step,"**

"**What?" the younger man frowned. "Look at her, she's like every bloke's wet dream! I might just have to work the Ellis charm on her,"**

**Looking over his brother's shoulder at the girl in question, Benjamin bit his lip to keep from laughing and clapped him on the back encouragingly. **

"**Yeah, you do that," he nodded. **

"**What? You don't reckon I will? This is the opportunity of a lifetime, brother," he raised an eyebrow. "Give me 24 hours and the keys to your flat, that's all I ask."**

"**Tell you what, Chris," Benjamin smirked. "If you managed it, I'll give you the flat for an entire week, how's that?"**

"**Done," he winked, shaking his brother's hand. "Prepare to be amazed,"**

**Taking a deep breath, Pete looked down at his sweater, relieved to see no puke or baby food splattered down it before he walked out into the foyer, prepared to greet the girl who was going to be responsible for his daughter. **

**Mentally training himself not to treat her like a criminal as Allie had warned him not to, he pasted as smile on his face as her footsteps neared the door, reaching out to open it when he handle turned by itself. **

**She was just going to walk in? **

"**Cheeky bitch," Pete muttered with an unimpressed frown, stepping back and waiting for the girl to step through the door so he could promptly shove her back out. **

**The large oak door swung open and Pete raised an impressed eyebrow at the girl in the cream coloured dress, the skirt flaring out slightly on her knee and showing off her legs which were held up on expensive looking black patent pumps. **

"**Tell me you haven't been reduced to waiting at the door for me to come home?" Allie pulled her sunglasses off and laughed at him, her teeth chattering slightly from the ever present cold outside. The brightness of the sun was almost enough to coax you into believing that it wasn't yet November and that it was possible to go out without a coat on. A lesson which Allie had had to learn the hard way. **

"**I thought you were the sitter," Pete told her, yanking her into the house and closing the door behind her as he wrapped his arms possessively around her waist, determined to warm her up. **

"**She's not here yet?" Allie raised an eyebrow. "She said 5,"**

"**Yeah, well I'll just have to make do with you then, won't I?" Pete smirked, rocking back on his heels so that her feet left the floor, their lips meeting with a sigh of relief. **

**She'd left so early this morning that Pete actually couldn't remember her going, let alone whether he's mustered the energy to sit up in bed and kiss her. **

**Linking her arms around his neck, Allie smiled as she pulled away just slightly, kissing his nose and resting her forehead against his. **

"**How was work?" he asked her, placing her back on the floor and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. **

"**Ugh, crap," she rolled her eyes as he picked up her hand, threading his fingers through hers. "I thought I was going to start of slow, y'know? Ease back into it…but oh no, Jack has other plans,"**

"**Why?" Pete narrowed his eyes. "If he's thinking of packing you off to the States again, he's got another fucking thing coming,"**

"**No, I think we're safe on that front, but he did tell me that someone supposedly offended Karl Lagerfeld at a shoot last week."**

**"Who?" Pete frowned. **

**"A designer," she smiled, unable to resist the height her heels gave her and leaning in to brush her lips gently over his Adams apple. "Y'know, the ****one who looks like the love child of David Bowie and Mother Christmas,"**

"**Right," Pete laughed as she held up the magazine cover with him on.**

"**So I have to call him up and say sorry," she cocked her head to the side. "And then to top it off some bitch who got hired the week after I went on maternity told me how much she admired me for not falling into the same weight paranoia that most new mothers do," she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Apparently I carry my new weight well. Can you fucking believe that? I got bitched by some Primark wearing skank in my own office!"**

"**She called you fat?" Pete laughed, letting his eyes trail down her body. She'd barely put on a stone when she was having Poppy and what she had put on had dropped off as soon as the stress of having a new born baby in the house had kicked in. **

**Sliding his hands around her slender hips, Pete shook his head and leant down to kiss her, teasing her as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. **

**"She's just jealous," Pete told her, alternating between sucking her top and bottom lip into his mouth. "I think you look gorgeous," he whispered to her, earning himself a 100 watt smile. **

"**Really?" she bit her lip. **

"'**Course," he grinned, standing up straight and winking at her. "I'd definitely give you one, anyway,"**

"**Nice," she told him, giving him the thumbs up as he dragged her through to the living room. **

**Her eyes landed on the younger man standing next to Benjamin, the smart striped t-shirt worn under his black cardigan contrasted against his bright blue trainers as he smirked at her, brushing his hair out of his eyes. **

**Despite resembling his brother, he lacked the classic handsomeness which seemed to come with age in the Ellis family, instead choosing to openly gawk at her whilst Benjamin sat back and shook his head, watching the disaster unfold. **

"**Hey," Allie smiled at him, frowning slightly when he literally swaggered towards her, the devil may care smile on his lips reminding her of a certain arrogant hooligan she had met on a train four years back. **

"**Hey right back at cha," he winked, holding out his hand. "Chris Ellis," **

"**Oh," Allie laughed, glancing at Benjamin who winked at her. "Hey, Pete told me you were coming down to London but I didn't realise you'd be here," she smiled. "How're you doing?"**

"**What?" Chris shook his head, his smiling dimming somewhat. **

"**Well, its just London can be a pretty scary place especially when you've just graduated," she let go of his hand. "How're you finding it?"**

"**You're not the nanny are you?" Chris asked her, shaking his head in disgust when he actually felt his brother shaking next to him, trying to hold his laughter in. **

"**Uh," Allie laughed and frowned at Pete. "No, I'm…"**

"**Sorry, mate," Pete interrupted, smirking at the kid who was looking everywhere but back at him. "This is my wife, Allie,"**

"**You cunts," he muttered loud enough for only Benjamin to hear. The older Ellis brother instantly started laughing, wiping tears from his eyes as he watched the younger man turn red. **

"**Did I miss something?" Allie looked around at the three of them. **

"**Nah, darlin'," Benjamin shook his head. "Only the uh…what was it Chris? The opportunity of a lifetime?"**

"**I hate you all," Chris shoved his brother's chest hard, knocking him back onto the sofa beside Swill. **

"**What'd they do to you?" Allie smiled at him. **

"**Its more what he would have done to you, sweetheart!" Benjamin laughed. **

"**He thought you were the nanny," Pete told her with a smirk. "And started rantin' on like some little tart about how he was gonna pull you,"**

**Allie bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling and turned to look at the dark haired man who was still shaking his head as he stared down at the ground. **

"**So is it a bit of a pain in the arse?" Chris asked her. "Y'know, being married to Satan and all?"**

**Pete laughed, playfully pinching the younger man's cheek and went back to reclaim his seat in front of Bovver, picking up his game pad and reaching behind him blindly to grab Poppy's foot making her squeal happily. **

"**It has its moments," Allie winked at him. "If it makes you feel better one of the girls who actually **_**is **_**a nanny is hot as hell,"**

"**Really?" Chris and Pete asked her at the same time. **

**Ignoring Chris, Allie frowned at her husband. **

"**What?" Pete grinned at her, winking playfully. "It's not like she'll be fitter than you,"**

"**Nice save," she snorted, throwing a cushion at his head and bending over the back of the couch to scoop up Poppy who screeched happily when she saw who it was. **

"**Hey cutie," Allie smiled at her as her chubby little hands went straight to her necklace. "You wanna come meet some nice people?"**

**Agreeing with whatever babble was coming out of her daughter's mouth, she smiled and walked over to the table by the window, picking up the applications and sitting down at the desk with Poppy on her knee. **

**The infant became instantly enthralled by the bits of paper and grabbed at them with sticky hands. **

"**Hey, Casanova!" Allie called over to Chris with a laugh. "Fancy helping me sort through this lot?"**

"**Do I have to make steady, serious decisions?" he asked her warily. **

"**Nope," she smiled back, holding up a photo of a rather snooty looking redhead. "But I'll let you look at the pretty pictures,"**

"**I'm sold," Chris grinned, jumping over the sofa and coming to sit beside her, scooping the pile of papers over to his side of the desk and causing her to raise an eyebrow. **

"**What?" he shrugged. "I have to get a feel of them first…you know a persons looks can say an awful lot about them,"**

"**Really?" Allie laughed. **

"**Oh absolutely," Chris frowned. "You for example are a fully fledged MILF,"**

"**MILF?" Allie shook her head, obviously confused. **

"**Mother I'd like to Fu-,"**

"**I get it," she laughed, holding up her hand to stop him. "That's sweet…in a very creepy way,"**

"**Then we have my brother," Chris leant back and smirked at Benjamin who was pretending not to listen. "The hair products, the fancy watch…it screams closet gay,"**

"**Yeah, well we'll see who's the closet gay when I dig out the old home movies of you wearing mum's clothes, won't we darlin'?" Benjamin called to him over his shoulder. **

"**Sticks and stones, gay boy," he smirked back. "Sticks and stones,"**

**Suddenly the doorbell rang, bringing their playful conversation to a stop. Allie groaned and dropped her head down onto Poppy's shoulder, laughing when her daughter smacked her in the eye. **

"**Ready to go and be a grown up?" Pete's voice broke her out of her trance and she lifted her head to see him standing above her, a soft smile gracing his more than handsome face. **

"**Do we have to?" she grumbled. "I can bring her to work with me," Allie lifted Poppy onto her chest and smiled at her. "You wanna come stay at Vogue with mummy? Or you can tag along with daddy...we can alternate days, she'll end up being the world's smartest toddler,"**

**Poppy chattered excitedly scrambling up so that she was leaning over Allie's shoulder, giggling to herself as she looked down at the floor. **

"**Come on," Pete kissed her hair, slinging his arm around her shoulders and walking her to the door. "It's just an interview, alright? We don't 'ave to hire anyone today,"**

**They stopped abruptly when Chris jumped in front of them, straightening his cardigan and winking at Poppy who lunged forward to capture his bracelet once again. **

"**You two chill for a little while longer," he told them. "I'll go get the door for you,"**

"**You're a right crafty bastard, aren't you?" Pete laughed. **

"**I learn from the best," Chris winked, saluting his brother who merely shook his head in mild disgust before jogging out into the hallway. **

"**How many people are coming today?" Pete asked, kissing Poppy's hand and making her smile. **

"**Um…" Allie squinted at the papers on the table. "8,"**

**Pete groaned loudly and looked over at the boys who were still playing playstation, a forlorn expression on his face. Allie giggled and playfully poked his stomach; he looked like he was ten seconds away from pouting and stamping his foot. **

"**Come on, Dunham," she took his hand, dragging him along behind her. **

"**You better make this worth my while later," he whispered playfully, nipping her ear. **

"**Oh I will," she smiled, turning to face him and biting her lip, knowing that it always got him. "At least three times,"**

"**Make it five and we've got a deal," he smirked, kissing her again. **

**Poppy hit him on the nose as though knowing he was having bad thoughts and he pulled away, smiling down at her little face as she stared up at him, blinking slowly. **

"**I'll behave," he told her, holding up his hands and moving away from Allie. **

**Turning into the foyer, they stopped, holding in their laughter as they watched Chris chat to the redhead who had been in the photograph, smiling broadly at her and saying something to make her giggle.**

"**So we're getting our daughter a nanny and getting him laid all in one go," Allie nodded to herself. "I think we've done our fair share of good deeds for the day,"**

"**Yeah, well he can 'ave her if he wants," Pete eyed the redhead warily. Even though it had been him who had convinced Allie that this was a good idea, he had to admit that lately the idea of leaving his daughter with a near stranger wasn't all that appealing. **

"**Come on," Allie kissed him again quickly. "Let's just get this over with so then we can relax,"**

"**You've got a deal, Dunham," he nodded, shaking his head at Chris as they walked over. "I just hope this gets done fast," he whispered so only she could hear him. "The last thing we need right now is to 'ave some pain in the arse bird fuck everything up,"**

* * *

**Staring down at the spilt beer on the floor of the tube, the tall brunette pressed her hands together between her knees in a last desperate attempt to generate some warmth in them. **

**It was nearing November and she'd forgotten how bitterly cold London got this time of year; not that living down in Bath had been much different. The first signs of a frost clung to the night air tinting even the palest of cheeks a rosy hue. **

**Kicking her feet against the small duffel bag which she was ashamed to say contained all of her earthly belongings, she looked around the half empty compartment and sighed, waiting for the familiar squeak of the brakes as the train pulled into Barking station. **

**Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she stepped out onto the platform, grimacing as the stale air made warm by the swarm of commuters bustling about her brushed against her frozen face. Starting up towards the upper platform, she caught sight of a group of lads probably no older than her turning the corner and coming to walk along side her. **

**Instantly she was on edge, just as she had been growing up around her and reached into her pocket, withdrawing her keys and shoving them through her fingers, ready to strike should any of them try anything. **

**Letting out a sigh of relief when they shuffled past her, she blew a long strand of almost poker straight chestnut hair out of her eyes and came to a stop before the road she knew all too well. **

**Disappearing down to the south for three years didn't take away your knowledge of London; especially the knowledge she had. Taking the shortcut which led to Kildare Road, she travelled quickly, her Sketchers squelching hazardously against the soggy ground, the street lamps faint glow guiding her down past the row of houses she knew from memory. **

"**Red door, blue door, yellow door, green door," she smiled, counting them until she came to the tall, slightly crummy looking building still complete with overgrown rose bushes out the front. **

**Shoving the gate open, she winced as it creaked loudly, disturbing the otherwise silent street. **

**Grinning when she saw that the door was on the latch, she pushed through it, smiling to herself as the smell of food and warmth enveloped her. **

**Aware of how weary her legs were after travelling all day, the elevator looked mighty tempting; however her urge to simply get upstairs and flop down on the sofa won it over and before she knew it she was pounding her way up the staircase, one hand gripping the banister while the other held onto her bag.**

**The faded blue door called out to her like a homing beacon and she smiled, already giddy with the promise of the bear hug she knew she was bound to get. **

**Knocking on the door, she glanced down at her watch and winced having not realised just how late it was. **

**What if he was asleep or worse…had company? Remembering all the times she had spent her back in the day when she would have to bury her head under a pillow so as not to hear anything that would put her in therapy in later life, she grimaced. **

**Wrinkling her nose at the thought, she took a deep breath, butterflies breaking out in her stomach as she heard footsteps approaching the door. **

**It swung open a second later, revealing a man she hadn't seen before, his dark hair sticking up in all directions, his bright blue eyes fogged with sleep as he blinked at the mysterious brunette stood in the hallway staring at him as though **_**he **_**had disturbed **_**her. **_

"**Can I help you?" Matt croaked out, watching as her dark green eyes drifted down to the West Ham crest on his chest, her heated gaze making him wish he had thought to pull on a shirt before clambering out of bed. **

"**Where's Pete?" she asked, her voice louder and more clipped than he had expected. **

"**What?" he shook his head. **

"**Pete," she spoke slowly as though talking to an animal or some kind of retard. "Where is he?"**

"**He doesn't…" Matt frowned and looked the girl up and down, taking in her tight black jeans and baggy blue sweater over which she wore what he assumed was a man's jacket. "I'm sorry but who are you exactly?"**

"**Me?" she snorted, dropping her back onto the floor and folding her arms over her chest. "I'm Natalie Dunham," she raised an eyebrow. "Who the fuck are you?"**

* * *

'Ello, 'ello...what's all this then? I'll be leaving you till suday/monday to pond over just who this little lady might be and then you only get one more update before I bugger off on holiday again. hehe. :) So as this is my penultimate submission for over a week please make my day and leave a nice review ;) xx


	59. Part 54: Something wicked

Hey-ho. So I'm not feeling too clever tonight..in fact that's an understatement: I feel like hell. It was my summer ball last night and I drank far too much so thought I'd come on here and post another chapter in hopes of getting some decent reviews. Because last time I only got 3 and that sucked. :( Be nice to me, I'm fragile and every time I hiccup, I can still taste tequilla.

* * *

**Matt stared at the young woman who had introduced herself as Natalie Dunham warily as she leant against the kitchen counter, her deep green eyes skipping about the flat, taking it all in. The changes were noticeable and for her, heartbreaking; gone were the Rolling Stones and Zutons posters, the piles of random books scattered over the shelves were now replaced with magazines and dirty ashtrays. **

**Stirring their coffees as quietly as he could so as not to disturb the already fragile silence, he tapped his bare foot against the cold wooden flooring nervously and debated whether or not to speak.**

"**Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to stare?" Natalie asked him, meeting his eyes and raising her eyebrow. **

"**S-sorry," he stuttered, pushing her coffee over to her side of the counter, not willing to get any closer to her for the moment. **

**Looking down at the coffee, Natalie shook her head and pushed it away with a bluntly cut fingernail. **

"**I asked for tea," she told him with a shrug. **

"**No, you didn't," Matt frowned at her as though she was mad. He'd even added the four sugars she'd requested and stirred it thoroughly **_**before **_**putting the milk in. **

"**So are you going to tell me where my cousin is or am I going to have to start guessing?" Natalie raised an eyebrow and leant on the counter. "As far as I know, he ain't dead, so…"**

"**Pete doesn't live here anymore," Matt told her, putting the milk back in the fridge and leaving her coffee on the side. If she didn't want it then she could make herself something else, he was too tired to chase after some kid with an attitude problem. **

"**But you do?" she pointed at him. "Who the fuck are you again?"**

"**Matt," he sighed, sitting down on the worn sofa and rubbing his face. "Matt Buckner…Shannon's brother,"**

"**Two yanks for the price of one," she snorted. "My, aren't we Dunham's lucky?"**

"**So I take it Pete doesn't know you're here?" Matt asked her. **

"**Why d'you say that?" she narrowed her eyes at him.**

"**Well, its gone midnight and you're standing in a stranger's living room with a duffel bag," he smirked. "Doesn't exactly scream planned visit to me,"**

"**First off I didn't think a stranger lived here," Natalie snapped. "And second off, what the fuck business is it of yours if this was a planned visit or not? I show up 'ere with nowhere to go and no sign of Pete and you're gunning up to play 20 questions with me?" she snorted. "Bloody 'ell, are all you yanks this polite?"**

"**Well, we can't all be like you, can we?" Matt muttered, taking a long sip of coffee and shook his head. **

"**Christ, you're a right little charmer," Natalie rolled her eyes. "Pete must 'ave loved you,"**

"**Actually the first time we met he ripped the piss out of my accent, kicked me to the floor and then dragged me to a football game," he told her, watching her smile for the first time since she'd entered the apartment. **

"**Yeah, that sounds about right," she nodded, perching on the arm of one of the chairs and shrugging off her jacket. "Still can't believe the GSE boys let a yank in though,"**

"**What'd you know about the GSE?" Matt frowned. **

"**Probably more than you do, Max," Natalie smiled tightly. **

"**It's Matt," he corrected her. **

"**I'm sure it is," she nodded. "So if Pete ain't 'ere, where is he?"**

"**Oh, he uh, he lives with Allie now," Matt frowned as Natalie snorted, shaking her head. "Over in Kensington,"**

"**Kensington?" she laughed. "Fuck me, I take it he's still under the thumb then, eh?"**

"**It started out as convenience really, the original plan was for her to move in here but then with everything that happened," he sighed. "It's only been for the last year and a half, you know, since his accident," Matt tilted his head. "You know about that, right?"**

"**Auntie Moira told me," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around her knees as she recalled the tremor in the older woman's voice as she'd explained what had happened. "I almost came back but…" **

**Remembering who she was talking to, Natalie quickly shook herself out of her trance and cleared her throat. **

"**So he's living with Mary Poppins now," she tried to laugh but failed. "I wonder how long that'll last,"**

"**They're really happy," Matt told her indignantly, getting protective of his friends. "They've had a really rough two years but with the wedding…"**

"**The **_**what?"**_

**Matt blinked in surprise and turned to stare at the brunette who was sat on the edge of her chair, hands gripping the arms of it tight enough to turn her knuckles a ghostly white. **

"**Uh, Pete and Allie got married last year," Matt gulped, seeing her eyes darken slightly. "You're family; I would have thought you knew that,"**

"**So you're telling me that my cousin," she laughed in disbelief. "Married the Sloaner?"**

"**Yeah," Matt nodded, a smirk pulling at his lips. "So I uh, I take it that if you didn't know about the wedding then you won't know about Poppy?"**

"**Poppy?" Natalie scoffed. It took a second to sink in and Matt laughed as her green eyes widened in horror. "Oh for fuck sake tell me they just bought a dog or somethin',"**

**Reaching over onto the rickety coffee table, Matt grabbed the light blue photo frame which contained a picture of himself along with Pete, Allie, Poppy and the rest of the boys at the park last month. **

"**She's seven months old now," Matt smiled, holding the frame out to Natalie. **

"**Y'know when I left town three years ago," she shook her head. "Pete 'ad only just met 'er…and now 'ere I am sat with some yank in what used to be my second home gettin' updated about how the leader of what used to be one of the top firms in this country is now doin' his best Mike Brady impression?" she shook her head in disgust and tossed the photo onto the sofa beside Matt, picking up her duffel bag and slinging it over her shoulder. **

"**Hey, where're you going?" he called, standing up and following her. "That's it then? You came all this way to see Pete and then just because he's married with a kid you're gonna piss off again without so much as a 'hello'?"**

"**That," she pointed to the photo and laughed. "Ain't Pete Dunham,"**

"**He hasn't changed," Matt shook his head. "And even if he has, so what? Its like you said, you left three years ago…what did you expect?"**

"**I expected 'im to have a bit more fuckin' backbone instead of settling down for some nine to five with that Prada wearing bitch and the result of a condom malfunction!" she snapped, yanking the door open and preparing to step out into the hall, stopping only when the all too familiar pair of scuffed white sneakers came into view, the Stone Island black jacket hanging off of his shoulders as it always did, a pack of cigarettes ready in his hand. **

**At least **_**some things **_**didn't change. **

"**Well fuck me," Bovver smirked, shaking his head and looking her up and down. "Look what the crack dragged in,"**

* * *

"**So she left because of drugs?" Matt stared at Bovver as he slurped the last of his cereal out of the bowl and wiped his mouth with the hem of his t-shirt. **

"**She 'ad to," he shrugged, keeping his voice low so as not to wake the girl who was still asleep in his bed. He'd forgotten how bad it was sleeping on sofas. **

"**Well, was she selling or taking them?" Matt pressed. **

"**A bit of both," Bovver shrugged. "She was 19 and she got mixed up with the wrong crowd, it happens, don't it?"**

"**Who were the wrong crowd?" Matt asked, not sure if he wanted the answer. **

**Just as Bovver opened his mouth to answer him, the bedroom door opened and Natalie stepped out, her long hair pulled into a tidy pony tail, her body emphasised much more than it had been last night as the fitted jeans and black polo shirt clung to her body, her somewhat plain looks boosted by the traces of barely there make up. **

**Matt blinked in surprise, the almost pretty girl in front of him not in the least resembling the cold, bitter young woman who had stormed through the front door last night. **

"**You ain't half as stealthy as you think you are, **_**Stuart**_**," she quipped, yanking on her Sketchers which had been left by the sofa last night. "If you wanna ask questions, grow a pair and come ask me yourself, alright, yanky?"**

**Matt blushed slightly as she glared at him, causing Bovver to smirk in response. **

"**I'm sorry," he shrugged. "I just…"**

"**Ugh," she rolled her eyes, looking past the blue eyed man to Bovver. "Does he always yammer on this much first thing in the morning?"**

"**You know how these yanks are, darlin'," Bovver laughed. **

"**He can't be as bad as Shannon though," she shook her head. "That bird had a voice that could cut through fucking glass,"**

"**Hey," Matt frowned. "I'm sorry I upset you but that's my sister you're talking about,"**

"**My condolences," Natalie told him deadpan, making Bovver laugh again. "So who fancies takin' me to see the pussy bitch formerly known as Pete?"**

**Both men exchanged looks, neither of them obviously enthused by the idea. **

"**Alright, fuck you then, I'll go on my own," she frowned, grabbing her jacket and walking towards the door. **

"**Wait," Matt called and she stopped, facing the door and grinning to herself; sometimes men were so predictable that it hurt. **

"**I'll come with you," he told her with a sigh. "Just let me grab my jeans, alright?"**

**He gestured to his boxers and caught her nod before jogging into his bedroom and yanking open the wardrobe, silently wondering what the hell he had just signed himself up for. **

* * *

"**We've only got one shot at this," Pete looked around nervously as he shrugged the tension out of his shoulders. "And Allie can't know, alright? Just remember everything I told you and don't for the love of God, get cocky and start gunning it because it'll be my arse on the line if anything goes wrong."**

**Taking a deep breath, he crouched down in front of his daughter and held onto her waist, keeping her standing as he placed her in front of the miniature football. She screeched excitedly and bounced in his arms, thumping her chubby little fists against his hands as though begging him to let her go so she could do this her way. **

"**Oi," he laughed. "What'd I tell you about patience? Work out your angle, then balance, then kick the shit outta it,"**

**She giggled loudly and started babbling, her interest in the football waning slightly when she caught sight of his watch. **

"**Ready?" he bounced her up and down, making her squeal happily. "Right, one…two…three!"**

**Walking her forward he used her little feet to kick the ball and send it flying across the hallway, rolling to a stop by the foot of the stairs as she screeched after it. **

"**Not bad, gorgeous," he winked at her, kissing her cheek as he lifted her up and carried her over to where the ball was sat, bending over to pick it up. "We've got some serious work to do though if we wanna get you in the league,"**

"**Face it Dunham," Lara smiled, jogging down the stairs and smiling at the pair. "The girl lacks skills; in fact if she's anything like her mother, running in a straight line is going to be enough of a challenge without having to worry about kicking a ball at the same time."**

"**Allie's alright," Pete laughed. "She used to do gymnastics and shit,"**

"**Yeah and she was great at it," Lara conceded. "Put the girl on a bar and she knows her stuff but ask her to walk along a pavement and she's on her arse within seconds," **

**Pete laughed and shook his head, trying to keep hold of Poppy who seemed dead set on finding a way down to the floor so she could play with the ball again. **

"**Speaking of finding yourself on your arse," he smirked at her. "You recovered from the other day yet or what?"**

"**Huh?" she cocked her head at him and then laughed. "Oh, you mean Benjamin's brother, right? The one with the hands?" she wiggled her fingers, making him laugh loudly. **

"**Determined little shite, ain't he?" Pete winked at her. **

"**Determined?" she snorted. "He spent a good ten minutes asking me if Allie and I had ever gotten so drunk we'd made out and if we had was there a chance we'd taped it,"**

**She laughed and looked up at Pete who was looking at her with his mouth slightly open, a flicker of awe and hope in his eyes. Bloody men. **

"**Oh my God, the answer was no!" she slapped his arm as she walked past him. **

"**Never say never, right?" he smirked, trailing after her towards the kitchen. **

"**Oh please," she waved him off. "In Alyssa's dreams maybe...and speaking of," she glanced around. "Where is my lover?"**

"**Making lunch," Pete nodded towards the kitchen. **

"**Wait a minute," the redhead held up a finger. "You let her **_**cook**_**? Pete, you do know that Alyssa and I lack any manual skills right? To the point where had it not been for the Dominos pizza opposite our flat we probably would have starved to death at Uni?"**

"**She's making sandwiches," Pete laughed. "Nothing that actually requires turning on an oven," he ruffled her hair as he walked past her. "You think I'm stupid or something?"**

**Pushing through the kitchen door, he smirked and shook his head seeing Allie putting the finishing touches to the plate of sandwiches, a proud look in her eyes. **

"**I take it its safe to come in then?" he smirked at her. **

"**Safe?" she raised an eyebrow. "Prepare to worship me for I have just made the most amazing sandwich in the world,"**

**She held up a plate with a huge sandwich on it complete with the cocktail stick and green olive pocking out of the top. **

"**Hot grilled chicken with bacon, salad and a teeny bit of avocado on white bread with chive mayonnaise," she smiled. "Tell me you don't love me,"**

"**You're such a retard," Pete laughed, planting a kiss on her neck as he passed her to go to the fridge, pulling out a beer for himself and one for Lara. "I do love you though," he winked, leaning over her shoulder to kiss her properly this time, feeling her smile against his lips when one hand sneakily drifted down to her backside. **

"**Hey, hey," Lara called, interrupting them. "Some of us actually still have an appetite,"**

**Looking up, Pete laughed seeing that she had one hand over her own eyes and one over Poppy's. Picking a stray piece of lettuce off of the counter he threw it at the redhead, laughing when it landed on her cheek. **

"**So have you guys decided on a nanny yet or what?" she asked them, picking up the salmon and rocket sandwich Allie had made her and smiling gratefully as she took a huge bite. **

**Allie looked over her shoulder from where she was sat trying to get as much rice pudding as she could into Poppy's mouth without having it flung all over the kitchen again. Grimacing when some of it hit her cheek with a splat, she realised that that probably wasn't going to happen. **

"**Yes," she answered at the exact moment Pete said no. **

**They stared at each other for a moment, eyes narrowed and prepared to battle it out. **

"**You're joking, right?" she sighed. "Jesus, Pete, not this again,"**

"**What?" he mumbled through a huge bite of his sandwich. "I told you we're not hiring a fucking bloke,"**

"**A guy applied?" Lara raised an eyebrow. "Was he hot?"**

"**He was gay," Allie smiled. "But he was brilliant with this one," she tapped Poppy on the nose and gently wiped her face. "Not to mention had an amazing CV and degrees coming out of his arse,"**

"**I really don't want to talk about what comes out of his-…"**

"**Hey!" Allie frowned, hurling an olive pit at Pete's head and getting him in the eye. "I know you're pissy just because I wouldn't hire the girl with the tits the size of Texas but that doesn't mean you get to be horrible about the guy I like."**

"**Allie," Pete put down his sandwich and looked her in the eye. "Babe, I know you liked him, I know you got all excited because he knew what designer you were wearing just from looking at you," he shook his head. "But gay or not, I ain't leaving my daughter with a bloke, its fuckin' weird,"**

"**Oh come on," she scoffed. "We leave her with the boys sometimes and that never bothers you,"**

"**I know the lads," he told her. "I trust the lads; however I don't trust blokes who swan in 'ere with pink ties on, yammering on about how the colour of your skirt brings out your eyes," **

**Taking a sip of his beer, he drummed his fingers on the table and then clicked them, pointing at Allie with a smug smile. **

"**What about that Irish bird, you liked her too, remember?" he nodded. **

"**She was nice," Allie conceded. "Kinda young though, don't you think?"**

"**Babe, she was two years older than us," Pete laughed. "And she came from a big family which means she knows her shit when it comes to babies."**

**He saw the reluctant look on his wife's face and grinned, tossing the olive pit back at her, making her jump. **

"**And if it seals the deal, her tits weren't great," he smiled when she laughed. **

"**Fine," she sighed, shaking her head when he beamed at her. "We'll call her tomorrow," she held the spoon back up to Poppy's mouth. "Poppy loved her anyway," she commented, remembering how at ease her daughter had been with the woman, how she's happily let her tickle her feet and play with her toys as opposed to screaming her head off when any of the other applicants tried such a thing.**

"**Oi, red are you still ok to take her next weekend?" Pete asked the redhead, leaning over and handing her another beer. **

"**Yeah, 'course I am," she beamed. "I'm looking forward to it," turning on her stool, she grinned at Poppy. "You up for some girlie action, Pops?"**

"**Just try not to scar 'er for life, yeah?" Pete smirked, dusting some crumbs off of his jeans. **

"**If she's survived having some hooligan like you as a parent, Dunham," Lara raised her eyebrows. "A cute little thing like me should be a walk in the park."**

**Laughing and winking at her, he stood up and took her plate and his, shoving them into the dishwasher and moving over to sit next to Allie, using a napkin to wipe some of the rice pudding off of her cheek. **

"**The girl's got a good aim," he nodded in approval, grinning at his daughter when she giggled. "So am I ever gonna get to find out where you're draggin' me next weekend?"**

"**It's your birthday surprise," Allie told him with a smile. "Key word there would be surprise,"**

"**Yeah, but how do I know what to bring?" he leant his chin on her shoulder, hoping if he bugged her enough she's at least give him some idea. **

"**Give it up, Pete," she laughed, shaking her head. **

**He'd be turning 26 in exactly eight days and to celebrate she had bought them two tickets to a Zutons gig and then booked them to stay for the weekend in the Four Seasons where on Sunday night the boys were scheduled to pick him up and take him to a football game. **

**West Ham were playing Arsenal and even though a part of her still felt sick every time he went to a game, she knew that the days of the GSE were behind him, she trusted him more than anyone else in the world; not to mention that between Dave and the rest of the boys, she knew nothing would kick off. **

"**I'll get it out of you at some point," he told her, sliding one hand around to rest on her stomach, rubbing the flat expanse of it and feeling her breath hitch as he leant forward and brushed his lips over her ear. "One way or another,"**

"**You're such a git," she laughed, shrugging him off half heartedly and then groaning when the doorbell rang. **

"**You know its Harry having lost his key again, don't you?" Lara laughed. "How the hell you put up with that thing as a brother, I'll never know,"**

"**You're the one who's dating him," Allie reminded her with a smirk, handing Pete the spoon and letting him feed Poppy. "Surely that makes you his keeper?"**

"**Someone needs to be," the redhead quipped. **

**Allie took a moment to smile at Pete as he attempted to get the spoon into his daughters mouth, jumping back when she smacked his hand away from her face causing the spoon to snap back and the rice pudding to fly up and hit him in the eye. **

"**Fuck me," he laughed. "Poppy, that was a shot!" he reached down and picked up her little hand. "That might 'ave just blinded me, but that was beautiful. Now you just need to channel that kind of aim into your feet," he looked at her seriously. "I just about dealt with the fact you were a girl, but I ain't 'avin no cricket player for a daughter,"**

**Allie shook her head and left him to it, watching as Lara got involved, arguing with him over the best way to teach Poppy to play football. **

**Strolling over to the front door, she yanked it open and her jaw dropped to the floor. **

**It had been over three years since Allie had last laid eyes on Natalie Dunham and the last time they'd been in the same room together had been back when she'd been admitted to hospital after taking an accidental overdose. **

**Unlike that night when the young girl had looked pale and gaunt, the blood on her lips and hands making her skin seem even paler as she snarled at them from where she lay strapped to the bed, spitting at anyone who tried to come near her, her skin seemed to glow. **

**Her green eyes which were a shade darker than Allie's were bright and alive, not sunken like they had been. Glancing past her, she spotted Matt shifting nervously from foot to foot as the cold began to seep into the house, invading her body and making her shiver. **

**Natalie looked the blonde up and down quickly, assessing that aside from the small diamond on her left hand, not much had changed. Her hair was slightly longer but she was still as beautiful as ever, her peachy coloured mouth opening and closing again making her look like a goldfish as she struggled for words.**

"**Alright, Harding?" she snipped, raising an eyebrow and then shaking her head. "Sorry, my mistake, it's actually **_**Dunham **_**now, ain't it?"**

**Allie didn't know how to respond, her mind filled only with the memories of how violent and malicious Natalie had been the last time she had seen her. **

"**Gee, I don't know how they do things in this poncy neighbourhood, but back in Barking if someone knocks on the door its considered polite not to leave 'em freezing their tits off in November weather," she pursed her lips, waiting for some kind of reply from the blonde. **

"**Uh, sure, of course," Allie stuttered, stepping aside. "I'm sorry, I just…" shaking her head, she gulped nervously as Natalie stepped past her, followed swiftly by Matt who smiled apologetically at her. **

**A low whistle filled the foyer as Allie shut the door, blocking out the cold wind once and for all before turning to face the taller brunette who was turning in a slow circle. **

"**Fuckin' ell," she laughed. "Pete's done alright for himself, ain't he?"**

**Instantly, Allie felt herself grow angry; Natalie had always had an amazing talent for getting to her, even with the tiniest of looks or remarks, she was one of those girls who could tear you to shreds in front of a room full of people without them noticing a thing. **

"**How, um…" Allie pasted a smile on her face. "How are you, it's been…I mean, I haven't seen you in what, three years now?"**

"**Something like that," Natalie nodded, not seeming particularly interested. "Now don't get me wrong, Allie as much as I know we have a lot to catch up on," she smiled too brightly, the sarcasm thick in her voice. **

**"I'm sure you've got lots of pretty new things to show me and God knows I just love hearing about fashion shows and what's new on your IPod this week but before we break out the facemasks and have ourselves a good ol' fashioned girlie catch up, d'you reckon it would be at all possible for me to talk to Pete?"**

**Matt frowned, staring at the her in complete shock; sure from talking to her on the way over here he'd gotten a clear impression that Natalie wasn't Allie's biggest fan but this was unbelievable…he'd never expected her to be so rude to Allie in her own home. **

"**He's in the kitchen," she spoke quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and watching as Natalie defiantly towards the door. "Natalie, wait, he's feeding…"**

**The brunette ignored her, instead pushing the door open and fighting the urge to gasp at what she saw. **

"**My, my how the mighty have fuckin' fallen," she whispered to herself, staring at the tall blonde in the centre of the room as he hoisted the baby above his head, laughing at something the redheaded woman next to him was saying and tickling the baby until it started giggling loudly. **

"**Pete?" she called, sounding unsure and almost fragile. **

**He stopped playing with Poppy and turned in the direction of the voice he knew all too well, his eyes widening when he saw her; Natalie Dunham, the same little girl who used to follow him and Bovver around like a puppy when they were growing up, the same girl he would watch like a hawk at school to make sure no one messed with her.**

**The same girl he had watched more or less destroy herself three years back, right before he met Allie. **

**Natalie had been the closest thing he'd ever had to a little sister so watching her go through all that had almost killed him, then she'd disappeared off the face of the earth for three years, sending only the odd letter but never calling to actually tell him that she was ok. **

"**Nat?" he frowned. "Fuckin' 'ell!" he laughed, shaking his head in disbelief as he started towards her. "What're you doin' 'ere, eh?"**

"**I could ask you the same thing," she muttered, rolling her eyes and catching the confused look he gave her. **

"**What's going on?" he asked her quietly. "Is everything alright?"**

"**Fine and dandy as always," she quipped, picking up one of the half empty bottles of beer and taking a sip. "But it looks to me we've got a fair bit to catch up on," she looked at Poppy who was a striking combination of both her mother and father. Whether Natalie wanted to admit it or not, the kid was stunning. **

"**So what'd you say?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow. "You reckon you've got time in between changing nappies for a chat or should I come back later?"**

* * *

So, you've officially met Natalie now. :) Leave me a review and let me know if you hate her so I can kill her off! (only joking!) But not about the reviews though...seriously, I'm sat in bed with the hangover headache from hell watching Scrubs. I need good reviews to make me smile! xx


	60. Part 55: Angels and Demons

**Author's obligatory rant: **Hey kids! insert Krusty-esque laugh here So basically as I'm bound for the Maldives on Wednesday I've assessed that between packing and handing work in, this is the last opportunity I've got to post this chapter. I know its not been long since the last update but that's not a bad thing, is it?!

As for the chapter itself: its like a good wine: it gets better with age. So basically if the start doesn't have you excited, trust me on this one and keep reading as the ending gets pretty good. Cheers for all the brilliant reviews of the last one, I see Natalie is causing something of a love/hate divide which I love! :D :D So how about a little insight into the girl behind the mouth?

* * *

**Lara frowned in her sleep as the bed dipped next to her, causing her to wake up squinting into the darkness and shifting to the other side of her bed out of habit to that Harry could squeeze in. **

**Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she rolled her eyes and groaned, rolling away from him and burying her head in the pillow. **

"**Ugh, Harry, not tonight baby," she yawned. "Poppy's only just gone to sleep and I don't want Allie trying to imbed a rattle in my head when my screaming wakes her up."**

"**Ok, first off: Eeeeew, that's nasty," Allie's voice cracked through the darkness and woke the redhead up fully. "Second off, how is it your bed is bigger than mine?"**

"**Allie?" Lara frowned, sitting up and reaching over to switch on her bedside lamp, illuminating the blonde as she sat cross legged next to her clad in one of Pete's hoodies and a pair of fluffy socks, biting her nails as she always did when she was stressed. **

"**Sorry, I know it's late," Allie squinted at the clock and winced. "Or really, really early but I just…I needed to talk to someone,"**

"**Is it to do with the mini Vicky Pollard we currently have sleeping down the hall?" Lara raised an eyebrow, switching off the lamp again and allowing the frosted moonlight to light up the room. **

"**How'd you guess?" she snorted. **

"**Come on," Lara sighed, lifting the covers and gesturing for Allie to slide in next to her which she did, both of them lying there for a moment letting the warmth seep back in before Allie spoke. **

"**Is it really bad that even though she's technically my family, I don't trust her?" she whispered. **

"**What exactly don't you trust?" Lara whispered back. **

"**Gee, I don't know, the whole drug addiction thing was something of a warning sign," she snorted. "But then I'm just picky,"**

"**What happened last time she left?" Lara asked her. **

"**I don't know," Allie sighed, snuggling deeper into Pete's sweater and inhaling his scent. "I'd only been dating Pete for like two weeks so I never really found out what happened. I know she was pretty heavily involved in drugs,"**

"**Oh yeah because we never-…"**

"**If you're seriously going to compare this to the like, **_**two**_** times we got stoned at Uni then I might have to slap you." Allie laughed. "This girl wasn't just selling weed to school kids, Lara."**

"**So what are we talking about here?" she shrugged. **

"**Coke," Allie breathed. "Heroine, I think it got to the stage where if something was classified as a drug, she'd take it."**

"**Fuck," Lara shook her head. "And she was 18?"**

"**17 when it all kicked off but 18 when she left, yeah," the blonde sighed, picking at the feathered cushion under her neck. "I just…I know it sounds bad and I feel like shit for not giving her the benefit of the doubt but…" she turned onto her side and stared at her friend. "How can someone that messed up to a complete 180 in three years?"**

"**Maybe she really has sorted herself out though," Lara smiled encouragingly. "I mean like you said, she is part of your family and that's what family do: we forgive each other even when we fuck up."**

"**But things are different now," Allie shook her head. "I'm not just Pete's girlfriend, I'm his wife. We have a daughter." She bit her lip. "I'm can't afford to have anyone just stroll in and mess things up."**

"**Have you talked to Pete about this?" Lara asked her, reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. **

"**Oh yeah, that'd go down real well," Allie put on a sweet voice and twirled her hair around her finger. "Hey Pete, so y'know you're cousin who you've always looked on as a little sister? Well I don't like or trust her so do you think we could maybe ship her out of here ASAP?" **

"**Ok, so maybe butter him up with a blow job first," Lara laughed when her friend gasped in shock and smacked her forehead. "Ouch, jeez, it was a joke…kind of,"**

"**Ugh," Allie sighed, flopping back into the pillows and laying her head next to Lara's, the girl who had practically been her sister throughout most of her life. Thinking about how much it would hurt if Pete ever asked her to leave, Allie realised that maybe she was being a little harsh on Natalie. **

**Sure, they were far from being best friends but that didn't mean that they couldn't at least try and get on for Pete's sake at least. **

"**What am I going to do?" she whispered. **

"**I don't know, kiddo," Lara sighed, resting her head against Allie's. "I'm still gonna push my blow job idea forward,"**

**Allie giggled in the darkness along with her, the bed shaking slightly as they tried to keep their voices down so as not to wake anyone else. **

"**I just feel like such a bitch for thinking this," Allie told her guiltily. "I mean, she's 21 and she's got her whole life ahead of her; she doesn't need people like me watching her like a hawk and waiting for her to fuck up."**

"**So, that being said," Lara nudged her with her foot. "To quote Dr Pepper: what's the worst that could happen?"**

"**Well, lets see…Natalie could go back to selling and taking drugs eventually landing herself in a rehab centre which we'd have to pay for, I'd get angry and say 'I told you so', Pete would hit the roof and demand a divorce but as all our money is tied up in putting Little Miss Scratch and Sniff through rehab, I'd end up handing over Poppy's University fund in the divorce settlement and condemn her to Roehampton community college where she'd inevitably meet the son of the guy who was selling drugs to Natalie way back when and end up a crack whore while I'm reduced to living in the attic of yours and Harry's house relying on you to feed and clothe me not to mention wipe my arse while I rock back and forth all day holding a photo of me and Pete and wondering **_**just**_** how much would have been different if I'd pulled my finger out of my arse and said something at the time."**

**Lara stared at her open mouthed for a moment, trying to get her head around the sudden outburst before breaking down into a fit of hysterical laughter, too caught up in the sensation to even bother holding a pillow over her mouth to keep quiet. **

"**Allie," she shook her head, wiping tears out of her eyes. "I swear to almighty God, no one and I mean **_**no one**_** freaks out quite like you."**

"**Laugh it up, red," she shrugged. "I'll remind you of this when you're wiping my arse in 18 years time,"**

"**Alyssa," Lara sat up and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her lightly. "Stop being a paranoid psychopath for ten seconds and listen to me," she looked her in the eye. "Nothing is going to happen, ok? Natalie is a bitch I grant you but I seriously doubt she's about to go all Winehouse on us, for one thing she cares way too much about what Pete thinks to disappoint him,"**

**Allie nodded and bit her lip; it made sense. Since they had first began chatting, Natalie had followed Pete everywhere like some lost puppy dog. **

"**And who knows?" Lara smiled. "You might even get to be friends,"**

"**I can tell you right here right now, that's not happening," Allie shook her head. "We don't exactly…gel together,"**

"**Why not?" she shrugged. **

"**Um, mostly because I embody everything she hates and vice versa," Allie cocked her head and winced when her neck cracked. "But I'll give it a shot, I mean, you're right…a lot can change in three years. Jesus Christ, I got married and had a baby so…"**

"**There you go…" Lara clapped. "See, we're making progress already,"**

"**Yeah, easy there Freud," Allie laughed, climbing off of the bed and pulling Pete's sweater down so it covered her legs more. "I better get back to bed before he wakes up and thinks I'm having an affair with you,"**

"**Oh as if that would bother him," Lara snorted, recalling their conversation in the foyer earlier with a smirk. "I think all he'd care about is whether or not we'd taped it in HD or not,"**

**Rolling her eyes, Allie planted a quick kiss on her friends forehead and waved her goodnight before slipping out into the hallway as quietly as she could, taking a second to peek inside Poppy's room, smiling when she saw her daughter flat out in her bassinette. **

**Leaving the door half open, she padded back down towards hers and Pete's bedroom, making sure to avoid the floorboards which creaked notoriously. Slipping inside the room, she smiled seeing Pete half sprawled across the bed, his arm shifting over to her side as though searching for her. Crawling back under the covers, Allie bit her lip at how cute he looked when he was asleep, the half smirk on his lips present even when unconscious. **

**Pressing herself against him, she placed a kiss against the back of his shoulder, sighing happily when he mumbled something to her in his sleep, rolling over and pulling her on top of him, the fatigue sweeping down her body and lulling her back to sleep. **

**Lara was right, she had nothing to worry about with Natalie; in fact if anything, she needed to back off a little bit and give the girl a chance…like Lara said, they might even turn out to be friends.**

* * *

**Natalie watched as Allie closed hers and Pete's bedroom door behind her, the moonlit hallway once again descending into an eerie silence, broken only through the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall rippling through the November night.**

**Her mouth hung open in shock as she tried to recover from what she had heard; so Allie was just expecting her to fuck up? Not worried about it, not even suspicious of it but just flat out **_**expecting it. **_

**Shaking her head in disgust, Natalie moved back into her own room which she could tell from the dark blue paint on the walls along with the ancient record player in the corner used to belong to a guy. **

**Flopping down onto the bed and curling her fingers around the blanket as pure anger filtered through her veins. **

**So by the sounds of it, the Sloaner was up for a bit of a fight, she thought with a dark grin. **

**Well good, because like it not, the bitch was about to get one. **

* * *

**Pete winced as the unmistakeable sound of his alarm cut through his slumber, forcing his eyes to open and take in the dimly lit room. **

**6.45a.m**

"**Fuck it," he grumbled, reaching out and slamming his hand against the button, sighing with relief when the sound ceased and the large open room once again descended into silence. **

**Looking down, he frowned realising that pretty much the entire duvet was piled on top of him; glancing to the side, he chuckled quietly to himself seeing Allie lying there, obviously having kicked the covers off in her sleep. His eyes darkened as he looked her up and down as she lay in his over sized hoodie which had ridden up to expose the light pink panties she wore underneath along with a small glimpse of her flat stomach. **

**Ok, so maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that he'd set his alarm an hour early, he thought with a grin. Leaning across her, he nuzzled her neck, placing soft kisses on the skin hidden beneath her hair while his hands lightly skimmed her bare legs. He smiled to himself when he felt one of her hands press against his back, dipping under his t-shirt and running along the skin. **

"**Mmmmm," she sighed happily as he rolled himself on top of her, his kisses getting that little bit more urgent. "What time is it?"**

"**Still early," he mumbled back, kissing up to her cheek, over her closed eyelids and then down to her mouth, liking the way she still tasted faintly of toothpaste.**

**Turning her head to the side as Pete proceeded to kiss his way down her body, Allie squinted at the clock and frowned. **

"**Pete," she sighed as his mouth went to work on her stomach. "Baby, we should probably stop, y'know, I need a shower and I have to get to work early for this meeting with…**_**oh fuck!"**_

**She almost shrieked, clapping her hand over her mouth as his kisses moved that little bit lower. She felt him smirk smugly against the inside of her thigh, his fingers toying with the elastic of her underwear as she fought to keep her voice down, biting down on one of her fingers lightly. **

**Grabbing her hips, Pete pulled her so that she was sitting up in his lap and brushed his lips over hers, laughing when she shoved him back impatiently and practically tore his t-shirt off.**

"**So I take it we're not stopping then?" he raised an eyebrow, grunting appreciatively as her tongue ran down his throat. **

"**You're such a bastard in the mornings," she giggled against his lips, feeling his smile against her own and yelping when he kissed her hard, pushing her back down onto the bed and falling down on top of her. **

**Her legs wrapped around him instantly and he hissed at the contact, groaning her name quietly as he tugged the hoodie of his that she was wearing up over her head, his eyes darkening when he saw she wore nothing underneath. **

**Silently thanking God for whoever invented the alarm clock, Pete licked his lips and prepared to lower himself back down onto her when the all too familiar sound ripped through the room and stalled their movements. **

**Allie stared at the sound bar on the baby monitor, watching as the lights shot up and down with the shrillness of Poppy's cries. **

"**As if there was any ever fucking doubt she's your daughter," Pete snorted. "'Er timing is amazing,"**

**Giggling and pushing herself up onto her elbows to kiss him softly, Allie ran a hand down his face and smiled. **

"**I'll go," she told him. "You can jump in the shower," she glanced down and grinned. "I'd say don't use all the hot water but something tells me you won't be needing it,"**

**More than aware of his current physical state, Pete simply laughed and nodded in agreement, rolling off of her and watching as she pulled on a pair of shorts and one of his shirts buttoning it up in a hurry as she left the room. **

**He lay back against the mused up sheets and pillows, sighing heavily. Whoever said babies were stupid had a lot to answer for, because Poppy Dunham was fast becoming the master of sabotage. **

**Hearing Allie's voice come through the baby monitor as she sang to her, Pete smiled hearing his daughter stop crying almost instantly, instead murmuring to her mother quietly. **

**Shoving himself out of bed, Pete padded through to the bathroom and switched on the shower, stepping under the current and tilting his face up to the spray, fighting the urge to swear as the freezing cold water poured over his body, making him shiver as he reached for the shower gel. **

**Ten minutes later and he was stood in front of his wardrobe debating what to wear to work as he fought to keep his eyes open. Funnily enough the cold shower had done nothing but tire him out, the iciness of the water making his limbs ache and his stomach grumble as it demanded food. **

**Yawning, he abandoned his closet for a moment, instead focusing on the coffee and toast he could smell coming from the kitchen; knowing that is must be Lara he who could always coax into making him breakfast, he jogged downstairs and pushed through the door into the kitchen which was just beginning to heat up as the early morning rays poured in through the blinds, fighting the November chill. **

"**Oi big red," he grinned, closing the door behind him. "What'd you say to making me some of that french toast shit?"**

"**I say go fuck yourself pretty boy, God gave you hands for a reason."**

**Pete let out a startled laugh as he saw Natalie sat at the breakfast bar, a plate of toast in front of her, chewing thoughtfully as she took in the large room. **

"**D'you 'ave any idea how long it took me just to find the fuckin' toaster?" she asked him. "This place is like Crystal Maze,"**

**Smiling at her, Pete poured himself a cup of coffee and walked around the large island to join her, sliding onto the adjacent stool and cheekily stealing a piece of toast. **

"**How come you're up early?" he asked her with his mouth full. "I thought you 'ad rules about getting up before 11?"**

"**I'm not really used to sleeping in the same house as a baby," Natalie told him with a shrug. "It's kinda hard to get your beauty sleep when you've got the Banshee of London opposite you."**

"**Oh come on," Pete winked at her. "Lara's not that bad,"**

**Natalie laughed and shook her head, reaching for another piece of toast and shoving it unceremoniously into her mouth. **

"**You didn't really get to see Poppy last night," he told her with a proud grin. "You'll love 'er. Not only do I 'ave my suspicions that the kid is a secret Hammers fan but she's funny as hell. In fact she's the first person I've met who can actually laugh to the point of pissing themselves over feeding ducks,"**

"**Are you counting Swill in that?" she asked him. **

"**Bollocks," Pete hissed. "I forgot about him,"**

**They laughed and fell into another comfortable silence until Pete cleared his throat and nudged her shoulder.**

"**So I don't suppose you feel like telling me what's going on, do ya?" he asked her. **

"**What?" Natalie frowned. "What're you on about?"**

"**I'm about you just turning up 'ere after three straight years of nothing," he snorted. "Don't get me wrong Nat; I love 'avin you back, I really do,"**

**She smiled at him, feeling her chest lighten; no one in the family had ever treated her like Pete did. He was the only one who ever seemed willing to give her chance and then even when she did fuck up, he was still there for her. **

"**But I know you," he carried on. "I know that you wouldn't come back 'ere unless something 'appened." He met her eyes head on and held her gaze, challenging her to look away. "So come on, out with it,"**

"**Its nothing," she shrugged. "I just…I knew I had to come back at some point, ok? So why not now?"**

"**Bollocks," Pete laughed. "Nah, sweetheart, I ain't buyin' that for a second, try again,"**

"**Well I ain't sellin' it Petey," she snapped. "So either take it or leave it but if you think I'm gonna sit 'ere and play Doctor Phil with you, you've got another thing coming,"**

**Pete was just about to open his mouth when the kitchen door swung open again and Lara stumbled through in her bright pink power puff girl pyjamas, obviously unaware that Pete and Natalie were watching her. **

"**Easy there, red," Pete grinned, making her jump. "You keep wearing outfits like that and I might not be able to hold back anymore,"**

"**Fuck you, Dunham," she smirked, pouring some orange juice. "It was cold last night and this was all I could find,"**

**Meeting Natalie's gaze she offered her a smile which went unreturned, allowing Lara to mutter 'bitch' under her breath as she reached for a cinnamon bagel and spread some jam on it. **

**Walking over to the breakfast bar, she handed half of it over to Pete who winked his thanks at her and bit into the sugar filled snack happily. **

"**Did you sleep ok?" Lara asked Natalie, wiping a smudge of jam off of her lip. **

"**Can't complain," the younger woman shrugged. "This house is alright, innit?"**

"**Uh, yeah," Lara frowned, slightly unsure of what the brunette had actually just said to her. "So there's loads of towels and stuff in the bathroom, just help yourself," she smiled. "And if you need clothes or anything just…"**

"**I got my own clothes," Natalie told her, her voice clipped. "I don't need charity,"**

"**Oh, no its not…" Lara was cut off when Natalie shot her a dirty look and slid off of her seat. **

"**I'm gonna go 'ave a shower," she told Pete, not bothering to bring her plate with her as she strode out of the kitchen, leaving Lara staring after her in disbelief. Ok, so when Allie had told her that the kid was rude, she had no idea it was quite **_**that **_**bad. **

"**Don't take it personally," Pete's voice broke her out of her thoughts. **

"**Huh?" she asked, shaking her head. **

"**Natalie," he explained. "I know she's a bit…heavy going when you first meet 'er but that's just the way she is,"**

"**Oh, well," Lara raised her glass of orange juice and toasted it. "Lucky us,"**

"**Give it time," Pete laughed, ruffling her hair as he stood up and bringing both his and Natalie's plates with him. "If you managed to win Bov over, trust me when I say that Nat will be a walk in the park,"**

"**Part of the reason I won Bovver over was down to my chest," she raised an eyebrow, making him chuckle. "Something tells me that won't work on Little Miss Sunshine,"**

"**You never know," Pete teased her. "It's worth a shot, isn't it?"**

**Her laughter followed him as he walked back towards the stairs, taking them two at a time, walking down the long hallway past the main bathroom where he could hear the shower running and down towards the nursery. **

**Stepping inside he grinned as Poppy let out an excited screech when she saw him, abandoning the toys she had been shaking into an early grave and trying to crawl over her playmat towards him. **

"**There's my gorgeous girl," Pete laughed, picking her up and bouncing her in his arms, making Poppy giggle and kicked her legs happily.**

"**Oh yeah," Allie smiled, from where she was still lying on the floor where she had been playing with Poppy. "Typical Dunham…she's a grumpy git until she's had breakfast and then she's everyone's best mate."**

"**What time is Sinead getting here?" he asked, referring to the nanny who was starting today. **

"**She said she's be here about 7.45," Allie glanced at the Winnie the Pooh clock on Poppy's wall and sighed with relief seeing that it had only just gone 7.15. **

"**Can you do me a favour and look after Poppy while I jump in the shower?" she asked, standing up and flicking a strand of hair out of her eyes. **

"**Yeah, go for it," Pete smiled, leaning down to kiss her as she packed away Poppy's changing mat and walked over to them. "So uh," he cleared his throat after she pulled away. "I think I might give work a miss today,"**

"**Because of Natalie?" Allie raised an eyebrow. **

"**Well, I just feel bad leavin' 'er on 'er own on 'er first day back and besides, its not like-…" he frowned when Allie shook her head and kissed him quickly, shutting him up. **

"**I think it'll be good for her," she nodded. "And you, I mean she's practically your little sister and it's been three years so you've got a fair amount to catch up on, right?"**

**Pete beamed down at her, remembering not for the first time why he loved this girl so much. **

"**I was going to ask…" Allie shuffled from foot to foot, tucking some hair behind her ear. Pete smiled down at her; she was cute when she was nervous. "I mean, I don't know what she likes, but I was thinking I could cook dinner tonight, y'know, try and make her feel at home,"**

"**Babe, you don't 'ave to do that," he told her, rubbing her arm. **

"**No, it'll be fun," Allie smiled, wishing she felt as confident as she sounded. "I'm going shopping after work so if you just tell me what to get…"**

"**Lasagne," Pete told her with a wink. "I'm pretty sure that girl would sell 'er soul to the devil for a plate of the stuff."**

"**Ok, I can do that," Allie nodded, glad that she finally had a window to try and be nice to the girl. "Lasagne," she tapped a fingernail thoughtfully against her teeth. **

"**Its pasta, Allie," Pete narrowed his eyes. **

"**I know what it is," she laughed. "I'm just thinking about what to get," shaking her head, she breathed out a laugh and kissed the back of Poppy's head. "I'll be fine," she smiled. "But right now I need a shower," **

"**Right," Pete looked down at Poppy as the bedroom door shut. "I've gotta call my work and tell 'em that you're not well so how'd you feel about coughing for the next couple of minutes?"**

**The infant looked up at him with her wide blue eyes and sneezed suddenly, making him laugh. **

"**Wey-hey! That'll do," he kissed her nose, reaching for his mobile and dialling the number for St. Marks. "Right, gorgeous," he winked at her. "It's show time,"**

* * *

**Natalie stared at the flat expanse of blackened ground before her, piles of bricks scattered about hinting at the first signs of work. **

**Though she would never admit it, her throat was so tight she felt like she couldn't breathe, her fists clenched so tightly at her sides that she half expected to see blood in her palms when she opened them. Despite Pete's warnings, she had insisted on coming here but now, standing in front of what used to be the Abbey, recalling all the nights she would follow Pete and Steve down her, begging them to sneak her in, she regretted it. **

"**I 'eard from Keith that they're turning it into flats," Pete told her, kicking a stray rock into the site and listening to it clatter against the fallen bricks. "Don't seem right, does it?"**

"**I can't believe it's completely gone," Natalie whispered, shaking her head lightly. "And this happened…"**

"**Over a year ago," Pete told her, shocking himself. "Shit, yeah, well over a year ago now,"**

"**I wish I'd known," she mumbled, brushing some hair out of her face. **

"**None of us had any way of getting in touch with you," he shrugged. **

"**I know that," she snapped. "I'm just saying I wish I'd been here,"**

**Pete nodded and began walking up the road to the new pub that Terry had bought, The Anchor. It wasn't the same as the Abbey but then nothing else ever would be. A few seconds later, he heard Natalie jogging after him, her Sketchers pounding softly against the pavement until she slowed down beside him, her breath coming out in pants. **

"**It must have been pretty scary," she sniffed, pulling her scarf up around her neck. "Y'know all of that,"**

"**You're asking the wrong bloke," Pete snorted. "I was unconscious for most of the aftermath,"**

"**I don't know if Auntie Moira ever told you that I called…"**

"**She told me," Pete smiled at her. "She said that you call 'er every now and then just so someone back 'ere knows you're alive and you 'appened to call that week."**

"**I wanted to come back," she shrugged. "Just to see you and Steve if nothing else but I dunno…this place," she looked around and shuddered. There were far too many memories. As though reminding her, the crook of her elbow started to itch, the faint needle scars prickling against her skin as though trying to break out through her jacket. **

"**So," she spoke loudly, trying to get her mind off of the sensations in her arms. "You and Allie…"**

"**Yeah?" Pete smirked at her. "What about it?"**

"**Nothin'," Natalie shrugged. "Just a bit shocked you married 'er,"**

"**Why?" he frowned. **

"**Well, she ain't exactly your type, is she, Pete?" she laughed. "What 'appened to the bird you was dating before 'er?"**

"**What, you mean Ella?" he laughed. "Jesus, Nat that was just…" he wrinkled his nose. "That wasn't anything…it was pure convenience,"**

"**At least she was normal," Natalie muttered. **

"**Look," Pete stopped and grabbed hold of her arm so she had to do the same. "I know that you don't like Allie, I don't know why but…" he sighed. "I love 'er, alright? She's the best thing that ever happened to me so just give her a break, will you?"**

"**Where?" Natalie quipped. **

"**I ain't jokin', Nat," Pete shook his head. "She's been through just as much as I 'ave the last year so the least you can do is smile at 'er once in a while,"**

"**Pete, I really don't think she cares," she snorted. **

"**Maybe not but I fuckin' do," he protested. "She's not just some bird, alright? She's my wife and I know that sounds fuckin' weird coming from me but just…please try a little bit harder, will ya?"**

"**Whatever," she rolled her eyes and carried on walking ahead, leaving Pete staring after her frustrated. "Come on, you tart," she called over her shoulder. "Are you buyin' me a beer or what?"**

* * *

**Allie struggled with the grocery bags in her arms, her tongue sticking out as she focused on her energy on getting her key into the lock without dropping anything. **

**She jumped when the door suddenly opened, revealing the petite Irish girl staring at her with a smile on her face. **

"**Sorry, I only just say you," Sinead told her, taking one of the bags out of her arms. "You haven't been out here too long, have you?"**

"**No, I'm fine," Allie smiled, blowing some hair out of her face. "You're an angel though, thank you so much,"**

"**Ah, think nothing of it," the redhead shrugged. "I feel like I'm stealing from you anyways so its my way of making sure you get your money's worth,"**

**Allie frowned at the comment as she dumped her bags onto the kitchen counter and regarded the older woman for a moment. **

**Sinead Monaghan looked much younger than her 28 years, in fact her infectious laugh and smooth freckled skin would have you believe she wasn't a day over 18. **

"**Alright, that may have come out a wee bit wrong," she laughed. "I just meant that you're paying me to look after your daughter and it's not a job. I've looked after some right little shits in my time, but your daughter is by far the best,"**

"**Really?" Allie laughed. **

"**Are you kidding?" Sinead smiled. "Not only has she got a laugh on her that's have you peeing your pants but she's a bright little scamp, interesting taste in music as well,"**

"**Oh, don't even get me started," Allie laughed. "What was her poison today?"**

"**We started off with some Rolling Stones," Sinead raised an eyebrow. "And somehow ended up listening to Timbaland,"**

"**That sounds about right," Allie giggled, pulling some fresh basil out of the bags and glancing at the clock. Pete had sent her a text saying that he and Natalie wouldn't be back until about 7.30 which gave her a good hour to cook. **

"**Right, well unless you need me, I better be off," Sinead smiled. "Poppy's asleep in there," she nodded through to the conservatory where sure enough Allie could see her daughter passed out in her walker. **

"**Thank you so much, Sinead," she gave her a quick peck on the cheek, waving her off as she disappeared into the foyer, a surprised squeal floating through into the kitchen along with her gentle Irish voice. **

"**Sorry, I wasn't expecting to see you there," she laughed. **

**Allie chuckled to herself, realising it must be Lara, but frowned hearing no reply just the door closing. **

"**Lara," she called with a laugh. "Get your arse in here! It's my turn to cook and I have no idea what I'm doing,"**

**Again there was no reply, only the sound of footsteps nearing the open door. Keeping the page of the recipe book open with her finger, Allie looked up, nervous butterflies making themselves known in her stomach when Natalie strolled into the kitchen, looking at her disdainfully. **

"**Hey," Allie smiled brightly. "Sorry for yelling at you, I thought you were Lara,"**

"**I gathered as much," the brunette leant against the doorframe and stared at her, almost daring her to speak. **

"**I thought you and Pete were down the pub," she carried on. "Seeing the boys and stuff,"**

"**Turns out Tuesday nights are pretty dead down the Anchor," Natalie shrugged. "Never thought I'd see the day when the boys of the GSE 'ad a bedtime,"**

**Allie laughed lightly, not sure if that was meant to be a joke or not; catching the sour look throw her way, she immediately realised that it wasn't. **

"**So wheres…"**

"**Pete got a call from his mate Ben at the school," Natalie interrupted her. "He missed some meeting this morning about a class trip or something and needed to get some forms."**

"**Oh, ok," Allie nodded, biting her lip when silence filled the room again. **

"**I'm going back out now anyway," Natalie informed her. "See if Bovver and his little yank mate want to grab a curry or somethin',"**

"**Oh well, actually I'm making dinner tonight," Allie told her with a genuine smile. "I can't cook for shit so it's a risk but I've got Jamie Oliver to guide me so it can't go too wrong, can it?"**

**Once again, Natalie did nothing except stare at her making more uncomfortable that she could ever remembering being in recent times. **

"**It's uh…Mediterranean lasagne," she told her. "I'm making it from scratch, I thought I'd be nice if we all had dinner,"**

"**All?" Natalie raised an eyebrow. **

"**Yeah, well you, me, Pete, my friend Lara who you met and maybe my brother Harry?" she smirked. "He's…interesting to say the least but it might be nice. What'd you say?"**

**Natalie stared at her for a moment, taking pleasure in the tiny tremors she could see in Allie's hand as she rested it on the open cookbook. If nothing else, at least she still put the fear of God in the Sloaner. **

"**I'm clueless at cooking so I could really use some help," Allie tried again. "Not that peeling onions and garlic was how you pictured your first night back in London but…"**

**Natalie sighed, tired of hearing her speak if nothing else. Plus, she'd promised Pete that she'd try with her. **

"**Lasagne's my favourite," she muttered. **

"**Well then you can let me know where I'm going wrong, can't you?" Allie joked. **

_**You went wrong four years ago when you fucked with Pete's head, **_**her brain wanted to shout back at the blonde but instead, Natalie found herself stepping forward and picking up one of the onions, placing it on the chopping board and dicing it expertly. **

"**Thanks, Nat," she nodded. **

"**Whatever," the brunette shrugged, concentrating on the movement of the knife and trying to ignore the glances she kept getting from Allie out of her corner of her eye. **

**They stayed like that for a long time, the only noise in the house coming from the radio which was still playing faintly in the background for Poppy. Natalie glanced up at Allie, her eyes narrowing when she caught sight of the diamond ring on her finger. **

"**Does Lara know her bedroom door don't shut properly?"**

**Allie looked from reading the recipe, her hands poised over the pack of fresh mince from the butchers. **

"**What?" she frowned. **

"**Lara," Natalie repeated, her voice light and even as she continued to chop up the cherry tomatoes. "Her bedroom door don't shut properly when someone goes into it, it's an old door so it looks like you 'ave to really shove it."**

"**Oh, well um, I'll tell her, I guess," Allie laughed and then grimaced. "Oh God, her and my brother didn't like, wake you up or something did they?"**

"**No, it definitely wasn't a blokes voice I heard coming from her room at 2 o'clock this morning," Natalie told her, smiling smugly when her green eyes widened and she stopped what she was doing. **

"**What're you talking about?" she shook her head. **

"**Oh come on, Allie," Natalie frowned. "The dumb blonde, eye lash batting look my work on Pete but it don't do shit for me,"**

**Allie gulped and suddenly wished that Poppy would start howling just so she had some wait out of this situation but low and behold, her daughter stayed silent. **

"**So tell me something," she smiled, leaning on the counter and tossing a baby carrot into her mouth, crunching down on it noisily. "How does the world look from up there on your horse?"**

"**Natalie…" Allie shook her head. **

"**No, seriously I'm interested." She laughed. "I mean, look at you. You're perfect aren't you?" **

"**No," Allie frowned. "Of course I'm not,"**

"**Wow, well you could've fooled me!" she snapped sarcastically. "And Pete and the boys…as far as they're concerned you can do no wrong. But then it's understandable isn't it?" she wrinkled her nose. "Pretty little thing like you, you're the Barbie doll I never had. And my, my don't you just come with every accessory there is?" she smiled brightly. "The job in fashion, the Porsche, the nice house, solid upbringing and now for only £4.99 extra your own personal former football firm!" **

**She clapped sarcastically. **

"**Phew," she rolled her eyes. "Your halo must take quite a beating hanging out with the likes of me; I mean I bet you had to shine it twice as hard this morning,"**

"**I get that you're pissed off at me," Allie held up her hand. "Ok and I admit I said some things that weren't fair but if you'd listened to me…"**

"**What?" Natalie pouted, pretending to cry. "When you made the ultimate sacrifice and conceded to give me a chance? A chance at what though, Allie? A chance at fucking up your precious little family? A chance at reminding Pete what he gave up to play house with you?"**

"**I never made him choose," she snapped. "And what the fuck is your problem anyway? Jealous are we?"**

"**Of you?" Natalie snorted. "Sweetheart, I'd rather cut my wrists open again than end up like you,"**

"**Oh well, its shame that didn't work for you the first time then, isn't it?"**

**The second Allie spoke the words, she wished with everything in her soul that she could take them back; the look of hatred in Natalie's eyes was replaced by shock and agony, her grip on the counter loosening as she shoved herself back, staring at the blonde with tears in her eyes. **

"**Natalie," she shook her head. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I swear, I was just angry,"**

**Her breath started coming out in fast pants, her palms sweating as she stared at the floor determined not to cry in front of Allie. **

**Something that felt like anger seemed to finally snap inside of her and she found herself swiping everything on the counter onto the floor, the food flying out everywhere, the glass bowls smashing noisily against the floor and mixing with the spilt bottle of wine and tomato juice. **

**Allie gasped in shock, unable to do anything but take a step back and watch as the dark red wine swept over to where she was standing and pooled around her bare feet. It was only when something tugged on her collar that she realised Natalie was stood in front of her, staring at her menacingly, her dark green eyes not holding even the slightest hint of coherency as she stared her down. **

"**Fuck you," she whispered. "You know nothing about me or what I've been through and you can try and take it back as much as you want but we both know you meant that. Think about how much easier it would be for you right now if I'd died back then? You wouldn't have me here right now, you could carry on playing happy families and pretend that fucked up little Nattie never even existed," **

**she saw the fear in the blonde's eyes and liked it, tugging on her shirt harder. "But I am here and whether you like it or not Pete is my family, long before you came along so you can keep playing your little angel role, you've got it down to a T so it would be a shame to waste it. But just remember that I don't buy into it and I never will,"**

**Stepping back, she stared down at the mess then glanced back up to see Allie's teary eyes darting between her and the conservatory where Poppy was crying, obviously having been woken by the noise. **

"**Y'know thanks for the dinner offer," she shrugged, sending her a small smile. "But I'm in a curry mood after all,"**

**Stepping over the broken glass and ruined food, Natalie trotted upstairs trying to ignore the fact that her hands were shaking as she ran them along the grand staircase rail, reaching her room and quickly pulling on her jacket and scarf before running back down and bursting through the front door without so much as a glance at the woman she had left there.**

**Walking along the avenue, she ignored the looks she was getting from the posh looking people walking their dogs, wrapped up in expensive looking scarves and hats. **

**She didn't care what they thought; she didn't care what anyone thought of her. **

**Natalie Dunham didn't need anyone else, she's was perfectly fine on her own. **

**She repeated this to herself as she walked towards the tube station, trying to tell herself that her eyes were stinging from the cold. **

"**I'm fine on my own, I'm fine on my own," she whispered as the first of what she knew to be a tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm fine on my own."**

**It was a lie and she what was worse was she knew it. **

* * *

So that's your dose for the next week and a bit...as a goodbye present please leave me a nice review to read in the morning as the madness that is packing my suitcase begins... :)


	61. Part 56: The Good Girls

Aloha...or whatever it is they say in the Maldives :D So I managed to find a few spare moments to post this, but this really **is **the final chapter you'll be getting from me before next thursday so if you leave me a review quickly I might even be able to read it before I head to the airport tomorrow! :D Thanks for all the lovely reviews of the last chapter, keep 'em coming!

* * *

"**So she just showed up out of nowhere after three years?"**

**Pete cast a sideways glance at Benjamin as they exited the school gates, walking briskly towards their cars so as to escape the bitter cold. **

"**Yeah, I know, it's a bit of head fuck, ain't it?" Pete laughed. **

"**How does Allie feel about it?" Benjamin raised an eyebrow, slowing down as they neared their cars. **

"**How'd you mean?" Pete frowned. **

"**Well, it's another girl in the house, isn't it?" he smirked. "I learnt the hard way that most women are more territorial than we think they are."**

"**Nah, mate Allie's sound," he nodded. "Besides, Natalie's not a **_**bird **_**bird anyway, she's family,"**

"**So there's no chance of them clashing over anything?" Benjamin countered. "From what you've told me it sounds like Allie and Natalie are polar opposites."**

"**Yeah but that's not bad thing, is it?" Pete shrugged. "I mean me and Allie didn't exactly 'ave loads in common when we first met and that turned out alright."**

"**Touché," the Scotsman laughed, fishing his car keys out of his pocket and starting towards the silver Audi, its rooftop glittering with the first signs of frost. **

"**So I guess I'll see you bright and early in the morning, brother," he breathed, unlocking the doors. **

"**Unless you fancy coming back to mine for some dinner?" Pete offered. **

"**Ah, I'd love to Petey Pie but I just ain't that kinda girl," he winked, making his friend laugh. "Nah, seriously cheers for the offer but I've got to get home and make sure Chris hasn't burned down my flat or anything,"**

"**Rebel without a cause, eh?" Pete snorted. **

"**Try rebel without a fucking job," Benjamin grumbled. "He's done nothing since shag about since he moved in,"**

"**Oh yeah because we were so different at his age, weren't we?" Pete lifted an eyebrow. "We were all about looking for jobs and settling down,"**

"**Fair point but that still doesn't mean I'm about to forgive the little bastard for changing my answer machine message to sound like one of those porno hotlines,"**

**Pete pissed himself laughing, his breath coming out as faint clouds in the night air. **

"**I'm serious, Pete," the dark haired man shook his head. "I don't know how the hell mum and dad did it for 21 years,"**

"**That's probably why they've sent him down to you," Pete winked and clapped him on the back. "I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"**

"**Aye," he waved. "'Night, brother,"**

**Pete watched as Benjamin walked the few yards ahead to his own car before unlocking the door to his own car and diving in to escape the cold. **

"**Fuck me its freezing," he muttered, switching on the engine and turning up the heat as high as it would go, holding his hands up to the vent and willing the coldness out of them. He waved to Benjamin as he pulled out of the car park and turned onto the road, leaving Pete sat in the darkness, the only noise coming from the faint sound of the Zutons CD in his stereo. It was the same album that Allie had bought for him when he was in his coma, both of them freaked out beyond belief a few months later when he realised that he knew the order of the tracks by heart. **

**So much for being brain-dead, he thought with a laugh. **

**Realising he wasn't going to get much warmer sitting there freezing his bollocks off, he started the engine the lights blaring out and illuminating Natalie who was stood in front of his car. **

"**Fucking hell!" he practically screamed, his heart pounding as she stood there staring at him. Shoving his door open, he shook his head at her. "Nat, are you fucking crazy or what? I almost shit my pants just then,"**

**She continued staring straight ahead, her eyes unwavering as they adjusted to the brightness of the high beams on his car. **

"**Oi," he nudged her. "You alright, love?"**

"**I need to go home," she told him. **

"**Alright, no worries," he frowned, knowing that something was obviously very wrong. "We better get you in the car though, before you fuckin freeze to death out here,"**

"**Might not be such a bad thing," she snorted. **

"**What's that supposed to mean?" Pete asked her, taken aback by her sudden glumness. "Come on, Nat this is me you're talking to,"**

"**Forget it," she shook his hand off of her arm and walked around to her side of the car, yanking the door open and scrambling in, sighing with relief as the heat enveloped her. **

"**Listen," Pete shook his head, climbing in beside her. "I know that maybe I ain't the easiest person to talk to 'cos I'm a bloke…"**

"**It's not that," she mumbled. **

"**Then what?" he asked her exasperatedly. "What the fuck is going on? Am I supposed to guess or something? Because last I knew you were headin' back to the house to stay with Allie while I…"**

**He stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes at her. **

"**Did something happen at the house?" he asked her. "You can tell me,"**

"**It doesn't fucking matter, Pete, alright?" she shouted. **

"**Look," Pete shouted back. "You turn up at my school going for the over-dramatics and scaring the shit outta me and you're telling me all of that's for nothing?"**

"**Why don't you ask your precious little wife?" Natalie snapped. "Or would it actually kill you to think for one second that Little Miss Perfect is capable of setting a foot out of line?"**

"**Allie?" Pete frowned. "What's any of this got to do with Allie?"**

"**I was helping her," Natalie sniffed, looking down at her worn jeans. "We were in the kitchen making dinner and we got talking, I was trying y'know, like you told me to?" she looked at him with wide, innocent eyes and he nodded. "And then we got onto the topic of why I left," she felt the tears well up in her eyes. "She just started shouting at me," she sobbed lightly. "I didn't do anything wrong, Pete but she flipped saying that she didn't want me in the house and…"**

"**And what?" Pete asked her, his teeth gritted together so hard he was waiting for them to snap. **

"**She said it would have been better if I'd died,"**

**Pete felt his heart turn to ice and then drop down to his stomach; no…there was no way Allie, **_**his **_**Allie would ever say anything like that. **

"**Natalie…" he shook his head. **

"**See I knew it!" She screamed, slamming her hands against the dash board. "I **_**knew **_**you'd side with her, that's why I didn't want to tell you, that's why…"**

"**Shhhh," Pete pulled her to him and hugged her. "Shhhh, I'm sorry alright? I just…I can't believe she'd…" he shook his head, holding the shaking girl tighter and rubbing her back. "Let's get you home, yeah?"**

"**I don't want to go back there," Natalie whimpered. "I can't…I'm sorry Pete, I know I promised you that I'd try but…"**

"**No," he shook his head. "You're staying with me, ok? I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding, we can fix this yeah?"**

**Natalie nodded mutely, returning the small smile he gave her as he ruffled her hair just like he used to when they were kids. He pulled away, allowing her to sit back on her own seat so he could drive, pulling out of the car park and into the blackened night. **

**The faint sound of the radio continued to fill the small car and Natalie could practically **_**feel **_**the anger pouring out of him in waves; she settled back in her seat, pulling the sleeves of her worn sweater down over her hands. **

**And turning slightly so that he couldn't see her face, Natalie Dunham looked out of the window at the passing traffic and smiled. **

* * *

**Allie stirred the huge cup of fruit tea she had made, laying it down beside the plate of toast on the counter. Funnily enough it turned out that clearing up a mountain of spilt food didn't actually make you that hungry. Wrinkling her nose, she realised that the kitchen still smelt of red wine and onion, the floor still wet from where she had been mopping it. **

**She'd tried calling Pete a moment ago just to see when he was coming home but he hadn't answered so she figured he must have been driving back. Not that she was particularly looking forward to explaining what had happened. **

**Suddenly the kitchen door flew open with enough force to make it hit the wall behind it, causing her to jump and almost drop her tea as she stared up at her husband. **

"**Jesus, you scared me," she laughed, pressing a hand against her chest and smiling at him. "How was the meeting? Did you get everything you needed?"**

**Tossing the spoon into the sink, Allie looked up at Pete, the smile bleeding off of her face when she saw the cold, hard look in his eyes. **

"**Ok, what's wrong?" she narrowed her eyes. "You didn't get stuck chaperoning with Cassie again, did you?"**

"**Natalie's outside," he told her darkly. **

**Allie turned to look out the window, squinting into the driveway where she could just about make out the sole figure sat in the passenger seat of Pete's car. She gulped her heart pounding as it dawned on her that Natalie had probably told Pete everything. No doubt putting her own little spin on it in the process. **

"**I just spend the last half hour doing everything I could to convince 'er not to get on a train and fuck off back to Bath." He spat.**

"**Pete…" Allie shook her head. **

"**No, don't fucking 'Pete' me," he shouted, making her jump. "What the hell were you thinking, Allie? How could you actually say that to 'er?"**

"**She provoked me," Allie snapped. **

"**Provoked you?" Pete snorted. "And what the fuck did she say that was so bad you 'ad to turn around and tell 'er to go kill 'erself?"**

"**Hey, I did **_**not **_**say it like that," she pointed at him. "And just for the record, I'm going to hazard a guess and say that she didn't tell you any of what she said to me, did she?"**

"**I don't care about that," Pete shook his head. **

"**You don't care that she had a go at me?" Allie stared at him in shock. "Pete, she basically tore me to shreds,"**

"**Yeah, and you're 25 years old Allie, why the fuck didn't you just walk away from her?" **

"**Because why the fuck should I?" she screamed. "This is my house damnit! And I'm not about to sit here and let some rehab dodging little shit with an attitude problem talk to me like I'm something she scraped off the bottom on her shoe!"**

"**You know what she's like," Pete shook his head. "You know how unstable she is,"**

"**That's not my problem," she laughed bitterly. "And it's not yours either because in case you've forgotten, you've already got a family to worry about. Or do Poppy and I not factor into the Natalie and Pete show?"**

"**She's just a kid, Allie," Pete told her. **

"**No, Pete she's 21 years old," Allie shot back. "She's knows exactly what she's doing here, she's taking you for an absolute mug, why the hell can't you see that?"**

"**Oh, y'know what?" Pete frowned, shaking his head. "I don't need to listen to this right now,"**

**He turned to walk back out, stopping only when she called out his name. **

"**Where are you going?" she asked him. **

"**To Bov and Matt's place," he muttered. "I'll be back later,"**

"**When?" Allie asked him, cursing herself when her voice shook slightly. "Pete?"**

**He ignored her this time, carrying on into the foyer and stepping back through the front door out into the bitterness of the night. **

**Hearing the front door slam, Allie closed her eyes and leant on the counter, taking deep calming breaths. **

"**Fuck it!" she cried, dropping her head into her hands for a short moment and fighting her urge to cry. She hated fighting with Pete, even worse when he was so angry with her that he actually stormed out. The last time that had happened had been back when the whole Matt fiasco had kicked off last year. **

**Taking a deep, shuddering breath Allie decided that the best thing she could do was to go to bed, if she stayed up waiting for him to come back she'd end up going nuts and chances were that they'd only end up fighting again anyway, especially if he came back with her. **

**Sighing, Allie grabbed her mug of fruit tea began the arduous task of climbing the stairs not looking forward to sleeping alone. She made her way down the hall, peeking around the door of the nursery to check up on Poppy who was still fast asleep oblivious to her parents shouts. **

**Closing the door quietly, Allie found herself slowing down as she neared Natalie's room, biting her lip when she saw that the door was temptingly ajar. **

"**Oh for fuck sake you're just being stupid now," she muttered to herself, though made no move to walk on. **

**All she had to do was poke her head in and look around, just to put her own mind at ease. It would only take a second. **

**Not giving herself another moment to think about it, she practically ran into the room, leaving the door open to she could hear approaching footsteps. **

**The large room which had formerly belonged to Richard smelt distinctly of honeysuckle shampoo, the odd articles of clothing strewn about the floor and pack of freshly opened face wipes on the bed side table emphasising that the oldest of the Harding boys no longer occupied the space. **

**Stepping over a pair of abandoned jeans complete with the underwear still scrunched up inside, Allie tip toed over to the open duffel bag which lay on the bed, biting her lips as she peered into it, half excepting some sort of alarm to go off. **

**A quick nose through it confirmed only that Natalie only bought clothes in one of two colours: black or green and that she used Tesco's own brand toothpaste. **

**Letting out a sigh, Allie sat back on the bed and caught her reflection in the mirror opposite. **

"**Oh fuck, what am I doing?" she shook her head, looking up to the ceiling for a moment. **

**True, Natalie hated her but the feeling was mutual so she had no right to hold that against the girl. And as for everything that was said in the kitchen…Allie rubbed her forehead thoughtfully. It wouldn't have happened at all if she had managed to keep her trap shut last night instead of talking to Lara. **

**Flopping onto her back, she groaned out loud wondering how the hell she had gotten to this point. Snooping around a 21 year old girls bedroom looking for drugs. **

"**I am one sick pup," she told herself, draping an arm over her face and then moving to push herself back up. **

**Her hand slid under the pillow and something cold and cylindrical touched her hand, making her frown. Wrapping her fingers around the object, she pulled it out from under the sheets, her eyes widening when she realised what it was. **

_**Mr Peter J. Dunham **_

_**500mg Co-Codamol(A) **_

_**One to be taken every four hours**_

**Why the hell did Natalie have Pete's painkillers under her pillow? He hadn't taken these for over a year since his leg last played up right after the wedding when he'd finally stopped taking them they still had three bottles left which she had kept in the bathroom cabinet. **

**Remembering that Natalie had taken a shower last night before she went to bed, Allie ran out of the room and down the hallway to the main bathroom, yanking open the cupboard door and taking count of what was inside. Painkillers, some anti-histamines, her birth control, Poppy's baby calpol and a half empty box of plasters. Sure enough, the two other bottles of drugs were missing. **

"**Lying little bitch," Allie hissed, slamming the door shut and walking back towards the room, flicking the light on this time and not caring if anyone saw her. She emptied Natalie's bag onto the bed, sifting through the clothes and toiletries, knowing that the pills must be in here somewhere. Her eyes narrowed when she picked up Natalie's make-up bag, unzipping it quickly and shaking her head in disbelief when she saw the two bottles of pills lying at the bottom, covered in a faint sheen of powder and spilt lip-gloss. **

**She was so caught up in what she had found that she completely missed the approaching footsteps, realising all to late that someone was behind her when they grabbed hold of her shoulder, forcing her to drop everything she was holding and turn to face them with a small scream.**

"**Whoa there Nancy Drew," Lara frowned. "What the hell are you doing?" **

**Allie stared at her open mouthed for a long moment, seeing Harry stroll past the bedroom and then stop, peeking his head in and raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her. **

"**Hey, Allie," he told her, walking into the room and picking up Natalie's toothbrush which had been thrown to the floor in her hurry. "You know when some people get bored then just watch TV or something…"**

"**What's going on?" Lara asked her again. "You said to come around for dinner,"**

"**I know I did," Allie nodded slowly. "But that was before Natalie went crazy and threw all the food on the floor,"**

"**Yeah ok, no offence sis," Harry winced. "But you're hardly in the current position to be labelling other people as crazy,"**

"**I'm serious guys, she flipped," Allie shook her head. "She…"**

"**Allie," Lara snapped, grabbing hold of her shoulders and forcing her to meet her eyes. "Honey, you're looking too far into this, ok? I get that you and Natalie aren't the best of friends but this," she gestured around the room. "Is a step too far, don't you think?"**

**Allie frowned, suddenly feeling bad but then she remembered the bottle of pills in her back pocket and opened up her mouth to speak, slightly annoyed that Lara got there first. **

"**And besides, you didn't find anything, did you?" she shrugged. "So at least now you know it really is nothing after all."**

**Allie held her breath for a second, silently weighing up her options; if she were to show Lara the pills then everyone would end up knowing what was going and she knew in her heart that somehow Natalie would turn this on her, making her look like the bad guy. **

**No, she had to bide her time with this, make the little bitch sweat.**

"**No," she shook her head. "I didn't find anything,"**

"**See?" Lara nudged her shoulder gently. **

"**I didn't mean for it to get to this…" she shrugged. **

"**Hey come on," Harry threw a pillow at her head. "Which philosopher said that we'd never survive unless we went crazy once in a while?"**

"**Uh, Harry," Allie smirked. "That's a line from a Seal song,"**

"**Oh yeah," he clicked and pointed at her. "Man, that guy was deep, wasn't he?"**

**Lara and Allie stared at him for a moment, shaking their heads. **

"**What?" he frowned. **

"**You're related to him," Lara laughed at Allie. **

"**You're dating him," she shot back. **

"**So I take it there's no lasagne?" Lara pouted. **

"**Not unless you want to dig through the bin," Allie smiled sadly at her. "Its not that late though, we can order in or something,"**

"**Sounds like a plan," Harry nodded, pushing himself off of her bed and wrapping his arms around Lara, dragging her out into the hallway and making her squeal. **

"**Allie-Cat!" he called back. "Are you coming or not?"**

"**Yeah," she nodded to herself, grabbing the three bottles of pills pocketing them before putting everything back as she had found it so that Natalie would be none the wiser. "Yeah, I'm coming,"**

* * *

**Allie looked up from the book she was reading as the unmistakeable sound of footsteps on the stairs broke her out of the world of Doris Lessing, her hands trembling slightly as she lay the book on the bedside table. **

**She could hear voice in the hallway and took in a sharp breath, knowing that Natalie had obviously come back with him. Her eyes drifted over to her wash bag in which she had hidden the three bottles of pills underneath her Chanel face wash and she felt butterflies break out in her stomach. **

**Had she done the right thing? What if there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of it and she'd gone and made it a million times worse? **

**Her train of thought was interrupted when the bedroom door opened slowly, stopping when Pete saw the light was on. **

**Allie watched as he stepped inside, closing it behind him and not even bothering to look at her as he walked over to his dresser and took off his watch, ignoring the way he could feel her eyes on him. **

**Realising that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him tonight, Allie sighed and simply peeled the covers back on his side of the bed, waiting for him to climb in. **

"**Tell me you didn't say it,"**

**The words made her blink in confusion, his voice was so soft she had barely heard it but when she looked up into his deep blue eyes, seeing the trust there hanging on a thread, she hated herself. **

"**Tell me that Natalie got it wrong and I'll believe you," he told her again. **

**Allie stared at him for a moment totally unsure of herself. She wanted to deny it, of course she did and she had no doubt in her mind that Pete would believe her but she couldn't. Not for Natalie's sake but for Pete's…there was no way she was going to lie to his face; she loved him too much. **

"**It just came out," she told him, wincing when he hissed 'fuck' under his breath and shook his head, turning away from her again to grab t-shirt out of his drawer. "Pete, I was angry ok? You should know better than anyone that shit you don't mean tends to come out when you're angry,"**

"**You told a girl who tried to slash her wrists not even five years ago that she should do it again," Pete hissed at her. "I know I've said some fucked up shit in my time, but I can't ever remember telling someone to off themselves,"**

"**I'm not denying that it was really wrong of me," she protested. "God, if I could take it back then I would but I can't…" she got up onto her knees and watched as he tugged off his jeans and shirt, her stomach tightening as she let her eyes drift over his body. Ok so they were fighting, but she was only human. **

"**Pete, I swear to you I didn't mean it," she told him. "I hate myself for saying it, I really do,"**

"**You're saying this to the wrong person," he told her, yanking his t-shirt on over his boxers. **

"**I know," Allie nodded. "I'll go and speak to her in a second but I just, I need to know that you don't hate me,"**

**Pete chucked his jeans onto the chair in the corner of the room and snorted. **

"**You're a complete dick," he told her. "But we both know I don't hate you,"**

**He moved to get into bed but she crawled over and knelt in front of him, her light green eyes meeting his blue ones and holding them. **

"**I mean it, Pete," she shook her head. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, I just…" she looked down and took a deep breath. "Please just tell me that we're ok,"**

**Pete met her eyes for a moment, seeing the guilt there and knowing that he couldn't stay mad at her. He couldn't deny this woman anything, least of all his forgiveness. She had fucked up but she knew it and that was enough for him. **

"**Come 'ere," he mumbled, pulling her to him and hugging her tightly, burying his face in her hair and running his hand down her back. **

"**I'm sorry," she whispered against his ear, her breath making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. **

"**I know," he told her, pulling back just enough so that their noses were touching. "I just…I need you to understand that she's my family too, Allie,"**

"**I know," she nodded, her hands resting on his face. "Ok, I know and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make it up to her." She smiled softly. "Your family is my family, right?"**

**Pete nodded and closed his eyes as she leant in to kiss him, her lips retreating much faster than he wanted them to, forcing him to pull her back in and kiss her properly. **

"**Hmmm," she smiled, pulling back from him as his tongue ran along her lips. "How about after I go and talk to Natalie we pick up where we left off this morning?"**

**Pete moaned in her ear as she pushed her body flush against his, nipping his earlobe playfully as his hands moved down to her behind. **

"**I say hurry the fuck up," he growled against her lips, fighting the urge to just rip her shirt off and take her. **

"**I'll be quick," she promised, kissing his nose and hopping down off the bed, grabbing her toiletries bag and slapping his arse playfully as she left the room, giggling as he threw his trademark smirk at her along with a raised eyebrow and a mutter of 'cheeky'. **

**The smile bled off her face as she stepped into the hallway, her fingers tightening on the bag as she strode down towards Richard's old room, her eyes focused on the shattered light coming out from under the door. **

**Without bothering to knock Allie pushed it open, a slight smiled pulling at the corners of her mouth when she saw Natalie stood over her bed, covers flung to the floor looking confused and distraught. **

**She kicked the door shut behind her, not loud enough to wake anyone else but loud enough to alert the brunette to her presence. **

**Natalie turned and smirked at Allie, her arms folded over her pale blue pyjama top. **

"**So you didn't drown then?" she asked the blonde, watching the confusion pass over her face. **

"**What?" she frowned. **

"**In all that self-pity," Natalie shrugged. "I'd 'ave thought a pretty thing like you would 'ave been done for,"**

"**Look," Allie sighed. "I know that tonight was…" she shook her head. "I don't know what tonight was about, all I know is that I'm genuinely ashamed of the way I spoke to you."**

**Natalie stared at her in horror; surely the bird wasn't that dumb that she hadn't clocked on to the fact that Natalie had blatantly lied to Pete about what had really gone down. **

"**Oh I get it," she laughed. "Is this so I'll go tell Pete what a good little girl you were?" she raised her eyebrows. "Add another layer of glitter paint to that halo of yours?"**

"**Its got nothing to do with Pete," Allie shrugged. "I'm here because I want to be, because I don't want this family to get torn apart over something as stupid as me not knowing when to shut my mouth,"**

**Natalie regarded her sceptically, one hip jutted out to the side as she swept her eyes over the petite blonde before her. **

"**Look, you win ok?" she shook her head. "You got Pete to take your side, you've more than proved your point and I don't want to have to go through this again," she conceded. "So there you go, you win Natalie."**

"**Christ, you really are thick aren't ya?" the brunette laughed, peeling her bed covers back and nodding to the door. "If that's it then you can leave,"**

"**Ok," Allie nodded, her eyes taking on a look of hurt that made Natalie want to laugh out loud again. **

**Walking over to the door, Allie stopped with her hand on the doorknob, turning to face the annoyed looking girl once again. **

"**One question though," she tilted her head to the side. "If I'm thick, then what does that make you?"**

"**Come again?" Natalie narrowed her eyes, watching as Allie stepped closer to her until there was only a foot or so between them, at which point Allie reached out and mimicking Natalie's own actions from earlier in the evening, grabbed the girl by the collar and pulled her so close that their noses were almost touching. **

"**Now you listen to me you little bitch and you listen hard because I am only saying this to you once," Allie hissed, her voice low and dark. "You talk about me pulling the wool over Pete's eyes? Take a look at yourself," she snorted. "He might not be able to see through you but I sure as hell can. See I may not have been through rehab or had someone stitch up my wrists after I decided to play noughts and crosses with a Gillette blade but I've been around enough to know when someone's bullshitting me and **_**you **_**sweetheart are pure, unfiltered bullshit,"**

**Natalie's eyes widened unable to believe that this was **_**Allie **_**talking to her; Pete's little Barbie doll had a back bone…who knew?**

"**Now as I'm a nice girl, I'll let you have this one, think of it as a courtesy victory but just know this," she reached into the wash bag she was carrying and pulled out one of the bottles of pills, smirking when Natalie's eyes widened. "I'm watching you and I'm going to be on your arse every minute of every day for as long as you're in this house,"**

"**You went through my room," Natalie hissed at her. **

"**No, I went through **_**my **_**room," Allie corrected her. "You're nothing more than a fucking lodger here, don't forget that."**

"**You silly little cunt," Natalie spat at her, watching as Allie wrinkled her nose at the vulgarity of her language. "Do you have any idea what Pete will do when…"**

"**What?" Allie lifted an eyebrow. "When you tell him? Oh sweetie," she cooed, tapping her finger against Natalie's temple. "All those drugs really must've fried your brain…see it would be my absolute **_**dream **_**for you to tell Pete I went through your stuff because if you do that, then I get to tell him what I found," she held up the bottle and shook it. **

"**And which one of us do you think will come off worse in the end, honey bunch?"**

"**Fuck off," Natalie spat. "You reckon I'm afraid of you?"**

"**I reckon you should be," Allie shot back. "Because I love Pete, I love him more than anything else in the world and he and Poppy are the only things that matter to me," she stepped even closer, meeting the other girls eyes with a dangerous stare. "And if you do anything to put either of them in danger, if you step one foot out of line, if you so much as **_**look **_**at me in a way that I don't like then you can kiss all this goodbye," she gestured to the room. **

"**I love my family," Allie told her again. "And regardless of what Pete says, **_**you **_**are not a part of this family. So believe me when I say that if you do anything to damage it, if you try pulling another little stunt like this again or if you start taking drugs under the same roof as my daughter," she shook her head and leant forward so that her lips where against Natalie's ear. **

"**I'll fucking kill you,"**

**Pulling back, she saw the anger mixed with fear in the young woman's eyes and smiled smugly at her, stepping away and straightening out her shirt which was wrinkled from where Allie had grabbed her before making her way back over to the door. **

"**Oh and next time you feel like raiding our medicine cabinet," she looked at her in disgust. "You might want to be a bit more discreet than swiping three bottles at once, but then druggies can't be choosers, can they?" she winked, sending her one last smile before stepping out into the hall. "Night, night, Nat,"**

**The door shut firmly leaving the brunette staring after her in shock, still trying to get her head around everything that had just happened. The blonde was smarter than Natalie had given her credit for; instead of telling Pete about the drugs, she was using it against her. **

**Slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed, Natalie didn't have to look in her bag to know that Allie had taken every last bottle. **

"**Fuck," she whispered, curling up into a ball and lying on the bed, knowing that she had lost the first round. But this wasn't the end of it, she thought with a smile. And if the Sloaner thought it was, then she was very much mistaken. **

* * *

**Pete smiled at Allie as she padded back into the bedroom, dropping her was bag on the dresser and smiling back at him before doing a run up and jumping onto the bed so she was above him. **

"**All sorted?" he asked her, his hands already working the buttons on the shirt of his that she was wearing and peeling it off of her, lifting his head to kiss along her naked shoulders.**

"**Yeah," Allie smiled, biting her lip to keep from crying out as he rolled them over and cupped one of her breasts, kneading it in his hand as he kissed her deeply. "It's all ok now,"**

"**Told you, didn't I?" he pulled away, pushing himself up onto his arms and stared down at her with a smirk on his face. **

"**Told me what?" she asked, shivering happily as he trailed his fingertips down over her taut stomach. **

"**That you'd get on with her in the end," Pete kissed her bellybutton and then made his way back up to her mouth. "You might even turn out to be friends,"**

"**Yeah," Allie smiled at him, kissing him back and wrapping her body around his. "Never say never,"**

"**So that's one Dunham you've made nice with," he teased her, pinning her hands above her head. "What about me?"**

"**You?" she laughed as he brought his head down to hers and kissed her. "You I can think of **_**plenty**_** more interesting ways of saying sorry to,"**

* * *

So, I worked extra hard on this chapter and thought it was pretty good when I read it back but then I could be horribly mistaken. I'm relying on you lot to let me know! :D See you in a week! xxxx


	62. Part 57: The Habits of History

And I'm back! With a tan and too many oversized Toblerone bars from duty free for one human to ever consume :)

So this chapter is set right back when P/A first got together and it explains what happened to Natalie...I hope its not too crap, bearing in mind I wrote this over 24 hours with one hell of a case of jet lag. The caribbean is A LOT further away that I thought :D

This is dedicated especially to Bethan who is possibly the cutest niece anyone could ask for even if she is only 2 days old, to **_all_** my reviewers who make writing this worth while and a special thank you to Pishta Hamster for not only feeding my ideas for free but for putting up with my excessive PM habit :) Enjoy.

* * *

**2002**

"**Stop it."**

**Pete looked up from his book and frowned as Benjamin stared warily at him, his light blue eyes narrowed accusingly from where he was leaning against the door to Pete's classroom. **

"**Stop what?" he asked. **

"**Grinning," Benjamin nodded, walking farther into the room, giving the oversized novelty globe an obligatory spin on his way past. "I've known you for over a year, Dunham and you never grin." He jumped up onto one of the desks and cocked his head. "You smirk, you grimace, occasionally you smile prettily but you never fucking grin,"**

"**I'm in a good mood," Pete smirked, chucking his book down. **

"**Nah, it's something else, let's see…there's been no footie on as far as I know so that only leaves…" the Scotsman shook his head, his eyes widening with a silent realisation. "Aye, aye, you got laid, didn't you?"**

"**Fuck off," Pete laughed. **

"**You got something though," Benjamin winked. "And I'd bet my left ball its got something to do with that lass you had in here the other night,"**

"_**Lass**_**?" Pete raised an eyebrow. "And you 'ave a go at me for bein' too cockney? The day I go around using words like lass, you've got full permission to shoot me in the 'ead,"**

"**I'll remember that," Benjamin nodded seriously. "No, come on, you cheeky bugger. That bird was fit as fuck, what happened?" he glanced around the classroom and grinned. "You didn't get a bit of after hours action once the parents had all pissed off, did you?"**

"**It was just a kiss," Pete shrugged although just thinking about it made his chest tighten and his stomach drop. The taste and feel of her had been in his head ever since and he knew that there was no way what had happened between him and Allie fell into the category of being 'just a kiss'.**

"**Tongue?" Benjamin raised an eyebrow. **

"**Yeah," Pete smirked. **

"**Cheeky arse grab?" **

"**No,"**

"**On purpose-accidental boob graze?"**

**Pete stared at his friend with a grin on his face, unable to help the almost melodic laughter which escaped his throat. **

"**Mate, you've got problems," he shook his head. "I told you, it was a kiss,"**

"**And yet you told me she was just a mate," Benjamin grinned smugly down at him. "I knew it, you lying bastard. No bloke is ever going to be 'just mates' with a bird who looks like that," he regarded him seriously for a moment. "Cassie's going to be devastated,"**

"**Well, you're still fair game, aren't you sweetheart?" Pete winked at him, crumpling a piece of paper up in his hand and chucking it into the bin. **

"**I don't know about that," Benjamin shook his head. "I'm starting to get a bit porky these days." He patted his flat stomach jokingly, knowing that after years of playing football and rugby he was in as good a shape as Pete. "I think my years of drinking Fosters by the barrel and washing it down with a nice chicken madras are finally catching up with me," he shook his head. **

"**Aw, d'you want me to tell you you're pretty?" Pete asked him sarcastically. **

"**Well, it wouldn't hurt if you said it once in a while, no," the dark haired man laughed. "And would it kill you to show me some affection in the bedroom?" he reached for Pete's face. "Remember when we really used to connect?"**

"**You're fucking sick," Pete laughed, dodging his hands and picking up an inflatable ball from the Planets display the boys had made, throwing it at Benjamin's head. **

**They were still chucking random objects around the classroom at each other a few seconds later, both of them too determined to win the war to hear the door creak open. **

"**Am I interrupting something?"**

**Pete stopped suddenly and looked up at Allie, his heart pounding steadily as he saw her standing in the doorway, the gray sweater she was wearing over her jeans hugging her body nicely as she smiled at him. **

"**Hey," he tried not to grin too much, more than a little disgusted with himself that he was so excited just at the fact she was here. "What are you-…"**

**He was cut off when something sharp hit the back of his head and he turned to see Benjamin with his arms thrown victoriously in the air, a huge grin on his face. **

"**Ouch, you twat!" Pete hissed, bending over and picking up the fallen object, waving it in front of his face. "I said no staplers,"**

**Turning back to the still smiling blonde in front of him, Pete tossed the stapler onto a nearby desk and smiled back at her, jerking his head in Benjamin's direction and rolling his eyes. **

"**Sorry about that," he gestured to the blue eyed Scotsman. "To be fair the school only took him on so we could look a little more PC but having a retard on staff,"**

**Benjamin walked up behind his friend, taking a second to slap him on the back of the head with the board eraser before eyeing up the blonde appreciatively. **

**Fuck, the view he'd had of the back of her head at parents evening seriously hadn't done her any justice. Casting a glance at Pete who was rubbing the back of his head and glaring at him, he shook his head in disgust. **

**Lucky bastard, he thought. **

"**Petey here is just jealous that I came along and stole his pretty boy crown," he winked at Allie, holding out his hand. "You must be Allie, right?"**

"**Yeah," she smiled warmly, shaking his hand. "Allie Harding, I think we kinda met the other night but…"**

"**Parents evening," the Scotsman shuddered, leaning closer to her, his light blue eyes standing out on his handsome face as he smiled charmingly at her. "We teachers have a tendency to block out all memory of the event once it's happened. For all I know, I could have shagged Jessica Alba that night," he sighed sadly. "I'm Benjamin by the way," he told her. "Pleasure to actually meet you this time,"**

"**You too," Allie laughed, looking back at Pete. "Sorry about just showing up…I'm not stalking you or anything," she joked. "But I left my scarf here the other night,"**

"**Oh," Pete smirked, walking around to his desk and holding up the long white scarf which he'd found on the bench outside after she'd left. "I thought it was Ben's,"**

"**No, no," Benjamin shook his head. "Mine's the pink one with the sparkly snow flakes on it, remember?"**

**Allie laughed and took the scarf from Pete, trying not to let show how her breath hitched when her fingers brushed against his. As though picking up on the sexual tension in the room, Benjamin grinned to himself before clearing his throat. **

"**Right well I've got paper work coming out of my handsomely toned arse," he winked at Allie who laughed back. "So I'll leave you two crazy kids to it," he slyly clapped Pete on the shoulder and winked at him. "Make me proud," he whispered. "Aye, if you're still around later, d'you fancy a few cheeky beers?" he asked Allie. **

"**Try and stop me," she smiled as he patted her head. It was strange how in a matter of seconds she already knew that she was going to love the guy; there was a sense of fun and humour about him that reminded her of Harry. **

"**That's what we like to hear," he nudged her and jerked his head towards Pete. "If he doesn't look after you properly, you come and find me, alright?" he leant down and whispered in her ear. "I know where the head teacher keeps the good sweets and I'm talking Marks and Spencer 'pick and mix' here, none of that flying saucer bollocks."**

"**And to think Cosmo told me that men like you didn't exist," Allie shook her head, looking up at him with a playful twinkle in her eye. **

"**Aye sweetheart, rare as we are, men like me do actually roam the earth," he subtly flipped Pete the finger behind her head. "Keep that in mind when you get bored of G.I jackass, here,"**

**He left her laughing as he skipped out of the classroom, blowing Pete a kiss as he went and making the younger man shake his head, snorting in disgust. **

"**I'm proud of you," he told her with a smirk. "Not many people meet Benjamin and live to tell the tale,"**

"**Ah well," she smiled. "After meeting Swill and Dave I consider myself to be more than prepared for whoever comes my way."**

**Pete laughed and glanced down to where she was running her scarf through her slender looking fingers, his throat tightening when his typical male mind started thinking about how those fingers would feel on his skin. **

"**I didn't know whether to call you or not," she told him, blushing as she looked at the floor. "I mean after the other night,"**

**She looked out of the window, her eyes landing on the bench where they had kissed and her heart started to pound at the memory. **

"**I didn't know whether it was just a…thing or…" she laughed at the expression on his face. "I told you I read too much Cosmo,"**

**Pete stared at her for a moment before taking a step towards her, their bodies almost touching as he looked down at her and met her deep green eyes. **

"**Trust me," he told her with a smirk. "It wasn't just a 'thing',"**

**He was rewarded with a huge smile, her eyes twinkling, letting him know that she was more than happy with that answer. **

**Before she could say anything else, he took her scarf out of her hand and dropped it onto the table, linking his fingers through hers and tugging her towards the door. **

"**How d'you fancy a tour?" he asked her. "I saw the look in your eyes when Scotty offered you that pick 'n mix," he laughed. "I've gotta keep you busy if I don't wanna lose you to 'im,"**

"**I **_**was**_** pretty tempted by the promise of Marks and Spencer chocolate," she told him, feigning seriousness and gripping his hand tighter as she followed him out into the hallway. "So you better impress me, Dunham,"**

**He grinned at her as they walked slowly down the hall, Pete pointing out things on the wall that his boys were responsible for, making her giggle with stories of how he and Benjamin had almost come to be fired numerous times by playing sports in the corridor after hours and breaking windows. **

**Pete frowned when she stopped suddenly, her hand still wrapped in his as she gazed at him with a slight smirk. **

"**I thought you were trying to win me over," she told him, jerking her head towards a closed door on their right. "You've missed one,"**

"**Oh, that," Pete grinned at her. "That's the art supply closet, nothing much in there," he glanced at the door handle and then back at her. "Unless you really want to go in, I mean, it would be a shame to not have the complete tour, wouldn't it?" **

**Allie grinned back at him and watched, her heart pounding as he opened the door revealing the small space inside, lined with shelves of paints and sponges, the floor splattered with a multitude of colours.**

**Walking inside, she went in as far as she could, realising just how little space there was when Pete followed her in and closed the door behind them, his breath quickening as Allie was pushed back against one of the shelves, their bodies pressing against each other in the small space, their breath mingling as they stared at each other nervously, both wanting to make the first move but neither daring to for fear of rejection.**

"**Hi," Allie giggled quietly when Pete brought his arms up either side of her head, pressing his palms against the cool metal shelves behind her. **

"**Alright?" he smirked down at her, his body tensing when she licked her lips.**

"**So am I winning?" he asked her, his voice barely above a whisper.**

"**What?" she shook her head. **

"**I know I don't have chocolate but I'm giving it my best shot here," he grinned boyishly at her. "Don't suppose you fancy giving me a hint as to how I'm doing?"**

**With confidence she didn't know she had in her, Allie stood up on her tip toes and without giving herself a second to think, brushed her lips quickly and lightly over his, her heart soaring when she felt him respond. **

**Rocking back down onto her feet, she stared up at him and bit her bottom lip, trying to prevent herself from laughing nervously. **

"**I'd say you're doing pretty well," she told him with a smile which he returned. **

**Pete lowered his head so that his nose bumped against hers, their eyes meeting one last time before he took the final step and kissed her properly, softly at first, taking his time and gauging her reaction. **

**It was when her arms came up around his neck that he knew he was safe and let himself go slightly, kissing her more feverishly, his hands moving down to rest on her hips, pushing her back further against the shelves as she kissed him back just as hard. A groan escaped his lips when she opened her mouth and allowed him to taste her, his tongue playfully battling hers as their bodies pushed closer still.**

**Pete kissed down her cheek to her jaw and then pushing her soft hair to one side, made for her neck, his chest swelling with male pride when she moaned and kissed his ear, whispering his name into it. **

**She tasted like nothing he could ever remember, the sweetness of her skin was driving him crazy and his hands became more daring, one of them moving up over her stomach to brush against her left breast. She hissed at the contact and Pete slowed his movements, worried he might be going too fast but then she sighed happily and arched into his touch, her hands sweeping up and down his back as she urged him to touch her.**

**Pete kissed her lips again, his hand leaving her breast and wrapping around her back, pulling her tighter to him as they kissed, the sound of her giggle vibrating through his throat as her feet left the floor making him smile against her mouth. **

**The room filled with soft moans and panting, the sound of their lips parting and joining over and over making him want more than he knew she was ready to give, more that he was ready to take if he was honest. **

**He felt things about the girl in his arms that no other woman had ever brought out in him before and he wasn't about to risk losing this feeling all because she somehow had the ability to get him worked up with just a few kisses. **

**Suddenly a sound that he knew came from neither of them broke through their lust filled world and he pulled back from her in a daze, yanking his phone out of his pocket and staring down at it as though he had no idea what it was.**

**The all too familiar name flashed across the small screen and he fought the urge to roll his eyes wondering what had happened tonight. **

"**Hey," Allie brought his attention back to her, her hands resting softly on his chest as she stared up at him with concern. "Is everything ok? You can answer it, y'know,"**

**Pete smiled back at her, his brain doing battle with his heart and **_**other **_**parts of his anatomy as his eyes swept back and forth between her and the phone. Eventually the latter won out and he switched it off, throwing it onto one of the shelves and cupping her face in his hands, leaning down to kiss her deeply. **

"**Fuck it, it's not important," he told her, feeling her nod as she wrapped her arms around him again.**

**And it wasn't. **

**Pete knew what Nat was like, he knew how she worked and as much as he loved his cousin, she had a certain taste for the over dramatics. Whatever it was could wait for another hour at least, she would be fine. She always was. **

* * *

**The night came around quicker than she wanted it to, just as it always did; the faint rays of sickly amber light from the streetlamps leaking in through half broken blinds and illuminating the evidence of what had been a horrific night, even by her terms. **

**Staring down at the phone in her hands, she listened to the dial tone as it echoed through the room, taunting her with the knowledge that even Pete had given up on her for the time being at least. **

**Blood stained the once plush carpet floor and her bright blue quilt knitted for her by her late grandmother lay crumpled by the door, the innocence it had represented banished with spots of blood and shards of alcohol scented glass. **

**Ignoring the mysterious man who lay next to her in bed naked from the waist up, Natalie Dunham uncapped the syringe she held tightly in her sweaty fist and without so much as a second thought plunged the sharp needle deep into her arm, letting out a sound which mediated somewhere between a hiss of pain and a whimper of pleasure. **

**Letting it fall to the floor next to her, she slumped back against the battered chest of drawers and laughed to herself. **

**Whoever it was that had said that drugs didn't solve all your problems obviously hadn't had a very good dealer. **

* * *

**Pete dragged his feet along the pavement, yawning as the rays of mid morning sunshine warmed his face.**

**He'd intended on going to see Natalie last night after seeing Allie but by the time they had dragged themselves out of the art cupboard and then been coaxed into heading down the pub with Benjamin, it had been too late to do anything except fall into bed. **

**Not that he had slept all that well anyway, the memories of his time in the art cupboard with Allie had kept coming back to him until he had had no choice but to force himself up out of bed for a 3am freezing cold shower. **

**Coming to a stop at the red painted door on St. Helen's street, Pete bent down and fished the spare key his Auntie Kate always left from under the plant pot and let himself in, wincing as the stale air of the house hit his nostrils. **

**All of the blinds were still closed and he squinted through into the kitchen, seeing the grocery bags still sat on the counter and realised that his Auntie hadn't come back from her holiday yet. **

**Being all of 18, Natalie had deemed herself too old to go down to Cornwall to visit their grandmother and had volunteered to stay in the house on her own. But given the nosedive her behaviour had taken in the last few months, Pete had promise both her mum and his own that he would keep a close eye on her. **

**It had started off as just her and her college mates dabbling in a spot of weed but Pete was almost certain she had moved onto harder things. **

**Though the last time he had tried to bridge the subject with her, she'd proved once and for all that she was indeed a Dunham through and through by clocking him one right on the chin and storming out of his flat not before taking his case of beer with her.**

"**Nat?" he shouted, standing at the end of the stairs. "You up there?"**

**Silence served as his answer and with a resigned sigh, he started up the carpeted stairs, using the banister to yank himself upwards.**

"**What the hell are you doing?"**

**The familiar voice stopped him and he turned to see the tall brunette standing below him, her hands resting on adolescent hips as she narrowed her light green eyes at him. **

"**Jesus, when did you turn into fuckin' Harry Houdini?" he laughed. "I thought no one was home,"**

"**I had my headphones in," Natalie told him, holding up her CD player as proof. Pete nodded and came to stand in front of her, a bitter taste filling his mouth when he noted the dark rings under her eyes, the redness around her pupils and the paranoid manner in which she repeatedly yanked down the sleeves of her orange sweater. **

"**What 'appened?" Pete asked her directly. **

"**When?" she shrugged. **

"**Last night, you tried to call me," he reminded her, crossing his arms in that big brother-esque way of his which drove her crazy. "What was the matter?"**

"**Why didn't you pick up?" Natalie shot back at him. "I called Bovver and you weren't with the boys,"**

"**Christ almighty," Pete snorted. "One mum is enough, thanks. Now are you gonna tell me what 'appened or am I gonna 'ave to start guessing?"**

"**Piss off, Pete," she rolled her eyes, stepping around him and moving to walk up the stairs. **

"**No, 'old on a fuckin' minute," Pete snapped, grabbing her arm and then pulling back as though he had been scalded when she cried out in pain.**

"**Shit, Nat, I'm sorry," he told her, his blue eyes wide. "Are you alright?"**

"**Its fine," she shook her head. "Nothing,"**

"**Let me see," Pete demanded. **

"**No," she snapped. "I said its nothing, just leave it, will you?"**

"**Come 'ere," he told her gruffly, yanking her towards him and forcing the sleeve of her sweater up, stopping when a large bruise came into view. "What the fuck is this?" he cried. **

"**I got into a fight, ok?" she shoved him back, pulled the sleeve back down and staring at him. "Some bloke tried it on last night and I told him no and he got pissed and grabbed me. End of."**

"**A bloke did this?" Pete hissed angrily. "Why the fuck didn't…" he trailed off. **

"**What?" Natalie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why didn't I call you? Oh wait a minute, that's right…I **_**did**_** call you, you just chose to be a dick and not bother answering,"**

"**I'm sorry," Pete told her, the honestly in his eyes making her relent somewhat. "Nat, I just…I 'ad some stuff to take care of,"**

"**Whatever," she shrugged. **

"**Look," he pursed his lips and smirked at her. "How about I take you out for lunch, my treat, yeah? Anything you want, look at you, you're fuckin' wasting away as it is."**

**Natalie cast a glance down at her once curvy body and silently agreed with him; she had lost over two stone in the last six months but had convinced everyone it was down to playing sports. Much like Pete, Natalie had always been the sporty one of the family; as a kid her mum and dad had been convinced she'd be the first Dunham to bring home an Olympic medal but even then she had known in her heart that it was bullshit. **

**Steve and Pete had somehow escaped the Dunham curse of ending up in dead end jobs but Natalie knew her fate; that was why she had fallen into this mess in the first place. Drugs weren't about self-punishment as many people thought they were…it was more about self-indulgence. **

**Natalie didn't know enough about science and history to be a teacher like Pete, she knew fuck all about the stock market to get a job like Steve's…but she knew about drugs. She knew how to mix and match substances that gave you a ten hour high, she knew how to disguise almost every after affect known to man and she knew how to get something worth £50 for a much more friendly £20. **

**Unfortunately for her, there was no job in that field though. **

"**Oi, Heidi," Pete smirked, tugging on one of her plaits. "Are we going out or what?"**

**Natalie shook herself out of her thoughts and pasted a smile onto her face. She liked hanging out with Pete in the sense that he actually could make her forget everything; he didn't treat her like a kid or some kind of moron just because she was only 18. He talked to her about stuff that actually mattered, he let her come down the Abbey for drinks with the boys and he made her laugh. **

**Glancing down at her covered arm, Natalie pretended she could see through the orange wool to the needle punctured skin which lay below it, bruised and sore from over using the same needle. **

**She doubted Pete would ever look at her in his big brother type way again if he knew what she was really like. **

"**Yeah," she smiled, grabbing her jacket and tugging it on. "I fancy a burger, so I'm happy with the Abbey if you are,"**

"**You're mum would 'ave my balls for breakfast if she knew I was taking you down the pub every night," Pete laughed, ruffling her hair. "So if anyone asks, I took you to McDonald's, you 'ad an 'appy meal and then we went bowling,"**

"**Ok, you know I'm 18 and not 8, right?" she raised an eyebrow as he followed her down towards the front door. **

"**Welcome to the world of being the youngest, mate," Pete snorted. "I'm fuckin' 22 years old and my mum still calls me 'er baby," he shuddered. "It's a shit job but someone's gotta do it,"**

"**So what was her name then?" Natalie asked as they walked side by side down towards the tube station, the early afternoon sun warming up her body, the heat seeping through her sweater and making the wounds in her arm sting. **

"**What?" Pete frowned. **

"**The reason you couldn't pick up the phone last night?" she laughed when he smirked and shook his head. "I knew it, you slut!"**

"**It's not like that," Pete told her seriously. "I like her…y'know, like, I **_**like **_**her,"**

"**Bov said you're pussy whipped," she taunted him, laughing when his face darkened. **

"**Yeah, well Bov needs a slap," Pete told her. "And she's called Allie."**

"**Allie?" Natalie wrinkled her nose. "It's a bit poncy, innit?"**

"**Yeah, well her full name's Alyssa Scarlet Harding," Pete chuckled. "It don't get much poncier than that."**

"_**Alyssa Scarlet Harding?"**_** Natalie repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds like a right cunt,"**

"**Oi, she's totally sound," he nudged her with his shoulder. "You'd like her,"**

"**I'm sure," Natalie rolled her eyes. "I hear she's from fuckin' Chelsea of all places. You do realise that people from our part of London can't even afford to park our cars there?"**

"**You wouldn't know it talking to her," Pete shook his head. "Like I said, she's sound and she ain't into all that money bollocks,"**

"**Christ you really are in trouble, aren't you?" Natalie laughed. "If I 'ave to listen to you drabble on like some love sick school boy then you can fuckin' well buy me pudding as well,"**

"**Why does everyone keep saying I'm a fuckin' goner?" Pete cried. "How'd you know it ain't 'er whose under the thumb…it might be me calling all the shots, y'know,"**

**Natalie stopped and looked at him for a moment, biting her lip before she burst out laughing. **

"**Oh you poor bastard," she snorted. "You're deluded now on top of everything,"**

"**Fuck off," he muttered. **

"**Come on, you big tart," Natalie grinned, linking her arm through his. "You can tell me everything over a burger and some beer. Only don't go too over board with the lovey-dovey shit…I ain't gonna fork out £10 on lunch just to throw it up again."**

* * *

"**Cross it…cross it you tart!"**

**Pete jabbed the buttons on his playstation pad as hard as he could, forcing the miniature animated version of Lee Bowyer to run faster towards the goal. **

"**Pete, I'm open, pass it you prick!" Dave shouted. **

"**Nah, I got it," the blonde man stuck his tongue out in concentration, shouting wordlessly when Didier Drogba slid across and brought him down. **

**Turning to face the smirking blonde next to him, he shook his head.**

"**That was pure filth and you know it," he laughed. **

"**What?" Allie looked at him innocently. "I don't know how to play; I just press the buttons and see what happens,"**

"**Bollocks," Pete snorted. "You took me down on purpose, Harding,"**

"**See now that's just an unfair accusation," she shook her head. "And one that I don't take too kindly to so if you don't mind, I have a game to get back to,"**

**Turning away from him, she giggled seeing the shock on his face out of the corner of her eye and yelped when he lunged forward and tackled her playfully, pinning her down and almost rolling them off of the sofa altogether. **

"**Oi!" Natalie shouted, elbowing them away when they almost fell onto her. "Are we fuckin' playing this game or what?"**

**Pete and Allie pulled apart, sitting back up and getting back into the game, all but Natalie forgetting about the little incident. **

**It wasn't that Nat didn't like Allie…no, not at all. **

**Natalie didn't like watermelon, she didn't like the fact that last week Swill had spilt snakebite on her favourite trainers. There were a fair few things that Natalie Dunham **_**didn't like. **_

**But she flat out **_**despised **_**Allie Harding. **

**It had been Pete's idea for all of them to spend a night together, they'd bought some beer and ordered in enough Chinese food to feed an army but Natalie couldn't relax like she usually did, not with Barbie sat behind her giggling like some kind of retarded toddler every few minutes. **

"**Right, I'm out," Natalie conceded, throwing her pad at Ned who caught in just before it smacked him in the face. **

"**What?" Dave frowned. "You're my star player; sit the fuck back down and help me beat these tossers,"**

"**I need a cigarette," Natalie shook her head, ignoring Bovver's protest as she leant over and snagged a his Marlborough Lights, picking one out and twirling it in her fingers. **

"**Oi," Pete frowned at her. "I told you I don't like you smoking,"**

"**And I believe I told you to piss off," she told him sweetly. "I'm a big girl, Pete and quite frankly this," she held up a bottle of Fosters. "Is more likely to kill me that this will," she held up the cigarette, checking her pockets for a lighter before heading over to the stairs which led to the rooftop. **

"**D'you want some company?" Allie asked her, looking away from the screen for a moment but using her peripheral vision to see Pete's hand creeping over and trying to press something on her pad. She slapped it away, giggling when he swore. **

"**You don't smoke," Natalie told her pointedly. **

"**I know," the blonde shrugged. "I just thought you might want some company up there,"**

"**Wow," Natalie laughed. "Are you gonna make me some warm milk and give me a bath, too?"**

**Allie blushed and looked away, trying to appear as though the comment hadn't affected her. **

**Over her shoulder Pete shot Natalie a dark look, letting her know that she had somewhat overstepped a line. Rolling her eyes, she lowered the cigarette from her mouth and sighed. **

"**But company never hurts, does it?" she jerked her head towards the door. "Just know that I ain't a big shoe person, so if you wanna start yammering on about heels and flats, you've come to the wrong place,"**

**Allie smiled at her, handing Pete her game pad and stepping over Swill who took the opportunity to tickle her foot as she passed him. Not bothering with shoes, she followed the brunette up the stairs and shivered slightly as the cold hit her, the faint light coming from the lanterns hanging on the wall casting both women in an eerie glow. **

"**He doesn't mean to fuss, y'know," Allie cleared her throat as Natalie lit her cigarette and took a deep pull of it. **

"**What?" she frowned. **

"**Pete…having a go at you about smoking," she smiled. "He's just protective of you; you know I actually though you were his little sister at first the way he talked about you,"**

"**As good as, really," Natalie shrugged. "Him and Steve are the only proper family I've got aside from mum…my dad fucked off when I was 12 so…"**

"**That's rough," Allie smiled sympathetically at her. "I can't imagine how that must have been for you,"**

"**Oh sure you can," Natalie laughed, hopping onto the wall and crossing her legs. "You're a pretty little rich girl with a trust fund and a car for every day of the week, if you don't know how hard the world is then seriously…who does?"**

**Allie was slightly taken aback by her outburst but didn't say anything, instead choosing to hop onto the wall opposite and mirror her body language. **

"**So what exactly is it that you see in Pete?" **

**The question was bizarre and unexpected to say the least but Allie refused to let her gaze waver that of the younger girls. **

"**I'm sorry?" **

"**Pete's my cousin, I love him y'know, partly because I have to," Natalie smiled. "But for the life of me I can't work out what someone like you sees in him,"**

"**Define 'someone like me'," Allie challenged her. **

"**Oh Allie," Natalie shook her head. "Now how could I go and define you of all people? I mean, blonde hair, pretty features, posh house, nice car, Abercrombie t-shirt…you're too original for words."**

"**Ok, so you don't like me," Allie laughed, throwing her head back. **

"**Wow, not just a pretty hat rack, are you Barbie?" Natalie told her sarcastically. "In fact that was damn near insightful of you,"**

"**Ok, y'know what?" Allie held up her hands. "I've tried to be nice to you all evening and I'm not wasting my breath anymore. You want to hate me? Go ahead, I'm not going to lose any sleep over it, but if you think I'm going to sit her and listen to you tear me to shreds, then you're even dumber than you look."**

**Natalie laughed and shook her head, taking an extra long drag on the cigarette as she watched Allie hop off of the wall and march over to the door before launching herself after her and slamming the door closed just as the blonde pulled it open. **

"**I don't remember saying I was done," she told her. **

"**I don't remember asking your permission to leave," Allie shot back. **

"**Oh always the fucking damsel in distress, aren't we diddums?" Natalie cooed. "It might wash with those morons but don't think for even a second that I'm buying into it. See I know what girls like you are like…you'll twist everything and step over everyone until you get your way,"**

"**You don't know me," Allie spat at her. **

"**I don't have to," Natalie snapped. "I see what you're doing…the GSE, Pete, all of it is taking a hit just to please you. See you might think you're in with all the boys but let me tell you something sweetie, they're not doing it for you, they're doing it for Pete."**

"**Oh my God," Allie laughed. "That's it, isn't it? You're jealous,"**

"**Fuck off," Natalie spat at her. **

"**No, it makes sense," the blonde shook her head. "I mean why else would you hate me coming in here that much? They like me, Pete likes me and you can't handle it," she shook her head. "Who's acting like the spoilt little bitch now?"**

"**You're pathetic," Natalie scoffed. "You do realise that if I made Pete chose, you'd be out on your arse in a second?"**

"**Then why haven't you?" Allie raised an eyebrow. "If you're so certain that he's pick you over me then why haven't you asked him to?"**

**Natalie fell silent but continued to hold the girls gaze, staring her down and watching her wilt before her eyes, hating herself when she felt the sting of tears. **

"**You don't even know him," Natalie told her. "And like you said, he's my big brother,"**

"**I know," Allie nodded. "That's why I've been trying so hard to get along with you, but now I see that I've been wasting my time,"**

"**Yeah, you know what? You really have," Natalie yanked the door open for her and looked at her in disgust. "Go on, go back down and tell the boys what a good girl you were,"**

"**What did I do?" Allie asked her, one foot on the top of the stairs. "I mean, we met all of what, three maybe four hours ago? What did I do in that time to make you hate me this much?"**

"**Nothing I can think of," Natalie shrugged. "It must just be a natural born talent you have,"**

**Shaking her head, Allie gave her one last look before she began her descent of the stairwell, not in the least surprised when a second later, the door slammed hard enough to make the railing shake leaving her to make the rest of the journey in complete and utter darkness. **

* * *

**Allie woke up and blinked at the faint dar****kness of the room, trying to get her bearings as she wiggled her toes against the leather arm of the sofa. **

**Turning her head to the side, she smiled into Pete's bare chest and lightly brushed her lips over the West Ham crest on his skin. **

**She hadn't intended on sleeping here but after the boys and Natalie had left and one thing had led to another, the movie they had planned on watching had lain dormant in its box as they fell onto the sofa, mouths slanted over each other, hands pushing at the barriers of clothing. They'd stopped before it could go too far but Allie had frightened herself with the realisation that if he hadn't been able to stop, she wouldn't have cared. If he'd have told her he needed to have her right then and there, she would have let him. **

**Glancing down at where her jeans were still unbuttoned, she blushed into the darkness and shifted slightly, sliding out from under Pete to button them up before padding into the kitchen to get a drink. **

**Reaching for the bottle of lemonade on the side, Allie froze with her hand in midair as a noise came from the front door, a loud clattering which made her frown. **

"**What the hell?" she whispered to herself. **

**Glancing over at Pete who was still asleep, she put her glass down and walked over to the door silently, pushing it open and gasping at the sight before her. **

**Natalie lay slumped against the stair railing, her mobile phone lying next to her, covered in her own blood. Her left arm was bruised and sore looking and it only took one glance for Allie to know that the blood pouring out of it had been caused by a bad needle, her eyes widened farther when she took in the deep gashes in the girls wrists. **

"**Why the fuck are you here?" she hissed, her voice hoarse and dangerous. "Where's Pete?"**

**Natalie stared up at the blonde as she gulped, obviously unaware of what to do. **

"**Oh my God," she whispered, dropping to her knees. "Are you ok?"**

"**I don't know you," Natalie grumbled, yanking her hand away as the blonde reached for it. "Get the fuck off me!"**

"**I don't care," Natalie snapped. "Where's Pete?"**

**She groaned as another wave of pain shot through her and glanced down at her arm from where blood was now flowing freely. **

"**Oh shit," Allie whispered. "Look, we need to get you to a hospital,"**

"**No," the brunette shook her head. "Just get Pete…I don't want you here, I don't want your help you fucking bitch!"**

**Pete had been supposed to meet her tonight, to take her out and cheer her up before her A level exams next week but he's pulled out at the last second. Apparently he had something else to do. Glancing up at blonde and catching the faint pink mark on her neck, Natalie had no doubt what that **_**thing **_**had been. **

"**I said fuck off!" she screamed reaching out and shoving Allie weakly but spraying blood all over her. **

**Allie blinked in shock and then stood up quickly, stumbling backwards slightly as she ran back into the flat, over to the sofa where she shook Pete hard. **

"**Pete!" she cried. **

"**What?" he jolted awake, seeing the panic on her face and grabbing her hand. "Baby, what's going on? Are you alright?"**

"**Natalie's out in the hallway," she breathed in a rush. "She keeps asking for you but there's something wrong with her, Pete I think she's on drugs or something,"**

**At those words, Pete's heart dropped and he leapt up from the sofa, jogging out into the hall, surprised to see Dave stood over Natalie, his shirt covered in her blood. **

"**What the fuck happened?" he demanded, running over to them. **

"**I dunno, mate," Dave shook his head. "She called me about ten minutes ago, I couldn't make out a single word she was saying so I came to see you and just found 'er here,"**

**Pete felt sick as he looked down at her torn wrists; what the hell had she done?**

"**Nat?" he crouched down in front of her and held her face in his hands. "Nat, what the fuck have you taken?"**

**She didn't answer him, instead uncurled her left fist and dropped a bloodied needle onto the floor. **

"**I just want it to go away," she told him, her voice barely a whisper. "Make it go away,"**

**With that, her eyes shut and she slumped forward against him heavily. **

"**Nat?" he shouted, shaking her. "Nat, wake up…come on, sweetheart, wake up,"**

**In the background, he was vaguely aware of Allie on the phone to the ambulance service, her soft voice taking on an urgent edge as she gave them the address. **

**The young girl in his arms was bleeding heavily now, her body getting colder to touch as she lay against him. **

"**Come on," he whispered to her, his voice breaking with emotion. "Just open your eyes, Nat. Just open your eyes,"**

* * *

**Present day**

"_**Just open your eyes, Nat,"**_

**The sound of Pete's voice echoed through her brain as she woke up, sweat trickling down her back as she panted. **

**It had just been a dream; a memory of something that had happened a long time ago now. **

**Glancing down at the scars on her wrists, Natalie's eyes darkened as she heard Allie's laughter float down the hall to her bedroom, followed by the deepness of Pete's voice. **

**Reaching out a shaking hand, she picked up her phone and dialled the number that she knew would never leave her brain, the number some girl at a party had scrawled on her arm over seven years ago now along with a name that she had thought nothing of. **

"**Ello?"**

**Her breath caught at the sound of his voice, her stomach churning with a mixture of fear and excitement. **

"**Ello?"**

**He asked again, the first signs of impatience creeping into his firm, masculine voice. **

"**Its me," she heard his breath hitch and knew that he was as shocked to hear from her as she was that she had actually been dumb enough to call. **

"**No," he told her straight away. "We're not getting into this again,"**

"**I just need one fix and that's it," she begged. "Come on, Jake, I need this,"**

**He knew as well as she did that there was no such thing as one last time, not when it came to heroine. **

**But it was a chance she was willing to take and to hell with the consequences. **

* * *

You know the drill by now...its been over a week so be nice and make me smile! :) xx


	63. Part 58: Come Back To What You Know

Right I've recovered from my severe jet lag now so hopefully this chapter will be better than the last and if its not...well then, sod it, I tried my best! :D Reviews as always are at the top of my wish list so be nice and leave me one. :)

* * *

**Pete watched in a mixture of horror and awe as Benjamin shoved what had to be his fourth piece of chocolate cake into his mouth, chewing happily as he lounged back against the worn looking sofa in the staff room. **

"**What?" the Scotsman mumbled, spraying a few crumbs of sponge down onto his blue shirt and earning a chuckle from Pete. **

"**Nothing," he shook his head. "Just remember whose birthday cake it is, you cheeky fuck."**

**Giving him an innocent look, Benjamin held the half eaten cake out to him, the sloppily drawn West Ham crest the boys in his class had made for him only half visible now. Grabbing a small slice, Pete bit into it and licked a spot of icing off of his lip. **

**He'd been slightly overwhelmed when his class had presented him with the cake along with a hand made card and a framed photo of all of them taken last sports day. He hadn't even suspected that any of them knew it was his birthday but then with someone like Benjamin around, he should have known better than to think it would slip by unnoticed. **

"**So this really was all down to you then?" Pete asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. **

"**Aye," Benjamin grinned. "I'm not nearly as self-centred as my devilishly good looks would have you think,"**

"**Yeah, well cheers for this mate," he winked. "It's been a fuckin' brilliant day,"**

"**Ah well see I knew I wasn't going to see you properly until Sunday," he cocked his head. **

"**Don't tell me you know what Allie's up to?" Pete squinted at him and laughed. "You cheeky fucker, you do n' all, don't you?"**

"**My lips are sealed brother," he smirked. "I value my balls too much for your missus to rip them off with a pair of blunt scissors," he laughed when Pete winced. "Her words, not mine,"**

"**No one's saying anything and it's worrying," Pete frowned. "Usually I've got 'er organising shit left, right and centre but she ain't said nothing other than that I've got to be home tonight by 7."**

"**She's a dark horse our little Alyssa," Benjamin raised his eyebrows. "Trust me brother, it won't be anything you want to miss,"**

**Playfully slapping his cheek, Benjamin stood up from the sofa and gestured for Pete to follow him. **

"**Come on old man," he joked. "What'd you say to a cheeky game of footie with the boys before fourth period kicks off?"**

"**Oi, 26 ain't old," Pete shoved him. "I've got a good while before I catch up with you anyway,"**

"**Hey, I'm only 28," Benjamin protested, munching on his final slice of cake and wiping his hands on his trousers. "Saying that, I think living with my little shit of a brother is aging me in dog years,"**

"**Bring him along on Sunday," Pete nodded. "If nothing else, we might be able to mess with his head,"**

"**The chance would be a fine thing, brother," Benjamin snorted. "There's no head to mess with…that lad is seriously disturbed." He paused as they pushed their way out into the hallway. "Speaking of disturbed, how are things in the house? I take it Nat hasn't killed Allie yet?"**

"**Nah, its all pretty sound actually," Pete shrugged. "They 'ad a chat a few nights ago, I think everything got sorted then. I mean Nat's still fucking miserable looking, but that's just 'er, y'know,"**

"**Well what better way to clear the animosity that with a nice little birthday party, eh?" Benjamin smiled. **

"**Animosity?" Pete smirked at him, his eyebrows raised. **

"**Word of the day toilet roll," Benjamin explained with a wink. "Greatest invention ever,"**

**Pete laughed loudly as they jogged out onto the pitch and joined the boys who were playing around, making the most of their lunch break. So what if things weren't perfect at the moment? Perfection was overrated in his eyes anyway; he had Allie and Poppy, he had his mates around him. That was all he needed and as long as he had that, he was certain that there was nothing that could screw it up. **

* * *

**Allie knelt forcefully on the small suitcase as she closed it, pulling the zip around too quickly and then letting out a small yelp when she caught her finger in it, frowning at the droplets of blood oozing from the tip. **

"**Shit," she whispered, sucking it into her mouth and grimacing at the coppery taste. Abandoning the task at hand for a moment she jogged down the hall to the main bathroom and yanked open the medicine cupboard which was now pretty much barren after she had hidden all the pills and potions from Natalie. **

**Pete had questioned where everything was when he had gone to get an aspirin a few days back and she had winced, thinking quickly on her feet as she explained that most of it had been out of date and she'd had to throw it out. **

**Reaching past the bottle of TCP to the box of plasters, she skilfully pulled one out with one hand and wrapped it around her finger, looking up into the mirror and almost screaming out loud when she saw Natalie behind her. **

"**Jesus Christ," she hissed, her breath coming out in nervous, harsh pants. "What are you doing?"**

"**Waiting to use the bathroom," she shrugged, holding up her towel as though it were proof. "Why? Are you finding more pills to hide? Or has it gotten to the point where you're afraid I might start snorting baby powder or something?"**

**Allie shook her head and put the plasters back in the cabinet, turning to face the younger woman and giving her what she hoped was an uncaring look. **

"**If you're trying to make me feel guilty for what I said to you the other night then you're wasting your time," she shook her head. "And quite frankly, I don't have the energy to indulge your little 'Natalie Vs the World' attitude. Its Pete's birthday tomorrow and I don't have the time or patience to deal with you."**

"**Fuck you, Allie," Natalie spat at her as she strolled past, slamming the door as the blonde walked down the hallway, obviously not giving a crap. **

**Turning on the shower, she sighed as she looked in the mirror realising that she only had an hour before she had to meet Jake. Her body trembled in anticipation and she looked down at her arm, her pale green eyes zoning in on the faded scars left by dirty needles in the past. **

**Was she really about to get into all of this again? She'd sorted herself out over the last four years, becoming completely self-reliant and now here she was, ready to give all that up just because she couldn't quite deal with the fact that while she had been away, the world as she had known it had moved on. **

**Angrily throwing her hairbrush into the sink, Natalie stripped and stepped under the shower, letting herself focus on the fact that in just over an hour, none of this would matter to her, for a little while at least. **

* * *

**Pete carefully pushed his bedroom door open, slightly worried as to what if anything, he was going to find. **

**Two small suitcases sat in the middle of the bed, a piece of paper perched precariously on top of one of them. Picking up it, he smiled down at Allie's familiar curly, slanted scrawl and frowned. **

_**Look out the window. **_

**Doing as he was told, Pete squinted into the darkness of the garden, blinking in surprise when he saw a faint glow coming from the gazebo at the very end of the past near the trees. **

**Throwing his jacket and bag onto the floor, he turned around and jogged back downstairs, through the house and out into the rapidly cooling evening. Reaching the gazebo, he felt a smile pull at his lips when he spotted the candles on the steps leading up to it. **

"**Thank God," Allie's voice carried over the side of the tall wooden panels. "If you'd taken any longer getting home, this food wouldn't have stood a chance,"**

**Pete laughed and jogged up the steps, careful to avoid knocking the candles with his feet and grinning when he found Allie sat on the cushioned floor in a simple peach coloured dress and no shoes, surrounded by plates of party ring biscuits and twiglets, an open bottle of corona next to her. **

"**Hi," she smiled up at him. **

"**Party rings?" Pete crouched down and picked up one of the cookies, taking a huge bite and smirking at her. "Where's my sushi and caviar, bitch?"**

"**Oh please," Allie snorted, putting on a posh accent. "As if a commoner like you can even spell caviar, let alone have the taste for it,"**

**He burst out laughing and tossed the uneaten cookie back onto the plate, pulling her into his arms and standing up with her, their foreheads resting against one another.**

"**Happy Birthday," she whispered, kissing him softly. **

**She hadn't seen him this morning because she's had to leave for work extra early as she had cheekily demanded the whole weekend off, including Monday. Jack had told her it was fine but she didn't want to have to drag her arse in on Tuesday morning and find a mountain of work on her desk. **

**She pulled back and smiled at him, running her fingers over his face, tracing the features she knew so well. **

"**You're late," she told him, pulling his shirt collar down slightly and pressing her lips against his throat. **

"**You said 7," Pete protested, his hands drifting down to grip her hips tightly as she bit down lightly and made him moan. **

"**Uh huh," she grinned against his skin. "It's 7.02. And that makes you late,"**

"**It's my birthday," he told her. "Which means you can't get pissed off at me, no matter what I do,"**

"**Really?" she looked at him with a laugh. "And that's some kind of law, is it?"**

"**It fuckin' well should be," Pete grinned. "As is the rule about not being able to say no to anything I ask,"**

"**Uh huh," Allie rolled her eyes, knowing where this was going. **

"**Even if what I ask has something to do with handcuffs," Pete continued the same cheeky boyish smirk on his lips which made her heart skip. **

"**You're so perverted," Allie smacked him. "Now do you want your present or not?"**

"**I thought this was my present," Pete frowned, gesturing to the food which he noticed for the first time with a laugh had been laid out on paper West Ham plates. **

"**Oh, Dunham," she shook her head. "You underestimate me greatly,"**

**Wiggling out of his arms, she shoved him down onto one of the bean bags and straddled him, reaching behind him and pulling out three different coloured envelopes from under them. **

"**Pick one," she told him, holding them up in front of him and smiling at the unbelievable cute look on his face which was somewhere between excitement and confusion. **

**He reached for the green envelope and Allie shook her head. **

"**Not that one," she told him. **

**He blinked in surprise and then reached for the orange one. **

"**Not that one either,"**

"**So I take it I'm going for the blue?" Pete laughed, shaking his head. **

"**If you don't mind," Allie smiled at him, pushing it forward. **

**Pete somewhat cautiously picked the bright blue envelope out of her hands and looked at her patiently, catching her smile as she nodded and gestured for him to open it. **

"**Aw, no fuckin' way!" he laughed, pulling the two Zutons tickets out and staring at them in awe. "These were all sold out when I last checked…and they're fuckin' front row!"**

"**I got in there early," she told him, her chest swelling with pride when she saw his grin get even bigger. "Green next," she wiggled her fingers at him. **

**Pete opened it up and smirked when he saw an 2 night stay at the Ritz complete with dinner. **

"**The Ritz?" he raised an eyebrow. **

"**I know, its poncy but they have beds there the size of my car," she laughed and pressed herself against him, grinning when he let out a quiet hiss of pleasure. "Last one," she pressed the orange envelope to his chest and kissed him slowly. **

**Pete blindly took it from her and opened it, reluctantly pulling back from Allie and pulling another small scrap of paper out of the envelope, grinning like an idiot when he saw what it was. **

**West Ham Vs Arsenal on Sunday, 3pm kick off. **

"**The boys are all going with you," Allie told him. "No offence but I'd sell my soul before I went to a football match, a little thing like me would get eaten alive at one of those things,"**

**Pete laughed and pulled her back down, kissing her thoroughly before moaning against her mouth when she pulled back. **

"**Happy birthday," she told him again, stroking his face. **

"**Babe," Pete shook his head in disbelief. "You didn't have to do all this for me,"**

"**I know," she smiled. "But you had such a crap year…I figured that if anyone deserves to have a little fun then its bound to be you,"**

"**You're amazing, you know that," Pete beamed up at her, holding her tightly and nuzzling her neck. "No one's ever done anything like this for me before,"**

"**Yeah, well," Allie winked down at him, pushing him onto his back and lowering herself down on top of him. "You'll just have to think of a way to pay me back, won't you?"**

* * *

**Matt waited patiently for Dave and Bovver to come back from the bar, each of them balancing three pints of beer with ease as they slid back into their seats. **

"'**Ere you go, son," Bovver muttered, shoving Matt's pint across the table to him. **

**The yank nodded his thanks and took a sip, shuddering slightly at the coldness of the liquid. He frowned when he noticed Dave checking his phone for what had to be the fifth time in as many minutes and laughed lightly. **

"**What's her name?" he asked. **

"**What?" Dave frowned. **

"**The girl who's supposed to call you," Matt grinned. **

"**Allie Dunham," he told them with a laugh. "Silly bint was meant to text me when Pete got home, I was gonna see if he was up for a cheeky pint with us before they go up town for that concert,"**

"**And you haven't heard anything yet?" Matt frowned. **

"**They're probably shagging," Swill told him with a shrug as he sat back down with them, his pool queue still in his hand. "Y'know what them two are like…you can't leave 'em alone for ten seconds without them screwing about."**

**Matt laughed knowing better than most of the lads how true that was; after all he'd had the pleasure of living with them for two months. **

"**So, guess what Terry told me earlier?" Dave smirked, leaning forward on the table and raising his eyebrows. **

"**If he offered you money for sex again, I 'ope you said no," Swill told him, feigning seriousness. **

"**Piss off," Dave laughed. "Nah, he reckons that there's a meet after the match on Sunday,"**

"**What? He reckons the GSE are taking on the Gooners?" Bovver snorted. "No fucking way,"**

"**Nah mate, its Gospel of Paul," Dave nodded. "Apparently the lads are getting' proper inpatient with the fact that there hasn't been a proper meet since Pete was in charge,"**

"**What, and they reckon Ray is gonna lead the fuckin' way do they?" Ike laughed. "Mate with that ponce in charge, they'll be dead before they hit the ground,"**

**At the mention of his name, all seven men turned in the direction of the slightly older looking bloke sat at the bar flanked by both old and new members of the GSE.**

**Ray Forber was a skinny little bastard, what little muscle he did have lay uselessly in his swollen looking legs and with light brown hair hanging messily in front of his large grey eyes, he was far from being an intimidating bloke to look at. **

**However none of that had stopped him from attempting to take over where Pete had left off as the head of the GSE. Like Swill, Dave and the rest of them, many of the original members of the firm had left when Pete had pulled out, knowing full well that whoever stepped in to take his place would never run it the same way. **

**The youngsters that Ray had brought with him seemed to range between 18 and 25, all of them looking like deer in headlights whenever someone mentioned a fight. They were kids in every sense of the word; unlike Pete who at the age of 18 had joined the GSE knowing exactly what he was getting involved in and craving it more than anything, these twats were more concerned about getting the tattoo and being able to tell birds that they were in a gang. **

**It was sickening. **

"**What happens if it kicks off when we're there?" Matt asked, drawing everyone's attention back to the table. "I mean, I know we're not…"**

"**Its not our place anymore, son," Dave told him firmly. "If we get started on, then yeah, by all means get in there but as far as I'm concerned if those little dicks wanna go out blindfolded and get their 'eads bashed in, then that ain't our problem."**

**The rest of the men around the table nodded in agreement and slowly the conversation turned back to its former light heartedness, all of them discussing what the outcome of the game might be and more importantly who was most likely to get laid that night. **

**It was only when Dave frowned and let out a short laugh that the conversation halted, the rest of the lads craning their necks to see what he was looking at. **

"**Oi, you little bastard, did Terry say you could go 'ome yet?"**

**The sandy haired boy looked up, shoving his hands into his pockets and staring back at the older man with deep brown eyes that looked almost black in the right light. **

"**I started my shift early so I'm finishing early," he shot back. "That alright with you, mother?"**

"**Piss off," Dave laughed. "You do realise if you go out now, I ain't waiting around to give you a lift back to mum's? I'm flying over to Jersey at 8 tomorrow morning and I ain't spending my night chasing after you when you've 'ad one too many bottles of white lightening and you've praying to the porcelain God."**

"**Christ, if this is what happens to you when you turn 30, remind me to kil myself before then," the young man rolled his eyes and reached for the door handle. "I gotta go, I'm meeting someone and I'm already late,"**

**Dave whistled, drawing his little brother's attention back to him one last time. **

"**Don't go getting' involved in some shit I 'ave to clear up, understand?" he asked, his voice firm and commanding. **

"**Whatever old man," his brother snorted, yanking the door open and letting some cold air in. **

"**Oi," Dave called to him. "I mean it Jake, mum still doesn't know I 'ad to bail you out of the nick last month so just try not to let history repeat itself?"**

**At that, Jake Whitfield almost laughed. History was very much about to repeat itself, in fact a bad habit that he had fallen out of a good four years ago was now back to fuck with his head though the thought oddly excited him. **

_**If only you knew, brother, if only you knew.**_

"**I'll be a good little boy," Jake told him. "You just go home, put on your slippers and read the newspaper, yeah?"**

**He chuckled as the crystal clear shout of 'you little prick' followed him out onto the street, the chill of the night enveloping him as he walked quickly down the road to his beaten looking Clio, yanking the door open and collapsing behind the wheel. **

**He quickly inspected the glove box, sighing with relief when he saw the small black leather bag still sat there staring back at him mockingly. It wasn't something he was proud of, but doing this helped him pay his rent and a bloke had to get by anyway he could, right? **

**Pulling out of the parking bay, he watched the lights of the Anchor disappear in a faint amber mist as he turned the corner and let out a deep breath when his lights illuminated the figure stood under the oak tree at the entrance to the park just as they had promised they would. **

**Dressed in jeans and a light pink sweater, Natalie Dunham didn't look like the kind of girl that should be waiting on park corners for someone to sell them drugs. She looked like she should be in a poncy student café somewhere, reading Shakespeare and discussing politics. But she wasn't, and what was worse was that Jake knew she never would be. **

**Her fate was sealed, as was his. **

**Cutting the engine, he stepped out of the car and looked at her soundly for a moment, neither of them really sure of what to say or do. **

"**You're back then," he breathed finally, looking her up and down as she eyed the black bag in his hand with a mixture of hunger and fear. **

"**Yeah," she nodded, meeting his eyes. "I'm back."**

* * *

"**How much longer?"**

**Allie looked at her husband as he glanced about the elaborately decorated elevator and shuffled his feet nervously. **

"**We're on the top floor," she informed him. **

"**The what?" he half shouted, making them both laugh as an older couple shot them a filthy look. **

**Having just come back from seeing the Zutons, they'd realised that as much fun as it had been being in the front row, they were now partially deaf. **

"**The top floor," Allie told him again, making sure she moved her mouth exaggeratedly so he could lip read. **

"**Fuckin' ell," Pete moaned. "I hate these things, can't it go any faster,"**

**He punched the already illuminated button on the wall a few times, stopping only when the man on the other side of the carriage cleared his throat and gave him a stern look. The same look Pete would give the lads in his class when they were pissing around. **

**The doors pinged open and the couple stepped out, ignoring Pete as he winked at them and using the poshest voice he could muster, offered them a 'good day.'**

**Allie laughed as the doors shut, squealing when Pete suddenly had her against the wall, his hands pinning her there. **

"**Thank fuck they're gone," he smirked down at her. "I thought that old bint was gonna pepper spray me at one point,"**

"**I would have protected you," Allie giggled, reaching up and pulling his head down to hers, licking her lips in anticipation. Tonight had been so much fun, just the two of them messing about like it used to be. True, she was missing her daughter like hell but it was nice having a night to just be with Pete. **

**She took a sharp intake of breath as he slid one hand down to her behind and pulled her flush against him. Oh yeah, it was **_**very nice **_**having a night with just Pete. **

"**How far away is the room?" he asked her, his voice hoarse. **

"**Um," Allie gulped and looked at the small screen above the door. "We're on the 25****th**** floor right now so we have like six to go,"**

"**Its too far," Pete growled, picking her up and shoving her hard enough against the wall to make her squeak in surprise, the noise turned quickly to a groan as Pete thrust his hips into hers and attacked her neck. **

"**Oh God," Allie whispered, gripping his shoulders and closing her eyes. **

**Pete repeated the action and moaned softly in her ear, trailing his kisses back to her mouth and smiling against the softness of her lips. **

"**I love you," she told him, kissing him wantonly and wrapping her arms securely around his neck. **

"**I love-…" **

**He was cut off as the doors pinged, indicating that someone else had pushed the button so it would stop at their floor. The doors parted revealing a shocked looking woman in a suit, her mouth dropping open as she temporarily stopped chatting into her phone. **

"**Good Lord!" she cried. **

"**Sorry," Pete grinned at her, his arms still holding Allie against the wall. "We'll just be going," he told her, reaching around Allie and pressing the button for the top floor the sound of her giggle echoing through the foyer even after the doors were shut. **

**Sliding away from him, Allie laughed and shook her head when he tried to pull her back into his arms, jabbing her finger into his chest. **

"**We have a daughter to think about now," she told him. "And I'm not letting Lara and Harry raise her because we're both doing time for public indecency,"**

**Pete laughed and slung his arm around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head and sighing with relief when they arrived at their floor. **

**Like a couple of teenagers, they practically ran down the hall, their hands locked together as Allie dug the key card out of her pocket and swiped it blindly as Pete kissed her. **

**Before they could step into the room, Allie's phone rang and Pete groaned in frustration, dropping his head into the curve of her shoulder and sighing. **

**Sometimes, the world just didn't want him to get lucky. **

**He frowned when the noise ceased. **

"**Its only Lara," Allie smiled. "I can call her back later, it probably just her panicking about tomorrow anyway."**

**Poppy was spending tonight with Pete's mum and then going back home to spend tomorrow with Lara; even though Allie had complete faith in her friend, Lara was still at the stage where every time Poppy cried or made a noise, she freaked out, assuming that she had done something wrong. **

"**So we can go in now, right?" Pete grinned at her like a school boy and Allie laughed. **

"**Yeah, we can go in," she nodded, turning in his arms and pushing the door to their room open, revealing a huge bed and plush décor. "Oh, one more thing actually,"**

**Pete looked at her expectantly as she reached into her handbag and pulled out a small blue bag, handing it to him with a wink. **

"**You might want these," she told him, strolling into the room and leaving him in the hallway for a second. **

**Peering warily into the depths of the bag, Pete grinned and let out a laugh as he pulled out the toy handcuffs. Hearing her giggle, he shoved them back into the bag and wasted no time in running into the room, shoving the door shut behind him and closing out the rest of the world for a while. **

* * *

"**Shit, shit, shit!" Lara hissed, looking down at her phone. **

**She'd tried calling Allie again but still she wasn't picking up. Chewing her lip nervously, she realised that her and Pete were either still at the concert or back at the hotel, neither of which scenarios would warrant Allie answering her phone. **

**Giving up for a moment, she pounded a manicured hand against the bedroom door, shouting through the worn panels and growing inpatient with the lack of reply. **

"**Natalie!" she shouted. "Natalie, open the fucking door now!"**

**Again, there was nothing. **

**Letting out a sob of fear and frustration, Lara flipped her phone open again and pressed call, tapping a fingernail nervously against her teeth and practically jumping when Dave answered. **

"**Alright gorgeous?" he grinned down the phone. "We were just talking about you, how'd you fancy coming down the Anchor for a bit?"**

"**I need your help. I need you to come over to Pete and Allie's as soon as."**

**The urgency in her voice made his blood run cold and he leant forward on his bar stool, ignoring the strange look Bovver was giving him. **

"**Why?" he asked. "What's wrong? Are you in trouble?"**

**Lara almost laughed, bending down and eyeing the specks of blood on the carpet and door handle, carefully picking up the used syringe and turning it over in her fingers. **

"**Yeah," she told him. "I'd say we're in trouble,"**

* * *

Ooooh, I totally forgot how much I missed cliffhanger endings! Its my birthday on Tuesday so I don't know when I'll next be updating. I might shock myself and aim to throw another chapter your way on Monday but I seriously doubt it so this will have to keep you going till probably Thursday.

Please leave me a nice review as an early birthday present, getting old sucks and it would really cheer me up! :D


	64. Part 59: As Fate Would Have It

Ok, so tomorrow is my birthday so I'm hoping that will be an incentive for you to give me a nice big review! :D :D A huge thank you to all those of your who took the time to review the last chapter, it really does make it worth while! Anyway, I'm still embracing my inner cliffhanger so get ready... :) Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Natalie blinked into the dimly lit room, frowning as she fought to decipher the strange noise which seemed to be floating above her. **

**There was a sense of numbness about her surroundings, a quiet thumping sounding continuously through her ears and making her think she was somehow underwater. **

"**Natalie!"**

**She jumped, wincing as her body protested violently to the movement and glanced at the door. It took her all of three seconds to realise that her hair was pasted to her head with sweat, the front of her pink sweater wet with vomit. **

"**Oh God," she whispered shakily, pressing her hand to her stomach. **

**Glancing to her left, she saw the scrunched up piece of foil, its edges burnt and curled. Her arm throbbed and she looked down, grimacing when she saw the small but prominent bruise resting in the curve of her elbow. **

"**Natalie!" the voice boomed again. "Open this fucking door now!"**

**Shoving herself to her feet, she stumbled and pressed the back of her hand against her mouth, tasting bile and praying she wasn't about to throw up again. One look at the now vacant chair in the corner of the room informed her that Jake had gone and taken his bag with him. **

**She didn't know whether to be grateful or angry.**

**The door rumbled menacingly and she knew that someone was throwing themselves at it. Panic swept through her and she quickly stripped off her sweater, grimacing as the wet patches of vomit brushed her skin and with a girlish squeak threw the offending article into the clothes bin before pulling on a crisp blue shirt, buttoning it up and making sure it covered her arms. **

"**Breathe," she told herself, looking into the mirror and fighting back any tears. "You're fine, for fuck sake, just breathe,"**

**It was at that very second that the door finally gave way, swinging open with a bang and allowing the light from the hallway to seep in. **

"**Natalie?"**

**Lara ran into the room and stopped, fighting the urge to gag when she saw the vomit on the floor; the whole room smelt stale and she had to force herself not to turn and run back out. **

"**What the fuck have you done?" she demanded, latching her eyes onto the brunette stood still facing the mirror. "Answer me you little bitch," she shouted, walking over and grabbing her arm. **

**Natalie cried out in pain but Lara ignored it, instead holding up the syringe in front of her glazed eyes and shaking her head. **

"**Tell me this isn't yours," she hissed. "Tell me that this is all a big fucking mistake and that you're seriously not this selfish,"**

"**Easy, Lara," Dave told her, attempting to pull her back from the younger girl but she held strong. **

"**No," Lara snapped. "That's the problem here…everyone's been going too fucking easy on her and I'm not doing it anymore," she looked at Natalie in disgust. "Pete and Allie let you stay here because they cared about you and you had to fuck it up, didn't you?"**

**Natalie stared back at her motionlessly but than only seemed to anger the red head even more. **

"**Answer me, damnit!" she shouted, shaking her a little. **

"**It hurts," was all she whispered back, her eyes clouding over before all the energy evaporated from her body and with a loud, painful sounding thud, she fell unconscious at Lara's feet. **

* * *

**Pete rested back against the cold tiled floor of the bathroom, the only sound coming from the faint traffic on the streets way below him and of Allie's breathing as she lay panting next to him. **

**Smirking when he remembered that they'd only come in here to brush their teeth and start getting their stuff together, Pete made a note that they had to do this more often. **

"**I need another bath now," Allie panted next to him, lifting a hand and grimacing at her sweat drenched and slightly tangled hair. Turning her head to the side she laughed. "You might have to come with me," she smiled at Pete. "I could probably drown in that thing,"**

"**I'll make sure you stay on top," Pete told her with a smirk, making her laugh at the blatant innuendo as he rolled onto her once again and kissed her passionately. His hands rested either side of her head as she trailed hers down his body, making him moan loudly into her mouth. **

**His lips travelled lower down to her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut as the unbelievable pleasure washed through her. She wasn't sure how much more her body could take though, she was worn and sore. Grinning to herself as she caught the red marks on Pete's wrists left by the handcuffs, she realised that she wasn't the only one suffering. **

"**Are you nervous?" she whispered, licking her lips and frowning when he stopped what he had been doing. She didn't remember asking him to stop. **

"**Nah," Pete laughed, tucking some hair behind her ear. "I've done this before,"**

"**Not that," she slapped his shoulder. "I mean, y'know…today, the match and everything,"**

**Pete knew exactly what she was talking about. He hadn't been to a football game since before his accident last year and if he was honest, yeah, it was slightly daunting. What was he supposed to do now that he wasn't the leader of the GSE? **

"**Its gonna be weird," he told her honestly, settling back against the bathtub with her in his lap. "Y'know last time I went to a match I was still the Major," he shook his head at the memory. "I don't know how I'm supposed to just go there..."**

"**Just as Pete," she finished for him and he met her eyes. **

"**Yeah," he nodded, licking the taste of her off of his lips. "Something like that,"**

"**Just have fun," Allie told him with a shrug. "I mean, it wasn't always about the fighting, right?"**

"**Nah," Pete shook his head. "Course not. I remember the first match I ever went to; my old man took me and Steve for his birthday, I think I was only about 11."**

**Allie leant forward and rested sleepily against him, pressing her lips to his shoulder as she nuzzled into the warmth of his body. **

"**It's that first roar of the stadium you get when you're going through the gates," he shook his head in wonder. "I remember seeing all these massive blokes, my dad's mates, the original GSE, all of 'em crowdin' round me and Steve making sure we were alright,"**

**He didn't remember those days as often as he should; back when everything was normal, before his dad hit the bottle hard and got deeper into the world of firms, quite literally digging himself an early grave. **

"**I always used to think that when I 'ad a son, I'd do the same thing," he kissed the top of Allie's head. "'Course that was back in the day when I still thought my dad was a hero who could do no wrong,"**

"**You can bring Poppy to a match one day," Allie giggled. **

"**And spend the entire 90 minutes fighting off all the blokes who are trying to chat her up?" Pete snorted. "I don't fucking think so,"**

**He looked at her bashfully for a moment and concentrated on her shoulder so that he wouldn't have to see the look in her eyes if she laughed at him. **

"**D'you reckon she misses us?" he asked. "I mean I know she's only 7 months but d'you think she knows we're not there?"**

**Allie felt her chest tighten and fought the urge to close her eyes; if ever there was any doubt she was in love with this man, she'd just done it all over again in that one second. **

"**I bet she misses you," she told him, brushing her lips over his cheekbone. "She's such a daddy's girl; I'm just there to provide the milk." She joked. **

"**Bollocks," Pete laughed. "She loves you and you know it, every time you walk into the room she starts screeching. She almost flung herself out of 'er highchair that night you came in late from work."**

"**I know its sounds stupid but sometimes, I forget she's ours," Allie laughed. "Y'know, like that perfect little thing belongs to us…we made her,"**

"**I know," Pete smiled. "We did good, didn't we?"**

"**Yeah," she kissed him. "We did good,"**

"**But as much as I love that girl," Pete shook his head. "She still ain't coming to no football match with me, in fact no leaving the house till she's at least 25. And if any fucking bloke so much as looks at 'er, I'll kick the shit outta him."**

**Allie laughed again and lifted herself up more so she was looking into his face again, her hands gently massaging his shoulders as her eyes locked onto his. **

"**I just want you to have fun today," she told him, kissing him lightly. "You've got the boys with you so think of it as being just like old times," she smirked at him. "Just without the savage beating to round off the night,"**

**Pete laughed and traced the lady bird tattoo on her hip, his fingers dancing over the lines and making her shiver. **

"**That does sound pretty good," he nodded and then glanced at the small clock on the wall. "Shit, I've only got two hours before I 'ave to meet 'em."**

**A part of him was gutted, quite frankly he was having a pretty good time where he was. **

"**Well then," Allie grinned, wriggling against him and making him keen out her name when she brushed a particularly sensitive spot. "We better make the next hour count,"**

**Pete laughed and crashed his lips down onto hers, picking her up placing her on the edge of the bath before reaching around her to switch on the taps. **

"**I've got a few ideas on how to do that," he told her, lowering his lips back to hers and pulling her closer, both of them so caught up in the feel of each other that they completely missed the sound of both their phones ringing incessantly in the other room. **

* * *

"**Heroin?" Lara gasped, her eyes wide as she looked up at the short, baby faced nurse in front of her. "Are you sure?"**

"**We've got her on a saline drip," the nurse nodded. "We had to pump her stomach as she'd had a fair bit to drink as well but she should be fine within a few hours." Jotting something down on her clipboard, she eyed the red head suspiciously. "You do realise she could have easily died had you not found her in time?"**

**Lara nodded slowly, the thick lump in her throat doubling in size as the nurse walked away and left her there on her own once again. Sinking down onto one of the chairs, she clamped her shaking hands in between her legs and let out a deep breath. **

**What if she hadn't found her in time? What if Poppy had been in the house? What if Natalie had flipped out and done something stupid? What if-…**

"**She's still asleep then?"**

**Lara looked up at Dave as he sat down next to her, his hand coming to rest comfortingly on her shoulder as he handed her a cup of watery looking coffee. **

"**You can go in and see her soon," she told him, taking a sip and grimacing. **

"**Me?" Dave raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"**

"**I don't want to see her," Lara snorted. "I don't ever want to be in the same room with her ever again,"**

"**Lara…" Dave shook his head. **

"**No," she turned to face him. "Dave, come on, she's not a God damn kid, she knew what she was doing when she took that stuff,"**

"**I ain't defending her, darlin'," he explained. **

"**She brought drugs into my home," she stressed the word 'home'. "It's not just about me ok, a baby lives there. What if Natalie had gone into Poppy's room when she'd been in there or something? I mean, would you want to explain that to Pete and Allie because I sure as hell wouldn't,"**

**Dave nodded, conceding slightly. There was no denying that what Natalie had done fell into the realms of the seriously fucking daft but he didn't want to be the one to yell at her, more than anything else, it wasn't his place. **

**Suddenly, Dave's phone started ringing and he sighed seeing that it was Swill. **

"**I gotta take this," he told her, flipping it open and putting on his best impression of a normal person. **

"**Alright fatty?"**

"**Fuck off," came the voice on the other end. "Where are you, you twat? It's ten to now and we're all waiting for you at Victoria,"**

"**Shit, the match," he hissed out loud, rubbing his temple. **

"**What's going on? You ain't still with Lara are you?" **

"**Yeah, she uh…" Dave looked at his red headed companion who vehemently shook her head. "She 'ad a fight with Harry last night and got pissed, I 'ad to go pick 'er up,"**

**She shot him a look as though asking if he was crazy but then nodded, seeing that it was the lesser of two evils. **

"**Did she puke on ya or try and shag ya?" Swill laughed. **

"**Neither," Dave smirked. "She just passed out, but I 'ad to stay with her and make sure she didn't piss herself or nothing,"**

**Lara promptly whacked his arm and he fought the small laugh bubbling in his throat, temporarily forgetting where he was and why he was lying to his friends. **

"**Alright, well how long's it gonna take you to get 'ere?" Swill asked him. **

"**Uh…" he glanced at the clock. "Look, I'll meet you lot at Upton Park, yeah? It'll make it easier for all of us that way,"**

"**Alright mate," Swill told him. "You ain't wearing that you prick,"**

"**What?" Dave frowned. **

"**Not you, son," Swill laughed. "The Scotsman's just come out of the taxi with a fucking Chelsea scarf of all things,"**

"**Nah, let 'im wear it," Dave heard Bovver snort. "If he gets killed, we won't have to put up with him coming out with us again,"**

"**Yeah but if I die then who'll service your mum twice a week?" Benjamin shot back. "And God knows she's a big lady, so she needs all the lovin' she can get,"**

**Laughter rang out on the other end of the phone and Dave actually had to hold it away from his ear until it calmed down. **

"**Listen, I've gotta piss off but I'll see you soon, yeah?" he chuckled, the sounds of Bovver obviously trying to beat up Benjamin coming through. **

"**Yeah, catch ya later, mate," Swill told him, hanging up the phone and condemning Dave back to reality once again. **

"**The match?" Lara frowned at him. **

"**Oh, Pete's birthday present from Allie," he told her and she nodded in understanding. **

"**Are you going to tell him about any of this?" she asked. **

"**I can't, love," he shook his head. "Nat needs to talk to him, not us,"**

"**But what if she lies?" Lara demanded. "She's hardly going to confess it, is she? 'Oh hey Pete, happy birthday, by the way while you were out this weekend I did some heroine and coke,"**

"**Fair enough," Dave nodded. "We'll give 'er till Tuesday and if she 'asn't sorted herself out then, then we talk to Pete."**

"**Ok," Lara agreed, rubbing her sweaty palms onto her jeans. "So what'd we do now?"**

"**Well they said she can go home today, right?" Dave waited for her to nod. "So I guess we just wait for her to get discharge and take her back,"**

"**And do what?" Lara snorted. "Play happy families until Pete comes back and she can start lying to his face?"**

"**No, love, I'm just saying-…"**

"**Lara Knight and Dave Whitfield?" **

**They both looked up at the stocky orderly who was scanning the corridor for them. **

"**Yeah," Lara stood up and brushed her shirt down over her stomach. **

"**I just thought you should know that Miss Dunham is now awake," he told her. **

"**Oh," she tried to look relieved. "Thanks,"**

"**D'you wanna go in?" Dave asked her, nudging her arm gently. **

"**Not really," she snorted. "But I don't have a lot of choice, do I?"**

**Together they started down the hall, their footsteps sounding almost unnaturally heavy in the vacant corridor.**

**Lara looked down at Dave's watch and noted that it was only an hour before Moira was due to drop Poppy off at the house. **

**Great, she thought, I've got a baby to look after in an hour and yet here I am still living out the lyrics of a fucking Amy Winehouse song. **

"**This is it," Dave told her, stopping beside one of the doors and pointing to it. "Ready?" he asked her. **

"**Sure," she sighed and shrugged her shoulders as though squaring up for a boxing match. "Let's go get ourselves a drug addict."**

* * *

**Allie cut the engine of Pete's car and squinted out through her window, her stomach tensing at the sight of the hundreds of men crowded around the tall iron gates of Upton Park stadium cheering and shouting to each other, most of them carrying some form of alcohol. **

"**Jesus, **_**this **_**is a football stadium?" she shook her head. **

"**Don't let the outside fool you," Pete told her with a grin. "Its got marble staircases and chandeliers on the inside," he laughed when she raised an eyebrow at him. "Not to mention the 24 hour on hand butler we get given,"**

"**Always the comedian, aren't we, Dunham?" she laughed. **

"**Its all part of the charm," he winked at her. "You sure you'll be alright getting back home on your own? You didn't need to actually drive me 'ere, y'know?"**

"**I wanted to," she smiled as he rubbed her knee. "Besides, it was my fault you were running late so I couldn't then force you to get the train, could I?"**

"**I wasn't exactly complaining," Pete grinned, leaning across and kissing her cheek softly before tilting her head back with his hand so he could get to her mouth. **

"**Call me later and I'll pick you up from the station, ok?" she whispered into his mouth, sighing happily when his tongue glided over her bottom lip. **

"**Yeah," he nodded, slowly and teasingly pulling back from her. "And thanks for yesterday, last night…fuck it, the past five years," he smiled at her and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'd be lost without you, y'know."**

**Allie laughed lightly and prayed that he couldn't see the tears stinging her eyes; Pete wasn't overly great with words which was fine with her as she wasn't one for being called baby and hearing 'I love you' every five seconds. Plus it meant more because when he did say those words, she knew that he was doing it because he meant it, not out of habit. **

"**I love you," she told him, kissing him one last time before pushing him back. "Now go on, sod off and have fun,"**

**Pete grinned at her and kissed her again, before jumping out of the car and winking at her as he strolled into the crowd.**

**He watched her subtly without her knowing, smiling to himself as she started fidgeting with the radio stations before putting the car into gear and pulling away from the curb, already singing to herself. **

**Content that she was on her way, Pete turned his attention back to the crowd, pulling his phone out of his pocket and flipping it open. **

**Suddenly, someone shoved him hard enough to send him stumbling forward and he spun around, his fists already clenched at his sides. **

"**Don't be looking at me like that pretty boy," the dark haired man told him. "Or you won't be pretty no more,"**

**Pete laughed and yanked Benjamin into a hug, clapping him on the back as they parted and frowning when he saw the Chelsea scarf around his neck. **

"**Are you trying to get done?" he laughed, whipping it off and shoving it against his chest. "There're blokes here who'd have your balls ripped off in a second if they saw this,"**

"**I like to live dangerously," Benjamin winked, falling forward slightly when Swill practically jumped on his back, grinning when he saw Pete and holding a can of Fosters out to him. **

"**Oi, Oi, it's the birthday boy!" he shouted, gesturing to Bovver and the rest of the lads who Pete could just about make out through the crowds. **

"**Hey Pete," Matt smiled, coming to stand next to him and clapping the taller man on the back. "Happy Birthday man,"**

"**Cheers lads," he winked, cracking open his beer and taking a long sip. He'd nailed a fair amount of wine last night with Allie and his body hadn't quite yet recovered so he figured hair of the dog was the best way to go. **

"**Where's Dave?" he asked with a frown. **

"**Dunno mate," Bovver shrugged. "Something to do with Lara,"**

"**She alright?" Pete asked semi-urgently, remembering how she had been trying to call both him and Allie this morning. **

"**Fine," he shrugged. "Apparently she 'ad some tiff with Harry and got pissed out of 'er tree so Dave 'ad to sit with her for a while,"**

**Pete frowned but didn't say anything; that didn't really sound like Lara. She was more of the stand your ground and scream until your lungs give out kind of girl when it came to fights, she'd never been one for the crying and drowning your sorrows. **

"**Ere, we better get moving," Swill slapped Benjamin in the face with his ticket. "Not long till kick of now and I wanna get a hotdog before it starts,"**

"**Aw, mate those things are fuckin' rancid," Pete grimaced. "How can you eat them?"**

"**It might be made of horse arse and mashed up pigeon but it tastes great," he shrugged making Pete laugh. "Dave better show up soon, he usually pays for it,"**

"**What's gonna 'appen to you when I die and you 'ave to start buying your own food and beer you cheeky fuck?"**

**They turned to see Dave pushing his way through the crowd, looking as though he was about to pass out from tiredness. **

"**Christ, what 'appened to you?" Pete half laughed, regarding his friend seriously. **

"**Nothing that can't be fixed with one of these," he quipped, taking a beer from Matt and draining most of it in one gulp. **

"**How's Lara?" he asked. **

"**Lara?" Dave frowned and then seemed to catch on. "Oh Lara, right…yeah, she's fine and dandy mate, just 'ad a bit too much to drink,"**

"**Yeah," Pete nodded, eyeing him suspiciously. "So I 'eard,"**

"**Right, are we going in or what?" Dave shouted a little too cheerily, the smile pasted on his face seeming to fool everyone except Pete who he could almost **_**feel **_**staring at him. **

**Pete shuffled forward with the rest of them, occasionally nodding in greeting to the men who used to frequent the Abbey back when Pete controlled the GSE. Having heard various versions some of them looked surprised to see him walking, others surprised to see him alive. **

**Smiling at one of the older men who Steve used to run with as he clapped him on the back before stepping through the gates, Pete returned his gaze to Dave who was still looking everywhere but back at Pete. **

**Something was definitely wrong…he could feel it. Now all he had to do was find out what it was. **

* * *

**Allie stepped through the front door and dropped hers and Pete's bags on the floor, grinning when she saw Poppy's car seat propped up against the antique coat stand, signally that Moira had already dropped her off. **

"**Hello?" she called. "Lara?"**

**There was a sudden thud from upstairs and Allie froze wondering what the hell was going on. Suddenly, the all too familiar dainty looking feet complete with neon pink nail polish pounded down the curved staircase, Lara finally coming into view with her hair blown onto her flushed face, looking a little confused. **

"**Allie-Cat," she panted. "You're home,"**

"**Yeah," she laughed, reaching out and sorting out her friend's hair. "Pete's gone to the game so I thought I'd come hang out with my two favourite girls,"**

"**Oh," Lara smiled a little too brightly. "Great, sounds…great,"**

"**Sometimes it baffles me how you didn't get into drama school," Allie laughed, knowing when her friend was covering something up. "What have I walked in on?"**

"**What?" Lara frowned. "Nothing, I was just upstairs getting Poppy's bed stuff,"**

"**Bed stuff," Allie shook her head. "Why?"**

"**Oh," Lara winced, cursing herself. "I've put her to bed in the guest room," she gestured to the large room just off of the main hallway where Pete had stayed back when his leg was broken. **

"**Why?" Allie asked again. **

"**She just…she likes chilling down stairs but she fell asleep," Lara shrugged. "And unlike you, I don't trust those baby monitor things for shit so this way I can just like…pop in whenever I want,"**

"**Okay," Allie nodded with a laugh. "How come you're so high strung today?"**

"**How come you're so nosy?" she shot back. **

"**Yikes," Allie laughed. "I'm making you a coffee," she looked Lara up and down and grinned. "Decaf might be best,"**

**Walking over to the bedroom, Allie peeked around the door and was greeted by the high pitched squeal of her daughter as she stood up in her crib, clinging precariously to the bars. **

"**There's my gorgeous girl," Allie grinned, running over and hoisting her out of it, blowing a raspberry on her neck and making the baby laugh, her podgy legs kicking in the air. **

"**Oh, I missed you, little lady," she told her, sitting her on her hip and brushing her faint head of her sandy coloured hair back. "And what's this? Granny bought you more clothes, didn't she?"**

**Allie shook her head at the ridiculously cute dress with snowflakes all over it and made a note to get Moira a bunch of flowers. **

"**Let's go see if we can get Auntie Lara to spill the beans on why she's being weird, shall we?" she laughed when Poppy reached up and touched her face, talking to her in utter gibberish as she played with the rough cut green stone pendant on her necklace. **

"**Unless you feel like telling me?" Allie raised an eyebrow at her daughter who stared back up with Pete's eyes, the huge blue orbs saying what her mouth couldn't: quit asking dumb questions and feed me. **

"**Ok, fine," she sighed, kissing her on the nose and making her giggle. "It was worth a shot though,"**

**Lara watched nervously as Allie reappeared in the hallway with Poppy before she made her way into the kitchen and started pouring water in the bright red kettle. **

"**So," she raised her eyebrows, resting back against the counter and shifting Poppy onto her other hip. "I took your advice and bought Pete a gift,"**

"**What advice?" Lara frowned. "You should know better than to listen to me,"**

"**Oh no, trust me," Allie laughed. "I owe you one for this, between the handcuffs and that Dior baby doll thing I stole from work the poor boy didn't stand a chance,"**

**Lara laughed lightly, casting her eyes upward when she heard movement. **

"**Is Natalie in?" **

**The question tore through the red head like a blade, making her insides go cold as she realised that she was about to do the one thing she had never before done to Allie: flat out lied to her face. **

"**Uh, yeah, in bed I think," Lara told her casually. "You know what these youngsters are like,"**

"**She's four years younger than us, Lara," Allie laughed, walking over and putting Poppy down in her high chair and taking her favourite teething ring out of the fridge for her to chew on. **

"**So how was she?"**

"**How was who?" **

"**Ok, seriously, what's going on with you?" Allie shook her head. "Look at you, you look like you're about to drop dead from exhaustion and you're jumpier than a squirrel on speed,"**

"**Me?" she squeaked. "I'm not jumpy…I'm just stressed."**

"**About what?" Allie cocked her head. **

"**Oh y'know," she waved her off and reached for the biscuit tin. "Politics, global warming, whether or not I should watch the Hollyoaks omnibus…"**

**Allie laughed and handed her one of the mugs of steaming hot coffee, picking an Oreo out of the tin and crunching into it as she took a seat at the counter, holding her hand out to Poppy so she could play with her wedding ring as she always did. **

"**So," Lara smiled, trying to act as normal as possible. "How was the concert?"**

"**Amazing," Allie told her, leaning forward excitedly. "And the hotel was incredible, our bed was like…the size of this counter,"**

"**Uh-huh," Lara smirked. "Bet that came in handy,"**

**Allie blushed and threw a chunk of cookie at her before shaking her head, her green eyes wide. **

"**Crap, I forgot, I brought you something back, it's in my bag," she hopped of the stool and smiled when Poppy made a sound of distress as she moved towards the door. "I'll be right back, baby," she wiggled her fingers at her, her heart breaking at the sadness on Poppy's little face.**

**Making a point to be quick, Allie crashed down next to her bags and began to sort through them for the Zutons shirt she had bought her, knowing that her best friend was almost as big a fan of them as Pete was. **

**Rocking back on her heels, she grabbed onto the coat stand for support, tilting her head when something bright caught her eye. She frowned at the bright yellow sheet of paper sticking out from Lara's coat pocket and moved to take a peek at it, jumping slightly when she pulled on it and a bottle of pills fell out. **

"**What the hell?" she whispered to herself, picking up the bottle and examining the label. **

_**Miss Natalie Dunham**_

_**Diacetylmorfine**__** 10mg**_

**Allie's body went cold and she glanced up towards the stairs where the movement from above had momentarily ceased. Opening the yellow form, she scanned it quickly, her breath coming out in sharp bursts as**** the anger pulsed through her veins. **

**Wrapping her fingers firmly around the pill bottle, Allie stood up and started across the hall, jumping slightly when Lara poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled at her. **

"**Hurry up woman," she laughed. "Me and Poppy want the goods,"**

**Her whiskey coloured eyes widening when they caught sight of the hospital form which was currently scrunched up in her fist.**

"**Allie," she gulped, standing up straight and walking further into the hall. **

"**Tell me you didn't know about this," the blonde demanded, her green eyes darker than Lara could ever remember seeing them, her voice shaking with anger. **

"**It only happened last night," Lara told her. "I wanted…Dave said we should let Natalie tell you what happened, I only found her, Allie. I came home and there was blood on the floor," she felt tears stinging her eyes and bit her lip. "I was scared, I didn't know what to do,"**

**Shaking her head in disgust, Allie jogged up the stairs, her hands shaking as she reached for the banister. **

"**Allie!" Lara called after her, moving behind her and trying to think of a way of stopping whatever was about to happen. **

**Ignoring her friend, Allie stopped briefly outside Natalie's door, her throat contracting when she saw the spots of blood on the floor and door frame. **

**Cursing under her breath, she ripped the door open and grimaced at the smell which hit her. They'd obviously attempted to cover up the stench of vomit with air fresheners and anti-bacterial cleaners but it only seemed to ****emphasise ****it. **

**The girl in the bed lay facing the window, her back to Allie and Lara as she slept fitfully. Eventually as though sensing the company, Natalie rolled onto her back and squinted through the sunlight pouring through the doorway. **

"**Lara?" she croaked painfully. **

"**Get up."**

**Natalie felt her stomach quake with fear at the sound of Allie's voice. Had the situation not been so serious, she would have laughed; never in her life would she have thought she would end up scared of the Sloaner. **

"**Are you deaf?" Allie hissed, walking over and yanking the bed covers onto the floor. "I said get up,"**

"**Allie," Natalie moaned, forcing herself upright and to her feet. The room swayed around her but she stood steady. "Listen, I know that this seems bad…"**

"**Bad?" Allie hissed, her eyes narrowed. "You took drugs in my home, you left a needle out in the hallway a few feet from where my daughter sleeps and you think that this is **_**bad?" **_**she laughed. "No, sweetheart, this is worse than bad,"**

"**I'm sorry," the brunette whimpered. "I didn't know what I was doing…I didn't mean for it to get this far, I just panicked…"**

"**You're seriously mistaking me for someone who gives a fuck," Allie snapped, reaching for her duffel bag and throwing it at her. "You've got half an hour to pack up everything and get out of here," she pointed at her. "And if you're not gone by then, so help me God, I'll kill you with my bare hands,"**

"**Please," she begged. "Don't make me leave, I…I need help, I need to talk to Pete…I can't deal with this," she sobbed and hated herself for it. **

"**Do you ****realise how lucky you are that Lara found you?" Allie asked her, stepping forward and meeting her eyes. "If it had been me, I would have left you to die like the piece of shit you are,"**

**Natalie sobbed again and looked down at the floor as Allie once again forced the duffel bag into her hands. **

"**Now get out," **

**With that, she walked past Lara who was staring at her helplessly and moved towards the stairs, her foot frozen above the first step when the voice rang out behind her.**

"**No!" Natalie shouted, running sluggishly after her. "I can't leave,"**

"**I'm not asking you to leave," Allie snarled. "I'm **_**telling **_**you to, so you can either leave with whatever little shred of dignity you think you have left or I can throw you out, the choice is yours."**

"**God, it must be so easy to look down on the likes of me from up on your high horse," Natalie spat at her. "Pete's perfect little princess never makes a mistake, does she?"**

"**A mistake?" Allie screamed. "You took a needle full of heroin and shoved it into your fucking arm! That's not a mistake Natalie, it's a choice and it's about fucking time you grew up and realised that choices have consequences. This is yours,"**

"**Pete won't…"**

"**Pete is an idiot when it comes to you," she snapped. "He always has been because however you did it, you someone painted yourself in his head as this little girl which a slightly crooked halo who can do no wrong and its bullshit,"**

**Allie took a step closer and really got in her face. "Do you honestly think that he'll hold your hand and tell you its ok once he knows that you did drugs in the same house as his wife and daughter? Do you honestly think that he won't mind that you brought a dealer back here and scored across the hall from where his little girl sleeps?" **

**Allie shook her head. **

"**You'll be lucky if he doesn't fucking kill you," **

**Natalie reached out with strength she didn't know she had at that moment and grabbed hold of Allie's arm. **

"**Where am I supposed to go?" she shouted. "I don't have anyone else,"**

"**Why not try going back to your little friend with all the needles," Allie told her sweetly. "It's not like you haven't got anything in common, is it?"**

"**You think this is easy for me?" Natalie screamed. "You think I like that this is how my life is turning out?"**

"**Oh boo fucking hoo," Allie snorted. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to ****realise that maybe I'm being a bit harsh with you, give you a great big hug and tell you that none of its your fault?" she laughed. "Don't hold your breath, Natalie. As far as I'm concerned, people like you are lower than scum and I'll be fucked if I'm going to watch my family take a hit just to protect the likes of you,"**

**With that she turned to walk down the stairs again but Natalie grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving. **

"**Don't talk to me like you know me, you fucking whore," she snapped. "Life for you has never stretched beyond the pages of your little magazine and these four walls, so don't you dare stand there and read the rights to me because you don't have a fucking clue what I'm going through,"**

"**No, I don't," Allie snapped. "But more to the point, I don't give a shit. See, I'm not here to understand you, I'm here to protect my daughter and my husband and if that means throwing you out on your coked up arse then so be it,"**

"**Who the fuck do you think you are?" Natalie screamed. Allie flinched as she heard Poppy start to cry downstairs, her shrill screech echoing through the foyer as she cired for her mother. Instead of letting her go like she wanted her to, Natalie yanked harder on her arm, making the blonde cry out in pain as she fought to shove her back. **

**"Get the fuck off of me!" Allie shouted. **

**Lara watched the scene unfold with her heart bouncing up into her throat as she realised what was going to happen though it was too late for her to do anything. She watched in horror as Natalie swayed on the top step, crying ****out in a mixture of fear and pain as her ankle slipped on the edge of the step and twisted, leaving Lara with nothing else to do but scream and make a run for them as Natalie fell backwards down the the stairs, bringing Allie with her. **

* * *

Dun, dun DUNNNN! :D I quite like being evil...its very underrated I feel. Anyway, remember that as tomorrow is my birthday it would be darn right mean of you not to leave me a review. And try to be nice, no one wants to be grumpy on their birthday, do they?? hehe. xxx


	65. Part 60: Placing The Blame

Right so you're probably thinking why is she posting today of all days, does this girl have no life?! The answer is yes, I do have a life and one that I've just discovered is about to get bloody busy as my parents gift was a 2 day trip over to Dublin to see MGMT!! So with that in mind, I thought I'd post this today as I won't get the chance to update till about Sunday now. Remember that as today is my actual birthday, it would make you a right git to leave me a nasty review! :D Try and Enjoy!

* * *

"_**Oh East London…is wonderful…oh East London is wonderful…"**_

**Pete grinned to himself as he moved with the crowds pouring out of the stadium, still clutching his can of Fosters as he fought his way to the front where he could see Bovver cheering louder than anyone, looking more than a little worse for wear as he tipped his beer over his own head. **

"**Ay, ay, fuckin' 'ell, its Pete Dunham," **

**He heard someone shout and the grin on his face widened smugly. Apparently stepping down as the Major hadn't lessened his reputation in any way. **

"**Bov!" he shouted, grabbing hold of his friends shoulder and leaning on him for support as the mass of half drunken men drifted further down the street. **

"**Pete," he slurred back. "Mate, are you coming down the Abbey or what?"**

"**Anchor," Pete laughed. "The Abbey's nothing more than bricks and rubble these days mate,"**

"**Oh fuck, yeah," Bovver blinked looking genuinely shocked at the revelation. "Well, are you coming out for some birthday beers or not? I'm only asking just in case Allie's got you on the clock or something,"**

"**Nah," Pete laughed. "I'm up for a session, as long as I don't 'ave to pay,"**

"'**Course you're not payin'," Benjamin hiccupped, suddenly appearing next to him. "It's your birthday,"**

"**Alright, so who is payin' then?" he asked. **

**All eyes turned to Dave who shook his head in disbelief. **

"**One of these days I'm gonna hit every one of you fuckers with the biggest bill you've ever seen in your life," he opened another can of Fosters and look a long sip. "I'll get Pete's in, the rest of your bastards are on your own,"**

"**Tight git," Ike laughed, tossing his empty beer can at his head. **

"**I bet that's what he said to your sister," Ned quipped making Matt spit out his beer as he choked violently on his laughter. **

"**Oi, fuck off," Dave shouted back, knowing that his brief relationship with Lucy wasn't exactly Ike's favourite topic of discussion. **

**They crossed the road towards the tube station, lost in unimportant conversation as they neared the upper gates. **

**Suddenly, they heard a series of shouts coming from up the rapidly darkening road. Squinting through the darkness, Pete could see Ray Forber and about four of his boys throwing themselves into the fray of Arsenal fans, though their bravery didn't pay off too long as Ray was promptly punched in the stomach and then hurled against a wall where three Gooners proceeded to kick the shit out of him. **

**Pete briefly wondered whether he should make the move to help, but instead picked up his pace when he saw a barrage of police approaching the lads, batons at the ready as they shoved through the crowds. **

"**Fuck me," he laughed. "Tell me I wasn't that much of a fucking mug on my first meet,"**

"**You?" Dave laughed. "Mate, you didn't last five seconds, you got your hand broken, remember?"**

"**Didn't look too good, did it?" Bovver smirked. "The newly instated Major of the GSE crying like a baby coz he hurt his hand,"**

"**To be fair, I punched a fucking wall," Pete narrowed his eyes, slapping Bovver across the back of the head. "That Zulu prick moved at the last minute and I wrecked my hand for about a month,"**

**He flexed it as though inspecting the damage that he knew in reality had long since faded. **

**He remembered the pain as though it was yesterday though. Sneaking up to his room after the fight, barely out of his first year of University, blood dripping onto the carpet as he tip toed past his mother's room and collapsed onto his bed, clumsily wrapping his hand in an old t-shirt before he eventually passed out from the pain. **

"**I think even the Yank did better than you in his first meet," Dave laughed, winking at Matt who looked a little too proud. **

"**Piss off," Pete snorted. "Did you not see that little pansy swinging his fists about like a ballerina? 'Ere, Swill, who did we say he looked like?"**

"**Larry Grayson," Swill called back from where he had paused to light his cigarette. **

"**Who's Larry Grayson?" Matt frowned, earning a round of laughter from the rest of the boys. **

"**Don't know why you're laughing, you queer," Bovver smacked Benjamin on the shoulder. "You've never been in a fucking fight,"**

"**And risk getting this damaged?" the Scotsman gasped, gesturing to his face and body. "Sweetheart, you don't go play pigeon shooting with a Monet,"**

**Pete pissed himself along with the others, narrowly missing the steep curb on the pavement and latching onto Dave for stability. Just how many beers had he had?**

"**You're such a tart," Pete shook his head. **

"**Aye," the Scotsman nodded. "I'm more of an honorary hooligan…think of me as your mascot." He craned his neck and looked evenly at Pete. "If it weren't for me and you, brother, these ugly fuckers wouldn't get the slightest hint of female action,"**

**Reaching the entrance to the station, Pete glanced back at the fight one last time and shook his head as he watched two police men push Ray to the floor and kneel on his back. **

"**Silly little prick," Pete mumbled, swiping his oyster card. **

"_**Oh East London…is wonderful…"**_

**He grinned as the lads began singing again, a larger group of men nearby raising their West Ham scarves and joining in as they jogged down to the platform below. Pete glanced down at his wedding ring, the silver band glinting back at him in the fading fluorescent lights of the underground. **

**So he wasn't the Major anymore, who gave a fuck? He was something better now, he was just Pete Dunham and for the first time in his short life, that was far from being a bad thing. **

"_**I'm forever blowing bubbles…"**_

**Dave sang along with the lads half heartedly but it was proving more difficult than he thought to pretend that nothing had happened last night. He sighed loudly when his phone vibrated in his pocket, the usual ring tone lost to the sea of noise around him. **

**Seeing that it was Jake, he rolled his eyes and debated whether to hang up or not knowing full well that it was more than likely the little bastard wanting a lift home or having lost his house key for the fifth time that month. **

"**Jake," he mumbled into the phone. "I'm nowhere near the fuckin Anchor so if you need a lift home, grab a taxi and I'll give you the money back later, yeah?"**

**Silence greeted him on the phone for a second, until the sound of raspy, pained sounding breathing drifted into his ear and he frowned. **

"**Jake? Mate, where are you?"**

"**I fucked up, Dave," **

**His brother's voice was shaky and almost unrecognisable as he fought not to sob. **

"**What?" Dave shook his head. "What are you on about?"**

"**She started getting sick," Jake stuttered. "She was fucking throwing up everywhere…she kept…she kept saying that it hurt and then, her arm…none of it looked normal, I've never seen it do that before, I told 'er she left the needle in for too long but she wouldn't listen…"**

"**Jake, what the fuck 'ave you done?" Dave snapped, turning away from the lads so they wouldn't hear him. **

"**I thought she'd be ok," the younger man sobbed. "I just fucking left her there…oh fuck, what if she's dead?"**

**Suddenly it hit him and Dave closed his eyes for a second, willing himself back in time a few minutes where he was blissfully unaware of the knowledge he had now. **

"**Who are you talking about?" he asked slowly, his fist clenching at his side. "Who did you leave on their own?"**

"**You can't tell mum, Dave," Jake sobbed. "She'll kick me out the house, I swear I haven't sold anything for years but she…she came back and I…"**

"**Who?" Dave practically shouted, drawing the lads attention away from their idle chatter. **

"**Natalie," came the reply he had prayed he wouldn't hear. "I gave the heroin to Natalie."**

* * *

_**Poppy**_

**Allie frowned into the darkness, her heart pounding as she listened to her daughter screaming her lungs out. What the hell was happening to her? She remembered arguing with Natalie and being at the top of the-…**

"**Allie!"**

**The shrill cry of her name forced her eyes open and she groaned at the light above her, the faint rise and fall of her chest as she breathed causing waves of agony to ripple through her body. **

**Turning her head to the side, she saw Natalie sat up against the wall, her hands shaking as she pinned them between her legs, staring at her as though she didn't know who she was. A large graze marred the side of her face and although red and angry looking, it wasn't bleeding. **

"**Allie?" Lara's voice became less of an echo and with pained eyes, Allie turned her head back to face her, realising only then that she was lying face down on the hard wooden floor of the first landing. **

"**Shit," she cried, squeezing her eyes shut as she moved to push herself up. **

"**Don't move," Lara ordered her. "Just stay still, tell me what hurts,"**

"**I just took a face first trip down a flight of stairs," the blonde grumbled. "Everything fucking hurts,"**

**Relived to hear her speaking if nothing else, Lara laughed lightly and gently smoothed some of Allie's hair back from her face. **

"**Lara," she whispered. "Go and see Poppy," she looked up at her friend and saw the reluctance in her eyes. "Look, I'm fine, just please, she's screaming her head off, go make sure she's ok."**

**Nodding, Lara pushed herself to her feet and left Allie lying there, her eyes drifting shut again as yet more pain swept through her body. She wiggled her fingers and toes for a moment and then once content that nothing was broken, she rolled onto her back and cried out at the pain which shot through her shoulder. **

_**At least if you're in pain it means you're alive, **_**she thought as she glanced down at the remaining stairs which curved as they led down to the foyer. Had she carried on down those, she was certain she'd have been killed.**

"**Are you alright?" she forced herself to look at Natalie who was still sat motionless, her eyes glassy and empty. "Natalie?" she shouted impatiently. **

**The brunette jumped and met her fierce gaze, swallowing hard as she pulled her knees up to her body as though trying to make herself smaller. She didn't say anything, just carried on crying silently, the tears streaming down her face in violent torrents, causing her pale skin to turn a sickly red colour. **

**Allie looked away from her, frowning when she felt something warm and wet trickle down her arm. **

_**Blood, **_**she realised, wiping it away and making an even bigger mess. **

**Pulling her sweater to one side, she saw that the cut on her shoulder although small was quite deep and bleeding steadily. **

"**Shit," she hissed, shifting into an upright position and feeling the tears building up in her eyes as the torn skin on her shoulder stretched slightly. **

**Thankfully Poppy seemed to have stopped crying and Allie realised that Lara must have calmed her down. She wanted to see her, to get up and limp into the kitchen, pull her daughter into her arms and hug her for a good few hours, just to make sure that she was alright. **

**Dragging herself over to the far wall, she rested back against it and closed her eyes, breathing steadily as she pressed her left hand against the hole in her shoulder, trying to stop the blood which was saturating her light blue tee. **

**Allie looked up at the sound of Natalie crying, her eyes widening in horror when she saw the young girl shaking violently, her hands trembling as she reached out to Allie. **

"**It hurts," Natalie whispered harshly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh fuck, it hurts,"**

**Allie stared at her for a moment before following her gaze down to the floor where the bottle of pills lay. **

_**She's in withdrawal, **_**Allie realised. **_**The drugs are leaving her system and she needs these to help her through it. **_

"**Allie," Natalie keened out, her teeth chattering together painfully as her entire body shook. "I need the…" she clamped her eyes shut and cried out. "Christ, make it stop,"**

**Gulping hard, Allie picked up the bottle and turned it over in her fingers for a moment, staring at the label again and realising that the name of the drug referred to morphine. She should have known that; working in the fashion business had given her as much knowledge of drugs as most rock stars had. She'd lost count of the number of models she'd had to force feed bread and hot coffee in the mornings because of their 'low blood sugar'. **

"**It helps you get over the heroin," Allie mumbled, seeing Natalie nod as she looked up from examining the label. **

"**Please," the brunette begged. **

**Allie blinked slowly, feeling sluggish as the blood continued to stream steadily out of the hole in her shoulder. Her eyes felt heavy and the world around her seemed to slow down rapidly as she looked into the young girls desperate light green eyes. **

"**Allie, please," she tried again, holding out her shaking hand for the pills. **

**The blonde nodded, reaching out clumsily to hand them to her. **

**Natalie watched as something in her demeanour changed, her emerald eyes which had been unfocused and drowsy looking up into hers with such hatred and disdain that Natalie almost gasped. **

"**Fuck you," Allie hissed as with her last ounce of strength, she threw the bottle of pills down the remaining stairs, far out of Natalie's reach. Then it was only a second later before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed against the wall. **

* * *

**Pete threw the door of the car open before Dave had even stopped, pressing his sneaker against the still moving ground and ignoring the shout of protest his friend gave as he flung himself from the passenger seat. **

**Jake Whitfield was stood stoically outside the newly painted iron gates of 32 Alexandra Square Road, the same house that Dave had lived in back when they were in school. **

**Although now he was older and supposedly wiser, Pete had to admit that it looked a far cry from the warm abode where Pete, Bov and Dave would sneak bags of chips, cans of stolen cider and Steve's discarded copies of Playboy up the stairs to Dave's room. **

"**Pete!" Dave called, cutting the engine and breaking into a run after the tall blonde, not bothering to pull the seat back to that the others could clamber out. **

**Jake looked up at Pete as he stalked menacingly towards him, swallowing hard and forcing himself not to turn and run. The taller mans blue eyes darkened considerably the closer he got until there was no more than a metre or so between them. **

**Jake had always liked Pete; he remembered back when he was younger and Pete would always let him join in with the footie games even when Dave was shouting at him to piss off and go home. There had always been a kindness about the guy, the somewhat cocky smirk he often wore had made Jake wonder why the hell is was that people were so afraid of Pete Dunham. **

**But know, right in that second, he knew exactly why. **

"**Where are they?" Pete spoke so quietly, so frighteningly calmly that Jake gulped. **

"**What?"**

"**The rest of the needles, pills, whatever the fuck is it you're running around and dishing out to people like candy," he took another step forward and held out his hand. "You best fucking hand them over and I mean now,"**

**Jake forced his eyes away from Pete and looked around him to where Dave was standing, his arms folded as he looked at his brother in disgust. **

"**I don't have it," he told Pete, lifting his chin up defiantly. "I swear,"**

**Pete regarded him for a long moment and nodded slowly, the light wind picking up around them as the street descended into an eerie silence. **

"**You swear?" Pete narrowed his eyes. "Oh right then, we as long as you swear, then I 'spose I should believe you, shouldn't I?"**

**Jake stared back at him for a moment, his heart pounding as Pete reached out quick enough to actually make him cry out in fear and grabbed the younger man by the neck, slamming his head into the brick wall behind him and moving in on him. **

"**Let's get one thing straight," Pete hissed in his face. "The only reason you're even still fucking breathing is because you're Dave's little brother, but just because I'm generous on that front does not mean you want to be fucking me about," he tightened his grip to prove his point. "So once again, where are the rest of the drugs?"**

"**I didn't put the needle in her arm, Pete," Jake choked out. "That was all her and if you think that beating the shit out of me is going to change the fact that little Natalie is a junky then you're even fucking dumber than you look."**

**Pete growled and brought his fist back before slamming it into his stomach knocking the wind right out of him. **

"**Fuck!" Jake cried, bending over and wrapping his arms around his middle. **

"**Where are they?" Pete shouted, shoving him back again and grabbing him by the collar. **

"**They're in my fuckin car, alright?" he shouted. "There's a bag in the glove box,"**

**Pete nodded to Dave who quickly walked over to the dark green Clio and opened the door on the passengers side, popping open the glove box and pulling open the worn looking bag, holding it up for Pete to see. **

"**You've got it now," Jake tried to shove him back. "What more do you want me to do?"**

"**What? You hand over the drugs and you want a fuckin' gold star or something?" Pete snorted. "Mate, you're lucky I ain't shipping you off to the old bill. From what I 'ear you've already got one arrest on your record so I bet they're just itching to take you down."**

"**I didn't so anything wrong," Jake snapped. "I sold some drugs, you seriously reckon I'm the only teenager in the UK who sells a bit of crack here and there?"**

"**I reckon you're the only one stupid enough to bad mouth a bloke who could put you in a coma with one punch," Pete told him darkly. "And as for not doing anything wrong…you gave a 22 year old girl heroin and then left 'er to die in a pool of vomit. You're hardly gonna get short listed for a fuckin' MBE for that, are you?"**

"**She came to me," Jake told him fiercely. "I tried to tell 'er no but she was so fuckin' persistent. "I offered her weed thinking that it wouldn't be as bad, it wouldn't do the same damage, but she wanted the smack and I needed the money. It's not my fuckin' fault that she can't handle it, its not like she was alone was it? That bird found her?"**

"**What bird?" Pete frowned. **

**Over his shoulder, Dave tensed up and prepared himself for the onslaught. **

"**The red ead, who lives with you and your missus," Jake snapped. **

**Pete's eyes darkened again and Jake suddenly wished he'd kept his mouth shut. **

"**Are you trying to tell me that you did heroin in my house?" he whispered, moving in on him again. "You brought smack in the house where I live with my wife and my daughter?"**

**Jake refused to give him any kind of response and instead stared back at him with a confidence that even Dave knew was all bravado. **

"**You sick little cunt!" Pete roared, launching himself forward and punching Jake hard in the face. There was a faint crack as his fist connected with the kid's nose but he didn't worry about it. **

"**Pete!" Dave shouted, trying desperately to pull him back. "That's enough!"**

**True, Dave was as furious with his brother as Pete was but that didn't mean he could stand by and watch while Pete beat him to death. **

"**What if Allie had been there?" Pete screamed, getting in one last kick to Jake's ribs before Dave managed to throw him backward. "What if she'd been in the house with Poppy and she'd walked in on all that? What the fuck could have happened?"**

**Not having an answer to give him, Dave stayed silent, the only noise around them coming from Jake as he coughed and spluttered, trying to pull himself up from the ground. **

**Suddenly someone's phone started ringing, the shrillness of the tone surrounding the group of men as they stood motionless beside the road. **

**Cringing inwardly, Matt pulled his phone out of his pocket and frowned when he saw that it was Lara calling him. **

"**Hello?" he asked quietly. **

"**Matt!" she shouted. "Thank fuck, what is this national don't-pick-up-your-phone-if-you're-a-hooligan day?"**

"**What?" he frowned. **

"**I've tried calling Pete for the last fucking half hour, where is he?"**

"**He's here, he's right in front of me," Matt pulled the phone away from his ear and cleared his throat. "Pete, is your phone on?"**

**The blonde glared at him but pulled his phone out of his pocket nonetheless and squinted at it before shaking his head. **

"**No," Matt spoke into the receiver, wincing when Lara cursed loudly. "It must have run out of battery or something,"**

"**Well, can you do me favour and put him on?"**

"**Is everything ok?" Matt asked her urgently. **

"**Pete, we should go, yeah?" Bovver cleared his throat. "There's not much point in staying 'ere is there? If we 'ead back now, we can probably go and see-…"**

"**Pete," Matt called to him again, his blue eyes wide. **

"**What?" Pete snapped. **

"**It's…"**

"**I know its fucking Lara on the phone, just tell 'er I ain't in the mood for a chat right now, will ya?" he shouted.**

"**But it's about Allie," **

**The name stopped Pete in his tracks, his mouth was still half open where he was obviously about to snap at Matt again and his eyes were wide with fear. **

"**She's in the hospital with Natalie," Matt continued. "There was an accident,"**

* * *

"**And lift your arm up,"**

**Allie did as she was told, rolling her eyes slightly as the doctor examined her movement as though it would actually give something away. **

"**And back down,"**

**Dr Fjord looked like remarkably like a Santa Claus audition reject, his protruding belly and half moon glasses reminding Allie of coca cola commercials that only ever came on at Christmas and as he asked her to repeat the movement once again, she began to question her sanity as she pictured him in the fur topped hat and red jump suit. **

"**What is this doing exactly?" she asked him as he tapped the end of her fingers with his pen. **

"**Oh nothing really," he told her with a slight grin. "This is just how we consultants get our kicks during the night shifts," he leant in and met her eyes conspiratorially. "Y'know we all have a bet going as to who can actually get a patient to perform the YMCA,"**

**Despite the worry in her stomach and the pain in her shoulder, Allie laughed and shook her head as he gently eased her arm back down and placed her chart next to her on the bed before reaching for her neck. **

"**Now your x-ray came back clear but you should still expect to get one heck of a bump on your noggin in the next few days," he told her, pressing his fingers to where her spine met her head. "And tenderness?"**

"**Nope," she shook her head. **

"**And the nausea is gone?" he looked at her seriously. **

"**I feel fine, honestly," she glanced down at her bandaged shoulder. "A little sore but other than that…"**

"**If only every patient was as eager as you are to escape," Dr Fjord joked. "I've got a lady down the hall who is convinced that by ripping her toenail off she may well have incurred a case of internal bleeding in her foot,"**

"**Rough night?" Allie laughed, kicking her feet like a little girl as she sat on the edge of the bed.**

"**Rough and seemingly endless, just like every other night here," he winked at her. "Now, Mrs Dunham I'd like to keep you in for just a little while longer," he told her. "Not over night but just for another hour or so until I'm convinced that any shock has worn off,"**

"**I'm f…"**

"**Funnily enough victims who are in shock always seem to be **_**fine," **_**Dr Fjord shook his head. "You've got a little one to look after; you can't afford to be playing games with your own health. Trust me on this one,"**

**As if on queue Poppy started crying from out in the hallway and Allie sighed.**

"**Do you think it would help if I stuck out my stomach and said 'ho, ho, ho' to her?" Dr Fjord asked, making her laugh. **

"**She's a little young," Allie told him. "But it might help cheer me up. Not that I really see the resemblance," she added quickly, feeling back for more or less mocking her doctor to his face. **

"**Oh don't worry about it," he laughed. "At least you're subtle unlike your friend with the red hair who started singing 'Holidays are coming' when I walked past her,"**

**Allie shook her head and laughed not expecting much less from Lara. **

"**I've got to go check on your friend down the hall," he told her referring to Natalie. Allie fought the urge to snort when he used the term 'friend' and instead carried on looking at him intently. "I'll be back in a little while but until then, it sounds like someone might be hungry," he nodded to the hall where Poppy's cry got even louder. **

"**Yeah," she sighed realising that she had left Poppy with nothing but bottles all weekend and she was probably missing the actual human touch of being fed. **

**Dr Fjord opened the door and gestured for Lara to come in, stepping aside as she slipped past him with the squirming baby in her arms. **

"**Are you ok?" Lara asked urgently as she approached the bed. **

"**Yeah," Allie nodded. "Just a couple of stitches and a head exam, all run of the mill apparently."**

**Lara nodded and handed Poppy over, the way in which the youngster ceased crying as soon as she was in Allie's arms never ceasing to amaze her. **

"**I changed her but she's still grumpy," she explained. **

"**I think she might want dinner," Allie raised an eyebrow. "Feel like playing guard dog while I feed her?"**

"**Sure," Lara leant against the doorframe so that if anyone came in she could usher them straight back out as Allie went about feeding the infant. **

"**They uh, they let me go in and see Natalie," **

**Allie didn't look up from her daughter, instead brushing her light and barely there head of hair as she fed happily. **

"**She's fine," Lara continued. "They had her on a drip, she was suffering from withdrawal and dehydration but she'll be able to come home tonight,"**

"**I threw her pills down the stairs," Allie told her quietly, looking up from Poppy and shaking her head lightly. **

"**What?" Lara frowned. **

"**Right before I passed out," she swallowed hard. "She was shaking and crying and she asked me to hand her the pills the hospital had given her…and I picked them up and I threw them down the stairs,"**

"**You were angry," Lara shrugged, sitting down on the plastic chair near the door. "I would have done the same thing,"**

"**No," Allie shook her head. "I didn't know what those pills were, Lara. For all I knew they could have been to save her life but even with that thought in my head, I didn't want her…" she bit her lip. "I wanted her to get hurt, I wanted her to suffer for what she'd done…for who she is,"**

"**Allie…" Lara shook her head. **

"**I could have killed her and I knew it and I did it anyway," Allie felt sick at the thought. "If anything had happened to her Pete would have never forgiven me,"**

"**And what if something had happened to you?" Lara demanded. "Allie, that little bitch could have killed you when she pulled you down the stairs! If something had happened to you, you would have left Pete and Poppy and me, but do you think she gave a crap about that?"**

**Allie didn't have the chance to answer as there was a knock at the door which made them both jump. **

"**One second," Lara called.**

"**Its ok," Allie nodded, fixing her hospital gown and propping Poppy up on her shoulder, rubbing her back and smiling lightly when the baby hiccupped in her ear. "She's done now,"**

**Lara pulled the door open and a young looking nurse stepped inside, her dirty blonde hair pulled into a neat plait, her chubby face kind and gentle. **

"**Sorry to interrupt," she gestured to Poppy. "But your husband is here,"**

**Allie's eyes widened and she stared at Lara for a short moment. **

"**I called him," the red head shrugged. "Allie, he needed to know what was going on. Plus what if he got back from football and all that was there to greet him was a nice puddle of blood on the stairs?"**

**With a sigh, Allie nodded and smiled at the nurse. **

"**Should I bring him through?" she asked. **

"**Yeah, please," Allie told her. "Thank you,"**

**She smiled and went back out into the hall. **

"**Here," Lara walked over and picked Poppy out of her arms. "Little madam here looks about ready to crash, so why don't I take her for a walk in the gardens?"**

"**Ok," Allie whispered, kissing Poppy on the head and handing her over, keeping hold of her limp little hand as she nodded off to sleep, her head flopping onto Lara's shoulder. "Thanks."**

"**Its fine," she smiled. **

"**No," Allie shook her head. "I meant…"**

"**I know," Lara smiled, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "And like I said, its fine."**

**She had just opened the door when Pete appeared in front of her, the relief clear on his face as his determined gaze flickered back and forth between Allie and Poppy.**

**His daughter automatically reached for him and he picked her up out of Lara's arms for a minute, hugging her as close as he could without hurting her and taking a deep breath of her scent. Her tiny body was warm as she snuggled against his chest, the plump weight of her in his hands making his heart beat quicken as once again his brain was plagued with a series of 'what if's'.**

"**She's ok," Lara told him, placing a hand on his arm. "They both are,"**

**He nodded and kissed Poppy's head, rubbing her back gently as he handed her back to Lara, smiling comfortingly at the infant when she cried out at being taken away from her father. **

"**I'll see you soon, sweetheart," he told her, kissing her hand and shushing her before quickly squeezing Lara's hand as she past him. **

**Once the door had shut again, his gaze turned to the blonde still sat on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs as though she had not a care in the world, something he knew to be bullshit just from looking into her eyes. **

**She was trying to smile at him but it wasn't even trying to reach her eyes and although she was attempting to make it look as though she was fine, he could see how sore her shoulder was. **

"**So," Allie cleared her throat. "I hear West Ham won 3-0," she pitifully lifted a hand in mock celebration. "Go team,"**

**Pete didn't say a word to her, he just crossed the room in a few long strides and without touching her shoulder, pulled her to him, burying his face in her neck and closing his eyes tightly. **

"**So much for the perfect birthday weekend, huh?" she whispered shakily against his shoulder, wondering why her eyes were suddenly stinging and brimmed with tears. "Oh well, nothing says welcome back home like a tumble down a set of stairs, right?"**

**Pete pulled back from her and cupped her face gently, smoothing her hair back and looking into her eyes, his own eyes narrowing when he saw her trying not to cry. **

"**Oi," he whispered. "What's all this?"**

"**I was so scared, Pete," she sobbed, wondering why it was only hitting her now. "I was so angry and everything happened really fast and all I could think was that if something happened…"**

"**Hey, hey, hey," Pete pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead. "Shhhh, its alright, I've got you, I'm here now,"**

**Allie trembled against his chest and he rubbed her back with one hand while the other ran through her hair. That always seemed to calm her down and sure enough a minute or so later, her sobs subsided and she merely rested against him tiredly. **

**Pete pulled back from her and watched as she reached for a tissue and wiped her face bashfully, not meeting his eyes. **

"**Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to go all Mary Jane on you," **

**Rubbing her arm gently, he shook his head and pulled the material of her hospital gown to one side, his eyes darkening when the bandage came into view. A spot of blood the size of a £2 coin sat in the middle of the white cotton and he bent forward, brushing his lips over it tenderly and willing it to disappear.**

"**You got hurt," Pete breathed, his jaw twitching angrily. **

**Allie saw his fists clench at his side and gulped, knowing that soon he would snap and someone out there be it one of the boys or some poor unsuspecting orderly was going to get the brunt of his fury. **

"**It's just a scratch," she told him. "Nothing bad, it barely even needed one stitch. Honestly, look at me, Pete," she touched his face. "I'm fine…I'm crying like a little girl but I'm fine."**

"**Allie," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly and filling her with horror. "Baby if something had happened to you and I hadn't been there," he looked at her, not really caring all that much that his eyes were filled with tears. "Its my fuckin' fault, I should have known that this would happen, I should have known that she couldn't be trusted…"**

"**Pete, don't," Allie shook her head, pulling him down to her and kissing him softly. "Look, I'm ok, see?" she picked up his hand and pressed it over her chest. "I've got a pulse and everything,"**

"**What happened?" Pete met her eyes dead on and held onto her, his hands drifting over her body out of habit, checking that she was ok. That she was still here. **

"**It was an accident," Allie looked down. "We were…we were arguing and then she fell, she had hold of my arm so I fell with her. I know that maybe I should have stopped, I should have backed off," she shook her head and a fresh tear fell down her cheek. "But I couldn't…she'd brought drugs into the house I grew up in, the house that I'm raising my daughter in. I hated her so much Pete, in that one moment, I hated her so, so much,"**

"**Shhhh," Pete held her tighter, feeling the tension in her muscles as she worked herself up. "I know, babe. I know,"**

"**How?" she frowned. "How did you know about the drugs?"**

"**Because it was Dave's little brother who sold them to her," he answered. **

"**What?" Allie gasped. She'd met Jake Whitfield a number of times and aside from the almost impossible level of cockiness that she associated with all teenage boys she had picked up on nothing out of the ordinary. In fact he'd seemed like a good kid, always trying his hardest to fit in with the boys but never quite being able to step out of Dave's shadow. It had reminded her of all the things Pete used to tell her about Steve when they were growing up. **

"**Now its just figuring out what the fuck we do now," he shook his head. **

"**I'm not letting her set foot back in that house, Pete," Allie told him firmly. "I mean it, it might make me look like a heartless bitch but I don't care right now. All I care about is you and Poppy and I'm not having her in the same house as our daughter,"**

"**I know," Pete told her, not just saying it to please her but genuinely meaning it. "I just don't know what to do with her…my aunt Kate moved to Bristol last year and I can't see Natalie going to live with her. Especially not after she finds out what happened."**

"**So what do we-…"**

"**Mrs Dunham?" Dr Fjord appeared in the doorway once again, smiling at her with a warmth that reminded her of her own father. "Ah, my apologies, I had no idea you had company,"**

"**No, its ok," Allie gestured for him to come in. "This is my husband, Pete,"**

"**Good to meet you," Pete stuck out his free hand that wasn't resting on Allie's knee and greeted the old man. **

"**You too, Mr Dunham," he nodded and then went back to looking at Allie. "I've been over your x-rays and there seems to be what could be a hairline fracture on your skull,"**

**Pete tensed and held her tighter but the doctor shook his head. **

"**We can't see properly because of the angle and I can almost guarantee you that its nothing but as it's a head injury we're dealing with, we have to be sure," he stepped aside and let an orderly enter the room with a wheelchair. **

"**You're kidding?" Allie looked at it with disdain. **

"**Mrs Dunham, I would lose my job if I let you stroll about this hospital with a possible skull fracture," Dr Fjord smiled tightly. "And given its still two months till December, there's no way I can wait that long to find work as a Santa in one of the shopping centres," he patted the handle bars of the chair. "Now hop in,"**

"**Go on," Pete told her, stepping back and helping her down off of the table. "I'll wait here, yeah?"**

"**Ok," she told him with a nervous smile that made his stomach ache. Kissing her gently, he watched as she sat down in the chair and folded her hands which he could bet good money she didn't want him to see were shaking in her lap and proceeded to get pushed out into the hall. **

**He waited a few seconds before following her out and making his way down the hall to where one of the nurses had told him that Natalie was staying. Her room was bigger than Allie's, there were more machines in it and even though her injuries were less serious than the blonde's she looked about ten times worse. **

**Taking a deep breath, Pete pushed the door open and saw the shock mix with fear on her face as she turned to face him, gripping the metal rails of the bed so had that her knuckles turned white. **

"**Pete," she breathed out with a sob of relief. "No one's been into see me yet, I didn't know what was going on or anything."**

**She watched as he closed the door behind him and walked over to her bed, sitting down on the chair beside it and leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. **

**The last time he had been in a hospital had been the day that Poppy was born; the happiest day of his life. He remembered how he'd run out full pelt into the hallway, jumping on Steve's back as he shouted to all of them that he had a little girl, the loud cheer from the boys receiving looks of both amusement and disdain as they hugged him tightly and quizzed him on her weight, name, eyes, how Allie was and all the rest. **

**And now here he was again: seven months later with no laughter to break his mood, only heaviness in his heart as he stared at the broken girl who used to be the closest thing he had to a little sister. **

"**Pete?" she asked again, reaching for his hand. "I don't…I don't remember anything, you have to help me," she sounded so young that he had to close his eyes and force himself to remember who she was and what she had done. **

**Natalie watched in despair as he quickly pulled his hand out from under hers and met her eyes, the blue depths she was so used to seeming dead and unresponsive as he stared back at her. **

"**I'm not helping you," he told her. "I'm done helping you; everything I've ever fuckin' done for you, you've just thrown back in my face,"**

"**Pete…" she sobbed. **

"**I defended you to Allie, y'know?" he snapped. "Every time she'd tell me she was worried, I'd say that you were family, that we owed it to you to help you out," he shook his head and snorted. "What a fuckin' mug I was, eh? See the way I figure it, I don't owe you nothing no more." He looked at her and shook his head, his hands tightening on the wooden arms of the chair he was sat in. "I'm done, Nat. I can't keep doing this,"**

**She braced herself for the words that she had been waiting for for the last 18 years but had never quite expected to hear from him. Until now, when even she knew she deserved them. **

"**You're on your own."**

* * *

As you can guess, the next chapter takes off pretty much right from this very point. Originally it was one big thing but I figured that as this was already so long I'd have to split it into two. Part 2 will be up on Sunday I guess...depends on how nice the reviews are...hint, hint! haha. xx


	66. Part 61: Losing You

Right so as I'm leaving for Dublin tomorrow until Sunday I thought I'd leave this with you now, but I'm checking my emails over the weekend so you still have to leave a review! I only got like, 4 on the last chaper..gutted! :D Cheers for all the birthday wishes as well, I hope you enjoy this. :)

* * *

"**Pete, please don't leave,"**

**He looked down at where her had had wrapped around his wrist again, her pale green eyes pleading with him. **

"**Nat," he shook his head. "Don't make this harder, alright?" he sighed heavily. "I can give you some money, you can sort yourself out and then…"**

"**I don't want fuckin' money!" Natalie shouted. "I just…I need you to help me,"**

"**That's what I've been tryna do for the last few weeks, Natalie," Pete snapped. "And you fuckin' threw it back in my face. I was willing to let you stay, to help you get back on your feet and you repay me by bringing some coked up little twat into my house and shoving needles in your arm?"**

**Pete rubbed the back of his neck and stood up quickly, pacing the small room as his anger intensified. **

"**Fuck," he shook his head and turned to glare at her again. "Do you realise what could have happened tonight?" he shouted. "What if Poppy had been there and you were so fucked outta your 'ead that you did something to her? What if Allie had broken her neck?" he pointed to the door. "You do realise she's down the hall havin' her fuckin' skull x-rayed right now, don't you?"**

"**I'm sorry!" Natalie sobbed, clinging to the bed rail as though she would float away if she let go. "I didn't mean it to happen like this…I was just scared! I couldn't cope back here, too much had changed and you weren't there for me as much and-…"**

"**I've got a family now!" Pete practically screamed at her. "I've got a wife and a daughter who you put in fucking danger tonight and yet you're seriously gonna sit there and 'ave a go at me for not 'being there' for you?" he snorted. "Fuck me do you need to grow up,"**

"**I've been clean for four years," Natalie told him. "Four years, Pete and then I make one little mistake…"**

"**No!" he shouted at her. "Don't you get it? There are no 'little mistakes' when it comes to this shit. Its heroin, Natalie; you either take it or you don't. It's that fuckin' simple,"**

"**And what about the GSE, huh?" she snapped back. "It took you seven years to give that up and even then that was only because you got the shit beaten out of you and your precious little girlfriend said she's do a runner if you didn't quit,"**

"**You're comparing the firm to what you're into?" Pete narrowed his eyes at her. "It's the same principle, Petey," she spat mockingly. "You endangered your life, put Allie's in danger on more than one occasion, you hurt other people…you're just as fucking selfish as I am in that respect." She cocked her head. "Maybe that's why we get along so well,"**

"**I don't 'ave to fuckin' listen to this bollocks," he snarled. "Get yourself sorted out and then come and get your shit from the house," he pointed at her. "I've called your mum, she's on 'er way to get you,"**

"**You promised me you'd never give up on me," Natalie mumbled quietly. "That night I tried to…" she glanced down at her wrists and briefly caught Pete doing the same. "You told me that you'd do anything for me, that you'd stand by me not matter what I did."**

"**I know," Pete nodded. "But I didn't have Allie and Poppy then," he shrugged. "And you don't want to ask me to choose, Nat,"**

"**Too hard on you?" she shook her head. **

"**No," Pete looked her dead in the eye. "It's too easy."**

**Natalie nodded silently, not in the least bit shocked that he would obviously chose Allie and the brat, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. **

"**I meant it y'know," Pete told her after a long moment of silence. "You were my little sister in every way that counted, I would 'ave walked through fuckin' fire if I thought you wanted me to," he shrugged. "But now I just-…"**

"**Pete!"**

**They both looked up at the sound of the voice, Natalie frowning at the unfamiliar but strikingly handsome man standing outside the door, peering through the blinds. His dark brown hair was purposefully messy and accentuated the almost unnatural shade of green of his eyes. **

"**What the hell is going on?" the man shouted again, his voice muffled by the glass. **

**Pete sighed and began walking towards the door, stopping only when Natalie called out his name. **

"**Where are you going?" she asked, her palms sweating and making it harder to keep her grip on the bed railing. **

"**To talk to Allie's brother," he gestured to the man and Natalie suddenly wondered how she hadn't caught the resemblance before. **

"**Well, are you coming back?" she asked him, hating herself for looking so pathetic. **

**He stared at her for a long time but refrained from answering her question. **

"**Pete?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. **

"**Steve should be 'ere soon," he muttered. "He can stay with you for a while,"**

**With that, he yanked the door open and stepped into the hall, leaving Natalie to merely stare out of the window as tears began streaming down her face. **

**She knew that he would come back because that was just how Pete was, he would act all hard and tough but if someone was ever in trouble, it seemed to almost physically hurt him to walk away from it. **

**He would come back out of habit, but she had lost him as a brother. **

**And unlike last time, Natalie knew that there was no way she would ever get him back. **

* * *

"**I reckon she's a bit young to be watching this,"**

**Dave glanced at Swill as he and the rest of the lads sat in the children's room of St Marks hospital, their 6ft frames crammed onto the small and brightly coloured plastic chairs. **

"**Too young for it?" he frowned. "Swill, its Sesame Street,"**

"**Yeah, but there's a fuckin' vampire in it," Swill reasoned. "What if it messes 'er up in later life?"**

"**Oi, d'you reckon we could ask the nurses to sterilise 'im while we're 'ere?" Dave smirked at Pete. "I don't know about you but the idea of 'im ever breeding is enough to haunt my dreams,"**

**Pete snorted lightly but couldn't bring himself to laugh properly. The doctors had told him that Allie was still in x-ray, apparently there'd been a car accident victim in before her and so she'd had to wait her turn. He'd wanted to go down there just to sit with her but the second he'd attempted to leave the room Poppy had started howling so he'd had no choice but to sit right back down again. **

**The infant started squirming on Swill's lap and Pete smiled when Swill placed her on the floor and she clumsily dragged herself over to the toys, reaching out and snagging a Lego brick and jamming it into her mouth. **

"**Oi," Pete frowned, walking over and taking it from her, tossing it over his shoulder and sitting against the wall with her in between his legs. "None of that, missy. I know this is a hospital, but you don't know where half that shit has been,"**

**She gurgled back at him and giggled, reaching for the laces on his trainers and falling over herself as she tried to pull them. **

**Pete looked past her to where Lara was crashed out on the bean bags with her head on Harry's knee, the slightly older man smiling back at him and then pulling a face at Poppy which made her laugh. **

**Jesus, we all look like shit, Pete realised with a laugh. **

**Poppy tugged on his jeans and made the same noise she did whenever Allie walked into a room, something between excitement and impatience. **

"**I know, sweetheart," he pulled her up and hugged her. "She'll be back soon, I promise,"**

**Grabbing a ragged looking toy rabbit, he tickled her with it, grinning when she laughed loud enough to draw the lad's attention and he noted miraculously that even Bovver had a smile on his face. **

"**I know I said you to that I'd be happy with whatever you did, right?" Pete looked at her seriously, his voice low enough so that the others couldn't hear him. "And I am, rocket scientist, ballerina, West Ham manager…whatever you end up doing, I'll be there for you, the whole way," she stared back at him, jamming her fist into her mouth and dribbling. "But if you ever do anything as silly as this," he shook his head. "I love you too much to watch anything like this happen to you,"**

**She made a noise of agreement and thumped her fists against his stomach. **

"**Oh so you wanna beat me up, do ya?" Pete smirked at her. "Well then…"**

**He bent his head down and blew a raspberry on her tummy, making her little legs kick excitedly as she giggled. **

"**See what you get?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't make me do that again,"**

**Looking down at the gorgeous blue eyed girl, he felt his heart sink. 18 years ago, Natalie's parents had probably looked down at their little girl and thought the same things: that she was this perfect little thing who they would love no matter what. **

**And now look at her; strapped to a bed in hospital with needle punctures in her arms and going fast into heroin withdrawal. **

**Pete felt tears sting his eyes and he pulled his daughter closer, resting his hand against her back as he breathed into her little shoulder.**

"**You'll be ok," he whispered to her. "I'll make sure of it. No matter what happens, I'll be there and I'll keep you safe, sometimes you might hate me for it but I'd rather you hate me than see anything bad happen to you, got it?"**

**She gurgled against him and twitched, getting comfortable as she yawned in his ear and laid her head on his chest. Pete listened for a moment as her breathing evened out before he fell into unconsciousness with her. **

* * *

"**No overly hot baths, no hard showers, no driving, swimming, contact sport or intense movement, no tight clothing and where possible try to refrain from lifting anything heavier than a bag of sugar,"**

**Allie looked up at the doctor with a slightly twisted smile on her face as she tugged on her shoes, straightening up and nodding thoughtfully at him. **

"**Right so you're basically telling me that I have to be a smelly immobile freak who can't leave the house or lift my daughter for the next…"**

"**Two weeks," he told her. **

"**Right," she pursed her lips. "You do realise I won't pay attention to any of it,"**

"**Of course you won't," the old man laughed. "No one ever does but I don't want to get sued, an old git like me is in no position to afford a lawyer,"**

**He reached out and touched her arm. **

"**Any pain in the shoulder or loss of movement and you come straight back here, ok?" he smiled at her. "Take care, Mrs Dunham."**

**Allie waved him off sighing as she grabbed her bag and tossed her blood stained hospital gown onto the unmade bed before stepping out into the crowded hallway. **

**Muttering apologies here and there, she stopped short of the door which led to the visitors room, her eyes trained on the white board where she could just about make out **_**Natalie Dunham **_**scrawled in green ink. **

**Making a quick note of the room number, Allie turned on her heel and veered through the throng of doctors and nurses until she faced the light blue door and took a deep breath before pushing it open. **

**To her surprise the bed was empty, it was unmade hinting that Natalie had not long since moved but still there was no sign of her in the room. Allie looked at the bathroom door which was shut and instantly her heart dropped. **

"**Oh shit," she muttered, running over to it and finding that it was locked. There was what appeared to be a spot of blood on the door handle and her throat seized up. "Crazy bitch better not be dead," she whispered, shaking the handle. **

"**Natalie?" she shouted, banging her hand against the wood. "Natalie!"**

"**What?"**

**Allie spun around and jumped seeing the brunette sat in the chair in the far corner of the room which was partially hidden by the curtain running along side it. **

"**Jesus!" she gasped, pressing her hand to her chest. **

"**If you need to use the pisser than badly there's one down the hall," Natalie told her emotionlessly. "That door keeps jamming so they told me not to go in there in case I get stuck,"**

"**Oh," Allie nodded, feeling more than a little stupid. "Right,"**

**Silence filled the room as the two women looked at each other, both having more than enough to say but neither willing to speak first. **

"**How's the head?" Natalie asked her quietly. **

"**Huh?" Allie frowned. **

"**Pete told me you needed a head x-ray," she shrugged. **

"**Oh yeah," she tapped her temple. "Its fine,"**

"**So they found something resembling a brain then?" Natalie snorted. **

"**They're not sure actually," Allie told her seriously. "They might have to do a biopsy,"**

**Natalie surpised both herself and the blonde by letting out a short laugh, shaking her head lightly as she pulled her knees tighter to her chest. **

"**Lara told me you don't remember what happened," she sat down on the edge of the window sill next to Natalie and rested her hands on her knees. "Y'know, back at the house,"**

"**Its not that I don't remember," Natalie shrugged. "It's just a big blur…it all kind of runs together. I remember being at the top of the stairs and then it all kinda goes black,"**

"**You slipped, I fell with you," Allie snorted. "It wasn't an overly pleasant memory so I wouldn't feel too bad about missing out," she gestured to her shoulder. "I'm almost certain it was far from being a Kodak moment."**

"**So why are you here?" Natalie asked her firmly. "You win, Barbie. Pete wants me out of the house so, unless you're here to gloat then I can't think what reason you'd have for paying a visit to little old me,"**

"**It's not about winning, Natalie," Allie shook her head. "It never has been, I didn't need to **_**win **_**Pete over from you; he's my husband for God sake. This has been about me not trusting you for shit and you proving me right,"**

"**You're trophy is in the post," Natalie snapped. **

"**See there you go again, throwing everything back at the people who tried to help you," she laughed. "Jesus Christ, whether we hated each other or not, I was still willing to give you a shot, so was Pete. But then you go and fuck up and then you throw a fit when we decide that ok, maybe we're not willing to put up with it anymore."**

"**Oh yeah because God forbid Princess Alyssa think about anyone but herself," she laughed. **

"**And what about you?" Allie snapped. "Who exactly were you thinking about when you stabbed a needle full of shit into your arm? Because I can bet my arse it wasn't Pete or Steve or your mum or any of the other people who've gone out of their way to try and help you." Allie shook her head. "So you had a rough childhood, mummy and daddy weren't exactly loaded but they helped you best they could, they got divorced, daddy moved away and all bets were off, huh?"**

"**You don't know anything about me!" Natalie hissed. **

"**Oh but that's just it, see I do," Allie nodded. "You seriously think you're the only kid out there that had a rough time growing up? Natalie, look at Pete and Steve, their dad died. My mum died, Swill never even fucking met his dad…but y'know what? We don't get to sit there and drown our sorrows in a bucket o' drugs because if everybody did that then the world would just stop."**

"**Well bravo," Natalie clapped sarcastically. "Aren't you just the martyr to end all martyr's?"**

"**I'm not saying I'm better than you," Allie groaned, getting tired of her attitude. "What I'm saying is that pretty soon if you don't pull yourself out of this and quit the self-pity, people are going to stop giving a shit altogether. Because you're asking too much Nat and you're not giving anything in return."**

"**Well lucky you," Natalie smiled brightly. "Pete's already been in here informing me that I'm no longer part of the oh so exclusive Dunham-Harding clan so you can just go ahead and break out the party poppers,"**

"**And you honestly think he meant that, do you?" Allie laughed. "Come on, Nat, this is Pete we're talking about. He's just hurt and he's scared for you, but he's as likely to walk away from you as I am to have the Hammer's crest tattooed on my chest,"**

**A small smile pulled at the corner of the brunette's mouth but she refused to let it show. **

"**I never knew what I wanted to do," she told Allie quietly. "I could play netball and shit but where was that going to get me in life? I wasn't as smart as Pete was, I knew that Uni was going to be a waste of my time…have you ever been so scared of disappointing someone that you just think 'fuck it, if I do it now, it won't be so bad in the long run'?"**

**Allie shook her head, trying not to look sad or sympathetic for fear that the girl might hit her. **

"**Drugs are easy," she shrugged. "Its not a way of life, I'm not saying it is but it makes everything go away; every little niggling worry, every bad thing you've ever heard someone say about you, every bad grade you've ever got just disappears," she met Allie's emerald eyes and smirked. "And when you've got nothing else in life, that's a really great feeling to have, not that you'd know about it, right? I bet you had it all planned out from day one, either that or its hard to object to mummy and daddy's plans with that silver spoon shoved so deep down your throat."**

**Allie looked at her for a moment and bit back the scathing response, chewing on her lip for a second before she sighed heavily. **

"**My parents were both lawyers," she breathed, earning a confused and slightly uncaring look from Natalie. "My dad was born into a fairly well off family but my mum was some hippy type from Cornwall who'd been brought up on a farm with like five brothers and two sisters. Anyway my mum was freakishly smart, like she was one of those people who could do anything if you showed them once."**

**"And my dad, he was born to be a lawyer, he spends half his life rallying against this and that, barely paying attention to himself. His party story is that he participated in an anti war protest outside number 11 back in the 70's with a broken arm and nose." She laughed. "So anyway with Kensington's answer to Bono and Yoko Ono for parents you can imagine how shitty I felt when I got to 17 and realised that I didn't want to be a lawyer. I was the only girl and I wanted to be like my mum but you try explaining to a dead lady that you thought her job was shit boring,"**

**Natalie snorted and kept on pretending not to pay attention. **

"**No, I wanted to design clothes," she laughed. "Talk to me about freeing Tibet and I'm lost but give me a pair of Cavalli shoes and an A symmetrical hem line to work with and I can rabbit on for hours,"**

"**Lucky you," Natalie rolled her eyes. **

"**My point being," Allie snipped at her. "Is that just because things don't always go our way, just because sometimes we get lost and up doing something that we're not sure about, doesn't give us an excuse to fall apart." She shook her head. "You're better than all this crap and you know it. You said you wanted to stop, that you were clean for four years so do you really want to go back to this again?" she gestured to the hospital room and Natalie looked up at her, her bottom lip trembling slightly. **

"**I don't have anything left to get better for," she whispered. **

**Allie sighed and stood up, catching the look Natalie gave her as she shoved her hands into her pockets and shrugged. **

"**If that's what you think then I really am wasting my time," she told her. **

"**What so you've said your bit to make yourself feel better and now you're leaving?" Natalie snorted. **

"**No," the blonde shook her head. "I'm just tired and sore and about as willing to sit here giving you reasons to keep trying as you are to give me a shot at helping," she placed her hand on the door handle and twisted it. "I'll see you later,"**

**The noise from the hallway filled the small room and made Allie wince slightly as she rushed to pull it shut behind her for fear of disturbing Natalie too much. **

**The hustle of the hallway enveloped her instantly and as she stepped out into the hall, she did so with such haste that she didn't hear Natalie's reply. **

"**No, you won't."**

* * *

**Pete stared down at Poppy as he laid her in her crib, her podgy arms falling either side of her head as she slept soundly. **

**Bending over the bars, he pressed a kiss against her forehead and switched on her night light before tip toeing out of the nursery and back down the hall to his bedroom. **

**There were still flecks of Natalie's blood on the carpet in the hall, not to mention the large patch of Allie's blood on the landing but he refused to let himself look at either for fear of being sick. **

**Pushing the door to his bedroom open, he shook his head when he saw Allie struggling to get her sweater off, cursing as she tried to lift her shoulder and couldn't. **

"**Need some help?" he asked her. **

"**I wouldn't say no," she smiled bashfully as he stepped in front of her, gently tugging the jumper off of one arm and over her head before pulling the bad arm through last. **

"**You ok?"**

"**Yeah," she nodded, peeking down at the reddened bandage. "I'm fine, do you mind…" she gestured to her back and he nodded, walking behind her and undid the clasp of her bra, gently peeling it off so as not to brush against the bandage and kissing the back of her neck. **

**Goose bumps broke out over her skin and he knew it wasn't just from the cold in the room but reached for one of the strapless top she had laid out nonetheless and tied it around her. **

"**I spoke to Natalie,"**

**Her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear it. Pulling her around to face him, he met her eyes and held them. **

"**You did what?" he whispered. **

"**She told me about what you said to her," Allie looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes against the carpet. "And I wanted to say thank you," she breathed shakily. "I know how hard it must have been to choose between your family but-…"**

"**It wasn't hard, Allie," Pete shook his head. "When it comes down a decision like that you and Poppy come first every time," he cupped her face in his hands. "You're my family. As long as I've got you, I don't give a shit about the rest,"**

**Allie leant against him and sighed as he brushed her back with his hands, his lips pressing against the top of her head. **

"**Except maybe if Jessica Alba comes along and begs me to shag 'er," he told her after a second, smirking when he heard her muffled giggled. "Then you can both fuck right off,"**

**She lifted her head to look at him and he kissed her lightly, pulling her over to the bed and settling her down, careful not to touch her shoulder as he did so before walking around the bed and lying on the other side of her. **

"**This time last year I was passed out on Dave's living room floor with a jester's hat on and enough alcohol in my blood stream to kill an entire rugby team," Pete laughed, shaking his head. **

"**This time last year I weighed about two thousand stone and was munching my way through a bumper pack of Bounty bars waiting for you to come home," Allie smiled, laying her head against his shoulder. **

"**We need to have more fun," Pete told her. **

"**We have fun," she protested. **

"**Oh yeah?" he raised an eyebrow. "Then why is there enough blood out there to make it look like someone got fucking sacrificed in our hallway?"**

"**Fair point," Allie grinned. "But this weekend was fun," she nudged him. "I've got the hickey's to prove it,"**

"**Tart," Pete quipped, smirking at her when she gasped and smacked his stomach. **

"**Oh whatever, you put them there, you big whore," she shot back, making him laugh. The first real laugh she'd heard from him since the other night. **

**He reached down and took her hand, bringing it up to rest over his heart as they lay side by side, staring up at the ceiling. **

"**Do you think I'm being unfair in walking away from 'er?" Pete sighed. **

"**No," Allie frowned, turning to face him. "I think that you've got a good heart and I think that if you think its time to walk away, then it probably is,"**

"**She said something though," Pete shook his head. "Something about us…about how me being involved with the GSE when I first got together with you is no different than her being on drugs,"**

"**What?" Allie laughed. "Pete, that's bullshit,"**

"**Is it, though?" he asked her. "I mean think about it, I put you in danger so many times…remember when Mikey attacked you?" he felt his stomach clench as he remembered it. "If I'd lost you that night it would 'ave been totally down to me,"**

"**But you didn't," she insisted. **

"**It's not the point though, is it babe?" Pete snapped. "There was still that risk, that chance that he could 'ave…" the memory affected him more than he thought it would and with a deep sigh, he shook his head. "My point is, is that even with all that shit, you never gave up on me, so does that make me the world's biggest hypocrite for telling 'er to piss off?"**

"**I didn't have to give up on you," Allie told him firmly. "Even though the GSE was a huge part of your life, I knew that you'd leave it if you had to. I knew that if it was a choice between protecting me or fighting, you would have stepped back every time and **_**that **_**there is the difference. Natalie can't be trusted to walk away from her problems,"**

"**Maybe that's just because she can't do it on 'er own," Pete levelled, squeezing her hand tighter.  
"Go and see her," **

**Allie's voice broke through the silence after a long moment and Pete turned to face her, wondering if he'd heard her right. **

"**You what?" he frowned. **

"**You know as well as I do that if you leave things the way they are, it'll bug you forever so just…go," she shoved him gently. **

**Pete leant over and kissed her quickly before standing up and shoving his feet back into his trainers tiredly.**

"**I don't have to go now," he told her. **

"**Yes you so," she smiled sleepily. "I'm knackered and if I have to listen to you rabbit on all night about right and wrong, not only am I going to think I've slipped into some kind of Twilight Zone where you're the new cockney Jiminy Cricket but I'll end up suffocating you with my pillow,"**

**Pete laughed and kissed her again, picking up her left hand and kissing her wedding band. **

"**Cheers though," he winked. "Y'know for not givin' up on me. I owe you a beer,"**

"**You owe me the entire keg," she joked. "Now bugger off,"**

**Pete laughed and let go of her hand, closing the door lightly behind him as he jogged down the stairs and out to his car.**

* * *

"**Don't tell mum,"**

**Dave looked up from the breakfast counter where he was sat rolling a penny back and forth on the tiles. His gaze settled on his brother who was sat sheepishly on the sofa, a bloodied tissue still crammed half way up his nose. **

"**Don't tell mum?" Dave spat. "I've got you walkin' around the streets of fuckin' London with enough crack on you to set up your own 5 star den and all you've got to fuckin say to me is 'don't tell mum'?"**

"**Oh, its tough being the good little boy, ain't it Davey?" Jake snapped. **

"**Fuck off you little prick," Dave shot back. "You've 'ad every fuckin' chance I did and then some, it ain't my fault you've got shit for brains and threw every fuckin' one of 'em back in mum and dad's faces." **

**Muttering something under his breath, Jake went back to nursing his nose. He hadn't even bothered looking at the rest of his body yet, but at least he'd learned the hard way that a beating from Pete Dunham wasn't something to be taken lightly. **

"**Is that all of it?" Dave asked, jerking his chin towards the black bag sat on the counter top. **

"**What?" Jake frowned. **

"**I asked you was that all of it," Dave hissed. "And if you lie to me, you can bet your greasy little student arse it'll be the last thing you fuckin' do."**

"**There's some weed in my room," he shrugged. "All my hard stuff is in there," he pointed to the bag. "I still can't believe you're fuckin' pinning what that silly little Dunham bint did down on me," he snorted. "She's a big girl, big enough to inject herself at any rate,"**

"**I don't care how old she is," Dave snapped. "You sold 'er heroin and she took it; that makes you just as big a fuckwit as she is,"**

"**So what, I sell a bit of crack here and there but you're allowed to run about with Pete and the lads beating people shitless with no consequences?" Jake laughed. "How the fuck does that one work out, bruv?"**

"**No consequences?" Dave narrowed his eyes. "Last year, Pete almost fuckin' died because of the GSE. Bovver killed a bloke, Mikey Mullins and the Esdon lads both got done in…don't you fuckin' sit there and tell me that I don't know about consequences,"**

"**It didn't stop you though, did it?" **

"**Nah," Dave shook his head. "Because back then I was an arrogant little bastard just like you who thought that the bad shit would 'appen to everyone but me and y'know something sunshine? I 'ad to learn the hard way that it didn't; you try telling your best mates fiancé that he's in a coma and there's a chance he won't wake up when she's pregnant with his kid, you try watching lads that you grew up with get buried one after the other…go through that and **_**then **_**maybe you can sit there and whine about how hard your life is but until then, you can shut your fuckin' gob."**

**Staring down at his scuffed white trainers, Jake shook his head and drummed his fingers nervously on the table top. The only other sound in the room was the grandfather clock next to the fireplace and that, combined with his brother's heated gaze was enough to make beads of sweat appear on his forehead. **

"**So that money I gave you at Christmas when you said you was gonna start that art course in Docklands?" Dave stared at him hard and cursed under his breath when Jake looked up at him, his eyes glazed over. **

"**Fuck!" Dave shouted, lacing his hands together beside his head and walking over to the window. **

"**I don't know what I'm meant to say to you, Dave," Jake laughed. "I don't know what you fuckin' want me to say."**

"**I want you to tell me when you started fuckin' lying to me!" Dave shouted. "I want you to realise how fucked up you are and that if you'd told me about this sooner, I would 'ave done everything, **_**anything **_**I fuckin' could to help you get out of it! You're my little brother, Jake. You're my little brother and you're fuckin' up your life before its even properly got started,"**

**He angrily kicked over the newspaper holder next to the fireplace and sent old magazines and holiday brochures that his parents would look at but never go on sprawling across the pristine white carpet. **

**A faint jingling noise drifted down the hall and Jake's eyes widened as he realised that it was his parents coming home. He looked up at Dave in horror and stuttered, tripping over himself as he fought to run upstairs. **

**He jumped when Dave caught his arm and held him, meeting his eyes and shaking his head slowly. **

"**Not this time, mate," he told him, seeing the panic in the younger man's eyes.**

"**Oh bloody 'ell," Dave's mum laughed, coming into the large living rroom and dropping her purse on the sofa nearest the door. "Ello stranger," she grinned at Dave, walking over and kissing his cheek, the smile bled of her face as she turned and looked at Jake. "Christ alive, what 'appened to you?" she gasped, taking his face into her hands. "Greg, come look at your son, would you?"**

"**Jesus," the older man breathed, nodding to Dave and coming to stand in front of his sons. "What the bloody hell happened?"**

**Dave felt Jake shaking next to him and clapped him on the back. **

"**Why don't you sit down, eh mum?" he smiled. "I'll go put the coffee on,"**

"**David, what's going on?" she pleaded. "I don't like this one little bit,"**

"**It's alright, mum," Dave nodded to her. "He's fine, aren't you mate?"**

**Jake turned to look at him with tears in his eyes as he nodded slowly, his body shaking even more. **

"**Yeah," he whispered. "I'll be fine,"**

* * *

"_**Level 4…doors opening."**_

**Pete listened to the now all too familiar electronic voice and smiled as a pretty nurse stepped in, moving next to him and bringing a monitor stand with her. **

**Natalie was on the seventh floor so he didn't have long to go, but he wasn't a fan of elevators. He liked open spaces, preferably a football pitch with a few Hammers scattered over it beating another team to shit while he had a beer in his hand. **

**Digging his wallet out of his jacket pocket, he checked to see if he had any change left for parking and instead found himself staring at the photo of Allie and Poppy he had taken not long ago. **

**His daughter was sat in her buggy wrapped up snugly in her snow gear as she laughed at some ducks which were approaching her, a piece of half chewed bread in her chubby little hand. Allie was crouched next to her, a woolly hat pulled over her ears as she grinned at the camera, laughing at whatever Pete had been saying to her. **

"**Is she yours?"**

**Pete blinked and looked at the pretty nurse, her dark hair clipped up around her face as she smiled warmly at the photo. **

"**Oh, uh, yeah," Pete laughed, tilting his wallet and showing her the picture. Jesus, he was turning into one of **_**those **_**dads. **

"**She's stunning," the nurse grinned. "Look at those big blue eyes,"**

"**Yeah, well you can take my word for it that she's got a set of lungs to match," Pete snorted. **

"**They all do at first," she laughed. "Wait until she starts talking, that's when it gets interesting," she smiled at him and he noted her name badge read Bethany. "Before you know it she'll be sixteen and bringing home her first boyfriend,"**

"**Over his dead body," Pete told her, only half joking. **

**She laughed and took one last look at the photo before the doors opened on her floor. **

"**Nice meeting you," she nodded, stepping out onto the ward and checking her watch before turning left and dashing down the hall. **

**How nurses managed to work like that he would never understand. **

**Glancing back down at the photo, he grinned at the one next to it of just him and Allie which had been taken about five months into their relationship. Bored out of their brains on a double date with Dave and Lucy, they had bundled into a photo booth in the Trocadero centre and hidden, eventually realising that they could pass the time by actually putting some money in and taking a few photos. The bottom one where he had almost fallen off the dingy plastic stool laughing at a face she was pulling and brought her down with him was by far his favourite. **

"_**Level 7…doors opening,"**_

**Breaking out of his reverie, Pete flipped his wallet shut and stepped out onto the floor, grimacing as the familiar smell of disinfectant and stale, over processed air hit him full force. **

**The journey to Natalie's room was one he was certain he could do with his eyes shut given he'd paced the same tiny corridor over and over again last night. Rubbing his face tiredly, he took a deep breath and pushed the door open.**

"**Can I help you?"**

**Pete frowned at the nurse who was stood next to the now empty bed, the old sheets crumpled in the laundry bin, a fresh set waiting to be put on. **

"**Uh, my cousin was in here," Pete looked at her. "Natalie Dunham…has she moved rooms or something?"**

**The woman's face fell slightly and Pete suddenly didn't feel all that well. She glanced out into the reception area and then back at him, her eyes giving away just how nervous she was. **

"**Mr Dunham," she put the cotton sheet she was holding down onto the bed and gave him her full attention. "I'm so sorry…someone should have called you earlier, I was informed that they had,"**

"**Why?" Pete snapped, his palms sweating. "What's happened? Where is she?"**

**She stared back at him for a moment as though gathering her thoughts and that only seemed to make him more impatient, the doubts and fears filling his mind making it difficult to breathe in the small room. **

"**Where is she?" he asked again. "Where's Natalie?"**

* * *

Well go on then, guess where she is!! Could it be rehab or maybe the morgue?? Who knows...well you will as of Sunday. But leave me a review pretty please. This is my first post as an "old" lady so cheer me up! xxx


	67. Part 62: Breathe

I had the best few days ever! Dublin is just as awesome as I remember and I cannot for the life of me recommend MGMT enough!! If you get a chance to see them or even just buy their album, you HAVE to do it! Anyway, enough ranting and onto the chapter which is dedicated especially to Pishta Hamster, my fellow "oldie" on here who keeps me constantly entertained (by the way the last few paragraphs, and believe me, you'll know which ones are just for you :D ), to Becki 2810 for her loyal and brilliant review-age and to Little Miss Bovver for flattering me way too much for my own good :) Enjoy!

Also, I just noticed that "What Could Have Been" has now had a total of 10,000 hits! Hell yeah!! :D :D

* * *

"**Are you gonna answer me or what?" Pete snapped, the slight pain in his chest worsening as he pictured Natalie lying in that bed, dying without him to hold her hand or even say sorry for talking to her like a complete dick earlier. **

**His last words to her had been a demand to sort herself out and get the fuck out of his house…oh Jesus, please don't let her be dead. **

"**Miss Dunham left."**

**The words shocked him but he took on their meaning, letting out a loud laugh as the relief washed through him. **

"**She what?"**

"**Miss Dunham discharged herself against our advice about two hours ago," the nurse went back to surreptitiously folding the cotton blanket. "She took her medicines and left,"**

**Pete narrowed his eyes and gave her a hard stare. **

"**You let a 22 year old girl with a known heroin addiction back onto the streets with a bunch of pills?" he snorted. "Thank fuck for the NHS, right?" he spat, turning on his heel and storming down the corridor before she could say anything else. He had to find her before she did something stupid. **

**Pete almost laughed as he pressed the button for the elevator and glanced down at his watch. **

**This was Natalie he was talking about, if he wanted to stop her from doing something stupid, then that gave him all of about five minutes to track her down in the middle of London. **

* * *

**Allie padded sleepily towards the door, Pete's sweatshirt tugged up around her shoulders to keep out the icy chill that November brought in the evenings. **

**The knocking was constant although soft, so soft that she wondered how she had heard it at all. **

**Pulling the door open, she blinked in surprise when she saw Dave stood there, his dark eyes meeting her light ones and smiling gently. **

"**Alright gorgeous?" he greeted her as usual. **

"**Hey," she stepped aside. "Get in here before you freeze,"**

**He smiled his thanks and stepped into the large house, sighing as his face began to sting as the heat from the foyer banished the chill on his skin. **

"**The man of the house ain't home then I take it?" he smirked playfully. **

"**No, Lara's upstairs, I can get her for you if you want," Allie shot back, getting a laugh out of him but she could hear his heart wasn't in it. "Come on," she gestured to the kitchen. "You look like you could use come coffee,"**

"**If that's posh slang for vodka then count me in," he told her, rubbing his forehead tiredly as he followed her into the spacious kitchen. **

**She placed the baby monitor she had been carrying on the counter and Dave smiled when he heard Poppy gurgle something and then go back to snoring softy. **

"**Pete told me about Jake," Allie slid onto the stool across from him and shook her head. "I'm really sorry, Dave,"**

"**You and me both sweetheart," he snorted. "Every family 'as the problem child though, don't they? It's just whereas most of 'em wet the bed or swear too much, mine sells coke to his mates and almost kills 'em."**

**Allie winced at the bitter tone in his voice; of all the lads, with the exception of Pete, Dave was always the most upbeat and up for a laugh. Seeing him like this, sitting in front of her on the verge of tears looking so furious and lost was almost like looking at a stranger. **

"**How is he?" she asked, pouring some coffee into a mug and sliding it across to him before pouring one for herself and adding the usual three sugars. **

"**Jake?" Dave raised an eyebrow. "He's at home with the folks," he shook his head. "I don't know if he's told them yet or not but if he's got a single fuckin' brain cell left then he should."**

"**It's never as easy as that though," Allie shook her head. "If it is then none of us would be in this mess, would we?"**

"**Speaking of," he nodded to her. "How's the war wound?"**

"**Fine," she shrugged. "It doesn't even really hurt that much any more,"**

"**Brave girl," Dave grinned. "You know the night we met you, not long after you left, Swill took a right fuckin' tumble down the stairs at Oxford Street," he laughed at the memory. "He'd finished his own beer so he kept tryna steal Bov's and Bov being the picture of happiness that he was back then shoved him forward and the poor chubby bastard fell over his own feet and went down like a sack of shit."**

**Allie laughed, nearly choking on her coffee. **

"**That explains the black eye when I saw you lot in the pub the next week," she recalled. **

"**Fuck me, I'm starting to feel old," Dave snorted. "You do realise that all that 'appened four years ago now?"**

"**It still feels like yesterday," Allie smiled, remembering the first time she had seen Pete, staring at her on the train, his blue eyes and arrogant smirk proving to be annoyingly charming as she stood on the platform of the Brixton tube station shouting at him. **

"**Still," he leant back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. "Who'd 'ave thought that five years later, you'd be married to Dunham with a kid?"**

"**Jesus, when you put it like that…" Allie laughed.**

**Sometimes it did strike her as being surreal; she was sure that if someone had walked up to her that night and told her that Pete Dunham would end up not only being the love of her life but the father of her child, she would have almost certainly laughed in their face. **

"**So is Nat still 'ere then?" Dave asked her, the question catching her completely off guard.**

"**What?" she frowned. "No, she's still in hospital,"**

"**Oh," Dave paused for a moment. "Why's her door key taped to the wall outside then?"**

**Allie stared at him for a moment before launching herself off of her stool, jogging upstairs and ignoring him as he called after her. **

**Reaching the room at the end of the long hallway, she shoved the door open and stopped dead. **

**The bed was neatly made; all of Natalie's belongings had vanished. It looked as though she'd never been there. **

"**Fuck, how long was I asleep?" she whispered to herself, checking the old clock on the fire place in the bedroom and seeing that she had been flat out for over two hours. More than enough time for Natalie to sneak in and collect her stuff. **

"**Shit," she hissed, running back out into the hall and down the stairs, almost crashing into Dave where he was stood at the bottom. **

"**She's gone," Allie panted. "So has all her stuff…there's nothing up there,"**

"**Fuck," Dave whispered. "Pete's gonna go mental,"**

"**I know," Allie shook her head. "Look, we need to find her, alright? I'll go upstairs and ask Lara to watch Poppy, then we just go out and we scour the streets,"**

"**You do realise how fuckin' huge London is right?" Dave laughed. "That's assuming she asn't jumped on a train or something by now,"**

"**We'll find her," Allie told him firmly as she started jogging back upstairs. "We have to,"**

* * *

**Matt slammed the front door to his flat shut behind him, eager to keep out the cold. Dropping the case of beer he had bought onto the small kitchen table, he dumped the food bags on the counter and started rifling through them until he found the pack of Oreo cookies and tore into them, shoving three into his mouth at once. **

"**Christ, you yanks really aren't ones for manners are you?"**

**The voice caught him off guard and he promptly began to choke, spitting some of the half chewed biscuit out into his hands and blinking through stinging watery eyes to the girl sat on the sofa, smirking back at him. **

"**What the hell are you doing here?" he asked hoarsely. **

"**Whoa there," Natalie rolled her eyes. "Easy on the charm or I might not be able to stop myself,"**

**She watched as he quickly rinsed his hands and came to lean on the chair across from her, giving her an expectant look. **

"**Aren't you meant to be in hospital?" he asked her. **

"**Technically, yes," she nodded. "But I'm not a conventional kinda gal," **

"**You checked yourself out," Matt shook his head with a brief snort. **

"**I'd been poked, prodded and given every 'drugs are bad' lecture under the sun," Natalie rolled her eyes. "I needed to get out of there. It was becoming detrimental to my health."**

"**And heroin isn't?" Matt shot back, earning himself a dark look. **

"**Listen Max," she put emphasis on the name, knowing it was wrong. "You're hardly in the position to judge me, ok? Didn't you get booted out of Harvard for possession?"**

"**It wasn't mine," he protested. **

"**Thought it was just the big kids being nice and selling you sherbet, did you?" she smirked. **

"**Fine," Matt lifted his hands I defeat. "Let's see how funny Pete thinks you're little jokes are, shall we?" he pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. **

"**I didn't come here to argue with you," Natalie shook her head, not in the least bit bothered by his threat. "I came here because I need help and…I dunno, it's always easier to ask a stranger isn't it?"**

**Matt looked at her for a moment and saw that she was serious. **

"**What do you need?" he asked warily. **

"**Well lucky for you sainthood now comes with a price tag," Natalie smiled, leaning forward on the sofa and meeting his eyes. "I need two grand," she heard his sharp intake of breath but carried on talking. Shannon and Matt were fucking minted; she knew that just from talking to Pete. Not as wealthy as Allie was but then there was no way that Natalie could ask her for the money, she'd probably sooner die than hand it over. **

"**So what'd you say?" she asked, biting her nails nervously. "Will you help me or not?"**

**Matt looked back at her for a long moment before sighing and running his hands through his already messy hair. **

"**Come on," he told her, jerking his head to the door. "We've got half an hour before the banks shut and drawing out two grand is going to look dodgy at the best of times so we better get out asses in gear."**

**Natalie smiled at him and stood up, pulling her duffel bag over her shoulder and following him out the door. **

"**Thanks for this Max," she told him. **

"**It's Matt," he grunted, locking the door behind them and leading her down the hallway. **

"**I know," she told him and he could hear the smirk in her voice. "But I like Max better."**

* * *

**Trinity Wharf looked exactly the same as it did the last time Pete Dunham had been there. The muddy sand banks did their best to pull him down while the eerie echo of lorry's and ship horns broke through the otherwise silent evening.**

**A shiver ran down his spine as he walked past the spot where he knew Tommy had beaten him within an inch of his life. It was strange because although he knew he was unconscious at the time, he still had the image in his head of Allie screaming as she thumped at his chest, the paramedics pulling her off him and trying to restart his heart. **

**Feeling more than a little ill, he turned away from it and walked over to the far bank, his breath coming out as small misty clouds as he looked over the London skyline. **

**He'd been to every single place he could think Natalie would be; her house, the park he used to take her to when they were kids, the Abbey. He'd checked in with all the lads, asked Terry, even got Steve to go out and start looking for her but a part of him knew it was all in vain. **

**Natalie Dunham was a clever girl and if she wanted to disappear, then Pete didn't have a hope in hell of finding her. **

**He flipped his phone open and debated calling Allie to check if she was alright but decided against it as he didn't want to risk waking her up. Sighing heavily, he stuffed the phone back into his pocket and leant against the icy railing, drumming his fingers and creating a soft rhythm as his wedding ring clanged against it. **

"**If I was a 22 year old girl on the run with half an ounce of heroin in my veins, where would I go?" he muttered out loud, kicking some sand with his trainer.**

**He looked out at the Thames and took comfort in the gently rippling water, the lights reflecting off of it and making it look more like a black diamond ocean that the regular sickly looking swamp it usually resembled. **

**It was then that it hit him. **

**There was one place he hadn't checked; one place that he, Nat, Steve and Bovver had spent most of their childhoods. **

"**Fuckin' idiot," he spat at himself, breaking into a jog back to his car and ignoring the stiffness in his knee caused by the looming frost overhead. **

**He had one shot left at finding her. One shot left and not nearly enough time. **

* * *

"**No one's seen her," Allie shook her head as she jogged out of the ticket office at South Bank station. **

"**Bollocks," Dave hissed, glancing around the platform. He and Allie had been on the hunt for almost an hour now and no one they had spoken to had seen head nor tail of the pretty brunette in the photo. **

"**It might sound stupid but maybe we should try calling her again?" Allie offered. **

"**You honestly reckon she'll answer this time?" Dave raised an eyebrow. **

"**300****th**** time lucky, right?" she laughed, blowing some warmth into her hands and rubbing them together. **

**With a 'what the hell' shrug, Dave pressed the call button on his phone again and waited as Allie turned on her heel and peered intensely into the train that had just pulled up to the platform. **

"**Nothing," he muttered after a moment. "What now?"**

**Allie opened her mouth to answer when a sudden shout of her name caused her to turn around, a confused frown marring her face when she saw Bovver, Swill, Ike, Keith and Ned strolling towards her. **

"**Alright, lads?" Dave frowned. **

"**Lemme guess," Bovver snorted. "You're on the lookout for the littlest Dunham 'n all?"**

"**No luck?" Allie smiled tightly. **

"**Mate, I dunno what Pete thinks is gonna 'appen," Ned piped up. "Unless he's hopin' for some early Christmas miracle, we ain't got a hope in hell of findin' some girl in the middle of London,"**

**Allie turned away from him, knowing that he was right but not wanting to let it show. She felt guilty that a part of her was almost glad Natalie was gone, after all when Allie had tried to help her at the hospital, the kid had all but told her to piss off. **

**But then at the same time, she knew that if this was 18 years in the future and it was Poppy who needed help, Allie would sooner throw herself in front of an oncoming train than give up on her. **

"**So I'm thinking we just get on and try the next stop," she told them. "We've got more chance of finding her that way than we have just ambling around the streets,"**

"**Yeah," Swill smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to warm her up. "Come on, before that prick with the ticket machine comes round and fines me again. Fucker charged me £40 last time,"**

"**Serves you right for not buying a ticket you bell-end," Ike told him sternly. **

"**I told you, I only 'ad a fiver on me and I aven't ad anything since breakfast so I bought a KFC," Swill shot back. "If you lot weren't so fuckin' tight you would 'ave lent me the money,"**

"**Shut up, will ya?" Bovver shook his head. "You're doin' my nut at the moment,"**

**They piled into the train, not bothering to find seats. Allie pressed her forehead against the thick plastic window and sighed, her hot breath fogging her view. **

**There were a total of 43 tube stations in central London and so far they'd come as far as Edgware Road which meant they still had a good 39 to go. **

**And there wasn't even a guarantee that Natalie Dunham would be at any of them. **

* * *

"**Shit!"**

**Natalie hissed as she dipped her feet into the freezing cold water, rolling her eyes when she realised how naïve she had been to assume that somewhere as cheap as the Benson Road lido would have a heated water system. **

**The best memories of her childhood came from this crummy little place; the pool heaving with school kids on a hot Friday afternoon, Steve sneaking around the back of the miniature golf course with his mates for a quick fag, Pete and Bovver playing football on the man-made sandbank, their friends shouting and swearing inevitably drawing unimpressed stares from nearby parents. **

**She liked it here because it never changed. The water was still pungent, the almost ungodly level of chlorine in it choking her as soon as she had stepped through the gates. The bright orange plastic chairs were stacked up at the side, waiting patiently for summer to roll round and she knew that if she could be bothered to get up and walk over to the old ice cream stand that hers and Pete's names were still scratched into the back of it along with a lewd drawing that Bovver had left, seeing no sense in writing his name and getting his arse kicked by his old man.**

**Staring down at her feet as they swept back and forth in the icy water, she considered that given her current health taking a dip in an outdoor pool in the middle of November was probably not the best of ideas but then at the same time, what did she have to lose?**

**Suddenly the gate creaked open and she froze. It had to be security or the police; who else would be coming into an abandoned kids swimming pool at night? Her stomach tensed and she realised that she probably didn't want to know the answer to that question. **

**The lights around her were dim so she couldn't make out who the mysterious intruder was and prayed that they were too far away to see her as well. **

**Their footsteps stopped and she panted nervously, knowing they had seen her. **

"**It's a good thing you went to the shallow end," Pete's voice echoed across the pool and she blinked in surprise. "If you was down at the deep end, I might be too tempted to drown ya,"**

**He came to a stop next to her and with one strong hand reached down and yanked her feet out of the water, placing her so she was standing. **

**"Get up." he grunted. **

"**Oi, I'm not Bovver," she snapped. "You can't boss me about,"**

"**If you were Bov, I'd be punching you in the fuckin' face for what you've just put me through," he hissed back. "I went to the hospital and you weren't in the room, I thought you'd died!"**

"**Jeez," Natalie rolled her eyes. "You've been hanging out with little miss glitter and the red head for too long, its not like you to be so dramatic,"**

"**Oi," Pete shouted, grabbing her arm as she went to walk around him. "You don't get to make this into a joke, alright? Do you even give a shit about what you're doing?"**

"**No," she shook her head. "But then why should I? You sure as hell don't,"**

**Pete knew that she was referring to what he had said to her back at the hospital and sighed. He should have known that with someone like Nat this was going to be harder than he thought. **

"**I ain't sayin' sorry for any of that," he told her, walking over to the sandbank and flopping down on it. "I meant everything I said. You've fucked up royally and I ain't letting you shrug it off this time,"**

"**So what?" Natalie sighed, sitting next to him. "Should I say a few Hail Mary's and buy Allie a bunch of flowers?"**

**Pete shook his head and stared out over the water, apparently not willing to talk anymore.**

"**Sorry sounds shit when you say it out loud," she told him. "But its all I've got right now,"**

"**I didn't come 'ere for that," he told her earnestly. "I came 'ere to make sure you're ok,"**

"**How did you even know I'd be here?" she asked him. **

"**Same way you knew to come 'ere in the first place," Pete shrugged. "This is where we grew up pretty much...I remember when Steve broke his wrist doing a backflip off the stack of chairs," he laughed. "And when you pulled Bov's trunks down when he was tryna chat up that bird,"**

**Even Natalie laughed at that, recalling the horror on the poor things face as she had run off giggling with her friends, leaving Bovver to pick up Natalie and throw her into the water with impressive force. **

"**Not to mention I got to third base with Rachel Donahue behind that windmill," he smirked and pointed to the miniature golf course. **

"**Ugh," Natalie wrinkled her nose. "That's disgusting,"**

**They say in silence for a moment remembering before Pete cleared his throat. **

"**You know I'm 'ere to take you back into hospital, don't you?" he asked her quietly, feeling her tense up next to him. **

"**Yeah," she answered softly. "But I'm not going this time,"**

**Pete stared at her, opening his mouth to speak but she shook her head and dug about in her bag for a moment, pulling out a booklet and handing it to him. **

"**What's this?" he frowned. **

"**It's called Hanley Ranch," she breathed. "Its down in Cornwall, it cost a pretty penny but I got the number off some woman at the hospital. She said they're really sound down there,"**

**Pete looked at her in shock, his hands still gripping the brochure. **

"**It's a rehab?" he frowned. **

"**Yeah, but I doubt I'll be seeing Amy Winehouse and Robert Downy Jr in group therapy," she laughed. "Its for people between 18 and 30; we can all sit around the electric campfire with non fat, non sugar marshmallows and talk about where it all went wrong."**

"**You did this on your own?" Pete gulped. **

"**I 'ad to," she shrugged, talking the brochure back from him and shoving it into her bag. He looked guilty for a moment and she shook her head. "Oi, that wasn't a dig at you or nothin'. If you hadn't told me where to go earlier chances are I wouldn't 'ave 'ad the balls to do anything,"**

"**How long are you going for?" Pete stuttered. **

"**I dunno," she shrugged. "Fuck know how these places work but it sounds alright. As long as they don't start asking me to colour in pretty pictures and describe my happy place, they I should be fine. There isn't enough heroin in the world to make me sit through ten weeks of that bollocks."**

**Pete laughed quietly and reached out, pulling her to him and keeping his arm around her shoulders. **

"**I can go down there with you if you want," he offered. "Just while you check in and…"**

**He trailed off when she shook her head. **

"**I need to do this on my own," she rolled her eyes. "Otherwise I'll end up right back where I was." she felt tears sting her eyes slightly and swallowed hard. "I really am sorry for all the shit I caused," she told him shakily. "With Allie and everything…that night that she told me to kill myself,"**

**Pete tensed up next to her and she could almost feel his anger. **

"**Yeah?" he shook his head. **

"**I um…" Natalie closed her eyes. "I lied to you about that."**

**Pete looked down at her in shock and she resisted meeting his eyes. **

"**I went after her that night," she nodded. "And I mean big time, I shredded her to pieces, called her all the names under the sun. She finally snapped and she tried to say sorry but I wouldn't listen, instead I just smashed up half the kitchen and ran out on 'er." She looked up shyly. "That was when I ran and found you,"**

"**But…" Pete frowned. "You told me…I treated her like shit for that,"**

"**I know," Natalie nodded. "But there's more,"**

"**Mate, I ain't sure I wanna hear it," Pete shook his head. **

"**The reason Allie started locking the medicine cabinet," she paused. "I stole your pain medication, the really strong shit you had in there for your knee." She gulped. "I took it,"**

**Pete dropped his head into his hands and took a deep breath; all he could hear was himself shouting at Allie, telling her that she was wrong. **

_**What a twat, **_**he thought bitterly. **

"**So now you know," Natalie spoke loudly. "I really am as fucked up as everyone says. But I shouldn't 'ave taken it out on any of you, not even Allie." **

**She stared at him for a moment and bit her lip. **

"**What are you thinking?" she asked. **

"**I'm thinking…" Pete let out a deep breath. "I'm thinking that last time I was 'ere I was 17 and getting' a hand job from Rachel Donahue," he laughed. "Fast forward nine fuckin' years and I'm married, with a kid and talking to the one person I thought would land on their feet about whether or not they want me to drive them to rehab."**

**Natalie laughed and tucked her hair behind her ears. **

"**We Dunham's don't do things by half, do we?" she raised an eyebrow. **

"**Nah," Pete smirked. "Apparently not."**

**He nudged her gently. **

"**So how much is this place costing ya?" he nodded to the leaflet sticking out of her bag. **

"**Two grand," she told him, laughing when his eyes widened. **

"**Fuck me," he whistled.**

"**Oi, you live in Kensington now," Natalie joked. "Two grand is pocket change for the likes of you,"**

"**Piss off," he laughed. "Nah, seriously, where are you getting' the money from?"**

"**The yank," she told him. **

"**Matt?" Pete raised an eyebrow. "Matt Buckner **_**gave**_** you two grand?"**

"**Yep," she nodded. **

"**Cheeky little cunt didn't give me so much as a tenner when he was living with me," Pete snorted. **

"**You didn't have a heroin problem though, did you?" she pointed out. "But then you were dating Allie at the time, and it takes more than money to get rid of the trauma that comes with dating a fuckin' Sloaner,"**

**Pete shook his head but laughed nonetheless. **

"**She's not that bad," he told her. **

"**I know," Natalie conceded, shocking him to the core. "I owe 'er one actually, she's half the reason I went and spoke to that nurse. Partly to prove her wrong though," she narrowed her eyes and Pete and jabbed her finger into his arm. "Don't you fuckin' go back there and tell 'er I like 'er or nothin'. If her head gets any bigger she won't be able to fit it into her Barbie-mobile."**

**Pete smirked at her, knowing that as far as liking Allie went, that was probably the biggest confession Natalie could have made. **

"**If you say so," he told her with a wink. **

"**I should get going soon," she told him. "My train takes like seven hours and I'm supposed to check in at 9am so…"**

"**Right," Pete stood up with her and pulled her to her feet, seeing that she was still weak from the events of the past 48 hours. "Let's get you to the station, kid,"**

**She nodded and followed him around the pool, the only sound around them coming from the gently ripple of the water as it brushed the tiled sides. **

"**So you were the kid who got the hand job behind the ice cream shack?" Natalie asked, making Pete laugh loudly. **

"**Sounds like a fuckin' scenario from Cluedo," he snorted. **

"**May as well have been," she cocked her head. "You were an urban legend for years…I can't believe it was you…I can't believe I used to get ice cream from there all the time…oh God, its sick!"**

**Pete only laughed louder as they exited the pool, their figures disappearing into the darkness of the evening as the gate swung shut behind them with a pained creak, leaving their youth where neither of them wanted it to be but where they both knew it belonged: firmly in the past. **

* * *

"**You aren't seriously expecting to find her here are you?" Ned asked, glancing about the upper platform of Whitechapel station, watching as a group of posh looking school kids tumbled out of the carriage and veered around them, chattering loudly about something called 'Polo'. Wasn't that a disease?**

"**We're just following the train lines," Dave sighed tiredly as he watched Allie talking to the conductor and showing him Natalie's photo, her body going limp when he shook his head. **

"**Fuck it," he whispered. **

"**Mate, can we grab some food or somethin' at the next stop?" Swill groaned. "I'm fuckin' starving,"**

"**You 'ad a KFC!" Ike frowned. **

"**Yeah, three hours ago!" Swill shot back. "Come on, I can't be the only one,"**

"**Nothing?" Bovver nodded to Allie as she walked over, a defeated look marring her pretty features. **

"**Nope," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. Her shoulder was starting to hurt and the not so gentle rumble of her stomach kept reminding her that she hadn't eaten since her measly slice of toast this morning. **

"**I take it we're going on to Victoria now then?" Ike asked, stubbing out his cigarette on the wall. **

"**We may as well, you never know for whatever reason she might 'ave gone back to the house." Allie shrugged. "I'll try calling Pete again when we get there," she stepped onto the waiting train and moved aside so the boys could get on behind her. The ride was mostly silent, a sure sign that there were all tired, hungry and on the verge of getting royally pissed off. **

**They reached the station after a minute or so and poured out onto the platform along with the other passengers, Dave reaching out and wrapping his arm around Allie's waist when a man reading his newspaper smacked into her hard and caused her to yelp as her shoulder jolted from the force. **

"**Oi," Dave snapped, making the slightly older man look around uninterestedly. "D'you wanna watch where you're going, mate?"**

**The man glared at him before walking off though at a slightly quicker pace than before. **

"**You alright, sweetheart?" he asked her gently. **

"**Yeah," she winced, pulling the collar of her grey hooded sweater to one side and examined the small bandaged, seeing a little more blood than had been on it before but not enough for her to worry. "Why don't you guys have a look around while I go talk to the nice people behind the glass?"**

**She gestured to a stern looking woman with a whistle in her mouth, her posture and pristine white shirt alerting everyone to the fact that she took her job way too seriously. **

"**Ok, love," Dave nodded. "We'll just be over 'ere."**

**He watched her go over to the woman and start talking before he strolled back over to the boys who were flopped back against the wall. **

"**Mate, this is ridiculous," Bovver shook his head and fumbled with his cigarettes. "We ain't gonna find 'er here or anywhere. She's not a kid, if she's gone then she probably doesn't wanna be found,"**

"**I know," Dave sighed. "But Allie wants to do this,"**

"**Right, so I've gotta sacrifice my entire evening just because the Sloaner is one some guilt trip?" he shot back. **

**Unwilling to argue, Dave simply shrugged and leant next to Swill who he saw with a laugh was playing Tetris on his phone. **

"**I'm up to level 17," he grinned proudly. "Its getting proper fuckin' difficult though,"**

"**You scare me," Dave told him seriously, causing the younger man to look up from his phone with a scowl on his face. **

"**Aye, aye," he smirked, looking past Dave. "Careful now lads, its one of them hooligans I keep seein' on Crimewatch,"**

**The rest of the boys looked up just as Pete got to the end of the stairs, frowning when he spotted them lined up like some kind of circus act. **

"**Alright, boys?" he laughed. "What you lot doin' 'ere?"**

"**What d'you think?" Bovver snorted. "We're on a Dunham family treasure hunt. I think we only get ten points for finding you though, so why don't you fuck off back where you came from?"**

**Pete grinned and slapped the back of his head playfully.**

"**Nat's fine," he told them. "I found 'er,"**

"**You what?" Dave breathed. "When?"**

"**I dunno," Pete checked his phone. "Two maybe three hours ago?"**

"**You dick, why didn't you call us?" he sighed. "Mate, we've been trolling the underground like a pack of dirty gypsies,"**

"**Well, where's she at now?" Bovver frowned, glancing behind the tall blonde and failing to see any sign of Natalie. **

"**Probably on a train to Devon," Pete rubbed the back of his neck and smirked at the confused looks he received. "Long story…one that requires at least three beers,"**

"**Count me in," Dave snorted. **

"**Throw in some food and I'm there 'n all," Swill called to them, his focus still on his phone. **

**Pete nodded and turned to leave but Dave whistled at him and made him stop. **

"**Oi, there's still one member of the A team missing," he called. "We might want to hang around for a minute,"**

**Pete frowned, wondering who Dave was talking about. He knew that Matt wasn't there but he'd learned from Natalie that that was because he was back at the flat. **

"**Nothing," he heard Allie call over the crowds and turned to face her. "I swear to God this girl is-…"**

**She stopped dead, wondering if between her earlier blood loss and tiredness she was being driven to hallucination. **

"**Pete?" she frowned. **

"**What the hell is she doing out of bed?" Pete snapped, ignoring her and turning back to Dave. **

"**Give the girl credit, Dunham," his friend replied. "As if we could keep her away. You know what birds are like with drama," he rolled his eyes. "It's like a moth to a flame,"**

"**What's going on?" Allie asked, coming to stand behind Pete. "Why are you here?"**

"**Same reason you are," he told her, turning around and running his eyes over her body, doing a quick check to see if she was ok. **

"**We can't find her," Allie bit her lip. "Pete, we've been to every damn station this side of the Thames and-…"**

"**She's gone," Pete interrupted, watching as her emerald eyes bugged out of her head. **

"**What?" she whispered. **

"**Nat checked herself out of hospital and she's gone back home…" he figured that would do for the time being. His body ached and his stomach was craving food so he didn't have the energy to go into all the ins and outs right then and there. **

"**Oh," Allie nodded. "Ok…was she ok? I mean, you just let her go, what if she collapses or something,"**

"**Trust me," Pete smiled. "She's fine, alright? I made sure of it," he cocked his head. "And so did the yank apparently."**

**Before Allie could ask any more questions, Swill pushed himself away from the wall and grinned at her. **

"**That's all the closure I needed," he winked. "Now can we please for the love of fuck go and get some food?"**

"**Let's go," Bovver nodded, leading the way up the stairs to the upper platform. **

"**Oi," Pete nudged Allie who was still staring into space with a worried look on her face. "Come 'ere,"**

**He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the side of her neck as he led them up the stairs, his tall frame towering over her and keeping her sheltered from the cold. **

"**I owe you an apology," he whispered in her ear. **

"**What?" she frowned, craning her head back to see him. "Why?"**

"**Nat told me everything," he saw the light dawn in her eyes and held her tighter. "And I mean everything,"**

"**Oh," she nodded. "Right,"**

"**So it turns out I don't just owe you a beer," he smirked. "I owe you an entire fuckin' pub,"**

**Allie laughed and leant back into him, trying to get closer to his warmth as they stepped out into the open air, the frost already glistening on tops of cars and on the roads, making the tar look as though it was covered in diamonds. **

"**Ere, Wagamama's is still open," Ike pointed out. "I'm well up for that,"**

"**Fuckin' ponce," Bovver grumbled. "I hate eatin' with chopsticks,"**

"**Then ask for a fork, you retard," Ike shot back, shoving him across the pedestrian crossing. **

"**I still ain't got no money," Swill told them all after searching his pockets. "Oi, Sloane Ranger," **

**Allie looked up from where she was talking to Pete and met his eyes. **

"**What?" she smirked. **

"**How d'you fancy payin' for and handsome and still growing young man such as myself to have some much needed dinner?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her. **

"**Cheeky git," she shook her head. "No way,"**

"**Alright," Swill nodded, holding out his hands. "I'll make you a deal, if I can make you laugh before we get to the doors, you 'ave to cover me,"**

"**Fine," she nodded. "Bring it on,"**

"**Right," Swill turned back to the lads and rubbed his hands together. "Give me the most un-politically correct joke you've got,"**

"**How do you make a blonde get dizzy?" Ike asked. "Put her in a circular room and tell her to go stand in the corner,"**

**The lads all started laughing but Allie shook her head. **

"**Appalling," **

"**Right, I got one…" Ned grinned. "Why did the woman cross the road?"**

**Everyone looked at him. **

"**Wait," he continued. "Better question…what the fuck is she doing out of the kitchen to begin with?"**

"**Oh my God," Allie shook her head, elbowing Pete when she felt him laughing behind her. **

"**How many men does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" Bovver asked while taking a drag of his cigarette. "None," he answered. "Let the bitch cook in the dark,"**

**Pete burst out laughing, pressing his face into Allie's shoulder and making her body shake. **

"**You're all such bastards," she told them with a smirk. **

"**Ere, what'd you say to a woman with two black eyes?" Ike piped up. "Nothing, she's been told twice already,"**

"**Why don't women need driver's licences?" Pete asked, backing away from Allie slightly to avoid any physical reaction. "Because there's no road between the bedroom and the kitchen,"**

**Again the boys started laughing and against her will, Allie giggled, clapping her hand over her mouth as soon as the sound escaped. **

"**Yes!" Swill shouted triumphantly. "Not only did you laugh, you laughed at a joke that offends your own sex…just for that, you get to pay for all of us."**

"**Sod off," she giggled turning and shoving Pete with her good arm when he playfully slapped her arse. "Enough!"**

**The argument continued as they entered the restaurant, the warmth and the smell of food greeting them and luring them back into a sense of normality whilst somewhere, a few miles from where they say, a girl with long dark hair stared out of the train window bound for Devon, her fingers curled around the photo Pete had given her from his wallet of himself, Allie, Poppy and the boys. **

**For the first time in years she felt completely at peace with everything as she watched the scenery zooming past her, she wasn't seeing it as leaving on her own, but knowing that when she was ready, she had a family to come back to. And it was with that thought in her head that she soon fell asleep with a gentle smile playing on her lips. **

* * *

Aw...so as much as I hated the little skank, I didn't have the heart to kill her in the end. Fancy another time jump? If it sweetens the deal, it means to get to meet a brand new Dunham... ;) Make way for bambino #2.


	68. Part 63: Before The Storm

Right, so this chapter set FOUR YEARS LATER, taking place at the same time as the last chapter of WCHB. Ready to say hello to another Dunham? ….

* * *

_"**You stupid little Hammer bastard!"**_

**_Tommy Hatcher's voice echoed through Pete's head as he watched helpless as the older man raised his fist, bringing it back down again hard against his jaw. Although he felt no pain, he felt the warm unpleasant oozing sensation of blood pouring from his mouth and coughed, sucking more of the coppery liquid down into his lungs. _**

**_His foot came down next, slamming against Pete's chest and knocking the air out of him. He gurgled and spluttered as yet more blood ran down his throat and into his lungs, his eyes widening in terror as he watched Tommy reach for the brick next to them. _**

**_Pete knew what came next. _**

**_His eyes stayed on the crumbling stone as Tommy raised it above his head, a sick smile on his face as he brought it back down as hard as he could…_**

"**Pete!"**

**At the sound of someone calling his name, Pete snapped his eyes open, breathing hard as he stared up at the trees. **

**Wait a minute…trees? Where the fuck was he?**

"**Uncle Pete!" Ben Dunham smacked the older man on the chest, shaking the sun lounge he was lying on and smirking. "Get up lazy bones, me and Dad need someone else on our team."**

"**Shit," he whispered, reaching up and feeling sweat on his forehead. **

**It was all a dream, though not an unfamiliar one. The memory of Tommy's attack that day at Trinity wharf had never left him and he knew that they never would. He would carry the mental scars just like he carried the physical ones. **

"**You swore," Ben grinned, revealing a row of brand new teeth having just lost the last of his baby ones to the tooth fairy, who as Pete had noted, paid out a lot more than she did back in his day. **

**Blinking a few times, Pete squinted at the seven year old standing over him, his dirty blonde hair falling into his icy coloured eyes which he had inherited from his mother as he stared down at Pete expectantly before giving the chair another shake just for good measure. **

"**Uncle Pete!" he whined. **

"**Alright," Pete laughed. "I'm up, you little bugger,"**

**He smirked, pulling Ben under his arm and playfully ruffling his hair, pretending not to hear when the youngster complained and tried hopelessly to escape. **

**Shoving him forward, Pete stretched his arms about his head and looked out over the garden trying to figure out how long he'd been asleep. The sun wasn't nearly as high in the sky or indeed as warm as it had been when he was last awake and the swimming pool was now devoid of activity unlike a few hours ago when Allie had been in there with Poppy, holding the tiny blonde as she paddled and kicked her way furiously from side to side, determined to lose the armbands just as she was every time she went in there. **

"**Oh, Petey-Pie," Benjamin called in a sing song voice as he tossed the football back and forth between his hands. "Its all well and good you enjoying the scenery but how about you put that embroidery set you're saving up for to the back of your pretty little head and come get some?"**

**Pete burst out laughing, shaking his head in mild disgust at the Scotsman who was now spinning the ball on his finger. **

"**Cut it out, you tart," Bovver muttered, grabbing the ball off of him and pointing down the end of the patio section of the colossal garden. **

"**You girls," he gestured to Steve, Pete, Ben and Swill. "Are shooting that way,"**

"**We," he gestured to himself, Matt, Dave and Benjamin. "Will be kicking your arses in this general direction,"**

"**Shut up," Ben grinned, squaring up to the man who had a good two foot of height on him. "Can we just get this over with so Team Dunham can win?"**

"**Oi, oi," Pete smirked. "See that Bov? You should know better than to mess with a Dunham,"**

"**I'm a Wilkins," Swill raised his hand. **

"**No one cares," Steve laughed, shoving the younger man forward and whistling. "Come on then!"**

**Ben kicked the ball towards Pete who caught it skilfully, dodging Benjamin who yelled something along the lines of 'you filthy whore' after him as he ran down and tapped it down into the goal. **

"**Howzat?" Pete shouted, raising his arms in the air and high fiving Ben who ran up to him with his shirt pulled half way over his head. "Where were you girls?" he pointed to his brother and Swill. "Are we running this team by ourselves or what?"**

**Before Steve could snap something back at him, a loud crash sounded from the house as the familiar blur of blonde rushed out into the garden, still wrapped in her towel from swimming, an ice lolly glued to her hand. **

"**Daddy!"**

**Poppy ran full pelt at him just as Swill kicked the football hard and it flew over her head so low that it grazed the top of her hair. **

"**Swill!" Pete snapped, glaring at his mate dangerously. **

"**Sorry, mate!" he called back, giggling as Bovver slapped him round the head.**

"**Daddy!" Poppy shouted again, grinning semi-toothlessly as Pete bent down and caught her, scooping her up in his arms with a growl. **

"**Alright, monster?" he winked at her, holding her up and brushing some still wet hair behind her ear. She smelt of baby shampoo and strawberries, the faint scent of chlorine still lingering on her skin as she beamed down at him. **

"**Guess what?" she asked, her blue eyes wide. **

"**What?" Pete shook his head. **

"**I went…" she got too excited and dropped some of her lolly onto the grass, watching it fall and muttering something under her breath. "I went swimming with mummy and I took off my armbands and went in the deep end,"**

**Ben stopped playing and squinted at her. "You're lying,"**

"**I am not!" she shot back, her eyes flaring and making her look strikingly like her mother. "I swimmed around the shallow end…" she stared counting nonsense numbers under her breath and Pete fought the urge to laugh. Sometimes the kid was too cute for her own good. **

"**Seven times," she told him finally with a proud grin. **

"**Seven?" Pete raised his eyebrows. "Wow, we might 'ave to put you in the Olympics,"**

"**Do you want some ice lolly?" she held the half melted lolly out to him and he bent down, taking a huge bite and wincing as it stung his teeth. **

"**You're silly," Poppy giggled, shoving the rest of it into her own mouth and then grasping her jaw with her hands. "Ouch!" **

"**See," Pete laughed. "I told ya,"**

**Instantly, the pain disappeared from her face and she smiled at him again, her hair which had begun to curl as it dried falling into her ocean coloured eyes as she looked up at him. **

**It was hard to believe that five years ago she'd just been a little pink bundle that did nothing except gurgle, eat and crap in that order. Pete had loved watching her grow up, from the moment when he and Allie had almost had a heart attack when she's said 'mummy' for the first time to the incident in which Pete had damn near killed himself falling down the stairs whilst rushing to get the camera to film her first steps. **

"**I'm helping mummy make dinner," she told him, tapping his nose with the lolly stick. "Are you…are you going to help?"**

"**Uh…" Pete laughed. "I'll be in soon, alright gorgeous?"**

"**Promise?" she squinted at him. **

"**Promise," he told her, lightly kissing her nose as he dropped her back down to the floor and pulled the towel tighter around her shoulders. **

**She looked up at the rest of the men playing football and cocked her head thoughtfully. **

"**Can I play with you?" Poppy asked him, rocking on the balls of her feet. **

"**Football?" Pete laughed. **

**His and Poppy's track record with the sport wasn't exactly outstanding. In fact last time they'd played, they'd broken one of the vases in the hallway. **

"**Please?" she begged, jumping up and down. "You let Ben play,"**

"**I'm a boy," Ben shouted back. **

"**So?" Poppy pouted, frowning when he stuck his tongue out at her. **

"**Tell you what?" Pete raised an eyebrow. "How about we go get you some proper clothes to wear and then you can be on…"**

"**Benjamin's team!" Poppy shouted, grinning when the Scotsman winked at her. "You're choosing 'im, over me?" Pete laughed. **

"**All the ladies do," Benjamin blew Poppy a kiss. "Come on, darlin'. Me and you, we'll tag team the lot of 'em and walk away with the cup!"**

**Poppy grinned and nodded before turning back to her father and kissing his cheek quickly. **

"**Love you, daddy," she shouted before running back towards the house. **

"**Yeah, not enough though, apparently," he flipped Benjamin the finger. **

"**Ooooh, I bet it hurts, doesn't it, Dunham?" he slung his arm around his friends shoulders. "Speaking of pain," he pursed his lips. "I hear you're heading down to Upton Park this weekend," Benjamin smirked. "Anything interesting happening that I should know about?"**

"**Piss off," Pete laughed. **

**This weekend was Chelsea Vs West Ham and being fans of the respective teams, Pete and Benjamin had been ripping the hell out of each other about it all week. **

"**Now, now Petey," he shook his head. "Don't get upset just because you know that you're going to get your arse handed to you on a plate."**

"**You what?" he laughed. "Ellis, 'ave you actually seen the squad we've got?"**

"**Yeah and it's not bad," Benjamin nodded. "But I've got two words for you: Claude Makelele," **

"**He's a fuckin' filthy player," Pete shot back. "I watched the United game last week and he proper fucking went for Rooney in the second 'alf,"**

"**Bollocks," Benjamin frowned. "The fat little git wouldn't move out the way, what other choice did he have?"**

"**He 'ad fuckin' plenty of room to go around 'im, he didn't 'ave to slip his leg under and knock the poor twat to the ground!" Pete shook his head. **

"**They got a penalty out of it, what more did they want?" he scoffed. **

"**Chelsea are dirty," Pete smirked. "I blame it on the Russian,"**

"**At least he's bigger than 3ft," Benjamin laughed. "You've got Curbishley running your team and the man looks like he should be handing out fuckin' candy canes in the North Pole!"**

"**Don't be bad mouthing Curbishley," Swill warned. "At least he ain't no filthy cheating Russian,"**

"**Well, I'll be sure to congratulate him on being such a great manager next time I see him shopping for his clothes in Baby Gap," Benjamin shot, running forward and smacking the ball into the goal, shouting out in victory when Bovver half jumped on his back. **

"**And they didn't believe me about the swimming so you have to tell them especially Ben, I swam seven times, remember mummy?"**

**Poppy's voice travelled through the garden again and Pete turned, grinning when he saw that she was dragging Allie along behind her.**

**Fuck, she looked gorgeous. Her honey coloured hair was pulled into a loose pony tail, the jean shorts and flowing white top she was wearing revealing only the tiniest hint of a bump on her otherwise slim frame.**

"**Seven?" she frowned. "I thought it was more like ten," **

**Poppy's eyes lit up and she hugged her mother's side. **

"**Ten?" she gasped. **

"**Yeah," Allie laughed. "You were like a mermaid in there,"**

"**Daddy! Did you hear that, mummy said I swam ten times!" Poppy tugged on the hem of his t-shirt. **

"**Told you we'd have to think about entering you in the Olympics," Pete looked at her with a smirk. **

**Poppy wrinkled her nose but nodded anyway before charging at Benjamin who picked her up and pulled her into the piggyback position. **

"**Hey sleeping beauty," Allie grinned at Pete. "Welcome back to the world of the living,"**

**She handed him a glass of orange juice and he more or less downed it in one, the memory of the dream still haunting him and making him sweat. **

"**Oi!" Benjamin called. "Where's our drinks, woman?"**

**Allie sent him a smile that he knew meant had it not been for Ben and Poppy being there, he'd probably be eating his meal through a straw tonight. **

"**Don't you know?" Bovver smirked. "You 'ave to knock 'er up before you get that kind of treatment,"**

"**I know," Benjamin smirked. "So once again, where's my drink?"**

**The lads laughed whilst Poppy and Ben looked on clueless, focused more on how to get their game back on track that anything else. **

"**How're you feeling?" Allie asked, rubbing Pete's back. **

"**Me?" he snorted. "Fine and dandy as usual," he lied. "What about you?"**

**He looked down at the small bump and smiled; they had a scan tomorrow to double check that everything was ok. Pete had to admit it had been a shock when they'd discovered that she was pregnant again. Remebering the day they'd spent in the bathroom, staring down at pregnancy test after pregnancy test not quite convinced that she could be. With Poppy about to start school things were just starting to settle down but after screaming at each other for about five solid minutes, they'd both started laughing, realising that this wasn't something to argue about. They were having another baby. And they were just as excited as they'd been with Poppy. **

**Maybe even more excited because this time Pete wasn't in a leg cast or in constant agony, having to lie in bed listening to Allie hurling her guts up every morning. **

"**You're crap at lying," she smirked. "But I'm fine," she patted her belly and then glanced warily behind her. "Although seeing Shannon, I'm starting to rethink the whole 'sex policy' that I let slip after Poppy," she glared at him. "I knew that first bloody night I met you that you were going to be trouble."**

"**Bollocks," Pete grinned at her cheekily. "I'm a nice boy,"**

"**Oh yeah," Allie raised an eyebrow. "I think that might be our problem," she giggled. "Last time you were nice to me, this happened," she pointed to her stomach and he laughed, pulling her to him and kissing the top of her head. **

"**Shannon ain't scaring you, is she?" he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her from behind as they watched Poppy running around like a lunatic after the rest of the lads, screeching loudly when Matt picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. **

"**After everything I just heard, I'm starting to wonder how the hell I did it with Poppy," she shook her head. **

**At the end of last month, Shannon and Steve had welcomed the newest member of their family, Oliver Dunham. Pete had been happy for them, after all it had taken them almost two years to sort themselves out again after the whole Gemma fiasco. For a while they'd fallen back into the routine of just casual sex but Pete along with the rest of the world had simply been waiting for them to get things back on track. **

**Which they had…just much slower than anyone else would have guessed, but then last year when Shannon had found out she was pregnant again, everything had changed. **

**As though on queue, Pete winced as he listened to his new nephew testing out his lung capacity, his shrill scream echoing through the garden. **

"**Ours won't be that loud," Pete shook his head. "Poppy wasn't,"**

"**Yeah but even the doctors told us that she was some kind of miracle baby," Allie snorted. "I used to actually have to wake **_**her **_**up at night to feed her,"**

"**Yeah, well you know what they say about crap like that running in the family," Pete shrugged. **

"**That doesn't make sense either though because your mum told me that you were a right little shit," she laughed. **

"**My mum said that?" Pete raised his eyebrows. **

"**That's a direct quote right there," Allie told him with a smirk. **

"**Guess I made up for it with my good looks and charm, eh?" he nudged her, brushing some hair aside and kissing her neck. **

"**The same good looks and charm you'll be planning on using to explain to me why I had to sign for the special delivery of seven West Ham tickets that arrived this morning?" Allie felt him tense behind her and laughed. **

"**I was gonna tell you…" he began. **

"**Oh shut up, you prat," she laughed. "I was kidding…go have fun. Besides, I'm helping Lara pack up all her stuff that night, remember?"**

**Pete nodded and tried not to pick up on the sadness in Allie's eyes. After almost ten years of living together, Lara and Allie were finally parting ways. As of last month when Harry had finally pulled his finger out of his arse and asked Lara to move into a house of their own, Lara had spent every second she had trying to cram ten years worth of junk into boxes. And was failing miserably at it. **

"**Do you think this means we're actually growing up?" Allie whispered into his chest. **

"**What?" Pete smirked down at her. **

"**We're married and on baby number two," she told him, her eyes wide as though saying the words out loud was shocking her. "Harry and Lara are moving in together, Dave's moving in with his girlfriend," she wrinkled her nose. "We're getting old, aren't we?"**

"**Fuck off," Pete laughed. "29 ain't old. It's not like we're Steve and Shannon…now **_**they're **_**fuckin' old,"**

**Allie laughed against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist as he pulled her over to a shaded area under the tree and lay down with her, resting his hand on her tiny bump. According to the GP, she was three months gone which meant they were looking at a winter baby; which suited Allie just fine as dragging her colossal arse around during the summer she had been pregnant with Poppy had been far from fun. **

**Turning on her side to face him, Allie reached up and rubbed some sweat off of his forehead, grimacing a little. **

"**You had the dream again, didn't you?" she asked quietly. She knew because she had the same thing sometimes. Nights when she would wake up panting, her heart thumping its way through her rib cage as she stared down at her hands which she seriously expected to be stained with Pete's blood, her eyes darting over to watch the rise and fall of his chest. **

"**Its stupid," Pete snorted. "Five fuckin' years ago, you think it would ave gone by now,"**

"**I still dream about the time when Lara pushed me into the garden pond when it was iced over," Allie told him. "And I was six when that happened, so trust me, you're allowed to remember this,"**

**Pete laughed at her. **

"**Lara shoved you into a pond?" he smirked. **

"**In the middle of bloody December as well," she nodded. "Bitch almost killed me,"**

**Pete laughed harder, resting his head against hers as they watched Poppy running around the garden with the lads all of whom would fall back whenever she had the ball and then pretend to be devastated when she kicked it into the goal. **

"**It'll go soon though," Pete hugged her tighter, knowing it was bullshit but needing her to lie to him, to make him feel better. "The dream, I mean, it won't always be there, will it?"**

"**No," Allie swallowed hard. "No, of course it won't,"**

* * *

**The Giles clinic in Belgravia was possibly the ponciest place Pete Dunham could ever remember being. Even the fucking **_**kids **_**here were staring at him in mild disgust. **

**Frowning at a freakishly well spoken toddler who was sat by his feet playing with some Lego blocks, he held onto Allie's hand tighter, flinching when a baby started crying next to them. **

"**Fuck, this place is enough to do my 'ead in," he whispered in her ear. **

**Allie nodded in agreement, staring at the kids and wondering how the hell they would react if Poppy was here, running around like a lunatic ploughing through everything and asking people she didn't know to play with her. **

**That's what kids were supposed to be like, she thought, not like these zombified freaks. **

**Pete glanced about, feeling himself start to sweat. He wasn't good with kids. Not kids this young anyway, the boys at school were different, they weren't his for one. He just got to have a laugh with them on a daily basis, and as for Poppy…she was his little girl. The only other person in the universe aside from Allie who had the ability to make him walk through traffic on command. Plus, she was cool, she liked football, she knew all the words to the Bert and Ernie song. He could deal with that. **

**But sitting amongst these screeching babies and dribbling toddlers, Pete Dunham knew his patience was on a very thin thread. **

"**Mr and Mrs Dunham?" a nurse called. **

"**Oh thank fuck," Pete breathed a little too loudly, earning himself some withering looks from the people around them. **

**Ignoring them, he grabbed Allie's hand and tugged her up, walking over to the nurse. **

"**Cheers for calling us," he smirked at her. "Any longer and my brain would 'ave caved in on itself with all those little buggers running around,"**

**The nurse stared at him in horror and he realised a little too late that perhaps she didn't share that same sense of humour. **

"**I'm only 'aving a bubble," Pete grinned nervously. "I love kids," he lied. "I wouldn't be 'ere if I didn't." he smirked at Allie. "Actually, that's a lie, the main reason we're ere is because she's got a mouth on 'er that could-…"**

"**Pete!" Allie hit him hard enough to shock him. "Jesus!"**

"**Uh," he looked at the nurse and turned quickly on his heel, almost running into the room and slamming the door behind Allie. **

"**Have you lost your mind?" she laughed. **

"**What?" he collapsed down on a chair. "No, I just…" he rubbed the back of his head. "You were out there; it was like being on fuckin' acid. All those midgets walking around,"**

"**You mean the kids?" she asked. **

"**They ain't kids," Pete scoffed. "And if Poppy or this one ever turns out like any of them, then you've got permission to shoot me in the bollocks so I we won't risk it 'appening again,"**

"**Even so," Allie snorted. "I can't believe what you said to that nurse,"**

"**Why?" he smirked at her arrogantly. "You should be flattered, I've never even heard of anyone being able to do that same tongue thing you can do…"**

"**Pete," she warned him. **

"**Especially when you start doing that thing with your hand at the same time," he winked at her and she blushed, muttering 'bastard' under her breath. **

"**Now what are you doing?" She asked as he walked over to a scary looking machine and peered into it. **

"**Seeing what this thing does," he shrugged. "I could fit my whole fuckin' head up here!"**

"**Pete, that's a pelvic examination machine," she laughed as he swore and pulled his head out, a look of complete disgust on his face. **

"**Fuck," he pointed at it and then looked at her. "And where exactly does this thing go?" **

**He picked up the long instrument on the end but quickly dropped it when the door opened and a young man, no older than 35 walked in. **

"**Hi there," he greeted them warmly. **

"**Hi," Allie smiled back. **

"**You're a bloke," Pete stated, staring at the man warily. **

"**Well, that's not the usual greeting I get when I walk into a room but I suppose its always nice to get gender confirmation," he smirked. "Is this a problem,"**

"**No," Allie answered at the exact moment Pete folded his arms and snorted out a 'yes'. **

**The doctor looked at Allie knowingly and she winced at Pete's overly defensive body language. **

"**Dr Kane is running late," he told them. "She actually had a delivery to do this morning,"**

"**A delivery of what?" Pete frowned. **

"**A baby," the doctor spoke slowly, frowning slightly at the taller man. **

"**Oh," Pete blinked. **

"**So I'm her attending. My name is Dr Lawrence but feel free to call me Tom," he smiled. "And I'm just here to do the external scan," he looked at Pete as he spoke. "Dr Kane will be conducting the internal examination when she arrives,"**

"**So you won't be…" he gestured to Allie, waving his hand in the general direction of her hips and making her roll her eyes. **

"**No," Dr Lawrence laughed. "You're safe…I think the question is: am I?"**

**Allie giggled and shook her head, walking over to Pete and rubbing his arm. **

"**Its fine," she smiled. "Right, Pete?"**

**He looked down at her and nodded. **

"**Uh, yeah, sure…" **

"**Right then," Dr Lawrence reached into the drawer and pulled out a light blue gown. "I just need you to slip this on and we can get started," he smiled at Allie. "As this is baby number two I'm guessing you know the drill,"**

"**It's hard to forget," she laughed, nodding her thanks as he left the room. **

"**I can't believe they let blokes do this shit," Pete muttered as Allie kicked off her trainers and wiggled out of her jeans. **

"**What?" she frowned at him. **

"**I don't want some bloke poking around my wife's…"**

"**External exam, Pete," Allie laughed, reaching up and yanking her tank top over her head. "The most he'll see is my stomach,"**

**Pete focused his eyes on the slight swell of her stomach and felt at ease. It felt strange to say but being pregnant suited her; her slim frame adapting to the new swell of her hips, her skin glowing. **

"**Turn around," she told him. **

"**What?" Pete laughed. **

"**I have to take my pants off," she looked down, wiggling the elastic of the light green french knickers at him. **

"**You reckon I 'aven't seen that before?" he smirked. **

"**Piss off," Allie laughed, slapping his hand away when he reached for her. "I mean it, its embarrassing like this…"**

"**Allie, I've seen you naked a fucking million and one times," he shook his head and smirked. "I've eaten whip cream of you naked and you're telling me that after all that, I'm not allowed to-…"**

"**Look, we're in a medical room, the lighting is horrendous, there's no whip cream anywhere and I'm blushing like a bloody teenager, so just turn around," she demanded. **

"**Fine," he sighed, lifting his hands in defeat and turning to face the wall. Probably a good thing, he figured, the last thing they needed was to get kicked out of the OB/GYN office for indecent conduct. "Drama queen,"**

"**I heard that," she called. **

**He turned around and saw her straightening the gown. **

"**Just for that, you're not allowed to see me naked tonight," he told her, smirking when she laughed. "Nah, I mean it," he licked his lips. "You're days of getting free tickets to the show are over,"**

"**You're such a git," she giggled, poking his chest and gasping when he caught her hand and pulled her against him, lowering his head down to hers. **

"**A git you'll never again get to see naked," he whispered, brushing his lips over hers. **

"**Fine," she whispered back. "I'll just cop a feel when you're asleep,"**

**He laughed against her mouth and shook his head. **

"**There's my girl," he mumbled, kissing her a little harder and then growling with frustration when there was a knock at the door. **

"**Mrs Dunham?" Dr Lawrence called. "Are you ready?"**

"**Sure," Allie called, kissing Pete one last time and rubbing his hand gently before quickly climbing under the covers and hiking her hospital gown up and baring her tummy. **

"**Hi," Dr Lawrence smiled, walking into the room and placing a file down next to the bed. "So this is your first scan, right?"**

"**Yeah," she nodded, taking Pete's hand as he came to sit next to her. **

"**Right then," he started the machine up and poured some gel onto Allie's stomach making her hiss at the cold. "Sorry," he laughed. **

"**No worries," she told him, easing her fingers out of Pete's grasp which had tightened considerably when she had hissed. **

"**Ok," Dr Lawrence pressed the ultra sound stick against her belly and moved it around. "Whoa, hey there," he laughed, turning to face Allie and Pete. "You see it?"**

**He pointed to the weird looking blob which at first appeared to take on the shape of a kidney bean before he started pointing out parts. **

"**There's the head," he stated. "That right there is an arm…looks like someone's a little annoyed at being disturbed," he smiled at Allie. **

"**Wow," she whispered. "Pete, look,"**

**He didn't answer her and she glanced at him, her heart skipping when she saw that he was grinning like an idiot, his eyes glued to the screen. **

"**Your measuring at just under 11cm, that's a little small," he told them. **

"**What does that mean?" Pete frowned, his voice slightly panicked. "Is the baby ok?"**

"**Oh no, don't worry," Dr Lawrence looked at him with comforting smile. "Some babies aren't always dead on the weight expectation. 11.2cm is perfectly fine for 3 months along," he patted Allie's hand and looked back at the screen. "I mean, from what I can see here, you have a very healthy little boy on your hands,"**

**Both Allie and Pete froze, for a second unsure if they had heard him right. **

"**Did you just…" Allie stuttered. "It's a boy?"**

**Instantly, Dr Lawrence's face fell and he swallowed hard. **

"**Oh God," he whispered. "You didn't want to know the sex," **

"**But it's a boy?" Pete pressed. **

"**Mr and Mrs Dunham, I'm so, so sorry," he shook his head. **

"**Doc, is there a wang on the screen or not?" Pete burst out, his hands tightening on Allie's as the doctor laughed and rubbed his head. **

"**You're having a boy," he confirmed. **

**Pete promptly burst out laughing and bent forward, pressing his lips gently against the bump. **

"**Come on!" he looked up at Allie with a grin on his face so wide she worried his skin might tear. "Did you 'ear that? We're 'aving a boy!"**

"**You're not going to sue me, are you?" Dr Lawrence only half joked. **

"**Only if he has a heart attack," Allie laughed, looking up at where Pete was now standing, his hands grasping his head as he stared in wonder at the screen. **

"**Are you sure?" he pointed at Dr Lawrence who nodded his head. **

"**Positive," he nodded. "The penis is a dead give away,"**

**Pete grinned again and looked down at Allie who was still staring at the screen. **

"**Everything else is fine," Dr Lawrence assure them. "I'll schedule you in for an appointment next week to see how things are progressing," he stood up and held out his hand to Pete. "Congratulations,"**

**Unable to stop himself, Pete ran around the side of the bed and hugged the older man tightly, clapping him on the back and yelling 'you beauty' as he laughed. **

"**I'll leave you two to get sorted," he told them, shaking his head and laughing to himself as he strolled out through the door. **

"**We're 'aving a boy," Pete rubbed his face with his hands and flopping down on the bed next to Allie. **

"**Are you alright?" she asked him, the humour evident in her voice as she reached up to brush his cheek. **

"**I have a son," Pete whispered, looking at her. **

"**I know, baby," she told him with a laugh. **

"**Fuck," he shook his head. "I have a son…"**

**Sitting up, Allie pulled the over starched gown down to cover her lower body and climbed into Pete's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling at him. **

"**We have a son," she beamed, pressing a light kiss against his nose. **

**He shook his head again and leant in, pressing his forehead against her shoulder and holding her tighter. **

"**This is fuckin' crazy," his voice came out muffled. **

"**I know," she laughed. She had a son…a miniature Pete who would run around the garden covered in mud, who would beg to be taken to football games and watch Poppy like a hawk despite the fact she was five years older than him. Holy crap, this was going to be fun. **

**Pete pulled back from her, his hands holding her around the small of her back as she smiled at him. **

"**I love you, you know that don't you?" he smirked at her. **

"**I had my suspicions," Allie laughed, kissing him deeply. "I love you, too." She told him. "So much,"**

"**Enough to let me call the kid after a Hammer?" he raised an eyebrow. **

"**Ok, if you promise never to bring that up again, I'll let you see me naked any time you want," she nodded. "On demand…even in public,"**

"**Nice," Pete laughed. "Alright, it's a deal,"**

"**Shit," she hissed. "I thought I might be able to bargain with you more."**

"**Not with me you don't," he smirked. "Now how about you put some clothes back on and get me out of this posh shit hole so we can get back to the house and make good on that deal of yours?"**

**She kissed him one last time and hopped off of his lap, pulling the gown up over her head and laughing when he wolf whistled and leant back on the bed, happily admiring the view. **

"**So we get to fight over boys names now," Allie grinned, pulling on her underwear. "How about Georgio?" she pursed her lips. "Y'know…like Armani?"**

"**Georgio Dunham?" Pete looked at her in mild disgust. "Do you fuckin' want this kid to live past the age of 12 or what?"**

"**Freddie?" Pete narrowed his eyes. **

"**As in Ljungberg?" Allie scoffed, pulling her jeans on. "Sod off,"**

"**Oi, oi," Pete playfully slapped her arse. "I'm too impressed you knew who I was talking about to be pissed off,"**

"**Ethan?" she asked. **

"**Too poncy…" He shook his head. "Jack?"**

"**Too common…" Allie wrinkled her nose. "Ryan?"**

"**Ryan Air Dunham," Pete pretended to think it over. "In your dreams love,"**

"**Matthew?" he offered. **

"**Buckner?" she smirked and he frowned. **

"**Fuckin' yank 'ad to go and ruin that n' all," Pete sat up on the bed and helped her pull her tank top over her head, smoothing it over the bump where his son was sleeping. **

**His son. Oh yeah, Pete thought with a grin, he liked the sound of that.**

**They continued arguing as they walked out through to the reception where the same nurse from earlier avoided eye contact with them at all costs, not that either of them was bothered.**

**They had a son on the way, another little person coming into their family who if he was anything like his father, Allie knew would be more than a handful. **

**But she wouldn't miss a second of it for the world; Pete was happy, she was happy. **

**It was one of the few moments in her life other than the birth of her daughter and of course marrying Pete that she could ever remember being this happy. **

**Things were perfect now, that was all that mattered; she was Allie Dunham and at the age of 29, she had everything she had ever wanted. And nothing could take it away. **

* * *

That last line was a bit ominous wasn't it? Hmmmm, I wonder why that could be? :D There was so much in there…how could you possibly refuse little old me one teeny tiny review?! Go on, all the cool kids are doing it!


	69. Part 64: December

So you know how much I love my time jumps, right? Ready to take another one? :D Please enjoy and review :)

* * *

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

"**You've got to be shitting me,"**

**Pete looked up at Lara from where she was perched on the edge of her desk, her head cocked slightly to one side as she studied the large box in his hands. **

"**What?" he frowned. "You don't think she'll like it?"**

**Sighing, Lara hopped off of the glass desk, her high heels clicking against the marble floor of her office as she did so. Flicking a strand of newly darkened auburn hair out of her delicate face, she smirked at the handsome blonde and nudged the box with her foot. **

"**I think if you prefer your testicles attached to your body then you'll refund this monstrosity and get her something else," she nodded. **

**Pete stared down at the aqua foot massager and rubbed the back of his head. Allie was nine months pregnant; all she did other than cry and eat was whinge about how sore her feet were. He was being thoughtful for once…weren't birds supposed to appreciate that shit?**

"**Her feet hurt her though," he reasoned. "I mean, it's not something she'd expect and it'll help her,"**

"**Fine," Lara nodded. "Then by all means give it to her, but if you still want to be married this time next year, you'll have to get her something else on top of it,"**

"**Fuck off!" Pete laughed. "This was £70!"**

"**Yeah and divorces are about 50 times that so listen to me," she stepped forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You're forever harping on about how you need a phone charger for your car, right?"**

"**Yeah," Pete frowned, unsure of where this was going. **

"**Ok, so say Allie gets you that for Christmas," Lara shrugged. "Would you be happy?"**

"**Fuck no," Pete scoffed. "I want an X-Box,"**

"**See!" Lara slapped his chest. "There you go! Christmas is all about getting what you want, not what you need. Hence the reason no one likes their grandparents at this time of year. No one wants six pairs of woollen economy socks, Dunham."**

"**So you're saying that even though this will make her feel better and help her in the long run, I'd be better off getting her a pair of earrings or something?" he shook his head. **

"**Not just a pretty face, are you sweet cheeks?" Lara grinned, pinching his cheek. "Come on," she laughed. "I'll help you take it back and then we better head home before the human blimp finally bursts,"**

**Pete laughed and picked up the large box, tucking it under his arm as he followed Lara out through the over-decorated corridor down to the elevator where a girl with bright blonde hair smiled flirtatiously at him, looking him up and down before she opened her mouth to speak. **

"**Don't waste your time," Lara interrupted her. "He's gay,"**

"**Oh," the blonde pouted. "Whatever then, the hot ones always are, right?"**

**Turning on her heel, she whipped an expensive looking phone out of her dress pocket and headed for the stairwell. **

"**You bitch," Pete laughed, playfully grabbing Lara and tugging her into a headlock. **

"**Oh as if I was going to let that one slip by," she giggled, lightly punching his side as the doors opened and they shuffled awkwardly inside. **

"**Why gay though?" he asked, releasing her and shoving her playfully. **

"**Would you have preferred I told her you have herpes?" Lara asked him, her caramel coloured eyes wide and innocent. "Because I can totally go back and tell her,"**

"**Harry's a lucky bloke," Pete bit out sarcastically, smirking when he heard her gasp in outrage. **

"**Now who's the bitch, Dunham?" she demanded. "I'll have you know that I am something of a catch and had I been on the train that night all those years ago, I bet you would have had the dilemma of a lifetime choosing between me and goldilocks."**

"**You reckon?" Pete laughed, this being a running joke between the two of them. **

"**Hell no," Lara frowned. "Have you **_**seen **_**your wife? Dude, another six months of being single and **_**I **_**would have considered it,"**

**Pete laughed loudly and almost dropped the box he was carrying. **

"**I'm serious," she giggled. "I always said that Alyssa Harding was the only other girl aside from Angeline Jolie who had the ability to turn me,"**

"**I would love to see that," Pete laughed, shaking his head. **

"**I'm serious," Lara smirked. **

"**I know, so am I," Pete nodded. "I would fucking love to see that preferably on an HD TV with a nice cold beer in my hand,"**

"**You're sick," Lara wrinkled her nose. "I think I like it,"**

**The doors pinged open and Pete slung his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her out into the foyer with him.**

"**Come on, pervert," he told her with a wink. "Oxford Street is a trek and a half from 'ere so get a move on,"**

"**Uh, check the time pretty boy," Lara pointed up past the glowing chandelier to the huge antique looking clock on the wall of the foyer. "Oxford Street closed about an hour ago,"**

"**Fuck," Pete hissed. **

**Had he really been here that long? He'd come to the office to show Lara what he'd bought for Allie for Christmas and they'd ended up getting carried away chatting about complete and utter crap just as they always did. Pete knew how weird it had been for Allie having Lara move out but it had been odd for him too. Suddenly he had no one to talk to when he'd screwed up with Allie and needed a way to get back in her good books, he had no one to have Tekken marathons with now that Allie was pregnant and got tired too easily. **

**And most of all he had no one to rip the piss out of. Having never had a sister, Pete was sure that Lara Knight was a close as he would ever get. **

"**So I take it I can assume that's my present then?" she joked, popping the boot of her Mercedes open and gesturing for him to place the box inside. **

"**You probably need it more than she does," Pete frowned, looking down at the torture devices on her feet. "How the fuck do you walk in them things?"**

"**I don't," she shot back haughtily. "I glide like a swan,"**

"**Ponce," Pete laughed. **

"**Thug,"**

"**Snob,"**

"**Filthy hooligan,"**

**Pete ran his fingers along the top of the car, gathering some of the thick frost that had settled there and then flicked it at her, making her shriek as the icy water hit her face. **

"**Ugh, why the hell do I put up with you?" she wrinkled her nose. "Why should I be punished because my best friend was silly enough to offer some jumped up Hammers fan a sympathy shag a few years back?"**

"**Jealous you didn't get in there first?" Pete winked. **

"**You Dunham are what is wrong with the world," she stuck her tongue out. "Now get in the fucking car so I can go home and play the good housewife role,"**

"**How're you finding it?" Pete asked, buckling his seat belt and watching as she did the same. **

"**Weird," she laughed. "I mean if you'd told me a few years back that I'd be living with Harry of all bloody people..." she trailed off and shook her head. **

"**He's treating you alright though, ain't he?" Pete narrowed his eyes, only half joking. **

"**Yes dad," Lara rolled her eyes as she pulled out of the car park and onto the road, passing New Bond Street, the outside world as blaze of amber street lamps and brightly coloured Christmas lights. **

"**D'you reckon he'll pop the question then?" Pete teased her. **

"**How the hell should I know?" Lara laughed. "I never thought you would have gotten down on one knee so who's to say what'll happen?"**

"**You didn't think I'd marry Allie?" he blinked in surprise. **

"**No!" Lara giggled. "You seemed like more of a shag but don't get tagged kinda guy,"**

"**Cheers," Pete snorted. **

"**Oh come on, so I got you a little wrong," she reached out and slapped his shoulder before changing gears. "It's not as if you didn't think that me I was just a ditzy little rich girl with more shoes than brain cells when you first met me,"**

"**Nah, actually I didn't," Pete shook his head. "See I knew Allie at that point and I know how much she fuckin' hates those types of birds so…"**

"**Nice save," she told him, pulling out onto the bridge and crossing over to where Chelsea was illuminated, its reflection shimmering in the black water of the Thames. **

"**I try," he smirked.**

**The rest of the journey was filled with the usual banter, mostly surrounding how, when, where and most importantly **_**if **_**Harry was ever going to propose. Pete smirked as the redhead ranted on and on, pretending to know nothing about the fact that Harry Harding had cornered him in the pub a few weeks back and pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket, revealing the white gold ring that lay inside. **

**Being drunk, Pete had made some kind of joke about how he even though he was tempted he didn't think Allie would approve, earning himself a slap from the older Harding man. **

**The familiar iron gates came into view and Lara pulled through them, careful not to clip the sides of her car as she drove into the narrow entrance of Grenville House, the grand but warm looking black and white thatched house loomed out of the December mist.**

"**Have you put up the tree yet?" Lara smirked, remembering the grief Poppy had been giving Pete last time she was here. **

"**Don't even fuckin' joke about it," Pete shook his head. "That kid is going to be the death of me,"**

**Lara laughed and climbed out of the car, jingling the door key Allie had refused to let her hand in as she and Pete passed the now frozen fountain and came to a stop in front of the door. **

**Pete peered in through the window, frowning when he saw only a few of the lights on. Maybe Allie had gone out or something. **

**Lara pushed the front door open and peered into the darkness, reaching up blindly and flicking on the light, shouting out in shock when the lightly illuminated the girl sat on the stairs. **

**They both froze as Poppy stared back at them, her little face streaked with tears as she sat holding the phone in her hands, shaking as she looked at them. **

"**Poppy?" Pete frowned, taking a step towards her. "Baby, what's wrong?"**

**She stood up and dropped the phone onto the floor and for the first time he could see clearly that her red pinafore dress had something wet down the front of it. His stomach tensed when he realised it looked like vomit. **

"**Mummy's sick," she told him, her voice shaking as her bright blue eyes darted up to the landing. **

**Pete stopped breathing for a second and turned to Lara who was still behind him, the shock evident in her own eyes. **

"**Stay with her," he choked out before running past his daughter and up the stairs. He ran faster than he thought he knew how to, his lungs pumping air in and out, in and out trying to ease the strain on his heart. **

"**Allie!" he shouted, bursting into their bedroom and scanning the room quickly before carrying on through to the bathroom. "Allie!" he shouted again, his voice cracking slightly. **

_**Fuck, fuck, fuck where was she? **_

**Pushing through the slightly ajar bathroom door, Pete stopped, his heart ceasing all movement as he stared at her. **

**When he had left for work this morning she had been sat in the kitchen happily munching on the toast she had stolen from him, her green eyes twinkling mischievously as she bit into it and then offered him a buttery kiss, her swollen stomach getting in the way as he tried to hug her. **

**But the woman lying in front of him was nothing like her. **

**Allie say back against the side of the bath, her hair so saturated with sweat that it was sticking to her head, there was vomit down the front of her sweater and she was fighting to keep her eyes open. **

"**Allie," he whispered, dropping to his knees next to her and cupping her face in his hands. "Baby, look at me," he ordered her. "What's wrong?"**

**Her emerald coloured eyes focused on him slowly, she blinked a few times as though trying to asses if he was really there or not. **

"**Pete," she whispered brokenly. **

"**Yeah," he tried to smile but couldn't. "There's my gorgeous girl," he pushed some hair out of her face. "Baby, I just need to you keep your eyes open, ok?" his hands trembled as he fought to get his phone out of his pocket. "We'll get you to the hospital and it'll be alright."**

"**Oh God," she sobbed, leaning forward. "Pete…"**

"**Shhhh," he kissed her forehead. "It's ok, baby. It's ok,"**

"**He's not kicking," she sobbed harder, her hands steadying on her bump. **

"**What?" Pete looked at her, tears stinging his own eyes. **

"**I can't feel him moving," she began to breathe erratically and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. "Why can't I feel him…oh God!" she screamed as another wave of pain hit her full force.**

**Pete almost dropped the phone as she suddenly lolled to the side, her body going slack as she vomited violently and then started to shut her eyes. **

"**No!" he shouted. "Oh no you don't," he lightly slapped her. "Look at me," he sobbed, shaking her. "Allie, open your fucking eyes and look at me,"**

**She managed it, her eyes barely holding onto his as he held her to him, ignoring the fact that he was kneeling in vomit. As if something like that mattered now. **

**Her body jerked and she snapped around to face him suddenly, grabbing onto the material of his shirt as she met his eyes. **

"**If it doesn't…" she moaned again as more pain hit her and fell forward onto him. **

"**Stop it," Pete told her, rubbing her cheek gently. "We're getting you out of here, alright sweetheart? I won't let anything happen to you, I swear,"**

"**Pete," she forced out, her breath sounding laboured and painful. "If they ask you…" she closed her eyes for a moment but then forced herself to open them again. "If they ask you to choose which one of us…"**

"**Shut up," Pete snapped. "Nothing's gonna happen, alright?" he looked over his shoulder and ignored the tears he could feel rolling down his face. "Lara!" he barked. "Lara! Fucking get up 'ere now!"**

"**If it does come down to that," Allie carried on, bringing his focus back to her. "You don't even think about it…" she shook her head weakly. "You choose him, alright?" she gripped the material of his shirt and met his eyes. "You choose the baby and don't you dare even think otherwise…"**

**Pete sobbed out loud when he realised what she was asking him to do. **

**If something really was wrong and it was either save Allie or save their son, she wanted him to choose the baby. **

"**Allie," he cried. "Please…I can't fuckin' do this…"**

"**It's ok," she whispered. "I trust you,"**

**Before he could tell her he loved her or that he knew this was a fucking ridiculous conversation because he knew that everything was going to be ok in the end, Allie screamed again only this time as she did so, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and all fight evaporated from her body as she fell into an unconscious heap next to him. **

* * *

**Pete paced the corridor of the radiology department where Allie had been rushed over an hour ago now and still no one had come out to speak to him. Every time the large doors swung open, he would crane his neck at what looked to Lara to be an impossible angle in hopes of seeing into the room. **

"**Auntie Lara,"**

**She blinked and looked down at the tiny blonde who was sporting a hospital gown which one of the nurses had given her seeing the state her own clothes were in. It was too big for her and the material seemed to be swallowing her, making her look even smaller than she was normally. **

"**Hey sweetie," Lara lowered her voice. **

"**When's mummy coming back?" Poppy asked, picking at a whole in one of the chairs, pulling out a piece of yellow stuffing and letting it float to the floor. **

"**We'll find out soon, honey," Lara told her, running a hand down her face. "Mummy's just not feeling too good right now so the doctors are going to give her some medicine and make her feel better,"**

"**What about my brother?" Poppy asked. **

**Lara swallowed hard and hated herself when she felt tears in her eyes. This was the last thing a 5 year old needed to see after their mum was just rushed to hospital…another grown up falling apart. **

"**Listen," Lara smiled, sniffing back her tears as she leant forward and took Poppy's hand. "Why don't we go and see what's on TV?" she gestured to the room down the hall. She knew that if she sat Poppy on her knee, she'd been asleep within two minutes. **

"**Ok," she nodded, shooting a look at her father and then looking back at Lara, her bottom lip trembling. "I'm scared," she whimpered. **

"**No," Lara shook her head. "Don't be scared sweetie, it'll be ok," **

_**Shut up! **_**Her brain screamed at her, **_**stop promising the kid things you can't even fathom out for yourself!**_

"**Why don't you go give Daddy a hug and then we'll go watch TV, ok?" she kissed her nose and gave her a gently shove towards Pete who was still leaning against the wall.**

"**Daddy?"**

**Pete turned away from the door and looked down at his daughter, his eyes red and sore from crying, his fists still clenched painfully at his sides. **

"**Hey gorgeous," he choked out, his voice hoarse. Bending down, he crouched in front of her and took her hands, kissing the back of them. "You ok?" he asked her. "Are you warm enough?"**

"**Yeah," she nodded and then looked at him or through him really. She might only be five but she was far from stupid. "Don't cry, daddy," she told him. "Auntie Lara said it's going to be ok," **

"**Yeah," Pete nodded. "I know it is,"**

"**Do you want a monster hug?" Poppy asked him and Pete choked out something half way between a laugh and a sob. **

"**Yeah," he told her as he fought back more tears. "You know what…I would bloody love a monster hug,"**

**Poppy grinned at him and then flung her podgy arms around his neck, hugging him as tight as her small body would let her. Pete stood up and pulled her with him, her little legs going around his waist as he held her there, clinging onto her for dear life. He gently stroked her hair, meeting Lara's eyes over the top of her head and seeing that she too was struggling to keep it together. **

**Walking over with Poppy still in his arms, he bent down and picked up his jacket, wrapping it around her tightly. **

"**Can you sit with her?" Pete whispered. "Make sure she gets some sleep?"**

"'**Course," Lara smiled weakly at him but as he moved to pass Poppy over to her, the blonde tightened her arms around his neck and shook her head into his shoulder. **

"**I want to stay with you," she mumbled. **

**Pete took a deep breath and sat down with her in his lap, shooting Lara a quick grateful glance as she strolled away and gave them some privacy. **

"**Oi," Pete pulled her back just far enough to meet her eyes. "You need to get some sleep," he tapped her nose. "It's already past your bedtime,"**

"**But I want to wait for mummy with you," she protested. **

"**I know," Pete told her. "But I'll come and get you as soon as she's back, ok?"**

"**Then we can go home," Poppy smiled at him. **

"**Yeah," he nodded, swallowing the sick feeling in his throat as he lied to his daughter. "Then we can go home,"**

**Seemingly happy with that answer, she hugged him again and yawned against him. **

"**Go on," he whispered, kissing her hair. "Go look after Lara for me,"**

"**Ok," Poppy slid off of his lap and turned back to face him, standing on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, daddy,"**

**Pete stared at her and wondered how in the hell he had made something so sweet, so innocent and so perfect. **

"**I love you," he told her back. "Night, night monster,"**

"**Night daddy," Poppy kissed his cheek and then turned back to Lara who scooped her up and hugged her, pulling Pete's jacket around her little body to fight off the cold. **

"**Call me as soon as anything happens," Lara reached out with one hand and squeezed his hand. **

**He nodded at her, squeezing back before turning towards the door again, his hands pressed against the wall. **

**He didn't know how much time had passed in between listening to Lara's fading footsteps and the feel of someone touching his shoulder but as Pete turned to meet the ashen face of Richard Harding, he reckoned it must have been a long while. **

"**Pete," the old man trailed off, shaking his head with a heavy sigh before pulling his son in law into a fierce hug which Pete returned full force. **

"**What's going on?" he asked, pulling back and glancing down the hall where he could see Harry jogging down with a parking ticket in his hand. **

"**I don't know," Pete choked out. "I've been 'ere for over a fuckin' hour and no one's told me anything,"**

**The last word came out as a shout and without meaning to he slammed his fist hard into the wall, welcoming the pain that shot through him. **

"**Hey, hey, hey," Richard gently tugged him over to the chairs. "I always thought don't beat yourself up was just an expression," he smirked. "I don't think Allie will be too happy when she wakes up and sees you with a black eye and a broken hand."**

**Pete didn't laugh; he couldn't not right at that second. **

"**Richard," he breathed. "What if…" the words caught in his throat and he didn't finish the sentence, instead bending his head down and resting his head in his hands. "Fuck," he whispered brokenly, tears pouring down his face. **

"**Pete, come on mate, don't do this," Harry placed a hand on the younger man's back as he came to sit on the other side of him. "This is Allie we're talking about, I reckon give it an hour before she's up, strolling about and laughing her arse off at us lot for getting so upset,"**

**He rolled his eyes. **

"**Knowing her it's only a bloody tummy ache anyway," he smirked. "Anything to get out of doing her Christmas shopping,"**

**Pete looked up at him and saw the tears in his eyes which he was obviously trying so hard to fight off and he knew that this was Harry's way of dealing with it. **

**If he joked around enough he could almost ignore the fact that there was obviously something very wrong with his sister, something that might not only threaten her life but that of her unborn baby. **

"**Mr Dunham?"**

**All three men looked up as the short but bulky looking woman pushed through the swinging doors, her turquoise medical scrubs emphasising the paleness of her skin as she stared at him expectantly, her facial features oddly delicate given her robust figure. **

"**What's going on? Where's Allie? Can I see her?" Pete asked in a rush, standing up and moving over to her.**

"**I'm Dr Faulkner," she told him. "I'm the attending who has been treating your wife,"**

"**What's wrong with her?" Pete snapped, not giving a shit about introductions right at this moment. **

"**Allie is stable," she told him seeing the relief flood his handsome face. "She's been sedated and we've done a full body CT scan," she paused and looked at Pete seriously. **

"**Mr Dunham, your wife has suffered what's known as a placental abruption," she told him. "This is when through no fault of the mother, the placenta separates itself from the womb," she gestured for him to sit down but he remained standing. "This is a fairly rare condition but it is a serious one,"**

"**So what…what do you have to do? I mean, can I see 'er yet?" Pete folded his arms in an attempt to stop his hands shaking. **

"**We're taking her down to theatre now," Dr Faulkner told him. "We need to do a caesarean,"**

"**What?" Pete shook his head. "No fucking way, she ain't due for another two weeks,"**

"**Mr Dunham if we don't get that baby out now," she met his eyes. "There's a very real chance that both Allie and your baby won't survive."**

**Pete closed his eyes for a second and the image of himself burying his wife and son soon began to play behind his eyelids. His stomach lurched at the prospect and with the taste of bile in his mouth, he looked at the doctor and let out a strangled 'Do whatever you need to'. **

**Dr Faulkner nodded before turning on her heel, stopping only when he grabbed her arm. Even with tears in his eyes and shaking limbs, the man was almost devastatingly handsome, the fear in his eyes giving away the true extent of his youth. **

"**I want to see 'er," he whispered. **

**Dr Faulkner bit her lip, knowing that they didn't have much time. **

"**It'll literally have to be thirty seconds," she conceded. "And she's heavily sedated so she may not acknowledge you at all,"**

**Pete nodded and cast a glance back at Richard and Harry who nodded for him to go with her. **

**The walk to the prep room was shorter than he expected, though the sight that greeted him as he was ushered through the blue door was worse. **

**Allie lay motionlessly on the bed with an oxygen mask pulled over her face, her eyes opening and closing slowly as she stared at the ceiling. The distinct acidic stench of vomit lingered faintly in the room and Pete felt his breathing quicken. **

"**Mr Dunham?" Dr Faulkner looked at him urgently. "I'm sorry but we need to move quickly,"**

**Pete nodded mutely and stumbled towards the bed, grabbing onto the railing and staring down at his wife in horror. She was too pale, the faint sheen of sweat still covering her skin as she blinked once, twice and then stared at him drunkenly. **

"**Pete," she whispered. **

"**Hey," he forced a smile, picking up her hand and kissing the back of it. "There's my girl," he bent down so his face was closer to hers. **

"…**hurts…" Allie mumbled. **

"**I know," Pete gulped and gently stroked her hair. "I know it does baby, but it'll all be over soon, alright? They're gonna take you down to theatre and make it better,"**

**She squeezed her eyes shut and cried out, tears leaking down the side of her face and into the pillow. Looking up, Pete watched as a young man on the other side of the bed shoved a huge needle into Allie's arm and wiggled it around slightly. **

"**Oi," Pete barked. "You wanna watch what you're doin' son?"**

"**We have to get an IV line in," he replied, not even looking up. **

"**Yeah, well you're hurting my wife," he growled dangerously. "So you'd best fuckin' watch what you're doin',"**

"**Mr Dunham," Dr Faulkner snapped. "I understand that this is a delicate situation but I will remove you from this room if I have to,"**

**Ignoring her, Pete turned his attention back to Allie and noted she was staring back at him, her green eyes slightly more open, the fear in them so intense that his own fear doubled. **

"**St…" she gulped painfully. "Stay…"**

**It was a plea not a request. **

"**You'll need to get scrubbed in," Dr Faulkner told him, coming to stand at the head of the bed and raising the bars. "We're moving her now, Dr Grantham will take you down to surgery and you can get ready, we'll meet you in there,"**

**Pete nodded and bent down, pressing his lips to Allie's forehead and then leaning against her. **

"**I love you," she whispered, her voice barely audible. **

"**Not nearly as much as I love you," Pete told her back, kissing her temple. Now, shut up with all the gooey shit, because you're gonna be fine, you hear me?" he whispered. "I'm gonna meet you in there and we'll get this sorted,"**

**He had no idea how he sounded so confident when inside he was screaming at the top of his lungs. **

"**Allie, look at me," he told her, gently cupping her chin in his hand. "You're gonna be alright," he glanced down. "Both of you," he kissed her once more. "I love you. We'll be home soon and we can laugh about all this bollocks," he smirked. "You, me, Poppy and our boy," he grinned at her but it shattered when she cried out in pain again. **

"**Right we need to get her moving," Dr Faulkner called loudly, shoving Pete unceremoniously out of the way as she and the rest of the doctors began wheeling Allie out into the hall. **

"**Fuck," Pete laced his hands behind his head, watching as they practically ran down the hallway with her. **

**He jogged along behind her, barely listening to the generic words of comfort being offered to him by the young girl next to him. **

**How the fuck did she know how he was feeling exactly? **

**That was his wife, the only woman he had ever loved , his best mate being carried off, her life as well as that of their sons hanging in the balance. And all it would take was one tiny thing to tip the scales to one side and Pete Dunham would lose everything that mattered to him. **

**And it was in that moment that he knew that if Allie didn't come out of this alive, then neither would he. **

* * *

Cliffhanger!! Mwah-hahahaha! I promised you a death, didn't I? But is it Allie? Is it the baby? Is it all one big ass red herring to throw you off track? ...Guess you'll have to wait till Monday to find out... ;)


	70. Part 65: The Goodbye Girl

Ready for part 2? ;) ...

* * *

"**Go fish,"**

**Harry Harding looked up, a confused expression on his handsome face as he quirked an eyebrow at the redhead across from him. **

"**We're playing Go Fish?" he asked her. **

"**For the last hour," Lara sighed. "I take it that's why I've been winning,"**

"**Well that along with every time you lean forward enough I can see your bra," he joked, earning a small smile from her. **

"**Forget it," she shook her head, dropping the cards onto the table and sitting back in her chair. "It's not working anyway,"**

"**What?" Harry asked, gathering the tattered cards and forcing them back into their packet, not caring when a few of them crinkled at the corners. **

"**This," she gestured around the empty room. "Sitting here playing cards and trying to pretend that this isn't happening,"**

"**Hey," he frowned at her, jerking his chin over to the leather chairs where Poppy was flat out, her head on her grandfathers knee as he sat with his eyes glued to the window, watching the night grow darker and icier as the clock ticking echoed hauntingly behind him. **

"**I'm sorry," Lara but her lip, not even being able to imagine how hard this would be on Poppy if something happened. If Allie died right now, where would that leave them?**

**The thought hit her harder than she had expected and looking at her boyfriend with watery eyes, she shook her head and apologised once more before standing up quietly and bolting from the room. **

**Richard looked up and glanced back at her with concern. **

"**I've got it," Harry told him, gently brushing Poppy's hair as he passed her before walking out into the hall. "Lara?" he called, breaking into a jog. "Hey, listen…it's…"**

**He stopped abruptly almost running into the back of her where she stood in the middle of the hallway, her body rigid with fear as she started down towards the doors where Pete Dunham was sat on the floor, a set of scrubs pulled over his normal clothes, the front of it so saturated with blood that Harry could only guess the true colour of the clothing underneath. **

**He sobbed into his hands hard enough to make his entire frame shake, the noise echoing through the hallway as he pressed the heels of his hands deeper into his eyes. **

"**Shit…" Harry whispered shakily. "Oh shit, no, please…"**

**They approached him warily both of them barely breathing as they came to a stop in front of former Major of the GSE, the shock not lost on them as they watched what had once been one of the strongest people Harry had ever met fall apart. **

"**Pete?" Lara asked, her voice trembling violently. **

**He looked up at them and slowly pulled himself to his feet revealing yet more blood on his jeans and making Harry close his eyes, willing the image of his sister's blood away. **

"**Pete?" Lara sobbed, meeting his eyes. "What happened?"**

**He looked down at her brokenly, his hand shaking as he wiped them on the sides of the gown. **

"**They…" he stuttered and closed his eyes for a moment, taking another shaky breath in. "They're ok,"**

**Lara choked out a laugh and Harry tensed, needing him to finish the sentence before he let himself feel any shred of relief. **

"**Allie's in recovery," he half sobbed, half laughed. "We have a son,"**

**Knowing that it must have been the shock hitting him which had caused him to fall apart like this, Lara shook her head and then launched herself at Pete, hugging him so tightly she half expected to hear a rib cracking. **

"**You stupid bastard," she laughed in his ear, wiping away her tears on the back of her head. "I thought…" she didn't finish the sentence. She didn't want to. **

"**You jammy fucker," Harry grinned, wiping away his own tears as he pulled Pete into a brotherly hug. "I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to her,"**

**Before Pete could answer him, the door to the family room burst open and Poppy practically fell into the hallway, Pete's coat still around her as she stared at him in horror. **

**Looking down he realised that he was still covered in Allie's blood and quickly turning away from her, he ripped the scrubs off, chucking them into a labelled bin. **

**By the time he had turned back to face her, Richard was there too, his face a mask of worry and panic as he caught sight of the bloodied scrubs before they disappeared into the bin. **

"**Ay, ay monster," Pete grinned through his tears. "How'd you fancy meetin' your brother?"**

**Poppy squealed and ran at him, jumping into his arms and burying her face in his neck as he held her tightly, his hands rubbing her back. **

"**Allie?" Richard stepped forward, the faint tear tracks on his face making him look much older than his 57 years. **

"**She's fine," Pete told him, reaching out with one hand and clapping him on the shoulder. "She's in recovery but you can go in and see 'er soon,"**

"**Me first," Poppy told him, her arms tightening around his neck. **

"'**Course," Pete smiled at her, hugging her again. **

**They stayed in the corridor for a long time, most of it spent in reverent silence as they contemplated just what they could have lost and how lucky they were that for once, things had gone their way.**

* * *

**Allie opened her eyes slowly, the drowsiness wearing off and alerting her to the slight pain between her legs and around her stomach. Shifting on the bed slightly, she hissed and came to the conclusion that movement only made it worse. **

"**You ok there?"**

**The voice made her jump and she snapped her head around, meeting the eyes of the friendly looking nurse who was reading things off of the monitor next to her bed. **

"**What happened?" she asked with her voice hoarse. "Where's my baby?"**

"**You're fine," the nurse assured her. "And your son who may I add is definitely the most handsome newborn on the ward is indulging in some male bonding,"**

**Following her gaze through the window, Allie could see Pete standing with their son in his arms, a huge grin on his face as he stared down at him with Harry, both of them grinning like idiots. **

"**Am I ok?" Allie asked after a long pause. **

"**You're fine," the nurse smiled. "Better than fine…you should be proud. After everything you just went through I'm not sure I'd be so perky,"**

"**Perky?" Allie laughed weakly. "Trust me, this isn't perky,"**

"**Here," the nurse handed her a large cup of water. "Slow sips, though ok? We've got you on a high dose of saline to rehydrate you but this is just to make sure, ok?"**

**Allie took the cup gratefully and watched as the nurse walked over to the door. **

"**I'll let them know you're awake," she smiled. "He's been pacing a trench into the floor the past few hours,"**

**Allie tried to laugh but choked painfully instead, wincing when she could **_**feel **_**the flap of skin dangling down her throat from where they had obviously given her oxygen in too much of a rush. **

**She watched through the glass as Pete's head snapped up and he stared at her deeply for a long moment before moving as fast as he could with the baby in his arms and strode into the room. **

**He looked tired to the point of illness and Allie bit her lip to keep from crying. Daft as it was she knew it was all her fault. Not that she could have helped what was happening. One minute she was in the kitchen with Poppy, the next she was vomiting and screaming in pain, literally having to drag herself upstairs where she then collapsed against the bathtub and prayed for Pete to come home. **

**Her eyes flickered back and forth between the squirming bundle in his arms and his own blue eyes which shimmered as he looked at her. **

"**Hey stranger," she smiled weakly. **

"**Allie," he breathed, making his way over to the bed and leaning down to kiss her, perhaps a little harder than he should have done given how delicate she was right then but needing to feel her, to taste her and know she was ok. **

"**Fuck," he whispered, pulling back from her and kissing her nose lightly. "I thought I'd lost you…"**

"**You wish," she joked and he choked out a laugh, rubbing his forehead against hers. **

**They both looked down at the baby in his arms and Allie felt tears sting her eyes. **

"**You gonna say 'ello or what?" Pete smirked, handing his son over gently and watching as Allie held him, her hands shaking. **

"**He's ok," she laughed lightly, it quickly turned into a sob but she smiled down at him through her tears. "Hey handsome," she rubbed his cheek with her finger. "Look at you, bloody trouble maker already,"**

**Pete chuckled and sat down on the bed next to her, his hand brushing some hair away from her face. **

"**I almost lost you," he told her, his voice cracking. **

"**Did you hell," she smiled weakly. "It'll take more than that to get rid of me, Dunham,"**

**Unable to smile back at her, Pete simply scooted up further onto the bed and slid in next to her, bringing her closer until she was lying back against his chest, his arms around her as she held their son. **

**He wanted to ask her what had happened, he wanted to scream at her for not calling him, he wanted to go down to the OB/GYN and rip the bastards throat out for not knowing that something like this could happen. **

**But he didn't…partly because he knew that all of it was useless in this situation. **

**He lowered his head and pressed a kiss against the side of her neck, feeling her shiver as he located her pulse and sucked lightly. **

**Her heartbeat sounded through his ears and Pete fought the urge to laugh hysterically as the pure relief flooded through him. She was alive. She was alive. **

**For a while he was certain that she would die. He'd watched helplessly as the doctors shoved him out of the way and shoved adrenaline filled needles into her arm, the stress of the caesarean making her heartbeat skip and then slow down dramatically. **

**And then his son was there, flailing and screaming as he was pulled from his mother, Allie's eyes so glazed and barely open that Pete was sure there was no way she could remember the moment he was brought into the world. **

"**I thought of a name," he whispered in her ear. **

"**Oh yeah?" Allie smiled, leaning back into him and gently rocking her son. His eyes opened briefly, the bright blue orbs so much like Pete's that she almost gasped. **

"**I was thinking Alex," he carried on. "Defender of men and all that shit…it's a great name,"**

"**Alex Dunham," Allie whispered, turning her head to face him. "I love it,"**

**Pete grinned proudly at her, kissing her forehead and then her mouth, his lips moving slowly over hers, not wanting to press any harder for fear that she would break, or worse that he would wake up in the hallway and discover this was all a dream. **

"**I love you," she told him as they parted. **

"**I love you," he told her back. "Too much to be put through that kind of shit again, so next time you want to pull a dramatic stunt, just do what you usually do and leave a receipt for a pair of your shoes on the kitchen counter or something," he smirked. "That way only one of us has a heart attack,"**

**She giggled and kissed him again, resting her head back against his shoulder and bringing their son closer to her chest where he snuggled into her and yawned. **

**Allie felt the pull of sleep on her own body and blinked in surprise when as though sensing it, Pete reached around her and took Alex out of her arms, placing him in the crib next to the bed and keeping his hand on the baby's stomach to soothe him. **

"**I've got you," Pete whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up,"**

"**You promise?" she asked. **

"**Yeah," he nodded against her. "Well, unless that nurse with the tight uniform and Wonderbra comes back, then you can piss right off,"**

**She shook her head and slapped his leg weakly, grinning when he laughed against her shoulder and pressed his lips against the skin. **

**It was a few minutes later, just as the first snow began to fall over London and with her son sleeping soundly in his cot that Allie Dunham fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved. **

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"**You know what's freaky about this lad?" Benjamin squinted down at the baby in the bassinette and smirked. "Is that it honestly just looks as though someone shrunk Pete,"**

"**Honey, I shrunk a Dunham," Dave quipped, making the Scotsman laugh as he handed him a cup of tea and flopped down on the sofa. **

"**Two weeks old and already he's better lookin' than you, eh?" Pete grinned, bending down and picking up his son. **

**The baby opened his eyes and looked up at his father sleepily, stretching languidly before snuggling into Pete's arms and staring up at the Christmas tree which loomed behind him with a mixture of confusion and fear. **

**Its gold, red and icy blue decorations glittered temptingly in the fire light as Pete sat back down and picked up one of his tiny hands, grinning when a soft, chubby hand tightened around his little finger. **

"**How's Allie?" Benjamin asked, leaning forward on the sofa and resting his elbows on his knees. **

"**Yeah, she's alright," Pete nodded. "She's up giving Poppy 'er bath at the moment,"**

**He smirked and eyed the huge bunch of roses on the table warily. **

"**You tryna upstage me you cheeky fuck?" he laughed. **

"**As if I even need to try," Benjamin laughed. "I'm telling you Dunham, all I need to do is click my fingers and that girl is all mine,"**

**Pete shook his head and then blinked when Alex grumbled in his arms, twisting and turning before letting out a short but loud scream. **

"**Oi," Pete frowned. "What's up with you, mate?" **

**Lifting the baby up so that they were eye to eye, he smiled proudly at his son and bounced him lightly. **

"**Don't you start on that crying shit, you hear?" he warned. "We both know that I ain't good with that…now you wanna talk about football, I'm all ears…"**

**Alex gurgled and fidgeted lazily, swinging his fist out and almost catching Pete on the face. **

"**Cheeky sod," he laughed, putting Alex over his shoulder and rubbing his back. "Don't let the fact he's a baby fool you," he warned the lads. "This little bastard's got a right left 'ook on 'im,"**

"'**Ere, let's ave a hold," Swill grinned, wiping his crumb covered hands on his jeans and reaching out to take the tiny boy from Pete. **

"**Don't drop 'im like you did with Poppy," Pete warned. **

"**Aw, come the fuck off it, that was one time," Swill argued, picking up the infant and grinning down at him. **

"**Yeah and Allie still don't know about it so keep your mouth shut," Pete half laughed, recalling the day all those years ago when Swill had tried to reach for his drink and hold Poppy at the same time. As he had stated either the baby or the bottle of beer had to end up on the floor and there were no points for guessing which one it was. **

"**Oi," Pete jerked his head towards Bovver as he stepped in from the garden where he'd been sat on the wall, freezing his bollocks off while he had a cigarette. **

"**What 'appened to you the other night?" he smirked. "Last I 'eard you was with that bird…Carla or whatever 'er name was,"**

"**Oh yeah," Bovver grinned. **

"**Cheeky slag," Dave shook his head. "I knew it,"**

"**A gentleman never tells," Bovver cocked his head and sat down on the huge arm chair nearest the fire place. **

"**Well it's a good thing there aren't any 'ere, ain't it?" Swill piped up from where he was sat holding Alex. **

"**Don't speak too soon," Pete joked as Lara padded into the huge room with an almost overflowing bowl of popcorn in her hands. **

"**What's that?" she raised an eyebrow, coming to sit beside him and propping the bowl up on her knees. **

"**Bov was just about to tell us about his session with one of the city bikes last night," Pete smirked, grabbing a handful of popcorn and munching loudly. **

"**Ooooh, really?" Lara grinned. "Hey, don't stop on my account,"**

"**I ain't fuckin' tellin' you," Bovver snorted. **

"**What?" she frowned. "Why?"**

"**Because," he almost pouted. "This is bloke talk, I don't want some posh bird staring at me while I'm giving out all the details about some bird sucking my-…"**

"**Benjamin!" Poppy squealed, running into the living room and almost falling over on the rug. **

"**Aye, aye," the Scotsman grinned. "There's my girl," he hoisted her up into his lap and grinning. "How are we?"**

"**Good," she smiled at him and then kicked her feet out. "I got new slippers,"**

**Laughing, Pete looked over at his daughter and winked at her, she tried to do it back but ended up blinking as normal and frowned, making him laugh harder.**

"**Those are pretty damn cool," Benjamin told her, picking up one of the little feet and staring at the bear paw slippers with feigned envy. "Can I try them on?"**

"**No, silly," Poppy shook her head. "You're feet are too big,"**

"**And you know what they say about people with big feet don't you?" Benjamin smirked at Lara who winked back. **

"**No," Poppy blinked. "What?"**

"**We have huge shoes," Benjamin told her and she started giggling, shaking her head as she kicked her feet. **

"**Moving on," Lara shook her head at the handsome Scotsman and shoved some more popcorn in her mouth. **

"**Benjamin," Poppy looked up at him and tugged on his shirt. "Do you want to play fairy dress up?"**

**The boys bit their lips to keep from snickering whilst Pete who had had to suffer the emasculating torture that was fairy dress up more times that he'd care to share stared at his mate in sympathy. **

"**There is nothing that would make me happier Miss Dunham," he winked. **

"**Daddy?" she looked over at Pete whose eyes widened in horror. **

"**Uh, I 'ave to look after Alex," he stuttered. **

"**No," Lara patted his knee. "You girls go have fun, we've got everything covered here,"**

**Pete glared at her as he subtly elbowed the redhead in the ribs, coaxing a yelp out of her before she slapped his arm hard enough to leave a mark. **

"**Pipe down, Dunham," Benjamin smirked, taking Poppy's hand. "Real men aren't afraid of a little dressing up,"**

**And I've got glittery face pains," Poppy chimed in, dragging him towards the door. **

"**Oh Jesus!" Benjamin looked at the rest of the group in horror as they all waved at him. **

"**Bye Benji!" Lara called, laughing at the muffled shout she got in reply. **

**Pete laughed and turned to look at her and frowned when he saw she was still rubbing her side. **

"**Oi," he nudged her gently. "I didn't get you badly, did I?"**

"**What?" she looked at him and saw the concern on his handsome face. "No, no," she laughed. "I banged it off a desk a work earlier, its just a little sore still…come on Petey, it would take more than a big fat tart like you to hurt me,"**

**Tossing a piece of popcorn at her head, Pete looked back at Bovver and raised his eyebrows expectantly. **

"**Come on then," he smirked. "The minor's left the room so start talking,"**

**Alex gurgled loudly from where Swill was still holding him, Dave gently rubbing the infant's feet. **

**He couldn't believe that something this small could be so cute; but then he remembered how the boys had all fawned over Poppy when she had been born, the same way they did now. Little did she know it but that girl had the entire GSE wrapped around her little finger. **

**That in itself was a scary sight: the members of the GSE cooing over a baby. **

"**Christ," Dave muttered aloud as he shook his head. **

"**So come on then," Pete hurled a piece of popcorn across the room. "Even Alex is waiting to 'ear this…"**

"**Right," Bovver smirked, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "So you know that rumour about 'er bein' pretty…flexible?"**

**The boys all looked at each other and nodded. **

"**Flexible how?" Lara frowned. **

"**Shhhh!" Matt hit her. "You're interrupting story time,"**

**Rolling her eyes she carried on listening and focused her attention back on Bovver. **

"**Well, let's just say I found out the good way, that it ain't no rumour…"**

"**And did daddy tell you that I got the best…the best sticker in my class because I was the only one who finished my writing book before Christmas?"**

**Benjamin grinned down at the pint sized blonde as she dragged him along the upstairs hallway. **

"**He told me," Benjamin nodded. "And he told me that you get to look after the class hamster this holiday,"**

**Actually Pete's exact words had been **_**"I can't believe I'm stuck with some fuckin' ball of fur until January. If it starts making the house smell of shit, I'm hurling the little bastard off London Bridge**_**," but Benjamin figured now was one of those times to sugar coat what he said to the kid. **

"**Yeah, his name is Weetabix," Poppy told him. **

"**Weetabix?" Benjamin raised an eyebrow. "Your teacher named the class pet after a breakfast cereal?"**

"**Uh-huh," the blonde nodded as though it was the most normal thing in the world. Pushing her bedroom door open, Benjamin followed her in and blinked in surprise at the size of the room. **

**It was a sad day when at the age of 30 you realised you could fit almost your entire flat into a five year olds bedroom. **

"**I've got pink wings or purple wings," Poppy told him, digging through her toy chest and holding them up. "Which fairy do you want to be?"**

**Benjamin was just about to answer her when a bang from the end of the hallway pulled his attention away from his God daughter. **

"**Benjamin?" she asked nervously. **

"**Its already sweetheart," he told her with a smile. "I bet you its just the wind," bending down he picked the purple fairy wings out of her hand and grinned. "Tell you what, why don't you get everything ready and I'll go wash my face so you can make me look beautiful?"**

"**Ok," she grinned happily at him and with a quick ruffle of her hair, he stood up and made his way back out into the hall.**

**He moved quickly down to where the thud had sounded, past the pictures of friend and family until he came to the half open bedroom door. **

**Stepping into Pete and Allie's huge room, he flinched at the cold, noticing the balcony doors were open, allowing the December wind to sweep in. The face down picture frame on the floor near the open doors answered his question about the noise but not the one of where the hell Allie was. **

**Just as he was about to call her name, a muffled but distinctly violent cough sounded from the bathroom and stepping down the small corridor, he peeked into the room and saw Allie standing against the sink, her arms braced on the cool marble as she stared down into it.**

**Taking a shuddering breath, she used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth and sighed heavily before switching on the taps and rinsing the last of the vomit from the bowl. **

**Benjamin tensed as she looked up into the mirror and smoothed her hair back from her face before applying some lip balm to her soft pink lips and taking a deep breath. **

"**Ok," she whispered to her reflection. "You're ok,"**

**She wasn't though. That much he could tell. **

**The bags under her eyes and weakness in her posture made her seem much older than her 28 years and as she looked into the mirror again, she shrieked, catching sight of the handsome brunette as he stared back at her. **

"**Fucking hell!" she exclaimed, pressing a hand to her chest. **

"**Sorry darlin'," he forced himself to grin and pretend that everything was normal. "I was uh…just wondering if you had any baby wipes or anything. Your daughter is about to terrorise me with face paints but I have a date later and as charming as I am, I'm not sure that I could offer a valid explanation as to why there are pink, glittery love hearts on my forehead,"**

"**Sure," Allie laughed, bending down and grabbing a pack of face wipes from the cabinet and handing them to him. **

**They stood in silence for a while and Allie tapped her bare foot nervously against the floor, hating the fact that he was still looking at her. **

"**Are you…" he cleared his throat. "Allie, are you alright, darlin'?"**

"**Me?" she laughed. "Oh God, I'm fine. Cleaning up after madam's bath," she rolled her eyes. "And then I've got to get Alex's changing back ready for tomorrow morning when I take him to the doctors," she gestured to the pile of nappies and wipes on the large counter. "You wouldn't believe how much shit one of those little things needs."**

"**Right," Benjamin nodded slowly and again, they descended into silence. Looking at the young woman who had become such a close friend over the past eight years, he cleared his throat. **

"**You know you can talk to me about…anything, don't you?" he met her eyes and dared her to look away, reaching out and cupping her face when she tried to.**

"**What?" Allie laughed nervously. "Where's all this coming from? You're not going all soft on me are you, Ellis?"**

"**I mean it, Allie," he told her, not even the slightest hint of humour in his voice. "You're one of my closest mates," he shrugged. "You can talk to me about anything,"**

"**I know," she smiled timidly and shoved her hands into her pockets. **

"**Benjamin!" Poppy's voice drifted from up the hallway and they both jumped. **

"**Duty calls," Allie told him, pointing to the face wipes. "Don't you go losing them,"**

"**Nah," he shook his head and held them up. "Something tells me they'll be my saving grace,"**

**With one last look at her, he padded back out into the hallway and grinned when Poppy threw herself at him. **

"**Come on!" she tugged on his hand. "We have to hurry …I've only got an hour till bedtime,"**

"**Ah-ha," Benjamin raised an eyebrow. "We better get a move on before Cinderella turns back into a pumpkin,"**

"**Cinderella was never a pumpkin," Poppy shook her head. **

"**My mistake," The Scotsman winced. "I really do need to get back up to scratch on my fairy tale trivia,"**

**He laughed as the little girl tugged harder on his hand almost making him trip up as they bundled back into the room, neither of them noticing the shadow on the stairwell. **

**Pete's fists tightened on the bars as he stared through into the bedroom from which Benjamin had just left. He'd watched them talking, watched as Benjamin had touched Allie's face, said something to her to make her laugh. **

_**It was all innocent**_**, he told himself as he turned back around and trod numbly down the stairs, ignoring the tiny voice in his head which kept asking him…**_**what if it wasn't? **_

* * *

Oh come on, you weren't expecting everything to turn out nicely with a big bow on top were you? ;) I would love for you to review. It would actually make my day and I need cheering up because I start work tomorrow. That's right...no more embracing the student lifestyle. Summer is here and that can only mean one thing: work :( So please for the love of God PLEASE leave me a nice review. Come on...I'll be your best friend :D


	71. Part 66: Reason Is Treason

Hey! Sorry this is kinda late...the parentals were pushing me to go out and get a job for the summer so that's taken up all my time at the moment :( But I've written the next few chapters so should be able to post them more regularly. Cheers for all the lovely reviews of the last chapter, I hope this one doesn't suck too much either!

* * *

**The staff room of St Mark's boy's school was unfeasibly warm given the conditions outside. **

**Battered and ripped lines of multicoloured tinsel hung above the large windows, the glittering frames making the already garish bright blue room almost impossible to be in. Various biscuits and half eaten cakes were scattered about the table and Pete Dunham frowned as he lifted his worn copy of Catch 22 and was forced to brush yet more crumbs off of its tattered pages. **

**Usually he avoided the staffroom like the plague, barely able to stand the teachers than hung out there but he was still wary of being around Benjamin at the moment. **

**It wasn't that Pete was particularly convinced that something was going on between Benjamin and Allie…that was ridiculous. **

_**How ridiculous though? **_**His brain taunted smugly, **_**about as ridiculous as the idea of Allie and Matt was all those years ago?**_

**Hating that he was merely working himself up, Pete slammed the book back down, earning some concerned and un-amused looks from his colleagues. **

"**Problem, Dunham?" Jack Rankin asked, his haughty voice grating even more on Pete and whittling his temper down to a practically non existent thread. **

"**All those big words getting too much for you?" he joked, gesturing towards the book. **

"**Go fuck yourself, Rankin," Pete muttered, standing up and yanking on his jacket. "That is if you 'aven't still got Reeves doin' it for you,"**

**The dark haired man went bright red and looked across the room to where Tamara Reeves, the art teacher who was still very much married was pretending she hadn't heard what Pete had said. **

**Not that he gave a shit; everyone and their mother knew that Jack and Tamara were having an affair, but from day one Pete had had little time for staff room politics and today was not going to be the day he finally made an exception. **

**Pushing through the doors and out into the hall, he fished his whistle out of his pocket, silently putting himself forward for playground duty. **

**It wasn't his day to do it but right now some quality time with the boys was just what he needed. Anything to get him away from…**

"**Ho, ho, ho!" Benjamin grinned as he skidded to a stop beside Pete, a Santa hat barely hanging on to his head. "Look alive, Petey Pie," he smirked, setting a party popper off in front of him and making Pete jump. "It's the end of term…no more work for the next two and a half weeks,"**

**Pete simply stared at him but the stupid smile on the Scotsman's face refused to fade. **

"**Oh come on," he laughed. "Give me one smile," he reached out to playfully slap Pete's face and frowned when his mate dodged out of the way. **

"**I ain't in the fuckin' mood, alright?" Pete snapped. **

"**Christ," Benjamin snorted. "What happened to you? Mini-man keeping you up again?" he asked referring to Alex. **

"**He's fine," Pete snapped, stepping around the dark haired man and out into the playground. **

"**Oi," Benjamin frowned, following him out but keeping his voice low enough so that the kids didn't hear them. "What crawled up your arse and died? I haven't seen you this pissed off since Hammers got their arses handed to them on a plate at the end of the season,"**

"**I'm 'avin' a shit day," Pete grumbled, pulling the sleeves of his jacket down to cover his hands which were rapidly turning blue. "What'd you want me to do?"**

"**Well," Benjamin winced and pretended to think. "We could dance to joy division…you know and celebrate the irony…because everything is going wrong but we're so happy?"**

"**You're a comic genius, you are," Pete snorted, turning around the corner to the French block where some of the lads from his class waved at him. **

"**Alright," Benjamin stopped walking and shrugged. "I'm done guessing, Britney. What exactly have I done?"**

"**Oh like you don't fuckin' know," Pete hissed. "I thought the Scottish were inbred, not stupid,"**

"**Aye, aye," Benjamin pursed his lips. "That was bellow the belt…you know I only slept with my mother once and she wasn't nearly as good as my cousin,"**

**As much as he hated the bloke in that moment, Pete had to bite the inside of cheek hard enough to draw blood to keep from laughing. **

"**Come on, mate," Benjamin shook his head, his tone much more serious. "What the hell is going on with you?"**

**Before Pete could answer, a loud shout sounded from behind him and he turned to see most of the boys on the playground, their breath coming out as mist in the sharp frost. **

"**Oi, Mr Dunham!" one of them shouted. "We need a goal keeper,"**

"**So do we," another boy yelled. "Come on Mr. Ellis,"**

**Benjamin went to shake his head, determined to sort out whatever the hell was going on with Pete but instead the blonde grinned at the lads and shouted back. **

"**Come on then," he rubbed his hands together, ruffling various heads as he walked through the rabble and towards the goal. "Let's 'ave it!"**

"**Pete!" Benjamin frowned. **

**He wasn't listening, instead putting on a pair of gloves and chatting to one of the boys. **

"**Bastard," he muttered under his breath, walking to the opposite end of the playground and stepping into his own goal. **

"**We're down 3-2," Rupert Leal told him with a grin, his teeth chattering in the cold. "Just don't let the next one through and we're golden,"**

"**Aye," Benjamin winked. "You just worry about the strikers, Leal,"**

**The game kicked off when one of the older lads whistled loudly, kicking the ball down towards Benjamin who instantly shot forward and smacked it back. **

**It wasn't long before Pete was forced to do the same but instead of aiming for the boys as Benjamin had done, he ran up and whacked the ball hard, sending it straight towards the shocked Scotsman. **

"**Jesus," Benjamin shouted, holding his arms out as he stared at Pete. "What're you doing, Dunham? That almost had my head off!"**

"**Sorry sweetheart," Pete called back with a smirk. "If it wasn't so big and ugly I might have better luck avoiding it,"**

**Usually, Benjamin would have laughed and shot something right back but there was a seriousness in Pete's tone, a hostility in his eyes that told Benjamin to keep his mouth shut for the moment. **

**They played on, cheering and shouting at each other as all of them, Benjamin and Pete included willed the lunch time to stretch on that little bit longer. **

**It was only when one of the boys took someone else out that a whistle was blown and someone shouted "Penalty!" at the top of their lungs that any of them actually paused. **

"'**Ere," Jake smirked, handing the ball to Pete. "You take it, Mr. Dunham,"**

**Pete raised his eyebrows but took the ball anyway, strolling down to where Benjamin was hopping from foot to foot. **

"**Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee," he muttered, rubbing his hands together as he watched Pete place the football on the ground and take a step back. **

**Pete stared at his mate, the only best mate he had outside of the GSE and tried to be rational; he fought to tell himself that the anger he felt was stupid, that it wasn't Benjamin's fault things had been shit with him and Allie lately…that something else was obviously going on that Allie didn't feel comfortable telling him about right now.**

_**But she happily chatted to Benjamin about it, **_**his brain laughed smugly.**

**Pete had never been one for feeling sorry for himself or even holding a grudge but that didn't mean his mind couldn't be a dark, dark place at times. **

**Which might explain why as he looked back up at the brunette standing in goal, he suddenly flashed back to what he had seen in the bathroom over the weekend. Only this time, when Benjamin touched Allie's face he also leant in to kiss her. And then she was kissing him back, his hands were tugging at her shirt, lifting it up and tracing her body as he pushed her hair to one side and made for her neck. **

"**Oi!" Benjamin called with a laugh, interrupting the torturous images in Pete's head. "Are you taking that shot or not?"**

**Pete growled and ran at the ball, swinging his leg so hard that he almost forgot how painful it could be in winter and shouted out as the bone cracked. **

**The ball shot forward, creating a kind of 'whooshing' sound as it tore through the misty mid morning frost and hit Benjamin square in the chest. **

"**Shit!" he shouted, falling backwards as the air was knocked out of his lungs. He rolled onto his side, coughing violently before pulling himself slowly to his feet and glaring at the blonde man in front of him. **

**Around them the boys had turned silent and were staring back and forth between the two teachers as they stared each other down. **

"**You aimed that at me," Benjamin cocked his head. It was a statement and not a question but Pete nodded anyway. **

"**You catch on quick, don't ya?" he snapped. **

"**Right, what the hell is going on with you, Dunham?" Benjamin shouted, temporarily forgetting the students scattered around them. **

"**Why don't you tell me, mate?" Pete scoffed. "After all you're fuckin' Mr Understanding these days, aren't you?"**

**Benjamin stared at him for a moment, his hand still clasped over his chest as he took laboured breaths. **

"**Pete," he shook his head. "Are you high or something brother, because you're making no fuckin' sense?"**

"**Did you 'ear that?" one of the boys whispered. **

"**Oi," Benjamin barked, making the lads jump. "You lot, inside now!"**

**They grumbled and reluctantly began to walk back towards the building, moving as slowly as humanly possible in hopes of catching more of the conversation. **

"**Right, Petey Pie," Benjamin bent down and rested his hands on his knees as he sucked in painful breaths of icy air. "It's just you and me now so why don't you just come out and say it,"**

"**I ain't got nothin' to say to you," Pete pointed in his face and locked eyes with him. "Just stay away from me," he jabbed him in the shoulder. "And stay the fuck away from Allie,"**

"**Allie?" Benjamin frowned. "What does any of this have to do with her?"**

"**We're done 'ere," Pete snapped, turning on his heel and walking away. **

"**You what?" the Scotsman laughed. "Are we fuck! Get back here now and explain to me what the hell just happened! Pete!"**

**The blonde kept walking, striding through the playground until he was just at the gate and then something smacked him hard in the back of the head. **

**He shouted loudly, biting his tongue in the process before turning around and glaring at the tall man stood a good few hundred yards away from him, looking mildly sheepish as he watched the football which he had kicked at Pete's head bounce three times before it rolled to a stop. **

"**Did you just fuckin' kick that at me?" Pete asked, his voice dark and menacing. **

"**Me?" Benjamin squeaked with his eyes wide. "No, 'course not sweetheart. It was just gravity doing what it does best and causing orbit around big, fat, heavy useless pieces of mass…which in this case happened to be your head."**

"**Always were a smart arse, weren't you?" Pete shook his head. **

"**Yeah actually," Benjamin shrugged. "But you were never this much of an over dramatic little bitch so either tell me what's going on or I'll finish what I started,"**

"**Do your worst," Pete scoffed arrogantly. **

"**I'm sorry," Benjamin leant forward and cupped his hand around his ear. "Was that 'Do your worst' or 'Do your wife'? Because I'd happily do either,"**

**It was a joke. Usually one which Pete would have laughed at and then playfully slapped him around the back of the head for but given the jealousy still raging through his veins, Pete instead found himself charging forward, the shouts of the boys following him as he ducked low enough to ram his shoulder into Benjamin's stomach and send both of them sprawling to the ground. **

* * *

"**I honestly don't know why he said such a thing about me having an affair with Jack," Tamara Reeves flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder as she followed Cassie Pearson down the corridor past the art rooms and towards the playground. "I mean, it's preposterous I'm married for God sake!"**

"**Yeah, I know," Cassie snorted, ignoring the slimmer woman's look of disgust.**

"**Saying that, Dunham never has been…stable, has he?" **

"**Stable?" Cassie frowned, pushing a strand of frizzy brown hair off of her face. "Well, he's hardly the ideal bloke is he?" Tamara raised an eyebrow. "Always stumbling in late, being too loud in the staffroom…I must say when I met his wife I was completely shocked. She's demure, sophisticated…or at least I thought she was until that night I found the two of them going at it in the art closet,"**

**Cassie laughed, earning herself a stern glance from her colleague. **

"**And then there was the night they were fighting with the paints in the year 7 classroom,"**

"**Oh come on," Cassie rolled her eyes. "He might be a bit of a loose cannon but the cute ones always are,"**

"**I have a lot of adjectives I could use on Pete Dunham but trust me when I say that 'cute' isn't one of them," Tamara snorted. **

"**You don't think he's good looking?" Cassie gasped, almost as though it were a sin. "Him and Benjamin are the only bloody reason I still come into work."**

"**Well, call me old fashioned but I like my men to have a mental age above that of a six year old," Tamara shot back. **

"**They're not that bad," the chubby woman argued, tugging on her overly tight reindeer sweater as they prepared to step outside. **

"**Fight! Fight! Fight!"**

**The chanting burst through the doors at them as the two women embraced the morning chill. **

"**Oh for fuck sake," Tamara pulled her whistle out of her pocket and blew it. "Remind me again why I felt the need to teach at an inner city school?"**

**Cassie ignored her, sprinting towards the boys most of whom were still gathered around whoever was on the floor, shouting encouragement.**

"**Alright, that's enough!" Cassie screeched. "Everyone get back…don't make me go and get…Pete?"**

**The boys stepped aside, all of them still wearing huge grins as they stared at Tamara and Cassie who in turn where focused on the two men on the floor. **

"**Holy shit!" Tamara gasped, her whistle falling from her lips. **

**Pete lay on the floor with Benjamin on top of him, though by the looks of it, it was the Scotsman who had taken the brunt of the beating. **

"**Right," Benjamin coughed lightly, wiping some blood from underneath his nose and smearing it along the back of his hand. "I know this looks bad but I think once you hear the reason, you'll see that this is all just a big misunderstanding,"**

* * *

"**So am I right in thinking that the reason two of my most valued members of staff were fighting on school property in front of their pupils…" Mrs Walsh stopped pacing her office and stared at both men with chillingly blue eyes. "Is because of a football?"**

**Pete stared at the oak desk in front of him, determined not to make eye contact with either Walsh or his partner in crime. **

"**It got a wee bit out of hand," Benjamin sniffed, wincing when his nose began to bleed again. **

"**A wee bit out of hand?" Mrs Walsh repeated. "You're bleeding on my Venetian carpet Mr. Ellis; I would be tempted to say that this is more than a little out of hand,"**

**She glanced at Pete and clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. **

"**Anything you'd like to add, Pete?" she asked. **

"**Not really," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. **

**Mrs Walsh shook her head and then slammed her coffee mug down on the desk top hard enough to spill most of it. **

"**Not really?" she shouted. "Do you two realise how bad this is? Do you have any idea how bad this is going to look when I've got parents ringing me up left, right and centre complaining about how their son came home and told them about how two of his teachers were beating the living hell out of each other in the playground?"**

"**It was just a scrap," Pete frowned in annoyance. **

"**I don't care if it was a bloody lovers tiff!" Mrs Walsh glared at him. "You do not fight on school property! You're lucky it's the holidays or I'd be forced to suspend the two of you," she shook her head. "That is if the PTA don't put their foot down and demand you leave,"**

"**Am I supposed to give a flying fuck what the PTA thinks?" Pete snorted. **

"**On this occasion Mr. Dunham, yes you bloody well are!"**

"**Look," Benjamin jammed the bloodied tissue into his pocket and leant forward. "I get that this is bad but we've been yelling for the past twenty minutes," he sighed. "It's the end of the school day, can't we just go?"**

**Mrs Walsh stared at him for a moment and he bit his lip, suddenly wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. **

"**Oh go on, get out of my sight, both of you," she snapped, waving them towards the door. "And get this sorted or you can both forget coming back after Christmas."**

**Pete was the first to stand up, scraping his chair back over the floor and not bothering to even look either of them in the eye as he strolled towards the door and yanked it open with impressive force. **

**Benjamin sighed loudly and then followed him, throwing his head back in exasperation when he realised that Pete was already storming ahead of him towards the gate. **

**Jogging to catch up, he followed Pete the whole way to his car, stepping in front of him when he pulled his keys out of his pocket and moved to open the door. **

"**Look brother," he stared at him hard. "I'm not even going to pretend I know what the fuck is going on with you but given you've literally got my blood on your hands don't you reckon you at least owe me an excuse?"**

**Pete glared at him dangerously but Benjamin didn't step back, in fact Pete noticed that he had squared his shoulders obviously resolved to be more prepared should another punch get thrown his way. **

"**Look, you mentioned Allie, right?" the Scotsman shrugged. "So I get that whatever this is, it has something to do with her but that's all I've got so far…how about being a good girl and filling in the blanks for me, huh?"**

"**I ain't in the mood for fuckin' about," Pete snapped, shoving him out of the way.**

"**Yeah?" Benjamin snorted. "Well funnily enough brother, neither am I but then I've got an imprint of your first in the centre of my face so I reckon I've got fair reason,"**

**Sighing impatiently, Pete turned away from the car and started walking towards the old sports field, shoving his hands into his pockets to ward off the cold. **

"**You coming or what?" he snapped over his shoulder. **

**By the time he reached the half broken bench under the willow tree, Benjamin was right beside him, sitting down warily for fear of either getting hit again or breaking the bench completely. **

**He stared at Pete for a long moment, waiting for him to speak and growing mildly frustrated when the blonde just sat there, twirling his silver wedding band around his finger. **

"**Things are kinda fucked up at the moment," he breathed finally. **

**Benjamin looked at him strangely but didn't say anything.**

"**For the first time in all the years I've known Allie, I don't know what's going on with 'er," Pete snorted. "Every time I'm alone with 'er, I panic because I don't know what I'm supposed to say; I know something's going on but I…she won't talk to me, she barely even lets me get close enough to fuckin' hug her anymore,"**

"**Did you two have a barney?" Benjamin asked quietly. **

"**No," Pete shook his head. "Everything was fine, y'know we 'ad Alex and I know that was rough for a while given what 'appened but…mate, I don't know what I've done."**

**He swallowed hard and looked down at his hands. **

"**I saw you with 'er in the bathroom," he mumbled. "At the weekend…I went up to see where she was and you were in there with 'er. She was chattin' to you, laughing, lettin' you touch 'er and…"**

**He shook his head and then dropped it down into his hands. **

**Benjamin frowned, not sure what was wrong but then it hit him and his arctic blue eyes widened in horror. **

"**Oh no you fucking didn't…" he half laughed, half shouted. "Don't tell me you thought something was going on?"**

"**Well, I don't know, do I?" Pete snapped. "My wife won't talk to me but she'll talk to you, what the fuck was I supposed to think?"**

"**Pete," Benjamin laughed and shook his head. "Brother, I love Allie, alright? She's a top lass and one of the best mates I've got but there is no fuckin' way that that would ever happen. Even if I was that dumb, you do realise she'd sooner set fire to herself than go there anyway, don't you?"**

**Pete snorted and continued staring at the floor. **

"**Mate, I was in there because I…" Benjamin paused and debated whether or not this was s smart idea. He loved Allie to pieces and he knew that she would be pissed when she found out he had told Pete about seeing her get sick but then if something really was wrong then Pete deserved to know. **

"**I heard her getting sick," he breathed and saw Pete tense up. "I went in to check if she was ok; she looked like shit but she wouldn't say what was wrong so I did my usual thing of joking about and being a smart arse. That must have been when you came in because about three seconds later Poppy shouted for me and I left, that was it."**

"**She was sick?" Pete frowned. "As in…"**

"**Praying to the porcelain God," Benjamin nodded. "But like I said, she didn't say a word to me,"**

"**Fuck," Pete whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. **

"**Pete, its probably nothin'," he placed a wary hand on his shoulder. "Seriously mate; you know what birds are like…she probably just ate something or…"**

"**What if it's not though?" Pete stared up at him and Benjamin fought to remember a time when he had seen him looked so pained. "What if something's wrong with her?"**

"**Pete," Benjamin shook his head. "Nothing's wrong with Allie, alright? You know that if something was wrong you'd be the first to know,"**

**He nodded mutely but the fear in his stomach didn't ease off at all. **

"**And as for the other stuff…" he shrugged. "She'll come around. You know she's just had a baby, wasn't she like this with Poppy?"**

"**Its not a case of me not getting any, mate," Pete snorted. "She actually won't let me near 'er. Like I honestly think if she thought I wouldn't say anything she'd be sleeping down the hall,"**

**He felt his chest tighten, remembering all the mornings when he would wake up and find her in a ball at the other side of the bed instead of stretched across him, her hair tickling his chest, her legs tangled with his as she snuggled into his skin and fought to get even closer. **

"**That won't happen," Benjamin shook his head and then smirked. "But if it does, I can always come take her place. I warn you though, I'm a cuddler,"**

"**You're sick," Pete laughed.**

"**Oi, it's the least you owe me after beating the shit out of me in front of my students…its bad enough that they already like you more than me but now they think I'm your bitch," he muttered making Pete laugh again. **

"**Oi," Pete nudged him after a long moment of silence. "I'm sorry mate,"**

"**Aye," he nodded. "Me too, brother. I didn't mean to punch you in the ear,"**

"**Yeah," Pete frowned, reaching up and rubbing it. "That fuckin' hurt you cheeky slag,"**

"**So did the double punch you aimed at my throat," the Scotsman slapped him. "Who the fuck goes for the throat?"**

"**It's not my fault you Scottish bruise like little girls," Pete laughed. **

**They sat in comfortable silence for a long while before Benjamin spoke up. **

"**So what are you gonna do?" he asked. "Y'know, about Allie?"**

"**I dunno mate," Pete answered honestly. "Aside from pinning her down and asking her what the fuck is going on, I'm running out of ideas,"**

"**You could try that I suppose," Benjamin rubbed his chin. "You might wanna chuck some flowers and candles in there first though…"**

"**Always a gentleman," Pete laughed. **

"**And yet I'm still single," he grinned. "It's a crime against nature, isn't it?"**

"**Come on then," Pete jerked his head towards his car. "I've punched you in the throat, I reckon the least I owe you is a pint,"**

"**Damn right, you tart," Benjamin stood up and followed him across the playground. "And while we're there I vote we come up with some kind of kick arse story to tell the boys about why we look like shit."**

"**Bank robbery gone wrong?" Pete offered. **

"**Nice," Benjamin smirked. "I was thinking more along the lines of we went to the best S&M strip club in the world,"**

"**Fuck yeah," Pete roared with laughter. "I'm up for that…so what are we going with?"**

"**Well," Benjamin hooked his arm around Pete's shoulders. "I reckon we say that we were on our lunch break and decided to try out a new bar…" he narrowed his eyes at the blonde and smirked. "See even if I am slightly retarded, you look me in the eye and tell me that having a charming little scamp like me as a best mate ain't a right old bubble?"**

"**What'd I tell you about using cockney slang?" Pete shoved him. "You're Scottish, fuck off back up to the Highlands,"**

"**Screw you, you eel pie eating, chimney sweep wannabe," he shot back. "As I'm willing to take verbal abuse from a man who sounds like an Oliver casting call reject,"**

"**Wanker," Pete snorted. **

"**Bitch," Benjamin smiled back. "So listen, I might just have an idea of how you can get Allie to talk to you,"**

"**Oh yeah?" Pete raised an eyebrow as he yanked open the driver's side door on his car. "What's that then?"**

"**Well, I don't suppose there's a chance you ever watched Say Anything, is there? Because that Cusack bloke has the best chat up line ever, all you need is an 80's stereo system and Peter Gabriel's greatest hits…"**

* * *

"**There we go," Allie smiled down at her son as he stretched and fidgeted against her, content for now having just been fed. "All better, right?"**

**Buttoning up her shirt with one hand, she placed the baby over her shoulder and rubbed his back until she felt him burp lightly against her and gave a small laugh. **

**Poppy was still at her after school club so that meant Allie and Alex had some mother-son bonding time before Pete came home. **

**Alex looked up at her with his huge blue eyes wide and she could have sworn she saw in infamous Dunham smirk pulling at the side of his mouth. **

"**All done?" she asked him and he gurgled loudly, kicking out and her and fighting to get back to the warmth of her body. "Right then little man," she cooed, kissing his head. "How about you try and get some more sleep then, huh?"**

**Bending down gently, she placed him on his back in the crib, ignoring the pain that shot through her. As soon as he was settled, Allie practically fell backwards, gripping her stomach tightly. **

"**Shit," she hissed under her breath. **

**The pain soon grew into the already familiar sensation she recognised as nausea and she moved quickly into the bathroom, vomiting violently into the sink. **

"**Fuck," she wheezed out as the last of it fell into the basin. Her whole body had started to tremble and as she reached out to turn on the taps and get her toothbrush, she noted just how badly she was shaking. **

"**Come on, Allie," she whispered to herself. "You're fine for God sake…they told you it would be like this,"**

**And she had so badly wanted not to believe the midwife when she had told her that it would be this awful. **

**Like it or not she had just had a caesarean and contrary to what all the celebrities said, caesareans hurt like hell. Her muscles were torn and bruised and she felt like some kind of invalid, having to crawl upstairs when she thought no one was looking, having to slip out of bed every night so Pete wouldn't see that she was forced to sleep in a ball so that her stomach wouldn't ache as much. **

**With a sigh, she started brushing her teeth knowing how unfair she was being on him but not just coming out and admitting that she was having trouble coping. **

**She didn't want him to start worrying or to feel bad like she knew he would. **

**Besides, she was a big girl…she was more than equipped to deal with this on her own.**

**Back in the bedroom Otis Redding began to warble on about how he was dreaming of a white Christmas and Allie smiled weakly when she heard Alex gurgle in approval. **

**At least his taste in music was a bit tamer that his sisters; Allie never quite had gotten over the embarrassment of having to sing West Ham songs and Kanye West tracks to her in the doctors waiting room whilst all the other babies were content with lullaby's. **

**Spitting out the last of the toothpaste, she rinsed the sink with a disgusted sigh and wiped her mouth on a towel. **

"**I can just about cope with Otis Redding," Pete's voice drifted in behind her and made her jump. "But yesterday he got a little bit too excited when they played S Club 7…I ain't up for none of that shit,"**

"**Well, you lose just as many macho points as he does for knowing who they are," Allie teased him back. **

**Pete could tell her heart wasn't in it but played along anyway.**

"**It's alright, two beers and a cheeky ball scratch is all it'll take to earn them points back," he winked, earning a real laugh this time. **

**She turned to face him properly and gasped when she saw that his gorgeous face marred with faint bruises and a cut above his right eyebrow. **

"**Oh my God," Allie whispered. "What happened?"**

"**I went to an S&M club," he told her seriously. "Those birds don't fuck around,"**

**Before Allie could respond, he held out a small box, the messy wrapping and sticky tape hanging off it letting her know that he had wrapped it in the car. **

"**What's this?" she asked quietly. **

"**Call it an early Christmas gift," Pete smiled boyishly, shaking the box lightly and causing the bow on top to tremble, the blue and silver strands glittering in the bathroom light. **

**Frowning slightly, Allie tugged at the bow and ripped into the wrapping paper, smiling when she pulled out a copy of Notting Hill, the first film they had been to see at the cinema when they were dating. **

"**I know you love that film," he rolled his eyes. "All birds do…personally I don't get the point of it. I mean that Roberts bird talks about getting her tits out but she never does…where's the fun in that?"**

**Allie choked out a laugh and looked up at him with watery eyes. **

"**It was eight years ago this week that I first took you to see that," Pete smirked. "And I know you aven't been feeling to clever lately…I know you're in pain and I hate that you won't tell me, I hate that you don't think I'd notice to begin with."**

"**Pete…" she whispered shakily. **

"**So I reckon we sit down tonight and you can eat all the popcorn again while I add reasons to my list of why I think Hugh Grant is a cunt…" he reached out and brushed some hair off of her face. "I miss you," he told her bashfully. "I miss hearing you laugh, I miss not waking up with you drooling like a retard on my chest, I miss you taking the piss out of me when I do something stupid,"**

**He gently brushed his fingers over her cheekbones and shuddered at the feel of her…it was something he'd never get sick of. **

"**Let me in," he begged her. "I need it, Allie, please…"**

"**I'm shit," she whispered as she closed her eyes. **

"**What?" he frowned. **

"**I'm in pain the whole time," Allie sobbed quietly. "I can't even bend down to get Alex out of his crib when he cries…everything hurts and I keep getting sick and I can't…I can't deal with feeling like this, I'm like a fucking invalid, I just…"**

"**Hey," Pete shushed her, pulling her into his arms and revelling in the feel of her. Jesus, he had missed this. "Its alright…I got you, you're ok,"**

"**I'm sorry," she cried into his chest. **

"**So you fucking should be," Pete told her, ignoring the lump in his own throat. "I've 'ad to spend my time with Lara…and she's not nearly as good in bed as you are,"**

**Instantly she began to laugh, her shoulders shaking as she pulled back from him and wiped her eyes with her sleeves. **

"**Whore," she choked out. **

"**There's my girl," Pete laughed, kissing her forehead and then her lips. She responded eagerly, her fingers clutching at his shirt as he pulled her closer. **

"**You'll be alright," he promised her, lightly kissing her nose. "Silly bint, you should 'ave told me all this before…"**

"**Before what?" she whispered back. **

"**I didn't go to an S&M club," he smirked. **

"**Really?" Allie snorted sarcastically. **

"**I took my anger out on Benjamin," Pete winced as her eyes widened. **

"**You hit Ben?" she gasped. **

"**He hit me," Pete frowned. "Don't let the little git fool you, he fights like a right whore n' all,"**

"**He's your best mate," Allie shook her head. **

"**He was a sarcastic Scottish prick with a Santa hat on who kicked a football at the back of my 'ead," Pete told her. "He's lucky he's alive,"**

**Allie sighed and rested her forehead against Pete's chest listening to his heartbeat. **

"**I'm sorry," she whispered to him again. "For shutting you out and…"**

"**You're a Dunham," he smirked at her. "Shutting people out and being stubborn pricks is what we do best…well, that and we're fuckin' amazing in bed,"**

**She laughed again and kissed him gently, shuddering against him when he deepened it and rubbed her back gently, easing the tension out of the sore muscles. She moaned softly and Pete kissed her harder, pulling away when he felt himself start to lose control. **

"**So what'd you say?" he held up Notting Hill and winked at her. "And this time I promise not to spend the whole of the last hour tryna cop a feel,"**

"**I say chuck in a hot water bottle and some sweet popcorn and I'm there," she smiled weakly. **

"**I love you," Pete told her, kissing her head and pulling her body close to his as he walked them back out into the bedroom. **

"**I love you," she replied with a kiss to his throat as he stopped and hugged her tightly, grinning at Alex over her shoulder when he saw his son was fast asleep, still clutching the cuddly football Pete had given him that morning. **

"**Right then, now all the soppy shit is outta the way," Pete smirked at her, determined to take her mind of things for a while. "Back to my 'Reasons why Hugh Grant is a cunt' list,"**

**Allie rolled her eyes and laughed as he picked her up and lowered her to the bed careful not to jar her stomach too much. **

"**Number one," Pete held up the DVD and shook his head. "That fuckin' poncy accent…"**

* * *

I have a sudden urge to go and watch Love Actually now...all that Christmassy stuff is making me question whether it is actually July outside! :D So anyway, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are a girls best friend after all ;)


	72. A Little Note

Hey guys!

So this is just an apology really to say sorry for being so utterly shit at updating! Please be aware that I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY!! Its just that between holidays and work its been almost impossible to get time to update but there's a brand spanking (that's right, spanking) new chapter coming your way on thursday so get ready to leave me some nice reviews please!!

Hopefully hear from you all soon ;)

Ella

xxx


	73. Part 67a: All The Good Boys

_OH. MY. GOD. It's an actual chapter!! I'm so sorry its been so long, I can't actually get over the fact that I haven't posted in nearly a month but work has been manic and so I've only just got round to updating this! :D I know this isn't the most exciting chapter in the world but its a build up to the next one...after all this is just part one of two so bear with it...its been so long I forgot how good it is to get the thrill of a nice review. Don't suppose you fancy reminding me, do you?? ;)_

* * *

"**But I want to stay up!"**

**Pete Dunham sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly as he fought valiantly to keep his patience with the blonde sprite hopping about the living room, her honey coloured ringlets bouncing furiously as she ran from one end of the room to the other, hiding behind various objects in an attempt to evade being caught. **

"**Poppy," he shook his head. "It's gone 8; you're not staying up any later,"**

"**But I want to wait for Father Christmas!" she protested narrowing her bright blue eyes at him. **

"**He's not coming until later," Pete told her. "I called 'im and he's stuck in traffic,"**

"**Don't care," the blonde pouted. "I'm not going to bed,"**

"**Poppy," Pete warned her, his voice taking on a certain edge that she knew not to mess with. "Look, Alex is in bed…"**

"**Alex is a baby!" Poppy shot back, folding her arms and taking the exact same stance her mother always did when she was pissed off with him. **

"**Oi," Pete crouched down to her level and stared at her from across the room. "What'd I tell you about Father Christmas not havin' any time for naughty kids?"**

"**I'm not naughty," Poppy shook her head. "I got a star for reading all my books before everyone else,"**

"**I know you did, baby," Pete smiled at her. "But take it from me, the fat man won't show up if you're not in bed. And how bad would it be if tomorrow morning Alex has all the presents and you don't 'ave any?"**

"**Father Christmas would really do that?" Poppy gasped, her eyes wide. **

"'**Course he would," Pete told her strolling over to where she was wedged in between the huge fireplace and an arm chair and scooping her up. "Now come on,"**

**Luckily it only took him another ten minutes to settle her before she was passed out in his arms, snoring lightly as she cuddled up to the huge bunny rabbit toy in her bed. **

**Sighing with relief, Pete kissed her forehead and checked in on his son who was still sprawled out in the bottom of the cot, fists clenched either side of his head. **

"**Sleep tight, mate," Pete smiled down at him, rubbing his podgy tummy gently before walking back out and jogging downstairs where his own stomach began to rumble as the smell of something baking hit him.**

"**I am not fucking wearing a beard, alright. I love those kids but there's a line,"**

**Pete laughed as he pushed through to the kitchen and saw Lara and Allie sat on the counter, a half empty bottle of red wine in between them as they giggled at Harry who was half dressed in a padded Santa suit. **

"**Fuck me," Pete frowned. "You and red really are into some kinky shit, aren't you?"**

**Lara and Allie only giggled loudly whilst Harry settled for flipping Pete the middle finger and went back to shuffling into the suit. **

"**So if you just sneak past Poppy's room and let her see you…" Allie took a sip of her wine. **

"**Yeah and what if the little git wakes up?" Harry exclaimed. "She might only be two foot nothing but the kid can run,"**

"**If you let a five year old outrun you then you actually deserve the shame of being unmasked as a fraud," Lara told him as she shoved another snowflake shaped cookie into her mouth. **

"**Right," Harry took a deep breath and rolled his eyes as Lara hopped off of the counter and fastened the fake beard to his chin. "Let's get this over and done with,"**

**Strolling out of the kitchen, he jumped when Lara smacked his arse and followed him out, jumping on his back and mumbling something about how long he could keep the suit for before giggling loudly. **

"**And just think," Allie raised an eyebrow at Pete as she swung her legs around on the counter and crossed them. "If anything happens to us, those things are in charge of our kids,"**

"**Don't fuckin' remind me," Pete snorted, stepping in between her legs and wrapping his arms around her. "Did you get a load of negotiation skills back there?"**

"**I didn't think she was ever going to get into bed," Allie groaned. "I had to fight with her for about an hour before you came home,"**

"**She's a kid on Christmas eve," Pete smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear. "It's the one time of year when we can actually let them get away with being right little shits,"**

**Allie laughed softly and used her legs to pull him closer to her body, bringing his face down to hers and kissing him gently. She shivered as he ran one hand up under her sweater, stroking the unfeasibly soft skin of her back as their tongues duelled playfully. **

"**Are you ok?" she whispered against his lips, her hands cupping his handsome face and forcing his attention away from her own mouth. **

"**What?" Pete whispered huskily, the roughness of his voice mixing with the lust in his eyes and making Allie shiver again. **

"**Y'know," she brushed her thumb over his lips. "This time of year isn't always easy and…" she trailed off, not wanting to remind him of anything in particular. **

**However the darkness in his light blue eyes told her that he was remembering it anyway; Pete shook his head lightly before burying his face in the side of her neck and breathing in her scent. **

"**Hey," she whispered, rubbing the back of his neck gently. "I didn't mean to…"**

**Pete shook his head and held her tighter, not really wanting to talk in that moment. He just needed her to be there like she always was, like he knew she always would be. **

**It was ridiculous that even after all these years it never got easier to deal with, the memory of what had happened all those years back would never fade, that much he knew. **

"**Allie?" Pete licked his lips and pulled back from her. **

"**Yeah?" she looked up and him and saw the hurt in his eyes. "Pete, baby its ok…"**

**He didn't let her finish the sentence but instead slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her with abandon as he fought the images and voices assaulting his brain. **

"**Pete," Allie gasped into his mouth, fighting hesitantly to get away from him, finally giving his chest a hard shove and separating his mouth from hers. "Hey,"**

**She shook her head and ran her fingers lightly down his cheek. **

"**Baby, we can talk if you want," she offered. **

"**Nah," he smiled at her but she could see through it. "I'm fine,"**

"**No, you're not," Allie shook her head. **

"**Fuckin' 'ell," Pete laughed. "Are you gonna start cuttin' up my food and wipin' my arse as well?" he snorted. "I'm not Poppy, Allie. I think I can work out whether or not I'm ok on my own,"**

"**I didn't mean it that way and you know it," the blonde shot back. "I just…I'm worried about you alright? I know how hard it gets for you this time of year and…"**

"**And yet you're so fuckin' keen to chat about it," Pete pulled a confused face and held up his hands. "Where's the logic in that?"**

"**I'm not…" she sighed heavily. "Jesus, why does this have to be such a big deal? I just wanted you to know that if you wanted to talk about it-…"**

"**Well I don't," Pete snapped at her, pulling back completely as though he had been stung. "And besides, you do realise you're my wife and not my fuckin' therapist?"**

**Shaking his head in disgust, Pete strode over to the far counter where his wallet was lying half covered in icing sugar and picked it up. **

"**What are you doing?" Allie frowned, hopping off the breakfast bar and wiping the same substance off of the back of her jeans. **

"**Goin' out," Pete told her sharply. "I take it I am allowed to do that?"**

"**Pete," she threw her head back and looked at the ceiling pleading with her inner demons to keep their patience. "For God sake, what's the point in walking out?"**

"**I'm not," he told her without looking at her. "I'll be back later,"**

"**Pete," she called as he yanked the back door open and let the freezing cold Christmas eve air invade the kitchen. "Wait!"**

**He didn't answer her but instead strode out into the garden and let the door slam behind him, leaving her to watch helplessly as his tall, muscular form disappeared into the eerie mist gathering around the huge garden. **

"**Shit," she hissed, banging her head lightly against the glass. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"**

**He was far from ok but even now after all they had been through together, Pete would never admit it to her. Because that would be like holding his hands up and admitting that what had happened all those years back still got to him. **

**It would be as though he finally admitted that the darkness from his younger days was still within him, the volatile aspects of his persona and the animalistic urge for violence still lurking beneath the surface. **

**Allie knew that he had built up a 'wall' of sorts around himself in the years since his father had died but it was a thin membrane, so easily weakened that she herself had to be careful of what she said to him sometimes for fear of hurting him.**

**There were cracks there already, just as there always were around December and now as she stared out at her husband's retreating figure through the frosty mist circling the garden, Allie Dunham could do nothing but wait for it to all fall down. **

* * *

**December 2002**

"**So it's on to the Abbey after this, yeah? You better 'ave got us a seat you cheeky twat, I ain't proppin' up the bar all night like we 'ad to last year,"**

**Steve Dunham looked up from where he was sat detangling Christmas lights on the floor and shook his head at his younger brother. **

**At just over 6'1 Pete Dunham was a pretty intimidating bloke to look at, even Steve had to admit that but what most people didn't see was the soft playfulness which was held in his light blue eyes, the sapphire depths giving away the tiniest hint of the man which lay beneath the Paul Smith clothing and bruised skin. **

"**Right," Pete frowned slightly as he nodded into the phone. "Just call Bov and get 'im to give you a lift, I told you earlier I ain't drivin' tonight. Yeah, Allie's coming…what?" he smirked and then broke into a loud laugh which made Steve jump slightly. "You dirty bastard, get your mind outta the gutter and just round up the rest of the lads, will ya?"**

**A few more moments of typical bloke chatter followed before Pete hung up the phone and tossed it uncaringly onto the nearest worn out looking arm chair. **

"**Sounds like you've got your night sorted," Steve told him, raising an eyebrow. **

"**What?" Pete spun around to face the older man and smirked boyishly. "Yeah, just a couple of cheeky drinks down the Abbey," he walked over to the sofa next to Steve and collapsed down on it. "'Ere, why don't you come with us?"**

"**You know I don't go there any more," Steve shot back, his tone slightly harsher than he had intended. **

"**Alright, no need to bite my fuckin' head off," Pete held up his hands and continued to stare up at the ceiling letting the semi awkward silence envelope them. **

"**Pete…" Steve shook his head and turned towards his younger brother, interrupted only when Moira Dunham shuffled into the room carrying a tray of mugs and spilling some on the knee of his jeans as she passed him. **

"**Oi, lazy bones," she laughed, slapping Pete on the stomach as she placed the tray of tea on the coffee table. "Get up and tell me what you think,"**

**She gestured nervously to her outfit which consisted of a dark purple dress and black cardigan, the slightly shimmering material a far cry from the worn jeans and sweater she wore for her job as a school care taker. **

"**You look lovely," Pete winked at her, standing up and looping his arm around her shoulders. "No wonder you 'ad such gorgeous kids,"**

**Moira laughed and rolled her eyes, patting the much taller man on the back before casting a glance at the ceiling. **

"**Do you reckon there's enough tinsel on it?" she bit her lip. **

"**Any more and this place will be visible from space," Pete snorted, reaching up and spinning one of the brightly coloured snowflakes which was hanging from the plaster. **

"**How did I ever raise such a comedian?" Moira rolled her eyes again and looked at Steve who did the same. "So tell me when that lovely girlfriend of yours is coming over,"**

**Steve smirked at the look of disdain on Pete's face and momentarily stopped sifting through the fairy lights. **

"**Yeah, Pete," he cocked his head. "When is Allie coming over?"**

**Pete picked up one of the mugs to tea and gulped it down heartily, ignoring the fact it was still more or less boiling hot. **

"**Oi!" Steve frowned and smacked his leg. "I asked you a question,"**

"**Piss off!" Pete shot back. "Who said she was comin' over anyway?"**

"**As if we even needed to ask," Steve grinned. "Look at the state of you," he gestured to Pete's black shirt. "When was the last time you put on more than a pair of beer scented jeans and a Hammers hoodie to come over to mum's?"**

"**Aven't you got some Gay Boys Anonymous meeting to get to instead of giving me the third degree?" Pete snapped. **

"**You should know, after all you are the president of it," Steve smiled sweetly, laughing when the younger man took a threatening step towards him. **

"**That's enough," Moira laughed. "Jesus, I swear you two are just as bad as you were at school, now shut up both of ya and help me hang this up, will you?"**

**She held up a crappy looking tinsel decoration, a festive take on a spinning Susan and raised an eyebrow at Pete as he was the taller of the two men. **

"**Fine but this is the last one," he sighed. "You ain't got anymore ceiling space left after this,"**

**Moira handed him the decoration and pinched his cheek before beaming happily as the doorbell rang. **

"**Ooooh, I wonder if that's Alyssa," she clasped her hands together and wiggled her eyebrows at Steve. **

"**It's Allie, mum," Pete told her, fighting the urge to groan. This would be the first time since Steve and Shannon's wedding that Allie would see his family not to mention it was the first time she had been around his house. **

**Glancing about the room Pete snorted and briefly wondered what she would think of it given she could probably fit his entire house in her kitchen. At least twice. **

"**I'll go," Pete took a deep breath and moved to step around his mum, frowning when she placed her hands on his chest and shook her head. **

"**Oh no you don't," she looked at him seriously. "You go and make her a nice cup of tea, I'll show 'er around,"**

"**What?" Pete looked at her panicked. "Mum, she's only comin' over to…"**

**He trailed off as the slightly chubby woman hurried out of the room, cringing inwardly when a second later a shout of 'Ello darlin'!' echoed through the hallway. **

"**Fuck, could this get any worse?" Pete rubbed the back of his neck. **

"**Mate, are you forgetting the day she put mini American flags in the sandwiches when Shannon was round?" Steve raised an eyebrow. **

"**Yeah," Pete laughed and shook his head. "That was fuckin' brilliant,"**

**He was still laughing when Steve flipped him the middle finger stopping only when the living room door creaked open and Allie was more or less flung inside. **

"**There he is," Moira glared at her son as she stood next to the slightly flustered blonde and shook her head. "I thought I told you to put the kettle on,"**

**Allie's honey coloured hair was in gentle waves around her face, the expensive looking grey trench coat she was wearing over her jeans and sheer, flowing black top making her skin glow as the warmth of the room steadily rid her face of the cold. **

**She grinned at Pete, letting her eyes drift down his body which was clad in a smart black shirt along with his usual jeans, the top of his Calvin Klein boxers peeking out from over the waist band and making her mouth go dry. **

"**Go on," Steve piped up taking a sip of his rapidly cooling coffee. "Don't just stand there," he winked at Pete. "Give 'er a kiss,"**

**Pete glared at him, smiling smugly when Moira picked up a stray bauble from the tree and launched it at Steve's head. **

"**Don't embarrass them," she hissed before softening her voice and turning back to Allie. "Right darlin', what can I get you to drink?"**

"**Uh…" Allie smiled at Moira. "Coffee or whatever is fine…I'm easy,"**

**Steve snorted and opened his mouth to make a comment, but before he could Pete picked up the fallen bauble, whipping it at his head a lot harder than his mother had. **

"**Fuck!" the older Dunham man shouted. **

"**Oh come off it," Moira rolled her eyes, patting her son on the back and gesturing for him to stand up. "Its not like there's anything to damage is there? Come on, you can give me a hand in the kitchen,"**

"**I ain't done with these," Steve huffed, holding up the still tangled Christmas lights. **

"**Oh for God sake," Moira whipped them out of his hands and tossed them under the fake tree, the force of it causing the plastic pine needles to shake uproariously. "We'll be back," she told Allie sweetly. "You make sure my son gives you the grand tour,"**

"**Oh he'll give 'er a tour of somethin'," Steve giggled as Moira slapped his back and shoved him out into the hall before closing the door behind them. **

**Allie and Pete stood in silence for a few seconds, regarding each other carefully as though unsure of what to do next. **

"**Sorry about them…" he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "My mum's just excited, it's like the one time of year when she gets to pretend we're an 'alf normal family and Steve…" he paused. "Steve's just a bit of a twat,"**

"**Uh-huh." She nodded. "So you did all this?"**

**Pete cringed as she looked up at the over done décor and grinned; there wasn't a single centimetre of wall or ceiling space that wasn't taken up by something glittery. **

**It was meant to look festive but as always Moira had gotten carried away and now it just look as though a rainbow had vomited all over their living room. **

"**Against my will," he conceded. "Trust me, after a drinking session in the Abbey, this shit messes with your 'ead."**

**He pointed to a lit up Father Christmas riding a reindeer and shook his head, making her laugh. **

"**I think it's cute," she told him, running a delicate looking finger along the tinsel skirting board. "It's like Santa's grotto in Barking,"**

**Pete laughed and reached out, snagging her hand and pulling her closer. **

"**So you found the place ok." He mumbled, linking his fingers through hers and sliding his other hand inside her coat to wrap around her waist. **

"**Yeah," she breathed, watching mesmerised as he licked his lips. "Are we still going to the Abbey later?"**

"**If you're up for it?" Pete looked her in the eye. "You don't 'ave to come,"**

"**No, it sounds fun," Allie told him, pleased when she saw the happiness in his eyes. "Saves me from another Christmas eve of drinking myself into oblivion with Lara and trying to crawl up the stairs at 3am while wearing my pyjamas and a Santa hat and singing white Christmas,"**

"**Yeah, well I'll make sure you get to bed tonight," Pete told her with a not so subtle wink that made her giggle loudly. "You can still wear the Santa hat if you want but the pyjamas probably won't be necessary,"**

**Butterflies broke out in her stomach at the thought and she hummed happily as Pete leant down and brushed his lips over hers gently at first and then a little harder. **

**He could feel her twitching to wrap her arms around him and so without breaking their kiss, ripped the Harrods bag she was holding out of her hand and throwing it onto the sofa. **

"**You're gift was in there," she gasped, turning her head slightly only to have Pete yank her back around. **

"**I'll open it later," he muttered, kissing her again. **

**It had been two days since they'd last had some time together, between Allie's dad coming back for the holidays and Pete playing happily families with Steve, Shannon and his mum they hadn't seen each other properly and neither were ashamed to admit that it was killing them. **

**Steve's phone which had been abandoned on the floor earlier began to ring loudly but the couple in the middle of the room didn't seem to care, instead blocking it out as they continued to kiss wantonly. **

"**Ugh, Christ I don't need to see that," Steve grumbled, dramatically covering his eyes as he reached for his phone and quickly moved back into the hallway, slamming the door a little too hard behind him. **

"**Twat," Pete muttered, shaking his head before kissing his way down Allie's throat, nipping at the soft skin and tightening his hands on her hips when he heard the tiny noises passing through her lips. **

"**So I'm meant to be giving you the grand tour," he murmured in her ear. "How'd you feel about starting in the bedroom?"**

"**Uh…" Allie laughed. "If I'm honest kind of sick given its where you slept when you were a kid,"**

"**Yeah, back in the days when havin' a bird who looked like you on it would 'ave been nothin' but a fuckin' day dream…" he looked at her semi-seriously and smirked. "You wouldn't go denyin' a boy his life long dream on Christmas eve now, would ya?"**

**Rolling her eyes, Allie sighed and shook her head. **

"**I'm takin that as a yes," Pete told her, making her laugh as he yanked on her hand and pulled her towards the door, whipping it open and swearing out loud when he saw his mum standing there, her eyes catching the red mark on Allie's neck and causing a blush to flood her cheeks.**

"**Oh, there you are," she stuttered, trying not to think about what she might have just interrupted. "I uh, I got some good news,"**

"**Oh yeah?" Pete rocked on the backs of his heels, more than a little anxious to get this over with so he could carry on dragging Allie upstairs. **

"**Shannon's comin' over 'ere for a bit so I thought it might be fun if the five of us 'ad some tea or somethin'," Moira bit her lip hopefully and glanced back and forth between the two of them. "What'd you think?"**

"**Ah, mum, you know I'm goin' out with the lads tonight," Pete shook his head. "Besides, you've got me all tomorrow so you don't want me round your feet tonight as well, do ya?"**

"**Oh," Moira pasted a smile on her face. "No…no, I guess not," she patted his arm clumsily. "You go off and 'ave some fun, darlin',"**

**Seeing his mother's crestfallen face, Pete felt like the ultimate bastard. Yes, he hated Shannon and he was more than aware that the feeling was mutual but that didn't mean he had to take it out on his mum when all she wanted was a family night in. **

"**Yeah, but you know what, we don't have to be there for another while yet," Pete jumped as Allie's voice interrupted his train of thought. "Why don't we stay here and give you a hand with the rest of this lot?" she gestured to the rest of the decorations and smiled at Moira. "Besides, whatever you're cooking smells way too good to say no to,"**

"**Oh aren't you sweet," Moira laughed and pinched the blonde's cheek. "I always knew this one would bring home a nice girl one day," she winked at her son and playfully elbowed him. "You're so lovely compared to that other one…what was 'er name?"**

"**Fuckin' ell mum," Pete hisses, narrowing his eyes at her. **

"**Rachel!" Moira clicked her fingers. "'Orrible little bugger, never said 'ello or nothin'. Couldn't stand the little tart, could I Pete?"**

**The tall blonde stared at her in horror, his blue eyes wide as he shook his head and fought the urge to gag her with one of the cushions on the sofa. **

**He frowned when he felt Allie shaking next to him and glanced down at her, noticing with surprise that she was actually biting down on her lip to keep from giggling. **

"**But you're lovely," Moira continued, smiling proudly at Allie. "And he won't shut up about you…oh look at 'im, he's gone all red!" she laughed. **

"**Fuck, kill me now," Pete muttered under his breath. "Just kill me now,"**

"**So," Moira clapped her hands. "Which one of you is going to help me take the biscuits out the oven?"**

* * *

**Allie chewed nervously on the edge of her star shaped biscuit, not particularly wanting it but at this stage willing to do anything to please Moira who seemed oblivious to the icy atmosphere that had invaded the house as soon as Steve had returned from town with Shannon. **

**It had been polite, hands had been shaken and cheeks pecked, but it would take a blind man not to notice that Pete and Shannon couldn't stand each other.**

"'**Ere," Moira piped up, brushing some crumbs off of her skirt. "Did you 'ear about that Mikey Mullins lad you used to go to school with?"**

**Pete's head snapped up and he stared at her patiently, waiting to hear what the dumb fuck had gotten himself into now. **

"**No," he told her. **

"**I got chattin' to his mum the other day and she said he's been runnin' round with some gang or somethin'. Apparently she 'ad to take 'im to A&E the other night, he came in with so much blood on 'im she thought the poor thing 'ad been stabbed," Moira shook her head in sadness and took a long sip of tea. **

**Pete glanced at Allie who was sat on the sofa next to him and saw the concern in her own eyes, knowing that she would recognise the name. **

**After all, Mikey was the reason that she was sat here now. If Pete hadn't been on the train that night…he shuddered at the thought and forced his attention back to his mother. **

"**Its not like he was doin' anything with his life," Pete shrugged. "Stupid prick was only gonna end up in the nick anyway,"**

"**Pete," Moira tutted and shook her head. **

"**What?" he frowned. "It's true. What's a useless piece of shit like that ever gonna do with his life?"**

**As though sensing he was getting wound up, Allie gently squeezed his thigh and smiled tightly at him. **

"**So, Shannon, how come your brother couldn't make it over?" she smiled at the raven haired woman, desperate to change the subject. **

"**Oh, uh, he's a student so he doesn't really have the money," Shannon shrugged. "I mean, dad did offer to pay but Matt's stubborn. He won't take anything you offer,"**

"**Oh," Allie nodded and smiled. "There's one in every family, right? My brother Harry is the same; he won't take a penny from anyone,"**

"**Well its not like Matt's some kind of problem child," Shannon frowned and shook her head. "I mean, I'm really proud of him. I think that's important y'know? To be proud of your family,"**

**She looked directly at Pete as she spoke and the personal dig didn't go unnoticed, not by Allie at any rate. **

"**I mean, it's like you said Pete," Shannon continued with a smugness that made Allie's stomach twist. "People like that Mikey guy who just spend their lives running around in gangs are useless…what are they ever going to do with their lives?"**

**It was a rhetorical question which was good because Pete didn't have an answer for it anyway, all he could do was tighten his hands on the material of the couch and force himself to calm down. **

**Shannon knew as much about the GSE as Allie did…she knew that Steve used to be the Major and that Pete had stepped in after him. And she used this knowledge to get in as many digs as she could as often as she could. **

"**If I wanted life lessons from a yank I'd watch Oprah," Pete snapped, his patience faltering slightly. **

"**Pete," Moira warned, knowing how quick her sons temper could be. **

"**Its alright mum," Steve shook his head. "He's just got 'is knickers in a twist over nothin' again…you know what he's like,"**

**Allie blinked at Steve in surprise and gripped Pete's leg tighter, knowing that even though she couldn't say anything right at that moment, she could at least let him know she was there with a simple touch. **

"**I didn't mean anything by it," Shannon told them innocently. "I was backing you up, Pete. I agree with you that people like Mikey are a waste of space, they need to leant that going around and beating the hell out of people isn't going to get them anywhere…and the sooner they realise it the better it'll be…" she looked at Allie. "For everyone."**

"**Right," Pete snorted. "I'm done 'ere."**

"**What?" Moira frowned as she watched him stand up. "But it's only been an hour…"**

"**I know," Pete smiled at her weakly. "But I need to get to the Abbey,"**

"**The pub?" Shannon laughed. "You're taking your girlfriend to a pub on Christmas eve?"**

"**It's a nice place," Allie protested although even Pete knew that was bullshit. The Abbey was a lot of things, but it most certainly wasn't **_**nice. **_

"**Oh God, remember that stage?" Shannon smirked at looked at Steve. "When I had to pretend to like all the things you like?"**

"**I'm not pretending," Allie snapped, her green eyes flaring. "I wouldn't be going if I didn't want to,"**

"**I know," Shannon shrugged. "Its just cute watching you two suss it out…"**

"**Suss it out?" Pete scoffed. "We're not two fucking horny 14 year olds off to the prom," he shook his head. "The only thing I need to suss out right now is if it would be faster to get out of here but jumping through the window,"**

"**Pete…" Steve tutted. "For fuck sake mate…"**

"**Steve, don't worry about it," Shannon shook her head. "Like father like son, right?"**

**To give the yank her due, her eyes widened with the knowledge that she should have kept her mouth shut as soon as she'd finished her sentence. The atmosphere not to mention the temperature of the room seemed to drop radically as all eyes turned on her. **

**Allie glanced over at Moira who was staring down into her fast cooling cup of tea so as to avoid showing the tears in her eyes to any of the rest of them. Something inside Allie snapped and she wanted nothing more than to walk over and pull the chubby old woman into a hug but she knew that right now it wasn't what she needed. **

"**See, I'm all for putting up with your shit most of the time," Pete hisses angrily after a moment. "But when you come in 'ere and start talking shit like that…" He shook his head. **

"**Pete, you took it the wrong way," Steve frowned. "Just calm the fuck down will ya?"**

"**What?" Pete laughed. "You're backin' 'er up on this? Did you not here what the silly bitch just said?"**

"**Oi!" Steve growled, standing up and stepping closer to him. "That's my wife you're talking about,"**

"**Oh well, fuck me," Pete rolled his eyes. "My deepest condolences,"**

"**That's enough!" Moira shouted. "Both of you, just sit down,"**

"**Nah," Pete shook his head. "I'm done 'ere,"**

**Snatching his jacket off of the sofa he looked at Allie, surprised to see that she had stood up and was looking at him nervously. **

"**Pete, sweetheart, don't just leave…" Moira begged as he strode out of the room without another word. It only took a second for the noise of the front door slamming to echo through the house making Allie cringe as the room descended back into silence. **

"**I should um…" she wiped her sweaty palms on her jacket. "I should go after him…"**

**Moira nodded but didn't bother trying to smile as she sank back down into her chair, cradling her cup of luke warm tea. **

**Casting an awkward glance at Steve who was already settled back down on the sofa, Allie felt her stomach clench when she noticed that Shannon didn't look in the least bit bothered by what had just happened. Fighting the urge to mutter 'bitch' under her breath, she reached down and snagged her handbag, draping it over her shoulder before walking over to Moira and bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek. **

"**I'll be back tomorrow," she joked. "You can't get rid of me that easily,"**

**Moira laughed softly and gently squeezed her arm before rubbing her forehead tiredly and staring up at the pretty young blonde. **

"**Look after 'im, will ya?" she whispered. "You know what he's like by now with taking stuff to heart…"**

"**He'll be fine," Allie promised her. "I'll make sure of it,"**

**With one last smile, she strode out of the room, purposefully ignoring the muted 'goodbye' that Shannon threw in her direction. Making sure her scarf was tight enough around her neck, Allie pulled the door open and winced as the cold night air struck her face and made her skin sting. **

**Hobbling carefully down the cobbled stone drive, Allie blindly reached out a hand to grab onto the rickety old iron fence, shrieking loudly when instead she came into contact with something soft and warm. **

"**Don't use that thing," Pete shook his head, gesturing towards the fence. "Piece of shit will collapse if a fucking fly lands on it these days,"**

**Allie nodded and tightened her hand on his, facing him and swallowing hard. **

"**Are you ok?" she asked quietly, running her other hand down his face. **

"**Fine and dandy," he snorted. "What about you?"**

"**Pete, I'm being serious," she shook her head. **

"**So am I," Pete looked at her. "Babe, its just Shannon. As if I give a flying monkey fuck what the yank thinks,"**

"**But…" Allie protested. **

"**Nah, look, I ain't bothered," Pete told her firmly. "If anything I'm glad she said it, at least now we can fuck off down the pub, yeah?"**

**Allie looked up at his handsome face seeing the hurt on it and knowing full well that he was lying to her. But she wouldn't call him out on it, not when he was trying so hard to keep it together. **

"**Ok," she nodded. "If you're sure,"**

"**Positive," Pete forced a smile on his face and pulled her closer, walking down the street towards his car. "Come on then blondie…" he winked at her, playfully slapping her behind. "It's already gone 'alf nine and I 'eard a vicious rumour that you're minted so but my calculations that makes it first round on you…"**

**Allie giggled and followed him down the road, nodding and smiling in all the right places as he chatted away, saying and doing everything he could to keep the Shannon's voice out of his head. **

**She knew that he was completely devastated that someone had compared him with his dad but he was so intent on covering his emotions up that Allie knew better than to push anymore with him. **

**Pete would deal with it in his own way in his own time. **

**But Allie wasn't overly sure she wanted to be there when he did because despite the lightness of his voice, the darkness in his eyes told her that when he did…it was going to be far from pretty. **

* * *

**Fasten your seatbelts kids...its about to get messy. ;) **


	74. Part 67b: Rebels and Saviours

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter even though it didn't deserve it. I feel before this begins I should apologise profusely for the downright shittiness of the last chapter! But hopefully this one won't be as bad!_

* * *

**It was three pints and eight shots later that Allie Harding began to realise just how bad Pete was at hiding his annoyance. It hadn't taken her long to work out that Dunham men were far from being subtle when it came to their emotions but she hadn't been expecting this. **

"**What's got 'is knickers twisted?" Dave frowned, leaning against the bar behind her and making her jump. **

"**Take a guess," she snorted, her voice barely audible over the roar of the bar. **

"**Well you're 'ere so I'm taking it you didn't 'ave a barney," the dark haired man looked at her pensively. "The only other things that can piss him off more than that are getting fired, Hammers losing or the yank,"**

"**Third time lucky," Allie laughed and then turned so she was facing him. "Seriously, what's the deal with them? I know that Pete can be…" she glanced over to where he was currently shouting at Swill a little too loud over their game of pool. "Extreme but that doesn't warrant Shannon hating him as much as she does,"**

"**You don't know what 'appened last year, do ya?" Dave shook his head at her. Allie didn't answer, she just stared back at him too scared to ask what had happened but too curious to tell him she didn't want to know. **

"**Pete got into some pretty serious shit last year," Dave lowered his voice. "GSE took on the Reds last Christmas, just as the season was winding down. Now the Red's 'ave this front man, total fuckin' nutter…and I mean I've seen this bloke dive into meets with a fuckin' knife the size of Texas."**

**Allie shuddered lightly and fought the urge to tell him she didn't need to know the rest. Fuck it, she didn't **_**want **_**to know the rest. **

"**Anyway, Hammers were playing Man City and it got fuckin' fierce. We won 4-2 so it was a blindin' match but on the train 'ome this twat Jimmy, he's the 'ead of the Reds…he starts getting' a bit too wound up." Dave glanced over at Pete and shook his head lightly. "Pete was still pretty new to the GSE then, he didn't know when to back off so he starts shooting his mouth off, deliberately pissing this bastard off and believe me when I say that Jimmy ain't the type of bloke you want to piss off."**

"**So what happened?" Allie almost jumped when the words left her mouth, as if her own voice had somehow scared her. **

"**Same thing that always happens," Dave snorted. "It kicked off…Pete went straight for Jimmy not realising that the fat fuck 'ad a knife,"**

**Allie's breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip so hard she could taste blood. **

"**See Jimmy might be a fat old cunt but he's proper old school as far as firms go," Dave met her eyes. "As in he was about back in the same day as Pete and Steve's old man,"**

"**Pete's dad was in the GSE?" Allie blinked in surprise. **

"**In it?" Dave scoffed. "Sweetheart, he started all this. 'Ad it not been for Michael Dunham, the GSE wouldn't exist,"**

**She would never say it out loud but in her head, Allie added yet another reason to the list of things that made her hate Pete's dad. She felt guilty that the guy had died but to be honest when he had this kind of reputation she was pretty certain that she wouldn't want to meet him anyway. **

"**So Jimmy starts cracking on about Mike, getting in Pete's face, really pissing him off," Dave shook his head at the memory. "You know how much Pete hated his old man…and it 'ad nothing to do with the GSE or the beatings or nothin' like that. It was all down to the fact that if it ever came down to it, Mike would 'ave chosen Steve over Pete every time and they both knew it. So they start fighting and I mean seriously beating the shit outta each other,"**

**Dave cast his eyes downward at the memory and stared at the discoloured pub carpet as though it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. **

"**We knew one of 'em was gonna end up getting killed so we did the only thing we could do…"**

"**You called Steve," Allie nodded slowly. **

"**We thought we was doin' the right thing," Dave looked at her seriously. "We thought that if Pete would listen to anyone it would be Steve."**

"**So what happened?" the blonde half whispered. **

"**Steve showed up and Pete went apeshit," Dave snorted. "Steve kept trying to pull 'im away but Pete was avin' none of it. So Jimmy starts taunting 'em but where Steve knew to just tell 'im to fuck off, Pete got worked up again. None of us really saw how it happened…one minute Jimmy was a good distance away from 'em, next second he's on top of Steve with a knife pressed against his throat and Pete's lying on the ground with a fuckin' hole in his leg,"**

**Allie felt sick as she remembered tracing that scar with her fingertips when they were in bed, she remembered laughing as he fed her some bullshit story about how it had happened during a football match when he was a kid. **

"**Pete's lyin' there and he knows that if he doesn't move Jimmy would kill Steve," Dave shurgged. "There was no 'if' about it. So he does the only thing he can do…"**

**Allie shook her head and prayed that he would just stop talking so she wouldn't have to beg him. **

"**He grabbed the knife out of Jimmy's hands and threw it in his face," Dave felt a surge of sickness overtake him as he recalled it. "Jimmy almost lost his eye but it meant Steve got saved."**

"**But that doesn't…"Allie shook her head. "That doesn't explain why Shannon hates Pete…"**

"**Steve walked away from the firm," Dave looked at her and sighed. "He gave it all up for Shannon and in one second, Pete dragged him back in,"**

**Allie nodded slowly as it began to sink in. Shannon didn't hate Pete because of who he was, it was because of what he had the power to do. Pete was the one person who could get Steve back into all this. **

"**See as much as Steve loves Shannon, he'd do anything for Pete," **

"**Even come back to this," Allie finished for him and he nodded. **

"**No one talked about it afterwards," Dave carried on. "Pete and Steve didn't talk for almost a month and now every time Shannon's in the room with 'im it's like the temperature drops. Silly bitch don't realise that even if it was Pete's fault it kicked off, he saved Steve's life that night,"**

"**Enjoyin' the little history lesson, are we?"**

**Allie jumped and spun round, gulping audibly when she came face to face with Bovver, his potentially handsome face marred by the all too familiar scowl he wore whenever she was around. **

"**Fuckin' ell Bov, ease up," Dave rolled his eyes. "I ain't tellin' 'er nothin' Pete wouldn't 'ave said to her before,"**

"**Well you should 'ave said so," Bovver smirked. "I've got some right ol' stories about your boy back in the day," he looked at her disdainfully. "Y'know, before you met 'im and turned 'im into a pussy,"**

**Allie glared at him darkly and opened her mouth to snap back at him but someone's hand on her shoulder interrupted her. **

"**Oi, oi gorgeous," Terry winked. "It's been a while since I saw you in 'ere," he looked her up and down and whistled. "Beautiful as always….so what's it gonna be tonight?"**

"**Uh…" she glanced to her left where Pete was still playing pool with the rest of the boys, his laugh was too loud, his smile was too wide. Everything about him was so false and it made her stomach ache. One of the things she loved about Pete was that he never tried to hide how he was feeling, even if he was pissed off with her. She'd never seen him like this before and what was worse was she didn't know what to do to help him. **

"**Actually, I'm not that thirsty," she mumbled, obviously not caring that she'd just spent a good twenty minutes queuing up to get a drink. **

"**Allie," Dave frowned, reaching for her arm as she walked away from them. **

"**I'm fine," she smiled, putting on her own little act. "I just need some air,"**

**Bovver looked pretty pleased by that and so stepped aside to let her though but she made a point of banging her shoulder into his chest anyway. **

**Casting a quick look over at Pete, she assessed that even if she set of a nuclear bomb as she left he wouldn't notice. He was too caught up in whatever was going on in his brain to notice her slipping out for a few minutes. **

**A quick yank on the door handle brought the cold rushing back to her skin and she shuddered, suddenly wishing she'd made a detour to the table just to pick up her coat. But that would have raised questions she wasn't particularly willing to answer at this moment in time, she didn't have the energy to lie to Pete about why she was upset. **

**Over and over the image of Pete lying on the floor with blood pouring from his leg as he reached for the knife assaulted her head. It wasn't that she was so naïve she didn't know how dangerous the GSE was, but she hadn't thought that…  
"Cheer up," a voice called to her. "Never know, it might not happen,"**

**Looking up, Allie spotted a dark haired guy leaning against the bench on the opposite side of the door, a half smoked cigarette dangling from his fingers. **

**He didn't look like the kind of guy who should be at the Abbey, his tall frame swamped by a smart looking suit, his dishevelled hair falling into his eyes as he smiled politely at her. **

"**I'm sorry?" Allie shook her head. **

"**Its Christmas eve," he shrugged. "If someone as pretty as you isn't smiling then there can't be much hope for the rest of us, can there?"**

**Allie laughed and shook her head before looking up at the eerily clear sky and tracing the patterns of the stars with her emerald eyes. **

"**I was on my way to a party when my car broke down," the stranger pointed to a posh looking black car which had been pulled haphazardly onto the curb. "My friends are being shit and not answering their phones so it looks like I'm stuck here for the night," he looked at the doors to the pub and then back at her. "Should I be scared?"**

"**Terrified," Allie told him plainly and he making him laugh.**

"**I thought as much," he nodded, stubbing out his cigarette and leaning forward to offer his hand. "I'm Patrick,"**

"**Allie," she answered, shaking his hand and smiling. He seemed like a nice enough guy and if anyone knew what it was like to feel like an outsider in this pub, it was Allie Harding so talking to this lost cause made her feel like she was doing her good deed for the season. **

"**So Allie," Patrick rubbed his hands together and leant back against the bench. "You've got about half an hour before the AA come to get me to clue me in on why you look so sad,"**

"**I look sad?" she frowned. "Damn, all that money on drama classes…"**

"**Boyfriend troubles?" he cocked his head at her. **

"**How'd you guess?" she laughed. **

"**Look at you," Patrick snorted. "The chances of a girl like you being single are about as high as a pig flying over my head right now with a bag of cash in its mouth,"**

"**Thanks," Allie laughed. "I think,"**

"**It was a definite compliment," Patrick grinned. "So come on, if you can't talk to a stranger on Christmas Eve then who can you talk to?"**

"**It's a long story," Allie told him with a roll of her eyes. **

"**Ooooh, goody," Patrick winked at her. "Those are my favourite."**

**Allie laughed and shook her head, shoving her hands into her jean pockets in an attempt to keep them warm. **

"**Come on," he prompted her. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours and I take it from a guy in a suit with a fucked up car, mine will be much funnier."**

"**You really want to know?" she quirked an eyebrow. **

"**I need something to pass the time," he smirked. "And I think those messages on the fag packets are finally starting to sink in," he held up his packet of cigarettes which had an ever subtle 'smoking can cause low sperm count' label on the side of it. **

"**Alright," Allie sighed, already thinking up something to tell him so she wouldn't have to divulge the real truth. "But just remember that you asked for it…"**

* * *

"**Hey Pete,"**

**The man in question purposefully ignored the sickly sweet voice as he lined up his shot on the pool table and pulled his arm back. **

"**Pete?"**

**Gritting his teeth, he tensed and got ready to surge forward, determined to pot the red in the corner. **

"**Pete!"**

**The voice came again just as he took the shot and he winced as the tip of the queue scuffed the table top, sending the white over to the other side where it knocked and then rested uselessly against the wood. **

**Spinning on his heel, he looked at Georgie with unhindered disgust as she crossed her legs, pulling her tight red skirt even further up her thighs. **

"**What?" he snapped. **

"**Nothing," the brunette cooed, wrapping an over straightened lock of hair around her finger. "Just…as its Christmas and everything…" **

**She cast her eyes upward where a string of obviously plastic mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling amongst the tinsel and lights. **

"**You're fuckin' jokin' ain't ya?" Pete laughed. "Go bother some other mug, I ain't interested,"**

**He caught the look of hurt on her face before he turned back to the game but didn't care; Georgie was like one of those horny dogs that ran around the park having a go at anything that cast a shadow. If you weren't firm with them, they started to think they actually had a shot. **

"**Well I could go and chat to that nice bloke outside," Georgie tapped a long fake fingernail against her chin. **

"**You go do that," Pete told her uninterestedly as he watched Ike wrack up the balls for the next game.**

"**I would except last time I went out there, he was getting awfully cosy with Allie," she grinned when she saw Pete freeze. "Right little social butterfly your girlfriend, ain't she?"**

**Pete glared at her and saw the girl gulp, perhaps understanding finally that he was in no mood to be messed with. **

"**You 'ad better be 'aving me on," Pete warned her. **

"**Go see for yourself," Georgie advised him with a smug nod towards the doors. **

**Pete stared at her for a long moment, his mouth opening and closing a few times as though he was fighting to find something to say. **

"**Pete?" **

**He turned at the sound of Swill's voice and saw the younger, slightly heavier man staring at him in confusion. **

"**What's goin' on mate?" he frowned. "Are we playin' or what?"**

**Pete shook his head, cursing under his breath as he forcefully dropping his queue back onto the pool table and began weaving through the crowds, ignoring the shouts of the boys that followed him. **

**A quick glance at the bar told him that wherever Allie might be she definitely wasn't where he'd left her ten minutes ago. **

"**Fuckin' great," he muttered under his breath as he stormed towards the door. People in the Abbey knew him by reputation more than anything and so were fairly quick to step out of his way; despite being only 22 years old Pete had managed to wrack up such a reputation around here than no one, not even the old school hammer lads would dare piss him off when he was in this bad a mood. **

**But none the less he found himself fighting to get through the sheer density of the crowds as they shouted and cheered at nothing, spilling beer all over the floor as they stumbled and fought to regain their balance. **

**The stress of it all was causing what sounded like a ticking inside his head, a rhythmic beat which kept reminding him of why he was in such a shit mood in the first place. **

"**Fuckin' move will you?" he snapped at a dark haired guy who could have been no older than 19. Instantly the kid spun around to snap back at him, his eyes widening when he realise who he was talking to. **

**Wordlessly, he stepped out of the way and allowed Pete to finally reach the door. He yanked it open with a whoosh and ignored the slurred complaints that he was letting the cold in, stepping out onto the pavement and shivering heavily, suddenly wishing he'd thought to bring his jacket. **

**He didn't have to look hard for Allie, she was only standing a few feet away from him, chatting animatedly to some twat in a suit. **

**Her green eyes sparkled when Mr Suit said something to her and she laughed, the light giggle filling the air and momentarily banishing the hurt and the anger from Pete's mind. **

**Except then something happened with made the ticking noise inside his head come back with a vengeance, the sheer intensity of it almost making him stumble back from the scene in front of him. **

**Mr Suit had said something else, something too quiet for Pete to hear and it had caused Allie to frown before she moved to back up slightly. But she didn't get the chance to. **

**Because right at that moment even though all he could hear was the ticking in his head getting louder and louder, Pete watched as Mr Suit took a bold step forward and kissed Allie on the lips. **

**The ticking got louder again only this time when it seemed like it couldn't possibly get any louder without making his ear drums burst, Pete Dunham heard the bang that he almost positive had to be his last shred of patience and sanity snapping in half.**

* * *

"**So this boyfriend of yours," Patric****k cleared his throat and looked at the stunning blonde in front of him, watching as she tucked a strand of soft looking hair behind her ear. **

"**Yeah?" Allie stared at the guy warily. "What about him?"**

"**Does he know how lucky he is?" he asked with a smirk as she blushed. **

"**I think we both have a fair idea of how lucky we both are," Allie made sure to phrase it carefully so as not to give this guy any ideas. **

"**Oh so it's like that," he laughed, rubbing his chin. "Fair enough, just wondered if he knew that's all. Girls like you are hard to come by these days,"**

"**Girls like me?" Allie laughed. "You've known me for all of about eight minutes, I could be a complete bitch for all you know."**

"**I doubt that." Patrick shook his head and looked at her seriously. "I mean you're smart, you're quick witted, and you're beautiful…"**

"**I'm with someone," Allie carried on for him, making him laugh. **

"**I know," Patrick shook his head. "I'm not trying anything on, just making a point,"**

"**Well that's nice of you," Allie nodded slowly, suddenly wanting to go back inside. "Listen, I should get back to my friends but hey if you're cold and the AA aren't coming for a while then you should come in and join us," she pointed to the pub. "The beer isn't great and it's overcrowded but its better than freezing your balls off out here,"**

**Patrick didn't answer her this time, instead he took a quick step forward and shocked her by meeting her gaze head on. **

"**Actually, I'm quite happy out here."**

**Instantly his hand was on her shoulder, his cold and slightly chapped lips pressed against hers. It took all of a millisecond for Allie to shove him back, her small hands slamming against his chest with impressive strength. **

"**Ugh!" she cried, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "What the **_**fuck**_** do you think you're doing?"**

**He was still smirking as he looked back at her, licking the faint taste of her lips off of his own and making her feel sick. **

"**Oh come on," Patrick rolled his eyes. "It's just a bit of fun, I mean where's your festive sp-…"**

**His sentence was cut short when a large beige object hurled past Allie's eyes and slammed straight into Patrick, knocking him to the floor with a painful thud. **

"**You fuckin' prick!"**

**Pete's voice boomed through the frosty air and made Allie flinch, her eyes glued to the scene at her feet as she watched her boyfriend raise his fist and slam it down hard onto Patrick's jaw. **

"**Pete!" she shouted, quickly breaking out of her reverie and reaching down to tug on his coat. "Stop it! He's not worth it,"**

"**What the fuck do you think you're doin' touching my girlfriend?" Pete hissed at the smaller man beneath him, ignoring her pleas and yanking hard on Patrick's collar. "I asked you a question you prick!"**

"**Maybe if you quit strangling me I might be able to answer," Patrick hissed out as he fought feebly to remove Pete's hands from his throat. **

"**Mate, you do not wanna be fuckin' smart mouthing me right now," Pete hissed. "Christ, Pete just let him go," Allie snapped. "Come on, please…"**

"**Yeah, Pete," Patrick smiled mockingly. "It was just one little kiss…of course if you hadn't come out who knows what would have…**_**fuck!"**_

**He shouted as Pete mercilessly slammed his fist down onto his nose, a small cracking noise filling the air and suggesting that it may have been broken. **

"**Pete!" Allie shouted, hitting his back. "That's enough, come on!"**

"**If you ever touch 'er again," Pete stood up and glared down at the smaller man, getting some satisfaction out of the fact that his poncy looking suit was now covered in blood. "I'll fuckin' kill you, do you understand?"**

"**How about you touch me again and I'll call the fucking police," Patrick shot back as he shakily pulled himself to his feet. **

"**Go ahead," Pete smirked taking another threatening step forward. "But make it a good phone call, coz you can take my word on it mate that it'll be the last thing you ever do."**

"**Gee, you weren't joking, were you?" Patrick snorted, looking at Allie. "You really are a lucky girl,"**

**Pete lurched forward again but luckily Patrick had the sense to put his hands up and start walking away. **

"**I'm gone, alright?" he laughed. "She's not worth it anyway,"**

"**You what?" Pete hissed after him. **

"**Hey!" Allie shouted, grabbing his shoulder. "Pete, come on, let it go for God sake,"**

**She had expected him to turn around and ask her if she was ok, to cup her face in his big roughened hands and brush his thumb over her lips in the same way he always did. **

**What Allie Harding was not expecting was the one reaction she got out of him.**

"**Don't touch me!" he snapped at her, yanking his arm away from her touch and glaring at her harshly. **

"**What?" she shook her head. "What's wrong with you?"**

"**What's wrong with me?" he repeated. "Nothin' sweetheart, I'm sweet as a nut. I mean I 'ave to admit it stung a little bit to see my girlfriend all over some other bloke but I'll get over it."**

"**All over some other bloke?" Allie snorted. "Jesus, Pete ok, first of all he kissed me and you were there, you saw me shove him back!"**

"**Why were you out 'ere talking to 'im in the first place?" Pete demanded. "I told you to stay inside with me and the boys,"**

"**You told me?" she raised an eyebrow. "I don't have to tell you everything, do I? I mean what do you want? Some kind of Allie update every time I move?"**

"**No, it's not about that and you fuckin' well know it," Pete spat at her. "I come out 'ere and find you with some other bloke, what the fuck am I supposed to think?"**

"**You're supposed to think that I'm your girlfriend and that you know I would never do anything behind your back," Allie shouted, losing what was left of her temper. "I mean for fuck sake what is it with you and being jealous of everything with a shadow that talks to me? Why are you so constantly bloody paranoid? Are you cheating on me or something?"**

"**Oh fuckin' 'ell," Pete rubbed the back of his neck. "You're tellin' me that if you'd come out 'ere and seen me all over some other bird that you wouldn't 'ave gone apeshit and assumed the worst?"**

"**Of course I would," Allie laughed. "But I would have waited until you told me what was going on before I went psycho and started beating people up!"**

"**Oh fuckin' ell, you know what, I'm done with this," Pete shook his head and stormed past her. **

"**Done with what?" Allie spun around and stared at his retreating back angrily. "Done with what?" she repeated. "Pete, answer me!"**

**He kept walking down the road and against everything in her body telling him that he was being a complete child and to just let him get on with it, Allie ran after him, her feet pounding against the pavement, the heels of her boots occasionally catching on some ice and making her skid. **

"**Pete!" she snapped, her patience fraying as she reached out and almost knocked herself over by yanking on his jacket. "Stop walking away from me you idiot!"**

"**I ain't exactly in the mood for a cosy little chat right now, alright, Allie?" he shot back. **

"**Well tough," the blonde glared at him. "I get that you're pissed about what Shannon said earlier but that doesn't give you the right to treat me like shit or to do everything on your bloody grounds, alright? So just grow up and tell me what the hell is going on with you,"**

"**It's not about Shannon," Pete hissed, pausing and scrubbing his face with his hands. "Its…" he looked at her and shook his head. "Forget it,"**

"**No!" Allie half laughed. "For God sake, Pete this is me you're talking to. If you can't tell me then you are you going to talk to?"**

"**Christ, do you ever shut up?" Pete rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets as he crossed the road. **

"**Hey!" Allie shouted. "Listen you me, you arrogant little shit, I get that you're annoyed but having a go at me for something I haven't even done isn't the answer."**

"**Remember what you were saying a minute ago about not having to explain every little thing you do to me?" Pete smiled sarcastically, getting in her face. "It's a two way street darlin' so how about you go curl your hair or whatever it is posh birds do when they ain't deciding which of daddy's Mercs to take for a spin,"**

**Allie stared at him, her mouth hung open in shock as he shoved his hands back into his pockets and continued walking ahead of her, dodging the traffic island in the middle of the road and making his way to the other side. **

"**Bastard," she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. "Ok," she called, loud enough for him to hear her. "Fine, you want to be a prick with no friends on Christmas Eve, go for it. I might go back and find Mr Suit and shag his brains out."**

"**Good for you," Pete shot back. **

"**Ahhhh!" Allie screamed, clenching her fists and wishing she had something to throw at him. "Will you stop being such a fucking child and tell me what's going on with you?"**

**He kept walking so with a deep breath, Allie sprinted ahead and moved around him so that she was blocking his path, not in the least bit surprised when he still continued walking, apparently in such a foul mood that he was willing to let her crack her head open on the pavement by falling backwards. **

"**Would you stop this?" she asked, keeping her eyes trained on his face as she fought to keep from tripping over her own feet. **

"**Stop what?" Pete frowned at her. "I told you I ain't the mood, just go home and I'll call you tomorrow,"**

"**No," Allie told him simply. **

"**Fuck, why does everything with you have to be a debate?" Pete snapped. **

"**And why does everything with you have to be a bloody fight?" she hit back. "I'm not walking back to the pub on my own so unless you want me to get raped and shredded by some crazed homeless guy in a Santa suit, I reckon you should quit acting like a twat and walk me back."**

**Pete snorted and shook his head at her, stepping around her small frame and carrying on onto the footpath, leaving her standing in the middle of the road. **

"**Fine," Allie shouted, shrugging and letting her arms fall down by her sides. "Fine, I'll just wait here for some kind of white knight, shall I?" she stepped onto the white lines and rocked back on her heels. "Let's just hope I don't get mown down in the mean time, huh?"**

**Pete stopped walking and looked at her, his eyebrows raised as he fought the urge to shout. God, she was annoying. **

"**Allie, get out of the road," he growled. **

"**Why?" she shrugged. "Its not like you give a damn about me so I'm just going to wait here and see what happens,"**

"**I said get out of the road," Pete snarled, stepping forward. **

"**And I said no," Allie smirked when his brows furrowed, a sure sign that he was pissed off. "What's the matter princess?" she raised an eyebrow. "Its not nice when the person you love ignores you, is it?"**

**Pete glanced down the road and saw a car coming towards them; instantly his heart began pounding and he shot his hand out, waiting for her to grab it. **

"**Allie," he shook his head. "I ain't fuckin' about anymore. Get out of the road,"**

"**Not until you tell me what's going on," she eyed his hand warily. **

"**Would you give up?" Pete shouted. "Fuckin' move will you?"**

"**They'll stop," she shrugged, gesturing blindly to the car which Pete seemed to think had gained speed. **

"**And what if they don't?" he demanded. "This isn't funny!"**

"**Oh come on," Allie laughed. "You're Pete Dunham…Mr. I-like-to-beat-people-up-and-play-the-hard-arse…surely you're not afraid of little old me getting hit by a car,"**

"'**Ave you lost your fuckin' mind?" Pete shouted. "Allie, move!"**

"**I told you, they'll stop!" she glanced at the car and felt her stomach lurch when she saw the driver pick up speed, obviously not having spotted her. **

"**Allie!" Pete shouted and grabbed her waist, yanking her out of the road and onto the footpath where he stared at her as though she was insane. **

"**Fuckin' kids!" the driver of the now immobile taxi shouted as he turned the corner. **

"**See," Allie smiled, dusting off her coat. "Told you they'd stop,"**

"**You think that's funny?" Pete glared at her. "You could 'ave been fuckin' killed!"**

"**Oh my God, he was nowhere near me," Allie rolled her eyes. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook," she cupped his face in her freezing cold hands but he didn't seem to mind. "Pete, come on,"**

**He stared at the ground for a long moment before his blue eyes shot up to meet hers and she saw they were full of tears. Not tears of sadness though, but ones of pure anger, anger she could never remember seeing in him before. **

"**I'm nothin' like him," he choked out. "Nothin',"**

"**Your dad," Allie whispered. It was a statement and not a question so he didn't respond to it. **

"**I'd never hurt you," he told her, his voice fierce with honesty. "Ever…you know that, don't you?"**

"**What?" Allie frowned. "Pete, of course I know that," she brushed her thumb over his lips. "Baby, what's this about?"**

**He didn't answer her, instead he lowered his head down to hers and kissed her. It took Allie less than a second to start kissing him back, desperate to rid her lips of the taste of Mr Suit, her hand coming up to cup the back of his head as he deepened the kiss and swept his tongue over hers. **

"**I need you," he whispered into her mouth. **

**All Allie could do in return was nod, letting him lead her back to his flat, letting him press her against the door of the flat before falling inside, his touches gentle despite their trademark roughness as they pulled at her clothing, his lips tasting the skin underneath. **

**Allie cried out softly, lifting her head to kiss him as he pushed inside of her, his hands holding on to her making her forget that anything other than the two of them existed. **

"**I love you," she told him as he began to move, his eyes on hers. He didn't say it back but she knew it was because whatever was going on inside his head right then was too much for him to handle. Pete often got like this, he would close himself off mentally and so the only way of getting through to him was via touch, which right now as Allie wrapped her legs around him and pulled him deeper, she had no problem with. **

**It was God knows how many hours later when they were laying together, side by side panting into the faint dimness of the room when Pete finally spoke to her again. **

"**He started the firm," he told her as they faced each other, his hand coming up to push a strand of sweat dampened hair off of her face. "My old man,"**

"**I know," she told him back. **

"**The violence never ended at the match though," Pete ran his hand down her side. "Nothin' I ever did was good enough for him…he used to beat the hell outta me, outta mum. I'd watch 'er come downstairs in the morning a black eye or a bandage on her arm and I'd 'ave to sit there and say nothin'."**

"**Baby…" Allie shook her head and placed her hand on his cheek. **

"**I need you to know that that'll never be me," Pete pushed himself up and looked down at her. "I would never do that to-…"**

**He was cut off when Allie pushed herself up to his level and kissed him, closing her eyes tightly and willing him to feel, to **_**know **_**how much she loved him. **

"**I trust you with my life, alright?" she whispered as she pulled back. "I love you more than anything else in the world and I know better than anyone that you would never do that to me…to anyone for that matter,"**

**Her fingers drifted downward until they were over his tattoo on his heart. **

"**This is too big for that," she told him with a soft smile. **

"**You're still talking about the tattoo, right?" he raised a cocky eyebrow and dropped his head down to her shoulder as she laughed. **

"**You're such a gentleman," Allie giggled as he kissed her collarbone. "Did you know that?"**

"**I tell myself every day," Pete winked down at her, bending his head to kiss her again, stalling only when his phone rang. **

"**Bov?" Allie guessed, raising an eyebrow. **

"**Swill," Pete told her, rolling his eyes as he flipped his phone open. "What?"**

"**Oi," Swill shouted over the noise of the bar. "I know you're in a fuckin' foul mood but d'you fancy getting' your pansy arse back 'ere? It's just gone midnight which means you're due to get the Christmas morning round in,"**

"**Alright," Pete laughed. "Fuckin' ell, sit tight and I'll be there soon, eh?"**

**The phone went dead and he laughed again, knowing how impatient the boys were when it came to beer. **

"**Lemme guess," Allie fell back into the nest of pillows and stared up at him. "Its your round,"**

"**You know those boys too well," Pete snorted, lowering his body back down onto hers and kissing her. **

"**You have no idea how much that scares me," she mumbled in between kisses, smiling when he moved down to her neck. "Hey," she nudged his shoulder. "Its midnight,"**

"**Yeah?" Pete panted as he brought his face up to hers again. "So?"**

"**Merry Christmas," Allie told him with a laugh. **

"**Oh, right," he smirked. "Merry Christmas,"**

* * *

**Present day**

**Pete sat on the bench opposite what had once been the Bridget Abbey pub, staring at the piles of ash and rubble which ultimately served as the memories of his youth as the cold danced about him. **

"**Hey good lookin'," a voice broke through the frosty silence. **

**He didn't bother tearing his gaze away from the sight in front of him as Allie slid onto the bench next to him and placed her mitten clad hands on her lap. **

"**How'd you know I'd be 'ere?" Pete asked her quietly. **

"**I'm not going to lie," Allie cocked her head to the side. "You're getting pretty predictable in your old age, Dunham."**

**Pete smirked long enough for her to catch it though it bled off his handsome face just as fast as it had appeared. **

"**I'm sorry for pushing you back there," Allie shook her head and sniffed at the cold air. "I just…I wanted you to be able to come to me if…" she laughed. "God, just give me a shovel will you, that way I can just dig my own grave and be done with it."**

**She turned and sat cross legged on the bench, boldly reaching over and taking his hand in hers. **

"**I know that you're supposedly over everything that happened when you were younger," she brushed her thumb over his knuckles. "But that doesn't mean that getting bothered by it occasionally makes you weak or anything…I just," she sighed. "I just miss seeing you happy,"**

"**You think I'm not happy?" Pete frowned at her. **

"**Well not tonight," she shurgged. "Although that probably has more to do with the fact you have a wife who spends 90 of her time with her foot in her mouth than it does anything else…"**

**Pete laughed, a real laugh this time; one that gave her hope she hadn't completely screwed things up for Christmas. **

"**Come on," Allie tugged on his hand. "We've got beer, pizza and a room full of hooligans back home to keep an eye on,"**

**Pete stood up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly as the snow fell gently about them, creating a kind of misted curtain which hid them away from the rest of the world. **

"**I love you," Pete told her as he pulled back, licking the taste of her off of his lips. **

"**I know," Allie smiled. "I love you, too."**

**They walked back to her car hand in hand, falling into comfortable conversation as they drove back to the house, neither of them willing to touch upon the subject of Michael Dunham any longer, a man who had managed to create just as much havoc in death as he had in life. **

**The smell of food and the heat from the fire greeted Pete as he stepped through the door with Allie behind him, the warmth soon banishing the cold from his skin. **

"**Ay, ay," Dave winked as he strode out of the kitchen and handed them each a beer. "We were wondering where you two 'ad got to,"**

"**Just went for a walk," Pete shrugged. **

"**So you found 'im down at the Abbey then?" Dave raised an eyebrow at Allie who merely laughed at the look on her husbands face. **

"**Told you you were getting predictable," Allie took a sip of her beer and almost spat it out when Pete grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder before carrying her into the kitchen where Lara, Harry and the rest of the boys were waiting. **

**It was in the moments like this that Pete Dunham found himself unable to believe that this truly was his life. It had almost slipped away from him once yet all because of the woman next to him, he had held on and gained everything he thought he never wanted which had turned out to be everything he couldn't live without. **

**The kitchen buzzed with the excitement of Christmas as the gang resigned themselves to the table, packs of cards, harder spirits and camera flashes breaking up the animated conversations making it feel like any other night in the now seemingly perfect night of Pete Dunham. **

**The only difference was that unbeknownst to any of them, it would be the last time they were all together.**

* * *

_Ooooh, check out that final line. You know what that means, don't you kids? Its about to get dark, so leave me some reviews to cheer me up before I go all manic depressive on everyone's arses. Pretty please?? xxxx_


	75. Part 68a: The Beginning

Ok, so I may have told a slight lie. This isn't quite THE chapter. THE chapter turned out to be colossal so I did a Tarantino and cut it down into two parts. Part two will follow tomorrow if not Sunday but for one person this is very much the begining of the end. Enjoy and please review. It would make my day. :)

* * *

"**If I have to eat one more turkey sandwich, I swear I'm going to kill myself."**

**Pete laughed as he looked up from the book he flicking through, not so much reading it as he was using it as a plate for the numerous crumbs coming from the sandwich he was munching. **

"**Seriously, babe how can you eat that at…" Allie looked up at the clock on the wall. "10am?"**

"**Back before I met you my mum used to give me about a months worth of the shit and send me back to my flat on Boxing Day," he told her, wiping his hands on his jeans as he came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he stared into the fridge with her. "Turkey sandwiches were the only fuckin' thing that kept me alive through January when I was at Uni,"**

"**That's nasty," Allie wrinkled her nose and leant back into his chest. **

"**I dunno," Pete smirked as he spun her around and pressed her against the now closed door. "It made me into the big strapping man I am today,"**

"**Oh you are so…" Allie laughed and shook her head. **

"**Charming?" Pete finished for her. "Fit? Gentlemanly?"**

"**Self-righteous…arrogant…" she carried on, squealing when he moved in and pinned her hands up above her head. **

"**Now that…" he met her eyes and smirked mischievously. "Was just plain rude,"**

**Allie giggled against his mouth as he kissed her, deepening it instantly and letting his hands drag down her body until they were resting on her hips, enjoying the small patch of skin that was bared by her t-shirt. **

"**Christ almighty!" A voice forced them to pull apart. "Can't I walk into any fuckin' room in this house without findin' the two of you dry humping in it?"**

**Despite the newly lightened and shortened hair on her head and the few pounds she had gained in recent years, nothing much had changed about Natalie Dunham. **

**Least of all her tact and timing. **

"**You ever 'eard of knocking?" Pete frowned at her as she bent down to get some cereal out of one of the cupboards. **

"**You ever 'eard of gettin' a room?" his cousin shot back as she added milk to her mountain of coco pops. "It ain't like this place don't ave enough of 'em,"**

**She shot a chocolaty smile at Allie and the blonde couldn't help but laugh; with everything that had gone on all those years ago, Allie had been pretty reluctant to let the girl stay but to say she had changed would be an understatement. **

**Though her cynical nature and general lack of tact remained as present as ever, there was a calmness about her with had been lacking before. A gentleness in her light green eyes which persuaded Allie to trust her fully, to the point where on Boxing Day Natalie had taken Poppy out to the park to make snow men. **

**It was freeing to have someone under your roof who you didn't feel the need to sic sniffer dogs on every time they walked into a room. **

"**My brother's not doing your head in too much, is he?" Allie winced. **

"**Nah," Natalie smirked. "Posh boys are easy to deal with,"**

"**Hey, Amy Winehouse!" Harry Harding smirked as he strolled into the kitchen and whipped the spoon out of her hands, munching on the cereal happily. "I get that they tried to make you go to rehab and everything but we've got a game of Tekken to finish,"**

"**Twat," Natalie laughed, smacking his chest. "You should be thanking me you know…I just interrupted the potential creation of a third Dunham demon child,"**

"**Ugh," Harry looked at the pair in disgust. "Do you **_**have **_**to shag in the kitchen? I mean come on, its health and safety,"**

"**Yeah," Lara nodded as she padded into the room wearing one of Harry's old Oxford hoodies. "You don't want to know the damage a ladle can do,"**

"**You'd be surprised what a ladle can be used for," Allie joked, winking at her. "Picture that next time you're making scrambled eggs,"**

**Pete burst out laughing along with Lara whilst Natalie looked appalled and Harry covered his ears. **

"**Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens…" the tall blonde began to sing as he closed his eyes tightly and willed the image away. **

"**Come on, you big tart," Lara pulled on his sleeve. "Me and Matt are ready to tag team your arses so hurry up and get back in here,"**

"**Alright," Natalie gulped down the rest of her cereal and unceremoniously wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her jumper. "Christ, you rich people aren't 'alf fuckin' bossy, are ya?" she shook her head at Allie before following Lara out of the room. **

"**As mouthy as the little bugger is," Pete grinned as he gazed down at his wife. "Nat didn't exactly make a bad point about the room thing, did she?"**

"**Uh-huh," Allie tugged on the material of his sweater, slapping his hands away from her body as they began to travel to more intimate places. "Except Alex has only just settled down and Poppy is playing innocently down the hall…I don't think either of them deserve the mental torment of listening to us go at it," she rolled her eyes. "I'm still waiting for Matt to bill us for the therapy he must be getting after having lived with us for those few months,"**

**Pete laughed and shook his head, kissing her lightly before releasing her and playfully smacking her arse as she sauntered over to the sink to wash her hands. **

"**So if we can't do that," Pete pouted as he hopped onto the counter next to her and swung his legs like a child. "There must be something fun to do around 'ere."**

"**And as if by magic, here I am,"**

**Both Allie and Pete looked up at Benjamin as he leant against the doorframe, his face reddened from the bitter cold outside as he folded his iPod headphones away and smirked at them. **

"**Alright my lover?" he winked at Pete. **

"**Did you walk 'ere?" The blonde looked his mate up and down, frowning at the rather impressive amount of snow on his long black coat. **

"**Brother, have you not seen the weather out there today?" the Scotsman shook his head. "You'd have to have a death wish to drive out there, its like walking through the arctic,"**

"**Its not that bad," Allie laughed. **

"**It is when you're walking up to this place, with all those bloody tress and shit…" Benjamin shot back at her. "You know I swear to Braveheart that I saw fuckin' Big Foot out there,"**

"**Here," Allie handed him a cup of tea. "Drink that and quit bitching, we're bored so the least you can do is entertain us,"**

"**Ah, now see you had to catch me on the one day I left the script of my one man show in my other jacket, didn't you?" Benjamin looked at her seriously. "Or if you want magic, I can use my powers to summon a man who never gets laid,"**

**He held up his mobile and made both Pete and Allie burst out laughing when they saw that he was calling Bovver. **

"**How come he didn't come round with Yanky Doodle?" Benjamin frowned as he held the phone to his ear. **

"**I dunno," Pete shrugged. "Probably still shaggin' Hannah or something,"**

"**Nice, Pete," Allie rolled her eyes. **

"**What?" he raised an eyebrow. "I know you birds are all into that lovey-dovey shit but you can't tell me you reckon they're sat on the sofa playing fuckin' scrabble,"**

"**Lovey-dovey shit?" she repeated with a laugh. "So all the times you've ever done anything romantic…"**

"**Was just purely to make sure I got laid," Pete nodded with a smirk. "Come on, blondie," he reached out and tugged on her hair. "You didn't honestly think I married you for anything other than your rack, did you?"**

"**No," Allie shook her head. "I mean, that's the same reason I married you,"**

"**Ooooh," Benjamin laughed and pointed at her. "Nicely done,"**

"**A-thank you," Allie laughed, giving a little bow. **

"**I do not 'ave fuckin' man tits," Pete frowned, looking down at his chest as though trying to reassure himself. **

"**Christ, you've gone and given him a complex now, Barbie," Benjamin grabbed Allie in a headlock and ruffled her hair. **

"**Morning sailor," Lara winked at Benjamin as she strode past him, leaning up to kiss his cheek quickly. "How're things with my second favourite Scotsman?"**

"**I find it offensive that I come second to Ewan McGregor," Benjamin told her. **

"**Hey, you ranked Lindsay Lohan as being a hotter red head than me," she reminded him. **

"**What?" the brunette grasped his chest in horror. "I would never have said such a heinous thing…you're way more shaggable than Lohan,"**

"**Aw," Lara cooed. "You mean it?"**

**Allie watched the display and laughed not for the first time considering what a good couple Benjamin and Lara would have made had Harry not gotten his act together and finally admitted that the feelings he had for the red head went way beyond platonic. **

**Before Allie could make a joke about it, a more than familiar sound broke through the house and interrupted them. **

"**Shit," Pete groaned, dropping his head onto her shoulder. "He's not even been down two hours,"**

"**I know," Allie sighed, pushing herself away from the counter and following the sound of her sons shrill cries. **

"**He's being a right little shit at the moment," Pete shook his head. **

"**Pete!" Allie laughed. **

"**What?" he frowned. "He is and he knows it, too. Alex ain't nearly as stupid as his constant dribbling would make you think, he knows that if he whinges you'll go up there and take your top off,"**

"**Like father, like son," Allie shot back, making Benjamin and Lara crack up. **

"**That was low," Pete called after her, a grin pulling on his own lips. "Shit, I'm too proud of 'er for that one to be pissed off,"**

"**So he's still not sleeping that well, huh?" Lara rubbed her friend's back soothingly as for the first time since staying round for the Christmas weekend, she noticed the shadows under his eyes, making his gorgeous face look more rugged than usual. **

"**Nah, little bugger knows he's got it good," Pete beamed proudly in the adorable manner he always did when talking about either Alex or Poppy. "I just worry about Allie, you know,"**

"**She'll be fine," Lara shook her head. "You know what Allie's like, tell the girl she has to organise a fashion show in an hour and she's calm as you like but as soon as one of the mini Dunham's starts crying, she's panicking like a retard,"**

"**Yeah, I love you, too Lara," Allie laughed as she walked into the kitchen with Alex on her shoulder, the blue eyed boy looking every inch the mini version of his father as he fidgeted against his mother and kicked excitedly when he saw Pete. **

**At just over two and a half months old, Alex Dunham was fast becoming more aware of his surroundings, being able to tell within a matter of seconds if either Pete or Allie were in the room. **

"**He alright?" Pete asked, nodding towards his son who was gurgling quietly as he nestled into Allie's shoulder. **

"**Fine," she smiled, patting the infants back. "Just in a bit of a pissy mood," she leant back against the counter in between Pete's legs and smiled as he stroked the baby's head. "I might take him out for a walk or something, settle him down. I just need to get him in the habit of not waking up at 4am and screaming the house down, then he wouldn't be so bloody grumpy, would you?" she lifted the baby above her head and smiled at him. **

**He gurgled something unintelligible back and kicked his legs, wanting to be close to the warmth of her chest again. **

"**Never thought I'd see the day that there was a Dunham man trying his best to get you **_**out **_**of bed," Lara laughed, drawing a smirk from Pete. "I'll tag along for the walk though," she continued, stretching her arms above her head. "I think Harry wanted to go into town later anyway,"**

"**Ugh," Benjamin winced. "You want to hit Oxford Street the week after Christmas? You do know you're not going to be able to park anywhere right?"**

"**I figured we may as well walk," Lara shrugged. "Burn off some of the however many million calories we've piled on,"**

"**You're brother's a prick," Natalie muttered to Allie as she stormed into the kitchen with Harry hot on her heels. **

"**Why?" Allie eyed him up suspiciously. "What'd you do?"**

"**Nothing!" Harry held up his hands. "I didn't do anything, I swear!"**

"**He pulled one of the sweets off of the Christmas tree and said, 'hey look, its crack co-candy-caine," Natalie cried. **

**Against their will, everyone in the kitchen chuckled though Allie managed to at least cover hers up with a cough before throwing one of Alex's old bibs at her brother's head. **

"**Behave, you little shit," she laughed. **

"**Hey, no one intervenes when she calls me Harriet, do they?" he shot back. **

"**This could go on for a while," Lara rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go grab my jacket and then we'll get moving,"**

"**Where are you going?"**

**Allie winced as her daughters voice boomed around the kitchen; turning slowly, she saw the tiny blonde dressed in her little red dress, blonde curls pulled into a half pony tail as she tapped her slipper clad feet against the floor. **

"**We're just taking Alex for a walk," Allie told her. **

"**Can I come?" Poppy beamed, looking more towards Pete who was a big softie when it came to her. **

"**Be strong, man," Benjamin told him, thumping his fist against his chest. **

"**Get your shoes," Pete sighed after a moment, earning a hard look from Allie and a mutter of 'pussy' under Benjamin's breath. **

"**What?" he asked after his daughter had fled the room to get her shoes. **

"**Pete, if we take her into town, you know exactly where she'll want to go," Allie smirked, laying Alex down on her lap and tugging on his little jacket, hat and mitten set. **

"**What?" Pete asked, looking panicked. "Nah, fuck off…anywhere but there,"**

"**Well if it happens, its all on your head, pretty boy," she winked at him. **

"**Piss off," Pete shook his head, his blue eyes wide. "Ben, back me up, mate,"**

"**Uh…" The Scotsman glanced around looking for a lifeline. "Sorry brother, I uh…I've got the shits,"**

**He bolted out of the room leaving Harry laughing at his brother in law. **

"**You!" Pete pointed at him. "Don't know what you're laughing at sunshine, you can fuckin' well 'elp me,"**

"**No can do, Petey Pie," Harry clicked his teeth and tapped Pete's nose. "I've got business of my own to attend to,"**

"**None of us are going to publicly acknowledge you if you go into Agent Provocateur and buy a man thong," Allie called after him, laughing as he flipped her the finger whilst walking out into the hall to find Lara. **

"**You're on your own gorgeous," Allie reached up and kissed Pete on the lips, keeping her hands on Alex's tummy, rubbing it gently as he kicked at her, trying to bring her attention away from his father. **

"**Nah, bollocks to this," Pete shook his head. "I don't care how much she begs, I'm 'er father and if I say no, then I fuckin' well mean no,"**

* * *

"**Daddy look!"**

**Pete Dunham stood frozen to the spot, his eyes darting about the huge crowds as he fought the urge to keep his temper. If anyone were to ask him his idea of hell, The Disney Store on Oxford Street would serve as more than an honest answer right now. **

"'**Ere, Pete, what the fuck is this thing?"**

**Glancing over his shoulder, the blonde stared at Swill who was holding up what looked like a lobster shaped snow globe and waving it menacingly in the air. **

"**I dunno, but fuckin' drop it will ya?" Dave grabbed it from him and placed it carefully back in its glass case. "That thing will cost more than you've got so shut up and stay with me,"**

"**Daddy, I like this,"**

**Pete stared down at his daughter, her big blue eyes boring up into his as she brandished a High School Musical back pack. **

"**I'm starting school next week," she reminded him with a bat of her eyelashes which made her look so much like her mother, it almost scared him. **

"**So I heard," Pete smirked and took the back pack out of her hands. "Nice try, kiddo. But you're not gettin' it,"**

**Poppy pouted for a moment and then dutifully took it back to where she found it only to become enthralled by the next shiny object that caught her attention. **

"**Pete!" Benjamin pushed through the crowds and grabbed onto his mates shoulder, facing him with a huge grin. "Why the fuck did no one tell me about this place before?" he shook his head. "It's piled to the ceiling with MILFS!"**

"**Easy," Pete laughed. "You do realise most of 'em are married, right?"**

"**That means nothin' these days, brother," the handsome Scot shook his head. "Most of 'em are still fair game even after they've boarded the matrimony pony,"**

**He smirked at Pete. **

"**Except for the lovely Alyssa who I know only has eyes for you," he winked. "And who wouldn't with an ass like that?" he jokingly slapped Pete's behind and drew a fair few stares. **

"**Fuck off," Pete pushed him back and laughed loud enough to draw attention from a rather unimpressed looking member of staff. "I'm with her,"**

**He pointed to Poppy who grinned toothlessly and waved back at him. **

"**So are Steve and Shannon back from holiday yet?" Benjamin asked, picking up a Mickey Mouse mask and putting it on. **

"**Nah," Pete shook his head, doing the same with a Donald Duck one and walking through the crowds as though nothing was out of the ordinary. "They should be on their way though, I know it's a bit of a bastard drive back to London from Devon,"**

"**Most of the M25 is fucked as well," Benjamin told him, waving at a group of kids who squealed excitedly, apparently willing to believe that Mickey Mouse was now a 6 foot something Scottish guy. **

"**I know, I text 'im earlier, but I ain't 'eard back yet which is weird for 'im," Pete shrugged and checked his phone. Not even a delivery report. **

"**Daddy!" Poppy shouted again as Pete shoved his phone back into his pocket. **

**The pint sized blonde tore through the crowd until she was at his feet, a cuddly toy mermaid which was almost as big as her sat in her arms. **

"**Can I buy Ariel with the money Auntie Lara gave me?" she asked, clutching at the end of his sweater. **

"**How much did she give you?" Pete asked her with a smirk as he crouched down to her level and pulled off the duck mask, lovingly brushing some hair out of her flushed little face as he did so. **

"**This much," **

**Pete blinked at the wad of cash his five year old daughter pulled out of her Dora the Explorer saddle bag and shook his head. **

"**Fuck," he whispered. **

"**Ummmm," Poppy pointed at him. **

"**What?" Pete frowned, taking the money from her. "I said duck,"**

**Poppy giggled at him and he grinned back remembering how much of a daddy's girl she could be at times. **

"**Right, well how about you take enough money to buy 'er." Pete pointed to the mermaid. "And I'll keep the rest so you don't lose it, we can go 'ome and put it in your piggy bank, yeah?"**

"**Ok!" Poppy nodded excitedly, kissing him on the cheek and grabbing his hand, pulling him over to the till where Benjamin was leant against a display talking to a rather pretty looking blonde. **

"**Cheeky slag," Pete chuckled, shaking his head. **

"**Pete!" Swill staggered through the crowd of children, glaring at one of them who took the opportunity to throw a ball at his chest. "I fuckin' hate kids,"**

"**Me, too," Matt grumbled from where he was stood, unknowingly being eyed up by a group of older women. "Can we go yet?"**

"**Uncle Matt, look what I'm getting!" Poppy held up the toy and beamed at the yank. **

"**Wow," Matt laughed. "She's cool, where'd you find her?"**

"**Over there," Poppy pointed to where Dave was looking for the rest of the boys, a look of pure relief casting over his handsome face as he spotted them. "Daddy, after this can we go home and play playstation?"**

"**Your kid," Swill pointed at the blonde and smiled. "Is a legend,"**

**Rolling his eyes, Pete bent down and scooped his daughter up, tugging her onto his shoulders and holding onto her legs, her mini Ugg boots resting either side of his head. **

"**Mate, we need to get outta here sharpish," he looked back and forth between Matt and Swill. "This place is startin' to do my nut,"**

"**Tell me about it," Bovver muttered, strolling in from the cold where he had gone for a much needed cigarette. **

"**How is it that Allie got out of this exactly?" Matt frowned. **

"**No idea mate," Pete shook his head. "Don't let the blonde hair fool you, that bird is smart as fuck,"**

* * *

"**Mock…"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Ing…"**

"**Yeah,"**

"**Bird…"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Sing…"**

"**Yeah…!"**

"**Fuck it will you two shut up!"**

**Both Lara and Allie turned to look at Harry who was strolling behind them, his head in his hands as he listened to them sing. **

"**What?" Lara raised an eyebrow. "You don't think we're good?"**

"**I think I'm losing the will to live," he shot back, playfully slapping her arse. "Where are we headed?"**

**The pair ignored him, going right back into their song which a crazed homeless man had been playing on the tube a moment ago. **

"**You know who I feel sorry for?" Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Is this poor sod,"**

**She gestured down into the pushchair where Alex was staring up at her with a grin as he dribbled content to stare at the still lit Christmas lights. **

"**I know," Harry smirked at her. "Between having my sister and your cousin for parents, the poor little bastard doesn't stand a chance,"**

"**Here we go," Lara announced, gesturing to the Gucci sign above their heads. **

"**Oh no," Harry laughed. "Hell no, I am not traipsing around after you like some disabled chimp while you try on dresses that cost more than our rent…just…no."**

"**Yeah, I'm with him," Natalie wrinkled her nose. "Ain't there a Primark or somethin' around 'ere?"**

**Both Lara and Allie gasped, staring at the girl in horror. **

"**Uh-Oh," Harry smirked. "You do realise you may as well have just walked into a church in a devil outfit, blasting Rammestein, don't you?"**

"**Well, I don't give a shit," she smirked. "I mean look at some of that shit in the window," she pointed to a tribal pattered silk dress. "I mean, that looks like a fuckin' toddler made it,"**

"**Make her stop!" Lara cried, covering her ears. "I'm melting….melting!"**

"**Christ almighty," Natalie laughed, rolling her eyes. "Look, I'm gonna take mini man 'ere over to Starbucks, that alright?"**

**All eyes turned towards Allie who simply smiled at the brunette, reaching out and rubbing her arm. **

"**Sure," she nodded. "Do you have enough money?"**

"**Uh…yeah," Natalie nodded, obviously slightly surprised herself that Allie was willing to trust her with Alex. **

"**Ok," the blonde bent down and kissed the infant, giggling when he kicked and tugged on her hair, blowing a small bubbled and letting out a squeak of excitement when he caught sight of her pearl earrings. "I'll see you soon, gorgeous man," she whispered with a wink. "Love you,"**

**Alex gurgled back as she rubbed his tummy before straightening up and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. **

"**He's got bottles in the bag and his teddy is in the pram with him," she bit her lip. "Y'know maybe I should just…"**

"**Nat," Lara raised her eyebrows and forcibly pulled Allie back. "You're a star, look after mini Pete for us, ok?"**

"**Absolutely," the brunette grinned, feeling oddly proud of herself in that moment. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that five years ago Allie wouldn't have trusted her to hold a spoon let alone look after her child. **

"**Come on," Lara winked at her friend. "Alex is probably sick of the sight of us anyway," she laughed. "And its hardly going to be the last time you see him, is it?"**

**For whatever reason, a slight chill ran down Allie's spine at those words and she shivered, holding onto Lara's hand tighter as she watched Natalie crossing the road with the buggy. Her heart jumped for a second and she had no idea why. **

"**Alyssa," Lara called to her in a sing song voice. "Come on, Barbie. Time is money and money is a new year's outfit,"**

**Allie giggled and turned to face her, knowing how excited they were that Matt and Bovver had decided to host a New Year's Eve party this year. Allie's dad had agreed to baby sit Alex and Poppy for the night so she and Pete could go out and get thoroughly pissed. **

"**Are you coming?" Lara looked at Harry who was shifting from foot to foot looking more than a tad nervous. **

"**Piss off am I," he snorted, playfully punching her arm. "I'll catch up with Pete and the lads once I'm done so I'm guessing I'll see you lot back at home,"**

"**Fine," Lara rolled her eyes as he leant in and brushed his lips over her cheek. "Just abandon us why don't you?"**

"**Don't let her spend too much money," Harry warned his sister and then frowned. "Actually, the same goes for you. I don't think Pete ever really did recover from that receipt he found on the bedroom floor,"**

"**The Cavalli gown?" Lara asked her knowingly. **

"**Worth every God damn penny," Allie shot back defensively. "Besides," she added with a smirk. "I didn't hear him complaining when he saw what was underneath it…"**

"**Ugh!" Harry gasped in disgust. "Fuck, I'm your brother, I seriously do not need to hear shit like that," he smacked her head. "Ever!"**

"**Bugger off then," Lara laughed. "We've got shopping to do anyway,"**

**With one last wave Harry jogged across the street and down towards Marble Arch. The girls followed him with their eyes for a moment before turning to each other and smirking. **

"**You're so now going into Gucci," Allie told her. "You hate Gucci,"**

"**I know," the red head wrinkled her nose. "I'm a shit liar, right?"**

**With a laugh, she took Allie's hand and led her around the corner into Agent Provocateur where even after the door had swung shut behind them, their giggles rang out on the icy midmorning air. **

"**What're you doing?" Lara asked her ten minutes later, spotting the petite blonde balancing on her tip toes as she looked out onto the street through the window display. **

"**Making sure Pete made it out of the Disney Store alive," Allie laughed. "But with the amount of people out there it's kinda like playing the hooligan equivalent of Where's Wally?"**

**Lara laughed and carried on browsing through the rail in front of her, lifting off a garment which apparently had enough material on it to qualify as a bra. **

"**Why don't you just admit that you're watching ol' scratch and sniff over there?" she raised an eyebrow. "I am the last person whose going to judge you for it,"**

"**What?" Allie wrinkled her nose. "I trust Nat,"**

"**Oh," Lara smirked. "So it's 'Nat' now, huh?"**

"**You're such a bitch," the blonde laughed, stepping away from the window and picking up a silk babydoll which had caught her eye earlier. **

"**Yeah, but so are you," Lara grinned. "That's why we're friends," she winked walking over and tapping the hanger Allie was holding. "Get it, Pete will go nuts,"**

**Giggling, Allie carried it with her over to the other side of the store and leant against the wall as Lara flicked through rails of rather more…adventurous underwear. **

"**So d'you wanna know something completely pathetic?" Lara asked her after a moment of silence. **

"**Hit me with it," Allie told her. **

"**Never tell your brother," she shook her head. "But the last week has reminded me of just how much I miss living with you and Pete,"**

"**What?" Allie laughed. "No way…I mean come on, you really miss the fighting and the screaming and the toys everywhere?"**

"**I take it you're describing Alex, right?" Lara laughed. **

"**The boy is a Dunham," Allie rolled her eyes. "How could we have expected anything less than anarchy from the little bugger?"**

"**I'm serious though," Lara told her. "I mean, look at us. I miss this,"**

"**Shopping for underwear we'd never want our mothers to know we own?" Allie raised an eyebrow. **

"**Amongst other things, yeah," Lara laughed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love your brother but…"**

"**You can't bring him in here?" Allie smiled. **

"**No!" Lara huffed. "And he's messy and he doesn't want to talk at 3am and he doesn't understand the importance of always having an emergency stash of Hagen Daas!"**

"**Welcome to the world of living with boys," Allie kissed her head. "We get laid every night but don't get to gossip about it, have to fight for a corner in the fridge that isn't filled with either beer, meat or chocolate and will never, ever be able to enjoy a long hot bath without them either wanting in or needing the toilet ever again,"**

"**Ugh, we so just should have been lesbians," Lara muttered, drawing a laugh from Allie as she threw the unspeakable item she had picked up back onto the counter. **

"**Come on," Allie smacked her arse playfully. "If you're going to go all Ellen DeGeneres on me, I'm so going to need a coffee first, what'd you say?"**

**They quickly paid for the few items they had picked up and stepped out into the cold again, Lara eyeing up Allie's gloves enviously as she rubbed her hands together and then grabbed one of Allie's, holding it tightly in her own. **

"**Shit me, it's actually freezing out here," Allie whispered, her teeth chattering together. **

"**You're telling me," Lara sniffed. "I can't feel my nose,"**

"**Say, ladies…"**

**They both looked up expectantly as the familiar voice broke through their giggles. **

"**Benji," Allie raised an eyebrow at the Scotsman. "You escaped,"**

"'**Course I did," he winked. "And with a phone number,"**

"**You picked someone up at the Disney Store?" Allie laughed. "I don't know whether to be impressed or sickened,"**

"**A little of both," he answered her with a smirk. "Come on, Petey Pie sent me to get the car and pick them up round the corner, but what kind of gentleman would I be if I denied two gorgeous ladies such as you a ride in my big wagon?"**

"**Take my word on it Scotty," Lara poked him in the chest as she rounded the car. "The day I take a ride on your wagon will be the day hell freezes over,"**

"**It's pretty cold today," he shrugged. "How're my chances?"**

"**Slim," Lara laughed. **

"**Shit," Benjamin shoved her into the back seat and opened the passenger side door for Allie. "Can't blame a boy for tryin' can you?"**

**The car soon began to warm up as they sat, waiting patiently for the rest of their little herd to appear. **

"**So what'd you buy?" Benjamin eyed the bags with a grin. "Agent Provocateur huh? I've got their catalogue,"**

"**I don't doubt that," Allie laughed. "Pages all stuck together?"**

"**Like glue," he winked, drawing a groan of disgust from Lara and further giggles from Allie. **

"**Oh, here they come," Benjamin caught sight of Pete in his wing mirror and waved to him, laughing at the 6 foot hooligan as he carried a toy mermaid on his shoulder. **

"**I better call Nat," Allie lifted her hips up and managed to get her phone out of her pocket, flipping it up and dialling. "Ben, what're you doing for the rest of the day?"**

"**I dunno sweetheart," he shook his head. "Why? Fancy adopting a Scot for the afternoon?"**

"**Always," she answered. "What'd you reckon, Lara?"**

"**Meh," the red head pretended to look him up and down. "He's got potential,"**

"**Mummy!" **

**The voice was muffled, but Allie turned and looked out of the window, grinning at Poppy who was waving manically at her from the other side of the road. **

"**Hey baby," she mouthed, waving back. **

"**Mummy, look what I got!" the blonde yelled again, bouncing excitedly on her heels. **

**Allie smiled again, fighting the urge to frown when Nat didn't answer the phone. **

"**Come on, Nat," she mumbled, still waving at her daughter. **

"**Mummy, look!"**

"**Poppy! Wait!"**

**Pete's voice boomed through the street and Allie instantly looked up, her heart pounding as she saw Poppy had gotten too excited and decided to run over to the car unaware that the traffic lights were still green. **

**The car coming towards them glinted threateningly in the midmorning sun, its silver coat casting an almost blinding reflection into Allie's eyes as it sped towards the tiny blond plodding across the road. **

"**Poppy!" she shouted. "Baby, stop!"**

**Instantly, the girl turned and looked up at the car, her face paling with fear, her bright blue eyes opening to the width of saucers as she realised what was about to happen. **

**Allie grabbed hold of the door handle, trying to throw herself out of the car, her screams of desperation soon muffled by the screeching of tires and the crunching of metal.**

**And then, it all went silent. **

* * *

So there you have it. I tried hard with it and I swear the next chapter is better, this one might even be...misleading, some might say. In other words, everything may not be as it seems... Fuck, I'm turning into the Riddler. Whatever, just please leave a review and be kind, I've had a royally shit day and so need cheering up. :)


	76. Part 68b: The End's Not Near, Its Here

Oh God...am I nervous about this chapter or what?! Ok, just please bear in mind that I gave this my best shot and even if you think its shit, it will actually destroy me if you write that in your review :D :D Get your waving hand ready, because someone is about to go bye-bye...

* * *

**Pete strolled along the pavement behind Poppy, careful not to tread on her as she continuously stopped and started, turning around every now and then to tell him something else he didn't need to know about The Little Mermaid. **

"**Daddy, what was your favourite film when you were little?"**

**Pete smirked at her and adjusted the giant cuddly toy where it was resting on his shoulder. **

"**The Goonies," he told her, laughing out loud as the wrinkled her little button nose in confusion and shook her head, blonde waves flying about her face. **

"**What's a Goonie?" she asked. **

"**I'll explain later, sweetheart," he patted her back. "Keep walking, alright?"**

"'**Ere, Bov," Swill piped up from the back of the group. "What's goin' on with you and Hannah then, eh? You two disappeared outta the Abbey on Christmas Eve and none of us 'ad seen you since,"**

"**It's private," Bovver replied gruffly, shoving his hands into his pockets and fumbling around for his cigarettes. **

"**Fine, I'll just use one of my lifelines and ask the yank," Swill grinned. "Come on, son, you must know somethin',"**

"**They're dating," Matt smirked, catching the evil look Bovver shot at him. **

"**Are they now?" Pete laughed. "Well I bloody never, Stuart you ain't gone and got yourself a bird, 'ave ya?"**

**He chuckled as Bovver's face turned red though secretly he was happy for him; Pete had liked Hannah from day one and even though he'd never say it aloud for fear of being thumped, she was just what Bovver needed right now. Someone who would keep him on the straight and narrow, someone who would kick his arse and be there for him without making it too obvious or dramatic. **

"**Yeah, well we can't all run off and get a Sloaner up the duff, can we?" Bovver snapped, making Pete laugh. **

"**Whatever," he shook his head. "I know a goner when I see one,"**

"**I ain't under the thumb or nothin'," he protested. "I'd kill myself if I ever got like you,"**

"**Uncle Stu, you're being rude again," Poppy sighed, tugging on Pete's hand as the boys promptly burst out laughing. **

"**Christ, that's two birds I've got bossin' me about now," Bovver grumbled, though Pete could see the smirk pulling on his lips. "Now all I need is the Sloaner tellin' me I need to introduce more pink into my wardrobe and I'll be set,"**

**They stopped at the crossing and glanced back and forth across the road, gauging that there was way too much traffic to try and make a run for it. **

**Pressing the button, Pete looked up and saw Benjamin sat in his car with Allie in the passenger seat and what he guessed had to be Lara in the back. **

"**Hey," **

**He looked up and nodded at Harry as he jogged to a stop next to him, ruffling Poppy's hair as he took in a deep lungful of the icy air. **

"**Did you get it?" Pete asked him quietly. **

"**Yeah," Harry nodded nervously as he patted his jeans pocket. "I got it,"**

"**Good man," Pete winked, clapping him on the back of the neck and waving to Allie who was staring out of the window, waving at Poppy. **

"**Mummy, look!" the blonde cried, pointing to Pete's shoulder. **

"**She can't hear you baby," Pete laughed. "Its alright, we'll be able to go over in a minute,"**

"**We can go now," Poppy frowned. **

"**No, see the lights are still green," Pete pointed up and looked at her seriously. "Don't cross until our one goes green,"**

"**The little man?" Poppy pointed to it. **

"**That's the one," Pete winked at her and then turned back to Bovver. "So when you say dating…"**

"**Aw, fuck it," the dark haired man groaned. "I told you to keep your mouth shut," he pointed at Matt. **

"**Hey, you didn't say anything about denying what I knew," the American grinned. "They asked, I didn't tell. There's a difference,"**

"**Mummy!"**

**Pete looked down and felt his stomach lurch when he realised that Poppy had thrown caution to the wind and was now a few steps into the road. **

"**Poppy!" he shouted. "Wait!"**

**The blonde continued trotting along, her mini Ugg boots scuffing the road gently as she giggled and picked up speed. **

"**Mummy, look what I bou-…."**

"**Poppy!" Allie screamed so loud that it could be heard clearly even though she was still inside the car. **

**Not thinking about what would happen, Pete ran forward and grabbed his daughter, snatching her so hard she cried out in pain as he lifted her off of the ground and fell back from the force of it. **

**The car which had seen them at the last minute slammed its breaks on and jolted to the side, its front tyre catching on a sheet of ice and causing it to spin. **

"**Pete!" Bovver shouted as he watched the car spinning towards the man on the floor. **

**Rolling Poppy away from him and towards the pavement, Pete shouted out in pain as the asphalt ripped the skin from his palm, leaving a raw open wound as he watched the car spin again. **

"**Oh fuck," he whispered. **

**Like everyone else watching the scene unfold, he knew what was going to happen before it actually did. The telltale screech of the tyres as they fought desperately to gain some leverage on the road surface let him know that the driver had no control over where they were headed. **

"**Allie!" he shouted as he watched her struggle to open the door. "Allie, no!"**

**The door of Benjamin's car had barely opened an inch when the silver jeep slammed into the side of it with such force that the small Audi jolted backwards into a bollard, the side of the car on which Allie was sitting screwing up as it rolled onto its side slightly. **

**The windows smashed, creating a shower of glass along the road as blood exploded on the inside of the windscreen, a scream of utter terror ringing out in the street as the jeep smashed the smaller car unmercifully. **

**The horn from Benjamin's car began to sound, a sure sign that the engine had been damaged, yet other than that, the street remained deadly silent. **

"**Allie," Pete whimpered, pulling himself to his feet. "Allie!"**

**Sprinting over to the car, he could hear Poppy screaming behind him but knew Harry was looking after her. **

"**Someone call an ambulance!" **

**A voice shouted from the side of the road and as if on queue sirens began to wail in the distance. **

**Pete's breathing began to quicken as he neared the wreck and spotted the blood on the floor outside of the car. Squinting he could see that Benjamin was sat back in his seat, a huge cut across his face. **

"**Step back!" **

**Pete spun around as someone yanked on his shoulder, prepared to hit them when he saw it was a paramedic. Fuck, how long had he been stood there for?**

"**There's three passengers," one of them shouted as they surrounded the car. "Get the F.D on the phone and tell them we've got a serious RTA, passenger on the left hand side of the vehicle is unconscious and showing no signs of movement,"**

**The words soon blended into one as Pete stared at the mangled car in horror; how the hell had this happened? **

"**Sir, please step back," the same paramedic shook his shoulder again, though more firmly this time. "We need to help them,"**

**Staring down at the blood and glass on the floor, Pete wanted so badly to step back, to let them do what they needed to do, but instead all he found himself doing was meeting the much older man's eyes and whispering to him brokenly. **

"**You need to save her," he felt a tear slip out of his eye but was too numb to wipe it away. "Do whatever the fuck you have to but please, just save Allie."**

* * *

**Lara Knight had never before understood the reason some people described their pain as burning. But now as she lay somewhere in between sleep and consciousness, she knew exactly what that meant. **

**Her stomach felt as though she had swallowed a flame that was now licking mockingly at her innards, her eyes stinging as something dripped into them.**

**Raising a hand, she wiped at the wetness on her forehead and grimaced seeing it was blood. **

"**Shit," she whispered as it all came back to her. **

**Poppy. The car. The crash. **

"**Oh my God," she whimpered, the panic beginning to set in. "Benjamin? Allie?"**

**She fought to move her feet but they seemed to be trapped by something, looking down she would have screamed had she had enough air in her lungs. **

**Allie was draped over the back of the chair, her snapped seat belt still draped uselessly over her unmoving chest, her eyes glazed and open as they stared up at her. **

"**Allie?" Lara whispered. "Allie-Cat?"**

**Reaching out a tentative hand to touch her, Lara was stopped only when a horrendous sound of crunching metal rang out in her ears and she turned to see a paramedic staring back at her. **

"**Hey there," he smiled comfortingly. "My name's Max, what's yours?"**

"**Lara," she wheezed. "But you need to help my friend…she won't wake up…she won't…" Lara cried out suddenly, clutching her side as she doubled over. **

"**Right, Lara, someone else is going to help your friends, ok, I'm here to help you," Max told her. "Now you need to tell me if you can move your legs, can you do that?"**

"**Yes," Lara cried. **

"**Ok, good girl," Max nodded. "What we're going to do is we're going to open the door in a second and put you right onto a stretcher, what I need you to do is just to let us do the work, try not to move and just keep taking deep breaths, ok?"**

"**Ok," Lara sobbed. "Ok…ok….ok…."**

**She looked down at Allie again and sobbed harder seeing her friend's glassy gaze still fixed on her face. **

"**Why isn't she moving?" she cried, looking at Max who was busy taking her pulse. **

**He cast a quick look down at the girl on the floor and then back at one of his colleagues. **

"**It doesn't look good," he told them quietly before turning back to Lara. **

**It was then that it hit her why they weren't bothering to treat Allie first; she was dying. Whatever had happened to her, her injuries were obviously so bad that she wasn't a priority anymore. **

**Allie Dunham was dead. **

**The thought caused Lara more pain and she sobbed again, the force of it turning into a painful cough that earned her a concerned glance from Max. **

"**Right, we're going to open the door now, ok, Lara?" he asked her gently. "I need you to look at me ok?"**

**He pulled her chin towards him and saw the tears on her face as she fought not to look back down at the unmoving blonde. **

"**Just keep looking at me,"**

**Nodding more to herself than to him, Lara used what little strength she had to brace herself on the back of the seat, tasting bile when her hand came away wet with Allie's blood. **

"**On the count of three, ok?" Max told her, his voice getting fainter as the shock began to hit her. **

"**I can't…please, I need to stay with her…" **

**Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the doors were yanked open anyway, the sudden loss of stability causing her stomach to scream out in pain, her arm which she had only now realised was broken falling limp at her side. **

**She coughed painfully again, this time bringing up vomit and managed to cast one last look down at the glassy eyed girl before her world went black. **

* * *

"**Why the fuck has no one come out yet?"**

**Dave looked up at Harry as he paced back and forth in the small hallway whilst Pete stood looking through the small, misty window which led through to the main theatre. **

**Allie, Lara and Benjamin had been taken in there over an hour ago and as of yet not one doctor had come out to speak to them. **

**Dave knew that Allie was the worst one; the paramedics had brought her out last, having to extract her from the wreckage carefully given where she'd ended up. **

**Amidst the mutterings about spinal injuries and lack of responses, it had been the amount of blood that had shocked them all as her limp body was finally extracted from the back of the car. From what they had heard briefly, Allie's seat belt had snapped on impact and the force of the crash had propelled her backwards. **

**Pete stood with his back against the wall, his hands which were covered in blood from when he had managed to quickly hold Allie's hand on the way in were shaking at his sides, his jaw twitching as he fought the urge to break down. **

**He couldn't…not with Poppy here. **

"**They must know something by now," Harry growled, pacing faster. **

"**Hey, no news is good news, right?" Matt asked him quietly, trying to think of a nice way of telling him to shut the hell up. **

**They could all see that Pete was struggling to keep it together; so where the rest of them. **

**It seemed almost funny that these men who had made it their business for years to stare death in the face, to play with their own mortality as though it were nothing were suddenly reduced to a childlike mentality as they waited for even the smallest scrap of information. **

**Glancing over at Pete, Matt could see small drops of blood in his hands and realised it was from squeezing his fists so tightly. His blue eyes had darkened considerably as they remained trained on the window, the rest of his body unmoving as he studied the walls with manic attention.**

**A door opened next to them and they all looked up to see Natalie standing there with Alex in her arms, her face pale as she rubbed the sleeping infants back comfortingly. **

"**Poppy's asleep," she told them, her voice low. "She needed two stitches in her knee but other than that I think she's just in shock,"**

**She looked at Pete as she spoke but he refused to turn and face her. She could see the tension in his shoulders lessen slightly at the news and approached him warily as though sneaking up on a sleeping predator. **

"**Hey," she nudged him. "Any news?"**

**Pete turned to her and she very nearly gasped; Natalie had seen Pete angry before, she had seen him upset, devastated even, but the most chilling thing about Pete Dunham right then was that he had no expression whatsoever. **

**His eyes were clouded as though he didn't understand or recognise her, his skin pale and grey looking. **

"**Poppy's ok?" he asked her. **

"**Yeah," Natalie nodded. "She's asleep right now," biting her lip, she shifted the baby in her arms and smiled lightly when he gurgled. "I think he wants you,"**

**Pete looked at his son numbly, the taste of bile still strong in his mouth as he caught Alex's eyes and saw so much of Allie in them that it physically hurt. **

"**I can't," he told her harshly, looking back towards the window. **

"**Pete…" **

"**Nat, seriously," he pleaded with her, another tear falling down his cheek. "Right now I just…I can't."**

* * *

**Dr. Spencer Murphy had been hoping for an easy day. One where the worst thing he would have to do would be to plaster a little finger or something. **

**But as he was ushered through to the ICU ward of St. Marks hospital, he knew that every hope he had had just flown out of the window. **

"**Female, 29 years old, RTA victim brought in about 30 minutes ago. Assessment in triage showed extensive head injuries, small controlled internal bleeding and a possible collapsed lung. We intubated and have successfully opened the air ways, BP is 140 over 90 and motor skills are visual…pulse is strong and rising."**

"**Jesus," Spencer shook his head as he yanked on a pair of gloves and stared at the young woman on the table. Her hair was plastered to her face with blood, the red locks making her skin look even paler, her chest rising and falling lightly yet steadily as she breathed. **

**An alarm sounded and he looked through to the next room where another girl was lying on the table, the team working on her quickly pushing her flat and began shocking her with the defibrillators. **

"**What's going on in there?" he demanded. **

"**Another victim of the same RTA," one of the nurses told him. "Same age, there's was a guy too but he's down in Albury ward. Minor head injuries and a shattered wrist,"**

"**Right," Spencer pulled his stethoscope away from the girl's chest. "Lungs are clear but I want her down in theatre now, she's bleeding into her stomach and I don't want it getting worse, let's move,"**

* * *

"_**Pete…Pete answer the phone you git! I need you to get my dress out of the tumble dryer and oh…could you do me one last thing and make sure you give Poppy some more Calpol, I know she's got a cold so…ok, right listen I'm about to get in the car but I'll see you tonight, ok? I love you,"**_

**Pete sighed shakily and pressed the phone against his forehead, holding onto those last few words with everything he had in him. The sick part of his brain was taunting him, telling him that he had to hold onto them because he might not ever hear them again. **

**The thought had already caused him to lose his breakfast yet his stomach clenched again and he closed his eye tightly, willing the feeling to pass. **

"**Pete?"**

**He looked up and bashfully wiped his face with was wet with tears, squinting up at Natalie as she stood above him, shrouded in the harsh light coming from the fluorescent bulbs lining the hallway. **

"**Yeah?" his voice was croaky. **

"**I uh…" she laughed. "I can't get Alex to eat," she held up the bottle as proof and gestured to the somewhat disgruntled looking baby in her arms. "He's hungry but he won't…"**

"'**Ere," Pete pushed himself up straighter and held out his arms. **

**Natalie lowered the baby down to him before taking a seat next to him and handing him the warm bottle.**

"**Come on mate," Pete took Alex's hand and kissed it lightly. "You know your mum would be goin' off 'er rocker if she heard you wasn't eatin',"**

**The baby fidgeted and then grabbed hold of Pete's sweater, opening his mouth and eagerly accepting the bottle, gulping down the liquid contently. **

"**Jesus, who'd 'ave thought you'd 'ave the magic touch?" Natalie chuckled and tickled Alex's foot. **

**Pete didn't answer her, he just kept staring down at his son, his arms trembling slightly. **

"**Nat…" his voice broke and she looked up at him in horror, not having ever seen him like this. "What if…" he shook his head. "I can't do this without her,"**

**He looked down at his son and marvelled not for the first time that he was responsible for the creation of this perfect little thing; his button nose scrunched up, his brow furrowed in a distinctly Dunham type manner as he sucked the bottle relentlessly, determined to get more food from it. **

"**Nat, she's everything…" Pete trembled. "Allie's been the only constant thing in my life and if I lose her…if something goes wrong in there and they can't do anything…"**

"**Pete, she'll be ok," Natalie lied. They both knew it, they'd seen Allie get wheeled into that room, seen her blood dripping onto the floor as the doctors inserted various wires and tubes into her body. **

"**But what if she's not?" Pete demanded. "Nat, if I lose her…fuck, I can't lose her…"**

"**Shhhh," Natalie rubbed his back. "Its ok, you won't. I promise,"**

**She cringed as the words came out of her mouth, furious with herself for making a promise that she knew she couldn't keep. **

**Because the only thing that could save Allie Dunham was a miracle and Natalie had been through enough in her 27 years to know that those definitely did not exist. **

* * *

"**You look like shit,"**

**Pete opened his eyes and saw Dave standing over him, holding out a cup of coffee. **

"**Kick a brother while he's down, why don't you?" he muttered, sitting up straight in the half broken chair and gratefully accepting the coffee. "How're Alex and Poppy?"**

"**Pop's is still asleep," Dave rubbed the back of his neck. "And Nat's taken Alex for a walk to settle 'im down, she reckons bein' in 'ere was upsetting 'im,"**

**Pete nodded but didn't say anything back for fear of breaking down. What the hell was he supposed to say right now? Was he supposed to just start joking about, telling everyone not to worry because he was sure everything would be ok? **

"**Where's Harry?" he asked after a moment. **

"**Gone outside to call his dad," Dave coughed and leant back against the coolness of the wall for a moment. "I think he just needed some time to…get 'is 'ead together, y'know?"**

"**I've got a fair idea, yeah," Pete snorted, sipping the coffee and grimacing at the taste. "Shit me, that's awful,"**

"**I know," Dave laughed. "Its like warm rats piss, ain't it?"**

**They laughed to themselves for a moment, a semi manic laugh with which they distracted themselves from the reality of what was really happening if only for a couple of seconds. **

**They stopped only when the doors behind them creaked open and a doctor appeared, his glasses barely hanging onto the bridge of his nose as he whipped off his bloodied gloves and tossed them into a nearby bin. **

"**Pete," Dave nudged him and quickly they got to their feet, staring at the man in front of them with a mixture of hope and terror. **

"**What's going on?" Pete asked in a hurry. "Where are they?"**

**Names, numbers and medical terms that Pete would never in a million years know the meaning of where tossed about, assaulting his brain as he fought the urge to turn and slam his fist into the wall, knowing that the pain would lessen his frustration. **

"…**her injuries were much greater than we first assessed…"**

**Dave's hand gripped his shoulder tightly as the air in the hallway seemed to get colder, making it harder for Pete to stand straight. **

"…**extent of internal injuries was too severe…"**

**The floor was moving; Pete looked down at it and saw it was blurry, the sting of tears in his eyes making itself known as he focused on the blue linoleum squares. **

"…**we're making her comfortable but she won't regain consciousness."**

**And there it was. After an hour of being informed that they were doing their best, here they were admitting that their best wasn't good enough. **

**Pete went numb, staring out of the window as a fresh flurry of snow began to fall against the window. Images from earlier in the day began assaulting his already exhausted mind making him want to shout, to scream, to ram is fist into the wall behind him until his flesh was torn and he could focus on the pain. **

"**I'm sorry," the doctor told him quietly. "I really am,"**

**Spencer looked at the young man as he nodded mutely, looking so lost, so vulnerable as he struggled not to give into the grief that was so obviously taking over him. **

"**You can go and sit with her," he told the blonde. "I'll take you down there if you want,"**

**Pete looked at Dave who was struggling to keep it together, tears falling down his paling face as he stared through Pete as opposed to at him. **

"**Go on, mate," he whispered. "I'll go out and tell Harry,"**

**Pete stumbled down the hall after the doctor, his breath coming out in harsh pants as he neared the room at the end of the hall. **

**The room itself was small and dark, the body lying on the bed still wired up to the machines surrounding her, the symphony of beeps and sirens coming from it breaking up the eerie silence around them. **

**Pete lowered himself onto the edge of the mattress making sure not to jar her; the bruises scattered about her skin, the gashes in her skin and the blood seeping through the covers where they had operated on her belying the peaceful slumber in which she appeared to be. **

"**I don't…I don't know what I'm supposed to say," Pete whispered, picking up her hand and feeling sick when he saw the hole in it where her IV line had been. **

**She was cold, her skin clammy as her fingers lay limp in his hand. **

"**This isn't happening," he whispered to himself. "There's no way this is happening,"**

**He wanted her to open her eyes and grin up at him, to wiggle her fingers out of his, pull him into a huge hug and tell him he was being an idiot, just like she always did. **

**But the eerily still body lying on the bed next to him was a far cry from the girl he knew and loved. **

"**You weren't even meant to be in the fucking car…none of you were. If I hadn't asked Benjamin to get it…" Pete sobbed and brought her hand to his mouth. "I'm so sorry, please just hold on, ok? How am I supposed to tell Harry that…"**

**Her chest stopped moving for a moment and then she seemed to shudder, making him panic as he clutched her hand tighter. **

"**I'm so sorry," Pete shook his head, leaning over and brushing his lips over her forehead. "I love you, I love you so much…."**

**For a long moment, the sound of his sobs were all that could be heard as the machines began to beep faster, the sound of her breath becoming shallower. **

**Pete stared down at her for a moment longer until he couldn't stand it anymore and glanced out of the window where the last of the early morning snow was falling, brushing the glass teasingly on its descent. **

**And it was in that moment as Pete followed that single snowflake to the ground that Lara Knight shuddered and took her last breath. **

* * *

So it wasn't Poppy...It wasn't Allie. It was Lara. :( Who though you might not love her, was probably my favourite OC after Benjamin so saying goodbye to her was pretty damn hard for me. 

Oh and did you pick up on the hints that it was her all along? Like when they were in the car wreck and the paramedic said 'it doesn't look good', he was actually talking about Lara and not Allie. And then when the doctor is working on the healthier patient and he talks about her red hair...its Allie's who is really blonde but obviously covered in blood. I tried to be clever and mislead you all but I don't know if it paid off! :D :D Anyway, I've posted it even though I felt sick with nerves over it so if you could now be so kind as to leave me a nice review, I'll be eternally grateful. 

Now, just get ready for the fallout... ;)


	77. Part 69: Valley of the Shadow

_Right so first things first I'd like to say a huge thank you to all of you who were kind enough to leave a review on the last chapter. Given how nervous I was about posting it, it really did mean a lot :) So with that in mind this chapter is dedicated to Becki, Claire, Pishta Hamster, Cambridgegirl, Ithilya and all those whose names I'm far too tired to remember (its been a seriously long night at work) I hope you enjoy this chapter...try not to get too depressed. Brighter days are ahead just not for a while :D_

* * *

**Three days later**

"**Her stats are normal and she's responsive. Don't be scared of the tube in her chest, its still there from the surgery but its just a precaution should we need to put her back on a drip," the nurse smiled gently at Pete as she opened the door for him and gestured for him to walk through it. "Other than that she's a little drowsy from the meds she's on but your wife is very lucky, Mr. Dunham."**

"**I know," Pete nodded, thinking of Lara once again and feeling sick knowing that as bad as he felt now, he would have killed himself had Allie met the same fate. **

"**Has anyone spoken to her?" he cleared his throat. "Y'know what happened with…about the accident?"**

"**Not yet," the nurse looked at him sadly. "We assumed that you might want to…"**

"**Yeah," Pete nodded, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. "Yeah, cheers,"**

**The woman nodded and left him outside Allie's door where upon peering through the blinds Pete could see her lying on motionlessly, her head angled towards the window, her fingers clenching the bars of the bed gently. **

**Taking a deep breath, Pete adjusted the bunch of flowers he was holding and pushed the door open, cringing as it squeaked a little too loud. **

**Slowly, Allie turned her head and looked at him in confusion as though she wasn't sure who he was for a second. Her face was miraculously not bruised but a rather impressive cut which ran from her left temple down to her cheek bone had caused her face to swell. **

**Her left foot was in a bandage and a tube protruded from her chest from her operation two days ago to re-inflate her lung. Her hair was still matted with blood as it fanned out on the pillow, her lips chapped and sore looking from wearing an oxygen mask for too long. **

"**Hi," she whispered through the mask, her voice coming out croaky and distinctly un-Allie-like. **

"**Alright gorgeous," Pete smiled at her, coming over to the bed where he leant down and carefully brushed his lips over her forehead, revelling in the sensation for a few seconds more than necessary. **

"**I got you these," he told her somewhat bashfully as he placed the flowers on the bedside table and caught her weak smile in return. "How's my girl?"**

"**Sore," she whispered, her eyes darting down to the tube which Pete himself was having a hard time looking at. **

"**I know baby," he picked up her hand and kissed it, staring at her wedding band and not for the first time in three days saying a silent prayer of thanks to whoever the fuck was up there. **

**They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment and Pete continued to stare down at her hand, not wanting the conversation to start up again. Because when it did, he knew he'd have to tell her what had happened. **

**He'd have to tell her the reason that Harry wasn't here was because he'd disappeared off of the face of the earth after the doctors had told him Lara was dead. He'd have to tell her that the reason he looked so tired was because he couldn't sleep down the hall from **_**her**_** room, knowing that he was never going to see her padding down the hall in her pyjamas again, never going to hear her laugh when she playfully slapped his arse and stole his coffee from him. **

**He'd have to look his wife in the eye and tell her that her best friend, let's face it her **_**sister…**_**was dead. **

"**How are…" Allie wheezed slightly and Pete tensed up, wanting to help her but unsure of what to do. "Alex and Poppy…" she breathed out. **

"**They're fine, babe," Pete told her, rubbing his hand up her arm and frowning at the dark bruises from where they had taken blood. "Poppy's been milkin' 'er war wound for all its worth and as for mini man," he rolled his eyes. "As long as he's got food, he's happy as you like,"**

**Allie smiled and nodded tiredly, her eyes closing for a short moment before they opened again and met his. **

"**Where's everybody else? Where's Harry and Lara?" she swallowed hard and winced at the pain. **

**For whatever reason Pete's face fell upon hearing those words and instantly she felt her heart start to beat faster. **

"**Pete?"**

"**I should 'ave told you before," he whispered, shaking his head. "But I didn't know how…baby…I…"**

"**Tell me what?" Allie demanded in a whisper, her vocal chords apparently unwilling to stretch to any other volume. **

"**Do you remember anything?" Pete met her eyes and spoke softly. "About the accident?"**

"**No…" Allie shook her head, her voice cracking. "Why?"**

**Pete closed his eyes and took in a deep, shuddering breath, his throat contracting as he licked his dry lips and prepared to force the words from his mouth. **

"**Lara was…" he paused. "Lara was a lot worse than they first thought, they had to take 'er down to surgery and she lost a lot of blood…"**

"**So…" Allie frowned at him. "Is she still here?"**

**Pete looked at her, his eyes slowly lifting up to meet hers and in that second, she knew. **

"**Babe, they did everything they could for 'er," Pete's voice trembled with emotion as he saw her eyes widen behind the oxygen mask. "They tried so hard…but they couldn't…" he swallowed hard, knowing that for his sanity and hers he needed to say the words out loud. "Allie, she died."**

**The room fell silent, the hum of the air conditioning and the gentle lull of the traffic on the streets below creating a faint symphony as the pair stared at each other. **

"**When?" **

**Allie's voice was so quiet that Pete almost missed it. **

"**When did she…?"**

"**About an hour after they brought you in," he told her. "I was with her when…"**

**He shook his head and stared down at their hands, his breath coming out in harsh, painful pants as he recalled the moment in which her body had shaken, her cold hand tightening slightly on his before going slack. **

"**I'm tired," Allie told him, her voice taking on a firmness that he had not expected in that moment. **

"**What?" he brushed some hair away from her forehead. "Baby, it's ok to be upset…"**

"**I'm not," she shook her head, her eyes wide as she blinked back the tears and met his gaze. "I'm just really tired so could you maybe come back later?"**

**Pete looked at her in confusion, the slight trembling of her hand in his the only telltale sign that she was hanging onto her sanity by a thread.**

"**Pete, please?" she whispered again, her breath coming out in bursts, making her wince as the tube in her chest rubbed against her skin. **

"**Alright," he told her, standing up and leaning over to kiss her forehead. **

**Allie turned slightly so that he only caught her temple and went back to staring out of the window. Knowing how hard that must have been for her to hear, Pete tried not to feel hurt as he squeezed her hand gently. **

"**I'll be back a bit later, yeah? I can bring Poppy if you like," he told her. **

"**Yeah," she answered, her voice high and strained with emotion. "I'll see you then,"**

**She focused her gaze on the window, her eyes tracing the lines of the bare willow tree outside, its branches thin and icy, stretching towards the sky as though asking for help. **

**Allie waited for the door to close and then with great care, curled herself into a ball and as she clung to the metal bars of the bed, she screamed in agony, weeping as hard as she could without getting sick. It only took a second for the nurses to come in and sedate her, rolling her onto her back as she sobbed still, pressing the needle deep into her arm and letting the cold fluid flood through her veins, lulling her into an artificial sleep which did nothing to stop the tears. **

**It was only when her eyes finally drifted shut that Pete let his hand slide down the glass as though trying to feel her, to reach out to her and with a sob of his own, he turned and walked numbly back down the hall. **

* * *

**Pete jumped from where he was sat at the breakfast counter in the kitchen, his head resting on top of his folded arms as a loud bang brought him back to his senses. **

"**Its hot buttered rum," Richard Harding told him with a small smile as he slid into the stool across from his son in law. "While I was at law school, I worked in a bar. My boss used to make me get him those when he was doing a night shift, claimed it soothed the soul,"**

**Pete smirked briefly and took a sip, almost spitting it out as the strength of it hit him. **

"**Fuck me, no wonder," he coughed. "You'd 'ave to 'ave a liver of steel not to get soothed by that,"**

**Richard laughed and took a sip of his own, sighing contentedly as he returned the mug to the table top and met the blue eyed man's gaze. **

"**You never told me what happened at the hospital," he murmured. **

"**Nothin'," Pete shrugged. "She wouldn't even look at me…I could see she was tryna hold it together y'know but she…" he felt himself getting frustrated and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Fuck, I don't know what to do,"**

"**There's nothing you can do, Pete," Richard told him. "Lara was…" **

**The old man's eyes widened and Pete knew he was shocked by the sound of her name on his lips. In the three days that had passed since the accident, Lara's name had become something of a taboo. Everyone wanted so badly to talk about her, yet no one wanted to be the first person to try for fear of everyone else's reaction. **

"**Before you came along, Lara was the only other person I had seen Allie be herself with," Richard shrugged. "I know that sounds ridiculous but…Lara was the only person other than you that I trusted to take care of Allie. To be there for her and to love her as much as I did…and now…."**

_**And now that's gone forever, **_**both men thought, though neither dared mutter it aloud. **

"**Daddy?"**

**Pete turned and pasted a smile on his face when he saw Poppy hobbling into the room, the crutches the hospital had given her now decorated with stickers and glitter paint courtesy of Matt, Dave and Swill who had offered to keep her occupied for the afternoon. **

"**Ay, ay," Pete sniffed, clearing his eyes of any tears before looking at her again. "There's my little soldier," he winked at her. "What're you doing out of bed?"**

"**I miss mummy," the blonde mumbled, staring down at her bandaged knee. **

"**She'll be home soon, beautiful," Richard told her, sliding off of his chair and kneeling down in front of his granddaughter. "And when she gets here, we'll have to make sure you look better so she doesn't get worried, won't we?"**

"**Grampy?" she asked, using her own little pet name for him. **

"**What, darling?" he smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear. **

"**Why can mummy come home but Auntie Lara can't?"**

**Pete felt his spine turn cold and instantly his throat became tight again; he looked over at his daughter and saw Richard too had gone slightly rigid, his hands shaking as he smoothed back her hair. **

"**Remember what I told you about Auntie Lara?" he asked her. **

"**That she had to go away?" Poppy nodded. **

**Pete stood up and made his way over to her, sitting on the step and pulling her gently into his lap, his huge hands supporting her knee as she held onto him, snuggling into his chest just like she used to when she was a baby. **

"**See mummy and Auntie Lara got hurt," Pete told her, kissing the top of her head. "And sometimes when people get really badly hurt, it's better for them if they…" his voice cracked and Richard looked at him with tears in his own aged eyes. "If they go away,"**

"**Where do they go?" Poppy mumbled. **

"**The um…the angels come down from heaven, remember mummy told you about heaven?" Richard asked her. **

"**That's where Mouse went," she nodded, referring to her recently deceased fish. **

"**Yeah, well the angels come down from heaven and they hold your hand and they take you up there so you're not in pain anymore," **

**Pete felt a tear slip out his eye as the old man continued talking and hated himself for it. "And once you're there you can 'ace all the ice cream and sweets you want…"**

"**Auntie Lara liked shoes," Poppy smiled at him. "She'll have lots of shoes,"**

"**Yeah," Pete half laughed, half sobbed. "Yeah she will,"**

"**I won't get to play with Auntie Lara anymore, will I?" Poppy asked, her bottom lip quivering. **

"**No, sweetheart," he shook his head. **

"**I miss her," she sobbed softly. **

"**I know, baby," Pete hugged her tighter. "But she wouldn't want you to cry, would she?"**

**Poppy shook her head but continued sobbing nonetheless. Pete wanted to tell her to stop, he wanted to remember whatever the hell it was that his mum had told him when his dad died, he wanted to tell her that everything would be ok. **

**But he couldn't. All he could bring himself to do in that moment was to bury his face in her soft hair and cry with her. **

* * *

**Natalie padded through the house, her sock clad feet thankfully not making any noise on the stairs as she followed the sound of the gentle knocking and came to a stop before the huge oak door. **

**Using all her strength to yank it open, she gasped seeing the visitor and suddenly found herself unaware of what to say. **

"**Most people start with 'hi, would you like to come in?'" Benjamin told her, his handsome face quirking into a hard to see smile through all the bruising. **

"**Shit, I'm sorry, of course," she mumbled, stepping aside and allowing him to limp through the door, his left arm held tightly across his chest by a sling, the redness of the stitches above his eyebrow making his skin seem even whiter. **

"**How's everything at Casa Del Dunham?" he asked, trying to be light-hearted and failing miserably. **

"**I'm guessing its seen better days," she snorted. "How are you?"**

"**Not bad," Benjamin nodded. "A bit sore but nothing a few Fosters and a night with a set of Swedish twins won't cure,"**

**Natalie laughed and instantly clapped her hand over her mouth, feeling bad for the outburst. **

"**And they said being the class clown would get be nowhere in life," he winked at her. "Where's Pete?"**

"**I-…"**

**As in on queue, the stairs creaked and Pete slowed down his descent, staring at his friend with a mixture of relief and pain. **

"**There you are," Benjamin smiled at him. "Jesus, gay or straight, they all flock to me, don't they?"**

**Pete smirked and jogged the rest of the way, pulling his mate into a hug, being careful not to touch his arm. **

"**Alright, brother?" Benjamin whispered in his ear as he clapped him on the back. **

"**I've been better," Pete whispered back, making him laugh. **

"**I'll uh, I'll go make some coffee or something," Natalie told them, not wanting to intrude for any longer than she already had. **

"**How's the wrist?" Pete asked, pulling back and gesturing to his arm. **

"**Not bad," Benjamin shrugged. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm devastated that I'm in a no masturbation zone for the next month…"**

**Pete choked out a laugh and shook his head; **_**only Benjamin**_**. **

"**But other than that…" he looked at the blonde and his tone got lower. "How's Allie?"**

"**She's…" Pete sighed and trailed off. "Fuck, I 'ave no idea. I told her today about…"**

**Benjamin nodded and looked at the floor for a long moment, his blue eyes teeming with tears when he glanced back up. **

"**Brother, I'm so sorry," he breathed. "If there was anything I could have done…"**

"**Mate," Pete shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, alright? It wasn't anyone's fault. It was just a seriously fucked up accident, ok? If it 'adn't been you lot in the car, it would 'ave been someone else."**

**The tall Scotsman nodded but didn't say anything else. **

"**Ben," Pete snapped, his tone firm as he clasped his friends shoulder tightly. "This wasn't your fault, alright? There was nothing any of us could 'ave done,"**

**Their reverent silence was disrupted by a dreaded and all too familiar sound. **

"**Shit," Pete sighed. **

"**Little man's still playing up, eh?" Ben sniffed, wiping at his eyes quickly and bashfully. **

"**He misses Allie," Pete nodded. "I put one of 'er sweaters in the crib with him but he's 'avin' none of it,"**

"**He has a thing for playstation," Benjamin smiled. "Bring the little bugger down and stick him in front of FIFA 2008, he'll soon shut up. I'll go and check on the other minor and see if I can wrangle some dinner out of the little git as well."**

**Pete nodded and chuckled lightly before jogging up the stairs towards Alex's nursery. **

**His feet sunk into the plush carpet as they always did, his mind numb and black as he turned the corner, stopping only when an icy draft hit him. **

**Turning to his left he saw that Lara's bedroom door was open at the end of the hall; reluctantly, he moved down to it, sighing when he realised that the large balcony doors at the end of her bed were open allowing the rain to sweep in. **

"**Shit," he muttered, stepping inside and feeling a wave of nausea envelope him. **

**A jumper along with a few skirts still lay on the bed from where she had been deciding what to wear the other morning. Her iPod lay charging on her nightstand next to a glass of orange juice which still had her lipstick mark along the rim. **

**It was almost as though nothing had happened, the various items strewn about the room doing their best to coax Pete into believing that the last few days had been nothing but a bad dream and that everyone was fine. **

**Next to her vanity mirror was a notepad on which she had so elegantly scrawled '**_**Crap I need to get done before Monday'. **_

**She had written of sending thank you notes for her presents, of taking Poppy shopping, of having a drinking session with Pete and Allie and of course going to The Zetland for new years day breakfast. **

**Pete's fingers trembled as they skimmed across the page, his brain more than aware that she was never going to get to do any of it. **

**Swallowing the faint taste of sick in his mouth, he practically ran over to the balcony doors and yanked them shut, tears stinging his eyes as he fled the room, making sure to shut the door tightly as he left for fear of needing to go in there again. **

**He wasn't sure he would survive it second time around. **

* * *

"**Still not hungry, eh darling?"**

**Allie looked up from the tray of food, the grilled chicken fillet and Mediterranean vegetables seemingly good fair for hospital food. **

"**I'll leave the ice cream, shall I?" the nurse smiled, nudging the small pot towards Allie as though she were some kind of child. **

**The blonde continued staring straight ahead, pretending not to hear the nurses sigh of frustration as she picked up the untouched tray and left the room, making no effort to be quiet. **

**The TV continued to hum at the end of the bed, offering her the same episode of Desperate Housewives she had seen yesterday whilst the pile of magazines Pete had brought her earlier sat untouched on the table next to the rapidly wilting flowers. **

**Gently peeling her gown back, Allie stared at the hole in her chest where the tube had been the skin around it bruised and sore. Her leg which had been crushed in the accident twitched painfully and she was forced to shift her position to alleviate some of the pressure on it. **

"**Fuck," she hissed as she moved to quickly, her chest heaving in agony. **

**Clinging to the edge of the bed, she gritted her teeth as she heard the door open again, unwilling to make any more small talk with the nurses. **

"**I'm fine," she keened out. "I just needed to move, I'm done now,"**

"**You don't look fine."**

**The voice made her spine run cold, her eyes widening behind the oxygen mask, her hands trembling as she rolled over slowly and pulled it back from her face so she could stare at the visitor properly. **

**Harry Harding looked much older than his 32 years at that moment; his handsome face was hidden by three days worth of facial hair, his eyes usually bright and alive now a dull, retired shade of emerald as they sought out hers. **

"**Harry," Allie breathed out, wincing as she sat up straighter in bed. "Where've you been? Pete said that no one could get hold of you…they were so worried that-…"**

"**I just had to get away for a bit," he interrupted her, his voice lacking any emotion whatsoever. "I just…I couldn't deal with being here,"**

**Allie nodded slowly, unsure of what to say to him next. I'm sorry wasn't enough. How are you didn't sound right because she already knew the answer. For a long moment she settled for staring at him, her breathing and heart monitor the only noises in the small room. **

"**They said it happened quickly," he almost whispered, his gaze trained on the floor. "They said she probably didn't feel it."**

**Allie looked at him in horror, not wanting to hear this, but unable to tell him to stop. **

"**Her neck snapped when they took her out of the car," he continued. "Her lungs were collapsed and her liver had ruptured to the point where she was bleeding out so badly that her stomach pretty much caved in on itself?"**

"**Harry…" Allie shook her head, her eyes stinging with tears. "Stop…"**

"**So with all of that," he carried on with a bitter laugh. "How can they look me in the eye and tell me she wasn't in pain? How can they tell me that she wasn't scared? That she didn't know she was dying?"**

**The last sentence came out as a scream and he swiped everything on the table at the end of her bed onto the floor, his face getting redder as he grew even angrier. **

"**Harry…" Allie sobbed, wanting to get out of bed and calm him down. "This isn't helping…they did everything they could for her."**

"**And how fucking easy is that for you to say?" her brother shouted. "You're still here! Pete gets to see you tomorrow if he wants, Poppy and Alex they get to hug you whenever they want…" he pointed to the door and met her eyes. "I don't ever get to see the woman I love again! And for what? Because you had to drag her into that stupid fucking shop,"**

**Allie gasped, ignoring the agony in her chest as she did so, meeting her brothers eyes and praying that she'd misunderstood him, that she was so upset by everything he'd just said that her mind was playing tricks on her. **

"**You…" she swallowed hard and stared at him. "You're blaming this on me?"**

"**If she'd been with me, she'd still be here!" Harry cried. "I shouldn't have left her with you, I should have come back and…" he gripped his hair so hard Allie half expected to hear it rip and fall out into his hands. "Why did she have to die?"**

**He sobbed and collapsed onto the floor, dropping his head down into his hands and sobbing so hard that he began to gag, his throat contracting painfully as he fought for the control he knew he didn't have. **

"**Harry, I know this isn't fair…" Allie cried quietly. "I want her back as well, I wish this…" her voice cracked and she shook her head. "I wish this wasn't happening, I wish that I could just blink and this would all be a dream but…"**

"**But its not," he finished for her, his voice bitter. "She shouldn't have died, Allie,"**

"**I know," she sobbed. "I know, Harry but…"**

**His next words stopped her, the air around her seeming to grow cold and thick as he stared at her for a long moment before pulling himself up and yanking the door open with enough force to shake the blinds which hung on it.**

**His footsteps faded down the hallway as he left her there, tears streaming silently down her face as she clutched the metal bars on the bed, her sobs catching in her throat as she stared into nothing, the faint echo of '**_**It should have been you'**_** still drifting around her. **

* * *

Told you it would get worse before it got better...and trust me, that's just the beginning! :D Please leave a review, I'm on the verge of becoming manic depressive whilst writing this story arc so leave a nice one to cheer me up! :D


	78. Part 70: Lockdown

A huge thank you to the lovely reviews, I've never been so proud to depress people! :D Sorry to tell you that it gets worse before it gets better. The next chapter is the funeral and after that the fall out kicks off...what...don't tell me you thought that THIS was the fall out? Oh no my friends, it gets much worse than this... :D Please review, I know I've been fairly appalling at updating as of late but if you leave a nice review I promise to try and update sooner in the future. That's right. I'm using bribery.

* * *

_**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…Jack Frost nipping at your nose…**_

**Allie padded down the stair case, frowning to herself as the Christmas carol blared through the house. The wooden floor boards were cool against her bare feet, her pyjamas doing little to ward off the chill that was wafting about the large foyer. **

**Following the music, she ended up in the living room, reaching up to push some hair out of her eyes as she closed the door behind her and took in the open fire in front of her, the flames licking the old brick deliciously and filling the room with an oaky warmth that made her feel like a child again. **

"**Oi, stranger, you're late."**

**The voice made her jump and she turned, her mouth falling open when she spotted Lara sat on the sofa in her own pyjamas, a huge mug of coffee in her hands. **

"**Lara?" she whispered, her heart rate quickening. **

**What the hell was going on? Lara was dead. Despite the queasy feeling she got in her stomach as the words sunk in, Allie forced herself to repeat them.**

_**Lara's dead. Lara's dead. Lara's dead. **_

"**It's already midnight," Lara rolled her eyes. "We've got all of an hour left before Pete stumbles in from the Abbey wanting a drunken shag, you really wanna spend time firing questions at me there blondie?"**

**Allie grinned and shook her head, diving onto the sofa next to her and reaching for some wrapping paper. **

"**What am I supposed to wrap?" she frowned. "Where're all the presents?"**

"**I'm so sorry Allie-Cat," Lara told her quietly. "I should have called you, it's not your fault you're late,"**

"**What?" Allie looked at her in confusion, struggling to grasp what the hell was going on. "What are you…?"**

"**It's not your fault, Allie," Lara took her head in her hands and met her gaze. "I mean it, ok? It's not your fault,"**

**She repeated the phrase even as she pulled the blonde into a tight hug allowing Allie to revel in the warmth of her body, in the beat of her heart. **

**Gently stroking her hair, Allie's eyes snapped open when she felt something wet on her hands. **

**Lifting her hand up, she gasped seeing it was covered in blood, blood that was now pouring down Lara's back and pooling in the sofa. **

"**Oh my God," Allie whispered, her stomach clenching when Lara suddenly went slack against her, the sharp snap of her neck as it lulled to one side making Allie scream as she fought relentlessly to push the body off of her. **

"**Help me!" she screamed, shoving the corpse as hard as she could. "Lara, stop it! Stop it!"**

* * *

**Allie gasped, sitting up in bed a little too quickly given her condition and panted, sweat rolling down her forehead as she clutched her chest tightly. **

**It was a dream. Just a dream. **

"**Mummy?"**

**Allie gasped again, turning and seeing Poppy staring at her, her bright blue eyes wide as she stood next to the bed. **

"**You were yelling," she murmured. **

"**I was," Allie whispered. "I was just…oh God," she closed her eyes for a long moment and shook her head. "Mummy's ok, baby. It was just a bad dream, that's all,"**

**A bead of sweat dripped off of her forehead, mingling with the tears she had shed in her sleep. Licking her lips, she tasted the saltiness of them and grimaced before turning back to Poppy and holding out her hand. **

"**Honey, its ok," she assured her. "I'm fine, see?"**

**Poppy stared at her, her blue eyes wide they shifted back and forth between her mother's eyes and her outstretched hand. **

**With a small nod, she tucked a stray curl behind her ear and promptly ran out of the room, her teddy bear dangling by her side and skimming the floor as she went. **

"**Shit," Allie hissed, falling back into the pillows and draping her arm over her face. **

**She'd scared Poppy; but then it wasn't a real surprise given she had scared herself as well. The dream had been so real, so vivid that she had to cast a glance downward and make sure Lara's blood wasn't really staining her hands. **

**The taste of bile made itself known in her mouth and she instinctively clasped her stomach, pleading silently for the wave of nausea to pass. **

"**Hey,"**

**Pete's voice forced her eyes open once more and she stared at him almost blankly as he stepped into the bedroom carrying two mugs and carefully balancing a plate of biscuits on his arm. **

**Having only been out of hospital for three days, Allie was still unsure of how to 'be' in the house without Lara there. It was like having to get used to life without her all over again, only this time she hadn't just moved four minutes up the road. **

**Pete had more than picked up on her uneasiness which was made more disturbing by the fact that bar the day he told her what had happened, he had yet to see her cry. So he did his best to make things easier for her, to try and comfort her without smothering her. But it was getting more and more difficult not to just hold onto her for dear life like he wanted to; especially now as she sat in bed, wiping the very same tears she never wanted him to see off of her face looking so lost and vulnerable that he felt his hands shaking with anger. **

"**I scared Poppy," Allie mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ears and grimacing when she realised the honey coloured locks were dampened with sweat. **

"**Nah," he smiled at her. "She's just grumpy because I wouldn't let 'er 'ave coco pops for breakfast,"**

**Allie wanted to smile, she wanted to laugh and roll her eyes and jump out of bed into his arms like she usually would. But she couldn't. **

"**How're the war wounds?" he asked, placing the cups and plate carefully down on the antique dresser and coming to sit next to her one the bed. **

"**Ok actually," she nodded. "Same as yesterday I guess,"**

"'**Ere," Pete jerked his chin in the direction of her shoulder. "Lemme 'ave a look,"**

**Allie swallowed hard and carefully picked the material of the loose fitting shirt Pete had given her to wear off of her shoulder. The heavily bruised skin underneath came into view but it was only when he spotted the stitches that Pete's stomach churned. **

**The doctors had had to inflate her lungs after they had collapsed during surgery and they had informed him on more than one occasion how lucky Allie had been that her body had held out the way it did. **

**The thought made him shudder and he forced his mind away from that dark place, instead focusing on what was in front of him. **

"**D'you want some painkillers or somethin'?" he asked her. **

"**No," Allie mumbled, pulling the material back up and clumsily fastening the buttons. **

**Despite his annoyance, Pete understood where she was coming from; he had been the same after his accident all those years ago. The pain aspect of the recovery process was almost comforting in the fact that you could focus on it and be reminded that no matter how bad it was, at least it meant you were alive.**

"**What time is it?" she asked, squinting at the clock. **

"**About three," Pete shrugged. "Lily isn't here yet so I figured I'd let you sleep longer."**

**At the mention of Lara's mother, Allie froze and stared at him, her emerald eyes wide with terror. Allie had grown up around Lily, she had been the one to take her and Lara to the park the day after Allie's mum's funeral, the one to give her 'The Talk' on boys. Why was the thought of seeing her now so daunting?**

_**Maybe because her daughter's dead and you know that in some weird way she'll hold you responsible, **_**her mind answered smugly. **_**Remember…the exact same way your brother did? **_

**Thinking of Harry and the things he had said to her last week, Allie felt her throat tighten and steeled herself, not wanting to lose it here with Pete staring at her as though she was about to break. **

"**I'll get up," Allie pushed the covers down revealing her legs which were as bruised as the rest of her body. **

**Pete instantly reached out and ran his hand comfortingly along the skin, the gentleness of his touch making her eyes flutter shut for a moment. **

"**Come on," he told her, wrapping an arm around her waist and hoisting her up. "I'll help,"**

**Allie grimaced as he held her, feeling sickened that she wasn't even able to dress herself without help now. She knew it would pass, that one day the accident would be nothing more to her than a few scars and shattered memories but as it stood in that moment, the accident was ruling her life. **

**Pete dressed her quickly, his big hands covering the expanse of her back as he slipped a loose fitting gray sweater over her head. Smoothing it over her, he met her eyes and saw the tears there, the utter sorrow and the pure desperation. **

"**Allie," he breathed, cupping her face in his hands. "Baby, please just…talk to me, alright?"**

**For a moment she just stared at him, the tears still threatening to fall but then a knock on the door interrupted whatever she had been about to say. Pete's head snapped around to glare at the intruder and but his fierce gaze softened when he came face to face with a set of brown eyes so akin to the ones he and everyone else had just lost that he was unable to do anything but stare. **

"**Sorry," Lily Knight smiled weakly, her sandy coloured hair which was stark contrast to her late daughters falling out of the loose bun it had been pulled into. **

"**Poppy's a bit upset," she bit her lip. "I thought one of you…"**

"**I got it," Pete nodded, looking at Allie and wanting to scream at her when he saw the guilt on her face. How many times would he have to tell her that this wasn't her fault?**

**Releasing his wife, Pete shifted nervously out of the room, his feet scuffing along the carpet as he breezed past Lily and gently touched her shoulder, not knowing the woman well enough to pull her into a hug. **

**Lily smiled at the handsome young man and then averted her gaze to the broken blonde in front of her. Allie Harding or Dunham as it had become in recent years had always been a girl of almost unfeasible beauty. From the moment Lily had first laid eyes on her as a slightly chubby 6 year old prancing about in a tutu, she had known that Allie Harding was something special. **

**Much like Lara she was more than just 'pretty' or 'gorgeous'; she was stunning. **

**Yet the skinny, bruised and lost looking girl in front of her in that moment was a stranger.**

"**Do I get a hug?" Lily asked. "Or are you going to play the cripple card on me?"**

**Allie felt a laugh bubble up in her throat, more than aware that had Lara been here, she would have said the same thing. **

**Hobbling over to the older woman, Allie raised her arms, ignoring the searing pain in them and throwing them around her neck, hugging her as tightly as her exhausted body would allow. **

**Lily hugged her back just as tightly, the kind of hug that only a mother could give. The same hug that she would bestow on Lara and Allie if they had nightmares during a sleepover when they were little. **

**Growing accustomed to the warmth and security of the embrace, Allie closed her eyes and tried to pretend that this was all just another nightmare than Lily was rescuing her from. **

**However when she opened her eyes a few moments later, she found that the same pain still swept through her body, she didn't have to call out to know that Lara was gone and what was worse as that Allie Dunham was very much awake. **

* * *

"**I've done as much as I can," Lily sighed, sipping her earl gray thoughtfully as she stared out of the large bay windows lining Allie and Pete's kitchen. **

**Old paint pots filled with brushed and brightly coloured water sat amongst unopened post and wilting flowers as though trying to remind them all that once upon a time, things had been normal in this house. **

"**I just…" she bit her lip and looked at Allie who was staring back at her with her green eyes wide, almost manically focused. "No mother wants to admit that they never spend enough time with their child but at times like this…" she felt her throat tighten but steeled herself against it. "You know what she'd want…music is the only thing I can't quite think of…that and…"**

**Allie stiffened as the old woman paused. **

"**What?" she prompted. **

"**I think she would want you to…say something," **

**Allie closed her eyes and struggled to breathe; the idea of standing up in a church next to Lara's coffin and waffling on about how 'nice' she had been made her feel physically sick. **

"**I don't know…" she whispered. **

"**Allie," Lily reached across the table and took her hand. "Sweetheart, please?"**

**Allie looked at her for a long moment, her mouth going dry and leaving her with no alternative but to nod mutely. **

"**Thank you," Lily smiled weakly. "I know she would have wanted you more than anyone else…I mean, you were her…" **

**Tears welled up in the old woman's eyes and began to trickle down her pale face.**

"**You meant so much to her, Allie," Lily sobbed. "I know how much she loved you darling and I know how much it would hurt her to see you like this now,"**

"**I'm fine," Allie shook her head. **

**Lily looked at her sadly and reached out, brushing her hair out of her face. **

"**Please don't shut this out, Allie," she pleaded. "Don't make yourself forget her, just to ease the pain."**

**Allie's eyes began to sting and she stood up so quickly she very nearly tipped her cup of tea over. **

"**I should go check on Alex," she mumbled. "He might be hungry,"**

"**Yes," Lily nodded. "Ok, you so that and I might…" she sobbed and then shook her head as though trying to break herself out of misery. "I thought I might go and sit in her room for a while if you wanted to…"**

"**I can't," Allie shook her head. "I'm sorry…I just…I can't…"**

**With that she turned and ran out into the hallway leaving Lily staring at the kitchen door as it swung shut, for the first time understanding that Allie Dunham wasn't shutting the grief out. **

**She was doing her best to keep it in. **

* * *

**It was two days later and with only one day to go until Lara's funeral that Allie found herself staring into the bathroom mirror trying to suss out who the hell was looking back at her. **

**Fast, light footsteps pounded past the door and she knew without looking that Poppy was more than likely running about in her pyjamas playing hide and seek with Pete or whatever game he had concocted up tonight to make her go to bed. **

**Splashing some cold water on her face, Allie took a deep breath and smoothed her hair back from her face, frowning at the black circles underneath both her eyes. **

"**I look like shit," she muttered, shaking her head and reaching for her moisturiser. **

**Suddenly an all too familiar noise rang out in the hall and she froze, her eyes locking onto their reflection in the mirror. **

**Last year for her birthday, Poppy had given Lara a wind chime shaped like a pig that despite its ugliness, the red head had dutifully hung on the back of her door, consequently sounding like an ice cream truck whenever she left or entered her room. **

**The bell sounded again and Allie practically threw herself out into the hallway, her hair flying into her eyes as she made her way down the corridor. **

**Lara's bedroom door was half open, a faint light coming from inside and making Allie's breath catch. **

**Without thinking or taking her fear into account, Allie shoved it the rest of the way open, her body seething with anger when she saw her daughter sitting at Lara's antique Victorian vanity table, playing with her lipsticks. **

"**Poppy!" she shouted. **

**Instantly the tiny blonde dropped what she was holding and turned to face her mother who despite her tiredness looked ready to kill. **

"**What the hell are you doing in here?" Allie shouted at her. **

"**Auntie Lara always lets me play with her make up," Poppy shook her head. "I just wanted to…"**

"**Auntie Lara isn't here." Allie snapped. "And you do not go into this room anymore without asking me first do you understand?"**

"**Mummy, I just wanted…"**

"**Out!" Allie shouted, grabbing her arm and dragging her into the hallway. **

"**Mummy!" Poppy sobbed, her bottom lip trembling. "Stop it,"**

"**Allie?" Pete frowned as he exited the bathroom, wiping the excess moisture off of his head with the towel over his shoulder. "What's going on?"**

**The eyes drifted back and forth between Allie and Poppy who were staring each other down defiantly. **

"**You're not to go in there, do you understand me?" she snapped at her daughter, ignoring Pete for the time being. **

"**I said I was sorry…" Poppy sobbed, using her free hand to wipe her tears away messily. **

"**Allie, let 'er go." Pete frowned. "She knows she'd done wrong, alright?"**

"**No," Allie shouted. "It's not alright, what the hell were you doing letting her go in there?"**

"**I didn't let 'er do anything," Pete shot back. "I was in the shower and I left 'er playing in 'er room, its not a big deal alright?"**

"**Not a big deal?" Allie glared at him with so much anger he fought the urge to physically back away from her. "What if she'd broken something? Its not her room to go into, Pete."**

"**I just wanted to play with Auntie Lara's make up," Poppy mumbled. "Like we used to before,"**

"**That's enough," Allie hissed at her. "Go to your room, now."**

**Poppy looked at Pete who opened his mouth to say something when Allie got there first. **

"**I said now, Poppy," she screeched, forcing another sob out of her daughter before she took off down the hall, her blonde curls fanning out behind her as she sped down to her room and slammed the door. **

**A few minutes of silence passed in the hallway as Pete stared at her in horror, trying to push down some of his anger as he knew that getting into a fight with her right now was just about the dumbest thing he could do. **

"**What the fuck was that about?" he asked her, shaking his head slowly. **

"**She shouldn't be in Lara's room," Allie explained, closing the door firmly and not letting her hand linger on the door nob for a split second longer than it needed to. "This house isn't a fucking playground, why can't anyone see that?"**

"**Maybe it's because the only thing I see at the moment is you losing the fucking plot," he hissed at her. "Allie what the fuck is wrong with you? I leave you alone for ten minutes and I come out the shower to find you screaming at Poppy?"**

"**We're not talking about this," Allie shook her head. "Just keep her out of that room."**

**With that she turned on her heel and began walking back down towards her bedroom as fast as her bruised legs would take her. She ignored the pain and picked up her pace, especially when she heard Pete's footsteps following her. **

**He was too fast for her though and just as she was about to enter the room, his strong muscular arm slammed against the doorframe in front of her, effectively blocking her path. **

"**We've done it your way for the past two weeks, how about we try it my way for a change?" Pete met her eyes and dared her to look away. "I'm done letting you walk away whenever you feel like it, Allie. We're dealing with this and we're dealing with it now,"**

"**Dealing with it?" she looked at him in disbelief. "And how do you suppose we do that, Pete?"**

"**Fuck," he whispered, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "Why are you doing this to me?"**

"**Doing what?" she asked him in faint disgust.**

"**Shutting me out!" he shouted. "Fucking hell, Allie I'm not a complete emotional retard, y'know? I get how much this is hurting you and I ain't expecting you to just…get over it or nothin' but…"**

"**But what?" Allie shrugged. "Come on, Pete. Hit me with those pearls of wisdom you're obviously so desperate to share."**

"**You wanna play the wise arse?" Pete shook his head. "You want to hear the truth, fine." He shoved her back against he wall and got in her face, making sure she had no escape. **

"**Do you fuckin' realise that you 'aven't picked Alex up since it happened?" he shouted at her. "Do you realise that it's been me who's put Poppy to bed every night? She's wonderin' what the fuck is goin' on with her mum, Allie and I'm starting to run outta excuses,"**

"**Lara's dead, Pete," She screamed back. "My best friend, my **_**sister**_** is dead and you expect me to just…go back to normal?"**

"**No," Pete rubbed the back of his neck. "I just want you to realise that you're a mum now, you don't get to do this."**

"**Do what?" she shouted. **

"**This!" Pete gestured to her and laughed bitterly. "Look at the fuckin' state of ya! We've got a son and a daughter now…I know how much pain you're in, babe alright? I really do, but you can't expect to be this selfish,"**

"**Selfish?" she whispered. "How the fuck am I being selfish?"**

"**You ain't the only one who lost someone, Allie!" Pete shouted, his voice cracking. "Harry lost his girlfriend, I lost one of the best mates I've ever 'ad but you've not once asked me how I am," he slammed his fist against the wall and felt tears sting his eyes. "The other morning I found a voicemail she'd left on my phone a few weeks back, it was just 'er ranting on as usual about me getting your Christmas present sorted and listening to it fucking ripped me to shreds. But I just 'ad to swallow it down because I'm too worried about you to think about what **_**I've**_** lost."**

**He looked at her seriously. **

"**We all lost someone that day, Allie," he whispered. "So why are you acting like you're the only one with the right to grieve?"**

"**I'm not making out that this is worse for me than it is for anyone else," she shoved his chest hard, barely making him move an inch in her weakened state. **

"**I know you're upset about what Harry said…" Pete brushed her arm gently. **

"**You don't know jack shit about what Harry said," Allie hissed violently slapping his hand away. "Don't you dare bring that up with me,"**

"**Why aren't you letting me help?" Pete demanded. "Why are you shutting me out? I'm meant to be the one fucking person that you can actually let go in front of…I mean…Allie…I just…."**

**He sighed and cupped her face in his hands, feeling slightly buoyed when she didn't pull away.**

"**I need someone right now n' all." He whispered. **

**Allie looked up at him, his blue eyes so wide and open, so innocent and pleading that she felt her heart break all over again. **

**The feeling was short lived though, instead replaced by surprise when his lips swept over hers, showing no mercy as his tongue invaded her mouth, his hands finding her hips and holding her tightly. **

**Having been here before with Pete, Allie already knew what would happen. Unable to help her any other way, he would rely on the physical aspect of their relationship; he would make love to her, bring her to the point of ecstasy over and over again until her body gave out and allowed her mind a few hours of peace. **

**He needed it right now as much as she did but at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to go there; to give herself up to him so completely took more than she had in her right at that moment. **

"**Pete," she gasped against his mouth as his hand slid down her thigh, lower and lower until he reached the buttons on her jeans. "Stop…" she pushed him back and quickly stepped out from the gap in between him and the wall, pressing her fingers to her still kiss swollen lips as she did so. **

**Pete fought the urge to growl in frustration as he let his forehead rest against the wall, his heart pounding in his ears as he listened to her pace the floor boards nervously. **

"**I'm sorry…" she told him eventually. "I just…fuck, I don't know what I'm doing but I can't…I can't be with you like that, not now I just…I need…"**

"**And what about what I need, Allie?" he asked her, turning his head and staring at her furiously. "What about Poppy and Alex? What about Benjamin and Harry? What about everyone else whose suffering right now, what happens to us or do we just not matter?"**

"**I'm sorry." She told him again, her voice shaking as she stepped around him and made her way back down the hall. **

"**I've lost Lara," Pete called to her and she stopped dead but failed to turn back around. "I've lost one of my best mates but right now the only thing that's scaring me is that for some reason, I feel like I'm losing you."**

**He stared at her as she stood with her back to him, her shoulders rising and falling rapidly, hinting that she was trying desperately to get her breathing under control.**

"**Allie?" he called again, his voice breaking with emotion. **

"**I should go and see Poppy," she told him over her shoulder. "Say sorry and make sure she's ok,"**

**Pete closed his eyes as his heart seemingly ripped in half; he needed her so badly. Not even in the physical sense but just to do what Allie always did: to be his best friend. To sit with him, to let him hold her hand and look after her. **

**But she wouldn't and the worst part was he had no idea why. **

**He watched her as she made her way down to Poppy's room, his chest tightening as he watched her pace pick up distinctly as she passed Lara's room, almost as though she couldn't bear to be near anything that reminded her of her. **

**So it was with a heavy sigh that Pete walked over to the closet and pulled out his suit, fresh from the dry cleaners and lay it gently across the bed, his stomach churning at the thought of putting it on tomorrow. **

**Because that meant it was a little more real. **

**Shaking the thoughts from his head, he turned on his iPod stereo and sighed with relief as the sounds of the Zutons poured out, temporarily ridding his mind of some of its darkness as it unbeknownst to him drowned out the noise of his wife crying as she leant against Lara's door and wept for all she was worth. **

* * *

Hardly the feel good chapter of the year I know but even if it depressed you to hell, I'd still quite like a review. :) Thanks guys!

xxx


	79. Part 71: Winter

Hey kids! So I'm back after a week at work slaving my guts out for a princely 6 pounds an hour. Waitressing sucks, I don't recommend it :( But here's the fruit of my after work labours, I've not read it back since I wrote it because I know that being an OCD freak I'll end up re-writing the whole damn thing so here it is...please review as this chapter made me nervous. And just for fun its dedicated to all those of you who reviewed the last chapter, you guys make writing this worth while :) 

Oh and by the way some suggested listening for the chapter: /watch?vTXPY61BeOwI

* * *

**Tugging on the sleeves on his black suit, Harry Harding looked out over the Thames and took in a deep breath of the frosty air. Across the river, Christmas lights still hung uselessly on street lamps and on the naked branches of trees while the early morning London traffic refused to take any vacation and continued to wind through the roads over Tower Bridge and towards Victoria. **

**Shuddering slightly at the cold, he cast a glance at the small box resting on the bench next to him and swallowed hard, his hands shaking as he reached out to pick it up. **

**It had sat in his dresser for two weeks now, waiting for the girl who would never see it. Waiting for the smile, the laughter and the tears that would never come. **

**Because Lara Knight was dead. **

**And all he could think about as he stared down at the cold looking diamond was whether or not she knew how much he had loved her. **

* * *

"**I've left all 'is food and shit in the fridge," Pete rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at his mother who was perched on one of the kitchen stools, bouncing Alex on her knee. "You know how to heat them up, right?"**

"**Funnily enough I think I do," Moira rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Pete would you stop bloody fussing. I raised you and your brother on my own, I think I can handle my grandkids for a few hours,"**

"**I know," Pete sighed. "I know, I'm sorry, I just…fuck it," he flopped down onto the stool opposite, receiving inquisitive looks from both his mother and his son. **

**Poppy who he knew was much more aware of what was happening today simply continued to watch TV in silence just as she had all morning. **

"**Pete," Moira shook her head. "Sweetheart, I know how you're feeling alright but just try and keep it together…" she jerked her head towards Poppy. "And not just for your sake,"**

**Pete nodded and rubbed his face before standing up and pasting on a smile as he walked over to the large sofa in the kitchen and crouched down next to his daughter. **

"**Alright, monster?" he asked her, placing a hand on her knee. "What're you watching?"**

"**Finding Nemo," she replied, her little voice holding none of its usual excitement or emotion. **

"**Right," Pete nodded, casting a glance at the screen. As if his morning wasn't surreal enough, he now had to listen to talking fish. "Excited about spending the day with Granny?" he asked, hoping to get some reaction from her. **

**The tiny blonde shrugged, shuffling off of the sofa and picking up her glass of hot milk before strolling out of the large kitchen. **

"**Fuck," Pete whispered, resting his forehead against the arm of the sofa. **

"**She'll be alright," Moira told him, standing up and balancing Alex in one arm as she rubbed her sons back. "I'll take 'em out, maybe to the park or something,"**

**Pete nodded and stood up again, picking up one of Alex's feet and wearing a genuine smile as his son laughed and kicked. **

"**Yeah," he smiled tightly. "But it ain't just 'er that I'm worried about,"**

"**Allie's still not talking to you," Moira cocked her head sympathetically. **

**It was statement and not a question so Pete said nothing, just continued staring at Alex as he smiled back, his baby grow already covered in pieces of food. **

"**I'm seriously scared about what's gonna happen today," he admitted. "I 'ave no idea what's goin' on in 'er head and I just…I'm losing 'er mum, I know it,"**

"**Oh for Gods sake," Moira hit his arm. "You're not losing her, you just can't afford to give up on her. I know you're finding it hard at the moment but sweetheart she needs you…"**

"**And what about me, Mum?" he shot back. "Why is it that she doesn't get that I'm not dealing with this? Why do I 'ave to always be the one asking if things are ok? I lost my mate too,"**

"**Shhhh," Moira shook her head, rubbing his arm and hoping to calm him down. "Pete I know this is far from easy but just be there for her, ok? She'll come around, I know she will,"**

**He nodded, unwilling to go any further into the subject with her. But he wanted to ask her how she could be so sure that Allie would come back from this. Because right now, he honestly didn't know if she would. **

* * *

**Allie stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and sighed; it was amazing what make-up could do. Her eyes no longer looked like those of a fifty year old, her skin seemed to glow again and her honey coloured hair was shiny again, the soft waves hanging loosely about her face.**

**Straightening her black dress carefully so as not to jar her still injured shoulder, she picked up her silver necklace on the counter and pulled it over her head, the long pendant hanging gracefully around her neck; Lara had given it to her on her sixteenth birthday, the silver locket containing a photo of the two of them at their school prom. **

**She reached for it hesitantly, her hand shaking as it neared the silver locket, wimping out at the last minute and falling back down to the counter where she forced herself to apply another coat of lip balm just to keep herself busy. **

**The door behind her creaked open and she winced knowing it was Pete back to force answers out of her and announce that they were ready to go. **

"**I'm almost done," she told him in a high voice, trying too hard to sound normal.**

"**Mummy?"**

**The voice stopped her in her tracks and as Allie turned to face her daughter, her empty stomach dropped when she saw how pale and fearful the girl looked. **

"**Hey Pops," Allie smiled weakly. "I thought you were watching Finding Nemo?"**

**Poppy stared at her in silence for a moment before walking further into her parent's bathroom and sitting on the sofa next to the counter top. **

"**You look pretty, mummy," she mumbled, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly. **

"**Really?" Allie laughed, coming to crouch next to her. "You think so?"**

"**Yep," Poppy nodded confidently, reaching out to touch a strand of her mother's soft hair. "Like a princess,"**

**She shuffled in her seat and pulled out an envelope on which she had scrawled Auntie Lara in purple crayon. Allie's eyes widened as she held it out to her, her tiny hands so steady as she offered it. **

"**I wrote this for you to give to Auntie Lara to take to heaven with her," Poppy smiled. "I put glitter in it and all my favourite stickers,"**

**Allie felt her eyes sting but forced herself to smile as she took it. **

"**It's beautiful," Allie told her. **

"**Can you…um…" Poppy kicked her legs nervously. "Can you read it to her so that she hears it? And can you give her a monster hug because Daddy said I'm not allowed to go to the church place,"**

**Allie smiled at her daughter and reached out, touching her round little face and marvelling at how she could have possibly created something so sweet and so innocent. **

"**Of course I can, sweetheart," she promised. **

"**Mummy?" Poppy bit her lip. "I'm sorry that I was playing in Auntie Lara's room the other day…I didn't know I wasn't allowed and I just wanted to see her make up again…"**

"**No," Allie shook her head firmly and took her chin between her fingers. "You listen to me…any time you want to go in that room, you go in. You can play with her make up and do whatever you used to," a tear trickled down her face and she ignored it. "Lara wouldn't have wanted it any other way,"**

**Poppy smiled and instantly threw herself at her mother, hugging her tightly and smiling into her shoulder when Allie's arms came up to hold her back just as hard. **

"**I love you, mummy," Poppy whispered. **

"**I love you, too," Allie cried softly. "So much…"**

"**You have to go soon," Poppy reminded her in a whisper. "You have to go say goodbye,"**

**Allie nodded but didn't speak. She couldn't; not right then anyway. All she could do was clutch her daughter tighter as she held onto the letter in her hand, unwilling to face what she knew lay ahead of her. **

* * *

"**I tell you something brother, nothing gets the ladies going quite like a war wound," Benjamin smirked, lifting his still plastered wrist in the air triumphantly.**

"**Yeah well that ain't exactly an image I want," Bovver snorted, taking one last lingering drag of his cigarette before throwing it into a nearby puddle. **

**The snow had eased off in the last few days but this morning had brought a new bout of sleet and so the roads were now coated in a faint sheen of shimmering water. **

"**I don't know if we should be talking about this kind of stuff," Matt snapped, looking around nervously as people around them began to file into the church. **

"**Matt, you met Lara, right?" Benjamin raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, the last thing that lass would want is us moping about with a face like a smacked arse."**

**At that Matt had to laugh, knowing in his heart of hearts that it was true. **

"**Aye," Benjamin jerked his chin towards the entrance. "Pete and Allie are here,"**

**The group of men all turned to look as the couple climbed out of their car, Allie looking tired and thin yet somehow beautiful as she wrapped her arms around her lithe frame as she strolled along side Pete, their body language giving away more than they wanted it to. It was clear there was stress between them but as Pete reached out to take her hand and she pretended not to see it, the boys found themselves almost cringing out loud. **

"**Alright?" Dave forced a smile as they came to a stop. **

"**Yeah," Pete breathed, rubbing his hands together. "We're still early, yeah?"**

"**Yeah," Dave nodded. "They've only just started letting people in so…"**

"**Has anyone seen Harry?" Allie asked, meeting their eyes and catching the shock there. It seemed almost as though they hadn't expected her to speak.**

"**Uh…no, sorry darlin'," Benjamin reached out to rub her arm, frowning when she almost flinched. "How're you though?"**

"**Fine," she replied, with a shake of her head. "I'm fine,"**

"**Of course you are," a voice carried over their heads. "You're wearing couture, no woman would ever be miserable wearing couture,"**

**Allie spun around and gasped when she came face to face with Jack, her and Lara's editor not to mention best friend since their days at University. The slightly older man smiled weakly at her as he opened his arms and pulled her in for a hug. **

"**How's my girl?" he whispered into her hair. **

**Allie and Jack hadn't spoken since the morning Lara's mother has asked them to pick out an outfit for her to be buried in; they had made their way through every wrack of clothing at work until they came across an ivy green dress that Lara had been planning to wear at her 30****th**** birthday in two months time and decided on that. **

**The day had been too surreal, too traumatic for either of them to really look each other in the eye afterwards and so all contact had been done over the phone until now. **

"**Scared," she whispered back, closing her eyes tightly. **

"**Don't talk to me about it," Jack told her firmly. "He's in a state too, you know. Look at him Allie,"**

**Allie shook her head and pulled back, meeting Jack's eyes and seeing that he was serious. She needed to start speaking to Pete properly, to allow herself to do the unthinkable and fall apart in front of him. To let him help her and help himself in return. **

"**Sorry guys," a young man who Allie vaguely recognised as being one of Lara's cousins jogged over to them. "If you're sitting at the front you have to go in now,"**

**They all seemed to freeze, none of them ready to make the first move until with a huge sigh, Benjamin rubbed his hands together and shoved Matt's shoulder. **

"**Go on," he nodded. "Ladies first,"**

**The rest of the boys chuckled and even Allie smiled faintly, the nerves in her stomach settling temporarily as she watched Matt thump the Scotsman back before shaking his head and mumbling something under his breath as he strolled into the church. **

**They filed in behind him, Pete's hand somehow finding its way onto the small of her back, making her sigh at the small amount of comfort it was providing. **

**It only took a matter of minutes for the rest of the congregation to find their seats and a heavy silence took over the church. With impressive subtly, Allie craned her neck and quickly scanned the crowd, her heart plunging down to her stomach when she realised that she couldn't see her brother anywhere. **

**The priest began to speak, gripping the altar stand as he rambled on about tragedy and loss as though he actually gave a crap who Lara was and what she had meant to all these people.**

**Allie ignored all of it, her eyes staying trained on the coffin at the front of the altar, the brightly coloured lilies lining it were Lara's favourite, along with an 'L' made from purple roses. **

**She had no idea how much time had passed but it was only when she felt Pete touch her hand that she snapped out of her reverie, turning to face him with a glazed and confused expression. **

"**Babe," he whispered. "Its time,"**

"**Allie?"**

**She looked up at the priest who was staring at her warmly whilst the rest of the congregation stared at her with a mixture of annoyance and sympathy. **

"**Would you like to say a few words?" he asked. **

_**Oh fuck.**_

**She nodded and swallowed hard standing up and letting Pete's hand drop away from hers, her legs shaking like those of a new born foal as she clambered out into the isle and upward. **

**The last time she had walked up an isle like this, Pete had been waiting at the end of it, a stupid grin on his face as he took in her wedding dress, Lara on the other side of the isle winking at her and grinning as she reached out to take her bouquet from her. **

_**That was only five years ago, **_**she thought with a silent sob, **_**how could she suddenly have ended up here?**_

"**Take your time, child," the priest gently touched her arm and stepped aside so that she could stand at the altar, her hands shaking as she laid Poppy's letter down in front of her, not allowing herself to stare at the coffin this close up for fear of it all becoming a little bit too real. **

**Glancing out into the crowd, she saw Pete looking back at her, his blue eyes seeking out hers as he sent her a watery smile of encouragement. **

**Reaching up, Allie gripped her locket tightly for a second, her heart beat quickening as she cleared her throat, wincing at how loud it came out over the microphone. **

"**When…" Allie sighed shakily. "When Lily first asked me to do this I thought of a million and one things that I wanted to say." She shook her head and smiled. "But then I realised that someone like Lara was never going to be summed up in a two minute speech."**

"**Because anyone could stand here and say how lovely she was but I…I don't remember her because she was lovely," tears gathered in her eyes and began to fall silently one by one plopping down softly onto the wooden stand. "I remember her for having the world's filthiest laugh and an even worse sense of humour,"**

**A faint laugh rippled through the congregation. **

"**I remember her for being the only girl in my ballet glass who would show up in her Batman pyjamas because her tutu was in the wash. I remember her for the stupidly big hugs she would give me first thing in the morning completely unaware of the fact she was getting jam all over me," she half laughed, half sobbed. "I remember her for being the world's youngest secret Barry Manilow fan,"**

**The laughter grew louder.**

"**She was far from perfect," Allie shook her head. "Lara was messy, if you leant her anything you rarely got it back in one piece, she couldn't cook and I mean to the point where after graduating she and I bought shares in Dominoes Pizza because they'd kept us alive through the three years we were there,"**

**The crowd laughed again and looking up she saw Jack wiping his face, obviously remembering the nights the three of them had spent in their halls drinking cheap bottles of wine and wolfing down pizza all the while talking about how they would some day work in fashion. **

"**She had appalling taste in music, dedicated a good few years of her life to chatting up my husband," Pete's laughter broke through the others making her heart soar. "She even once got us thrown out of a Spice Girls concert for heckling Geri Halliwell," **

"**But Lara was what every best friend should be, she was more than that…she was my sister. My partner in crime," she laughed. "She was there when I got my heart broken for the first time, when I lost my mum, when I met my husband, when I had my first baby," Allie clutched the locket tighter. "I didn't tell her enough how much all of it meant to me, I didn't tell her enough how much I loved her, how much I owed to her."**

**Taking a deep shuddering breath, Allie cast a look at the coffin and felt her throat tighten to the point where she panicked her airway might close up. **

**Lara was in there waiting to be put into the ground, the ivy green silk dress covering up the cuts and grazes from the accident. **

**Allie's stomach lurched at the thought and she clasped her stomach, fearing she would actually throw up. **

"**I have so many memories of Lara…so many of the vital moments in my life are down to her but if I had to pick one, if I had to chose the one moment that meant the most it would be the night of her 21****st**** birthday. We were…we were supposed to go out to some fancy nightclub but somehow got stranded in Victoria station. So there we were dressed up to the nines sat on this platform waiting for our train when suddenly she turns to me with her big brown eyes full of tears and she just said, 'If the train never comes, I'd wait forever with you'."**

**Allie sobbed at the memory, recalling how stunned she had been. **

"**I asked her what she meant and she laughed, blamed it on the champagne and then took my hand and said 'You're the family I chose'. I never told her how much those words meant to me, I guess I didn't realise myself until now."**

**Pete watched as she shook slightly, closing her eyes for a long moment and pressing her fingers to her lips as she tried to keep from sobbing. He shifted in his seat, ready to run to her if she needed it. **

"**I'm sorry, I'm not doing her any justice. I don't know how I can because only those of you who knew Lara, who really knew her will understand how unfair and how wrong it is that we're here today."**

"**I um…" she stuttered. "I promised my daughter Poppy that I would read Lara a letter," Allie smiled through her tears. "And I'll never be forgiven if I don't do it so maybe she can explain more about Lara than I can,"**

**Fumbling with the pink envelope, Allie peeled it open carefully, laughing lightly as the glitter and confetti Poppy had promised her fell down onto her black heels. **

**Unfolding it, Allie's breath caught in her throat as she was faced with a photo of herself, Poppy and Lara having a 'girlie night' their faces covered in a bright green face mask all laughing at the camera. It had only been a month ago. **

**Behind the photo faint scribbles of green and pink marked the page, causing Allie to squint as she cleared her throat and prepared to read it aloud. **

"**Dear Lara Lizard," she smiled at the nickname. "I know you're sleeping but I hope you hear this, I've asked mummy to read it to you because I can't be at the church party today,"**

**The crowd laughed quietly. **

"**I miss you lots, I wish you didn't have to go away but I know that you're with the angels now and that makes me happy because you can have all the shoes you want in heaven. I wish I could see you again but I know that because you are so special and I love you so much that you won't go too far. I miss being silly with you and dancing in the kitchen, you were my Lara Lizard and my best friend. You made everything better and everything fun with your big smile and your funny shoes,"**

**Allie laughed, pressing her fingers to her lips as she sobbed, her chest heaving as she struggled to gain control. **

"**Every time me and mummy dance in the kitchen I will think of you, I hope you don't forget me, I love you lots, Poppy Scarlet Dunham,"**

**Allie sobbed and closed the letter, unhooking her necklace and opening it, staring at the photo of the two of them. **

"**I always thought that Lara would be there," she admitted. "I never thought that I would have to…to do this, to say goodbye but…"**

**Walking over to the coffin, she placed the locket on top of it and then pressed a kiss against the wood. **

"**Sleep tight, sweetheart," she whispered brokenly. "Don't forget me either, ok? I love you," she sobbed. "I love you so much, Lara," **

**Stumbling back from it, she started down the steps, halting only when she spotted a figure lingering at the back of the church, her breath catching in her throat as she noticed all too late that Harry Harding had been there all along.**

* * *

**Pete stared down at the half eaten salmon on his plate and grimaced, pushing it away and standing up only to be greeted by someone else he didn't know thanking him for hosting the wake. **

**Half listening to the old woman, he glanced around spotting Allie stood staring out of the window. **

"**Sorry, I uh…I just have to go check on somethin," he smiled tightly at the old woman, not waiting to hear her answer as he plunged through the crowd, making his way over to where the blonde was stood, her forehead resting against the glass. **

"**Oi," he nudged her. "You've not eaten anything yet, have you?"**

"**What?" she frowned. "Oh no, I'm uh…not hungry,"**

**Snorting, Pete dropped the plate he was holding onto a nearby table and folded his arms over his chest. **

"**It was beautiful," he told her earnestly. "All the stuff you said in the church…she would 'ave loved it,"**

**Allie felt her eyes burn again, her mouth opening and closing a few times as she struggled to find words to say to him. It was Pete standing in front of her, the same Pete she had known for the last eight years, why was it suddenly so hard to let him in? **

"**Aye," Benjamin rolled his eyes as he came to a stop next to them. "Too bad we had to ruin the emotional moment by blaring Madonna through the church,"**

"**Vogue was Lara's favourite song," Allie told him with a smile, grateful for his presence at that particular moment. It bought her at least another few minutes of thinking of what to say to Pete. **

"**Yeah well someone should have warned the priest," the Scotsman winked. "Poor bastard looked like he was about to keel over…either that or start busting some serious moves,"**

**Allie laughed out loud for the first time in days and shuddered, feeling guilty for it. **

**Pete grasped her hand in his as he laughed along with her, his own way of letting her know that it was ok, that no one was going to judge her for it. **

**He couldn't help feel a little hurt as she stared down at his hand in horror, almost as though a stranger had grabbed her before easing her hand out of his grasp and fixing her dress. **

"**I'm just going to go check on Alex," she told them both with a tight smile. "I'll be back in ten,"**

**Pete didn't bother even looking at her as she walked past him, already resigned to the fact that she wouldn't meet his gaze anyway. **

"**Jesus brother," Benjamin whispered, shaking his head. "What the hell is going on with you two?"**

"**You're asking the wrong person," Pete snorted, picking up a glass of wine and downing it in one gulp. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, y'know. I'm trying my best here, mate but she's not givin' anything back and I don't know what the fuck to do anymore…she won't even let me hold 'er hand. I'm 'er husband for fuck sake!"**

"**Pete," Benjamin laid a comforting hand on his arm, urging him to lower his voice for fear that someone would hear them. "Come on mate, let's just go for a walk, yeah?"**

"**Nah," Pete scrubbed his face with his hands and softened his tone when he saw Benjamin look down. "Nah, you're alright, I'm just…I'll be alright, I just need a minute to sort my 'ead out,"**

**Smiling tightly at his friend, Pete stepped around him and made his way towards the front door which was thankfully still open so he could slip out unannounced to anyone else. **

**Letting the air out of his lungs he began strolling down the long drive, casting a quick glance at his car and noticing with a roll of his eyes that someone had blocked him in. **

"**Bastard," he muttered, kicking some half melted snow out of his way and carrying on down the paved road. **

"**It's too much for you too, huh?"**

**Pete looked up startled as Harry Harding sauntered sheepishly towards him, his bright green eyes sore and red looking from hours of crying and practically no sleep. They were signs that Pete was coming to know all too well at the moment. **

"**What?" he frowned. **

"**That lot in there," Harry jerked his head towards the house and snorted. "I uh, I went in for about a millisecond thinking I could handle it but I guess not…"**

"**It's a bit of a head fuck," Pete agreed, coaxing a short laugh out of the older man. "Harry, where the fuck 'ave you been?"**

"**Here and there," he answered with a smirk. "You know me…gone with the wind and all that shit,"**

"**I'm serious mate," Pete snapped. "Do you 'ave any idea how worried you're dad's been? And what about Allie? She told me about what happened that day at the hospital,"**

**Harry paled at the memory and looked away, gazing at the bare willow trees as they swayed gracefully in the icy breeze. **

"**How the fuck could you say that to 'er?" Pete hissed. "And then you just left 'er there,"**

"**I know it was wrong," Harry shook his head. **

"**Oh well halle-fucking-lujah," Pete snorted. "I'm glad someone around 'ere has something resembling a conscience, I was starting to think it was just me,"**

"**Oh yeah because you're a real hero, aren't you Pete?" Harry snapped harshly. "Tell me, how are you coping since Allie died?"**

**Pete blinked, taken aback as the blonde slapped his forehead and made a 'duh' sound. **

"**Oh, sorry wait my mistake…it wasn't the love of your life who just died, it was mine," Harry smiled bitterly. "I always get the two mixed up, what with you wallowing in self pity and all,"**

"**Self pity?" Pete narrowed his eyes. "Listen mate, I get that you're going through a lot of shit at the moment but guess what: you're not the only one. So you can go ahead and act like a complete fuck but that don't mean its any worse for you than it is for the rest of us. I mean you don't show your face around here for two weeks and then walk out half way through the funeral…I get that you're in pain mate but what the fuck is with all of that? Do you 'ave any respect?"**

"**Respect?" Harry repeated. "Its not about respect Pete, the woman I love is dead!" he screamed. "I bought her an engagement ring only to watch her corpse get pulled out of a car half an hour later!"**

"**Harry," Pete hissed reaching out for his arm. "Keep your voice down,"**

"**No, fuck it!" he shouted. "Why are we doing this? Why are we all walking on eggshells around each other and pretending that everything's fine?"**

"**You think that's what's going on here?" Pete laughed. "Mate, I haven't spoken to Allie properly in about a week because she's closed herself off so much that even **_**I **_**don't know what the fuck is going on with her! Poppy isn't sleeping, your dad looks like shit, Richard is still being a cunt as usual and the whole while I'm 'aving to tell every single fuckin' one of 'em that I'm alright just so I don't upset 'em. I'm not alright, Harry! My wife won't talk to me, one of my best mates is dead and I can't get my daughter to sleep at night…I am very fucking far from alright!"**

**Harry stared at Pete as he panted, trying to get his breath back, his eyes shimmering with tears as he turned around and picked up a stone from the drive, hurling it into the large pond and screaming wordlessly. **

"**Pete?"**

**The voice was soft enough to almost get lost in the breeze blowing around him, but it was a voice that Pete Dunham would have heard through even the loudest of noises. **

**Turning to face Allie, Pete sighed and shook his head, looking at her along with Harry as she stood there looking so small in the expanse of the drive, her black dress blowing about her in the wind. **

"**Pete…" she took a step towards him but he held his hand up, shaking his head. **

"**No," he told her. "I just…I can't deal with this right now," he met her eyes and laughed. "Allie, I'm done, alright? I don't know what else I'm supposed to do! I can't keep shrugging everything off just to keep other people happy. I'm tired and I need help and I can't…fuck it," **

**He scrubbed his face with his hands and shook his head again. **

"**I need to get out of 'ere for a while," he muttered. **

"**What?" Allie whispered. "Wait no…"**

"**Allie," Pete breathed, shaking his head as he began walking backwards down the drive. "Just leave it for a while ok?"**

**Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched him walk away, his tall muscular frame looking so defeated, so lost that she fought the urge to run after him and pull him into her arms. She knew that he was right: he needed time away from her right now to get his own head around everything that had happened. **

"**You shouldn't push him away like that," Harry told her quietly. "He needs you right now, just as much as you need him,"**

"**And what the fuck makes you think I want advice from you?" Allie hissed, turning to face him, her green eyes wild. **

"**What?" Harry blinked. **

"**You blame everything that happened on me and then stroll out of everyone's lives for a fortnight without so much as a phone call and then just come back dishing out relationship advice?" Allie laughed. "You're a piece of work, you know that Harry?"**

"**Oh here we go," he rolled his eyes. "Come on sis, do what you do best and make it all about you."**

"**Fuck you, you pathetic little shit," Allie shoved him. "I'm not the one whose been hiding away in my flat for the past two weeks, I'm not the one going around pointing the finger at everyone else so I don't have to think about the possibility that I might be as much to blame as everyone else,"**

"**I didn't do anything," Harry barked at her. **

"**And you think I did?" Allie screeched. "You think I organised for that jeep to plough into the back of us or something? What the fuck is going on in your head? Do you think Lara would have let you get away with acting like this?"**

"**Like what?" **

"**Like a spoilt little bastard who's had his favourite toy taken away," she screamed. "Lara was my best friend, alright? She was Godmother to my kids, she was Lily's daughter…she didn't just belong to you! I had to stand up there in that church this morning and rant on about how much I loved her as though it wasn't killing me to do it and you know something, it should have been you. If you really loved her as much as you claim you do then you would have acted like a fucking man and kept it together,"**

"**You don't know what its been like for me," Harry shot at her. **

"**No," Allie shook her head. "Or maybe you just didn't love her as much as I thought you did."**

**It happened so fast that Allie almost didn't feel it, but the angle of her head and the hot stinging of her cheek clued her into the reality that her brother had indeed hit her. **

**Slowly bringing her face back around to meet his eyes, her hand shot up to her cheek, holding the skin as her eyes stung with fresh tears. Harry stared back at her in horror, his mouth opening and closing as he fought for something to say. **

"**Shit…Allie-Cat, I'm so sorry…" he whimpered, his voice shaking. **

"**Don't," she shook her head, backing away from him. "Just leave…"**

"**Allie…" Harry called again. "Please, I can't cope with this, I need…"**

**She didn't wait around for the rest of the sentence, instead turned and ran around the back of the house, ignoring the pain in her face as she shot past the pool and the half melted snowman Poppy and Pete had built out towards the gazebo at the end of the garden. **

**The sobs wracked her body so hard she knew that if she stopped moving she would throw up; so with that in mind she simply ran faster until something swerved into her path and she was forced to. **

"**Allie?"**

**Matt stared down at the blonde as she collapsed against his chest, her fists hitting him lightly as though she was trying to lash out but simply didn't have the strength. **

"**Allie, what happened?" he frowned, bringing her face up to his and gasping at the huge red mark. "Where's Pete?" he gulped, forcing the words out. "Allie, did Pete do this?"**

"**I can't…" she sobbed. "Everything is going so wrong, Matt." She cried. "I just…I want it to go back to normal, I want my husband, I want Lara, I just…I can't handle this anymore, I can't lose anyone else its…God, its not fucking fair!"**

"**Hey, hey, hey," Matt pulled her to him and rested his chin on top of her head. "Its ok, you hear me? I've got you, its ok?"**

"**No," she sobbed into his chest, shoving him away from her and wiping her face with her hands. "Its not, ok, Matt! Its not going to be ok…everyone keeps saying that but look at us! We're falling apart for fuck sake and I don't know how to make it better…I wish I did but I just, I don't even know what I'm doing right now."**

**She met his eyes and he saw the desperation there; she was at the end of her tether just like the rest of them and there was nothing she could do about it except cry. One day there would be a morning where they woke up and Lara wouldn't be the first thing they thought about but that was a long way off. **

"**Look me in the eye and tell me that you honestly believe it'll all be ok, Matt," Allie shook her head. "I want you to stand there and tell me that you truly believe in your heart of hearts that all of this will sort itself out and that I'm not losing my husband, that I'm not losing my brother and that the pain I'm in right now won't last forever because if you can promise me that then I'll believe you."**

**Matt stared back at her, unsure of what to do; she looked so beautiful despite her turmoil, her eyes a shimmering green as they bore into his, daring him to say something. **

**He tried as hard as he could, his mouth slightly agape as he desperately fought for something to say. Something comforting yet realistic. **

**He soon realised that no such sentiment existed. **

**And so with nothing else to do and his common sense temporarily failing, he did the only thing he knew how. **

**He took two steps forward, grabbed her chin in between his fingers and kissed her.**

**

* * *

**

Matt, you frickin' idiot, what the hell are you doing?! I've gone back to being a fan of cliffhangers apparently, so leave me a nice long review and I'll get back to you as quick as I can. Thanks for reading! xxxxx


	80. Part 72: Word of Mouth

Hey guys! A HUGE thank you for all the truly wonderful reviews on the last chapter! I know I'm being a bit pants with updating at the moment but work is being something of a bugger so I'll try and update as often as I can. My next day off is Thursday so I'm aiming to have part 2 up then. I hope you like it, don't forget to leave me a review! xxx

* * *

**Allie's arms were rigid at her side, her lips moving just barely, her eyes refusing to close as she watched Matt Buckner kiss her. **

**He tasted faintly of cigarette smoke and coffee, whereas Pete tasted almost tangy…something that was uniquely **_**him **_**that she could never get enough of. If this were Pete his hands would be travelling down her back by now, kneading her hips and making her knees weak, not clinging onto her chin clumsily. **

**It was in that millisecond that Allie Dunham realised just how wrong this was. **

**So wrong in fact that bile rose in her throat. **

"**Oh my God," she gasped, using every ounce of strength she had to lift her shaking arms and shove Matt backwards. **

**His lips left hers and she sighed thankfully, wiping them with the back of her hand instead of licking the taste off of them as she would have done with Pete. **

"**Jesus, Matt," she whispered, shaking her head and taking a step back. **

**The American's eyes widened and it was in that second that Allie was sure he was back in control of his body. **

"**Allie…" he closed his eyes tightly. "Shit, I'm so sorry…"**

"**What the hell are you doing?" she hissed. "Are you crazy?"**

"**It was…" he stuttered. There was no point in saying it was an accident. Not when they both knew it wasn't. "Fuck, I just…it happened so fast I didn't…"**

"**I thought you were my friend," she shot at him. "I was looking for a mate not someone to ram their God damn tongue down my throat,"**

"**I know," Matt reached for her and she pulled back in disgust. "Hey, why are you getting like this…I wasn't the only one involved y'know,"**

"**I'm sorry?" Allie scoffed. **

"**You kissed me back." He told her with a smugness that caused her fists to curl. **

"**Did I fuck," she snapped. "You planted one on me before I had the chance to breathe, its called shock and don't you dare try and pin this on me, you little git."**

"**I'm not pinning anything on anyone." Matt shot back. "What the hell is going on with you, Allie? You've changed so much and you don't even know it…since the accident you've been…"**

"**Not exactly a barrel of laughs," Allie shook her head and clapped her hands. "I know right, I mean shame on me. But then I've never had the pleasure of being in a car accident that ended up killing one of my nearest and dearest before so tell me, what is the acceptable etiquette for that these days?"**

"**Not entirely sure," Matt shrugged, his voice dripping with sarcasm just as hers had been. "But I'm pretty sure kissing one of your husbands best friends isn't on the list,"**

**Allie stared at him open mouthed and then with as much force as she could muster, slapped him hard around the face. **

"**You know something, Buckner?" she hissed. "Apparently I'm not the only one who's changed, because right now I'm trying to work out when it was that you turned into this manipulative little shit," she shook her head. "But then I guess that gene runs in the family, huh?"**

**Matt surprisingly didn't look angry, instead suddenly becoming very interested in his feet, unwilling to meet her gaze. **

"**You were right," he muttered as she started walking away. "About all of us being fucked up,"**

"**I know," Allie told him, not bothering to turn back and face him. "And you have no idea how badly I wish I was wrong,"**

* * *

"**Don't know why you're so shocked to see me," Pete pulling his jacket tighter around himself as he stared up at the sky. "Who else do I rant to when I've 'ad a barney with the missus?"**

**St Marks cemetery was eerily quiet with the exception of a few people lingering outside the church, eyeing him up warily as he sat talking to the hole in the ground, the small wooden cross engraved with Lara's name at his feet. Beside him, wreaths, letters and even a teddy bear littered the dewy grass, a reminder that he himself had been here not even two hours ago. **

"**You can give me the silent treatment all you want," he shrugged down at the coffin. "I'll still talk,"**

**Picking a clump of grass up, his tossed it over his shoulder and continued doing so until he had made a small ditch in the ground. **

"**I'm scared shitless if you want the truth," Pete told her. "One of the things I love about Allie, one of the things that made me fall for 'er was that I always knew what was goin' on in 'er 'ead but the last two weeks…." He shook his head.**

"**It's all your fault you fuckin' drama queen," he winked down at her. "Had to go and cause a fuss, didn't ya?"**

**Picking up the teddy bear that someone from Vogue had left her, he turned it over in his hands, the wet fur getting tangled as he did so. **

"**I really miss you, mate," he told her earnestly. "Remember the night of my 24****th**** when we all got leathered on cocktails at that poncy bar and we 'ad to put Allie to bed?" **

**Pete smirked to himself at the memory, recalling how Allie had passed out on her bed midway through tearing his shirt off and assuring him she was more than sober enough to supposedly 'rock his world'. **

**Unbeknownst to her, Lara had still been in the room laughing so hard that she had eventually fallen over and taken half of Allie's bookcase with her. **

**She and Pete had then gone and sat in the living room, lighting the fire and making their way through the last case of corona as they chatted about everything from their childhoods to where Goofy was a dog or as Lara suspected some strange and apparently gay alien. **

"**Well that night I remember tellin' you that you were the little sister I wish I 'ad," Pete swallowed hard. "And I meant it I just wish I'd told you more often. I wish I'd…" he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Fuck me, Knight…you've done a right number on me 'ere 'aven't you? I mean you were my wingman, my go to guy…what the fuck am I supposed to do now?"**

**Shaking his head faintly, he ignored the stinging in his eyes as he stared at the cross, not understanding how that was all that could remain of someone so amazing. **

**She meant more than just a couple of pieces of wood stuck together. **

"**She uh…she won't talk to me," Pete whispered brokenly. "She won't let me hold 'er and I can't…I can't keep going like this. Before I met Allie, I was completely fucked, y'know? I was lost and I 'ad no idea where I was goin' or what I was doin and now all of a sudden it's like I'm right back there…on my own."**

**The tears started falling freely now, the very same ones he had fought so hard to keep in during the service itself. **

"**Everything's completely fucked, Lara," he sobbed, pushing the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Everything's fucked and I 'ave no idea what to do about it,"**

**He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, wiping his eyes violently before turning around and expecting to see Allie or maybe even Bov. **

**He would pretend that he was annoyed they had followed him but secretly he would be grateful, so grateful in fact that when they tried to pull him in for a hug he wouldn't pull away. **

**But the hand on his shoulder didn't belong to his wife or indeed his best mate. **

"**Are you alright there?" **

**The woman was older, perhaps in her early forties, her dark hair hanging falling into her sympathetic eyes as she stared at him, still grasping the wilted flowers she had obviously collected from a grave. **

"**Would you like me to call someone for you?" she asked gently. "I have a mobile…"**

"**Nah," Pete shook his head and smiled at her weakly. "You're alright, cheers,"**

"**Is there someone coming?" she asked. "Someone to pick you up or anything?"**

**Pete looked at her and almost laughed out loud, in fact if he wasn't so sure he would be sick, he would have. **

"**No," he told her, his voice broken and almost lost on the wind as he stared at her hand, imagining it was someone else's. "No, I'm here on my own."**

* * *

**At six foot tall with his dark hair setting off the arctic blue of his eyes, Benjamin Ellis was seemingly more likely to be on a Calvin Klein billboard than he was in a fight. **

**But as he stormed through the now almost empty Dunham household, he looked far from happy, his usual cocky smirk replaced with a determined grimace, his stance strong and impenetrable. **

**His prey was apparently unaware of his approach, her delicate fingers twirling a lock of blonde hair absentmindedly as she stared out of the window overlooking the garden. **

"**If you're not too busy," he whispered in her ear, making her jump. "Do you mind if I have a word?"**

"**Shit," Allie hissed, clutching her chest as she turned to face him. "You scared the hell out of me,"**

"**Dining room," Benjamin snapped, jerking his head towards the door on the other side of the foyer. "Now,"**

**Allie blinked, taken aback by his hostile tone but followed him anyway, her shoes clicking on the wooden floors as they approached the stunning if underused dinging room. The same long table that had been there since before she could remember ran down the centre of the room, various photos and paintings were strewn about its walls, the china hutch lining the far wall full of the expensive crystal which served as a reminder than the room was once used. **

"**What's going on?" Allie demanded, obviously picking up on the atmosphere. "Have you heard from Pete?" she whispered, her eyes widening in fear. "Has something happened to him?"**

**Seeing the fear and desperation in her eyes, Benjamin very nearly relented but then recalling what he had seen in the garden, he steeled himself against her and continued to glare. **

"**I don't know where Pete is," he told her harshly. "I actually thought you might know being his wife and all but then apparently your memory isn't that great these days,"**

"**What?" Allie frowned, completely confused. **

"**Well see, Pete has blonde hair right, blue eyes about six two, cockney accent, all Ruby Murray and Bees and Honey," Benjamin smirked at her. **

**She stood there staring back at him and he could see from the look in her eyes that she was still totally lost. **

"**See given that description, I'm finding it hard to work out why you could have mistaken Pete for our token 4 foot nothing Yank," Benjamin shrugged over dramatically. "Because why else would you be kissing the guy?"**

**At that, her green eyes got so big he worried briefly that they might actually bug out of her head. Her jaw dropped open, her hand flying to her mouth as she gasped and closed her eyes. **

"**That wasn't…"**

"**What it looked like?" Benjamin finished for her. "Right so you just fell onto his lips, right?"**

"**He kissed me," Allie told him. **

"**And you did what?" he asked. **

**She went silent, knowing that it had taken her a second to push him away. Not long enough to prove that she had wanted to kiss him but still too long. Allie hadn't wanted to kiss Matt, never in all the years since she had laid eyes on Pete Dunham had she ever wanted another man, but for whatever reason when Matt had kissed her, she had frozen. **

"**I didn't kiss him back," she shook her head. **

"**That's not the point, Allie," Benjamin spat. "Fucking hell, you do realise that we buried Lara today, right?"**

"**Really?" she shouted with a laugh. "Oh silly me, I must have forgot!"**

"**I didn't mean it like that," he shot at her. "What I mean is why the hell are you pushing Pete away? I mean, the guy loves you, he's doing everything he can for you and you go and kiss his best mate?"**

"**I didn't kiss Matt!" she hissed, clenching her fists. **

"**Well he kissed you sweet cheeks and here's a tip for you," Benjamin wagged his finger at her and leant forward, lowering his voice. "Men don't go a knockin' unless they think the barn gate will open, so you must have lead him on,"**

"**You arsehole!" Allie gasped, raising her hand to hit him. **

"**I really wouldn't bother darlin'," Benjamin shook his head. "Fighting a Scotsman with one fully functioning arm ain't going to make anyone a war hero,"**

"**Who the fuck are you to stand there and judge me?" she hissed, yanking her hand out of his grasp. "I'm going through…"**

"**Hell," Benjamin nodded. "I know you are, sweetheart. No one is debating otherwise but what you've got to do is wake up and smell the hooligan because our little Petey pie is at breaking point and we've both known the guy long enough to know that when he gets to breaking point, he usually ends up in a month long coma."**

"**I'm trying to…"**

"**No you're bloody not," he shook her. "You're wallowing in self pity which I know can be fairly therapeutic at times like this but seriously Allie, you need to snap the fuck out of it. I mean, seriously…what the fuck were you doing with Buckner?"**

"**Nothing!" she cried. "I just…I had a fight with Harry and I ran into him, it wasn't like…I didn't want that, I just wanted a friend…"**

"**You've got a husband!" Benjamin laughed. "You've got a bloke who would rip of his left arm and feed it to pigeons if he thought it would get a laugh out of you right now and you're standing there telling me you were looking for a fucking **_**friend?"**_

**Before she could answer the door opened again and Matt stepped in, his brow furrowed with worry. **

"**What's going on?" he asked, glancing back and forth between the two. "I heard shouting,"**

"**Oh well," Benjamin grinned. "Good on you Nancy Drew, but here's a clue for you, if you don't fuck off out of here in the next ten seconds the next thing you hear will be my foot making contact with your ass, so scram,"**

"**What the hell is your problem?" Matt snapped, squaring up. **

"**Oh come off it darlin'," Benjamin snorted. "I had bigger muscles than you when I was ten, now once again just in case I wasn't clear enough…fuck off."**

"**Allie, are you alright?" he asked, ignoring the angry Scot. **

"**Matt, just go ok?" She snapped. "I think we're done talking, don't you?"**

"**No," he shook his head. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what…"**

**Matt trailed off, looking back and forth between the two. Suddenly it became apparent what was going on. **

"**You're fucking joking me," he laughed. "You told him?"**

"**I didn't tell anyone anything you idiot," Allie hissed. "Now piss off,"**

"**Great," Matt laughed. "Great so I do one stupid thing and this is the part where you tell Pete and he comes back and beats the shit out of me, right?"**

"**Sounds about right," Benjamin pursed his lips. "But then luckily for you, Pete isn't home and given he's on the edge right now as it is, I don't think we should bother telling him,"**

**Matt visibly relaxed and Benjamin smirked as he let go of Allie and turned to face him fully. **

"**But then on the downside, I'm here," he grinned as he pulled back his good wrist and slammed it square into the younger man's face. **

"**Shit!" Matt cried, stumbling backwards and gripping his nose which felt as though it was on fire. "Are you fucking crazy?"**

"**As a fucking loon so listen up," Benjamin grabbed his collar and met his eyes. "So do yourself a favour and listen to me. I don't care what you yanks do across the pond but at funerals we tend not to try and fuck our best friends over…see, I know that you went through a little Billy Joel phase of having a crush on the lovely Alyssa here a few years back but I'd like to think that's all done and dusted so for your sake, I'll chalk today up to emotional trauma but if you ever go near her again or try anything like that again…"**

**Benjamin smiled and Matt felt his stomach drop down to his toes. **

"**I will kill you with my bare hands," the Scotsman looked down and his bandaged wrist and shrugged. "Well…bare hand anyway,"**

"**It was a mistake," Matt mumbled, nursing his nose. **

"**No, treading on someone's foot on the underground is a mistake, getting so pissed you end up going home with the ugly bird in the bar is a mistake but laying one on your best mates wife doesn't really qualify as a mistake," **

"**Ben," Allie placed her hand on his arm. "Leave it, ok? This is messed up as it is without having him bleed all over the floor…just let him go,"**

**Without even questioning it, Benjamin released Matt and stepped back, straightening his shirt as he did so. **

"**Sorry, Matt," he shrugged. "Its nothing personal, I just can't stand you,"**

"**Thanks," he snorted, glancing at Allie one last time before muttering an apology and dashing out of the room. The sound of the front door slamming sounded a few seconds later and Allie sighed, leaning back against the table and dropping her head down into her hands. **

"**God, this is so…" **

**Benjamin stared at her, his heart dropping when she looked up at him with tears pouring down her face. **

"**I'm so screwed up," she whispered shakily. **

"**Aye," he frowned, coming to stand next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "No, you're not you're just…annoying,"**

**She let out a surprised laugh and quickly clapped her hand over her mouth, hating herself for it. **

"**Don't," Benjamin shook his head, pulling her hand away from her mouth and holding it in his. "You know exactly what she would have done if she was here,"**

"**Hit me and called me a twat?" Allie snorted. **

"**Exactly," he grinned. "But I've already hit one girl today so I can't really lay one on you now can I?"**

**Allie laughed, not bothering to cover it up this time as she leant into him. **

"**You have to tell him," Benjamin whispered into her hair. "Its only fair, Allie…"**

**She closed her eyes but didn't answer, not wanting Pete to know what had happened today. **

**It was so stupid but it would cause so much pain. Glancing at the closed doors she found herself actually hating Matt Buckner for the first time. **

"**He'll hate me," she whispered. **

"**He'll be pissed off," Benjamin told her honestly. "And then he'll get over it, but you need to let him in Allie…otherwise…"**

_**Otherwise you'll push him so far away that you'll never get him back, **_**her brain finished for her. **

**The thought petrified her and made her shake. Life without Pete wasn't something she wanted to think about…it wasn't something she was sure she could survive. **

"**I'll tell him," she promised.**

"**Yeah well we have one little problem," Benjamin reminded her. "We have to find the bastard first,"**

* * *

"**Nah mate, you're 'avin a bubble,"**

"**Fuck off, I swear on my mum's life, that's 'im,"**

"**Is it fuck, he's way too young,"**

"**Well go and ask 'im then,"**

"**Piss off,"**

"**What? If you really think I'm wrong what's the worst he can say?"**

**Pete Dunham listened to the conversation taking place behind him with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. He knew that coming here was not the wisest of ideas but on a cold winter's day where he would rather sell his soul than be at home, what other choice did he have? **

**The young man who propped up the bar next to him couldn't have been any older than 20 and as he cast a sideways glance at Pete, his cheeks turned red with nervousness. **

"'**Ere, mate," the lad cleared his throat. "I ain't be funny but uh…my mate reckons you're the old Major…"**

**Pete turned and stared at him despondently, not really caring who he was or why he was asking. **

"**You know…" he carried on. "Of the GSE?"**

**Pete snorted and lifted what had to be his fifth pint to his lips, shaking his head as he sipped it thoughtfully. **

"**Fuck me," he laughed. "I'd 'eard the firm was made up of silly little cunts now but you're something else, aren't ya?"**

"**You what?" the young man asked. **

"**You're what…20? 21?" Pete asked. **

"**22," the man shot back proudly. **

"**Right well, if you wanna live to be 23, you'll fuck off outta my sight," he snapped. **

"**Fuckin' 'ell," the young man grinned, apparently not getting the point. "You are as well, ain't ya? You're Pete Dunham!"**

"**Yeah," Pete nodded. "I am but I ain't the Major anymore, I ain't gay and I don't do autographs so I reckon we're done 'ere, don't you son?"**

**The young man stared at him in horror, obviously pissed off but not at all willing to take any chances, even with his mates behind him.**

"**Whatever, mate," he muttered, taking his pint from Terry and rushing back to the table. **

"**Oi," Terry nudged Pete with his pint. "That was a bit on the harsh side, wasn't it?"**

"**Fucking kids are a pain in the arse," Pete spat. **

"**Funny," Terry smirked. "Your brother used to say the same thing about you,"**

"**Oh yeah and my brother's known for his good judgement ain't he?" Pete snorted. "He married a yank and quit the firm only to 'ave 'er fuck 'im over,"**

**He squinted and pointed at Terry. "Smart man, ol' Stevie Dunham,"**

"**Right," Terry sighed, pulling the fresh pint he had pulled back from the bar top and tipping it down the sink. "I reckon you've 'ad enough,"**

"**What?" Pete frowned. "I've 'ad four,"**

"**You've 'ad five and you're wasted," Terry snapped. "Go home, Pete. Just get some sleep, yeah?"**

"**Whatever," he rolled his eyes, shoving himself away from the bar and trying to ignore the queasiness in his stomach. The floor seemed to move under his feet and he reached out for the stool next to him, steadying himself and closing his eyes for a moment before grabbing his wallet and shoving it into his pocket, ignoring whatever Terry was saying to him. **

**Marching in what he hoped was a straight line through the pub, he shoved the doors open and winced as the cold hit his face, the smell of salt rising in the air as trucks passed by, dispersing the white crystals along the roadside. **

**Hiccupping lightly, he shoved his hands into his pockets and began strolling along the pavements, staring down at the salt as it crunched under his shoes, the bottoms of his suit trousers turning white and damp with each step. **

"**Pete?"**

**The voice made him jump and he didn't know whether to feel relieved or annoyed to hear it. Turning slowly he looked at his pursuer with confusion. **

"**Fuck me," he snorted. "What happened to you?"**

"**Long story," Matt shook his head, picking another piece of dried blood off of his lip. "But I have to tell you something,"**

"**Lemme guess," Pete smiled drunkenly. "You're gay?"**

"**I'm serious," Matt shook his head. **

"**You're seriously gay?" Pete smirked, amusing himself if no one else, **

"**Pete would you fucking listen to me?" Matt shouted, his fists clenching by his sides. "I just…I need to tell you this before someone else does and it'll get blown out of proportion and…"**

**Pete stared at him, not really caring all that much what he had to say. It was cold, he was hungry and right now he needed to sleep. Matt Buckner was successfully getting in the way off all those things. **

**The alcohol coursing through his blood stream seemed to pick up speed as he watched Matt sigh again before meeting his eyes. **

**But when the words left his mouth, Pete suddenly felt sober again; his heart pounding as adrenaline turned to pure rage and his fists clenched at his sides. **

**Given his physical state his movements were sharp and deliberate, his fist making contact with the American's jaw even as the mutter of '_I kissed Allie'_ still floated on the air. **

* * *

Anyone fancy joining the 'Matt Buckner is an arse' club? Even I'm annoyed at him right now :D Anyway, you know the drill, reviews make me happy and given my average day at work is 14 hours without a break, I could do with some happy right now so please be kind :D


	81. Part 72: Make You Feel

Hey folks! Here I am finally back with another chapter. Given its been written over about two weeks at the average time of 1am, its probably not quite up to par but I thought it would just be best to post while I actually have a few seconds off work! :D I've got wednesday off so I might go all optimistic on you and vow to try and update that day as well but until then I hope you like this...reviews are welcomed as always. A huge thanks to all those of you who are reading and an extra big thanks to the ones who actually leave a review...you're heroes! :D xxx

Oh and if you want to I've based this chapter on the beautiful track by Adele called 'Make you feel my love'. It might sound like a bad porno, but the piano in it is simply gorgeous and it might help to listen to it when you're reading this. Especially the Allie paragraph later on. :) Thanks guys!

* * *

**Harry stared down at the slight bruise on his knuckles, his stomach lurching with the knowledge that those marks had come to be as a result of hitting his own sister. **

**His baby sister…the same girl he'd pushed on the swings and forced laughter out of when she grazed her knee in the park. **

**Swallowing hard, he forced his eyes up from his hand and carried on stumbling numbly down the street. He had thought of going to see Lara but given what had happened and how he knew she would have felt about it, he found himself unable to face her. **

**Though that didn't explain how he had somehow ended up in Barking, wandering around past what had once been the Abbey and onto the Anchor which served as the boys new haunt. Gripping the half empty bottle of JD in his hand, he took another sip and grimaced. **

**A part of him wanted to find Pete and make sure he was ok, to explain to him that Allie was worth hanging in there for and to try and figure out a way of getting himself back in her good books. **

**The other part of him was more than aware that Pete Dunham would kill him without a second thought once he knew what had happened. **

**Sighing, he ran a hand through his sandy coloured hair and pulled his phone out of his pocket, rolling his eyes slightly when he saw that his father and brother had both tried to call him about 20 times each. **

"**You son of a bitch!"**

**The shout rang through the frosted mid afternoon air loud enough to make him jump, his eyes darting around looking for the source of the outburst when suddenly he froze, glancing across the road. **

"**Oh fuck," he whispered to himself, watching as his brother in law shoved Matt Buckner to the ground and then wasted no time in jumping on top of him, his fists swinging violently. **

**Dashing out in front of a rather unimpressed car, Harry flipped his phone back open and dialled Allie's number, praying to God that she had the sense to answer it because if there was one person Harry Harding trusted to defuse whatever was going on here, it was his sister. **

* * *

"**You son of a bitch!"**

**Matt actually screeched when Pete's fist made contact with his face, the wound in his nose opening up again instantly and allowing blood to drain freely from his bruised nostrils. **

"**Pete, wait…it wasn't…I can explain!" Matt cried, backing away from the crazed looking blonde and holding his hands up. **

**Having been in fights with Pete when the GSE had still been up and running, Matt knew just how out of control Pete could get yet there was always a point at which he would pull back.**

**However from the look in his frosted blue eyes right then, Matt knew that Pete had no intention of stopping. **

"**And just what the fuck makes you think I wanna hear anything you've gotta say?" Pete shouted, shoving Matt onto the ground and standing over him, his foot going to the younger man's chest and pressing down. "I knew you were cunt from the beginning, I should 'ave fuckin' listened to my instincts but no…I gave you a shot…I gave you more than one actually and this…**_**this **_**is how you fuckin' pay me back? Fucking me over? Kissing my wife?"**

**The last sentence came out as a scream and he slammed his foot down hard, forcing a pained shout out of the man underneath. **

"**So what happened, huh?" Pete shouted, ignoring the pain in his chest as he pictured it. "What the fuck did you do?"**

"**It was…Allie was just upset and…"**

**Matt trailed off as Pete yanked him back up and slammed him hard into the iron gates lining the pavement. **

"**Say her name again," Pete growled, squeezing Matt's throat. "And I'll fuckin' kill you,"**

"**You're so busy thinking about why I was there," Matt hissed, loosing his own temper. "Are you not even going to think about why the hell you **_**weren't **_**there?"**

"**This ain't some fuckin' journo Q&A session," Pete snapped. "I should 'ave done this five years ago,"**

"**Done what?" Matt asked, narrowing his eyes. **

**Pete didn't answer, instead choosing to pull his fist back again and slam it into Matt's already bruised face, almost smirking when he heard a satisfying crack. **

**The American fell back onto the ground and lay there for a moment, watching in fear as Pete paced back and forth before slamming his fist into the side of an old car and shattering the window. **

**Glass poured over his hand, droplets of blood appearing in between his knuckles as he flexed his sore looking fingers. Tears gathered in his eyes and he turned on Matt again, hating himself for it. **

"**How could you fuckin' do it to me?" he hissed. "You're supposed to be my mate and you…fuck!" he shouted, lacing his hands behind his head. **

"**Pete…it didn't mean anything alright?" Matt coughed. "It was just…I kissed her, she didn't even kiss me back…I was just upset and scared and…fuck, it was just one of those things, alright?"**

"**No Matt," Pete shot back. "It's not fuckin' alright. You kissed my wife! Do you realise how fucked up that is?"**

"**Christ its not like I fucking slept with her!" Matt shouted.**

**He instantly knew those were the wrong words to use; the mind of Pete Dunham could be a dark place at the best of times but when comments like that were thrown his way, Matt knew that Pete wouldn't be able to help but imagine it actually happening. **

"**You what?" he asked darkly. **

"**Uh…" Matt looked around silently praying that Terry would storm out of the pub and drag Pete away but the slight wind whipping around him and the lack of traffic taunted him with the knowledge that no such hero was coming. **

"**Look, it was a mistake ok?" he laughed. "I can't stress that enough…and I thought that…that coming here and explaining things to you instead of your finding out through Ben or someone…" Matt shook his head and laughed again. "Fuck, I thought I was doing the right thing?"**

"**When?" Pete snapped. "When you came 'ere or when you shoved your tongue down Allie's throat?"**

**Matt winced at the vicious tone in his friend's voice and opened his mouth to speak when a loud crash sounded out next to him and cause both men to jump.**

"**Ow!" Harry shouted, gripping knee as he lay on the floor. "Who the **_**fuck **_**puts fucking bins on the corner of the curb?"**

**Pete stared at his brother in law as he lay staring up at the sky, his funeral suit now stained with an interesting mixture of garbage water and half melted snow. **

"**What the fuck are you doin' ere?" he demanded, shaking his head. **

"**I was planning on doing a run up and flooring you so you wouldn't end up killing him," Harry answered, pointing at Matt who was staring at him gratefully, still gripping his nose clumsily as it bled. **

"**If you knew what he did…" Pete snapped. **

"**He frenched Allie, right?" Harry wrinkled his nose and flicked a piece of chip paper off of his sleeve. "Big fucking whoop…"**

"**You do remember that your sisters married don't ya?" Pete glared at him. **

"**It's hard to forget," the blonde laughed, standing up slowly and brushing himself off. "But doesn't the fact that she married you over everyone else clue you into the fact that she might not want to kiss other blokes?"**

"**What the fuck are you talking about?" Pete shouted. **

"**It was a mistake, Dunham," Harry shook his head. "I know Buckner's a fuckwit…"**

"**Thanks…" the yank snorted. **

"**But that doesn't justify you beating him shitless in the middle of the street a week after Christmas," Harry carried on. **

"**When did you suddenly become the fuckin' voice of reason?" Pete snorted. **

"**Maybe it was when I had to watch the girl I was planning on marrying get shoved into the ground…" he hiccupped. "Or maybe its this…I don't know…"**

**Pete sighed as Harry held up an almost empty bottle of whiskey and took a sip. **

"**But the point is if you kill Matt, you're throwing both your lives away…and whether you know it or not, Allie needs you…"**

**He looked down at his knuckles and felt sick again. **

**Meeting Pete's blue eyes, he swallowed thickly and shrugged, tossing the glass onto the ground and watching it smash. **

"**And if you want to be pissed at anyone, it should probably be me," Harry held up his hands. **

"**Why's that?" Pete frowned, suddenly aware that the blonde was swaying slightly. **

"**Because the reason Allie kissed Matt is because I hit her…" he closed his eyes and sighed. "I hit my little sister…"**

**Pete's fists clenched at his sides hard enough for his nails to tear into the frosted flesh of his palms. **

"**And why the fuck did you think telling me this would be a good idea?" he snapped. **

"**Because…" Harry opened one eye and smirked slightly. "You'd have to be lower than low to hit an unconscious guy…"**

"**What?" Pete blinked just before with one last hiccup, Harry Harding collapsed next to the spilt whiskey and broken glass on the pavement. **

* * *

**Allie sighed as she came to a stop at the old oak door, her hand resting shakily against the handle. **

**She knew that on the inside lay the familiar cobalt Yves Saint Laurent paint work and scrawls on the wall, she knew that the scent of Chanel and cinnamon shampoo would hit her, she knew that the Queen size bed would still be made, its pristine sheets waiting for the warm body that would never come. **

**Downstairs, she listened to the sound of the last few guests milling around, staring at photos and agreeing whole heartedly that the buffet had been more than they were expecting. Her phone which had rung a few times now lay dormant in her hand, Harry's number illuminated on the screen where he had attempted to call her. For what she wasn't sure as she was certain that he had to have said all he wanted to out on the drive. **

**Closing her eyes, Allie pushed down on the handle, taking in a sharp breath when the familiar click sounded through the hall and the door pushed open just slightly. **

**With confidence she didn't know she had in her, the blonde strolled into the room half expecting to see Lara sat in front of the antique vanity, feet up on the stool as she painted her toenails some absurd colour she had seen on the catwalks at a random show over the weekend. **

**Instead she was greeted by a coldness that didn't suit the room, the large space seeming even bigger without the red head there to occupy it. **

**Having not dared enter the room since Lara had died, Allie stood still for a long moment, her fingers twitching, unsure of what to do. **

"**Ok," she whispered to herself. "It's ok…"**

**Walking further into the room, she let her fingers brush lightly over the vanity, over the music box her father had given her when she was seven, over the various potions and lotions bottle up in front of the glass. **

**Making her way over to the wardrobe, Allie stepped inside and smiled warmly at the shoes lining the walls, at the Jimmy Choo boxes strewn about the floor along with insoles and notes from earlier editions of the magazine. **

**Reaching for one of Lara's favourite sweaters, Allie tugged on the sleeve and closed her eyes, inhaling the smell and letting herself pretend for a moment that everything was as it should be. **

**It was only when she knocked something with her foot that she opened them again, green orbs staring down at the small chest warily. **

**Bending down, she sat carefully and kicked off her shoes, pulling the old wooden crate into her lap and brushing some dust off of it, laughing out loud when it revealed an 'I love WHAM!' sticker along with cut outs from various magazines. **

**Unsure of whether to open it, she drummed her fingers along the worm eaten sides for a moment before sighing and gently lifting the top off. **

**Her breath left her lungs in a whoosh as she stared into the box.**

**Photos, diary pages, badges…everything Lara and Allie had ever shared lay before her, the musky scent of dust enveloping her as she reached into the box shakily and pulled out a photo of the two of them when they were little. **

**Lara's two front teeth were missing as were Allie's own and they sat side by side, arms slung around each others shoulders as they grinned at the camera from the swimming pool. **

**Beneath it laid a photo of them after their first night at Uni, completely hung over and dressed in London Met hoodies as they ate hot dogs by the river, Jack looking at them in disgust as he lapped daintily at his Chi Latte. **

**Tears stung her eyes as she sifted through them, blinking in confusion when she came across a video tape. **

**Picking it up, she laughed seeing that it was the supposedly missing copy of her and Pete's wedding, the front of it marked with bright pink lipstick and an 'I love West Ham' sticker. **

**Eyeing the widescreen TV at the end of Lara's bed, Allie bit her lip and silently debated what to do. **

**Not giving herself the chance to think, she stood up and padded over to it, sliding the cassette in and adjusting the channels before taking a step back and laughing lightly as Bovver's face filled the screen. **

"**Get that fuckin' thing outta my face you bastard," he muttered in his gruff manner, raising a hand and shaking the camera hard. **

"**Oi," Dave's voice came across. "Let go, you twat! This camera costs more than my rent every month,"**

**The camera panned around to Pete who was slumped in a chair, his handsome 24 year old face in no way different to how it looked now, though the light in his eyes and the mischievous smirk on his lips made Allie's heart skip as he loosened his tie and raised a glass of champagne at the camera. **

"**Oi, oi," Dave laughed. "There's the fallen man…care to say a few words?"**

"**Not exactly," Pete laughed, downing the glass and looking past the camera. "In fact, I've got business to attend to…"**

**The camera swung around to reveal Allie crooking her finger at Pete who ran up to her and picked her up, her excited laugh sounding out through the marquee as her wedding dress fanned around her, her head lowering down to Pete's as he kissed her.**

**The sight made Allie's heart pound and she sat down on the edge of the bed, the remote clutched protectively to her chest as she watched her past unfold. **

"**So Buckner," Swill drawled out as the camera panned back around. "How does it feel to 'ave lost out to ol' Petey?"**

"**Uh…" the American looked nervously at the camera and Allie couldn't help but to roll her eyes. **

"**Oh come on, give the girl a break…look, you're making her blush…"**

**The voice came out of nowhere and Allie froze, her throat tightening as Dave shot over to where Lara was standing next to Matt, her auburn curls falling down into her face as she grinned, her shimmering gold dress clinging to her perfectly. **

"**Hey, I'm fine alright.." Matt protested. "I just don't think that we should be talking about this now…"**

"**Hey, it's Allie and Pete's wedding…" Lara shrugged. "If ever there was an opportunity for us to rip the piss out of your unrequited love for blondie, its here and now…"**

**Laughter sounded and Allie felt a tear drip down her face as she laughed quietly along with them. **

"**Lara…" Dave chuckled. "You've actually got a fuckin' soul…how d'you fancy sayin' somethin' nice?"**

"**To the crappy couple?" she winked. "Always…"**

**Pushing her hair back behind her ears, Lara picked up a full flute of champagne and cleared her throat, her huge brown eyes meeting the lens as she let out a breath. **

"**Ok, we ready?" she asked Dave. **

"**Go on…" he told her. **

"**Right," she nodded. "So…Petey…you finally took her off my hands and for that alone I say thank you because, I'm not going to lie. Alyssa's hot and all but I was getting worried she was starting to consider a move to the other team and I wasn't ready to deal with that so…thank you."**

**She laughed and bit her lip, licking some of her lip gloss off and shaking her head. **

"**To Allie cat….Jesus…this is surreal. You know one minute you're the geek in my ballet class, such an outcast that you're forced to befriend the token ginger," she pointed to her own hair and the boys laughed. **

"**But uh…I'm at your wedding and I'm actually watching you dance with your **_**husband…husband…**_**that's so bloody weird but anyway it's pretty damn cool. See if you want me to make a little confession, I was always dreading the day that Pete would propose because I was scared of losing you. Because you, Allie have been the one constant thing in my life and the idea of having to give that away to someone else is so scary that…"**

**Her voice hitched and she looked down into her glass with a sad smile before meeting the lens again, her brown eyes sparkling with tears. **

"**But what I didn't think about is how beautiful you would look walking down that isle…not as hot as me, but whatever…" she winked. "I didn't think about how amazing it would feel to see my best friend the happiest I'd ever seen her…plus, Pete looks really, really hot in a suit, right boys?"**

"**Yep," Ike joked. **

"**Hell yeah, look at that arse," Swill chimed in. **

"**Totally would," Jack quipped. "And have…"**

"**See…" Lara laughed. "So I guess my message is…I love you both so, so much and I want nothing but happiness for you. I want this mini Dunham to know how amazing its parents are and to go easy on them because they're pretty cool for oldies anyway…and I want you both to know that I'll always be there for you,"**

**Allie let out a sob and clutched her chest tighter, her eyes clouding over until the images on the screen were nothing but murky colours. **

"**I love you both, I want you to have the most amazing day and I want you to watch this when you're 100 and remember how totally hot we all were."**

**Grinning at the lens, she blew a kiss and pressed it to the camera. **

"**Love you guys!" she called. "Now can we please go and dance? Swilliam, I'm so looking at you! Get that fat arse up and play the Danny to my Sandy!"**

"**Oh, fuck off!" Swill groaned. "I don't do none of that shit…you've seen me dance before, you know what its like…"**

"**I'm not taking no for an answer…now get up!" Lara laughed and reached her hand out. **

**Quickly pausing it, Allie stared at the screen taking in the deep brown eyes she knew so well.**

**Her eyes swept over the tiny freckles on Lara's shoulders, bared by her strapless dress, determined to memorize every time thing about her. The way every strand of hair seemed to be a different shade of red, the way her eyes glittered as she laughed, her skin glowing as she reached out to pull Swill onto the dance floor. **

**Recalling the words Lara had said a moment ago, 'I want you guys to remember that I'll always be there for you…', Allie sobbed harder and slid down off of the bed and onto the floor. **

**Her stomach began to hurt as she cried silently, her eyes trained on the TV screen. **

**She sat there still clutching the sweater than somehow still smelt of Lara until the light from outside faded as did the voices downstairs. Tears poured relentlessly down her face as she stared at the image captured on the screen, her hands gripping the material harder.**

**She must not have heard the knock at the door because the next thing she knew, Benjamin was sat next to her, his bandaged arm falling clumsily over her shoulder as he kissed the top of her head. **

"**Alright, blondie?" he asked her. **

"**She's really gone," Allie whispered brokenly. "Isn't she?"**

**Benjamin stared up at the face on the screen and felt a lump form in his throat, recalling the last few moments before the accident and deciding not to share with Allie that Lara's laugh still haunted him at night or that the image of her being pulled from the mangled seat would never leave him no matter how hard he tried. **

"**Yeah," he whispered back, hugging her tighter. The girl who was the closest thing he would ever have to a little sister seeming to grow smaller next to him. "Yeah, she's gone kiddo,"**

**Allie nodded and took in a shaky breath before uttering the words she hadn't said to anyone since the accident. **

"**I miss her, Ben," she whispered. "I miss her so much…"**

"**I know," he nodded. "I know you do sweetheart,"**

**Neither of them had any idea how long it was that they sat there simply staring at Lara as she smiled down at them, the static image flickering before them until the sound of the front door slamming and an all too familiar shout brought them back to reality.**

* * *

"**My head hurts."**

"**Of course it fuckin' does you tit, you fell onto concrete," Pete snapped, dragging Harry in through the front door and kicking it shut behind them, wincing when it slammed a little too hard. **

**He waited for a second and felt satisfied that no one was in, worrying himself slightly with his lack of concern for where Allie might be. Glancing back at Matt who was lingering around the front door, he narrowed his eyes and whistled. **

"**Oi," he snapped. "Are you gonna fuckin' help or what?"**

"**Yeah, Matt…" Harry frowned. "How about doing something other than my sister?"**

**Matt flinched as the older man laughed at his own joke, stopping only to complain that Pete was gripping his arm too hard. **

"**Yeah, well you're lucky it ain't your fuckin' neck," Pete muttered, practically dragging him into the living room and throwing him onto the sofa. **

"**You're a fuckin' mess, mate," he shook his head. **

"**Yeah?" Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Well you're a complete shit but that doesn't mean I man handle you and call you names,"**

"**Shut up," Pete snapped. "I've 'ad enough of your shit tonight, you can stay 'ere…I ain't carrying your ugly mug upstairs,"**

"**Oh my God!" **

**Pete and Matt spun around and faced Allie as she stood with Benjamin, her eyes tired looking and red from crying. **

"**Handsome devils we may be but none of us are God," Harry slurred, half sitting up and frowning as the room began to spin. "Hi, sis,"**

**Allie looked from Harry to Pete to Matt and then back to Pete again. **

**Between the blood on Pete's hands and the blood all over Matt's shirt and face, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened. **

"**What's going on?" she asked quietly. **

"**Dunno," Pete shrugged, shoving past her. "Why don't you ask Matt?"**

**Ignoring the nod Benjamin shot his way, Pete slammed the living room door and carried on through to the kitchen, wrinkling his nose in disgust at all the half eaten food lying around from the wake. **

**Yanking the medicine cupboard open, he located the plasters and pulled a few from the box, clumsily unwrapping them and attempting to place them over his bruised knuckles. **

**The door to the kitchen creaked behind him and he didn't bother turning around, knowing full well that it was Allie. He could smell her, the same sweet, vanilla and cinnamon scent she always carried wafting through the room and making his heart quicken. **

"**Do you need help?" she asked quietly, coming to stand next to him and reaching for the plaster he was fumbling with. **

"**No," he snapped, not bothering to look at her. **

"**Pete," she whispered and he steeled himself. **

**His name had never been anything short of a weapon when it came from those lips. **

"**You wanna help me?" he snorted, shoving the first aid box away. "Fine, tell me what the fuck you were thinking when you kissed Matt?"**

**Allie shook her head and found herself taking a slight step back from him, the utter fury in his bright blue eyes making her somewhat nervous. **

"**I didn't kiss him," she stuttered. "Pete…I pulled back, ok? I knew it was wrong and I was so worried about you…"**

"**So worried that you let another bloke kiss you?" Pete rubbed his chin. "Shit, I'd hate to see what you do when you're **_**really **_**worried about me,"**

"**Ok, this isn't fair," she shook her head. **

"**No," he told her. "No, its not Allie but then again, one of our best mates is dead, I don't think anything is fair right now, do you? I mean it's a head fuck and a half and I get that but screwing me over…"**

"**I didn't screw you over!" Allie snapped. "It was one stupid moment that wasn't even my fault…you're making out that I kissed him and I didn't!"**

**Rubbing his face with his hands, Pete let out a long sigh and shook his head. **

"**Fuck it, I can't deal with this shit right now," he whispered, moving to step around her. **

"**Pete," she grabbed his hand and held it in her own, watching as he stared down at it thoughtfully. "Please just…please don't walk out right now, ok? I need you here…"**

"**I love you," Pete whispered, staring down at his large hand wrapped in her dainty one. "I love you so much it hurts but right now…" he swallowed hard. "I'm shitting myself because all I can think is that…"**

"**What?" Allie prompted desperately. "What?"**

**Pete looked into her eyes and pulled back from her, letting the cold seep into his body as he steeled himself against her gaze. **

"**I used to think that we could get through anything y'know…but this," he rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "This is…I don't know how to be around you, I don't know how to fuckin' talk to you anymore and I just…we're not alright, Allie. You know it as well as I do,"**

"**But I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much and I-…"**

"**And what if its not enough?" Pete asked her. "What if this is it for us?"**

"**Its not," she shook her head. "How can you say that? You and me we're fine, we're stronger than this…"**

"**I used to think that," Pete told her. "Two weeks ago I would have believed you in a second but now…we're falling apart Allie…we're falling apart and I've started to think that we might not be able to pull ourselves back this time,"**

"**No," she cried. "No, that's not true…its just with everything…we're going through a shit patch, Pete, what couple doesn't? I mean look me in the eye and tell me that you honestly think we're in trouble,"**

**Pete stared down at her and then looked away, shaking his head. **

"**I don't have to tell you, Allie." He whispered. "I can see it in your eyes…you know its there just as much as I do,"**

"**But…it's just because we're going through so much," she protested brokenly. "It's just…"**

"**Remember the night we got engaged and you said to me that it was fate that made you get on that train, that you were meant to meet me that night?" he asked her quietly. **

"**Yes," Allie nodded, recalling it as though it were yesterday. **

"**I used to think you were right, y'know," he looked out at the darkening sky and shuddered. "But now…"**

**Allie's eyes widened and before she knew what she was doing, she was on her tip toes, kissing him with everything she had in her, her small hands cupping his face as she held him. **

**Her heart plummeted when Pete pulled away and shook his head, gently brushing the hair out of her eyes and staring at her with tears in his own. **

"**I can't…" he told her. "I just…I can't right now, alright?"**

"**Pete…" she begged. "Jesus, please don't…"**

"**Go check on Harry," he told her with a gentle shove towards the door. "I'll be there in a bit,"**

**Allie stared at him in horror as he went back to rummaging through the plaster kit, picking one out and wrapping it over his bloodied knuckle. **

"**Pete?" Allie asked, feeling pathetic as she knew she sounded. "Can you just…" she gulped and laughed nervously. "I really need a hug right now…"**

**She watched his shoulders slump slightly as he leant on the counter and shook his head. **

"**Just go check on your brother," he told her after a long moment. "I'll be in soon,"**

**Allie clamped her teeth together so as not to let the sob that was building up in her throat escape her lips. The pain ripped through her chest and she stumbled backwards as though Pete had physically hit her. **

**He remained silent and stoic, leaving her with no other choice than to turn and walk numbly down the hallway back to where her brother was no doubt unconscious, all the while praying that, despite the certainty she felt in her heart, she had not just lost the man she loved. **

* * *

So as you can see, I'm still stopped at depression central but there's light at the end of the tunnel. For someone at least...I'll try and post again before thursday but remember kids, reviews make me work faster. :P Subtle, ain't I? :D


	82. Part 73: Hallelujah

Right so this is my brand shiny new chapter...I hope you like it. If you want the same musical inspiration I had whilst writing it, you might want to listen to Kate Voegele's version of Hallelujah. Oh and leave a review to make me happy! :D

* * *

**3.48am.**

**The ticking of the clock on the guest bedroom wall rumbled through the silence as Pete lay there staring at the hands as they pointed mockingly to the ridiculous hour. **

**3.48a.m and he still couldn't get to sleep. **

**Having finally managed to drag Harry up to his old room, Pete had given no thought to strolling down the hallway and into the guest bedroom, trying his best to ignore the look of utter desperation and devastation on Allie's face as he went. **

**He couldn't face her tonight, not after everything that had happened. And the idea of lying next to her, of being able to smell her skin, to feel her lips knowing that Matt had…**

"**Fuck," he hissed angrily, slamming his fist against the mattress and sitting up quickly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and resting his elbows on his knees. **

**He was winding himself up just as he always did; it was a talent which all Dunham's seemed to possess. The ability to make things seem worse than they already were was not something that Pete was proud to call a part of his heritage but there it was. **

**Drumming his fingers on the edge of the mattress, he debated walking down the hall to his bedroom. He knew what would happen, he would wake Allie up and she would stare up at him, tears would gather in her beautiful eyes and without a word he would lean down and kiss her. She would whisper his name against his lips as she always did, her hands drifting down his back as he claimed her as his then they would wake up in the morning and things would slowly but surely go back to how they had been before. **

**It seemed so easy…but then why couldn't he do it?**

**Sighing heavily, Pete forced himself to his feet and yanked on his sweater, not caring all that much that it was still caked in Matt's blood before walking over to the door and opening it as silently as he could. **

**Tip toeing down the darkened hallway, he stopped only to look in on Alex, a smile pulling at his lips as looked at his son laying flat out, his chubby form wrapped up tightly as he clutched at one of Allie's scarves that he had taken to sleeping with. **

**With a slight hiccup, the infant fidgeted and then went right back to sleeping, his gentle snores filling the otherwise silent room. **

**Fighting the urge to go over and hug him, Pete instead walked on to Poppy's room where he knew she would be lying half out of the bed, covers on the floor just like her mother did. **

**Pete actually laughed out loud when true to form he discovered his daughter sprawled on the bed, her left leg and arm hanging out and a copy of Stuart Little across her chest. Despite having no clue how to pronounce most of the words in it or indeed any knowledge as to what they meant, Poppy was determined to read it, refusing help from any source other than Benjamin. **

**Knowing that there was little point in tucking her back in, Pete simply shut the door and picked up his pace, knowing that the next door he came across would be the hardest to pass. **

**Lara's bedroom still haunted him and even though he had on occasion brought himself to go in there, it wasn't an experience that he overly enjoyed. **

**But as he neared it, he noticed it was slightly ajar, an eerie looking blue glow coming from within. **

**Frowning and preparing to chuck Harry out on his drunken arse, Pete peered in, blinking in surprise when he spotted Allie sat on the bed in one of his old sweaters from University, her eyes red and puffy as she stared at the TV.**

**Following her gaze, Pete's heart skipped when he saw Lara on the screen laughing as she whispered something in Allie's ear. **

**He recognised it immediately as their wedding video, his heart swelling as he took in how stunning Allie had looked that day. Her eyes flashing mischievisouly as she blew a piece of hair out of her eyes, squeaking in surprise when Pete himself picked her up and spun her around, whispering something into her ear which made her laugh. **

**His fingers tightened on the doorframe as he watched the scene unfold, the younger versions of himself, his wife and their friends laughing and dancing, not caring about anything and so unaware of what the future held for them. Glancing at Lara once more he felt his throat tighten and pushed back from the door, running down the hallway full pelt, his movements still silent despite their pace.**

**It was only as the front door closed that Allie let herself sob out loud, wondering why despite how close they were he didn't realise that she had seen him. **

* * *

**Dave blinked twice into the darkness, his brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to work out where the loud banging noise was coming from. **

**Turning to look at Aimee who was still fast asleep, he gently pulled his arm out from under her and flexed his fingers, trying to wake the limp up before stumbling out of the bedroom and through the flat he shared with his fiancé. **

**The banging continued, its pace quicker and seemingly more desperate until with a forceful and rather pissed off yank, Dave opened the door. **

"**Pete?" the older man frowned. "Fuckin' 'ell mate its 4 in the morning,"**

"**I know," Pete nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets and smirking lightly. "Don't suppose you fancy a pint do ya?"**

**It was a mere five minutes later that the two men found themselves sat on the roof of Dave's apartment building, each of them clutching a bottle of Corona and pretending that the iciness of the air wasn't getting to them.**

"**So, Matt kissed 'er?" Dave repeated for what had to be the fifth time. **

"**Yep," Pete shrugged and took a long sip of beer. **

"**What a cunt," Dave muttered, shaking his head and proceeding to peel the label off of the half frozen bottle. **

"**She said sorry," Pete mumbled, looking up at the sky. "Allie was stood there and she was crying and begging me to forgive 'er and…" he shook his head and laughed sadly. "She asked me to hold 'er and I couldn't do it,"**

**Dave gulped down his mouthful of beer hard and stared at the blonde.**

"**What the fuck does that say about me?" Pete whispered. "She's my wife and I couldn't even look at 'er…I just…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "Dave, I don't know what's goin' on with me at the moment. I can't suss 'er out, y'know?"**

"**Pete," Dave shook his head. "Come on mate, this is Allie. Little miss shot contest 05, the same bird who sings the whole way home in the taxi when we're pissed, the same Allie whose shit at FIFA, rips the piss out of 'erself constantly and…"**

"**When was the last time you saw 'er do any of that?" Pete interrupted. "When was the last time you saw Allie laugh properly? Or piss about? And I mean before Lara died…she's…" he shook his head. "I'm losin' 'er because she's losing herself…I know that don't make any fuckin' sense but…"**

"**Have you told her this?" Dave asked him seriously. "I mean have you actually sat her down and said any of this to 'er?"**

"**Oh yeah," Pete snorted. "That'd go down a fuckin' treat right now wouldn't it?"**

"**Pete, do you love 'er or not?" Dave asked him. **

**The blonde looked up at him as though he had just been slapped, his mouth slightly agape as he stared at his mate. **

"**You what?" he whispered. **

"**Allie," Dave clarified. "D'you still love 'er?"**

**Pete closed his eyes for a long moment, the realisation making his body freeze up, his heart pound and his mouth feel dry as he tried to get his brain to function, whilst Dave's words still echoed around his brain. **

"_**Do you still love her?"**_

"**Pete?" Dave prompted, pulling the bottle of beer away from his lips as he stared as his friend in horror. **

**The tears shimmering in the blonde mans eyes reflected the faint light around them as he turned and dropped his head into his hands, the sobs shaking his body and giving Dave his answer. **

* * *

**Harry Harding grasped the side of his head as he stumbled down the darkened hallway, the faint moonlight creeping in through the half closed curtains at the end of the hall creating eerie shadows as he made his way towards the bathroom. **

**As if on queue his stomach heaved again and with a loud hiccup, he grimaced, tasting vomit.**

**Nearing Lara's bedroom door, his paced slowed down just as it always did, his mind daring his body to obey his heart and peer in, if only for a second. If only to let the smell of her hit him, to stare at the bed and remember nights he had spent in it with her, to run his fingers along the cotton sheets and pretend it was her skin. **

**The taste of vomit seemed to grow stronger at the thought and so he picked up his pace, not stopping until he was downstairs and away from any threat of going in there. **

**Not bothering to switch on any of the lights he walked into the kitchen and with shaking hands reached for a glass, turning on the tap and listening to the water crash into the sink. **

**Glancing up, he sighed heavily briefly wondering if the pain in his head would ever cease. The headache he had acquired earlier after passing out on the pavement was yet to leave him and the constant thumping on his cranium was making it hard for him to do anything other than focus on his need to vomit. **

**It was then that he caught it, the movement so small and so hidden by the darkness outside that he had to blink a few times to assure himself he wasn't imagining things. **

**Bringing the now overflowing glass of water over to rest on the counter, Harry squinted out into the garden and shook his head. **

"**What the hell…" he mumbled, switching off the tap and walking through the colossal kitchen to the back door which was open just enough to let in some of the cold January wind. **

**Stepping outside, he grimaced as his feet made contact with the freezing cold paved slabs of the patio. Resisting the urge to run back in and put some shoes on, he propelled himself forwards towards the lone figure sat on the swing set, legs kicking back and forth lazily as she stared up at the unfeasibly clear sky. **

"**You do realise we have a fully functional living room indoors, don't you?" he called out, coming to a stop next to his sister and sitting on the swing next to hers. "It has a fire place, sofa…even the odd bit of carpet. In fact if you look close enough there's a whole bloody house in there,"**

"**How's the head?" Allie asked him quietly, not turning her face away from the sky. **

"**Uh…it's been better," Harry told her honestly. "But then head-butting a pavement after a bottle of JD is hardly the plan of the century is it?"**

**Allie didn't answer him and he sighed. Ever since Harry could remember Allie had been more than his sister…she had been his best mate. Whenever something went wrong, she was always the first person he would seek out, whenever he had a shit day or ended up in the dog house with Lara, it was always Allie that he would call. **

**Yet now as he sat next to her, she felt like a stranger. The lines drawn between them almost too much for him to bear, almost too deep for him to wonder if they could ever be prepared. **

"**You know the first time I ever kissed Lara was on these swings," Harry told her, the smile in his voice evident even in the dark. "It was your sixteenth birthday party and I remember she was sat there whinging on and on about how you were there with James and she had no one…"**

"**She hated James," Allie smiled to herself, recalling all the times Lara would sit her down and beg her to break up with him. He hadn't been a bad guy by any means but Lara had considered him boring. Which after he took her to the London science museum on their fifth date, Allie had to agree with. **

"**Yeah well the only way I could get her to shut up was by kissing her," Harry smirked. "Not that it went down all that well," he laughed. "Silly bitch punched me for it,"**

"**You told everyone you got that black eye from rugby," Allie laughed. **

"**I know," he nodded. "It seemed a little more dignified than telling my mates that a five foot nothing red head thumped me one for making a move on her,"**

"**Uh-huh," Allie laughed. "I'll bet,"**

**Harry looked down at his bare legs and saw the goose bumps covering his skin; jamming his hands in between his knees he prayed that they would warm up, not wanting to go back inside and risk ruining the moment. **

"**I'm sorry for everything I said today," he mumbled, looking down at the ground as it moved slowly underneath him. "I didn't mean any of it…you've got to know that Allie, you're the last person I would ever…" he shook his head. "I'm just so completely fucked right now…"**

"**I know," she nodded. "I know, Harry,"**

**Looking up at the sky, Harry let out a deep breath and shook his head, laughing quietly to himself as he reached into the pocket of his sweater and pulled out the small black velvet box he'd been carrying for the last fortnight. **

"**I uh…I wanted to tell you about this…I thought, well I uh, I hoped that we'd both get to tell you…" Harry held out his hand. **

**Allie skidded to a stop on her swing, hands tightening on the ropes either side of her as she stared at the box in horror, her throat closing up as she shook her head lightly. **

"**Harry…" she whispered, picking it out of his hand and opening it. **

**The ring inside sparkled almost mockingly in the moonlight, the small stone set in the middle of it glistening like a tear drop. **

"**Pete knew about it," he shrugged. "I had to tell someone before I had a bloody heart attack,"**

**Allie continued to stare down at the ring, unsure of what to do or say. **

"**I uh…I was planning on asking her on New Years Eve," he stuttered. "All these moments kept coming up when I thought ok, now's the time but then it would occur to me that I had all the time in the world…"**

**Allie closed her eyes as those words and felt a coldness sweep through her that she knew wasn't down to the wind. **

"**And now I fucking hate myself for not asking her earlier…" Harry's voice broke slightly and he curled his hands into fists. "I just…I wish I could have told her how much it all meant…how much I…"**

"**She would have said yes," Allie interrupted, meeting his eyes in the darkness for the first time since he had come outside. **

**Harry looked at her with so much hope and pain in his eyes that she felt her own start to sting with the now familiar sensation of tears. **

"**You reckon?" he half laughed. **

"**Without a doubt," she nodded. "It wouldn't have even taken her a second,"**

**Harry nodded and shook his head, a half sob escaping his lips as he let his chin rest on his chest. **

"**She would have made you sweat though," Allie smiled. "Lara always said she's never go easily,"**

**Harry laughed and looked up at his little sister, tears streaming down his face as he stared at her with utter desperation. **

"**I'm so fucked, Allie," he whispered. "I want her back so much…I can't deal without her being here, I mean look at me, I'm a complete fucking mess…"**

"**Hey," Allie shook her head and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm not going to sit here and lie to you and tell you that its ok and that it'll get better because right now, I know how shitty you feel. I know how much it hurts without Lara here but…she loved you, Harry. She loved you so much and if nothing else then just hold onto that…" **

**Allie stared at her brother as he fell apart, biting her lip with worry as she tried to think of something to say. **

"**Well if you can't hold onto that just remember what a pain in the arse she was," Allie giggled. "At least you won't have to spend the rest of your life listening to her ramble on about shoes…"**

"**Oh yeah," He laughed. "That woman and shoes…it was a scary combination,"**

"**Scarier than me?" Allie asked him. **

"**Oh Jesus, are you kidding?" Harry smirked. "You were tame compared to her. Lara Knight was the only person I ever saw knock a kid out of the way just to get to a pair of boots,"**

**Allie laughed and tilted her head back, pretending for a moment that Lara was there with them, waiting for the moment when she would pipe up and smack her playfully before jumping on Harry and tackling him to the floor. **

**The moment never came and so they both sat there staring at each other. **

"**I miss her," Harry nodded, wiping his eyes bashfully. "I really bloody miss her, Allie,"**

"**I know," she smiled tightly, tightening her hand on his. "Believe me I know,"**

**They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of making a sound despite the tears rolling down their faces. **

"**Come on," Harry let go of her hand and shoved the ring back into his pocket, securing it there and vowing to pretend for a while that he didn't actually have it. That Lara would never see it. **

"**I used to trash you on these when we were little," Harry smirked, swinging his legs back and kicking off of the ground. "Let's see if you can beat me this time,"**

"**Bring it on, bitch," Allie laughed, doing the same and building up a fast pace until the stars above her began to blur into a glittering white stripe above them. **

"**I think I just heard something snap!" Harry laughed, pulling his legs back even further despite his worry. **

"**Whatever," Allie shrieked. "You're just being a wimp, as usual,"**

"**Screw you, Dunham," Harry shot back, stressing her last name. **

"**That's not much of a greeting," **

**The voice caused Allie to almost lose grip on the ropes, straightening her legs a little too quickly to bring herself to a stop. Her bare feet skidded along the muddy grass and she jolted forward, stumbling a few yards in front of her to where Pete was standing, his face pale and gaunt as he looked at her, his bright blue eyes completely unreadable. **

**She panted, unsure of what to say as he looked back and forth between her and Harry for a few seconds before his eyes locked onto hers, making her heart thump wildly in her chest. **

"**I uh, I need to talk to you," he mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets to ward off the cold. **

**Allie stared at him, her mouth slightly agape as she let herself revel in the realisation that he was speaking to her for the first time in two days. **

"**Allie," he prompted. "Please?"**

"**Sure," she nodded, holding out her hand for him to take. "We should go inside,"**

"**Yeah," Pete nodded, glancing down at her hand and then back up at her face. Swallowing the lump in his throat he stepped around it and started towards the house leaving Allie staring after him. **

"**Oh shit," Harry piped up, still out of breath himself. "That doesn't sound good, does it?"**

"**No," Allie shook her head, trying to convince herself that the cold was the only reason she was shaking like a leaf. "No it doesn't,"**

* * *

So as you can tell I'm still in melodrama mode! I'm watching way too much One Tree Hill at the moment! But nonetheless it would make me so happy to read some reviews. Pretty please?! Thanks for reading guys xx


	83. A note yep, another one!

Hey guys!

Long time no see right?! This is just me admitting that I am the worst author ever and should have updated long ago but between work schedules and other silly things Intervals has just got away from me.

But I hope you'll be happy to know that I will be updating in the next week so you'll have a shiny new chapter to read and (fingers crossed) enjoy!

Thanks to all those of you who have been patient enough to keep reading and to those of you who actually took the time to PM me demanding a new chapter! :D It really means a lot!

xxx

Ella aka Signalfire263


	84. Part 74: A Bad Dream

OH MY GOD! How long has it been?! I can only apologise for the lack of updates, life has been hectic to say the least! I've read this back so many times that its partially lost meaning so God knows what you lot will think of it! Given its been so long, all I ask is that you're kind! Reviews are most welcome, try and be nice as I'm feeling quite delicate at the moment. Death by flu is never fun!

Oh and the name of the chapter is after the Keane track of the same name, I suggest you listen to it as you read this as it was the inspiration for most of the chapter. Hope you enjoy! xxx

* * *

**Allie Dunham stared down at her feet in mild disgust, only now in the faint light coming from the bedside lamp, becoming aware of just how muddy they were. Grass and small twigs clung to her toes whilst streaks of wet mud marred her skin, tracing patterns over the delicate bones as they wiggled against the wooden floors of her and Pete's bedroom. **

"**I thought you'd be asleep," Pete muttered, perching on the edge of one of the bedside tables as he watched her. **

"**Huh?" she looked up from her feet and blinked almost as though she had forgotten he was there. "Oh um…I couldn't really sleep that well…so I just…"**

"**Thought you'd head out to the swings?" Pete finished for her, the hint of a smile just evident in his voice. **

**Allie stared back at him for a moment, drumming her fingers on the bedrails she was leaning against. He looked like hell; the dark circles hanging under his eyes making him seem much older than his 29 years. **

"**Where'd you go?" she asked finally. **

"**When?" Pete frowned. **

"**Tonight," she clarified. "After you left…I didn't want to follow you in case…"**

_**In case you rejected me again, **_**her brain finished for her mockingly. **_**Because that's ultimately what happened, kiddo. You asked the man you love to be there for you and he knowingly shot you down.**_

"**Follow me?" Pete shook his head. **

"**I saw you," Allie admitted. "When I was watching the video…I don't think you knew I was watching but I could see you in the reflection of the screen." She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself. "Why didn't you say something?"**

"**Like what?" Pete shrugged. **

"**I don't know," she snapped. "Anything you wanted! I was sat there and you just…"**

"**I just what?" Pete prompted. **

"**Ignored me," she glared at him. "Again,"**

"**I'm not ignoring you, Allie," he half laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Fuckin' 'ell you 'ave no idea how much I wish I could,"**

"**You wish you could ignore me?" she repeated. "Jesus, that's just what I wanted to hear," **

"**Don't make this harder," he whispered, shaking his head. **

"**What? What the hell are you on about, Pete?" Allie almost shouted, catching herself at the last minute, not wanting to wake the kids. **

**Pete looked down at his feet and sighed, closing his eyes and taking a much needed deep breath before pushing himself upright and away from the table. **

**Allie followed his movements as he shuffled from foot to foot, her heart dropping down to her stomach as he twisted his wedding ring off of his finger and rolled it back and forth.**

"**Pete?" she asked, her voice shaking as she too stood upright. "What's going on?"**

**Pete didn't answer her; instead he just stared at her from across the room with tears in his eyes. **

"**Pete?" she whispered, a sole tear running down her cheek as she shook her head lightly. "Baby?"**

"**I can't do this anymore, Allie," he shook his head. **

"**Can't do what?" she cried, gritting her teeth to stifle the sobs that were building up in her throat. **

"**Pete," she snapped, running over to stand in front of him, Allie cupped his face and forced him to look at her. "You brought me up here to talk, so talk…"**

"**It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Pete whispered brokenly as he pressed his cold lips against her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Allie," he whispered, making her stomach seize and her throat tighten. "I'm so, so sorry…"**

"**Stop talking like this…" she spat, trying to pull back from him. "Just stop it…"**

**Pete looked down at her for a second, his blue eyes trained on hers with a fierceness that she didn't know whether to fear or not. **

"**Allie…" he whispered, shaking his head. **

**There were so many questions buzzing around her head in that moment, so many thoughts that she was too scared too voice in case she didn't like the answer she got. **

"**Are we ok?"**

**The words left her mouth without her knowledge, her voice sounding like that of a stranger as it echoed through the cold, blustery room. **

**Pete simply continued to stare at her, his breath coming out in harsh pants as he clenched and unclenched his fists by his sides, a sure sign that he was stressed and struggling for control. **

**Not knowing what else to do, Allie simply cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, her heart skipping a beat as his eyes closed and he began kissing her back. His tongue swept over hers and she moaned lightly, running her fingernails over his shoulders, knowing that it drove him crazy. **

"**No," Pete mumbled against her lips. "Allie…stop…"**

**Her eyes snapped open and she recoiled almost as though he had slapped her. **

"**We're not doin' this…" Pete shook his head, meeting her eyes with a hardness that she didn't see often. **

"**Do what?" Allie whispered. "I'm just trying to make things better…"**

"**How?" Pete half shouted. "What's your plan, Allie? How is this gonna make anything better? We're fucked! Look at us!" **

**He gestured between them wildly before linking his hands together behind his head and turning away from her to look out of the window. **

"**So tell me what to do…" Allie begged. "Christ, help me out here, Pete. I'm lost, I don't know what I'm meant to do or say or…"**

"**What if there's nothing we can do?" **

**His voice was so quiet that she barely heard it and what she did hear, she prayed was a mistake. **

"**What?" she hissed. **

"**Allie, since Lara died…"**

"**It's got nothing to do with that!" she shouted angrily. "Don't you dare fucking throw that back at me!"**

"**I'm not throwin' anything at you!" Pete snapped, spinning on his heel and coming to face her again. "I'm just tryin' to suss out when the fuck you changed…"**

"**I'm the one who's changed?" Allie snorted. "I'm the one stood here trying to work out our marriage and you-…"**

"**What fuckin' marriage, Allie?" Pete screamed, seemingly forgetting that his son and daughter were asleep down the hall. "We barely talk anymore, you won't let me touch you, you close up around me every time I get close…what kind of marriage is that?"**

"**Oh so this is all my fault, right?" she laughed. **

"**No," Pete shook his head. "No its not, but you ain't exactly makin' it fuckin' easy for me."**

"**I lost my best friend!" Allie shouted, her voice cracking with emotion. **

"**Yeah, well so did I!" Pete snapped. "I 'ad to sit there with 'er when she was dyin' Allie. I had to hold her hand while she struggled to breathe, knowing how much pain she was in, knowing that there was fuck all I could do to help her and the whole time I felt lower than shit because part of me was glad…part of me was so glad that it wasn't you."**

**Allie looked at him in shock, her bright green eyes brimming with tears as she shook her head slowly. **

"**Why are you telling me this?"**

"**Because I've been keeping it in for the past fucking month!" Pete screamed. "Because I should 'ave been able to tell you this weeks ago but I couldn't because I was too fuckin' busy walkin' on eggshells around you to even think about all the shit that I was going through!"**

"**I know how hard it was for you to lose Lara, I know how much you loved her but what about me? Why do I have to lose you as well as her?"**

"**You haven't lost me," Allie shook her head. **

"**I haven't lost you?" Pete snorted. "Allie, I don't know who the fuck you are anymore! I watched our wedding video the other night and all I kept thinking was 'what happened to that girl'? What happened to the woman I fell in love with?"**

"**She just lost her sister!" Allie cried. "That's what happened, Pete and if you don't have the patience to-…"**

"**Patience?" he squinted at her. "Allie, I've had all the fuckin' patience in the world but there's only so much I can put up with. You ignore me, you won't let me touch you, you practically refused to look at me the whole way through the funeral I mean…" he shook his head. **

"**I'm sorry," she cried, clasping her hands together and taking a step towards him once again. "God, Pete I don't know what else to say, I just…"**

"**I think I need to get out of here for a while,"**

**The words stopped Allie in her tracks and she stared up at him in horror, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she actually managed to let out a short, startled laugh. **

"**W-what…" she shook her head. "Are you joking?"**

"**Allie…" Pete sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Sweetheart…"**

"**You're leaving?" she whispered brokenly. "You're leaving **_**me**_**?"**

**Pete's head snapped up and with more power than he was sure he had in him in that moment, he pushed himself up away from the wall, striding towards her until his body was but a hairs breath from hers. **

"**No," he told her firmly, cupping her face and forcing her to look at him. "No, alright…"**

"**Then why…" Allie's voice broke, her eyes trained on his, her breath coming out in harsh pants. **

"**We can't keep doing this, babe," he whispered. "If we keep pretending everything's fine we're gonna end up going fuckin' nuts…"**

**Allie stared at him in horror, shaking her head as much as she could with his hands still holding her in place. **

**They stared at each other for a few minutes, the silence passing between them anything but easy. **

**Brushing his thumbs over her delicate and tear soaked cheek bones, Pete let his hands drift down from Allie's face until they were at his side. **

"**I should probably get some stuff together…" he whispered, his eyes trained on the floor. "I'll uh…I'll take enough for the rest of the week and see what happens,"**

"**No," Allie sobbed, shaking her head as he stepped away from her and bent down, pulling a suitcase out from beneath the bed. "Pete, please…"**

"**Allie," he murmured, standing up straight and rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. "Babe, I don't want to do this…"**

"**Then don't!" she cried, running over to him and ripping the case from his grasp. "You don't have to do this, alright? I don't want you to…just stay…stay with me and we can…"**

**She trailed off, her heart breaking as he shook his head and looked at her with tears in his eyes as he yanked a drawer open and threw some clothes in, not letting himself really think about what he was doing. He just needed to get out of there. He needed not to look at her, every time he did he felt his resolve weakening and even if it was killing him to walk out, they both needed the space right then. **

**Allie stumbled backwards as she watched him pack, her stomach clenching as she fought the urge to sob any louder. He was leaving her. Pete was leaving her. **

"**I'll call you," he told her, his voice quaking as he zipped up the case. "I promise,"**

"**Pete," she begged. "Baby, please don't do this…"**

"**You'll be alright," he whispered, placing a fast kiss on her forehead. He turned quickly, wanting to get out of there as fast as he could without meeting her eyes but suddenly she was tugging on his hand, throwing herself into his arms and pressing her lips against his. **

**Pete deepened it instantly, dropping the case to the floor and gripping her hips, pulling her so close that he could feel every inch of her. The sensation made his stomach flip and his heart pound, his fingers playing with the hem of her camisole, pleased when he felt the goose bumps on her skin, the soft moan of his name passing her lips. **

**The feel of her fingers on the buttons of his shirt served as some kind of wake up call and with more force than he'd intended, he pulled back panting as the lust and adrenaline pumped through his veins. **

"**No," he shook his head. "Fuck, Allie we're not doing this, we can't,"**

**She didn't say anything, she didn't even look at him, instead turned to brace herself on the bed rails, her head hung low in defeat. **

"**Allie…" he reached for her, his fingers barely brushing against her back before she recoiled. **

"**Don't…" she snapped. "You want to leave, then leave, I'm not stopping you,"**

"**I love you," Pete told her honestly, meaning the words in that moment just as much as he had when he'd first uttered them to her. "I love you so much,"**

**Allie closed her eyes and bit her lip hard as yet more tears poured down her face, the taste of his kiss still on her lips making her feel slightly sick. **

"**You have to know that this isn't it for us," he told her firmly. "I still love you, ok? This isn't the end,"**

**He waited for a few minutes to see if she would say anything, to see if she would at least look at him before he left. Part of him didn't want her to, knowing how broken he must have looked in that second. The tears streaming down his face were stinging his eyes, making the dimly lit room seem nothing more than a soft amber blur. **

**Closing his eyes for a second, he whispered the words again and then stepped out into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind him and not letting himself look back. **

**Allie waited until the door had clicked shut before she opened her eyes, the echo of his voice still drifting hauntingly around the room. **

"_**I still love you…this isn't the end…"**_

"**Then how come it feels like it is?" she whispered to herself, meeting her own eyes in the mirror for a second before taking a deep breath and with a scream that would no doubt wake the whole house, throwing it along with everything else on her dresser onto the floor. **

* * *

"**Don't wake him up,"**

"**He looks like shit, what happened to him?"**

"**He left Allie,"**

"**He did **_**what?"**_

"**Would you lower your fuckin' voice? I said he left Allie,"**

**Pete opened his eyes and squinted at the ceiling, the light thankfully blocked by the forms of Benjamin and Chris as they stared down at him. **

"**Sorry brother," Benjamin smiled tightly before glaring at Chris. "I told 'im to be quiet but…"**

"**You daft bastard," Chris snapped. "Have you lost you're fuckin' mind?"**

"**Chris!" Benjamin snapped, slapping him around the head. "Shut your fuckin' mouth,"**

"**No," the younger Ellis brother shouted, pointing down at Pete. "You had the keys to the golden kingdom and you threw them away! What are you gay or something?"**

"**Fuck off," Pete grumbled, rubbing his eyes and forcing himself upright. "Either make me some coffee or fuck off,"**

"**I'm not making you shit," Chris folded his arms. "Not until you explain yourself,"**

"**You do realise I could kill you with one punch, don't you?" Pete mumbled. **

"**Yeah, but you do realise I'll still think you're a tit, don't you?" Chris shot back. **

"**Christopher," Benjamin cleared his throat. "Be a good little girl and go and make the coffee, yeah?"**

"**But…"**

"**Chris," Benjamin shook his head, giving his brother the look that he knew better than to mess with. "Please, mate,"**

**Snorting at Pete in disgust once more, the younger man turned on his heel and stomped into the kitchen, not bothering to try and be quiet as he slammed the door behind him. **

"**Sorry mate," Benjamin winced as Pete stared up at him angrily. "You know what he's like,"**

"**Yeah," Pete nodded, standing up and preparing to make up the sofa bed as he had done for the past four mornings. **

"**So have you uh….have you spoken to her yet?" Benjamin asked tentatively. **

"**Nope," Pete shook his head. **

"**Why not?" **

"**Fuck me, what is this? 20 fuckin' questions?" Pete snapped. "I've only just woken up bruv, do you fancy backing off a little bit?"**

"**I'll back off when you grown some balls and pick up the phone," Benjamin shrugged. "Fuckin' hell Pete, you've been here four days and you've not so much as sent 'er a text,"**

"**She knows I'm alright," he grumbled. "I told her I'd call,"**

"**She's your wife, Pete!" Benjamin laughed. "Fuckin' hell brother! You can't keep ignoring her,"**

"**The reason I left Steve's was because I couldn't deal with this shit," Pete glared at him. "He's got an excuse for being a cunt, he's my brother. What's wrong with you?"**

"**What's wrong with me?" Benjamin laughed. "I don't know brother, what is it that you want me to do? You rock up here at 5 in the fuckin' morning telling me you've left Allie and you want me to do what? Ply you with beer, take you to a strip club and try and get you laid? Fuck off,"**

"**You know that's not what this is," Pete snorted. "I 'aven't left 'er…it's just…we need the space,"**

"**God, you sound like such a little bitch," Benjamin laughed. "So you've got problems? Boo-fucking-hoo! Do what everyone else does and grow some balls and talk to her about it,"**

"**Get him, brother!" Christ cheered, backing into the room with two mugs of coffee. **

"**Chris, fuck off," Benjamin pointed at him before turning back to Pete. "You've got two more days here and then you're going back home,"**

"**What?" Pete frowned. "Ben, you're supposed to be my mate!"**

"**I know brother," the dark haired man nodded, his icy blue eyes trained on Pete's. "That's why I'm not gonna sit here and watch you fuck up the best thing you've got going. Two days," he held up his fingers to emphasise the point. "Then either you call Allie and tell her where you are or I will."**

**Pete watched as he left the room, brushing past Chris who continued to stare at him. **

"**Go on then," he snorted. "Throw your two fuckin' words of wisdom in,"**

"**I'm not saying a word, Pete," Chris laughed. "If you want to fuck up your life then be my guest, but I just think you're fucking selfish for willingly throwing away something that most people would kill for,"**

"**And what do you know about it?" Pete shouted. "Do you have any idea how hard the last couple of months have been?"**

"**Yeah mate, I do," Chris nodded. "But that just makes it even harder to understand…you've already lost so much, why the hell are you risking losing Allie as well?"**

"**I'm not losing anything," Pete snapped, his anger getting the better of him. "Allie knows that this is just a break,"**

"**Right," Chris snorted. "And what if when you're done moping around, she's not ready to take you back? Have you thought about that?"**

"**It was my idea to leave," Pete shook his head. **

"**I know," Chris nodded. "And that's why you'll only have yourself to blame if she does what you've always been afraid of,"**

"**What's that then?" Pete raised an eyebrow. **

"**Realise that she can do better," Chris shook his head. "Because for years I thought that you two were perfect for each other, but you know what? You were right to begin with…you're not good enough for her."**

"**You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Pete gritted his teeth, striding over and slamming the younger man back against the wall. **

"**Yeah I do, brother," he smiled sadly. "Because you know as well as I do that Allie would have never left you,"**

**Pete's eyes widened and his hands fell away from Chris' t-shirt where he had pinned him.**

"**See," Chris met his eyes. "You know I'm right, don't you?"**

**Pete didn't bother replying, instead he walked out of the door, slammed it behind him and headed for the one place he knew no one would bother looking for him. **

* * *

**Natalie Dunham stared at the handsome blonde as he squinted down at the piece of toast on his plate, his bright green eyes glued to it as though he'd never seen it before. **

"**Are you gonna eat that or what?" she asked finally, forcing Harry Harding's eyes up from the kitchen table. **

"**Huh?" he frowned. "Oh, uh…no actually, I'm not hungry,"**

**With a shrug, Natalie reached across the table and snagged the bread, crunching into it and wrinkling her nose in disgust as the taste of lime marmalade filled her mouth. What was it with posh people not having any taste buds? **

"**Is Allie awake yet?" she asked, spraying a few crumbs down onto the material of her sweater. **

"**I don't know," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I knocked earlier but she didn't answer so…"**

"**She can't keep doing this," Natalie shook her head. "Staying in bed all bloody day and only coming down at night when she thinks we're all asleep…its fuckin' weird,"**

"**Yeah well if you're prick of a cousin hadn't upped and left we wouldn't have this problem, would we?" he snapped, snatching the plate off of the table and storming over to the dish washer where he all but threw it inside. **

"**Hey, this wasn't all Pete's fault ok?" Natalie frowned. "I know he can be a right fuck up when he wants but even you've gotta admit that the Pallie Express was bound to crash and burn at some point,"**

"**Like you know anything," Harry snorted. "You're probably doing a happy dance inside…you hated my sister from day one,"**

"'**Course I did," Natalie nodded, completely unfazed by the accusation. "She was a bitch but that doesn't mean I don't like 'er now,"**

"**Then why are you so happy they've broken up?" he asked her. **

"**I'm not, Harry," Natalie shrugged. "All I'm saying is she can't keep sitting up in that room all day its not good for her or Poppy and Alex. I mean, what the fuck is she even doing up there?"**

**Looking up at the ceiling, Harry frowned and shook his head. **

"**You're asking the wrong guy, kiddo," he shrugged. "I don't have a fucking clue,"**

"**Well, there's only one way to find out," she raised her eyebrows, swallowing the last of the toast and pushing herself up from the table. **

"**What are you doing?" Harry frowned. "Nat…"**

"**I'm just gonna go say hello," the brunette shrugged. **

"**And then tell her to get the fuck up and sort her life out?" Harry finished for her as he followed her upstairs. **

"**Oh Harding," Natalie grinned over her shoulder. "You know me so well,"**

"**Nat, you can't just storm in like this ok?" he jogged after her. "Allie's in a mess, alright? She's lost and she's confused and she's…"**

"**Not here," Natalie finished, frowning into the room as the door swung open revealing a perfectly made bed and no sign of the blonde in question. **

"**What?" Harry snapped, shoving past her and glancing around the room. "Allie?" he called. "Allie?"**

"**I think its safe to say she's not here," Natalie scratched the back of her head. "So what now skipper?"**

"**Fuck if I know," Harry breathed. "All I know is that I'm not really in the mood to play Where's Wally with my sister,"**

"**Oh come on, this is Allie," Natalie scoffed. "She's gonna be one of three places, work, with Pete or with Lara…"**

**At the mention of Lara's name, Harry gulped and looked down at the floor, trying not to show how much it had affected him. **

"**You really think she'll be there?" he asked. **

"**I think it's worth a shot," Natalie nodded. "You want me to go there?"**

"**Nah," Harry shook his head, not quite meeting her eyes. "I've got to go there some time, right?"**

* * *

**Allie sat with her back to the cold tile wall, staring at the strange faces as they boarded the train, pushing past each other in a feeble attempt to get to their destination quicker. **

**Drumming her fingers against her tight clad knees, she tried to ignore the glint of her wedding ring, taking a deep breath and swallowing against the cold. **

**It seemed so odd looking around her now eight years on how big a part this little train station had played in her life. How one night, one decision had led her to be sat here today. **

**Picking up her half empty cup of coffee, she sipped it half heartedly, shuffling out of the way when she heard someone cough behind her. **

**The footsteps which had built up behind her didn't pass and she tilted her head up, prepared to tell whoever it was to go to hell but upon meeting the eyes she knew all too well the words got stuck in her mouth. **

"**Hi," she practically whispered. **

"**Alright?" he met her eyes and she found herself unable to look away even though she wanted to. "I uh…I reckon we're long overdue a talk, don't you?" "Yeah," she nodded numbly, clambering to her feet, congratulating herself for not reaching for his hand to help her. "Yeah, I think so,"**

* * *

Ooooh...who could it be?! You hopefully won't have to wait too long to find out. Given I've lost my voice and am bed ridden, I don't have a lot else to do with my time! :D Please leave me a nice review to cheer me up! Thanks for reading and for being so patient with me! xxx


	85. Part 75: The Lucky Ones

My God! TWO updates in 24 hours...I know what you're thinking...the OCD is back! This isn't the best thing I've ever written but it sets up the next chapter which you may or may not be happy to know is a flashback to the glory days when Pete and Allie were together, Matt was still a bastard and Lara was still alive! Even so, review would be much appreciated! The last lot were so lovely, thank you to everyone who took the time to write a couple of lines and make my day! Enjoy!

* * *

**For Allie Dunham, the walk across to South Bank had never been anything short of romantic; the Thames foot bridge was shimmering even in the day light, the buzz of over eager post Christmas shoppers enveloping her as she padded down the steps towards the National Theatre and its surrounding restaurants, her eyes trained on the back of his jacket, trying to work out if going five minutes without saying a word was a record for them. **

**But today, with the bitterly cold wind blowing at her face and the newsstands confirming her fears that this was the coldest January in the UK for more than ten years, London didn't look so romantic. **

**It looked like a prison. **

"**It looks pretty busy,"**

**His words forced her out of her reverie and with clouded eyes she looked up at him, shrugging lightly and gesturing to one of the tables next to them. **

"**I don't mind sitting out here," she offered, yanking the sleeves of her coat down to cover her hands. **

"**If you're sure," he looked at her cautiously as though trying to read her, growing frustrated when she wouldn't let him. **

**Not bothering to answer him, Allie simply slid into one of the chairs, letting out a hiss of discomfort as the freezing cold metal hit her skin even through her jeans. **

"**Are you hungry or do you just want a coffee?" he offered, picking up a menu and frowning slightly at the prices. "Either way it's on me,"**

"**What's this about Ben?" Allie sighed, pushing a strand of honey coloured hair out of her eyes and shaking her head. **

**Placing the menu back down on the table, Benjamin stared at the girl he had known for so long and felt ill at how little he recognised her. Gone was the playful sparkle in her eyes, replaced with a lonely emptiness that made his stomach ache. She hadn't smiled once since he'd found her at the station and barely uttered a word on the way here. **

"**I just thought I'd come check up on my girl," he smirked, forcing the usual charm back into his voice. "I haven't seen you for a while and thought…"**

"**And thought you'd make sure I hadn't topped myself yet," she finished with a raised eyebrow. **

"**Allie…" he shook his head. **

"**Forget it," she shook her head, moving to stand up. "This was a stupid idea…"**

"**He's with me," Benjamin told her, watching closely as she seemed to freeze. "I keep trying to get him to call you but I think…I think he's just scared sweetheart,"**

"**Scared?" she repeated. "Why the fuck is he scared? He's the one who left me, remember?"**

"**Hey," Benjamin placed his hand over hers, trying to calm her down. "I know, darlin', ok? I'm not defending the silly prick, believe me, but I just wanted to make sure you're ok. Which judging from the fact I found you sat on your own at Brixton station at 10 in the morning I can tell you're not,"**

**Staring down at her feet for a moment, Allie quietly slid back down into her seat and linked her hands together on the table. **

"**It's a long way from Sloane Square, kiddo," Benjamin told her. **

"**I know," she nodded. "I just go there sometimes…"**

"**For the ambiance?" Benjamin asked her with a smirk. "For the scenery?"**

"**It's where I first met Pete," she admitted. "Told you it was stupid,"**

"**Allie…" Benjamin squeezed her hand again. **

"**Y'know I was sat there today and all I could think about was how much has changed since that night," she laughed. "I mean, in the space of eight years I fell in love with Pete, married him, had two kids and then just when it was getting to the part where its supposed to end happily ever after, Lara dies, Harry goes off the rails and Pete leaves me," she threw her hands in the air and laughed bitterly. "How'd you work that one out?"**

"**No one's supposed to work it out, Allie," Benjamin told her. "Its shit, no one's saying otherwise but we can't do anything about the fact Lara's gone. But you and Pete…you can work this out, if both of you pull your fuckin' fingers out of your arses and swallow some of that God damn pride then…"**

"**Then what?" she snapped. "We'll go back to the way we were until the next time he decides he can't cope and walks out on me?"**

"**That's not what he did, sweetheart," Benjamin told her calmly. "You know it as much as I do. He didn't want to leave,"**

"**Yeah, well I wasn't exactly shoving him out of the door," she shot back. "I was begging him to stay,"**

"**Hey," Benjamin laughed, holding up his hands in defeat. "I'm not the one you're supposed to be pissed at, so do us both a favour and order the poncy coffee we both know you want and I'll smile and nod and foot the bill,"**

"**Christ, you're shit at this," she hissed, glaring at him in disgust. **

"**Yeah, but I'm fantastic in the sack, I mean, we can always give that a shot if you want,"**

**Allie's head snapped up and she stared at him in horror for a short moment before against her will, the corners of her mouth twitched and for the first time in four days she found herself laughing. **

"**I can't believe you…" she laughed louder, covering her mouth to try and keep the volume down. "You did not just say that…"**

"**Desperate times call for desperate measures, Dunham," the Scotsman winked at her. "So do I at least get some brownie points for making you laugh?"**

"**No," she shook her head. "That wasn't a laugh…you just caught me off guard,"**

"**That's how I roll," Benjamin grinned. "What can I say, the ladies love it…"**

"**Oh my God!" Allie laughed louder, throwing her head back and staring up at the sky. "You are unbelievable…"**

**A few feet away from her, Pete stood with his hands in his pockets, staring at her as she laughed. It was the first time he'd seen her look happy in months…and it wasn't because of him. **

**Why the hell had Benjamin called him to come here? **

**Shaking his head, he turned on his heel and snorted; as if it was going to be that simple for things to get back to normal. **

**Tossing the bunch of flowers he'd bought into a nearby bin, he glanced down at his watch and wondered if it was too early to head to the pub. **

"**Fuck it," he muttered under his breath. "Its five o'clock somewhere,"**

* * *

"**Another,"**

**Terry raised his eyebrows as Pete slammed the empty shot glass back down on the bar, grimacing as he licked the taste of vodka off of his lips. **

"**You sure about this mate?" Terry asked. "I mean, its not even 1 yet and you're already…"**

"**Pissed?" Pete hiccupped. "Yeah, I know, that's kinda the point, now get me another,"**

"**Whatever you say, Dunham," the older man shrugged and reached for a fresh glass, pouring the double shot of vodka and placing it on the bar. "'Ere, d'you want me to call someone in a bit? I can give Steve a bell if you want?"**

"**Nah," Pete shook his head. "I'm a big boy, Terry. I can get home on my own; I don't need Steve to hold my fuckin' hand,"**

**Sighing in defeat, Terry simply carried on cleaning the bar, leaving Pete to sit there, passing the empty shot glass back and forth between his hands. **

"**Jesus, you look like shit," **

**The voice startled Pete and he forced his eyes up from the bar, focusing on the blur in front of him and trying to work out how to make the floor stop moving underneath him. **

"**Pete?" Lucy clicked her fingers in front of his face. "Are you ok?"**

"**What?" he mumbled, squinting down at the floor. **

"**Hey, hey, up here," she slapped him lightly and shook her head. "Christ, Terry what the hell have you done to him?"**

"**Oi, the blame's on Captain Smirnoff," Terry protested. "I 'ad fuck all to do with it,"**

**Frowning down at her older brother's friend, Lucy bit her lip and tried to think of what to do. It's not like before when she could just call Allie or even the boys; they'd go mental if they saw him like this. **

"**Ok, we're gonna get you home," she nodded to herself, yanking her bar apron off and throwing it at Terry. "You can cover me,"**

"**Oi, I ain't runnin' a charity 'ere," he frowned. "It's not your fault he's bein' a little tart and drinkin' 'imself into oblivion,"**

"**I'll take this as my lunch break," Lucy carried on, ignoring his previous comment. "Give me an hour and I'll be back."**

**Grabbing Pete's arm, she looped it around her shoulders and tried to yank him upright, grunting at the weight of him. **

"**Come on, Pete," she grumbled. "Help me out here, mate,"**

"**Fuckin' 'ell, all you women do is make demands," he snorted. "You're never fuckin' happy with anything,"**

"**Ok, so I take it you and Allie had a fight?" Lucy smirked, shaking her head. **

"**We broke up," Pete slurred. "And don't fuckin' give me that look…I'm sick of that look,"**

"**You broke up?" Lucy gasped, shaking her head. "Nah, bollocks, I don't believe you,"**

"**Yeah, you're right Luce," Pete grinned drunkenly. "It's all a big lie just to fool you. In fact I always get shit faced at 11 in the morning for no reason…"**

"**Christ, I'm taking you home, Allie can deal with this," she muttered. **

"**No," Pete shouted, trying and failing to break away from her. "I can't go back to the house, alright? Not yet…"**

"**So you can't go home, you can't see the boys?" Lucy sighed, totally exasperated. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with you?"**

* * *

**Pete sat back against the sofa, gripping the bridge of his nose so tightly that he waited to hear a snap. The room had thankfully stopped spinning but the bright colours adorning Lucy's walls weren't helping his retinas.**

"**Here," her voice carried over the sofa. "Drink this,"**

**Narrowing his eyes warily at the large mug in front of him, Pete made no move to take it from her. **

"**What is it?" he asked. **

"**Coffee…strong as hell, three sugars and not a drop of milk," Lucy told him, placing it down on the table next to him and coming to take a seat across from him. **

"**Fuck, you still remember that?" Pete laughed. **

"**I had to make ten of 'em every morning for the last eight years of my life," the blonde smirked. "You and my brother didn't exactly give me a choice when you were hung over; it's drilled into my memory,"**

"**Cheers," Pete told her, picking up the coffee and taking a long sip, almost enjoying the sensation of the blazing hot coffee hitting the roof of his mouth. **

"**So is now a good time to ask what the hell happened?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, drumming her fingers on the side of her own mug. **

"**There ain't much to tell," Pete snorted.**

"**Pete," Lucy shook her head. "This is you and Allie for fuck sake…how can there be nothing to tell?"**

"**Alright, there's a shit load to tell but I ain't exactly feeling like sharing right now, that alright with you?" he shot back. **

**Lucy blinked, taken aback by his hostile tone; it had to be bad if Pete was in such a shit mood. Sure Lucy had seen him flip out, she'd seen him ram his fist into walls and beat people within inches of their lives but she'd never seen him look so…lost. **

"**Fine," she nodded. "But if you're not gonna talk to me, can I at least sort your head out?"**

"**My head?" Pete frowned. **

"**Yeah, you fell off the stool in the pub and smacked it on the bar," Lucy half smiled, pointing to her own forehead and watching as he reached up, wincing when he felt the lumpiness of dried blood beneath his fingers. **

"**Shit," he hissed. "I don't remember,"**

"**I'd be surprised if you did," she laughed. "Now budge up so I can whack a plaster on it and kick you out,"**

"**Kick me out?" Pete frowned. "In this state?"**

"**State or not I need you to bugger off," Lucy winked, pulling some gauze out of the tiny first aid kit and dabbing some TCP onto it. "I've got a date tonight,"**

"**Bloody 'ell," Pete shook his head. "I remember when you were chasing us around the garden with them glitter face paints you got in goody bags…you shouldn't be going on dates,"**

"**Yeah, well I remember when you were the spotty little shit who used to steal my dad's cans of cider and kick footballs at me when I was playing on the swings," she laughed. "Things change, Dunham,"**

"**Yeah," he nodded. "They do,"**

**Lucy stopped dabbing the cut for a second, seeing the sadness come over his face and biting her lip. What was she supposed to say? This was Pete! Her entire life, she'd been used to him and the boys cheering her up, she'd never have thought in a million years that it would turn out the other way around. **

"**And I remember when you used to have hair," she carried on with a smile. "You were a right little tart, you used to 'ave all the girls chasing after you,"**

"**Bollocks," Pete laughed. "They all went for Dave,"**

"**No way!" Lucy laughed. "You were the tall blonde with blue eyes and bad attitude….you were every girls dream."**

"**Easy now," Pete grinned at her. "That's one hell of an ego trip,"**

"**I didn't say you were still fit, did I?" Lucy teased. "You've got old; you're a little bit…squidgy around the edges…"**

"**Fuck off," Pete laughed, shaking his head as she tapped the cut together. **

"**You love it," she joked, sitting back and admiring her work. "I should have been a nurse,"**

"**Not far off," Pete commented, gesturing to all of the Law book scattered around her coffee table. **

"**Yeah, well I have to graduate first," she rolled her eyes. "When I do my first task will be to have your arse committed for breaking up the best thing that ever happened to you,"**

"**Luce," Pete warned her, his tone anything but playful. **

"**You get throw a little strop all you want, but just…" she sighed and leant her chin on his shoulder. "Please don't screw this up, Pete. I know how much you love her…"**

"**Its not that simple anymore, alright?" he snapped. "She's different…I mean, if you could see 'er…"**

"**Of course she's different," Lucy laughed. "She's a mess, Pete."**

"**Its not just that," he admitted, feeling slightly ill. "Since Alex was born its like…"**

"**Its like what?" Lucy prompted. **

"**What if everyone was right?" he whispered. "What if we got married too young, what if we were so caught up in all the bullshit that we didn't think about this…"**

"**Pete," Lucy shook her head, grabbing his chin and forcing him to face her. "I've known you since you were 12, ok? And I've never seen you happier than when you've been with Allie. She changed you, she made you into the man you are and I know how much you love her…even if things seem a little weird at the moment, you can work through it, I know you can,"**

"**I can't not doing this," Pete shook his head and tried to sit up, but Lucy placed a firm hand on his chest and shook her head. **

"**Yeah, you can," she nodded. "Look, remember all the crap you gave me when I broke things off with Dave?"**

"**That was different," Pete scoffed. **

"**You're damn right it was!" Lucy laughed. "Me and Dave were nothing but glorified fuck buddies for two months,"**

"**Fuckin' 'ell, I didn't need to hear that," Pete rubbed his head. **

"**You and Allie…you're the real deal," she continued. "You're actually worth fighting for and you're being a complete tit if you just let this get away from you…"**

"**I ain't lettin' anything get away," Pete protested. "I just need some space,"**

"**And its all about you, is it?" she raised an eyebrow. "What about Poppy and Alex? How do you reckon they're gonna feel about their dad never being home because he needs some 'space'?"**

**Pete looked at her for a long moment, not for the first time caught off guard by how much she had grown up. Who would have thought that the only girl other than Natalie who'd been able to get the time of day off of him when they were younger would end up wise enough and scary enough to sit him down and tell him to sort out his life? **

"**Cheers for this," he told her, placing the mug back down on the table. "I uh…I better get off,"**

"**Pete," Lucy shook her head. "Please, just think about what you're doing ok? Think about what you're risking all for the sake of…"**

**She trailed off when he bent down and kissed the top of her head, ruffling her hair just like he always did. **

"**I'll catch you later, kid," he winked, shrugging his jacket back on. "Do me a favour though…"**

"**What?" she asked in defeat. **

"**Never use the term fuck buddy around me again," he wrinkled his nose. "That's gonna haunt me for years,"**

"**Piss off," she laughed, burying her face in the cushion and flipping him the finger. **

**Pete laughed at her, pulling the door open and still chuckling to himself. **

"**Alright, gorgeous?"**

**The voice caught him off guard and just as Pete opened his mouth to respond, a fist came hurtling forward not giving him so much as a second to even try and duck before it slammed into his face.**

* * *

"**For someone who wasn't hungry, you just cost me a fuckin' fortune," Benjamin smirked as he followed Allie out onto the South Bank bridge, weaving their way through the hoards of shoppers until they were leaning against the railing. **

"**You said it was on you," she grinned. **

"**Yeah, but I thought you'd order a muffin or something…maybe a croissant if you were feeling fancy…" he laughed as she elbowed him in the ribs. **

**Allie leant against the railing, watching Benjamin out of the corner of her eye as he linked his hands in front of him, her gaze drifting to the long scar that ran down his left wrist. **

"**Does it still hurt?"**

**Benjamin jumped when he felt her fingers on his skin, glancing down he followed them as they traced the lines of his scar and felt ill. He avoided looking at it most days, not particularly willing to remember how it came to be there. **

"**It gets a bit shitty when the cold kicks in," he admitted. "They said that because they had to put metal through it that that might happen but…"**

**Allie nodded and dropped his hand, pushing her own back into her pockets to warm them up. **

"**Do you um…" Benjamin paused, unsure of whether this was the best time to ask this question. "Do you remember any of it?"**

**Allie stopped breathing for a second, her mind going back to the moment when Poppy had run out onto the road, the fear filling her stomach as the car swerved and headed straight for them. Lara's blood curdling scream as it ploughed into the side of them, the sound of metal crunching and twisting making her ears ache. **

"**All of it," she whispered. "I remember every second,"**

"**We thought you were dead," Benjamin told her quietly. "Me and Lara…we looked back into the back seat and you were just lying there…you had all this blood on your face and your eyes were open…" he shuddered at the memory. "We thought you were dead,"**

"**Was she…" Allie gulped. "Lara…I mean was she awake or…"**

"**She kept asking me if I was ok," he nodded slowly. "And then when she saw you…she started screaming and trying to get back there. When the paramedics got to us, she kept telling them to go to you first, that you had kids, that she wanted them to take you,"**

**Allie bit her lip as tears stung her eyes and tipped her head back to the sky in an attempt to keep them in. **

"**Then it just all goes a bit blurry and I woke up with fuckin' Buckner and Bovver staring down at me," he laughed, happily coaxing one out of Allie as well. "I tell you what, I'd sooner be in a hundred fuckin' car wrecks than wake up to that horror show again."**

"**Sometimes I forget," Allie shook her head. "I know its stupid but I forget she's not here and I'll wake up and…."**

**Benjamin felt his breath catch as she turned to him, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes as she fought so hard to keep it together. **

"**It's not fair," she whispered. "I just…I can't cope with this; I want to, I want to be stronger than this but…"**

"**Allie," he shook his head, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into a hug, pressing his lips against her forehead. "It's ok sweetheart, Shhhh…"**

**The breeze kicked up around them as she cried silently into his chest and for the first time since the accident, Benjamin Ellis felt a tear slip down his own face as well. **

* * *

"**Here,"**

**Pete looked up at Richard Harding as he tossed a napkin onto the table and shook his head. **

"**Sorry, I didn't realise I hit you that hard,"**

"**It's alright," Pete shrugged, shoving the napkin under his nose to stop some of the blood. "I've 'ad worse,"**

"**I guess you're wondering how I knew you were here," Richard asked. **

"**Nah," Pete frowned. "I'm just wondering why you twated me one in the mouth before even sayin' 'ello,"**

"**I talked to Harry," the older man nodded. "He told me you left Allie,"**

"**Christ, what is this? The fuckin' playground?" he laughed. "I didn't leave anyone, alright? I just need some space,"**

"**Do you know my sister at all, Pete?" Richard laughed. "Right now she's not seeing it as you needing some space, she's seeing it you've walked out on her when she needs you,"**

"**Yeah, well what about what I need?" Pete spat. "Or does no one give a shit about that?"**

"**Oh grow some balls, Pete," Richard snorted, earning a look of shock from both Pete and Lucy who was pottering about in the kitchen pretending not to listen. **

"**What?" **

"**This isn't about you, its not even about Allie, its about both of you realising that you're acting like complete pricks," Richard picked up one of the coasters on the table and spun it around in his hands. "For you and Allie, love has always come easy. You met, you fell in love and it was simple…do you have any idea how rare that is? I mean, most people have to fight tooth and bloody nail for their relationships but you two…" he shook his head. "I could never bloody understand it personally, I mean you're so different but something worked and…"**

**He met Pete's eyes and stared at him hard, daring him to look away. **

"**And now for the first time in eight years it gets hard and both of you fall apart," he laughed. "It's pathetic,"**

"**Look, I know you're doing the whole big brother thing but…"**

"**That's not what this is," Richard shook his head. "Allie's a big girl, she can fight her own battles. I'm just sick of watching her mope around the house, I'm sick of watching her stare at the phone waiting for it to ring and most of all I'm sick of all this self-pitying bollocks. Just call her, tell her you love her and make it right,"**

**Pushing himself up from the table, Richard tugged on his jacket and checked the time, noting with disdain that he only had twenty minutes to make it back to work.**

"**What if I can't?" Pete asked him. "What if I can't make it better?"**

"**Then…" Richard let out a long sigh. "Then you really aren't the man I thought you were,"**

**Usually Pete would have shouted back or at least stood up to threaten him but this time all he did was stare at the table top, head bowed in defeat. **

"**Pete, what's the worst that can happen?" he shook his head. "She's your wife, she loves you…all you have to do is talk to her,"**

"**And what if it doesn't work?" he asked. **

"**Then me and Harry have to kill you," Richard told him simply. "And we Harding's are far too delicate for prison."**

**Without so much as a goodbye, he stepped through the front door and let it slam behind him. **

"**Jesus," Lucy frowned. "How the fuck is he related to Allie?"**

**Pete shook his head and groaned, leaning his forehead against the table top and sighing. **

**Grateful for Lucy's temporary silence, he turned to look out of the window, frowning when something caught his eye. **

"**Fuckin' ell," he laughed, standing up and walking over to her mantle piece. "Where'd you get this?"**

"**What?" Lucy asked, craning her neck to get a look at the photo. **

**Grinning to herself she saw it was a photo of herself, Allie and the boys at Christmas about six years ago. Back when everything had been simple.**

**A lump formed in her throat when she spotted Lara amongst the crowd, her arm thrown around Swill's shoulders as she laughed at the camera. **

**Back when everyone was still here. **

"**I found it a few months back," she told him. "When I was moving into this place, thought I'd put it up,"**

"**I remember this bein' taken," Pete practically whispered. "Bov was yelling at Matt to hurry up and take the photo, Swill was 'alf cut and clingin' onto Lara for dear life, Allie was…"**

**He stared at the photo, his eyes glued to her face. Allie was the girl he'd married. **

"**Can I uh…" he cleared his throat and shook his head. "Can I keep this?"**

"**Sure," Lucy nodded. "Maybe it'll help,"**

"**How d'you work that out?" he laughed. **

"**Well, something has to, right?" she shrugged, walking back into the kitchen and leaving him to stare at the photo, remembering the night it was taken and for the first time in four days feeling that there was a slight glimmer of hope that everything would be ok. **

* * *

Reviews make me write quicker...you can take that any way you want! :D So yep, you guessed it, there's a flashback chapter comin' atcha! Be nice in your reviews and I might just put it up tomorrow...;)


	86. Another bloody note!

So this is just a quick note prior to the update which will be coming this weekend (I PROMISE) to let you know that I won't be embarking on the flashback chapter. I tried writing it and it just wasn't working so I've come up with something much more fun...just wait and see ;)

Ella

xxxx


	87. Part 76: What Could Have Been

So this is the chapter that you may find a little...interesting...

I have no idea what's possessed me to write this, but its a two parter so the majority of the drama won't be until the next chapter which should be up by Sunday at the latest. I dread to think about what response I'll get from this, but all I can beg you to do is be kind, I thought this would be funny if nothing else so just...give it a chance! :D

* * *

"**You should 'ave let me finish it," Chris Ellis cracked his knuckles arrogantly as he watched his brother shuffle through papers on his desk. "I could 'ave taken him,"**

**Stopping what he was doing for a moment, Benjamin looked up at his younger brother with a smirk. Shoving his hands into his trouser pockets, he nodded and pursed his lips. **

"**You actually think that you could take Pete in a fight?" he raised an eyebrow. **

"**Why the hell not?" Chris frowned. "I'm…"**

"**The size of his arm," Benjamin finished with a laugh. "You'd be dead before you hit the ground, princess. Now if you're done talking shit, I need a hand taking this out to the car,"**

"**What is this?" Chris asked, hopping off of the desk and picking up a huge book. **

"**Its Shakespeare shit," Benjamin answered. "As if ten year olds give a shit about Hamlet,"**

**Shrugging, Chris simply grabbed another few books, stacking them against his chest and heading out of the classroom with his brother behind him, skilfully managing to switch the light off which his elbow. **

"**So what's happening now?" Chris asked, his voice muffled by the books in front of his face. **

"**I dunno…" Benjamin shook his head. "Dinner I guess, d'you fancy pizza or somethin' because I can't-…"**

"**About Pete and Allie, you twat," Chris snapped, kicking the door open. **

"**Oh," Benjamin took a deep breath. "Fuck if I know, I mean I talked to 'er and she's…"**

"**She's what?" Chris stopped and laughed. "Benny boy, if you want to finish a sentence any time today that would be-…"**

"**Pete!" Benjamin shouted suddenly, making the younger man jump and nearly drop the stack of book he was holding. **

"**Pete?" Chris frowned. "You talked to Allie and she's…Pete?"**

"**You're thick as shit, you know that brother?" Benjamin asked, placing the box he was carrying on the floor and jogging over to the bench which overlooked the sports field. **

**Squinting into the distance, Chris could just about make out the lone figure sat on it, the hunched shoulders and general air of defeat belonging to Pete Dunham.**

**Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Chris dutifully walked over as well; why was it that everyone was supposed to feel sorry for him? Jesus, if Chris could see how easy it was to solve what was going on between him and Allie, why where they finding it so hard? **

"**Fuckin' English with their drama," he muttered under his breath as he yanked the sleeves of his sweater down far enough to cover his freezing cold hands. **

"**Brother, what are you doing here?" Benjamin was saying as he walked over. **

**Pete continued to stare straight ahead, his blue eyes stoic and eerily empty. **

"**Pete," Benjamin snapped. "What the fuck is going on with you?"**

"**I just wanted to see it," Pete muttered. **

"**See what?" Chris frowned. **

"**The place where my life fucked up for the first time," Pete snorted, gesturing to the bench. **

"**What are you on about?" Benjamin shook his head. "Are you pissed again?"**

"**I went to see 'er," Pete carried on, still apparently talking to himself. "And she wouldn't answer the door,"**

"**Maybe she wasn't in?" Benjamin shrugged. **

"**Her car was there," Pete snapped, looking up at him for the first time since they'd begun talking. **

"**Alright, well maybe she's just not ready to talk yet," he offered, unsure of what he was supposed to say. **

"**Yeah, well she seemed pretty fuckin' chatty when she was with you the other day," Pete half shouted, narrowing his eyes dangerously. **

"**What?" Benjamin laughed. "Pete, brother are you high or something?"**

"**I should 'ave known better than to trust you," he carried on. "I know you too well,"**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" the Scotsman squared his shoulders as Pete stood up and faced him. Benjamin was more than aware that Pete could probably kill him with a single punch if need be but that didn't mean he was going out like a pussy. **

"**It means I have a habit of putting my trust in the wrong people," Pete cocked his head. "Matt, Bov…you,"**

"**I was trying to make the peace, brother," Benjamin hissed. "I was doing you a fucking favour seeming as you're unable to do anything other than fuck things up,"**

"**You what?" Pete snapped. **

"**You heard me," Benjamin shook his head. "Allie's an amazing girl and here you are sat on your own feeling sorry for yourself and mumbling on about how shit your life is. Do you have any idea what an ungrateful prick you sound like right now?"**

"**Uh Ben?" Chris patted his brother on the shoulder and smiled tightly. "I really need you not to get killed, I can't afford the rent on my own,"**

"**Don't worry, he won't touch me, will you Petey Pie?" Benjamin grinned. "Because deep down in that pretty little head of yours, you know I'm right,"**

"**You don't know shit about what's going on with me and Allie," Pete spat. "It's so easy to sit on the outside and dish out bullshit advice, ain't it?"**

"**Yeah, especially when the situation is as easy as yours," Benjamin laughed. "All you have to do is say sorry, you dumb fuck!"**

"**Maybe that's not enough this time," Pete told him. **

"**Yeah, alright, maybe its not," he laughed. "But what gets me, what makes me fuckin' sick is that you won't even try it and **_**that **_**brother, makes you more pathetic than I ever thought you could be,"**

"**You what?" Pete snapped. **

"**You heard me," Benjamin shoved him backwards into the bench. "So grow a pair and go back there, will ya? Because you're starting to do my fuckin' head in!"**

**Pete shook his head and shoved him back, much harder than Benjamin had shoved him. **

"**Oh, so you wanna play, huh sweetheart?" Benjamin smirked. "Alright, someone needs to knock some sense into you, don't they?"**

"**Oh yeah?" Pete laughed. "And what are you gonna do about it, nancy boy?"**

"**This," Benjamin told him calmly, before drawing back his fist and slamming it into Pete's face, sending him tumbling back onto the floor, wincing when his head caught the corner of the bench before he hit the floor. **

"**Oh shit," Chris breathed, looking over his brothers shoulder at the unconscious man on the floor. "We're going to prison, aren't we?"**

"**No," Benjamin sighed. "But Pete is,"**

"**What?" Chris frowned. "Why?"**

"**Because Christopher," Benjamin breathed, bending down and dragging Pete to his feet. "When he wakes up, he's going to kill us both."**

* * *

**It was God knows how many hours later that Pete woke up slowly, his eyes drifting open and adjusting to the brightness of the room. **

"**Fuck," he hissed, his hand instantly flying up to cup the side of his face where Benjamin had punched him. The pain shot through his face in waves, forcing his eyes closed again until it had passed. "I'll kill the fucker," he muttered, opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to stretch his jaw. **

**Rolling over to face the window, he opened his eyes cautiously and stared out at the gray sky, watching the thick droplets of rain as they scurried down the glass. **

**It was only then that he noticed the room; dark blue walls surrounded him, posters for the Zutons, the Killers and other bands were dotted around, a West Ham scarf not unlike the one he used to have in his own apartment stretched across the far wall. **

"**Where the fuck am I?" he muttered, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. **

**Glancing down he saw that he had slept in his clothes again and sniffed his t-shirt grimacing at the rather…interesting aroma it was carrying. **

**What the hell had happened last night? **

**Something crunched under his foot as he moved to stand up and looking down at the crumpled beer can, he suddenly realised why his memory of last night was so hazy. They'd probably headed down the pub after their confrontation to talk things through and ended up shit faced again. **

**Yanking the bedroom door open, Pete stopped and blinked realising that he wasn't in Benjamin's flat. **

"**Bovver?" he shouted, wincing at how loud his own voice sounded. "Matt?"**

"**Oi,"**

**The voice made him jump and he turned to face the intruder, frowning in confusion when he saw Dave standing there in a towel, his hair plastered to his forehead. **

"**What the fuck are you yelling about?" he asked. **

"**What?" Pete shook his head. "Mate, why the fuck are you 'ere?"**

"**Funny," Dave rolled his eyes. "I've gotta be at work in an hour, d'you need a lift?"**

"**Where?" Pete asked. "Look, mate this is…"**

"**Pete, are you still pissed or something?" Dave frowned, making his way down the hall. "You know Steve will go apeshit if you rock up hung over again,"**

"**Steve?" the blonde blinked. "What's he got to do with anything?"**

"**Jesus, Dunham, I know havin' your brother as your boss 'as gotta 'ave its perks but he won't let you off again, not after the stunt you pulled last week," Dave laughed. "He did not look fuckin' amused when you walked in with 'dick' written on your forehead,"**

**Pete stared at his friend for a long moment, trying to work out what the fuck was going on. Why was Dave saying that he worked for Steve? And why the fuck was Dave here anyway? In fact better yet…where was 'here?'**

"**Why was you shouting out for Bov and Matt anyway?" Dave asked, walking into what was apparently his bedroom but leaving the door open enough so that he could hear Pete talk. **

"**I thought I was at the flat…I mean at their flat…I uh…" Pete rubbed the back of his head, feeling the headache coming on and gritting his teeth. "Where's Benjamin?"**

"**Benjamin?" Dave sounded confused and there was a short pause before he continued. "The Scottish bloke you used to work with? I dunno, why the fuck would I know where he is?"**

"**Because I saw 'im last night," Pete snapped. "I was at the school,"**

**Suddenly the bedroom door whipped open and Dave glared at him as he buttoned up his shirt. **

"**You sure that was a good idea, mate?" he asked soberly. "I mean, after what 'appened last year…"**

"**What did happen last year?" Pete shook his head. **

"**You really wanna get into this now, Pete?" Dave sighed. "Fuckin' 'ell, its been talked to death, let's just leave it, yeah?"**

**Pete opened his mouth, wanting to ask more questions, wanting to know what the hell was going on but he was stopped when Dave shook his head and reached for his tie. **

"**I'm serious mate," he muttered. "Not now, alright?"**

**Realising that whatever had happened must have been a lot more serious than he expected, Pete simply nodded and stared at the floor, trying to work out what to do next. **

"**So are you gonna get ready or what?" Dave asked him a moment later. "You can't go into work looking like that?"**

"**Dave, mate something really fuckin' weird is goin' on," Pete shook his head. "I think I'm in a coma or somethin' because this is seriously fucked up."**

"**What?" Dave laughed. "Christ, what'd you drink last night?"**

"**I'm serious," Pete shouted. "Why the fuck am I here? I was with Benjamin and Chris, we were talking about Allie and…"**

**He blinked, his heart racing as he looked up at Dave and clicked his fingers. **

"**Allie!" he shouted. "Where's Allie?"**

**Dave stared at his friend with a mixture of confusion and sympathy, whatever had happened last night must have been bad. **

"**Allie?" he raised an eyebrow. "Who's Allie?"**

**Those two words were enough to knock the air out of Pete Dunham's lungs; he leant back against the wall and dropped his head down into his hands. **

"**Ok, this is just…." He muttered to himself. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"**

"**Whoa," Dave took a step back. "Bloody 'ell, calm down, mate,"**

"**Calm down?" Pete laughed. "This has to be a joke…how the fuck can you not know who Allie is?"**

"**Allie," Dave pursed his lips and thought hard. "She one of the birds you bought back last week?" he smirked. "Oi, was she the one with the…"**

**He gestured to his chest and Pete groaned, suddenly feeling ill. **

"**No, no…Dave, come on!" he pleaded. "Allie! She's blonde, green eyes, nice arse, twatty posh accent…you know, the one who married me?"**

**Dave stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing, shaking his head as he continued to button his shirt. **

"**Nice one," he snorted. "And when did you get married, Pete?"**

"**You were there!" Pete shouted. "You were a fuckin' usher for fuck sake!"**

"**Right," Dave nodded. "And was this before or after I was made Prime Minister and 'ad a threesome with Jessica Alba and Sienna Miller?"**

"**I'm not joking," Pete whispered. "What the fuck is going on here?"**

"**Look, mate," Dave chuckled, placing a hand on Pete's shoulder. "I dunno what the fuck you got into last night and I don't really wanna know, but I do need you to go get ready because if you're late for work again, Steve will fire you, you won't be able to pay the rent and you'll be right back living with Bovver,"**

"**Bov," Pete frowned. "I lived with Bov?"**

"**Christ," Dave sighed. "Look, just go get changed, I'll get you some coffee and you can sort your 'ead out in the car."**

"**But…"**

"**Pete," Dave snapped. "Come on, mate. I know it's a shit time at the moment but bite the bullet, yeah?"**

**Pete watched as he made his way down the hallway into what appeared to be the kitchen and let the door slam behind him, leaving Pete to stare at it helplessly, trying to work out what the hell was going on. **

* * *

"**I don't give a shit what time it is out there, you need to fax me those numbers or we're all up shit creek, you get me?"**

**Pete raised his eyebrows as he stared through the glass window to where his brother was pacing a hole in the carpet. Suddenly, the older Dunham man turned on him, his eyes set in a fierce glare as he crooked his finger and gestured for him to come into the office. **

"**What fuckin' time do you call this?" Steve hissed before Pete even had a chance to close the door behind him. **

"**Steve," Pete shook his head. "Look, bruv, somethin' really fucked up is happening and I-…"**

"**Pete, I don't care, alright," he sighed. "Whatever it is, it can wait…"**

"**No, it really fuckin' can't," Pete slammed his hand down on the desk. "I need someone to tell me what the fuck is going on! Last night I was talking to Benjamin about Allie, next thing I know the twat punches me out and I wake up…here!"**

"**Where's here?" Steve shrugged. **

"**I don't know! That's the fuckin' problem!" Pete shouted. "I'm living with Dave, working for you, no one knows who Allie is…"**

"**Not another bird, surely?" Steve smirked. "I swear, you get through more birds than I do hot meals,"**

"**Allie's my wife," Pete snapped. **

"**Really?" his brother asked with an amused snort. "And is Elvis your dad n' all?"**

**Pete sighed and slumped down in one of the leather chairs opposite the desk, burying his head in his arms and taking a deep breath. It was fine…whatever was going on was fixable. It had to be. **

**Lifting his head after a long moment, he went to say something else but the words became tangled in his throat when he spotted the photo on Steve's desk. **

"**Who's that?" he asked nervously. **

"**Who?" Steve frowned, craning his neck to get a better look at the photo. "Alright, Pete seriously, are you pissed or something?"**

"**Who is that?" Pete asked again, his voice louder and more firm. **

"**Its Gemma," Steve rolled his eyes. "Gemma as in my wife, Gemma."**

"**Wife?" Pete laughed. "Fuck me, this is nuts, what about Shannon?"**

**Steve's demeanour changed instantly, his eyes narrowing and darkening rapidly. **

"**I get that you're in a bad way, mate, but don't bring that up with me, alright?" **

**Pete frowned, his stomach plummeting when he noticed tears in his brothers eyes. **

"**Just…get to work, alright," Steve practically whispered. "We've got a meeting in an hour,"**

**Watching as he slammed his way out of the office, Pete sat back in his chair and sighed loudly. Something new to add to the mix then: Shannon and Steve were divorced. **

"**Wake up," he whispered to himself, closing his eyes tightly. "Come on, its all just a dream, wake the fuck up."**

**A sudden shrill noise broke him out of his reverie and he glanced about the office in confusion trying to make out where all the racket was coming from. **

**Frowning, Pete shoved his hands into his pockets and soon pulled out a phone, squinting at the name on the screen and feeling somewhat relieved when he saw that it was his mum. It had to be the first time since he was 5 that a phone call from his mum got him excited. **

"**Mum!" he laughed answering the phone. "Fuckin' 'ell am I glad you called,"**

"**Watch your language," Moira chuckled. "And what exactly has happened that makes you so eager to speak to me?"**

"**I uh…" Pete pursed his lips, debating how to put this. "Alright," he licked his lips deciding that he'd get the hard question out of the way first. "I wanted to talk to you about Allie,"**

"**Allie," Moira went quiet, forcing Pete to hold his breath in anticipation. "Not another girl, for God sake Pete,"**

"**Bollocks," he hissed. **

"**Language!" Moira shot back. "Now listen, I don't know who this Allie girl is but can you at least make this one last a week? All I want you to do is find a nice girl…like your brother did,"**

"**Which one are you talking about?" Pete snorted. "Gemma or Shannon?"**

"**Pete," his mother warned. "You can't go around talking about her like that, you know how Steve gets,"**

"**Yeah, well if he loves her so much, why's he with the skank he's married to now?" Pete snapped. **

"**I'm just saying you know how sensitive he is about it, especially given it was two years ago today," Moira sighed. **

"**What? The divorce?" **

"**Pete, Jesus, please don't tell me you've forgotten?" Moira whispered. "Its two years today that…"**

"**That what?" Pete muttered, staring out of the window across the Thames and wondering if Allie was out there somewhere. **

"**I know you and Steve haven't always gotten on well since what happened with that Tommy fellow," Moira murmured. "But just be there for him today. I know he's happy with Gemma but sometimes I look at him and think…oh, I don't know,"**

"**What?" Pete rolled his eyes. "Mum, what are you on about?"**

"**It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't found her, you know," Moira whispered, the tears evident in her voice. "I just wish that she'd thought to phone one of us before she…" she shuddered. "I know you weren't always that keen on her, but she deserved more than to die in a bathroom surrounded by pills, Pete."**

**He froze at those words, his heart beat slowing down until he began to worry it would stop altogether. **

"**W-what?" he stuttered. **

"**Its Ben I feel sorry for," his mother continued. "He was so young when he lost her, you should never have to lose your mother, not like that anyway,"**

"**Shannon…Shannon killed herself?" Pete whispered, gripping the desk so tightly that his knuckles turned white. **

"**Pete, why are you asking all this?" Moira sounded exasperated. "You and Steve found her body that night…I mean, what's the matter with you?"**

"**Nothing," Pete shook his head, feeling more than a little sick. "Nothing at all,"**

"**Just look after your brother today, alright?" she pleaded. **

"**Yeah," Pete swallowed hard. "I got it, don't worry."**

"**Good boy," Moira breathed. "And make sure you're both here for Sunday lunch, alright?"**

"**Yeah, sure," he nodded, not really paying attention anymore. "I'll call you later, mum,"**

"**Alright, oh and darlin'?" she caught him quickly. **

"**Yeah?"**

"**Whoever this Allie girl is," Moira didn't even try to hide her disgust. "If you like 'er, I hope it works out,"**

"**Yeah," Pete nearly laughed. "Believe me, so do I,"**

* * *

"**So basically what it comes down to is this bloke is a prick but he's spending a lot of money on our new system so we might 'ave to kiss his arse a little bit,"**

"**That's alright," Pete shrugged, taking a sip of orange juice. **

"**Since when do you opt for juice when lunch is on the company account?" Steve snorted. **

"**Just didn't feel like a beer today," he licked his lips and eyed the menu, feeling his stomach tense when he noted how much a steak cost. "Listen, bruv, about me spazzing out on you earlier, I'm-…."**

"**Pete, don't worry about it," Steve shook his head. "Today is…it's a total head fuck and not just for me,"**

"**Yeah but-…"**

"**It's alright, Pete," Steve smiled tightly. "I just wanna get through this and go 'ome so can we drop it?"**

"**Sure," Pete nodded. "Whatever,"**

"**Right," Steve nodded in return, wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers. "Where is this twat?"**

"**I really hope you're referring to the waiter,"**

**The voice made Pete's blood run cold and had it not been so terrifying, he would have laughed. No…there was no way….**

**Turning in his seat he looked up at the man and shook his head, his eyes narrowing as he stared coldly at him. **

"**You must be Steve," he smiled cockily. "My name's…"**

"**Will," Pete spat, drawing curious looks from both the man in question and his brother. **

"**I'm sorry," Will shook his head. "Have we met?"**

"**Uh…" Pete stuttered, looking at Steve who shrugged. "No, well, I've uh, I did my research,"**

"**Impressive," Will pursed his lips. "And to think my partner was wittering on about this company being run by idiots,"**

**Steve frowned but stepped aside anyway allowing the blonde to sit down. **

"**So, what are we having?" Will asked, picking up the wine list. "The Le Tour is fantastic,"**

"**Ain't wine a bit poncy for a bloke?" Pete asked, ignoring the look of horror Steve shot at him. **

"**As opposed to Sunny Delight?" Will smirked, gesturing to Pete's orange juice. "I suppose you'll be having the lunch your mummy made for you while the grown ups order off of the menu,"**

**Shaking his head, Pete opened his menu hard enough to make it rip slightly and stared at the words hard until they began to blur together. **

"**Can we make this quick, gents," Will asked, pouring himself some water. "I have an engagement of sorts to get to,"**

"**Its pretty straight forward," Steve shrugged. "All you need to do is look over the contract I drew up and sign it,"**

"**You make it sound so easy," Will smirked. **

"**Well, we wouldn't want you getting confused, would we?" Pete grinned, wincing when his brother kicked him under the table. **

"**Well, if that's the case, let me just…" Will picked up a pen and scrawled his signature. "So if that's that then I don't think we need to drag this out any longer, do we?"**

"**If you're happy, we're happy," Steve shrugged. **

"**Fantastic," Will clapped his hands together. "And right on time, if you'll excuse me gentlemen, it would seem that my prior engagement has come to me,"**

**Frowning, Pete turned slightly and followed his gaze towards the front of the restaurant where squinting through the crowd, he could just about make her out. **

**His stomach plummeted to his toes, his heart sped up, his mouth went so dry he knew that even if he somehow found the words, he wouldn't be able to speak them. **

"**Fuck," he whispered, shaking his head slightly as he pulled himself to his feet and met her eyes across the room, his heart pounding as she smiled lightly at him. "**_**Lara**_**,"**

* * *

And its about to get interesting.... ;) Please let me know what you think, as I said, this was just a silly idea that I had on a whim. If its any consolation, the next chapter really is better! haha! Reviews would be welcome! xxx


	88. Part 77: What Shouldn't Be

Ok so I don't know how well this story line is going down but to those of you who are hating it, good news, there's only chapter left after this one and we're quite literally back to normality! I hope its not too bad though, it was one of those things that happened on a whim and now I have to follow through whether I like it or not! :D Enjoy (or at least try to!)

* * *

"**How is it that twats like 'im manage to get birds like that?" Steve snorted as he took another sip of water. **

**Pete just continued to stare at the red head, wanting more than anything to get up and hug her but knowing that it wouldn't go down all that well. She didn't even know who he was. **

"**Right, shall we get going, mate?" Steve sighed. "I dunno about you but I've got shit to do this afternoon,"**

"**Yeah," Pete nodded eagerly, standing up from the table a little too fast and causing his knife and fork to fall to the floor. **

"**Christ, what's got your dandies in a twist?" his brother laughed. **

"**What?" Pete frowned, still looking at Lara. "Nothing, nothing, I just…"**

**Following his gaze, Steve snorted and shook his head. **

"**Don't even think about it, bruv," he warned. "I'm all for a challenge myself but tryna shag a clients bird ain't gonna go down well,"**

"**What?" Pete looked at him in confusion. "I don't wanna shag 'er, I just…she looks familiar,"**

"**Maybe you already have?" Steve joked, throwing a fifty pound note on the table and picking up his briefcase. "Come on, Fabio,"**

**Letting Steve shove him forward, Pete staggered through the tables and felt his palms start to sweat when he realised that they were nearing the couple who appeared to be arguing. **

"**I just think that it wouldn't have hurt to call, would it?" Will was snapping. "I mean, what am I supposed to do now?"**

"**Look, I just…it's a busy day, Will," Lara rolled her eyes. "There's too much going on to just take a three hour chunk out of the day to stare at flowers."**

"**Oh well, excuse me for wanting to get things sorted," he snorted at her. "Silly me for thinking that proposing six months ago would actually lead to some sort of wedding,"**

"**Look, as much fun as I'm having fighting with you, I have to go," she disdainfully kissed his cheek and tried not recoil when she felt his hand on her hip. "I'll get it sorted, ok?"**

"**Fine," Will practically pouted. "I'll see you later,"**

"**Alright," Steve cleared his throat. "Sorry mate, can we squeeze through?"**

"**What?" he frowned, turning to see Pete and Steve behind him. "Oh sure,"**

**Looking her up and down Pete fought the urge to grin; she was the same Lara he remembered, her auburn hair pulled up into a loose bun, the simple strapless black dress she was wearing made slightly dressier by the bright purple shoes she was toppling around in. **

"**Nice shoes," he teased before he could help himself, forgetting for the moment where he was. **

"**Thanks, handsome," Lara laughed. "I'm choosing to ignore the sarcasm and take that as a compliment,"**

"**By all means," Pete smirked. **

**Lara beamed at him, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes and holding out her hand. **

"**Lara," she introduced herself. **

"**Pete," he stuttered, shaking her hand and feeling tears sting his eyes. She was real; Lara, one of his best friends, the closest thing he'd ever had to a little sister was stood in front of him. **

"**We should get going," Will frowned, obviously not happy with the interaction going on between them. **

"**Sure, I have to get back to the office anyway," she rolled her eyes dramatically. "Couture won't sell itself,"**

**Pete laughed, remembering all the times Allie would say that; God he so badly wanted to ask about her, just drop her name into conversation, he could pretend that they'd gone to school together or something…**

"**Oh, before I go," Lara slapped Will on the arm. "I hope you haven't forgotten about tonight,"**

"**How could I?" he mumbled. **

"**In fact, why don't you ask Pete and…" she glanced at Steve expectantly. **

"**Steve," he smiled. **

"**Pete and Steve here if they want to come?" Lara blinked up at Will, batting her eyelashes in an over-exaggerated manner. **

"**I'm sure that they don't want…"**

"**It's a cocktail party," Lara interrupted him, turning to the boys and smiling. "Free bar, nice food, excellent company," she gestured to herself and Pete laughed. "What'd you say?"**

"**I'm in," Pete piped up, earning a surprised and slightly annoyed look from his brother. **

"**Yeah, I supposed we could stop in for a bit," he shrugged. **

"**Good decision," Lara beamed. "The address is Grenville House on Belgravia Square,"**

**Pete's eyes widened as he watched her scrawl the address down on a piece of paper. **_**His **_**address! Shit, that meant that Allie might…**

"**It starts at 8 so just come along whenever," she smiled, handing him the card. "Oh and it's a strictly no dates policy," she winked. **

**Pete laughed and shook his head; even in this universe or whatever the hell this place was, Lara was hitting on him. **

"**We'll keep that in mind," he nodded. "Cheers,"**

"**Right then," she turned back to Will and patted his chest. "I'll see you later," she grinned over her shoulder at Pete. "That goes for you, too, handsome."**

**Waving the card at her, Pete smirked as she strode back out of the restaurant, stopping to chat to a waiter on the way. **

"**You really don't have to come," Will cleared his throat, gesturing to the card. **

"**What?" Pete frowned. "Nah, sounds like fun,"**

"**It's just that my fiancé gets a little carried away with parties," he continued, trying to stress the point and no doubt get them to back out. **

"**Fiancé?" Pete spat, glancing past him to where Lara was chatting away, his eyes widening in horror when he saw that there was indeed a ring on her finger. **

**What the fuck was going on? There was no way Lara would have ended up with Will? Where did that leave Allie? **

"**Soon to be wife," Will continued. "The wedding is in June,"**

"**Not long then," Steve smiled. "Congratulations,"**

"**Don't congratulate me too fast," the blonde snorted. "It's a miracle if I can have lunch with her these days,"**

**Shrugging uncaringly, he flipped his phone open and began dialling a number. **

"**So we'll see you a bit later then," Steve raised his eyebrows. **

"**What?" Will frowned. "Oh right, of course, whatever…" he waved them off and turned his back, proceeding to talk loud enough into his phone that he made a passing waiter jump and spill some soup. **

"**That bloke right there," Steve took a deep breath. "Is a world class cunt,"**

"**You don't know the half of it," Pete snorted, remembering the night he had first met Will, watching him lose his temper with Allie and shove her into the side of his car. **

"**You're not actually thinking of going to this thing tonight, are you?" Steve laughed, gesturing to the card in his hands. **

"**Bruv," Pete looped his arm around his shoulders and smirked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world,"**

* * *

"**That's £2.89 then please,"**

**Pete looked up from his phone to see the till assistant looking at him expectantly. He'd been scrolling through his phone book all afternoon in hopes of locating someone else's number but weirdly enough if anything, there were a lot of numbers missing.**

**There was no Bovver in his phonebook, no Matt, no Benjamin and definitely no Allie. **

"**Sorry mate," he smiled, handing him the correct change and picking up his coffee. Shoving the phone back into his pocket, he carried on walking, his usually handsome face caught in a perpetual frown as he turned the corner towards the tube station. **

**Catching sight of the huge queue forming down the street, he blinked in surprise and wondered what was happening. It seemed to stretch past the entire line of shops and round towards the station, hoards of people chatting loudly and shuddering as the cold wind blew about them. **

"**Tell me there's not another strike on the underground," he groaned. **

"**Nah mate," a spotty kid next to him who could have been no more than 20 piped up. "It's that big book signing' today, innit?"**

"**This is all for a book?" Pete snorted. "Good luck, son,"**

"'**Ere, you're a Hammers fan," the kid gestured to the background of his phone. "I'm surprised you ain't wanting to get in on this as well,"**

"**And what's 'this'?" Pete raised an eyebrow. **

"**That Yank who wrote the book on all the firm shit," the kid laughed. "I swear 'alf the people in this queue are Hammers fans queuing up just to twat 'im one,"**

**Pete froze, staring at the kid in horror. **

"**Lemme 'ave a look at that book," he nodded, holding out his hands. **

**With a shrug, the kid handed over his copy and Pete suddenly felt as though he'd been sucker punched. **

"**I can't believe the little shit's still walking," the kid laughed. "Time was he'd 'ave been beaten to death before that got the chance to go to press, especially by the main bloke in that book, he sounds like a right fuckin' lunatic,"**

"**And this is all true, yeah?" Pete half whispered, turning the book over in his hands. **

"**Yeah, apparently," the kid nodded. "I even remember 'earing about that bloke who almost died in that fight at Trinity Warf, I tell you somethin' that Buckner prick knows 'is shit,"**

**Pete nodded mutely, staring down at the book hard and trying to get his breathing back to normal as the reason he didn't have Matt Buckner's name in his phone became very, very clear. **

* * *

**Dave collapsed down onto his sofa with a long sigh; the flight back from Paris had been a killer today and now he was back home, he had no plans other than to order pizza, watch the match and sleep. **

"**Dave!" **

**Rolling his eyes at the sound of Pete's voice booming through the flat, he realised that his dreams might well be short lived. **

"**Dave," the blonde burst into the living room panting for breath. **

"**Fuck me," Dave laughed. "What's 'appened to you?"**

**He didn't answer, merely opened the bag he was carrying and dropped the book onto the coffee table with a thud. **

"**Shit me," Dave breathed, leaning forward and picking it up. "I can't believe you actually spent money on this bollocks,"**

"**Matt wrote a book," Pete shook his head. "He fucked us over,"**

"**Yeah, I know mate," Dave frowned. "I was there,"**

"**But…" Pete looked around the living room, completely exasperated. "He was in the fuckin' firm!"**

"**Yeah, until he went back to Harvard with a fuckin' book deal under his belt," Dave snorted. "What's all this about, Pete?"**

"**I know this sounds fuckin' crazy," he sat down slowly. "And I can't explain it but I need you to tell me what happened,"**

"**What happened when?" Dave frowned. **

"**Listen mate," Pete sighed. "As retarded as it sounds, I don't remember anything before this morning. I talked to my mum, I talked to Steve, I've even tried calling people but I don't 'ave anyone's fuckin' phone number! I mean where the fuck are Swill and Bov and the rest of the lads,"**

"**Pete, Swill lives around the corner, Ike moved to Dublin with his missus and…"**

"**And what?" Pete prompted. **

"**Pete, what the fuck's going on with you?" he asked quietly. **

"**I don't know!" Pete half shouted. "All I know is that nothing makes sense at the moment, so just tell me where the fuck Bovver is, alright?"**

"**You know where he is, mate," Dave looked up at him, his eyes darkening and letting Pete know that he wouldn't like this answer. "He's dead, Pete. Bovver died five years ago in the fight with Hatcher,"**

**Pete blinked and sat back in the sofa, dropping his head into his hands for a long moment and trying to get his heartbeat back to normal .**

**Bovver was dead. **

**Ike had moved away. **

**Matt had fucked them all over and written a book about the firm. **

**And Allie didn't know he existed and even worse, he was still unsure if she existed. **

**Oh God…what if Allie was dead? **

**Shannon and Bovver had died in this universe so what if she had as well? **

"**You alright, mate?" Dave asked gently after a second. **

"**Nah," Pete shook his head, looking up at his friend with tears in his eyes. "No, I'm really not,"**

* * *

"**You're late," Steve told Pete as he climbed into the car. **

"**I 'ad to get my suit sorted," he replied, fastening his seat belt and trying to focus on the positive things that might come out of tonight. **

**After spending two hours staring at Matt's book and learning from Dave that following the fight in the Warf that day, Bovver had been killed by Tommy while trying to save him and Shannon had taken a bottle of painkillers and slit her wrists three months later, he was more than ready to take advantage of the free bar that Lara had promised them earlier. **

"**I didn't know you owned a suit," Steve smirked. **

"**Neither did I," he shot back as his brother pulled the car out from the curb and onto the street. **

"**Matt's book came out today," he informed him quietly. **

"**I know," Steve nodded. "He sent me an invite to the opening,"**

"**What'd you do?" Pete asked in surprise. **

"**I told him to go fuck 'imself," his brother replied shortly. "Where the fuck is this house?"**

"**Down towards Sloane Square, take Belgravia Avenue and then it's the big black and white fucker on the left,"**

**Steve stared at him in confusion and Pete realised that he had to be more careful than that tonight.**

"**I uh, looked it up on Google maps," he explained with a shrug. **

"**Right," Steve grinned. "You must really want to shag that bird then, eh?"**

"**Fuck off," Pete laughed as they turned on the street and towards the house. **

**It came into view and Pete felt his stomach flip flop; it seemed wrong that he was about to walk into his own house as a stranger but until he figured out what the hell was going on, he didn't have that much of a choice. **

"**Fuck me," Steve whistled as they pulled into the driveway. "I knew that bloke was loaded but this is fuckin' ridiculous,"**

"**And you 'aven't even seen the back," Pete snorted. "The pool is bigger than my flat,"**

**Once again his brother turned to him with an expression of immense confusion, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the younger man intently. **

"**Pete," he shook his head. "What's going on?"**

"**Uh…" he trailed off as they pulled up to the front of the house and unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'll explain later when we're both hammered,"**

"**What's wrong with now?" Steve asked. **

"**Because bruv, unless you've got 'alf a bottle of Smirnoff down ya, you won't believe a fuckin' word of what I've got to say," he smirked. "Come on, 'urry up before they realise who we are and call security or somethin',"**

**Steve laughed and shook his head, climbing out of the car and straightening his suit before following Pete up the steps to the house; the large door was slightly ajar and so with a deep breath, he pushed it open. **

**The house was…cold. Gone were the photos lining the walls, in their places poncy looking paintings that probably cost more than his car. The décor was more modern and cold, the once warm cream walls now a bright white. **

"**Money can't buy taste, eh?" Steve whispered, shoving his brother further into the house and following him quickly. **

"**Shit!"**

**Both men turned and looked towards the stairs where the shout had come from, Pete's mouth tugging upwards into a huge grin when he saw who it was. **

**Richard Harding sat staring at his phone, his greying hair falling into his eyes as he stared intently down at the handset. After a moment of cursing under his breath, he seemed to sense that he was being watched and looked up at the men in front of him with a lopsided grin. **

"**Sorry chaps," he nodded. "The party is through there,"**

"'**Aving trouble getting the rugby score?" Pete guessed, knowing how much his father-in-law loved the sport. **

_**Only he's not your father-in-law here, he doesn't have fuckin clue who you are! **_**His brain shouted at him. **

"**A man after my own heart," Richard laughed. "South Africa are playing England and I'm stuck here handing out canapés," he rolled his eyes. **

"**If it makes you feel any better, I 'eard on the way 'ere that we're kicking their arses," Pete smirked. **

"**Oh thank Christ," Richard patted his chest. "I've got a £300 wager running on the buggers; my youngest son thinks that South Africa is out to steal the season,"**

"**Not likely," Pete told him. **

"**Since when do you know fuck all about rugby?" Steve whispered in his ear. **

"**Since now," Pete shot back, turning back to Richard and smiling politely. **

"**Sorry chaps, I've been standing here wittering at you and haven't even bothered to introduce myself," he held out his hand. "Richard Harding,"**

"**I'm Pete Dunham," Pete smiled, feeling more than a little odd. "This is my brother Steve,"**

"**Always good to meet a fellow rugby man," Richard clapped him on the back. "What's your whiskey pallet like?"**

"**Uh…Jack Daniels is as fancy as it gets," Pete laughed, scratching the back of his head. **

"**Well then," Richard grinned. "I think we best educate you, don't you?"**

* * *

"**Would you hurry up," Lara groaned, banging on the bathroom door again. "It's just a bloody dress!"**

**The door whipped open and she stumbled forward nearly knocking the blonde to the floor in the process. Standing up straight, Allie Harding shook her head, her honey coloured hair which had been pulled into loose curls tumbling about her shoulders as she did so. **

"**It's not just a dress," she sighed. "It's a statement, remember?"**

"**Oh come on, Allie Cat," Lara rolled her eyes, picking up a bottle of perfume and spritzing some onto her neck. "You know that's not…"**

"**Forget it," Allie shook her head. "How do I look?"**

**Lara stared at her friend for a long moment, her heart breaking when she saw the unhappiness behind her smile, a smile that anyone else bar Lara herself would see and think nothing of. **

"**You look gorgeous," she whispered, smoothing some hair back from her face. **

**Allie nodded, looking down at her hands and closing her eyes for a moment, willing the tears away. Why was this always so hard? **

"**Ok come on," Lara tipped her chin up. "No one with an arse that good should look so miserable,"**

**Allie laughed and squeezed her hand, casting a glance back into the mirror and wondering if it was too low cut at the back. **

"**Don't you dare," Lara warned her. "You look hot, now come on, its already 8.45 and you're still sober,"**

"**Well then," Allie smiled, linking her arm through Lara's and tugging her towards the door. "Let's see if we can't fix that, shall we?"**

* * *

"**Bollocks,"**

"**No, I'm serious, if you just think about it…"**

"**Look, I'm sorry I don't mean to offend given we've only just met but are you aware of how much shit you're talking?"**

**Pete Dunham laughed as Harry Harding downed his fifth glass of JD and coke and pointed at him venomously. **

"**There is no fucking way that Batman could ever and I mean **_**ever **_**kick Superman's arse."**

"**You're not looking at the big picture," Pete shook his head. "Batman has a car, he's got weapons…"**

"**Superman can fly," Harry shouted. "Without the power of bats…that's fucking talent,"**

"**Yeah but put some green rock near him and he turns into a right little bitch," Pete snorted. "And if we're going on whose cooler, how can you fault the bat costume?"**

"**Its got nipples on it," Harry pointed out. "I do not in any situation need to see Batman's nipples. When was the last time you saw Clark Kent looking anything but suave?"**

"**He wears tights," Pete shrugged. "If that doesn't scream out gay boy to you then…"**

"**Hey, you made it!"**

**The soft voice broke through their conversation and Pete turned to look at Lara, his smile widening. **

"**Alright, red?" he smirked. **

"**Not bad," she patted his arm. "Loving the suit by the way,"**

"**Thought I'd make an effort," he laughed. "Cheers for the invite," he picked up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and took a sip. "Your fiancé doesn't do things by half, does he?"**

**Lara frowned at him, her eyes narrowing as she met his. **

"**My what?"**

"**Your fiancé," Pete gestured to where Will was stood boring the crap out of Steve. **

**Lara looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing, shaking her head and wiping a tear from her eye. **

"**Oh God," she snorted. "That's….no, Will isn't my fiancé,"**

"**Oh," Pete cringed. "Sorry, I just…after this afternoon, I thought that…I mean you've got the ring and stuff so…"**

"**Oh this crappy thing?" she held up her engagement hand and rolled her eyes. "Some jackass gave this to me a couple of weeks ago, I only said yes because I felt sorry for him."**

"**Ouch," Harry gasped, clutching his chest. "Your dry sense of humour is just…ouch,"**

**Pete looked back and forth between the pair and felt his heart drop. Lara and Harry were engaged. Whatever had happened, in this world, Harry had had the chance to do what he never could in normality: he'd proposed to the woman he loved. **

"**You two?" Pete laughed. **

"**I know," Lara smiled tightly, taking Harry's glass and sipping from it. "I could do better, right?"**

"**Congratulations," Pete shook Harry's hand warmly. "I'm really happy for you,"**

"**Yeah well, if it goes tits up we know who to blame," Harry narrowed his eyes at scanned the crowd. "Where is the little bugger?"**

"**Stressing over her dress again," Lara rolled her eyes. "You're her big brother, I don't see why you won't do the right thing and beat the shit out of him,"**

"**Because she loves him," Harry shrugged. **

"**No she doesn't!" Lara snapped. "And you know it, how the hell could anyone, least of all Allie love a prick like him?"**

**At the mention of her name, Pete stopped, his hold on his glass loosening and allowing it to drop to the floor with a loud smash. **

"**Fuck," he muttered, stepping away from the rapidly spreading puddle of whiskey. **

"**Bloody hell, are you ok?" Lara asked him urgently. **

"**What, uh…yeah," Pete nodded. "I'm fine, I just…"**

"**Ladies and gentlemen," Will shouted, tapping a knife against his glass and pulling the crowd's attention away from Pete and over to him. "I just wanted to thank you all for coming on behalf of the firm and of course I want to thank someone very special for organising all this,"**

"**No," Pete whispered, shaking his head. "Please…"**

"**My beautiful fiancé without whom none of this would have come together," he reached behind him and pulled her forward and Pete felt his entire world slow to a stop. **

**The golden yellow silk dress she was wearing cascaded down her perfect form, clinging to her hips, her hair was pulled up into a simple, loose fitting bun, the tendrils of hair brushing against her face as she bit her lip nervously. **

**God he loved it when she did that. **

"**So here's to the firm and another ten years," Will lifted his glass. "And to my wonderful Alyssa," **

"**Cheers," the crowd toasted. **

"**Twat," Harry cheered, obviously knowing that his voice would get lost in the fray. **

"**Dickhead!" Lara chimed in, downing her orange juice. **

"**Hey," Harry smirked. "Go easy on that stuff, you drunk,"**

"**Ha-ha," the red head rolled her eyes. "It's your bloody fault I'm condemned to drinking juice all night,"**

"**Actually, its hers," Harry pointed to her stomach and winked. **

**Pete turned to them and blinked in surprise, the sudden urge to hug her once again coming over him. **

"**You're pregnant?" he asked her. **

"**Apparently so," she patted her stomach. "Trust him to knock me up before we're married,"**

"**I proposed before I knew I'd knocked you up," Harry shrugged. "I did it out of love,"**

"**I'll bet," Lara smacked him. "I just hope you're more eloquent when you explain to little Poppy that she was a bastard child,"**

**Pete suddenly felt as though he needed to sit down, the room was spinning and he was sure he was sweating. **

"**Poppy?" he whispered. **

"**Yeah," Lara smiled her hand still on her stomach. "It was Harry's mum's name,"**

"**I know," Pete nodded. **

"**Huh?" she frowned, cocking her head and looking at him strangely. **

"**Oh um, I was talking to his dad earlier," he gestured to Richard who waved at him from the bar. **

"**Oh shit," Harry groaned. "You're the poor bugger the old man was harassing about rugby?"**

"**Yeah, um," Pete shook his head and placed his empty glass on the table, wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers and pasting a tight smile onto his face. "I'm just gonna go grab some air, its getting' a bit posh in 'ere for my likin',"**

**Lara laughed, shaking her head and reaching out to pat his arm. **

"**Yeah, well don't go without saying goodbye alright," she smirked. "Or at the very least leave me your number so I can call you when I get sick of this prat," she gestured to Harry, leaning her back against his chest and smiling when he bent his head down and kissed her shoulder. **

"**I'm the luckiest man alive, aren't I?" he snorted, rolling his eyes and steering her over to the bar. **

**Pete watched them for a moment, the way they laughed and made fun of one another, trying to remember if ever in his world had he seen them that happy. **

**Feeling the room start to spin again, he turned on his heel and made for the back door, not having been lying about needing some air. **

**This was all starting to get to him, it was like having a shot at being normal again except no one had a clue who he was. His own family, his best mates were talking to him like he was a stranger. **

**Shaking his head, he pushed through the open doors out onto the patio which had remained the same; the swimming pool was littered with floating candles, much like it had been on his and Allie's wedding reception although he noticed with a slight shudder the lack of toys scattered around. Poppy's arm bands and flip flops weren't there for him to trip over and the swing set he and Harry had spent an entire afternoon building was no longer in sight. **

**Jogging out onto the colossal lawn, he made his way over to the expanse of woodland, pushing through it and finding the gazebo which he used to escape to when he had a fight with Allie. **

**Smirking to himself as he recalled that they had done more making up in there than they had fought, the climbed the steps and collapsed down onto the huge bean bag on the floor, turning his head to the side and jumping.**

"**Fuck," he half shouted, pushing himself back up to his feet and staring down at the wide eyed girl on the floor. **

"**Right back at you, buddy," the blonde narrowed her eyes. "Jesus, do you always wander around people's gardens on your own? You scared the crap out of me!"**

"**Allie," Pete breathed, fighting the urge to fall back down and pull him to her. His mind was racing and his body was screaming at him to throw logic out of the window and take her…**

"**Don't you mean Alyssa?" she snorted, pulling her dress down over her knees. **

"**You hate being called that," Pete smirked. **

**She looked up at him, slightly annoyed and shook her head. **

"**I'm sorry, do I know you?" she squinted. "You're one of Will's friends I take it,"**

"**Like fuck I am," he snorted without thinking. "That blokes a cu-…"**

**Seeing her raised eyebrow, he quickly shut his mouth and shoved his hands into his pockets nervously. **

"**Uh…I mean," he cleared his throat. "I only know 'im through work, your mate Lara invited me earlier."**

"**Uh-huh," Allie nodded. Was that a smile on her face? Looking at her closely, Pete felt his breath catch when he noted for the first time since seeing her that the make up beneath her eyes was smudged slightly and the crumpled tissue next to her left nothing to his imagination. **

"**Are you alright?" he asked gently. **

"**What?" she followed his gaze to the tissue and cursed herself, quickly picking it up and tossing it into her bag. "Oh I'm fine, just a bit of hay fever,"**

"**In January?" Pete smirked at her. **

**She glared at him indignantly and Pete Dunham was reminded not for the first time just how sexy this girl was when she was pissed off. **

"**You never answered my question," she jerked her chin up.**

"**Which one?" Pete shot back. **

"**Who are you?" Allie asked him, trying not to let herself think about the fact that annoying or not, this man looked sexy as hell in a suit. **

"**I guess after scaring the crap out of you, a proper introduction is the last I can do," he walked over to her and held out his hand, feeling smug when she licked her lips. He knew her far too well and he knew what it meant when she did that…**

"**Pete," he told her. "Pete Dunham,"**

"**Allie," she half whispered back. "Harding,"**

"**So it's not Alyssa?" he raised an eyebrow, happy when she laughed. **

"**He always calls me that," she snorted, still not letting go of his hand. "Its just…force of habit, I guess,"**

"**And by him you mean…"**

"**Will," Allie tilted her head back and laughed. "God, I just want this night to be over…"**

"**That why you're hiding in here?" he asked, leaning on the ledge next to her, careful not to let their arms touch. **

"**Pretty much," she nodded. "He's in a stop with me anyway, I was supposed to meet him for lunch today to talk about…fucking flowers of all things and I…"**

**Pete watched her as she started to pace and wondered what had happened that had led her here. Why was it that they had never met? **

"**You what?" he prompted. **

"**I cancelled it," she whispered. "For no reason…I just, I didn't want to go." She looked at Pete and shook her head. "How bad is that? I was meant to be arranging my wedding this afternoon and the reason I cancelled it was because I couldn't be bothered, oh my God…I'm a bitch!" she laughed, dropping her head into her hands and falling back down onto the bean bag. **

"**Oi," Pete frowned, making his way over and kneeling in front of her. "If there's anything I know about you, it's that you're not a bitch, alright?"**

**Allie looked up at him and blinked at the fresh tears building up in her eyes. **

"**You don't even know me," she snorted. **

"**Exactly," he shrugged. "I'm a stranger so I'd tell you the truth, I mean what do I 'ave to lose outta calling you a bitch?"**

"**Your right eye, maybe?" she joked, coaxing a laugh out of him as well. **

"**Why are you marrying him?" Pete whispered and she looked up at him in shock. **

"**What?" she snapped. **

"**Why are you marrying a bloke that you don't want to be with?" he asked her. **

"**Ok, we've only just met," she laughed. "And that is the rudest question I have ever been…"**

"**You're not answering it though, are you?" Pete smirked, letting her stand up. **

"**Of course I'm not," she hissed. "Why the fuck should I answer to you? You're just some freeloader Lara picked up in a bar,"**

"**There's no need to be rude, now is there?" Pete grinned at her, knowing he was pissing her off. **

"**Listen, Pete, was it?" she narrowed her eyes. "It was nice talking to you but I have to get back inside to my fiancé…you know, the man I'm marrying,"**

"**Still no mention of the L word though," Pete cocked his head. "Interesting,"**

"**Hey, fuck you," she snapped, catching him off guard as she walked over and jabbed her finger into his chest. "I don't know who you are and I don't care, but do not come into my house and tell me what I'm feeling ok, because its just…rude!"**

"**Rude?" Pete laughed. "Ouch,"**

"**Ugh," Allie looked at him in disgust. "Whatever, have a nice night,"**

"**I will," he grinned down at her. "But first you have to admit that you don't love that guy,"**

"**I do," she hissed through gritted teeth. **

"**No, you don't," Pete shook his head. **

"**And just how are you working that one out, Einstein?" she glared at him. **

"**Because if you did, and I mean if you really, **_**really **_**did," he lowered his head. "Then there's no way in hell you'd let me do this,"**

**Without giving her a second to reply, Pete cupped one side of her face and slanted his lips over hers. Fuck, she tasted amazing. **

**He deepened it instantly, slightly surprised when he felt her tongue moving against his, one of her hands creeping up to clutch at the material of his shirt. **

**He pulled her closer, losing it slightly as the kiss got more intense, her arms moving up around his neck, his drifting down the expanse of her bare back, needing her to bend her knees so that he could lift her and…**

"**Oh my God," she breathed, pushing back from him and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. **

**Allie stared at the floor for a long moment and blinked; what the hell was she doing? **

"**Allie…" Pete started, his words cut off when her hand came up and slapped him hard across the face. It took a few seconds for the shock and the sting to wear off and when it did he turned back to face her, trying to curb the anger in the pit of his stomach. **

"**Alright, that fuckin' hurt," he snapped. **

"**Good," she shouted. "Who the hell do you think you are? I don't even…" she shook her head and waved her hands as though trying to make it all disappear. "I want you out of my house, now,"**

"**What?" he snorted. "You kissed me back or were you so busy trying to get my shirt off that you didn't notice?"**

"**Ugh," Allie shrieked. "You are such an arsehole!" she reached down and snagged her back off of the floor. "Just get out and don't you even think about coming back here ever again, got it?"**

"**If that's what you want," Pete met her eyes seriously. **

"**More than anything in the world," she hit back with a sarcastic smile before shoving past him and walking across the grass back to the house. **

**What the hell was wrong with her? First she starts cancelling wedding meetings and now she's kissing random men in the garden? **

"**Night, Allie," he shouted to her, laughing when she flipped him off without turning to face him. **

**Glancing down at his feet he realised that in her rush she'd let her phone drop out of her bag. Bending down to pick it up, he smirked to himself and shoved it into his pocket. **

**Ok so wherever he was was totally fucked up but right now that didn't mean anything because in his mind there was no universe out there in which Pete Dunham couldn't make Allie Harding fall in love with him. **

* * *

So I know its all really wierd but its interesting if nothing else right? :D Plus I had a ton of fun writing the pissy banter between Allie and Pete, believe me when I say there's more of it to come. The next chapter is the last one in this arc and then get ready for some serious drama and by serious I mean if you thought losing Lara was bad...get ready for this....


	89. Part 78: What Is and Never Can Be

So here is the last part of this bizarre dream sequence fiasco...still don't quite know where I got it from but there you go, the author's mind works in mysterious ways! :D This is dedicated especially to halabala33...I still don't know what the hell Journeyman is, but I'm glad you like it.

If you want some musical inspiration when reading this, I reccommend going onto youtube and typing in 'Hancock soundtrack: The Trailer' its an awesome score by John Powell and goes with the story from the point where Matt comes into it. Try and enjoy and as always I would be positively thrilled if you'd leave me a review!

* * *

**Allie waited patiently as she leant against the bathroom door, dutifully holding the pint of iced water and tapping her foot. **

**It only took three more violent retches for the door to open and Lara to pad out in her pyjamas, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail and plastered to her sweaty face. **

"**I hate your brother," she muttered, accepting the pint of water and moving into the kitchen where she promptly threw herself into a stool and leant her head on the cool marble counter. **

"**I know," Allie smiled. "But just think, in nine months when you've got a mini-me running around, it'll all be worth it,"**

"**Not to mention my arse will be the size of Texas," she rolled her eyes. **

"**Hey," Allie nudged her, placing a bowl of pineapple in front of her and watching her eyes light up. "You look gorgeous,"**

"**Liar," Lara mumbled with her mouth full. "But as you brought the word up…I hear you were talking to that hottie from Steve's work last night,"**

**Allie froze and gulped down her coffee, cursing when she burnt her tongue. **

"**I thidn't thalk tho thanyone," she lisped, taking a large gulp of orange juice to quell the burning. **

"**Bullshit," Lara laughed, munching on the bowl of fruit. "And by the way I love how you didn't deny he was a hottie,"**

"**He was rude," Allie frowned. "And bloody annoying,"**

"**And hot," Lara chimed in. **

"**He called me Allie," she whispered, looking down at the counter top and drawing invisible patterns on it with her fingernail. "Isn't that weird?"**

"**Not really," the red head swallowed. "That's your name."**

"**Yeah but Will always introduces me to his work buddies as Alyssa," she shook her head. "He called me Allie straight off and then…then he said something about knowing I hated being called Alyssa,"**

"**Maybe he's a stalker?" Lara guessed with a grin. **

"**You're not helping," Allie laughed. "I just…it was creepy, y'know? I felt like…"**

"**Like you wanted to shag him on the table in front of Will?" Lara finished for her. **

"**And we're done," Allie laughed, slapping her lightly on the arm. "Things would be so much simpler if I didn't have some fat whore as my best friend,"**

"**That I am," Lara grinned proudly, patting her barely there bump. "But you know what would actually make things a lot simpler?"**

"**What's that?" Allie raised an eyebrow as she smeared butter onto a cinnamon bagel. **

"**Admitting that you don't love Will and that this engagement is making you miserable,"**

**Allie stopped mid-bite and glared at her friend, shaking her head and dropping the bagel back down onto her plate. **

"**We're not going into this again," she snapped. **

"**Why, Allie?" Lara demanded. "Because you're scared that you might actually admit the truth and work out that you're not happy?"**

"**I am the God damn picture of happiness, alright?" she sighed. **

"**Oh yeah, you seem it," the red head snorted. "I mean, Will's rich, he's arrogant, he criticises everything you do and from living with you at Uni I can also hazard a guess that he's not that great in the sack," she shrugged. "What's not to love?"**

"**Lara, just…" Allie shook her head. "Just drop it, ok?"**

**She opened her mouth to argue, stopping only when Allie looked up at her with tears brimming in her eyes, her bottom lip trembling slightly as she fought for control. **

"**I'm never going to have what you and Harry have, ok?" she whispered. "But I do have Will and I can't let that go just because of a couple of nit-picks…"**

"**Nit-picks?" Lara laughed. "Allie, sweetie, the guy tells you what to wear for fuck sake! You're 24 years old you should be able to…"**

**Lara was cut off when her phone started ringing, the shrillness of the sound breaking through the silence in the kitchen and through Allie's mild hang over. **

**Recalling how after kissing Pete she had headed straight to the bar in hopes of forgetting it ever happened, she realised what the taste was in her mouth. **

"**Who the hell is calling me now?" Lara grumbled. "If it's your brother calling to check up on me again, I swear to God, I'll cut off his…"**

**She paused and stared down at the screen with a frown on her face. **

"**What?" Allie sniffed, wiping her eyes and happy for the distraction. "Who is it?"**

"**Uh…its you," Lara held up the phone showing the caller ID complete with the photo of Allie passed out wearing reindeer antlers that always flashed up when she called. **

"**What?" Allie frowned. "Answer it!"**

"**I don't want to!" Lara shoved the phone at her. "What if it's Will?"**

"**Why would Will have my phone?" Allie rolled her eyes. **

"**I don't know, do I?" Lara shook the handset at her. "Just answer it!"**

"**Oh God, fine!" she sighed, flipping it open. "Hello?"**

"**Thought this might get your attention,"**

**Allie's mouth fell open, her half eaten bagel falling to the floor as she gawked at Lara. **

"**What?" the red head whispered. "Who is it?"**

"**You stole my phone?" Allie shook her head. **

"**Actually, you left it in the garden right after you twated me one," Pete smirked. "Nice right hook by the way,"**

"**So you took my phone?" Allie snapped, growing annoyed already. She didn't like what the sound of his voice was doing to her. **

"**I figured it would give us a chance to talk." Pete answered. **

"**Yeah, well that won't work," Allie told him bluntly. "I'd rather go out and buy a new one than spend a second with you,"**

"**Ouch," Pete laughed. "Fuck me, you don't 'alf know how to shoot a bloke down, do ya?"**

"**When its you, I'll make an exception," she told him sweetly. **

"**Look," Pete smiled down the phone. "I'll be at Osteria Romana at 1 today, I'll 'ave your phone so all you 'ave to do is show up and I'll hand it over,"**

"**And we have to go to a restaurant to do that?" Allie snorted. "What'd you take me for?"**

"**A stubborn brat," Pete laughed. "Now are you coming or what?"**

**Allie bit her lip, staring at Lara who was still mouthing words at her, obviously trying to suss out what the hell was going on. **

"**If you're not there at dead on one, then I'm leaving," Allie told him curtly. "You hand me the phone and then I leave, alright?"**

"**That's the deal," Pete told her, trying not to get too excited. **

"**Fine," she closed her eyes, trying to convince herself that she wasn't nervous. **

"**See you then," he whispered. "Oh and Allie?"**

"**What?" she sighed, wanting the conversation to be over. **

"**You sound really fuckin' sexy first thing in the morning,"**

**Against her will a grin spread across her face so wide that she had to bite down on the inside of her mouth to try and get rid of it. **

"**Whatever," she muttered, hating herself for the fact that she knew he could hear the smile in her voice. **

**Hanging up before he had a chance to do anything but laugh, she placed the phone back onto the counter and let out a deep breath. **

"**Come on!" Lara shouted suddenly, making her jump. "What the hell was that all about?"**

"**That was…" Allie stared down at the phone. "That was just…something I have to do,"**

"**Something or **_**someone**_**?" Lara raised an eyebrow. "That was a guy wasn't it?" she gasped. "Oh my God! Was it Pete?"**

"**How do you know his name?" Allie frowned. **

"**I have my ways," she wiggled her eyebrows. "You're having lunch with him?"**

"**No," the blonde shook her head vehemently. "I'm getting my phone back and then he can go off and do whatever it is he does,"**

"**Right," Lara nodded slowly. "So you're not nervous about seeing him again?"**

"**Why would I be?" Allie held up her hand and pointed to her engagement ring. **

"**Oh as if I give a shit about that thing," she waved it off. "£50 says you kiss him,"**

"**I'm. Getting. My. Phone. Back," Allie told her, over pronouncing the words so she would understand. **

"**Yeah, from a hot guy with a nice arse," Lara snorted. "And I don't doubt that you need a good-…"**

"**Alyssa," Will shouted, his voice booming through into the kitchen. **

"**Not a word," Allie warned Lara, ignoring the smirk on her face. "In here," she called back. **

"**Oh," he stepped into the kitchen and placed his briefcase on the table. "You're still in your pyjamas,"**

"**Uh…yeah, well I've only just woken up," she forced a smile. **

"**Bloody hell, how will you cope when we've got kids?" Will laughed, picking up an apple and munching it loudly. "There'll be no sleeping in till 9 then,"**

**Allie forced a laugh, her toes curling as she fought the urge to pick up his briefcase and brain him with it. **

**Lara merely stared at her in horror, dropping her head into her hands in defeat, still unable to believe that after three years, **_**this **_**idiot was the man that got to marry Allie Harding. **

"**So what are your plans for lunch?" he asked her, spitting some apple onto the counter next to Lara. **

"**I'm um…" Allie looked at her friend who was staring at the apple crumbs in disgust. **

"**I just thought we could go wedding dress shopping," he grinned at her. "How's that sound?"**

"**Wedding dress shopping?" Lara laughed, flicking the apple flecks onto the floor. "You're kinda in my domain there, Willy,"**

"**Its Will," he snapped without bothering to look at her. "And I know its traditional for me not to see the dress but I thought why take the risk when we can pick out something we both like?"**

**Lara stared at him with so much hatred in her that she briefly wondered if she could stab him with the breadknife and get away with it if she blamed it on her pregnancy hormones. **

"**Actually, I'm busy," Allie told him, surprising them both. "I have a…uh, I have a meeting,"**

"**You didn't mention it before," Will frowned. **

"**I know," she laughed. "I just…I was so busy with last night that I forgot and it's a client of mine and Lara's so I really have to go and take care of it, right Lara?"**

"**Yes!" Lara nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I mean this is a big, big deal and we'd be completely stupid to not go considering our current position with our other client,"**

"**Right," Will nodded slowly. "Well, give me a call when you're done, perhaps we can see a film or something tonight?"**

"**Sure," Allie smiled, knowing that she'd be dragged to some artsy cinema once again to watch some modern crap as per usual. **

"**Ok, well you have fun," he kissed her cheek. **

"**I will," she called back as he left. "Trust me, I will,"**

* * *

**It had taken Pete Dunham forty minutes to get to Lambeth place, it had taken him ten minutes to locate the Denver Building which overlooked the Thames. It took him exactly four minutes to get the elevator from the bottom floor to the penthouse, stopping four times to let various people on and off. **

**It took 2 minutes for him to walk down the hallway and locate penthouse apartment 6E. **

**And it though it took Matt Buckner twenty seven seconds to answer the door, it only took Pete Dunham five seconds to pull his fist back and slam it into his face. **

* * *

"**I think you broke my nose," **

"**I didn't break a fuckin' thing," Pete muttered, tossing a wet towel at the American as he sat on one of the leather arm chairs in the monstrously sized living room. **

**Perching on the edge of the sofa, Pete laced his hands together in front of him and sighed, trying to work out where to begin. **

"**So you ignore every phone call, every text and letter for two years and then you show up at my front door just to punch me in the face?" Matt frowned. **

"**That's what it looks like, ain't it?" Pete shrugged. "And what'd you mean every phone call? You only got in touch with Steve about this piece of shit,"**

**He lifted a copy of the book off of Matt's coffee table and looked at it in disgust. **

"**And why the hell would I bother calling you after what happened last time?" Matt laughed. **

"**Last time?" Pete shook his head. **

"**You know, the time when you showed up here with Ike and Swill, beat the shit out of me, blamed me for Bovver's death and told me that if I ever tried to contact you again, you'd finish the job?"**

**Pete blinked in shock, looking closer at his former friend and making out a scar beside his eye. Had he really done that?**

"**I blamed you?" he shook his head. **

"**Of course you did," Matt snorted. "After all, the reason Tommy went after you was because you were trying to protect me and Shannon and the reason Bovver got killed was because he stepped in and Tommy stabbed him,"**

**Pete went cold, his eyes closing for a moment as he tried to force the image out of his head. Bovver, his best mate, his other brother practically had died saving his life. **

"**I don't remember any of it," he whispered. **

"**Oh come on, Pete," Matt stood up and tossed the bloodied towel into the sink. "How about telling me why you're really here?"**

"**I don't…" he shook his head. "Fuck…"**

**Matt stared at him for a long time, his anger fading when he saw the sincerity, the genuine fear and concern in his friend's eyes. **

"**What'd you mean you don't remember?" he asked. **

"**As if I'm gonna tell you," Pete scoffed. "You'll probably use it to start your fuckin' sequel after I leave,"**

"**That wasn't what the book was about," Matt protested. **

"**Really?" Pete laughed. "Because I've read it mate and I gotta admit, you did one hell of a job making us sound like a right bunch of cunts,"**

"**You don't think you might have done that all on your own?" Matt shot back. "Jesus, Pete do you have any idea how much shit we all went through that year? You were in hospital for three months, Bovver was dead, the firm was on its ass, Steve was barely walking and my sister was…"**

"**What?" Pete snapped his head up to stare at the younger man. "What 'appened to Shannon?"**

"**What's with all the questions, Pete?" he demanded. "Did someone finally hit you hard enough to destroy the few brain cells you had?"**

"**You really wanna play the smart arse with me?" Pete glared at him. "Didn't think so,"**

"**Look, it's just…" he sighed. "We went over this in the hospital, we agreed that we wouldn't talk about it again…"**

"**Yeah, well I changed my mind," Pete snapped. "Now tell me what 'appened,"**

"**That night that we visited Steve in the hospital," Matt murmured quietly. "You were barely walking, you were so messed up from the fight and…Shannon had lost Ben a couple of days before, social services had taken him away after the fight with Hatcher. Steve had told the police that Shannon had knowingly put him in danger by going to the Warf and they sided with him."**

"**So Steve lied to the police to get Ben?" Pete frowned. **

"**No," Matt shook his head. "He wasn't lying, Pete come on, you were there. Tommy went for that kid, he wanted the same thing that Steve had taken from him…and if you hadn't gotten to the car in time then…"**

**The American noticeable shuddered but carried on, nervously lacing his hands together. **

"**We went to see Steve at the hospital and Shannon was there…" he gulped. "She was…she was trying to pull the cords out of the oxygen machine. We went in there and we stopped her, you told her that she'd never get Ben after this and that if it was the last thing you ever did you'd make sure that she ended up alone,"**

**Pete swallowed hard, feeling sick at the thought but not completely unable to imagine the words coming out of his mouth. **

"**She killed herself a few weeks later," Matt sobbed quietly. "You didn't even go to the funeral, you just shut down…no one heard from you for months, Pete. You quit going to physiotherapy, you trashed the school one night and just disappeared off of the face of the earth,"**

**Pete stared at the floor with tears blurring his vision, his hands shaking despite being clamped together in between his knees. **

"**You lost your job, you moved out of the flat you and Bovver had had since University and turned up six months later looking like shit on my doorstep," Matt shook his head. "You then proceeded to beat the shit out of me and blame most of what had happened on me, then you were gone again,"**

"**How did…" Pete swallowed hard, fighting the urge to scream. "How did I get that fucked up? I mean after the fight, what happened that made me so…"**

"**You had nothing to live for anymore, Pete," Matt told him. "Once the GSE was done, what the hell did you have left? Bovver was dead, your mum didn't want to know you, you blamed yourself for Shannon's death…you had **_**nothing."**_

**Because Allie wasn't there, he realised. The only thing that had kept him going after the fight with Hatcher had been her, the thought of being with her, of starting a family with her. **

**But in this world, Pete had never known her, so without her there to hold him together, he'd inevitably fallen apart. **

"**Why'd you write the book, Matt?" he whispered. "After all that, you sold out just to make a quick fuckin' penny? If I'm twisted, then what the fuck does that make you?"**

"**Have you read the book, Pete?" he laughed softly. "Have you even opened up the first page?"**

**Pete stared at him as though he was mad, eyeing him warily when he leant forward and picked up the copy on his coffee table, handing it over and gesturing for him to open it. **

_**For Shannon Dunham, the sister I lost and For Pete Dunham, the brother I never had. **_

_**This is their story, not mine. **_

**Pete shook his head and stared down at it, not bothering to try and blink back the tears this time. **

"**This don't prove a thing," he whispered hoarsely. **

"**I don't know why you have all these questions, Pete," Matt shrugged, wiping his eyes bashfully. "But all the answers you need are in there,"**

**He stared down at it for a long moment, his hands resting on the cover as he tried to compose himself. **

"**You know what?" he murmured, leaning forward and placing the book back next to Matt. "I don't think I want anymore answers,"**

**Standing up, he wiped his hands on his jeans and shook his head.**

"**It should 'ave been different," he told him honestly. "I can't take back none of this shit but if it means anything…" he shrugged. "I would if I could, mate,"**

**Matt laughed and stood up next to him, looking out over the Thames and leaning his head against the cool glass. **

"**Y'know I really, really hate this place," he whispered. "There's not a day goes by when I don't wish I could go home,"**

"**You and me both," Pete snorted. "So why don't you?"**

"**What?" Matt frowned. **

"**Go home," he explained. "Go back to Harvard, do what you wanted to do to begin with,"**

"**I can't go back, Pete," he faced him, a single tear falling down his face. "None of us can,"**

"**I know," Pete nodded. "That's what scares me,"**

* * *

**Allie checked her watch for the third time in less than a minute, noting with disdain that it was still 1.07 which meant Pete was late. **

**Pulling her coat tighter around her body, she sighed and glanced around the restaurant, trying to establish whether she had simply missed him, whether he was sat around the corner waiting for her. **

**Gaining nothing more than a few sympathetic looks from the waiters, she bit her lip and shook her head. **

"**Screw this," she whispered, adjusting her bag on her shoulder and pulling the door open, preparing to step back into the cold. **

"**You're eager,"**

**Looking up, she met Pete's eyes and hated herself for feeling her heart start to pound. She hadn't noticed in the dark but they were gorgeous, deep green flecks running through the light blue. **

"**To get away from you?" she cocked her head to the side. "Always,"**

**He smirked alf heartedly, his stomach still unsettled from everything Matt had told him earlier. How had his life become such a mess? How had he screwed himself up so badly that he'd lost everything he'd ever cared about? **

"**So where is it?" she asked expectantly. **

"**Where's what?" he frowned. **

"**My phone," she sighed. "The whole reason I'm here, remember?"**

"**Oh, right," he winked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the battery, dropping it into her hand and watching the angry fire leap back into her eyes. **

"**What the hell is this?" Allie demanded. **

"**It's the battery," he explained. "I figured if I could get you here then…"**

"**Then what?" she snapped. **

"**I've got your phone," Pete shrugged. "It's just not all together. So I'm gonna ask you some questions and for every one you answer, I'll give you another bit,"**

"**Jesus Christ, you really are a psycho," she mumbled, running a hand through her hair. "Look, I'm really not in the mood to mess around so…"**

"**You have a lady bird tattoo on your hip," he interrupted, watching her eyes widen in a mixture of fear and shock. "You got it in Camden when you were 16 because it's what your mum used to call you when you were little."**

**Allie stared up at him with tears in her eyes, her breath catching as she fought to get words out. **

**No one knew that story other than Lara and Jack who'd been with her on the day. How the hell…**

"**I'm asking for ten minutes, Allie," Pete looked at her seriously, his thumb brushing over her knuckles where he was still pressing the phone battery into her hand. "Please?"**

**Not taking her eyes off of his, she shot her hand out as a waiter passed by them and tried to blink the tears from her eyes. **

"**Table for two," she whispered. **

**Pete slid into the chair, grateful that the waiter had put them at the back of the restaurant where only one other couple were sat. **

**Watching Allie, he could see her hands shaking as she placed her napkin on her knee and licked her lip, preparing to speak. **

**It was then that he caught it. **

"**What's that?" he asked, gesturing to her wrist. **

"**What?" she whispered, looking down at seeing the long pink scar that ran along the skin. "Oh um, it's nothing just an operation I had…"**

"**What operation?" he frowned. **

"**A couple of years back I had a fight with Will and got on a train on my own," she began. **

**Pete felt his stomach seize up, knowing that he wasn't going to like this. **

"**I uh, I got attacked, I guess," she shrugged, pulling at the sleeve of her sweater to cover it. "It was just a group of drunk guys, one of them stamped on my wrist and I had to have metal put in."**

**The night he was supposed to have met her, he realised. Shit…he should have been there. **

"**I'm sorry, Allie," he told her. **

"**Why?" she snorted. "It's not your fault,"**

**Shaking his head, Pete rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms and wondering what the hell he had been thinking asking her to come here. What was he going to get out of this exactly?**

"**How did you know about my tattoo?" she blurted out. "I don't tell anyone about that, let alone Will, I mean he hates it, he doesn't know the story behind it…"**

"**I can't…" Pete sighed. "I get to ask the questions first, right?"**

"**What about me?" she laughed. "You can't just throw something like that at me and then expect me to just…"**

"**Allie," Pete interrupted, his tone of voice stopping her rant midsentence. "Please?"**

**Closing her mouth, she nodded mutely and began playing with her knife and fork on the table. **

"**Why the fuck are you marrying this bloke?" he asked her. **

"**What?" she narrowed her eyes. **

"**I'm not trying to piss you off," Pete leant forward and held her gaze. "But you're not happy, not by a mile."**

"**You don't know me," she laughed. **

"**Say for arguments sake I do," he shook his head. "Say I know you better than you probably know yourself, look me in the eye and tell me you're happy,"**

"**I'm happy," she whispered with a shrug. **

"**You're shit at lying," he snapped. "Allie, why?"**

"**Because," she snapped. "He loves me, alright? He's not perfect but he loves me and I'm supposed to give up on that on the off chance that I might meet someone better suited?" she snorted. "You sound just like Lara,"**

"**You hate Will," he told her firmly. "He's a prick and more to the point…you're better than him,"**

"**Listen, Pete," Allie smiled tightly, trying to mask the tears in her eyes. "This was a mistake ok? Just give me my phone and let me go,"**

"**No," he shook his head. "We're not done here,"**

"**Yeah, well I am," she dropped her napkin onto her plate. "Sorry,"**

"**What about your phone?" he raised an eyebrow. **

"**Keep it," she shrugged.**

"**Wait," Pete shouted as she walked away. "Allie!"**

"**Look," she snapped, turning on her heel and glaring at him. "I don't know who you are, I don't know how it is you know all this shit about me but right now, I don't care. I just want to go home,"**

"**Home to what?" he laughed. "The empty house where you'll sit and wait for Will to come home? Fuckin' 'ell Allie, that's not you,"**

"**I do not have to listen to this," she spat at him, turning again and striding over to the door, yanking it open and stepping out into the blistering wind. **

"**Oh yes you fuckin' do," Pete shouted, slamming out of the restaurant after her. "You know the reason you're storming off?"**

"**Because you're annoying?" she called back in a sing-song voice. **

"**Because you know I'm right," he laughed. **

"**And why would I take your word on anything?" she shook her head. "I met you 24 hours ago,"**

"**Yeah, well I met **_**you **_**two fuckin' **_**years **_**ago!" he shouted, not caring about the consequences anymore. **

"**You **_**what?" **_**Allie practically screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Where the fuck did you escape from, Pete? We **_**just **_**met!"**

"**Then how come I knew about the tattoo?" he smirked, getting closer to her. "How come I know about the little birth mark on the back of your left leg? How come I know what a fuckin' awful drunk you are or that you're the only person over the age of 11 who still cuts the crusts off of their sandwiches, I know that you keep a copy of Charlotte's Web under your pillow because it's the story your mum was in the middle of reading to you when she got sick,"**

**Allie backed away from him, shaking her head in disbelief as she sobbed. **

"**I know you cry every time you watch Little Women and I know that you're favourite place to be is in Hyde Park when it snows because its where you're mum and dad taught you to ride your bike, that's the earliest memory you have, right?"**

**Allie stared up at him in horror, the tears streaming down her face freely as she tried to move away from him. **

"**How…" she whispered brokenly. **

"**The same way I know you're not happy," Pete whispered back to her. "Because I know **_**you**_**, Allie."**

**Letting go of her, he reached into his pocket and produced the rest of the phone, holding it up in front of her. **

"**One more question," he gave her a small smile. "Follow me?"**

"**What?" she shook her head. **

"**Follow me, just to this one place and I'll give it back to you, you can go and I won't bother you anymore," he met her eyes. "It's the best offer you'll get out of me,"**

**Her eyes moved rapidly from him and back to the phone until with a short gasp, she nodded and closed her eyes. **

"**Yeah?" Pete asked her again, smiling when she nodded. "Come on then,"**

**He held out his hand, temporarily forgetting that she was afraid of him but a second later when he felt her fingers link through his, he let all thought drift out of his mind. **

* * *

**Allie stared down at the book as Pete sat next to her on the sofa, placing a mug in front of her and then sipping his own. **

"**Is this supposed to mean something to me?" she whispered, staring down at the cover. "What the hell is Green Street?"**

"**This might sound fucked up," Pete admitted. **

"**After everything you've already told me," she raised an eyebrow. **

"**Alright, when you put it like that," he smirked, tapping his finger on the front cover. "All of this…it wasn't meant to happen,"**

"**The book?" she frowned. **

"**The stuff in it," Pete explained. "Its all wrong…all of this is wrong. And it's because of you,"**

**She blinked and looked at him seriously. **

"**I'm sorry, what?" she shook her head. **

"**Not that…you didn't do anything wrong," Pete assured her. "It was both of us…see when you were…fuck, I should have been there,"**

**He picked up her wrist and ran his finger over the scar, his heart quickening at the thought of her hurt. He should have been there. **

"**What are you talking about?" Allie shook her head. **

"**You should never have gotten hurt," Pete smiled sadly. "I don't know why I wasn't on the train that night but if I had been, you wouldn't be like this…"**

**To her amazement, he bent his head down and kissed the scar, his lips barely brushing the skin but sending her heart soaring. **

"**I lied," she whispered. "About the scar…" she rolled her eyes. "Well, half lied…"**

**Pete looked at her strangely, waiting for her to continue. **

"**After I got out of hospital, Will proposed," she smiled. "He said that he never wanted to fight with me again and that I was the most important thing in his life. I don't know why I said yes but…he had everything planned out for me, y'know. Kids, schools, the lot. He made me quit my job, I used to work at Vogue," she informed him. "I'm a secretary at his law firm now, I earn about 10K less but at least he gets to know what I'm doing,"**

**She sobbed and looked down at the scar. **

"**One day I got an offer from Vogue, they got back in touch with me," she smiled. "Wanted me to go to New York for three months and work on the issue, it was what I'd dreamed of since I was a little girl. Lara, my dad, both my brothers were pushing me to go,"**

**Pete watched as she sobbed, shaking her head. **

"**I got home and Will was stood there with some champagne, I thought he'd heard the news but instead he'd uh…he'd promoted me. See I'm his secretary now and I was supposed to be so thankful for that. My dad had told him about the offer from Vogue earlier in the morning and he'd…he'd called up and told them that I couldn't go because I was pregnant,"**

**Pete blinked as she laughed; how the fuck could Will have done that to her? **

"**He controlled everything," she whispered. "And I couldn't take it anymore so I went into the bathroom and I pulled the blade out of my razor and I ran it over to scar," **

**She stared down at it intently, remembering back to the moment. **

"**And then I pushed," she whispered harshly. "I pushed so hard that I could barely feel it anymore,"**

**Pete felt the air leave his lungs, his heart slowed to a stop, his eyes brimming with tears. **

**Oh fuck, no…**

"**Will found me, it couldn't have been more than a few minutes," she shrugged. "I went to hospital and we never talked about it again. He told everyone I was stressed, not even Lara knows…"**

"**Allie," Pete shook his head. "Jesus…"**

"**So if you know me so well," she sniffed, jerking her chin up indignantly. "Then why is it you think I'm this amazing person? I shouldn't even be here, Pete," she shook her head. "I don't **_**want**_** to be here,"**

**His eyes drifted down to the scar again and his chest tightened. She needed him as much as he needed her. His life was nothing without her in it just as hers was without him. **

"**Allie…" he reached up and wiped a few tears away with the pad of his thumb. **

"**I don't want to be here," she repeated brokenly. "I just want it all to go away,"**

**Shaking his head, Pete pulled her to him, kissing her lightly at first and then harder, tasting the saltiness of the tears on her lips. **

**Allie kissed him back, cupping his face and letting her sobs subside as he deepened the kiss, tasting her. **

**Without even knowing what she was doing, she found herself sliding her hands under his shirt, pushing it up over his head and laughing lightly when she caught the West Ham crest on his chest. **

"**You told my dad you were a rugby fan," she whispered. **

"**He told me the bar was free," Pete whispered back. "I had to get my revenge somehow,"**

**Silencing her laugh with another kiss, he picked her up and carried her down to what he knew to be his bedroom, pushing her against the closed door and peeling her shirt off. **

**He let his hands drift over her, kissing her stomach where their child should have been, where Poppy and Alex should have been. His heart clenched with the knowledge that they would more than likely never exist, that he would never see Poppy take her first steps or listen to his son's laughter. **

**Kissing the tattoo on her hip, Pete made fast work of her jeans, sliding them down her legs and kissing every inch of skin he found. **

"**I can't believe I'm doing this," she whispered when he finally reached her mouth again. "I barely know you,"**

"**But this feels right, doesn't it?" he whispered back, kissing her neck softly and feeling her soft moans vibrating through her skin. **

"**Yes," she nodded. "And I don't know why,"**

"**Best not to question these things," Pete told her with a smirk, lifting her back into his arms and dropping her onto the bed. Pushing one of her bra straps down, he ran his tongue along her collar bone, his hand pressing gently against the skin above her breast, feeling her heart beat and closing his eyes for a moment, revelling in the fact that she was alive and trying to forget the fact that had it not been for Will, she might not be. **

"**Pete," she whispered against his bare shoulder, her hands tracing patterns on his back. **

"**Yeah," he kissed her lips gently, smoothing the hair back from her face. **

"**It's snowing," she smiled. **

"**What?" he frowned. **

"**Look out the window," she laughed. "It's actually snowing,"**

**Staring down at her, seeing the smile on her face for the first time since he'd met her, the real Allie smile that he knew, Pete blurted the words out without realising. **

"**I love you,"**

**Allie's eyes widened as she turned her head to look up at him. **

"**What?" she whispered. **

* * *

"**I said I love you," Allie Dunham murmured, running her hand down Pete's face as he lay sleeping on the sofa. "Don't suppose you fancy waking up and saying it back, do you?"**

**In the distance she could still hear Benjamin and Chris fighting in the kitchen but her attention never left the man in front of her. They'd shown up a few hours ago, half dragging Pete with them, briefly explaining what had happened at the school. **

"**Ok, that's fair…because I know things are messed up with us right now," she shook her head. "And I know it's mostly my fault for being so…" she shrugged. "I just don't want to lose you, Dunham," she smiled. "You're kind of all I have left,"**

**Brushing her lips against his forehead, she closed her eyes for a long moment and rested her head against his chest. **

"**I think I forgot who I was y'know," she laughed. "That's about as melodramatic as it gets outside of the OC but…when Lara died," Allie bit her lip. "So much of who I was happened when I was growing up with her; she was the sister I never had, the one constant thing in my life and I…I couldn't talk to you about it because you still scare me, Pete."**

"**I love you so much, more than I ever thought I'd be able to love anyone and that scares the shit out of me," she laughed. "Because I know that I can be difficult and I can't bear the idea of screwing that up,"**

**Staring at his face, Allie sighed seeing that he would clearly be out for a good few hours yet. **

"**Ok, I'll shut up," she held up her hands and smiled at him. "Come back to me, Dunham," she kissed his lips softly. "You were never meant to leave,"**

"**Aye," Benjamin cleared his throat. "How's the patient?"**

"**Still unconscious," Allie turned and smacked his chest. "As flattered as I am that you did it in my honour, I really wish you could have gotten him back to the house without braining him on a bench,"**

"**He asked for it," Benjamin nodded, folding his arms. "Grumpy bastard,"**

"**Shut up," Allie laughed, elbowing him. "He just needs to sleep,"**

"**He's been konked out for four bloody hours," Benjamin snorted. "How much more sleep can the little tart need?"**

"**He must just be having a really good dream," Allie smiled, sitting down next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. "We'll have to ask him when he wakes up,"**

"**Fuck that," Benjamin snorted. "You can ask him all the questions you want, darlin', I'll be half way to Mexico by then,"**

"**He won't be that pissed," she laughed. **

"**I'll remind you of that comment in my will, shall I?" he raised an eyebrow, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. **

"**I've missed him," Allie whispered. "So much…"**

"**I think the feeling is mutual, sweetheart," the Scotsman promised her. **

"**I hated not having him here," she admitted. "It made me think about what if I'd never met him, what if we hadn't ended up here, without all this pain, would I change it?"**

"**And?" Benjamin asked her, squeezing her shoulder when he saw tears in her eyes. **

"**Not for anything," she whispered. "He's everything, Benjamin. I wouldn't be here without him,"**

"**Not that he doesn't already know it, but when was the last time you told him that?" he asked her honestly. **

"**Not for a while," she admitted, a tear leaking from her eye and falling onto her wedding ring. "But I will," she nodded to herself. "As soon as he wakes up,"**

* * *

And we're back to normality...no more dream sequences or flashbacks I promise! :D But get ready for some fun, the next chapter is definately anything but depressing... ;)


	90. Part 79: What Is and Always Will Be

Hey kids! Just to say a huge thanks to all those of you who reviewed the last chapter and a special thanks to Anna S for a lovely PM that made my day and to halabala33 for trusting me enough to play God with her grammar. :) Look out for her latest chapter of her awesome fic, it should be up soon!

Also just to let you know I'm working on a shiny new banner for the story which I'll post as soon as I'm done with it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me a review! I'm sick and voiceless so it will cheer me up! :D

* * *

**Pete opened his eyes and blinked up at the ceiling, his heart pounding. Sweat was clinging to his skin, making it stick to the bed sheets as he lay there panting. **

"**Allie," he whispered, turning his head to the side. **

**She wasn't there. **

"**Fuck," he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment before realising what he had seen. Their wedding photo sat staring back at him on the bedside table, glancing down at his hand he actually laughed out loud when he saw his wedding band glistening in the early morning light coming from the window. **

**He was home. **

**Sighing with relief, he rubbed the back of his neck as he swung his legs out of the bed, wincing at the sudden pain in his temple. Blinking, he remembered the events that had led to him waking up wherever it was he had been and made a mental note to kill Benjamin Ellis when he next saw him. **

**So it had all been a dream, he frowned to himself; a really long, really fucked up dream. **

**Shuddering slightly with the knowledge of what could have been or at least what he thought could have been, he cleared his throat drowsily, preparing to call out to Allie when a loud crash from downstairs interrupted him. **

**Instantly on guard, he stood up the pain in his head fading at the threat of something being wrong. Not particularly caring that he was only dressed in his boxers, he padded out silently into the corridor, panic streaming into his heart when he saw Poppy's bedroom door was open. **

_**That's alright, **_**his mind countered, **_**at least she exists,**_

**Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity and paranoia, Pete took the stairs two at a time, his breath coming out in harsh pants as the adrenaline rushed through him, preparing him for whatever was downstairs. **

"**Shit it!"**

**The shout echoed from the kitchen and out into the foyer, the irrepressible grin that always came with the sound of her voice finding its way back onto his face. **

**Practically sprinting down the rest of the stairs, he shoved the kitchen door open and set his eyes on her straight away. **

**There she was…crouched down in the expansive kitchen, tentatively picking strawberries off of the floor and chucking them in the trash, her hair cascading over her shoulders in golden waves, the plain white vest top and blue flannel pyjama bottoms she was wearing making her look all the more adorable as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip. **

**That was the Allie he knew. That was **_**his **_**Allie. **

**Standing up, she blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and dumped the bruised fruit into the bin, wiping her hands on her pyjama bottoms and sighing. **

"**Ok," she mumbled to herself. "Stop panicking, the worst that can happen when he wakes up is that he doesn't want to hang around but you can just deal with jumping off that cliff when you come to it. For now, just focus on the bacon…its all about the bacon,"**

**Pete smirked, listening to her waffle on to herself as she switched on the radio and began humming along to some unknown track, swaying her hips gently as she bent down to switch on the grill, shrieking when she saw him standing there in the doorway. **

"**Jesus!" Allie cried, clutching the pack of bacon to her chest. **

**Pete stared at her for a moment, taking her in, finally letting himself appreciate the fact that for the first time in almost a week, he'd woken up in **_**his **_**bed and come downstairs to his **_**wife. **_

"**Alright?" he choked out, slightly embarrassed by how hoarse he sounded. **

"**I'm cooking bacon," Allie whispered, her eyes wide as she held up the pack, her hands shaking with nerves. **

**He smiled at her, shaking his head as she continued to stare at him timidly, obviously unsure of what to do. He met her eyes and pictured them as they had been in his dream: dead, desperate and pained as she told him about how she had tried to kill herself. **

**Shuddering at the thought, he let his eyes roam over her body, smiling when they settled on her hip. **

"**I uh…I didn't want to wake you up earlier," she stuttered, desperately trying to fill the not entirely comfortable silence that was hanging between them. "From what Ben told me you took a pretty nasty bump to the head so I figured that…"**

"**Did I ever tell you how sexy that is?" he interrupted her, cocking his head to one side and scratching his chin. **

**She blinked, laughing abruptly as though caught off guard. Following his gaze, she stared down at her hip and shook her head. **

"**My tattoo?" she frowned, placing her hand over it protectively. **

"**Everything," Pete shrugged. "Your eyes, the way you laugh, the way you walk…" he smirked at her, the same smile he'd given her when they first met. "You're a serious piece of arse, Allie Harding,"**

**She blushed and shook her head, a grin spreading so wide across her face that she worried her skin might tear. **

"**O-kay," she squinted at him. "Just how hard did Benjamin hit you?"**

"**Enough to knock some fuckin' sense into me," he shook his head, meeting her gaze dead on and trying to get across to her how much he loved her. "I wanna come home, Allie,"**

**Suddenly shaking a whole lot more, the blonde placed the pack of bacon on the counter and wiped her hands on her pyjamas, folding them across her chest somewhat defensively. **

"**Uh…Pete, you already are home," she told him. **

"**Nah," Pete took a step closer to her. "I mean, I wanna come home to you,"**

**She took in a sharp breath and taking that as a good sign, he took another step forward. **

"**What the fuck were we thinking, Allie," he laughed. "I can't live without you, I can't even fuckin' breathe." **

**Coming to a stop in front of her, he pushed some hair out of her face and she closed her eyes, leaning into the touch. **

"**I miss you and I miss Poppy and Alex," he whispered. "I miss us,"**

**Opening her eyes, Allie looked up at him and reached up, cupping his cheek and brushing her thumb over his slightly bruised cheek bone. **

"**It's Dunham," she whispered. **

"**What?" he frowned through his smile. **

"**You called me Allie Harding," she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's Dunham,"**

"**Ah," Pete smirked at her, letting his hands rest on her waist. "My mistake,"**

**Giggling, Allie leant in and pressed her lips against his, gasping slightly when he instantly deepened it, pulling her closer. **

"**Pete," she whispered against his mouth. **

**His hands moved down her body, curling up under her knee and lifting her, placing her on the counter and kissing her harder. She fell back, bringing him with her, swearing slightly when she knocked a cup of orange juice onto the floor. **

"**It can wait," Pete growled against her skin before she had a chance to say anything. **

**More than willing to go with that, Allie focused her energy on helping him get her tank top off, gasping when he brought his mouth back to hers instantly.**

"**Do we need to talk about this?" she whispered, not wanting him to regret this later. **

"**No," Pete shook his head, sucking on her bottom lip and making her shiver. "All we ever fuckin' do is talk at the moment, maybe that's half the problem,"**

"**Good point," she nodded, yanking his head back down and kissing him so hard she tasted blood. **

"**Poppy and Alex…" he mumbled. **

"**With your mum," she interrupted, gasping at the feel of the cold marble counter on her naked back. **

"**So we've got the house to ourselves?" Pete raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. Perhaps given the mess they'd been in less than 24 hours ago, things were moving to fast but right now all he could think about was how she was laid out beneath him like a feast. And he was a very, very fucking hungry man. **

"**Apparently so," she bit her lip, knowing full well it drove him nuts. **

**Getting the same growl she always did, Allie shrieked when Pete rolled them off of the counter and onto the floor, muttering something about this taking a few hours along the way. **

* * *

"**So I was a manic depressive bitch with a botched suicide under my belt and about to get married to Will?"**

**Allie frowned up at Pete as she lay on top of him, her chin on his chest as his hands gently brushed up and down her back. **

"**Told you it was a fucked up dream," Pete snorted, noticing the goose bumps on her skin and pulling the blanket on top of them. **

**At some point they'd made it upstairs though he couldn't remember how or when; smirking over the top of her head at the fallen bookshelf, all he knew was that they'd have some **_**interesting **_**bruises in the morning. **

"**Do you really think that's what we would have ended up like?" she whispered, drawing invisible patterns on his chest. "If we'd never met?"**

"**It's not something I've ever really thought about," he told her honestly. **

"**Really?" she raised an eyebrow. "You've never thought about what your life would be like if we'd never gotten together?"**

"**No," Pete shook his head, pushing her hair behind her ears and cradling her head. "Because as shit as things 'ave been the past couple of weeks, I don't regret any of it. Meeting you was the best thing that ever 'appened to me and I mean that,"**

"**Wow," Allie blinked at him. "And I'm already naked…you really **_**must **_**mean that,"**

"**Piss off," Pete smirked, playfully slapping her behind. **

"**Hey!" she batted him off, pushing herself up onto her arms and glaring down at him. "Don't think that just because you have a head injury that I'm above kicking your arse,"**

"**Oh yeah?" Pete raised an eyebrow. "You reckon?"**

"**Uh huh," she grinned. **

"**Right then," Pete tackled her, pinning her down and making for her neck, laughing when she screeched and fought against him. **

"**Pete!" she half shouted, half laughed, slapping his back. "Stop it…"**

"**Nah, come on," he laughed, tickling her sides. "What 'appened to all that chatter just now, eh? Where's the arse kicking you promised me?"**

"**I give up!" she squealed, trying her best to shove him off of her. **

"**You what?" Pete smirked. "I didn't quite catch that,"**

"**I said I give up!" Allie laughed, pushing at his shoulder. "Stop it before I wet my pants!"**

**Pete looked down at her and grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. **

"**What pants?" he asked, casting his eyes downward and causing her to blush. **

**It still made him laugh that after all these years, he could still get her like that. **

"**It's just an expression," she smirked. "You know like, you're really good in bed or I love you,"**

"**Ouch," Pete winced. "Fuckin' 'ell that one's gonna take years of therapy to get rid of,"**

**Grinning when she giggled, he rolled off of her, lying next to her and keeping his arm wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her other hand on his chest. **

**They lay in comfortable silence for a moment, allowing them both to reflect on the situation. The past week had been a nightmare, waking up without Pete; she'd missed the mornings of waking up with the smell of him still on her skin, the covers thrown everywhere as the sound of a slowly rousing London drifted in from below. **

**Listening to the sound of his heartbeat and feeling content, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her own and tensed against him. **

"**What?" Pete frowned, instantly sensing that something was wrong with her. **

"**What?" she asked back, drumming her fingers on his chest. **

**Rolling his eyes, Pete glanced down at her. Why was it that after 8 years together, she still thought that she could fool him. **

"**You know I can read you like a book, don't you?" he mumbled into her hair. **

"**I'm fine…I just…" she sighed and hugged him tighter, her voice coming out muffled by his skin. "Is this ok?"**

"**What?" Pete frowned again. **

"**This…" she gestured between them, gathering some of the bedding and wrapping it around her before sitting up cross legged next to him. "Us, being like this,"**

"**You think we're rushing things?" Pete narrowed his eyes. **

**Ok, so they'd gone from not speaking to having sex. But that was the way their relationship had always worked; they went from 0 to 60 in under a second and as far as he was concerned, that was part of what made them work. **

"**No," Allie shook her head, reaching out and running her hand down his face as he sat up next to her. "God no, this has been…" she laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "Pete, this morning was amazing, you know being with you again was perfect. I haven't been this happy in so long but…"**

"**There's a but in there?" he laughed, slightly incredulous. **

"**I feel guilty for it," she admitted with a shrug. **

"**What?" Pete frowned, catching her hand before it left his face and kissing it. "Why?"**

"**Because…" she closed her eyes. "There's still so much going on, Pete. Everything's still so screwed up and I just…I feel guilty for being happy,"**

"**Allie," Pete shook his head. **

"**Lara's still gone, Pete," she whispered. "I haven't spoken to Harry since the funeral and…"**

"**Do you realise how much shit we've put up with the past 12 months?" Pete interrupted her. "Think about it…Alex being born, then losing Lara…" he shook his head. "Allie, it's a fuckin' miracle we're still walking,"**

"**I know," she whispered. **

"**Alright, so if you know that then you should know this," he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "You deserve to be happy…we deserve to be happy. Believe it or not there was a time when not everything we did revolved around fighting and tearing each other to pieces,"**

"**Ironically I think that was back when you were in the GSE," she snorted. **

"**Yeah well, the point is, we were happy," Pete smiled at her. "Babe, I've never been unhappy with you. I've never wanted anything but you, but I ain't gonna sit 'ere and feel guilty because for the first time in a month my life is approaching normal," he kissed her lightly. "And neither should you."**

"**Wow," she whispered. "That was impressive,"**

"**What can I say?" he smirked. "Lucy made me watch The Notebook,"**

"**I love that film," Allie smiled. **

"**It's the biggest pile of shit I've ever seen," Pete snorted. "Not a single gun fight or car chase and no full frontal nudity," he shook his head. "There's two hours of my life I'll never get back,"**

**Laughing loudly, Allie leant her head against his shoulder and sighed. The man had a way with words. **

"**So you think this is ok?" she whispered, pressing her lips over the scar on his chest. Almost six years later and it still haunted her knowing how it had come to be there, knowing how close she had been to losing him for good. **

"**Yeah," he nodded. "I think this is normal, this is how we were before, y'know…why is it so bad that we want to go back?"**

**Smiling at him, Allie pushed herself up and kissed his forehead, resting her own against it as she pulled back. **

"**So what now?" she asked. "Where do we go from here?"**

**Meeting her eyes for a moment, Pete saw the woman in front of him and the girl he had met eight years ago merge back together for the first time in over a month. Pulling her closer, he kissed her teasingly and smiled against her mouth. **

"**Actually, I might just 'ave an idea,"**

* * *

"**How is it that after four hours that thing is still going?"**

**Natalie Dunham rubbed her forehead as she watched Poppy run up and down the hallway, singing to herself as she waved a fairy wand in the air. **

"**We could give 'er some beer," Swill shrugged from his spot next to her on the sofa. "That's what my old man used to do,"**

"**Oh yeah and that turned out so well," Bovver snorted, looking at his watch. "How long did Allie say she wanted us to watch 'er for?"**

"**Dunno," Natalie shook her head. "I think she's just gonna call when 'er and Pete are…" she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Done,"**

**The boys smirked, concentrating on the TV and shouting wordlessly when the match they were watching apparently took a turn for the worse. **

"**Fuckin' ell, do you have to shout?" Natalie snapped, slapping Bovver around the back of the head. "Some of us are hung over, you know,"**

"**Whose fault is that?" Chris Ellis smirked from where he was sat in Matt's Lay Z Boy chair, spinning around slowly. **

"**Yours if I remember correctly," she snorted. "And why is it that you're here anyway?"**

"**I'm just doing my bit and helping out with the mini Dunham," he winked over his shoulder at Poppy. "Right, cutie?"**

"**Yep," Poppy grinned toothlessly at him. **

"**Still doesn't answer my question," Natalie glared at him, trying her best to ignore the fact that when he stretched out in the chair, his t-shirt rode up revealing the slightest bit of toned stomach. **

**Realising that he had caught her looking, Natalie shuffled a bit to quickly in her seat and knocked Swill's drink onto the floor. **

"**Oi, oi love," Bovver frowned when some of the coke splashed on his jeans. "Watch what you're doing,"**

"**Shit, sorry," she muttered, standing up and blowing some hair out of her face. **

"**Where are you running off to?" Chris raised an eyebrow, knowing that he was annoying her. **

"**Mind your own damn business," Natalie snapped, her light green eyes flashing. **

**Smirking as he looked back at the TV screen, Chris shook his head and reached for another slice of pizza, biting into it and grimacing when the taste of anchovies exploded on his tongue. **

"**Ugh!" he spat. "Who the fuck is to blame for this travesty?"**

"**Blame the kid," Ike nodded towards Poppy. **

"**Aye," Chris laughed, scooping the tiny blonde up as she ran past him. "You're to blame for this?"**

"**I thought it would be nice," she mumbled shyly. **

"**Sweetheart, do you know what anchovies are?" he laughed. **

"**Sweets?" Poppy guessed, settling into the chair next to him. **

"**Alright," Dave laughed. "No more putting the minor in charge of food decisions, she's as bad as 'er mum,"**

"**I'm gonna check on Alex and then I'm heading out," Natalie announced, grabbing one of the bottles Allie had made up for her out of Bovver and Matt's fridge, wrinkling her nose at the sight of what may one have been some sort of kebab staring back at her. **

"**Where to?" Swill frowned. "'ere on the way back, can you grab us some more beers?"**

"**No," she smiled, turning to where Chris and Poppy were sat. "You're in charge while I'm not here,"**

"**Sweet," Chris winked at her. **

"**I was talking to Poppy," Natalie deadpanned, smiling at the tiny blonde. She nodded, her curls bouncing around her little face and grinned at her, making Natalie wonder not for the first time how the unholy union of her cousin and the Sloaner could have resulted in something so adorable. **

**Strolling down the hall towards Matt's bedroom, she pushed the door open and smiled seeing Alex still snuggled up in his Moses basket, the blue sleep suit he had on making him look like a big ball of fluff. **

"**I just fed him," Matt told her, making her jump. **

"**Fuck," she hissed, clutching her chest. "Are you trying to kill me?"**

"**Sorry," he grinned lopsidedly. "He was kinda grumpy so I figured…"**

"**No, thanks," Natalie nodded, taking the empty bottle from him. "I did't have you down as being good with kids,"**

"**I'm the youngest in my family so I never really got to be around babies," Matt smiled, looking down at this Godson and running a finger over his podgy belly. "It's nice…feeling like you've got a proper family again,"**

**Natalie cleared her throat, suddenly rather uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. **

"**I thought we agreed that things wouldn't get weird," she muttered. **

"**What?" Matt frowned. **

"**How do you think Pete's gonna react when he finds out that you violated the closest thing he has to a little sister?" she shot at him, her green eyes blazing. **

"**Oh, ok," Matt laughed, running a hand through his hair and musing it up. "This is about the other night?"**

**Fed up of the atmosphere in the house, Natalie had left Allie alone for the night and gone over to Matt and Bovver's in hopes of going for a few beers, playing some playstation and ordering food that she wouldn't even be in the same room with whilst sober. **

**However by the time she'd gotten round there, Bovver was nowhere to be seen and Matt had been watching TV in his boxers. Natalie didn't know whether it was the stress of dealing with everything going on with Pete and Allie or whether it was the fact she hadn't been with a guy in over a year but all it had taken was one beer and she'd been tearing his clothes off. **

"**We said that it wouldn't be a big deal," she snipped. **

"**Its not," Matt shrugged. "I mean, it isn't, I just…I'm not being any different than I am normally with you, Nat,"**

"**Good," she snapped. "Keep it that way because the last thing I want is some yank chasing me around like some school boy bitch,"**

"**Jesus," he snorted. "You Dunham's have such a way with words,"**

"**I'm serious, Matt," Natalie shook her head. "It was a mistake and if anyone finds out…"**

"**Why are you panicking so much?" Matt frowned at her. "So we had sex? So what? We're both adults, we're both single…"**

"**Yeah well not for long," Natalie blew a wisp of hair out of her eyes. "I have a date tonight,"**

"**A date?" Mat rubbed his chin. "Wow,"**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" she narrowed her eyes. **

"**Nothing," he shrugged. "I just thought that you liked Chris," **

"**Chris?" Natalie spat. "Chris Ellis? Chris-I'm-Gods'-gift-to-the-world-Ellis?" **

"**You flirt all the time," **

"**Its called hatred," she shot back. "And by the way, why the hell would I take romantic advice off of the guy who spent his first few months in this country trying to figure out ways to shag his best friend's bird?"**

"**Touché," Matt shrugged, leaning on the crib and smiling down at the baby. "But that all worked out for the best, right?"**

"**Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "I'm off,"**

"**Nat," Matt shook his head, grabbing her hand as she turned to leave. "Whatever happened between us, its not a big deal, ok? I promise but just think about Chris before you do something stupid, ok?"**

"**I make it a point almost never to think about Chris," she told him slowly. "I don't want to sleep with him, I don't want to date him, I don't really even like acknowledging the fact that he exists so if you don't mind, I have to go and meet a guy who I actually do consider to be worthy of my time,"**

"**Right," Matt smirked at her. "You go have fun,"**

"**I will," she frowned, not liking the fact that she felt as though she was being judged. By Matt fucking Buckner!**

"**So who is he?" Matt's voice stopped her just before she got to the door. **

"**Who's who?" she snapped impatiently. **

"**The guy you're seeing?" he inquired. "Do I know him?"**

**Natalie stared at him for a moment, gulping nervously before shaking her head. **

"**No," she mumbled. "You wouldn't know him,"**

* * *

"**I thought you said we were going for a romantic meal, I mean are you fucking kidding me? Just when I think you're starting to change, you pull something like this…"**

**Pete closed his eyes and bowed his head, opening them a moment later and staring as calmly as he could at his lap. **

"**I was just trying to do something nice, it's not my fault you're a spoilt bitch, is it?"**

"**Jesus," Allie blinked at the couple sat across the way from them in the coffee shop. "Tell me we were never that high maintenance,"**

**Grinning at her, Pete shook his head and pushed her pathetic excuse for a coffee towards her; for Pete coffee always had to be black with one sugar while Allie opted for what he genuinely believed was just a liquidized dessert in a cup. **

"**Nah," he laughed. "First restaurant I ever took you to was Wagamama's,"**

"**Oh yeah," she giggled, dipping her latte spoon into the pile of whipped cream on top of her coffee. "I remember you trying to act all suave and then poking yourself in the eye with a chopstick,"**

"**Oi, they're fuckin' trickier than they look," he glared at her playfully before stealing a chunk of her ginger cake and shoving it in his mouth. **

**Anita's was a tiny little café around the corner from Pete's old flat; back when they'd first started dating, Allie would sneak out first thing every morning and get them breakfast from here. It had become the one place where just the two of them would go in the morning and be just another normal couple, without the GSE or anything else. **

**Looking around at the same tables, same menus and pretty much the same staff, Allie smiled feeling a similar warmth to that of walking into your house after being away for ages. **

"**So I know we agreed that we didn't need to talk," Allie cleared her throat and took a long, soothing sip of her coffee. "But…"**

"**We need to talk," Pete finished for her with a sigh.**

"**We nearly broke up, Pete," she shook her head. "That's not something we can ignore,"**

"**We didn't break up," he frowned. **

"**You left," Allie shrugged. "I didn't stop you, that to me is the same as breaking up,"**

"**Ok," he nodded. "So what do you want to talk about?"**

"**I don't know," she laughed. "Why it happened, where we are now…"**

"**Allie," Pete leant on the table and met her eyes, losing himself momentarily in the emerald depths. "The reason we got into this mess is because we didn't let ourselves get over the accident. Lara…"**

**He watched as his wife's eyes darkened as they always did when her name was mentioned but steeled himself to go on. **

"**Lara died, Allie," he shook his head. "And none of us were prepared to deal with it and we were all completely fucked up. But you and me, we didn't even have the breakdown that Harry had, we just shut it up and pretended to be ok. We can't do that anymore, alright? If you have shit day, I want you to tell me. Even if its about boring fashion shit, I'll still at least **_**pretend **_**to listen,"**

**Allie choked out a laugh and shook her head. **

"**And as for where we are now…Allie, the four days I wasn't at home were the worst fucking four days of my life," Pete admitted earnestly. "And yeah, alright maybe this morning we moved a little too quickly, maybe we should 'ave talked a bit more before I ripped your pyjamas off…"**

"**That was my favourite pair, by the way," Allie glared at him jokingly. **

"**I'll buy you another set," Pete smirked. "But the point is, is that we're ok. I love you and that's all that matters so can we just…can we just put this crap behind us?"**

**Allie looked at him and smiled, picking up his hand and kissing his palm gently. **

"**You know something," she shook her head. "You can be sickeningly romantic when you want to,"**

"**Yeah well," Pete sniffed, pretending to shrug the compliment off. "It helps that I got some earlier,"**

"**Can't you take anything fucking seriously? I mean, what is it with you that as soon as things start to get serious you turn into a complete dick?"**

**Allie raised her eyebrows and glanced over at the couple who were shouting once again. **

"**That is one scary, scary girl," she whispered, watching the poor git opposite the ranting blonde gripping the table so hard that his knuckles turned white. **

"**It could be worse," Pete smirked. "She could be…Natalie,"**

**Allie snorted and turned her attention back to him. **

"**Hey, me and Lara set her up with a million guys over the past year and she didn't go for any of them," she grinned. "Maybe that just goes to show how bad she really is,"**

"**Nah," Pete shook his head. "I mean, she's outside,"**

**Turning in her seat, Allie squinted out into the slight mist of the afternoon and spotted the brunette looking surprisingly pretty as she waited patiently next to her car. **

"**Uh…is it me or is Natalie Dunham wearing a **_**skirt?" **_**Allie laughed, then gasped when she looked closer. "Holy shit, she's wearing one of my skirts!"**

"**You reckon she's got a job interview or something?" Pete frowned. **

**Allie laughed and glanced at him, reaching out and patting his cheek. **

"**You are so lucky you're hot," she giggled. "Honey, girls don't wear skirts like that to go for a job…unless their future boss is Brad Pitt,"**

"**What you think she's seeing some bloke?" Pete frowned, immediately going into big brother mode. "Nah, bollocks. She would 'ave told me,"**

"**Oh yeah," Allie laughed. "Because you're so easy going when it comes to her and men, aren't you? No offence, babe, I think the whole over protective cousin act is cute but when you're 23, its nothing short of being a royal pain in the arse."**

"**But…its Natalie," Pete wrinkled his nose in disgust. "She's not like that…she's probably just…"**

"**Waiting for a guy?" Allie finished for him, smirking when a dark haired young man rounded the corner and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn and practically throw herself on him.**

"**That could just be a mate," Pete told her, his tone clipped. **

"**Right," Allie raised an eyebrow when the 'mate' proceeded to stick his tongue down Natalie's throat. "Yeah, y'know I greet the GSE boys the same way,"**

**Pete glared at her and she laughed, shaking her head and squinting through the glass, trying to get a better look at the mystery man. **

"**Who is he?" she wondered out loud. "Do you recognise him?"**

"**Nah," Pete shook his head, ducking and pulling her with him when Natalie pulled back from the spotty like prick and looked in their direction. "But I'll get 'er talking," he nodded. "You just wait and see,"**

* * *

"**We should go," Natalie whispered breathlessly as his hands drifted up her shirt under her coat.**

"**Yeah," he answered. "It probably wasn't the best idea to meet 'ere in the first place,"**

**Nodding, Natalie looked up at him and laughed to herself when she saw that he had obviously only just woken up, getting out of bed so fast that he'd buttoned his shirt up wrong. **

"**You're a mess," she shook her head, plucking the buttons open and doing them up the right way. **

"**Yeah, well," he smirked. "I'm just lucky I've got you around to fix me, aren't I?"**

**Blushing and snorting, Natalie focused on the task at hand, her heart beat quickening when the edge of his Hammers tattoo peeked out from beneath his shirt. After everything that Allie had told her over the years, she should have had more sense than to date a firm boy. But the GSE was different to how it had been in Pete's day, for one thing, Pete wasn't involved in it, he couldn't tell her not to be with Daniel. **

**And even if he did, she wouldn't listen to him, it was none of his business what she did, she was a 23 year old woman for God sake and…**

**Rolling her eyes, Natalie realised that she was managing to have an argument with her cousin without him even being there. That had to be a talent. **

"**You alright?" Daniel asked her. "If you're worried about this, its just a scratch," he pointed to the cut on his head. "Some Tottenham twat started on us last night and it got a bit messy,"**

"**I'm not worried," she shook her head, forcing a smile. "I'm fine,"**

"**Sorted," Daniel smiled at her. "Right then," he looked her up and down. "I take it we're headed to my place again,"**

"**My place is…complicated," she lied. **

**It wasn't that she didn't want Daniel to know she was the cousin of the former Major of the GSE. She just didn't trust it not to get in the way of their relationship. That and she didn't trust Pete and Allie not to go ballistic at her. **

"**So you keep telling me," he frowned. "I'll work you out sooner or later, Walker,"**

**She had borrowed her mother's maiden name when she'd met him, knowing that carrying the name Dunham was as good as walking around with a target above your head as far as firms were concerned these days. True to the GSE, Pete Dunham was a legend, a man to be revered for all the right reasons but that didn't mean that Natalie wanted her cousin's reputation hanging over her the whole time. **

"**Can we just go?" she asked him hurridly, tugging on his hand. **

"**Yeah, alright," he laughed. "You're eager, ain't you?"**

"**I just…" she breathed. "I'm cold,"**

"**Don't worry," he winked at her. "I'll warm you up,"**

**Natalie forced a smile once again, noting that she had to do that around him a lot. As they walked through the frosted streets towards his apartment, she replayed the conversation she had had with Matt back at his place. **

"_**Just don't do anything stupid."**_

**Did dating the man who'd taken over from the role that almost killed your cousin count as something stupid? Shrugging her concerns off, she tightened her hand on Daniel's. Fuck it, this was her life; not Matt's, not Pete's, not Allie's and definitely not Chris's. **

**Natalie could do whatever the hell she wanted to do and right now, what she wanted to do was date Daniel Courden….she just had to make sure that there was no way Pete or the boys would find out. **

**Because if they did…she could kiss all of this goodbye. **

* * *

Uh-oh...bring on the new GSE boys. Natalie might want to keep this a secret but come on people, this is fanfiction. How long can a secret really stay safe?! :D PLEASE leave a review! They make me oh so happy! xxx


	91. A quick note

Guys!

How long has it been?! Just wanted to say a huge thank you to all those of you who were lovely enough to PM me about what's going on with Intervals. The answer is I've just been stupidly busy and have only had time to write the last couple of days but you might be happy to know that a new chapter is coming....TOMORROW! I'm just ironing out the kinks so it should be ready to post tomorrow morning!

Thank you guys for being so patient and supportive!

Ella aka Signalfire

ps. if you thought the last couple of chapter were dramatic...just wait for what's round the corner... ;)\


	92. Part 80: Hide And Seek

So here I am earlier than promised, but that's a good thing, right?! I just got too excited by the fact that I had actually finished a chapter at long last that I thought I'd post it tonight! This is dedicated to everyone who has been lovely enough to follow this story through a scary amount of chapters...you're all legends! Please feel free to leave a review...and remember: its been a while, so be nice! :D 

* * *

"**Jesus Christ, why won't it stop?"**

**Natalie Dunham whispered shakily as she reached for a clean towel, dropping the saturated one to the floor ignoring the sickening squelch it made as it landed in a bloody lump by her foot. **

**Staring at the man in front of her, her light green eyes narrowed in concentration, determined to remove the shard of glass she could see embedded in his cheek. **

"**People tend to bleed when they get hit with glass bottles," Daniel coughed lightly, wheezing as his ribs tightened on his lungs. "It happens,"**

"**Shut up," Natalie hissed, feeling almost guilty for her harsh tone. **

**She had just been dozing off when Daniel had called her, the sharp buzzing of her phone cutting her slumber short and forcing her out of bed and into town where she found him slumped against a wall, his face covered in blood. **

**She hadn't questioned what had happened because she already knew. Having Pete Dunham as your cousin more often than not taught you one of life's hardest lessons: don't ask, don't tell. **

"**Where was everyone else?" she whispered more to herself than to him. "Why didn't they do something?"**

"**Fuck knows," Daniel shrugged, staring out of her window and shaking his head. "What I wanna know is how someone like you ended up in a place like this?"**

**Natalie pulled back and raised an eyebrow catching his amused grin but unwilling to return it. **

"**You know what I mean," he rolled his eyes. **

**In Daniel-Land that qualified as an apology. **

"**I told you, it ain't mine," Natalie bit her lip, choosing her next words carefully. "I live with my cousin and his wife,"**

"**Which one of 'em's minted?" Daniel asked, his eyes bugging out of his head when he spotted the Porsche on the drive way. **

"**That would be my sister in law," Natalie grimaced at the term. "She's a born and bred Sloaner,"**

"**Fuck," Daniel laughed a little too loudly. "And she married your cousin?"**

"**Apparently," she smirked. **

"**He must be a pretty decent bloke," he pressed, narrowing his honey brown eyes at her. "What'd you say 'is name was?"**

**Natalie panicked, her hand shaking ever so slightly as she pressed more gauze against his swollen cheek. **

_**Think, you fucking idiot! **_**Her brain shouted at her, **_**THINK!**_

"**Matt," she blurted, wrinkling her nose at her own choice. **

"**Matt…" Daniel waved his hand, gesturing for her to carry on. **

"**Buckner," she breathed. "Matt Buckner,"**

"**Fair enough," he answered, seemingly satisfied with her answer. **

**A moment of silence passed between them and Natalie found herself scrutinizing the boy on the bed, wondering how someone who looked so innocent and normal could have been roped into the world of the GSE. **

**Daniel was more suited to life in a student café than on the streets at football matches; his handsome face bore no scars or signs of hardship, in fact there was nothing about his sandy coloured hair or honey eyes that made him seem threatening. That was until you got too close and saw the anger that lurked beneath them. **

**But he still looked…innocent. Unlike Pete at least, Natalie thought with a chuckle. **

**Even from the time he could walk, his mum had said Pete Dunham had been born for trouble. Blonde hair teamed with blue eyes and **_**that **_**bloody grin…he could wrap just about anybody around his finger. **

**With the exception of Allie Harding: hence the fact that Natalie had actually grown to like the girl. She was the only person on earth other that Steve who not only didn't stand for any of Pete's bullshit, but would happily call him on it. **

"**Is it alright?" Daniel whispered after a moment, bringing Natalie back to the task at hand. **

"**What?" she blinked. "Yeah, yeah, it's fine, it won't even scar…"**

"**No," he smiled crookedly at her. "I mean is it alright that I called you?"**

_**No! **_**she snapped inwardly. This wasn't what she wanted; she wasn't Allie, she didn't want to adopt a fucking hooligan and nurse it, she just wanted fun…which up until tonight, Daniel had happily provided. And now…now she was **_**involved. **_

"'**Course," she forced out, hoping her voice didn't sound too strained. **

"**So I can stay then?" Daniel asked hopefully. **

"**Here?" she snorted. "For the night?"**

"**Babe, I don't even know how to fucking get back to Brixton from 'ere," he whined. **

**Natalie cringed inwardly at the nickname and pulled her hands away from his face, content that the bleeding had finally ceased. **

"**You 'ave to be out before seven," she warned. "And no fucking funny business,"**

**Daniel beamed at her, pushing her hands away from him and reaching down to unbutton his shirt, not missing the slight flash in her eyes when his bare chest came into view. **

"**Let's just see about that," he smirked. "Shall we?"**

* * *

**Pete Dunham woke slowly, his eyes adjusting in their own time to the blinding rays of light pouring in through the open window. Frowning, he glanced at his watch on the night stand and rolled his eyes.**

**It only felt like a few minutes ago he had dragged himself away from a terms worth of coursework marking and into the warmth of the bed. Throwing an arm over his face, he breathed loudly and snuck a glance to the side, half expecting to see the all to familiar set of emerald green eyes twinkling back at him. **

**But the bed was empty. **

**Blinking in surprise, Pete sat up, the covers falling down to his waist and allowing the warm morning breeze coming from the open french doors on the other side of the room to hit his bare chest. **

"**Allie?" he called, rubbing his eyes tiredly. **

**The silence in the room belied his belief that she might be in the shower or downstairs fixing breakfast for Poppy and Alex. Sighing, he swung his legs out of the bed and stumbled slightly as he stood up, apparently still more tired than he had given himself credit for. **

**Pulling on a grey t-shirt which was draped over the iron railings of the bed, Pete meandered through the papers littering the floor and made his way to the door, stopping only when something caught his eye. **

**Frowning, he took a step backwards and peered into the closet, a small laugh bubbling up in his throat as he watched her for a moment. Shaking his head, Pete pushed the door to the walk in open further still and padded in quietly, not really wanting to disturb her. **

**Allie sat on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest, gnawing on her bottom lip as she stared at the shoes in front of her. **

**Falling down next to her, Pete cleared his throat and stared at the shoes with her, waiting for her to break the silence and growing impatient when she didn't. **

"**You know we've got a perfectly good TV downstairs, don't ya?" he smirked, nudging her with his shoulder. **

**The motion seemed to break her from her reverie and with a slight shake of her head she turned to face him, a small but clearly forced smile playing on her lips. **

"**I have over fifty pairs of shoes," she breathed after a second. "And I don't know which ones to wear,"**

**Pete grinned at her, seeing the genuine nervousness in her eyes. Today was Allie's first day back at work since Lara had died and even though she was saying and doing all the right things to make him think she wasn't scared, Pete knew better. **

**Leaning his head down, Pete pressed a soft kiss against her bare knee before resting his head in the crook of her neck, closing his eyes when her hand came up to curve around the back of his neck. **

"**You'll be alright, babe," he promised her. **

"**Huh?" she frowned down at him. "I know…I mean, its just work, I'm not worried about anything, I just…"**

"**Allie," Pete gave her a stern 'don't even try it' look and instantly, she shut up.**

"**It's going to be so weird," she whispered. "I mean, her office is right next to mine and…"**

**Allie's voice broke and Pete pulled back from her, straightening his legs out and leaning back against the wall before pulling her effortlessly into his lap and holding her there. **

"**You don't have to go, Allie," he told her, meeting her eyes with so much intensity that she nearly gasped. **

"**Yes, I do," she laughed, shaking her head. "Pete…I've put this off for over a month and I can't…" she shrugged, picking some invisible lint off of his t-shirt. "I love my job," she told him honestly. "And I need to start…"**

**Allie wrinkled her nose, not wanting to use the phrase 'moving on'. It felt so disloyal to Lara, almost as though she wanted to forget about her. **

"**I can't keep moping around the house," she smirked at him. "And besides, the new fall collection is in and I need to abuse my position as editor and steal from it,"**

"**There's my girl," Pete grinned, tucking her hair behind her ears. Suddenly the skin bared by her vest top became too much of a temptation and Pete shot forward, pressing his lips to it and instantly feeling her heart rate speed up. **

**He loved that even after eight years of being together he could get this reaction from her; running his hands up her arms, he felt goose bumps break out over the petal soft skin and began to kiss her harder, making his way down her jaw until he reached her lips. **

"**You're going to make me late for my first day," Allie mumbled as oxygen once again became a necessity. **

"**You're the editor," Pete reminded her, kissing her chest and running his tongue along the skin just under the top of her shirt. "Fuck 'em,"**

**Giggling, Allie pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him, slowly at first, trying to keep it light and playful. But the second his hands came up to frame her face, his tongue sweeping painstakingly slowly over her bottom lip, all bets were off. **

"**What about my shoes?" Allie panted as Pete shoved her to the floor and climbed up over her body, making her shiver in anticipation. **

**He didn't answer as he lowered his mouth to her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin not so playfully as his hands got slightly more daring. Reaching out blindly, Pete grabbed a pair of shoes off of the rack and tossed them into the bedroom. **

"**They'll do," he muttered, his hand wrapping around one of Allie's legs and hiking it up around his hip, groaning into her collarbone at the contact. **

**Peeking up at the pair of jewelled flip flops Pete had thrown into the room, Allie giggled and shook her head, her attention being occupied elsewhere as her husband with skill that she still couldn't fathom practically ripped her vest top off without so much as fraying a seam. **

**So maybe this morning wouldn't be so bad after all. **

* * *

"**You need to hurry up,"**

**Natalie glare at Daniel as he pulled on his jeans a little too slowly for her liking, leaning against her bed frame with a smirk that for some reason she had found attractive last night. **

**And every night before that. **

**Sighing, she shoved herself up from the bed a little harder than she needed to, knowing that when it came to the man in front of her, she was a lost cause. **

"**You need to relax," he smirked, taking a step towards her and reaching out to snag her by the waist.**

"**What the fuck are you doing?" the brunette hissed, dodging out of his way and glaring fiercely at him. "You were supposed to be gone an hour ago,"**

"**Jesus, Nat pipe down, will you?" his mousy brown hair falling into his eyes as he spoke. "No one knows I'm 'ere,"**

"**Yeah and I want it to stay that way so get dressed," Natalie snapped, tossing his shirt at him and ignoring his amused chuckle. Sure this was all fun and games now but she knew exactly what would happen if he walked out into the hallway and met Pete. **

**Daniel was still under the illusion that Natalie wasn't a Dunham; and so she wasn't overly keen to find out what his reaction would be to the news that not only was she one but they had just spent the night in the house of the notorious Pete Dunham. **

**Oh yeah, that would go down really well.**

"**You gonna check if the coast is clear or what?" he raised an eyebrow as he bent down to tug his trainers on. "Let's face it, we both know I've got a fair few talents,"**

**He gave her a look that made her blush and she hated him for it. **

"**But X-ray vision ain't one of 'em," Daniel gestured to the door and waited for Natalie to move. **

**She stared him down out of stubbornness more than anything and huffed before shoving him against the wall and leaning into him. **

"**I don't like taking orders," she whispered. "Especially from someone like you,"**

"**You didn't mind too much last n-…"**

**He stopped only when her hand clapped down hard over his mouth careful to avoid any contact with the sore looking wound on his cheek, muffling his words but not his smirk. **

"**You finish that sentence and you'll be leaving this room in a body bag," she threatened, pulling her hand away slowly and turning to face the door. "There's probably no one up yet anyway," she muttered, pulling it open quietly. "So all you have to do is run downstairs and head for the back door before- ALLIE!"**

**Natalie stepped out into the hallway and slammed the door hard behind her, knowing from the resistance on the hinge that she had caught Daniel's hand in it. **

"**Morning!" she smiled a little too brightly at the blonde.**

"**Morning to you, too," Allie frowned, shaking her head. "I uh, I brought you some coffee,"**

**Natalie stared down at the mug and felt genuinely touched. Her relationship with Allie had grown much stronger over the past few years; the fact that they now had a relationship as opposed to mutual blind hatred was something in itself. And even though she'd never admit it out loud, Natalie actually looked on the walking talking Barbie doll as a sister. A sister with too much money, too many shoes and the ability to reduce her cousin to mush. **

"**What'd you want?" Natalie narrowed her eyes as she took the mug from her, eyeing her up and down and noticing for the first time how Allie was dressed. The emerald green silk camisole and grey cardigan might have looked normal on anyone else but teamed with skinny jeans, a pair of heels that looked as though they were designed for torture and the general fact that it was Allie wearing it, the blonde looked nothing short of stunning. **

**Casting a glance down at her Fraggle Rock t-shirt and sweat pants, Natalie suddenly felt more self conscious than she wanted to let on. **

"**You're going to work?" she asked in surprise. **

"**Yeah," Allie nodded, smiling nervously. "I guess…I mean, I am but I just…"**

"**Spit it out, Harding," Natalie rolled her eyes. **

"**Dunham," Allie grinned smugly at her, loving the fact that she got to call her on that every now and then. **

"**Old habits," Natalie waved her hand dismissively, praying Daniel hadn't heard the name. "So come on, out with it,"**

"**Well it's just that Sinead can't get over here for another hour and Pete and I need to leave now so…"**

"**You want me to watch mini man until she gets here?" Natalie finished for her. **

"**Would you?" Allie clasped her hands together in prayer and gave her a tight lipped smile. **

"'**Course," Natalie smiled. **

**Another thing that she never planned on saying out loud even though she was certain Allie already knew it: much like the boys from the GSE, when it came to Poppy and Alex Dunham, she'd walk blind folded over a motor way if she thought it would make them laugh. **

"**Nat, you're a life saver, I'll have to…what the hell happened to you?" Allie blurted suddenly, her eyes fixed on a spot that Natalie couldn't follow. **

"**What?" she frowned. **

"**Your shirt, Nat its covered in blood," the blonde gasped, picking at a piece of the worn t-shirt and wrinkling her nose. **

"**That," Natalie glanced down and cursed herself inwardly. "That's nothing…I…I cut myself shaving my legs,"**

**Allie raised an eyebrow at her and pursed her lips, her eyes still focused on the blood. **

"**What the fuck were you shaving with? A harpoon?" **

**Natalie actually laughed, the comment not to mention the girls humour catching her off guard. **

"**Hey," she slugged the smaller girl playfully on the shoulder. "Allie made a funny,"**

"**I have my moments," she grinned. "But seriously…are you ok? I can wash that for you if you want…"**

"**Harding, just piss off and go save the world one shift dress at a time," Natalie rolled her eyes. **

"**Shift dress?" Allie winked. "You're learning…"**

"**Am I fuck, you just leave those magazines everywhere, I was bound to pick up something, now sod off," she laughed, shoving Allie with her free hand and taking another much needed sip of coffee. **

"**Alright," Allie giggled in return. "So just…have fun and call me if you need anything,"**

"**If I have a shoe emergency, you'll be the first one I call," the brunette toasted her with the half empty coffee cup and smirked. **

"**Right," Allie smiled, turning on her heel and strolling down the hallway, though there was something different about her. A trepidation that wasn't usually there in the way she carried herself. **

_**She's scared, **_**Natalie realised in shock. **

**For all the years she had known her, Allie had been a lot of things. Fucking annoying being pretty near the top of the list, but despite everything, Natalie had always known the girl had balls. Nothing had ever phased her; Jesus, she'd put up with being married to Pete Dunham for five years, the girl should get a Nobel Peace Prize for that feat alone. **

"**Oi, Harding," Natalie called. **

"**Yeah?" Allie breathed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. **

"**Have fun, yeah?" Natalie smiled at her, feeling actually pretty pleased when a full out grin broke across Allie's near perfect face. **

"**Thanks," she nodded. "I'll see you later,"**

**Natalie waited until she had gone out of sight before darting back into her room, shrieking when she came face to face with Daniel, his sandy hair falling into his eyes as he stared at her open mouthed. **

"**What?" she snapped, trying to get her heart rate to slow. **

"**Who was **_**that?" **_**he asked. **

"**What? Allie?" Natalie frowned. "That's my sister in law,"**

"**Fuck me," he whistled. "With a rack like that your brother must be laughing,"**

"**Right," Natalie snorted. "Well if you're done creaming your pants over my sister in law, you can go ahead and leave,"**

"**Aw," Daniel smirked. "You're not jealous, are ya?"**

"**Fuck off," Natalie laughed. "I've got nothing to be jealous of because in case you've forgotten, this," she gestured between them. "Doesn't mean anything, right?"**

"**Right," Daniel affirmed, mock saluting her and grinning when she rolled her eyes. "Come on, Nat…"**

"**Allie's getting the kids up so you've got about six minutes," she shrugged, opening the door for him and folding her arms over her chest. "Go through the dining hall and out the back door, through the garden, past the pool…"**

"**And then just follow the yellow brick road?" he finished for her. **

"**Why the fuck can't you take anything seriously?" she demanded. "Do you realise what would happen to you if you got caught sneaking out of here?"**

"**Dunno," he shrugged. "Having met your cousin's missus, I'm hoping a threesome?"**

"**Look, just get out, alright?" Natalie shoved him back not caring when he stubbed his toe on the bed stand. "And next time someone shoves a bottle through your cheek, call someone else,"**

"**So how long does this normally last then?" he asked her. **

"**What?" she frowned, annoyed that he still wasn't making any move to leave. **

"**This whole pretending you don't care shit," he shrugged. "Is there an expiration date on it or do I have months to look forward to,"**

"**Don't fucking flatter yourself," Natalie scoffed "As if you'll be around that long."**

**Before she could move an inch, Daniel had her pinned against the wall his hands either side of her, his mouth on hers. **

**The fight was pointless and so she simply gave in, kissing him back but refusing to touch him, her arms glued to her sides. **

"**Don't underestimate me, kiddo," he whispered as he pulled away. "I'm a lot more dedicated than you give me credit for,"**

**And it was with that, that Daniel Courden smirked at her one last time before dashing out of her bedroom and out of her life. For now, at least. **

* * *

"**You can do this," Allie muttered to herself as she strolled down Kensington Avenue, her throat drying up as the approaching tube station sign got closer and closer. "Its just work…the same place you've worked in for the past ten years…just…shit, come on…"**

"**You still talking you yourself?" Pete smirked as he jogged up behind her. **

"**What are you doing here?" she frowned. "I thought you were driving to work?"**

"**Yeah well I thought I'd do the whole gentleman thing and walk you to the station," he winked. "Birds love that kind of crap, don't they?"**

**Laughing, Allie breathed a relieved sigh when Pete wrapped his arm around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. **

"**Not to mention, you have a serious arse in these jeans," he whispered, making her giggle louder. **

"**Good boys don't say things like that," she teased. **

"**You didn't give me your number because I was a good boy," Pete reminded her, slapping her behind when no one was looking. **

"**So why are you really here?" she asked, scanning her Oyster card and pushing through the barriers. **

"**Because I know how hard this is for you," Pete looked at her seriously, all signs of playfulness gone from his icy blue eyes. "Baby, you can talk to me, alright? I know I'm shit with this kind of stuff but…"**

**Allie silenced him by pushing herself up onto her tip toes and kissing him, closing her eyes tightly and trying to focus solely on him and not on the fear bubbling in her stomach. **

**It only took two cat calls for them to pull apart and glare at the group of school kids who were giggling as they stared at the couple. **

"**Fuckin' kids," Pete scowled. **

"**I'm alright," Allie pressed, bringing his attention back to her and smiling gently, albeit shakily. "I'll be alright,"**

"**I know you will," Pete brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "You're a Dunham,"**

**Allie laughed and shook her head, burying her face in his chest for a moment before pulling back and taking a deep breath. **

"**I should go," she cocked her head towards the crowds who were dashing down towards the underground. "I'll call you at lunch,"**

"**You better," Pete smirked, trying to keep on the front that he wasn't worried about her. Truth was he hadn't felt this scared since the day they first dropped Poppy at the school gates. **

**Leaning down, he kissed her once more, lingering a few seconds longer than he should have given she was already late for her train. **

"**Go get 'em tiger," he winked, shoving her forward and beaming at her when he was rewarded with a genuine laugh. **

**He watched her disappear into the crowds until she was lost in the sea of commuters pushing and snapping to get down the escalators fast enough. **

**Sighing, he rubbed his forehead and turned quickly, realising that he needed to get back to the house and into the car in the next ten minutes. **

**Knowing it was better to be safe than sorry, he yanked his phone from his pocket and began to text Benjamin, requesting that he put forward some kind of bullshit lie in the staff room so that when Pete rocked up late no one would question it. **

**His eyes were glued to the screen, his ears barely registering the noise of the train station as he slipped out through the barriers, stopping only when someone crashed into him. **

"**Shit!" the blur shouted before it landed on the floor with a thud. **

"**Bollocks," Pete muttered. "Sorry mate, you alright?" **

**Offering the bloke a hand, Pete narrowed his eyes at the young man, lingering on the impressive cut on his cheek and blood on his shirt. "Fuck me, stupid question,"**

"**Nah, I'm alright," the man shrugged. "I just…uh, I don't really know where I'm going…don't suppose you know what line I need to get on for Brixton, do ya?"**

"**Brixton?" Pete laughed. "Fuck me, you're a long way from home, ain't ya?"**

"**Just call me Dorothy," the young man smirked. "I stayed at a mate's last night, just up the road actually but fuck if I can remember how to get back,"**

"**Change at Green Park," Pete told him. "You'll know where you are from there,"**

"**Cheers mate," the man winked. "I thought about getting a cab but even from the house to the station was a fiver…and its only the big black and white one up the road…fucking huge Victorian looking thing,"**

**Pete's head snapped up and he stared at the guy hard, his eyes narrowing. **

"**Which one?" he asked, his teeth gritting involuntarily. **

"**Uh…G something…Grenville House," the guy snapped his fingers. "Yeah, that's the one, fucking sweet as a nut up there, they're swimming pool's bigger than my flat,"**

**Pete didn't answer, he couldn't; not with the raw anger sweeping through him like lava. If he said something now, he'd explode. **

"**But cheers for the 'elp," the young man winked. "Nice to know not everyone in this neighbourhood is a fucking ponce,"**

**Pete just continued to stare at him as he waved and passed through the barriers, jumping over them without bothering to get a ticket. He'd stayed at the house…some random fucking kid with half his face missing had been in **_**his house. **_

**Storming out through the front of the station, Pete felt his blood start to heat up, the fury moving through him in waves as he got nearer and nearer to the house. **

**Ripping his phone back out of his pocket, he dialled, pressing it to his ear a little too hard, not in the least bit surprised when it went straight to voicemail. **

"**Nat, its Pete," he tried to keep his tone casual, not wanting to let her know that anything was wrong, because if he did, he knew she'd run. "Just wonderin' if you could swing by the school a bit later…it's just…I reckon me and you need to 'ave a little chat, don't you?"**

* * *

Yay? Nay? Good? Hopelessly crap?! :D I'd love it if you'd let me know...like I said I know its been a while so I hope this chapter was ok! I should have the next one up in a couple of days...so you get to see what happens when Nat's lies start to catch up with her. I'll give you a hint...it ain't pretty! :D


	93. Part 81: Normality, Interrupted

Wow, look at me! I've gone from not updating for over a month to TWO bloody updates in 48 hours! The OCD is back people! Thank you so very much to all those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I hope this one is to your liking as well :) 

* * *

**When Allie Harding was eight years old, she had lost her mother. **

**On the odd occasion she would still have nightmares, even nineteen years later she would still wake up sweating sometimes, tears streaming down her face as she recalled what had been the worst moment of her life. **

**A moment made worse only by the stares she had gotten as she strolled into school her first morning back; the other girls staring at her with a mixture of pity and morbid curiosity to see how long it would take her to break down. **

**The very same stares that nineteen years later, she was receiving all over again. **

**People had actually avoided getting into the elevator with her, avoided eye contact at all costs and not one person had bothered to say good morning to her. **

**Finally after what felt like an eternity, the elevator doors opened revealing the Vogue penthouse as it had always been; the air thick with perfume and buzzing with noise. Idle chatter and laughter breaking through the silence in her head and convincing her if only for a second that things would be alright. **

**The receptionist eyed her warily though didn't say anything, apparently as unwilling as everyone was of starting up a conversation with her. **

**Deciding that standing still was getting her nowhere, Allie forced her feet to start moving and began her usual walk down the hallway; lined with photos of previous issues, of parties they had been to, of people they had met. It seemed almost normal. **

**But then she saw it. **

**The door at the end of the hallway came into view, the light coming in from the blinds spilling across its wooden panelling. The name had been removed from it though, the words Lara Knight now replaced with an ugly scratch. The poster stating that 'Vogue Girls Do It Better' no longer graced it. **

**Taking a deep breath, Allie walked towards it feeling her heart thumping heavily in her chest. **

**Reaching out with a shaking hand, Allie pushed the door open further and froze. **

**There was…nothing. **

**An empty desk sat staring at her, the large leather chair facing the window, a thin but visible layer of dust covering the wooden surface. **

**Clothes and handbags no longer littered the floor, the card Poppy had made for her wasn't on the wall; neither was their graduation photo or the pictures of them at Allie's wedding. **

**The room didn't even **_**smell **_**like Lara any more. **

"**It was her mum," a voice spoke softly from behind her but she didn't turn around. "She came in a few days after the funeral and took it all away...I tried but…" Jack's voice broke. "I think her mum found it helpful…you know part of the process…"**

**Allie glanced over her shoulder to where Jack was sat on the floor, his back against the wall as he nursed a large cup of Starbucks coffee, picking a second one up and holding it up to her. **

"**Welcome back, kiddo," **

**She choked out a laugh and sat down next to him, pulling her knees up to her chest and sighing shakily. **

"**Today's going to be shit, isn't it?" she asked. **

"**Yeah," Jack lifted his cup and tapped it lightly against hers. "But hey, she would have wanted it this way…"**

"**What? Shitty, moping about, crying all the time?" Allie smirked. "Actually, yeah, you're right…"**

**They sat in silence for a moment and Allie felt a lump form in her throat. **

"**Its like she was never here," she whispered brokenly. "This was hers, Jack. This was where we would sit and work through next months issue at 3m with wine and pizza all over the carpet…" she bit her lip. "This is where she showed me my wedding dress for the first time…this is where I spent half my life with her and someone's just come in and taken it away like it was nothing…"**

"**Allie…ow! Mother fucker!" he shouted as the door they were sat next to suddenly flew open and smacked his funny bone. **

**Allie frowned and sat up straighter, peeking around the door and jumping slightly when she found herself looking up at a pair of sapphire blue eyes she hadn't seen in eight years. **

"**Nathan?" she whispered. **

**The dark haired man crouched down to that he was level with her, patting Jack on the shoulder and ignoring the hand gesture he received in return. Grinning widely, he plucked the cup of coffee out of her hand and raised an eyebrow. **

"**Coffee on demand, huh?" he took a sip and nodded to himself. "And to think they say that the first day of a new job is supposed to suck."**

* * *

"**So once again…just to clarify…"**

**Benjamin Ellis sat cross legged on his desk watching his best friend pace the empty classroom like some kind of predator. **

"**The reason you look like you're about to punch a hole through the window is because Natalie had a bloke back to the house,"**

"**Not just a bloke," Pete spat through gritted teeth. "You should 'ave seen the fuckin' state of 'im. Bruises all over his face, blood on his clothes, proper little shit as well, the attitude on him…"**

**He trailed off when Benjamin began laughing, his chuckle soon turning into a full out cackle as he slapped his hand on the desk top, wiping his eyes with the other one. **

"**What?" Pete frowned. **

"**Brother," Benjamin shook his head, snorting elegantly. "You do realise you're describing yourself a few years back, don't you?"**

"**Fuck off," the blonde snapped. **

"**Come on," Benjamin smirked. "Half beaten cockney bugger with an attitude problem sneaks into the posh house to have this way with the girl…you're telling me it doesn't ring any bells?"**

"**Wait…you don't think him and Nat…" Pete wrinkled his nose feeling physically sick. **

"**Yeah, Pete, I'm sure they were playing Scrabble and comparing how many friends they had on facebook all night," the Scotsman snorted. "Christ…you sure you went to University?"**

"**What's that got to do with me and Allie?" Pete shook his head. **

"**Because that's exactly what you were doing when you were Nat's age," he shrugged. "Or have you forgotten about the morning you gave yourself concussion jumping out of her bedroom window so her old man wouldn't find you?"**

"**That was different," Pete snapped. **

"**Course it was…" Benjamin rolled his eyes. "Pete, what exactly did the kid do wrong?"**

"**Exactly that!" he half shouted. "She's a fuckin' kid! She shouldn't 'ave blokes like that hanging round her…"**

"**You were a bloke like that," Benjamin pointed out evenly. **

"**Yeah and I was an arrogant little bastard only after one thing," he smirked back, remembering all too well the nights he would sneak into Allie's room after a fight. **

"**There you go then," Benjamin held up his hands. **

"**No, mate you're missing the point," Pete shook his head. "She's supposed to be staying on track…after all that shit a couple of years ago, she promised me that she wouldn't let anything like this happen."**

"**That she wouldn't meet anyone?"**

"**Not anyone like him, no," Pete sighed. "I'm serious mate, Ben, you should have seen the state of him…"**

"**The state of who?"**

**Both men turned towards the door with very different expressions; Benjamin wore an arrogant smirk whilst Pete scowled. **

"**What?" Natalie raised her eyebrows. **

"**You're in trouble…" Benjamin called to her in a sing-song voice. **

"**Ben," Pete warned him, trying not to laugh. **

"**What's going on?" Natalie looked at her cousin and hoped she appeared calmer than she actually felt. **

"**Easy tiger," Benjamin chuckled under his breath as he jumped off of his desk and clapped Pete on the shoulder. "We were all young once,"**

"**Still am," Pete shot back, shoving him forward. **

**Stumbling over to Natalie, Benjamin raised an eyebrow when he noted she was carrying bag of pin n' mix. **

"**Sweets?" he pursed his lips and leant forward slightly. "Wow, you really so know you're in the shit, don't you, sweetheart?"**

"**Oh yeah," she nodded, offering him the bag only to slap his hand a second later when he scooped up a few too many cola bottles for her liking. **

"**Chris says hi," Benjamin grinned through a mouthful of gummy bears. **

"**I'll bet," Natalie rolled her eyes, not particularly wanting to acknowledge the fact that Benjamin knew how she had felt about Chris in the past. It was a fleeting attraction that had faded as soon as she had met Daniel. Yep, no sign of that left. Natalie never even thought about Chris. Ever. **

"**Good luck, kiddo," the Scotsman ruffled her hair and strolled out into the hallway, spotting a student and shouting out something to them that sounded like, 'who are ya?'**

"**I take it you taught him that?" Natalie cocked her head towards the hallway and Pete smirked despite his mood. **

"**Its only fair I share my pearls of wisdom," he shook his head. "Was Sinead there when you left?"**

"**No," Natalie told him seriously. "But I gave Alex and Poppy some bleach, a box of matches and some vodka shooters before I left so I'm sure they'll be fine."**

"**Do you ever get sick of being a smart arse?" Pete narrowed his eyes.**

"**Not when you give me opportunities like that, blondie," she smiled. "So what was with the cryptic message?"**

**She had decided on the way here that even though chances were Pete had somehow found out about Daniel staying the night, she should play dumb until he finally lost his temper. Then…then she would grovel. **

"**How about we skip the bit where you play dumb?" Pete asked her evenly. "Because we both know I'll just end up losing my patience and I really don't wanna do that."**

"**Fine," Natalie jerked her chin up indignantly. "So come on then, let's have it,"**

"**Who is he?" Pete demanded, his voice low but not quite as even and controlled as before. **

"**Daniel," she gulped. "Daniel Courden. He's my age…well, a year older but…"**

"**What does he do?" Pete interrupted, folding his arms over his chest in a big brother-ish way which drove her mad. **

"**He's a politician," she snapped bravely. **

"**Natalie," Pete hissed through gritted teeth, her full name something he only used on occasions when his patience with her really was growing thin. **

"**Alright, he's a mechanic…what's the big deal about what he does?"**

"**You know that's not what I meant," Pete shook his head. **

"**What?" Natalie frowned. "I don't…"**

**Suddenly the penny dropped and she felt her jaw fall open. **

"**You're talking about drugs?" she whispered. **

"**You actually look surprised," Pete snorted. **

"**You son of a bitch," Natalie spat at him. "I don't have to listen to this,"**

"**So he's not a dealer?" Pete shrugged. **

"**No!" the brunette wheeled around, her light green eyes flashing dangerously as she glared at him. "He's not a drug dealer…he doesn't do drugs. He doesn't know I used to either before you ask,"**

"**I'm not gonna feel guilty for asking you that," Pete told her. **

"**God, when did you become such a self righteous arsehole?" she practically screamed. "Have you forgotten how many mistakes you used to make? How fucked up you were a few years back?"**

"**I was a twat," Pete nodded. **

"**You were a fucking hooligan!" Natalie spat at him violently. "You were a piece of shit rotting on the streets convinced that all that mattered was a fucking football team! And then even when you did get something good in your life, how many times did you end up almost fucking it up?"**

"**We're not talking about me," Pete stood up and towered over her, but she didn't back down. "We're talking about you fucking around under my roof and pissing all over the trust that I put in you,"**

"**What trust?" she snorted. "You just asked me if I was dating a drug dealer,"**

"**Well you bringing back random blokes to the house where your niece and nephew live doesn't say a fucking lot, does it Nat?" Pete shouted back at her. **

"**Don't make this about Alex and Poppy," Natalie glared at him. "Because we both know what this is really about. This is about you realising that you're past it, that you're stuck in some fucking school in a dead end job with a ditz of a wife who earns more money than you and the 2.4 kids you thought you'd never had to deal with and you can't fucking stand it!"**

**Pete stared at her for a moment and in that instant, Natalie knew she had hurt him. She knew that none of those things were true, that Pete was the proudest dad she had ever known and that he would sacrifice anything for Allie…**

**He stared at the floor for a moment before shaking his head and letting out a sigh. **

"**You know something Nat," Pete mumbled quietly. "You want to play by your own rules, you want out of my pathetic little life so badly then…go. Fuck off and never come back for all I care," his voice held no anger, no sorrow. Nothing. **

"**Pete…" Natalie stuttered. **

"**We're done here," he muttered, walking past her and holding the door open for her. "My dead end job starts in about six minutes and I need to get ready,"**

"**We can talk about this later…when we've both had the chance to calm d-.."**

**Natalie was cut off as the door slammed in her face and bit her lip, for some reason feeling as though she wanted to curl into a ball and cry. **

**Daniel wasn't worth this, that much she knew. There was no doubting that the boy was trouble…but he wanted her. He would do anything for her. And she'd be damned if she gave that up just to please Pete Dunham. **

**No matter how much it hurt them both. **

* * *

"**It was when you…" Nathan Guerin's deep laugh broke through the sentence once again and he shook his head, leaning on his desk for support. "When you looked at Madonna and said, 'so, what do you do?'"**

**Allie covered her face with her hands and blushed deeply. **

"**Jesus, I was so hammered you're just lucky I didn't end up singing Vogue at her or something…" she laughed heartily and pointed at him. "Hey, you could have at least helped me out,"**

"**And associated myself with you?" he grinned, his blue eyes twinkling. "Screw you, Harding,"**

**Holding up her left hand, Allie pointed to the ring and caught the roll of his eyes. She'd had to remind him about twenty times the last hour that her last name had changed.**

"**You can wear whatever ring you want," Nathan told her, his gentle American drawl softer and slightly rougher than Matt's. "You're still Harding to me,"**

**Allie had met Nathan eight years ago, way back when she had been sent over to New York. Having been the only person in the Vogue office that didn't treat her like a leper or refer to her as Mary Poppins, they had formed an instant friendship, though most of the time she had merely used him as a shoulder to cry on about how much she missed Pete at which point he would force her to put on a dress than cost more than her flight out there and they would hit the hottest bars Manhattan had to offer. **

"**So you're here…" she bit her bottom lip. **

"**As a filler," he finished for her. "We heard that something had gone down over here and you were an editor short so I thought I'd use the opportunity to make good on my eight year old promise and come visit my favourite girl,"**

**Allie smiled and looked down at her coffee, swirling it around the paper cup and getting lost in the patterns it created on the sides of the Styrofoam. **

"**So what happened?" Nathan inquired. "Someone get a promotion?"**

**Allie felt her throat get thicker as her stomach plummeted down to her toes. Of course no one would have told him, he was just a blind monkey walking into an office just as she had been all those years ago. **

"**No…uh, you remember me talking about my friend Lara?" she asked, her voice faltering just slightly on the name. **

"**Yeah," Nathan nodded. **

"**Well, um…she was actually the assistant editor to Jack and she…" Allie gripped the edge of the table hard enough to turn her knuckles white. "She died last month…in a car accident."**

"**Holy shit," Nathan breathed, shaking his head and leaning forward. "Allie, I'm so sorry, I wish I'd known…"**

"**It's ok," she whispered. "It's just…this is my first day back at work since…I was in the car with her and it was just…a lot to deal with,"**

"**Fuck," he closed his eyes. "I can't believe…"**

"**So you have to take really good care of that office," Allie warned him playfully, though her smile didn't even try to make it to her eyes. **

"**You miss her?" he asked quietly. **

**Allie glanced up at him, slightly startled by the question. It was the one thing no one had really asked her. **

"**Like hell…" she whispered, her voice wavering. "Walking through this office this morning is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I mean, seeing her office like that…" she shook her head. "It's like she never existed."**

"**You know she did though," Nathan smiled at her. "That's all that matters. No one will forget her, Allie,"**

"**Please," she rolled her eyes, growing angry when a tear rolled out of one of them. "They already have,"**

"**How do you know that?" Nathan asked her seriously. **

"**Because you're here to replace her!" Allie half laughed, half cried. "We buried her less than a month ago, Nathan and suddenly you're here moving your shit into her office…"**

"**So you want me to leave?" he raised an eyebrow. **

"**What?" Allie shook her head. "No, this isn't about you!"**

"**No, it's about you," he shot back, crossing his ankles as he leant back against the desk and watched her intently. "Allie, I can't even begin to imagine how much the last month must have sucked ass, alright? No one's debating that…losing your best friend is something that I can't relate to, it's something I don't ever want to think about but…but it happened,"**

**She shook her head, not wanting him to keep talking but knowing all to well that he would. **

"**See you can shout and you can scream and you can get so angry that you make yourself sick but you know something…at the end of it, Lara still won't be here." He spoke the words gently, so as not to upset her, but the meaning of them was sinking in, he could tell from the way she turned to stare out of the window so he wouldn't see the tears rolling down her face. "And if she could be here, even for a second, you know she'd probably go nuts about you being this way. Because if she was even half the girl you made her out to be, then she would have wanted you to keep going. You're stronger than this, Harding,"**

**Allie closed her eyes, not able to listen to anymore. Pulling a tissue out of her pocket, she dabbed her eyes lightly and turned, sniffing loudly as she tossed the tissue into the bin with shaking fingers. **

"**Allie, I didn't mean to upset you…" Nathan reached out, his hand just brushing her elbow before she pulled back from him and snatched her bag off of the floor. **

"**I have to see Pete," she mumbled. **

"**Who?" Nathan frowned. **

"**My husband," Allie laughed bitterly. "See, there it is,"**

"**There what is?" the American wondered aloud. **

"**The proof that you don't know as much as you seem to think you do," Allie told him, this hostility at the surface of her words as she stepped around him and stormed out through the door, not letting another tear fall until she closed her car door and turning the music up as loud as it would go, sobbed her heart out. **

* * *

Oooh..so what do we make of that then? Two new boys in two chapters, I'm dishing out the man candy by the bucket load! And a fun random fact for those of you who might care...Nathan is actually mentioned in WCHB. If you go back and read it, he's in the office with Allie when Pete calls her from London and he gets all jealous on the phone. Anyway, now would be a perfect time to leave a review, don't you think? :) Thanks guys!


	94. Part 82: Truth or Dare

And I'm baaaaaack! Thank you all so much for the reviews on the previous couple of chapters, I was so nervous about coming back after such a long break but you've been awesome! Hope this chapter isn't too boring, the next one is much better but it needs this as a set up so...review, review, REVIEW!

* * *

**Even by the time lunch had rolled around at St Marks, Pete Dunham's mood had not yet lifted. His 'conversation' with Natalie had plagued his mind a little too much throughout the start of the morning to the point where some of the boys in his class had had to correct him on a few things. **

**Definitely not a good sign.**

**And to make matters worse, Benjamin had informed him that he wouldn't be here for lunch because he had a dentist appointment in town so hence Pete Dunham was sat in his classroom staring into space and hoping for a phone call from Allie. **

**Frowning at the silent and unmoving handset on his desk, he briefly wondered why she hadn't called him yet. Had her first day back really been that bad? **

**Deciding to put his mind at rest and simply call her, he flipped his phone open and was about to dial the number he knew better than his own when the door flew open. **

"**You look like shit," Allie told him as she closed the door behind her and then leant against it wearily. **

"**Right back at ya," Pete smirked, though his heart wasn't quite in it. **

**Standing up, he pushed himself away from the desk and over to his wife, shooting her a fleeting grateful smile when he noticed the Daisies bag in her hands. Daisies being the best sandwich shop in the area. Though looking at her up close, he could honestly say that food wasn't his concern at the moment. **

"**What's all this?" he murmured, reaching up and brushing his fingers over the faint smudges of make up under her eyes. **

"**Nothing," she shook her head. **

"**Allie…" Pete frowned as she took a deep breath and then leant forward, pressing her forehead against his chest, her arms locking around his waist. **

"**They've already got Lara's replacement in," she told him, her voice coming out muffled by his shirt. **

"**Shit," Pete breathed, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "Babe, I'm sorry…"**

"**Its fine," she pulled back and looked up at him, fresh tears gathering in her eyes as she spoke. "I knew it would happen but I just…" she laughed sadly. "It was never going to be nice, was it?"**

"**Is she decent?" Pete asked, trying to approach this sensitively. It was a difficult feat given that Dunham's didn't really 'do' sensitivity. **

"_**He**_**," Allie corrected. "It's uh…Nathan, remember the guy I worked with in New York?"**

**Pete stiffened slightly but smiled and nodded like he knew he was supposed to. Great, so now that was two blokes he had to worry about. Natalie's piece of shit boyfriend and now some yank in a poncy suit would be all over Allie five days a week. **

**Fucking perfect. **

"**At least it's someone you know though," he offered, trying to keep his voice even. "I mean, that must make it easier…"**

"**Oh yeah," Allie snorted, looking at him as if he was mad. "Having a guy I worked with for a month eight years ago replace my dead best friend just makes all the difference,"**

**Catching the look of embarrassment and pain on Pete's almost impossibly handsome face, Allie groaned and caught his chin between her fingers, pulling his face back up to hers and brushing her fingers over his lips. **

"**Any chance I can chalk that one up to PMS?" she smiled weakly at him and he smirked back knowingly. "Alright, fine, I'm just a bitch,"**

**Laughing, Pete picked her up effortlessly and carried her over to a desk, placing her on the edge of it and then perching next to her. **

"**You're actually quite fit when you're being a bitch," he smirked, happy that he made her laugh. **

"**You're warped," she shook her head, pulling a large BLT baguette out of the paper bag and handing it to him along with a packet of salt and vinegar crisps and a bottle of coke. **

"**You're a fucking Goddess," he shot back, tearing the cling film off of the sandwich and biting into it with gusto. "You never did answer my question though," he reminded her, fighting to swallow the huge bite he'd taken. **

"**Which was…?" she prompted, opening up her own sandwich. **

"**Well either you're going for an Alice Cooper look which given some of the shit in your magazine isn't that far fetched," he smirked when she glared at him. **_**"Or **_**someone upset you,"**

"**I had a fight with Nathan," she admitted, brushing some crumbs off of her jeans and stealing a sip of Pete's coke. **

"**What'd he do?" Pete growled, immediately going into overprotective mode. **

"**He just…" Allie shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich. "He basically told me to get over it,"**

"**Get over what?" Pete's eyes narrowed and his breath remained stoic in his chest. **

"**Lara," she snorted. "He said that no matter how much I cried she wasn't coming back so I just had to get on with it…I guess I just didn't take it as well as he thought I would."**

"**He made you cry?" Pete growled again and Allie placed a hand on his leg, shaking her head. **

"**It's not a big deal," she explained, licking a glob of mayonnaise off of her finger. **

"**What?" he snorted. "Allie…"**

"**It's been a month, Pete," she breathed. "I have to be able to go into work…to go into her room at home without having a meltdown. It's not fair on me or the guys at work…or you."**

"**Babe…" Pete put his lunch down and turned to face her. **

"**No," she met his eyes and smiled weakly. "This is it, ok? A new, happy Allie. No more crying, no more getting depressed…if he got one thing right this morning its when he said that Lara would have beaten the shit out of me if she knew I was being like this,"**

"**You don't have to do it all overnight," Pete reminded her. "No one's expecting that of you,"**

"**I know," she nodded. "Maybe that's the problem though,"**

**Before Pete could ask her what she meant, she nudged his knee with her own and picked up his sandwich, handing it back to him. **

"**So what's your excuse?" she asked. **

"**For what?" he raised his eyebrows, happily leaning back against the wall and pulling her with him so she was lying against his chest. **

"**Looking like shit," **

"**Oh," Pete smirked. "My make up hasn't run as well, has it?"**

"**Piss off," Allie laughed as he dipped a napkin into her bottle of water and began wiping gently at the black smudges under her eyes. "You know what I meant,"**

"**I 'ad a fight with Nat," he told her, seeing no point in lying to her about it.**

"**Bad?" Allie asked, not liking the way he was concentrating on removing her make up instead of looking at her. "Oh shit…that bad?"**

"**She brought a bloke back to the house last night," he muttered, bracing himself for the onslaught of rage driven shrieks. **

"**What?" Allie laughed, reaching up to grab his hand, ceasing its movements on her face. "Natalie had a guy back to the house?"**

"**You think this is funny?" Pete snapped. **

"**Well…I mean, sure I guess it's a bit weird but…" Catching the look in her husband's eyes, Allie grinned. "Pete, I know you still look at Natalie and see a little girl but she's 24, alright?"**

"**And?" he snapped. "That doesn't mean that…"**

"**Ok, cast your mind back four years to when we were her age," she challenged him. "We did things that sometimes make me wonder how you can actually look my father in the eye,"**

**Against his will, Pete smirked, licking his lips as though trying to get rid of it. **

"**Yeah, keep smirking, pretty boy, you know I'm right," Allie laughed, sitting up straighter so she wasn't leaning on him so much. **

"**He's trouble," Pete told her, his voice once again edged with seriousness. **

"**So were you," Allie giggled, shaking her head. "Come on, Pete. At least get her side of the story…I mean did you even **_**ask **_**her about the guy?"**

**A guilty look passed over his handsome features and he got a little too busy fiddling with the lid of his bottle of coke. **

"**Oh shit, what'd you say to her?" Allie's eyes widened. **

"**Nothing!" he burst out. "For fuck sake, with everything we've been through with that kid, is it so shocking that I got a little paranoid?"**

"**That still doesn't tell me what you said to her," she narrowed her eyes. **

"**I asked her…" Pete sighed. "I asked her if he was into…anything...he looked like the kind of kid she used to hang out with." He paused and gulped. "Before,"**

"**You brought up drugs?" Allie gasped, staring at him in horror. **

"**Oi," he snapped, turning to look at her. "As if you weren't fucking thinking it!"**

"**Yeah, sure it would have crossed my mind but I never would have said it to her," Allie frowned. "I trust her, Pete. She's not the same girl she was, alright?"**

"**Then why is she lying to us?" he challenged her. **

"**Probably the same reason I used to lie to my dad about staying around yours so bloody much!" she shouted, exasperated. "She's a girl…a girl who probably doesn't want her cousin, let's face it her big brother to know she's having s-…"**

**She squeaked when Pete grabbed her and cupped his hand over her mouth, his eyes narrowed. **

"**If you love me you won't finish that sentence," he closed his eyes and looked almost sick. **

"**Alright," Allie laughed, pushing his hand away from her lips but keeping it in her own. "But just…don't do anything too drastic, ok? I know it goes against the Dunham gene but do you think you could handle an apology?"**

"**But she…" Pete shouted.**

"**This is Natalie," Allie held up her hands as though that was meant to mean something. **

"**And?" Pete scoffed. **

"**And so you know what she's like, she won't apologise unless you go first," she smiled knowingly. "And even then, she's going to need time,"**

"**So I'm supposed to say sorry to **_**her **_**because she's been fucking around under our roof?" he clarified, snorting at Allie when she nodded. **

"**What's the alternative?" she shrugged. "You don't talk to her, she stays stubborn, moves out to prove a point, ends up pregnant…"**

"**Alright," Pete groaned. "You've proved your point, so shut up,"**

"**Make me," Allie shot back. **

"**You really shouldn't 'ave said that," Pete smirked at her, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. **

**Instantly her arms were around his neck, tugging him closer, getting lost in the feel of him, the taste of him. It was something she could never possibly get enough of. **

"**You want me to kick his arse?" he murmured against her lips, running his hand up her leg to rest on her thigh. **

"**Hmmm?" she mumbled, more concerned about pulling his mouth back to hers than anything else at that moment. **

"**This Nathan bloke," Pete reminded her. "Say the word and I'll beat the shit out of him,"**

**Allie giggled, shaking her head and leaning further into him so her chest was pressing against his. **

"**I can handle him," she whispered. "Don't worry about it,"**

**Pete kissed her back, slightly more passionately than before and not wanting to think too much about the fact that –for whatever reason- he found himself slightly worried about the guy he hadn't even met. **

* * *

**Natalie Dunham refused to acknowledge the fact her eyes were stinging as she hurled yet more clothes into her modest suitcase. **

**Pete's words from earlier wouldn't get out of her head no matter how loud she played her music or slammed her door. He didn't care about her…he didn't want her in his house…he didn't **_**trust **_**her. **

"**Fuck it," she whispered, pressing the heels of her palms against her watering eyes and frowning when smudges of make up appeared on them. **

**The sooner she got out of here the better as far as she was concerned; catching the photo Allie had taken of Natalie and Lara playing with Alex and Poppy on Christmas day, she felt her heart sink slightly but shook it off quickly. **

**She'd gotten this far in life without them, what difference would it make now? **

**Her door creaked behind her and she stopped what she was doing, her mood sharpening instantly as she prepared to turn and scald Sinead, Pete and Allie's nanny who had obviously thought it was alright to disturb her. **

"**Not now," she snapped without bothering to look over her shoulder. "I'm busy,"**

"**I can see that," Allie's voice carried into the room. **

**Natalie stopped completely, wheeling around still clutching a crumpled T-shirt as she stared at the blonde, debating what her next move should be. **

"**Yeah, well then sod off so I can carry on," she snorted, staring down at her boots thoughtfully. **

"**Running away without talking to him won't make you feel any better," Allie told her simply. **

"**Oh so you're aware you married an arsehole then?" Natalie snapped. "Of course he'd tell you, let me guess you're here to coax an apology out of me and tell me that I'm an idiot?"**

"**Pete was wrong,"**

**That had to be the first time Natalie had ever heard Allie Dunham use those words seriously. Looking at her as though she was mad, she raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. **

"**We haven't played this game before," Natalie told her. **

"**It's not a game, Nat," Allie sighed, walking further into the room and perching down on the bed next to the half packed suitcase. "Contrary to what Pete might think **_**I'm **_**more than aware that you're not a little girl anymore. And ok, yeah I wish you'd asked if you could have some guy back here but I'm not going to have a go at you because you did. I trust you,"**

"**Fuck me," Natalie laughed a little too loudly. "Seriously, Allie what's this about?"**

"**Nothing," Allie shook her head. "Look, I just…I don't want you to think that you're alone the whole time." **

"**He scrutinizes every fucking thing I do!" the brunette exploded, flinging a pair of pyjamas into the case violently. "He doesn't realise that I actually have a brain,"**

"**He's worried about you," Allie told her gently. **

"**Yeah and how many people were 'worried' about you when you first started dating Pete?" she challenged. **

"**A fair few," Allie told her honestly. "My father and brothers included," **

**She picked a teddy bear up off of Natalie's bed and hugged it, a smirk suddenly appearing on her lips. **

"**Lara thought he was going to kill me," **

"**See!" Natalie pointed at her, ripping the toy out of her arms and placing it next to the socks in her case. "And did you listen to them?"**

"**No," Allie grinned. "Because I was young and I was in love and all I wanted was for Lara and my dad and my brothers to be able to see the man that I saw when I looked at Pete,"**

**Natalie sighed, flopping down on the mattress next to her and staring at the door. **

"**Nat, if you love this guy," Allie nudged her gently. "If you feel even an eight of what I felt for your cousin the first time I met him and believe me –if you do then you'll know- then I'm happy for you. But don't punish Pete for being protective of you. Yes, he was a dick but his heart was in the right place,"**

"**But-…"**

**Natalie was interrupted when a shrill and all too familiar sound broke through the hallway and Sinead appeared at the door, edging it open with her elbow as she held a very unhappy looking Alex in her arms. **

"**Sorry to barge in," she laughed in her usual Irish lilt. "But ah, mister miser here isn't quite as clueless as he looks and I think he knows that mummy's home,"**

**Laughing, Allie stood up and took the baby from her arms, rubbing his belly and smiling when he opened his huge blue eyes and quietened down immediately upon seeing her. **

"**Thanks," she smiled at Sinead. "Listen, why don't you take off? Go home and relax, it's a Friday night so you might even be able to reclaim some of the social life I stole from you five years ago."**

"**I should bloody hope so," Sinead smirked, stroking Alex's arm. "This chunky monkey is the closest thing I have to a man in my life right now,"**

"**Jesus," Allie laughed. "In that case sod off and don't you dare come back on Monday unless you've got gossip,"**

"**I'll do my best," the red head grinned, kissing Allie's cheek and waving goodbye to Natalie. **

"**Alright grumpy, what's with you, huh?" Allie picked Alex up and held him in front of her. "You look alright to me,"**

**He gurgled excitedly, kicking his legs in the air and looking up at the glow in the dark stickers Natalie had placed there, instantly becoming fascinated. **

"**It worked out fine for you," Natalie told her bitterly. "Look at you, nice house, happily married, two kids…you're almost sickening,"**

"**I know," Allie grinned at her, sitting down and placing Alex in her knee. "But when I basically flipped everybody the finger and told them I wanted to be with Pete no matter what they thought, I was risking a lot. I only did it because I was so sure of him, so sure of **_**us **_**that I never had a doubt in my head. Even when everyone else did,"**

**Natalie stared at the baby facing her and fought back a smile when he dribbled a little bit and then thrust his entire fist into his mouth. **

**Could she ever feel that way about Daniel? When she thought about her future was he seriously in it?**

**She suddenly felt a little queasy and cleared her throat, turning her gaze back to her suitcase and sighing loudly. **

"**So are you staying?" Allie asked her slowly. "Or should I teach you how to fold your shirts because that is an abomination,"**

**Following Allie's pointed finger to the scrunched up balls of clothing buried at the bottom of the case, she rolled her eyes catching the hopeful smile on the blonde's face. **

"**Oh for fuck sake, you know I'm not going anywhere," she sighed. **

"**Ahhh!" Allie laughed, clapping Alex's chubby little hands together and making him giggle. "You hear that? Auntie Natalie's staying! Our guilt trip worked!"**

"**You're still just as annoying as when we first met," Natalie frowned at her. "I don't think I tell you that enough,"**

"**Say what you want, I know you love me," Allie winked at her, standing up and wrinkling her nose at the clothes strewn about the bedroom. "So you'll talk to Pete when he gets in?"**

"**Do I have a choice?" she muttered. **

"**Not really," the blonde smiled. "And you know he only does this because he loves you, right?"**

"**He loves you more than anyone," Natalie glared at her. "Why don't you get harassed over stuff?"**

"**Because I don't give him things to worry about," Allie laughed. **

**A sudden blast of noise made them both jump and Natalie squinted down at Allie's phone on the bed obviously having fallen out of her jeans pocket. **

"**Oh really?" she smirked, holding it up. "Who's Nathan then?"**

"**Oh for fuck sake," Allie rolled her eyes. "He can't actually be phoning again,"**

"**So you've got strange guys calling you and Pete's worried about **_**me?" **_**Natalie scoffed. "How the hell does that work?"**

"**He's not strange, he's from work," she frowned, shutting off her phone. **

"**Is he fit?" **

"**I'm married," Allie cocked her head to one side. **

"**SO?" Natalie laughed. "That doesn't change whether he's good looking or not,"**

"**Don't change the subject," Allie scolded her, though if Natalie wasn't mistaking there was a faint blush covering the blonde's cheeks. "Just talk to Pete when he comes in? Please?"**

"**Fine, whatever," Natalie huffed. "How long do I have to put on my Pete's-an-arse- T-shirt?"**

**The distinct sound of the front door opening floated upstairs and Allie smirked at her, adjusting Alex in her arms as he had already begun to fidget, knowing that his dad was home. **

"**Roughly sixteen seconds," Allie winked at her. "Good luck, kid,"**

"**Shit," Natalie sighed, flopping back on the bed as the door closed. "I think I'm going to need it,"**

* * *

So there it is...I've held up my part of the deal so now how's about a review?! Go on, you know you want to! :D


	95. Part 83: Love's Not A Competition

Whoa! HUGE chapter ahead! Sorry for throwing this at you but I just wanted it out there so that I can really start getting into the juicier aspects of this story arc! Thanks so much for all your reviews on the last couple of chapters, it means the world to me that you guys are still following this story a very scary 90-odd chapters down the line!

* * *

**Allie strolled down the hallway towards her office, watching the rays of early morning sunshine casting strange shadows on her shoes as she went. The journey to work hadn't been quite as torturous this morning as it had been the day before and she knew she had Pete to thank. **

**He was still refusing to let her walk to the station alone, had woken her up early with breakfast in bed and not to mention had made sure she fell asleep last night with work as the last thing on her mind.**

**Grinning to herself as she began recalling the events after their rather awkward dinner with Natalie, she lifted her head from the floor, stopping suddenly when she saw Nathan leaning against her office door dressed pristinely in what she could see was a Prada shirt and jeans, looking as though he'd just stepped off of a billboard. **

"**Bloody yanks," she muttered under her breath, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes and carrying on, not letting her smile falter as she got nearer to him. She was still pissed at what he had said to her yesterday; no matter how right he had been, he still had no right to speak to her like that after eight years of nothing but emails here and there. **

**Coming to a stop before her door, she frowned when he smirked at her and shuffled out of the way just enough for her to unlock the door and push through. **

"**Not even a good morning, huh?" he drawled, scratching the back of his neck. "I guess I had that one coming,"**

"**Good morning," Allie mumbled, flicking her blinds open and hissing at the harshness of the sun. **

"**Ah, she speaks," he grinned. "Should I speak now or hear more?"**

"**If you think quoting Shakespeare at me before I've even had a cup of coffee is going to make me less pissed at you then you're wrong," she told him, grabbing the pile of post off of her desk and sifting through it, raising an eyebrow when he placed a huge Starbucks cup in front of her. **

"**I came prepared," he chuckled deeply, sitting down on the edge of her desk and taking a sip of his own coffee. "Call it a peace offering,"**

**Allie merely looked at him, sitting down slowly and eyeing him warily as he stared around the office, his eyes oddly flashing a little when he spotted the photos of Pete, Poppy and Alex in various locations scattered about the far wall. **

"**I'm uh…I'm more than aware I was out of line yesterday," he admitted. **

"**Out of line?" Allie smirked. **

"**Alright, I was a first class asshole, is that better?" **

"**Much," she grinned, taking a sip of her coffee and closing her eyes for a moment as Nathan laughed. **

"**I'm sorry," he shook his head, still laughing. "I shouldn't have…it wasn't my place and-…"**

"**I needed to hear it," Allie interrupted him, catching him off guard. "I've been in a really shitty place the last couple of weeks and I…I needed that push I guess."**

"**So you're not angry at me?" Nathan asked hopefully. **

"**No, like you said, you were an asshole," Allie pursed her lips. "But that doesn't mean you were wrong. "I don't want to forget Lara, I **_**won't **_**forget her but at the same time…I can't be angry because everyone else is doing the one thing I'm incapable of,"**

"**Which is…" Nathan prompted. **

"**Moving on and pretending nothing happened," she shrugged. "Maybe one day I'll wake up and it won't hurt like hell but…"**

"**It's a long way off, right?" he smiled sadly. **

"**Yeah," Allie nodded. "And I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing. She was such a huge part of my life…I can't…"**

**An all too familiar lump formed in Allie's throat and she quickly forced the conversation in another direction. **

"**So anyway," she shook her head. "What about you, huh? How are you finding London?"**

"**It's not that different from the Big Apple," Nathan grinned. "Except we're better looking and we make better pizza."**

"**That better not be your chat up line," Allie laughed. "If it is, good luck getting laid in the next century,"**

"**I don't need lines," Nathan smirked at her. "I've got the accent,"**

"**Ah, my mistake," Allie rolled her eyes. "How's that working out for you?"**

"**Not that great," he winced, making her laugh. "I'm having trouble finding a British girl who actually fits my type,"**

"**Your **_**type**_** doesn't exist," Allie snorted. "Remember all those parties we went to in New York and all those models and actresses would hit on you and you'd barely acknowledge they were there,"**

"**We were there to work," Nathan told her half heartedly. **

"**You know part of me actually hopes you're serious because otherwise I might have to start questioning whether or not you're a Gok Wan fan," she giggled. **

"**What'd you just call me?" Nathan frowned, obviously confused. **

"**Nothing," she waved it off. "Don't worry about it."**

**Nathan stared at her as she laughed, still amazed at how little she had changed in eight years. She was still as stunningly beautiful as she had been the first day he had seen her, her blonde hair falling into those huge, emerald eyes as she smiled at him…**

_**Verboten! **_**His mind reminded him, his eyes forcing themselves to stare at the silver band on her left hand not matter how much it made his stomach hurt. **

"**So we have a meeting with Marc Jacobs at 11," Allie was saying when he tuned back in. "Jack's not in till noon so it's just the two of us. Think you can handle it?"**

"**Please," Nathan forced himself to play along. "Sit back and learn from the master, kid,"**

"**Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you," she stuck her tongue out, standing up and bringing her coffee with her, feeling that today might be a good day after all. **

* * *

"**Fuck me; it's the ghost of Christmas past!"**

**Pete smirked and shook his head as he spotted the boys at the back of the pub as usual, Swill standing up and pointing at him with a goofy grin on his face. **

"**You sure you're in the right pub, sweetheart?" Dave called. "It ain't often we get posh twats like you in 'ere,"**

"**Fuck off," Pete shot back, pulling him into a hug and clapping him on the back. **

**With everything that had happened the last couple of weeks he hadn't had a chance to really spend any time with the boys. So on the one day that school had finished early he had decided to call a crisis meeting down the pub. **

**The crisis being that they needed beer and they needed it **_**now. **_

"**Seriously, you sure it ain't past your bedtime or somethin'?" Ike smirked. **

"**Alright, you lot got any more or can I sit down?" Pete laughed, yanking a chair back noisily and flopping down onto it. **

"**So how's tricks?" Ike asked, sipping his rapidly warming pint. **

"**Alright," the blonde nodded, searching for his wallet and blinking in surprise when someone placed a pint in front of him from over his shoulder. **

**Turning, he smirked as he caught Bovver's eye and shook his head. **

"**Fuck me," he grinned. "And they say **_**I'm **_**the ghost of Christmas past,"**

**Standing up he was instantly pulled into a hug by the man he had come to know as his second brother. **

"**It's been too long, mate," Bovver whispered to him. **

"**I know, Bov," Pete pulled back and nodded slightly. "I know,"**

**Glancing over Bovver's shoulder, he caught the familiar set of blue eyes, not unlike those of his sister in law and felt his blood boil. He hadn't spoken to Matt since the night of Lara's funeral when he'd beaten the shit out of him for kissing Allie.**

**Pete had wanted to think that he was over it, that it no longer mattered. But one glance in Matt's direction had brought it all back again and the jealousy surging through him caused him to grip his pint so tightly he briefly wondered whether the flimsy glass would smash. **

"**Hey Pete," Matt murmured quietly, looking everywhere but at the man in front of him. **

**The room seemed to hold its breath as both men stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Pete settled for nodding towards him and sitting back down. **

"**Fuck, I 'ad a fiver on Pete twating 'im one," Swill whispered to Dave. **

"**I know, so pay up, you fucker," Dave whispered back, snatching the crumpled five pound note off of the table with a smirk. "So," he cleared his throat. "I hear your girl went back to work,"**

"**Yeah," Pete smiled proudly. "I think it was shit for 'er for the first couple of days but she seems happy…"**

"**And everything's alright?" Dave asked, his eyes narrowing. **

**None of the other boys knew how close Allie and Pete had come to complete destruction, even Dave had to remind himself occasionally that it had all been real. **

"**Yeah," Pete met his eyes and gave him a small nod. "Everything's fine,"**

"**Right, well if we're all done kissing each others arses, how's about a game of pool?" Bovver raised an eyebrow. **

"**I'm in," Ike looked at Ned. "You 'ad better not fuckin' ask me to borrow money,"**

"**What?" the smaller man frowned. "You know I don't get paid till the end of the week,"**

"**And how is that my problem?" Ike snapped. "I ain't lending you any more money…I already covered the £60 for your ticket,"**

"**Ticket?" Pete frowned, taking a long sip of beer. **

"**See what 'appens when you go a week without answering your phone?" Dave smirked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an envelope. "Lucky enough for you I'm such a considerate little sweetheart that I went and got you one anyway."**

**Pete craned his neck to see the small piece of paper Dave had dropped onto the table, the familiar tingle of excitement moving up his spine as he stared at the Hammers crest. **

"**Hammers V City," he grinned lopsidedly. "How the fuck did you cheeky tarts get your mitts on these?"**

"**Ask boy wonder over there," Bovver jerked his head towards the chair at the end of the table where Matt was still sat silently, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. "He's the one who got it all sorted,"**

**Pete looked up and glared at the yank, waiting patiently for him to lift his gaze up from the table top. **

"**You did this?" he muttered, his voice low and cold. **

"**It's not a big deal," Matt stammered, clutching his pint glass like it was a lifeline. **

"**Oi," Dave whispered, leaning forward until his face was inches away from Pete's. "Go easy on 'im, mate. He's a complete dick for doin' what he did but he's trying,"**

**Pete shot him a withering look but sighed, knowing his friend was right. There was no point in being angry at Matt for something that he couldn't take back. There would always be friction in their friendship just as there had been all those years ago back when Pete first found out about his feelings for Allie but focusing on it now would only make matters worse. **

"**Nicely done," Pete nodded, pretending not to notice Matt's double take as he stared up at him in disbelief in his eyes. "Cheers, mate,"**

"**Yeah," Matt smiled shakily. "Sure thing,"**

"**Fuck me, its all gettin' a big group therapy for my liking," Swill shook his head. "We playing pool or what?"**

"**Yeah, alright, keep your fuckin' bra on," Dave snorted, turning his attention back to Pete. "So you're in for the match then? On Saturday?"**

**Pete stared down at the ticket, his mind torn between two evils. He knew that after everything that had happened this would be the perfect escape, a means of him getting away from everything for a few hours and he knew that for that reason alone Allie would push him to go. **

**But the other part of him was more than aware of how…unstable he still was. His emotions were all over the place and all it would take was one comment, one accidental shove for things to get out of hand…**

**The anger coursing through his veins instantly reminded him of the situation with Natalie and he found himself gripping his pint glass a little too tightly. **

"**Yeah," he nodded after a second. "Count me in,"**

"**Good boy," Dave cheered, winking at him and standing up from the table. "Now come on, its been a while and I reckon we're all a bit rusty but what'd you say to takin' all of Swill's money?"**

"**I'm in," Bovver nodded. **

"**Fuck off!" Swill frowned. "I'm the fucking master of pool these days,"**

"**Shut up," Pete laughed, shoving his friend forward. "Good to see you talking out of your arse is one of the things that ain't changed,"**

**They continued laughing, the conversation falling back into the old routine as though nothing had ever happened. But the past was lingering around them, none of them all that willing to face it. Lara's name was left unsaid, Matt refused to meet his gaze throughout the entire game and it was in that second that Pete Dunham acknowledged for the first time that things were never going to be the same again. **

* * *

**Allie stepped into the house, closing the door quietly behind her and smiling to herself. Pete's mother was looking after Alex and Poppy for the night and she intended to use the time to her advantage. **

**Smirking down at the bag she was holding in the bottom of which lay a lacy number from Chanel that barely qualified as underwear she debated what to cook. It would only be an hour until Pete got home and she wanted things to be…perfect. **

**The large foyer was cloaked by the darkness, the only light coming in faintly from the living room. Unable to hear the TV or any music, Allie frowned, wondering if Pete had beaten her home. **

**Dropping her bags on the bottom of the stairs, she padded warily towards the living room, putting on her best come hither look just in case she did discover her husband behind the door. **

**Pushing it open with a flourish, she screamed, backing out and slamming it shut again, clapping a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in horror. **

"**Oh shit," she giggled a little too loudly to herself. **

**The shuffling on the other side of the door brought her back from the brink of hysteria and a second later the doors whipped open, leaving a panting Natalie Dunham staring back at her. **

"**Allie," she breathed, adjusting her bra strap which was clearly undone. "I…uh, I didn't think you were going to be home this early."**

"**I can see that," the blonde grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. "Is he in there?"**

**Natalie slammed the door behind her, pushing Allie back a couple of inches to stop her looking into the room where Daniel was no doubt sat there with his shirt still off, an idiotic grin on his face. **

"**Is this really how you want the introduction to go?" Natalie pleaded. **

"**Oh, so it's ok for you to dry hump the guy on my father's antique sofa but I'm not allowed to even shake his hand?" Allie winked, laughing when the younger woman gave her a disgusted look. **

"**I wasn't…" Natalie glared at her. "Unlike you, Harding, I can keep my legs closed longer than ten seconds with my boyfriend around,"**

"**And I applaud you for it," Allie deadpanned. "But let me assure you that that task is a little harder when you're married to someone who's as good in bed as your cousin happens to be…"**

"**Oh fucking hell," Natalie groaned, closing her eyes. "This is NOT happening,"**

"**Oh but it is," Allie shoved her to the side, diving into the living room before the brunette could pull her back.**

**Over by the fire place, a man who looked nearer her age than he did Natalie's was leaning against the wall, wearing a smirk that was far too arrogant for Allie's liking. **

**His hair was dishevelled and unlike Natalie, he hadn't bothered straightening his clothes, his shirt was still half unbuttoned, his belt fastened loosely around his waist. **

**Fighting the urge to wrinkle her nose, Allie could tell even from where she was standing that Natalie could do much better. The man in front of her was rugged but not in the same way Pete had been, he simply looked as though he needed a good bath and a hair cut. **

"**Hi," she forced a smile and took another few steps into the room. "Sorry we haven't met yet, I'm Allie,"**

"**Allie," the boy grinned and it made her feel a little ill. "I've heard a lot about you,"**

"**I'm sure," she smiled. **

"**I'm Daniel," he held out his hand. "You can call me Dan,"**

**In the background, Natalie rolled her eyes and fought the urge to gag. She just wanted this over; she wanted him out of the house before Pete got home. **

"**It's a nice place you've got 'ere," he sniffed, looking around the room. **

"**Uh…thanks," Allie nodded. "So…how did you and Nat meet?"**

"**So I think we better get going," Natalie's voice came out a little too loudly as she strolled across the room and snagged Daniel's arm. "I'm hungry,"**

"**You're welcome to stay for dinner," Allie piped up, not wanting them to leave until she'd talked to this Daniel guy a little more. Noticing the way he was looking her up and down, she quickly concluded that there was something about the kid she didn't quite like. **

"**I thought you were just having a night in with Pete?" Natalie snapped at her, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the blonde. **

"**Not particularly," Allie shrugged, her gaze just as intense. **

"**Well the soft porn underwear on the stairs tells a different story," she hissed back, ignoring the half impressed, half amused snort Daniel gave. **

"**Natalie…" Allie stared at her in shock. **

"**Look, just do whatever you were planning alright?" she sighed. "I'll be back later,"**

"**Nat," Allie called as the pair strolled past her, wrinkling her nose in disgust when Daniel winked at her. "Nat, come back, I just want to…" **

**The front door slammed. **

"…**talk," she finished, sighing and leaning back against the door. "Great," she huffed at no one in particular. "Just perfect…"**

**Now, not only was she worried about Natalie but she also had to face the fact that Pete had more than likely been right about this mysterious boyfriend of hers. She had seen the bruises on his face, the faint marks and scratches marring his arms and a part of her felt ill wondering if that was really how Pete had looked when she first met him. **

**Casting her mind back she tried to recall the first time she had laid eyes on him and smiled, only being able to remember the cheeky glint in his bright blue eyes of the intensity with which he had stared at her on the train platform. **

"**What's with the smile?" **

**The voice brought her back out of her Pete induced stupor with a bang and she gasped, her eyes seeking out the intrusion. **

"**Nathan?" she half shrieked. "How the hell did you…"**

"**I know you live in the fancy ass part of London, but I still wouldn't advise leaving your door open," he smirked. "Someone might want to mention that to the oh-so polite young lady who told me to go fuck myself when I asked if you were in,"**

"**Natalie," Allie sighed, rubbing her forehead. "God, I'm sorry, she's…she's Pete's cousin, she's going through a…phase, I guess."**

**Folding her arms, she looked him over, noticing that he hadn't changed out of his clothes from the office which meant he hadn't been home which meant…**

"**Did you follow me home?" she wondered aloud. **

"**Yes and no," Nathan shrugged. "Depends what you define as 'followed',"**

"**Did you leave at the same time as I did and then end up at my house?" she asked patiently. **

"**Well if that's your definition then yeah, I guess I followed you home," he grinned at her. "That a problem?"**

"**No," she laughed. "But if you wanted to come round why didn't you just ask?"**

_**Because the underwear I saw you snag from the closet told me you weren't exactly planning a night in with fish and chips and a board game, **_**he thought with a silent snort. **

"**I don't you…I guess I feel a little pathetic that you're my only friend here," he told her. **

"**Christ, you Americans and your emotions," she rolled her eyes but smiled at him gently. "I was actually just about to make some dinner if you fancy it," her eyes lit up and she grinned. "Hey, Pete should be home soon, you can finally meet the guy who made your life hell all those years ago,"**

"**Pete?" Nathan laughed. "How'd he make my life hell?"**

"**Oh come on," Allie nudged him, taking his arm and pulling him through to the kitchen, smiling slightly when he let out an expletive at the size of the room. "All I did for that entire 8 weeks was piss and moan about how much I missed him, you're telling me that wasn't your idea of living hell?"**

"**No, no…" Nathan slid into one of the stools on the counter and picked at the grapes sat in front of him. "Living with a hot girl who talks about her boyfriend every second of the day is every guys dream,"**

"**Funny," Allie narrowed her eyes at him, thankfully not picking up on any of the brutal sarcasm. "Just be nice…he's protective,"**

"**I'll bet," Nathan muttered, having to make a conscious effort to keep his eyes in check when she stood up on her tip toes to get something from a high shelf, her skirt sliding up her legs that little bit higher…**

"**You need help?" he chuckled, his voice coming out a little huskier than it should have. **

"**Nope," she replied with a smile. "Almost got it,"**

**Her fingertips grazed the cookery book on the shelf, coaxing it out to the edge of the shelf where it felt as though she might just be able to grab it…**

"**Fuck it!" she screeched as it crashed down, bringing another few books with it. **

**Though it didn't smack her on the head as she had expected it to, instead she cracked one eye open and looked up to see Nathan had caught it mid-fall and was holding it above her head, his body pressing hers against the wall. **

"**You alright?" he asked, his breath coming out against the top of her head. **

"**Yeah…" she laughed lightly. "Trust Jamie Oliver to finally be the one who kills me,"**

**Nathan smirked, bringing the book down and hissing under his breath when she turned to face him, her body still so close to his that she brushed teasingly against him. Finding himself all the more infuriated by the platonic smile of gratitude on her face, he fought back a growl but didn't step back from her. **

"**If you're waiting for a medal, I'm fresh out," Allie joked, holding up the book and for some reason finding her palms a little sweaty. Why was he staring at her like that? **

"**Yeah," he whispered, his eyes on hers. "You know I'm uh…I'm actually not that hungry so I should probably just g-…"**

"**Ay, ay! Where's that gorgeous girl of mine?" Pete smirked as he strolled into the kitchen. "You'll never bloody guess where I'm going on-…"**

**He stopped short, his words getting stuck in his throat as he saw just where his gorgeous girl was. **

**She was currently situated between the wall and a tall, dark haired bloke in a poncy suit. Fists tightening at his sides, Pete ground his teeth together and silently began counting, determined to calm down before he said a word. **

"**Pete," Allie smiled, pushing Nathan back, obviously oblivious to the fact that both men were on the verge of hysteria but for very different reasons. "You're never going to guess what you literally just missed, I can't-…"**

"**Who's your friend?" Pete inquired, glaring dangerously at the strange man who didn't seem in the least bit affected. **

"**Oh, right, sorry," she laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist and smiling up at him. "Pete, this is Nathan, Nathan this is my husband Pete,"**

**Both men stared each other down for a second, sizing the other up and mentally listing the pros and cons of taking the other one out right then and there. **

"**Good to meet you, mate," Pete smiled forcibly, stepping forward and offering his hand. **

"**Yeah, you too," Nathan shook it hard, trying not to wince at the blonde's death grip. **

_**Great, **_**Pete thought with a growl, **_**just what I need…another fucking Yank.**_

"**I was just going to start cooking dinner," Allie stood on her tip toes and brushed her lips over his, blinking when he kissed her back a little harder than he needed to, the sensation more surprising than unwelcome. **

"**I'll give you a hand," he told her as he pulled away, shooting the yank a smug smile. **

"**I should let you two get on with it," Nathan muttered, wincing when he realised what he'd said. "As in dinner," he corrected. "I should let you get on with dinner,"**

"**Well the offer still stands," Allie shrugged. "You're welcome to stay if you want,"**

**Pete looked at her as though she was mad and then glared at Nathan, warning him as best he could without saying anything that if he valued his safety, he'd keep walking. **

"**Actually, that'd be great," the yank smiled, mainly at Pete. "Give me a chance to get to know the man I've heard so much about,"**

"**Ok, great," Allie beamed. "Uh…steak, I'll get the steak,"**

"**If there's anything I can do…" Nathan held up his hands. **

"**How about fucking off?" Pete muttered, grabbing some salad stuff out of the fridge. **

"**What was that?" Nathan leaned across the counter as though he hadn't heard. **

"**Nothing," Pete smiled sweetly. "I was just remembering a funny joke someone told me earlier,"**

"**I love jokes," Nathan prompted. **

"**You wouldn't get this one," Pete raised his eyebrows. **

"**Try me," Nathan shrugged. **

"**Don't tempt me," Pete smiled back, chopping the peppers with more venom than necessary. **

"**Ok, so steak, new potatoes and salad, everyone ok with that?" Allie asked, leaning against Pete and handing Nathan a bottle of beer. **

"**Fine by me," he smiled at her, watching Pete's eyes flash as his fingers grazed over hers. **

"**Perfect," Pete spat, slamming the knife down hard enough against the chopping board to rip a chunk of wood out of it. **

"**Easy tiger," Allie laughed, slipping in under his arm and taking the knife from him. "Its not trying to hurt you,"**

**Pete simply smiled down at her and reached for his own beer, meeting Nathan's eyes over the top of Allie's head and giving him a wilting look as he continued chatting to Allie about shit he didn't understand. **

**What the hell was an empire line and what the fuck did it have to do with a dress?**

**Knowing all to well what the guy was trying to do, Pete simply smiled to himself as Allie reached around and slipped her fingers through his. **

**The guy wasn't even losing a battle because there was no battle to fight. Allie was his, always had been, always would be. **

**But if this twat dressed in daddy's best suit wanted a fight for the hell of it, then, well…who was Pete Dunham of all people to say no? **

* * *

And so the Pete v Nathan v Daniel v Chris battle begins…not to mention you've got Chris who hates Matt for sleeping with Natalie who likes Dan who flirts with Allie who's totally unaware that her friend and her husband want to kill each other…its all getting a wee bit interesting don't you think?

Throw in some good ol' fashioned GSE style post-match violence and I'd say we've got ourselves a story! Keep reviewing, kids, they make me oh-so very happy!


	96. Part 84: Those Who Play With Fire

Boys and girls this is the build up. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter…the return of the Pete/Benjamin friendship is something that I'll never get bored of, even when I'm sure you lot do! :D

Anyway, the next chapter holds all the physical action, this is just the pre-match warm up if you like :D

Hope you like it!

* * *

"**Right, so what you 'ave 'ere is your striker…arguably the most important member of the team," Pete Dunham spoke slowly and seriously, holding up the teddy bear and waving it back and forth in front of his sons face. **

"**Everyone yammers on about the captain…truth is, he's not worth shit if you ain't got a decent striker," **

**Placing the teddy bear as though it was standing up on the table top of Alex's high chair, Pete swung its legs back and then pushed forward so its padded paws kicked a stray grape across the floor, all the way to the other side of the kitchen. **

**His son squealed in delight and bounced clumsily in his seat, leaning over to get a look at where the grape had disappeared to. **

"**So, to recap, what 'ave we learnt today?" Pete held up the bear. "Who's this?"**

**Alex made a loud gurgling noise and burped, banging his pudgy fists on the table. **

"**That's right, the striker," he grinned proudly and leant forward to kiss his forehead, wiping a smudge of apple sauce off of his cheek when he pulled back. **

"**Right ol' mucky pup, you are," he laughed. "You get that from your mum because we Dunham's are nothing but classy,"**

"**Tell that to the grapes littering my kitchen floor," Allie raised an eyebrow as she stepped into the room and bent down to pick one up, examining it as though she'd never seen one before. "Football lessons?"**

"**How'd you guess?" Pete smiled crookedly at her and winked. **

**Pulling his face down to hers, she kissed him softly before walking around him to the back door which was open just enough to allow the cold March breeze to enter the room. **

"**Poppy Scarlet Dunham!" she shouted. "You've got ten seconds to get in here and I mean now…one…"**

"**You're actually quite sexy when you get like that," Pete smirked, laughing when she flipped him the finger without turning around. **

"**Three…Four…"**

**The tiny figure running towards her up the huge garden got bigger and bigger until her daughter practically collapsed at her feet, panting and tugging her bright red coat tighter around her body. **

"**Can I take Bovver to school today?" she breathed excitedly. **

**Allie laughed as she bent down to button up her daughter's coat; Bovver was Poppy's pet bunny rabbit, named after her uncle for his unsociable behaviour and unmistakable scowl. Crazy as it sounded, Allie was certain she's even seen the animal giving her the same look of disdain that Bovver had been famous for when they first met.**

"**No, honey," she shook her head. "I think we better leave Bunny Bovver in his hutch, don't you?"**

"**Fine," Poppy pouted. "But next week…"**

"**We'll see," Allie kissed her nose. "Now come on, you're going to be late and Uncle Harry's taking you to school today,"**

"**He is!" Poppy screeched excitedly. **

"**Yeah!" Allie grinned back at her. "So go, get your hat and your gloves,"**

"**Ok!" Poppy tripped over her own feet and fell, pulling herself back up a split second later and smiling sheepishly at her father. "Hi Daddy,"**

"**Alright, monster?" he winked, ruffling her hair as she ran past him. "That kid's a liability," he told Allie as he straightened up from talking to Alex and reached for his coffee. **

"**Wonder where she gets that from," Allie raised her eyebrows, smiling when Pete glared at her. "So what are you doing for lunch today?" she asked, zipping up her daughters back pack and placing it on the counter. **

"**Nothin'," Pete shrugged. "I was thinking about comin' over to see you,"**

"**Ah," she bit her lip. "I uh…I said I'd go out with Nathan today, there's this new sushi bar round the corner and he really wants to try it."**

_**Nathan. **_

**Shuddering at the surge of anger he felt just from hearing the name, Pete pasted a smile on his face and tried not to think back to the events of the other night when that prick had had dinner with them. **

"**Is that ok?" Allie asked as she straightened his tie. **

"**What?" Pete snapped, making her jump. "Oh, yeah, 'course it is, babe," he amended, leaning down to kiss her gently. **

"**I'll make it up to you later though," she whispered, tugging playfully on his bottom lip with her teeth. **

"**You damn well better," he growled, making her laugh as he hugged her tighter. **

"**Christ, do you two **_**have **_**to do that in front of the innocents?" Harry Harding demanded as he strolled into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge. **

"**Poppy's still putting her coat on," Allie pointed out, wrinkling her nose in disgust at her brother when she watched him wipe up some jam on the counter with his finger before licking it off. **

"**I was talking about me," he interjected. "My stomach isn't built to witness shit like that first thing in the morning,"**

"**Shut up," Pete smirked. "Do something useful and hand me that book,"**

**Picking up the heavy looking exercise book that had something to do with the Tudors, Harry smirked at his brother in law. **

"**I didn't know you could read, Dunham," he pursed his lips. "I'm impressed,"**

"**Yep," Pete nodded seriously. "I tie my own shoe laces n' all,"**

**Harry laughed, shaking his head and noting his sister was doing the same; after a moment he remembered why he had initially wanted to call round this morning, the notion of taking his niece to school turning out to be an added bonus. **

"**Uh…actually, while you're both here," he cleared his throat, suddenly very nervous. "I wanted to talk to you,"**

"**I thought this might 'appen," Pete shook his head sadly. "Look mate, I know this is a really difficult time for you,"**

**Harry blinked, shocked at how intuitive Pete could be at times; or had he just been too obvious? **

"**I know it's weird, all these changes happening," Pete met his eyes seriously. "First your voice breaks…now you're noticing the girls in the play ground,"**

**Behind him, Allie burst out laughing and hopped up onto the counter, swinging her legs and pulling a face at Alex which made him laugh. **

"**You've reached puberty, Harding," Pete placed a hand on his shoulder and pretended to wipe away a tear. "I've never been so proud,"**

"**Dick," Harry shot back, shrugging his arm off but unable to stop the laugh that came with it. **

"**Alright," Pete laughed in return. "Let's 'ave it,"**

"**I uh," Harry wiped his hands on his trousers and wrinkled his nose, wondering how much it would cost to get sweat stains out of an Armani tux. **

"**I'm selling the apartment," he blurted suddenly, his voice coming out a tad louder than necessary. **

"**What? Allie gasped, her eyes wide. **

"**I…Lara and I bought that place together," he ignored the slight tremble in his voice that occurred every time he said her name. "And it was meant to be the start of…something more. And since that isn't going to happen," he felt his chest start to ache and quickly moved on. "I'm selling it,"**

"**Shit," Pete half whispered, his hand finding its way back to Harry's shoulder. "Mate, you should 'ave told us sooner,"**

"**No, no I'm ok," he breathed. "Well not really but you know what I mean…" he shook his head. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about…what I wanted was…I mean if its ok with you guys…"**

**Before he could finish his sentence, Allie slid off of the counter and walked over to her older brother, slipping the key to the garage in his hand and closing his fingers around it. **

"**You're room is still a total sty, none of us ever bothered cleaning it," she smiled. "And as for that monster you call your car, you can park it in the far garage with Pete's old VW because it isn't coming within 20 feet of my Porsche, got it?"**

**Harry shook his head, his mouth hanging open in shock. **

"**This is still your house, too," she explained. "We're just keeping it warm for you,"**

**A huge smile pulled at Harry's lips and he choked out a somewhat emotional laugh. **

"**You sure about this?" he asked. **

"**Sure," Allie grinned. "I think between me and Nat being here its getting a little too female intensive for Petey pie," she winked, using Benjamin's nick name for him. "Saying that, you got on really well with Nathan, didn't you?"**

"**Yeah," Pete smiled a little too widely. "He's…super,"**

**Harry concealed his laugh with a small coughing fit, slapping his fist against his chest as his sister looked at him with concern. **

"**Choked on my own air," he rolled his eyes. "So I should get madam to school soon…"**

"**Right," Allie nodded. "I'll go check on her,"**

**Both men watched her go, standing in silence for a short moment before Harry spoke up. **

"**So who's Nathan?" he rubbed his hands together. "He must really be something if the almighty Pete Dunham described him as 'super,"**

"**Some Prada wearing tart from Allie's office," Pete answered immediately. "He's a fuckin' Yank as well so I don't trust the bastard as far as I can throw him,"**

"**What is it with you and Americans?" Harry frowned. "Are they all out to get you or is it the other way around?"**

"**I dunno," Pete snorted. "Does it matter? You should 'ave fuckin' seen him, he was all over her like a rash,"**

"**I've heard this before," Harry nodded. "Wasn't this level of paranoia on the cards when Matt first moved here?"**

"**Yeah and look what happened there!" Pete half shouted, sighing when Harry shushed him. **

"**Alright, I get it, the guy's a dick," he smirked. "But that doesn't mean anything, mate, you've got nothing to worry about,"**

"**Oh my God, really?" Allie laughed as she stepped back into the room holding Poppy's hand. "Are you serious?"**

**Pete noticed she was on her phone and frowned as she jumped up and down and mouthed 'oh my God' at him. **

"**Ok, so I'll talk to you about this when I get to the office! Right…oh, yeah um, double shot latte, please. God you're an angel, I'll speak to you soon,"**

**She hung up the phone and squealed, hugging her mobile to her chest. **

"**What happened?" her brother raised an eyebrow. "Did someone fax your office letting them know they have a sale on souls going on?"**

"**Funny," she shot back. "That was Nathan and he's got tickets to the Fashion Rocks party on Friday! Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to go to Fashion Rocks?"**

"**The Swarovski thing in Birmingham?" Harry frowned. "The Ad agency next door to us handles all their PR, it's huge."**

"**I know!" Allie shrieked. "And I'm going!"**

"**So the whole office is taking the weekend off and going to Birmingham?" Pete snorted. "How will the world cope?"**

"**No, are you crazy?" she laughed. "Its just me and Nathan going, Jack wanted to come but he's got a meeting in Paris the morning after and doesn't actually think he'll make it alive,"**

**Pete stared at her in horror for a long moment, trying desperately to curb the pure fury that was rushing through his veins. **

"**You and Nathan…" he stuttered. "Are going to this thing on your own…over night?"**

"**Yeah," she bit her lip. "Baby, I know its short notice but it'll only be for one night and Sinead can help you out if the kids get…"**

"**Hey, you've got me," Harry jumped in, slugging his arm around Pete's shoulders and smiling. "We've got you covered, sis,"**

"**Really?" she grinned. "Oh my God! I'm going to a Swarovski party! Holy shit, I need to get a dress! I need to…right, ok, ok…I'm ok…this is just…Ahhhh!" **

**She jumped and kissed Pete quickly on the lips before rocking back on her high heels and smiling dreamily. **

"**I can't wait to talk to Nathan and find out what the line up is!" she picked up Poppy and nuzzled her excitedly. "Ready to say goodbye to Alex and get in the car?"**

"**Yep," Poppy grinned, almost hitting Allie over the head with her lunch box as she wrapped her pudgy arms around her neck. **

**Harry watched Pete who was still staring at Allie with an eerie calmness that he hadn't seen in a long time. **

"**You alright, mate?" he whispered. **

**Pete nodded slowly, but the way his was clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides was unmistakeable. **

"**You're going to wait until she's gone and then break shit, aren't you?" Harry whispered again, smirking slightly when he got the same slow nod in response. **

"**Just don't break anything of mine," he clapped him on the shoulder. "If you really need to let loose, try and aim for Natalie's stuff,"**

**Pete watched him as she grabbed his car keys and picked Poppy out of Allie's arms, saying something to her to make her laugh as he carried her out to his car. He felt numb, he was so angry, so frightened that he didn't know what to do or say. **

"**Bye baby!" Allie called, waving to Poppy as she smiled against the car window. **

**Sighing and shivering as the cold enveloped her, she stepped back inside the house, happy that she had enough time to have one more cup of coffee with Pete before either of them had to leave. **

"**So Dunham, about tonight," she smiled, pushing back into the kitchen and laughing at Alex who was bouncing in his chair, gurgling excitedly at the brightly coloured creatures dancing on the TV screen. **

"**Pete?" she called, craning her head around to look into the huge room. "Pete?"**

**Blinking in surprise, she noted that the house was empty, its silence enveloping her as she registered that both his coat and bag were now gone from the counter. And it was only a second later when she heard the roar of his engine as his car pulled out of the drive way a lot faster than usual that she realised he had left her without saying goodbye.**

* * *

"**Steady on, sweetheart," Benjamin frowned at Pete as he downed another pint and coughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You'll give yourself a nosebleed,"**

"**Another," Pete grimaced at the barman as he held up his empty glass. **

"**You do realise we have a class to teach after lunch, right?" the Scotsman raised an eyebrow. **

**Pete had been in a strange mood ever since he came into work this morning, his movements hurried and clumsy, his patience practically non existent. Every time he tried to broach the subject, Pete would get edgy and shut down. **

"**You hungry?" Pete asked suddenly. **

"**Starving actually," Benjamin nodded, picking up the bar menu and frowning when Pete slapped it out of his hand. **

"**What time is it?" he asked. **

"**Half one," Benjamin snorted. "Brother what the fuck has got your panties in a twist because you've been acting like a right retard today,"**

"**Half one?" Pete repeated. "Right then…how'd you fancy some sushi for lunch?"**

**It took them less than 20 minutes to reach the Soba Bar in Chelsea; Benjamin was still confused as to what the hell was going on but having realised about three tube stops back that Pete wasn't about to give him any answers, he'd just gone with it. **

**Pete strolled past the queue of people outside the restaurant until he got to the front and smiled somewhat lazily at the waiter. **

"**Alright?" he hiccupped, cringing when he realised that that fourth beer may not have been particularly wise. **

"**Do you have a reservation, sir?" the man asked, looking him up and down. **

"**Hillard," he smirked. "Nathan Hillard,"**

"**That table has already arrived sir," the maitre'd told him curtly. **

"**It's my brother," Pete shrugged. "Stupid arse must have forgotten about his own boyfriend coming along," **

**He gestured to Benjamin behind him whose eyes widened as he shook his head. **

"**Oi, hold on a second…" he stuttered. **

"**We'll just be a minute," Pete smiled, pushing past the maitre'd who, to give him credit made no effort to stop him. **

"**Dunham, what the fuck is going on?" Benjamin hissed. "And why does it mean I have to be gay?"**

"**Just play along," Pete shot back. "Go order the most expensive bottle of wine they have and send it to his table,"**

"**What?" Benjamin shook his head. "Are you-…"**

**He was cut short when Pete shoved him forward to the bar and carried on walking. **

**To his relief, Pete saw as he approached the table that Nathan was sat on his own, drumming his fingers on the table top as he chatted to someone on his phone. **

**He spotted Pete and his expression changed from one of boredom to amusement. **

"**Right…uh, Jack I have to go…the waiter's here to take my order," he smirked, flipping the phone shut. **

"**Very cute," Pete snorted in disgust. "Where's Allie?"**

"**Running late," Nathan informed him, resting his elbows on the table. "But then they always say good things come to those who wait, don't they?"**

**Pete glared at him and yanked the chair back, flopping down into it and meeting the American's gaze. **

"**So to what do I owe the pleasure?" Nathan smiled. "We only had dinner last night, Pete…I had you figured as being the kind of guy that doesn't call straight away,"**

"**The day you have me figured, sweetheart," Pete snorted, leaning forward. "Don't think I ain't copped on to what you're doing,"**

"**And what exactly would that be?" Nathan whispered back. **

"**I'm more than aware that just because you look like a retard doesn't mean you are one," Pete informed him. **

"**Have you ever heard of the phrase 'sarcasm is the lowest form of wit?'?" Nathan cocked an eyebrow. **

"**Have you ever heard of the phrase 'fuck off back to the states before I beat the shit out of you for flirting with my wife?'?" Pete answered just as calmly. **

"**No, actually," Nathan laughed. "Must be a British thing,"**

"**You lay so much as a finger on her…"**

"**Oh relax, Blondie," he sighed. "No one's laying anything on anyone,"**

"**I know that," Pete barked. "It's not like you have a fucking hope in hell, is it?"**

"**Well, see I don't know…" Nathan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. **

"**What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" Pete snapped, his eyes flaring dangerously. **

"**It means, pretty boy," Nathan grinned arrogantly. "If you honestly thought that I didn't have a hope in hell, then you wouldn't be here right now, would you?"**

"**I trust Allie," Pete snarled. "I know she loves me but its pieces of shit like you I tend to have issues with."**

"**Such a charmer," Nathan pointed at him with a chopstick. "And to think I was starting to wonder what the hell she'd ever seen in you,"**

"**Why don't you ask her yourself?" Pete smirked, sitting back in his chair. **

"**What?" Nathan raised an eyebrow. **

"**Pete?" Allie frowned as she came to a stop at the table. "What're you doing here?"**

"**Nathan gave me a call and asked me to come," Pete shrugged, grinning smugly when he saw the look of fury on the American's face. "Something about footing the bill to say thanks for last night,"**

"**Nate," Allie nudged his shoulder. "That's so nice of you,"**

"**Yeah, Nate," Pete grasped his chest as though emotional. "And I brought Benjamin with me, we said we'd pay for ourselves but Nathan was so insistent…"**

**Pete grinned to himself, knowing damn well how expensive the food was here. From the way the American was gripping the table top hard enough to turn his knuckles white, Pete could see he was furious. **

"**What can I say?" Nathan forced a smile. "The more the merrier,"**

**It was at that moment that a waiter appeared at the side of their table, holding an ice bucket and sporting a huge grin. **

"**Uh, the Pol Roger Sir Winston Churchill, sir," he shakily placed the bottle of champagne down on the table and practically ran away. **

"**Holy shit," Allie laughed. "Since when do you order £165 bottles of champagne for lunch?"**

**Nathan glared at Pete who simply smiled and poured himself a generous glass which he handed to Allie. **

"**I just thought the occasion called for it," he snapped bitterly before looking purposefully at Allie knowing that Pete was watching him. "That's the thing about finding something you really want, most men worth their salt won't stop until its theirs," he raised his glass. "No matter how much it costs,"**

**Pete shook his head and kicked him hard under the table, cringing when Benjamin let out a loud shout. **

"**Fuck!" he snapped, rubbing his leg and catching Allie's look of confusion. "Cramp," he shrugged lamely before whipping Pete on the back of the head with his chopsticks. **

"**So," Allie smiled, sliding in the seat next to Pete and leaning her head against his shoulder. "I missed you this morning," she whispered against his cheek. "Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah," he breathed, their faces only millimetres apart. "You don't mind that I tagged along, do you? I would 'ave called but…"**

**She smiled at him, bringing her hand up to rest against his face, her thumb brushing over his lips. **

"**When do I ever not want you with me?" she asked softly. "I was worried after this morning that…I don't know…are you ok with Harry moving back home?"**

**Pete laughed and shook his head; that was what she thought he had been pissed about? **

"**Course I am," he kissed her nose lightly. "There's something I need to talk to you about but…" he trailed off and immediately she understood. **

"**Talk to me later?" she asked hopefully. **

"**Always," he winked at her, kissing her lips gently before pulling back and meeting Nathan's eyes, ignoring his death glare. **

"**So," he breathed, opening the menu. "Tell me this place sells burgers,"**

* * *

"**The train leaves at midday on Saturday," Adam Courden shouted to his brother through the living room. **

"**I know, I heard you the first four times you dumb fuck!" Daniel shouted back as he yanked the name badge off of his shirt and threw it carelessly onto his bed. "See what I 'ave to put up with?" he smirked at Natalie as she stood looking somewhat nervous in his hallway. **

"**You're still going to the match then?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. **

"'**Course I am," he nodded, unbuttoning his shirt and displaying the Hammers crest on his skin. **

**Allie had told her once that she hated looking at Pete's because it reminded her of everything she had almost lost, the other side of his chest sporting the scar that he had earned years ago when Tommy Hatcher had beaten him to the point of death she had said reminded her of everything she had won. **

**Looking at it a few seconds longer, she visibly shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. **

"**You're not worried about me, are ya?" Daniel raised an eyebrow, a smug smile playing on his lips. **

"**Someone has to," she shot back, more annoyed than concerned. **

"**Oh come on, babe," Daniel practically whined. "Don't be like that,"**

"**Can you just do me a favour and call me when you get there?" she asked, taking a step back from him. "I'm working till then so…"**

"**Come with us," he shrugged. **

"**I just told you I was working," she shot back. **

"**Nat, you're a waitress," he snorted. "I think the world will survive for one afternoon without coffee refills,"**

**Shaking her head at him in disgust, she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. **

"**Just call me when you get there," she repeated, though there was much less patience in her voice this time. **

"**Oi, Dan," Adam shouted as he skidded into the room, a grin erupting on his face when he saw Natalie. "Ay, ay, not interrupting am I?"**

"**What'd you want, Adam?" Daniel asked tiredly. **

"**I've called you about five fucking times," his brother frowned. **

"**Yeah and I told you five fucking times that I was busy, so if you don't want anything then piss off," Daniel growled. **

"**Shit me, someone's got a case of PMS," the younger man laughed. "Look mate, I was only passing on the news…"**

"**What news?"**

**Natalie watched the exchange with little interest and debated as to whether now would be a good moment to sneak out. But then the next sentence stopped her dead in her tracks. **

"**I 'eard from Dom's mate down the Arms that the Major and his boys are goin' to this match," Adam blurted excitedly. **

**Daniel stared at his brother for a moment before shaking his head. **

"**Nah, fuck off," he grinned. "Pete Dunham is going to the United game on Saturday?"**

"**That's what's goin' round," Adam shrugged. "About time n' all, that bastard ain't showed his face at a match in over three years,"**

"**Mate, what I wouldn't give for two minutes with him," Daniel scratched his eyebrow. "Blokes as 'ard as nails,"**

**Natalie raised an eyebrow and wondered if they'd still agree with that statement if they could have seen Pete this morning playing football with a teddy bear to amuse his son. **

**Truth be told that was the version of Pete that she had always loved; the same Pete who had acted as her big brother and taken her to her first match, the same brother who had saved her life and made more of his own life than even she had hoped for him. **

"**So, we're definitely going then, yeah?" Adam's voice broke her out of her reverie. **

"**If Pete Dunham's going then fuck yeah," Daniel winked at her as he pulled his West Ham shirt on and grinned. "Something tells me this weekend's going to be fun."**

* * *

You don't actually think I'll leave you hanging for that long do you…well, it depends on how nice the reviews are I supposed…*hint* :D


	97. D'oh!

Uh...Ok, so slight change of plan.

You may or may not have noticed that I've actually gone and deleted the last chapter because after being away from this story for a while and then coming back to it, I realised with horror that it, well...sucked. Badly.

So I've decided to go in a slightly different direction with it...a much more angsty one. Maybe I've been reading too much Twilight, I don't know! But I feel the need for drama so I'm promising you a chapter tomorrow with more drama than you can shake a stick at. Bear with me, I know its been ages but I still love this story...its my baby so I'll be back with a vengance tomorrow night!

Thanks guys,

Ella

xxxx


	98. Part 85: Set Backs

Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, its an update! Sorry its been so bloody long, between a crazy amount of Uni work and visiting friends in Miami for Spring Break (those American's sure know how to party!) Its just been a case of finding the time to get the story sorted. Good news is I've written the next three chapters so there shouldn't be much of a wait for the next one! Reviews as always make my day so please feel free to leave me one! Thanks guys!

* * *

"_**King Henry VIII is thought of as one of the most important Kings in history, he defeated France with the aid of Macbeth…"**_

"**Fuck me," Pete muttered, shaking his head as he scribbled yet more notes of disappointment on one of his student's essays. What the hell was wrong with these kids? Slamming his pen down against the nightstand a lot harder than he needed to, he sighed heavily, dropping his head into his hands. **

**The last rays of sunlight were streaming in through the window, mocking him with the knowledge that it was this time tomorrow that Allie would be going to Birmingham and he…**

**Biting his lip, Pete stared at his jacket which lay draped over the arm chair in the corner of the room, his gaze blazing fiercely into the pocket almost as though he could see the West Ham match ticket hidden inside. **

**Fuck knows what would become of him this time tomorrow. **

"**Nat, it wasn't that bad," Allie's voice travelled up the hallway, making his breath catch and his body tighten. He knew that when she walked into their room she would be able to tell he was worried about something and so forced himself to relax. **

"**Fuck off," Natalie shot back, shoving the blonde forward as they came to a stop outside her and Pete's bedroom. "It was worse than bad; I can't believe you came back in even after I fucking told you to get out!"**

"**What're you on about?" Pete frowned, looking up at the two women as they rested opposite each other against the door frame. **

"**I met Natalie's-…" Allie was cut short when Natalie kicked her hard in the leg. **

"**Ow!" she half shouted, half laughed, reaching out and slapping the other girl hard on the arm. "That hurt, bitch,"**

"**Yeah, well keep your mouth shut!" she hissed back, throwing her eyes in Pete's direction. **

"**What've you done now?" Pete snapped at her, his patience thinning as he watched Allie rubbing her sore leg. **

"**Nothing!" Natalie spat. **

"**Oh, she's just pissed off that I walked in on her and her boy toy having a little…**_**recreational**_** time," Allie giggled and ducked when Natalie took another swipe at her. "Hey!"**

"**You what?" Pete narrowed his eyes dangerously. **

"**It wasn't like that!" Natalie protested. "God, I knew I hated you for a reason,"**

**With one last withering look that only seemed to make Allie laugh harder, Natalie turned on her heel and strode down the hall to her own room, slamming the door hard enough to make some of the pictures shake in their frames on the wall. **

"**So I don't even get to meet this bloke but she thinks it's alright to bring him back 'ere and…"**

"**Easy there, gramps," Allie rolled her eyes, shutting the bedroom door and limping slightly over to him, flopping down on her back so that her head rested against his thigh, the top of her hair brushing the pile of papers in his lap. "She's a big girl now; we had this talk, remember?"**

"**She's taking me for a fucking mug," Pete growled angrily. **

"**No, she's not," Allie sighed. "She's just…happy,"**

"**Yeah, well why can't she be **_**happy**_** somewhere else?" he snorted. "Its getting on my fucking nerves,"**

"**Whoa," Allie frowned up at him. "Easy tiger! What's wrong with you today?"**

"**Nothing," he shook his head. "Just leave it,"**

**Allie blinked in surprise as he shifted his gaze away from hers and back to his marking, his knuckles turning white as he held onto the sheets of paper a lot harder than need be. **

"**Hey," she whispered softly, reaching up and wrapping her fingers around his wrist. **

**He met her eyes and knew what she was asking; truth be told he was pissed off. he was pissed at her for agreeing to go away with Nathan like it was nothing, he was pissed at Matt for thinking that buying him a match ticket would clear up the mess between them, he was pissed at Natalie for thinking that she could do whatever the hell she wanted under his roof and get away with it…he was…**

**He was losing it. **

"**Sorry," he mumbled with a shrug. "I'm just being a grumpy bastard, ignore me."**

**It would be easier than talking to her at least. **

**She released his wrist and sat up and for once, Pete thought that she might actually be listening to him. But then she was beside him, sitting against the headboard with her legs crossed, facing him completely, her eyes focused on the side of his face. **

**He snorted and shook his head; who the fuck was he kidding, this woman **_**never **_**listened to a word he said. If she had they probably wouldn't have ever gotten together in the first place. **

"**What're you doing?" Pete frowned at the paper in front of him. **

"**Ignoring you," came the answer, the smirk so evident in her voice that he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from returning it.**

"**You're shit at it," he told her, clearing his throat. **

"**I never said I was good," she shrugged. "But you're right; I can do better that this,"**

**Sighing, she flopped back again, kicking her feet out so they fell onto his lap, kicking the pile of papers and his pen to the floor. **

"**Oi!" he shouted, glaring at her. **

**She wiggled her toes, staring up at the ceiling and humming under her breath, leaning her hands back behind her. **

**He knew what she was doing…but he wouldn't fall for it, not this time, not like all the other times before. **

"**Allie," he rubbed his forehead. "Allie…"**

**She hummed louder, drumming her fingers against the bed linen silently. **

"**Allie!" he half shouted, shoving her legs off of his lap. **

"**What?" she frowned, looking back behind her and then back at him. "Are you…what, are you talking to me?"**

"**You're a right fucking comedian, you are," he snapped, leaning down over the bed to pick up the papers scattered about the floor. **

**It was then that he felt it; the sharp whack against the back of his head forcing him to spin back round to face her, something that sounded almost like a growl coming out of his chest. **

**The blonde stared at him with wide eyes as she sat on her knees, still clutching the pillow which had served as her weapon, a grin creeping its way across her face. **

"**I ain't in the mood," he snapped harshly. **

"**Really?" **

**Whack. **

"**Allie…." He gritted his teeth. **

"**What? I'm not doing anything…"**

**Whack. **

"**I swear to God, once more and I'll fucking…"**

_**Whack**_**. **

**He pounced, grabbing her a lot harder than he normally would have and tossing her down onto her back. **

"**Are you trying to fuck me off?" he shouted, hovering above her, his eyes blackening. **

"**Why?" she blinked. "Is it working? You're so sexy when you're mad,"**

**Pete bit down on his tongue hard, determined not to laugh at her. She was too good at this and she knew him too well. **

**He hated her for it. **

"**Stop it," he hissed. **

"**Make me," she laughed. "Or are you scared that you might get your arse handed to you by a girl?"**

**Knowing it was a losing battle anyway, Pete found himself grinning, a muffled laugh following shortly after as he hung his head down. **

"**Christ," he grinned. "You're such a fucking pain in the arse,"**

"**Yeah, well you're a grumpy git," she shot back, trailing a finger down his nose until she could tip his chin back up and force him to look at her. "Tell me," she whispered. **

**It was a question, not a command. **

"**Pete?" she frowned up at him and he could see in her eyes that she was worried. So was he; how the hell could he possibly explain to her that the next 24 hours were his worst nightmare coming true? She was spending the night with another man and he was on the verge of being pulled back into a very fucking addictive world that he was sure he had been shot of forever. **

**The silence felt heavy around them and he swore he could hear her heartbeat picking up as she began to panic. **

**And so he did the only thing he could think of. The only thing that would distract them both. **

**Her hands wrapped around his neck not even a second after his lips first touched hers, her legs falling to the side to allow him to settle on top of her. **

**This was wrong…he knew it was. He needed to be more of a man to just tell her how he felt and get it over with. But he was happy in denial. **

**He groaned loudly when her hand drifted down over his stomach and lower still. **

**Fuck, he was **_**ecstatic**_** in denial. **

"**I know what you're doing," Allie panted against his ear as he ran his tongue down her neck and over her collar bone. "It's not going to work…**_**oh God!"**_

**He smirked against her skin and gripped her hands above her head, pushing his hips into hers and hissing at the friction. **

**It was about time she realised it wasn't just her who could turn the tables. **

"**For once in your life," he mumbled against her lips. "Could you shut up?"**

**She whispered something that sounded like 'bastard', making him grin before he sat up from her just enough to pull his shirt off. **

**The short break from his lips assault on her body seemed to clear Allie's head and she gasped, reaching out and slamming her palm against his chest when he moved to lay back down on her. **

"**Wait," she shook her head. This time it really had been an order. "Pete, can't we just…angry sex isn't going to solve anything,"**

**His eyes darkened and she felt his chest start to rise and fall much quicker, his heart thumping enticingly against her hand. **

"**I'm not angry," Pete shook his head. **

**Allie blinked and let her hand fall back; ok, that was something she hadn't been expecting. **

"**Um…" she frowned. "You shout at Natalie, shout at me, tackle me half way off of the bed and I'm supposed to believe that you're **_**not**_** angry?"**

"**I'm fine," he shrugged, gesturing half heartedly to the pile of papers on the floor. "Work was pissing me off,"**

"**But…"**

"**You know what?" Pete snorted, pushing himself away from her. "Forget about it,"**

**Allie blinked in a mixture of both shock and hurt as he sat back on his calves, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. His shoulders slumped and he sighed once more before leaning down to lazily scoop the bits of paper off of the floor.**

**Forcing herself up, Allie crossed her legs and waited patiently for him to turn and look at her, growing more upset when he didn't. **

"**So I take it whatever's going on with you…" she cleared her throat. "Is somehow down to me?"**

**Pete winced as her voice cracked slightly, the tension around then getting worse as he allowed the silence to hover tauntingly between the two of them. **

"**Fine," Allie snapped, glaring at the back of his head. "Be a complete bastard, see if I care,"**

**Scooting back off of the bed she slammed her feet down onto the floor and straightened her shirt that had been left slightly askew by Pete's hands. **

"**Don't go,"**

**His voice stopped her just a few feet from the door and she turned to face him, prepared to snap back until she saw the distress in his eyes, the sapphire depths taking on a desperation that her heart could never say no to. **

"**Pete," she shook her head, walking back over to him until she was able to rest her hands on his shoulders, trying to ease the tension from them. "I'm right here,"**

**Pete took a deep breath and rested his head against her stomach for a moment feeling lower than dirt for what he was about to do to her. **

"**I don't mean now," he mumbled into her shirt. "I mean this weekend,"**

**He felt her tense and knew the damage was done so carried on talking. **

"**Its just not a good time…" he swallowed. "After everything that's happened,"**

**Allie let her grip loosen on his shoulders, her eyes focused hard on the wall above his head. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the adrenaline rushing through her veins in the form of pure rage. **

"**Not a good time?" she repeated her voice barely above a whisper.**

"**I didn't want to say anything before," Pete told her. "I just…"**

"**Not a good time for whom, Pete?" Allie demanded, shoving him back a lot harder than she had meant to. Catching the look of shock on his face she began pacing the room, trying for get herself to calm down. **

"**For me or you?" she laughed bitterly. "My God, I knew this was coming…"**

"**What?" Pete snapped. "What was coming?"**

"**This!" Allie gestured between them. "This macho jealousy bullshit…why is it that you can do whatever the hell you want but I'm can't?"**

"**That's not fair," he shook his head. **

"**Oh I'm sorry," Allie laughed. "Mr Misogynist is going to give little old me a lecture in what's fair and what's not?"**

"**You're being a right fucking brat about this," Pete shouted. "You asked me what was wrong and I'm telling you, but of course I forgot I can't do anything right!"**

"**Well I don't know about that but we both know you can't tell the truth for shit," she stalked over to his coat and he felt his heart sink. **

_**Oh fuck…no, anything but that…**_

**She produced the West Ham ticket with a flourish, waving it at him mockingly as she shook her head in disgust. **

"**I wasn't even gonna go," he told her calmly. **

"**Don't you dare lie to my face," she snarled, walking over to him and slamming the ticket against his chest hard enough to knock the wind out of him. "Contrary to what you think I am not a bloody idiot,"**

"**That's not what I said," Pete sighed. **

"**Then what was it you were getting at, honey?" she stressed the term of endearment way too much and it made him wince. "Because from here it looks like you were trying to tell me what I can and can't do while you go off to get pissed and more than likely have the shit beaten out of you!"**

"**Well what the fuck were you doing going through my stuff?" he bellowed, knowing that he was clutching at very thin straws to try and turn this on her. **

"**Going through your stuff?" Allie narrowed her eyes at him. "I found it when I was doing the washing that you're too fucking lazy to do and while we're on the subject, don't you **_**dare **_**try and get out of this on a technicality,"**

"**I'm not trying to get out of anything but you shouldn't 'ave…"**

"**You know what this comes down to?" she interrupted. "This comes down to the fact that after everything, you don't trust me,"**

"**Bollocks," Pete scoffed. "Of course I trust you,"**

"**Then why can't I go?" Allie half screamed. **

"**Because I don't trust **_**him," **_**he shot back, refusing to even utter the wanker's name. **

"**Who? Nathan?" she frowned. **

"**No, the fuckin Easter bunny! Of course, Nathan!" he laughed. "It's the whole Matt thing all over again; you actually can't see it can you?"**

"**Oh my God!" Allie shouted, gripping her head. "You can't keep doing this! You can't keep throwing that in my face, Pete it happened six years ago!" **

"**Yeah but the point is I was right!" he pointed at her. **

"**Oh well bravo," she gave him a short, sarcastic round of applause. "Aren't you the clever one?"**

"**You can act like a smart arse all you want but I know you know he's interested in you," Pete snarled. "He fucking looks at you like you're his next meal,"**

"**And so what?" she laughed. "Even if he does, so what? Are you **_**that **_**insecure that you think he has a shot…or anyone for that matter! Jesus, I married you, we have a family, what more do you want me to do?"**

"**Drop out of this weekend," Pete told her. **

**He knew damn well he was being a bastard, he knew that he was asking too much of her and not giving enough back but then what was he supposed to do? **

**Let her prance off with the yank for the weekend? No fucking way. **

"**You're serious, aren't you?" she half whispered, staring at him with tears in her eyes. "Why are you being like this?"**

"**Like what? Protective?" he snorted. **

"**No," she snapped. "Selfish and jealous…for God sake Pete, this has to stop. Nathan's a friend, ok? I mean, Jesus, I lived with him when I was in New York and if nothing happened then what do you think is going to happen in 24 hours in Birmingham. And you know the reason nothing happened in New York? Because I was in love with you; the whole time I was out there you were all I could think about, you were all I wanted and nothing's changed, ok? Nothing,"**

**She took a step towards him, stopping only when his eyes flashed giving away that he wasn't quite in control of his temper yet. **

"**Don't do this, Pete, please," she begged.**

**He stared at her for a long moment, his blue eyes boring into her green ones so intensely that she swore she could hear the beat of her own heart. **

"**You wanna go," he shrugged. "Fine…go."**

"**Jesus, you wanna sound any more pissed off about it?" she scoffed. **

"**My wife's spending the night with another man, Allie," Pete shouted. "'Scuse me if I'm not fuckin' jumping for joy!"**

"**If this was Dave or Swill, it wouldn't be an issue," she shot at him. **

"'**Course it wouldn't, they're my mates," Pete frowned at her. **

"**Exactly," Allie spat. "See as long as its ok with you then there's no issue, just because Nathan happens to be **_**my**_** friend and not someone **_**you**_** know, you automatically start throwing accusations around and you know something, Pete, its pathetic,"**

"**You think me trying to protect you is pathetic?" he shouted angrily. **

"**No, I think you being a jealous prat is, though!" she shoved past him and grabbed her car keys. **

"**Where're you going?" Pete demanded. **

"**To pick Poppy up from Shannon and Steve's," Allie carried on towards the door, not bothering to look back at him for fear of what she might end up doing. "Do me a favour and don't me here when I get back,"**

**Pete winced as she slammed the door hard enough to rattle some of the photos on the wall before leaving him stranded in silence. **

**Staring down at the West Ham ticket on the floor, he sunk back down to the bed and sighed, dropping his head into his hands. He had a decision to make, one that would affect everything including his relationship with Allie and for the first time he wasn't overly sure how to handle it. **

**It was the sound of his phone ringing that snapped him out of his reverie, bringing him back to the world of the living for a second before he shook himself out of his thoughts and reached for the phone lying on the nightstand, seeing Bovver's name and flipping it open with a small sigh. **

"**Alright?" he mumbled. **

"**What've you been doin'? Me and the boys 'ave been trying to get through to you all day," Bovver grumbled, not bothering with pleasantries. After almost 18 years of friendship, he and Pete were way past that. **

"**What's got your dandies in a twist?" Pete shot back. **

"**Well this fuckin' match on Saturday, we just thought we better find out if you're comin' or not given the whole fuckin' thing was organised for you,"**

**Pete stared at the ticket for another second and then the photo of Allie next to it, his stomach churning with apprehension. **

"**Pete?" Bovver snapped. "Mate, are you in or not?"**

**All it took was a deep, shaky breath and a reminder of the anger in Allie's eyes only a moment ago as she had slammed out of the door to help him make his choice. **

"**Yeah," he breathed. "Yeah, I'm in."**


	99. A Promise

That's right you're not seeing things, I'm actually writing something!

Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to message me about getting my arse in gear and updating this story, just to let you know that I've written the next four chapters, the first of which is coming at you on Wednesday so be prepared to read and review!

Thank you all again for being so patient with me, its been a hectic few months at work (I've actually been in New York for most of it, hence the lack of updates!)

Anyway, you'll be hearing from me on Wednesday!

lots of love

Ella

-xx-


	100. Part 86: Grave Decisions

No, you're not seeing things, this is an actual update. I haven't disappeared or died, I'm still going! Sorry for the delay though, work has been crazy as anything, in fact I only got back from New York on thursday and didn't have time to post this but here I am! Its been so long that I'm actually horrible nervous about updating so please be kind and remember that this is kind of a build up chapter, the drama-drama happens in the next chapter with I promise will be up by wednesday! 

I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone who has been kind enough over the last few months to keep PM-ing me and pushing me not to let this story go! You guys are awesome, looking foward to reading all the pretty reviews! Happy reading! xx

* * *

Having never been a fan of cemeteries, Allie Dunham found herself virtually tip toeing along the icy path which swerved through St Marks church yard. Slipping on a tuft of frozen grass, she swore a little too loudly, wincing as her usually soft voice echoed sharply around the field .

"Shit," she whispered, bending down to flick what she prayed was a chunk of dried mud off of the toe of her Chanel boot. Rising slowly to her feet once more, she glared at the sight in front of her.

"Don't give me that look, its not like anyone's around to hear it," she half grumbled, half smirked.

As per usual she was left unanswered as she lay down a blanket and sat cross legged in the centre of it, taking a deep breath before lifting her eyes to the sight in front of her.

Frowning as she spotted a wilted rose at the foot of the marble tombstone, Allie reached out and picked it up, turning it slowly in her fingers.

"Guess I should visit more often," she smiled sadly. "Trust you to be messy even when you're dead,"

She let her fingers drift along the tombstone, along the gold lettering and down towards the half faded photo of Lara. Scrapping the ice away from it gently, she was greeted by Lara's smile underneath and instantly felt warm.

"Don't look so happy," Allie snorted. "I think I might be heading for a divorce,"

Silence greeted her and she rolled her eyes, unable to prevent the smile that broke out across her face.

"Alright, so maybe I'm being a little overdramatic, but you weren't there! He was being a complete prick, Lara," she sighed, clasping some grass in her fist and yanking it from the ground. "He was inconsiderate and possessive and…he was just being Pete,"

Pulling her knees up to her chest she rested her forehead against them and groaned.

"Tell me what to do, Lara," she half laughed. "I'm losing it,"

"From where I'm standing sweetheart, I'd say whatever you're losing is already gone,"

The voice was unexpected and forced her gaze away from the tombstone and through the faint mist to where the intruder stood.

Benjamin Ellis was still, aside from Pete obviously, the most handsome man Allie had ever known; even surrounded by gray mist and nervously clutching a bouquet of slightly crumpled flowers he looked as though he ought to have stepped off of a Calvin Klein billboard.

She blinked, slightly taken aback by his presence and cleared her throat twice before speaking.

"I don't usually sit here and rant like a crazy person," Allie blurted, feeling a little embarrassed. "Its just…uh…"

"Believe me, Dunham," the Scotsman smirked taking a step closer. "I am the one person you don't have to explain yourself to,"

Flopping down beside her on the small blanket, he tentatively tucked his bunch of flowers on the grave alongside Allie's, wincing at how meagre his looked in comparison.

"It's the thought that counts, Red," he narrowed his eyes at the tombstone. "Hers might have cost more but yours meant I had to sacrifice my all important pack of Minstrels at the petrol station."

Allie laughed and for just a second pretended that Lara was there laughing along with them.

It faded soon after and she breathed for a moment, watching it mingle with the faint fog in the air before clearing her throat and speaking quietly.

"He's staying at yours, I take it,"

Benjamin sent her a crooked grin and shook his head.

"If by that you mean pacing my living room like a bear with a sore head, then yeah," he snored and ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair. "He wasn't in the chattiest of moods when I let him in so I left him to mope around on his own."

Allie bit her lip and nodded, relieved that he was somewhere safe if nothing else.

"So what happened this time?" the Scotsman raised an eyebrow at her. "Someone after his blood? Matt try and kiss you again?" he narrowed his eyes. "Oh God, its worse…Matt didn't try and kiss Pete, did he?"

Against her will, Allie laughed, rocking back and letting out a howl of laughter as her hair fell into her eyes. She felt Benjamin shaking with laughter next to her and reached out blindly to smack him in the arm.

"Bugger off," she choked out.

"What?" Benjamin shrugged. "Nothing shocks me when it comes to you two these days,"

Sighing loudly, she shrugged back and focused on the grass at her feet.

"Its to do with that American bloke isn't it?"

Allie snapped her head to the side and glared at him.

"Aye aye, don't give me the death stare," he held up his hands. "This is me talking, not Pete. Jesus sweetheart, it doesn't take a genius to work out that Petey Pie ain't exactly jumping for joy about the fact you work with this guy."

"He works with women all the time!" the blonde half shouted. "And I don't complain!"

"Cassie?" Benjamin grimaced. "You're comparing the fact that you work with someone who looks like they should have a 'beach house sold separately' sticker on his arse to the monster of St James hall?"

"Why is he such a threat?" Allie narrowed her eyes. "I mean, does Pete honestly think I'm that shallow that I'd run off with someone just because of how they look?"

"Oh right and the reason you decided to first give Dunham your phone number back in the day was down to his IQ and dazzling conversational skills was it?" he smirked, knowing he'd got her on that one.

"That was different," Allie mumbled.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" she snapped. "Because I was young and alright, a little horny but more to the point, he got me! There was something about him I wanted to get to know and its always been him! So why can't he bloody trust me?"

"Well I guess that whole Matt thing-…"

"Ben!" Allie snapped angrily.

"What?" he laughed. "I'm just saying you don't have the best luck with yanks,"

"Nathan is a friend." she sighed. "He pretty much kept me sane the whole time I was away from Pete in New York,"

"Allie," Benjamin shook his head, turning slightly so that he was facing her full and meeting her gaze earnestly. "I get where you're coming from, sweetheart, alright, I really do. But you've got to look at this from Pete's view; it isn't that he doesn't trust you, its that he knows he can't trust this bloke. And before you even start, you can't tell me that you haven't noticed the fact he looks at you like you're something to eat."

"So what, you think its okay that Pete's asking me to sacrifice a really important point in my career just to please some erratic belief he's got that a guy I work with wants to…"

"He doesn't want you to sacrifice anything," Benjamin sighed. "He just wants you to understand, to take his side and tell him that he's not crazy."

Allie closed her eyes, trying to control her temper but it was getting harder. Tears burned her eyes and she blinked them back, clamping her teeth together painfully.

"You know what?" she spat. "When are people going to start realising that this relationship…this marriage has been nothing but a one way street?"

Benjamin winced at her harsh tone, swallowing hard but not daring say anything to interrupt.

"When I got pregnant with Poppy, he was in a coma because of a fight over a fucking game, Ben! But I stood by him because I love him. When he insisted carrying on with all this GSE shit, I stood by him…when he would fuck off for days at a time and come back with bruises and broken bones, I stood by him…"

She stood up and pushed her hair out of her eyes, glaring down at him through a sea of tears and mascara.

"When he accused me of cheating on him with Matt, I stood by him and where the fuck has it got me? I'm in a marriage with a man who doesn't trust me enough to leave the house for two days to further my career!"

The last word came out as a scream and she spun around, slamming her fist against the trunk of a nearby tree, ignoring the pain that shot through her wrist as she did so.

"Allie," Benjamin clambered to his feet and reached out to her but she shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "I can't put up with this anymore, Ben. I can't keep being the bad guy every time I want something for me. I've never stopped Pete from doing anything, I've never given him an ultimatum but when it's the other way around."

She shook her head.

"I know he loves me, but…"

The words seemed to get stuck in her throat and for the first time, Allie felt herself panic when she realised that she no longer knew how to finish that sentence.

"I'm sorry for pushing all this on you," she half laughed. "Just…look after him, ok?"

"Allie," Benjamin shook his head as he watched her bend down to scoop up the small blanket, tucking messily under her arm. "He'll come back, ok he's just angry at the moment, if you tell him all this then maybe…"

"Maybe what?" she shrugged. "Maybe we can talk it over and realise that somewhere in between the incessant screaming we can find a compromise?" she snorted. "I know he'll come back, Ben. He always does."

She held her breath for a moment before meeting the young man's eyes and making him shudder at how dead and lost hers seemed in that moment.

"But maybe…maybe this time I won't be there waiting for him."

* * *

Dun, dun, DUNNN.... :D please review and please be nice...I haven't updated in a WHILE so I'm delicate! 


	101. Part 87: Deals and Decisions

Holy crap! Ok, so this is the infamous update, you know the one I promised about a million times and never delivered on…sorry! But I hope its worth the wait, it was kind of hard getting back into the swing of writing this again so I hope this isn't too bad! I'm sure you'll let me know either way!

Thanks for being so patient with me and a special thanks to all those people who were kind enough and dedicated enough to this story to send me constant PM's asking me when the next chapter was! Well, here it is: enjoy :)

* * *

"Peter Matthew Dunham!"

The man in question winced painfully, trying his best to prepare himself for the verbal onslaught he knew was coming.

"I am sick of having to pick up after your bloody mistakes! You're 29 years old for Christ sake, when are you going to start acting your age and keeping a reign on your life?"

Moira Dunham slammed the coffee cup she was holding down onto the counter top, not in the least bit concerned when the liquid sloshed over the sides and onto her hand.

"Mum," Pete shook his head. "I didn't come round here for a lecture, alright?"

"No," she shot back. "No, its not alright. You have got to realise that your marriage involves two people,"

"Yeah, him and his right hand," Steve sniggered from the sofa.

"Oi!" Pete frowned, getting up from his place on the floor.

"Sit back down, you bloody idiot!" Moira snapped before turning to point at her older son. "And you can keep your mouth shut n' all. Last thing I need is to be worrying about how to get your blood out of his clothes,"

"As if he'd get that far," Steve rolled his eyes.

"Steve, go make yourself useful and buy some biscuits will you?" Moira sighed. "You can't have tea without biscuits and those weird vegan wafer things your wife buys are a bloody disgrace,"

"You're kicking me out of my own house?" Steve snorted. "Can't you take him and go have your little pep talk somewhere else?"

"Steve!" Moira shouted.

"Fucking hell, alright!" he put his hands up and narrowed his eyes to where he could see his brother making obscene hand gestures to him over their mother's shoulder.

"I know what he's doing," Moira snapped as she watched his mouth open in protest. "Pete!"

The snigger of childish laughter followed Steve moments after he had gracefully flipped him the finger before strolling out of the door.

"So what now?" Moira shrugged as she turned to face her youngest son. "What are you planning on doing about this?"

Pete felt the smile drain off of his face as he met her eyes, trying to force his brain to put a sentence together. To say something, _anything _to get her off of his back.

"Its just a barney," he croaked out eventually. "You and dad had them all the time,"

Moira shook her head and came to stand in front of him before lowering herself down and sitting cross legged opposite him.

"Your dad was no bloody picnic," she sighed. "He was inconsiderate, selfish, daft…"

Pete snorted.

"But through it all I loved him," she continued. "I would have done anything for him,"

"See, so…"

"No," Moira stared at him hard. "You have to understand something he didn't. Love is limited. I know how awful that sounds but it is…we're all human and there's only so far we can be pushed before we start to question things."

"You think Allie's questioning our marriage?" Pete snapped at her.

"I think you need to start considering the possibility that one day…"

"No!" Pete shouted, standing up and stepping around her, pacing Steve and Shannon's kitchen the same way he had been in Benjamin's living room all morning. "No, that's bollocks! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes I do!" Moira shouted back. "You want to know something? The only reason I never left your father is because I had nothing else to go to."

Pete stared at her, watching as tears gathered in her eyes, tears she fought so hard to keep inside.

"If I thought even for a split second that there was something better out there for me I would have taken you and your brother and been out of that door before he could blink!" she sobbed. "But I didn't have that. I was working as a cleaner, I had no qualifications and a mountain of his debt on my back. There was nothing else for me…but Allie…"

Pete felt something clench in his chest as his mother lowered her gaze to the floor and shook her head.

"She's smart, beautiful, successful, she comes from a good family…that girl can have anything she wants."

"Alright, I get the fucking picture, mum," Pete hissed at her. "I struck gold, I got lucky…"

"No," Moira shook her head vehemently. "That's not what I'm saying."

Dropping her chin to her chest for a short moment, she willed herself to lower her voice before standing up and coming to stand beside her son.

"Pete," she spoke softly. "Pete, you're a wonderful man. You are, you're an amazing father, you're good to Allie, she knows that, we all do but you and Allie were kidding yourselves if you thought marriage was going to be easy. It bloody well isn't, especially when you two come from such different back grounds,"

"We're not some fucking after school special, Mum," he snapped.

"I know that," she snorted. "But you aren't exactly peas in a pod, either. You have to work a little harder than most people…" she met his gaze and held it sternly. "And sometimes that means sacrificing the things you don't want to,"

Pete knew in that instant that his mother was talking about the firm. She wasn't naïve, she knew damn well that the GSE had a pull on him. Just like his father. Just like Steve.

"She won't speak to me," Pete mumbled eventually.

"Well then just make her listen to _you," _She pressed. "Make the first move, Pete. Before its too late,"

Patting him on the shoulder, she moved back to the table and picked up her coffee, smirking into the steam drifting up her nose as she heard the door close gently a second later.

"The blue one,"

Allie spun around and raised an eyebrow at the blonde lounging on her bed.

"The blue one?" she questioned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Poppy nodded vehemently, swishing one of Allie's silk pashmina's around her neck and adjusting the oversized sunglasses she was wearing. "With the black and red shoes,"

Allie blinked as her daughter pointed to the Louboutins at foot of the bed. The kid was getting far too good at this.

"When you're away can I stay up late?" Poppy grinned toothlessly.

"No, you can't," Allie laughed.

"Can I drink coffee?"

"No,"

"Can I wear lipstick?"

"And cover up that pretty little face?" Allie mock glared. "Never."

"Can I eat McDonald's every day?"

"Only if I get to keep the happy meal toy,"

Allie jumped and turned to see Pete leaning against the door frame, looking everywhere but at her.

"Daddy!" Poppy squeaked, climbing clumsily off of the bed and practically running into his stomach.

"Oomph," Pete grunted as she grinned up at him, lifting her arms and wiggling her fingers.

"You're starting to get heavy."

He smirked at her as he hoisted her up with one arm and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle.

"Am not," she squealed.

"Well how about you go and play with Uncle Harry for a sec while I talk to mummy?" he asked her.

"Can I play x-box?" Poppy grinned.

"As long as you beat Uncle Harry, you can play whatever you want," he laughed as she wriggled down and ran out of the room, tripping over the scarf as she went.

"No playing Call of Duty!" Pete shouted after her, knowing damn well what she and Harry were like.

Clearing his throat, he looked back up at Allie who merely stared back at him for a millisecond before turning her attention back to her closet.

Sifting through the rails, she forced herself to stay strong, knowing that he was obviously here to apologize to her but hell if she was going to make it easy on him, not after-

"The blue one,"

She froze, her breath catching in her throat as she realised he was right behind her, his hand brushing against her bare arm as he reached past her to pick one strapped blue gown off of the rail.

"Your arse is ridiculous in that dress,"

Against every fibre of her being, she laughed, closing her eyes and biting the inside of her cheek to keep quiet.

"Don't do that," she whispered, taking the hangar out of his hand.

"Do what?" Pete frowned.

"Come in here and just pretend everything is normal and fine," Allie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Its not and you know it,"

"That's why I'm here," Pete shrugged, taking a step back from her and sitting on the edge of their bed. "To clear the air,"

"Clear the air?" Allie raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you _clear the air?_"

"You're not gonna make this fuckin' easy, are you?" he breathed.

"And why would I do that?" she smiled sweetly.

"Look," Pete shook his head, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped under his chin. "Cards on the table, I don't want you to go. I don't trust this Nathan bloke and I'm not just being a jealous prick,"

"Pete…"

"I know how important this is to you, I know how much you want to go," he looked at her, meeting her eyes pleadingly. "But I'm asking you, as your husband…as your best mate…"

His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Don't go,"

Allie stared at him for a moment, a look of disbelief on her face.

"How can you say that to me?" she hissed. "How can you sit there and tell me what I can and can't do when there's a ticket to a football game on the nightstand?"

"Allie,"

"No!" she pointed at him. "No, you don't get to come in here, making me feel guilty for wanting to further my career when you're planning on going out with the GSE,"

"Its not like that!" he shouted back. "For fuck sake, the GSE is done, you know that!"

"Really?" she laughed. "Done as in actually done or done as in I'm-about-to-get-my-head-kicked-in 'done'?"

"Alright, you know what?" Pete snapped, standing up and snatching the ticket off of the dresser. "See this?"

He pushed it at her face and then ripped it into two, letting the pieces fall to the floor at their feet.

"There, I'm taking the first step, I won't go."

"And?" Allie shot back. "You think that makes us even?"

"Makes us even?" Pete frowned. "What are you? Fucking 12?"

She went to storm past him but he grabbed her arm.

"No, you don't get to storm out every time the shit hit's the fan," he met her eyes head on. "I'm not storming out," she shook her head. "But I'm not caving in either,"

"Caving in?" Pete laughed. "Why are you trying to fight with me?"

"Because its all I've ever done, Pete." she shouted, her temper finally snapping. "For the last seven years all I've done was make exceptions, excuses, turn my head, hold my tongue,"

"Well if I'm that much of a fuck up then why did you marry me?" Pete shouted back, not letting himself pay attention to the fact that their bedroom door was still very much open and Harry and Poppy were only down the hall.

"Because I love you," Allie hissed. "But that didn't make it any easier for me, to sit at home wondering where the hell you were, if you were even alive,"

Her voice cracked on the last word and she took in a deep shuddering breath, trying to calm herself before continuing.

"I know you want me to stay, Pete but I can't…" she bit her lip. "I don't want to,"

Pete's heart stopped momentarily, the blood in his veins turning to ice and stabbing at his skin as he tried to process her words.

"You don't want to be here…with me?" he stumbled.

"God, its not about you, alright?" She laughed. "Its about me, Pete. Its about what I want, what I need to do. For _me__**."**_

She reached up and touched his face gently.

"You have to understand that,"

He met her gaze, his blue eyes cold and unreadable.

"I get it," he shrugged her hand off. "You need to go. Nothing I say will change that,"

"Pete…"

"Nah," he shook his head and took a step back from her. "Don't bother, Allie. I got the message loud and clear…I know where I stand,"

He walked towards the door and stopped with his hand on it, gripping the wood tightly and closing his eyes, fighting the anger coursing through him as best he could.

"You know I always put you first," he told her, his voice calm and even. "If I had to make the decision…and I did…it was you, every time."

"This isn't the same," Allie scoffed. "You were putting your life in danger, you were in a coma! I just want to go on one work trip and its like the world is ending."

"Its not the world ending I'm worried about, Allie," Pete told her, stepping into the hallway and leaving two words echoing through the room and tears burning in her eyes as she realised what he was implying.

"Its us."

* * *

Not the happy ending you were expecting? Well...you'll just have to wait and see how it pans out, won't you? I promise it won't take MONTHS this time though! I hope you're kind enough to read a review. :) And remember, I said be nice! Its been a while since I've got my Intervals on so I'm still settling back into it! :P


	102. Part 88: The Lives We Lead

_I can only apologise for the huge delay. I'm awful! This chapter is dedicated to msgemgem who's kind words convinced me to get my arse in gear and carry on with this story. This is the start of a whole new and very dramatic arc so I promise to update more frequently and there will be DRAMA! Thank you for continuing to read this guys, it means so so much. _

_Enjoy. X_

* * *

Pete Dunham had definitely felt better.

In his 20-odd years on this planet, he had nursed himself through week-long hangovers and even a coma, but this...this felt worse than all of them put together. Rubbing his face tiredly into his pillow, he inhaled the stale dust lurking in its fabric and frowned. This wasn't his pillow. This wasn't his house. This wasn't-

"Fuck!"

The slap had come unexpectedly hard and caused his bright blue eyes to snap open leaving them defenseless against the painful sun rays streaming in through the bamboo blinds on the window across from him. Clasping one hand to his stinging cheek and the other over his eyes, he spluttered out nonsensical words as he fought to sit up.

"Don't you give me that," a familiar voice scoffed. "I'm going to start charging you rent, brother. Either that or I want a share in your impending divorce proceedings,"

Pete moved his hand and set his hardened gaze on the Scotsman standing above him brandishing a steaming mug of coffee which seemed to be somewhere between a threat and a Godsend.

"What happened?" Pete grumbled, sitting up.

"You tell me, brother," Benjamin laughed, sitting down next to him and handing him the coffee before sipping his own. "I knew it was a mistake telling you where I keep my spare key."

Pete squinted into the living room and blinked a few times, trying to work out whether that was indeed Bovver, Swill and Dave passed out on floor, pillows and empty Corona bottles scattered everywhere, the TV streaming white noise in the background.

"Fuck," Pete muttered again, his head suddenly filling with pain. "I don't remember a thing,"

"Well I do," Benjamin nodded, pursing his lips. "That's why there's a mop and bucket outside the bathroom with your name on it, Petey Pie."

Groaning into his coffee, Pete sipped the scalding liquid for a long moment, not caring that it was burning his tongue. He was trying to piece together what the hell had happened; how had he gotten from his and Allie's house to here? And what the hell had gone on in the hours in between?

"So the talk didn't go as planned then, eh?"

Pete snorted and shook his head, not even bothering to answer the question.

"Christ, Pete when is this shit going to end?" Benjamin scratched the back of his head. "I'm all for you crashing here, brother. I'd do anything for you, you know that but...all this over some American tart? Is it really worth it? I mean honestly, so she goes to this show thing, what's the worst that could happen?"

"She could shag 'im."

Benjamin clapped eyes on the shorter, stockier man currently lying face down on his carpet, his fist still wrapped amiably around the neck of a half empty Corona bottle.

"There's a reason people like you better when you're unconscious," he told him, watching the effort it took Swill to roll onto his back without spilling a drop of beer.

"Easier to cop a feel that way, eh, Scotty?" Swill smirked.

"In your dreams, you tubby bastard," he laughed. "Now Dave on the other hand.." he pointed at the slowly stirring man. "I've done things to that that I don't think are legal even in Thailand."

Against his will, Pete laughed, ignoring the pain that shot through his ribs as he did so. Christ, last night must have been bad.

"What the fuck did we do last night?" he wondered aloud.

"No fucking idea, mate," Bovver mumbled from the armchair on the other side of the room. "All I know is, I feel like a fucking monkey slept in my throat and I'm down a hundred quid,"

"My guess is, and I'm going out on a limb here," Benjamin stood up and kicked Dave repeatedly, smirking when he mumbled something explicit. "You and Allie had yourselves another little domestic,"

"I love those," Swill chimed in with a grin.

"Who doesn't?" Benjamin looked at Pete innocently. "You two save me money on buying films, nothing quite lives up to the Pete and Allie show once you've seen it first hand,"

"Don't be such a cu-"

"Hey!" Benjamin interrupted Pete with a stern look and pointed to Bovver. "There are ladies present,"

Ignoring the mumbling of "Scottish prick", he walked over to the window and yanked hard on the blind, allowing the sunlight to stream in fully.

"Anyway, after you once again played chicken with divorce, you and the girls here went out without inviting me, got shit faced and then thought you'd let yourselves into my flat, eat an entire loaf of bread, vomit up a lung in my bathroom and then pass out on my floor." he blinked at Pete. "Think I missed anything?"

"I dared Dave to drink washing up liquid," Swill offered.

Benjamin winked at him and gave him a look of mock pride. "That's my girl."

"I had to get out of the house, mate," Pete muttered, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "It was a fucking nightmare, nothing was going the way I wanted it to and it just got worse,"

"Pretty standard for you, then," Dave coughed as he rose to his feet and dusted himself off, ignoring the glare Pete threw his way.

Benjamin rolled his eyes and walked into his kitchen, sighing at the mess the bastards had left. Butter smeared on the counter, no bread anywhere, milk left out...

"I tell you what," he called. "Not only did you lot eat everything in my fucking kitchen but shit me, were you loud."

"Fuck off!" Pete yelled back.

"Nah, brother, seriously," he laughed, scooping some crumbs into his hand and tossing them into the sink, not particularly caring that most of them went back onto the floor. "You were going apeshit when you came in, shouting about some bloke called Andy...don't know what the hell he did to you but he pissed you off royally."

Silence fell for a long moment before Pete appeared in the door way, his eyes far too alert for his state of mind.

"Andy Burrows?" he asked, his voice low.

"Oh so you remember his name, but you don't remember where the fuck you-..."

"Ben," he snapped. "Was it Andy Burrows?"

"Yes," Benjamin frowned, taken aback by his friends tone. "Why? What the fuck has that got to do with anything?"

"Shit," Pete slammed his palm against the doorframe and stormed back into the living room. "Burrows?" he half shouted. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Calm down, Pete," Bovver winced at the loudness of his voice. "So we went to the Abbey for the first time in a few years, doesn't mean..."

"Andy fucking Burrows?" Pete snorted. "You know as well as I do, that little prick is a pain in our arse,"

"Well, I don't have any marks on me, you don't, the boys don't and we made it back in one piece, so as far as I can see, there's nothing to get shitty about so if you don't mind, pipe the fuck down because I feel like my brain is about to bleed out through my arsehole!"

Pete shook his head, opening his mouth to snap back at him when Dave interupted.

"Uh, slightly problem with that theory, Bov," he raised his hand, staring down at his phone.

"What?" Pete frowned, edging closer to him. "What is it?"

"Matt," Dave answered. "He was with us last night and he ain't here now, is he?"

"So, he probably went home," Bovver rolled his eyes. "Its like being on fucking Loose Women with you lot sometimes,"

"Bov, I've got about 15 missed calls from him." Dave shook his head. "Mate, what if he got fucked over after we left the pub?"

"Bollocks," Pete laughed. "Come on, you know as well as I do that Matt isn't the type to get into something on his own..."

He flipped his phone open, his heart sinking for just a second when he realised that Allie hadn't tried to contact him before his eyes settled on something even more disturbing.

A single text message from Matt.

A message made up of one word.

_"Help."_

_

* * *

_

Allie stared at her phone impatiently, waiting for it to ring, for a message to come through, anything so long as it was from Pete. Instead it lay dormant on the table as she knew it would, mocking her from its place next to her untouched bowl of cereal.

"Mummy?"

She blinked out of her stupor and smiled down at her daughter, the red dress she was wearing bringing out the blue of her eyes, reminding her of Pete all the more.

"How's my gorgeous girl doing today?" she asked, crouching down and pushing the hair out of her eyes. "All ready for school?"

"Yes," Poppy grinned toothlessly. "I made my own lunch box!"

Allie followed her gaze to the open box on the floor, fighting the urge to laugh when she saw nothing more than a jar of jam, a hand full of Frosted Flakes and one of Alex's jars of baby food staring back at her.

"Wow," she nodded enthusiastically. "Good job! Look at me raising a little chef!"

Poppy beamed with pride and moved to pick it up, but Allie caught her hand, stopping her.

"But, guess what...I made you cheese and tomato sandwiches and you've got a banana _and _a jelly pot."

"Jelly?" Poppy squealed, thankfully abandoning the yard sale that was her own personal lunch.

"Yep," Allie nodded. "So lets get you going, huh?"

Walking with her daughter across the vast hall to the front door, she stopped by the living room and peered in to see Harry playing with her son, bouncing him in one hand and playing X-Box on the other, while Natalie sat cross legged on the floor, the job section of the newspaper spread out in front of her.

"Have you-.."

"No," Nat replied without looking up.

"No, what?" Allie frowned.

"No, I haven't found anything yet, No, I don't want to work at Vogue and No, Pete hasn't called."

"What would I do without you?" Allie smiled a little too sweetly, causing Harry to chuckle.

"I don't know...be piss bored?"

Rolling her eyes but unable to prevent a smile from stretching across her face, Allie took hold of Poppy's hand once again and led her out to the car. They drove to the usual sound of the radio and Poppy attempting to sing along, the every day journey something of a non event these days. Laughing under her breath as her daughter tried with all her might to reach the same high notes of Christina Aguilera, Allie's attention was eventually pulled elsewhere when she noticed Pete walking towards the house with Bovver, Benjamin, Dave and Swill in tow. The same clothes he had been wearing last night adorning his tall, toned frame.

So he'd been out.

While she'd been lying in bed worrying, crying...feeling helpless, he'd been out getting pissed. And now he was just going to stroll back in and what?

Turning the wheel perhaps a tad harder than she normally would have, she pullled into Poppy's school and climbed out, picking her daughter out of her car seat, kissing her and singing the ABC song with her as she buckled up her shoes, trying to ignore the stinging in her eyes as she did so.

Did she really mean that little to him these days? That he could say something so cruel to her, that he was worried about their future and then just go and get drunk with his friends.

"Bye mummy!" Poppy shouted, kissing her on the cheek and running into the playgroud, blonde curls flying wildly behind her.

"Bye, darling," Allie shouted back, wincing when her voice cracked on the last syllable.

Climbing back into her car, she sighed, her hands gripping the wheel tightly as she fought to control her tears.

"Its ok...its ok...its ok..." she whispered.

The first of what she suspected would be many tears escaped her eyes just as her phone rang, snapping her out of her haze.

Knowing it would be Pete, she picked it up without looking, trying to sound perky and normal as she did so.

"Hello?"

"Allie,"

"Nathan," she squeaked, wincing at how high pitched her voice was.

"Wow, bad time?" he laughed.

"No," she shook her head, trying her best not to sound disappointed. "No, no, not at all...just...uh...how're you?"

"I'm ok, I just wondered if you were free, I thought you could come round my place, I could cook you some breakfast and we could go over the plans for the weekend and the article?"

Allie stared at herself in the rear view mirror, blinking hard and shaking her head as though pushing the tears back in.

Pete was out. He didn't care what she did anymore; and if she went home right now, they'd fight as they always did at the moment. Nathan...Nathan might understand. She could talk to him, relax a little, just be Allie for a few hours.

"You know what?" She bit her lip, placing her hands back on the wheel and forcing herself to smile. "That sounds great, I'll be there in 10."

* * *

_Please leave a review for me. But I'm aware that its been a while and I feel rusty to this writing mularky, so be kind! X_


	103. Part 89: The End Begins

_**I almost feel evil for doing this but its a teaser. I'm fairly famous for my long chapters so trust me, I know how out of character this is but its the opening to a three chapter story arc that I've almost finished but I don't want to start posting until its done because I don't want to give myself the oppertunity to change my mind, if that makes any sense. **_

_**Anyway, thank you to all those of you who contine to read this, almost 4 years after I started it! You have no idea how much it means. I love you guys beyond belief. **_

_**The next part of this arc will be posted on Saturday afternoon so stay tuned. **_

* * *

The rain pelted down around her, its thick, hard drops falling onto the cobbled stones, creating an echo that only seemed to antagonise the pain shooting through her head. Attempting to push herself up, the open wounds on the palms of her hands came into contact with the cold ground and she hissed, hating herself as yet more tears began to pour down her face.

"Come on," she whispered to herself, ignoring the crack of emotiuon in her voice. "Come on,"

Footsteps, laughter, traffic, the usual sounds of a Friday night echoed through the streets at the end of the small annex, yet she knew her voice would never travel so far or so loud as to alert anyone. Her throat was raw from screaming, her muscles weak from fighting. There was nothing more she could do.

Biting her lip, she began to drag herself along the muddied ground, ignoring the pain, focusing on nothing but the blur of colour lying before her. Flashes of red mixed with the pale blue, made darker by the rain. The pain would wait. The pain would wait.

Her fingertips grazed something warm, the feeling not unlike that of electricity as it burst through her skin. Clutching as much of the material as she could, she pulled herself up and stared down at him, fighting the bile in her throat as she did so.

"Wake up." She hissed, shaking him with all the strength she could muster. "Wake up,"

Nothing moved, nothing changed. The low rumble of thunder in the background proved to be the only distraction from the grim sight beneath her.

"I said wake up," she shouted, her voice raw. "Look at me!"

Coldness and fear she had known only once before in her life began to course through her and she shook with the power of it, closing her eyes briefly and wanting it all to be over. Wanting it all to be a dream.

"You have to help me," she cried. "I can't do this on my own, I'm scared...I don't know what to do..."

The footsteps closed in behind her once again, gainging speed, gainging power. And she wept silently, biting her torn bottom lip and not letting herself turn to face what she knew was coming.

The blow to the back of her head came quicker than expected and brought pain with it a pain which had been stronger than before. Nothing flashed before her eyes, no profound realisation came to her.

All Allie Dunham was able to do in the second she lost consciousness was look down at the face of the man she loved and pray to God that she woke up before he did.

* * *

**_AH! Review, have a guess as to what the hell is going on, do whatever you like but I'd love to hear from you. And remember, Saturday afternoon...it begins_**.


	104. Part 90: It Comes To This

"I feel sick."

Allie flopped back in her chair with a definite level of accquired elegance as she pushed her plate away from her, throwing the folded and slightly stained linen napkin onto it in defeat.

"Seriously?" Nathan raised an eyebrow from across the table, his long fingers busy tearing into the crispy duck on his plate. "Because there's chocolate cake in the fridge if you wanted..."

He laughed as the blonde merely groaned and leant her head back, folding her delicate hands over her flat stomach.

"Not a hope in hell,"

"Ok," he wiped his hands haphazardly on his jeans and eyed her warily. "So now is there a chance I might get an explanation as to why you're here?"

Allie's eyes locked on his, her gaze strong and unmoving.

"Hey," he held up his hands. "I'm not complaining, I don't exactly get visitors. Not even my dazzling good looks can coax my friends from across the pond these da-"

"I had a fight with Pete."

It was so quiet, he nearly missed it, but she had definitely spoken. He caught her lips moving.

"Was it bad?" He asked.

"Are any fights good?" she snorted, tapping a manicured nail against the stem of her wine glass which has noticably untouched.

"That's not what I meant, Allie," Nathan pressed.

"Well what _did _you mean?" She snapped uncharacteristially, causing him to blink in surprise.

Instantly, her eyes relented and she dropped her chin down onto her chest, pushing her hands through her hair and down over her face.

"Jesus, I'm sorry." she shook her head. "I didn't mean that, I'm just..." she laughed sadly, picking at her napkin. "I don't know! I don't know what the hell is going on right now. One minute we're fine, the next we're screaming at each other, then we're not talking, then we're-"

"Are you happy with him?"

The question seemed to echo around the room, leaving her cold and frightened. Her hands shook as they clung to the napkin so tightly that she thought it might tear. She would have welcomed the noise, anything to disrupt the silence.

"I don't know how to answer that..." She admitted finally.

"Its a yes or no question." Nathan shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.

Allie wanted to shout at him, she wanted to scream that it wasn't his business, that this was her and Pete's relationship, that he didn't understand, that he couldn't understand. But she didn't have the strength.

"A few years ago, if you'd have asked me that I would have said yes, instantly, without even thinking about it," she whispered.

"That's not an answer, Allie,"

"Yes, yes it is," she looked up at him and there were tears in her eyes. "I _can't _answer it. I shouldn't have to think about it. And that means...I guess I'm not."

The first of the tears rolled down her cheek and she bit her lip.

"I love him but we can't go on like this, Nathan...what I am supposed to do?" She sobbed, all the fight suddenly evaporating out of her body.

"Hey," he frowned and stood up quickly, knocking his chair over in the process as he hurried around to her side of the table, crouching down beside her and place a tentative hand on her knee. "Allie, if there's anything I can do, I mean anything,"

She laughed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, wrinking her nose when she caught the slight mark of mascara as she pulled it back.

"Nate, if I don't know what to do, what the hell can you or anyone else do?" She smiled sadly. "We'll figure it out, we always do,"

"And what if you don't?" he met her eyes and held them, daring her to look away.

She noticed the brown orbs darting down to her lips, his body moving that little bit closer and she panicked, standing up forcing his hand to slide down her leg.

"I have to go home and sort things out," she told him firmly.

"Allie," Nathan reached out to catch her arm but she yanked it away before he could, pulling her jacket on as fast as she could and reaching for her keys.

"Nathan," her voice was flat, empty and not Allie at all. "Just..." she took a deep breath and then smiled. It was so painted on it almost hurt. "Thanks for dinner, I'll call you about the trip."

"Allie!" Nathan shouted, wincing as his apartment door slammed behing her leaving him alone wondering what the hell he could do to fix this.

* * *

"He's still not answering his fucking phone," Pete muttered, pacing across the large hallway and staring at the clock.

It had been God knows how many hours since any of them had heard from Matt and he was starting to worry. Part of him wanted to ring Steve but he knew it wouldn't do any good and Shannon was out of the question. Pete knew that regardless of the fact they were family, Matt would sooner throw himself under a train than go to Shannon for help. So where the hell did that leave them?

The front door opened, the blustery wind bursting into the room causing him to spin around quickly and opening his mouth to yell at the small American when instead his eyes landed on a different suspect.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he shouted.

"Christ," Harry winced. "How about we play a game called, 'everyone whisper around Harry just for today'?"

"You're hungover?" Pete narrowed his eyes, taking in the older mans dishevelled appearance.

"As a skunk," he ran a hand through his hair and headed into the kitchen in search of coffee. "So what was so urgent that you had to call me at..." he checked his watch and saw that the time was midday. "Ah, fair enough."

"Did you see Matt last night?"

"Um, no, not that I can remember," he frowned, grabbing a mug and filling it to the brim with black coffee, not letting it cool before he took a large gulp. "Should I have?"

Pete didn't answer him, instead he simply slid his phone across the table and watched Harry's brow furrow in confusion as he read the text Matt had sent.

"Help?" He raised an eyebrow. "This is what you're crapping your pants over? Matt sent you a text saying help? Pete, he was probably stranded somewhere and couldn't get home,"

"Nah," Pete shook his head vehemently. "That's not like Matt, he's usually the one playing Mary Poppins with us lot and making sure we all get home alright. I'm telling you something happened,"

"Like what?" Harry laughed. "We live in Sloaneville, the last bad thing to happen here was when the recession hit and people could only buy three Jeeps instead of five,"

"Can you be fucking serious for a minute?"

"Jesus, alright," Harry grew sombre, realising that perhaps his brother in law was panicking for a reason. Pete didn't panic. "What about you, when did you last see him?"

Pete opened his mouth to answer, when the french door at the back of the kitchen opened and slammed mere seconds apart.

"Wow, Matt, you look like shit,"

Allie and Pete both turned to look at Harry sternly, who tried to hide his smile in his coffee mug.

"No?" he raised his eyebrows. "Well, X-Box it is, then,"

The door swung shut behind him leaving the two of them alone, the silence made even more palpable by the strong wind and rain outside.

"Where were you last night?" Allie asked, trying to keep her voice calm and normal. The last thing they needed was another fight.

"I told you I was going out," Pete replied, fixing both of them a cup of coffee.

"Oh, right," she laughed sarcastically, flicking the note on the fridge as she walked past. "A note, thanks."

"Well when your wife walks out of the room every time you walk into it, its a little difficult to keep her updated on-..."

"Your whereabouts?" she finished for him. "Its not exactly like I wanted to know what you'd had for breakfast that morning, Pete. I just wanted to know where the hell you were,"

"Why? So you could shout at me over that, as well?"

"Are you serious?" she narrowed her eyes. "Pete, you do whatever the hell you want, you always have. I've never stopped you..."

"Never stopped me from doing anything?" he half shouted. "So the fact that my entire life just turned on its arse when I met you is coincidence?"

"Yeah, because you were headed for such a happy ending before, weren't you?" she spat. "You'd be six feet under right now if you hadn't met me,"

Pete put down his coffee cup and clapped slowly, watching her pale with anger but not caring in the least.

"You're such a fucking child when you want to be," Allie shook her head.

"Yeah but that's the way you like it, isn't it, Allie?" Pete met her gaze full on and glared at her. "See when I act like the child, that means you get to be the matyr, the one who holds everything together and bravo, I mean look at what you put up with."

"Why're you being like this?" Allie whispered.

"Being like what?" he snapped. "Fucking fed up of feeling like a failure? I'm constantly reminded by everyone about the fact that you could do better. Allie settled for Pete, she had everything and he had nothing. Blah, blah, blah..."

"What the hell are you on about?" she shrieked.

"Look at this place, Allie!" Pete laughed. "Fucking hell, do you even realise that Matt is missing? Do you realise that there's a million other things going on that don't God forbid include you or your stupid fucking job?"

Her mouth fell open and she clenched her fists at her sides, trying not to play into it like he wanted her to. He was angry and worried about Matt, that much she could tell but he was taking it out on here, it was the only thing he knew how to do.

"I'm selfish?" she snorted. "Me? You want me trapped in this house like some fucking maid and..."

"Oh, Allie give me a fucking break," Pete shook his head. "Everything revolves around you, don't you understand that? I do everything you want me to do. I quite the GSE, I fought for you, I defended you, I was there for you when Lara died..."

"Don't you fucking dare bring her into this?" Allie screamed at him.

"Why?" he shot back. "Because you know if she was here, she'd be kicking your arse as well? For acting like a spoiled brat and expecting the world to stop every time you want something."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she whispered, her eyes stinging painfully.

"I'm a man, Allie," he answered her simply. "A man who married an incredible girl and wants to know where she's gone because lately..." he shook his head. "I don't know who you are,"

Her mouth fell open and she felt a definite rip in her chest but she refused to cry. She wouldn't. Not in front of him. Not like this.

"Pete!" Dave's voice echoed through the hallway. "Mate, we've got to go, Swill found Matt, he's in St James' hospital."

Neither of them made a move, both of them just stood there, staring wondering what the hell was happening and what the next move was going to be.

"I'll...I'll go with you," she whispered.

"No," Pete shook his head. "You stay here,"

He walked around the counter and gently laid his hand on top of hers.

"Figure out what you want, Allie," there was no fight in his voice anymore but she wouldn't let herself look at him because she knew there would be tears in his eyes as there were in hers and it would break them both. "Because I can't do this anymore,"

The door closed shortly after and she felt numb. The tears were pouring down her face but she couldn't react to them. All she could do was walk out the door and climb into her car, turning up the stereo as loud as she could in a vain attempt to block out the sound of her own tears.

* * *

Nathan checked his phone for what felt like the hundredth time that hour and sighed, seeing nothing on the screen.

"Fuck," he muttered, flicking through the channels, praying that something would come on to distract him for just a moment.

The doorbell rang and he sighed heavily, forcing himself off of the sofa and over to the door.

"Allie," he blinked. "Are you alright? What the hell happened?"

The red rings around her eyes and the tear marks on her face made her look so small and fragile, he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Do you need to talk or..."

"No," she spoke and her voice sounded odd. It was flat, empty, soul-less. "I don't want to talk, I don't want to do anything. Just this,"

She stepped into the apartment and without letting herself think, because she knew if she did, she would stop herself, reached up and kissed Nathan just slightly, barely a brushing of her lips against his.

He stared down at her, his eyes hard, his hands by this sides.

"Don't," he hissed at her. "You know I won't be able to stop."

She took a deep breath and met his eyes, knowing it was wrong, knowing that from the feeling of her heart sinking when they didn't meet the familiar blue orbs she was used to staring into that this wasn't really what she wanted.

"Then don't," she told him simply, her voice flat once more.

He knew this wasn't Allie stood in front of him; he could see the hurt, the utter devastation in his eyes, but if she was stood there offering him a shot at something he had wanted from the moment he'd laid eyes on her, then how was he, as a mere mortal supposed to say no. It didn't even take a second for him to respond, crushing her lips under his and wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her into the apartment and kicked the door shut behind them.

* * *

**_I know, I know, what the hell am I doing, right! But wait for it, everything is leading somewhere and just...have faith in me, ok? Reviews as always are welcome. Even though I have a feeling they won't be nice ones this time. :D_**


	105. SHE'S ALIVE

...Suprise!

The rumours are false, I've not died or run into the sunset with Charlie Hunnam (still working on the latter)

I am however working on 3 shiny new chapters for you guys, the first of which I want up by the weekend. Thank you all for being so patient and not forgetting about this story, you have NO idea how much it means that 5 years down the line people are still reading my little story.

I hope the new material doesn't dissappoint, be sure to check in on Saturday for chapter 1 of 3 :)

Love always,

E xx


End file.
